


Secrets

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 62
Words: 538,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184311) by [Vorabiza (Biza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza). 

Harry坐着，凝视着窗外。这已经成了他过去两周的习惯。睡眠被遗忘了，而即使他睡着，也总是被梦魇折磨。他的意识怎么也不肯休息。

现在才六月中旬，他本该还在Hogwarts。但是他已经在Dursley家待了两周，为血液保护花必要的时间。这段时间里他除了思考什么也没做。他有太多问题太少答案。他一直在思考他所拥有的每一点信息，希望能给所有的事找到合理解释。迄今为止，他还没有这种幸运而这难以置信的让人觉得挫败。

凝视着黑色的夜晚，他突然愣住了。他艰难的盯着马路末端的阴影。几秒钟后，他确定他看到了什么。某个人刚刚幻影显形到了女贞路。他仔细的观察着，试图判断那是朋友还是敌人。这相当困难，因为无论那是谁，他们都非常擅长躲藏在阴影里。

他们也许擅长躲藏在阴影里，但是Harry立刻意识到他们并非特别小心。他们看起来很急促。过了一会，他们蹑手蹑脚的开始检查房子的号码，被屋子里洒出的柔和灯光勾勒了出来。

Harry震惊的僵直了身体，认出了食死徒的袍子。根据他看到的身影很小判断，那儿只有一个人。而他愿意拿任何东西来打赌他们是在找他。当他们在灯光下转身，Harry瞥见了铂金色的头发。那只可能是一个人。

一瞬间的犹豫，Harry走出了他的卧室下了楼。他静静的打开前门，刚够让他溜出去。

“Potter？”

“Malfoy，”Harry立刻说，“你在干什么？”他的眼睛搜索着那个他在窗口看到的身影。他飞快的在建筑物的阴影里找到了Malfoy。

“Potter？哦，感谢Merlin，”Malfoy咕哝着。

Harry皱起眉，不懂为什么Malfoy会感激的看到他。“你怎么找到我的？”他质问。

“任何人都能找到你，但是现在这不重要，”Malfoy反驳。“我需要你帮忙。”

“你需要我帮忙？”Harry怀疑的问。“你是我的敌人，Malfoy。”

“我知道，”Malfoy说，“但是我需要你接过她。”

他走出深黑的阴影，让Harry更清楚的看到他而没有意识到他导致的恐惧。Harry的眼睛瞪大了，他能看到的只是一个穿食死徒袍子的身形，抱着某个小的，会动的裹在袍子里的东西。这跟Harry在墓地里见到的几乎一模一样。突然之间，Malfoy看起来格外的危险，Harry开始后退。

“站住，Malfoy！”Harry竭尽全力的吼道。

“别大声，”Malfoy嘶嘶的说。

Harry艰难的咽下口水。他们在麻瓜街区，午夜，但他想不了太多。

Malfoy皱着眉，看着他抱着的小包，又迷惑的看着Harry。“你现在有什么问题，Potter？”

“那是什么？”Harry问，诅咒着自己，当他听到声音里的恐惧。

“是个婴儿，Potter，”Malfoy反驳。“你见过黑魔王。我没想到你会怕一个不能动的婴儿。”

“证明它，”Harry低声说，盯着袍子裹起的小包。

Malfoy的眉头加深了，但是顺从的拉开袍子露出他抱着的婴儿。

Harry重重的吁了口气，短暂的闭上眼睛又猛地睁开。“你在耍什么花招，Malfoy？你为什么有个婴儿？你为什么在这儿？”他补充。

Malfoy看起来突然折回了现实，恐惧的扫视着周围。“我没有时间解释一切，”他急促的说。“我需要你接过她，让她安全。他们可能已经杀死了她的家人。我成功把她带了出来，但是如果我不快点回去他们会发现的。”

Harry终于意识到Malfoy比他过去见到的所有时候都更加战战兢兢。那个Harry所知道的镇定、内敛的斯莱特林就在他面前土崩瓦解。

“过来，接过她，Potter，”Malfoy说，他声音里焦急多过命令。“我不能穿过这防御。”

“她怎么了？”Harry警惕的问。

Malfoy低头看着他抱着的小女孩。“我不得不给她施了一个静音咒，免得她被人听到。其他方面，我想她都好，我希望如此，至少。”他温柔的补充。

Harry摇摇头，想判断他是不是终于睡着了而这只是一个奇怪的梦。他小心的看着Malfoy拿出他的魔杖，保持自己的魔杖瞄准着男孩奇怪的举动。

Malfoy简单的施了个咒语抬起了静音咒，然后飞快的把魔杖插回口袋里，试图抚慰号哭着的婴儿。哭声在静寂的夜里格外响亮。“Potter，帮帮我，”他恳求说。

“我不知道怎么照顾婴儿，”Harry紧张的说。

“我也不知道，但是你得接过她，”Malfoy乞求。“我没有别的地方托付她，Potter，我要走了。”

带着一种逐渐增长的脱离现实的感觉，Harry走出了院子的边缘，从Malfoy怀里接过了哭泣的婴儿。

Malfoy松了口气，看着他。“我早上会争取回来。那时候应该安全了。别告诉任何人任何事，否则她会被杀死的。”

然后，他啪的一声消失了。Harry怀疑的看着Malfoy刚刚站着的地方。见鬼的到底发生了什么事？

一声更大的咆哮打断了他的思绪，Harry抱着孩子匆匆回到了房子里。

“小子！这是什么意思？”Vernon吼叫着，重重的走下楼梯，就在Harry进门的时候。

“我不知道，”Harry反驳。他现在没有心情应付他的亲戚。听到尖叫，他抬头瞥见Petunia和Dudley正惊讶的盯着他。

“你不知道？”Vernon威胁说。他的眼睛怒视着Harry抱着的婴儿。“别告诉我他们又在我家门口丢下了一个你这种变态。我们不会再接受一个了。”

“别担心，就算你愿意我也不会让这种事发生。”Harry愤怒的高喊，让婴儿哭的更大声。

“让它闭嘴！”Vernon怒吼着。

“我不知道怎么办！”Harry无助的说。

Harry让婴儿趴在他肩头，轻轻的拍着她。他以前见过别人这么做，所以这应该能帮助婴儿镇静下来。至少，这是他的希望。

他继续站在那儿听着他姨父对他的吼叫和婴儿的哭泣。他看着Petunia姨妈消失在厨房里，只希望他也能同样消失。一堆问题盘旋在他的意识里，他还不能理解刚刚发生的事。

他相当震惊的看着他姨妈带着一个婴儿奶瓶回来，把她的丈夫和儿子嘘回了床上。他们不愿意走，但是她指出如果他们想要安静，那么她会做点什么。她没有从Harry手里接过婴儿，实际上她厌恶的看着那孩子 ，但是她向Harry展示了怎么正确的抱她，给她喂食。

当圣洁的宁静再次降落到这房子，Harry终于稍微放心了一点靠在椅子里。唯一的声音是那婴儿啧啧的吃奶。

“她从那儿来？”

Harry看着他姨妈拘谨的坐在沙发上。“我想她是另一个战争的牺牲品，”他冷漠的说，没有正面回答问题。

她抿紧了嘴唇。“你们这种人里面的战争，是吗？”她问。“所有那些爆炸和谋杀。是你们这种人做的。 ”

“是，”Harry承认，不打算解释伏地魔和他的追随者不是他的这种，他知道她的意思。“但是伏地魔如果有机会，也会很高兴的杀死你们所有人。”

“你能帮助阻止它？”她犹豫的问。

Harry好奇的看着他，但是告诉了她实话。“我是唯一一个能阻止这一切的，”他坦白的说。

她吓了一跳，惊骇的看着他。“你还是个孩子！”她说。

他哼了一声。“我曾经当过孩子吗？”他苦涩的反驳。“这对伏地魔没什么区别，无论如何。”他轻蔑的说。

“你的校长呢？”Petunia问，几乎是充满希望的。

“死了。”他单调的说。

她不能相信的看着他。“没有希望了吗？”

Harry终于意识到他的姨妈在害怕。这个女人为了发生的事怕的要死，而且不像很多麻瓜，她对发生在他们世界的事有种模糊的了解。她一直试图拒绝了解或承认巫师世界，但是她确实知道它存在。她知道她妹妹和丈夫是被一个黑暗巫师杀死的。她在十六年前就对Harry到他们家的详情有足够的了解，而现在她开始害怕了。

他的姨妈实际上被刚刚发生的事吓到冒险问他巫师世界。Harry摇摇头，严肃的考虑他的神智是否健全。Malfoy在他门口丢下一个婴儿，而Petunia姨妈承认巫师世界存在。他知道这个世界正在崩溃，但是这两件事甚至比最近的谋杀新闻更重的击中了他。

他再次看向他姨妈的眼睛。“我相信有希望，”他最后回答。他低头看着在他怀里几乎睡着了的婴儿。“一定有希望，”他低声说。

“她从哪儿来的？”Petunia姨妈再次问道。

Harry抬起头，意识到她也在看着那婴儿，他沉重的叹口气。“我相信她的家人今晚都被杀了，我知道的不多。其实我什么都不知道。带她来的那个人早上应该会回来解释。”

Petunia姨妈再次抿紧嘴唇，Harry肯定她本能的想和他争执。她不想再让她的屋子里出现更多的疯子。但是，她保持了沉默。

“我不知道会发生什么，但是如果那个人回来了，我必须跟他谈谈，”Harry说。

她闭上眼睛，脸上扭出痛苦的表情。“我相信Dudley和我明天早上会出门办些事。我怀疑我们中饭以后才能回来。”

Harry点点头接受，明白她要告诉他什么。Vernon姨父会去上班，她会确保她和Dudley在Harry的“客人”来访时不在。她不喜欢，但是看起来她接受了，并且不会告诉她的丈夫和儿子。

当窗户上传来敲击声，他们都吓了一跳。无论膝上有没有婴儿，Harry立刻抽出了魔杖，指着窗户。然后他觉得自己像个傻瓜，因为他意识到那只是一只猫头鹰。他看了一眼他的姨妈，畏缩于她恐惧的表情，同时想知道她是更害怕那声音还是他的反应。

他笨拙的站了起来，把婴儿递给她，她没说什么就接过了。他走过去让猫头鹰进来，想知道它是不是从Malfoy那里来的。猫头鹰一等到Harry从它腿上解下信卷就离开了。他皱着眉看它飞走。

当他认出魔法部的封印时瞪大了眼睛，“哦，该死，”他低声咒骂着，匆匆撕开封印。Malfoy施了反静音咒，而Harry要为此接受惩罚。当他读信的时候，眼睛瞪圆了。

“Harry？”Petunia犹豫的问。

Harry对她眨眨眼，考虑是不是该承认信的内容。在过去这个小时发生的所有事之前，他敢说她会恨这个消息，但是现在……现在她也许真的会为此放心。

“呃，那个人在这儿施了一点点魔法，”他承认，观察着他姨妈的反应。她只是抽了口气，等待着Harry落下另一只鞋。

“魔法部检测到了这儿的咒语，就像你知道的，我在正常情况下是不允许这么做的，”他接着说，“这封信实际上给了我许可，就算我技术上还要等过了一个半月后的生日才算合法。”他苦涩的提示他的生日是什么时候，真的不太确定他姨妈还记得。他姨妈终于在某种程度上满意的松了口气，她的眼睛盯着他插回裤子后袋里的魔杖。

“他们允许了你，因为这场战争？”她问，仍然看着他的魔杖。他从口袋里抽出魔杖，她的视线紧紧追随着这动作。

Harry看着他的魔杖，视线回到仍然攥在左手的信。“是，”他最后回答。“我有部长本人的授权，‘基于特殊之情况’。我打赌是因为魔法部现在迫害我看起来不怎么合适。”他补充，嘴里有股酸涩的味道。他很高兴他现在可以用魔法，但是不喜欢斯克林杰给他特权只因为他是“救世之星”。

Petunia什么也没有说，Harry可以看出她脸上矛盾的表情。他觉得他猜得没错--她对这个消息既恼火又放心。

他小心的看着她，换了个话题。“Petunia姨妈？呃，我现在该拿她怎么办？”他问，指着她怀里的孩子 。

他的姨妈勉强的在凌晨两点给他上了一堂非常基础的婴儿护理速成课。她帮助Harry用他的衣柜抽屉布置了一个将就的婴儿床，告诉他怎么冲牛奶。她也教给他怎么给婴儿换尿布。当他问她为什么她会有婴儿用品时，她瞪着他，以她惯有的方式抿紧唇，但最后还是承认有一个邻居女人有个小孩。她手头存着一些东西以防万一，当那个女人定期来喝下午茶的时候。

Harry认为他不应该太过惊讶。他的姨妈一直希望被当作完美主妇，关怀到她客人的所有需要。而且这个女人习惯储备任何和所有的可能的东西。

最后，婴儿沉沉的睡着了。Petunia姨妈回到了她自己的房间，留下Harry和他的思绪单独在一起。

回到窗口，他凝视着空旷的街道。Malfoy在几个小时之前真的出现过并且把一个婴儿丢在他怀里了吗？飞快的回头瞥了一眼那个熟睡的孩子，给了他答案，但这看起来仍然难以置信。

Harry完全没有线索他该做什么。他走出门准备和Malfoy决斗，而不是面对另一个男孩恳求他。Malfoy是敌人。他领着所有那些食死徒进入Hogwarts。他试图杀死邓不利多。Harry的思考再度困住了。

这两个星期里，他坐在Dursley家无数次的回想。Malfoy试图杀死邓不利多。他没能做到。他最后动摇了。Harry看着Malfoy的魔杖顶端落下。

茫然的看向黑夜，Harry再一次让他的意识描绘出那残酷的几分钟。邓不利多耐心的试图让Malfoy转换阵营。他答应为Malfoy和他的家人提供避难所，Malfoy看起来有兴趣。

这到底意味着什么？

他看不出来邓不利多说所有那些话只是为了他自己的生命。这让Harry的思绪又绕到了Snape。Harry绷紧身体，但却感受不到极度愤怒的冲击。

一离开Hogwarts，他就有机会镇静下来，试图理性的思考。当他那么做，他意识到邓不利多绝不是会为了自己生命恳求的人。Harry试着把自己放到那种状况下。这真的不难想象。他记得墓地那次，也记得魔法部的那些事件。他自己一次也没有为他的生命恳求过。他确定他会死，尤其在墓地的时候，但是他拒绝屈服。

Harry就是不能理解邓不利多为自己的生命恳求。这对不上。他知道邓不利多是个强大，有力量的巫师。那位老人执着于他的信念，永远不会屈服。但是，Harry看到他屈服了。不是吗？

Harry的指尖按压着他的太阳穴，想缓解脑子里抽痛的压力。

邓不利多不是那种会放弃和承认失败的人。连这样想都是不名誉的。那么，这意味着什么？Harry记得邓不利多向Snape恳求。他记得邓不利多和Malfoy的交谈。

这意味着什么？

这问题继续在Harry的脑子里打转，一次又一次。他想把思绪转回到Malfoy。不用添加Snape，事情已经够复杂了。

他最后一次见到Malfoy时，那个男孩正在逃离Hogwarts。根据他穿着的食死徒的袍子判断，他会直奔回伏地魔身边。Harry想知道他是自愿的或不是。邓不利多和Malfoy的谈话在他心里留下了很多疑惑。

Harry叹口气。太多疑惑太多问题，仍然没有答案。他回头看着那婴儿。那儿只有更多问题。

·······················

Harry把自己安置在起居室的窗口前，从那儿他能守侯Malfoy。这非常奇特，也完全不对，但他不顾一切的做了。

整个晚上和早上都令人有超现实的感觉。他成功的留在他的房间里直到他听到他姨父离开，如果他能克制，他不打算跟他再发生另一场争吵。第一次，他感激今天是星期一。

他觉得他应该比现在更生气，但是他觉得已经麻木了。他情绪的缺乏应该归罪于他的姨妈，和归罪于Malfoy一样多。

当Harry出现在楼下时，Petunia姨妈递给他一张婴儿毯和一些干净的衣服给那孩子穿。她也静静的告诉他她回来的时候会给他带些婴儿用品。然后她把Dudley轰出门一起离开了。

并不是直到他们离开，这真相才击中了Harry，不是说她的行为还不足以让他震惊。但是他去给孩子换尿布的时候，意识到那毯子一定是他的。

那柔软的蓬松的毯子是红色的，上面有金色的飞贼图案。Petunia姨妈不会有任何这种东西。她也许甚至不知道那有翅膀的小球是什么。她显然不知道这毯子是格兰芬多的颜色。但是她一定洗过它，因为它闻起来就像刚刚从烘干机里拿出来。

Harry茫然的看了它很久。他没有意识到他究竟坐了多久，迷失在对他爸爸妈妈的思绪里。他知道这意味着什么。他一定是被包在这毯子里送到Dursley家来的。那蓝色的小睡衣一定是他父母被杀的那天晚上他穿着的衣服。

他看着门口最后看到Petunia姨妈的地方。她一定一直保留着这些东西。他不知道为什么，也很难相信她这么做了，但是无论如何，他很感激。她从没有对他仁慈过，但是他意识到她一定对他有某种感觉。或者对她的妹妹。

婴儿又开始哭泣，将Harry从沉思中拉了出来。

“我该怎么办？”他咕哝着，知道他不会得到答案。

一边喃喃的抱怨着，一边诱哄着，他成功的摸索出他的方法给婴儿换了尿布和干净的睡衣。他觉得她不特别关心又穿上了睡裤，尽管已经是早上。这是他全部能为她做的。

他冲好了牛奶，坐在窗前开始喂她，等着Malfoy。他还是不能相信他在等Malfoy，于是，他看向婴儿。他一点也不知道她从那儿来，或者甚至她的名字是什么。但是，他知道她刚刚失去她的家庭。

单是这个事实就让他胸口发痛。痛苦中还混合了看到她穿着他的蓝色睡衣的模样。

观察着她啜吸着他为她拿着的奶瓶，他觉得她非常可爱。他给了她半个微笑，看着她短短的黑色头发一簇簇的贴在脑袋上。他想着他在她这么大的时候头发是不是也这样，无论她有多大。她并不大，但是看起来也不是小。Harry对婴儿有限的经验不能提供他任何意见。

她用她大大的灰色眼睛盯着他。她的样子很精巧也很……圆溜溜，Harry认为。她看起来很脆弱，Harry不能理解怎么是他在抱着她。她真的需要某个能正确照顾她的人。

但是首先，他还不知道她从哪儿来。他叹口气，拿开她已经吃完的奶瓶，小心的把她立起来举到肩膀，用他姨妈教的方式给她拍嗝。

他的视线重新回到窗口，他眨着眼惊异的发现Malfoy正在人行道上全神贯注的观察着他。他再次眨眨眼，惊讶的看到Malfoy穿着灰色裤子和绿色衬衫。Harry翻翻眼睛，就算打扮得要混迹于麻瓜，Malfoy依然穿得像个斯莱特林。

他在大白天里就站在那儿。Harry可以觉得他的头痛再次隐隐袭来。他不是应该杀死Malfoy，而不是请他进来喝茶吗？

闭上眼，他再次想起Malfoy颤抖的手和低落的魔杖顶端。他可以听到邓不利多告诉Malfoy他们会保护他，如果他到正义的这边来。

睁开眼睛，他再次盯着那个斯莱特林。他要让他进来。他皱起眉。猜想他能让Malfoy进来。他说过他不能穿过防御。

不知为什么觉得抱着婴儿会更安全，Harry一手抱着她，另一只手拿着魔杖，走出屋外去面对他的敌人。

“她还好吗？”Malfoy立刻问。

“她看起来都好，”Harry平静的说。

他皱起眉看着Malfoy松了口气，然后冷静的面具又回到了原位。

“你不请我进去吗，Potter？”Malfoy冷笑着说。

Harry的眉头打了一个结。“你不担心我会让人在里面等着抓你吗？”他反击。

Malfoy警惕的打量着房子。“你会，”他冷静的承认。

Harry仍然不知道他为什么没有让人等着逮捕Malfoy。他考虑过，但是决定不要。他惊讶的挑起眉毛，Malfoy看起来意识到了他随时可能被捕。

“你想被抓起来吗？”他怀疑的问。

“不，”Malfoy立刻反驳。“但是我希望你该死的格兰芬多的好奇心能让你不要通知任何人关于我昨晚的出现。至少，还没有。”

Harry不安的意识到Malfoy说的完全正确。他想要答案，如果他立刻举发了Malfoy，那么他就得不到。

Malfoy嗤笑着，看起来从Harry的沉默意识到他是对的。“让我进去，Potter，我会解释。”

“你最好有些好的答案，Malfoy，”Harry咬着牙说。

“我不会在这儿解释，”Malfoy反驳。

Harry看着邻居的屋子，他的眼睛落到路头费格太太的家。他不认为会有人技术上的全天监视他，但他不敢保证。在外面站这么久可能不是最明智的主意。

“我怎么让你穿过防御？”他问。

“你什么都不知道吗，Potter？”Malfoy假笑着。

“我以前从来没请过食死徒到这儿，”Harry反驳。

Malfoy的眼睛盯到他的前臂。他衬衫的长袖在这么温暖的天气里有点没必要。他异常安静，甚至柔弱的告诉Harry怎么让他穿过防御。

Harry在最后一步前犹豫了一下。“我怎么知道如果我放你进来，你不会伤害我或者我的亲戚？”

“你不会，”Malfoy冷漠的说，他的视线再次落到那婴儿身上。

Harry皱起眉。不明白为什么，他说了最后几个字允许Malfoy进入防御。

Malfoy惊奇的看着他，Harry意识到Malfoy并没真的期盼着被允许进入。Malfoy快速的收回他的冷静。“你太轻信了，Potter，”他嘲笑着，随便的走向前门。

Harry只是更深的皱着眉盯着他。他不相信Malfoy，但是那儿有某种东西。Harry总是依靠他的直觉，而他的直觉告诉他他需要听Malfoy说话。

他摇摇头，跟着Malfoy进了屋子，希望他没有犯下大错。


	2. Chapter 2

“让我抱抱她，”他们一进屋子关上门，Malfoy就说。

Harry怀疑的看着他，但还是把小女孩递给了他。Malfoy抱着孩子看起来不比Harry舒服多少。他抱着她好像她是世界上最精巧最脆弱的东西，随时都可能碎掉。他的眼睛游移在她的脸上，带着近乎敬畏的表情汲取着每一点细节。

“Malfoy，她是谁？”Harry问。

Malfoy深深吸了口气，看着Harry，“我的女儿，”他回答。

Harry的眉毛高挑到发际。“你的女儿？！”

“是，我的女儿，”Malfoy嘲讽说。“你听力不正常吗？”

Harry觉得他的听力完全正常，但是越来越明显他的大脑不能正常工作。

“她不是个孤儿？”他低声问。

“还不是，”Malfoy低声说，转过身。他走进起居室，然后，尽管他带着厌恶的表情，在沙发上坐下，小女孩依偎在他的怀里。

Harry跟着他，坐在扶手椅里。“怎么会？什么时候？”

Malfoy重重的吁口气，把她小心翼翼的递给Harry。Harry自动的接过她，然后看着Malfoy开始来回踱步。

“我恨你，Potter，”Malfoy说。

“我已经知道了，”Harry恼怒的回答。“你需要回报的宣言吗？如果是，我很高兴告诉你我也恨你。”

Malfoy对他扭起一条眉毛，Harry相当确定Malfoy被娱乐了。“很高兴知道这点，”他懒洋洋的说。

他突然停下他的步子盯着Harry。“为什么你让我进来？为什么你昨天晚上不攻击我？为什么你不让傲罗在这儿等我回来，既然我说了我会回来？至少，为什么你不对我尖叫和呐喊？”

Harry的视线落到他抱着的婴儿身上。他本以为这孩子是个孤儿。他看向Malfoy的眼睛。“因为我想要答案，”他冷静的回答。“因为我不认为你会真的杀死我，”他了然的说，看着Malfoy轻微的颤动了一下。Harry顿了一下。“因为不知道为什么，抱着一个婴儿显然阻碍了我尖叫或呐喊的冲动。”

他不得不考虑他是怎么确切让自己保持控制的。那对Malfoy吼叫和诅咒的冲动还在，但是它被这小小的婴儿和对答案的需要压制了。他其实没有对Malfoy说谎，但他不得不承认，这听起来有点难以置信，考虑到他们的过去——以及几个星期前的事件。

Malfoy看起来是行为更加奇特的那个。实际上，当Malfoy的行为不再象他本人，激发怒气有点儿困难。

Malfoy继续踱步。

“为什么你把她带到我这儿？”Harry问。

“我不知道什么别的地方可以带她去，”Malfoy低声说。

“Malfoy，你应该意识到大多数人不会把自己的孩子交给他们的敌人，”Harry缓慢的说。

“我知道这个，”Malfoy打断他。“但是没有人知道她。”

Harry眨眨眼。“没有人？”

“没有，活着的人除了我，现在还有你，没人知道她是我女儿，”Malfoy平静的回答。

“那么，为什么你把她带到我这儿？”Harry再次问。

“我该把她带给谁？”Malfoy反驳。他飘忽不定的情绪正在考验着Harry的理智。“我可以带她去我母亲那儿。妈妈会喜欢这孩子。但是，我不确定她会非常高兴的知道她成了祖母，”他思索着补充。“但是无论如何，这不会一直有问题。”

“为什么？”Harry问，但是Malfoy没有理会。

“我总是可以带她去Bella阿姨那儿，”他冷笑说。

“不，”Harry咆哮着，抱紧了孩子。

Malfoy停下步子瞟向他，但是没有评论而继续开始他的步伐。

“让我想想，”他沉思着。“父亲在Azkaban。我想那儿不适合婴儿。我认为如果让虫尾巴照顾她的话，他可能会伤到她和他自己。”

“你知道虫尾巴在哪儿？”Harry大叫道，孩子受到了惊吓开始大哭。“操！”

“Potter！你对她做了什么？”Malfoy问。“别伤害她！”

“我没有伤害她！”Harry反驳。“我想我只是吓到她了。”

“好吧，做点什么！”Malfoy焦急的说。“修好它！”

Harry停下摇晃孩子，瞪着Malfoy。“你不能修好一个孩子，Malfoy，就算我也知道。还有她不是它，”他补充。

他站起来，继续摇晃的动作，希望能让孩子平静下来。而Malfoy一直担忧的看着他们。“你知道虫尾巴在哪儿？”Harry再次平静的问，他的声音却紧绷着。

Malfoy把视线从孩子拉回到Harry。“是的，我知道他在哪儿。或者我曾经知道，无论如何。”他修正说 。

“你现在不知道他在哪儿？”Harry问，语气里充满了失望。

Malfoy耸耸肩，但是锐利的盯着Harry。“为什么虫尾巴对你这么重要？”

“他是个邪恶、不忠诚的杂种，”Harry愤怒的说。

Malfoy沉思着研究着他，眯起眼睛。“你对你看作叛徒的人评价不高，是吗？你看起来对他们的观点和黑魔王一样。”

Harry愣了几秒钟，随后再次恢复了他摇晃的动作。“这不是第一件我们相同的事，”他低声说。

Malfoy的眼睛怀疑的睁大了。“你觉得你和黑魔王有更多共同点？”

“我知道我们有很多地方相同。他自己这么告诉我的，”Harry反驳。

“坐下来，来一场友好的闲聊，是吗？”Malfoy讽刺的说。

Harry侧着头思索着。“不，我相信我们当时是站着的，但是一开始我确实错误的以为他是友好的。”

他阴郁的吃吃笑着看着Malfoy脸上滑过惊讶的表情，然后厌恶的鬼脸取代了它。“你怎么居然能以为他友好？他是很多东西，但我不认为友好在这张表里，”Malfoy说，他的声音反映着他表情里的厌恶。

“让我们只说他当时不太象他本人，”Harry说。“还有，那是好几年前了，”他轻蔑的补充。

“好几年？”Malfoy迷惑的问。

“瞧，Malfoy，”Harry说，对他本人的奚落开始不耐烦。“现在有很多关于我的事是你不知道的，但是我们在这儿不是为了讨论我。我们在这儿是讨论你该死的要干吗。”

Malfoy瞪着他，“我不会告诉你任何事，Potter。”

“为什么你不告诉我这可怜的小姑娘的名字，至少？”Harry刁难的说。“我甚至不知道怎么叫她！”

“Victoria Analissa Malfoy，”Malfoy僵硬的说。“她有九个半月大。她的生日是9月1号。”

“她真的是个Malfoy？你的女儿？”Harry问，抱起孩子以便更好的打量她。

“是的，尽管实际上没有人知道她是。你不相信？”Malfoy防御的说。

“我还不知道该信什么，”Harry低声说，盯着孩子想找出她脸上的Malfoy特征。“我猜想她有你的眼睛，但是。”

“灰眼睛是从我家庭的双方来的，”Malfoy说，听起来再次有些僵硬。

Harry飞快的瞥了一眼Malfoy，视线游离开，盯着某个只有他能看到的东西。突然，他可以看到Sirius的灰眼睛大笑着闪着愉快的光，或者另一种，当它们露出备受折磨的表情。

“Potter?”

这孩子，Victoria，是Sirius家庭的一部分。他记得Narcissa是Sirius的堂妹。他不知道这让Malfoy和Victoria是什么，但是他知道这意味着他们也有关系。

家庭。

Harry记得Malfoy的话。

“我没有选择！”Malofy说，他突然苍白的就像邓不利多。“我必须做！他会杀死我！他会杀死我全家！ ”

Malfoy在试图保护他自己和他的家庭，但是甚至没有人知道这个小成员。她是Malfoy最容易保护的，伏地魔不能杀死她，只要他不知道她--只要没人知道她的血缘。

“Potter！”

Harry眨眨眼，视线聚焦到Malfoy又立刻回到孩子身上。“为什么你把她带到我这儿？”Harry问，再一次 。

Malfoy以某种激怒的难以置信和一丝愤怒的情绪看着他。“我已经回答了。我还能把她交给谁？又不像我能把她带到Snape那儿去或是别的什么地方。”

Harry敏锐的看着他。“为什么你不能把她给Snape？”他质问。不是他想让这个小女孩落到Snape手里，但是他希望知道为什么Malfoy突然不相信那个男人。

“Potter，你他妈的疯了吗？Snape是个食死徒！”Malfoy吼叫着。

“你也是！”Harry吼了回去。

“那不一样！”Malfoy大吼道。

他们的吼叫让婴儿再次开始哭泣，Harry挫败的呻吟着，Malfoy只是担忧的看着他们。

“为什么你不抱她？”Harry建议，想把哭泣的孩子交出去。

Malfoy激烈的摇着头。“我不知道怎么让她停下来。”

“你很没用，你要知道，”Harry斥责说。

Malfoy想反驳，但是Harry已经转身抱着孩子上了楼，留下Malfoy在身后。

“Potter！你去哪儿？”Malfoy质问。

Harry懒得回答，带着孩子进到他的房间，那儿他还有点婴儿用品。他忽视Malfoy，后者正站在门口观察着Harry把Victoria放在床上给她换尿布。这看起来足够让她高兴一会儿，然后Harry陪着她在床上坐下。

Malfoy小心的走了进来，坐在写字椅上。“这是你房间？”他问。

Harry有点惊讶没有听到轻蔑的语气。“是，”他简单的回答，打量着四周。这房间很小，几乎没有什么东西说明它是Harry的房间，唯一明显属于他的东西是Hedwig的笼子和他的行李。

“你真的住在这种地方？”Malfoy问，听起来很迷惑。

Harry哼了一声。“怎么？这打破了你认为我住的像个王子的想象吗？”

Malfoy尖锐的看着他。“这不是我期待的，”他缓缓的承认。

Harry摇摇头。“别麻烦了，我快要离开这儿，永远不会再回来。”

“你要去哪儿？”Malfoy问。

Harry不能相信的盯着他。“你真以为我会告诉你？”

Malfoy瞪着他。“如果你带着我女儿，我需要知道你在哪儿。”

“Malfoy，你他妈的疯了吗？”Harry把Malfoy的原话掷还给他。“你是个食死徒！”

Malfoy的视线落到他的手臂上，然后盯着地板。

他们安静了好几分钟，Harry最后意识到小Victoria已经睡着了。

“她睡着了，”他静静的说。他小心的站起来，移到他习惯的窗台上。警惕的观察着，他看到Malfoy抽出魔杖，对床施了一个静音咒让她不会听到他们。他再次放下魔杖，Harry猜测他们现在可以自由的互相吼叫了。

“你从哪儿弄到这婴儿毯和衣服？”Malfoy问

这绝对不是Harry希望谈话发展的方向。“它们是我的，”他简短的说。“我能给她的只有这么多。”

Malfoy的目光在Harry和Victoria之间扫动，后者正裹在魁地奇的毯子里躺在Harry床上。“我会想办法给她带更多的东西来。”他只说了这么多。

“你已经告诉了我为什么你不带她去别人那儿，但是你还没有解释为什么你事实上带她到我这儿来，”Harry说，改变了主题，并且为自己镇静的语气感到骄傲。

Malfoy重新看着地板。“因为你这边不会杀死她，”他无力的说。

“实话，”Harry慢慢的说，“但是她跟着我之外的别的人不是更好吗？某个真的知道一点关于婴儿的事的人会更合适，”他悲哀的说。

“你那天晚上在那儿，”Malfoy说，他的声音几乎听不到。“你是我唯一有机会说服我不想那么做的人。我只是想保护我自己和我的家庭，那甚至在我知道我有个女儿之前。”

Harry开始考虑着这信息，Victoria超过九个月大，而Malfoy不知道她？Harry不惊讶Malfoy坦白的其他内容。他只惊讶于Malfoy居然承认了它。

“我知道家庭对你很重要，”Malfoy继续他单调的陈述。“那是我一直招惹你的事。我的希望是你至少愿意保护一个孩子。”

“邓不利多愿意提供你保护，”Harry慢慢的说。

Malfoy抬起头。“他死了，”他无力的说。

Harry短短的闭上眼睛。“是，但是他愿意保护你。你还需要这保护吗？”他问，再次张开眼睛。

Malfoy盯着他，“你在向我提供保护吗？”

Harry不安的耸耸肩。他不知道他到底在做什么。他只是基于直觉在说话。这也许不是最佳方式，他不得不承认，但是对他来说这就够了。“也许，”他最后承认。

Malfoy厌恶的哼了一声。“你是个笨蛋，Potter。我自己没有选择权。我知道这点，你知道这点。我是个该死的食死徒。我的同伙，”他恶意的说。“杀死了我女儿的母亲和她的家庭，就在昨天晚上。只是运气，她才能在几天前告诉我我实际上有了个女儿。只是运气，我才知道这次袭击会发生在他们那个街区。也只是运气，我才能带着我女儿活着溜出来。我没能救她的母亲。我回去的时候他们还在忙着折磨她。他们甚至没有发现我离开过。我什么都不能做！如果我试了，我也会死！”

Harry惊骇的沉默的盯着他。Malfoy粗重的喘息着，他的胸膛起伏得好像他刚刚跑了一个小时而不是只是对Harry大吼。金发少年的脸埋在手里。“我根本没帮上她，”他低声说。“我只能站在那儿，装着好像什么事也没有。”

“你救了Victoria，”Harry静静的说。“你确实做了什么。听起来你冒了很大的危险做这事，”他承认 。

Malfoy抬起一点头，看着睡在Harry床上的小人。“我想退出，Potter，”他低声说。“我不能参与那个。我从来没想过会参与这种事。它不应该是象这样。”

Harry想说点什么讽刺的评论，但是为Malfoy脸上的痛苦保持了沉默。

“你知道我还是不能信任你，”Harry最后说。

Malfoy扭头看着他，他的视线严酷但是坚定。“你是我唯一信任的人，Potter。”

······················

Malfoy之后不久就消失了，声称他第二天会回来，但是如果他不赶快回去会有人惦记。

Harry被孤独的留下考虑这些奇怪的事件。他不懂Malfoy。他完全不理解另一个男孩说Harry是他唯一能相信的人的时候意味着什么。但是很难不相信他，当那儿就有一个活生生的证据时。

几个小时以后，他觉得真实再次空降。他的姨妈单独回来了，把Dudley放在他朋友们那儿，给Harry带回来了各种婴儿用品。

Harry不能理解为什么他抱着Victoria。他不理解为什么他姨妈突然帮助他。当Petunia姨妈告诉他她会看着Victoria，让他去睡午觉的时候，他温顺的去了。

他的大脑看起来在他头天晚上发现Malfoy的时候就停止了转动。他躺下来，立刻睡着了。

····················

他觉得抓住机会能睡就睡是好事，因为几乎整个晚上他都醒着，抱着一个哭泣的婴儿走来走去。Harry真的不能怪她。他确定她想她妈妈。他们直到清晨才一起坠入精疲力竭的睡眠。

他是被说话的声音吵醒的，但是花了有一会才分辨出是谁的声音。

“你不能就这么走进我屋子，想去哪儿就去哪儿，”Petunia尖锐的说。

“我想去哪儿就能去哪儿，”Malfoy冷笑着。

“我不会让你伤害他们，”Petunia反驳。

Harry翻身，眨着眼仔细看着他房间的两个侵略者。“Petunia姨妈？你在试图保护我吗？”他未经大脑脱口而出。

他摸索着带上眼镜，看着她对他抿紧了嘴唇。“你认识他？”她问，没有回答Harry的问题。

Harry瞟一眼满面怒容的Malfoy。“是，你可以这么说。他就是昨天来的那个。”

她警惕的看着Malfoy，但是她的问题是冲着Harry的。“你想要我把Victoria带到楼下去吗？你可以跟你的……客人谈话。”

Harry真的想知道是谁占用了他姨妈的身体。他还没时间思考这情景，Malfoy开口了。

“你不能让麻瓜看着她，”他咆哮着。

Harry翻个白眼。至少Malfoy今天看起来没有被什么奇怪的生命体占据。“行，如果你愿意帮Victoria换尿布，那么进来。”

Malfoy的眼睛瞪大了，他嫌恶的嗤之以鼻说。“我不会！”

“好，那么Petunia阿姨带她到楼下去会儿，”Harry平静的说。

Malfoy看起来还是不怎么高兴，但是他没有再抗议Harry把Victoria递给他紧张的姨妈。她飞快的离开了房间，带上了门。

Harry倒回床上，呻吟着。“你来这么早干什么，Malfoy？”

“已经十点了，”Malfoy说，恼怒的。“为什么你的懒屁股还不从床上移下来。”

“因为我的懒屁股上床还没几个小时，”Harry反斥着。“我几乎整个夜晚都在努力安抚你哭泣的女儿。 ”

Malfoy的态度立刻改变了。“她没事吧？”

Harry重重的叹口气。“我猜她想她妈妈，”他静静的说。他看着Malfoy沉重的坐在写字椅里，脸上带着痛苦的表情。实际上，Harry发现这男孩看上去不健康。他看起来比他们在Hogwarts糟得多，他相当确定他看起来甚至比前几天还要糟。

Harry几乎可以理解为什么Malfoy不太跟他斗。他看来没有力气去斗，尤其也许他还要在别的地方尽最大力气维持外观。

Harry仍然不敢对自己不再争斗的理由挖的太深。Hermione和Ron如果知道发生了什么一定会对他发疯。不是说Harry真的知道发生了什么。但是，他确实知道他和这个斯莱特林之间已经比他们应该的和平太多。

“我需要答案，Malfoy，”Harry突然问。

Malfoy微微畏缩了一下。“关于什么，Potter？”他疲倦的问。

“你的女儿，你的忠诚，Snape，”Harry说。“这些也许是个好的开始。”

无论发生了什么事，Malfoy看起来预期到了这质问，这次看起来也准备回答。

“一年半前的圣诞节，我父亲给了我一个女孩，”他开始以单调的声音叙述。

“他给了你一个女孩？！”Harry难以置信的叫到。

Mafoy瞪着他。“你想听还是不想？如果想，那么我建议你别插嘴。”

Harry怀疑的盯着他，但是挥手示意他继续而没有说话。Malfoy的视线重新回到地板上。

“我十五岁，而且是一个Malfoy。我父亲认为是时候让我变成一个男人，”他说，略带厌恶的嗤笑着，又回到他单调的声音。“那个家庭应邀来庄园过圣诞夜。他们是纯血统，但不知名。她被送到Beauxbatons去读书。”

他深吸口气，看起来需要为他想说的话鼓足勇气。“她知道她的职责，就像我知道我的。至少，我想她知道。一个Malfoy应该成熟老练，久经世故，就算在床上，我要从她那儿得到经验。我想我得到了，”他略带苦意的说。

“你听起来不怎么高兴，”Harry试探着静静的插嘴。

“我甚至不喜欢女孩！”Malfoy大吼着，再次吸口气镇静自己。

Harry的眼睛睁大了。“你是同性恋？”

“不关你的事，但是是，”Malfoy反击。“我有个孩子让这更难相信。”

“怎么回事？为什么？”Harry问。

Malfoy冷笑着，“她怀孕了，Potter。当然你也猜得出来。”

Harry目光闪烁着。“我懂这部分，”他恼怒的反驳。“但是为什么你不采取预防措施，还有为什么你最近才知道，为什么没有别人知道？”

“她怀孕是因为我们不知道我们见鬼的在干什么。我不知道是因为她从来没有找麻烦告诉过我。这个孩子早产了几个星期，她对她父母撒谎说她跟别人在一起。他们看起来接受了她的话。为什么？我他妈不知道，”Malfoy咆哮着。“可能她父母为此羞耻，因为她那么小就有了孩子而且还没有结婚，所以他们没有追究，只是尽力让此事不被张扬。”

他站起身，在小小的屋子里来回踱步，变得越来越激动。“她知道我不想跟她有任何关系，所以她不让我知道。我愿意说她是个恶毒的婊子，但是我想她懂得而且她尊重我的愿望。但是后来她给我寄了猫头鹰，就在几天前，说她需要跟我谈谈。我不知道为什么，但是我没有告诉任何人这事，单独跟她见了面。”

他顿了一下，厌恶的冷笑着。但是Harry不确定他是对谁或是什么冷笑。“我从她那儿知道了整个该死的故事。她联系我是因为她害怕，”Malfoy继续说。“她看到了发生的所有事。她知道我跟食死徒有联系。她希望如果我知道真相，我就能帮忙保护她。她毕竟有个Malfoy家的孩子。”

Malfoy的手挫败的抓着头发。“我甚至没有时间弄清楚该做什么。她的害怕是对的。黑魔王已经决定拿他们的地区作为下一次目标。但是我直到最后才知道这次袭击。我通常不会参与行动。我在Hogwarts太久，一直都在避免这种事。他们很高兴看到我志愿去。我全部能做的就是跟着去，希望我能做些什么。”

“你确实做了些事，”Harry温和的插嘴说。

“我看着她死，Potter！”Malfoy大吼。“我不能救她，我什么也没做。”

“你救了Victoria，”Harry说。

“但是我没能救她母亲！我没能救她祖父母！”Malfoy挫败的喊着。“我做的只是站在那儿！”

“我知道那是什么感觉，”Harry说。他的声音很镇静，但是悲哀的语调有效的抓住了Malfoy的注意力。

Malfoy愣住了，瞪大眼睛凝视着Harry。

“我见过人们死去，当你什么也不能做的时候，那痛得就像地狱，”Harry说，他的声音让人完全相信他。

Malfoy再次倒坐在椅子里，脸埋在手里。“我真的不想杀他。我也真的不想伤害任何人，”他喃喃的说。

Harry观察着Malfoy用自己的想法折磨着自己，想知道他自己在为了他不能阻止的死亡责备自己时是什么样子。他觉得有某种超然的感觉，但是他已经了解了这是他唯一能够对待这种事的方法。

“我想你站错了边，Malfoy，”几分钟以后，他静静的说。

Malfoy慢慢抬起头，满是红丝的眼睛看着他。“我知道，”他简单的说。“但是我不能退出。不能活着退出。”

“如果我们能把你妈妈带出来，你会离开食死徒吗？”Harry问。

“我不知道，”Malfoy低声说。“还有我父亲。”

Harry绝望的想吐出某些对Lucius Malfoy刻薄的侮辱，但是成功的克制了自己。他不知道为什么他觉得说服Malfoy这么重要，但是他不想把它搅乱，现在他已经取得了一些进展。

实际上，他确实知道一个主要的理由。这是邓不利多在死前最后努力的事之一。Harry在努力，以他自己的方式，完成那位老人的愿望。

然后还有Victoria要考虑。Harry这辈子几乎都没有与父母在一起。他真的不希望同样的事发生在这个小女孩身上，只要他能帮忙。

Malfoy仍然有可能在耍他，但是Harry不这么想。他观察Malfoy太久。去年他就知道这个男孩在策划着什么，但是他现在没有同样的感觉。

还有Malfoy的表现也需要考虑。这个男孩看起来很不健康，也不像他会玩什么花招。他甚至不能正确的争吵。唯一一次他抽出魔杖是为了Victoria。他肯定不会试着以任何方式攻击Harry。他也许在诱骗Harry，而这一切都是精心设计的谎言，但是这感觉不像。

他知道他不信任Malfoy。问题是他能不能更信任他自己的直觉。

“Potter？”

Harry收回注意力看着Malfoy，“什么？”

Malfoy皱着眉。“你真的觉得你能给我和我家人提供某个安全的地方？”

“我不知道，”Harry承认。“邓不利多一直都只是让每个人跟随他的愿望。我不知道有什么人愿意相信我说的话。”

Malfoy的肩膀挫折的垮了下来，但是他好奇的看着Harry。“你知道你现在是光明这边的领导人了，是吗？”

Harry惊讶的看着他。“我不是谁的领导人。”

“我恐怕这很悲哀，但是是真的，”Malfoy讽刺说。

“闭嘴，Malfoy，”Harry板着脸。“我甚至连十七岁都没有。我不确定我能让任何人听我的话。”这确实是真的。他一半的时间甚至不能让Ron和Hermione相信他说的任何事，记得去年他一直在说服他们Malfoy在计划着什么。他仍然不愿去想如果他们发现这事会说什么。

“你甚至不能合法的使用魔法，”Malfoy意识到。

“如果必要我还是能保护自己，”Harry警告说。

Malfoy举起手，“我知道，”他反驳，“我的意思是，你不能做太多事。”

Harry板着脸，仔细考虑着。现在事情可能变化了，他得到了授权使用他的魔法。他最初决定呆在Dursley家直到他生日。一旦他能自由的使用魔法，那么他就计划离开。他也计划首先去高锥克山谷，但是他后来觉得需要顺便去趟格里莫广场。

他突然坐起来。“我也许有个地方给你们去，”他低声说。

Malfoy带着警惕的希望看着他。“你确定？”

“不，我现在什么都不能确定，”Harry说，“但是我找到了可能性。”

“但是你还不能检查那儿，”Malfoy听天由命的说。

Harry软化了，违背本意的。“我很快就能去察看那儿。我只是不知道谁能去那个地方。”

“我不指望你能做什么，”Malfoy叹口气。

“Malfoy，我甚至不能照顾Victoria，”Harry指出。

“你必须！”Malfoy激烈的说，再次活了过来。

“我有一场战争要打，Malfoy！你怎么能指望我一边照顾一个孩子一边打仗？”他问。

“没有别人！”Malfoy喊道。

“我可以带她去Weasley家或者别的地方，”Harry建议。“我确定我能找到某个人能更好的照顾她。”

“不！”Malfoy激烈的说，“她不能去鼬鼠家或是任何泥巴种那儿。还有某些该死的狼人，”他补充。

“你闭上你的嘴！”Harry叫道。

“我不想他们照顾我女儿！”Malfoy愤怒的说。“我不喜欢他们！”

“你也不喜欢我！”Harry反驳着。

“是，我不，但是我至少信任你！”Malfoy喊道。

“为什么？！”Harry带着挫败的怒气质问，他的手抓着头发免得他去打这个该死的混蛋。

“因为你不想我女儿像你一样变成个倒霉的孤儿！”

一针见血，Harry想。新的休战协议是围绕着一个小小的婴儿。

考虑到这一点，他真的怀疑其他人会有Harry一样的动机去考虑Malfoy的利益。

他们不会真的理解没有父母的成长是什么样的。他们会认为如果Malfoy消失在这个小女孩的生命里是好事，但是Harry没有同样的把握。Malfoy仍然是她的父亲，无论别人喜欢不喜欢。

“你相信别人，Potter，”Malfoy静静的说。“你比我认识的任何人都更相信人。”他犹豫着又补充说。“你几乎象邓不利多一样相信人。”

Harry觉得一阵痛苦涌上胸口，他闭上眼睛去阻止它。他继续听着Malfoy的话。

“我恨你，你也恨我。然而，你仍然可能是唯一一个甚至愿意给我个机会的人。”他低声说。

“我不想给你机会，”Harry乖戾的说。

Malfoy看起来知道Harry不是真的这个意思，假笑着说。“是，我确定你不想，但是，无论如何，你会给。”

“我不知道你配不配得到一个机会，”Harry说。“就在几周前，我会很高兴能做任何事来伤害你。你几乎杀了Katie和Ron，还不算邓不利多。”

Malfoy表情痛苦。“你是对的。我也不确定我配不配得到一个机会。但是我想要。”他低声说。

他们坠入一段长时间的安静，双方都沉浸在自己的痛苦和后悔中。

“嘿，Malfoy？”

“什么？”

“你真的在某些事上说我对的？”Harry问。

“别习惯了，Potter，”Malfoy挖苦的说。

Harry突然咧嘴笑了。“没指望过你，”他承认。


	3. Chapter 3

“为什么你不去找Snape？”Harry小心的问。他们头天还没有说到这个Draco就不得不走了。

“他是个该死的食死徒，Potter！”Draco高喊。“我要告诉你多少次？”

“但是他不是整年都在帮你吗？”Harry问。

Draco哼了一声。“不，他整年都是我的后备。我猜想他在努力确保我能完成任务，”他苦涩的说。“我得到严格命令只能自己完成。你不能违反命令，除非你想死。”

Harry瞪大眼睛听着Draco无意中透露的信息，他埋下头掩藏他的惊奇。Harry觉得他的心脏因为希望怦怦乱跳。也许有可能他的猜测是对的。

“那个男人为你杀了邓不利多，救了你的狗命，”Harry强迫自己反驳，为这个记忆觉得难受，但是拒绝细想它。他需要得到这信息。

Draco沉重的吐了口气。“我知道他救了我的命，”他无力的说。“要听实话？他是个很大的支持。很不幸，是黑暗那边的支持。”

他的视线游离开，继续说着。“他去年夏天被迫发了一个牢不可破的誓言。我母亲去找他，求他帮我。Bella姨妈从来不信任他，实际上逼他发了誓会帮忙保护我。我一直不知道，直到……直到一切发生之后。当我再次能回家的时候，我母亲告诉了我。”

Harry全神贯注的听着，听到Bellatrix时绷紧了身体。他的意识飞快的旋转，想判断这能不能说明Snape的忠诚。Draco看起来完全相信Snape是在黑暗那边。但是Bellatrix怀疑这点。

Harry听着Draco描述牢不可破誓言的细节，他意识到在当时处境下Snape是被魔法束缚着去杀死邓不利多。邓不利多知道这个誓言吗？

邓不利多说他已经知道Draco想杀他。那个老人知道伏地魔指派给Draco的任务。如果不是Snape告诉他，他怎么知道？邓不利多看起来总是知道所有的事。呃，不是所有。他不知道消失柜。

“Snape知道你对消失柜做的事吗？”Harry突然问。

Draco惊奇的眨着眼，听到Harry突如其来的问题，然后摇摇头。“我拒绝告诉他我在做什么。我需要向黑魔王证明我的价值。”

“那么他就不会杀了你，”Harry心不在焉的问。

“是，”Draco承认，但是对Harry的态度皱着眉。“你为什么突然问这个？”

Harry看着他，发现Draco开始怀疑。“我只是想理清楚你告诉我的每件事。”

Draco的表情松懈了，Harry心里松了口气。他觉得让Draco知道他的怀疑不是个明智的主意。因为他开始相信Snape仍然还在光明这边，无论外表如何。

Harry是唯一一个知道那天晚上邓不利多身上发生了什么事的人。他知道，无论他愿不愿意承认，邓不利多正在死去。这让他非常痛苦，他很确定就算Snape不杀他，那个老人也会死。他被迫去想是不是为此邓不利多那个时候会说Snape是唯一真正能帮他的人。

“我知道你不喜欢Snape，有很好的理由，”Draco静静的说。“但是他有好的一面。他也许站在错误那边，但他尽了最大努力来照顾我。”

“这对你意味着很多，”Harry说，但听起来更象个问题。

“是，”Draco承认。“尤其在我父亲被关在Azkaban之后。我母亲能帮的不多。Snape帮了忙。”

Harry畏缩着，等待Draco为了他父亲的关押攻击他。他们一直在回避这个话题。

Draco扭出一个鬼脸。“我还是不喜欢这事，但是我知道他活该，”他承认。

Harry震惊的看着他。

Draco对Harry反应不太高兴，移开了目光。“我爱我父亲。我只是……不再盲目了，”他静静的说。

Harry知道他没什么可说的，于是保持安静表达他的尊重。他发现他自己的父亲是个混混时感觉很糟糕。但这没能阻止他爱那个他甚至不记得的男人。他不能想象Draco的感觉。他知道他父亲而且爱他，但是也了解到他父亲做的事比欺凌同学糟糕的多。

他们安静了几分钟，直到Harry犹豫着说，“你为此怪我吗？”

“为了什么？”Draco小心的问。

Harry闭上眼，“为了让你父亲进了Azkaban。为了他的关押让伏地魔注意到你。”

Draco叹口气。“我曾经，”他承认。“直到我开始看到黑魔王真正的样子，开始看到他的追随者对人们做的那些事。我慢慢意识到这跟你真的没什么关系。是黑魔王的错导致你首先到了那儿。”

“我在努力保护我的家庭。”Harry说。

“就像我，你做了你不得不做的事，”Draco温和的说。

“是，”Harry同意。他开始意识到也许他和Draco并没有那么不同。他们成长的过程中都担负着压在肩头的重担，他们都希望和他们的家庭安宁的生活。

他叹口气，知道他不再有家庭。但只要他能，也许他能帮助Draco保护他的。

···········

第二天，Harry再次坐在窗前，看着Draco逗着他的女儿。Draco看起来不太知道该和她干什么，但是他很享受和她在一起的时间。Harry不怀疑他爱这个小女孩。

他惊讶的发现Hedwig突然穿过窗户飞向他。

“嘿，女孩，”他温柔的说，从她那儿拿下信。他给了她几块猫头鹰粮，坐下来开始看信。他不理会Draco好奇与警惕的视线。

Harry，

我们已经几天没有听到你的消息，都很担心你。回信让我们知道你安全。我希望你别自己背负太多压力。

你知道你随时都可以来陋居。我觉得你没必要一定要在那儿待到你的生日。我知道你说你现在想一个人，但是我觉得这对你不健康。

婚礼还是定在八月三号。你会在生日的时候到这儿来，好吗？我想我们那天要带你去买东西。我们不能让你穿着你的旧衣服参加婚礼。

恐怕我还是没能找到更多信息。我本来希望能到抽鼻子的房子里去看看那儿的图书馆，但是我们发现没人能进去。我知道你会说什么，但是看起来也许别人最后拿到了它。我知道你不想听这个，很抱歉通过信告诉你这个消息，但是我觉得最好让你知道这个。我不想你冒险自己去那儿。

我会继续搜索任何信息，但是目前为止还没有什么有用的。别丧失希望，Harry。我们很快就会找到有用的东西的。

每个人都在想你，问着你。Ron很担忧，他只是从来不承认。Ginny也很担心，但是她一直说你会很好的。Remus今天路过这儿，他也很关心你一直是一个人。我希望你会重新考虑。

快回信，

Hermione

Harry叹口气，闭上眼睛。对他来说，大部分都不是真正的新闻，但是关于格里莫广场的事绝对是新闻。他知道出于很多理由，比Hermione想到的要多，这让他很沮丧。他指望这那幢老房子对Victoria和Draco 是个安全的地方。

皱着眉，他想回忆邓不利多就在几个月前告诉他的话。关于格里莫广场只对最需要它的人开放之类的话。当时，他以为那是指他自己以及Ron和Hermione。但是如果他们不能进去……社里也没有别人可以……

“Malfoy！”

Draco吓了一跳。他一直在小心的观察着Harry，但没料到着突然的爆发。“什么？”

“有什么消息说伏地魔或是他的追随者占领属于光明这边的财产吗？”Harry问。

Draco皱着眉。“Potter，黑魔王占领无论那边的财产。”

“我知道，”Harry不耐烦的说。“我是指重要的财产就像战争武器一样重要。”

Draco缓缓的摇着头。“我不这么想。”

“我能幻影显形，魔法部不会来处罚我，是吗？”Harry飞快的问。

他已经让步，给Draco看了部里的信。Draco有点恼怒，因为他又在无意间帮了Harry。他们都记起了一年级时候的记忆球的事件，让他们之间有点紧张，但是Draco现在知道Harry被允许使用魔法。Harry只是不确定允许用魔法也就允许使用幻影显形，因为你应该拿到特别的执照。但是他确定Draco对这种官方用语的记忆和理解比他强。

“是，”Draco回答。“你打算去什么地方吗？”

Harry安静了一会。Hermione刚刚警告他别自己去格里莫广场。但是，他不真的认为那儿被黑暗一方占领了。他比她有更多的信息去继续。

而且，他可能能在那儿找到黑暗一方的一个成员。

“你能在这儿陪Victoria一会儿吗？”Harry问，他已经匆忙的做了决定。

“我可以留几个小时，但是你要去哪儿？”Draco问。

“那么我到时候回来，”Harry果断的说。

他不理会Draco大喊着让他等等，匆匆下楼出了屋子。他跑到屋子后面的一条巷子里，从那儿他能安全的幻影显形。鼓起勇气，他没什么机会练习幻影显形，但是他确定他做得到。他需要做到。

“目标，决心，从容！”

集中注意力，Harry闭上眼睛。当他再次睁开，他已经在靠近格里莫广场的一条巷子里。为他的成功咧嘴笑着，他匆匆走向那房子。

深吸口气，门在他的动作下打开，他轻轻走了进去。他在黑暗阴郁的沉寂中颤抖着，关上了门。紧紧抓着魔杖，他站了好几分钟，全神贯注的听着，想判断是不是只有他一个人。

没有听到任何动静，他慢慢的走向一楼的厨房。他溜进那房间，几乎是期待着随时会中什么埋伏。Hermione相信这个地方被占领了，只因为他能进来不代表这里是安全的。

他因为厨房明亮的光线眨着眼，允许他的视觉调整。飞快的扫视着这个房间，他意识到两件事。他是一个人，房间看起来好像几个月都没有任何人来过。厚厚的灰尘覆盖着每一样东西，但是在很多地方，它被扰乱了。但即使在被显著扰乱了的地方，也有厚厚的灰尘。

突然他记起蒙顿格斯和他从这儿偷走的银器。邓不利多说这里的防御改变了才两个月。

皱着眉，他想着Kreacher会不会来过。他命令Kreacher在Hogwarts工作，但是那个该死的家养小精灵以鬼鬼祟祟出名。他不愿再想讨厌的小精灵或是蒙顿格斯，把这些想法推到一边。

打量着周围，没什么不正常的地方。直到他看到桌上的书。没有尘土的书。Harry靠向前直到他能看到书名。《大脑封闭术：保护意识》。

抓起这本旧书，Harry飞快的翻了一遍。在最后--属于混血王子。

Harry咧嘴笑了。他是对的！那个油腻腻的残酷混蛋是在正义这边！

他坐在一张脏兮兮的椅子上，没有意识到或是关心他会变得有多脏。短暂的兴高采烈已经消逝，他所有的疑惑和问题再次潮水般的涌入他的脑子。

技术上来说，他可能还是错了。Snape可能在玩什么花招，或是设下陷阱。就连Draco也一再说Snape是个真正的食死徒，只对伏地魔效忠。他竭尽全力的说明Snape是伏地魔最忠实的追随者，是那个邪恶生物的第二把手。

他颤抖着再次想起Snape杀死邓不利多的那一幕。那个男人看起来充满了怒火和仇恨。

叉着手，头靠在桌上，Harry能感觉到忧伤和愤怒试图再次升起。他提醒自己邓不利多不会希望他把时间浪费在伤心上。他还在Hogwarts的时候允许自己伤心的够多了。

怒气不那么容易推到一边，但他在脑子里描绘邓不利多，带着温和的责备对他皱着眉。他现在只有对那老人的回忆帮助他。

而那个老人信任Snape。

Harry叹口气，他不记得有多少次邓不利多对他重复这点。多得Harry数不过来。他还是不喜欢邓不利多的方法，但是他不相信那个老人会对他撒谎。保留信息，是，直接撒谎，不。这意味着Snape能被信任。

他挫败的呻吟着，逻辑永远不是他的强项。这是Hermione和，很讽刺，Snape的技术范围。他能轻易记起魔法石那次Snape用魔药的逻辑问题设下的防御。

那些想法再次让他记起Snape一次又一次的救了Harry。但是Harry也不喜欢Snape的方法。

他克制不住，第一千次的想知道，为什么Snape在逃离Hogwarts的那天晚上不抓住他。Harry试过，但是跟Snape决斗的时候他知道他完全不可能胜利。强迫自己回想那个时候，他知道Snape能轻易带走他。

相反的，Snape离开了，本质上把Harry送回Hogwarts去处理邓不利多的死亡。如果他真的更忠诚于伏地魔，为什么他不抓走Harry？

Harry摇摇头，不知道他头发上满是尘土。他没有注意，完全迷失在自己的思绪里。抬起头，他凝视着那本书。

他知道它是Snape的。根据上面缺少灰尘，那个男人显然是最近才把它放在这儿的。Snape知道没有别人教Harry大脑封闭术。他也知道Harry还没有学会。

叹息着，Harry随手翻开了书。虽然他以前没见过它，它感觉很熟悉。就像那本魔药书，书上满是符号。

Harry一直没能掌握大脑封闭术，而且已经放弃了它。Snape甚至在他开始前就放弃了他。去年就算邓不利多看起来也放弃了。是什么让他觉得现在他能学会呢？

皱着眉，Harry意识到他从来没从Snape那儿学会魔药，但是他从混血王子那儿相当成功的学到了这门课。他实际上很喜欢混血王子，把他当作一个朋友。

他很震惊而且……痛苦，当他意识到他的真实身份。他还是很难认可这两个人是一个，同一个人。

但是如果他能学会魔药，是不是就意味着他能从混血王子那儿学会大脑封闭术？

Harry的眉头皱的更深。他知道Hermione会说什么。她会坚决的反对它，她一直不喜欢混血王子。她也不相信Harry实际上学到了什么。也许它有点邪门，也许他没有完全学会，但是就像他酿造的魔药和分数指出的，他确实学到了。比从Snape那儿学到的多得多。

但是Snape就是混血王子。Harry挫败的呻吟着，他再次在原地打转。

他抓起书。如果Snape给了他一种不同的方法学习它，那么他会抓住机会。他把书塞到牛仔裤的腰里，拉下T恤盖住它。

他不得不回去女贞路。仍然迷失在他的思绪里，他回到了那条巷子，集中注意力，他幻影显形回去。他晕乎乎的回到了他的房间。

“Merlin！你去哪儿了，Potter？”Draco高喊，他的鼻子厌恶的皱了起来。

Harry惊讶的眨眨眼，看着自己，终于发现他一团糟。他没有注意到Draco脸上飞快掠过的松了口气的表情 。

“呃，我有个地方要去察看，”Harry心不在焉的嘟哝着。如果Snape能进去格里莫广场，也许那儿不是个适合Draco和他家人的安全的地方。但是如果Snape真的在正义这边……

“Potter！”

“什么？”Harry反问，抬起头。

“你得停止消失在你的脑袋里，”Draco说，“你能把注意力放在什么东西上吗？”

Harry板着脸。“我现在有很多事要考虑。”

“哦，那显然不是你的外表，”Draco反驳。“就算Granger也对你能正确的打扮自己没有信心。”

“你读我的信干什么？”Harry恼怒的说。

“你把它摊开就走了，所以我想你不介意，”Draco懒洋洋的说，突然松懈了。

“那是我的信，Malfoy。但是我猜想我不该指望你尊重别人的隐私，”Harry说，仍然板着脸。

“你拿自己冒险去了Granger说你不该去的那个地方了，是吗？”Draco慢慢的问，沉思着研究着Harry。

Harry沉重的叹口气，“呃，是，我去了。”

Draco的眼睛扫视着Harry脏兮兮的身体，“根据你的外表判断，那儿被荒废了，但是你能进去。”

Harry眯起眼睛。“我不能告诉你任何关于它的事。”

Draco挫败的叹口气。“Potter，我一直在告诉你很多信息。”

“我不信任你，Malfoy，”Harry冷酷的说。“你一直告诉我我有多轻信，但就算我也有我的限制。现在我什么也不能告诉你，而你必须接受这点。”

Draco冷静的打量了他一会。“行，”他最后说。“我明白。”

Harry怀疑的挑起眉毛。“你是吗？”

“如果我在你的位置，我甚至永远不会允许我接近。我当然也不会暴露可能很重要的信息，”Draco慢慢的承认。“我不喜欢这样，但是的，我明白。”

Harry凝视着他。“我想问你件事。”

“什么？”Draco警惕的问。

“我想知道你把Draco该死的Malfoy怎么样了？”Harry闲聊般的说。

Draco嘶哑着大笑起来。“我自己也在想，”他低声说。他摇摇头看着Harry。“去洗干净，Potter。你这样我不会让你碰Victoria。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，但是不得不同意。他是一团糟。他抓起几件干净的衣服，出去洗澡。他把书塞到一堆毛巾下面，打算等Draco走了再拿出来。

他洗好了澡，湿漉漉头发还滴滴答答的掉着水珠，他回到卧室。他不知道为什么他相信Draco在Dursley家。打开卧室的门，听到小女孩咯咯的笑声，他觉得他听到了他问题的答案。

“我要走了，”Draco一看到Harry进屋就说。

Harry点点头。他们已经达成共识，Draco冒着很大的危险到这儿来，他不能冒更大的危险停留太久。但是Harry不知道Draco不在Dursley家的时候在哪儿。Harry不知道他想不想要答案。现在看起来这不重要。

“我早上会再回来，”Draco说，Harry可以听出他语气里的疑问。

Harry再次点点头。“很好，”他说。“你明天可以回来，但是之后两天不能来。”

“为什么不行？”Draco问，声音既警惕又恼怒。

“因为是周末，”Harry耸耸肩说。“我不知道这几天Dudley藏在哪里，但是至少Vernon姨父会在这儿。如果他知道你来这儿不可能保持安静。我房间里有静音咒，他可能没有理由抱怨Victoria，我甚至不确定他知道她还在这儿。”他说，瞟了一眼那小女孩。

当Vernon上班的时候，在房间里放一壶水冲牛奶和清洗很容易。Harry一直在白天给小女孩洗澡。在他姨父在家时，他很少冒险出房间，Victoria根本就不出去。

Draco盯着Harry，皱着眉。“我想越少人知道我在这儿越好，”他慢慢的说。Harry相信Draco想问他更多关于他姨父的问题，但他克制住了。

“我要走了，”Draco再次说。他在门口停了下来。“我想她又要换尿布了，”他补充，飞快的出门走掉了。

“去死吧，Malfoy！”

他能听见走廊上大笑声，但是知道说什么都没用。门已经关上了，现在Draco听不到他，静音咒是单向的 。

他一边继续在呼吸下面诅咒着Draco，一边给Victoria换了尿布。他仍然在摸索方法，但是有些惊讶他觉得已经相当熟练了。他没有照顾她多久，但他开始能处理照顾婴儿了。他还是不认为他是最适合这任务的人，但也想不出别的人。

Draco不想他带她到Weasley家或是他别的朋友那儿去，Harry没有直接同意过，但他不得不承认这会带来许多无法回答的问题。

他不知道他在跟Draco做什么。他没有办法向他的朋友充分解释这个处境。他们已经过度关心他的精神健康了。


	4. Chapter 4

等到星期一来临的时候，Harry本人也开始担忧他的精神健康。他愿意承认他毫不了解婴儿，大脑封闭术，Draco，Snape，魂器，伏地魔，他的朋友--一样也不。他以前曾觉得他精疲力竭，他完完全全的错了。

Petunia姨妈只帮那么多忙。一旦她判断Draco是安全的，对她来说相当冒险的结论，她就拒绝在他在的时候提供任何帮助。在平时还不会太糟，即使她也只不过时不时的做点小事，回归到她典型的对待Harry的态度。在Vernon姨父在的时候，任何迂回的帮助都没有了。

Harry想读大脑封闭术的书，但读不下去。他没有什么机会可以不照看Victoria。在他有时间的时候，文字也在纸上跳舞，只因为他累的不能阅读。Draco在星期五的时候非常暴戾乖僻，没有待多久。只是来报到了一下。

Harry皱着眉，意识到“报到”听起来相当精确。他就像是在对Harry报到，让Harry知道他还在那儿，有点愿意和Harry相处。这意味着Draco真的转换阵营了吗？

他摇摇头，毫无头绪。他不知道是什么最先让他开始和Draco合作。他肯定也不知道为什么他会继续这么做。

关于Snape的思考给了他同样无助的混乱感觉。他此刻就是不能清晰理性的思考。

他几乎没有机会去考虑魂器的问题，他的意识在这个词每次出现的时候都自动回避。想到伏地魔只让他头痛欲裂。需要休息，实际上，就连他下楼去吃早餐的时候，都会跟他姨妈交换一个短短的视线，因为Vernon姨父正在谈论最近报纸上的惨案。

某些事情需要改变。他喜欢这个小女孩，但他做不到。他不能一边照顾她一边拯救世界。

当Draco再次出现的时候，Harry正抱着哭泣的婴儿在房间里来来回回的走着。他走进房间的第一秒，Harry就把Victoria递给了他。他让Draco吃了一惊，但是他一点也不关心。一递出婴儿，他立刻倒在床上，头埋在枕头下面。

“Potter！她怎么了？”Draco焦急的问着。

Harry嘟哝了什么，但是意识倒Draco不能听明白。他推开头上的枕头。“Petunia姨妈说她可能在长牙。所以她一直在流口水，还有别的，”他补充。“我给她吃了点药，但是只能维持一会儿她就又开始哭。”他无力的说。

“你不能做点别的什么吗？”Draco忧虑的问。

“我不知道！”Harry高声说。“Petunia姨妈告诉我给她块湿的毛巾嚼，看起来有点用。但是Victoria的嘴让她痛，她妈妈不在了，她这儿跟我粘在一起。我也受不了了。”

他满是血丝，恳求的眼睛转向Draco。“我累极了，”他哀诉着。“我帮不了她。我全部能做的就是整整抱了她两天。那是我唯一能让她安静下来的方法。”

“她一直这么大声吗？”Draco问，

Harry皱着眉，看着孩子。“实际上，不，”他承认。叹息一声，他迫使自己从床上站起来，伸手接过了她。她没有停止哭泣，但是安静了一点。

“她习惯你了，”Draco温柔的说。

“但是我做不到。”Harry恳求说。“我在一点点的发疯。”

Draco扭出半个笑容。“你已经疯了，Potter。”

Harry冲着金发少年咆哮着，Draco退后一步，笑容从他脸上抹去。“你想要我做什么？”Draco问。

“我不知道！”Harry恼怒的反驳。他继续来回走了二十分钟，孩子的哭声慢慢的降低成了偶尔的打嗝抽泣。他小心的抱着她在床上坐下，她偎依在他怀里，疲倦的睡着了。

Harry闭上眼睛，感激这暂时的安宁。当Draco再次低声说话时，他吓了一跳。“你也睡着了？”

迷迷糊糊的，Harry睁开眼睛。“快了，”他暴躁的说。“在你张开你的臭嘴之前。”

Draco再次扭出半个微笑，重新镇静下来。“我希望我能给你一个家养小精灵，”他说。“那能帮你照顾婴儿。”

“这说明了很多问题，”Harry咕哝着。

Draco瞪了他一眼，但没有驳斥他。“我不能给你，因为别人会发现。”

Harry小心的把Victoria放下，慢慢坐了起来，皱着眉。“家养小精灵真的能帮忙照顾孩子？”

“当然他们能，”Draco说。

Harry怒目而视。“我怎么能知道？我在这儿长大的，记得吗？”

Draco板着脸，随后好奇打量着房间。“为什么看起来不像你住在这儿？”他问。

Harry闭上眼。他不打算向金发男孩解释直到他开始在Hogwarts上学，他都没有自己的房间。“我不想谈这个，”他说。“我问的是家养小精灵。”

他再次睁开眼的时候，发现Draco正对他皱着眉。但是Draco放过了这个问题，回答家养小精灵的话题上。“家养小精灵想要有用。如果你有一个，他们会帮助照顾Victoria，那么你就能睡会儿，即使帮不上别的。”他解释说。

Harry板着脸，听出了Draco语气里对家养小精灵的蔑视，但是就像Draco，他成功的克制住了评论。他累极了，甚至愿意考虑家养小精灵的主意，坚定的把Hermione义愤填膺的唠叨从脑子里推开。

他实际上拥有一个家养小精灵，但是想到允许Kreacher靠近Victoria让他不禁颤抖了一下。不过他也不得不承认，Kreacher本人可能会认为这是项荣耀，他一直赞美Draco。他对自己皱起眉。他决不会让Kreacher靠近她。

Dobby总是赞美Harry，他相信Dobby会做任何他要求的事，但是想到Dobby经常在周围对Harry和Victoria的安全毫无益处。他肯定他得到的不会比现在更好。

突然，Winky跳进他脑子里。她不是在Crouch还是孩子的时候照顾过他吗？Merlin知道她有多忠诚。Harry皱着眉，她原来属于一个家庭，但是现在被剥离了。就算在Hogwarts有份工作，她也不能收拾好自己。她需要一个家庭去属于。

“怎么去束缚一个家养小精灵？”Harry突然问。“你能把家养小精灵束缚给一个婴儿吗？”

Draco看着他，好像他长了两个脑袋。“首先，你哪儿也找不到一个家养小精灵。他们属于最古老，富有的家庭。其次，因为他们属于家庭，你不能把他们束缚给一个婴儿。他们该听谁的命令呢？”

Harry就担心这个，他不喜欢Draco对家养小精灵的态度，但是他明白他说的关于束缚给婴儿的道理。

“但是这只是暂时的，”Harry心不在焉的说。“我不能给自己再束缚一个家养小精灵。如果我做了，Hermione会杀了我。”

“再一个家养小精灵？”Draco询问。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“是，我已经有一个抓住任何机会给你唱赞美诗的了，”他厌恶的说。

Draco惊奇的挑起一条眉毛。“它喜欢我？”

“我不会觉得特别荣幸，”Harry说。“他是个卑贱的生物。我下到地狱也不能信任他来照顾Victoria。”

Draco张嘴想说什么，又闭上了。Harry根本没注意到。

“但是我需要帮助。我就是没法做这个，”Harry大声嘟哝着他的思绪。“我原来睡不着，现在根本就不可能睡。我有太多事要做。我不能带着个孩子去做，但我又不能留她一个人。”

他眨着眼再次看着Draco。“你确定我不能带Victoria去Weasley家？他们肯定会很好的照顾她。”

Draco厌恶的冷笑足以回答Harry的问题，但他的话补充了这点。“如果他们发现她是我的，你觉得会发生什么事？”他质问。

“他们不会伤害一个不能保护自己的婴儿，”Harry说，不能想象Draco会这么想。

Draco翻个白眼。“是，但是他们会非常确定我永远也不能再见她，”他说。

“哦，”Harry说。那么，Draco没那么想。

Draco厌恶的哼了一声。“我不以为他们是婴儿杀手，但是我一秒也不怀疑他们会尽一切手段把她从我身边带走，”他说。

Harry摸摸脸，想抹去疲劳与挫败。“我一个人做不到，Malfoy，”他疲倦的说。“你指望我太多了。”

“Potter，如果我带她回去，黑魔王会发现，然后很可能杀了她，”Draco恳求的说。“我不能带她回去，但是我也不能失去她。”

Harry的肩膀垮了下来，他的脸埋在手里。他们在一场该死的战争里面。奇怪和疯狂的事会不断发生。

下了决心，他直起身。“你还没回答我。你知道怎么束缚一个家养小精灵吗？我觉得我不能冒险不束缚她，只要她愿意。太多秘密需要保守了。”

Draco慢慢的点点头。

“我想你不希望在这儿被认出来，所以我建议你现在躲到那个壁橱里去，”Harry说，指着他衣柜的另一侧。

Draco做个鬼脸，但是照Harry说的做了，把自己塞到衣柜里，陪伴着Dudley还放在那儿的旧东西。

“Kreacher！”

一声强烈的噼啪，Kreacher出现了。

“主人叫我？”他问，以他典型的方式鞠了躬，恶意的看着Harry。

“是，我需要你把Dobby给我带来，”Harry平静的说。很难不诅咒这个生物，但是他努力照邓不利多的话去对它好点儿。

“那个也跟着漂亮的Malfoy男孩的，”Kreacher嘟哝着。“我宁可叫那个Malfoy男孩主人。”

“是，是，”Harry打断，非常了解Draco就在几英尺外的壁橱里。“我不想听你再歌颂Malfoy的优点了。”他深吸口气。“去把Dobby带来，请，然后你可以回去Hogwarts的工作了。”

“Kreacher必须服从主人，”他嘟哝着再次消失了。几秒钟后，Dobby出现在他的地方。

“Harry Potter在找Dobby？”Dobby问，眼睛里充满了欢乐的泪水。

“是，Dobby，为了我控制一下自己，好吗？”Harry恳求。“没必要太过激动。”

“Harry Potter在要求我，”Dobby满足的叹口气。

Harry的手抓着头发，家养小精灵对他总是意味着很多麻烦。他一定是疯了才会考虑这个。“Dobby，Winky怎么样？”他小心的问。

Dobby的表情黯淡了。“Winky不好，Harry Potter。Winky还是想要个家庭。”

这正是Harry希望的，但是他仍然为他打算问的事觉得有点不适，他也不知道Dobby会怎么接受它。“你觉得Winky会愿意束缚给我吗？”他小心的问。

Dobby爆发出歇斯底里的抽泣。“哦，那么Harry Potter知道。”他哭泣着。“他甚至愿意帮助Winky。Harry Potter是个伟大的巫师。”

“Dobby！”Harry急促的说。Dobby安静了一点，但是他继续抽着鼻子，崇拜的看着Harry。

Harry深吸口气。“Dobby，我知道你想自由。我有点疑惑为什么你这么高兴知道我想束缚Winky。”

“每个家养小精灵是不一样的，”Dobby热心的说。“Dobby愿意自由，但是这让Winky伤心。她会很光荣的又有了一个家庭。”

“请你让Winky来这儿吗，好吗？”Harry问

“哦，Harry Potter对Dobby说请！”Dobby叫到，眼里再次充满了泪水。“Harry Potter真仁慈！”

Dobby消失了，Harry松了口气，听到壁橱里愉快的哼声。

他还没有机会说话，Dobby就拖着Winky又出现了。Winky看上去甚至比Harry上次见到她时更悲哀和颓废。

“谢谢，Dobby，”Harry说。

“一切为了Harry Potter，先生。”Dobby快活的说。

Harry相当感恩的看到Dobby啪一声消失了。他感激施在房间的静音咒，否则Petunia姨妈一定会想他在房间里干什么发出这么多噪音。

“呃，Winky？我知道你失去上一个主人后有点沮丧，”他犹豫的说。

她只是悲哀的看着他，泪水从她巨大的眼睛里滑落出来。

Harry叹口气。“我知道你觉得这算是我的错。”他顿了一下，想判断他是不是真的想这么做。“但是我想知道你是不是愿意把你自己束缚到我，”他一口气说。

她的眼睛变的不可能的更大，“Harry Potter同意再给Winky一个家庭？”她问。

“呃，嗯，算是，”Harry结结巴巴的说。“呃，其实只有我，”他笨拙的承认。“但是我总是需要帮助，”他飞快的补充，敢发誓他听到壁橱里另一次愉快的哼声。

她小心的研究着他，但是眼睛里闪着希望的光芒，她的耳朵也活跃起来。“Winky愿意帮忙，”她静静的说。“Dobby非常尊重Harry Potter，先生。”

“你，呃，知道怎么照顾婴儿吗？”Harry问。

“Winky爱婴儿，”她用Harry见过她以来最有生气的声音回答。“Harry Potter知道Winky把她的上一个主人照顾的很好。”

“是，太好了，”Harry嘟哝着。

Winky的脸再次低沉了。“主人很坏，但是Winky做了她能做的，”她说，悲哀但是骄傲。

Harry给了她一个悲哀的微笑。“我不怀疑你的忠诚，Winky。”他说。

她试验性的对他微笑，Harry很感激她不像Dobby那么兴奋过头。

“我不知道要多久，但是现在，我有个婴儿要照顾，”Harry解释。“我需要你的帮助，某个我能信任的人。”

“而Harry Potter回报给Winky一个束缚？”她问，闪动的眼泪滑下了她的脸颊。她用她番茄般的大鼻子抽泣着。“永远的？就算Harry Potter不再需要Winky照看婴儿？”

Harry深吸口气。他不能说他明白，但是他知道这对Winky很重要。他也知道如果Hermione发现绝对会杀了他。“是，”他说。

Winky快活的尖叫一声，吓了Harry一跳。他感激Draco在此之前想到了在床上施了一个静音咒，否则Victoria早就醒了。

“Winky非常非常高兴！”她兴奋的尖叫。但是她的兴奋和Dobby相比还差的远。

“呃，我们现在还在这儿，但是我有一栋房子，嗯，可能需要很多工作，”他说。

“Winky会照看好一切！”她说。

“好，那么，如果你确定？”Harry问，觉得格外的笨拙。这已经超过了他经验的领域。

“是，Winky非常确定，”她拘谨的说。

“Malfoy，”Harry叫道。

Draco走出壁橱，好奇的打量着家养小精灵。Winky，恐惧的回看着他。

Harry叹口气。“没关系，Winky。我不知道怎么束缚，他会帮忙。”

她大大的，恐惧的眼睛转向Harry，但是没有回答。

Draco翻翻眼睛，“你确实知道怎么收留他们，不是吗，Potter？”

“闭嘴，Malfoy，”Harry说，但是没有生气。“我们赶快完成吧。”

“其实很简单，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“你开始束缚，然后家养小精灵会用他们的魔法完成剩下的部分。记住，他们大部分都想要这个。”

Harry勉强点点头。这是又一件他难以相信他会做的事。Draco指点Harry念颂咒语，Winky接下来执行剩下的束缚程序。几分钟以后，一道闪光，完成了。

“你给自己又找了个家养小精灵，Potter，”Draco愉快的拖长声音说。“你正在推动世界。”

“闭嘴，Malfoy，”Harry恼怒的说。他真希望他不会为此后悔。

“Winky，这是Victoria，”Harry说，终于把家养小精灵的注意力引到睡在床上的婴儿身上。“她现在是你的，呃，主要任务。你不用忙着她的时候，我猜想你现在能在Hogwarts帮忙。这儿真的没什么别的事给你做。等我们把房子理出来了，事情会有点不同。”

Winky高兴的点点头，她的耳朵兴奋的摇动着。Harry毫不怀疑等她再次出现时，她的外表会变得干净整洁。

“嗯，别告诉任何人你束缚给我了，或者我在这儿有个婴儿。”Harry说。“现在这必须保密。如果有人问，你可以告诉他们你还在Hogwarts工作。”

Harry看着Draco。“尤其别跟任何人提起你见过Malfoy和我在一起，干脆就别说见过他。”他补充。

“是，主人，”她愉快的说。

Harry畏缩了一下。不知何故这听起来和Kreacher叫他主人不一样，因为他知道Kreacher不那么想。“我猜我不能让你叫我Harry而不是主人？”

她的眼睛瞪大了。“哦，不！这不可能！但是Winky可以叫你Harry主人，”她建议。

“就这么办，”他叹口气。他相当确定这是他能得到的最佳方案，而且他知道跟一个家养小精灵争论是没有用的。奇怪的是，他知道这会让Winky高兴，所以他由她去了。

“我想你现在可以回去Hogwarts，”Harry说。“等Victoria醒了，或者别的什么事，我会叫你。”

“Winky会准备好等着，Harry主人，”她说完就消失了。

“她是谁的家养小精灵？”Draco问，坐在写字椅上。

“我不能告诉你，”Harry疲倦的叹口气。

Draco看起来没有生气。“你有收留流浪儿的习惯，是吗？”他说。

“我不知何故也收留了你，”Harry同意。

Draco坐直身，瞪着Harry，“我不是说我，”他恼怒的说。

Harry不关心的耸耸肩。“差不多，但是。”

“我不是你的流浪儿，Potter，”Draco冷笑说。

“得了，Malfoy，随你怎么说，”Harry无力的说。“是我的错，以为你出现在我家门口是需要帮助。”

Draco继续恼怒的瞪着他，但是Harry不理会他。他不想吵架。Draco看起来也意识到Harry说的有道理，无论他喜欢不喜欢。

“现在做什么？”Draco最后问，打破了他们之间的沉默。

“我不知道，”Harry慢慢的说。“我给我们找了帮助照顾Victoria，至少。也许如果我能睡会觉，我就能再开始思考。”

···········

之后几天Harry过的平稳的多。不完美，但是好多了。他还是累，但是不再处于精疲力竭崩溃的边缘。但仍有些时候他想知道他是不是处在精神崩溃的边缘。

他常常质疑他的神智。

他现在在想他是不是真的傻了，想去问Draco帮他学习大脑封闭术。要Draco帮忙太疯狂了。他记得Snape每次是如何闯进他的记忆，有太多记忆他不想和Draco分享。他对自己温和的哼了哼。话说回来，他也不想和Snape分享，他显然是唯一一个Harry能在这个问题上寻求帮助的人。

那本书对他的帮助是戏剧性的。Harry发现自己重新开始诅咒Snape因为他过去把这事弄的那么困难。Harry被残酷的推下深渊，就指望他能游泳。实际上，Harry象块石头似的直沉到底。想到这点，他犹豫过，但是他确定他现在已经更好的准备练习大脑封闭术。他以前不相信这有必要，也没有花很多努力在它上面。

那本书，还有上面所有有用的笔记，实际上让这个过程变得可以理解。不比以前容易，但是现在合理了。Harry现在知道他需要划分他的大脑。把他的记忆，思维和情感塞到不同的区域，然后关闭它们，建立护盾，避开任何侵扰。说比做简单，但是这过程现在有条理。当Harry把它和他知道的防御咒联系起来，事情简单的多了。护盾就是护盾。有很多不同的类型，但是它们还是护盾。

从书上写的判断，练习的越多，就越容易，直到它变成一种下意识的防御。Harry觉得他更能理解Draco和Snape能在大多数时间那么无情和冷酷。皱着眉，他意识到Draco最近并没有那么表现，意识到那个男孩在Harry身边时放下了他的防御。Victoria有办法帮助Draco放松一点他的防御。他很肯定Draco在其他任何时候都把它们戴的严严实实的。

书上很多练习都围绕着各种冥想。在书边缘写着大量有用的提示和建议。Harry认真的学习着它们，试图把它们用于实践。有Winky帮忙照顾Victoria，Harry把所有空余时间，整整三天，都用在学习这资料上。他愉快的哼了哼。至少Hermione会为此对他感到骄傲。

问题是，他现在需要实践的帮助。Draco是他身边唯一一个能给他他需要的帮助的人。深吸口气，鼓起所有他能搜集的勇气，他转向Draco。

“你知道大脑封闭术吗？”他仓促的说。技术上，他已经知道了答案，但是透露他知道也许是不明智的。知道Bellatrix教过Draco不会让他舒服，但是这可能给Snape加了一分。因为Snape对Draco向他隐瞒信息不怎么高兴。

“当然我知道，”Draco轻蔑的嘲笑说。“你以为我是怎么活了这么久的？”

Harry哼了一声。“我肯定Snape也会问同样的问题，想知道我不知道它怎么还能活了这么些年。”

Draco赞成的点点头。“我不得不同意这点，”他懒洋洋的说。

Harry没有回应这个评论，他问了下一个重要的问题。“你能帮我学习它吗？”

Draco坐直身，算计的研究着Harry。“你信任我来帮你？”他问，眯起眼睛。

“不完全，”Harry 承认。“但是我倾向你而不是另一个选择。”

Draco阴郁的吃吃笑了。“黑魔王开始刺探你的意识可不有趣。”他说。

“至少你不在他身边的时候，他不会刺探你的意识，”Harry反驳。

Draco微微瞪大眼睛，一条眉毛挑了起来。“那是真的？”他问。“黑魔王真的能远距离的接触你的意识？”

“是，”Harry简短的说，一点儿也不想仔细描述。

Draco皱着眉，转而思考着。“学习这个并不困难，”他慢慢的说。“这只不过不是大多数人会用到的技术。它，无论如何，开始的时候需要非常专心，直到你能使用它。”他补充。

“我以前学过它，”Harry静静的承认。“但是学的一团糟。”显然Snape没有告诉过Draco关于Harry之前的课程，又给Snape加了一分。但是Harry觉得这个男人之前没有正确教授Harry让他失去太多分数。Harry还在试图理清所有他知道的信息，但是他得不出什么合乎逻辑的解释，如果Snape在正义这边，为什么他不教给Harry大脑封闭术。

“你得先学会专心，然后能清理你的意识，”Draco说。

Harry呻吟着，恨这个词，“棒极了，”他讽刺的说。

“哦，没那么糟，Potter，”Draco愉快的懒洋洋的说。“我肯定你能学会大脑封闭术。那比学摄神取念容易多了。”

“你知道摄神取念？”Harry问。

“当然，”Draco假笑着说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，知道Draco会享受于他知道一项Harry不知道的技术。“你得先教我怎么清理意识，然后你再对我用摄神取念，”Harry坚定的说。

Draco冷静下来，点头同意。Harry再次觉得惊讶，但是感激Draco看起来尊重Harry有秘密需要保护的事实。这……无论他们间存在着什么，都与Harry和他的朋友的关心完全不同。他习惯了人们要求他吐出他的秘密，就算他没有什么可说的。

于是，Draco开始教他冥想的技巧，然后Harry把Draco的建议和他从混血王子的书上学到的东西结合起来。他还是觉得把他们当作两个独立的人要容易一些。接下来的两天，Harry主要的任务是冥想，学习清理他的意识。当Draco在身边的时候他学习细节，当他不在时，他练习。他唯一允许花时间的另一件事情是Victoria。

这个星期唯一真正的难题是星期五上午，Draco和Vernon几乎撞上。Petunia姨妈对此非常不满，她看起来已经达到了她容忍的极限。

“Vernon不会高兴见到你，”Petunia姨妈嘶嘶的说，瞪着Draco。

“你不能再让他到这儿来了，”她说，转而瞪着Harry。“我不想你们破坏这房子。”

“Petunia姨妈，我需要他在这儿，”Harry疲倦的说。“我需要他的帮助，此刻这儿是我们唯一能安全见面的地方。”

“如果你姨父发现了，你还觉得你会安全吗？”她问。“如果他发现任何一件事，你立刻就要走人。”

Harry沉重的叹口气，“我只需要多一点时间。我在处理一个地方，但是……呃，我还不能带Victoria或Malfoy去那儿。”

“为什么不能？”Petunia质问。

“防御？”Draco问。

Harry对Draco点点头。防御是一部分。他只是还有个小问题叫Snape。他甚至不知道这个男人现在在哪儿，信息很清楚--他必须学会大脑封闭术，在Snape可能跟他说话前。

“事情有些复杂，”Harry试图对他姨妈解释。“在他死前，校长给我建立了一个安全的地方。”还有Snape，他心里补充。“我只是还不能带别人去那个安全的地方。有点象我必须先找到正确的密码，但是我此刻不能直接去问他们，因为我不想别人知道Victoria或者Malfoy。所以，我还需要一点时间。”

Petunia紧张的看了一眼Draco，然后问Harry。“他很危险，是吗？”

Harry看着Draco，感激这个金发少年保持了一张冷静，无表情的脸。“呃，算是，”他对他姨妈承认，想到这点，Harry决定这也许是玩弄局势的方法。

“Malfoy，”他突然说，“给她看你的印记。”

“Potter，”Draco嘶嘶的说。

“给她看你的印记，”Harry命令说。

Draco瞪了他几秒钟，然后慢慢解开袖子上的纽扣，卷起来露出前臂上的黑暗印记。Harry看了它一秒钟，然后耸耸肩。它还是很丑。

Draco对Harry镇静的反应不能相信的挑起眉毛。Harry再次耸耸肩。Petunia，无论如何，戏剧性的苍白了脸，当Harry再次转向她的时候倒退了一步。

“那……那是……”她看起来说不出话，但Harry知道她想说什么。

“是，这就是发生袭击地区上空漂浮的记号，”Harry平静的解释。“这是伏地魔用来召唤他的追随者的黑暗印记。”

“但这是说他是……”Petunia说，恐惧的看着Draco说不出话来。

“是，他是个食死徒，”Harry说，“他非常危险，不是象你，Vernon姨父，或者Dudley想要触怒的人。他在这儿是因为他需要我的帮助。作为回报，他帮助我。”

“Victoria，”她低声说。

Harry点点头，等了一会让她理解Harry想表达的意思。Petunia恐惧的来回看着他们俩。然后望着Harry。

“你是谁，Harry？”她问。

好问题，Harry悒郁的想。

“我只是一个希望保护我所居住的两个世界的人，”他慢慢的说，思考着，“我在努力保护每一个对我重要的人。为了达成目标，我会利用我拥有的所有可能的资源。”

他停下来看着他姨妈。“那包括你。有很多人认为你是个毫无价值的麻瓜。对我，你是个重要角色。我现在需要你。我让Malfoy给你看他的印记，因为我需要你明白这些事有多真实。”

Harry瞥了一眼Draco，后者的视线从他胳膊上的印记转向Harry。“Malofoy不得不用最艰难的方式领会战争的真实。”他静静的说。

他转向他的姨妈。“我知道你不喜欢我，Vernon姨父和Dudley甚至是恨我。我不确定我真的还在乎我永远不会是你家庭的一部分。但是如果你想保护你居住的这个小世界，那么我需要你的帮助。”

“你需要我的什么帮助？”Petunia低声说。

“我只需要你继续做你正在做的事。我感激你为Victoria给我的帮助。我需要你继续忽视Malfoy的来访，就像你大多数时间忽视我的存在一样，”Harry说。“我需要你继续让Vernon姨父和Dudley不要干扰我，尤其是Victoria。”

“你姨父不知道那孩子还在这儿，”Petunia承认，证实了Harry的猜疑。

“我会尽力不出现，”Harry说，不能抑制他语气里的苦涩。“我对我房间施了静音咒，所以他听不到声音。我甚至不再下楼吃饭。这应该足够让Vernon姨父和Dudley高兴了。”

“你有东西吃吗？”她犹豫的问，她的声音说明她仍然为他担忧，至少有一点儿。

“是，我有吃的，”他低声说，想着过去所有那些时候她从来没有担忧过他吃了还是没有。有Winky从Hogwarts给他带吃的，他实际上吃的相当不错。

Petunia畏缩了一下，好像她听得到Harry的想法。Harry移开目光，只遇上了Draco的视线。Draco询问的扭起一条眉毛，但Harry只是摇了摇头。他不想谈论这个，尤其不想和Draco，也尤其不想在他姨妈面前。

Harry吁口气，“瞧，我知道你现在说这事只因为Vernon姨父差点发现Malfoy来这儿，但是我不打算在这儿留到我生日之后。”他对他姨妈眯起眼睛。“我假定你还记得那是什么时候，”他说，苦涩又潜回他的声音里。

Petunia畏缩了，但是回答道。“七月三十一号，”她说。

“不远了--只有一个月。也许下面几个星期你安排你的家人在周末出去玩会很合适，”Harry说。

他吸口气。对他姨妈大吼不能让他得到他想从她那儿得到的东西。“Vernon姨父不知道Malfoy来这儿，我希望你让事情就象现在这样。为我这么做，我会尽可能的不出现在你们眼前。”他说。

Petunia的视线在Harry和Draco之间来回扫视了几次，最后点点头。“我会做我能做的，”她僵硬的说。

“谢谢，”Harry说，转身回到了他的房间，Draco跟在后面。

Victoria还在她的小床里，快活的玩着Draco带给他的一些玩具。她看到他们进来，努力的想站起来。Draco走过去把她从床上抱起，让她坐在地板上。Harry仰面躺倒在床上，又挫败又生气。

“介意解释任何事吗？”Draco问。

“不，”Harry粗率的回答，怨恨着被Draco听到了一切。

Draco过去两个星期每天早上都到Dursley家来跟他见面，除了周末。出于对Victoria幸福的共同关注，他们通常有礼貌的对待对方。这不代表他们喜欢对方，或是会讨论除了这个小女孩和极少的战争相关的话题之外的任何事。他们某种程度上达成了一个没有说明的协议，他们不刺探对方的生活，知道他们之间需要保持某种和平。

但是，Harry知道他们的协议已经变化了一点。对于他在楼下听到的东西，Draco听起来几乎是关心的。

“我还住在Malfoy庄园，”Draco突然说。

“很适合你，”Harry讽刺的说，尽管事实上他对这个信息很有兴趣。

“因为黑魔王和所有那些事的发生，我妈妈加强了庄园的防御，所以魔法部不能碰到这片财产，”Draco说，不理会Harry的态度。

Harry翻身，用手肘撑起自己，好奇的看着Draco，想知道为什么另一个男孩突然自愿提供信息。

Draco的视线在Victoria身上，而不是Harry。Winky静悄悄的过来又退回去，递给Draco奶瓶。Draco简单的抱着他女儿让她吃着，她已经习惯早上当他在的时候喝一瓶早餐奶。

“她加强了防御来帮忙保护我们，”Draco继续说。“但那只能保护我们避开魔法部。我大部分时间都待在我房间里，因为我不知道谁在我家。”

Harry慢慢意识到Draco提供他信息以交换信息，他了解到了一点Harry的事，现在告诉Harry一点关于他的家庭生活的事，大致如此。

“黑魔王认为庄园对他的追随者来说是一个安全的地方，他也在那儿召集他们，”Draco说。“他大部分时间甚至不用召唤所有人，因为他在我们家能找到足够的追随者去做他需要完成的任何任务。”

Harry想问问题，但又不敢插嘴。让Draco知道他的悲惨的家庭生活很令人生气的了，但是Draco的家庭生活，他提供的信息，实际上包含了与战争有关的重要内容。他现在不知道怎么能利用上这些信息，但是知道仍然是好事。

“待在我房间里，避开视线更安全，”Draco静静的说，瞥了一眼Harry。“他没有完全相信我的能力。我没有被杀是因为我……”他的声音消逝了，沉重的咽下口水，他继续说，“因为我帮忙使我被指派的任务能完成。”

Harry咬紧了下颚，他紧闭眼睛。知道Draco看起来真的懊悔很好，但这绝对还是他们之间一个痛苦的话题。

Draco安静了很久，才重新开口。“为所有发生在Hogwarts的事情惩罚我之后，黑魔王几乎没有再召唤我，”他说，他的声音几乎听不到，“我不得不努力证明自己，我自愿参加对Victoria家袭击的那次他看起来很愉快。但是他告诉我他不想我参与，直到下一次大攻击。”

他深吸口气。“他需要有经验的追随者完成一些小袭击，因为他们能快进快出，不被抓到。”他解释。“我甚至不知道任何关于小型袭击的事，直到它们已经完成。黑魔王特别警惕不让他的追随者提前得到任何信息。”

Harry仔细的听着，听到移动时再次张开眼睛。Victoria已经睡着了，Draco把她放到她的小床上睡午觉。这通常意味着他们要开始练习Harry的大脑封闭术，但是现在房间里气氛非常紧张。

Draco环视着房间，在放下Victoria去睡觉后，看起来有点迷失。

Harry清清喉咙，“嗯，我的房间肯定比你的小得多，但是至少你是这儿唯一的食死徒，”他说。“我姨妈觉得你很危险，”他嘲弄的补充，希望缓和一下气氛。

Draco明显的放松了一些。“你姨妈看来觉得你也很危险，”他懒洋洋的讽刺说。

Harry耸耸肩，一个微笑出现在嘴角。“她一向如此，”他承认。

Draco不知为什么能优雅的趴在写字椅上。“你被认为危险，这真是悲哀的一天，”他取笑说，以明显愉快的方式假笑着。

“我不这么想，”Harry沉思着说。“过去几年，有很多人认为我很危险。有一阵，人们觉得我是斯莱特林的继承人，这使他们害怕我。然后又有你帮忙提供消息的文章。那些显然对我的名誉毫无益处，让人们认为我性格错乱，充满危险。”

“实话，”Draco勉强说，仍然假笑着毫无道歉之意，“但是任何有脑子的人都会知道你根本不是斯莱特林的继承人。我就完全不相信。”

Harry邪恶的假笑了，“我知道，”他得意的说。“顺便一提，我用复方汤剂比你早得多。”

Draco瞪大眼睛。“什么时候？”他问。

不知道为什么，他们成功的有了一次几乎友好的讨论，关于他们对复方汤剂的使用。没有人想回到之前紧张的气氛里去--他们的关系又转变了一点。


	5. Chapter 5

“我想你准备好了，”Draco在星期天说。

Harry艰难的咽下口水。“我希望是，”他低声说。他难以置信的紧张，尽管知道比起过去他在学习大脑封闭术上进步良多。Snape完全略过了Harry几乎不停歇的准备了五天的这一步。

“准备好了吗？”Draco问，拿出魔杖，行为和刚刚的判断截然相反。

Harry担心的看着Draco的魔杖，“没，”他说，但还是点了点头。

“清理你的思维，”Draco要求说。

Harry闭上眼睛，感谢他首先得到了一个机会清理意识。描绘着闪光的防御护盾的图像，他精神上把它放在他意识的最前面，想象着他所有的记忆，思想和情绪都坚定的隐藏在这防御之后。在闪光的防御之前，他的意识清晰镇静，无论有多少东西扭曲在它之后。慢慢的，他睁开眼睛，点点头，努力把闪光的防御固定不动。

“摄神取念，”Draco坚定的说。

Harry努力睁着眼睛，专心在他的防御上，但是过了才几秒钟，他能感觉到它落下了，Draco滑进了他的思想。

Malfoy把他推到魔药教室外的墙上……在Snape的办公室里，那个男人俯视着他高喊着……随着门钥匙消失前，短暂看到邓不利多眼睛时感受到的愤怒……走廊尽头的门……迷宫似的房间里的迷雾……Sirius倒下……

Harry把他意识里的存在硬挤出去，回到了现实，喘息着。他的头已经开始不肯停歇的抽痛。Draco冰冷的超然的看着他，没有帮忙，没有打扰。

几分钟后，Harry再次专心建立起防御，清理好思维。他看着Draco微微点点头。他保持了好几秒钟才让防御落下，允许Draco再次侵入。

混血王子的两本书闪过……在魔药教室的工作……和Slughorn和Hagrid在Hagrid的小屋喝酒……

Harry艰难的推挤着，他的膝盖和双手压在地上，好像他在把整个身体向前推，而不是在把Draco推出他的思维。再一次，他喘息着，头怦怦作痛，但是现在他也感到身体上的难受。他艰难的咽下口水，感觉到试图涌起的胆汁。

他听到Draco坐在床边，知道他们暂时到此为止。

“图像有什么模式吗？”Draco平静的问。

“是，”Harry艰难的说，慢慢的跪坐起来。

Draco稳定的注视着他，Harry完全不知道在镇静的面具之后发生了什么。

“为什么之后我总是觉得这么难受？”Harry呻吟着。

“因为这是入侵，”Draco回答。“意识和身体在抗拒不属于那儿的存在。”

“哦，”Harry说，“有道理，我想。”

“距离你自觉的试图抗拒这存在，还有很多工作要做。”Draco进入了授课模式。

Harry奇怪的看了他一眼，他认出了授课模式是因为Hermione，但是他还不习惯听Draco这么说话。至少，直到最近几天。

“如果你没有真的试图和它战斗，你的身体就不会这么强烈的抗议，”Draco补充。

“棒极了，”Harry讽刺的说。“那么我越虚弱，我就越可能成功的战胜它？”

“大致如此，”Draco假笑着，“你其实做的还不算太糟。但仍有很多提升空间。”他犹豫着。“你准备再试试吗？练习的越多就越容易也越熟练。”

坚决要学会大脑封闭术，Harry把他虚弱的感觉推到一边，闭上眼睛，再次开始建立防御。

············

接下来的一个星期，Harry的身体比很长一段时间以来都好的多。练习着冥想的技术，他发现现在更容易睡着，避开他旋转着的思绪。他还是有梦魇，但是失眠已经好了很多，所以他睡的更好了。

他在进步。他维持防御的时候越来越长。然后Draco开始更用力的推进，使用更多力量试图突破。Harry开始练习增强他防御的力量以及持续时间。它还不是自发的，但是他开始相信他已经接近了这一级。他持续的练习着，使用他通常只用在象魁地奇上面的完全的注意力。

Draco极少对他在Harry脑子里看到的图像发表意见。Harry继续感激Draco没有盘问他。他不知道究竟是什么抑制住了Draco，考虑到通常他会用他了解到的所有微小的信息碎片来奚落Harry。

但是，Harry被迫承认，他们相处的比过去好得多。他还不完全相信Draco，但他知道出于无论何种理由，他不关心另一个男孩揭露他也许知道的任何事。

友好的闲聊比以往更多的掺杂在他们的争辩中。时间用在Victoria和Harry的大脑封闭术课程上，但他们同样把时间用在只是聊天上。Harry不得不再次想知道他的心智是否健全，但是发现他自己开始期待Draco的每次到来。

周中，Harry终于决定把话题扩展到一个他一直在想的问题上。“你每天是怎么从家里出来到这儿的？”他问。

Draco有点紧张，“我妈妈以为我出门看朋友去了。她不喜欢这样，但是她允许了，因为这至少让我从房间里出来了一会儿，”他说。

“Malfoy，谁是你的朋友？”Harry小心的问。

Draco安静了很久，Harry已经打算放弃他会回答的想法。“Crabbe和Goyle是打手，”他突然说，“Pansy是为了装样子，Millicent是Pansy的附带物。我利用他们。他们不是朋友。”

“那Zabini呢？”Harry犹豫的问，知道Draco在生气，但是不确定Draco是在气谁或是什么。

Draco的眼睛闭了一会儿。“Blaise曾是我的朋友，”他说，他的声音紧绷着。

“他现在不是了？”Harry问。

“Potter，我不想讨论这个，”Draco猛的说。

“为什么他不再是你的朋友了？”Harry坚持着，“是因为你现在的处境？还是过去发生的什么事？”

“Blaise没有政治倾向，”Draco恼怒的说。“我有任务要完成，非常有政治倾向的任务。我除掉了他。”

Harry眨眨眼，想弄明白。“你除掉了他，”他重复说。

“我把他推开，Potter，”Draco不耐烦的说。“他曾是我的朋友，而我不想他搅和进来，我不想他妨碍我。”

“他会妨碍吗？”Harry问。

Draco看起来泄了气。“我不知道，”他承认。

“你想他，”Harry说。

Draco移开目光，没有回答。

之后几天Harry用了比他应该的更多时间反复思考着这次对话。他知道他需要回头考虑魂器的问题。尤其在现在他终于越来越精通大脑封闭术的时候。

但是，他还是发现自己在想着Draco和Blaise。他觉得有点困扰，当他想知道Draco是不是认为Blaise不止是朋友，他很努力的不去想这个。取代得，他专注在Draco看起来没有任何朋友的事实上。

他没有错过这个事实，Draco来到Dursley家的时候看起来比离开的时候高兴。他也不认为这全是因为Victoria。大部分时间里，Harry是Draco除了他母亲外唯一的陪伴，而这困扰着Harry格兰芬多的敏感。

当然，他忽略掉另一个事实，除了Victoria和Winky，一个婴儿和一个家养小精灵，Draco也是他唯一的陪伴。他知道他有朋友等着他，会张开双臂欢迎他。Draco显然很孤单。

所以，当Harry发现他星期五下午在给朋友写信，回复Hermione的另一封信，他最后也挣扎着给Blaise Zabini写了一封信。

他在送出它之前犹豫过，想知道他是不是变成了个傻瓜。技术上来说，他甚至不知道Draco的忠诚放在什么地方。而试图去弄清楚另一个斯莱特林的忠诚完全没有道理。为了什么？因为他为Draco觉得抱歉？因为他认为Blaise会提供他更多关于Draco的信息？

告诉自己得到更多的信息以及试探其他可能的同盟不会有害，Harry发出了信。

············

“Snape在哪儿？”Harry问。

Draco敏锐的看了他一眼。“为什么？”

“因为我想知道，”Harry回答。

“Potter，我不能告诉你，”Draco反驳说，“我想你知道这点，正因为此，你直到现在才问我。”

“你和他住在一起，”Harry说。“或者说他和你住在一起，”他修正。

Draco眯起眼睛。“他是那个帮助我和我母亲还活着的人。”

Harry点点头。他也得出了差不多的结论，即使他完全不理解。“为什么Snape这么愿意保护你和你母亲？”

Draco的视线落到他抱着的孩子身上，看起来在挣扎着要不要回答。“他是我的教父，”他最后承认。

Harry惊奇的眨着眼睛。他没想到过这点，但是现在他意识到这说明了很多问题。Snape在做他能做的保护他自己的家庭，就算所说的这个家庭站在战争中错误的那边。

呻吟着，Harry意识到他和Snape好像都站在光明这边，同时试图保护黑暗那边的一个家庭，同一个家庭。然后他想到了另外的事情，抬头尖锐的看着Draco。

“我知道你没有转换阵营是因为你想保护你的家庭，”他说，仔细的观察着Draco。“这是不是意味着你不会转换阵营，也因为Snape--因为他实际上是你家庭的一部分？”

Draco沉重的叹口气，看起来他真的不想回答，但他最后还是说。“我对他会转换阵营不抱任何希望，”他坦率的说。“我想我母亲也许愿意躲起来，但是有太多东西需要考虑。”

Harry提醒自己，Draco需要多项选择，而Harry实际上也要给他一个可行的选择。当Harry还要学习大脑封闭术的时候，它们还不切实际，但现在是时候让事情改变了。

这次对话的内容让Draco看起来很不安，Harry放下了它。但是，带着新的决心，Harry静静的发誓他会给Draco一个可靠的选择--他会给Draco和他的家庭理出一个安全的地方，让他们远离伏地魔。

那时候，Draco将做出他的选择。

··········

当Draco第二天早上来的时候，Harry已经准备出门。

“你今天能留多久？”Harry问。

“直到午餐时候，和这整个星期一样。”Draco敏锐的问。“为什么问？”

“因为我上午有事要做，我会需要Winky，”Harry回答。“你可能上午大部分时候都要自己和Victoria在这儿。今天是星期天，所以我的亲戚都出城去了。只有你们俩在这儿。你应付得来吗？”

Draco看起来有点紧张，也许甚至有点失望。“你去哪儿？”他问。

Harry摇摇头，“我不能告诉你，”他说。“我只是需要开始工作了。我已经在这儿待了一个月多了，但是我不能永远留在这儿。我已经有了线索，我必须开始探究到底。”

Draco看着Victoria，看起来还是有点失落和紧张。这是第一次他真正的独自和他女儿在一起。Harry急促的向他确保，告诉Winky整个上午都要响应Draco需要帮助的召唤。

Harry去了格里莫广场，自己也觉得紧张。他不担心Draco，但是他担心他会在这老房子里找到什么。

Harry溜进阴暗的房子，痛恨事实上这就是他打算居住的地方。他计划召唤Winky，看看她能不能帮忙把这个地方至少整理的能住人，为他和Victoria--希望还有Draco。但首先他想检查厨房里是不是有更多奇特的信息留给他。那儿一直是这房子里的主要会议地点。

“除你武器！”

他一推开厨房门，魔杖就飞出了他的口袋。视线扫射着周围，Harry看到Snape正瞪着他，魔杖笔直指向Harry胸口。

“活见鬼了！”Harry喊到。“这是干什么？”

“你没有比从前更小心，Potter，”Snape冷酷的说。

“是，得了，这儿是安全的，”Harry咕哝着，走向桌子，坐在一把满是灰尘的椅子上。他努力显得很随意，但他还是在警惕的看着Snape。他非常清楚如果他对Snape的忠诚的判断是错误的，那么他就有一个世界的麻烦了。

Snape的眼睛危险的眯起来。“是什么让你相信这儿是安全的？”

“嗯，从我能判断的，此刻只有你和我能进入这房子，”Harry回答。

Snape轻蔑的哼了一声。“你相信跟我在一起你是安全的？”他问，没有否认他们俩是唯二能穿过这居处防御的人。

Harry深吸口气，但是抬起头坚定的迎向Snape的视线。“我是这么想，”他说，骄傲于他平静镇定的语调。

当一丝惊讶滑过Snape的表情时，他非常满意他的努力。当然，Snape立刻回到他对他的冷笑，但是Harry预期到了这个。

“上次我们见面时你可不相信和我在一起是安全的。”Snape说。

“当然不！你刚刚杀了邓不利多！”Harry高喊着，他的脾气战胜了他。“我该相信什么？”

“那是什么如此戏剧性的改变了你的观点？”Snape嘲讽的说，猜疑的眯起眼睛。

Harry猛的闭上嘴，克制住就在唇边的反诘。他扭头不看Snape。这真是个该死的好问题。他仍然对眼下的状况觉得矛盾，但是他在这儿，看起来希望信任Snape。

Harry相信Draco告诉他的关于Snape的话。Draco从没试图说服他Snape是个好人。实际上恰恰相反。从Draco那儿来的信息，结合着Harry所知道的，显示Snape仍然是光明这边的一个间谍。但他不能告诉Snape这些。

他吁口气。“邓不利多说你可以信任。”Harry说。

“就像你刚说的，我杀了他，Potter，”Snape僵硬的说。“显然邓不利多把他的信任放在了不应该的地方。”

Harry毫无表情的看着这个男人，努力忽略他刚刚听到的话。“他无论如何都会死，”他慢慢的说。“邓不利多恳求你杀死他的时候，他在帮助保护我们所有人。他当然不是为了他的生命恳求你。”

他心不在焉的摇摇头，继续大声说着他的想法和他的理由。“他相信你会保护我们。我认为他也许实际上做了一个最后的请求，要你帮助我。我认为他在帮助保护你和你的间谍身份。”

他迎向Snape的视线。“无论如何，他正在死去，但是如果你的伪装没有被揭破，你仍然能在战争中发挥作用--因此他恳求你在那种情况下杀死他。”

Snape的表情丝毫没有变化，他看着Harry，但是他的眼睛里闪烁着某种Harry不能说明的情感。

Harry再次移开目光。“我对他的死亡的贡献和你一样多。”他说，他的声音只有一点点颤抖。“我想我们谁也不愿意这么做，但是我们都完全照他希望的去做了，”他说，苦涩从他的声音里流露出来，取代了痛苦。“讽刺的是，如果邓不利多和我没有做我们那天晚上做的事情，你也就不会被放在那个位置上。”

“Potter，你根本不知道那天晚上发生的所有事，”Snape苛刻的说。

“你也一样，”Harry反驳。“而我知道的够多了，”他补充。他知道他们俩都在回避提及Draco和他干的事。

“你什么也不知道，”Snape冷笑说。

“我知道你是个混蛋，无论你在那一边，”Harry暴躁的说。

他吓了一跳，因为Snape阴沉的笑了。“那么我要修正。你确实知道一件事。”

Harry的脸埋在他手里开始大笑，有点歇斯底里，但是他笑了。他惊奇的看到Snape对一个椅子施了个清洁咒，在他对面坐了下来。

“你相信我们在同一边，”Snape轻蔑的说。

“是，”Harry小心的回答，明白这实际上不是一个问题。

Snape简单的点点头。“那么事情就容易点了，”他的表情掩饰了他认为这有多容易。“我需要你作为一个联络人。”

“什么？”Harry怀疑的问。

“联络人，Potter，”Snape冷笑着说。“我需要你把消息传递给社里。”

Harry茫然的看着他。

Snape不耐烦的哼了一声。“我不能自己跟社里联系。你可以把必要的消息传递过去，帮助社里打这场战争。”

Harry明白Snape在说什么，但是很难理解Snape真的会把食死徒的计划告诉他。“你不会真的以为社里会相信我吧，如果让我传递信息，是吗？”

“Potter，”Snape冷漠的说。“你可以把信息作为梦示来传递。知道这件事的人会毫无疑问的相信你。”

Harry慢慢点点头，脑子里反复思考着。“都有谁知道我有梦示？”他很确定Snape会知道答案，讽刺的是他自己毫无头绪。

“主要有麦格和卢平，”Snape粗率的说。“社里的其他人也知道有某种连接，但是不完全明白你是怎么跟黑魔王连接的。邓不利多不相信他们需要知道的更多。”

“为什么你不自己去找他们俩？”Harry问。

“我杀了他们领导者，”Snape说，他的声音嘶哑。“我被认做是叛徒。我以前就不被信任。现在更没有人会相信我。”

“但是你认为我相信你？”Harry不敢相信的说。

Snape沉思着看着他。“你看起来是，”他简单的说。

Harry眨眨眼。他真的不能争辩这点。“好吧，肯定也会有其他人相信你还在光明这边，”Harry换了个方向辩论说。“为什么不是麦格或卢平？”

“你需要更多的信息，”Snape解释，这一刻听起来更象Harry的教授。“我明白邓不利多给了你一些他没有给别人的信息。你也许知道的不像我宁愿你知道的那么多，但是我相信你也明白这足以结束战争。”他承认。

Harry震惊的盯着Snape，而他继续说着，“凤凰社不懂得这场战争的内部工作。问题的症结在于你是结束它的中心人物。”

Harry畏缩于Snape的遣词，这个男人正尖锐的盯着他。“当然你知道你是这场战争的核心，”他讽刺说。

Harry艰难的咽下口水，“是，我知道，”他低声说。

“你是否明白你将要做什么？”Snape尖锐的问。

“我知道我要做什么，我只是先要弄明白见鬼的怎么去做。”Harry苦涩的说。

“我建议你尽快弄明白，”Snape简短的说。

“当然，”Harry讽刺的说，但是谢天谢地Snape没有追问他知道什么。取代的，Snape转换了问题的方向。

“你练习的怎么样？”他问。

Harry呻吟着，知道Snape指得是他的大脑封闭术，立刻闭上眼睛开始建立他的精神防御。“是，”他回答。他毫不惊讶下一秒就感觉到Snape刺探的存在。

紧闭着眼睛，Harry把所有的能量都集中在维持他的防御稳定不动。Snape过了二十秒才停止，Harry警惕的张开眼睛。

“还不够，”Snape说，但是他猜疑的瞪着Harry。

“我一直在练习！”Harry声明。

Snape只是点点头，突然站了起来。“星期二上午十一点，你和我在这里碰头。很不幸，我明天另有计划。”

Harry松了口气，不确定他是不是想知道Spane另有什么计划。“是，先生，”他说。他不知道他该怎么解决Victoria的事。“先生？”他突然大声说。

Snape询问的挑起一条眉毛。

“我能带别的人到这儿来吗？”Harry问。“防御会允许吗？”

“邓不利多调整了这里的防御，只允许你和我本人，显然预见到需要一个安全的会面地点，”Snape严厉的说。

“我已经知道了，”Harry反驳，“但是我需要知道别人能不能被带进这里。”

“我不会处理你的小朋友们，”Snape冷冷的说。

“别担心！我不打算为了他们来处理你，”Harry冷冷的反驳。

Snape鼻翼翳张，眼睛危险的眯了起来。“那么你想带谁到这儿？”他问。

Harry移开目光，咬着嘴唇。他不确定怎么解释Victoria，他也不认为提起Draco是个好主意。

“Hermione想检索这里的图书馆，”Harry说，技术上没有回答这个问题，但是做了一个真实的描述。

“我已经告诉你了，Potter，”Snape冰冷的说。“你不能带他们进到这房子。我想你总会明白一次这是冒险。”

“我明白，”Harry反驳，“好了，我知道了。”

“你不能带任何人进来这里，”Snape说。他的声音低沉，充满着危险的威胁。

Harry眯起眼睛。“如果我选择带某个人来这里，我会非常确定那是我们都能信任的某人。”

“那么你想带谁来？”Snape问。“我知道有某个人。”

Harry挑战的瞪着他。“一个婴儿！一个无辜的小婴儿，只是这场战争的一个受害人。她完全不知道我是谁，更别说你。我想她能被信任，”他讽刺的说。

Snape惊奇的眨着眼。“你从哪儿得到个婴儿，为什么她不跟着某个能正确照顾她的人？”

“这不重要！”Harry恼怒的大喊，“她只是个受害人，我不想别人知道，否则他们会把她从我身边带走！”

“你不能就这样认领一个婴儿，你太无知，不知道怎么正确的照顾婴儿，”Snape轻视的说。

“这不关你的事，我也没求你允许！”Harry高喊。“我只想知道怎么把她带到这儿来，我才能确保她安全！”

“极其愚蠢的，拯救灰姑娘的格兰芬多，”Snape厌恶的讥笑说。

“如果你要这么想，那么是，”Harry反驳。

Snape倾身瞪着他。“把她带到正确的机构去，Potter。”然后他直起身，把Harry的魔杖扔到桌上，转身离开了房间。几秒钟后，Harry听到前门关上了。

Harry挫败的呻吟着。他想歇斯底里的大笑，讽刺的是Snape如果知道她是谁的孩子，他会竭尽全力的来保护她。

“Winky，”他疲倦的说。

她几乎立刻啪的出现在屋子里。他知道她一直在等着他召唤她。“是，Harry主人？”

然后她瞥见了屋子，恐惧的尖叫起来。“Harry主人，这里不适合你或者Victoria小姐。”

“我知道，”Harry叹口气。他恨这么做，因为把所有这些工作交给谁都非常糟糕，但是无论如何他必须做。“Winky，我需要你设法让厨房和一间卧室适合我们。你也需要给你自己清理一个地方。”他环顾着肮脏的厨房。“我猜想一楼这里是个开始的好地方。”

她疯狂的点着头。“是，Harry主人。Winky立刻开始。”

“我很抱歉我不得不要你做这些，但是我们需要这里，”他说。

“Winky会照顾好一切，”她坚定的说。“Harry主人需要Winky也准备食物吗？”

Harry皱起眉。“你可以做这个？”他问。他从没想过这点。他知道家养小精灵做一切烹饪工作，但是不知道谁去采购。

Winky热心的点点头。让Harry惊讶的，她向他解释专门为家养小精灵设计的市场。很多家养小精灵都被希望为一个家庭完成日常采购。当他询问她关于钱的时候，她描述的过程让Harry想起了一点信用卡交易。他不太明白，但是某种程度上，她的魔法记号和他自己的联系了起来，任何时候她购买任何东西，相应的文件都会被送到古灵阁，钱会从他的帐户里提出。

Harry觉得这看起来有点不可靠，但是她礼貌的告诉他所有拥有家养小精灵的家庭都使用这种处理方式。被束缚于他，她不能为别人购物，她也永远不能购买任何不需要的东西。

“嗯，我们怎么让妖精们从我的Black金库里取钱，而不是Potter的？”Harry好奇的问。

“Harry主人要去告诉妖精们，”Winky丝毫不苟的说。

Harry呻吟这。“棒极了，”他咕哝着。看起来Winky能照顾好大部分居家日常用品的采购，但是他不得不先通知妖精们这次束缚。她向他担保这是一项快捷容易的过程，但是Harry很怀疑。从没什么事看起来快捷容易。

Harry带着Winky，他们溜进了古灵阁。确切说，Harry溜进了古灵阁，而Winky在他身边蹦了出来，就在正门口。他很感激那儿没有象过去夏天一样的长队。

他愉快而惊奇发现事情确实和Winky说的一样简单。一点书面文件，几次在他们身上的魔法记号测试，他们完成了任务。Harry甚至更感激他没有看到任何认识的人。他把Winky送回格里莫广场去努力让它适合他们居住，自己幻影显形回了女贞路。


	6. Chapter 6

星期二上午，Harry把Victoria留在Dursley家给Draco和Winky照顾，幻影显形到了格里莫广场。他有趣的发现Draco这次有了Winky的帮助是多么感恩。Draco自己和Victoria在一起做的很好，但是他不象Harry那样习惯了照顾婴儿。

Harry提前到了，完全期待Snape已经在那儿。他相当惊讶的发现他没有，但是更震惊于厨房现在的外观。他目瞪口呆的看着两天前还象个垃圾桶的房间。它看起来已经焕然一新，这变化简直让人啧啧称奇。

好奇的，Harry走向橱柜翻检着。里面的一切东西看起来都干干净净而且储备充足。觉得最后搬进来的主意更加可行，他开始做茶。他有种奇异的骄傲，考虑到这屋子如此像样而他其实什么都没做。

倒上一杯茶，他听到Snape进了屋子，那男人一进厨房就愣住了。

“Potter，”他严厉的说。“这该死的屋子为什么需要这种程度的干净？”

Hary看了他一眼。“你要喝茶吗？”他问。

Snape重重的吁了口气，再次打量着屋子，然后，出乎Harry意料，感激的点了点头。Snape坐在桌边，Harry给他倒了一杯茶，把所有的必需品放在桌上。

Harry捧着自己的茶坐下来，看着Snape小心翼翼的加着奶和糖，啜了一口。

“Potter，”他疲倦的问。“你介意解释一下你是怎么做到这些的吗？”

Harry注意到这男人的外表格外憔悴，他看起来甚至没有力气和Harry争执。他让Harry想起了第一次出现在Dursley家的Draco，Harry发现他自己对这两个人都感到一阵阵的担忧。

“我，唔，算是有了一个家养小精灵，”Harry承认。

“除了Kreacher之外？”Snape问。

Harry的鼻子自动的对Kreacher的名字皱了皱。“是，自从Sirius的妈妈真的死了以后，Kreacher可能就没清扫过这房子。我有了一个显然有用的多的。”

“Potter，如果没有束缚，我们不能让家养小精灵来这儿。”Snape说，他的声音重又严苛起来。

“我也知道，”Harry说，不理会Snape的声调。“所以，呃，我给自己束缚了一个。”

Snape打量着他。“别告诉我你把那个Dobby生物束缚给了自己。”

“Merlin，不！”Harry惊骇的高呼。“我会活不下去的。”

他敢发誓他看到Snape的嘴唇愉快的扭动了。

“那么是谁？”Snape询问。

Harry小心的看着他。“Winky，”他静静的承认。

“啊，”Snape理解的说，“我印象深刻，Potter。她可能是个明智的选择，尤其考虑到你了解她的某些历史。”

“我真的不关心她的忠诚，”Harry冷漠的说。“无论如何，束缚之后从来没有。”

“精确，”Snape说，又喝了一口茶。

Harry发现现在这情景有点超现实，尤其是他们上次相遇时还充满敌意。他不得不给更经常的这个男人提供茶，他决定。

“是否可以相信你提到的婴儿与你突然获得另一个家养小精灵相关？”Snape平稳的询问。

Harry僵直了身体。他不想再次为了Victoria争执，他试图不要听起来太过抗拒的回答这问题。“我需要帮助，因为我不能同时照顾一个婴儿还去打一场战争，”他解释。

Snape全神贯注的凝视着他，让Harry想要蠕动，最后他移开视线盯着桌面。

“Potter，那是个非婚生的孩子吗？”他询问。

“是，”Harry诚实的回答。她只不过不是他的非婚生的孩子。“我这个夏天开始回到Dursley家后才发现Victoria的事。她母亲害怕要发生的所有事。我得到了她，很不幸，她的母亲和母亲那边的家庭都在最近的一次袭击里被杀了，”他静静的说。“现在，我是她唯一可以依靠的人。”

“我推断你的朋友们不知道这些最近的发展，”Snape说，Harry明白到这不是一个问题。

Harry简单的摇摇头。他的朋友不知道，如果他们发现了，他不确定是Ron会先为他和Draco的合作杀死他，还是Hermione会为了他束缚Winky而质疑他的品格。除开任何政治和安全上的考虑，他完全认为现在告诉他的朋友们是不明智的。

“Weasley家认为我打算在这个月底的生日之后搬到陋居去，”他说，平静的解释。“我希望能搬到这儿来。如果Winky能做到这样，”他说，指着干净的厨房，“那么肯定她也能花几个星期让这个屋子再次可以住人。”

“如果你能住在这儿会方便的多，”Snape同意的说。“今天，我们需要继续你的大脑封闭术。我们可以让Winky清理一间房间，然后我们可以开始你的防御训练。”

Harry惊讶的看着他。“你要训练我？”他问。

“Potter，Hogwarts的最后那个晚上，如果你面对的是别的什么人而不是我，你就死定了。”Snape镇静的说。第一次，他没有指责，只是陈述事实。

Harry不安的动了一下。“我已经知道了，”他承认。“这也是一部分原因让我明白你还在哪一边。尽管我花了一段时间镇静下来想通这一点。”

他紧张的看着Snape。“我想要你训练我。我只是没想过你会自愿。”他说。“过去几个星期，我一直在练习我的大脑封闭术，我确定我已经取得不少进步，但是我准备好了继续努力。”

事情发生的太快，但Harry毫不惊讶Snape突然之间用魔杖指着他，使用了摄神取念。Harry没有准备，但是他仍然成功的建立起了他的防御，快到让Snape没能突破。Draco最近几天常常在奇怪的时候施这个咒语，Harry事实上相当精通于挡住袭击。

Snape结束了咒语，惊奇的挑起一条眉毛。“精确，”他说。“也许你可以继续前进了。”

“我准备好了要努力练习，”Harry平静的回答。“我需要训练，然后我能更好的战斗。我需要完成邓不利多给我的任务。我需要你的帮助，而我明白除非我学会保护我的思维，你不能真的帮助我。”

“我们前方有非常艰难的时刻，”Snape警告说。

“我知道，”Harry说，坚决的扬起下颚，“但是我准备好了做任何我必须做的事。”

Snape翻翻眼睛。“现在别太自信了，”他干巴巴的说。

“我没有，”Harry抗议说，他好奇的侧着头。“为什么你今天这么……镇静？”他困惑的问。和善不是很正确的词汇，但是它几乎滑出Harry的嘴唇。

“这不关你的事，Potter先生，”Snape僵硬的说。

Harry沉思的看着他。“你看起来很累，好像整个晚上都在忙碌，”他冒险观察着。

“我常常整晚都在忙碌，但是是，这次比平时更辛苦，”Snape镇定的说。

“而我猜想你不能告诉我你到底做了什么事，”Harry说，他的声调有些微的苦意。讽刺的是，Harry已经知道了Snape参与的袭击，他也知道Snape被委派制作更多的魔药。但是Snape不告诉他让人生气。

“当我有你需要知道的信息的时候，我会告诉你。”Snape平静的说。“关于昨天的事，你没有必要知道。”

他眯起眼睛。“Potter，你不能救每一个人，”他说。“黑魔王在任何袭击前只给他的追随者就那么多的信息。而且我也需要能够维持自己的位置。”

Harry沉重的吁口气，茫然的揉揉脑门。他实际上已经从Draco那儿知道了。Draco自愿给他带预言家日报，尽力告诉Harry所有没有出现在报纸上的内容。不是说Harry知道了就能做些什么，但是总比不知道强。

“那么，当你能传递有用的事情时，你怎么把信息给我呢？”他问。

“现在，你的家养小精灵可以传递消息。”Snape说。

Harry召唤了Winky，命令她听Snape的话，随后他们察看了绘画室。Snape指示她他需要这房间如何规划成训练室。她开始了工作，而Harry经历了一次更加彻底的大脑封闭术的测试。

他很骄傲因为他做的很好，但是之后他觉得非常难受。把Draco屏蔽在他的意识之外就够艰难了，屏蔽Snape需要双倍的努力。Snape让他回家，命令他第二天下午再回格里莫广场，Harry在Snape决定继续折磨他之前就飞快的离开了。

············

“你现在去哪儿？”Draco生气的问。

“我有事要做，”Harry心不在焉的回答，穿上运动鞋。他的意识不在这房间里，他已经在想他要去的地方。

“你现在打算一直都这么消失吗？”Draco冷笑说。

“也许，”Harry说，瞥了一眼Draco想知道他究竟为什么生气。

“去见黄鼠狼和泥巴种，那么？”Draco恶意的说。

实际上，不，Harry想。他是去见Draco的朋友。他星期一收到Blaise的猫头鹰，同意和Harry见面。现在，两天后，Harry再次质疑他的神智。

“别那么叫他们，”Harry冷静的说。

Draco皱着眉，额头上出现几条纹路。Harry非常满意他没有照Draco以为他会的方式反应。他想知道Draco是否觉得好像Harry遗弃了他，以及这感觉从何而来。即使这不是Draco的想法，Harry不得不对他自己承认这差不多是他个人的感觉。他已经开始习惯这早间的来访。

“自从我离开Hogwarts后就没见过我的朋友，”Harry说。“我确实需要尽快和他们碰头，但是我这个夏天一直忙着为你和Victoria理出一些头绪。”他指出。

Draco仍然皱着眉，但他有点畏缩Harry的解释。“你……在为我们找一个安全的地方？”他犹豫的问。

Harry点点头，“也有别的事，”他承认。这不是他此刻要去做的事，但是他终于开始处理格里莫广场了。“我希望事情在这个月底能解决，”他补充说。他确定屋子会准备好，也希望那个时候他能解决Snape的问题--不管何种方式。

Draco没有再多说，但是他显然放松了一点儿。Harry吻了吻Victoria的前额，告诉她他会回来，最后看了Draco一眼，出了门。

Harry非常不放松的幻影显形到了对角巷，溜进破釜酒吧。他几乎立刻就看到了Blaise，很高兴他至少看起来是一个人。

不幸的是，Tom也几乎立刻看到了Harry。“Harry！真高兴见到你！要来点什么吗？”他问。

“今天不了，谢谢，”Harry说，摇摇头。“我只是路过，我今天要去麻瓜伦敦有些事。”

“自己当心，”Tom提醒说。“这些日子没有地方是安全的。”

“我会的，”Harry保证说，走出了门。他走的飞快，远远离开破釜酒吧。最后，他走到他们同意会面的一个小公园，靠在一条长椅上等着Blaise。

Blaise在一分钟以后到了，随意的靠在旁边的一棵树上。对任何看到的人来说，他们只是两个偶然相见，在聊天的朋友。但是谁也不像他们表现出来的那么放松。

“Zabini，”Harry镇静的说，观察着另一个男孩走近。

“你想要什么，Potter？”Blaise问。

Harry决定直截了当。“我想知道你和你家在这场战争里是否中立？”他说。

Blaise的眼睛瞪大了。“是什么让你以为我们是中立的？”他问。

Harry耸耸肩。“我知道你没有被印记，你母亲也没有，但是你也没有积极的站在我这边，”他说。

“你怎么能知道我们没有被印记。”Blaise问，皱着眉。

“上次我们喝茶的时候，我问过伏地魔，”Harry讽刺的说。

Blaise畏缩于这个名字，对Harry板起脸。“你跟黑魔王的友好关系不比我强，”他说。

“为什么你叫他黑魔王？”Harry问，立刻指出这点。Blaise说他和伏地魔不友好的事实不能说明什么，因为没人和那个杂种友好。

“因为我碰巧重视我的生命，”Blaise冷笑说。“是，我妈妈和我试图保持中立，但是我知道他想印记我，一等我离开Hogwarts。”他重新皱起眉。“而如果Hogwarts下学年不重开……”他的声音减弱了。

“那么伏地魔可能会想尽快印记你，”Harry冷静的说，替他完成了这句话。

Blaise只是点点头。Harry打量着他。“这就是你为什么最终同意和我会面，是吗？”他更像陈述而不是提问。他冒险写信给Blaise，但真的相当震惊的收到了回信。

“如果没什么事尽快发生改变现状，那我就完了，”Blaise坦率的说。“我可以宣称我保持中立，但这不切实际。”

Harry阴沉的吃吃笑了。“你被粘在我和伏地魔之间了。对你这样的人是非常讨厌的选择，但是如果你不得不选择一个，那么你也许应该选择不会立刻杀死你的那边，”他说。“你看到去年发生在Malfoy身上的事了，别以为那不会发生在你身上。”

Blaise眯起眼睛。“Potter，你究竟为什么联系我？”他问。“你显然意识到了我有限的选择，但是我以为你把我当作敌人。”

Harry把魔杖插回口袋里，挠着头犹豫着怎么回答他。他不能告诉Blaise他和Draco有联系。在这点上，他不信任这两个斯莱特林。拿他自己冒险是一回事，暴露别人的秘密绝对是另一回事。

“我从来没跟你发生冲突，”他慢慢的说。他打横看了一眼Blaise。“你看起来跟我也没有直接冲突过。”

Blaise保持着沉默，但Harry显然得到了他全部注意。

“我需要所有我能得到的联盟，”Harry说，Blaise的眉毛挑了起来。

“你真的在寻求我的帮助？一个斯莱特林？”Blaise问。

“嗯，我应该去问什么别人吗？”Harry恼怒的说。“你觉得我应该试着去找Malfoy吗？”他讽刺的问。

Blaise再次眯起眼睛。“是为了这事吗？”他问。“你想从我这儿得到Draco的消息？”

Harry揉着太阳穴，“我已经知道关于Malfoy的事了，”他平静的说，事情比Blaise以为的要真实的多。

“关于他你什么也不知道，”Blaise嘲笑说。

“他做了那些事，你真的还要维护他？”Harry问，阴沉的板着脸。他不能相信他处在现在这位置，伪装着一种不久之前还完全真实的态度。

“那不是他，”Blaise生气的说，维护着他的朋友。

“我恨那个混蛋，他把食死徒带进了Hogwarts还想杀死邓不利多，”Harry冷酷的说。“别想告诉我他是中了迷魂咒。”

“我没有，”Blaise反驳，“该死，Potter！我知道Draco很混蛋，但他只是被一些比他强的东西迷住了。他不是真的想做那些事。”

“但他确实做了，”Harry说。“你知道这点，我也知道。”

“该死的每个人都知道，”Blaise低声说。

“他是你朋友，是吗？”Harry问。

Blaise扭头看着公园。“我没有见过他，Potter，如果这是你要问的，”他说。

“如果你见了，你会告诉我吗？”Harry问。

Blaise斜眼看着Harry。“也许不，”他承认。“我今天答应和你见面是因为拒绝一个能得到某些保护的机会很傻。但这不意味着我会出卖我朋友来得到保护。”

“你觉得我能为你做什么？”Harry问，皱起眉。“为什么你不去找……”他的声音减弱了。他完全不知道Blaise能找到哪个会真正的帮助他的人。

“你刚刚意识到我没有人可以去找，是吗？”Blaise讥笑说。“魔法部毫无用处，如果我去找他们，他们只会把我锁起来。在Draco做的事之后，Hogwarts没有哪个教授会相信我。非常悲哀，你现在是光明这边该死的领导者了。你说我被粘在你和黑魔王之间完全正确。”他苦涩的说。

“伏地魔已经想招募你了吗？”Harry问。

Blaise再次畏缩了一下，但是摇摇头。“还没有，”他回答，“但是我肯定在这个夏天结束前，他会的。”他严肃的看着Harry。“我不是杀人犯，我也不打算做。”

Harry揉着太阳穴，想驱散正在形成的头痛。跟Blaise的这次碰面比他以为的要复杂。他得到了他想要的信息。他知道Blaise的忠诚现在何处，他仍然忠诚于Draco，就算他不认可他朋友做的事。

他真的没想过Blaise会寻求他的帮助，但是。他也不确定该做什么。“我猜想有不少斯莱特林都和你一样粘在这个境地上了，”他咕哝着。

“有些，”Blaise同意，“但我们这年级不多。大多数都被他们的家庭迷倒了，相信黑魔王告诉他们的那些狗屎。大部分我所谓的朋友们没有真正看到去年发生在Draco身上的事，但我看到了，我不想成为其中的一部分。”

“Parkison呢？”Harry问，“你想告诉我她整天挂在Malfoy身边而什么都不知道？”

“Pansy是个盲目无知的婊子，”Blaise说，露出残酷的假笑。“这也许会让你高兴，因为你一直以来关于她的评价都是正确的。”

“关于Malfoy我也是对的。”Harry说，阴沉的板着脸保持着伪装。但是他的思绪停留在Pansy而不是Draco身上。知道至少还有些斯莱特林给他自由的去恨是件好事。

“关于Draco我们不能达成一致，”Blaise平平的说。

但是，Harry明白他们完全一致。Blaise想念他的朋友，也为他担忧，就像Draco想念Blaise。Harry不得不想象如果他突然在战争里站到Ron的对立面会有什么感觉。

想到Blaise和Draco可能会重新粘在一起，他并没有象他以为会的那样战栗。他猜想他们俩都不想成为食死徒是好事，至少，这是他需要专注的事。

“我不确定我能为你做什么，”他慢慢的说，试图得出结论。“我推断此刻你还是安全的。如果伏地魔最终决定招募你，你愿意躲起来吗？”

Blaise扮个鬼脸，但是点点头。

“希望事情不会落到那个程度，”Harry冷酷的说。“我想要尽可能快的打倒伏地魔。但是我需要信息。”他评估的看着Blaise。“你愿意给我任何你得到的信息吗？”

“我知道的不多，Potter，”Blaise恼火的说。“现在，我技术上还是中立的，所以人们不会告诉我发生了什么事。”

“我想你知道的比你说出来的要多。”Harry说。“不过继续你的方式吧。这儿是约定。你告诉我你能知道的和你愿意告诉我的事。但是我需要知道那些有可能被招募但是不想去的人的名字。一旦伏地魔和你联系，你立刻通知我。如果必要的话，准备好躲起来。如果事情到了这一步，我会给你提供安全的地方，”他说。

Blaise勉强同意了，说他会尽快猫头鹰Harry。随后，他们分道扬镳，Harry动身回到格里莫广场和Snape训练，迷失在关于斯莱特林和忠诚的思考里。

·········

“集中注意力，Potter！”

“我是！”Harry高喊，二十分钟里至少第十次从地板上爬起来。

他热切的希望Winky能在地板上铺上更厚的地毯。事实上，庞大的绘画室里铺满了地毯。Snape设置了防护，所以他们在这儿练习决斗是安全的，但是Harry已经全心全意的憎恨这房间了。

Snape给他复习了过去六年里他据说应该已经在Hogwarts学过的所有防御咒语。现实的困难是只有Remus和Snape曾经教过他们有用的东西，也许还有那个冒牌Moody。Snape去年驱使他们非常刻苦的学习，但是他一次要对付整整一个教室的学生。现在，Harry是他唯一的焦点，他们谁都不为此高兴。

“Potter，如果你连基本咒语都无法防御，你怎么指望击败黑魔王？”Snape严苛的问。

“基本咒语？！”Harry不能相信的高声喊道。“我能防御基本咒语。我只是不知道你会对我施什么咒，那我怎么防御它们。”

“你的防御训练毫无价值，”Snape轻蔑的说。

“你是我最后一个防御课教师，”Harry反驳。

Snape的眼睛危险的眯起来，Harry诅咒自己没有闭紧嘴。

“你的头五年显然缺乏训练，”Snape冷漠的说。“因此，我们会从头开始。”

到星期五晚上，Harry几乎肯定Snape操练了他在Hogwarts头五年里课本上提到的每一个咒语。如果他预先不知道，他也被非常迅速而且高效的教会了。他非常庆幸他在防御实践上是一个敏捷的学生。

虽然如此，那天晚上，Harry感恩的带着满是瘀伤的身体坐在浴缸里。Vernon姨父一回家就带着Dursley全家出门去度周末，所以他现在独自在房子里。很不幸，他们这次预计会在星期天上午回来，但是此刻，他毫不关心。

他根本不期待早上的第一件事是去见Snape，然后把一切再来一次。他告诉自己他的不情愿跟他错过早晨和Draco在一起的时间毫无关系。他可能直到星期一都见不到他。Snape也让Harry想念早晨和Draco在一起的时候。他留了字条给Draco，但是知道他现在可能不会对Harry高兴。

听天由命的，Harry晚上很早就上了床，花了整个星期六复习他学过的每一个咒语，或者应该学过的，防御咒语。

············

直到星期天早上，一切突然发生了变化。他发现Snape在厨房等他，就像往常，但是他被命令坐下，而不是直奔训练室。

“黑魔王再次召集他的追随者了，”Snape说。“他给我们很多人指派了任务。”

这得到了Harry的全部注意。“你和Malfoy要做什么？”他高声问。

Snape尖锐的瞪着他。“Malfoy先生和你无关，Potter。”

诅咒着自己，Harry急忙设法掩饰他的失言。“Malfoy的上一个任务是杀死邓不利多。原谅我对自己生命的关心。”他讽刺的说。

他心里松了口气，看来Snape接受了这理由。他不想过多质疑他心头盘旋的情绪。

“黑魔王现在不知道你的所在，”Snape嘲笑说。“我相信你暂时安全于Malfoy先生。”

Harry想歇斯底里的大笑，想想Malfoy先生已经好几个星期让他的生活一片混乱。

“Potter，”Snape不耐烦的说，“向Malfoy复仇不该是你的主要关注内容。”

“为什么不？”Harry问，知道他在踏进一个非常危险的区域。“他是个混帐食死徒，就像我一直猜疑的。他的行为导致去年那么多人受伤。显然他是个威胁！”

“他对你的威胁和黑魔王比起来不值一提，”Snape愤怒的吼着，“你应该结束你对Malfoy的关心，把注意力放到真正的问题上来！”

“哦，是不是可怜的小Malfoy昨天晚上没得到伏地魔的宝贝任务？”Harry奚落说。“他现在在伤心吗？我肯定你知道他在哪儿，既然他总是躲在你的影子里。”

“Malfoy最近两天一直把自己锁在他房间里，”Severus恶毒的说。“他不是个威胁！我厌倦重复自己的话，Potter！”

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“为什么？”Snape不知道Harry的惊讶是因为他知道这与Harry早上没有在Dursley家相符合。“他在生气这次没有得到任务吗？”他接着讽刺说，试图保持伪装。

“他在和黑魔王见面前很久就开始生气了，”Snape从牙缝里说。“无论他现在是什么状态，跟你和这场战争都没有关系。”

Snape只知道这么多，Harry想。Harry知道他心里涌起罪恶感。

他恼怒的挠挠头发。“那么老好伏地魔最近有什么打算？”

Snape皱着眉看着Harry突然镇静的态度，尽管兴奋依然明显的表现在他的身体语言上。Snape深吸口气，用他冷静专业的声音对Harry说。“黑魔王计划今晚袭击一个小镇。靠近小惠金区，”他说。

他停下来，观察着Harry的喘息和震惊的表情，继续说，“我知道会有四十个人在天黑后被送到那里，但是我不能告诉你任何具体的时间。我不是常常预先得到这么多消息。”

“哪个镇？”Harry低声说。

Snape摇摇头。“就像我说的，黑魔王通常不会预先透露太多计划。他很高兴，无论如何，心满意足，因为他离你的家那么近，”他说，一幅痛苦的表情。

“他袭击满是人的整整一个小镇，只因为他们住的靠近我，”Harry平板的说。

Snape简单的点点头。

“你不知道别的内容？”Harry问。

“我知道我会在那儿，”Snape镇定的说。

“所以你觉得字面意义上的在我家附近袭击我非常特别，”Harry苦涩的说。

Snape的嘴唇扭出一个假笑，微弱的惊讶Harry明白了。“是，我相信这就是为什么我通知你这件事。”

Harry瞪了他一眼。“Malfoy也会在那儿参与袭击我吗？”他苦涩的问。

考虑到他们不久之前的争执，Snape犹豫了一下回答说，“我相信是，”他慢慢的说。“但是我不想要你在那儿只为了对Malfoy报仇，”他敏锐的补充说。“我根本不想你出现在那儿。”

“什么？”Harry难以置信的高声说。

“当你打算赢得这场战争的时候，你不应该在这种小的战斗里丧命，”Snape说。

Harry盯着他。“当我能够在外面战斗和帮忙的时候，我却应该坐在我房间里？”

“是，”Snape回答。“你的任务是把这信息通知凤凰社，然后他们做他们能做的去避免太多损失。”

Harry继续盯着Snape，理解着他的话和现实状况。“好，”他最后说。“我今天会去做这事，”他说，他的声音冷酷坚定。“你还有别的能告诉我的吗？”

Snape奇怪的看着他，疑惑着Harry突然转变的态度，但是他用了接下来的十五分钟解释他关于反击计划的建议，Harry全神贯注的听着。


	7. Chapter 7

首先的首先，Harry幻影显形回了Dursley家，他的隐形斗篷会派得上用场。

“你见鬼的去哪儿了？”

Harry惊讶的抬起头，看到Draco站在楼梯上瞪着他。过了一秒，他意识到Draco看起来混合着放心和不安的情绪，但他看起来不算生气。

“Potter，你见鬼的在别人需要你的时候去哪儿了？”Draco吼叫着重复他的问题。

Harry畏缩了一下，断定Draco也许还是有一点生气。但是他真的没有时间去应付Draco，推开他走上了楼梯。

“你想要什么，Malfoy？”他不耐烦的问。

“马上会有一场袭击，”Draco大声喊着。

Harry僵硬了，立刻拽住Draco的胳膊把他拉进他房间。他知道会有一场袭击，但是他一直以为Draco不知道。

“你知道什么？”Harry质问。

他没注意他的手指深深陷入Draco的胳膊里，直到Draco挣脱他的钳制。“对不起，”Harry自动的说，给自己赢得一个奇怪的表情。

Harry不理会这反应，直接问到，“什么袭击，在哪儿？”

他专心的听着Draco急促的复述着Snape不久前告诉他的信息。区别在于Draco指明了是哪个小镇。

“你怎么知道袭击会发生在那儿？”Harry飞快的问。“你从那儿得来的消息？”

“我是个食死徒，Potter！”Draco高喊。Harry开始担心他听起来有点歇斯底里。“我和内部消息息息相关。”

Harry不耐烦的翻翻眼睛。“你是听伏地魔本人说的？”

Draco扭动一下。“呃，不，”他承认，尽管他听起来仍然很不安。“但我知道它会发生！”

“你怎么知道？”Harry问，专注的凝视着。

Draco看上去不想回答，但是他突然脱口而出。“Snape，行吗！他警告我要当心因为我也被召集参加这该死的袭击！”

“你确定是这个镇？”Harry急促的问。这是他需要的信息，他需要确定它是否可靠。他完全清楚这部分信息不是来自Snape。

“是，我他妈的确定！”Draco吼叫着。

“那就说清楚！”Harry吼回去。“你怎么确定的？”

Draco又开始紧张的扭动。“我从虫尾巴那里得到的小镇的名字，”他高喊。“所以，行了吗，我从你最不喜欢的两个食死徒那儿得到我的消息，但是我知道它是真的。”

Harry咬着嘴唇，犹豫能不能相信来自虫尾巴的信息。“Malfoy，如果你错了……”他犹豫着。

“我不会错，Potter！”Draco反驳。“我不会拿我自己的命冒险给你错的消息。我从Snape那儿得到消息，然后核对了它。虫尾巴是个下贱的东西，但是他一直在黑魔王的鼻子底下。他能为我确定Snape的消息--依靠一点说服--他就傻得给了我多一点信息。”

哦，这个Harry能相信。他可以简单想象虫尾巴吐出他能说的所有事，只要能不被惩罚。“你伤害他了？”Harry问，也许有点过于充满希望，因为Draco回了他一个愉快的假笑。

“没有糟到会引起麻烦，但是他今天可能会不怎么舒服。”Draco 回答。

“很好，”Harry回以一个假笑说，再度专注于手头的状况。他注意到Draco的表情立刻又重新紧张起来。

“你还好吧？”Harry问。

“不，我该死的非常不好！”Draco高喊。“我被指望今天晚上出动，尽力去打倒遇到的每一个人，只为了有希望打倒你！我不想这么做！”

他的声音提高到了令人担忧程度。“Malfoy，镇静！”Harry坚定的命令。

让他惊讶的是，Draco立刻停止了他的咆哮，试图稳定住呼吸。Harry推着他的背，让他坐到写字椅上，蹲在他面前。Draco的眼睛紧闭着，他看起来真的要崩溃了。

“我不想做这些，”Draco说，“我以前没有参加过袭击。这是第一次我被要求真的……这么做。就算那次我去Victoria家的袭击，我也什么都不用做。我在那儿是去观看和学习，”他说，听起来很难受。

Harry深吸口气，“来，镇静，”他坚定的说，但是同时保持他的声音尽他可能的镇静。“你能做到。”

Draco的眼睛猛的睁开。“你想要我去伤害人？”他不能相信的说。

“不！”Harry不耐的说。“但是你要去做你不得不做的。你是个该死的斯莱特林，Malfoy！看在Merlin份上，你能想出怎么做又不会造成真的伤害。你只要偷偷摸摸一点。”

他不理会Draco震惊的表情，继续说。“这是次食死徒袭击，这种情况下，你们会分布到各个地方试图对这个镇造成最大伤害。别人不怎么会紧盯着你。”

“Snape会看，”Draco插嘴说。“他总是在看着我。”

“好，”Harry说，“那就让它看起来就像你在做你被假定在做的事，同时让它对任何在看的人都难以分辨。”

Draco困惑的皱起眉，他还是很不安，花了更长的时间去理解它。 

“Malfoy，动动脑子！”Harry急促的说。“没有人教过你防御策略吗？”

“没，我只学过进攻，”Draco反驳。

“Merlin，”Harry嘟哝着。“我敢发誓你去年在Snape的班里。”

“我永远不会象你那么擅长防御，”Draco愠怒的说。

Harry真的想尖叫出他的挫败，但是他没时间做这些。他也没时间细想他正在试图安抚Draco对于参加食死徒袭击的恐惧。他恼怒着Draco在这危急关头看起来真的一点也不好。

深吸口气，Harry再次开口。“Malfoy，你倾着身体，动作敏捷，保持移动！别让任何在看你的人有时间专注到你身上。一直发射咒语！但是使用伤害较小的，昏昏倒地咒很有用，因为它会打倒你碰到的人，但不会真正的伤害他们。别的食死徒不太会停在倒下的牺牲者身边检查他们受到了什么伤害。他们也会一直移动，就像你需要保持移动一样。”

Harry闭上眼，恼怒着事实上Snape应该是更好的选择，帮助Draco在制造最低伤害时偏斜他人的注意力。“躲在你的隐蔽地方，该死的确保你的兜帽戴的好好的，”他补充，张开眼再次瞪着Draco。“如果有任何人认出你，立刻会有很多人瞄准你。”

“哦，上帝，”Draco呻吟着。“我做不到。”

“你现在必须做，”Harry坚定的说。

“Potter，你知道你在说什么吗？”Draco悲哀的问。

Harry抬手挠着头发。“是，我知道，”他反驳。

“为什么？”Draco低声说。“为什么你要帮我……做这些？”

“因为我不想看到你死！”Harry高声说。

Draco惊讶的眨眼看着他。“你不想？”

Harry慌张了一秒，“是，我不想，但是，呃，”他停下来吸口气。希望克制住任何不安。“瞧，你是Victoria的父亲。她需要你。你自己说过你不能离开食死徒。我知道伏地魔会追踪你，杀死你，更别提你母亲。我知道你现在必须这么做，无论我喜不喜欢。”

他打量Draco一眼。“也无论你喜不喜欢。”

Draco低头看着地板，沉重的叹口气。“我让自己卷进这事，我必须处理它，”他听天由命的说。

“你不能只是坐下来承认失败，”Harry反驳。“你已经在努力做些事改变现状。这是好事，Malfoy。”

“我不能退出行动，Potter！我做不到！”Draco高喊。

“你必须做直到我们找出方法把你和你家人活着弄出来！”Harry吼叫着。“你把你那该死的Malfoy面具带回去，今天晚上把你高贵的屁股挪到那儿。你要忘记你什么也做不到。你要做到你最好的，你还要做到斯莱特林最好的，救你自己的狗命！”

Harry只停下来换了口气，继续他的咆哮，对目瞪口呆的金发少年高吼。“最重要的是，你要该死的希望我能把事情都理清楚，然后这些事都可以被解决，你也不用再做任何事！你要该死的希望伏地魔没有决定你是该为了今天晚上的行动失败接受钻心咒的人之一！如果今天晚上你是那倒霉的，要得到这可爱特权被诅咒的人之一，那么你最好接受它，然后谢天谢地你还有Snape保护你，因为他会用所有他该死的魔药确保你被治疗的好好的！”

Harry再次换口气。“你是对的，是你让自己卷进这堆麻烦，现在你该死的必须去面对它，直到我们能找出方法把你安全的弄出来。现在，该死的振作起来！”

Draco迷茫的盯着他好一会，然后显而易见的就像Harry命令的振作起来了。Harry松了口气，看着Draco挺直了脊背，他的表情转回他标志性的假笑。满是红丝的眼睛，深色的眼圈和憔悴的面容还在，也没有助益，但是整体来说，Draco看起来不再象他将要崩溃了。

“我不知道你还有这种思想，Potter，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，终于站了起来。这次微型崩溃显然已经处理完成，他还有很多事要做。扫视着小小的房间，他发现Winky的眼睛瞪到不可能的大，正盯着他们。

“Winky，我需要你留在这儿照顾Victoria，”Harry命令说。他没有时间和蔼可亲。“我不知道什么时候会回来。”

“Harry主人需要Winky做别的吗？”她问。

Harry皱着眉，努力想着所有应该在黄昏前该照顾到的事。“没有，”他说，决然的摇摇头。他已经在他的行李里翻检着，拉出他的隐形斗篷，合上盖子。

“这是隐形斗篷吗？”Draco不能相信的问。

“是，”Harry简单的说，已经把它塞到背包里，把包甩上肩头。他没有穿袍子，如果他想把它塞到衬衫下面决不可能把它藏起来。现在越少人知道它越安全。他的眼睛再次扫过房间，判断他是否还需要别的东西。没有看中什么，他走向门口。

“Potter，等等！”

“什么，Malfoy？”Harry问道，继续往楼下走去。

“你打算做什么？”Draco问。

“我要去策划反袭击，”Harry镇静的说。

“我不是问那个，Potter，”Draco反驳。“我是说，你今天晚上打算在哪儿？”

Harry回看着Draco。“我打算做我能做的去救尽可能多的人，”他咬着牙说。“你告诉我今晚我会在哪儿。”

“Potter，你不能去那儿！”Draco高喊。

“为什么不能？”Harry怀疑的问。

“你不能受伤！”Draco反驳。

Harry惊讶的眨眨眼。

“呃，如果你死了，我该怎么办？”Draco说，脸红了一点。

Harry摇摇头。“我今晚不打算死，Malfoy。”他冰冷的说。

“Potter！”

“不，这没有争论的余地，”Harry说，他的眼睛危险的闪动着。“今晚，你有你的工作要做，我也有我的。”

“为什么你一定要当该死的格兰芬多？”Draco咕哝着放弃了。

Harry翻翻眼睛，转身走向后门，Draco依然跟着他。

Harry走向房子后面的一条窄巷，然后转头面对Draco。他意识到Draco再次看起来在紧张。“Malfoy，做你能做的，”他温和的说。

Draco摇摇头，表明他现在不是担心这个。“我明天能回来吗？”他静静的问。“你会在这儿？”

Harry挑起一边嘴角，微笑着。“当然，Malfoy，我会在这儿。”

Draco给了Harry一个小小的微笑。Harry带着这个微笑，幻影显形到了陋居。

················

Harry推开后门，甚至还没有机会认出谁在那儿，就被拉进一个大大的拥抱。

“Harry，我们都在为你担心！”Weasley太太高声说。她把他推开，好好打量着他。“嗯，你看起来这个夏天真的在吃东西。”

他咧嘴笑了。“我吃的很好，Weasley太太。”

“Harry！”

Harry立刻转身被Hermione猛的拍打着。他拥抱了她，然后给了Ginny一个温暖的拥抱。被Ron和双胞胎拍打了一轮后背之后，Harry被允许退开一步重新呼吸。

“Harry，我们没想到你会来，”Hermione兴奋的说。“我以为你说你会在生日的时候才来。”

Harry立刻清醒了。“我不是来住下，”他平板的说，转向Weasley太太。“我需要召集一次凤凰社会议，但是，呃，我不知道怎么做，”他承认。

他揉着太阳穴听着齐声的高喊。这会是该死的漫长的一天，眼下还看不到尽头。

“停！”他高声吼道，把圣洁的宁静带回这房间。

Harry镇静的盯着Weasley太太。“你知道怎么联系凤凰社吗？”

“紧急事件？”她紧张的问。

皱着眉，Harry犹豫什么算是紧急。“在黄昏前我们还有时间，”他耸耸肩回答。食死徒不太会在十分钟内袭击小镇或是做什么。

她瞪大眼睛，但是坚决的点点头。“那么还有足够时间启动飞路网络，”Wealsey太太说，已经走向壁炉。Harry踏前一步，看着她联系麦格。

“米勒娃，Harry在这儿，希望立刻召集一次凤凰社会议。”Weasley太太说。

Harry想他的教授是否会和其他人一样对这消息露出惊慌的表情。她的声音听起来和往常一样严厉，要求直接和Harry说话。Weasley太太从火里退开，示意Harry和她一起进去。Harry跪在壁炉前，把脑袋伸进绿色的火焰。

“Potter先生？”麦格问。

“教授，今晚在小惠金区附近的某个小镇上会有一次袭击，”他直截了当的说，毫不惊讶环绕身后的齐声喘息。“我需要集合凤凰社，准备反袭击。”

“你怎么知道？你确定吗？”

“是的，我很确定，”Harry坚定的说，对她点点头。“我有一个梦示，听到了这信息，”他流畅的撒着谎。他准备好了自己。他心里哼了哼。或者说，Snape帮他准备好了。

麦格凝视着他一会，然后转向Weasley太太。“Molly，你知道该通知谁。我会从我这头开始。”她说，等待Weasley太太的确定回复。“一个小时，”她坚定的说，消失了。

Harry从壁炉边退开，让Weasley太太开始她的飞路联系。他立刻了解到凤凰社有某种网络设置，每个人都能尽快被联系上。听着她通知了唐克斯和费格太太，Harry回头走向他的朋友，后者都带着担忧的表情看着他。

“哦，Harry！”Hermione温和的说。“你又有梦示了？”

“是，”Harry疲倦的说，倒坐在桌边的椅子上。

“你怎么知道那是真的？”Ron脱口而出。

Harry畏缩了，尽管知道这问题迟早会出现。“我们能承受它不是真的的风险吗？”他反问。

“但是Harry，”Hermione小心的说。“你知道过去。”

Harry瞪着她，“是，我是知道，”他尖锐的说。“但是，这次感觉不一样。你只能相信我。”

“我相信你，”Hermione说，“但是，Harry，你不能知道它不一样。”

Harry鼻翼翳张。“当伏地魔开始刺探你的脑袋，那么我们可以开始讨论一下它是什么感觉。那时候，你可以教教我关于一个人该学会注意梦示里什么细微的差别来分辨它究竟是被塞进去的，还是伏地魔明知道你在看什么。到那个时候为止，你都必须相信我是靠我自己学会了这该死的差别，”他愤怒的说。

Hermione脸色惨白，看上去被Harry的爆发难以置信的伤害了，但是Harry拒绝为此感到心虚。她必须相信这是关于伏地魔计划的一次梦示，因为他知道，如果他说出真相，他们永远不会相信。

“好的，Harry，”Hermione平静的说。

Harry接受的点点头。

当Weasley太太走向他们时，他们都吓了一跳。“好了，”她严厉的说。“我们马上有凤凰社会议，我需要桌子和椅子立刻在后院准备好，Fred和George，你们知道该怎么办。”

拥挤着走向后院，每个人都维持镇定，飞快的把后院布置起来，适合即将涌入的大量人群。实际上，在他们工作的时候，人们已经开始到达。Harry没有一直在帮忙，因为很快就有一半凤凰社的人和他打招呼。但他很感激没有人问他问题。

他最终震惊的发现没人知道他们为什么被召集到这里。他打量着周围，认出他们迷惑和警惕的表情。麦格教授一到就领他走向起居室，在房间里施了一个不受扰防护才开口。

“Potter先生，每个人都非常关心，而且有点……紧张，因为这是第一次召集凤凰社会议，自从，”她艰难的咽下口水。“自从校长去世。”

Harry惊讶的眨眼看着他。“为什么没有任何凤凰社会议？”他询问。“战争还在继续！”

她不赞同的抿紧嘴唇。“我认为你意识到了我们失去了我们和神秘人的连接，”她说。“过去几个月，我们没有信息可供工作。”

“肯定总有凤凰社可以做的事！”Harry高声说。

“Potter先生，我们在这黑暗的时期失去了我们的领导，”麦格严厉的说。“人们在哀悼。人们失去了他们的方向感。”

“行，他们最好找回它，”Harry反驳。“现在，我们没有该死的时间去迷失了。”

她微微睁大眼睛。“也许你是对的，”她慢慢的说。“但是你应该意识到，此刻人们有理由没有信心。”

“他们最好恢复过来，”Harry冷酷的说，扭头看着窗口，更像是对自己而不是她。“我已经有够多的事要做，我不需要一帮只会说话的成年人。”

麦格的嘴唇微微扭动，研究着他。“我想也许是时候开始会议了。”挥挥魔杖，她放下不受扰防护，昂然离开了房间，Harry跟在她后面。

Harry甚至还没有出门就听到了吼叫。

“你们太小，还不能参加这些会议，”Weasley太太对她的孩子们和Hermione尖叫。“现在，我不想再听你们多说。”

忽略他们，Harry惊讶的观察到麦格教授在长桌顶端的左侧坐下，示意Harry坐在那儿。Remus坐在她对面，欢迎的对Harry微笑，尽管在这环境下有点做作。

迷惑的，Harry走向那儿，凝视着这由几张小桌子拼凑起来的会议桌。

麦格给了他一个许可的表情，Harry深吸口气，转向正在争执的Weasley家。

“Weasley太太，”他坚定的说，得到她的注意。“我知道你不想让他们旁听这次会议，但是如果我能在告诉别人的时候同时告诉他们，会给我节省很多时间。”

Harry稳定的迎向她严苛的眼神，没有退缩。“你知道会议结束的那一秒，我就不得不重新向他们解释一遍。”

Harry的朋友们明智的保持沉默，但是睁大眼睛看着发生在他们眼前的争斗。

最终，Weasley太太不赞同的抿紧嘴唇，但是点点头。不用多说一个字，他们立刻在桌边找到了位置。

整个桌子安静了，每个人都注视着Harry。他再次看向麦格，但她只是点头示意他继续。他没有料到过这个，他原以为邓不利多死后，现在由她负责。

“来吧，Harry，”Remus静静的说，给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

Harry感激的回以微笑，发现他的自信在恢复。“好，我召集了这次凤凰社会议，因为今晚会有一次袭击。”

面对围绕桌边突然爆发的嘈杂，他再次觉得毫无防备。有些人看起来恐慌，有些看起来不相信，有些看起来生气，也有些看起来悲哀。

“你召集了凤凰社会议？”Shacklebolt惊疑的问，他低沉的声音压倒了他身边的杂音。

“是，”Harry简单的回答。“我们今晚有任务要完成。”

“但你不能主管，”某个Harry不认识的人高喊。

Harry耸耸肩。“总得有个人。”

“你还没到十七岁，”另一个人高声说。“你不可能就这么取代邓不利多的位置。”

Harry的表情坚毅起来，“你是对的，”他冷漠的说。“我不打算取代邓不利多的位置。他是个了不起的人，深受尊重，也被很多人崇拜。我们这儿所有人都为他的离去悲痛，但是你看来忘记了他永远不会真的不管我们。”

Harry和其他所有人一样震惊于空气中突然充满的鸣叫。“Fawkes，”他屏息说。

抬头看向蓝色天空，他看到金红色的闪烁环绕向他们。他斜眼看到这美丽的鸟儿重重落在他肩头。眨着眼，重新找回焦距，他伸手抚摸着凤凰，充满着对这情景的敬畏。“你好，Fawkes，”Harry低声说。

Fawkes愉快的鸣叫致意，温暖了Harry的心灵。

“他一直和我们这些他信任的人在一起，”Harry收到希望，接受来自凤凰的鼓励。他的视线回到凤凰社的成员。他意识到他们所有人的表情都和他一样敬畏。

“邓不利多教授一直在这儿，在我们心里，”Harry温和的说。“他属于我们，而我们要追随他的语言和建议。我不相信他会真的离去，”他说，停下来再次看看Fawkes。“我不打算取代他的位置。”

深吸口气，再次开口时，他的声调变得更加坚定。“无论如何，我不会漠视必须完成的任务而让他失望。他会认为这非常耻辱，因为我们坐在这儿哀悼，而他只是开始了他下一次的伟大冒险。”

麦格看向他的眼睛，给了他一个理解的微笑。Harry回以微笑，愿意打赌她好多次听到邓不利多谈论这些。他看着她从口袋里抽出魔杖给Fawkes召唤了一个栖木。随着另一声鸣叫，凤凰离开Harry的肩头，舒适的安置好，扫视着整个世界，好像他在俯瞰Harry进行的会议。

“那么，我们准备再继续了？”Harry厚着脸皮咧嘴笑问。他收到几声模糊的大笑回应。

Harry镇静下来，庄重的看着聚集在一起的凤凰社成员。“我在这儿召集这次会议，是因为今晚有次工作需要完成。”

每个人都全神贯注的听着他，Harry能感觉压力冲击着他。他和伏地魔的联系不是什么他可以随意谈论的东西，他也不确定现在应该谈论它。但是，他需要这些人信任他。他决定尝试只略微提及这个部分，显然这就是邓不利多会做的事。

“伏地魔将袭击靠近小惠金区的一个小镇，就在我亲戚家附近，”Harry说。“我不相信他会直接袭击这个镇，也许因为某些邓不利多过去做的事。我不真的确定，”他承认，“但是我确定他策划了这次袭击，于是它就字面意义上的袭击了我家附近。”

“我的，呃，得到信息的方法不完全精确，我只知道一点，”他说，接着解释他知道的事，包括镇名，食死徒的数量，和袭击据了解应该发生在晚上某个时候，尽管他说不准具体时间。

“你是怎么知道这些的？”Moody猜疑的问。

Harry再次吸口气，开口回答。“这是以前你们行动的依据，邓不利多了解这方法。”他真诚的回答，只不过这是间谍方式而不是象有些人以为的伤疤方式。

“这方法是？”Shacklebolt询问。

Harry犹豫着，不想直接回答。他不相信人们知道他和伏地魔的思想有直接联系时能反应良好。

“这是一种复杂的技能，基于Harry和伏地魔的历史。”Hermione开口说，展开她最严肃的教学模式。“它强烈依赖于Harry婴儿时期幸存于索命咒的魔法现象，这意味着它不是一种任何人都能掌握的技巧。邓不利多教授非常聪明，他钻研古代魔法艺术，帮助Harry发展他的技能到一种可控程度。这是一种不精确的魔法，非常不幸，但是会很实用，”她兴致勃勃的补充。

Harry惊奇的瞪着她，听她继续滔滔不绝着彻底的胡说八道。以她绝非胡说八道的语气和有头脑的书虫的名声，她让她的解释听起来惊人的复杂又完全可信。因为他很确定就算邓不利多也不完全理解Harry和伏地魔的连接，他不得不考虑Hermione解释的如此深入的到底是什么。

他的目光落在她身边的Ron身上，克制着他的嗤笑因为他认出Ron脸上迷茫的表情只出现在他自动关掉Hermione的授课的时候。他冒险瞥了一眼麦格教授，她知道这是一堆胡说八道。她坚定的面具保持原位，但她的眼里闪动着愉快的光芒。

检视着其他人，他发现更多人看起来就和Ron一样迷茫。唐克斯看起来要睡着了，而Remus盯着Hermione好像他在吸收无价的知识。他想知道Remus是不是真的明白Hermione描述的是什么。大多数人都只是迷恋的盯着她继续乱掰着理论。但是没人看起来不相信，这点Harry非常感激。他为此欠了Hermione。他不以为还有人再敢问他消息是怎么来的。

“那么，我确定你们都完全明白了，”Hermione说，继续着。“这是Harry拥有的难以置信也独一无二的技巧，允许我们接触到这样重要的信息。”

她满意的坐回去，期待的将视线转向Harry。

“呃，是，”Harry说。“那么，我相信我们能讨论今晚的反袭击计划了。”

那些昏迷于Hermione解释的人随着Harry开口重新清醒过来。

“你有什么建议吗，Harry？”Remus问。

Harry给了他一个小小的感激的微笑。人们已经有足够的困扰来适应一个少年主持这次会议。来自成年成员的支持会鼓励而且有助。很奇特，这个团体的大部分人看来感激这种指引，就算是来自一个如此年轻的某人。他不得不考虑这有多少是因为他是Harry Potter，“救世之星”。

把这些想法推开，Harry开始展示Snape上午给他的基本策略。最大的区别在于Harry把袭击的范围缩小到了一个镇。他短暂的犹豫了一下，建议在两个相邻的镇上设置了望哨，指出伏地魔也考虑过它们，有可能会改变主意。应该有会幻影显形的人去监视食死徒的活动，并且在必要时通知其他人。

Harry松口气，看着其他人开始合作，安排谁该在哪儿。Moody和Shacklebolt看起来接过责任，而Harry全神贯注的听着每个人被指派他们的地点和职责。这些人以前已经做过这类事。

坐回他的椅子，Harry明白到每个人都只是需要某人来启动他们。一旦他们得到信息以及一点方向，就像麦格指出的，整个团队看来被拉回一个紧密的整体。

事情流畅的进展着，直到关于团队里最年轻的成员的部分。Fred，George，Ron，Ginny和Hermione争执着不该被留下，表明他们想要帮忙，Weasley太太这次有凤凰社的其他成员支持，不想让“孩子们”参与进去。Harry尽可能的置身事外，但是没多久他就被拖进了争执。

“Harry也想去战斗，”Ron高喊，“对吗，Harry？”

Harry发现自己突然再次成为目光中心。“我会在战斗发生的地方，”他静静的承认。

“瞧！”Ron得意的高呼。

“你嘴里说出的不是一个问题，Harry，”Remus敏锐的说，抓住Ron没有意识到的部分。注意力立刻回到桌上他们这头。Remus不常用这种语气。

“是，它不是，”Harry镇静的同意。

“Harry，”Remus警告说。

Harry没有畏缩于Remus明察秋毫的目光。“我比这里的任何一个人都更明白我在这场战争里的重要性，”他说，忽略他知道会从Ron和Hermione那儿来的尖锐目光，更别提其他人。“我知道也明白我要承担的风险，我向你担保我不打算直接处于战火之下。”

“无论如何，我会在战斗发生的地方，”Harry继续说，他的声音坚定又充满决心。“如果有一个机会我能帮忙，那么我会做。我不会在战争发生时坐在家里无所事事。”

“这是一次战斗，不是战争，”Remus坚定的说。

Remus有点惊讶Harry点头同意。“你是对的，战争不会依靠去打这些战斗而赢，但是这不能阻止我做我能做的来破坏伏地魔的努力。”

“Harry，你已经完成了你的任务，把这信息带给我们，”Remus说，“现在让我们做我们的部分。”

“你会的，”Harry平静的说，“但今晚，这是一项团队任务。不接受尽可能多的帮助是愚蠢的行为。人数越多，食死徒越不会逗留战斗。把我们孩子放在了望的地方，可以让更有经验和能力的人解脱出来和食死徒战斗。”

Harry指向他的朋友们。“Ron，Hermione，Ginny和我本人都有和食死徒战斗的经验。我们不是新手，我看不出为什么要把我们隔开。”

Remus挫败的叹口气。“当你变成一个准备战斗的有智慧的年轻人，你的理由让我很难和你争辩。”

之后，Weasley太太勉强同意让其他人去另外镇上的了望点。Harry知道她同意是因为Harry说食死徒连出现在那儿的机会都微乎其微。他的朋友们不太高兴没能去到战斗会发生的地方，但是他们接受事实，至少他们被允许参与了。Ron和Hermione会在一起，而双胞胎会在另一个镇上守望。Ginny还不会幻影显形，因此会和双胞胎在一起，因为他们能做到辅助幻影显形。

Harry拒绝去任何远离战斗发生点的地方，但是欣然同意他会使用他的隐形斗篷。

会议结束了，大部分不常在Weasley家逗留的人已经离开。Pomfrey夫人开口了。“我们有一点困难，”她犹豫的说，看起来不知道她的困惑该先指向谁。最后，她看向麦格教授。“医疗翼的储备足以应付今晚但愿不会发生的伤势，但是如果这样的事再次发生，我某些魔药的储备会很快耗光。”

麦格教授的薄唇抿成了一条直线。“这确实很重要，”她同意。

“Slughorn怎么了？”Harry好奇的插嘴说。

“Potter先生，我相信的邓不利多教授请他来教书的时候你在那儿，”麦格尖锐的说。

“他又回去躲起来了，是吗？”Harry问。

麦格粗率的点点头，“很不幸，这和失去他无关，”她说。

Harry猜疑的眯起眼睛，她再次点点头。“活见鬼了！”他高喊。

“Potter先生，注意你的用词！”麦格立刻说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，考虑着眼前的问题。“我猜想Snape是那个一直酿制某些魔药的人，”他苦涩的说。

有很多抽气声，因为Harry敢说出Snape的名字。他想知道这是不是跟说伏地魔的名字一样糟。把这些想法推出脑海，他专心回到魔药问题上。

“我不确定我们怎么解决这问题，”麦格说。“魔药酿制不是所有人都具备的天赋。我相信我们可以买一些难以酿制的魔药。”

“很难在市场上找到高品质的魔药，就算你能找到，他们也很贵，”Remus静静的说。

Harry盯着Remus，渐渐理解了他。“你的狼毒血清也没有了。”

Remus只是摇摇头。

Harry想诅咒和尖叫，这该死的不对。他知道魔药大师在那儿，也知道他还在光明这边。

他的眼睛慢慢瞪大了，他按理没法利用魔药大师，但他可以利用魔药大师的笔记。他一整年都在利用它，他的魔药酿制的甚至比Hermione还好。他现在可以用它帮忙来对付这事--也许还有点来自魔药大师本人的帮助，如果他够幸运。而且，他还可以用上Draco。

Harry瞥过桌子，迎上Hermione的视线。她瞪着他，他意识到她至少明白了一部分他的想法。

“不，Harry，”她说，“太危险了。”

“不危险！”Harry反驳。

当Harry的思想转向内心时，成年人继续着他们的讨论。现在他们停了下来听着Harry和Hermione。

“你怎么能这么说？”Hermione生气的说。

“因为它有用，”Harry说，“我们需要所有能得到的帮助。”

“不是从他那儿，”她说，听起来更愤怒了。

“Hermione，它是本书，”Harry镇定的说。“如此而已。”

“你知道那不是真的，”Hermione说，抿紧嘴唇。

随着谈话发展，Harry开始不耐烦，尤其是他们已经为此争论了好多个月。“这次不关乎成绩，Hermione。这次是关于能帮忙救人的命。”

“确实，”她反驳，好像Harry刚刚证明了她的观点。“我们不能用这种方式拿人命来冒险。”

“我不能相信你甚至建议用它！”Ron高喊，看起来既生气又迷惑的找回自己的声音。

“那只是本该死的书！”Harry吼叫。

“那不是，你也知道，Harry！”Hermione的声音也提高了。

“够了！”麦格打断他们的争论。她尖锐的目光转向Harry。“是什么事，Potter先生。”

“我有办法也许能得到Pomfrey夫人需要的一些药物，”Harry说，他的声音坚定但是更镇静。

“但是那太危险了！”Hermione说。“那是Snape的书。”

Harry瞪了她一眼，关于告密者的邪恶思想穿过他的脑海。

“Potter先生，”麦格警告的说。

Harry重重的叹口气，简短的解释了一下那本书。主要提到它上面有Snape的关于不同魔药的额外注释。

他很不高兴Hermione立刻指出Harry也从上面学会了一些危险的咒语，但至少她没有提Harry用在Draco身上的那个。

麦格看起来非常冷酷，她掂量着他们说的每件事。“Snape教授了解他的魔药，”她最后说。“Harry，你确信你能够成功的酿制Pomfrey夫人需要的一些魔药？”

“是，”Harry立刻回答，感激六年级的课程上有一些治疗魔药。“如果我不能酿制，我会去寻找和购买。”他补充。

“这没有必要，Potter先生，”麦格僵硬的说。“在这种情况下，这是凤凰社的职责，或者是Hogwarts的。”

“我是凤凰社的一员，”Harry坚定的说。“我也有方法去酿制和购买需要的魔药。”他不敢看向Hermione和Ron，知道他们谁也不会对他高兴。

“这不应该是你的任务，”麦格教授说，看起来对这情形也不太高兴。

Harry耸耸肩。“总会是某个人的，我是能为此做些事的某个人。”

她又研究了他几分钟，然后沉重的叹口气。这是Harry已经习惯的反应。“很好，就这么办，”她说。

“呃，我会需要去Hogwarts一趟，”Harry说。

她再次敏锐的看了他一眼。“我不认为我想知道。”

Harry终于咧嘴笑了。“是，我也不认为你想。”

麦格回以一个微笑。“Hogwarts一直开放，”她说，起身离开。“我期待明天会见到你。”

Harry点点头，但她的话给了他新的问题。尽管她离开时，他没有提出来。他很好奇当每个人都不在时，Hogwarts是如何被保护的。他猜想费尔奇和诺丽丝太太可能是今天下午唯一在那儿的人，但是也许还有别人。防御可能是很大的保护，就算没有人在周围，他猜想。

更大的问题，是谁来决定Hogwarts明年是否会再开放。Harry不确定他是不是真想知道答案。如果Hogwarts不会重开，那么Harry会有一堆不同的麻烦要解决，现在，他还没有欲望去考虑它。

所有的成年人都消失了，Harry被留给正挪过来坐在他身边的朋友们。他知道他会被问题淹没，而且不期待这情景。


	8. Chapter 8

“Harry，你为什么变得这么不一样？”Ron突然问。 

Harry对这个问题吃了一惊。在所有他想过会被提出的问题里，这也不是其中之一。“你是什么意思？”他小心的问。“我没有不一样。” 

“是，你是！”Ron高声说。 

“你只是在想象吧，Ron，”Harry简单的说。 

Ron扭头恳求的看着Hermione寻求帮助，她接受了挑战。“Harry，”她慢慢的说。“你刚刚召集了一次凤凰社会议，主持了这场会议，安排了今晚反袭击的基本战术，而且你还对抗了Lupin和Weasley太太。更别提你还面对了麦格教授，不是一次，可能是两次，”她特意说。 

Harry短暂回顾了一下他和麦格在会议前短暂单独的谈话，意识到Hermione注意到了，即使不知道具体内容。她看到麦格结束谈话后，把凤凰社会议的控制权交给了Harry。 

在Harry想出怎么回答前，Ron再次说。“你还自愿酿制魔药！”他高吼着，让它听起来好像是Harry这辈子做过的最恐怖的事。 

Harry自嘲的哼了一声。“Pomfrey夫人说她需要魔药，就像我说的，我有办法帮忙。关于会议，也许看起来是我在主持，但这只是在麦格的认可之下。别人听我说话的唯一理由是Fawkes突然出现，然后我非常幸运有Hermione的帮助来转移注意力。” 

他给了她一个大大的笑容。“顺便说一句。真是精彩绝伦。” 

Hermione忍不住也笑了。“我自己也觉得很不错。”她故作矜持的说。 

Ron和Ginny大笑起来，他们都放松了一点。如果Harry希望这能帮他转移话题，那么，他错了。 

“我想我的笨蛋哥哥想说的是，”Ginny瞟了Ron一眼。“我们没想到会看到你这么控制全局。无论有没有谁帮忙，你今天带着一个计划来到这儿，没有事情可以阻止你。就算大人……就算妈妈……看起来也尊重这点，”她敬畏的说。 

“我们习惯了你在危急时刻扭转全局，但这次有点更……投入，”Hermione说，犹豫着挑选合适的词汇。“上次我们看到你的时候，你还很愤怒和悲痛。我们没想到会看到你这么……冷静，尤其是想到这环境。” 

Harry不在意的耸耸肩，看着他的朋友。Hermione看起来好像以为Harry就要为她说的话爆发了。他想他过去可能会。 

“现在有任务需要完成，我们没有时间坐下来哀痛。不是说我不生气。我简直愤怒我们必须要对付这种事，但是这必须去做。我怕得要死今晚有人会受伤，”他静静的承认。 

他不打算承认他同样害怕Malfoy和Snape会受伤。他还在挣扎着对自己承认这点，而且他有一点知道会发生什么事。 

“我们知道你也害怕，”Hermione温柔的说。“但是过去这个月里，有什么东西改变了你。” 

“我一直认为你很有决心，但是这个新的你简直惊人，”Ginny说。 

Harry恼火的摇摇头。“我没变那么多。”他抗议说。“你们三个一直知道我很坚定--尤其是从邓不利多死后--要赢得这场战争，无论付出什么代价。” 

“但是，你以前听起来没这么成熟，”Hermione了解但是悲哀的说。“我猜想我只是没有意识到邓不利多的死对你的影响这么大。” 

Harry考虑着这说法。他没觉得比过去成熟了多少。他只觉得他更认真的接受了他的责任。是这让他成熟的吗，他想知道。 

过去，邓不利多总是在那儿。他在那儿主持大局，他在那儿保护和引导。他是Harry最大的安全网。 

Harry不想取代邓不利多的位置，他对凤凰社说的每个字都是他的本意。他没有试图取代他的位置，但是无可否认接过了邓不利多想要完成的任务。这包括每件事，从紧急召集凤凰社会议，到帮助Malfoy，把他带到正义阵营。 

他皱起眉，想知道他是不是承担了比他应该的更多的责任。是否有人比他更适合完成邓不利多未尽的任务？实际上，他不完全是自己去做所有这些事。 

在会议上，他得到了很多人--还有一只凤凰--的帮助。Snape，麦格，Hermione，和Remus都以这样或那样的方式帮助了他。 

关于魔药，他也许听起来有点古怪，但那是因为没人知道Snape的事。他极端的希望Snape能在这事上帮助他，知道这个男人不一定会愿意，但是另一方面，他很合适，因为如果必要他也有经济支持去做这事。 

想到Snape，Harry确定他没什么控制权。Snape是处于控制地位的那个。经过大量对已知事实的分析，以及对他自己情绪的控制，他们达成了某种程度的理解。Harry必须将此归功于邓不利多本人对此的帮助。 

想到Malfoy，Harry知道他仍然对究竟发生了什么毫无头绪。邓不利多在劝导Malfoy投向另一阵营上开了个头，但是Harry知道有更多的事发生了。大部分，但不是全部，都围绕着一个叫做Victoria的孩子。 

是，Harry正在做如果邓不利多活着会做的事，但是Harry没有以完全相同的方式去履行这职责。Harry觉得他还在犹豫，而他得花全部精力来保持清醒。 

“Harry！” 

“什么？”Harry问，从他的思想里被惊了出来。 

“哦，至少有些事还没变，”Ron喃喃的说。 

“你又陷到沉思里了，”Ginny带着一个大大的笑容指出事实。 

Harry给了她一个微笑，看向Hermione。“我脑子里有很多东西，也有很多事要做。而且我打算胜利。如果想完成所有这些责任让我成长，那么我想你是对的，”他说。 

“你不用一个人完成。”Hermione坚决的说。 

Harry耸耸肩。“我没有一个人去做。很奇怪，我想我得到了比我从前得到的更多支持去完成任务。”他指着拼起来的长桌。“我相信我甚至得到了整个凤凰社的支持。” 

Hermione眨着眼突然意识到他是对的。他不打算告诉他Snape，Malfoy和Winky也帮助了他。当然，Malfoy有他自己的一堆问题，但是Harry也不打算提这些。 

“我还有你们三个，”Harry平静的说。他看着依然栖息在他身边的Fawkes。“看起来我还有Fawkes，”他困惑的说。 

“凤凰选择他们的主人，”Hermione兴奋的说。“但是我想邓不利多可能有很大的影响。无论怎样，看起来Fawkes现在选择了你做他的主人。” 

“呃，这是说他要和我住在一起？”Harry好奇的问。 

Fawkes鸣叫了几声，听起来好像是认可的回答。 

Hermione双眼放光，而Ron和Ginny充满希望的看着。“我相信是的，”Hermione快活的说。 

Harry叹口气。这很好，他猜想，但是这也意味着他需要了解怎么照顾一只凤凰。他希望Fawkes会象Hedwig一样容易照顾，因为她把自己照顾的很好。他的主要照顾任务就是时不时给她一些爱和关怀。 

“Hermione？”Harry询问，他甚至还没提出问题，她就已经回答了。 

“我会找出来的，”她兴致勃勃的说。“我会找到所有你需要知道的关于凤凰的事。然后你就能正确照顾他了。” 

“还有所有你不需要知道的，”Ron嘟哝着，从Hermione那儿收到一次肋骨上的肘击。 

“这是一项荣誉，”Hermione说。 

“是的，”Harry温和的同意，伸手抚摸着Fawkes的羽毛，感到在邓不利多死后更加贴近他了。 

“来吧，Ron，”说，站起来把Ron也拖了起来。“你能帮我看看在我带来的书里能找到什么关于凤凰的内容。” 

“为什么我要做那个？”Ron怀疑的说。 

“因为Harry需要知道，”Hermione不耐烦的说，拉着他的胳膊把他拖走了。 

Harry看着他们走开，困惑的听着他们继续争吵着。他身后传来一声柔软的叹息，他回头，面对着Ginny。 

“我相信Hermione是给我们一个机会单独相处，”Ginny说。 

“哦，”Harry说，小心的看着Ginny。 

Ginny翻翻眼睛。“我知道我们不再在一起了，他们也知道。他们只是还有点希望我们能复合。” 

“Ginny，”Harry开口说，又停了下来。他该说什么，他想。实际上他不想再和她在一起，但是他也不想伤害她。 

“没关系，Harry，”她温柔的说。“我明白，就算他们不懂，这不止是因为邓不利多的死，战争，或者你需要专注在所有这些事上。” 

“不是吗？”Harry笨拙的问。 

Ginny吃吃的笑了。“哦Harry，你和我一样知道，我们并不真的象我们以为的那样适合对方。” 

呃，这倒是真的，Harry想。他们的关系并没象他想象的那样。它很好，但他从没真正的安定过。相反，他发现他把她当妹妹而不是女朋友更安心。他只是没发现Ginny和他得出了同样的结论。 

他继续茫然的看着她，她再次笑了起来，“Harry，我知道你不想伤害我的感情。我肯定你真的以为是因为战争你才和我分手。但是你没有看到Ron和Hermione为了战争分手，不是吗？”她问。 

Harry的眉头皱的更深。“呃，不，但是他们也没有承担同样的责任。” 

“是，”她同意。“无论如何，如果我们真的象Ron和Hermione一样相爱，无论环境如何，你都会做任何事来和我在一起，让我们继续下去。如果事情对你很重要，你会全部投入进去。” 

“你对我很重要！”Harry抗议说。“我会做一切事来保护你！” 

Ginny微笑着，“很高兴听到这个，”她说，让Harry更加困惑。她拉起他的手捏了捏。“Harry，我过去曾疯狂的暗恋你，就算我开始和你约会，我仍然对你有一点暗恋。终于能和你在一起时，我双脚跳进这个机会。当我到了那儿，我和你有一段美好的时光，但是我渐渐发现你变得越来越象我的一个大哥哥，而不是一个男朋友。” 

“你是想说我是个不合格的男朋友吗？”他问，听起来有点自卫。 

“不，”她笑着说，“那完全不是我要说的。别的先不提，你绝对是个了不起的接吻高手……以及更多，”她顽皮的说。 

“别说了，”Harry嘶嘶的说，紧张的看着周围。“我可不想你每个该死的哥哥都来追杀我，还不说你妈妈。”他板着脸，Ginny又开始大笑。 

“这就是你是一个好男朋友的品质之一。”她说。 

“什么？”Harry问，再次困惑起来。 

“你显示尊重，”Ginny回答。“我很清楚男孩有多喜欢吹嘘。你知道我的哥哥们，但是你尊重我不想他们知道这样的事。” 

“这不是尊重，这是恐惧，”Harry坦白的说。 

她的笑容更大了。“你，Harry Potter，一点儿也不怕我哥哥。” 

“我是的，”Harry绷着脸说。 

Ginny好像没听到他一样继续说着，“很糟糕我不是你的那个人，”她沉思着。“很难找到某个人愿意接受我所有那些哥哥们。” 

“我没有别的优点了？”Harry讽刺的问。 

“当然，你很擅长做爱，”Ginny厚着脸皮说。 

Harry不知道是该呻吟还是大笑。“我真的喜欢你，你知道，”他反驳。 

Ginny温柔的笑容回来了，“是，我知道，我也喜欢你。但是没有更多了，我们俩都是。我们只是更适合做朋友。我想我们都努力过要发展些什么，因为我们以为我们应该发展些什么。” 

“是，”Harry温柔的同意，明白她的意思。 

“不是开玩笑，做爱很好，但是不迷人，”Ginny愉快的说。 

目瞪口呆的，Harry不敢相信的瞪着她。“对不起，是你刚刚在说它有多好，现在你又开始指控我说……说……”他犹豫着，想弄明白她到底指控了他什么。他只知道听起来不是好事。 

“哦，得了，Harry，它是很有趣，很好，很舒服，但是我们之间真的没有任何惊人的火花，”Ginny说。 

瞪着他，Harry意识到她比他有经验的多。他在他们开始约会前很久就知道。见鬼，所有他知道的关于性的知识都是她告诉他的。他只是不知道他在某种测度比照上，而且不合格。 

“我很抱歉对你不够好，”他僵硬的说。 

Ginny终于意识到Harry是怎么理解她的话，“我没有挑剔你，”她说，听起来更富有感情而不是恼火。“不是我好像跟成打的男孩子在一起过，但是我知道我们之间没有某种特别的东西。我们更象在试验和学习。” 

Harry再次皱起眉。他觉得他永远不会理解这些恋爱的东西。 

“我没有说我们在一起不好，”Ginny说，“我只是觉得我们在一起不对。” 

考虑着这个说法，Harry发现这和他得出的结论非常接近，但是他显然用和Ginny不同的方式得出了同样的结论。他还是觉得有点被挑剔了，但是随后他开始想到如果他事实上把她当作一个妹妹，那么和她做爱可能不会是最好的。他只不过没有别的经验可供比较。 

“我们的关系里有点奇怪的东西，不是吗？”Harry说。 

Ginny松口气，再次笑起来。“是，我不觉得跟我别的哥哥亲热是件好事，”她的话击中了她自己，他们同时颤抖了一下。“这样说起来，事情简直错的离谱。”她咕哝着。 

“朋友，”Harry坚定的说。 

“朋友，”Ginny同意。 

“那么，我们该把把你介绍给谁呢？”她问，淘气的笑着。“我知道有无数的女孩子愿意跟你出去。” 

Harry哀叹着，一点也不想被介绍给谁。现在Draco就够他麻烦的了。他不能相信在有这么多事要做的时候还去跟什么女孩子在一起。 

他们聊了没多久，Ginny就被叫进屋子里去帮Weasley太太做晚饭。终于独个坐了几分钟，Harry把脑袋搁在桌子上。这已经是漫长的一天，而它离结束还极其遥远。发生了太多事。他没有太多时间去细想它们。 

短短的思索之后，Harry认定现在他也许不想要时间去细想所有事。太多事正在发生，而他该死的一半都不明白，但是他要继续向前。事情仍然需要完成。 

吃饭时每个人都很紧张。Weasley太太还是不高兴他们以任何方式参与其中。她一直恼火的看着Harry的方向，间杂以担忧的神情。对桌上的所有人，她都投以恐惧的表情，这让每个人更加不安。 

没有人期待晚上会发生的事，紧张的情绪达到了高点。到吃完饭的时候，Harry觉得非常不安。等到收拾好桌子，Harry做了决定，抓起他的包。 

“我有些事要做，但是天黑前会回来。”他随意的对他们说，在任何人来得及争辩前就啪的消失了。 

碰碰运气，Harry首先幻影显形到了格里莫广场。如果Snape发现什么额外的消息，他也许会给Harry留张字条或是什么。Malfoy知道了消息，Harry猜想他可能会等他们都在庄园时告诉Snape。他走进屋子，直奔厨房，惊讶的发现Snape就在那儿。 

“Potter，”Snape沉着的说。“我有更多的消息给你。” 

Harry立刻期待的点点头。他仔细听着Snape告诉他Malfoy已经说过的东西。唯一需要改变凤凰社所制订的策略就是他们不需要在其他镇上设置了望。但是，Harry不打算找麻烦告诉他的朋友或别人。 

“Potter，为什么你现在到这儿来？”Snape猜疑的问。 

“嗯，呃，”Harry紧张的说。他真的不想让Snape再对他生气。 

“快说，Potter，”Snape说。 

“Pomfrey夫人的魔药今晚还够，但是有些品种很可能会短缺。”Harry急促的说。 

“这跟我有什么相关？”Snape问，挑起眉毛。 

“你能帮忙，”Harry急切的说。 

“Potter，他们不会相信由食死徒酿制的魔药，”Snape恼怒的嘲笑说。 

“不，但是麦格信任你的知识，”Harry嘟哝着。 

“Potter，你在建议什么？”Snape冷静的说。 

Harry内心呻吟着。当他自愿提出时，他没想过告诉Snape这事有这么艰难，更别说说服他帮忙了。 

“我告诉麦格我能做我们六年级学过的任何魔药，”Harry承认。“我还告诉她我会去找和买别的。” 

“她接受了？”Snape怀疑的问。 

“是，”Harry说。“我，呃，不得不向她解释了那本书。Hermione又为此跟我吵了一架，”他低声说。 

“你和Granger小姐争执，为了我的书，然后向麦格描述了那本书，”Snape平铺直叙的重复。 

Harry畏缩了一下。“是，” 

“在描述了那本书以及我所有的批注之后，麦格同意让你，因为在魔药方面的悲惨失败而声名狼藉，去酿制和供应医疗翼和凤凰社所有必须的魔药，”Snape继续他平淡的声音，让Harry觉得非常危险。 

“是，”Harry再次回答。 

“而你认为你能成功酿制那些魔药，”Snape说。 

“我能完成上个学年的所有魔药，”Harry说。“靠那本书，”他平静的承认。 

Snape揉着他的鼻梁，闭上眼。Harry不知道该期待什么。他假定现在会有一次爆发，猜想这可能依然存在。 

当Snape保持沉默时，Harry的紧张持续着，知道他可能会诅咒自己，但看来不能停下。“我跟你学魔药一直有困难，我们都知道。但是我能照着混血王子的指示。我今年学了很多，”他说，没发现他听起来有多热切。“至少我相信我能酿制那些魔药，即使总体而言我的魔药课不是最好的。我相信你恨它，但我甚至不用理解就能照着那些指示。现在，我完全不关心我的NEWTs，我甚至不知道我能不能考试。我关心的是能得到Pomfrey夫人需要的魔药。” 

Harry吸口气，继续说着，Snape仍然站在那儿，沉默的闭着眼睛揉着鼻梁。“当我告诉麦格教授时，我本来希望你愿意帮忙Pomfrey夫人需要的其他魔药。我可以装作是我买的，把它们交给她。至少我可以去买原料。实际上，我想我能为你酿制它们付报酬，”他说，皱起眉，意识到Snape实际上不会为他的工作和他的时间得到补偿，就像他在Hogwarts那样。Snape不太会做没有报酬的事。他不是那种出于善心而做好事的类型。 

Harry摇摇头，继续说。“我只知道你是最好的，凤凰社真的需要你的帮助。如果你不愿意，我能自己做，但是就算那样，没有你帮忙我也做不好。我，嗯，好吧，我得去拿你的笔记。而且我猜想那样我就得请Hermione帮我，因为她真的懂得魔药。但是如果它们不太难，那么我或许也能做到，因为我不知道她会不会帮忙。她恨混血王子，因为他一整年一直在带坏我。我不知道我们为此吵了多少次。” 

Harry知道他在继续唠叨着他的想法，同时他在想着他的未经思索的计划里的各种复杂因素，但是他停不下来。他绝对不该把这么多信息告诉Snape，但这真的很重要。 

“瞧，我也许欠你一个道歉，因为整年都在用你的书。我不知道它是你的。我知道应该道歉，因为你要的时候没把它还给你，”他承认。“我很惊慌，那本书就像我最好的一个朋友，我不想把它给你。” 

Snape终于睁开眼睛，惊疑的看着Harry，但他还是没有说话。 

Harry发现在Snape重又盯着他的时候很难说话。他盯着这个男人，总算开始惊惶他透露了这么多的事。 

“雄辩滔滔，”Snape嘲讽说。“你总是向别人唠叨这么多信息吗？”他冷静的问。 

Harry畏缩了。“不，”他低声说。“但是我不会给你任何信息去伤害任何人--除了我自己。” 

“精确，”Snape假笑着，听起来很愉快。 

“我真的需要你的帮助，”Harry说。“或者说，凤凰社需要你的帮助。我看来是唯一一个能传递这帮助的人。” 

“凤凰社的会议怎么样？”Snape问。“我假设既然你没有提这事，那么你就算是说服了他们，也布置好了今晚的反袭击行动。” 

“是，”Harry无力的说。“看起来我也许在会议上用光了所有口才，既然我现在再次失去了它。” 

Harry解释了会议上发生的事，包括Fawkes的出现。他非常小心的确定他没有提起他们已经把注意力放在那一个镇上。他知道怎么保护秘密，也不知道刚刚是什么让他疯狂的唠叨。 

当Harry说完时，Snape奇怪的打量着他。“精确，听起来你之前的演说成功的多。” 

Harry叹口气。“这真是漫长的一天。我想，很奇怪，我的大脑看来知道跟你在一起的时候不用保持那么高的警惕。”他揉着太阳穴。想驱散逗留不去的头痛。“今天的事一件接着一件，完全看不到尽头。但是，我不得不逃离Weasley太太一会，所以我决定到这儿一次，给你留张字条，然后我打算到Hogwarts去拿那本魔药书。” 

“它还在Hogwarts？”Snape问，声音高了起来。 

“呃，是，”Harry回答。“它还在你让我把它给你时我藏它的地方，”他承认。 

“我明白了，”Snape说。 

Harry想知道这男人见鬼的明白了什么。他知道他自己在Snape身边时行为有点奇特，但是Snape在他身边时行为也很奇特。他想知道他们是不是只是太累了而不能继续争执，因为他们还有许多其他的战斗要对付。 

Snape已经坐了下来，迷失在思绪里。不知道该做什么，Harry开始做茶。当Harry把一杯茶放在他面前时，Snape什么也没说，但他拿起来喝了。Harry坐了下来，既然Snape还算友善，他也不想打破沉默。 

“Potter，你有办法进到城堡去活动，而不被发现，”Snape终于开口说。 

Harry警惕的看着他，这不是一个问题，但是如果它是，他们都知道答案。“是，”他回答。 

Snape脸上是Harry不怎么喜欢的毫无表情的面具，但总比他看向Harry时通常挂在脸上高昂的怒火要强。Harry不知道这男人脑子里在想什么，好像他曾经知道过，他自嘲的想。 

“今晚两点整，你和我在尖叫棚屋碰头。”Snape说。 

Harry怀疑的盯着他。“你打算今晚和我潜入Hogwarts？” 

“我需要到我的房间，”Snape冷笑说，眯起眼睛。“我怀疑麦格有时间或愿望去打破我的防御。今晚战斗以后她应该会很忙碌。” 

“是，忙着那些你帮忙送到医疗翼去的受害人！”Harry高声说。 

“正好，”Snape敏锐的说，把Harry的想法扔到一边。 

“这是好事？”Harry困惑的问。 

“今晚城堡里可能会有很多人，麦格会心烦意乱。她很可能不会注意到另外的访客，”Snape平静的说。“因此，我们今晚去。” 

Harry沉重的咽下口水，不敢相信他听到的话。“我……我……，”他想说，但是看来又找不到任何词汇。 

“是，你会帮助Severus Snape，邪恶的食死徒，在他杀死邓不利多，光明一方的领导人，之后，第一次返回Hogwarts，”Snape冷静的说。 

“哦，上帝，”Harry呻吟着，“这就是别人会怎么看的。” 

Snape瞪大眼睛。“你不干？” 

“不，”Harry慢慢的说，迎向Snape的视线。“这只是有点狗屁不通。” 

Snape的嘴唇扭出一个假笑，显得愉快而不是嘲笑。“语言，Potter，”他镇静的说。 

Harry不能相信的瞪大眼睛。Snape在担心他的语言？眨眨眼，他意识到这就是Snape全部的评论。“好吧，这很狗屁不通，”他反驳。 

“精确，”Snape确认说。 

Harry大笑起来，努力忽略它听起来有点歇斯底里。“两点钟？”他核实说。 

Snape简单点点头。“战斗确定会发生在午夜前。” 

Harry闭上眼睛，提醒自己他们还有一场战斗要首先面对。他把其他想法推在脑后，再次考虑和Snape溜进Hogwarts。“我们应该在靠近蜂蜜公爵的地方碰面，”他说。 

“为什么？”Snape敏锐的问。 

“因为我们是要进去Hogwarts，而不是校园里，”Harry回答，心里畏缩了一下，精神上向掠夺者道歉着。 

“这将是一个增长见识的晚上，”Snape说。 

Harry低下头，脸埋在手里，努力提醒自己，他的秘密只是为那些需要治疗魔药的人付出的小小代价。 

··········· 

日落前四十五分钟，幻影显形回到Weasley家的院子，他立刻成了每个人的目光所在。看来大部分凤凰社的成员都已经回来了。 

“Harry！”Hermione高喊，跑过来批评的看着他。 

“你去哪儿了，伙计？”Ron担忧的问。 

“我有事要做，”Harry说，越过他们走向桌边，留他们在身后带着受伤的表情看着他。 

“Potter先生，”麦格严厉的说，从她的座位上站起来在半路上拦住他。“你介意解释你下午去哪儿了吗？” 

“不，”Harry回答。 

她惊异的眨眼看着他。Harry觉得她显然没想到Harry会公然拒绝回答她。 

“Potter先生，”她警告的说。 

“麦格教授，”他礼貌的回答。 

她危险的抿紧嘴唇，Harry想到不久之前当她这样看着他的时候，他还会非常担忧他的命运。现在，他有大得多的危险要对付。 

他在回来前已经在精神上准备好了自己，坚决的告诉自己他必须保持镇静，坚定，准备做任何必要的事在战斗中保护自己和其他人。他坚决要以任何方式保持坚强而不是虚弱。令他不安的是，他想知道是否Snape，尤其是Draco，也经历了同样的心理过程去面对外在世界。 

“Potter先生，有很多人非常关心你，尤其在你认为适宜不解释自己的目的地就离开的时候。”麦格说。 

“我感激这关心，夫人，但是有些事我必须去做。”Harry镇定的说。 

“不是一个人，”她尖锐的说。 

Harry的表情坚毅起来。“邓不利多留给我某些任务我需要顾虑。他在世的时候认为不适合告知你们这些事，他去世以后，我也不认为适合告知你们。我尊重他的判断，此刻有些事必须保持秘密，我希望你们也一样。”他坚定的说。 

麦格眯起眼睛更久的凝视着他。“很好，那么，”她说，简单向他点点头。她转身，走回桌边回到她的座位上。 

Harry终于注意到所有聚集在Weasley家后院的其他人。有些人不赞同的盯着他，有些人接受，有些人敬畏。回头瞥向他的朋友们，他们目瞪口呆的表情让他想大笑一场，同时他们也让他意识到他和麦格的谈话有多意义重大。 

带着一种新的只有一半故作出来的自信，他走向桌边，再次在顶头的位子坐下。桌上一片宁静，每个人都看着他。但他不知道他们在期待什么。他询问的看着麦格。 

“我相信，Potter先生，你也许应该就今晚的任务讲些话，”她严厉的说。 

为什么是我，他想知道，但是没有大声问出来。肯定有人更适合来一次战前动员。这不是不像作为魁地奇队长，在比赛前鼓舞士气。 

Remus俯身在他耳边低声说。“这跟年龄，知识或经验无关。他们看着你是为了希望，Harry。” 

茫然的看着Remus，后者给了他一个悲哀的微笑，Harry终于开始有点理解Scrimgerour想要的是什么。但是Scrimgerour想要的是混乱之中的希望偶像，而凤凰社的成员则是拿自己的生命在冒险，基于Harry给他们的消息。 

Harry觉得重担更顽固的压在他的肩头，但他毫不犹豫的挺直肩膀，站了起来面对人群。他首先看向Moody，“我们还有多久？” 

“三十分钟，”Moody粗声说。 

Harry点点头。“很好，那么，”他深吸口气。“在每个人需要去就位以前，我们没有太多时间，我不能说肯定，但是我相信袭击会发生在午夜前某个时候，也许在天完全黑下来后不久。” 

他回顾着他的魁地奇讲稿。“无论要等待多久，坚守你们的位置，不用让注意力动摇。今晚每个人的角色都非常重要。我们有天时地利，而我们将以此作为我们的有利条件。食死徒不知道我们的战略，我们选择的战术将帮助我们获胜。” 

Ron皱着眉看着他，Harry知道Ron可能知道它听起来很熟悉但却不明白为什么。Ginny正在努力把笑容藏在手后面。 

Harry微笑了，让有些人吃了一惊，考虑到当下沉重的处境。“这是一场战役而且，是的，是生死关头。但是我有强烈的信心，我们会赢。我们会赢，是因为我们齐心合力去争取胜利。” 

他意味深长的停顿了一会，再次开口。“下午时曾经建议我们在出发前再一次检查我们的战略，我认为我们不用。” 

Moody立刻说，“这有必要，”他咆哮着。 

“不，”Harry说，对Moody摇摇头。“今天下午每件事都已经彻底考虑过了。这件事非常重要，不会有人过了短短几个小时就忘记它。这么做的唯一结果就是使得每个人比现在更加紧张。”他再次扫视人群。“我们已经完成了我们的计划，现在是时候付诸行动了。” 

“这可有点不寻常，Potter，”麦格发言说。 

Harry耸耸肩，“也许，但是我相信我们已经完全准备好了。现在不是时候再次怀疑我们的战略。现在是时候让我们出发去完成任务。”他不敢看向Ron和Ginny。肯定就算Ron现在也已经猜出了他以前在哪儿听过Harry发言的一半内容。 

实际上，麦格现在也猜疑的看着Harry。“凤凰社成员一直象一个团队一样工作很有益处，是吗，Potter？”她说。 

“确实，”他简单的回答，咧嘴笑起来，知道她终于抓到了他修改后的魁地奇演讲。 

她的嘴唇愉快的上翘一点，但她点头接受。Harry扭头面对其他人。“那么，我们准备好了吗？” 

他收到很多点头，甚至还有几个微笑。“那么让我们出发吧。” 

Harry去拿出他的隐形斗篷，但是Remus拦住了他，把他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。“你到那儿要小心，”Remus低声说。 

“你也是，”Harry说，他的声音闷在Remus的胸口。 

Remus松开他，给了他一个担忧的笑容。没有再多说。 

Ron，Ginny和Hermione抓住了他。“我突然很高兴McLaggen不在凤凰社里，”Ginny笑着说。 

Ron的笑容更加明显。“我真爱魁地奇，”他快活的说。 

Harry耸耸肩，回以一个微笑。“我想不到别的了。” 

Hermione奇怪的看着他们三个。“为什么你们现在要讨论魁地奇？”她问。 

“生命课程，”Harry轻松的说。 

“Harry，”Hermione警告说。 

“我们去的时候我来告诉你，”Ron说，他的语气表明他非常开心终于轮到他向Hermione解释什么了。 

Hermione看起来不怎么高兴，但是Harry很满意他们在前去指定地点时的轻松状态。


	9. Chapter 9

Harry幻影显形到了食死徒预计袭击的小镇。他忘记了他原本感觉到所有疲倦，身体已经切换到了战斗状态。他不得不提醒自己这次他不应该战斗，除非极度必要。很多人甚至根本不想让他来这儿。

他来回扫视着整个镇。这儿很小，伏地魔看来认为有四十个食死徒就足以扫平整个镇。Harry知道随时都会有二十个戴面具的食死徒凭空出现在小镇的两头。

但是，他们现在不能进入任何建筑。早前，麦格已经带了一组人到镇上，他们花了几个小时秘密的施加了防御，会阻止任何食死徒进入。Harry完全不懂这些防御，但是他相当确定它和Dursley家的那种一样，会阻止任何有黑暗印记的人进入保护区域。

当凤凰社的大部分人出席最后一次会议时，有一组人已经仔细检查了整个小镇，鼓励任何“游荡”在外的人回他们的家。Harry知道凤凰社不会使用迷魂咒，但如果需要，他们会修改记忆。他记得在魁地奇世界杯上魔法部是怎么修改Roberts先生的记忆的。这个小组做事不会顾虑，只要方法不会对麻瓜造成永久损伤又能够保护他们。

现在，镇上很安静。太安静了。想到伏地魔准备把这个镇彻底抹去，此刻没有任何生命记号让人觉得皮肤难受的好像有虫在爬。Harry知道人们在那儿，但还是觉得难受。

除了等待无事可做，Harry任他的思想散漫开。他在担心，他知道这不止是为了凤凰社的成员。Weasley家，Tonks，Remus，麦格--他担心他们所有人，他知道他们很可能会受伤。

但是，他一半的担心看来都围绕着Draco和Snape。为他们担忧是某种奇怪的感觉，但是他不能阻止自己的感觉。好吧，他不太担心Snape，但是他非常紧张Draco。

踏错一步，Draco就会招致双方的怒火倾泄在他头上。

在他隐形斗篷的保护下，Harry从他的藏身地走出来，打量着大街的两头。他不知道Draco会从那个方向来。他知道食死徒计划从镇的两头开始扫荡，直到在中间会合。

此刻，Harry自己正站在镇的中央，凤凰社绝大部分成员都守候在两头。一等食死徒出现，他们就会立刻展开攻击。

就在Harry观察的时候，战斗开始了。他听到响亮的噼啪声。甚至在他所站的地方。几乎是立刻，他看到魔杖的闪光，凤凰社展开了他们的反袭击。

犹豫了一秒，Harry开始奔跑，一直尽可能的躲在阴暗的地方，以防万一隐形斗篷在他移动的时候滑落。知道凤凰社成员的分布地，他奔向与Moody相反的方向。Moody是唯一一个能在他躲在斗篷下还看到他的人。靠近战场，他放慢脚步，压低身子潜了过去。

几具身体已经倒下，Harry只希望他们是被打昏了的食死徒。决斗在很大的范围内展开，在黑夜里Harry很难分辨谁是谁。

贴近战斗的外围，Harry看到Remus正陷入一场决斗。正当他仔细观察时，Remus 被几个咒语击中，踉跄了几步。Harry的心提到了嗓子眼，但是Remus立刻回复过来发射出他自己的咒语。

Harry能够成功使用的无声咒语没几个，但是有一个他可以极隐秘的使用而不会发射出闪光暴露自己的位置。把魔杖指向那个食死徒，Harry想倒挂金钟！那个食死徒立刻旋转着倒挂在空中。

Remus吃了一惊，但是飞快的打昏了那食死徒，Harry把他放回地面。他不知道他是谁，但是他不是Snape或Draco。

Remus扭头张望着，看不到Harry，但是清楚的知道那是他。“离开这儿！”他对着黑暗大喊。Harry突然再次希望他没有告诉麦格关于Snape的书的事。Remus显然认出了这个咒语。

当Remus行动着去帮助其他人的时候，Harry继续移动，环绕着战场，他搜寻着，不断检视着。这很奇异，所有咒语和闪光照亮了黑暗。但是，在那些黑色袍子的身影里，他仍然看不到Draco或者Snape。他很担心，不希望他们谁加入被打昏的食死徒。

“Malfoy！”

Harry听到一声愤怒的咆哮，扭过头。他还是没看到Draco，但是某个人显然发现了。他往吼声传来的方向奔去，终于看到Draco正陷入一场和Charlie的决斗中。Harry心里诅咒着。Charlie有该死的好理由对Draco愤怒，而Harry不知道该做什么。

在Draco需要他的时候，见鬼的Snape究竟在哪儿？

突然，Charlie被另一个咒语击中了，Harry的视线投向那个方向，发现Snape已经听到了那声大吼。很不幸，别人也是，更多的人卷了进来。

Harry看着Draco被一个咒语击中，倒在地上。在咒语中穿行着，他落到Draco身边。抓住他的胳膊， 抱着最好的希望，Harry幻影显形了他们。

他只移回到他在镇中央的藏身之处，不相信自己的幻影显形技能能走的更远。他们落到地上，两个人都被咒语击中，但Draco还在挣扎着离开。

“别跟我挣扎，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“安静。”

Draco安静了。“Potter？”

Harry拉下一点斗篷让Draco看到他的脸。“你应该避开麻烦，”他斥责说。

“该死的Weasley猜出了我是谁，”Draco反驳说。“我别无选择。”

“我们没有时间吵架，”Harry恼怒的说。“我要回去那儿。我估计你们也有安排好的会合地？”

Draco点点头。

“那么去吧，”Harry命令。“但愿看起来像是你自己幻影显形的。其他食死徒都已经幻影显形走了，”他说，看着镇头。

Draco睁大眼睛，啪的一声消失了。Harry摇摇头，匆匆赶回去，他奔跑的时候才发现他甚至还没弄清楚Draco伤的有多重。现在没什么他能做的。他需要知道其他人是否都还好。

每个人看起来都很疲倦，或许更糟。Harry飞快的找到了Charlie，他正在怒气冲冲的诅咒Draco。Harry松了口气看到他一切正常。他不以为Draco或Snape会伤他太重，但那个时候，周围也有很多其他的食死徒。

“Harry在哪儿？”

Harry听到Remus焦虑的声音，脱下了他的斗篷，走向那男人。他立刻被卷进一个碾碎骨头的拥抱，甚至比他在争论要不要来的时候还用力。

“我知道是你，Harry，”Remus严厉的说。“我知道那个咒语是从哪儿来的，现在没多少人知道它了。”

“你看来需要一点帮助，”Harry对着Remus的胸口咕哝说。

Remus的手臂继续紧紧的抱了他一会儿，放开了他。“来，我们要回Hogwarts，”Remus平静的说。“Tonks和她的小队会处理这儿的事。”

“Ron和Hermione还有其他人呢？”Harry问。

“Molly和Arther已经去接他们了，”Remus回答。

最后看了一眼周围，Harry幻影显形回到了Hogwarts，Remus紧跟着他。到达了医疗翼，他们发现这儿一片嘈杂。但是，在仔细观察后，这显然是一片有秩序的嘈杂。Pomfrey夫人正忙乱的从一个病人赶到另一个病人身边，叫喊着各种指示。 

就Harry能看到的，没有人重伤，大部分是小的伤口和瘀伤。Harry吸口气镇静自己，走向房间角落，看来所有红头发都聚集在那儿。Pomfrey夫人刚刚诊断完了Charlie，再次忙碌的走开了。 

“你还好吧？”Weasley太太担忧的问。

“我很好，妈，”Charlie说，翻翻眼睛。“我只是有点酸痛，但是明天就会好的跟新的一样。”

“发生了什么事？”Ron焦急的问。

“我看到了该死的Malfoy的头发，”Charlie愤怒的说，他的态度完全从几秒钟前安抚他妈妈中转变了。

“Malfoy！”Ron激烈的高喊，他的脾气立刻被点燃了。

Charlie点点头，继续解释着整个决斗过程。“我们在互相发射咒语。我刚刚发出一个刀砍咒--”

“你用了刀砍咒？”Weasley太太质问。

“他们是食死徒，妈，”Charlie恼怒的说。“你指望我用什么对付他们？尤其是象Snape和Malfoy这种人。”

“Snape！”Ron怒气冲冲的说。

Harry想翻白眼，但是克制住了自己，看着Charlie点点头。他努力强迫自己的脸露出生气的表情，知道他应该和Ron一样愤怒。幸运的是，每个人都注意着Charlie。

“我打倒了Malfoy，但是后来事情开始真的疯狂了。我在跟Snape决斗，突然之间他高喊着让他们都离开，他也幻影显形了，就象这样，”Charlie说，打了个响指。“Malfoy一定也幻影显形了，因为他不见了。”

Harry靠着墙，听着Charlie滔滔不绝的说着决斗的事。他觉得他应该感到生气，替……某人，但是在一切事情之上，他只觉得放心。而且疲惫不堪。

“你还好吧？”Hermione静静的问他，也从Weasley家退开了一点。

“我只是累坏了，”Harry说，对她露出一个微笑。

Hermione理解的点点头。“至少每个人看起来都还好。镇上住的所有人也都安全了。”

Harry茫然的瞪视了她一会。他几乎忘记了他们努力去保护的所有那些人。他一直忙着注意凤凰社成员，还有两个食死徒。

“你知道有没有什么食死徒被捕？”Harry突然问。

Hermione扮个鬼脸。“我听有人说抓到几个，但是看来没人认出他们是谁。大部分都幻影显形走了，还带走了被打昏的和受伤的人。”

“该死，”Harry低声说。“就是说我们一个大头目都没抓到了。”

“也许没，”Hermione同意。“谁知道能从他们那儿得到多少消息。”

Harry垂下头，下颚压在胸口，茫然的摸着他的伤疤。他不太关心他们能挖到什么消息，因为他跟两个大头目联系紧密。但是他很高兴他们把更多的食死徒关了起来，让他们再也干不了坏事。

啪的一声，Dobby突然出现在他身边。“Harry Potter，先生，Dobby有个消息。”

警惕的瞟了一眼他的听众，Harry立刻抓住Dobby把他拉到一边。“什么事，Dobby？”他低声说。

“Winky说Harry Potter家里有个客人，”Dobby紧张的说。“Dobby被请求找到Harry Potter说非常重要。”

“该死！”Harry小声咒骂着，知道只会是Draco。他想知道见鬼的到底出了什么问题。

“一个字也别告诉别人，Dobby，”Harry命令说。

Dobby点点头，睁大眼睛，消失了。

“Harry，是什么事？”Hermione询问。

“你听到了什么？”Harry问，锐利的看着她。

她眯起眼睛。“我们什么也没听到，只知道你突然把Dobby拉到一边。现在，到底发生什么事了？”

“我要走了，”Harry说。不顾他朋友焦虑的恳求他留下，他直奔医疗翼门口，一到走廊上就开始奔跑。他甚至没有时间去想怎么幻影显形，到了正门口就自动停下来幻影显形了。他冲进Dursley家，甚至没有试图保持安静。一步两级的奔上楼梯，他喘息着终于到了他卧室。

“出什么事了？”他喘息着说，努力平静下来。他的眼睛落在Draco身上，“见鬼，Malfoy！到底发生了什么事？”

Draco虚弱的瞪着他，从Harry床上他躺着的地方。“该死的Weasley用刀砍咒打中了我，”他说。

“我知道那个，”Harry心不在焉的回答，走到床边仔细打量着。Draco已经脱下了他的袍子，但是还穿着他的衬衫。“但是为什么Snape不治好你？为什么你在这儿？”

Harry开始解开Draco的衬衫纽扣，拉开它好看清伤口。他没注意到Draco看着他他奇特表情。他忙着研究他的伤势。

“我不觉得它真的很深，但是你显然流了太多血了，”Harry咕哝着。Draco的身侧上有一道长长的伤口，但是看起来还算整齐。他从地板上抓起Draco的袍子，按压着伤口，施加压力希望能阻止流血。

他但愿他知道Snape以前用在Draco身上的那个咒语。或者更好，Snape这次能再治好Draco。Harry抬头看着Draco的脸，发现另一个男孩还没有回答他。

Draco扭开脸，脸色苍白的像死灰一样。“Malfoy，你还好吗？”Harry担忧的问。

Draco艰难的咽下口水。“你在对我做什么？”

Harry皱起眉，“我在施加压力想止血。你看起来已经失血过多了。”

“我知道它疼的象地狱，但没想过会这么严重。”Draco虚弱的说。 

“嗯，它是有点可怕，”Harry承认。“但是我想它不算真的太糟，它没有伤到任何致命的器官或别的。只是点皮肉之伤。”

Draco悲惨的呻吟着。“Potter，让它好点，”他恳求。

Harry短暂回想了一下巴克比克那次事故，不得不想知道那次的痛苦有多少是装出来的。Draco看来真的很怕痛。他意识到Draco甚至拒绝看向伤口附近。“为什么Snape不治好你？”他再次问。

“他说他要去见黑魔王，然后他还有魔药的事情要做，”Draco解释说。“而且当时，我没想到伤口这么严重。”

Harry的眼睛转向钟，心里诅咒着自己。他离应该和Snape的碰头时间不到三十分钟了。

Harry轻轻的抬起袍子，检查着伤口。流血至少减慢了。再次压住伤口，他看着Draco。“为什么你到这儿来？你妈妈怎么不帮你？”

“她本来想，”Draco恼怒的说，“但是那个婊子拦住了她。宝贝小Dwaco需要学会像个男人一样接受它，”他模仿着说。

“Bellatrix，”Harry咆哮着。

“是，我最好的阿姨，”Draco讽刺的说。“我最后跟她大吵了一架，然后冲了出来。”

“然后到这儿来了，”Harry替他结束。

“是，”Draco静静的说。

Harry疲倦的叹口气。“Malfoy，我没有任何魔药，我也不知道什么该死的治疗咒。你知道吗？”

Draco摇摇头。“你不能做点什么吗？”他问。

Harry转身，他的眼睛搜索到Winkey坐在Victoria小床边的椅子上。“Winky，你能给我拿点水，毛巾和一些绷带来吗？”啪的一声，她消失了。“Malfoy，按住这里。我们需要帮你清洁干净。我想你今晚哪儿也不能去了。”

Draco虚弱的点点头。Harry拿过他的手按在卷起来的袍子上。Draco继续闭紧眼睛，但是他按住了伤口。

Harry开始解开Draco穿着的靴子。短暂犹豫了一下，他开始解Draco的长裤。

“Potter！”

“你的裤子上都是血，”Harry镇静的说。“但是没关系，我们现在先不管它。”他说，Winky啪的回到房间里。她显然预先想到了，因为她也带回了干净的床单。

Harry小心的端过摇晃的水盆，拿开满是血迹的袍子，他开始清洁伤口和周围的区域。

Draco呻吟着咬紧嘴唇。担忧的看着他，Harry想他是不是要晕过去了。他今天早前看起来就不怎么健康，更别提现在。

“我现在要用麻瓜的方法把伤口包扎起来，”Harry说。 

Draco微微的点头示意明白，咬紧了牙关。

尽快的行动起来，Harry在Winky带回的东西里找到些绷带纱布，给伤口涂了些治疗药膏，尽可能的拉近伤口。用一些宽的薄绷带完全裹好伤口，他完成了他此刻能做的所有事。

看看钟，他知道他没有多的时间，开始脱下Draco剩下的血迹斑斑的衣服。Draco一直闭紧眼睛，Harry一边擦去血迹，一边非常努力的不去想太多他在做什么。

Winky从Harry的衣柜里拿出干净的睡裤。那是Harry最长的裤子之一，所以在Draco身上也不会太短。Harry帮Draco站起来，换好衣服，Winky很快换好了床单。Draco的脸色腊黄，但是颧骨那里有两团红色。

Harry知道他被这种情况烦恼着，但是太虚弱，太疲倦完全不能多想。Draco在整个过程里一直保持绝对的安静。

Harry帮Draco躺回干净的床上，拉好毯子。“如果可以的话，努力睡一会儿，”他静静的说。“我知道你很痛。我给你了些麻瓜止痛药，但是它们可能不太有用，我不知道它们会跟止痛魔药发生什么作用。我去看看能不能至少找点药给你。”

Draco焦虑的看着Harry。“你要走了？”

Harry点点头。“我去看看能不能找到你要的魔药，再看看有没有什么治疗咒，然后我才能治好你。”

“哦，”Draco说，想在床上翻个身却抽痛了一下。

“我会尽快回来，如果你要什么，Winky会在这儿。”Harry看着Winky。“你之前让Dobby来找我做的很好，下次需要我的时候再这么做。”

Winky点点头。

“睡吧，Malfoy，”Harry温和的说。

Draco点点头，闭上了眼睛。看了一眼钟，Harry知道他会迟到了，最后看了一眼Draco，转过身。他在他的箱子里翻出掠夺者地图，拿起隐形斗篷，出了门。 

他幻影显形从一条巷子到了另一条，跌跌撞撞的落了地。

“你迟到了，”Snape冷笑说。

Harry疲倦的抬头看着他，“我知道，对不起，我有点忙。”

Snape仔细看着他，上下打量着。Harry低头看着自己，意识到满是Draco的血迹。“你受伤了？”Snape尖锐的说。

“呃，没，”Harry回答。“但是不少人有小伤口。不过幸好没什么太严重的。”

“你身上全是血，”Snape研究着说。

“刀砍咒，”Harry说，没有给出更多细节。“让我们先完成任务，”他说，不想多谈。“我假定你能带我们潜进蜂蜜公爵。”

“这有必要吗？”Snape问。

“是，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“我只是以前从没做过。我总是在白天店开门的时候过来。”

“披上斗篷，”Snape简单的说，对自己施了一个幻身咒。

Harry披上斗篷盖住自己，走向蜂蜜公爵的前门。这个钟点，街上空荡荡的，但是他们不敢那么确定。他听到静静的念诵咒语，一等到门开就飞快的走了进去。

他带头走向地窖，听到脚步声跟在他后面。一走出店前窗的视线范围就脱下斗篷，点亮了魔杖，他迅速的在地窖里找到活板门。他很感激Snape什么也没说，跟着Harry走下通往Hogwarts的地道。

他们安静的走了几分钟，Harry决定试图打听Snape之前用来治疗Draco的那个治愈咒。“你能教我你用过的那个治疗咒吗？”他问。“你知道，就是你用来治Malfoy的那个，在我，呃，打伤他的时候。”

Snape轻蔑的哼了一声。“真象你，Potter，不知道怎么收拾就制造麻烦。”

“我不知道那个咒语是干吗的，”Harry自卫的说。“我没想杀死他。”

Harry一直看着前方，跟着他魔杖上黯淡的光芒，但是他能感觉到Snape的视线简直要在他脑袋上钻出孔来。“那是你第一次用那个咒语？”

“是，也是唯一一次，”Harry回答。“我只在你的书上读到它，它说是用在敌人身上的。我只知道这么多。我突然跟人在决斗，他还要对我用钻心剜骨，所以我试了它。”

Snape安静了超过一分钟，Harry想知道他在想什么，“那咒语是黑魔法，Potter。我发现非常令人惊惶你能如此成功的使用这个咒语，尤其是第一次使用它。”

Harry脚步踉跄了一下，但他继续走着。他第一次就能成功使用它到底意味着什么？Snape刚刚说它是黑魔法，但是Harry肯定不会精通黑魔法。他没想过他能在除了咒语名字什么都不知道的情况下就能使用它。

Harry以前没考虑过，他现在也确实不愿意想。“先生，我不知道这说明了什么，”他疲惫的说，“坦白说，眼前，我也不关心。现在，我只需要学会些治疗咒。知道几个治疗咒今晚会很有用。”

Snape又安静了一会，Harry想知道这男人是不是还想追究黑魔法的话题。“这点我们稍后再谈，”Snape最后说。

Harry同意的点点头，感激能拖延一会也好。

Snape的声音换到他专业的语调，开始解释他在哭泣的桃金娘的浴室里使用过的那个咒语。Harry仔细的听着，需要完全的掌握它。Snape也教了他几个别的治疗咒，同时地道开始上升了。

Harry停下来，精神上向掠夺者再次道歉，拿出了地图。Snape把魔杖放到它上面，让他们都能看清。Harry用自己的魔杖轻触着羊皮纸。闭上眼睛，Harry低声说，“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”

他睁开眼睛看到Snape瞪着他，Harry的视线落回到地图上。他觉得他刚刚双手给了这男人一个大胜利，这后果沉沉的压在他胃里。

他们看着城堡延伸在羊皮纸上。仔细观察着，Harry能看到Filch和Norris太太在他认为是他们房间的地方。其他每个人看来都还聚集在医疗翼里。

“走道上没人，”Harry轻轻的说。“所有的走道现在都没人，”他补充。

“非常聪明，”Snape嘲笑说。

Harry瞪着他，但是没说话，他们现在没时间吵架。Snape看来也意识到了这点。“先拿书，”Snape坚定的说。

Harry深吸口气，拉起斗篷，Snape再次幻身了他自己。再次确认走道里没人，Harry走出地道，进入Hogwarts。他感觉到Snape紧抓住他的肩头，免得跟丢了他，Harry觉得这有种奇特的安心，而不是愤怒，他们一起穿过安静的走廊。

他带头走向有求必应屋，再次检查了地图，确定所有地方都没人。“等在这儿，”他嘶嘶的说，他脱下斗篷，把地图递给Snape。

Snape警惕的看着他，Harry开始走路。

我需要拿回我的书……我需要拿回我的书……我需要拿回我的书……

松口气看到门出现了，Harry小心的打开它，更加放心的看到巨大的房间里藏了多年的所有东西。他知道Snape跟他进了房间，门关上了。

他听到Snape抬起了幻身咒，慢慢的开始在巨大房间里堆积的所有不同东西的小径间漫步。

“这是什么？！”Harry对着消失柜高吼着。

“出了什么问题，Potter？”Snape讽刺的说，走到Harry身后。

“没人把这该死的消失柜拿走吗？”Harry高喊，怒气冲冲。“老天，我要杀了Malfoy，因为他修好了这该死的东西！”

Snape走近一点，研究着柜子。“这就是他用的？”

“是！”Harry愤怒的吼到。“我相信他把所有见鬼的事都告诉你了！”

“我不知道，直到事情发生以后，”Snape冷淡的说。

“啊哈！为什么没人毁掉这该死的东西？食死徒随时都可以跳着舞回来！”Harry吼道。

“控制你的声音，Potter，”Snape嘶嘶的说。

“得了，我们在这儿不会被发现，”Harry心不在焉的说。“这房间甚至不会在那该死的地图上显出来。”他瞪着消失柜。“唯一别人能发现我们的方法就是通过这该死的消失柜，”他说，怀疑的猛踢着柜子。

“克制你自己，Potter，”Snape危险的说。

“这他妈的太荒唐了，”Harry说，不理会Snape。“我是说，怎么会每个人都笨到会把这东西留在这儿？”他开始在窄巷间踱步。

“为什么你没做点什么？”Snape问，眯起眼睛。

“我应该做，”Harry愤怒的说，气他自己跟别人一样多。“显然我犯了一个大错误。”

Harry踢了踢柜子的另一侧。“是我的错听那些该死的大人的话。”

“哦，一切都在我们的控制之下，Harry，”他模仿着说。“把一切交给成年人，Potter。你还小自己不用担心这些事，Potter。”他继续走着模仿着所有那些年来一直试图安抚他的成年人。“我们不能告诉你任何事，因为你会受伤，Harry。你只要担心你的功课，Harry。”

他学着Hermione尖细的声音。“Harry，你知道大人只是在试图保护你。你不知道你在说什么，Harry。哦不，你太荒谬了，Harry。Malfoy没在做坏事。你只是疑心太重了，Harry。”

“啊哈！”Harry再次喊着。“我他妈的一直想告诉邓不利多Malfoy在做什么。他听过我的吗？见鬼的不！当然，我发现他知道的不少的时候他正在死去。但是如果那个老头肯听我说而不是每次都打断我，他可以来看看Malfoy在这屋子里做了什么。我知道他在这儿谋划着什么！”Harry挫败的吼着。“有人听我的吗？他妈的没有！Harry笨的要死连危险都感觉不到！”

“我从他妈的一岁就能感觉危险了！”Harry吼道。“想活下来这是必要的工具！活见鬼了！如果每个人都他妈的不来保护我，实话告诉我究竟发生了什么事，也许我除了设法活下来还能做点什么。至少，让事情容易得多。”

Harry停止咆哮，站定了喘息着瞪着消失柜。“为什么我他妈的要听大人的话？”他低声说。

“你说完了？”Snape问。

Harry扭过视线看着Snape。“我们需要毁掉这东西，”他说。

“精确，”Snape说。“尤其是另一个已经神秘的消失了。”

Harry惊讶的眨眨眼。“什么？另一个不见了？”

Snape简单的点下头。“黑魔王非常不高兴他往Hogwarts的方便通道不见了。博金--博克的店主的记忆被修改了，没人能找到柜子在哪儿。”

Harry皱起眉，看着消失柜。这柜子是他和Draco一直回避深入讨论的话题之一。是Draco对另一个柜子做了什么吗？是他最先把它保护起来的。Harry记得他们在翻倒巷跟踪Draco的那天。

如果Draco拿着另一个柜子，他们有可能利用上它们吗？毁掉这柜子是最佳选择吗？

“如果这柜子被缩小了，它就没用了，是吗？”Harry问。

Snape对他皱起眉。“是的，但是为什么你希望保留它而不是毁掉它呢？”

“嗯，如果我能拿到另一个，”Harry说，快速的思考着。“也许它们能在某个机会上用来阻碍伏地魔。”他接着说，强调着他的主意。“我是说，食死徒能用这方法成功的进入Hogwarts。为什么它不能用来让凤凰社的人去伏地魔所在的地方，在某个时候。”

Snape的眉头皱的更深。“那需要你找到另一个柜子。”他慢慢的说。

Harry不以为这真是什么问题，但是没这么说。“呃，只要我一直安全的留着这个，至少它现在没有用。如果我们能找到另一个，我至少还留着它。当然你能帮忙留意另一个。”

“很好，那么，”Snape说，开始收缩柜子。Harry捡起现在只有手掌那么大小的盒子。它看来有点不可思议，这么小的东西能有那么大用处。

“好好保管它，Potter，”Snape命令说。

Harry飞快的把它放进口袋里，惊讶于Snape居然真允许了这个。

“现在，书在哪儿？”Snape问。

摇摇头，记起他们为什么来，Harry转身开始搜索着上面放了个老男巫半身像的柜子。看到假发和冠冕，Harry匆匆走过去，拉开柜门。他伸手到笼子后面，得意的抽出了魔药课本。

Snape厌恶的冷笑着。“有趣的隐藏地点，Potter，”他讽刺说。

Harry瞪着他，“我那时有点急，”他恼怒的说。还是把书递了出去，看着Snape静静的翻看着。

Snape啪的合上书。“来，我们还有很多事要做。”他说。

心里呻吟着，Harry跟着Snape到了门口。再一次，Snape施了幻身咒，Harry拉起斗篷盖住自己。头一年，Snape还保留着他在地窖的旧办公室，他们都知道他们要去哪儿。没有多想，Snape再次把手放在Harry肩头，他们一起安静的走在走廊里。

他们一路顺利的走到了地窖，Snape很快解除了防御，让他们进入了他的办公室。Snape满意的打量着周围，Harry意识到Snape说的没错，没人进来过这房间。

Harry尴尬的站在屋中央。他不确定他该做什么，他不特别喜欢这屋子。他现在想做的全部事就是爬到床上去。而这想法只提醒了他还有个受了伤的Draco在他床上。他很惊奇Snape首先从架子上拿下两瓶魔药，递给Harry一份。

“提神药，它会帮你恢复精力，”Snape说，听起来和Harry一样精疲力竭。

他们喝下魔药，Harry觉得他总算可以正常行动了。他看着Snape召来几个箱子，递给他一个。

“让你自己派点用场，Potter，”Snape讥笑说。“打包那儿的架子，”他命令，指着旁边一个书架。

叹口气，Harry抓起箱子开始工作，飞快的打包着书。他不确定他明白他在干吗，但是不知何故他觉得他们只是在收拾几本书。他们飞快的打包好了几打书和魔药的箱子。

但是，Harry给自己找了点东西，当Snape召来特殊的包装袋让他打包满满一架魔药的时候。当Snape在房间的另一边工作，他简单的给自己装了点需要的药。他原以为他不得不从医疗翼摸点儿。

Snape很快收缩了所有的书箱和大部分箱子。只有完成的魔药和原料他没有收缩。Harry呻吟着意识到他将拖着所有这些盒子回到霍格莫德，因为压缩它们会严重改变魔药的属性。Snape只是冷笑的看着他，但是召来了几个就像他们在火车站使用的推车。Harry板着脸开始堆放剩下的箱子。

他们清空了办公室里Snape需要的所有东西，Snape才走向一道Harry甚至没有注意到的门，走过门，Harry才发现他们现在在Snape的私人房间里。呻吟着，他看着Snape召来更多的箱子，简单的指着最近的书架。Harry拖着自己开始打包更多，更多的书。

一个人怎么会有这么多书，Harry喃喃的对自己抱怨着。Snape消失在另一道门里，Harry猜想是通往他的卧室。他们又花了一个小时才收拾好Snape在他房间里的所有需要的东西。最后收缩的箱子装满了他们的口袋，还有满满两推车的箱子。

就算书箱都被收缩到最小，Harry仍然搬的太多，他觉得要被重量压倒了。他看着Snape对推车施了几个漂浮咒。他们才能引导它们穿过走廊，不至于在石头地板上咔咔作响。

Harry看着地图，Snape最后检查着他的房间。麦格在校长办公室里，Harry吃了一惊，意识到那房间现在可能是她的了。医疗翼的人比早前少了不少，也没有什么活动。Harry猜测那儿大部分人都睡着了。但是，Filch和Norris太太现在开始在走廊里游荡，Harry不知道这男人在这个钟点指望找到什么。话说回来，已经过了五点。他也许不得不在早上遛他的笨猫或是什么。

Harry告诉Snape关于Filch的事，他们绕路回到了三楼驼背女巫雕像那儿。剩下的路上一片宁静毫无事故。还没回到格里莫广场，Harry的步伐又慢了下来。他很惊讶，但是感激，Snape一句话也没说的放慢了脚步。

他们把所有的东西堆放在厨房里，Snape命令Harry去睡觉，后天再回来见他，终于Harry被允许回到Dursley家。


	10. Chapter 10

听到前门打开，Petunia姨妈走向门厅，她看到他的时候倒抽了一口冷气。

“我看起来那么糟？”Harry抱怨说。

“你还好吧？”Petunia担忧的问。

Harry奇怪的看着她，当她难得的流露出关心的时候，他还是很惊讶。偶尔他想过跟她谈谈，但一直拖延着。想搞清楚Draco和Snape就够麻烦了，他姨妈此刻远在他的重要级别之下。

“我累极了，但其他都好。”他嘟哝着说。

Petunia看着楼上。“我看到你的客人了。”她说。

Harry尖锐的看着她，她再次回头看向他的时候发现了。“有血迹，”她僵硬的说。

“喔，”Harry说，看着地板，她显然已经清洁过了。或者，Winky清洁过了。Harry头天晚上完全忘记了，但是他那时另有要事。

“他会好起来？”Petunia问。

Harry点点头。“我带了些药回来帮他，”他说，开始上楼。“我可能要睡一整天。”他补充说。

“Harry，”Petunia说。他回过头。“一……切都好？”她紧张的问。

Harry意识到她对头天晚上发生的事毫无头绪，但显然猜出发生了什么重要的事。他疲倦的点点头。“每个人都活着，”他说，继续走上楼梯。就他所关注的，她不需要知道更多解释。

他没想到打开他卧室门的时候，会见到对他说话的Victoria。他的意识坚持现在还是晚上，但他发现其实现在已经是清晨了。Petunia在楼下做早餐，而Victoria显然准备好了迎接新的一天。

瞟了一眼床的方向，他看到Draco正观察着他，脸上带着痛苦的表情。低下身，他看着Victoria，她已经爬到他身边，正试图爬上他脏兮兮的裤腿。他小心翼翼的把她抱起来，放回她的小床上。“现在不行，Victoria，”他恳求说。“我很累，你爸爸需要我给他带来的药。”

她叽叽咕咕的对他说话，伸手让他再次抱起她，Harry递给她几个玩具，她至少暂时分了心。Winky温和的把Harry推向床。

Harry开始从他的裤子口袋里掏出魔药，把它们放在床头桌上。他找到一瓶止痛药，打开塞子把它递给Draco，他感激的接受了。他不知道Draco是不是还需要，但是也递给他一瓶补血药。Draco没有争辩，也喝下了这一瓶。

“好些了？”Harry问。

“嗯，”Draco疲倦的说。

“那么让我们开始治好你，”Harry说，沉重的吁了口气。

Draco敏锐的看着他。“突然学会了几个治疗咒？”

“是，”Harry疲倦的说。“这是一个收获丰富的夜晚。”

“你到底去哪儿了？”Draco问。“你走了几个小时。”

“Hogwarts，”Harry简单的说。他拉开毯子，开始移去绷带，它们已经再次渗透了鲜血。他突然感激自己给了Draco第二瓶药。

Draco没有多问，只是静静的躺着，看着Harry工作。一等把绷带全部解开，Harry抽出他的魔杖。闭上眼睛，他再一次精确的复习Snape教他的东西。

睁开眼，他专注在伤口上。他把魔杖的顶端放在伤口的一头，念着咒语，沿着伤口拖动着魔杖。尤其是在他做的时候，他再次觉得它听起来就像一首歌。伤口慢慢的收拢了，Harry以一种病态的迷恋看了一会，然后回头在药剂瓶里找到含有薄荷的那瓶。他一直以为薄荷是一种植物，但是Snape看来有某种液体的形态。他不知道那男人加了什么到里面，但是他说过如果立刻服用，它能帮助避免永久的伤疤。

Harry希望这是说在伤口治好以后立刻服用，而不是受伤的时候。他拉开瓶塞把它递给Draco。Draco奇怪的看了他一眼，但是喝下了瓶里的药。

Harry把空瓶放回桌上，再次看向伤口。它现在已经愈合的相当好，也很快。Winky突然出现在他身边，让他有点吃惊，她拿着一盆热水给Harry洗去血迹。小心的不要太靠近还在愈合的伤口，Harry擦拭着Draco的腹部和身侧，露出干净的皮肤。

他看着Draco胸口，感激的看到没有伤疤。他一开始就没想过要那样诅咒Draco，如果他给另一个男孩留下了永久的伤疤感觉会更糟。检查着新的伤口，他很确定这次也不会留下疤痕。他觉得它不会花太多时间就能完全愈合。

“你现在觉得怎么样？”他问，看回Draco的脸。

Draco的视线扫向他的身体又回到Harry。“我觉得好得多了，”他静静的说，“但是，还是疲倦和虚弱，”他承认。

“是，疲倦，”Harry同意，短暂的闭上眼睛，猛地又睁开，觉得他现在站着就能睡着了。“我去洗个澡。希望过会儿伤口就全好了。”

Draco点点头，关心的看着Harry。但Harry没有注意。知道他终于能休息只让疲倦来得更加严重。他从衣柜里抓起睡衣，消失到浴室里。

Harry只穿着睡裤，回到他房间里，仍然在用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。他只去了十分钟。他还是觉得精疲力竭，但是至少清醒了一点。不过他知道这不会太久。

“Da，”Victoria说，胳膊伸向Harry。

“你也Da，”Harry微笑着，这一次，把她抱起来搂住。“你昨天想我了，是吗？”

Harry湿头发上的水珠落到她身上，她叽叽咕咕的笑着。他摇摇头，把更多水珠洒向她。他吃吃笑着，把她递给了Draco。

Draco接过她，但是仍然看着Harry。“你晚上也受伤了，”他说。

皱着眉，Harry低头看着自己。他没想过太多跟Snape训练得来的瘀伤。“不，这只是我进行的决斗训练时受的。”他心不在焉的说。“你才是今天晚上真正受伤的那个。”

“噢，”他屏住呼吸，看着Draco的身体。现在他全部能看到的就是洁白光滑的皮肤，从腹部到身侧。一点伤口的痕迹都没有，而血迹也全洗干净了。

Draco给了他一个假笑，但是看起来仍然极其疲倦。“好的跟新的一样。”他说。

Harry皱着眉，“你还需要休息，”他说。“你没想着要幻影显形吧，是吗？”他说。

“我应该回去，”Draco说。“我妈会担心的。Snape也是。”

Harry闭上眼睛。Snape不会高兴在他已经做了那么多事以后还不得不去寻找Draco，但是Harry还是不认为Draco尝试幻影显形是个好主意。当然，伤口现在是治好了，但是他已经失血过多而且没有休息。Draco的衣服上依然满是血迹。

Harry睁开眼，看着那堆满是血污的衣服。

“Winky，你能把Malfoy的衣服拿去……呃，让它们稍微干净和像样点吗？”Harry问。

“是，Harry主人，”Winky说。“Winky会带早餐回来。”

Harry点点头，她消失了。他在床尾坐下。“好了，除非你的衣服变好点，你都不能走了。”他说。

“靠这把我留在这儿可太卑鄙了，”Draco抱怨着。

Harry哼了一声。“你的衣服一团糟又不是我的错。而且不管怎么说，Winky可能花不了太长时间，”他补充。

Draco没有回答，Harry不得不想着Draco是不是在借着和Victoria玩耍来故意回避Harry。

“他们不会只以为你去找你的某个朋友或是之类的吗？”Harry问，再次张开眼睛。它们一直未经允许的努力合上。

“也许……可能，”Draco说，笨拙的耸耸肩。他看着Harry。“现在没什么地方真的安全，你永远不知道会发生什么。”

Harry叹口气，知道Draco是对的。他不了解Draco的妈妈，但是他了解Snape。那男人不会为Draco的消失而高兴。“好了，我没有逼你留在这儿，所以随便你想做什么，”Harry最后说，允许他的眼睛再次合上。

Harry靠在床尾睡着了。他没有发现Winky给Draco带回了干净的衣服，再次接手照顾Victoria。他也没有发现Draco对他用了漂浮咒，把他放平在床上，躺在金发男孩的身边。 

下一次Harry恢复意识时，天已经又黑了。看着钟，他意识到他一定睡了整个白天，还有大半个晚上。他不知道上次他睡的这么满足是什么时候，还不说一次睡了这么长时间。呃，除了他受伤的时候。

受伤，Harry僵硬起来意识到他好像有一个受伤的Draco Malfoy搂……搂……着他，从身后。实际上，他希望那是Draco，因为那肯定不是Victoria在他床上，他也不想知道还有别人会在他床上。

慢慢的，Harry把自己从搂着他的胳膊里解脱出来，下了床。他站起来回看着床上，就在那儿，Draco还睡着。

“Harry主人现在感觉好些了？”

吃了一惊，Harry转身看着Winky。在Hogwarts他习惯了和别人分享一间宿舍。但是在Dursley家这可不寻常。他还在习惯这个现实，他和一个家养小精灵，一个婴儿，和……Draco共用这小小的房间。他瞟了一眼床，对Winky点点头。

“是，我感觉好多了，”他低声说，觉得他说的每个字都是真的。

Winky走向书桌，拿起一张字条递给Harry。

他看着它，低声呻吟着。Hermione来这儿找过他，从Petunia姨妈留给他的字条上，他猜想他姨妈相当无礼的轰走了Hermione。至少她还想到了警告他。Harry诅咒自己睡着前至少应该给Hermione个消息让她知道他没事。

不知道Hedwig要花多久才能送到消息，Harry决定他最好的解决方法是出现在Weasley家去吃早餐。事实上，他是饿得要死，而一顿丰盛的Weasley早餐听起来是个真正完美的主意。

“Harry主人要Winky做什么吗？”Winky静静的问。

Harry看着她，“你不需要睡觉吗？”他疑惑的问。

“Winky在Victoria小姐睡觉的时候休息过了。”Winky回答。“Winky准备好了去做Harry主人希望的任何事。”

皱着眉，Harry想着现在有什么事是需要完成的。新近的危机已经过去了。大部分，他想，瞥了一眼床上。他去见Snape之前还有几个小时，甚至在他去Weasley家前也还有几个小时。

“唔，如果你不介意，你可以在那房子工作几个小时，”Harry静静的提议。“我恐怕我很快就需要你回这儿照顾Victoria。我今天早上得去Weasley家吃早餐，处理这个，”他说，挥挥他姨妈的字条。“然后我自己可能要去那房子做事。呃，别碰厨房里的东西。晚点我会去处理那堆麻烦，”他作个鬼脸说。

他歉疚的看着Winky，“我很抱歉制造了这么多麻烦，但是我不得不把它们扔在那儿，那时候我太累了，顾不上它们。而且，我还得赶回来帮Malfoy。”

“没关系，Harry主人，”Winky微笑着说。“Winky很高兴能有用。”

Harry给了她一个苦恼的微笑。“现在没有你我真不知道怎么办。”他承认。

他皱着眉，转而思考着。“我还需要个地方酿制魔药，但是我不知道哪儿是最合适的房间。我猜想我今天需要跟Pomfrey夫人谈谈，看看她需要补充什么。我还不知道到底有多紧急。”

他挫败的叹口气。“好吧，现在，我想你能做你觉得最需要做的，除了别管厨房，然后过两个小时回来。哦，你回来的时候能，呃，给Malfoy和Victoria带点早餐吗？”他问，畏缩着给了Winky这么多责任。

但她只是给了他一个明亮的微笑，点点头，然后啪的消失了。叹口气，Harry走向浴室，然后回来试图决定下一步要做什么。

“魔药，Potter？”

Harry看向Draco，他现在靠在床头，“你觉得怎么样？”Harry问，忽视他被问到的问题。他研究着Draco。“你看起来好多了。”他说。

“除了我绝望的需要去厕所之外，我事实上比我很久很久以来的感觉都好多了，”Draco温和的说。

Harry吃吃笑了起来，指着门，“你知道地方，”他说。

苦着脸，Draco下了床消失在走廊里。Harry取代他的位置趴在床上，觉得暂时放松了一点。Draco走开了，他开始想着怎么回答关于魔药的问题，Harry和魔药之间的任何联系都会惹起猜疑，他知道。

Draco回来，推开Harry的脚，坐在床尾。Harry自动挪开地方，觉得自己格外慷慨。

“我想我们需要谈谈，”Draco坚定的说。

Harry呻吟着，觉得他放松的，慷慨的心情从窗户飞了出去。“这些词从来不代表什么好事，”他抱怨着。

Draco向他假笑着点点头。“我不得不说我在这事上真的同意你，”他说。

“那我们为什么要谈？”Harry哀鸣着。“我难得觉得安宁了一点儿。”

Draco安静了几分钟，Harry勉强坐了起来，让自己靠着床头。

“你是个谜，Harry Potter，”Draco静静的说。“我完全不了解你。”

“我不是谜，”Harry嘲笑说，“去问随便什么人，包括你自己，我就是本摊开的书。”

Draco沉思的凝视着他。“而这正好是你愚弄每个人，让他们一直低估你的方式，”他说。

Harry惊讶的眨眨眼，不知道该怎么回应这项评价。

Draco看来也没指望回应，他继续说着。“每个人看来都以为他们了解你，你照着他们希望你反应的方式反应，然后你又在没有任何人指点的情况下做你自己的事。”

Draco夸张的挥挥胳膊，“看看现在，表面上，你的朋友完全不知道你在做什么。你做了所有正确的事，保护了这个镇，但是随后你又躲到幕后，做你的无论什么事，完全不顾别人的想法。”

Harry耸耸肩，“大概吧，”他说。

Draco颇为愉快的哼了一声。“我一直认定你是个彻底的格兰芬多，在努力拯救世界。而你也是，”他承认。“但是看来没有人注意到，在你格兰芬多的外表下隐藏着斯莱特林的一面。”

Harry瞪大了眼睛。除了邓不利多，他没有告诉任何人分院帽曾想把他放进斯莱特林。他也没有被告诉过，被任何人，他有斯莱特林的特质。而现在，这儿是斯莱特林的冰王子本人，谈论着Harry斯莱特林的一面。

Draco仍然沉思的凝视着他，让Harry想扭动。“你知道，我一直觉得你是个可笑的格兰芬多，一直让自己被抓到。但是现在，我愿意打赌有多得多的时候你足够狡猾而没有被抓到。我愿意打赌有很多关于Harry Potter的事是大多数人不知道的。”

Draco扫视着他们所在的房间，“多少人真的知道你的亲戚一直对你视若尘土，而你住在这种地方？隐瞒这样的成长经历听起来像是斯莱特林会做的事。而不是一个追求注意力的格兰芬多会做的。”

“我没有追求注意力，”Harry激烈的说，Draco触动了他的众多按钮之一。

“那就是我的观点，”Draco镇静的说。“我一直以为你是，但是，”他再次看了一眼贫瘠的房间。“显然你不是。”

Harry皱起眉，想弄清楚Draco的观点到底是什么，因为他完全看不出来。

“我带着Victoria来找你，依靠的是你格兰芬多的特质，但是事后回想，我认为我看到了更多的东西，”Draco说。“如果我把Victoria带给Weasley或者Granger，或者任何格兰芬多，会发生什么事？”他问。

“他们会帮忙，”Harry说，怀疑的皱着眉头。

“他们会帮助Victoria，”Draco同意，“他们会保证她安全，然后他们会把我关起来让别人也安全于我。”

Harry不能否认这点，所以他什么也没说。

“但是你，Harry Potter，”Draco说。“你闭上嘴，没有立刻告发我。你等着决定你是不是能从这个情势下得到什么东西。就像一个斯莱特林会做的。”

“我那时可没想过这些，”Harry咕哝着。

Draco耸耸肩，“也许这不是你有意识的想法，但是它体现在你的行为里。”他说。

“我也没有像一个斯莱特林那样利用你，”Harry说。“而你在这儿已经晃荡了快一个月了。”

“我知道，”Draco说。“这也是你是个谜的部分原因。我真的不明白你是怎么把格兰芬多和斯莱特林的特质混合起来。一个格兰芬多应该立刻告发我。一个斯莱特林应该抓住我的弱点试图利用我得到好处。你不知何故以格兰芬多的态度来使用斯莱特林的方法。”

Harry耸耸肩，觉得他们进入了一个循环，它让他再次觉得疲累。他的意识总是处在想法和情绪的漩涡里，但是他不习惯这样冷静的，分析的模式。这是他放弃了而让Hermione处理的东西。

“这里面到底有什么观点？”他恼怒的问。他不能判断他是被侮辱还是被恭维了，这没有提升他的心情。

Draco伸出他的胳膊，露出黑暗印记。Harry瞥了一眼，没有多看而迎向Draco的视线。“是，它怎么了？”

Draco摇摇头，但是他现在微微笑了。“大部分人看到这个会尖叫着跑开，而你看来根本没注意它。”

Harry耸耸肩，“我看不出一个纹身有什么值得害怕的。”他说。

Draco再次恼怒的摇摇头。“它不止是一个纹身，我们都知道，”他说。“但是这也不是我真正的观点。”

“好，那么你的观点是什么？”Harry问。

“你刚刚还和一个著名食死徒睡在一张床上，”Draco说。

“又不是我愿意的，”Harry嘟哝着，有点脸红。

“也许不，但是你做了，”Draco说，对Harry的反应假笑着。“而这是我们俩很久以来睡的最好的一觉。”

“Malfoy，”Harry哀诉着。“你肯定想说明点什么。”

Draco没理会他继续说着。“你知道我是个食死徒。你给了我一次鼓励的对话，让我去做我需要做的事。在战斗里，你拿自己冒险在我受伤时把我救了出去。你给了我一个安全的地方可去。你尽你所能的包扎我了。你出门，不知怎么回事的学到一种魔法治好了我，还带回我需要的魔药，然后和我一起睡着了，给了我几个月以来最好的休息。”

Harry耸耸肩，觉得非常不安。“呃，我有糟糕的一天？”他建议，把它变成一个问题。

Draco愉快的哼了一声。“我确定大部分人都会认为这是非常糟糕的一天，Harry Potter像你这样帮助Draco Malfoy。”

他摇摇头，再次镇定下来。“但是我看到你一整天进进出出。你做的事我一半都不知道，但是我知道你一直都很忙。然而，你仍然留了时间给我，一个食死徒，你假定的敌人，一个月前还是你真正的敌人。你在我需要的时候帮助我。你甚至在你显然有更重要的事要做的时候帮助我。”他温柔的补充。

Harry盯着他，再次无话可说。

“在这个月里，我看到很多现象表明你是个乖乖格兰芬多，就像我以为的那样，但是我也看到很多迹象表明你是个狡猾的斯莱特林，”Draco说。“格兰芬多应该勇敢，而斯莱特林应该被驱策，有野心。我看到了你有双方的特质。”

他停了一会儿，看来在理清他的想法。“我看到的东西告诉我我过去错的难以置信--关于你和关于这战争。”

Draco的话重重的落在空气里。Harry知道这对Draco来说是一个里程碑式的承认。

Draco沉重咽下口水，再次开口。“我来找你是因为我需要帮助，真的没有别的理由。我提供一点小消息来换取帮助，但是我主要的目的一直是保护我的家庭和我自己的生命。你知道我不能被完全信任。你知道那是对我有益，但也不过于此。你利用了我在做的事，在你能用到它的时候。”

“你的观点是什么，Malfoy？”Harry静静的问。

Draco深深的呼吸了一次，然后回答。“我想转换阵营。我不止是想保护我和我家人。我想要帮忙。”

“为什么？”Harry小心的问。

“你，Harry Potter，会赢得这场战争，无论有没有我的帮助。我在你所有的行动里看到了它。不像我，你不是被恐惧驱策，但是你被驱策了。你会做所有你能做的事来获胜，在此过程中，你会帮助你能帮助的任何人。就算是流浪的食死徒，”Draco干巴巴的补充。

他扭出一个悲哀的微笑。“没有我的帮助你也能赢，但是我愿意做我能做的来让事情更容易点。”他看了一眼Victoria的小床。“不更艰难，”他叹口气补充。

“Malfoy很擅长说人们正想听的话，”Harry思考着说。

Draco严肃的点点头。“但是就算Malfoy也不能免疫于吐真剂，”他说。

Harry震惊的看着他。“你自愿服用吐真剂？”他问。这想法从没在Harry脑子里出现过。在Draco来这屋子里的整个月里一次也没有。真相药剂决不是什么可以轻松对待的东西。

“这是我唯一想到可以向你证明自己的方法，”Draco镇静的说。

Harry仰头靠着墙揉着眼睛。这有点过头了。

Draco继续说着。“你现在什么也不能告诉我，因为你不能信任我。这样我不能很有帮助。”

“你做个间谍会有用，”Harry嘟哝着。

Draco自我蔑视的哼了一声。“是，我是个多成功的食死徒，”他讽刺的说。“我需要Harry该死的Potter教我怎么完成我第一次真正的袭击，之后还要他救我的命，把我治好。”

Harry放下揉着眼睛的手，咧着嘴，看到这情况有多可笑。“你也许有点道理，”他承认。

“闭嘴，Potter，”Draco恼怒的说。但他的嘴角也扬起来露出一个小小的微笑。

“对，你不是这个世界上最好的食死徒，”Harry说。“但是我想你不能就这么消失。你还要保护你妈妈。”

Draco做个鬼脸扭开头。“我不知道该怎么做，”他承认。“我，呃，我想过就这么去问她是不是愿意转换阵营，但是我不确定如果她的反应不好时我能对她施遗忘咒。”

“你想对你自己的妈妈施遗忘咒？”Harry惊骇的问。

“如果这能够保护她和我自己，是，”

“这可太糟了，”Harry说。

Draco瞪了他一眼，但没说什么。他们静静的坐了几分钟。Harry在不断的思考着。Draco Malfoy想完全转换阵营，甚至自愿服用吐真剂。Harry很确定他是认真的，而他不想对Draco用吐真剂。现在最后的问题是他也想保护他母亲。

Harry对Narcissa Malfoy知之甚少。对他而言，她看起来就像一个势利的女人，但是他只见过她两次。她记得Narcissa想要Draco来Hogwarts是因为他可以离家近点儿。他知道在学校时她一直给他寄爱心包裹。

突然他也记起她去找Snape，希望他能帮助保护Draco。Snape最后为此发了一个牢不可破的誓言。Harry真的需要Snape在此事上的帮助。

但是为什么Snape以前不试着让他们投靠另一边呢？当涉及到Malfoy家时，Snape知道什么Harry不知道的事？Draco始终坚持Snape是一个完完全全的食死徒。他们只是擅长维持伪装来保护自己的安全吗？

Harry必须承认看来是小Victoria最终推动了Draco。在此之前，他愿意成为一个食死徒，虽然有点勉强，因为他接受了一个非常困难的任务。

Snape不知道Victoria的存在。呃，他知道Harry在照顾她，但是不知道她是个Malfoy。也许她也能像动摇Draco一样动摇Narcissa。就Harry对她的那点儿了解，她看来几乎愿意为她的宝贝Draco做任何事。这想法让Harry不怎么舒服，它提醒了他太多Petunia和她的宝贝Dudley。

“你在魔药上需要帮助，”Draco突然说。

“是，”Harry心不在焉的回答。“两个魔药教授都走了，Pomfrey夫人的魔药很快就要用尽了。”

“我能帮忙魔药，”Draco建议。

“我是想问你愿不愿意帮忙，”Harry承认，再次看着他。“我只是还不确定我要做什么。”

“你去了Hogwarts拿到了建立实验室的东西，”Draco说。“从你之前和Winky说的话。”

“是”Harry承认。他没有说明他是和Snape一起去的，而实际上都是他的东西。Harry甚至不能肯定Snape计划在格里莫广场建立实验室。他很确定，但一旦涉及到Snape，他就没那么大的把握。

Harry看看钟，叹口气。如果他还打算到Weasley家吃早餐的话，他就得赶快准备了。

“我不确定能告诉你什么，Malfoy，”他说，听起来再次很疲累。“你听到了我和Winky的谈话，你也知道我们在建立一个安全地方上取得了进展。现在，那儿还不适合任何人住进去，我诚恳的说我不确定什么时候能带你去那儿。我不喜欢让你服用吐真剂这个主意，除非绝对必要，我不会这么做。也许在我们搬进那安全屋子的时候可能更有需要。”

无论Harry感觉如何，他很确定在Snape在允许Draco进入格里莫广场之前，会需要他服用吐真剂然后询问他。没什么必要让Draco遭受两次痛苦。

“你知道我宁可你在我这边，离开伏地魔。你很聪明，你精通魔药，你知道很多我不知道的东西，可以帮助我。这还没有考虑到Victoria。为了她和我着想，我情愿你在我这边，避开危险。尽可能的。”他申明。“几个星期以来，我们都知道了这点。现在的问题还是你的家庭。”

他看着Victoria的小床，她开始翻身准备要醒过来。“你是为了Victoria来找我。也许是时候告诉你妈妈关于她的事了。”他温和的说。

他起身去抱起Victoria，把这个温暖的还在睡着的婴儿搂在他胸口。他抬头迎向Draco的视线。“我想我没有更多的事可做，直到你决定你和你妈妈站在哪里。”

Draco勉强的点点头，Harry的注意力回到婴儿身上。“早上好，”他温柔的说。

“Da，”她说，快乐的笑着。

Harry笑了起来。“你应该学点真正的单词了，”他说。“来，我打赌你要换尿布了。”

他把她放在地板上的毯子上，给她洗干净，穿上白天的衣服，然后松开她。他看着她爬向椅子努力想站起来。“成功！”他温柔的庆祝她终于站起来了。“你是个摇摇晃晃的小东西，但是没多久你就可以到处走了。”

话一出口，他就皱起眉打量着这小房间，这儿看起来越来越小，压根没什么空间，这可怜的小东西已经被关在这儿一个月了。如果事情能想Harry期待的那样发展，她在格里莫广场的空间会大一点，但她仍然是被困住了。

“我对她不好，是吗？”Draco静静的问。

Harry抬眼看着Draco，慢慢的摇摇头，再次转头看着Victoria。“把小孩锁起来是不对的，”他温和的说。

“而你了解，”Draco明了的说。

Harry沉重的吐口气，简单的点点头。

“如果你早上把她带到Weasley家去会发生什么事？”Draco不带评论色彩的说。

Harry尖锐的看着他，但是只见到他痛恨的毫无表情的面具。“我会被一百万个我不能回答的问题轰炸，Victoria会被难以置信的溺爱，有希望她会很乐意能离开这儿一会。”

“然后？”Draco询问。

Harry困惑的皱起眉，但还是回答了。“然后我们会回这儿来，我会内疚的把她再次交给Winky，然后我会去做我需要在那房子里做的事。”他说。

“你会带她回来？”Draco问，继续同样无感情的声音。

“当然我会带她回来！”Harry激烈的说。“我不会让任何人把她从我身边带走！”

Harry的眼睛和Draco的一起睁大了。“该死！”Harry低声喊着，抱着膝盖低下头。

当房间安静了几分钟后，除了Victoria的声音，他抬起头看着Draco。“瞧，我知道她不是我的，我也没想过把她从你身边带走或是什么。我只是……”他说，不确定的停了下来。

“你只是指出除非踏过你的尸体，你不会让任何人把Victoria从你身边带走，”Draco说，语气仍然令人猜疑的镇静。

“是，”Harry悲惨的说。

“那么你带她去一会儿，”Draco说。

“什么？”Harry问，不相信他的耳朵。

“带她跟你去Weasley家。当然那儿对她是安全的，她不应该一直粘在这儿，”Draco说，还是厌恶的做了个鬼脸。他坚定的看着Harry。“我相信你会带她回来，”他说。

“见鬼的我该怎么解释有了个孩子？”Harry怀疑的问。

Draco再次扮个鬼脸。“你可以告诉每个人那是你姨妈认识的人。她在一次袭击里被杀了，现在你姨妈要照顾这个孩子。”他说，显然不怎么喜欢这个编出来的故事。

“但是既然Petunia姨妈不能忍受被扔在她家门口的婴儿，”Harry苦涩的补充，“Victoria现在主要由我照顾。”

“就是这样，”Draco同意。

Harry低头靠着膝盖，想着这故事，他很可能能做到，尤其是每个人都不怎么了解Dursley家，但又足够让故事听起来可信。

“我猜想你可以让你姨妈附和这个故事，”Draco补充说。“以防万一有人来查验。”

“就像Hermione，”Harry咕哝着，他思索着看着Draco。“你想过这些了，是吗？”他问。

Draco给了他半个悲惨的微笑，但是点点头。“我花了一会儿才给这情况编了一个似是而非的谎话，”他承认。

Harry大笑起来。“唔，我不得不承认，现在我更容易解释那天晚上为什么急着离开了，”他说。“嗯，不算更容易，但是现在我有个合适的借口了。就算我告诉他们，我想他们也不会相信我匆匆赶回来是因为我有个受伤的Malfoy在我床上，”他笑着说。

“正确，”Draco说，对他假笑着。

Harry站起来去穿上衣服，想到一个新的问题，“嗯，我能带着她幻影显形吗？”他问。“我自己现在幻影显形还不错，但是它对婴儿安全吗？”

“我带着她幻影显形来这儿的，不是吗？”Draco指出。

“我不想把她分成两半或是出什么事，”Harry不安的说。

“你会成功的，”Draco说，解除了Harry的忧虑。

“你说得倒容易，”Harry咕哝着，从衣柜里拿出牛仔裤和T恤。他飞快的换好衣服，但是注意到Draco看着他把T恤拉过脑袋。

“怎么了？”Harry小心的问。

“没什么，”Draco飞快的回答。“只是想知道是谁给你买的衣服。”

Harry板着脸，不安被抛在脑后。“至少这些衣服合身，”他抱怨着。

Draco放弃的摇摇头，转身穿上他自己的衣服。Harry发现自己在观看，强迫自己移开目光，抱起Victoria。“你怎么说，Vicki，今天上午愿意到Weasley家去拜访一下吗？”他问。

“Vicki？”Draco愤怒的高声说。“她的名字是Victoria。”

“但是那名字对这么个小姑娘来说太长了，”Harry解释。

“我不管！”Draco反驳。“她不是什么Vicki！”

“唔，Tori怎么样？”Harry建议。

“不，”Draco咆哮着，怒视着Harry。

Harry惊讶的看着他偏激的反应。“Ana或者Lissa？”他抱着希望问。

“不，Potter，你不能叫她任何那些名字。”Draco生气的回答。

Harry开始大笑，看着Draco一边对Harry大吼，一边扣他的衬衫。

“你笑什么？”Draco冷笑着说。

“你抱怨我的衣服，但是至少我能正确的穿上它们。”Harry说，还在窃笑着。

Draco低下头，发现他的衬衫纽扣没扣上正确的扣眼儿。他瞪了Harry一眼，专心扣好扣子。然后继续对Harry咆哮着。

“你把她带去Weasley家就够糟的了，”Draco厌恶的嘲讽说。“我已经够好了，什么也没说。你居然还想改了她的名字来继续侮辱我们。绝对不行。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“好，好，镇静些，”他安抚的说。 

Draco板着脸，“她的名字是Victoria Analissa Malfoy，”他顽固的说。“用Victoria或者Analissa，就这样。”

“好，”Harry喃喃的说。他知道凡是涉及到Weasley家，Draco的反应都可能更糟，事实上他已经允许Harry带Victoria去那儿了。Harry不想把这个问题推进更深，尤其不是现在。

他让Draco和他的女儿玩了一会，自己给她收拾了一个包。他很紧张要把她带去别的地方，且不说所有的那些问题和谎言，他也下了楼，成功的在Vernon姨父和Dudley出现前跟他姨妈谈了一次，他解释关于Victoria的谎话，她勉强同意如果Harry的朋友再出现的话替他掩饰。

Winky带着早餐回来了，Harry向她解释了情况。在带着Victoria离开前--Draco给了他一打最终警告，包括从她的名字到安全的把她带回来。Harry只给了Draco一个警告--跟他妈妈谈谈。


	11. Chapter 11

决定不做任何可能伤害Victoria的事，Harry紧紧抱住她，格外专心致志的幻影显形。张开眼睛，他非常感激的看到Weasley家的后院，他们俩都安全抵达，没有哪一部分身体不见。

深吸口气，他敲了敲门，走进Weasley家的厨房。

“Harry！我们都在担心，”Weasley太太一见到他就高喊着。她准备紧紧的拥抱他，直到她注意到他手里抱着的孩子。她停了下来，怀疑的看着。这给了Harry一点时间发现眼下他们是厨房里仅有的人。

“Harry，”Weasley太太慢慢的说。“你从哪儿得来个孩子？”她问。

“Weasley太太，这是Victoria，”Harry高高兴兴的说。

就在这时，通往走廊的门猛地打开了，Hermione冲了进来。“Harry！我就知道我听到了Weasley太太叫你的名字，”她尖叫着在他面前猛的停下，就像Weasley太太刚刚的样子。

“是个婴儿，”Hermione说，惊异的眨着眼看着Victoria。

“观察入微，”Harry说，吃吃的嘲笑他的朋友。

她瞪着他，“你从哪儿得来个婴儿？”她质问。

“这也是我想知道的，”Weasley太太严厉的说。

“她的名字是Victoria，”Harry为了Hermione重复一次。“现在我在照看她。你知道我姨妈对扔在她家门口的婴儿的感觉，”他扮个鬼脸说。

“她被扔在Dursley家？”Hermione愤怒的问，Weasley太太看起来好像随时都会爆发。

Harry无能为力的耸耸肩。“她家人是战争的牺牲者，”他静静的说。这点，他猜想，足够真实。她母亲和母系的祖父母被杀了，她父亲和父系的祖父母是食死徒。在Harry的字典里，这已经让他们都获得被定义为伏地魔的牺牲品的资格。

“现在，Victoria被带到我姨妈家，直到有别的安全地方可供她去。”他继续说。

Harry对自己相当满意，目前为止，他技术上完全没有撒谎。他认真的误导了他们，但是没有彻底的撒谎。

“哦，可怜的小东西，”Weasley太太说，伸手去抱孩子。但是，Victoria不想走，开始哭泣。

Harry嘘嘘的安慰着她。“嘘，没事，Victoria，这是Weasley太太，她知道孩子的事，”他安慰说。他希望他的声音有用，因为他知道她不明白话的意思。她安稳下来，但还是紧紧贴着Harry。

Weasley太太收回手，奇怪的看着Harry。“你照顾她多久了，Harry？”她问。

“呃，快一个月，”Harry说。

“一个月？！”Herminoe惊声尖叫。“为什么你以前不告诉我们？！”

Victoria又开始抽泣，Harry瞪了Hermione一眼，轻轻拍着Victoria，试图再次安慰她。“也许这就是原因？”他讽刺说。

Hermione看来很懊恼让孩子哭。“我没想吓着她，”她小声说。然后她瞪着Harry。“但是你应该告诉我们，”她反驳，“难怪你想在Dursley家待更久。”

“我原来不知道这要多久，”Harry说，还在拍着。“现在也不知道，但是只要她需要照顾，我不打算把她留给Dursley。”

“她已经粘上你了，”Weasley太太说。“这很正常，因为这个年纪会有点害怕陌生人。”

“妙极了，”Harry咕哝说。“我以为带她出来玩玩会很好。”

“她被关在Dursley家了？”Weasley太太问。

“是，”Harry咕哝着。

“那么这对她是好事，”Weasley太太坚定的说。“她需要出来，见见别人，看看不同的东西。你饿吗？”她问，换了个话题。

“是，我其实饿疯了，”Harry回答。“我四点就起来了，但是我昨天早上才睡着。”他看着Hermione。“我姨妈给我留了个字条说你来过，”他说。“对不起，我没想让你担心，但是太累了，想不到给你个消息让你知道一切都好。”

他顿了一下，瞟了一眼孩子加强效果。“我只是不得不赶回Dursley家，我当时不知道到底发生了什么。”

“Victoria没事吧？”Hermione担心的问，就像Harry希望的那样。

“是，但是我直到七点多才睡着，”他承认，继续努力尽可能的说实话。即使这样，他已经觉得够心虚的了。

“她在长牙？”Weasley太太问，回到她在炉子前面的位子。

“是，”Harry苦着脸说。“我不敢奢望你知道我能怎么帮她这个，是吗？麻瓜的方法就是让它挤出来。”Harry和Weasley太太都对他选择的词畏缩了一下。

“长牙不是什么好玩的事，”Weasley太太同情的说。“吃完早餐，我去看看是不是能给你找些我的婴儿护理的旧书，”她说。

“谢谢，”Harry说，“我很感激。”

Harry带着Victoria坐下，Hermione开始布置桌子。他发现很容易回避问题，大部分时候他都说不知道。他们令人惊讶的容易说服，话说回来，他们知道Harry和Dursley家的过去。当然Dursley不会告诉Harry任何重要的事。

这一点也帮助了Harry，Harry可以简单的说他不想让Victoria成长在没有家人或者关心她的人的环境下。Weasley太太和Hermione只是同情的看着Harry。

Harry很高兴他们接受了他的说法，但是他能感觉到罪恶感盘旋在他身体里。如果Weasley太太和Hermione知道Victoria实际上是一个Malfoy，他们会说什么？如果他们知道Draco Malfoy在他房间里，他们会说什么？然后他还和Draco睡在一起？

Harry自己羞于想起这个问题。他很高兴更多的Weasley进来房间吃早饭，更高兴Weasley太太和Hermione帮他挡开了弹雨一样的问题。

Weasley先生成功的不知从什么地方找出一把婴儿餐椅，Harry成功的哄着Victoria坐了进去。她只要坐在Harry身边就很高兴了，但是她一直观察着周围的每一件东西。Harry专心的填满他自己的嘴，同时喂着Victoria。他给了她几口麦片粥，然后给她一片面包咬着玩。

“你很擅长，”Hermione惊奇的说。

“擅长什么？”Harry迷惑的问，觉得他好像错过了什么。

“唔，照顾婴儿，”Hermione说，微蹙着眉。“我是说，你喂她的样子看起来就像天生的，甚至想都没想。”

Harry大笑起来。“你应该看看我以前，”他说，“我绝对不是天生擅长这个。我只是不得不赶快学会免得她受苦。”

“你离开Dursley家的时候怎么办？”Ron问。“你又不能把孩子带着。”

Harry皱着眉，他不知道他真的该做什么，但是他知道他会把Victoria带去格里莫广场。他告诉他们Petunia姨妈在他忙着战斗和凤凰社会议时帮忙照顾她。他不想告诉他们他有Winky帮忙，事实上，Weasley家仍然以为Harry会在生日的时候搬来和他们住。

“我不知道，”Harry平静的说。“我也许要在Dursley家多住一阵。”

“你不能那么做！”Ron高喊，替Harry生气。

“你在那儿时，我们甚至不能进去看你，”Hermione嘟哝着，听起来很挫败，看来同意Ron。

“这个夏天还不太糟，”Harry说。

“不太糟！他们对你糟透了！”Ron吼叫着。

“Ronald！安静！”Weasley太太命令说，但是太晚了，Victoria又开始哭泣。

Harry瞪了Ron一眼，转身抱起Victoria。

“对不起，伙计，”Ron嘟哝着道歉。

“她只是还不习惯，”Harry说。“我不知道她以前怎么样，但是在Dursley家真的很安静。”

那是真正的安静，考虑的使用在Harry房间和经常围绕着Victoria或者Harry床边的静音咒。非常有趣的是事实上有好几个人住在同一个小房间里。

Harry又抓起一块面包，撕了一半递给Victoria，自己咬了一口另一半。

“你知道她会把粘乎乎的面包吐到你身上，是吗？”Ron问，厌恶的扮个鬼脸。

Harry耸耸肩。“是，她也会流很多口水在我身上，”他说，“我们都会洗澡。”

他注意到Weasley夫妇都微笑起来。“让我给你找些书，Harry，”Weasley太太说，从桌边站起来。“我相信你也会发现清洁咒很有用。”

Harry感激的点点头，此刻任何事都会有用。

他们最后移出了厨房，带着Weasley太太给Harry的一块大毯子来到后院。女孩们拉开了毯子，他把Victoria放在上面。Harry很有趣的看着Ron，Hermione和Ginny占据毯子各边。Victoria不会爬的太远而没人拦住她。

他看着她快活的在阳光下爬着。她愿意离Harry更近，他让她摸摸旁边的草，但她看来不信任这有点扎手的东西。

“看看这头发，她看起来就像是你的，”Ginny说，笑看着Harry。

“我知道，”Harry悲惨的说。“我只希望这可怜的小姑娘头发长长的时候能顺滑一点。”

“她绝对没有你的眼睛，但是，”Hermione指出。

Harry叹口气，知道她有谁的眼睛。他觉得就算是Hermione也不能把它和Draco联系起来，不过他知道怎么回避这个问题，以防万一。“她眼睛的颜色和Sirius一样，”他静静的说。

“哦，”Hermione说，睁大眼睛。“对不起，Harry，我忘了。”

“没事，”Harry说，摇摇头。

“我觉得灰眼睛不常见的，但是很有意思，她同时有深色的头发和这么浅色的眼睛。”Hermione说，开始唠叨毫无意义的知识，如果Hermione立刻开始研究眼睛的颜色，Harry也不会惊讶，只因为她不知道这些事的答案。

“她怎么会那么苍白？”Ron问。

“她被关在屋里，Ron，”Hermione翻翻眼睛回答。

Harry不得不想知道是否这就是答案，因为Draco一直也很苍白。肯定Draco时不时会在阳光下，但他还是一直看起来苍白的可怕。

“不管怎么说，你现在在这儿了，Harry，我可以告诉你Fawkes的事，”Hermione兴致勃勃的说。

Harry吃了一惊，“我甚至不知道Fawkes在哪儿，”他说。他一直很忙，然后又睡了那么久。他有些羞愧的意识到没看到，也没有想到Fawkes。他们头顶上传来一声低低的鸣叫，他们都看向天空，一会儿之后，Fawkes重重的落在Harry肩头。

Harry抚摸着闪耀的羽毛，“对不起，Fawkes，”他说，“我有点忙。”

Fawkes鸣叫了几声，Harry想知道这是不是说明他被原谅了。Victoria突然爬上他的膝盖，努力靠近这美丽的鸟儿，她和其他人一样被它吸引了全部注意力。

“不，Victoria，”Harry说。“我不能让你抓Fawkes，但我可以帮你摸他，”他小心的抱起Victoria，抓着她的手腕和手，带着她温柔的抚摸Fawkes的羽毛。“柔软，”他说，快乐看着她微笑。

他让她坐回膝盖上，在Fawkes正栖息的肩头的另一侧。然后Harry看着正静静观察的Hermione。“那么，我需要知道什么？”他问。

Hermione摇摇头，依然有点敬畏于Harry，凤凰和婴儿之间的互动。“首先，看来Fawkes现在和你相契了，”她说，“开会时，他在你需要他的时候来，现在他又在你提起他的时候来。”

“我想他来凤凰社会议是因为我说的话与邓不利多有关。”Harry说。

但是Hermione摇摇头。“那也许是一部分，但是我愿意打赌你那个时候也想到了Fawkes，”她说。

Harry皱起眉回忆着。他不记得想到过Fawkes，但是他承认密室那次Fawkes的出现也是一样。“不完全，但我想是，”他怀疑的说。

Hermione对Harry模糊的回答激怒的叹了口气。“相信我一次，Harry，”她说，“Fawkes现在会在你召唤他的时候来，他是他自己的生物，但是出于各种意图和目的，他现在是你的了。”

“为什么？怎么会？”Harry迷惑的问。

“凤凰选择他们的主人，而他选了你作为他的新主人，”Hermione说。“他好像度过了哀悼期，现在他是你的了。在你所在的地方给他一个自己的空间，他愿意待在你身边。”

Harry听着她继续描述更多关于凤凰的常识。大部分不是他需要知道的有用的内容，Harry再次惊讶Hermione可以滔滔不绝这么多完全冷门的知识。

他想知道他是不是有点不成熟，因为他主要关注在他能用Fawkes传递即时的消息，发出警告，用他长长的尾翼运送很多人--都是他过去见过Fawkes干的事。他不关心凤凰的历史，自焚的信息可能会有用，但是那也不会常常发生。

真的，听起来他全部要做的事就是提供一个家，还有，关怀。Harry得到了全部好处。他确实感到敬畏因为Fawkes选择了他，但是他不会细想这事。他精神上耸耸肩。他差不多习惯了各种奇怪的事发生在他身上。他很确定Hermione会比他更热心于所有这些事。

他理解了最重要的部分--家和关怀。他可以做到这些。Harry继续心不在焉的抚摸着Fawkes的羽毛，Hermione继续唠唠叨叨。Victoria放弃了去摸鸟儿，再次开始她的探险。Harry笑看着Ginny抱起那小女孩。

“Harry！你在听我说吗？”Hermione突然问。

Harry，和Ron，被Hermione的语气吓了一跳，导致Ginny大笑起来，Hermione怒视着他们。“这很重要，Harry，”Hermione说。

“它独一无二，魅力非凡，”Harry说，对她点点头。

“除此之外你一个字也没听进去，是吗？”Hermione无力的问。

Harry不想说从Hermione嘴里说出来的话通常意味着她可能是唯一一个被她说的无论什么东西迷住的人。当然，Harry和Ron通常也不会被迷住。“家和关怀，”他说，充满希望的。

“是，我想这就是你需要知道的，”Hermione放弃的说。

“对不起，Hermione，”Harry说，真的觉得有点不安。“只是最近我脑子里有太多事，看来没什么地方装更多东西。”

“没地方装没用的东西，”Ron嘟哝着，显然他没想这话会被听到，因为Hermione的注意力转向他的时候他吃了一惊。

“Ron！它们不是没用的知识，”Hermione尖锐的说。“你永远不知道我们什么时候也许会用到它们。”

Harry咧嘴笑了，很高兴她在对Ron呐喊而不是他。他几乎可以装着他们正在Hogwarts的操场上为作业争论。当然，他有一只凤凰栖息在肩头，还有一个婴儿需要照顾，这有点破坏效果。

他的笑容不知不觉变成一声叹息。他真的没有时间做白日梦。如果他们还想有机会回去Hogwarts当学生，他首先要赢得战争。检查一下表，他知道他该走了。他要放下Victoria，也许还有Fawkes，离开Dursley家，冲到Hogwarts去和Pomfrey夫人谈谈魔药。然后他还需要到格里莫广场去见Snape，理清更多的魔药。

这还没有算上他的Draco问题，或者任何跟魂器沾边的事。Harry飞快的接受了他被委派的任务，他知道他必须在这个夏天完成其中一些，但是就在此刻，他还难以弄清到底是什么。

他刚刚告诉Hermione他脑子里没有地方装别的东西不是在开玩笑。

“你还好吧，Harry？”Hermione静静的问。

Harry抬起头发现他的三个朋友都担忧的看着他。他给了他们一个小小的微笑。“我很好，只是有太多事要想了。”

“你有什么进展吗？”Hermione问。

Harry摇摇头，“不，还没有，”他说。这点并不完全真实。他在夏天开始的时候有些安静的时间，考虑过一些可能性，但是他确实还没有机会去查验任何事。无论如何，他们不能当着Ginny讨论这些。

“我们也没有找到什么东西，”Hermione承认。“我们也没有你那些信息。”

Harry很感激她听起来没有在指责。他告诉了他们他知道的关于魂器的所有事，但她是对的。他们没有跟邓不利多谈过，或者亲身去看那些记忆。但是他不知道这是不是有很大区别。问题在于要能像伏地魔一样思考。或者说，像Tom Riddle一样思考。

“我们以后再说，”Harry说，“我该带Victoria回去了。”

Hermione猜疑的眯起眼睛。“你还需要到Hogwarts去一趟，是吗？”

“是，”Harry镇静的说，挪动着站起来，这很有趣，因为他努力着不要惊走凤凰。他不打算提起他已经拿回了那本书。但是他需要露面，而且无论如何，他也需要跟Pomfrey夫人谈谈。

Hermione不赞同的抿紧嘴唇，但没多说。她不会质疑麦格的决定。Harry飞快的想着他应该更经常的让麦格站在他这边。

他带着收缩的Fawkes的栖木，就是麦格召唤的那个，和一套婴儿护理书离开了Weasley家。他没在Dursley家留太久。他安置好Fawkes，他在Harry放置好栖木后出现了。Harry花了几分钟看着这只大凤凰安坐在他房间里。但是，最后，他把Victoria留给Winky，再次离开了。

飞快的去了一趟Hogwarts，从Pomfrey夫人那里拿到一张需要的魔药清单，他直奔格里莫广场。他拖着步子走向厨房，期待的，也发现，Snape正在收拾那些箱子。

Snape抬头嘲笑的看着他走进房间。Harry心里呻吟着。他有种感觉他是那个会为Draco的消失被惩罚的人。 

“我们需要在这儿建立一个实验室，Potter，”Snape简单的说。

Harry点点头，实际上很感激。“我只是不知道哪儿是最合适的地方。否则今天早上我会让Winky清理出来。”他说。

Snape停下来奇怪的看着Harry。“你的家养小精灵已经接受了显然由你给出的无论什么指示，决定擦干净这房子的整个地下室。”他说。

Harry困惑的皱眉看着他。

“厨房是很大，但是你肯定不会以为它是地下室唯一的房间？”Snape问。

“这是一个我尽可能不去探险的地方，”Harry扮个鬼脸说。

Snape领着他穿过餐具室边的一道门，Harry之前从没注意过它。“为什么我不记得这个门？”Harry问。

“原来它前面有个柜子，”Snape简短的说。

他们走进一条短短的过道，它的左边和尽头各有一扇门。Snape打开第一扇，Harry面对着无数的垃圾，到处都是东西，破损的家具，以及很多Harry不确定他想知道是什么的东西。他看着Snape寻求解释。

“这儿原先可能是储藏室，但是显然你的家养小精灵选中了这里来存放任何可疑的东西，”Snape解释。“这间屋子没有被打扫过，大部分是最近添加的。”

Harry快速的关上门。他远不想处理这房间里的任何东西。他跟着Snape到了下一扇门。Snape打开它，站到一边让Harry进去。

Harry惊奇的看着它。“这是什么房间？”他问。

“通常在过去，购买的魔药性能可疑。随着时间发展，魔法部在公开销售的魔药上强迫使用更严格的制作指导，”Snape说，显然这会儿又是教授了。“很多富裕的，纯血统的家庭会雇佣某个人来为他们酿制魔药，某个他们相信不会对他们下毒的人。那个被用作储藏室的应该是他们的住所，而这间屋子，是他们的魔药实验室。”

Snape注视着Harry，“显然你对你的家养小精灵提过你需要一个地方酿制魔药。她对旧式的习惯比你熟悉的多，”他轻蔑的说。

Harry板着脸。“那么我让她帮助我是明智的，”他反驳说。

“精确，”Snape平静的说。“我相信她拿走了本来放在这房间里的所有东西，把它们放到了另一间屋子里。”

Harry不理会他收到的怒视，再次打量着房间。半间屋子看来已经准备好了建立魔药实验室。有几个存放原料的柜子，装着玻璃门的架子等着制作完成的魔药。两个长长的工作台已经就位。

房间的另一边，看起来更像起居室。它以前可能是，Harry意识到。他们的新储藏室更像一间卧室。这儿，有一个大大的壁炉和几个舒服的座位。另一侧有一张大书桌。好几个书架环绕着房间，Harry不得不想知道Winky是不是一个早上就安置好了这些东西，尤其是在看到Harry和Snape留在厨房的东西之后。当他决定带Victoria和他去的时候，他让Winky回来进行她觉得必要的“任何”工作。

Harry小心的看着Snape。“那么，你愿意把你的东西放在这儿？”他问。

“我有选择吗，Potter？”Snape冷漠的问。

“是，你有选择，”Harry反驳。“我请求你帮忙魔药，因为你是最好的。但是我也有其他资源可以帮我。我们都知道现在这是我的屋子，无论我想不想要。我确信你完全痛恨事实上你得在这儿，”他说，努力维持镇静。“但是你属于这儿和我一样多。这就是邓不利多安排它的方式。”

他挥手指着房间。“这儿看来完全是按你的想法设计的，但是如果你真的不想在这儿，那么尽一切办法，做出选择。”

他深吸口气，不理会他收到的瞪视。“你在这儿不是一个仆人。伏地魔也许这么对待你，很不幸，我知道邓不利多常常也这么对待你，”他苦涩的说。“总是做他想要的，因为他提供的选择很少。”

“但是在这儿，你不是一个仆人，”他坚定的说。“我不会命令你帮我完成魔药。好像我真能命令你做什么，”他说，对这荒谬的主意哼了一声，“我只是想寻求某种……合作？”他说，不确定该怎么定义。

Snape凝视着他更久，Harry不得不迫使自己稳稳的站着而不是紧张的蠕动。

“Pomfrey立刻需要魔药吗？”Snape突然问。

Harry在这么长时间的安静后有点吃惊，但是很快在口袋里摸索着她给他的清单。他一找到就把它递给Snape。“我告诉她可能需要几天我才能拿给她，她说到那个时候都没问题，”Harry静静的说。

“很好，那么，”Snape说，“让我们把东西都搬到这儿来，”他命令。

Harry轻轻松了口气，开始把箱子搬进房间。他沉默的遵循Snape丢给他的命令。大部分的工作是把书放在Snape指定的架子上，Snape则收拾着魔药和原料。

Harry才完成了一半，Winky猛地出现在他身边。

“Harry主人，”她说，紧张的瞟了一眼Snape，他正为她的打扰瞪着她。

“什么事，Winky？”Harry质问。

“一个消息给你，Harry主人，”她紧张的说，递给他一小片羊皮纸。

Harry接过纸片，很高兴Snape不知道它只可能来自一个人。他飞快的读了字条，脸色立刻苍白了。“我要杀了他，”他咕哝着，看了一眼Winky。“把我的斗篷拿来，”他命令，“然后告诉他我马上就到。”

Winky点点头消失了。

“出了什么问题，Potter？”Snape质问，而Harry抽出他的魔杖烧掉了字条。

“我要走了，”Harry简短的说，没理会问题。“对不起我没做完，但是如果你把箱子放到你想安排的架子前，我晚点会回来收拾好。”

Winky带着他的隐形斗篷回来，然后又消失了。

“Potter！”Snape命令，停下了Harry走向门口的脚步。

“什么？”Harry恼怒的说，转身面对Snape。“我现在没时间给你审问我？”

“你现在有什么麻烦，Potter？”Snape冷静的问。

Harry嘶声大笑起来。“你是指除了跟一个整个光明方都想找到并且逮捕，如果不是杀死，的男人一起工作之外的麻烦？”他问，“你是指除了努力照顾一个婴儿同时试图打一场战争之外的麻烦？是，我有很多麻烦，Merlin知道我还有多少秘密。其中一个我现在必须去处理。”

他转身跑了出去，不理会Snape的大吼。Harry幻影显形到了离房子稍远一些的地方，披上他的隐形斗篷，溜近他和Draco通常习惯幻影显形的地点。从这儿他们可以更方便的从后院潜回屋子，而不至于被外人看到。

“妈妈，他会来的，”Draco低声说。

“Draco，你怎么确定他不会带着傲罗一起来？”Narcissa问。

“他就是不会，”Draco激怒的反驳。“我告诉过你了，我相信他。”

“我告诉过你不要相信任何人，”Narcissa冷静的说。

“我没有，”Draco说，“除了他，”他补充。

“Draco，我从不知道你会这么傻，”Narcissa说，她的声音开始焦躁。

“我不傻，”Draco生气的说。“我觉得我做了我有史以来最明智的决定。”

“他在哪儿？”Narcissa问，听起来不是第一次这么问了。

Harry拉下他的斗篷，瞪着Draco。“你见鬼的以为你在做什么？”他恼怒的说。

Draco立刻看起来放松了。“我带我妈妈来看Victoria，”他说。

“你带你妈妈来该死的社交拜访？”Harry不能相信的问。

“你告诉我跟她谈谈，所以我做了，”Draco反驳。

“你不该带她来这儿，”Harry恼怒的说。

“她坚持要来，”Draco防御的说。“我该怎么办？”

Harry知道Narcissa正带着提升的兴趣观察着他们，但他继续忽视她。

“在我所有能想到的不要带她来这儿的显而易见的理由中，”Harry说，危险的瞪视着。“这是个完全错误的时间来一次该死的社交拜访。”

Draco的眼睛眯了起来。“你又要走了吗？”他问，Harry觉察出一丝担忧。

“不，”Harry承认，“现在太晚了，而且我回来的时候已经编了另一个故事，”他恼怒的说。

“那么带我们进去，”Draco说。“你知道在这儿外面多危险。”

Harry终于转身正面看着Narcissa。是因为这个女人和她姐姐，Sirius才会死。这不能激发对她的喜爱之情，但是他知道他迟早会见到她，如果Draco能说服她转换阵营。

“我不会伤害一个在保护我儿子和我孙女的人，”Narcissa温柔的说。“我只希望见见她。”

“然后？”Harry冷漠的问。

“然后，我相信我们需要谈谈，”Narcissa说。

Harry呻吟着拍打着Draco的手臂，另一个男孩开始窃笑。Narcissa困惑的看着他们。

“这一天开始的还很好，”Harry抱怨着。

“你的这一天开始于我在你床上，”Draco假笑着。

Harry脸红了，他瞪着Draco。“我不是这个意思，你知道，”他说。

Draco耸耸肩，毫无悔意。

“好吧，”Harry恼怒的说，把他的斗篷递给Narcissa。他走出小巷，走向Dursley家的所在。


	12. Chapter 12

Harry嘟哝着咒语允许Narcissa进入防御，然后带着Draco和隐形的Narcissa走向Dursley家的房子。他继续在呼吸之下嘟哝和诅咒着，想明白他是怎么让自己陷到如今这个位置的。

Narcissa一进屋子就脱下了斗篷，非常不幸的是Petunia正好走出厨房看看谁进来了。

“Harry？”Petunia问。

“这是Malfoy的妈妈，”Harry简单的说。这情景太过奇异，他甚至不能进行正常的介绍。他带着痛苦的愉悦哼了一声，看着这两个女人互不苟同的瞪着对方。

“你们俩有些共同点，”他恶意的说。“你们都养大了一个被宠坏的儿子，依靠折磨我的整个童年得到最大的娱乐。你们应该恭喜对方干得妙。”

“Potter！”Draco嘶嘶的说，两个女人都震惊的盯着他。

Harry闭了闭眼睛，深吸口气，觉得他也许下午跟Snape待在一起的时间太长了。“对不起，”他咕哝着。

“你姨父马上就回家了，”Petunia僵硬的说。

“棒极了，”Harry嘟哝着，转身走上楼梯。他进了房间，立刻倒在床上，打算让Draco去把Victoria介绍给她祖母。

这没有照他想的发生，Draco和Narcissa一进屋就愣住了，Fawkes抓住了他们的注意力。Harry不得不承认，Fawkes是令人印象深刻的鸟，但是他看起来完全超然于Harry的房间。Winky静静的在他们背后关上了门，把Victoria抱给Harry，回去坐在她角落的小床上。

Draco终于把他的视线从Fawkes身上扯开，盯着Harry。“活见鬼的你从哪儿弄了一只凤凰？”他问。

“他是邓不利多的，”Harry回答，“现在看来他是我的。”

“显然你比我意识到的有更多东西，”Narcissa说，惊异的看着Harry。

Harry对她的话耸耸肩，但是她看来不愿接受这个。

“Potter先生，凤凰只会依附于非常强大的巫师，”Narcissa说。

Harry再次耸耸肩。他相当确定Hermione也提过这种影响之类的东西。他以前就被告诉过他很强大，但是他不确定那真正代表多强大。他还没到十七岁，也还有一年学要上。又不像他是真的力量非凡或者什么。还有，这也不是他觉得可以和Narcissa Malfoy讨论的事。

“你不在乎吗，Potter？”Draco看着Harry保持沉默，不能相信的问。

“在乎什么？”Harry问，“Fawkes跟着我只因为邓不利多把他留给了我，或者无论什么原因。他和我在一起是因为我是光明一方的旗帜，”他讽刺的说。“这和我作为一个巫师的能力没什么关系。”

Fawkes发出一声听起来像是责备的鸣叫，Harry想知道这凤凰是怎么做到的，或者是他在幻听。“对不起，Fawkes，”他还是说。

Draco发出一声近乎歇斯底里的笑声，他转向他妈妈，“看我说的什么？”他问。

Narcissa慢慢的点点头。“他和我想象的不一样，”她说。

“我不知道你们俩在说什么，但是我就在这儿，”Harry恼怒的说。

“又有糟糕的一天，Potter？”Draco问，愉快的假笑着看着Harry。

“你可以这么说，”Harry嘟哝着。

“你知道，你的礼仪还有许多可改进之处，”Draco说，拉出写字椅，房间里唯一的一把椅子，给他妈妈。

Harry哼了一声，“在Dursley家我的房间里招待食死徒，原谅我有些难以理解这现实，”他讽刺的说，“我恐怕这超出了我的经验范畴。我有整整三个Malfoy在我的房间里，”他说，对这现实摇摇头。

“给，”他说，把Victoria举起来让Draco接过她。“把Victoria介绍给她祖母。”

Narcissa不像Harry记得的那么冷酷，但是Draco把Victoria递给她的时候，他看着她明显的软化了。Victoria看来不太相信这陌生人，所以Draco抱着她，靠在他妈妈身边。Harry渴望的看了一会儿Narcissa哄着孩子，Draco生动的告诉他妈妈关于她的所有事。

觉得他是个外来者，Harry躺回床上，闭上眼睛，想把他们屏蔽掉。他不得不一直提醒自己Victoria不是他的。他们才是一家人。他只是某个试图提供一会儿照顾和保护的人。

Harry猛地站起来，克制自己的视线避开他们，离开了房间。他站在楼梯下，从厨房传来的声音，他知道他姨父和表哥已经在家里了。他可以听到他们一边吃饭一边告诉Petunia他们一整天干了什么。

Harry很久，很久没觉得这么孤单了。仿佛在一种恍惚的状态下，他绕过楼梯，静静的打开了壁橱的门。他盯着这小小的空间，发现他的旧床还挂在角落，走进去，他拉着墙上一块地方，它打开了，Harry伸手进去，抽出一叠纸头。

“Potter？”

Harry急转过身，头硬生生的撞到头顶的楼梯上，畏缩着，他瞪着Draco。

“你在这儿干吗？”Draco问，打量着小小的壁橱，视线逗留在小床和墙上的洞上。

“没什么，”Harry生气的嘶声说。“出去，别让我姨父抓到我们。”

Harry推开Draco走了出去，然后静静的关上门，回到楼上，非常庆幸他们没有被他姨父发现。

Draco紧跟在他后面进了房间。“那些纸是什么？”Draco质问。

“什么也不是，”Harry反斥说，打开他的箱子把它们塞了进去。

“它们显然是点什么，”Draoc反驳。

“不，它们就不是，什么也不是，”Harry苦涩的说。

“Potter，它们是什么？”Draco质问。

“闭嘴，Malfoy！”Harry愤怒的吼道。“也许那些该死的纸就是我他妈的竭尽所能帮你的原因！现在，如果你还想我帮你，那就别提它！”

“那儿原来是你的房间，是吗？”Draco问，不理会Harry的警告。

Harry怒视着他。“该死的不关你的事，”他冷酷的说。

Draco回瞪着他，这就像他们旧日的对峙。只不过通常那儿不会有任何婴儿的哭声做背景音乐。Harry猛地转过身，意识到Narcissa正抱着号啕大哭的Victoria。Draco走过去把她从他妈妈手里接过来，然后唐突的把她递给Harry。

Harry自动的接过Victoria开始拍着她，抬头询问的看着Draco。“你总是能让她安静下来，”Draco说，耸耸肩。

Harry叹口气，觉得他的怒气在他开始轻声安慰Victoria的时候被抽空了，再次让她平静下来。他坐在床上，背靠床头，Victoria依偎在他胸口。

在他脑袋上的撞击和当前压力之间，他的头开始抽痛，他很确定它越来越糟了。他知道他完全没给Narcissa留下什么好印象。把她跟麻瓜比较来侮辱她，和她儿子吵架，让她孙女大哭不能帮助说服她转换阵营。

“Potter，你在流血，”Draco说。

“我？”Harry问，毫不关心，“那么难怪我头痛了。”

“你撞的很重，”Draco说，听起来很关心。

Harry哼了一声。“不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，”他说。

“让我看看，”Narcissa温柔的说。

Harry小心的看着她，但是坐起来转过身。他感觉她的手温柔的抚摸着伤口的边缘。“我想它不太严重。也许我能为你治好它？”她问。

Harry闭上眼睛。他信任这个女人拿魔杖指着他的头吗？“如果你愿意，”他说。

他觉得她施Snape教过Harry的那个治疗咒时，一阵奇怪的刺痒围绕着伤口。

“过会儿它完全愈合了，我能施个清洁咒，”Narcissa说。

“谢谢，”Harry嘟哝着。他瞥了一眼Draco，发现另一个男孩正奇怪的看着他。“什么？”他防御的问。

“你怎么能这么镇静的坐在那儿，让我妈妈像那样治疗你？”Draco问。

“我不镇静，”Harry反驳，“就算不对付这剧烈的头痛，我也有够多的麻烦想去搞清楚每一件事了。既然你妈妈治好了我而不是想杀死我，我得到两样东西。一，我的脑袋不再想爆炸，我有望尽快恢复思考能力。二，我了解了我至少可以信任她一点，因为她成功克制住了诅咒我。”

“像这样搞清楚事情真是个见鬼的方法，”Draco说。

“同意，”Harry说。“但这不是我会用在随便什么人身上的方式。只要我能说话，我绝不会让你姨妈拿着魔杖靠近我。”

“可能是个明智的决定，”Draco同意。

“Potter先生，你没有必要担心我，”Narcissa平静的说。“你看来已经意识到了这一点。”

她再次走向前，检查Harry的脑袋，施了几个咒语清洁他头发上的血迹。她的手指再次抚摸着Harry的头发，检查他是不是已经完全治愈，所有的血迹都清理干净了。“你好了，但是一份止痛魔药会非常有效的帮助缓解头痛，”Narcissa说。

“我用完了，”Harry嘟哝着，“但还是感觉好多了。”

Draco伸手到他口袋里，拿出了几个瓶子，递了一个给Harry。“给，我先前抓了几瓶药。”他承认，警惕的瞟了一眼他妈妈。“你除了用在我身上的，好像也没剩下的了。”

猜测Draco也像他一样是从Snape那儿得来的，Harry打开瓶塞感激的喝下了药，立刻觉得魔药开始了它的魔法，字面意义上的。

“Draco向我解释了你是怎么治愈他的，”Narcissa说。

Harry耸耸肩，“是，不算什么大事，”他不安的说。“一点皮肉之伤。”

Narcissa了解的看了一眼她儿子，又看回Harry。“就我所亲见的，我相信你和Draco在‘大事’的定义上有不同意见，”她说。

Harry对Draco扭出一个笑容。“也许，”Harry承认，乐意的看着Draco对他母亲板起脸。

“我发现很有趣，你说它只是一点小伤，但是就在午夜，你去找到了治疗咒语和魔药，”Narcissa接着说，有效的抹去了Harry脸上的笑容。

“瞧，我总之也得出去，”Harry说。“我只是在回来的时候顺便从Hogwarts拿了些需要的东西帮他。”

“就我所理解的，你在上个月里一直在帮助Draco，”Narcissa说。

“Malfoy夫人，我真的不在状态去进行另一次Malfoy对话，”Harry疲倦的说。“如果你愿意直奔主题，我会很感激。这一天已经很漫长，而我还有很多事要做。”

Narcissa的眉毛惊讶的挑了起来，露出一个微笑。“你不是那种追求人们站到你这边的类型，是吗？”

“是，我不是，”Harry严肃的说。“你做什么，取决于你。我不打算把选择从你这儿拿走，就像我要做的。”他承认，“我会做的是，如果你决定转换阵营，提供你我能有的任何保护。”

Narcissa看向她的孙女，然后她的儿子。“你帮助了Draco，就算他没有转换阵营，”她静静的说。

Harry把已经睡着了的Victoria紧紧搂在胸口。“Victoria需要她父亲，”他温柔的说。“只要我能阻止，我不会让战争再把任何孩子从他父母身边带走。”

他的视线仿佛有自我意识的落到他的箱子上。他匆匆移开目光对上了Draco。Harry的胸口发痛，Victoria靠着他，他什么也不能做。Draco慢慢走向Harry的箱子，Harry觉得无力阻止他。技术上，他知道他能，但是他看来失去了争吵的意愿。

Narcissa从他怀里抱过Victoria，把她放在她的小床上，Harry只能让这一切发生。Draco拿起那叠纸，递给Harry。

Harry双手颤抖着接过它们，开始翻检着。他没有对Draco撒谎。它们什么也不是，它们只是一个孩子的画，彩色的蜡笔画。大部分都是简单的线条，没有一张有什么艺术感觉。

但是从前，它们是Harry对他家人的想象。他花了很多时间画他们，因为他没有真正的家庭去花时间。他长大了，很久以前就忘记了它们，它们只是孩子气的幻想。

大部分的画都是明亮的彩色的。Harry和他的父母。Harry知道有几张甚至是他和Dursley家。画着快乐的笑容和亮黄色的太阳。最后一张和其他的一样，但是Harry拿了一根黑色的蜡笔，把所有其他的人都涂去了。他在他自己的形象上画上了深深的皱纹。他孤单的站着，被黑暗围绕。

这显然不是他美好的一天。

Harry的表情冷漠了，把纸扔给Draco。“你那么想看看它们是什么，”他嘶哑着声音说。“看吧，那就是我对家庭的小小幻想，我一直向自己藏起它们。我已经忘记了这些画。远早于我搬出我的壁橱之前，我已经放弃了我属于一个真正的家庭的想法了。”

Harry看着Narcissa。“我说的就是我想的。你做的什么是你的选择。我只希望你为你的家庭做一个该死的正确选择。”

“相信我，在我发现巫师世界的这六年里有好几次，我想知道我父母是否做了正确的选择。如果他们支持了伏地魔，他们今天是不是还活着？我是不是能成长在一个真正的家庭里，像你儿子一样变成个被宠坏了的混蛋？”Harry问，他的声音低沉，带着几乎不能克制的怒气。

Narcissa和Draco震惊的看着他。“哦，相信我，”Harry说。“这不是什么我会对别人说的事。也不是什么我会骄傲的想起来的事，我承认，这也不是我想了很久的事。最终，我为我父母的选择感到骄傲。但这不能阻止我的渴望。”

他颤抖的呼吸了一次。“我的观点是。认真思考你真正想要的是什么。我不能给你任何保证。我充分意识到我只是个十六岁的男孩。伏地魔比我成熟，也比我有经验。他现在拥有很大力量。迄今为止你的家庭还能幸存，而且现在你们还在伏地魔那边。如果你觉得你跟着他生存的机会更大，那么去吧。”

Harry终于站了起来，走向门口，转身冰冷的注视着他们。“但是我告诉你们，我不打算输掉这该死的战争。”

他暴风一样卷出屋子，不知道也不关心他要去那儿。他很愤怒很混乱。他知道他处理的糟透了。给自己找了个好地方幻影显形，他去了格里莫广场，迫切希望Snape现在已经走了。

他冲进屋子甩上门，忘记Sirius的妈妈就挂在墙上，直到她开始她的尖叫。没有试着让她闭嘴，Harry跟她辱骂对着辱骂，对着肖像大吼。当这终于不能满足他，他抽出魔杖开始把他能想到的每个咒语投向她。她只是尖叫的更大声。

Harry对这个不公平的世界的怒火已经爆发了出来，不能伤害一幅画像的事实让他更愤怒。他想要摧毁。

“你这个污秽，邪恶的东西！卑鄙的渣滓！”Black夫人尖叫。

“邪恶？！”Harry高吼。“想摧毁世界的不是我！”他对肖像投出另一个咒语。

“消灭污秽的混血！”

“Fuck you！”Harry吼道。“还有你该死的愚蠢偏见！”

“你敢糟蹋我祖先的房子！”

“你的祖先？！”Harry问。“只懂纯种家庭的祖先？”

“倒挂金钟！”

“我猜想我父亲喜欢这个咒语！他是个混蛋！他是个混蛋但他还是该死的爱我！我知道他爱！”Harry吼叫着。

“肮脏卑鄙的孽种！”

“闭嘴！”Harry狂暴的吼着。“神锋无影！”

“黑魔法！黑魔法又出现在Black家了！”Black夫人尖叫着，但她这次听起来很兴奋。

“谁他妈的关心？”Harry吼道。“这只是个该死的咒语！它甚至不能伤害你！”他苦涩的补充。

“钻心剜骨！”

“一点事也没有，但是你是个练习的好目标，”Harry冷笑说。“Bellatrix说我应该真正想用这个咒语。我迫不及待的想要伏地魔死，我不担心要想用它。我也不想让黑魔法变成我下一个爱好，但是你知道，我最好该死的学会它们！”他吼道。“我他妈的要杀死伏地魔，你听到了，婊子？”

“不，不！恶心的混血都该死！”

“阿瓦达索命！”Harry高吼。他震惊的看到画像晃动着落到他面前的地板上。踉跄的退后，他撞到身后的墙，不敢相信的滑坐到地上。Black夫人还在怒骂，但是现在这声音被压抑了，因为她的画像面对地板。

听到一点声音，他抬头睁大眼睛吃惊的看到Snape正踏进走廊。

“看来你终于发现了这房子里粘着咒的解锁关键了，”Snape随意的说。“他们好像谁也没想到他们以为是错误一边的人能施索命咒，尤其是对一幅画像。”

Harry跌跌撞撞的站起来，手捂住嘴，冲向厕所。他倒空了他胃里的全部东西，最后他觉得他连胃都要吐出来了。他漱了口，蹒跚着走向厨房，沉重的坐倒在椅子里。

“把这喝了，”Snape命令，把一杯茶放在Harry面前。Harry不确定他敢问Snape往里面加了什么，尝试的喝了一口，他决定至少尝起来不错。

“这是一次令人印象相当深刻的表演，”Snape说。

“我不知道你还在这儿，”Harry无力的说。

“会有区别吗？”Snape问。

Harry想了一会儿，又喝了一口茶。“也许不会，”他最后承认。“但是我很生气，来这儿是因为我以为我会是一个人。”

“你早前收到信息的时候，确实说了什么‘杀死他’，”Snape镇静的说。

Harry的眼睛瞪得和茶碟一样大。“我没有，我只是……哦，上帝，”他无力的说。“我刚刚施了索命咒。”

“成功的，”Snape同意。

“我真的能杀人，”Harry说，觉得他的胃又开始扭动。他看着他的茶杯，无论里面有什么，肯定都是他没有再奔向厕所的唯一理由。

“如果你瞄准的是人而不是一幅画像，他们现在已经死了，”Snape说。

Harry艰难的咽下口水。

“我再次低估了你，Potter，”Snape说，算计的凝视着Harry。“直到刚刚之前，我还不相信你真能打赢这场战争。”

“你现在相信了？”Harry成功的嘎声说。

Snape点下头。“我只见过一个人像你这样被驱策，”他平静的说。

以一种突如其来的洞察力，Harry盯着他。“你，”他微弱的说。

“我，”Snape同意。

········

Harry模糊的让自己回到Dursley家，爬上楼梯进了他房间。Snape命令他喝完茶，然后送他回家休息直到早上。

他没有抗议。

他走进房间，困惑的眨着眼睛。他不知何故忘记了他拥挤的房间。Draco，Narcissa，Victoria，Winky，Hedwig和Fawkes都转头看着他进来。

“Potter？你还好吧？”Draco问，关心的看着他。

Harry慢慢迎向他的视线。“不完全，”他承认。

困惑的，他让Narcissa把他推向床上。他有点警惕的看着她，她在他身边坐下，一只手臂环住他的肩头。

“发生什么事了？”Narcissa问。

她的问题立刻让他落回到他成功施了索命咒的事实上。他的思绪一片混乱。他不知道他失去了脸上仅有的一点血色。

“你曾经成功的用过索命咒吗？”Harry突然问Draco，看着他开始发白。

“没有，”Draco说，声音微不可闻。“你必须真的想。”

Harry茫然的点了点头。

“你杀死某个人了吗，Potter先生？”Narcissa镇静的问。

Harry做个鬼脸，横看了她一眼。Narcissa和Snape都相当镇定的问了他同一个基本问题。他觉得这有点困扰，但还是回答了她。

“只是一幅画像，”他说。“但是这个咒语是成功的。它足以让她从墙上掉了下来。”

“她从墙上下来了？”Narcissa惊讶的问，显然知道Harry说的是那幅画像。“我以为这是不可能的。”

Draco敏锐的看着她，但是Harry只给出一个微弱的假笑。“每个人都试过了，但是她粘在那儿。”Harry清醒下来说。“我甚至没试过把她取下来，”他温和的说。

他看着Narcissa，“我甩上门，吵醒了她。我跟她吵架只因为她不肯闭嘴。我们都在大吼，然后我开始施咒语。这又不像是我会伤害什么人。我们为黑魔法争吵，我只是……我只是最后施了索命咒，她落下来了。”

他无意识的靠着Narcissa，接受她看来愿意提供的安慰。“我知道我必须杀人来赢得这战争。只是有点震惊我说这咒语的时候知道我就是这个意思。”他说。

门上传来一声敲击，Harry沉重的叹口气。“现在是什么？”他嘟哝着，但还是站起来去开门。

Petunia姨妈想对Harry说什么，但她的眼睛被Harry拥挤的房间占据了。花了一会儿她才摆脱她的震惊重新转向Harry。“有个人找你。我不让他进这屋子，但他坚持他必须见你。他说他是个什么部长，”她告诉他。

“斯克林杰？！”Harry问。

Petunia点点头。“是这名字，”她说。

“哦，该死！”Harry生气的诅咒着。“他该死的现在又想要我做什么？”他转头看着Draco和Narcissa，他们俩看起来既震惊，又因为被背叛而愤怒。

“我没有告发你们，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“我不知道他为什么来。”

Harry转向Petunia。“让Vernon姨父和Dudley避开。我不管你要做什么，或者怎么做，但是去做，”他命令。

Petunia点点头消失了。Harry关上门，走向Draco。“我没有告发你们，”他坚定的重复。“你说过你相信我，那么我现在需要你证明它，不要做任何傻事。留在这儿让我对付他。”

Draco终于慢慢的点点头。Harry可以看出他放心了一点儿。

“Potter先生，你衬衣上还有血迹，”Narcissa镇静的说，但是她脸色苍白又紧张。“我相信最好不要惹起猜疑。”

Harry扭头想看看他的衬衣后背，他一把脱下衬衣，Winky已经拿出一件干净的T恤递给他。“谢谢，”他说，他的声音闷在正套过他脑袋的新衬衣里。Draco走上前，手指梳过Harry的头发。

“这没用！”Harry不耐烦的说，拍开Draco的手。

“得了，至少看起来不像你刚刚才套上这衣服，”Draco嘟哝着。

Harry恼怒的瞪着他。“我不想沾着血去见他，但是其他方面我不关心我的外表。”

他打开门，沉重的叹口气走下楼梯。他踏出门外走向斯克林杰正等着他的地方。

“你想要什么？”Harry冷漠的问。

斯克林杰给了一个严酷的微笑。“这不是间最友好的屋子，是吗？”他嘲弄的问。

“有话直说，斯克林杰，”Harry说。“为什么你来这儿？或者换个更好的问题，你现在想要我做什么？”

“我希望你在这个月里或许改变了主意，现在你有点时间来调整了，”斯克林杰说。他打量着Harry坚硬的表情。“我相信我也许被误导了。”

Harry哼了一声。“我一个月前告诉过你，我圣诞节告诉过你。我不打算成为你的小旗帜去‘鼓舞士气’，”他漠不关心的说。

“人们需要你，Harry，”斯克林杰说，他自己的声音变得更加冷酷和坚硬。

“你知道，我确实相信你是对的，”Harry思考着说。“人们需要我是因为我在努力拯救他们的世界。不像魔法部，我真的不关心我的形象。我只是出发去完成任务。”

斯克林杰的表情转向愤怒。“魔法部工作的非常努力去保护人们。”

Harry轻蔑的哼了一声。“是，所以你还把像Stan Shunpike一样的人关起来，因为你关心人们，”他讽刺的说。“那是为了形象，斯克林杰，不是为了人。你想要我公开将自己与魔法部结盟是为了形象，不是为了人们。”

“人们需要对魔法部有信心，否则事情会真的更糟，”斯克林杰反驳。

“那么给他们一个理由去对魔法部真的有信心，”Harry怀疑的说。“你从没这么想过问题吗？”

Harry摇摇头，依然难以理解这种态度。“人们有理由跟随邓不利多，这肯定不是因为他把自己和魔法部结盟。这是因为他坚定的维护他的信念，不允许别人动摇他。当事情变得艰难，他会为他们做些什么。他肯定不会躲在安全旗帜后面，做傻事毫无原因的把人关起来。”

他停下来理清他的思绪。“斯克林杰，你失去人们的信任是因为你不能维持信念。你希望把一个十六岁的男孩推到前台，以为这就能让人们更加信任你。”他听下来。“实际上，你可能是对的，”他承认。

斯克林杰只能警惕的看着Harry说他在某些事上是对的。Harry对他假笑着。“我有些人愿意追随我，因为他们看到我真的忙的脚不沾地的去赢得战役和战争，”他说。“我拒绝让人们看到我附和魔法部的行动，因为这会导致人们失去对我的信任。”

斯克林杰深吸口气。“我恐怕你不得不合作，”他说。“我准备好了来和你磋商。”

“磋商什么？”Harry猜疑的问。

“我今天下午注意到你有个孩子处在你的照顾之下，”斯克林杰说，仔细的观察着Harry。

Harry不能控制自己的僵硬了。Weasley先生一定在部里说了什么，但是现在显然太晚要求Weasley家不要谈论Victoria的事了。

他瞪着斯克林杰。“你不能干涉那个孩子，”他危险的说。

“那个孩子看起来没有历史，”斯克林杰接着说，忽视Harry的警告。“这相当令人猜疑，应该更深入的调查。”

“你以为这就能让我跟魔法部合作了？”Harry愤怒的问。

“我只想磋商，”斯克林杰冷静的说。

“你想用人的生命来磋商？”Harry反问。“一个孩子的生命？”

“如果有必要为了更多人的利益。”斯克林杰回答。

Harry转过身，一拳击在房子上，以免他真的殴打了魔法部长。

“哦，Harry，这种行为真的必要吗？”斯克林杰居高临下的问。

“如果你想让你的脸完整无缺，那么是的，”Harry咆哮着。

斯克林杰实际上震惊的倒退了一步。Harry冷笑着看着他，他的思想旋转着想寻找对策。

“我愿意提供书面文件，立刻，列明你是那孩子的父亲。不问更多问题，”斯克林杰说。“但是你要到魔法部来，发表一次公开演讲，支持部里。”

“不，我不会支持现在这样的魔法部，”Harry咆哮着。“尤其是一个想用一个孩子的生命来讨价还价的部长。”

“那么我被迫要带走这孩子，”斯克林杰说。

“Fuck！”Harry高吼，激怒的扒拉着头发，没注意到他又把血迹沾上了头发，这次是从他受伤的指节上。

“你不知道你干涉了什么，”他愤怒的说。“为什么你不能不管我，让我去完成我的工作结束这该死的战争？”

“公众需要某种放心，尤其现在邓不利多死了，”斯克林杰说，听起来略有些同情。“我真的不想这么做。”

Harry开始在院子里快步走着，想决定该做什么。如果他失去Victoria，Draco会杀了他。如果斯克林杰给了Harry监护权，Draco也不会满意。但是如果他把她输给斯克林杰，他就死定了。他五年级的时候曾经用文章接触过公众。他能再那么做吗？

“她是谁的孩子？”斯克林杰静静的问，困惑的看着Harry。“她从哪儿来的？”

Harry意识到他被斯克林杰捏在手心里。斯克林杰也许预期过，但没有真的想到Harry会对他的威胁反应这么强烈。是时候扭转局面了。

“就像我，她的家人被杀了，然后她被扔到这儿。她是另一个这场战争的受害人，”Harry冷酷的说。“就我看到的，你的行为比伏地魔好不了多少。攻击一个孩子。”

斯克林杰退后一步就像Harry给了他一巴掌。

“这儿是条件，”Harry说。“你提供我书面文件，说明我是Victoria的教父，给我监护权。我需要知道将来你不能再拿她来对付我，我不会让你把她从我身边带走。直到战争结束，她的名字是Victoria Potter。”

“被当成一个Potter能在公众心中保护她，”他冷酷的说。“很糟糕是你迫使这样，因为这让她成了伏地魔的一个大目标。所以，如果你还有一点同情心，我建议当你完成文件，尽可能让这事保持安静。因为如果有任何事发生在这小女孩身上，我首先会要你的脑袋。”

斯克林杰不能相信的瞪大眼睛。“你没有权利，”他说。

“我有所有的权利，”Harry宣称。“是你导致的，不是我。我会接触公众，”他厌恶的说。“我的五年级。我会再做一次。我绝对拒绝公开认可魔法部的行为，我会，无论如何，制止公众的抗议行为。我会发表一篇文章，尽我所能的让他们安心。但是是以我的方式，不是你的。公众不信任你的方式。你想要我做一面旗帜？那么就让我做旗帜，不是魔法部的马屁精。”

“说到这点，我不指望你会变聪明些除掉Umbridge，是吗？”Harry愤怒的问。“你打扫干净魔法部的雇员，释放像Stan Shunpike那样被你错误关起来的人，我甚至会发表公开评论说魔法部看来在努力。”

“如果你不努力，你就不能要我说你努力了。”Harry说。

“你不能这样指定条件，”斯克林杰冷漠的说。

“我不能？”Harry危险的问。“你想把Victoria从我身边带走，我向你保证公众会知道你利用无辜的婴儿来做交易条件。”

“公众不会相信我做这种事，”斯克林杰嘲笑说。

“所以你来找我，”Harry冷笑说。“你以为他们会相信谁，你还是我？”

斯克林杰安静了，显然意识到Harry是对的。

“我们成交了？”Harry问。

“你在交易中不留余地，Harry Potter，”斯克林杰说。

Harry只点点头。

斯克林杰沉重的吁口气。“我会即刻把文件给你，列明你是Victoria Potter的教父，有完全的监护权。我会开始释放囚犯。这要花些时间来检查魔法部的雇员。”

“如果你想要真正的，诚实的帮助，那么我推荐Author Weasley帮助你，”Harry说。“不是Percy Weasley。”

“很好，”斯克林杰勉强说。

“我今晚会开始行动，但是除非你完成你那边的条款，我不会发表任何东西，”Harry冷漠的说。

斯克林杰审视的研究着Harry。“我不得不考虑我来面对你是不是正确的决定，”他说

Harry耸耸肩。“如果你真正的目的是帮助人们，让他们安心，那么你用错了方式，但是不管怎么说，你得到了结果，”他说。

“没有多少人敢像你这样和魔法部长讨价还价，”斯克林杰说。

Harry冷酷的微笑着。“没有多少人会把巫师世界的安全扛在他们肩上。”

斯克林杰显得惊讶了一会，随后点点头。“你很快会收到一只猫头鹰，我会跟你联系。”他说。

“谢谢你，”Harry说，点头回答。

“祝你好运，Harry Potter，”斯克林杰说，转身离开了。

Harry注视着他的背影直到他消失在视线里。急促的回身，他坚定的走回屋子。


	13. Chapter 13

Harry略带惊奇的看着门神秘的为他打开。他走进屋子，门在背后关上，Draco拉下了隐形斗篷。

“我不能判断是所有人都在你这边……还是没人在你这边，”Draco困惑的说。

“你告诉我吧，”Harry嘟哝着，尤其在和斯克林杰争吵以后，他觉得他不得不为从他的同盟那里得到每一点帮助而战。

“我以为Weasley家，至少，是在你这边，”Draco说。

“他们是，”Harry反驳。Draco令人惊讶的听来没有讽刺Weasley家，但是这评论仍然让Harry想反驳。“我只是一时迷糊了，忘记告诉他们别跟外人说Victoria。我不敢要他这么做，否则会招致更多我不想应付的问题，但是我愿意打赌Weasley先生只是唠叨着他有多为我骄傲，因为帮忙照顾她。”

Draco轻蔑的摇摇头。“无论如何，你不怎么能给他们一个正确的理由保持安静而不致惹发猜疑。”他钦佩的看着Harry。“我实际上相当印象深刻，Potter，”他懒洋洋的说。

“我，也是，”Narcissa说，走上前来。

Harry警惕的看着他们。“你们都听到了，是吗？”他问。

“是，我女儿现在成了个Potter，”Draco干巴巴的说。

“得了，我该怎么做？”Harry反驳，走向楼梯。“我又不能给出她真的名字。这样她至少从一边被保护了。如果我给出她的真名，她肯定就成了双方的目标。”

Harry走进他的房间，直奔书桌，找着干净的羊皮纸，墨水和羽毛笔。

“你现在做什么？”Draco问。

“我要完成我这边的条件，”Harry心不在焉的说。

“怎么办？”Draco说。

Harry找到了羊皮纸，开始发掘墨水。“我要先写信给Luna，让她跟她爸准备行动，然后我需要给Hermione写信，让她跟Rita联系，我们可以把文章写出来。Hermione能帮忙决定什么该公开，什么不该。”

他思索着停下来。“但是，我得先想出怎么解释才能让Hermione满意。她一定会问我为什么同意不攻击魔法部。不过，这不会太难。她知道我对家庭的感觉。我想她不会问太多我的动机，”他断定。“她会理清我该说什么。”

Malfoy家保持沉默看着Harry匆匆的写好两封信，让Hedwig送了出去。

Harry坐在窗口，看着Hedwig飞走，转头看着Draco和Narcissa。Narcissa端庄的坐在床边，Draco懒洋洋的趴着。Harry饶有兴趣的哼了一声。

“Malfoy夫人，你看起来真不属于这儿，”他不安的说。

她扫视了一下周围，坚定的看向Harry。“我承认，这不是我通常的风格，但是我很感激你欢迎我们来，”Narcissa说。“我没有理由抱怨。”

Harry思索的皱起眉，“你和我预期的很不一样，”他承认。

“那么我相信我们平等了，”Narcissa说，温暖的对Harry微笑着，“你也和我预期的不同。”

Harry耸耸肩，勉强同意她的观点。

“我相信你今晚已经赢得了我的信任，就像你赢得我儿子的信任，还有我孙女的，”Narcissa说。“我相信我儿子是正确的，我们应该接受你能提供给我们家的任何保护，作为回报，我们会做我们能做的任何事来帮助你。”

Harry惊异的看着她。这是他想要的，但是完全没想到会发生。

她悲哀的对他微笑着。“这不是我能轻易做出的决定，但是在许多方面，这是一个我长时间来一直在努力的决定，”Narcissa说。“我对黑魔王这样使用我的儿子很不高兴。”

她停下来，怜爱的看了Draco，甚至Harry，一会儿。“我还是把你们当作小男孩，但显然你们都是坚强的年轻人，愿意做任何事保护你们的家庭。”Narcissa看着Harry。“你，Harry Potter，愿意做任何事保护所有的家庭。”她说。“我对此非常尊敬，我钦佩你的力量。”

Harry不知道该说什么。鉴于她自己说的话，这女人看来难以置信的悲哀。

“这是一个困难的决定，决定离开我的家，”Narcissa说，“但是继续住在那儿，是一种每天处于恐惧之中的生活。”

Harry敏锐的看着她，突然理解了什么。“你觉得做出这个决定，你也离开了你的丈夫，”他说。

“是，”她温和的说，对这承认看起来极度痛苦。“你没有理由相信，但是Lucius是个好人。是黑魔王带坏了他，”她说。“Lucius相信家庭高于一切，我相信他做了你今晚早前提过的事。他做了选择来保护他的家庭。他只是与你的父母做了一个截然相反的选择。”

“Lucius是个冷酷的混蛋，”Harry毫无感情的说。

Draco猛地坐起来，气愤的绷紧身体，但是Narcissa按住他胳膊，让他安静。

“他是个混蛋，”Narcissa微弱的微笑说。“但不冷酷。”

Harry挫败的一手抓着头发，但是他的手指被发丝上干涸的血液绊住了。他厌恶的看看他的手，没去管它。“我们现在没法在对Lucius的观点上一致，”他说。“上次我见到他的时候，这个男人想杀死我。”

“他在遵循命令，”Draco生气的说。“你让我失去了我父亲，”

Harry的表情冷硬起来，他瞪着Narcissa而不是Draco。“而我失去了我的教父，”他说。

Narcissa退缩了，这举动让Draco停了下来，小心的看着他们俩。

“这不值什么，但是我比你知道的更加歉疚，”Narcissa说，眼里含着泪水。

Draco看来很恐慌，但他没理会。

“你和你的家庭做了真正错误的选择，”Harry严酷的说。

泪水开始滑落，Narcissa依然坚定的看着Harry。“而我们终于开始努力做出正确的选择，”她说。“我比我儿子更清楚，你没有理由给我们任何机会，但是如果你给了，我们会接受这机会，并且明白你给予的是一项生命礼物。”

“我宣布与Malfoy家庭至今还在接受的恐惧与最终灭亡断绝关系，”Narcissa说，尽管泪水还在落下，她听起来犹如女王。“在你的意愿之下，我希望收集所有我能收集的财产，做出经济安排，然后立刻离开黑魔王的统治。”

Harry怀疑的看着她，“我还没有任何地方给你去，”他说，“我此刻只有这个小房间。”

“你愿意慷慨的提供它吗？”Narcissa问。

“呃，是，我想是，”Harry迷惑的说。“但是你在这儿也一样危险。你今晚看到斯克林杰来这儿了。”

“我们将必须更加小心，”Narcissa同意。“但是当他在这儿时，我目睹了一个年轻人愿意勇敢的对抗魔法部长，一个年轻人愿意让自己投身一个他不愿意的位子，来帮助保护我的家庭。这是一个我希望追随的年轻人。不是一个对我的家庭毫不关心的黑魔王。”

Harry疲倦的叹口气，觉得完全无话可说。他在越陷越深，他也知道。但是，他还不知道怎么告诉那个男人，他在这点上应该能帮助他。

“我不想要追随者，”他嘟哝着。

Narcissa透过眼泪微笑了。“是，我知道你不想，”她说。“这更加是追随你的理由。”

Harry困惑的看着他，此刻，她的话超出了他的理解范围。

“瞧，我在努力给我们安排一个安全的地方，”他说。“只是还要花些时间，”他承认。“我没有开玩笑，我们现在字面意义上被一起关在这小房间了。如果你消失，你就成了伏地魔的目标，而你已经是光明这边的目标了。你们会被粘在这小屋子里，而我甚至不能提供你这房子的其他部分。”他苦涩的补充。

“我意识到了，”Narcissa说。“然而，我也意识到这个小房间比庞大的Malfoy庄园更加安全。这与舒适豪华无关，这点你可能比我清楚和理解。”

“是，我明白，”Harry说。“我只不过不确定两个Malfoy能真明白，”他嘟哝着。

“我们会的，”Narcissa微笑着说，重又镇静下来。“我明白技术上来说，如果我们留在我们在的地方会更有用。能给你收集更多有用的信息。”她的声音带着疑问，好像她在试图判断是否这是Harry真正想要的。

“也许，”Harry轻蔑的说。“但是Malfoy是个糟糕透顶的食死徒。他要是干太久只会让他自己被杀死。”他说，非常认真。

“这是我最大的恐惧之一，”Narcissa同意。“这不是适合我儿子的生活，肯定也不是我孙女的。它残酷无情，我不愿再让他们继续这样的生活。”

“好吧，那么，”Harry缓缓的说。他犹疑的打量着房间。“我不知道我们怎么安排，但是欢迎来到我的房间。”

“谢谢你，Potter先生，”Narcissa优雅的说。

“呃，我打算分享我的房间了，”Harry说。“至少你能叫我Harry？”

Narcissa温暖的微笑了。站起身，她走向Harry所坐的地方把他拉进一个拥抱。“谢谢你，Harry，”她温柔的说。“你该叫我Narcissa。”

Harry拥抱着她，为发生的事觉得笨拙，高兴又困惑。

她退后一步，Harry留意到Draco在观察他们，他脸上流露的表情看来和Harry一样，除了Draco也增添了希望，以及相对的，恐惧。

“我们真要离开庄园，搬来和Potter住吗？”Draco问他妈妈。

“是，”Narcissa说。

“哦，”Draco说，看来彻底无语了。

“我猜想你也该叫我Harry。”Harry干巴巴的说。“尤其是既然我想我们又要睡在一起了。”

Draco惊讶的大笑起来。“等不及了，”他懒洋洋的说。

··········

Harry终于躺倒在床上，知道明天晚上他就得跟Draco共用它。Narcissa和Draco离开了，声明他们明天会回来，留下。他们今晚可能睡不了，因为他们打算收拾所有他们能收拾的东西。他们早上第一件事就是到古灵阁撤回所有资金，加强帐户安全，然后他们会回来和Harry住在一起。

Harry躺着，想弄清楚他到底以为他在干吗。无论是什么，都完全不合逻辑。他觉得他在被扯向一打不同的方向。好吧，至少半打--Malfoy家，Dursley家，Snape，Weasley家和朋友，斯克林杰，凤凰社，当然还不能忘记伏地魔。

他从斯克林杰那儿收到了猫头鹰。他正式成为了Victoria的教父。他盯着文件看了很久，才小心的把它收好到箱子里。

他几乎能听到Ron在他脑子里高吼他完全疯了，他发现自己无法和这个声音分辨。他的生命每一分钟都越来越复杂。

他环视着暗下来的房间。肯定这只是一个梦--或者一个噩梦。Malfoy家没打算搬进他在Dursley家的房间，在所有地方之中。

这儿已经有他自己的床，Victoria的小床，和Winky的小吊床。他猜想稍微重新布置一下，他们可以安置好。他知道他要和Draco共用床不是玩笑。这只是唯一可行的安排，他们之前已经实践过了。但是他不肯定他对此的真正感觉是怎样的。

话说回来，他也不再肯定他对任何事的感觉。事情看来一直在脱离他的控制。他发现自己在担忧Draco和Narcissa在庄园干的怎么样。然后他开始想知道Snape对他们的消失有何感觉。他还不知道他该怎么告诉那男人这件事。

他该怎么解释他有Malfoy家和他住在一起？技术上来说，他还没有证据说明这不是一场精心制作的陷阱。他也不认为Snape会亲切的接受Harry是依照他的直觉行事。呻吟着，Harry把脑袋埋在枕头下，终于坠入精疲力竭的睡眠。

················

当Harry不得不前往格里莫广场与Snape见面时，Draco和Narcissa还不见踪影。但是他确实警告了他姨妈他们可能随时会来。她不怎么高兴，但是克制住了没有说话。

Harry立刻发现Snape还没有到，Harry不能断定这是好的信号还是不好的。他在新实验室的工作台上找到留给他的说明。他不知道Snape是什么时候留下它们的，但是它显示他没打算与Harry见面。

觉得他好像在被罚劳动服务，他开始把所有箱子里的书堆上书架。然后他开始酿制魔药，照着Snape留给他的指示。在工作了几个小时以后，他收拾干净。觉得焦虑，他蹦回了Dursley家，而不是照计划去Weasley家与Hermione碰头。

他小心的踏进他的房间，不知道该期待什么。他关上门，紧靠着它。

房间已经被重新布置过了。Harry的床现在被推到了墙角。有一张新床在另一个角落，Victoria的小床就床边的两张床头桌之间。Winky的小床在Narcissa的床脚。Harry的书桌在他的床脚。衣柜贴着门，一对看上去很舒适的椅子放在床边，面对着面。中间有一条窄窄的走道，一小块给Victoria玩的地方就在她的小床前。不知何故，连Fawkes和Hedwig都各有一席之地，栖息在Harry的书桌边。

Harry不能相信的瞪视着。他们不能真打算就这样住下来。这是暂时的，是，但还是。Narcissa坐在一把椅子上，Victoria坐在她膝头。Draco趴在Harry的床上看着书。

“下午好，Harry，”Narcissa愉快的说。

“午安，”Harry迷茫的说。

“你闻起来像魔药，”Draco说，皱皱鼻子。

“嗯，我是在做魔药，”Harry茫然的回答。

“我不能帮忙，是吗？”Draco问。

“呃，现在还不行，”Harry承认，“但有望很快。”

Harry小心的看着他们俩。“那么，呃，我猜想一切顺利？”他问。

“如果你是指把我们家和所有我们熟悉的东西抛在脑后，和你一起住在这小屋子，那么是，一切顺利。”Draco说，听起来愤恨又苦涩。

Harry叹口气，垂头看着他的脚。他真的不能怪Draco为此这么沮丧。他知道Draco准备转换阵营，但是这不意味着是一项容易的适应。

“我要走了，”Harry静静的说，转身离开。

“Harry，等等，”Narcissa说。

Harry停下来看着Narcissa。“你没有理由离开，”她温柔的说。

“我要去Weasley家把那篇文章理出来，”Harry说。“我只是想确定你们都好。”

“我们很好，”Narcissa温柔的说。“只是一点儿冲击。”

Harry拒绝转身去看Draco，但是他对Narcissa点点头。“我相信是，”他僵硬的说。“我事做完了会回来。”

说完，Harry飞快的消失在门口。

············

“到底发生了什么，Harry？”Hermione问。“总得有个真正的好理由让你又要写这种文章。”

“昨天晚上斯克林杰来找我，”Harry说。

“什么？为什么？”Ron问。“我想你上个月已经告诉那个混蛋滚开了。”

Harry耸耸肩。“他以为我有‘足够时间调整’，”他讽刺的说。

“该死的混蛋，”Ron嘟哝着，Harry点头同意。

“但是为什么你最后答应了他？”Hermione问，迷惑着皱起眉。“你以前没有，现在没理由这么做。”

Harry再次耸耸肩。“他这次准备和我谈条件，”他说。

Harry看着他们的眼睛瞪大了，他假笑起来。

“你和魔法部长讲条件？”Ginny问。

Harry点点头。

“Wow，”Ginny屏息说。

“嗯，告诉我们你得到些什么，”Hermione说，兴奋又急躁。

“囚犯被释放，再也不会被关起来，”Harry随意的说。“魔法部的一点变化，”

“你在开玩笑！”Ginny高喊。

Harry摇摇头，庆幸他们觉得这就足够了。希望他能把Victoria被用作最大谈判筹码的事实再保密一阵子。

“部里的什么变化？”Hermione问。

“我不很肯定。”Harry诚恳的说。“我要求一个基本的魔法部大扫除。我告诉他先把Umbridge赶出那儿。”

“那可棒极了！”Ron敬畏的说。

Harry咧嘴笑了，把最好的部分留给Weasley先生亲自告诉他们。他希望斯克林杰真会听从这一点。

“很好，”Hermione满意的说。

“那么，你们想好我的文章了吗？”Harry充满希望的问。

“嗯，Ginny和我一天都在为此努力，”Hermione说。“因为这次不是真的访问，我们想可以跳过Rita，让你自己写这篇文章。”

“我写不来该死的文章！”Harry高喊。

“你不用，”Hermione说，翻翻眼睛。“我读了你六年的作业。我想我能用你的口气写出来。”

“哦，呃，那好吧，”Harry羞愧的说。

“嘿，你怎么能真的替Harry写？”Ron抗议。“你从来没替我们写过东西。”

“这次不一样，”Hermione反驳。“这不是为了成绩。这是帮助鼓舞士气。你以为我们真能靠Harry来写这个？”

“嘿！”Harry自动抗议，然后想到更好的，“等等，呃，别介意。你只要去做你需要做的。”

“那就是我想的，”Hermione反诘。

“那么，你和Ginny来写文章，但是我们要装着是Harry自己写的。然后Luna会让她爸发表它，”Ron说，努力搞清状况。

“是，”Hermione回答。“但是Harry也要先看一遍，修改添加些什么。”

Harry点点头。“我过段时间才能告诉你我是不是需要添加些关于魔法部的东西。”

Hermione皱起眉。“我以为我们不会说任何关于魔法部的东西，”她说。

Harry淘气的对她微笑起来，“先告诉我你们写了些什么，”他说。

“呃，我们写的大部分东西都是以前听你说过的，”Ginny说。

“像是？”Harry问，觉得包含了太大范围。

“像是你拒绝让伏地魔获胜的事实，”Hermione说。“还有你认为别人不应该坐下来承认失败。你认为人们应该学会防御。我们加了一段描写你给每个人的课外防御教学，”她补充。

“那是一年多前了，”Harry怀疑的说。

“是，但是大部分人都不知道，”Hermione说。“反正我们没有撒谎。我们只是指出你教了，学生学了。”

“我们也加了一些邓不利多的想法，”Ginny说。“像是不要让恐惧支配你的生命。还有人们不应该害怕一个名字。”

“现在不是时候忘记他们孩子的教育，”Hermione说。“不管Hogwarts今年会不会重开，确保孩子依然学会如何保护自己。我们也加了一点内容，关于向孩子隐瞒真相无助于保护他们，”她静静的说。

“很好，”Harry说，热心的点点头。“与其害怕要发生的事，我们更该学会如何反击。如果我们不，那么伏地魔就赢了。”

“Oooh，这很好，”Hermione咕哝着，她的羽毛笔在她面前的羊皮纸上飞速的写着。

Harry有一点紧张。他很高兴这次他是和朋友在一起工作，而不是Rita Skeeter。Ginny看来很愉快，Ron只是呆呆的看着他们。

“让我看看，”Hermione沉思着说，她快速浏览着他们写在羊皮纸上的内容。“还有一些你认为如果你把时间浪费在哀悼上，邓不利多会多失望。但是你打算为他的死复仇。”

“不，”Harry平直的说。

其他三个人都惊讶的看着他，“不？”Hermione问。

“不，”Harry重复，“这篇文章应该是向人们灌输希望。不应该涉及复仇。”

“但是Harry，”Ron抗议。“人们想要听到你打算为邓不利多的死复仇。他们想要听到你会报复Snape的谋杀。他们想要听到你会报复Malfoy把食死徒带进Hogwarts。”

“不，”Harry再次说。“人们已经有够多的关于杀戮和死人的新闻了，每天的预言家日报都有。他们应该被告知还有希望，而不是策划更多的死亡，”他平静的说。“人们应该知道我在尽全力去避免更多的死亡。”

“但是Snape和Malfoy怎么办？”Ron恼怒的抗议。“他们做的那些事活该去死。他们对邓不利多，对Hogwarts，对我哥哥做的事！”

Harry双手挫败的抓着头发。Ron有理由生气。Harry自己也为此生气。有一部分的他仍然为所有这些事生气。

“你想我说什么，Ron？”他问。“如果我碰到Snape和Malfoy，我会对付他们。但是这和灌输希望鼓舞士气无关！人们已经感到生气和恐惧，就像你感到的。你想要我拼命的去鼓励人们咆哮和狂怒？我不会这么做！”

Harry深吸口气，想镇静下来。他发现这极其讽刺，因为他在指望写一篇文章去帮忙灌输希望，让人们感到镇定，同时他的生活却让他觉得完全失控。他应该控制自己，但他没有。

“Harry是对的，”Ginny平静的对她哥哥说。“这和Bill无关。这是为了努力抚平人们的恐惧，不是鼓励他们。用愤怒替代恐惧只会让更多的人受伤害。”

“是，好吧，”Ron勉强说。

他们重新开始讨论文章时，气氛变得有点尴尬。Harry一开始就觉得不安。现在感觉更难受。不知何故，他觉得他好像背叛了Ron--还有Bill--因为他所做的事。

“Bill怎么样了？”Harry突然问。

另外三个人静了下来，看着Harry。这是每个人都一直回避的话题之一。Harry不认为真有什么严重的事，但是从Ron和Ginny的对话，还有他们现在看着他的方式，也许有些什么。

Ron的表情再次充满了愤怒，他突然站起来走开了。Harry关心又迷惑的看着他的背影。

“Bill不太好，”Ginny静静的承认。“他的伤没有完全愈合，他大部分时间都关在他房间里。”

“我不知道，”Harry说，羞愧于他最近几次在这儿的时候甚至没有注意到Bill不在。

“我们觉得你已经有够多的事操心了，”Hermione静静的说。

“所以你们就向我隐瞒了这个，”Harry冷冷的说。他知道他没有什么余地这么说，鉴于他保留的那些秘密，但是他还是很不满他们向他隐瞒了这种事。他看不出Bill的伤势有什么理由需要保密。

Ginny和Hermione移开目光，不看向他的眼睛。

“为什么他的伤没完全愈合？”Harry问。

“唔，这么说不准确，”Hermione说。“他在慢慢愈合，但是Greyback伤他很严重。要花些时间，Pomfrey夫人能做的只有那么多。”

“但是他现在应该好了，”Harry说，皱起眉。

“Greyback涂了毒药在他的……爪子上，”Hermione作个鬼脸说。“花了很久才意识到Bill没完全治愈，然后找出为什么。他现在正在康复，但这是个缓慢的过程。”

Harry不能停止想这事，就算女孩们已经把话题转向更愉快的方向。他记得Pomfrey夫人告诉他没有魔咒可以治愈Bill的伤口，但是有个魔咒。但他不想给人太高希望，以免它不起作用。

Harry悠闲的度过了余下的晚上。晚餐在非常愉快的气氛里结束了。Ron沮丧的情绪在Weasley先生回家时完全被扭转过来，Weasley先生兴奋的谈论着他现在是怎么帮忙检验魔法部雇员。Ron，Ginny和Hermione都猜疑的看着Harry，但他只是快活的笑着，为Weasley先生高兴。也为魔法部看来终于发生了一些积极的事高兴。Weasley先生也带回了关于Stan Shunpike和其他一些人从魔法部被释放的消息。

四人组继续讨论着那篇文章，Harry承认他是建议过让Weasley先生帮助魔法部的雇员清理。其他人都为这些新闻兴奋不已，但Harry仍然为Bill烦恼着。如果他能，他想尝试帮忙。这值得一试。

最后，他告别他的朋友，去了格里莫广场，搜寻着找到又一瓶薄荷药。他奔出门，幻影显形到Dursley家。他跑上楼梯，一进他房间就险些跌到，已经忘记了房间的新格局。

“对不起，”他嘟哝着。眼睛在屋里搜索着。“我该死的箱子在哪儿？我需要我的隐形斗篷，”他高声问。

“Merlin，Potter！你现在要干什么？”Draco问，但他翻身下床，跪在地板上，从床下拖出了Harry的箱子。Harry打开它抽出他的斗篷。

“一切正常，”他说，再次匆匆离开。 

他幻影显形回了Weasley家，这次确保没太靠近。他不想任何人知道他在这儿。盖上他的斗篷，他溜进了屋子。家里大部分人都在起居室，他静静的潜上楼。

他滑进Bill的房间。

“谁在哪儿？”Bill问，瞪着自动关上的门。

“安静！”Harry低声说，拉下斗篷。

“Harry？你在这儿干吗？为什么你要躲着？”Bill好奇的问。

“Fleur在哪儿？”Harry问，没有回答问题。“我以为她和你在一起。”

“她现在在法国，”Bill说，皱眉看着Harry。“我以为你知道。”

Harry羞怯的笑了。“我猜有人可能告诉过我。我，呃，最近不太能记住所有的事，”他承认。

Bill吃吃的笑了。“Harry Potter这些日子有点忙？”他问。

Harry无奈的笑着。“你可以这么说，”他说，随后镇静下来。“我觉得很糟，但是我今天晚上才知道你的伤还很严重。”

Bill的脸看上去真的一团乱，血红的伤口布满他的脸。

Bill叹口气。“我会好的。我躲在这儿只是因为我看来让每个见到我的人都不舒服，”他说。

“那么，你还好吧？”Harry问。

Bill微笑着，“我马上就要跟一个我迫不及待想娶的好姑娘在一起了，”他说，“我很好。”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“很高兴听到这个，”他说，非常高兴的看到Bill真的状态良好。

“究竟为什么你在这儿？”Bill问。“看看你的斗篷，这显然不是一次社交拜访。”

Harry看着Bill，突然紧张起来。“呃，我也许能治好你，”他承认，“但是我不想给别人太大希望，以防万一没帮上忙。”

“但是你愿意给我希望，”Bill干巴巴的说。

“我别无选择，只能告诉你，”Harry说，翻翻眼睛。

Bill扭出一个笑容。“那么，Harry Potter的枝条现在伸向治疗领域了？”他问。

Harry耸耸肩。“算是，”他回答。“如果这有用，我宁可你不要向任何人提起。我真的不想得到更多关注。还有，老实说，我也不想对付它可能带来的疑问。”

“你现在有很多秘密，是吗，Harry？”Bill静静的问。

“是，”Harry承认。

“行，尽力而为吧，”Bill愉快的说。“无论有没有用，我都不会说。”

Harry紧张的瞥了一眼门，Bill静静的拿起他的魔杖施了锁门咒和静音咒。

Harry深吸口气。“你最好躺下。那样可能容易点。”他说。

Bill耸耸肩，顺从了。他放松的躺在床上，显示他对Harry的信任。Harry专注在伤口上。Bill脸上有些伤口已经部分愈合了，Harry从他下颚上的一道伤口开始。他慢慢的用魔杖拖过伤痕，念诵着乐曲一样的咒语。

他仔细观察着，很满意的看到伤口开始合拢。

“它起作用了，是吗？”Bill问，听起来很敬畏。“我能感觉到刺痒。”

“是，它看起来有用，”Harry心不在焉的说。他已经开始处理下一道伤口。几分钟以后，Harry治疗了每一道伤口。他完成后，在口袋里摸索着掏出了薄荷药。

“喏，我要你把这个喝了，但是，呃，小心点，”Harry说。“你可能要避免太多动作，直到它们全好了。我不完全了解。”他承认。

Bill顺从的抬起一点脑袋喝下了魔药，然后躺了回去。

Harry坐在床边，带着病态的迷恋看着伤口收拢。他觉得这样观看愈合过程相当邪恶，但是知道不是每个人都会这么想。不过，Bill看来不介意他盯着，所以他继续观看着。

他不知道花了多久，但是最后他眨眨眼回到现实。“嗯，看来都好了，”他说，露出心满意足的笑容。

Bill小心的抬手摸着脸，感觉着本该是伤口的地方。“什么也没有，”他惊奇的说，Bill抓起魔杖飞快的召唤了一面镜子。他凝视着他的镜像，反复扭动脑袋，研究着他的脸。

最后，他放下镜子看着Harry。“这可太棒了，Harry！”Bill高喊，“谢谢你！”

“不客气，”Harry快活的说。“但是记得，你答应了我什么也不说。”

“我会遵守承诺，”Bill说，他皱起眉。“但是，我不知道该怎么解释这个。”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“我想你总会找出方法的。也许你今天晚上喝某个魔药终于起作用了，花了一个晚上时间完成了奇迹般的恢复。”

“这是奇迹般的恢复，”Bill说。

Harry不安的耸耸肩。“不是真的，我只是知道正确的咒语，”他说。

Bill放过了他，看来理解Harry不想要额外的关注。他们愉快的聊了一会，主要讨论着Bill和Fleur眼前的婚礼。但是，Bill告诉Harry他不用送礼物，因为Harry已经给他了。Fleur肯定会惊喜万分。

Harry终于再次溜出了屋子，觉得无忧无虑。现在已经很晚了，他静静的回到Dursley家。一踏进他房间，他立刻得到了Draco和Narcissa的注意。

“一切都好？”Narcissa担忧的问。

“呃，是，”Harry说，“真的都很好，”他说，不能克制脸上的笑容。

“你之前慌慌张张的，”Draco躺在床上抱怨着。

“对不起，”Harry说。“我没想让你们担心。我只是忙着在他们锁门之前溜回去。”

“你在打谜语，Potter，”Draco冷笑说。

“你到底有什么问题？”Harry反斥说，觉得他的好心情立刻无影无踪。

“我只是不喜欢你打谜语，”Draco恼怒的说。

Harry踏前几步，瞪着Draco，“你不喜欢谜语？你想知道我今晚去哪儿了？”

他没有等待回答。“我今晚发现Greyback抓伤Bill的脸的时候，他手上有毒药。我不明白是什么，但是我今晚发现他的伤还没有完全愈合。我不知道我能不能治好他，也不想给人太多希望。如果我成功了，我也不想要人注意。所以，全神贯注和焦急，我之前很慌张，”他说，声音强硬。

Draco脸色灰白，“你治好他了？”他问，声音微不可闻。

“是，”Harry冷冷的说。

“我不知道，”Draco低声说。“我不知道他在那儿，”

“我已经知道了，”Harry粗声说。他一手扒拉着头发。“做了就做了，”他说。他猛地转身，拉开他的衣柜抽屉，寻找着睡衣。还在生气和烦躁，他困惑的看着抽屉里的东西。

他瞥了一眼Draco，他正坐在床上看起来要哭了。Harry看向Narcissa。她看来比Draco强不了多少。他有些惊异他们看来真的害怕他对发生在Greyback和Bill之间的事的反应。

他再次看着抽屉里，那儿有睡衣，但是没一件是他的。但是现在看来不是个好时候去问他自己的衣服在哪儿。他最后抓起一条睡裤，到浴室里去换上。

在所有其他的怪事之外，他不能相信他居然跟某人的母亲在一间屋里。这件事对他的困扰超越了跟Malfoy家同处一室。尽管跟这个母亲的儿子睡在同一张床上，而所说的母亲就在同一房间里也很令人困扰。Harry真的不愿多想。

在浴室的光线下，他打量着他抓起的睡裤，斯莱特林的绿，丝质的睡裤。他摇摇头。简直就像是Draco的名字写在上面。叹口气，Harry穿上它。他判断它感觉真的很好，但是他不打算对别人承认这一点。Draco比他高，所以裤腿拖到了地上，但是Harry不在乎。腰上只稍微大了一点，所以它还是合身的，而且又不是说Harry不习惯穿比他体形大得多的衣服。至少他不会在里面晃荡。

Harry拖延着，最后他终于梳洗完毕。他不知道回到他房间会面对什么。他已经平静下来，确实不想再吵架。鼓起勇气，他慢慢的走回他的屋子。

每件东西都很安静，每个人都在他们的位置。房间相当暗，但是窗口照进来的光足以让Haryy穿过屋子走向他的床。轻叹口气，Harry悄悄爬上床躺在Draco身边。

Draco侧卧着面朝墙，给他和Harry之间留出了尽可能多的空间。Harry仰卧着，努力不去思考。他最后意识到Draco在颤抖。不强烈，但是足够了。他意识到Draco在哭，而他不知道怎么办。

试探的，Harry伸手温和的拉拉Draco的肩膀。Draco僵硬了，但没有翻身。

“我很抱歉，”Harry低声说。他真的没想让Draco哭。

他的话没有得到回应。Harry不知道该干什么。上次他抓到Draco在哭，他们最后决斗了，而且Harry几乎杀死了他。想到Draco在哭泣的桃金娘的浴室里的反应，Harry觉得也许他该让Draco单独待一会儿。

他推开毯子起身准备下床，但是一只手伸过来抓住他的手腕。吃了一惊，Harry看着Draco。

“你去哪儿？”Draco低声说，不肯看向Harry。

“我只是想也许该让你单独待一会儿，”Harry低声回答，觉得自己听起来既不安又尴尬。

Draco拉着Harry的手臂，明白他的意思，Harry躺了回去。他大吃一惊，因为Draco突然趴到他怀里，脸埋在他脖子里哭泣着。觉得不知所措，Harry静静的躺了一分钟，什么也没做。

最后，Harry的手臂环住Draco，抚摸着他的背。他低声说着没事了，一切都好。柔软的金发挠动着他的鼻子。

他不确定Draco为什么哭，他也没有问。但是他可以做很多猜测。从他早前的反应，他知道Draco为Greyback造成的伤害痛苦。他很肯定Draco觉得歉疚。也许Draco甚至为激怒Harry觉得沮丧。这有道理，如果没有别的理由，Draco至少不想失去Harry的支持。

Draco现在需要Harry帮助保护他远离伏地魔。这对Draco不是一个轻松的调整。Harry知道如果他们位置对调，他也会有一段艰难的时期。就算他能信任Draco，也不意味着他会想要出于任何理由的依靠他。

肯定Draco也不会轻易适应自己突然住在一间麻瓜卧室而不是Malfoy庄园。他的一切都改变了。他也会很沮丧于不得不跟Harry共用一张床，Harry明白。

Harry叹口气，手拂过Draco的脑袋，手指滑过柔软的发丝。他不知道Draco哭的确切理由。他也不知道Draco哭了多久。最后，Draco看来哭到精疲力竭的睡着了。Harry在黑暗中微笑着，想着Draco可能不会高兴他此刻让Harry想起了Victoria。Victoria看来也喜欢靠在Harry胸口一直哭到睡着。

Harry最后也睡着了，努力不去想他现在感觉有多温暖和舒适，努力不去想这和抱着Victoria有多不一样。


	14. Chapter 14

第二天早上，Harry被脑边急促的翅膀拍打吵醒了。“走开，猪，”他喃喃抱怨着，想躲在他的枕头里。但是兴奋的扇动没有停止，他伸手摸索着，抓住了小猫头鹰。

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，发现他有个观众。空着的手抓过眼镜，他把它推到鼻子上。Draco躺在他身边，恼怒盯着小小的猫头鹰，显然他也是被吵醒的。Narcissa照看着Victoria，饶有兴致的打量着他们。

Harry眨眨眼，把奇怪的现实推到一边，飞快解下了猪身上的信。打开信，他边读边咧嘴微笑起来。

“好消息，Harry？”Narcissa问，她的声音柔和温暖。

Harry两眼放光的看着她。“是，”他说。“呃，其实是我已经知道的消息，”他承认。“但是Ron写信给我告诉我Bill奇迹般的康复了。”

“我想知道你是怎么学到这个咒语的，”Draco说。“我以为你是跟Pomfrey学的，但是显然不是，否则她就不会治不好Weasley了。”

Harry的好情绪像块石头跌落下来，他怒视着Draco。“你就不能时不时让我高兴一会儿吗？”他问。

但是，他知道Draco为什么猜疑，也知道他需要绕过这问题。“我们决斗的时候，我从手头本来是Snape的一本书上学到了那个咒语。Snape那天给你用了那个治疗咒。他想逼我把书还给他，但是我把它藏起来了。那天晚上我回Hogwarts的时候，把书拿了回来，学到了治疗咒，”他解释，某种程度的误导，但全部是实话。

“Hermione和我整年都在为那本书争执，”他生气的说。“Hermione直到最后才找出它本来是谁的。我不想让别人知道我其实是从Snape那儿学来的咒语。你现在满意了？”他讽刺的说。

“还没有，”Draco说，板着脸看着Harry。“现在我只有更多问题。”

“艰难，”Harry冷冷的说。“因为我不会回答。”

“我想知道你为什么对我用那个咒语，”Draco质问。“你差点杀了我！”

“我没想杀你！”Harry高喊。“你想对我用钻心咒，我只想阻止你！我读过那个咒语，但是不知道它是干吗的。我唯一知道的就是它是用在敌人身上。某个打算对我用钻心咒的人就是敌人。”

“男孩们！”Narcissa尖锐的说，“够了！”

Draco安静了，但Harry扭头瞪着她。没再说话，他站起来走出房间去了洗手间。

当他回来后，Draco接替了他，Harry重重的坐在他床上。“对不起，”他对Narcissa说。

Narcissa给了他一个淡淡的微笑。“这是个艰难的时刻，”她温柔的说。“你处理的很好，一切都考虑到了。”

Harry躺下来。“但愿我也能觉得我处理的很好，”他嘟哝着。“我甚至还不知道整个情况是怎么发展来的，”他说，挥挥手臂。

Draco回来了，Harry小心的看着他跪在床边，拖出他的箱子。他抬头看着Harry，没有打开箱子。“我给你带了些东西，”他静静的说。“但是，我不想再惹你生气。它是……呃，它是一点道歉，还有我希望能向你显示你可以信任我。就算我还要跟你吵架，”他补充。

Harry只是继续小心的看着他，完全不确定他相信Draco说的话。Draco重重叹口气，打开箱子。他拿出一个小盒子，把它递给Harry。

Harry小心翼翼的接过它。他瞥了一眼Narcissa。她鼓励的点点头，但是Harry意识她看起来也有点担忧。他觉得这一点儿也不鼓励人。他小心的打开盒盖，看着里面。然后得意洋洋的高呼一声，让他们俩都吃了一惊。

“我知道它！”Harry说，扔下盒子，拿起另一个收缩了的消失柜。“这是另外一个，是吗？”他兴奋的问。“就是你让Borgin替你放在他店里的那个？”

Draco点点头，有点惊讶Harry的反应。“你怎么知道它在哪儿？”

“哦，我那天看到你了，”Harry漫不经心的说。“你甩了你妈妈，我们跟踪了你。但是很不幸，我们没能发现你在那儿干吗，”

Draco再次惊讶了。“你跟踪了我？”他问。

“是，”Harry说。“知道你不会干什么好事。希望我能发现什么。”他压根没注意他说了什么，他的记忆回到了另一个时刻。“我想知道这是不是就是我躲在里面的那个柜子，免得你和你父亲看到我，”他心不在焉的回忆着。

“什么时候？”Draco问，完全怀疑的看着Harry。

Harry皱起眉。“呃，是在二年级前，”他说。“你父亲那次想脱手一些东西，因为魔法部在调查他。我不知道你是什么时候买你的光荣之手的，但是当时你父亲不让你买。那天你也研究过那串蛋白石项链，”他补充，听起来很遥远，迷失在那天的记忆中。

他看回手里的收缩的柜子。“这一定就是我躲在里面的那个柜子，”他说。“你差点就打开了它，但是你父亲叫你离开了。”

他摇摇头，澄清回忆。“不管怎么说，我很高兴现在它在我手上了，”他说。

他看着Draco，终于意识到他目瞪口呆的表情。Harry哧哧笑起来。“终于发现我不像看上去那么傻了？”他打趣的问。

“你看起来不傻，”Draco说，看来有点头晕眼花。

Harry惊讶的挑起眉毛，Draco有点脸红，意识到他刚刚说了什么。他瞪着Harry。“别让它冲昏你的脑子，”他恼怒的说。

Harry再次嗤笑起来。放过了他，再次看着柜子。“谢谢给我这个。我是希望你拿着它。现在两个都在我手上了，也许它们某个时候会派上用场，”他说。

“你打算用它们？”Draco惊疑的问。“我以为你想要它，这样你就知道它不会被用来……”他声音低了下去，不太想再提起‘食死徒在Hogwarts’的事件。

“那么它不会被用来对付我了？”Harry干巴巴的问。

Draco不安的耸耸肩。

“是，就是那样，”Harry同意。“但是如果它能让食死徒进入Hogwarts，也许什么时候它也可以让傲罗接近伏地魔。”

“你打算怎么用？”Draco怀疑的问。

“哦，我会想出来的，”Harry漫不经心的说。“又不是我能去追杀伏地魔，无论怎么说。”

“为什么？”Draco问，现在听起来更加困惑了。

“我不能告诉你，”Harry耸耸肩说。“但是，我真的需要解决这个问题，”他做个鬼脸说。“如果我能搞清楚怎么干掉伏地魔，那就解决了一堆其他麻烦了。”

“有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”Narcissa静静的开口说。

Harry沉思着转向她，快速考虑着所有他需要知道的事。“是，Regulus的中间名是什么？”他突然问。

Narcissa瞪大眼睛，但是她立刻回答。“Adrian，意思是‘黑暗的人’，”她温和的承认。

Harry满意的点点头。“我需要你告诉我关于Regulus和食死徒在一起的时候，”他说。“尤其是在他死亡前后发生的任何事。”

Narcissa和Draco奇怪的看着Harry。“为什么你需要知道Regulus的事？”Narcissa问。

“这很重要，”Harry说，他思索的皱着眉。“我觉得很重要，不管怎么说。我需要知道，但是我还不知道它有什么作用。”

Narcissa和Draco依然怀疑的看着Harry。

“我真的不能告诉你们太多，”Harry说。“相信我。我需要了解Regulus的事。”

“先吃早餐，”Narcissa坚定的说，“然后我会告诉你我知道的所有事。”

Harry耸耸肩。对他来说这已经够快了，他不得不承认，Winky带回来的食物闻起来很好。Draco把他的箱子推回床下，Harry抱过Victoria。两个男孩盘腿坐在床上，Victoria坐在他们中间。他们都从自己的早餐里给她喂点东西，她自己撕咬着一块面包。

Narcissa坐在Harry的书桌边吃饭，无可奈何的看着两个男孩的用餐方式。

Draco对他妈妈假笑着，靠过来对Harry高声耳语，“妈妈看到我这样吃饭会发疯的。尤其看着Victoria，”他说。

Harry迷惑的低头看着Victoria。“为什么？我们只是在吃饭。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“你没有任何礼仪的概念吗，Potter？”他懒洋洋的问。

Harry耸耸肩。“我见过Vernon姨父请客的时候，我的亲戚都硬梆梆的搞的很正式。每个人都不舒服。我宁可随便点儿，”他说。“而且Victoria还不到一岁。她连自己吃饭都没学会。为了一点脏乱大惊小怪没必要。”

尤其自从他从Weasley太太那儿学会清洁咒以后，他发现真的很容易清理她，还有周围区域，在她吃完东西后。他不再那么依靠Winky的帮助了。

Draco打量着他们三个，包括他自己。“我通常不会穿着睡裤坐在床上吃饭，”他说。

Harry哼了一声，听起来不特别愉快。“我几乎整个夏天都在这房间里吃饭，”他说。心里面，他补充想只在他得到食物的时候。他低头看向盘子。

Draco看来猜到了他的想法，而且他目睹过Harry和他亲戚的关系的对话，足以明白。“你知道，你暑假回来的时候看起来总是骨瘦如柴。”Draco说，眯起眼睛。

“我去年夏天只在这里待了两个星期，”Harry说，耸耸肩。

Draco叹口气。“而你现在在这里都是为了我们，”他陈述着，不是一个问题。

Harry再次耸耸肩。“至少今年已经好多了，”他说。

Draco惊骇的瞪着他。“这算好多了？！”他高呼。

“到目前为止，”Harry平静的说，忘记了他对隐瞒他的过去的渴望。“你觉得你好像被关在这房间里？想想整个夏天，字面意义上的被锁在房间里。窗户上有铁栏，一天放出去两次用厕所，如果你幸运，门下面的活板上会推进来一点吃的。”

失去了他的食欲，Harry把盘子放到一边，开始清洁Victoria。

“我猜到事情对你并非都很好，但是我没想到会这么糟，”Draco静静的说，听起来有点颤抖。

“别担心，”Harry漫不经心的说。“那只是一个糟糕的夏天。”

“但现在我……”Draco的声音减弱了，看起来很沮丧。

Harry愉快的哼了一声，找回了他的幽默感。“现在你表现的好像一个被宠坏了的混蛋，抱怨着被暂时关在麻瓜屋子里的一个小房间？”

Draco无力的瞪了他一眼，但是点点头。

“我指望你在这种情况下表现的就像一个被宠坏了的混蛋，”Harry咧嘴笑着说。他坐到他们留出来的空地上，帮Victoria站起来，但是他的注意力还在Draco身上。

“我被环境栓在这儿也会沮丧，”他干巴巴的说。

“环境把你栓在这儿，”Draco慢慢的说。

“是，但是我有几年时间来习惯，”Harry说。他扫视着房间。“不过，这确实很不寻常，就算是对我而言。”

“你怎么能……接受？”Draco问。

“我只是做了我必须做的生存下来，”Harry耸耸肩说，没觉得是什么大事。

“Harry！”Narcissa开口说，听起来很惊骇。

“什么？！”Harry问，惊慌于她的反应，他想不出她为什么这么反应。他飞快的检查了一下Victoria，但是她仍然跪坐着抓着Harry的手。

“这不是生活的方式！”Narcissa尖锐的说。

“什么不是？”Harry困惑的问。

“我母亲是震惊于你活着只是为了生存，”Draco静静的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“你指望什么？正常来说，我应该在十五个月大的时候就死了。从那时起，我就在这样那样的为自己的生命战斗。”

他有点厌倦他们的谈话开始变得严肃，或者会开始争吵，但是再一次他发现自己镇定下来。再一次，他专注在Draco身上，他知道他比Narcissa更明白。

“Draco，我不确定你会相信，但是我对你所经历的事情的理解比你以为的要多得多，”Harry说。

“你不能，”Draco说，但是他听起来也不完全相信自己，他迎向Harry镇静的视线。

“我不会也不能完全理解它，”Harry同意。“但是我理解一些重要的部分。我理解的东西我不认为会有很多人理解。另一方面，”他接着说。

他停了一会，理清思想。“你成长的过程中一直知道你会在战争哪一方。我不相信你甚至曾经对此产生疑问。你相信你父母信仰的。我不必赞同你所在的一方就能理解这部分，”他说。

Draco勉强的点点头。

“一个真正可怕的夜晚发生了，”Harry说，他的意识漂回神秘事务司的那个晚上。“一言以蔽之，你失去了你的父亲，而我失去了我的教父。”

Draco的表情僵硬，Harry摇了摇头。“我不会讨论谁是谁非，”他飞快的说。“那就是发生的事。相信我，我在那儿，”他不能克制的添加了一些苦涩。

“那个晚上，我发现我是那个必须打倒伏地魔的人，”他平坦的说。“我不知道你的事情具体发生在什么时候，但是不久之后，你被指派去打倒邓不利多。”

他移开目光，不能看向Draco的眼睛。“Ron和Hermione，呃，我不确定他们会明白。他们会说这两项任务完全不同。我自己也这样认为，”他承认。“在某些方面，我还是。”

“但是在个人层面上，它们真的没那么不同，”他说，他的喉头发紧。“你觉得希望渺茫无能为力。这任务比任何人能够想象和理解的都更大。但是你知道有太多东西依赖于你的成功或失败。你告诉自己这是为了理想。但是根本来说，所有你的努力都是为了保护你的家庭和你的朋友。”

他陷入一分钟的沉默，整个房间异常安静，即使有这么多人同在这小小的空间里。深吸口气，他继续说。

“如果你想生存下来，你就得学会尽你所能的接受和习惯，” 他温和的说。“否则你就会死。”

Harry再次看向Draco。“我真的没有找到什么方法比你更容易的接受。我也是挫败又愤怒。但是就像你，我做了我必须做的生存下来，”他说。“我们在很多事情上看法不同，但是我不确定我们真有那么大区别。我只是为自己的生存战斗的时间比你长得多。”

“也许我们没有像我以为的那样不同，”Draco缓缓的承认。

他侧着头，沉思的凝视着Harry。“如果现在你想做什么都可以，你会做什么？”他突然问。

“如果我真有选择？”Harry问。

“是，”Draco说。“如果没有任何这些麻烦，尤其没有战争。”

Harry想了一会儿。他看着Victoria和Narcissa，视线又回到Draco，回答说。“呃，事情改变了一点儿，”他承认。“但是通常对我来说，一个美好的夏日应该是在Weasley家后面的空地上来一场拼凑的魁地奇比赛。很多的笑声和玩笑，最后是在后院上成吨美好的食物，丰盛的家庭晚宴。之后随意的闲聊，放松的休息。”

“跟小Weasley亲热亲热，”Draco嘲笑说。

Harry咧嘴笑了，不理会Draco的态度。“我想我们会进行一些不至于让我被杀的事。”他说。

“你在Hogwarts时看起来不怎么怕她家，”Draco说。

Harry不在乎的耸耸肩。“那都是Ginny说的，”他承认。“是，我不是真的怕她家。如果我们真想在一起，其他人也会接受我们是一对。但是无论如何，我们不在一起了，所以现在没关系。”

“你们没在一起了？”Draco惊讶的问。

“是，”Harry说，再次耸耸肩。“我，嗯，在邓不利多的葬礼上跟她分手了，”他承认。“我有太多其他事要操心，但是后来，我们有天谈了一次。我们更像兄弟姐妹，谁也没真的想在一起。我们现在是朋友。”

“Weasley家是你的家庭，”Narcissa说，但是她的声音是温和的。

Harry挑起一边嘴角对她微笑。“是。我知道你不怎么喜欢他们，但他们一直对我很好。”

Narcissa悲哀的笑了。“Weasley家和Malfoy家信念不同，”她说。

“而且他们穷，”Draco轻蔑的说。

“Draco！”Narcissa急促的说，但是Draco和Harry都忽视她。

Harry翻翻眼睛，想知道Draco为什么又摆出这种态度。“是，他们穷，血液的叛徒，”他说。“他们不像正确的纯血统追随一个精神病患者，想尽可能的毁灭这个世界。”

“够了！”Narcissa说。

Harry移开目光。

“Draco，我相信我们已经发现我们需要重新思考我们的观念，”Narcissa说，她声音坚定。

“但是，妈妈！”Draco高喊。

“不，”她坚定的说。“至少，我们是这儿的客人。因此，我们不应该侮辱我们的主人的家庭。”

“这又不是平时的社交场合，”Draco僵硬的说。

“是，这不是，”Narcissa同意。“但这不是理由让我们忘记我们的礼貌。”

“你在开玩笑，”Draco嘟哝着。

“Narcissa，”Harry犹豫的说，“我宁可Draco不要变得正式或是什么。我尊重你想说的。但是，呃，如果他开始礼貌的对待我，他就不是Draco了。这太奇怪了，而现在奇怪的事已经够多了。”

“你宁可跟我儿子吵架，”Narcissa平板的说。

“呃，不，”Harry说。“但是我宁可他诚实。Draco和我从来处的不好，直到现在我也从未想过要这样，但这是我能尊重他的一个理由。我一直知道他的立场。我不喜欢他之前的立场，但是我知道。那儿没有伪装，没有捏造的气氛。我真的宁愿不要现在开始。”

“这对Malfoy不是正确的举止，”Narcissa顽固的说。“侮辱你主人和他的家庭。”

“我也不是一个正确的主人，”Harry干巴巴的说。“我也意识到讽刺的是我说我希望诚实，而现在我有很多事不能诚实。”

Draco精明的打量着他。“但是，你会尽可能的诚实，是吗？”他问。

“只要我能，”Harry答应。

他们陷入了一会儿安静，Harry把他的注意力转向Victoria。Harry没有忘记他们还要了解Regulus的事，但是他也需要一点放松。此外，Victoria开始厌倦被忽视。有一阵，Harry很高兴的专注在学习形状的玩具上。但是，他不安的意识到Draco倚在床上看着他们。Narcissa拿着一本书坐在扶手椅上，但是她看来也花了更多的时间观看Harry和Victoria玩。

Harry真的不能怪他们。这儿显然没什么事可做，观看Victoria又很有趣。他正把亮彩色的积木再次倒给她的时候，一只猫头鹰飞进了房间。它直接飞向Harry，他解下它带着的东西，Draco给它找了些猫头鹰粮。

Harry快速的看了一遍信，又从头看了一次，这次读的慢得多。

“谁寄来的？”Draco问。

Harry抬头看他。“到底谁是Daphen Greengrass？”他问。

Draco对这奇怪的问题眨眨眼，但是他回答道。“她是我们年级的一个斯莱特林，Harry，”他冷淡的说。“现在是她给你写信了？”他讽刺的问。

“呃，不，”Harry说。他咬着嘴唇犹豫了一阵该不该告诉Draco。他瞥了一眼Narcissa，但是也不能靠她帮忙决定。

“给，”他说，把信递给Draco。“告诉我你怎么看它，”它其实只是一张名单，底下写了一个日期，一个时间和三个字“老地方”。

Draco抓过信，Harry研究着他读信时的反应。Draco紧皱着眉。“都是斯莱特林，”他说。

“而他们有什么共同点？”Harry问。

Draco再次看了一遍名单，眼睛慢慢睁大了。“他们是中立的，”他意识到。他的视线猛地折回Harry。“有人给你送了这名单，所以如果黑魔王决定印记这些学生，你就能帮他们。所以这儿只有高年级学生的名字。”

Harry点点头，不惊讶于Draco的理解力。Draco比他更了解斯莱特林。他指指名单。“那么，它准确吗？”他问。

“我想是，”Draco说，再次看着名单，“但是Blaise不在里面。”

“你以为是谁给我寄这名单的？”Harry问，假笑着。

Draco瞪大眼睛。“Blaise给你寄了这张名单？”他不能相信的问。

“是，我上个星期跟他谈过了，”Harry承认。Draco没有失去他怀疑的表情，继续猜疑的看着Harry。

“为什么？”Draco问。

Harry不安的耸耸肩。“你说他是你朋友，而且他不太坏。所以，我去看了看他。我没想过他真会要求我的帮助，但是我不准备对他说不，”他防御的问。

Draco低头看着信。“Blaise不再是我朋友了，”他无力的说。

“是，他是的，”Harry说。他的嘴唇弯出半个微笑，回忆起他和Blaise的对话。“我们为你争了起来，他维护你的时候，我不得不高吼着我有多恨你。”

“他维护我？”Draco怀疑的说。

“是，”Harry简单的回答。

Draco再次看了一眼信。“他今天想再跟你见面。为什么？”

“可能通知我你不见了，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“这不是什么他会放在信里的事。他关心发生在你身上的事，但是他也相信我需要特别提防你。因为你危险的不得了，”他愉悦的假笑说。

“我想和你一起去，”Draco坚决的说，不理会Harry小小的嘲笑。

“Draco，”Narcissa警告的说，在信抵达后第一次开口。“告诉别人我们在哪儿不安全。”

Draco显得很挣扎，看看信，他母亲，Harry，又回头看信。Harry试图对随后Draco和他母亲的争执置身事外，但是他充满敬畏的听着。尽管讨论的话题可能很严肃，他们还是母亲和儿子在争辩着什么是最好的。他有点奇怪的意识到Narcissa对Draco的影响就像Molly对她的儿子的影响一样大。

这也是为什么让Harry更加惊讶的是Narcissa是那个终于转头问他意见的人。

“呃，我理解这关心，但是我，嗯，不是真以为Zabini有太大威胁，”Harry犹豫的承认。他不很肯定参与到他们之间是个好主意。“他向我寻求过保护，所以我看不出来他会跑去告诉伏地魔。更重要的是，甚至在他寻求保护时，他还在为Draco说话。如果事情会将他置于更危险的处境，他更不会告诉任何人。”

“而让Draco向Blaise表明情况的优点在于？”Narcissa问。

从她看着他的方式，Harry很确定她已经知道了答案。他冒险瞥了一眼Draco，他正用眼神恳求着Harry替他说话。Harry重新看向Narcissa。“现在事情已经够困难了，Draco可以得到他朋友的支持，”他静静的说，觉得对这种坦率的承认有点不安。

他急促的接着说。“另一个好处是如果我和Draco一起出现，可以增强我对Zabini影响，以及随之而来的，其他斯莱特林，”他诚恳的承认。“我最初写信给Zabini是出于对Draco兴趣，但是我对他的借口是我可以得到更多同盟。当时我并不是真的那么想，但是拥有更多的同盟绝对是好事--尤其如果这些同盟是我能帮助避免站到伏地魔那边的。”

Narcissa认可的点了点头，同意Draco去，只要他们当心。

“我觉得我又像五岁大了，”Draco愠怒的嘟哝着。

Harry窃笑起来，直到Narcissa瞪着他，然后Draco变成了窃笑的那个。

“至少我不是唯一一个，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry对他吐吐舌头，在这个环境下觉得它合适的。他们大笑起来，Narcissa对他们俩摇着头。

“你们知道这事很严肃，”她警告说，但她也对他们孩子气的行为微笑着。

“又不是我们能忘记，”Harry说，但是他和Draco一起笑了。

“既然在你们需要离开前还有很多时间，也许你现在愿意听听Regulus的事？”Narcissa问。

这立刻让Harry清醒了，他点点头。他把Victoria放回她的小床上，给她抓了几件玩具让她有事可做，然后坐到另一把椅子上，全神贯注的看着Narcissa。

“我不确定真有什么我能告诉你的，坦白说，”Narcissa思索着说。“我能告诉你很多我们还是孩子时候的故事，但是他死的时候发生的事还是一个谜。”

“这不让我惊讶，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“我主要想知道是不是真的是伏地魔杀了他。我很确定我已经知道他为什么不想再当食死徒。实际上，我很确定我也知道是什么杀了他，但是我需要有人证实我的猜测。”

Narcissa惊疑的看着他，精巧的眉毛雅致的挑了起来。“显然你知道的比我多，”她说。

Harry摇摇头否认。“我所有的都是猜测，”他说。“Draco带着Victoria出现前的两周我一直在思考这事。如果你能告诉我你知道的，我很感激。”他请求说。

Narcissa回忆着过去，眼神变的遥远。“Regulus是……很热心的加入黑魔王，”她开始说。“就像我们很多人一样，他被那个英俊，有魅力的人吸引，他说了很多他成长时就相信的理想。”

“我长大的时候和我的表弟很亲近，但是一到我和Lucius订婚，就没有花太多时间和他在一起，”她说。“就在我看到Regulus的极少时间里，我看到他开始醒悟于黑魔王的伟大。他比我年轻，但事后回想，我不得不说他比我更早看清现实，”她遗憾的说。

她悲哀的看着Harry。“他努力警告我，但是我不听他的。我很高兴爱上了Lucius，我更像是他的支持者，而不是黑魔王的，”她解释。“现在我的手臂上有黑暗印记，但是通常女人被认为更虚弱，更像是装饰品。”

Harry皱着眉，他的意识努力组织着她给他的信息。“为什么你现在有印记了？”他问，转向这个话题。

“因为当他第一次回来的时候，只挑选少数知道的人，”Narcissa解释，“他印记那些他更容易接触到的人。”

“而Lucius知道，因为他那天晚上在那儿，”Harry苦涩的嘟哝着。

“是，”她静静的承认。

Harry挥开他的苦涩，继续讨论她的表亲。“Regulus想警告你的时候说了什么？”他问。

“他来找过我几次，只是质疑黑魔王的方法，”Narcissa说，“那不是他期望的方式。然而在他死前不久，他又来找我。这次他很害怕。他简直不能有条理的说话。”

“他说什么？”Harry敏锐的说。

Narcissa对Harry的反应显得有点警惕，她犹豫了一会才重新开口。

“没什么特殊的，Harry，”她静静的说。“他唠叨着说我们都有危险，他催促我逃跑，去躲起来。他说他以后会跟我解释更多，但后来他就死了。”

“他还警告过别人吗？”他问。

她摇摇头，“我不能肯定，但是我相信没有，”她回答。“他相当疯狂的命令我不要告诉任何人。”她犹豫着。“他提过想找到Sirius警告他，但是我想他没能真正联系到他，因为他那时已经疏远了家庭。Belletrix对黑魔王疯狂的热心，他不会去找她。”

Harry短暂的闭上眼睛，不愿驻足于Sirius和他的凶手的回忆，或者这个正在谈话的女人也是出卖他的人。这对他毫无帮助。

揉揉脑门，他反复思考着脑子里的信息。事实是看来伏地魔不知道他的魂器在那么多年前就被拿走了，这暗示着即使Regulus对任何人提过任何事，他们也紧闭着嘴。假设，当然，Regulus就是字条上的R.A.B.。

“他怎么死的？”他突然问。

“很遗憾，我也不能肯定的回答这个问题，”Narcissa说。“很多人知道Regulus越来越不愿意为黑魔王效力。在几次相当烦扰的会议后，他回来我家。他被发现倒在院子里，再也没有恢复意识，不久就死了。很多人相信他是因为显示不忠实被诅咒了，但是没有一个食死徒声称杀死了他，接受这被认做荣誉的事。黑魔王只是高兴有人解决了他手下的不满者。”

“伏地魔杀了他，”Harry低声说，看着地板上的某个点，“那个杂种杀了他甚至还不知道。”他不仅杀了Regulus，Harry很肯定实际上也是他杀了邓不利多。他没法证明这点，但是相信他们都死于隐藏挂坠盒的那种毒药。他肯定Snape的索命咒只是加速了邓不利多的过程。

“你怎么可能知道？”Narcissa问。

Harry再次专注的看着她，但是不知道怎么回答，既然他不能告诉她真相。他摇摇头。“我就是知道，”他冷酷的说。“谢谢，这帮了很大的忙。”

“不客气，”她说，听起来有点困惑，“但是我不确定我说的东西真有用。”

它是有用的信息，但Harry不得不承认它仍然没有让他更接近那失踪的魂器。但是这让他更确定是谁拿走了它。他问了，但是Narcissa告诉他没人知道Regulus死前去过哪儿。看来没人见过他，自从她本人--至少，没有任何人承认。

Harry在椅子上转个身，头靠在一边扶手上，脚搭着另一边，舒适的躺着开始沉思神秘的魂器。

这真的很混乱。邓不利多相信伏地魔没有意识到有人知道他的魂器。然而Regulus不知何故发现了这个秘密。然而考虑到假挂坠盒还在那儿，伏地魔可能没有发现Regulus，或者任何人，已经发现了它。Harry也不认为邓不利多意识到了Regulus或别的什么人知道了魂器的事。

Harry的意识旋转着想找出谁知道了。茫然的摸着他的太阳穴，他试图理清什么是真正重要的。Harry知道它们，伏地魔相信没人知道。Regulus多半是那个拿走魂器的人，所以现在没人知道它在哪儿。

他挫败的呻吟着。有可能Regulus也发现了其他的吗？从Narcissa说的，Regulus至少失踪了几天。这表明他只够发现那个岩洞吗？还有别人帮助他吗？邓不利多也没能独力完成。而Harry怎么能在一个世界上找到那个挂坠盒？它可能在任何地方。

Draco的脑袋突然从椅背后冒了出来，把他从空想里惊了出来。“你还好吧？”Draco问。

Harry慢慢的眨着眼。“是，我很好，”他说。“为什么不？”

Draco的眼神流露着关心，但他的嘴唇形成一个愉快的假笑。“因为在过去这个小时，思考对你而言显然是一项痛苦的过程。”他说。

“过去这个小时？”Harry茫然的重复。

Draco翻翻眼睛。“是，自从你结束和妈妈讨论Regulus后，你就迷失在思考里了，”他解释。

“那给了我很多东西思考，”Harry防御的说。

Draco看起来好像想问Harry是什么，但是他没有。取代的，他指出他们需要出门去见Blaise。他随便的把Harry的运动鞋扔到他腿上，命令他快点。

Harry看着他的衣柜，转向Draco。“我的衣服在哪儿？”他问，还穿着头天晚上套上的睡衣。

“上面抽屉里，”Draco小心的回答。“我妈妈和Victoria共用一个衣柜，我们共用另一个。”

Harry短短闭闭眼睛，但是点点头。他飞快的翻出他要穿的衣服，走到浴室去换上。


	15. Chapter 15

在隐形斗篷的掩护下，Harry带着Draco和他自己幻影显形到上次他与Blaise见面的那个公园里他找到的一个相对安全的地方。之前从破釜酒吧经过已经够糟的了，他尤其不想带着Draco经过那儿。

Harry从隐形斗篷下滑出来，漫步走向同一条长椅，靠在上面。他装作漫不经心，但他警惕的观察着周围。没多久，他就看到Blaise来了。

“Potter，”Blaise点头说，“我看到你收到我的信了。”

Harry对他假笑着。“你在紧张，Zabini，你在唠叨显而易见的东西，”他说。

Blaise吃惊了一会儿，微笑起来。“我迫不及待跟你说话的事实让我有些失去平衡，”他说。

“我猜想这会的，”Harry同意说，嗤笑起来。“那么，你为什么想见我？”他问，镇定下来直奔主题。

Blaise的表情立刻坚硬了，严肃起来。“我有些消息给你，不敢冒着被截取的危险，”他说。他警惕的打量着周围。“我想没人跟踪我，但是也许我们应该去别的地方以防万一。”

“你信任我带你幻影显形吗？”Harry问，眯起眼扫视着周围。

“不，但这可能是个好主意，”Blaise说，做个鬼脸。

Harry庆幸Draco坚持安排另一个会面地点，让他自己能真的和Blaise谈话。他知道现在该去哪儿和Harry碰头。Harry领着Blaise回到那个隐蔽的区域，幻影显形了他们。

他们抵达尖叫棚屋的后面，Blaise认出了他们在哪儿，再次做了个鬼脸。Harry笑了出来。他和Draco在出门前为这个地方争执了好一会儿，但是Harry赢了。

“为什么选这儿？”Blaise暴躁的问。

“因为没人会来这儿，”Harry说，不关心的耸耸肩。“尤其现在没有学生在附近。”他还是在这个地方建立了一个静音咒作为额外的保护。他觉得在麻瓜伦敦的不知名地点比这儿安全的多。

Blaise勉强点点头，顺从的留了下来，尽管他还警惕的看着老旧的棚屋。

“那么，为什么有人会跟踪你？”Harry问，有效的再次赢得Blaise的全部注意力。

“我想没有，”Blaise说。“但是现在很难相信任何人。我有些事要告诉你，但我不想你告诉魔法部或者任何人。我告诉你只因为我想你需要留意你的安全。”

“我不能保证我不会告诉任何人，”Harry说。“但我可以保证我不会告诉魔法部。”

Blaise凝视着他，但看来接受了。“Snape今天早上来了我家，”他突然说。

“为什么？”Harry敏锐的问，尽管已经知道了答案。这种对话真的有些奇怪。他毫不惊讶Blaise告诉他Snape在隐秘的调查Draco。

“Draco和他妈妈都失踪了，食死徒之间有某种不公平的竞赛，”Blaise说。

Harry嘲讽的看着他。“你在担心可怜的Malfoy，”他嘲弄的问。

“你或许不关心，但他可能死了，Potter，”Blaise生气的反驳。

“为什么我该死的要关心？”Harry问。

“因为我觉得你应该知道现在食死徒里不怎么平静，”Blaise咆哮道。“要是黑魔王发现Malfoy家不见了，他会非常生气。谁知道他会做什么，但是这肯定很严重，我想你需要被警告。”

“你觉得伏地魔现在会想印记你吗？”Harry敏锐的问。

Blaise无助的耸耸肩。“我不知道，”他嘟哝着。

“他这会儿还不会想印记你，”Draco静静的说，突然出现在他们身边。

Harry克制不住的大笑起来，看着Blaise跳了起来几乎跌个四脚朝天。他从Draco那儿为他的反应收到一记怒视，他真的想控制自己，但是他发现这太可笑了。不过当Blaise抽出他的魔杖时，他立刻镇静了下来。

Blaise震惊的看着他们俩，看来不知道该把他的魔杖指向谁。“该死的到底怎么回事？”他咆哮着。

“放下你的魔杖，”Harry平静的说。“Draco只想和你谈谈。”

Blaise的视线疯狂的来回打量着Harry和Draco，他们俩依然站的相当近。Draco开始飞快的说着，尽量解释他们的处境，Blaise终于放松了，放下了魔杖。但是随着Draco说的更多，他看来甚至更加震惊。

Harry让他们站在阴影里，自己在几英尺外的一个老树桩上坐下。他没怎么留意他们的交谈，因为他已经知道Draco会告诉Blaise的每一件事。Draco小心的没有提到任何关于Victoria的事，但另一方面，清楚的表示他和他妈妈改换了同盟。

Harry叹口气，莫名其妙的觉得很不高兴，而其实一切都顺利的进行着。他心不在焉的踢着一块石头，把思绪转向Blaise所说的关于伏地魔的事情上。

他没有多想伏地魔会做何反应。他相信这真的没有太大影响，毕竟。伏地魔肯定会以某种方式对Malfoy家的失踪作出反应，如果不是这样，那么就会是那样。Harry确信伏地魔甚至不需要借口来毁灭这个世界。

他确实发现相当有趣的是Blaise认为他们的失踪会导致食死徒之间的不公平比赛。这可能意味着Draco和Narcissa跟他在一起比他想的更安全。大部分巫师世界不知道他们失踪了，而食死徒正在互相猜疑。

但是Blaise是对的，有些事迟早会发生。Harry更用力的踢着石头。真正的问题是他会不会为伏地魔计划的事得到足够的警告，以便做些什么。

“他有什么问题？”Blaise问。

“他可能又在思考了，”Draco恼怒的说。

Harry抓到他们的话，怒视着他们。

“什么？想着对付黑魔王的邪恶计划吗？”Blaise嘲讽的问。

“差不多，”Harry阴沉的嘟哝着。

“别招惹他，Blaise，”Draco警告的说，让Harry和Blaise都惊讶的看着他。

Draco没有理会他们的震惊，看着Blaise。“我们需要他，”他傲慢的说。“侮辱他不怎么会鼓励他继续帮助我们。”

Harry公然的张口结舌。这从Draco嘴里说出来可太多了，他仍然将侮辱他作为日常公事。无可否认，现在通常是友好的方式，但还是。

“闭上你的嘴，Potter，”Draco恼怒的说。

Harry响亮的啪的闭上嘴，再次张开询问Draco关于侮辱的问题。“你还是一直在侮辱我，”他怀疑的说。

“我没有，”Draco宣称。“我只是做出某些观察。”

“观察，狗屁，”Harry干巴巴的说。“是谁为了选择这儿做预备地点把我诅咒的天昏地暗的？”他敏锐的说，示意着老旧歪斜的棚屋。

“得了，你愿意当个该死的傻瓜选这么个闹鬼的地方又不是我的错，”Draco反驳。

“你生气只不过因为你终于发现我那天是怎么捉弄你的了，”Harry说，坏笑着。

“我怎么能想得到你这些年都有件该死的隐形斗篷？”Draco乖戾的说。

“如果你那天对我朋友不那么坏，我才不会朝你扔泥巴，”Harry反驳。他思索着点点下巴。“也许我还是会，”他承认。“实在太好玩了。”

“我以为我们同意不提这个了，”Draco说，瞪着他。

“你是那个说继续侮辱我不明智的人，”Harry甜甜的说。“我从没说过这种话。”

Draco怒视着他。“我没说我再也不侮辱你了，”他反驳。“Merlin，我恨你，Potter。”

“噢，你的话真动听，Malfoy，”Harry说，大笑起来。

Draco悠闲的对他假笑，然后他们终于注意到Blaise再次难以置信的盯着他们。

“你知道，”Blaise缓缓的说。“我没打算告诉任何人关于这次会面的事，但我想就算我说了也没关系。没人会相信我。”

Harry和Draco交换了一个眼光。“呃，你可能是对的，”Harry同意。“我自己有时候也很难相信。”

谈话进入了一些更轻松的话题，Draco和Blaise忙着互相通报情况。Draco看来不准备回家，Harry只是坐着听着。他也没急着回去坐在他拥挤的房间里。在这儿听着斯莱特林的闲话要有趣得多。

当那个神秘的Daphne Greengrass被提及的时候，他注意的竖起了耳朵。他几乎不记得那个安静的女孩。他很惊讶的知道Blaise跟她约会过，但是因为她预料之中的过于乏味而分手了。

“Pansy对你会是个激动人心的改变，”Draco说，取笑着他的朋友。

Blaise厌恶的做了个鬼脸。“你不能把那条母狗推给我，”他说。

“我终于成功的摆脱了她，”Draco愉快的说。“转换阵营的众多好处之一。”

“我相信那儿有很多好处，”Blaise以一种了然的口吻说，导致Draco警告的瞪了他一眼。他们俩都看向Harry，他迷惑的回望他们，肯定他错过了什么事，而他们刚刚完全忘记了他的存在。

“什么？”他好奇的问。

“没什么，”Draco急促的说，回头瞪着Blaise。“Blaise是个笨蛋。”

“随便，”Harry说，为了被撇开恼火着。他回去踢他的石头，愠怒的关掉了斯莱特林的闲话，等着Draco。他猜想他能自个儿回家，但是不怎么盼着发现Narcissa看他回去而Draco没有时会做何反应。

那女人比Harry曾经想象的好的多，但她曾是一个食死徒。他确信如果必要，她能变成一个深具危险性的婊子。这让他的思绪转向了Bellatrix。那个女人真的是个下贱的婊子--一个疯狂的下贱的婊子。这在Harry的观念里不是什么好组合。

他也许能和一些斯莱特林和平相处，但是永不包括Bellatrix。他意识到他对这个女人的厌恶远胜于他对任何一个Malfoy的任何感觉，甚至比他最恨Snape的时候也多。光想到她的名字就足以让他立刻气到发狂。

他说不清究竟是什么让她不一样。Snape杀了邓不利多，而Bellatrix杀了Sirius。不知怎的，他在和Snape一起工作，然而他很确定他能聚集力量杀死Bellatrix。他已经成功的施了一次那个咒语。只要有机会，他会毫不犹豫的杀了她。

他坐在那儿思考着这事，他意识到Snape如果必要能杀人，但是他不会享受它。Bellatrix，是另一方面，以杀戮为荣。

“Harry。”

恼怒着被打断了思绪，Harry看向Draco。“什么事？”他生气的问。

Draco的眉头关切的皱着。“你在想什么？”他问。

Harry低下头，双手扶着额头，他的肩膀垮着，他简单的摇摇头回应，不想讨论这事。

“Potter，我早前是在讽刺你，”Blaise慢慢的说。“但是你真的在计划对付黑魔王？”

“总有人要，”Harry嘟哝着。

“见鬼，Potter！”Blaise高喊。“你真以为你能一个人击败黑魔王。”

Harry抬起头看着他。“是，我会击败他，”他说，声音里贯穿着强烈的自信。“但我不是一个人，就算你也在出你的那份力，Zabini。”

Blaise眼睛眨也不眨的看着他好一会儿，然后转向Draco。

“他是真的，”Draco静静的说。

Harry觉得他说这话很奇特，但是Blaise看来理解了，缓缓的点头接受。Harry不太高兴Draco把Blaise拖开几步，相当急促对他低声说着什么。

如果Blaise在寻找更刺激的女孩约会，至少，他很确定他不必看着他们接吻。他觉得找个女孩约会是件很困难的事，而且不得不想知道Draco是怎么计划去找到愿意和他出去的男孩，特别是他和Harry躲在一起。Draco只能等待，Harry对此格外满意。

他没有时间细想这些念头，因为Draco突然宣称他们是时候离开了。Harry完全准备好了回Dursley家。

当他们在回到Harry房间的时候，他很笨拙的让Narcissa担忧的检查着他们俩。除非从家具上爬过去，没法绕过这个女人，他最后跟着Draco的样子在她脸上吻了一下让她放心。

Harry茫然的度过了晚上剩余的时间，对每一件事都觉得相当困惑。如果他回避思考任何事，事情会容易的多，但是他发现越靠近睡觉时间，他自己就越没来由的紧张。现在很晚了，Dursley家已经睡下了。依靠某些静音咒的明智使用，他们每个人都用了浴室，准备上床。当Draco给他们俩拿出睡衣时，他没有说话。他们乘着Narcissa在浴室的时候飞快的换了衣服。

而Draco异常的安静对他毫无帮助。他只是爬上床，转向他那边，就像头天晚上那样面向墙壁。Harry躺下来，仰卧着。如果他转向右边，那么他会面对Draco的背。如果他转向左边，那么他会看到房间另一边的Narcissa。平躺看来是最安全的方式。

他不明白他为什么比头天晚上感觉要紧张得多。他终于断定是因为头天晚上是一个转折关头。是他能处理的事，今晚，他不知道该期待什么。

Draco看来不会哭，至少。觉得有些害怕这想法，Harry几乎希望Draco会哭。他现在知道要做什么，如果他需要抱着Draco，安慰他直到他睡着。

终于，他睡着了。

第二天早上，Harry独自在床上醒来。至少，他是一个人，直到Draco一屁股坐在床上，把Victoria随便的扔在他胸口。

“早餐时间，”Draco说，假笑着看着他。

Harry朦朦胧胧的瞪着他，想知道他怎么会这么高兴。Draco不应该高兴，尤其在一大早。Victoria以她自己方式发号施令，Harry勉强起了床开始新的一天。

早晨实际上过的相当平静，Harry把彩色积木从学习形状的盒子里倒给Victoria，而Winky啪的出现在房间里，看起来很紧张。

“什么事，Winky？”Harry问，关心的皱起眉头。

“给Harry主人的消息，”Winky说，递给他一张羊皮纸。Harry小心的接过来。他真的已经厌倦这些消息了，既然他和Draco在一起，那它只能来自另外一个人。

Harry沉着脸读着羊皮纸，从床头桌上抓起魔杖，他施了个火焰熊熊烧了它。他对Winky点点头，“谢谢，”他嘟哝着。

她紧张的点点头，再次啪的消失了。

“现在怎么了？”Draco问。

“我有事要做，”Harry说，作为回答，他的声调清楚表明这就是他打算说的全部。

“你知道什么时候会回来吗？”Narcissa担忧的问。

“我不知道，”Harry喃喃的说。“我要去处理……处理点事。然后，我还有一堆魔药要酿制，尤其是我昨天一点也没做。我答应过Pomfrey夫人会尽快给她的。”

“你的亲戚接下来两天不是要出去吗？”Draco突然问。

“是，我想是，”Harry心不在焉的回答，找着他的鞋子。Draco伸手从Victoria的床下找到了它们，递给Harry。

“谢谢，”Harry说，想知道Draco怎么总知道什么东西在哪儿。

“呃，如果你把原料带到这儿来，我不是就能帮你做了吗？我们可以在楼下厨房里做，”Draco建议。

Harry安静了一会，系着鞋带，瞥了一眼Draco。

Harry系好鞋带，飞快的想着。在Dursley家的厨房里酿制魔药是个奇特的主意，尤其是格里莫广场里有一整套实验室器具。但是Harry可以得到帮助，Draco很擅长魔药。而且Draco迫不及待的想有些事做。

但是，他怎么向Snape掩饰这些？他可以简单告诉Snape他让Hermione帮了他。他皱着眉，努力回忆他是否一开始就告诉过Snape他打算让Hermione帮忙。想到Hermione，他还不知道该告诉她什么。也许他可以说他是买的。

他慢慢坐直身，看着Draco充满希望的表情。“我很高兴有你帮忙，”他承认。“我今天会去看看能做什么，把我们要用到的东西拿来。”

“很好，”Draco说，满意的点点头。

Harry站起来，把魔杖塞到牛仔裤后袋里。Narcissa一手拉住他，他询问的看着她。

“是危险的事吗？”她问，看起来很担忧。

Harry有一点吃惊的意识到她看来是真的关心他，就算Draco没和他一起出门。他慢慢摇摇头。“我想不是，”他说。他不能肯定的说不是危险的事，鉴于牵扯到Snape。“只是一些我需要处理的事。”

Narcissa点点头，但是给了Harry一个飞快的拥抱。“当心，”她静静的低声说。

“我会的，”Harry困惑的说，走出屋子。

Narcissa Malfoy比Weasley太太安静的多，但是Harry突然意识到她们都是母亲，她们都在关心他。是有什么宇宙密码让母亲关心任性的，失去父母的孩子吗？如果是，那么Petunia姨妈怎么没有？是她的反应慢了几拍，才导致她最近更愿意帮忙吗？还是这是女巫密码，而不是麻瓜密码？挥去在所有人之中，是Narcissa或Petunia姨妈在担忧他的想法，他匆匆走向幻影显形的地点。Snape不会高兴等他。

他毫不惊讶一踏进魔药房间的门就看到Snape怒视着他。

“为什么你没有先到这儿，Potter？”Snape冷笑说。“你有工作要做。”

“我知道我有工作要做，”Harry反驳。

“我没有时间留给你的懒惰，”Snape冷漠的说。

“我没有懒惰，”Harry激烈的说。“我只是不能立刻做好所有事。这几天事情一件接着一件。”

Snape敏锐的看着他。“哦，是吗，你介意解释一下你突然的忙碌状态吗？”他问，眯起眼睛。

“我有斯克林杰撵在我屁股后面，”Harry急促的说，略过Draco和Narcissa的部分，告诉Snape那天晚上他的第二个麻烦。

“为什么？”Snape质问。

“那个杂种想利用我，因为我是那个该死的‘救世之星’，”Harry苦涩的说。“他从去年圣诞节开始就想让我去当光明面的伟大旗帜，还想让我支持魔法部。”

“你没有跳进这个机会去得到更多公众关注？”Snape残酷的讽刺说。

“不，我没有，”Harry说，听起来仍然非常苦涩，“但是这次这个混蛋想要挟我。”

Snape的眼睛惊讶的睁大了。“他想要挟你？”

Harry突然假笑起来。“是，但是事情没像他想的那样发展，”他满意的说。“他想用Victoria来要挟我。相反的，我得到了文件给我了全部的监护权，Stan Shunpike和其他被无辜关押的人会释放，魔法部终于开始清理他们的雇员。”

“斯克林杰同意了所有这些事？”Snape怀疑的问。

“是，”Harry得意的说，“而我全部要做的就是再发表一篇愚蠢的文章，就像五年级那样。Hermione和Ginny在以我的名义给公众写一些充满希望的消息，Luna会让她爸爸发表它。”

“文章说什么？”Snape猜疑的问。

“哦，没什么重要的，”Harry漫不经心的说。“在它发表前我会最后检查一遍。”他皱着眉，回忆起和Ron的争执。“实际上，我已经为它吵了一架了。Ron觉得我是个傻瓜，因为我拒绝添加我打算怎么为了发生的事向你和Malfoy复仇。”

“我肯定公众会乐意听到他们的‘救世之星’打算袭击食死徒，因为他们对Hogwarts和邓不利多卑鄙的攻击。”Snape僵硬的说。“当然这也是斯克林杰希望你说的。”

“我才不管斯克林杰想要什么，”Harry反驳。“他想要我‘提升士气’和‘重铸希望’，那么我就做。但是是以我的方式，不是他的。”

Snape沉思的打量着他，Harry抓住这个机会研究着Snape。这个男人看上去很糟。

“一切都好吗，先生？”Harry问，没有发现他声音里反应出来多少关心。

Snape眯起眼睛，眼里闪烁着怒气。“不，一切都不好，”他说。

“有什么不对？”Harry立刻问。

“不关你的事，”Snape回答。

Harry惊奇的眨着眼。他诚恳的希望被告诉Malfoy家的失踪。

“那么，有什么问题？”Harry问。

“我后面几天不会来，”Snape简单的说。

Harry确信Snape是打算去寻找Malfoy家。他抿紧嘴唇犹豫着该不该告诉Snape他知道的事。他知道如果他告诉Snape，Draco会吓死，但是Draco不知道Snape是个间谍。Harry也不确定Snape会作何反应，鉴于Harry还没有任何真正证据以证明Malfoy家的忠诚。此刻对Harry来说管好他的舌头是最大麻烦。

Snape轻蔑的看着他。“你将不得不自己来做魔药，但是我不会毫无指导的把它留给你，”他嘲讽说。

Harry瞪着这男人，但是没有说话。他很庆幸Snape把他的沉默误解成了担忧。

“也许Granger小姐能帮你酿制它们，”Snape说。“Merlin知道你多需要帮忙。”

Harry恼火的抽着鼻子，但是咬住了他的舌头。这其实对他有利，他坚决不能上钩。

“你意识到了，当然，如果你需要别人帮忙，你就得在别的地方酿制魔药，”Snape冷漠的说，仔细观察着Harry。“这居所仍然在赤胆忠心咒的保护之下，但是邓不利多让我成为了保密人。”

Harry震惊的看着他，他的怒气一扫而空。Snape显然很满意于Harry的反应。

“我警告你我不会允许你带任何你的小朋友来这儿，”Snape冷笑说。

这真的不是Harry担忧的，但是如果Snape愿意这么想，那么Harry会由他去。但是，他不安的意识到， Snape必须先被告知Malfoy家的事，Harry才能被允许带他们来这儿。没有别的可能性绕过这点。他突然发现他一直在下意识的希望有什么别的解决方案能回避这不可避免的对质。

“Victoria怎么办？”Harry问，听起来仍然有些呆滞。

“防御已经调整过接受她了，”Snape勉强承认。

“谢谢你，”Harry说，松了口气，至少他能带她来格里莫广场。

“房间还不完全适合一个孩子，”Snape严厉的说。“你要先让你的家养小精灵把这里收拾得可以接受。”

“是，先生，”Harry说，仍然感到有点儿茫然。他拿Draco和Narcissa怎么办？

Harry咬紧牙，忍受着Snape苛刻的侮辱，听着Snape讲述其他Harry需要给Pomfrey夫人酿制的魔药。他庆幸Snape在他的书上标记出了每一页，还有大量额外的批注，为了每一种魔药。

Harry得到一张他们已经有的原料清单，以及一张他必须去买的原料清单。上面也有一些详细的注释，关于如何检查每一样的味道，纹理和外观。Harry哀叹着他事实上真的懂得魔药。但是他可以遵循这些指示。

第一次，Snape的指示是完全清晰明了的。涉及到魔药，他显然不会把任何事留给Harry不可靠的猜测。

总而言之，Harry最后完全被压倒了，想知道他为什么以为他能做到这些。但是看着所有小心翼翼的注释，他想起了为什么。Snape知道他要做什么，就算Harry不知道。

他沉重的叹口气，在Snape离开后再次浏览所有注释。他必须仔细的重新把它们抄写在干净的羊皮纸上，肯定Draco会认出Snape的笔迹。至少这给了Harry一个机会学习它们，那么也许他至少会有点线索他究竟在干吗。

“Winky，”Harry喊道。他每次叫她都还觉得有点奇异，尤其是没什么真的急事的时候。

她几乎立刻出现了，“是，Harry主人？”Winky说。

“你能给我拿些干净的羊皮纸，羽毛笔还有墨水吗？”Harry问。“呃，我不确定我有没有，但是也许Draco会有。”

Winky没多久就带着Harry需要的东西回来了，还有Draco的一个口信声明Harry是个无条理的笨蛋。

Harry咧嘴笑了，谢过Winky，让她去给他和Malfoy家带些午餐。他心不在焉的咬着三明治和脆饼，开始小心翼翼的抄写每一样他需要的东西。

今天下一件在他待办事宜表上的事是去对角巷的药剂店。那绝对不是他最喜欢的商店，但是他这次真正有点担忧的是他要一个人去那儿。

他皱着眉，想着他是不是还有别的办法。实际上，对角巷不再是最安全的地方。但是也没有人他能带着和他一起去。他不能带Hermione，因为她会问太多问题，然后会想知道为什么他不问她帮忙酿制。

Draco是一个明显的选择，但是Draco不能去对角巷，而且他肯定不能和Harry Potter去任何地方。Harry连想着这噩梦一样的事都会颤抖。但是，只要看不到他和Harry Potter一起……

Harry把原料和他的笔记装好，幻影显形回了Dursley家。

当Harry进屋把装满魔药原料的盒子扔在他的……他们的……床上的时候，Draco看来完全是兴高采烈的。Harry略带嫌恶的瞪了他一眼，Draco翻检着盒子里的东西。“你对魔药的迷恋有些不健康，”Harry说。

“它只不过对你太微妙了，Harry，”Draco漫不经心的说，找到Harry的羊皮纸开始翻阅。

Harry翻翻眼睛，但还是带着纵容的愉快看着他。他绝对有正确的人帮他做魔药。他瞥了一眼Narcissa，她正挂着温暖的微笑看着他们俩。

“一切都好？”她问。

Harry耸耸肩，“还行，但是我还要去对角巷买剩下的原料，”他回答。

Narcissa的目光立刻变成了担忧，Harry突然再次得到了Draco的注意。

“你要自己去？”Draco敏锐的问。

Harry再次耸耸肩。“我想我真没什么选择，”他说，但是他算计的看着Draco。

“当然你的朋友会和你一起去，至少，”Narcissa说。“现在对角巷不安全。”

Harry点头回应她的说明，但是他还看着Draco，他看来抓到了Harry的想法。

Harry的视线短暂的扫向Narcissa。“我的朋友以为我只做最简单的魔药，剩下的都是买的，”他说。“如果我带他们和我去买原料，会导致太多疑问。”

“很难买到高品质的魔药，”Narcissa说，皱起眉。

“我知道，”Harry说。“但是我的朋友也知道我有些神秘的关系。”

他听到Narcissa猛地吸了口气，他看向她，“我几天前有斯克林杰来找我，”他说。“我的朋友知道这个，我猜想我能误导他们往这个方向去思考。他们从没和他说过话，所以他们不会知道我从那儿得来的魔药。”

Narcissa点点头，Harry敢说她放心了。这让他知道他们之间还有些不信任，即使他们都在努力。Harry的视线转回Draco。

“如果有人替你留意身边会更好，”Draco随意的说。

Harry对他假笑，“是，确实会，”他说，“尤其是某个知道买魔药原料时他们见鬼的究竟在说些什么的人。”

“斗篷在哪儿？”Draco问，假笑着回应。

Narcissa猜疑的看着他们，“你肯定不会打算和他一起去？”她问Draco。

“是，”Draco简单的回答。

“Draco，这太危险了对……”她降低了声音，来回看着两个男孩。“这对你们俩都很危险，”她叹口气。

“我想你能把我们放在战争双方悬赏名单的顶上，”Harry快活的同意。“但是我恐怕Draco真的不是第一号，”他故作遗憾的补充。

Draco几乎噎住了，瞪着Harry。Narcissa责备的看着Harry。

“哦，得了，”Harry说。“Malfoy食死徒高姿态的和Harry Potter一起购物真的很有趣。”他歪着脑袋思索着。“我打赌某个地方会有很多乐子。我想知道Fred和George能不能找到点什么，”他沉思着。

“Harry，你有一种扭曲的幽默感，”Draco懒洋洋的说，但是他的嘴唇扭曲压抑着愉快。

Harry耸耸肩，随意扭了扭肩膀。“要么找点乐子，要么发疯。我宁可笑，”他说。

他思考着抿紧嘴唇。“我也许真能找到个不太会问问题的陪同，”他说。更多的考虑着Fred和George。

“谁？”Draco问。

“我之前没想过他们，但是Fred和George能陪我去，”Harry承认。“他们知道怎么保密，”Draco怀疑的看着他的时候，他补充说。

“他们会直奔着去告诉别人，”Draco嘲笑说。“他们是Weasley，”他厌恶的说。

Harry瞪着他，但是没有指责他提及Weasley家时的语调。“我不想打破你的信任，但是如果我想，我可以告诉Fred和George关于你的事，他们会闭紧嘴巴，”他冷冷的说。

Draco眯起眼睛。“他们不会。我对他们三个兄弟的受伤有责任。”

“他们不会为了你闭上嘴，”Harry说。“他们保持安静是为了我。”

这让Draco犹豫了。“为什么他们什么也不会说？”他问，微微转换了话题。

这是个好问题，Harry意识到，他没有立刻回答，思考了一会儿。Ron和Hermione决不会为涉及到Draco Malfoy的事保密，但是他知道双胞胎会。问题是为什么？

“Fred和George不像其他人那样尊重权威，”Harry慢慢的说。“他们不是真以为战争是一场游戏，但是他们这样对待它。他们相信我，也尊重我，我想，”他思索着说。“我算是……”他减弱了声音，想着他究竟是什么。

“主要玩家？”Draco干巴巴的插嘴，跟上了Harry所说的。

Harry耸耸肩。“我想可以说是主要玩家，”他同意说。“他们不会照任何人需要的方式玩这游戏，但是他们把我当作主要玩家。我肯定他们会发现这情势相当好玩。”他挑起一边嘴角笑了。“我想他们真的会为我骄傲。”

“他们会骄傲你把我藏在这儿，”Draco平板的说。

“是，”Harry说，他的微笑扩大了。“他们会保护我的秘密，但主要可能是为了在这种情况下他们能欣赏别人最后发现时的那一幕。他们会预先多点一份爆米花，只为了最后的庆祝。”

“我是个食死徒，”Draco缓慢而清晰的说，好像在确定Harry能明白。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我知道这点，他们也知道。”他说。“我也知道他们重视他们的生命更胜于你的。”

Draco眯起眼睛。“这是什么意思？”他问。

Harry凝视着他。“这是说，你这个傻瓜，他们不会搅乱我的事。如果我告诉他们别管你，他们会。就像其他人，他们知道我是那个努力保证每个人安全的人，而且我有机会达成目标。他们会想知道，但他们不会质疑我。他们会接受，无论我是出于什么理由保护你，最终我都会努力拯救巫师世界。”

“‘救世之星’，”Draco嘟哝着。

“是，我是这该死的‘救世之星’不是很妙吗？”Harry讽刺的问。

Draco眨眼看着他。“你终于想通了你是光明面的领导人了，是吗？”

“最近很难忽视这点，”Harry回答。“我有Malfoy家在我见鬼的卧室里，凤凰社的人真的听我说的，斯克林杰莫名其妙的服从我的命令，Zabini向我寻求帮助，连我姨妈也帮了点忙。”

“每个人都在害怕，他们相信你是他们唯一的希望，”Draco静静的说。

“我该死知道我为什么真能得到这些合作，”Harry恼怒的说。“唯一我真能回报的，就是拯救整个该死的巫师世界！”

Draco对他的爆发挑起一条眉毛。“那么，你想说明Weasley双胞胎会跟你合作，”他懒洋洋的说。

Harry挫败的叹息一声，“不，我想说明我要去对角巷，”他嘟哝着，“但是不知为什么，这变成了一场痛苦的折磨。”

“而你希望带他和你去对角巷，”Narcissa冷静的插嘴说。

Harry扭出半个微笑。“是，实际上，我是的，”他悲哀的说。“他比我了解魔药，真到买东西的时候能帮很大忙。他也知道其他食死徒，让他和我互相照看很合适。万一真发生什么事，有个懂得用魔杖的人和我在一起总是好的。”

“你看起来还是一个人，”Narcissa指出。

“这点上我做不了什么，”Harry耸耸肩说。“但是我宁可有人做我后援，就算他们是隐形的。”

“Draco的安全怎么办？”Narcissa问。

Harry坚定的看着他。“我不会让任何事发生在他身上，”他严肃的说。“如果发生什么事大到不能处理，我希望他立刻把他的屁股移回这儿来，给Weasley家送个消息。他可以匿名--让Petunia姨妈来写或是什么--但是提供无论什么可能的信息，让凤凰社至少能有些线索知道我发生了什么事。”

“我们都知道我是个大目标，”Harry说。“我不期待，或者想要，Draco为我站出来。但是在我们俩之间，我想我们有很大几率互相照看，因此一开始就不会有麻烦出现。”

“隐形斗篷不能骗过穿透的视线，”Narcissa说。

“是，他不能，”Harry思索着同意说。“实际上如果Moody在附近会是个问题。不过，在斗篷上加个幻身咒应该能解决这问题。”

Narcissa叹口气。“我真希望你们谁也不用去，”她说。

“我知道你不想，”Harry静静地说。他觉得想让Narcissa Malfoy安心有点奇怪，但是他还是做了。“但我们只是去对角巷。”

她放弃的点点头。“我知道你要做你必须做的事，”她说。

“谢谢你，”Harry说，感激的点点头。他回头看着Draco，他脸上再次挂着一种算计的表情。

“现在怎么了？”Harry问，猜疑的眯起眼睛。

“如果你同时有看得见和看不见的保护会更好。”Draco说。

Harry皱起眉。“我们已经讨论过这个了，”他缓缓的说。

Draco犹豫了一会，“是，我们说过了。而你说明了你可以得到Weasley双胞胎的合作，”他说。

Harry不能相信的瞪大眼睛。“你在建议我真的告诉他们你的事？”他难以置信的高声说。

Draco短短的闭了会儿眼睛，做个鬼脸。“我信任你，”他简单的说，睁开眼睛迎上Harry的视线。


	16. Chapter 16

Fred和George陪着Harry上到他们商店楼上的公寓里，颇有兴趣的注意到Harry拉着门，让它开的比必要时间长点儿才关上它。

“喔哦，多令人激动，”Fred说。“看来你今天给我们多带了一个伴，Harry？”

Harry点点头。“你这儿有静音咒保护？”他问。

“当然，”Fred骄傲的说。“我们不能让楼下的顾客想知道楼上奇怪的声音是什么。”

“怎么了，Harry？”George带着强烈的兴趣问。“我们本来以为你偷偷把Ginny带出来了或是什么，但是我不相信你需要在我们的公寓里和Ginny独处。”

“你永远不知道他们想干什么，”Fred说，挑动着眉毛。

“实话，”George勉强承认，再次看着Harry，期盼的等待着。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我没再跟你们妹妹恋爱了，”他嘟哝着扭头对他看不见的同伴点了点头。

突然间，Harry得到了他的隐形斗篷，一个咒语被轻声念了出来。Draco Malfoy出现了，站在Harry身边，警惕的看着双胞胎。

双胞胎的眉毛升到发际，他们交换了一个眼神，再次看向Harry。

“你知道你身边是Malfoy？”Fred问。

Harry点点头，专注的观察着双胞胎。

Fred和George点点头努力理解这信息。

“呃，Harry，”George慢慢的说。“我必须说，我没指望你和Ginny一直在一起，但是我从来没想过Malfoy是你的下一个战利品。”

Harry气急败坏的说，“他不是……我没有……”

Fred和George咧嘴笑了，很高兴扭转了局面，让Harry语无伦次起来。

Draco稍微放松了一点，对Harry假笑着。“我们睡在一起，Harry，”他懒洋洋的说。

Harry怒视着Draco，而双胞胎爆发出一阵大笑，“但是我们没有一起睡，”Harry反驳。

“但是你穿我的睡裤看起来很性感，”Draco诱惑的低声说。

Harry的眉毛抬了起来，“但是我……我们没有……”

“我们的小Harry，终于长大了，”Fred咯咯的笑着。

“好吧，够了，”Harry暴躁的说，瞪着他们三个。断定他不关心他们三个会不会互相诅咒到不省人事，Harry转身走向最近的沙发，一屁股坐了下来。

“唔，Harry，”George说，他的声音很好奇。“我们背对着这小子没事吗？”

“可能不，”Harry喃喃抱怨着。“他也许会检视你们。”

“Potter！这太恶心了！”Draco高喊，双胞胎开始窃笑。

Fred和George走过来，坐在Harry对面的沙发上，但是他没有错过他们都握着魔杖。Harry扭头看着Draco，他正厌恶的苦着脸。

“过来坐下，流氓，”Harry说。

Draco嘲讽的看着他，但还是走过来僵硬的坐在Harry身边。他的魔杖也紧握在手里。

“那么，Harry，”Fred用一种快活的随意的语气说。“你知道我们应该残忍的折磨他，然后告发他。”

Harry耸耸肩。“是，但我们不会，”他说。

Fred和George点点头，接受Harry的回答。“行，那么我们拿他怎么办？”George问。

Harry瞥了一眼板着脸的Draco。“让他今晚睡在地板上，因为他这么混蛋？”他建议。

“地板上地方都不够，”Draco恼怒的说。

“你活该，”Harry反驳。“我简直不能相信你像这样误导他们。而且我穿你的睡衣都是你的错。”他补充说。

Draco没有机会回答。

“你们俩真的睡在一起？”Fred问，不能相信的挑起眉毛。

“是，但不是那样，”Harry防御的说。“你们俩见过我在Dursley家的房间。首先那儿就没什么地方，而现在我有……客人，”他说，冷笑着对Draco说出最后一个词。

“Victoria？”George问。

“是，”Harry回答，暂时略去了Narcissa。

Fred和Georege再次点点头。在所有玩笑与斗嘴间，他们仍然在理清情况。

“Bill和Charlie和Ron？”Fred问。

Harry知道Fred的意思。他很感激Fred竟然没有做出指责，但是Fred仍然想知道为什么他们不为了发生在他兄弟身上的事报复Malfoy。

“呃，Ron是一次事故，Draco没想到会和Charlie开始决斗，”Harry说，努力让自己听起来合理。

“那不是我的错！”Draco高喊。“我告诉过你！”

“都是因为你的头发他才认出你，”Harry反驳。“我早打算告诉你我想我们应该把它染成黑的或别的颜色。”

“我不会染我的头发！”Draco说，听起来很恐惧。

“它能帮你不会那么快被认出来，”Harry合情合理的说。

“黑头发让我看起来很可怕，”Draco说，开始看起来要生病了。

“但是它很跟你眼睛下面的黑眼圈很般配，”Harry无辜的说。这其实看不出来，因为Draco用魅力咒盖住了它们。但Harry知道它们还在那儿。

Draco拍打着Harry的后脑勺，狠狠的瞪了他一眼。Harry知道会有这种反应，只是大笑起来。

“我得承认，你的头发也帮我找到了你，我才能把你的屁股从那儿拉出来，”Harry说，还在笑着。他不打算承认他相当喜欢Draco的金发。

“如果不是你先让我去，你就不用把我从那儿拉出来，”Draco愠怒的说。

“如果我不让你去？”Harry不能相信的问。“如果我不让你去，你现在可能已经死了。”

Draco抱着胳膊，“我不会当着他们再说这个，”他说，朝双胞胎扭扭头。“我也不会染我的头发，”他嘟哝着。

愤愤的瞪了Draco一眼，Harry的注意力回到双胞胎身上，Fred和George正圆睁着眼睛看着他们。

Harry羞怯的笑了。“呃，是，好吧，Charlie伤的也不太重，对吧？”

Draco哼了一声，小声嘟哝着什么。

“闭嘴，”Harry恼火的说。“我治好了你，不是吗？”

Draco瞪了他一眼，但是没有多嘴回答。

“嘿，Harry，你知道Bill突然痊愈了吗？”George突然问，仔细观察着Harry。

“呃，是，”Harry回答。“Ron给我信告诉了我这事。”

“听起来对我们是个谜，”Fred说。“Bill宣称他不知道他是怎么恢复的这么好又这么快。说那堆魔药总算是尽到了它们的职责。”

“很高兴听到这些，”Harry说，无辜的微笑着。

Fred和George愉快的哼了一声。“是，我猜想你很高兴听到他声明他什么都不知道，”Fred说。

Harry认真起来。“Bill什么也不知道，”他说。“是，我离开之后偷偷溜了回去，我治好了他。他知道这个，但别的什么都不知道。”

双胞胎接受的点点头。

“你们是唯一两个我信任让你们知道Draco的人。”Harry接着说。“我需要你们对此保密。”

George耸耸肩。“是，告诉别人可能不明智，”他同意，瞥了一眼Draco。

“那么，你需要我们做什么？”Fred问，他的语气表明了认可。

Harry感激的微笑起来。“两件事。一，我需要有人知道Draco的事。万一有什么麻烦，他会知道他能联系你们俩，然后你们能把消息传给别人。”

“打算招惹麻烦，Harry？”George咧嘴笑着问。

“没打算，”Harry嘟哝着，“它就是会发生。”

“你不打算惹麻烦，但是你决定扩展范围，和食死徒合作？”Fred问，笑的和他的双胞胎一样开心。

“闭嘴吧，”Harry抱怨着，他注意到Draco又在对着他假笑。

“我恨这么说，但他们有道理，Potter，”Draco愉快的拖长着声调说。

Harry挫败的呻吟着。抛开其他所有事，如果这三个人开始联合起来整他，那他就真有麻烦了。“我恨你们三个，我希望你们知道这点，”他咕哝着。

他闭上眼，仰头靠着沙发背，想漠视其他三个人的窃笑。他感觉到Draco的手在拍他的肩膀。“得了，得了，Potter。我也恨你，所以没必要觉得太糟，”Draco故作同情的说。

Harry猛地睁开眼睛，扭头瞪着Draco。“为什么我觉得如果我一个人去会好得多。”他问。

Draco认真的坐直身。“那样不安全，”他冷静的说。

长叹口气，Harry再次坐起来。双胞胎好奇又带着一丝担忧的看着他。

“如果Malfoy也担心，那真的有问题，Harry，”George说。

“不像听起来那么糟，”Harry说。“我只是要给Pomfrey夫人酿制完那些魔药，但是我需要买原料。”

他解释了Draco怎么打算帮他酿制，为什么他不能让其他人陪他去。Fred和George理解了，同意现在独自去对角巷不安全。尤其当你是Harry Potter的时候。

“他单子上有几种原料只能在翻倒巷找到，”Draco补充说。

Harry敏锐的看着他。“你没告诉过我，”他说。

Draco耸耸肩。“这也是我同意你告诉他们俩的理由之一，”他平板的说。“你一个人在对角巷溜达就够糟的了。你需要某个看得见的人陪你去翻倒巷。”

“也许应该就让我们替你去买那些原料，那么，”Fred建议。

“我们经常去那儿买需要用在产品上的原料，”George同意。

Harry看着Fred和George，没有注意到Draco脸上闪过的放心的表情，但是双胞胎看到了。Fred和George交换了一个眼神，看着Draco，询问的挑起眉毛。

Harry好奇的看向Draco，发现Draco又在怒视着他。“你现在又有什么问题？”Harry迷惑的问。“我们应该感激他们愿意替我们去买那些原料。如果不是必要，我真的不想到翻倒巷去。”

Draco保持他的视线在Harry身上，但是Harry没有意识到Draco在故意回避双胞胎。“他们俩习惯溜达在他们不属于的地方，这一点也不让我吃惊，”Draco冷笑说。

“看在Merlin份上！”Harry高声说。“无论如何，我总不能要你到翻倒巷去。你一到那儿去买东西，所有麻烦立刻蜂拥而至。我宁可把宝押在Fred和George身上。”

“那随便你，”Draco轻蔑的说。

Harry恼怒的翻个白眼。“看，我们不能就这样吗？”他问。

Draco挥挥手，示意Harry可以继续他的计划。Harry挠挠头发，想弄明白到底发生了什么事。某种事刚刚发生了，他确信。但是他不知道到底是什么。

“我要先去古灵阁，”Harry说，放下了这事。“上次我去那儿的时候，没想到会要买一堆魔药原料。”

“上次你什么时候去哪儿的？”Fred好奇的问。“肯定最近你没去过。”

“呃，最近，”Harry承认，但是不准备告诉他们Winky的事。

“唔，我跟你一起去，”Fred说，没追问Harry。“George可以先和Malfoy留在这儿。”

“我没问题，”George耸耸肩说。

但是Draco看起来很恐惧。“我不会留在这儿！”他高声说。

“当然你可以，”George随口说。“我们等在这儿的时候，你能帮我挑些东西给Harry。”

Draco脸色发白，看着Harry，有点惊慌。“Potter？”他恳求的说。

Harry抓住Draco的胳膊把他拉到一边。猜疑的瞥了一眼双胞胎，他在他和Draco身边施了个静音咒。

“Draco，你不能跟我进去古灵阁，”Harry飞快的说。“你知道。”

“我可以等在外面就像我计划的那样，”Draco说。“我不想留在这儿。”

“但是George是对的，”Harry说。“你能挑一些他们做的有用的东西。我知道你对他们的产品很熟悉，”他故意说。

Draco看起来很痛苦。

“Draco，他们不会伤害你或对你做什么，”Harry安抚说。“他们只想让我们俩都尽可能的安全。既然我们有他们的帮忙，没必要让你去冒险，一个人等着我在古灵阁里面。”

“Harry，他们没有理由保证我的安全，”Draco反驳。

“他们做了什么吗？”Harry指出。“他们甚至问了太多问题吗？”

“没有，”Draco勉强说。“但是等你一走他们就会的。”

“George不会，”Harry坚持说。“他没那么信任你让你一个人留在这儿，但是他信任我的判断，知道我想尽可能保证你的安全。这是最好的方法。”

“我不想和Weasel留在这儿，”Draco冷笑说。

Harry深吸口气。如果Draco想来这一套，那么好。“如果你不留在这儿，那么我就不得不告诉你妈妈你明明不用，却故意拿自己去冒险，”他说。

“这事跟我妈妈没关系，”Draco立刻说。

Harry坏笑起来。“不，”他得意的说。“我想你妈妈会很有兴趣听听这事。”

Draco板着脸，显然知道Harry是对的。Harry心里大笑着。如果事情真的重要，Draco会愿意和他妈妈对抗，但是Harry知道Draco的底线。

“我以为格兰芬多会光明正大的做事，”Draco嘟哝着。

Harry笑了，但是成功的克制住了没大笑出来。“就像你指出的，有时候我有些斯莱特林的倾向唾手可得，”他说。“所以，你留下来？”他问。

仍然板着脸，Draco收起了静音咒，走回去恼怒的一屁股坐在沙发上。

“我们走，Fred，”Harry明亮的说。“哦，还有Draco，别吃或者喝任何George可能招待你的东西。”

George快活的挥手送走他们。Harry和Fred成功的在爆发出大笑以前走到了街上。

“Merlin！你太棒了，Harry，”Fred钦佩的说。“我不知道你对他说了什么，但是我真的吃惊居然这么有效。”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“我知道怎么抓到他的要害，”他说。

Fred愉快的摇摇头，他们安静的走了一会儿，“你知道你选了一个鬼鬼祟祟的保护者，是吗？”他突然问。

Harry思索着皱起眉头。“确切说我没有选择他，”他缓缓的说。

“也许没有，”Fred说。“但是他来我们这儿，知道我们到哪儿去买我们的原料，希望我们替你完成这项任务。”

“他没有问你们俩这么做，”Harry抗议说。

“他没有问，”Fred同意，“但是当我们自愿去做的时候，他看起来完全松了一口气。我从来没指望过这个，但是他看起来很有兴趣，”Fred犹豫了一会接着说，“保护你。”

Harry不在乎的耸耸肩。“他需要我，”他说。“我活着对他有利。”

Fred横看了Harry一眼，他们走向银行。“如果你这么说，Harry，”他说。

Harry皱起眉，不理解Fred的语调，但是他们已经踏进了银行，他没有追问下去。这儿的生意一如往常，没多久Fred和Harry就往回走了。

“你觉得我们不在的时候他们会好好相处吗？”Harry有点紧张的问。

Fred耸耸肩。“取决于你的男孩，”他说。

“他不是我的男孩，”Harry恼怒的说。

Fred笑了起来。“不知为什么，是你捡到了他，不是我们。”

“我没--”Harry打断了自己的话，知道这没用。他自己不是也拿收容流浪儿来取笑Draco吗？如果他由他们取笑，事情可能会简单点儿。

Fred的笑容更大了。“你知道怎么收容他们，Harry，”他说。

“唔，你知道我有多喜欢麻烦，”Harry讽刺的说。

Fred爆发出一阵大笑。“首先是Ginny，现在是--是，我得说你是对的，”他说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，但随后好奇的看着Fred。“你不生气我和Ginny分手？”他问。

“不，你们俩彼此太象一家人，不是好的一对，”Fred随口说。“还有，Ginny很坚强，但是你需要更强壮的人。”

Harry询问的挑起眉毛。“你这么说是指什么？”他问。

Fred犹豫着，第一次看来有些阴郁。“你有些重大的责任，Harry。你需要一个强壮的能让你依靠一会儿的人。Ginny是个坚强的小女巫，”他怜爱的说。“但是我不认为她强的足以帮你分担你肩负的重担。”

“我不会让她，”Harry坚决的说。“她经历的够多了，她没必要应付我的责任。”

“说的就像一个好哥哥，而不是一个好情人，”Fred平静的说。

“哦，”Harry说。Fred有道理。他们陷入了一阵寂静。Harry沉思着Fred的话。他不得不想知道是否真有什么人明白他做的所有事，能让他时不时的依靠一会儿。

他脚步微微踉跄了一下记起了跟Draco的对话。Draco明白不得不努力消灭一个强大的巫师是什么感觉。他也知道很多Harry的行动，唯一的例外是Snape，这点有希望能尽快解决，还有魂器。

他已经在依靠Draco的支持。他和Draco睡在一起--很舒服。他在那天晚上安慰Draco。他今天请Draco和他一起来。他做了他能够的每件事来保护Draco。他和Draco在一起觉得莫名的安全。他至少去年整年被Draco迷住了。

他停在街中间。

“怎么了，伙计？”Fred问。

Harry盯着他，为他的思绪转向的方向睁大了眼睛。

Fred停下来面向Harry，他冷酷的微笑着。“想明白他够强壮了，那么？”

“我们什么事都没有，”Harry说，觉得要生病了。

“有些事，”Fred不同意。

“没有，”Harry抗议。“那只是……交易。”

“交易不能解释你们俩彼此担心，”Fred冷静的说。“老实说我不能确定谁支持谁更多，就我看到的，这是更象双方的行为。”

“我们没有，”Harry急促的说。

Fred怀疑的挑起眉毛。

“我告诉过你，他需要我活着，只不过为了他的利益，”Harry粗率的说。

Fred大笑起来。“是，我确信如果那个人活着会好得多，”他暗示说。

“呕！”Harry嫌恶的苦着脸。跟死人发生性关系不是令人愉快的想法。但是这意味着……他在想……性……和Draco……他非常活蹦乱跳……

“他是个男孩，”Harrt脱口而出。

Fred再次大笑起来。“他是个男孩又怎么样，”他毫不在乎的说。“他有很多问题，我必须承认，但他是个男孩不在其中。”

Harry皱着眉。“我不是同性恋，”他说。

“我确信你不是，在我确定你和我妹妹的发展程度之后，”Fred干巴巴的说。

“我从没占过Ginny便宜，”Harry防御的说。

“别说你做了，”Fred笑着说。“我可不象我大部分家人那么瞎。”

Harry一手挠着头发想把事情弄明白。“我喜欢和你妹妹……那样，”他承认。

Fred耸耸肩。“又怎样。不说明你不能喜欢和一个男孩，也那样。做个双性恋不是坏事。这只意味着你给自己开放了更多选择，”他说，依然笑着。

Harry悲惨的呻吟着。他再也不能和Draco一起睡觉了。他之前还能回避任何任性的想法，但是现在……

“你知道我们说的究竟是谁，是吗？”他探问。

Fred再次给出他严酷的微笑，失去了他的大部分幽默。“只要看看你自己，”他平静的说。“我不知道你到底一开始和他在做什么，而我知道你不打算告诉任何人他的事。不管怎么说，我不是那个告诉你该怎么生活的人，你知道George和我会支持你的无论什么决定。”

“你听起来简直在努力鼓励我去……”Harry的声音减弱了，想判断Fred究竟在努力鼓励他干啥。

Fred做个鬼脸。“不是鼓励，真的。只是让你明白我看到了什么，”他说。“我想有些事发生在你们俩之间，而我想向你确保你至少有我的支持。”

“谢谢，我想，”Harry说。

Fred挑起一边嘴角笑了。“承认吧，他比我见过的你身边的任何人都更让你生气勃勃，”他说。

“太对了，”Harry嘟哝着重又开始前进。

······

“该死的什么事花了你那么长时间？”Harry一踏进门Draco就急促的说。

“也想你，”Harry讽刺的说。他冒险瞥了一眼，看到Fred了然的对他点着头。Harry板起脸，推了Fred一把。

“Harry看来有情绪，Malfoy，”George遗憾的说。“我不知道他该不该得到我们给他找得那些好东西。”

“Harry总是有情绪，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry瞪他们一眼，一屁股坐在沙发里。Fred和George嘲笑着他，Fred走向桌边开始检查George给Harry收集的一堆东西。

Harry趁着双胞胎忙碌的时候询问的瞥了一眼George和Draco。Draco微微耸耸肩回应。Harry点点头，很高兴事情看来进行顺利。

回应的，Draco询问的瞥了一眼Fred和Harry。他挑起眉毛看到Harry红了脸。Fred转头叫着Harry，看到Harry晕红的脸颊，咧嘴大笑起来。

“哦，Harry，”Fred甜腻腻的说。“做个乖孩子，过来看看他们给你挑了什么。”

Harry怒视着他，但是站了起来，走向桌边。

Fred和George的公寓的大部分地方是开放的大型空间。厨房和起居室连在一起。中间的地方看来留给了产品制造，墙边的架子上满堆着各式各样的东西。

Draco跟过来靠在一个看上去最不危险的架子上，带着兴趣看着Fred和George生动的向Harry描述着所有东西。大部分产品Harry以前都见过。诱饵炸药，隐身烟雾弹，以及其它他们觉得Harry也许什么时候能用得上的东西。

“但这不是全部，”George戏剧性的说。打量着双胞胎，Harry发现他们实际上都兴奋的有点发抖。

“我们有件东西，特别为你制作的，Harry，”Fred接着说。

George伸手从桌子下面拿出一个盒子。Harry警惕的看着它。它看来不太重也不很大。它看来就像他在Malkin夫人店见到的长袍盒。

“你记得我们关于防御斗篷的讨论吗？”George问。

“是，”Harry回答，依然有些警惕。

“记得我们怎么说它们只能防御低级到中级的咒语吗？”Fred问。

“是，”Harry再次回答，视线在双胞胎间来回扫动着。

“你确定你相信他？”George问Harry，看了一眼Draco。

有些吃惊于这个问题，Harry看向Draco。Draco的视线紧锁着他，Harry能感觉这问题重击着他的思想。他信任Draco吗？有太多理由说不，但是看着那双暴风雨般的灰色眼睛，Harry不能同意那些理由。他慢慢点点头，看到惊讶，放松，以及感激……伴随着某种他不能命名的东西……冲刷过那双暴风雨般的眼睛。

Harry把他的视线扯开，眨眨眼，他看着George，“是，”他静静的说。

George和Fred飞快的交换了一个意味深长的眼神，Harry没有错过。Harry沉重的咽下口水，意识到Fred显然抓到了很多Harry之前错过的东西。他不敢再回头看Draco。

“好吧，那么，”George大声说，在这相当紧绷的时刻后听起来格外响亮。“我们有东西给你，Harry。这是唯一一件。”

“相当困难，”Fred接着说。“花了我们大概一年时间来做。”

“那么你们不该把它给我，”Harry抗议。

“我们知道我们的成功是欠谁的，”George坚定的说。

“给他看，George，”Fred催促，他的兴奋荡漾在空气里。

George以一种戏剧化的手势抽开盒盖。

“喔哦，”Harry屏住呼吸说。“这是什么？”

George从盒子里拿起一件美丽的冰蓝色斗篷，把它环上Harry肩头。Harry的身体立刻消失了。

“这是又一件隐形斗篷？”Harry低声说。

“这是一件隐形斗篷，但不确切，”George，他的声调充满尊重。

Harry好奇的看着他。

Fred开始解释。“我们花了很久才找到另一件隐形斗篷，因为它们非常稀有。我们不能把你的从你那儿拿走，因为它总是在用，”他说，冲Harry的那件斗篷点下头，它正搭在沙发背上。“让我们只说了解象Moody和Mundungus那样的人迟早派得上用场。无论如何，当我们搜寻的时候，我们在普通斗篷上做实验。也用了很多斗篷，想办法让它们能防御更高级的魔咒，”他说。

“绝对痛苦的过程，”George插嘴说。

“是，”Fred同意的做个鬼脸。“但是我们能说我们现在可以成功制造能防御高级魔咒的斗篷了。”

“我们不能向你保证它能抵抗不可饶恕咒，”George说。“但是我们认为它可以，”

“这很鼓舞人心，”Harry讽刺的说。

“你们不知道，因为你们不能实验它们，”Draco静静的开口说。

三个脑袋转向他，两个点点头。

Draco的视线定在Harry身上。“你知道我可以测试其中两个，”他镇定的说。

Harry闭上眼睛。“我不能，Draco，”他静静的说。

“我没有要你做，”Draco说。

“但是知道会很有用，”Harry苦涩的说，摸摸他的疤。

“把它裹在肖像上，”Draco说。

Harry的眼睛猛然睁开，盯着Draco。“觉得会有用？”

Draco耸耸肩。“它之前当靶子干的不错，”他说。

Harry思索着摸着斗篷。

Fred清清喉咙。“呃，除了全面的防御咒，这件斗篷也保证你安静。完全盖住你自己就没人能听见你发出的任何声音，甚至掩盖了你的脚步声。”

“我们也做了一些调整，帮助你不能被侦测到，就算象Moody那样的人，”George说。“里面也有很多口袋，他们都是用魔法织成的，所以斗篷的重量不会压倒你，无论你在里面放多少东西。”

“喔哦，”Harry屏着呼吸说，想象着这几年可能会有多方便。

“它在战场上不会很有用，”Fred承认。“但是在潜行的时候，它能尽我们所能的保护你。”

“我不能--”Harry咽下他的情绪，不知道该说什么。他不能相信Fred和George为他做了这个。这太贵重了。“这应该是你们的。这是你们的创造。你们花了所有的时间在它上面。你们为这斗篷本身花了钱。”

“不，”George不同意说。“你为它做了最早的投资。”

“它是你的，Harry，”Fred坚持。“绝对没有别人更需要它，或者有人能给它找出更多用处。”他瞥了一眼Draco。“但是，我承认，在所有这几个月对它的研究工作和所有想象的用途中，我一次也没想到你会用它来隐藏食死徒。”

“嗯，但是我们确信我们的Harry会给它找到一些相当有创造力的用途。我们不怀疑它会被用作有益的事。”George高兴的声明。

Draco愉快的哼了一声。Harry开始大笑。“唔，我肯定应该做些什么来回报你们这个，至少，”他说，他的视线扫向他的另一件斗篷。

Fred跟住他的目光。“不，”他坚决的说。“那是你爸爸的。我们做梦也没想过它，我不会听凭你提起它来侮辱我们。”

“你的钱对我们也没用，”George坚定的说。

“但是我不能就这么接受这样的东西，”Harry抗议着。

“当然你能，”George轻松的说。“我们想要做它，在这个过程里，我们实际上也学到很多有用的东西。我们很多其他的产品都是来自这个项目。”

“这太贵重了，”Harry坚持说。

Fred耸耸肩。“这是我们能做的。我们做它是为了任何像你一样会找麻烦的家庭成员，”他带着大大的笑容说。

Harry没有从他们那儿感受到击败伏地魔的额外压力。他知道那不是他们的目的。他们知道他必须做，他们只是以他们自己放纵的方式来支持和保护他，因为他们把他当作家庭一员。他不能更加感激。他非常艰难的控制着他的感情。

“你们有什么东西给他把这些乱七八糟的放进去吗？”Draco轻蔑的说，把其他人的注意力从Harry身上移开。

Fred和George立刻跳起来行动，看来很庆幸他们自己能做点别的。

Harry拉上斗篷上的兜帽，装作检测它。就算知道他现在对其他人来说是隐形的，他还是走开几步，转身飞快的擦拭眼睛。

觉得稍微能控制自己，他再次注意起斗篷。除了冰蓝的颜色，它起初看来很像他的另一件斗篷。但是，从里面看着它，他能看到很多口袋，有些大有些小。

移动了几步，他也飞快的意识到他不用再象他的另一件斗篷一样抓着他。它不呆板，而应该说是，跟随他的移动。实际上，他意识到它一直保持在离他身体一英寸左右的地方。它看来比他的另一件斗篷有更大空间，但是他不肯定是不是他在想象，出于它保持于距离他身体的空间。

“Potter！你见鬼的在哪儿？”Draco暴躁的问。

Harry走到Draco背后，拉下兜帽。“就在这儿，”他镇静的说，大笑着看着Draco惊叫一声跳开去。

Fred和George爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。“这太了不起了！”Harry热心的高声说。

“我恨你，Potter。”Draco生气的说。

“喔喔喔，我也恨你，Malfoy，”Harry快活的说。

“Harry，”Fred喘息着，想在大笑后控制住自己的呼吸。“这就值得了。”

“我们是不是总算该去买魔药原料了？”Draco轻蔑的说。

“是，我猜想我们该行动了，”Harry说，他脱下斗篷，把它递给Draco。

Draco退后一步，“我不穿这件，”他说。

“为什么不？”Harry问，皱起眉头。

“他们给你做的，不是我，”Draco说。

“但是它很棒，比我那件能更好的保护你，”Harry说。

Draco摇摇头，“不，Potter，”他说，走去拿那件斗篷。

George先抓起了它。“穿那件新的，Malfoy，”他平静的说。

“你们不会想要我穿它，”Draco生气的说。“你们特地给他做的。你们该死的不想让一个食死徒穿它。”

“是，我们不会，”George耸耸肩说。“但我们是给Harry做的。他无论想怎么用都可以，现在他想让你穿它。”

“Potter得到无论什么他想要的吗？”Draco蔑视的说。

George咧嘴笑了。“不总是，但是多到足够激怒你，”他愉快的说。

“我不会穿它，”Draco激烈的说，双手抱着胸。

“来吧，Draco，”Harry恳求说。“穿上它，我们出发。”

“不，”Draco顽固的说。

Harry目光短暂扫了一下双胞胎。“记得我早先跟你说的拿你的安全去冒险的话吗？”他警告的问Draco。

“Potter，你不能，”Draco说，怒视着Harry。

Harry耸耸肩。“你知道我会的，”他说。

“我该死的想和善一点，不用你的新斗篷，而你威胁我，”Draco抱怨说。

“我不特别想被惩罚，”Harry指出。“尤其是我甚至不知道我会被怎么惩罚。”

“对你不会太糟，”Draco嘟哝着。

“所以，穿上斗篷，”Harry说，再次递出它。“免得我们俩挨罚。”

“你知道你听起来有多狂野吗？”Fred问。

“所有这些惩罚的讨论听起来相当迷人，”George同意。

Draco愉快的假笑起来，最后屈服了，从Harry手上接过斗篷。

“是，我等不及带他回家，我就能把这个狂野的混蛋弄到床上去，”Harry讽刺的说。“那么，我们能快点吗？”

Draco的大笑声在他拉上兜帽的时候被切断了。

“了不起，”Harry屏息说，看着Draco刚刚消失的地方。他看着双胞胎。“我一直得非常小心的保持安静。”

Fred和George兴奋的说。“我们就知道你会喜欢这些改进，”George说。

Draco的脑袋突然露了出来。“我还没用幻身咒，”他说。

Fred点点头。“这个斗篷有很大不同，但是如果你要出于任何理由把它拿下来，幻身咒能保护你躲的稍微久一点儿，”他认真的说。

“如果我必须要用任何咒语，”Draco说。

“正是如此，”George说，“你不能穿过斗篷施咒，就算你想要，因为上面的所有那些魔法。你不得不把斗篷取下来一会，某个人可能会看到你。或者你的魔杖，至少，尤其是很多咒语需要魔咒的运动。”

“为什么要我们四个人去药剂师店，而只要两个人去古灵阁？”Harry心不在焉的插嘴说。“我是说，我本来可以自己走去那儿。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“我们幻影显形来的这个店，除了他们这儿你没有自己独个真的去任何商店。小妖精守着银行，所有那儿还没什么问题，而且离这儿近。药剂师店，是另一回事，可能出现更多……不安全的人。还有，我们告诉他们俩的理由之一就是如果发生了什么事，我能告诉你这边的某个人。我想我们已经讨论过这些了。”

Harry耸耸肩。“我这么想的时候听起来有点奇怪，”他说。

Draco恼怒的摇摇头，对自己施了个幻身咒，再次消失在斗篷下面。

“这是很好的双重保护，”Fred钦佩的说。“他教过你这个咒语了？”他问Harry，他们一起走向门口。

“还没，”Harry说。“我以前真没想过太多这些事，现在我又忙着学别的东西。”

他感觉Draco的手放在他胳膊上，当Fred询问的看向他的时候，他点点头让他关上们。他们走下楼到了街上，Harry和双胞胎天南海北的聊着天。他喜欢双胞胎。他们不会受到现在笼罩在对角巷的阴沉气氛影响。

双胞胎指出大声喧哗和引人注目意味着如果你突然消失的话会立刻被注意到。Harry很难和这种逻辑争辩。


	17. Chapter 17

Draco和Harry一起踏进药剂师店，夹在双胞胎之间。从他口袋里挖出清单，Harry抓起一个篮子开始收集原料。Fred和George大声的喧哗着，使得店主，和任何顾客，有两次想往Harry的方向过来。双胞胎留Harry去做他的事，大声的闲聊讨论着他们喜欢的东西。

在他这边，Harry能感到Draco挨着他站着。他不能直接看到或听到Draco，但是几件东西从架子上漂进了Harry的篮子。也有两件东西从他篮子里漂了出去，他再看了一次他的清单，想知道他弄混了什么。

最后，Harry很确定他拿到了所有东西，自言自语的说着。他感到Draco拉着他的胳膊，领着他到了屋子远角一个不同的货架边。Harry茫然的看着它。他不知道Draco想要他拿什么。Fred和George跟过来在Harry和店主间制造了一个人盾，以Harry的观点，店主靠的太近了。

几件东西飞快的从架上飞到Harry的篮子里。快到他完全不知道它们是什么。他再次对自己嘟哝着所有东西都拿到了，这次感觉他的肩膀被捏了捏。断定这表示是，他终于走向柜台去付帐。

“我恨这地方，”等他们一出门，Harry就再次低声说。

“你自愿干这活的，”Fred快活的说。

“别提醒我，”Harry抱怨着。

他们沿着街往回走的时候，Harry突然感到胳膊上急切的拉扯。“嘿，我想进去这儿，”他立刻说，打断了Fred的话，甚至不知道“这儿”是哪儿。

Fred和George飞快的跟着Harry走进最近的一家店。踏进门，Harry发现他们在魔法动物园里。 

“那么，我们想看看什么？”George高高兴兴的问，正巧看到Harry小心的转向前窗。他们看到两个男人走过。Harry动了一下，好像打算出去，但是被猛地拉了回来。

板着脸，Harry回答George。“我估计我对这儿的某个东西感兴趣，”他说。

“听起来像是个安全的猜测，”Fred同意，咧嘴笑了。

Fred和George给柜台后的女人编着乏味的故事，Harry在店里闲逛着。他宁可去跟踪Draco避开的无论什么人，就算他知道那不是个聪明的主意。

他考虑买点食物给Fawkes，但决定还是不要。他认为公开他得到了邓不利多的凤凰不是个好主意。替代的，他查看了所有奇怪的动物。

他觉得手臂又被猛的扯动，认真开始对此感到厌倦了。无论如何，他让他自己被带领着，最后停在一个蛇箱前。他翻翻眼睛。当然Draco会喜欢这些该死的蛇。

他觉得手臂被掐了一下。“活见鬼了，”Harry嘟哝着。

“有问题，Harry？”Fred无辜的问。

“是，”Harry生气的说。“看起来我对这些蛇有兴趣。”

Fred窃笑起来，Harry瞪着他。

“这些蛇有什么好玩的？”George好奇的问，走到他们身后。

Harry终于真正打量着它们，突然明白了为什么他被拉到这儿。他走近一步。

“啊哈，Harry！那是些彩色的蛇，”George高声说，惊讶的盯着那些蛇。

“它们是Hogwarts学院的颜色，”Harry好奇的观察着。他警惕的扫了一眼房间。他们是唯一的顾客，柜台后的女人全神贯注的在做着什么，房间里因为所有的动物显得很嘈杂。他瞥了一眼Fred和George。

他们都耸耸肩。“去吧，”George说。

Harry再靠近一步箱子。

“嗨，”他用爬说语说，觉得有点荒谬。

箱子里的四条蛇抬起头，转向Harry的方向。

“你说话？”一条蛇咝咝的问。

“是，”Harry说，耸耸肩。然后再次觉得有点傻，因为他不确定一条蛇会懂得人类的身体语言。“我对你们漂亮的颜色很好奇，”他咝咝的说。

“我们相信我们是唯一象这样的蛇，”Harry被告知。“那个女人在后面房间里培育我们，”蛇咝咝的把头扭向柜台后的女人那个方向。

Harry看了她一眼，她的鼻子埋在一本书里，看来完全忘记了周围环境。

“为什么？”Harry问，回头看着蛇。

“我们不知道。你得问她，”红色的蛇咝咝的说。“我们知道她不喜欢我们，”

Harry再次看了一眼那个女人，皱起眉。“你们危险还是什么吗？”他问蛇。

“我们有致命毒液，”蛇承认。

“就这样？”Harry问。“很多蛇都有致命毒液。”

“我们可以影响东西，”安静了一会儿后，一条蛇咝咝说。

“影响东西，怎么个影响？”Harry不明白的问。

Harry突然觉得一阵恶寒，颤抖了一下。Fred和George奇怪的看着他。Harry看着蛇。“你们做的？”他问。

“我做的，”蓝色的蛇咝咝说。“我可以影响一定范围的温度。”

“其他的能做什么？”Harry飞快的问。

“伸出你的手，”红色的蛇咝咝说。Harry做了，突然觉得手掌上一下尖锐的疼痛。畏缩着，他抽回手捂在胸口。“我可以让它觉得象被蛇咬了。”

Harry左手的拇指揉着右手手掌。他看不到任何东西，但是他还能感觉一点刺痛。

“谢谢警告，”Harry讽刺的咝咝说。

“这种咬的感觉是一种警告，”猩红色的蛇咝咝说。“它很短暂，而且不含毒液。”

Harry慢慢点点头，意识到这很合理。他看向那条亮绿色的蛇。

“我可以改变位置，”它说。

“你是什么意思？”Harry问，皱起眉头。

“伸出你的胳膊，我会移到你手腕上，”蛇咝咝的说。

Harry好奇的伸出手臂。Fred和George都惊讶的抽了口气，看到蛇突然出现，环绕在他的手腕和前臂上，但Harry只是盯着它。

很不幸，双胞胎吸引了店主的注意力。“你们这些男孩在干吗？”她高声问。

绿色的蛇飞快的从Harry的胳膊上消失，再次出现在箱子里。

“我想买你的蛇，”Harry镇定的说。

“你不能买那些，”她立刻说。“它们很危险。”

“怎么危险？”Harry问。

“我相信它们中邪了，”她说，害怕的瞥了一眼蛇。

Harry愉快的哼了一声。Fred和George怀疑的看着Harry，但是闭紧了嘴。

那个女人瞥了一眼Harry，但她的目光再次飘回到蛇那儿。他看到她猛烈的颤抖着，立刻收敛了他的微笑。

“它们是从哪儿来的？”Harry问。

“它们是试验品，”她承认，让Harry有些惊讶。他很确定它们是试验品，蛇就是这么说的，但是他惊讶于她真的承认了这点。“它们孵出来之前，蛋上被施了咒语。它们本来应该只有Hogwarts的美丽颜色，作为一个吸引人的卖点，但是，它们周围总是发生怪事。”

那个女人不期然的尖叫一声，一只手保护性的放到胸口。

“看看这个，”Harry听到咝咝的声音，扫了一眼箱子，猜测是小小的黄色的蛇。那女人淡紫色的袍子突然变成了非常明亮的黄色。

Harry克制不住的大笑起来。但他立刻停止了，发现那个女人几乎要哭了。“对不起，”他真诚的说。“如果你告诉我它们值多少钱，我会把它们从你这里带走，你再也不用对付它们了。”

“我不能，凭着良心，把它们卖给一个孩子，”她僵硬的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，一手挠着头发，想着怎么能说服这个女人把蛇卖给他。他看到她满是泪水的眼睛瞪大了。“你是Harry Potter，”她说。

呃，这也许成，Harry讽刺的想。“是，我是，”他大声回答。“现在你愿意把它们卖给我吗？”

她慢慢点点头，仍然盯着他。

“你能把他会用到的无论什么东西给一起拿来吗？”Fred礼貌的问，把她的注意力拉向他。

“当然，当然，”她说，听起来有些慌张。

Harry感激的给了Fred和George一个微笑，看着他们跟着那个女人走开去收集无论他需要的什么用来照顾蛇的东西。他转头再次看着蛇。“如果我带你们跟我回家，你们能保证永远不咬任何人--除非我告诉你们吗？”他问它们。

“你会照顾我们？”

“当然，”Harry说。

“那么，作为一个说蛇语的人，你是我们的新主人，我们会服从你的话。”

Harry有点震惊于这个宣称。“我不想要控制你们，只是要保护我身边的人。”

“我们不属于这个女人。我们喜欢你，愿意你做我们的主人，而不是她。”

“我想什么人都比她强，”Harry说，回头看了一眼正被讨论的那个女人。

“没有别的人会跟我们说蛇语。”

“还有一个人会，”Harry承认，“但是他很邪恶。”

“我们可以盘在你身上吗？”

“什么？”Harry咝咝的问，怀疑的挑起眉毛。

“我们可以盘着你的胳膊或者脖子，这样跟着你更舒服。”

Harry看着自己，穿着牛仔裤和T恤不能掩饰它们。他抬头看着双胞胎，他们穿着深紫红色的袍子。他回头看着黄色的小蛇。“如果我从我朋友那儿借一件袍子穿，你能替我改变它的颜色吗？”他问。

“我很荣幸，”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“马上回来。”他飞快的说服Fred放弃了他的袍子。庆幸双胞胎至少比Ron矮，Harry把袍子套过脑袋，他快活的笑起来，看到它从深紫红变成了美丽的翡翠绿。

“和你眼睛一模一样。”

“谢谢你，”Harry高兴的咝咝说。他把双手探进箱子里，看着蛇滑进袍子的袖口。当它们缠上他的手臂时感觉非常奇特。

“舒服吗？”他问

收到肯定的回答，Harry走向柜台。那女人显然很高兴除掉了这些蛇，因为Harry很确定她只收了蛇箱和其他物件的钱。

觉得有种奇特的高兴，鉴于他现在身上缠着四条蛇，还有袍子太长拖到了地面，Harry终于走向门口，离开了这家店。

但是他停了下来，想起他们开始是为什么进来的。静静的对右臂上的蛇咝咝说着，他等着它们移动，现在一条绕着他的脖子，另一条绕着他的左手上臂。当它们在他穿着的袍子下滑动的时候感觉皮肤很不舒服。确定他的魔杖就在手边，他终于踏出门外。

“啊哈，Harry！到底是怎么回事？”Fred高声说。

Harry高兴的笑着，但是没有回答，只警惕的扫视着周围。“你们觉得不错？”他问。Fred和George点点头，但是期待的看着Harry。Harry感到肩上确定的被捏了一下，对双胞胎点点头。

他们开始往回走，Harry开始解释那些蛇大概的防御机制。“只有你能对付魔蛇，Harry，”George说，摇摇头。

Harry皱着眉。他真的没这么想过。他只是喜欢它们，不想把它们留给那个它们显然不喜欢的女人。“呃，它们需要个家，”他防御的说。

“谁能比我们的Harrry更好的给它们一个家呢，”Fred快活的说。他看着Harry正穿着的他的袍子下摆。“不过，我看来为它们牺牲了一件我的袍子。”

“我会给你买新的，”Harry歉疚的说。

Fred笑了。“啊，这是值得的。不过，你漂亮的袍子这样拖到地上看起来真可爱。”他厚颜无耻的说。

Harry板起脸，想拍打他，但是Fred闪开了。他和George哈哈大笑起来，不能克制的，Harry也跟着他们一起大笑着。他们回到Fred和George的公寓的时候还在大笑。

“你的男孩进来了？”Fred关门前问道。

“他不是我的男孩，”Harry抗议。

首先是斗篷，然后Draco，随着一声咒语出现了。

“我不是他的男孩，”Draco满面怒容。

Fred只是翻翻眼睛。“得了，你不是我的，你也不是George的，所以你一定是Harry的，”他说，好像这完全合乎逻辑。他没有给Draco机会回答就继续说。“那么，我们还要从翻倒巷买的东西的单子呢？”他问。

Draco张嘴想争辩之前的陈述，但是又无可奈何的闭上了。Harry摸出单子，递给了Draco。George拿出另一张羊皮纸，墨水和羽毛笔，放到桌上，Draco开始小心的浏览着清单，把任何他们还需要的东西写在干净的羊皮纸上。

“那些小子是谁？”Fred问。

Draco抬头看着他，“两个食死徒，”他承认。

“而我们不去跟踪他们是因为……”Harry问。

“因为我们不知道是不是真的只有他们，”Draco镇静的说。“我们也不知道如果他们看到你，是不是会立刻幻影显形出去，然后带更多的食死徒回来。我看不出有什么必要冒这个危险。”

“哦，”Harry，“嗯，这就明白了。”

Draco翻翻眼睛，回去写他的单子。

放弃跟踪食死徒的主意，Harry解开他穿着的袍子，脱下来，好让自己能看到蛇是什么样子。

“啊哈！”Fred高喊着，盯着Harry。

Draco立刻再次抬起头，他的眼睛惊异的瞪大了，看着蛇盘在Harry的手臂和脖子上。

“你真的七彩缤纷，哥们，”George说，好奇的看着Harry。

Harry微笑着对蛇咝咝的说了一会儿。

另外三个都瞪大眼睛观察着蛇遵从了Harry告诉它们的话，开始滑下Harry的身体，爬上沙发。

“哦，Merlin！”Fred无力的说。“我以为看着凤凰坐在你肩头就很有趣了。”

“你有你自己独一无二的魔法动物园了，Harry，”

对他们的评论咧嘴笑着，Harry看到Draco圆睁着眼睛的凝视。Draco微微摇摇头，回到他正在抄写的羊皮纸上。

Harry微微皱起眉，但是很快被双胞胎想看看蛇的要求分了心。在蛇的允许下，双胞胎检查了Harry的新宠物。

Fred，套上一件和他之前穿的一样的袍子，和George在Draco完成修订好的魔药原料清单后离开了。

“有什么不对吗？”Harry问。“我以为你喜欢这些蛇。”

Draco沉重的吁口气。“我是的，”他承认。“你只是……你听起来一样但又不同。”

Harry吃了一惊，明白Draco说的是什么。Harry跟蛇说话让Draco想起了伏地魔。

“商店里很吵，”Draco说。“我听见你说，但是不太一样。这儿，很安静，它让我有点吃惊。”

“你没事吧？”Harry关心的问。他不特别想在他每次跟蛇说话的时候让Draco不安。他也真的不想Draco更多的把他和伏地魔相提并论。

“我很好，”Draco说，强调的翻翻眼睛。“让我看看它们，”他渴望的要求。

Harry自己也翻翻眼睛，把蛇介绍给Draco。他饶有兴趣的看到Draco被它们迷住了。Draco显然完全迷上了缠在他手臂上的那条绿色的蛇。

Harry决定利用Draco恍惚的状态。“那么，我之前不在的时候发生了什么事？”他问。

“没什么，”Draco心不在焉的回答。“他主要是告诉我替你保持警戒，然后他开始收集那些东西。”

Harry怀疑的睁大眼睛。“George告诉你替我保持警戒？”他问。

Draco抬起头，意识到他刚刚说的，但是他看来不介意。他耸耸肩。“是，”他说，思索着皱起眉头。“你是对的，他真的什么也没问我。也没威胁我。”

他愉快的哼了一声。“实际上，他问了我。他想知道所有我能告诉他的我是怎么利用这些东西的事，还有我能建议什么改进。”

Harry惊讶的大笑起来。“听起来像是George，”他开心的说。

“你的朋友很古怪，”Draco说，但是他没有让这话听起来象侮辱。

“实话，”Harry耸耸肩说。他看不出有必要否认事实。

“你跟另外一个说了什么？”Draco问。

Harry脸红了。“呃，没什么，”他推脱的说。

Draco挑起一条眉毛，Harry恼怒的意识到它既是个问题，也是个不相信的表示。“他没有质问你，或者告诉你赶快离我远点？”Draco问。

“呃，不，没说，”Harry说，结结巴巴的。“他，呃，我们说了Ginny。”

“哦，恐吓你因为占了他妹妹的便宜，然后粉碎了她可怜的小心灵，”Draco冷笑说。

Harry因为Draco的语气瞪着他。“不，他没有，”他反驳。“实际上，他告诉我他不惊讶Ginny和我分手了，她不适合我，因为我需要更强壮的人。”

Harry意识到到他刚刚脱口而出的话，看到Draco脸上满意的表情，他不禁瞪大了眼睛。

“他有没有向你建议谁是适合你的人？”Draco随便的懒洋洋的问。

“也许，”Harry恼怒的说。他诅咒自己总不能闭紧嘴。他可以保护很多重要的秘密，但是一旦只关系到那些只能伤害他自己的事情，他看来就不能保持沉默。

“那么，你对某人有兴趣吗？”Draco问。

“也许，”Harry再次说。这确实是实话，他想，他扭开脑袋，闭上眼睛。他以前真的从来没这样想过Draco，但是他一直在想他。过去一年，他坚持不懈的想起Draco。很遗憾，他知道就算在他和Ginny约会的时候他也被Draco迷住了。

但就算他想了很多Draco的事，他真的从没用任何浪漫或者性的方式想他。不过他不能对自己否认，他最近不止一次的检视Draco。他绯红了脸颊，想起Draco受伤的时候他脱下Draco的衣服，擦洗他的身体。那个时候他疲倦又担心，事情也从来没往性的方向发展过，但是这不能阻止Harry现在再次描绘Draco的身体。

他记得之前抱着Draco的两个晚上。再一次，那不是完全没有涉及到性，但是……它感觉很好。它感觉舒适和温暖。还有看着Draco只穿低腰睡裤走来走去？

这真的不是时候想这些事。而且他不相信会有合适的时候。Draco不是个好的选择，他是个食死徒。他们互相憎恨。他们常常吵架。

但是他变了，Harry的思想坚持。他可以还是个讨厌的笨蛋，他还是看不起Weasley，麻瓜和家养小精灵，但是他变了。或者也许，他意识到，他只是看到了除了对那些话题的观点之外更多的Draco。Draco还是知道超出健康范围很多倍的黑魔法，但他不再想做食死徒。他们还是常常吵架，但那也不再一样了。难以言喻的，他们之间真的有信任，和相当程度的尊重。

他意识到他对Draco的感觉甚至在他承认之前就变化了，重建了。他有很多事要专注，但是浪漫的恋爱绝不在他的优先级之中。他自然而然的滑进了对Draco 感觉，他是个男孩看来不重要。就算顾虑到他们过去的所有事，Harry被Draco吸引了。他身体上被吸引了，他最终不得不承认，他被Draco这个人吸引了。

“Harry，”Draco温和的说。“你在想谁？”

“你，”Harry不假思索的回答，依然闭着眼睛。

“那么，这是说你对我有兴趣了？”Draco问。

Harry猛然睁开眼，扭头凝视着Draco。“不，”他否认。

Draco挪近了点，把蛇放到一边。“我想你是的，”他说。

Harry看着他，眼神混乱，“我没有，”他抗议。“我只是在想我们要是在一起有多不对。”

“但是你在想我们在一起，”Draco说。

“哦，是，”Harry犹豫着，想找到一些合理的思绪，但却没有太多幸运。Draco挪的太近了，这让他不可能思考。他紧张的咬着嘴唇，瞪大眼睛看到Draco的视线扫过他的嘴。

“我对你有兴趣，”Draco承认。

Harry的眼睛瞪得更大了。“你不能，”他抗议。就算他这么说，他也意识到之前确实有好几次他没有认出来的Draco有兴趣的迹象。

“为什么不？”Draco问。

“因为……因为你恨我，”Harry说，努力抓住他的思维。“这是自然法则之类的。Malfoy恨Harry Potter。”

Draco愉快的哼了一声。“而Harry Potter必须恨Malfoy？”他问，“这是规则？”

“我相信它一定是，”Harry说。

Draco突然洋洋得意的微笑起来。“Harry Potter活着就是为了打破规则，”他说。

Harry安静了。这里面应用了某种不合理的逻辑。不，这也许对大多数人都毫无逻辑，但是它听起来对他够合理了。无论出于什么理由，他喜欢Draco，而Draco说他喜欢他。当然，如果他和Draco在一起会有些冒险。比大多数关系都冒险得多。但是Harry喜欢冒险。他一直在冒险。实际上，他总是双脚跳进险境。

做了决定，Harry突然行动起来，跨坐上Draco的膝盖。他咧嘴笑看着Draco震惊的表情。Harry不知道他在干什么，也没有和男孩的经验，但是他决定利用Draco惊吓的沉默。摘下他的眼镜扔到一边，他双手捧住Draco的脸，靠过去吻了他。

Draco的唇因为震惊已经分开了，让Harry更容易把他的舌头滑了进去。Draco开始没有反应，Harry抓住机会探索着，他的舌头试验性的滑进Draco的嘴。Harry已经认识他六年，他从来没有一次猜到Draco尝起来是甜的。 

然后，Draco开始响应，Harry在Draco嘴里呻吟着，Draco的舌头遇上了他自己的。不是时候想起Ginny，但是Harry突然理解她说的特别火花是什么。他觉得有一股电流沿着脊椎往下，但是他模糊的意识到这也许跟Draco在他背上漫游的手有关。

Harry自己的手抚摸着Draco的下颚，往下到了脖子，又回去纠缠丝一般的头发。Draco的舌头探进他的嘴里，Harry感受着这双向的探索。

热吻渐渐停下，轻刷过嘴唇，Harry往后退了一点。喘息着，Harry看进Draco的眼睛，它们已经变成了银色而不是灰色，闪烁着渴望。

“喔哦，”Harry低声说。

Draco眨眨眼，然后微微摇摇头，仿佛在清理它。“这可没想到，”他晕乎乎的说。

“有问题？”Harry问。

“哦，不，”Draco说，突然假笑起来，手臂紧紧环住Harry的腰，让他不能动弹。“当你决定做什么的时候，你从不犹豫，是吗？”

“是，”Harry说，吃吃笑起来，“先发制人。”断定行动是比说话好得多的主意，Harry靠回去再次吻了他。

十分钟之后，他们还在热烈的亲昵着，双胞胎冲进了房间。Harry和Draco中断了吻，但是Harry没有从Draco的大腿上移下来。Draco僵直了身体，警惕的看着双胞胎。

Fred和George愣一会儿，甩上门，对Harry笑了。

“你克服的很快，”Fred兴高采烈的说，“一直知道你是个聪明的男孩，Harry，”他骄傲的补充。

“给，你们也许比我们期待的更快用到这个，”George说，把他们拿的一个包扔过来。

Harry轻松的接住它，看向里面。他没有因为被抓住在亲热而窘迫。现在，他的脸红的快要烧起来了。“George！”他高喊，立刻合上了包。

Draco伸手去拿，但是Harry伸直胳膊避开他。

“你怎么能？”Harry不能相信的问。

“觉得它可能对你们有用，”George无辜的说。

Draco成功的拉下Harry的胳膊，够到了包。Harry无可奈何的让他拿了过去。看着Draco探询着里面，Harry满意的看到Draco的脸变成粉色，更有一点兴奋的看到Draco尽管窘迫但也颇有兴趣。

Fred快活的咧嘴笑了，“现在你的生日更开心了，”他说。“赶快感激我们提前给了你，就不用在陋居再给你礼物了。”

Harry恐惧的看着他。“哦，那可太糟了，”他说，咽下口水。想到那幅情景有效的帮助缓解了他的欲望。他可以想象Weasley家和Hermione发现包里关于同性恋性爱的书和各种罐子时的反应。撇开窘迫不说，它绝对会导致很多Harry此刻完全没有准备好的问题。而且他甚至没法对自己回答它们。

“我们这次不得不同意你，”George遗憾的说。

“你知道我们通常会享受惹发些混乱，但是现在这么做可能会有点过头。”

“但是你要保证你最后告诉别人关于Malfoy的事的时候我们在旁边，”Fred迫不及待的说。

“当然，我们需要一些通知，”George补充。

“是，必须有时间准备一份新鲜的爆米花。”Fred同意。

Harry给了Draco一个得意的笑容，Draco开始大笑。“对，你赢了，”Draco放弃的说。


	18. Chapter 18

Harry和Draco回到了Dursley家，带着大包小包和蛇。红着脸，很高兴，他们把所有的东西堆在Harry床上，不知道还有什么别的地方能放下全部东西。

“嗨，妈妈，”Draco说，去吻了吻她的脸，Harry也做了同样的事。

Narcissa惊讶的看着他们俩。“我很担心你们，”她无力的说。

“我知道你会的，”Draco歉疚的说。“这一天有点失控。”

“对不起，Narcissa，”Harry说，加上了他自己的道歉。

她随意的挥挥手，仍然困惑的盯着他们俩，“发生了什么事？”她问。

Draco的眼睛亮了起来。“等着看Harry今天得到了什么，”他说。只有Harry和他妈妈在身边，他听起来比在Weasley身边兴奋得多。

“我们先给她看什么？”Harry问，咧嘴笑着。

“把袍子脱了，”Draco说，对Harry假笑着。

Harry对他的言外之意挑起眉毛，但还是开始解他的袍子。Narcissa见到Harry戴着的蛇的时候震惊的抽了一口气，两个男孩窃笑着。

Harry开始解下蛇，Draco生动告诉他妈妈他们魔法动物园的意外之行。她第一次听到Harry说爬说语也吃了一惊，但是她没有表现的受此困扰。

当Draco让Narcissa分心观察彩色的蛇的时候，Harry飞快的把双胞胎给他的包塞到了他的箱子里。他真的不想让Narcissa看到这个包里有什么。他遗憾了一会儿他不再自个儿拥有他的房间。过去他有太多独自一人的时间，只希望能找回一点儿好让他探索包里的内容。

叹口气因为现在他对此什么也做不了，他抬头看到Draco正看着他。Draco对他挤挤眼睛，再次转向他妈妈。

笑了起来，Harry摇摇头。他不知道到底他们之间发生了什么事，但是这很令人兴奋。

把Victoria从她的小床里抱起来，Harry带着她坐在地板上高高兴兴的玩上一会儿。他让Draco去找出地方放置蛇和所有魔药的东西。因为，环顾着已经堆的满满当当的房间，Harry一点头绪也没有。

“Draco，让我看看那条黄色的蛇，”Harry要求。

“不，你现在带着Victoria，”Draco说。

“那又怎么了，”Harry说。“我想给她看看它。她会喜欢那条。”

“Potter，你不能把一条该死的蛇给我女儿，”Draco冷酷的说。

Harry用爬说语咝咝说了几句，收到一声咝咝的回答，然后看向Draco。“好的，蛇不会做任何有可能伤害Victoria的事，蛇已经被警告过Victoria还小，还要学习怎么正确的对待蛇，但是开始也许会抓的太紧。”

“如果Victoria伤到了它，蛇会告诉我，我就能阻止了。”他补充。

“这蛇有致命毒液，”Draco驳斥。

“我知道，”Harry反驳，“得了，Malfoy，你应该是个喜欢毒蛇的该死的斯莱特林。”

“但不对我的女儿，她连一岁都没有，”Draco恼火的说。

Harry咝咝了一声，Draco尖叫起来，猛地抽回手。Harry带着一种残忍的满意蔑视着他，黄色的蛇从Draco手里滑了下来。

“我以为黄色蛇不做这个，”Draco生气的说。

“它不做，”Harry愉快的说。“黄色的是伪装蛇，可以改变物体的颜色。我想Victoria会喜欢它。”

“我恨你，Potter，”Draco无可奈何的抱怨着。

“我也恨你，”Harry高高兴兴的说。

黄色的蛇滑上了Harry的腿，Victoria一看见它就想抓住它。Harry小心的抓着她的手腕和手，让她不能握紧拳头，向Victoria展示着怎么抚摸蛇。

“轻轻的，”Harry说。“觉得滑溜溜的吗？”

“Da，”Victoria说。

Harry吃吃笑起来，“蛇，”他说。

Victoria想抓住那彩色的蛇。“不，”Harry轻声责备。“轻轻的，”他重复。“你不想要伤害她，所以你要轻轻的摸她。”

“Da，”Victoria咯咯笑着。

“蛇，”Harry说，“Sssss。”

“Sssss，”Victoria学着声音，显然喜欢它。

Harry大笑起来。“很好，”他说。“这次接近了。”

“你想看看这条蛇能做什么吗？”他问。

“Da，”Victoria说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，但是对蛇咝咝的说了几句。蛇自己变成了美丽的淡紫色，衬托着Victoria的裙子。Victoria咯咯笑起来，Harry也笑了。

“紫色，”Harry说。他又对蛇咝咝的说，它变成了蓝色，配着Harry的T恤。

“蓝色，”Harry说。

Victoria再次咯咯笑起来，Harry接着轮流变换着Victoria和蛇的颜色。

Draco和Narcissa小心的观看了一会，但是除了一堂色彩课之外，毫无激动人心的事。Draco开始给蛇收拾箱子。Narcissa继续观察着，但是她放松了，当Harry瞥向她时，她温暖的微笑着。

Draco把Harry的斗篷从床头桌移到书桌上，把蛇箱放在那儿。它太大了，但是只能放在那儿。把它放好后，他开始把魔药原料摆放到衣柜顶上。

Harry印象深刻。他从来不能整理好他们小小的生活空间，但不知为什么，两个习惯于可想象的最大空间的人成功的让一切东西都井井有条。

“那么，我们怎么称呼你的蛇？”Harry问Victoria。

“它不是她的，”Draco坚定的说。

“为什么不？”Harry问，“她喜欢它。”

“你不能把一条致命的蛇给一个孩子，”Draco慢慢的解释。

“这条蛇会跟别的蛇在一起，”Harry说，翻翻眼睛。他转身背对Draco，看着Victoria。“那么，你怎么想？”他问她。

Victoria快活的咯咯说，“Sssss。”

“是，蛇，”Harry笑着说。“所以，我们有Sssss和da，”他思索着说。“不相信我能接受这个。”

Harry突然转向Draco，“我可以叫她的蛇Lissa吗？”他充满希望的问。“因为你不让我叫她Lissa。”

“Harry，它们的颜色是照着Hogwarts学院来的，”Draco以一种通情达理的口气指出。“你不觉得你至少应该据此命名它们吗？”

“你要怎么给它们起名字？”Harry问。

Draco思索着皱着眉，看着箱子里的三条蛇。“Salz，Gryff，和Rave，”他坚决的说。他轻蔑的看着Harry拿着的蛇。“而你打算给一个Malfoy的是条该死的赫奇帕奇的蛇，”他突然意识到，尽管这条蛇现在是淡蓝色。

Harry笑起来，“但它还是一条蛇，而赫奇帕奇看来很适合一个小姑娘，”他说。“我真的不想叫它赫奇，帕奇也不好。我还是喜欢Lissa。它至少跟Victoria的喜欢的s很像。”

Draco闭上眼睛，仿佛很痛苦的做个鬼脸。“就算我说不，你还是会？”他问。

“可能，”Harry承认。“除非你为此完全发疯。”

Draco顺从的叹口气。“随便你要做什么，”他说。他重新振作精神。“我能给妈妈看你的斗篷吗？”他问。

“当然，”Harry随口说。他愿意做这个交易，特别是他知道Narcissa迟早会看到那斗篷。但是现在，Draco被迫要一直听着叫那条蛇Lissa。

Harry不怎么留心的听着Draco和Narcissa聊天，继续和Victoria玩着。他喊着Winky，让她待会给他们带来晚餐。Harry不知道别人怎么样，但他又饿又累。

等他们吃完饭之后，Harry坐在地板上，打着呵欠靠在床脚。

“Harry？”

Harry抬头看到Narcissa。“什么？对不起，我没听到，”他承认。

“你看起来很累，”她关心的说。

Harry不在乎的耸耸肩。“是，这是漫长的一天，”他说。

Draco扔给Harry一条睡裤。

“去，准备睡觉，”Narcissa坚持。

耸耸肩，Harry很高兴去做了他被吩咐的事情，一个问题也没问。他尽快的用好浴室，回来躺倒在他床上。他想他应该等Draco，但是几乎一闭上眼睛就睡着了。

········

Harry慢慢醒来，觉得温暖又放松。不知何故，他最后半趴在Draco身上，一条腿放在Draco的腿间。他的眼睛瞪大了，意识到坚硬抵着他的胯部。

“你终于醒了，”Draco温和的说。

Harry慢慢抬起头，看着Draco。“你绝对醒了，”Harry低声说。

“你感觉很好，”Draco说，毫无歉意。“而且房间里实际上只有我们自己。”

暂时被这个信息分了一下心，Harry扭头扫了一眼房间。

“他们呢？”他惊奇的问。

“你的亲戚不在这儿，记得吗？”Draco说。“每个人都在楼下，终于可以出去这个房间了。”

Harry咧嘴笑起来。“他们不会很快回来？”他问。

“不，”Draco得意洋洋的说。

Harry低下头，开始舔吻着Draco的脖子。他愉悦的听到Draco唇里溢出的低低呻吟。他吻着，吮吸着，喜欢着他唇下温暖光滑肌肤的触感和味道。他不知道太多男孩间的性，但是这一部分还是一样的。

Draco扭动身体，完全仰卧着，把Harry拉着完全压在他身上。当他们的坚硬相接触时，Harry立刻再次发现了男孩和女孩的区别，只有两层丝绸隔开他们。

“哦上帝，”Harry呻吟着。“这感觉太好了。”他从来没有想象过另一个欲望紧贴着他自己的感觉会有多么不同，多么惊人。丝绸完全不能隔开热度和惊人的坚硬。

“它会更好，”Draco保证，拉下Harry的头吻住他。

知道他在接吻这部分会做什么，至少，Harry热心的投入这活动。几乎在他们嘴唇接触的那一秒，他的舌头就探入Draco嘴里， 享受着湿热的欢愉。

Draco的手也很热，滑下Harry的身侧，紧握住Harry的胯部。Harry不能决定该把他的注意力放在哪里。这感觉太新奇，太完美，Draco的皮肤又难以置信的温暖。

然后Draco分开他的腿，让Harry更紧密的贴近他。Harry呻吟着，不需要Draco的手的额外鼓励，开始磨擦着他。他抬头中断了吻，睁大眼睛看着Draco。他觉得有种模糊的放心，因为Draco看起来和他一样迷失在感官里。

“Draco，我--”Harry喘息着，他的话被Draco突然的推动打断了。

“Harry，”Draco呻吟着。“不要停。”

Harry相信他们应该做一些不同的事，既然他们还穿着一半衣服，但这感觉太美妙了，他不能和Draco争执。现在这样很好。这感觉太美妙，它不需要再添加更多惊人的热度和磨擦。

他张开嘴，吻住Draco的脖子。

“是，”Draco满足的嘶声说。

Harry呜咽着，他的欲望挤压着Draco的。Draco的手滑下一点握住Harry的屁股，他不能相信这感觉会这么难以置信。他知道他快要射了，更加用力的挤压着。几秒以后，他的欲望悸动着喷射出灼热的液体。

大声的呻吟溢出Draco的嘴，Harry感觉到Draco的欲望颤抖着在他们之间添加了更多的湿热。Harry一生中从未感觉这么舒适的粘乎乎，他趴在Draco身上，试图稳住呼吸。

感觉Draco动了一下，Harry翻身下来，看着Draco从枕头下抽出他的魔杖，嘟哝了几个咒语清洁他们。Harry很满意冷冰冰的湿意消失了。

他不太确定现在该说什么。想出该和女孩说什么很有趣。他和Draco甚至还没有机会讨论他们关系发生的改变，所有这些男孩间的性更是全新的。

“好吗？”Draco问，仔细看着Harry，让Harry想知道他看起来怎么样。

“是，”Harry说。“我觉得难以置信，真的。”身体上，他感觉很美妙。“我只是，呃，不太知道和男孩做爱，”他承认。

Draco吃吃笑起来。“如果现在和你感觉就这么好，而你还声称不知道你在做什么，我真的等不及看你知道的时候会怎么样了，”他拖长声音说，听起来非常满意。

“你不知道你在做什么吗？”Harry好奇的问。

Draco安静了一会儿才回答。“我有了Victoria是因为我不想告诉我父亲我的取向，”他说。

“但是为什么你父亲关心？”Harry问，“我以为，唔，我以为他会由着你做几乎任何事。”

“我需要一个继承人，”Draco简单的说。“你和男孩做爱不会得到继承人。”

Harry仔细想着。“但是现在和我睡觉没问题，因为你有了Victoria？”

Draco显得不太愿意回答。

“你最终还是不应该和我一起，”Harry明了的冷漠的说，“我不是一个你可以娶的正确的纯血统女孩，”

“不是这样，”Draco飞快的说。

“那么，是怎么回事？”Harry问。

Draco沉重的吁口气。“嗯，不完全如此，”他澄清。“我结不结婚无所谓，只要我有个继承人，但Victoria是个女孩，”他说。

Harry眨眨眼，想知道这里面有什么明显的事实。

“她不是男孩，Potter，”Draco说。

“所以？”Harry茫然的说。

“这意味着她不是个正确的继承人。她不能传承Malfoy的姓氏，”他说，对Harry说明。

“所以，怎样，她没有价值了？”Harry不能相信的问。

“不！”Draco说。“一个纯血统的女孩非常有用。她只是不能传递家族姓氏。她要嫁入另一个家庭。”

Harry盯着他，想知道Draco怎么能这么冷静的讨论这些。好像Victoria只是一个可供操纵的物体。Draco看来很认同的接受了这点，而Harry带着一种晕眩的感觉意识到，Draco可能真的认为这很正常。Draco简单的说着，好像Harry在这个对话中是笨的那个，不能理解他们在讨论什么。

“你莫名其妙，Malfoy，”Harry慢慢的说。

Draco的表情阴沉了，“我不该指望你明白，”他反驳。

“我明白你认为Victoria没有权利，”Harry激烈的说。“我明白你认为你没有权利做你想做的人。我明白你把这种愚蠢的继承人的狗屁看得比你自己的感觉重要。”

“我在这儿和你在一起，不是吗？”Draco恼怒的反驳。

“你没跟别的男生一起过？”Harry质问。

“没有，”Draco拘束的说。

“肯定如果你一直知道你喜欢男生，你可以在Hogwarts偷偷摸摸的做点什么，”Harry说。

“和谁，Potter？”Draco讽刺的说。“任何跟我一起的人一旦发现就会立刻把这个消息散布出去。而且不管怎么说，和我一起的没人有同样的取向。”

“你怎么知道，如果你想当个正确的小纯血统？”Harry讽刺的问。“我觉得无比荣幸，知道你选择到贫民区来和我在一起。”

在他大脑的角落里，Harry注意到Draco的眼睛从美丽的银色变回了之前凶狠的，暴风雨般的灰色。Draco看来一点也不喜欢Harry的话。

“Malfoy不去贫民区，”Draco生气的说。

Harry嘲笑的说。“不去？那么你告诉我这是什么，”他反驳，他挥挥手示意他们俩。“我碰巧喜欢我的小东西，我不打算把它变成更合适提供给你个男性继承人的玩意。”

Draco盯着他。“上帝，Potter，你从哪儿得出个这么傻的主意？”他不能相信的问。

“我？”Harry高声说。“你是那个--”他停了下来。他不是真的想和Draco吵架。他甚至不知道他们是怎么又开始吵的。显然他们这会儿应该躺在床上--享受高潮之后的狂喜--不是吗？

但是，他从这次争吵学到了一些东西。在所有纯血统的废话里面，他知道Draco和男生不比他更有经验。“那么，讨厌的万事通先生，你对男孩不比我知道的多，”他洋洋得意的说。

“呃，你指望什么？”Draco防御的说。“我被跟Pansy栓在一起好几年了。”

Harry大笑起来，他停不下来。“你真的从没想过和她在一起？”他问。

Draco怒视着他。“你想和她在一起？”他反唇相讥。

这只让Harry笑得更用力，回忆起所有他看到的Pansy挂在Draco身上的情景。

“别笑了，你这个笨蛋，”Draco抱怨着。

Harry试了，他真的尽力了，但是他看到Draco脸上不满的表情就忍不住继续窃笑。

“你与众不同，Draco，”Harry说，就算他自己也能听出他声音里快活的打趣。

Draco轻蔑的看着他，但是Harry敢说他也对此高兴。Harry微笑着，他还是对他们俩--跟对方--在做什么摸不着头脑，但只要还能继续，他会享受它。

他躺回床上，Draco在他身边。

“我昨晚跟我母亲谈过了，”Draco突然说，让Harry吃了一惊。“在你睡着以后。”

Harry呻吟着。“Draco，你就不能让我就享受这一刻跟你在一起吗，至少一会儿？”他问。

“我告诉了她关于我们--无论这是什么，”Draco说，不理会Harry的话。

“你告诉她了？”Harry问，觉得胸口涌起恐慌。“你刚刚告诉了我你怎么需要个纯血统的女巫给你个正确的继承人，还有你怎么从来没跟男孩在一起因为这消息会传回你父母那儿。而你告诉她了？！”

Draco翻个身，用手肘撑起自己，另一只手开始懒洋洋的抚摸Harry胸口。

Harry还是觉得慌张，但是这感觉很好。他困惑的盯着Draco。

“我得记住这能让你闭嘴。”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry瞪着他，但是这次很无力，他们都知道。“我还是能说话，”Harry乖戾的说。“为什么你告诉她，Draco？”他问，现在听起来镇定些了，但仍然坚持索要一个答案。

“因为我想要你，”Draco平静的说。

Harry抽了口气。他不确定他想要什么样的答案，但不是这样的。

Draco对Harry的反应假笑着。“如果我足够成熟，足够有能力做出在战争里转换阵营这样的决定--这点得到了我母亲的认可--那么我就应该有能力决定我想要和谁在一起。”

“这有道理，”Harry缓缓的说。“那么你认为她认可了。是吗？”他抱着希望问。

Draco微笑了，Harry觉得惊慌慢慢消散了。“她说她为我骄傲，为我勇于声明我想要的。她说也是时候让其他事情改变了。”

“那继承人之类的事呢？”Harry犹豫的问，他不想再激怒Draco。

Draco自由的那只肩膀耸了耸。“我不知道，”他诚实的说。

Harry什么也没说。他不知道他该说什么。

“我妈妈也说她不惊讶我想和你在一起，”Draco温柔的说。“你是个非凡的人，而且你--”他顿了一下，假笑回到他的脸上，“强到足以控制我。”

Harry开始大笑。“你告诉了她Fred对我说的话吗？”他问。

Draco摇摇头，“不，没有，”他回答，显然也被娱乐了。

“我猜想我们知道我们对对方都够强是好事，”Harry干巴巴的说。“但是我不得不想知道这是不是简单意味着我们更可能杀死对方。”

Draco嗤笑起来。“我们确实对对方的喉咙有很多倾向，”他承认。

Harry思索的盯着Draco。“我们有很多过去要处理。”他缓缓的说。

“我们是，”Draco同意。

“为什么我们努力……无论我们努力什么？”Harry问。“你总是恨我。”

“我还是恨你，”Draco挖苦的说。

Harry笑了。“但是你无论如何还是想要我，”他说，听起来非常自鸣得意。

Draco张开手指，他的手从Harry的脖子，滑到他依然穿着的睡裤的腰上。

Harry屏住呼吸，感觉到Draco激烈的目光。“Draco？”

“我已经认识你很久了，”Draco缓缓的说。“但我想直到过去这个月，我都没有真正看到你，”他承认。“你不是我一直以为你是的那个人。”

他的手回到Harry的腹部，放在Harry胸口。Harry咽下口水。

“你总是让我的世界一团糟，”Draco悲惨的说。

Harry吃惊的笑出来。“我也可以说一样的话，”他说。

Draco同意的点下头，露出一点微笑。“我不能说这个月之前我曾经被你吸引过，但是看来我总是被拉向你。环境改变了，它打开了新的可能。现在，我被允许看到不同的你，我碰巧喜欢我所看到的，”他温和的说。

Harry的眼睛睁大了。这对他来说很合理。

“你也感觉到了，是吗？”Draco说。

“我感觉到了，”Harry同意。“我过去一年都被你迷住了。但是，我直到昨天才有意识的考虑到这点，”他悲惨的说，挥挥手。

Draco吃吃的笑了，带着愉快的恼怒摇摇头。“你真的是就这么跳进去的，是吗？”

“是，”Harry说，给了Draco一个微笑。“我愿意承认我完全不知道我跟你开始一段关系是要做什么，但是我的直觉说这感觉很对。所以，我服从了它。我继续的时候会弄明白细节。”

“我们之间有些相当重大的细节，”Draco讽刺的拖长声调说。

“是，而如果我们等着直到把所有细节弄明白，那么我们永远不会看到任何行动，”Harry合情合理的说，“无论如何，又不像是我们会在什么事上一致。”

Draco张口结舌的看了他一会儿，然后假笑起来。“你只是为了性利用我吗，Harry？”他问。

Harry假笑回去，让Draco的眼睛微微睁大了。“不，但我是一个十六--快十七--岁的男孩。我会抓住任何我能得到的性。”

“我就知道我喜欢男孩而不是女孩是有道理的，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry询问的挑起眉毛。

“女孩会在你能有任何动作前确定每件事都很完美，”Draco说，听起来有一点儿苦涩。

“Pansy不象她一直让别人相信的那样亲爱？”Harry面无表情的说。

Draco突然动了，把Harry压在床上。完全不能克制的，Harry对他得意的笑了。

“你在说事情比和小Weasley一起好？”Draco咆哮着说。

“跟她在一起和这样的感觉完全不同，”Harry说，想安抚Draco。“我和女孩在一起没有问题，显然和男孩我也没有问题，”他说，露出一个微笑，又有些羞涩。“只是男孩以前对我从来不是一个选择。但是我想它感觉这么好不是因为你是个男孩。”他抬起手，指背刷过Draco的脸。“我想它感觉这么好只因为是你。”这么说感觉很奇怪，尤其是对Draco Malfoy，Harry相信这完全是真的。

Draco凝视着他，“你是这个意思？”他温和的犹豫的问。

“是，”Harry回答，他的声音很安静，但是充满了确信。“和你一起的每件事--我们俩之间的--看来都很激烈，”他说，知道他说的每个字都是认真的。

Draco同意的点下头，压低脑袋抓住了Harry的嘴唇，开始重复他们之前的活动，但这次是Draco在上面。

······

“Potter，你懂不懂关于魔药的任何事？”Draco讽刺的问。

“不太，”Harry恼火的说。“我的教授要么恨我，要么奉承我。从来没有人愿意真的教我。”

Draco迟疑了一秒，接受了这信息，但随后看来选择漠视它。“见鬼的为什么你自愿供给魔药？”他问。

Harry在Draco脸前挥挥他的羊皮纸，他正在读着它们。“我不一定要懂魔药才能照着这该死的说明去做，”他激怒的说。

Draco从Harry手里抓过它们，飞快的浏览了一下而没有细读。“我甚至不懂这些。我知道怎么酿制烧伤药膏，但这些说明甚至不正确，”他说，指着最上面一张羊皮纸。

“你全部读好了？”Harry好奇的问，思维转向去想Draco不仅读了Harry的羊皮纸，而且看起来真的认出了差异。

“我需要知道我们在做什么，不是吗？”Draco说。

“那么，我们做什么？”Harry问，挥挥手放弃了。

“嗯，首先我们要在厨房建立好设施，那么我们至少不会让你把我们炸飞，”Draco嘲讽的说。“然后，你跟我解释为什么你的说明完全不对。”

“它们不是不对，”Harry说，克制呼吸想保持镇定。决不能吐露它们是Snape的说明。“这是我上年在魔药上做的那么好的原因。那和Slughorn毫无关系。”

“那么，它是什么？”Draco立刻问。

“我偶然得到了一本书，给了我更好的指点，”Harry回答。

“就这样？”Draco怀疑的问。“我整年都在想知道的答案--就这样？”

“很抱歉让你失望了，”Harry乖戾的说。

Draco随便的挥挥羊皮纸，“这全都是从书上抄下来的？”

Harry只是耸耸肩。他不想回答这个问题。Draco看来没觉察出什么奇怪，继续浏览着羊皮纸。“那么，你怎么知道它们会正确的工作？”Draco问。

Harry再次耸耸肩。“大部分时候我酿制的魔药比你和Hermione都好，”他说。

Draco板着脸，“我为此憎恨你，”他说。

“我知道，”Harry说，不接受攻击。“Hermione也是。实际上，我确定你们俩都为此恨我。”

Draco眯起眼睛。“为什么不是Granger帮你做魔药？我一向认为她会欣然接受这个机会志愿做这种事。”

Harry不安的扭动一下。“我整年都在为了魔药跟Hermione争执，”他说。“一旦提到这个话题，我们就会吵起来。如果我问她，她还是会帮忙，但我没问。”

“你是个混球，Potter，”Draco说，不带仇恨的。“我们有的人去年学习的非常刻苦来得到分数。”

“又不是我没有做作业和实验，”Harry指出。“还有，我怀疑我去年在魔药课上像样的分数只不过弥补了头五年我因为错误呼吸得到的零分。”他眯起眼睛看着Draco。“或者每次你决定毁了我的魔药的时候。”

Draco没有流露出真正的后悔，但他退了一步，没有再多说。他们继续工作着，这次Harry遵循Draco的领导，开始酿制所有Hogwarts医疗翼需要的其他魔药。

但是，他们遵循着Harry羊皮纸上的指示。Draco勉强承认一切都进行的很好。他们整天都花在酿制魔药上，几乎没有休息。甚至Narcissa也帮了会儿忙，在她不用照顾Victoria的时候。

“妈妈，你懂得魔药吗？”Draco在她第一次提供帮助的时候问。

Narcissa对她儿子的态度挑起一条雅致的眉毛。“我或许不像你和你教父一样精通魔药，”她说，扬起下巴。“但是就像Harry，我有能力遵循说明。”

Harry咧嘴笑看着Draco让步了。他变得相当喜欢这个女人。她对Harry微笑着，听他指示她照顾他们正在工作的一个大锅。Draco板着脸看着他们俩，但是递给他妈妈相应的羊皮纸，没有多说什么。

Harry有一次离开了一会儿，在他回来的时候，他站在门口好几分钟，迷失在这超现实的情境里。Draco和Narcissa正勤勉的酿制着魔药。其他的大锅，一直沸腾着，在厨房餐桌的另一侧冒着泡泡。料理台上放置着各种各样的魔药原料。

Petunia姨妈如果看到她的厨房变成了魔药实验室肯定会发心脏病。拉上的窗帘让它显得更加奇幻，Petunia姨妈总是让它们敞开着。但是他们不能让任何麻瓜目睹屋里的情景，他们也不能让任何可能路过的巫师世界的访客看到谁在里面。

沉重的叹口气，Harry走回台边，继续工作着切碎和碾碎魔药原料。


	19. Chapter 19

接下来的下午，他们继续制作着魔药，Draco和Narcissa突然尖叫起来。Harry警觉的看着他们，他们都抓着他们的左臂。

“该死！”Harry高声说，立刻知道这意味着什么。Draco拉起他的袖子，Harry看到了深黑的黑暗印记。它之前是一种暗红色，但是现在，它几乎黑得发亮。Harry不合适的想知道在召唤后要多久它才会再变回原来的红色。

“他现在知道了，”Draco低声说。

Narcissa看起来不比Draco好，但是她很快走过去紧紧抱住她的儿子。

“他可以通过这个印记接触你们吗？”Harry敏锐的问，意识到这是他早就该问的东西。

Draco推开他妈妈，喘了几口气，怒视着Harry。“当然他可以接触到我们。他用这个印记召唤他的追随者，”他急促的说。“我以为你知道，Potter。”

“我知道这个，”Harry不耐烦的说。“我以前看过他用它。我不知道他是不是能通过这个印记做别的事。”

他不是真的这么以为。如果伏地魔可以通过印记接触他的追随者，象Karkaroff一样的人永远不会象他那样躲那么久。他也不真以为印记把伏地魔和他的追随者连接起来，就像他的疤连接他和伏地魔。

Draco深深皱着眉，Narcissa回答了他。“不，”她静静的说。“它只将他的追随者从其他人里分别出来，它允许他召唤他们。”

“他有办法只召唤你们其中之一吗？”Harry问。他知道当伏地魔触碰印记，它会召唤所有的食死徒。但是伏地魔能只召唤一个--或两个--直到他们抵达他身边吗？

Narcissa摇摇头，Harry松了口气。“如果他召唤一个，他通过印记召唤所有。它只允许我们幻影显形笔直到他现在的地方。他不能用他过去接触的你的方式接触我们。”她说。

“所以，伏地魔不能通过这鬼东西折磨你们？”Harry问，需要澄清这点。

“是，”Narcissa简单的说。“我们只会在他每次召唤食死徒的时候感受这灼痛。”

Harry重重的吁了口气。“哦，那还不太糟，那么，”他说。

“不太糟？”Draco咆哮着。“它痛得要命，Potter。”

Harry无意识的摸着他的疤。“我确信它是的，”他说。

Draco睁大了眼睛，Harry意识到他在干什么。“是，我有我自己该死的印记，”Harry尖锐的说。“赶快谢天谢地他不能通过你胳膊上的那个接触到你。”

仿佛提起他的伤疤触发了反应，Harry可以感觉到它开始灼伤和刺痛。他畏缩了一下，集中精神建立他的大脑封闭防御，确定他把他的思维从伏地魔那儿隔开。

很不幸，伏地魔看来没有隔绝他自己的意识。他的愤怒情绪足以通过连接清晰的传递给Harry。

Harry紧紧闭上眼睛好一会儿，压着他的疤试图减轻压力。

“Harry？Harry！”

Draco和Narcissa的手搁在他肩膀上，焦虑的看着他。

“他知道了，”Harry简单的说。

“已经？”Narcissa问，她的脸色惨白。

Harry耸耸肩。“他很愤怒，”他说，意识到他的脸色可能跟另外两个人一样发白。“我看不出来这会子还有什么别的事让他这么生气。这是你们消失后他第一次召唤食死徒，鉴于他如此愤怒，我猜想自从你们离开后他没有去过你们的房子。”

Draco大声的咽下口水，Harry感觉到了他明显的恐惧。

“没关系，”Harry坚定的告诉他们。“你们知道他会发现的。”

“但这是真的，”Draco颤抖着说，举起胳膊瞪视着它。

试图不去想Narcissa还站在那儿，Harry靠过去吻了Draco。Draco看来不介意他母亲在看，他几乎绝望的紧紧依附着Harry，他的舌头伸到Harry嘴里。他看来想消除痛苦，用欢愉取代它。这种感官上的攻击真的相当有效，Harry迷迷糊糊的想。

Draco结束了这个吻，他的前额抵着Harry的。

“好些了？”Harry温柔的问。

Draco嘶哑的笑起来。“是，但别想这样吻我妈妈让她觉得好点，”他说。

Harry猛地退后一步，被这想法吓到了。他瞟了一眼Narcissa，她看起来承受着极大的压力，但是她在微笑。

“Draco，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“我不能相信你说了这话。”

“我也不，”Draco承认，瞟了一眼他妈妈，“我道歉。”

Narcissa悲哀的微笑了。“没关系，”她温和的说。“我理解这种感觉。它突然更真实了，现在没有回头路了。”

Draco挺直身体，他的表情坚毅起来。“我不想回头。”他说，声音里充满了确信。

“我知道，”Narcissa明了的说。

Harry觉得他的伤疤又开始疼，突然理解如果他们俩在这儿是安全的，伏地魔一定会让某个人付出代价。既然Snape显然和Malfoy很接近，而Harry很肯定他没有告诉伏地魔任何关于他们失踪的事，Snape会成为伏地魔怒火的目标吗？

“我要走了，”Harry突然说，已经从Draco身边退开准备出门。

Draco抓住他的胳膊，把他拉回来。“去哪儿？”Draco尖锐的问。

“伏地魔的怒气，”Harry急促的说，想尽快想出些可信的事。

“这和你离开有什么关系？”Draco问，眯起眼睛。

Harry抽回手，Draco松开了他。

“我要去警告其他人，”Harry说，手腕再次摁住他的疤。“肯定伏地魔打算今晚干点什么，如果他召唤他的食死徒。”

“但是你不知道他在计划什么，”Draco说，听起来几乎在哀求。

“不，但是如果我警告了每个人，我们可以尽可能的准备好，”Harry说，声音强硬。“无论伏地魔决定今晚袭击哪儿，有希望有人能给我们个消息，我们就能努力去尽可能的避免损失。”

“我去拿你的斗篷，”Narcissa说，立刻离开房间。

“我必须去，Draco，”Harry说，摸着他的疤。“我现在就得走。”

Draco深吸口气，对Harry点点头。

“我没事的，”Harry说，软化了些。他飞快的吻了吻Draco，转身离开。Narcissa在门口把他的斗篷给他，最后看了一眼他们，Harry出了门。

Harry幻影显形到了格里莫广场附近的巷子里，他还没跑多远就听到身后噼啪一声。他立刻转过身，举着魔杖。

Snape显得很惊讶看到了他，但他几乎立刻恢复了控制。“你为什么在这儿，Potter？”

“我的疤，”Harry简单的说。

Snape点下头，飞快的在他们所在的区域施了一个静音咒。“我没有时间，”他说。“黑魔王准备袭击Hogsmeade。一小时内。”

Harry听到这消息尖锐抽口气，瞪大眼睛。Snape没有给他时间发问。

“Malfoy家不见了，他很愤怒，”Snape说，他的视线扫过Harry的额头。“我只能警告你因为他以为我在最后搜捕一次他们。黑魔王计划把他的怒气发泄在Hogsmeade，同时推进他试图接近Hogwarts的计划。”

“他会知道你警告了我们，”Harry说，他的意识飞速的思考着。他期待过一些事，但不是这样。Snape看来避免了惩罚，但是Hogsmeade会代替接受惩罚。

Snape摇摇头。“不。他派了很多人出去寻找Malfoy家可能的隐藏地点。所有人都必须在十五分钟内回去。他不会知道是谁泄露了信息，”他带着一种冷酷的满意说。

他专注的盯着Harry。“你能处理吗？”

“我必须，”Harry急促的说，挺直了背。

Snape简单点点头，好像他期待着这个回答。Harry看着Snape幻影显形，自己也离开了，他的大脑兴奋的转动着。

他推开Dusley家的门，希望他能同时保护Hogsmeade和保护所有秘密。

“发生了什么？”Draco高喊着，被Harry突然的出现惊到了，特别是他几分钟前才离开。

Harry揉着他的疤，“我知道伏地魔送他的手下去哪儿了，现在没时间回答问题！”Harry喊道，“Winky！”Winky立刻出现了。“你能去找Fred和George吗？”他几乎没等她点头。“去找他们告诉他们我需要他们立刻尽可能多的带着他们的杀伤性产品来这儿。现在！”

Winky消失了，Harry看着Narcissa。“我需要另一件斗篷，羊皮纸和墨水，然后也许你想避开。他们知道Draco，但不知道你。”

Narcissa立刻点点头，走向楼梯。

Harry把他的新斗篷递给Draco。“你和我一起来，但是你必须一直躲好，”他强调说。“去拿任何双胞胎给我的可能有用的东西，把他们装在斗篷的袋子里。”

Draco睁大眼睛，但立刻上了楼，一步两级的奔上楼梯。

Harry叫道，“Dobby！”

Dobby几乎立刻出现了。

“别叫，Dobby，”Harry命令。“去Weasley家，告诉他们找到所有能找到的人去Hogsmeade，准备战斗，立刻。我已经通知Fred和George。如果食死徒没有先到，我会在三扫帚酒吧门口和他们碰头。”

Dobby的眼睛总是很大，但现在它们是巨大。“一切为了Harry Potter，先生，”他说，再次消失了。

Harry深吸口气，Dobby一走Narcissa就出现了。她看起来害怕又担忧，但是同时，她显得充满决心。她把写字的东西放在玄关的小边桌上，Harry召唤了Fawkes。

他不知道Fawkes的魔法是怎么工作的，但是Fawkes一会就出现了，重重的落在他的肩头。流浪儿的想法滑过Harry的意识，他很幸运有这么多即时的魔法可用，否则Hogsmeade永不会有机会。

全神贯注，他看着Fawkes，摸摸他的羽毛。“你能帮我递送一个消息吗？”他问。Fawkes鸣叫一声，Harry开始写条子给麦格。他想过送Dobby去找她，但是希望这种方式会尽可能快的找到每个人。

立刻带所有人去Hogsmeade。  
伏地魔一小时内袭击。  
我即刻到扫帚酒吧。  
Weasley家已经知道。

Harry一放下羽毛笔，Narcissa就用魔法把它变干。Harry把它卷起来，Fawkes叼起它。“把它带给麦格，然后跟随她给你的任何指示。”Harry命令。他极度希望麦格知道怎么用Fawkes去把信息带给别的所有人。

一道闪光，Fawkes消失了。

“Hogsmeade？”Draco问，已经回来，从Harry肩头看到了纸条。

“是，他想靠近Hogwarts，”Harry尖锐的说。“你需要躲起来，否则Fred和George会看到你，”他对Narcissa说。

她只是摇摇头。“你带Draco去？”她问。

Harry点点头，但还没有回答门就突然被再次撞开。他的视线看向双胞胎又看回Narcissa又回去。

Fred和George惊奇地盯了Narcissa一秒。“你干得不错，Harry，”George钦佩的说。“家养小精灵们和更多的Malfoy。”

“那么，去哪儿？”Fred问，他们的注意力已经回到Harry。

“伏地魔计划一个小时内占领Hogsmeade，”Harry飞快的说。“我让Draco躲在新斗篷下面跟你们俩去保护蜂蜜公爵。做你们任何要做的让食死徒不能靠近那儿。”他命令。“你们三个应该能对付这个。做些什么牵制，让食死徒都希望避开那儿。”

Fred和George明白的点点头。Draco看起来想提问，但什么也没说的点了点头。

Harry匆匆回到厨房开始往自己的口袋里装了几瓶魔药，同时Draco也在双胞胎的帮助下往另一件斗篷的口袋里装着。

“Narcissa，打包好剩下已经完成的药，”Harry说。看着Winky他接着说，“等她都装好了，你和Dobby带它们去Hogwarts的医疗翼。”

Narcissa和Winky都点点头。Harry摇摇脑袋，想摆脱这种象这样指挥他们俩的奇异感觉。庆幸每个人都只是遵循命令没有质疑。当然，他还要去和剩下的Weasley以及其他谁知道什么人碰头。肯定那儿会有更多问题。

Harry深吸口气，他的脑子疯狂思考着还有什么忘记了。“蛇！”他突然说。

Draco转身奔上楼梯。Harry真的微笑了一点。Draco明白那蛇会是好武器，因为Harry曾在他身上用过不止一次。

Narcissa递给他斗篷，飞快的抱了他一下，一起等着Draco。她看到双胞胎正睁大眼睛惊奇的看着她。“注意安全，”她温柔的说。

Fred和George慢慢点点头。

Draco冲下楼梯，跳下了最后一半台阶。他把蛇递给Harry，给了他妈妈一个飞快的拥抱。

“好了？”Harry问，蛇现在盘在他脖子上。其他人点点头，他们一起跑向可以幻影显形的地方，Harry领着头。

在幻影显形之前，Harry给了Draco一个快速强硬的吻。“避开麻烦，”他命令，咧嘴笑着，把Fred和George包括在警告范围之内，

双胞胎笑起来，而Draco假笑着。“你会我们就会，”Fred高高兴兴的说。

Draco和Harry套上隐形斗篷，他们幻影显形了。Harry极其盼望食死徒还没有到Hogsmeade。

·······

肾上腺素激烈的涌动着，Harry在离三扫帚酒吧有段路的地方落下。他不想幻影显形到空旷的地方以防万一食死徒已经到了。如果他幸运，伏地魔甚至还没召唤回所有出去搜索Malfoy家的食死徒。但是，他不知道已经过了多久，每件事看起来都发生的太快。

小心的走着，在检查确定他完全躲藏在斗篷之下后，他看向大家。他庆幸他只看到了凤凰社的成员。他脱下斗篷，飞快的走向正聚集在一起的人们。

“Harry！”

所有的头都扭向他，Harry短暂的想了想他是怎么把自己弄到如今这种处境的。他告诉Draco他终于发现他是光明面的领导人，但是Merlin，这些人不知道他只不过是个见鬼的少年吗？他轻轻哼了一声。话说回来，他们在他一岁起就把他供了起来。他猜想他们对他的信心至少合理了一点。因为他现在几乎十七岁了，能够真正明白他身边发生了什么事。

他抵达的时候，安静降落在这个群体中，他扫视着他们。Hermione，Ron和Ginny也在，他惊奇的注意到。他看了一眼Weasley太太，她看起来紧张的要命，Harry的朋友走过来站在他身边。

“发生了什么，Harry？”Remus问。

Harry几乎不能镇静他跳得像杵锤一样的心脏。“伏地魔的怒气，”他说，摸摸他的疤，不只是为了效果。“他计划攻占Hogsmeade，所以他能更靠近Hogwarts，他会在一个小时内组织食死徒派他们来这儿。我想这是一次大型袭击。”

Harry看向Moody。“每个人都就位了吗，就像上次那样？”他问。

“是，”Moody说。“一组人已经尽可能的往房子和建筑物上设置了特别防御。我们各有一组人在镇的两头准备袭击。剩下的人只是在等你的话。”

“我们需要更多的人，”Shacklebolt突然恼怒的说。“我们人不够，如果Harry说的是真的。”

“不能找其他傲罗来吗？”Harry问。“肯定他们现在能和凤凰社合作了，不是吗？”

“凤凰社和魔法部还是非常隔绝的团体，Potter先生，”麦格告诉他。

“斯克林杰没送任何援助来？”Harry危险的说。

“必须通过正确的渠道，”她生气的说。

Harry的鼻孔恼怒的张大了。正确的渠道？在那个杂种企图威胁他之后？

“你能联系到他吗？”他尖锐的问。

麦格惊疑的看着他，但是点点头。“跟我来，”她干脆的说。

“等等，”Harry说，他转向Hermione，Ron和Ginny。“我需要你们三个到尖叫棚屋，以防万一，”他快速的低声说。他们想抗议，但是Harry接着说，“我已经让Fred和George到蜂蜜公爵去了。”

Ron和Hermione的眼睛睁大了，他们突然明白了为什么。

“我们需要在这儿战斗，”Ginny抗议。

“不，我们需要到那儿去，”Ron说，赞同Harry，让Ginny更加迷惑。

“我带她去，”Hermione说，抓住Ginny的胳膊。“好运，Harry，”她说。他们三个幻影显形走了，Harry回头看着麦格，只看到了Weasley太太。

“你让他们去哪儿了？”她尖声问。

“我让他们，还有Fred和George，到我需要他们的地方，”Harry坚定的说，没有时间和她争辩。

Remus一只手确定的放在Weasley太太胳膊上。“我确信Harry在尽力保护他们免受伤害，”他温和的说。

Weasley先生走上前站在她的另一侧。“让Harry去做他的工作，”他对他妻子说。

Weasley太太挫败的闭上眼睛，无力的点点头。

“谢谢你，”Harry静静的说，然后快步跟麦格走进了三扫帚酒吧，让Moody和Shacklebolt去指导其他人到他们需要在的地方。

“我们能在更私密的地方会面吗？”Harry问，发现有很多人躲在屋里以保证安全。

麦格奇怪的看着他，但是点点头绕过吧台走进里屋。Rosmerta没有询问就让他们进去了，看上去又害怕又担忧。

麦格再次奇怪的看了Harry一眼，扔了些飞路粉到壁炉里，叫了魔法部长办公室。

“Rufus？”麦格喊道。

Harry可以听到斯克林杰在另一边。“我告诉过你，Minerva，必须通过正确的渠道，”他尖锐的说。

“你是这么说的，”麦格尖锐的说。“但是我这儿有个人想跟你谈谈。”她没等待回答，退了出来示意Harry上前。

Harry把脑袋伸进火焰里，觉得他的内脏扭动着适应这种把他的脑袋探入另一个空间的恶心感觉。

“Potter？”斯克林杰惊奇的说。

“你究竟为什么不派傲罗来这儿？”Harry愤怒的问，直奔主题。

“Potter，那个地区没有食死徒活动的信号，”斯克林杰说，想听起来合情合理。“必须通过正确的渠道，而且就像我告诉麦格教授的，明天会派傲罗去检查那个区域。”

“正确的渠道，狗屁，”Harry讽刺的说。“食死徒随时都会出现，打算毁灭Hogsmeade。如果你等着，不会再有地方给你检查。”

“你不可能知道这些，”斯克林杰怀疑的问。

“我被叫做该死的救世之星是有理由的，斯克林杰，”Harry咆哮着，希望利用他有的任何方法去说服这个男人。“那不是因为我是个笨蛋。”

斯克林杰眯起眼睛。

“现在，动起你的屁股，把你能找到的每个傲罗派到这儿来战斗，”Harry冷酷的说。“那么明天，你就能快活的向公众汇报你完成了一次梦幻般的任务，保护这个镇不致被摧毁。如果你不能立刻帮助这儿，那么我就要给出我自己的报告。”

“你在威胁我吗，Potter？”斯克林杰问。

“不，只是陈述事实，”Harry说，语气里闪动着危险。“我认为你明白我不是在玩什么该死的游戏。我也认为你明白我不会照你的方式玩。”

斯克林杰盯住Harry几秒钟，点了点他。“我会立刻派所有我能派的人来，”他说。

“谢谢你，”Harry愉快的说，从火焰里退开，结束了谈话。

“非常印象深刻，”麦格说，给了Harry一个微笑。“就算Albus很多时候都很难得到魔法部的合作。”

“那是因为他不是救世之星，”Harry讽刺的说。“完全荒谬我利用它得到多少帮助，但是它看来对斯克林杰有效，所以我会用它。”

突然，几声尖叫传来，Harry立刻拉起斗篷盖住自己。他和麦格小心的离开房间。

“他们在外面，”Rosmerta恐惧的说，指着窗户外面。他们看不到太多，但那儿显然有咒语的光闪动在整个区域。他们也能听到喊叫和战斗的声音。

“在我背后锁好门，”麦格尖锐的说。

Harry确保她感觉到他在她之前滑出门口，立刻移到门的一侧想弄清楚发生了什么。

一片嘈杂。

他看的地方到处都是黑色的袍子。发生了太多决斗，Harry有一会儿被这景象惊呆了。伏地魔一定派了他每一个该死的手下来这儿，所以Hogsmeade才会有这么多食死徒。

Harry看到有人倒下。他不知道是谁，但是他立刻行动起来。

他对他脖子上的蛇咝咝的说。“你能咬那些戴白面具的人的拿魔杖的手吗？”

“能，”Gryff咝咝说。Harry满意的看着附近一个食死徒突然尖叫起来，抽动着他拿魔杖的手。跟他决斗的无论是谁立刻抓住了机会，解除了他的武器打昏了他。

“完美。接着干，”Harry咝咝说。

“我得靠的够近，”蛇回答说。

“那么，我们接着移动，”Harry咝咝说。

肾上腺素疯狂的涌过他的身体，Harry走出墙边。伏下身，他开始靠近决斗着的人。他知道他需要回避直接的战斗。如果任何一个食死徒看到他，他们会立刻直奔他而来。

他知道他负担不起被抓到，但是不意味着他不会做任何他能帮上忙的事。这只意味着不要跳进战斗中间。他扫视着周围，避开决斗，但是尽量靠近让蛇帮忙。努力伏低身子，他往蜂蜜公爵前进着，希望双胞胎和Draco一切都好。

Harry猛地吸口气看到了一个倒在地上的身体--没有穿食死徒的袍子--流着血。

“尽力咬他们，”Harry咝咝说。“尽可能咬更多人，因为我要靠到那儿去。”

Harry飞快的奔向前，躲开咒语，努力靠近Tonks，她正一动不动的躺在地上。

请不要死，请不要死。

“Tonks，”他急迫的低声说。

“Harry？”她嘟哝着。

“嘘。”Harry抓住她，幻影显形了。极度希望着他的目标够清晰。

“Harry！”

“这儿干净吗？”Harry飞快的问。

“一个人也没有，”Ginny说。

“Tonks！”Hermione焦急的喊道。“Harry，她伤的很重。我们得带她去Hogwarts。”

“等一会，”Harry急躁的说。Tonks的血从她胳膊和脑侧深深的伤口里涌出来。看起来就像有人从她的脑袋砍到指尖。她在Harry幻影显形她的时候已经晕了过去，血还在流着，Harry害怕的要命。

拿着魔杖，他把它放在她头上伤口的一端，开始嘟哝着乐曲一样的咒语。他模糊的意识到他的朋友们正惊奇的瞪着他，注意力集中在伤口上。

当他到了她头上伤口的末端时停了下来。“Ginny，我口袋里有魔药，”他命令。宁可让Ginny在他裤子口袋里去摸索也比Hermione或是Ron强，他不想花时间自己去做。他已经把魔杖放到了Tonks肩头，再次开始念诵咒语。

等Ginny掏出魔药，他坐回身，但继续专注在Tonks手臂上长长的伤口上，直到他抵达它的末端。

“它治好了，”Ron屏息说。“你从哪儿学来的？”他问。

“那本书，”Harry急促的说。他看着女孩们。“想办法让她醒过来，确保她和补血和止痛药一起喝下薄荷药。”

Hermione点点头，但是惊疑的来回看着Harry和Tonks。

“继续守着这儿，”Harry命令。“别离开，我会回来。”他没等到他们回答就再次盖上隐形斗篷，幻影显形走了。

战斗依然在Hogsmeade继续。Harry出现在靠近蜂蜜公爵的地方，立刻看到Fred在投掷某种爆竹之类的东西，有效的保持着这个区域的干净。Harry厌恶的皱着鼻子。显然双胞胎也企图用臭味赶走食死徒。他注意到另一串爆竹来自靠近建筑物另一头的地方，但是没看见任何人。

“George在哪儿？”Harry问，靠近了Fred。

“他受伤了，”Fred愤怒的说。“在傲罗来之前，有太多杂种在这儿。”

“他在哪儿？”Harry追问。

“我不知道，”Fred飞快的说，又点燃了些别的东西。

“为什么你不知道？！”Harry高喊。

“你朋友带他走了，”Fred回答。“我想他在这房子的另一头，或者附近什么地方。”

“我过去会暴露自己，”Harry说，飞快的思考着。

“我会掩护你，”Fred说。

这太疯狂了。傲罗和食死徒在这个小镇上的每个地方打斗着。但是蜂蜜公爵的门口保持了一个相当宽阔的干净的半圆。

Harry跑向房子的另一头，就在一个巨大的，非常明亮和非常大声的焰火表演出现在店门口的时候。

“George！”Harry喊道，脱下兜帽迫切希望Draco能在附近，听到一片喧嚣中他的声音。

他的胳膊突然被紧抓住，Harry再次带上兜帽。他突然被带着幻影显形，吃了一惊。跌跌撞撞的落了地，Harry急切的扫视着周围。在一阵焰火表演后，突然周围变的非常黑暗。狂乱的眨着眼，他努力让眼睛适应。

Draco的金色脑袋突然出现在他身边，只是跪在地上。“他伤的很重，Harry，”他焦急的说。“他被卷进和Macnair的一场卑鄙决斗。我把他带出那儿，但是我不知道该带他去哪儿，或者怎么帮他。我给了他一瓶止痛药和一瓶补血药，但我不知道怎么治疗他。我只能捆住他的腿，一直压住它。”

George已经失去了意识，但还在呼吸。“我们在哪儿？”Harry急忙问。

“我们在蜂蜜公爵后面的山上，”Draco说。“我不想带他走太远。”

Harry点点头。“给，拿着Gryff，”他指示，从脖子上取下蛇递给Draco。“他知道咬带面具的人。去帮Fred。我会带George去尖叫棚屋找其他人。”

他们飞快的对视了一眼，Draco再次使用了幻身咒，他们分头幻影显形了。

“是George！”Ginny高喊，惊悸的看着她哥哥。

“帮我！”Harry命令，已经开始撕开George伤口边的裤子。Ginny跳起来按住伤口。一等Harry脱开裤子，他对Ginny点点头，她挪开压在上面的布头。

它看起来很可怕，George大腿上的伤口皮开肉绽一直露出了骨头。Ginny呻吟一声，跪在地上颤抖着。Harry瞥了一眼Ron。他看着George的腿呆住了，看起来不比Ginny好多少。

希望他们还撑得住，Harry把魔杖顶端放在George大腿上，开始念着咒语。他甚至不知道这个咒语对这么深的伤口会不会有用。当他完成的时候不由得颤抖着松了口气，伤口开始慢慢愈合了。

Harry看回Ron和Ginny，他们看起来也放心了，但还是担忧着。他突然皱起眉头，扫视着房间。“Hermione和Tonks呢？”他询问。

“Hermione带Tonks从地道去Hogwarts了，”Ron说。“她已经好了，但还是虚弱，她还有其他的小伤。”

Harry点点头。“Ginny，你也带George去，”他指挥说。“他应该好点了。”

Ginny无力的点点头。“谢谢你，Harry，”她静静的说。Ron赞同的点点头。

“我去告诉Fred，”Harry说，再次站起来。他皱着眉，看着Ron，“你一个人在这儿行吗？”他问。

“是，哥们，”Ron坚定的说。“我会在这儿，只要你需要，我会一直守在这儿。”

Harry感激的点点头，深吸口气，再次消失了。当他出现在蜂蜜公爵附近时，他发现Fred正靠在房子的一侧。

“Fred？”Harry问，看着周围。

Fred惊吓了一下，站直身。“他好吗？”

“他会好起来的，”Harry立刻说。“他愈合了，我把他留给了Ron和Ginny。Ginny一等他伤口完全收口就会带他去Hogwarts。”

Fred再次放松的歪倒在墙边。

“发生了什么事？”Harry问，突然觉得有只手放在他背上。奇异的是他们俩都穿着隐形斗篷，但是Draco至少可以听到Harry，就算他看不到他。

“他们走了，”Fred回答，听起来很疲倦。“他们看起来终于放弃了。”

“你还行吧？”Harry关心的问。

Fred微笑起来。“很好，你的男孩找到你了？”

“是，”Harry说，甚至没打算去争辩Draco不是他的男孩。“他在这儿。”

“那么我能告诉他谢谢，他也能听见我了，”Fred静静的说。Harry觉得他背上的手移开了，很确定Draco在用不知什么方法回应了Fred的话。

Fred突然笑了起来摇摇头。“这个故事我总有一天得讲讲。”

“Ouch！”Fred叫起来，跳到一边。

Harry不知道Draco究竟干了什么，但是Fred一定活该。Fred显然也同意，因为他只是笑的更开心了。

“去找Ron，”Harry说。“我马上去Hogwarts和你们会合。”

“你去哪儿？”Fred问。

Harry看着周围。“我去看看还有没有别人需要帮忙，”他静静的说。

Fred镇静下来。“我想他们已经带伤员去城堡了，”他说。“这儿没别人需要你帮助了。”

Harry紧紧闭上眼睛，很感激Draco抱住了他一会儿。

“Harry？”Fred低声叫着。

Harry记起Fred还看不到他。“我在这儿，”他说，再次站直身。“去找Ron，”他再次说。“我就去Hogwarts。”

Fred点点头消失了。

“我们晚点儿回家见，”Harry对Draco说。“我要去看看我能不能帮忙，”他的胳膊被紧紧抓住，这个晚上的第二次Harry被Draco带着幻影显形。

Harry警惕的看着周围，发现他们在离Hogwarts大门不远的地方。Draco把他拉到小树林里，拉下兜帽。Harry也摘下他自己的兜帽。

“我想和你一起去城堡，”Draco急促的说，看起来很紧张。

“你根本不能帮忙，”Harry说。

“我知道，”Draco说。“我只是……我只是想和你一起回城堡。”

Harry闭上眼睛。“这可真不是时候，”他说。

“让我和你一起去，”Draco恳求说。

“我没有时间争执，”Harry疲倦的说。

“那么，我和你一起去，”Draco说。他飞快的吻吻他，刷过他的唇，戴上兜帽。

Harry停了一会才转向城堡。“Winky，”他轻声喊着。

“是，Harry主人？”她说，出现他面前的空气中。

“你能让Narcissa知道Draco和我--还有Hogsmeade--都安全吗？”Harry问。“也告诉她我们还要过一会才能回去。”

Winky点点头，微微弯下腰，再次消失了。

Harry走回大路，整个拉下斗篷，因为他现在已经不需要它了。他的意识转向去思考谁会，或不会，在医疗翼里。Harry加快步子，很快就开始跑向城堡。


	20. Chapter 20

Harry冲进医疗翼，喘息着。很奇怪，在这种环境下，看来几乎没人注意。医疗翼里一片嘈杂。他焦急的来回扫视着，Harry看到Hermione冲向他。

他期待一个拥抱。但是，她抓住他的手开始把他拉向房间的另一边。“Harry，你要来帮忙，”她说，听起来很绝望。

警惕的，Harry匆匆跟着他，只发现她在带着他走向Remus。“哦，不，不是Remus，”他悲惨的说。

“他会好的，Potter先生，”Pomfrey夫人尖锐的说。“但是我了解到你知道一个能更快治愈伤口的咒语。”

Harry点点头，想知道Snape发现Harry让别人知道这个咒语会不会杀了他。

“那么治好他--快，”她命令。“食死徒看来用了越来越多的咒语把人砍伤，”她补充，“还有别人需要治疗。”

鉴于她显然还有其他病人需要照顾，Pomfrey仍然站在旁边看着Harry站到Remus身边。Remus胸口有两道很深的砍伤，让Harry想起他伤害Draco那次令人作呕的感觉。Harry用他的魔杖滑过伤口，治好了它们。“他需要薄荷药，”他静静的说，完成了治疗。

Pomfrey夫人立刻点点头，Harry意识到她已经拿着一瓶药。“我们稍后会谈谈，Potter先生。现在，请让Granger小姐指导你去今晚其他能受益于这个咒语的人那儿。”

Harry在房间里到处走着，治疗所有他能治疗的伤口。Hermione跟在他后面，供应随后需要的薄荷药。Harry很快发现Pomfrey夫人在他们之前做了必要的工作，检查和治愈了其他伤势。

太多伤口，有的人Harry甚至不认识。但是Charlie又回了病床上，Weasley先生在被打晕后头被踢了多次，Harry了解到。

最后，他终于靠在George床边的墙上。Weasley家都在静静的谈着话，Harry有点惊奇没有人睡着了。当他在医疗翼时，Pomfrey总是给他睡眠药。但是这次情况有些不同，他不得不承认。

当一只手捏捏他肩膀时，他惊动了一下。他的眼睛睁大了突然记起Draco跟着他来了Hogwarts。Draco在Hogwarts的医疗翼里，这儿所有的人都想他死或者去Azkaban。而Draco还叫Harry傻瓜。无论如何，Harry动动身子靠近了他身边的身体。

现在周遭戏剧性的安静了下来，Harry看到麦格笔直走向他们，带着Remus，Tonks和Pomfrey。

Harry踏前几步，离开Draco。Remus靠近他。他立刻被拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。

“Harry，我一直担心着你，”Remus温和的低声说。

“我不是那个受伤的人，”Harry回答，他的声音闷在Remus胸口。他可以感觉到Remus小声嗤笑起来的震动。

“但是你身上带了这么多血迹，你也会以为你受伤了，”Remus说，退开一步温和的微笑着。

Harry同情的低头看着自己。“是，洗个澡换件衣服听来是个好主意。”

“别急，Potter先生，”麦格说。

Harry呻吟一声，退后再次靠着墙，Pomfrey推着Remus和Tonks坐下。他感觉到Draco轻拂着他的身侧，感到格外的暴露，即使事实上每个人的视线都期待着转向了麦格。

Pomfrey拉起遮挡帘，然后麦格在他们身边施了个静音咒，让Harry非常担心Draco在这儿。他不得不特意提醒自己有两件最重要的事是Draco不知道的，关于Snape和魂器。但是麦格也不知道它们，所以她肯定不会提起它们。

在麦格庄严的告诉他们死者时，他的担忧被推到了一边。有几个人死了，没有一个人的名字是Harry认识的。他闭上眼睛，仰头靠着墙接受这消息。听到人们的死讯，很不幸，是他要开始习惯的事。

他觉得更加内疚的是他这次在那儿，却没能帮上忙。他是那个召集人们去那儿的人。他也觉得内疚，因为他庆幸没有一个是他亲近的人。

“Harry！”

他疲倦的睁开眼睛，只看到每个人都盯着他。“这不是你的错，Harry，”Hermione急促的说，即使她饱含着眼泪，紧紧的抓着Ron。

“我没说它是，”Harry静静的说。

“但你是这么想的，哥们，”Ron说。“就算我也看出来了。”

Harry扭出半个微笑。“Hermione给你上了几堂观察课？”他问。

他们透过眼泪笑了起来。

“不，我只是了解你，”Ron反驳，也笑了。

“Potter先生，你的朋友是对的，”麦格说。“我带着这些人来这儿单独给你这个坏消息，但也是要告诉你，你的努力保护了Hogsmeade镇和居住在那儿的人。”

“我没有，”Harry抗议。“我甚至没有战斗，”他苦涩的说。“我还负担不起战斗。”

麦格举起手让其他准备抗议的人安静了。“Potter，我意识到这是一项团队工作，”她说。“我也意识到你做的比不战斗要多得多。无论如何，我还有几个问题，关于你今晚的行动。”

Harry警惕的看着她。“我可能不会回答它们。”他小心的说。

“是的，我也明白这点，”麦格干巴巴的说。“也许你可以从今晚你用来救了两条生命和治愈这么多人的咒语开始解释，”她建议。

Harry瞥了一眼Tonks，Remus，George，然后注意到Bill在微笑。

“是，Harry，”Bill愉快的说。“告诉我们。”

Harry对他假笑起来。“你只是厌倦了努力找借口了，”他反击说。

Weasley太太惊疑的看看Harry又看看Bill，然后回到Harry。“你治好了Bill？”她询问。

Harry勉强点点头。她看来准备跳起来把Harry拥抱到窒息，但是Weasley先生的手稳定的放到她肩头。

“为什么你不告诉我们，Harry？”Hermione问，对他皱起眉。

Harry叹口气，“因为我一开始不知道它会不会有用。然后我不想，或者需要，所有的关注，”他解释。“而且，因为我从那本书上学来的这个咒语，我不觉得想再次听你为它唠叨我。”

Hermione瞪着他。“你又试了一个那本书上的咒语？”

“是，而且它有用，”Harry反驳说，挥挥手示意他治好的一半人。

“它可能是黑魔法咒语，”Hermione继续说，不被这明显的好结果折服。

Harry耸耸肩。“我想过它的界线，”他承认。

“你怎么能学会这样一个咒语？”Remus问，猜疑的眯起眼睛。“这样一个强大的咒语，却只是读过就学会了？”

Harry毫不动摇的看着他。“我只读了名字就学会了一个更糟的咒语，”他平静的说。

“那是对的，”Ron得意的说。“几个月前你差点杀了Malfoy的那个。”

Harry对突然的混乱畏缩了一下。

他觉得Draco的手碰了碰他的胳膊，安抚的摸了摸。这是一种安慰，Harry很感激他没有收到猛戳或什么。希望Draco不会觉得这是种攻击。

“够了！”麦格坚定的说。几乎立刻，每个人都安静下来。“Potter先生。我相信你有些解释要做。”

Harry带着坚定的表情看着她。“我从Snape的书上读到一个咒语，书页边的一个注释。我所知道的全部就是咒语的名字和它是用在敌人身上的。我措手不及的碰到Malfoy，最后跟他决斗。我用了那个咒语。我击中Malfoy到流血，”他坦白的说。“Snape用了一个咒语治愈了Malfoy。我最近找到了Snape用的那个咒语，学会了它。它被证明很有用。”

麦格抿紧嘴唇，Harry相信她想问他更多问题，然后严肃处罚他。当她再次开口时， 他相当惊奇。

“我相信我们最好把这个咒语的性质保留在我们自己人之中，但是Potter，你需要指导Poppy，详细的，如何使用它，”麦格坚定的说。

Harry点点头。

“它确实被证明相当有用，我们处于一个艰难的时刻，”麦格接着说。“我有很多问题，但是在所有这些问题之上，我感到很骄傲你们今晚完成了任务。”

Harry不安的动了一下，麦格微笑了。“我知道你不想承认，但是我很惊讶你能如此迅速的行动起来。你对付斯克林杰的方式令人印象深刻。你给我们带来了我们需要的帮助。”

她停下来，突然对他眯起眼睛。“Potter先生，我今晚和一些人谈过，有几个提及食死徒经常显得对他们执魔杖的手有些麻烦。你不知道关于此点的任何事，是吗？”

Harry侧着头，无辜的微笑着，一个现在欺骗不了任何人的微笑。“我对他们什么也没做，”他真诚的说。

“你不会告诉我们，”麦格干巴巴的纠正。

“不是现在，”Harry承认。他可能会，但是蛇在Draco那儿，没法当着所有人拿回它。

“有什么是你愿意告诉我们的吗？”她问。

Harry思索着皱起眉。“不，我想没有，”他慢慢的说。

“你就像Albue一样神神秘秘，”麦格责备的说。

Harry露齿而笑。“谢谢你，”他自鸣得意的说。“我很荣幸。”

他们大笑起来，但是大部分人还在怀疑的看着Harry，有几个带着公然的猜疑。Hermione和Remus，尤其，绝对的猜疑。

“那么，如果我们已经结束了拷打我的信息，你们现在能告诉我食死徒的事了吗？”Harry问。

“今晚逮捕了几个，”麦格告知他们。“但是再一次，我相信我们没有抓到任何高级别的食死徒。”

“Snape和Malfoy呢？”Ron愤怒的高声说。

麦格悲哀的摇摇头。“我听到几个人报告他们在战场上看到了Snape，但是他没有被捕。”Harry不知道她的悲哀是因为Snape为错误的一边战斗，还是因为Snape没有被捕。

Harry努力保持他的脸毫无表情，只是听着谈话。

“Malfoy呢？”Charlie愤愤的说。“那个小混球又溜了？”

“我没有听到任何人汇报今晚见过他，”麦格说。

“也许Malfoy自从上次以来更擅长躲藏了，”Fred建议说，对Charlie笑着。

“当然，无论如何，你最后又躺在医院里了，”George补充，也对他哥哥咧嘴笑着。

Harry低下脑袋，努力板着脸，不能相信双胞胎真的拿这整个情势开玩笑。轻放在他胳膊上的手镇定不动，Harry靠向他旁边的身体。

“闭嘴，你们俩，”Charlie抱怨着，但是他也在微笑。“我又不是唯一在这儿的。”

“我真心希望你们都停止折磨我了，将来都别来医疗翼，”Weasley太太严厉的说。

Harry和其他人一起微笑起来，同时发现Remus的注意力还在他身上。Remus思索的皱着眉。Harry询问的挑起眉毛，但是Remus只是微微摇摇头。

“我想是时候让我的病人休息了，”Pomfrey宣称。“你们余下的人也应该回家好好休息。”她看着Harry，“我希望你明天回这儿来。”

Harry犹豫了一会儿，但是看不出有什么方法可以逃避。“我会来，”他顺从的说。“但是我要先睡觉，”他补充。

她微笑着，接受的点点头。

“那么，我想你之后可以和我谈会儿话，”麦格说。“也许四点？”她建议。

Harry呻吟着，他真的恨“谈话”。它们总是以这样那样的方式给他压力。他相信Draco正躲在斗篷下面大笑。“我会来，”他喃喃抱怨着。

“我们现在谈谈，Harry，”Remus温和的说，但是显示这是命令。

“Remus，很晚了，”Harry抗议。

“是很晚了，”Remus同意。“虽然如此，你要给我几分钟。”

Hermione看起来很失望Remus抢了先。“明天，Harry，”她说。

“明天我已经被敲打个够了，”Harry讽刺的说。“我星期二见你。”

“但是Harry，”Hermione抗议。

“不，”Harry坚定的说。“我打算睡觉，然后我还有事要做。”

“那么，明天我也来这儿，你能教我那个咒语，”Hermione坚决的说。

“我也是，”Ginny插嘴。

“我猜想这是说我也会来，”Ron嘟哝着。

“我们也来，”Fred欢快的说。

“总是在Harry的课上受益良多，”George同意。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“好，那么明天三点，我会来这儿见每一个人。”他说，屈服了。

“很好，”麦格说。“好好休息，Harry，”她说，愉悦的微笑着。

Harry怒视着她和Hermione，知道他明天会被毫不留情的细细逼问。

“来，Harry，”Remus说。

沉重的叹口气，Harry跟着Remus离开了医疗翼。他停在门口，拉着门，回头看向每个人。他只是想停一会让Draco过去，但是当他看着医疗翼时，他花了更多时间。那儿还有很多人。有的受伤，有的只是探望。几乎所有人都参与了保护Hogsmeade的战斗。

“圣芒戈医院的人更多，”Remus静静的说。“很多人愿意战斗。”他直视着Harry。“他们所有人来是基于你召唤了他们。”

Harry再次叹口气，关上了门，跟着Remus走着。

“你觉得对他们有责任，”Remus说。

“有点，”Harry说。“很难不，”

Remus唔了一声回答。他陷入了几分钟的沉默，他们远远离开了医疗翼。

Harry开始觉得越来越疲倦，他没有太注意他们是往哪儿去，只是让他的脚带着他。直到一只手抓住他胳膊，他才发现他们在上楼梯。通向天文塔楼。

Harry停在走道中间。“Remus，我们去哪儿？”他警惕的问。

难以言喻的，Remus微笑了。“我想知道往这个方向是不是有问题，”他说。

“当然有问题，”Harry反驳说。“你知道那儿发生了什么事。”

“也许我是的，”Remus说，点点头。

Harry为Remus的语气皱起眉。他不知道Remus想干什么。

“来，我们在有求必应屋附近了，”Remus说。“这是个漫长的夜晚，我要用它休息一会儿。”

Harry关心的看着他。“我很惊奇你被允许离开医疗翼。”他突然发现。

Remus微笑着。“我很幸运，Poppy今晚有太多事要照顾，”他说。

Harry忍不住也笑了。他们换了方向，走向有求必应屋。

我需要一个舒适的地方和Remus谈话……我需要一个舒适的地方和Remus谈话……我需要一个舒适的地方和Remus谈话……

门出现了，Remus走上前打开它，走了进去。“很不错，Harry，”Remus赞赏的说。

Harry感觉到Draco滑过他，自己也走了进去，打量着房间。它看起来像一间舒适的公共休息室，只是没有华丽的学院颜色。它很沉静和安逸，舒适的椅子和沙发围绕着一个大壁炉。

Remus疲倦的在一把扶手椅上坐下，示意Harry也坐下。Harry坐在沙发上，立刻决定他再也不想移动。他仰头靠着沙发，放松的叹息着。

“舒服？”Remus愉快的问。

“我累极了，Remus，”Harry说，有点生气，依然闭着眼睛。“今天长得要命，现在是午夜。这太舒服了，我立刻就能睡着。”他继续说。

“也许你的客人也愿意有机会坐下来休息一会儿，”Remus温和的说。

Harry猛然睁开眼睛，扭头盯着Remus。“你就是我的客人，”他慢慢的说。

Remus点下头承认。“无论如何，我不是唯一一个，”他说。

“Remus，为什么你想跟我谈谈？”Harry问，他的声音强硬起来。Remus不可能知道Draco在这儿--可能吗？

“就像我之前说的，我为你担忧，”Remus说，关切的看着Harry。“同样，我希望你知道无论你需要我做什么，你都有我的支持。”

Harry小心的看着这个男人。他们没能有很多时间在一起，但Remus是Harry所能宣称的最接近家庭的人。他能这么说Dursley家，但是就算Petunia轻微转变了态度，他们也没有唤起类似这样的情感。

Remus再次微笑起来。“我想，也许，你应该自己写那篇布置的狼人论文，”他说。

Harry迷惑的皱起眉。

“满月只有一个星期了，”Remus温和的说。“如果你写了那篇论文，你就会知道狼人拥有高度敏感的嗅觉，尤其在满月快到的时候。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了，明白了Remus暗示的事。他实际上闻到了Draco和他们一起在这房间里。

“我确实相信这儿还有某个也应该写那篇论文的人，”Remus补充。

“你想说什么，Remus？”Harry尖锐的问。如果他真的知道Draco，他们就有大麻烦了。

“我完全不了解情况是如何发展的，”Remus承认，皱着眉。“但是我在这儿是想以我所能的方式帮忙。如果你允许我。”

Harry低下头努力思考着。Remus可以信任吗？他远不会像Ron那样激动。作为一个掠夺者，他也不会像Hermione一样循规蹈矩。但是，他告诉过Draco他不会背叛他。

Harry坚定的看着Remus。“我很抱歉，Remus，但是我不能告诉你任何事，”他说。Remus也许怀疑，但是他没有证据。

Remus点头接受，但是他看起来很失望。

“我不想让你失望，”Harry悲哀的说。

“不，Harry，”Remus说，悲哀的微笑着。“你永不会让我失望。我为你和你所做的事非常骄傲。我只是对自己失望，因为我不能帮助你更多。”

“但是你帮了，”Harry抗议说。

“我相信你担负了没有人愿意担负的任务，”Remus说。“你从哪儿得到力量的，我不知道。”

Remus的用词让Harry微笑起来。Remus询问的看着他。

Harry摇摇头，依然笑着。

一阵衣物悉嗦的声音，Draco突然出现了，紧张又小心的看着Remus。Remus显然知道，但是他看到Draco依然显得惊讶。

“Draco，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“你在干吗？”

“他已经知道我在这儿了，”Draco反驳。

“他只是怀疑，你这个笨蛋，”Harry恼怒的说。“他甚至没有提过你的名字。”

Draco不耐烦的翻翻眼睛。“不，但是我们都知道你们讨论的是谁。”

“唔，是，”Harry承认。“但是你没必要暴露自己。”

“我不认为他会说什么，”Draco说。

Harry眨眨眼。“你在想说服我吗？”他惊奇的问。

“如果他知道，而且愿意帮忙，那么他也许能帮你对付明天你要经历的所有那些鬼问题，”Draco反驳说。

这让Harry犹豫了，他看向Remus，他正惊异的观察着他们。

“是，唔，坐下吧，Malfoy先生，”Remus茫然的说。

Draco坐到Harry身边，让Remus抬起了眉毛。

“你不是真相信他在这儿，是吗？”Harry问Remus。

Remus看着坐在沙发上的两个男孩。“我相当确定他在这儿，但是就算现在我也不肯定我真的相信这点，”他承认。

“Remus，你不能告诉任何人，”Harry恳求的说。

“你知道你在做什么吗，Harry？”Remus问。

Harry嘶声大笑起来。“见鬼，不，”他高声说。“但是我能相信Draco。”

“Draco？”Remus怀疑的问，这次意识到他使用了Draco的名字。“看在Merlin份上，你们俩是怎么开始称呼名字的？”

Harry瞥了一眼Draco，他现在正坏笑着。Harry警告的拍了下Draco的大腿。“别开始，”他说。

“一个字也没说，”Draco说，依然坏笑着。

Harry怀疑的眯起眼睛，但是他转头回答Remus。“我，呃，算是告诉过他应该用我的名字叫我，当他搬来和我住的时候，”他承认。

“他和你一起住？”Remus高声说，眉毛高升到发际。“在Dursley家？”

“呃，是，”Harry紧张的承认。

Remus张嘴想说话，但看来不能再合上嘴巴，一个字也说不出来。

“Remus？”Harry担忧的叫着。

Remus闭上嘴--然后是他的眼睛。

Harry瞥了一眼Draco，不知道该做什么。他抽出魔杖，飞快的看了一眼Remus，他在他和Draco身边施了个静音咒。

Draco沉重的叹口气。“我们不能不回答问题就走掉，是吗？”他问Harry。

Harry摇摇头，“我想不行，”他回答，听起来有点歉意。“也许你应该告诉他，”他建议说。“我不知道你想我说多少。”

“这会影响你吗？”Draco问，皱着眉。

Harry耸耸肩。“我已经相信Remus了。取决于你觉得告诉他多少合适。我知道这意味着如果你有选择你什么也不会告诉他，但是……”他的声音低了下去，再次无助的耸耸肩。

Draco揉揉眼睛。“我不相信我打算告诉一头狼任何东西，”他嘟哝着。

“如果你好好穿着斗篷，你就什么也不用告诉他，”Harry激怒的说。

“但是你需要他支持你，”Draco反驳，瞪着Harry。

“我可以处理，”Harry抗议说。

“但是你没必要全靠自己处理，”Draco驳斥说。“我不是为了我自己告诉他的，你这个混蛋。”

“我没有请你拿你的安全冒险，”Harry说，眼睛危险的闪动着光。

“不，你只是命令我跟着你走到战场中间，”Draco讽刺的说。

Harry猛地退后好像被打中了，Draco睁大了眼睛。

“Harry，”Draco恳求的说。

“不，你是对的，”Harry僵硬的说。“我说了我会保护你的安全，然后我转身就命令你走进一场你正被双方通缉的战斗。”

“我不是什么该死的自我牺牲的格兰芬多，但是我想帮忙，”Draco反驳说。“我知道我们在一场该死的战争里面。我也知道你字面意义上的是战争中心。我不是盲目的掺和进去的，但是这还是很困难。”

他深吸口气。“我们都知道Lupin不是什么我喜欢的人，但是我们也都知道他是你喜欢的人之一。他已经知道我在这儿，那是我的错误。”Draco承认。“现在，我们应该利用他的了解。他可以帮忙提供很多你需要的支持。”

“斯莱特林的本性，”Harry慢慢的说。“利用局势，无论它是什么。”

Draco承认的点点头。“我知道这有点冒险，但是他听起来接受了。”他说，做个鬼脸。“不管怎么说，告诉Lupin真相比告诉鼬鼠真相要强得多。”

Harry瞪着他，Draco翻翻眼睛。“我只会说到这个程度，Harry，”他骄横的声明。

Harry勉强点头接受。“你已经比我期待你的说的多了。”他承认。

“战争里总要做出牺牲，”Draco干巴巴的说。

“你做出了很多牺牲，”Harry同意说。

“我不是唯一一个做出牺牲的人，”Draco认真的说。“你为我和我的家庭做出了很多牺牲。我也想一样，但这不太容易。”

Harry温柔的微笑了。“我欣赏你的努力，”他说。

Draco瞥了一眼Remus，他正带着兴趣观察着他们。“那么，你想告诉他我们的事吗？”Draco问。

“我猜想我应该，如果你愿意，”Harry说。“但是，我不确定他会怎么接受这种震惊，”他紧张的补充说。

“那么让我们发现吧，”Draco说，他的眼里闪动着淘气的光芒。

Harry还没有一个机会问，Draco就已经靠过来吻了他。Harry叹息着接受这个吻，有一会儿真的不关心Remus，Draco紧贴着他，觉得又温暖又安逸，这个吻有效的帮助他放松了下来，抚平了他紧张的情绪。

Draco抽回身，他的唇扭出半个微笑。Harry意识到这个吻一定对Draco起了同样的作用，因为他现在看起来也轻松多了。

Harry终于打破了静音咒，他们扭头再次面对Remus。Harry觉得很对不起Remus，他正瞪着他们，比今晚任何时候都更加目瞪口呆。

“我现在明白对爆米花的渴望了，”Draco愉快的拖长声音说。

Harry吃吃笑了起来，飞快的瞥了Draco一眼，再次专注的看着Remus。“这可能不是告诉你的最佳方式，”他歉疚的说。“但是Draco和我算是在一起了。”

“怎么会？”Remus问，震惊摇晃在他的声音里。

Draco突然伸手拿过他放在一边的斗篷，开始在口袋里翻检着。他掏出三个瓶子，递给Harry一瓶，也给了Remus一瓶。“提神药，”他说。“我们都精疲力尽了，但是我想我们还要在这儿呆一会儿，”他说。

Remus跟着Harry喝下了瓶子里的药。他们都觉得更有精神了，Draco开始解释从他带着Victoria出现在Dursley家以来发生的事。Harry帮忙补充了关于斯克林杰，Winky和双胞胎的部分。Draco解释他妈妈和他们逃离了黑魔王。

Remus全神贯注的听着，很少打断，只是偶尔问些问题弄清事实。当他们结束他们的故事时，Remus靠在椅背上惊奇的看着他们俩。

“我很吃惊你们俩能够克服不同，走到今天这个程度，”他说。

Harry和Draco都耸耸肩。

“Draco，你介意我和Harry单独说几句吗？”Remus问。

Draco看来很惊讶被问到，但是示意他们随意。Harry靠近Remus，施了一个静音咒。

“你很擅长这些，”Remus说。

“练习太多，”Harry惨兮兮的说。

Remus镇静下来。“Harry，我想知道你是不是和Severus也有联系，”他说。

Harry眯起眼睛。“为什么我要跟Snape有联系？”他尖锐的问。

“为什么你和Draco联系？”Remus回答。

“你听到我们告诉你Victoria的事了，”Harry反诘说。

Remus不经心的挥挥手。“你克服了很多愤怒，”他说。“你不是原来的你。我今晚在医疗翼观察着你。当Ron和其他人还充满着怒气，你几乎没有对提到Snape或Malfoy有反应。如果你能建立……友善的关系，和Malfoy，那么你可能也能和Severus达成某种休战协定。”

“Snape恨我，Remus，”Harry反驳说。“万一你不记得，”他讽刺的补充。

“Snape恨每个人，”Remus冷静的说。“对我来说，这说明不了你是否和他达成了协定。”

Harry静静的嗤笑起来，“Draco依然日常发表憎恨的宣言，”他承认。

“而看看你们俩现在，”Remus说。

Harry忍不住一阵颤抖。“我不会跟Snape睡觉，”他坚定的说。

Remus哧哧笑起来。“我想在这点上，Draco就够你对付了，”他说。

“绝对，”Harry充满感情的说。他的眉毛皱了起来，重新开始思考Snape，犹豫着要不要告诉Remus。

Remus倾着身体，看来想要抓住Harry，但是他没有。“Harry，”他说，听起来极度悲哀。“我曾经犯了一个大错误，相信一个我知道可以信赖的人是最坏的人。我和其他人一样认定他们有罪，如果我能帮上忙，我不会再做一样的事。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了，他明白了Remus在说什么。“你不可能知道，”Harry说，他的思绪开始阴沉。“是Pettigrew的错，”他恼怒的说。“你有理由不相信。”

Remus悲哀的摇摇头，“也许，”他说，显然不相信这点。“Peter很软弱，我知道这点。我没有相信他有能力背叛你和你的父母，但我知道他很软弱，”他重复说。“Sirius，是另一方面，很强壮。他总是强壮，”他说，听起来既悲哀又空洞。“我知道，但是仍然立刻相信了最糟的。”

“但是那个局势很糟，”Harry说，“对Sirius很不利。”

“现在对Severus也很不利，”Remus静静的说。

是的，是这样，Harry默默承认，他的意识分析着Remus所说的。他的情绪在他的内脏里扭绞着。

“Severus和Sirius一样强，”Remus接着说。“实际上，我认为Severus在许多方面更强。我拒绝凭借手边的证据认定Severus有罪，无论多么确凿。如果他转变了忠诚，那么我将哀悼这损失，但是没有更多的证据，我不会相信。”

“他确实杀了邓不利多，”Harry说，明白自己正在故意抬杠。“很多人认为证据够了。Sirius谁也没杀，就算每个人都以为他干了。”

“但是为什么他要杀死邓不利多？”Remus温和的问。“那儿还有什么我不知道的？我们生活在一个非常特殊的时刻。”

Harry慢慢点点头。他们确实生活在特殊时刻，很多不该发生的事发生了。

Remus沉重的叹息着。“我知道你有很多秘密，Harry。我只希望和Sevurus的休战协议是其中之一。”

Harry迎向Remus的视线，专注的凝视着他。“你会保守我的秘密，不质问我的行动？”他问。

Remus令人安心的微笑着，看了一眼正仔细观察他们的Draco。“是，Harry，我会保守你的秘密。我明白你的秘密有多重要。我也知道不是每个人都会理解你的行动，但是我能看到你造成的影响。”他再次看向Harry的眼睛。“我不能保证永不提问，但是我保证不干扰你的决定。”

Harry深吸口气。“你知道我告诉别人他会杀了我，是吗？”他问。

Remus哧哧笑起来，显然很高兴Harry的问题。“他不会杀你，他也许会剥掉你一层皮，不管怎么说。”他说。

“真安慰，”Harry讽刺的说。

Remus松了口气。“今晚是Severus通知的你，是吗？”他问。

“是，”Harry承认。“但是你什么都不能说，Remus。除了我没人知道--现在还有你。连Draco也不知道。”

“Severus不知道Malfoy家的事？”Remus好奇的问，皱着眉。

Harry摇摇头。“不，但是他为他们担忧的要命。只不过不肯对我承认。我没告诉他，因为我不确定他会有什么反应，”他说。“我技术上还没有任何证据表明Malfoy家转换了阵营。”

Remus看起来很痛苦。“Harry，我必须承认我有我自己的关心，但是如果有任何人能在这事上帮助你，那就是Severus，”他说。

Harry耸耸肩。“我知道我迟早得告诉他。越快告诉他们，我们就越快能搬进格里莫广场。”

“你可以进去格里莫广场？”Remus惊奇的问。

“是，邓不利多把它设置给了我和Snape，”Harry漫不经心的说。“我正在努力让它可以住人，然后我能让Malfoy家和我搬进去。”

Remus抬起一只手揉揉脸，努力接收着Harry告诉他的每件事。Harry同情的看着他。“我知道今晚我可能给你太多震惊了，”他静静的说。“你应该回医疗翼休息会儿。”

Remus静静的哧哧笑起来。“看看谁是这儿的大人？”他问。

Harry给了他一个厚颜无耻的微笑。“Pomfrey不会说是你，因为你甚至不能待在你属于的床上，”他说。

Remus大笑起来，同意的点点头。“我相信我们都需要休息了，”他承认。

Harry打破了静音咒，看着Draco。“你还好吧？”他静静的问。

Draco耸耸肩。“还行，”他小心的说，“但是迫不及待的要洗个澡，然后睡二十四个小时会很好。”

Harry赞同的点点头。他也想清洁干净上床睡觉。他只是不想费劲回去。他也想知道是不是应该先去检查格里莫广场。

“Winky？”他喊道，警惕的看着Remus。但是Remus没有说话，只是好奇的看着。

Winky出现在房间里，看起来很紧张，双手湿淋淋的。“是，Harry主人？”她说。

Harry皱起眉，迷惑于她的外表。“你还好吧？”他问。

她看着Remus和Draco，大大的疑问的视线又回到Harry身上。Harry的眉头加深了，飞快的看了另外两个人一眼，他施了另一个静音咒，这次环绕着他和Winky。“什么事，Winky？”他问。“Narcissa和Victoria没事吧？”

Winky点点头。“担忧，但是很好。Winky被Snape主人叫到那房子去了。”

Harry惊慌的瞪大了眼睛。“他没事吧？”他问。

Winky的眼泪充满了泪水，摇了摇头。“Winky不该告诉你。”

“他不是你的主人，我是。”Harry敏锐的说，希望在这个情势下强迫她，“他出什么事了？”

“Snape主人让我带给他治疗的东西，”Winky含着眼泪说。“他很糟糕，”

“Fuck！”Harry高声说。“回去照顾他，”他命令Winky。“我会尽快过去。”他打破了静音咒，已经站了起来。

“Harry！出什么事了？”Draco惊慌的问。“母亲？Victoria？”

“她们很好，”Harry急促的说。“但是快回去让你妈妈放心你没事。”

“你去哪儿？”Draco问。

“我要走了，”Harry回答着，直奔门口。

“Harry，”Remus喊道。

Harry看向Remus询问的，担忧的眼神，他点点头。Remus抽了口气。“去，”他命令。

Harry停下来的时候，Draco抓住机会赶上他。Draco飞快的吻了吻他。“注意安全，”他低声说。

Harry轻轻微笑着，希望能让他放心。“我会尽快回家，”他说，打开门跑走了。


	21. Chapter 21

Harry冲进格里莫广场甩上门，Winky啪的出现在门厅里。“这边，”她说，匆匆走上楼梯。

他跟着她上了楼，走进一间卧室。他没注意这房间本身，他的眼睛立刻被坐在床边的身影抓住了。他心不在焉的想着他不晕血真是件好事，因为那儿到处都是血。但是，那儿有太多血的事实仍然让他吓得几乎魂飞魄散。

“Potter，”Snape咆哮着，瞪着他。

“发生了什么事？”Harry问，跑过去，没理会这警告。

“出去，Potter，”Snape命令，没有回答Harry的问题。

Harry没有错过Snape死灰一样的外表或是他明显的虚弱。他不理会见到Snape没穿袍子而只穿着裤子的震惊。这个男人胸口和背后的情况令人震惊得多。

“你受伤了，”Harry反驳说。“我是唯一你在这儿能找到的人，所以你只能忍受我。”

“我会好的，”Snape咬着牙说。“我不需要你在这儿。”

Harry不理会他，“发生了什么事？”他再次问，研究着横贯于Snape胸口的伤口。这个男人显然试图清洁它们，但是太多血液从伤口涌出来。看起来有的已经治好了，鉴于血液的痕迹。

他抽出魔杖，蹲在Snape面前。

“你干什么？”Snape问，眯起眼睛。

“我来帮忙治好这些，”Harry心不在焉的说。

“你今晚治疗过其他人了？”Snape敏锐的问。

Harry抬眼看着他，意识到Snape正挑剔的看着他满是血污的衣服。

“是，”Harry小心的说。他不想在此刻为了那个咒语的使用争执。Snape极度需要治疗，无论他想不想要Harry帮忙。

“我猜想你能自己使用那个咒语--这点很好--但是你失血过多已经虚弱了，”他说。“我来做更快，你也没法够到你背后，不管怎么说。”

他举起魔杖，但他的手腕突然被抓住了。Harry抬头疑惑的看着Snape。Snape专注的凝视着他，看来在搜寻着什么。Harry猜想他一定找到了他在搜寻的东西，因为Snape对他微微点点头，一个字也没说，松开了他的手腕。

Harry再次专注在伤口上，开始引导他的魔杖顺着伤口移动。Winky带来了干净的水和毛巾，他偶尔停下来擦去血迹。Snape继续专注的观察着，但是没有说话或打扰。他只让Harry停下了一次，伸手去拿他的魔药，挑了两瓶，快速喝下它们。

Snape的胸口和腹部的伤口开始慢慢收拢了，Harry爬到床上，开始研究他的背。他畏缩着，看到长长的伤口甚至更深。他把注意力放到他的任务上，开始逐步治疗它们。

“Potter，”Snape虚弱的说。Harry在开始处理下一道伤口前停下来。

“是？”Harry温和的说，注意到Snape在轻微的摇晃。

“需要躺下，”Snape低声说。

Harry诚实的很难相信Snape坚持了这么久。他立刻移下床。他注意到Snape的胸口的伤已经完全愈合了，忙碌着帮助这男人趴下。Snape的情况一定相当糟糕，因为他没有抗议的允许Harry帮助他。

Snape的眼睛闭上了，Harry想知道这个男人是不是终于昏了过去。他小心的爬回床上，继续治疗着所有的伤口。一等完成，他再次检查了他，发现到他平稳的呼吸着，Snape真的睡着了--在Harry在场的情况下。Harry检查空药瓶，发现Snape实际上在躺下前喝了些无梦睡眠魔药。

Harry惊奇的瞪着他。这男人根本不想他在这儿，然后又故意让自己昏睡过去？无可否认，他极度需要休息和康复时间，但是……他从没期待过Snape这么信任他。

不能相信的摇摇头，希望他自己也能睡觉，Harry开始帮助Snape清洁干净。他对自己低声的哼了哼。也许Snape只是不想清醒的面对这种侮辱。让他自己专心在手边的任务上，他脱下这男人的衣服，擦干净所有的血迹。他不知道Winky从哪儿找到的它们，但是她带来了一些干净的睡衣。Harry挣扎着给Snape穿好，知道这男人压根不会为此高兴。苦着脸，Harry希望Snape知道他对此也一点也不高兴。

他到底是怎么让自己落到这个境地的，他对自己抱怨着。没有学生该被迫看到他们的教授裸体。Harry拒绝多想这点，但是知道，在某种感觉上，他发现这比见到真正的伤口还要困扰的多。

在他和Winky的努力下，他们终于帮Snape安置在干净的床单上。Harry低头看着这男人，他现在舒适的睡着。这男人对Harry来说是彻头彻尾的一个谜团，但是他不能克制的对他有感觉。

他只是不确定他对Snape是什么感觉。他们不再单纯是教授和学生。他们也不是Harry一段时间以来认定的敌人。但他们也不全是朋友。他们肯定不是像Remus取笑的爱人。Harry对这想法作个鬼脸。不，看到Snape裸体对他毫无影响。

他叹口气继续盯着这个男人。无论他们是什么，Harry都为他担忧。他以前从没想过这可能发生，但是他真的担心Snape。他知道Snape最后为Malfoy家的失踪和占领Hogsmeade的失败接受了惩罚。就像其他也被惩罚的人，Snape可能幸运的活下来了。

在继续治疗Snape的时候，他终于发现Snape被鞭打过。他的胸口和背部有鞭痕。Harry不知道Snape所忍受的其他伤害和诅咒，但他知道他忍受了很多。

Snape需要被告知Malfoy家在哪儿。他为他们接受了惩罚，他应该得到这个，至少。他也许会也许不会高兴Harry藏起了他们，但是这个男人不应该再为他们在哪儿而担忧。他已经为此承受太多了。

Harry微笑着，想知道他是不是应该为Snape的心智健全而担忧。这个男人不得不喝下无梦睡眠魔药，而他热爱憎恨的男孩（Boy-he-loved-to-hate）正用魔杖指着他的背。

“Harry主人？”Winky犹豫的喊道。

眨眨眼，Harry疑惑的转向她。

“浴室里为你准备了干净的毛巾和衣服，”Winky说。

Harry感激的笑了。“谢谢你，”他说。他瞥了一眼Snape。“其他人都好吗？”他问。

“他们还醒着，等着你，”她轻声回答。

“那么我要赶紧了，”Harry说，叹口气。“请留在这儿看着他？”他问。“他现在应该好了，但是如果有任何问题都来找我。”

Winky点点头。

Harry飞快的洗了个澡，希望他有时间在热气腾腾的水下得到放松。他穿上Winky留给他的牛仔裤和T恤，脚塞进运动鞋里。最后检查了一次Snape，他留了张字条说他明天晚上会回来，但是如果必要，Winky可以找到他。为Snape着想，Harry希望这个男人大部分时候都在睡觉。

他疲倦的离开房子，茫然的想知道是什么时候了。

··········· 

“你还好吧？”Draco问，焦虑的上下打量Harry，他才刚踏进Dursley家。

“我很好，”Harry说。“只是累坏了。”

Narcissa踏前一步，看起来放心了。“你让我们很担心，”她静静的说。

Harry耸耸肩。“我有事要做，”他简单的说。

Draco的脸绷紧了一会，又放松了。“Harry，你有太多事要做了，”他懒洋洋的说。

Harry疲倦的笑了，“我知道，但是这点上我没什么可做的，”他说。

“床，”Narcissa坚定的说。“明天只会是你忙碌的另一天，而明天马上就到了。”

呻吟着，Harry走向楼梯。

“呃，Harry？”Draco说，拦下了他。

Harry询问的挑起一条眉毛，导致Draco奇怪的看着他。

Draco摇摇头，再次专注下来。“Lupin一点钟会来这儿，”他说。

Harry看向Narcissa，她点点头。

“是，Draco告诉我了，”她平静的说。

“Lupin想在你回Hogwarts前再跟你谈谈，”Draco解释。“我想他也想亲自看看我母亲和我真的住在这儿，”他冷淡的补充。

“你接受这个？”Harry问Narcissa。

“我尊重他想确定你安全的愿望，”她回复说。

Harry疲惫的点点头。换句话，她不高兴，但是她接受。足够了。

他没花太多时间就换好衣服爬上床，Draco紧跟着他。他们立刻睡着了，紧密的依偎在一起，甚至没有听到Narcissa走进房间。

···············

当前门传来敲门声时，Harry还在床上，挣扎着醒来。Narcissa同情的看着他翻身下床，一路抱怨着不得不起床。

他拖着步子走下楼梯，去给Remus开门，茫然的想知道Petunia姨妈消失到哪儿去了。不是说她会愿意给Remus开门，就算她在屋里。Remus和Narcissa一样同情的看着他，而Harry只觉得这让人生气。他什么也没说，但拉开门，示意Remus进来。

“昨晚发生了什么事，Harry？”Remus关心的问。

“我没有我的魔杖，”Harry嘟哝着。

Remus理解的在他们身边施了一个静音咒。

“那个笨蛋伤的很重，”Harry抱怨着，“我帮他治疗了，希望他睡醒能好。”

“他让你治疗他？”Remus不能相信的问。

Harry耸耸肩，“那儿也没别人可以做这事，”他说，“他没什么选择。”他不觉得想讨论这事，转身走向楼梯。“你最好上楼来。”

皱着眉，Remus放下静音咒，跟着他。当他们走到Harry房间时，他惊讶的停在门口，看着屋里。

“Remus Lupin，Narcissa Malfoy。”Harry说，示意着他们俩。“我相信你们已经认识对方了。”他倒回床上皱巴巴的Draco身边。Draco也躺了下来，他们都闭上眼睛。

“你们俩别睡了，”Narcissa警告的说。

他们嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着。Narcissa恼怒的瞪了他们一眼，站起来问候Remus。她伸出手。“Lupin先生，”她优雅的说。“很荣幸，”

困惑的，但是他的礼仪自动行动了，Remus握握她的手。“Malfoy夫人，”他点头说。“叫我Remus。”

“也叫我Narcissa，请坐，”她示意着。“我能请你喝杯茶？或者更强的东西，也许？”她微笑着问。

Remus放松了一点，回以一个微笑。“我很乐意更强的东西，但是也许我喝茶最好，”他说。

Narcissa理解的微笑着。她让Winky带来茶，也给两个男孩带一点午餐，把东西摆放在书桌上。他们很快按他们喜欢的方式准备好了茶，重又坐了下来。

“对不起，”Narcissa先道歉说。“男孩们！”她尖锐的说。“Harry，Draco，我们有客人。你们不能躺在那儿接着睡觉。”

“只是Remus，”Harry抗议说。

Narcissa叹口气。“Harry，他还是你的客人，”她试图解释。

“又是礼仪问题，”Draco嘟哝着。

“你应该显示更多尊重，Draco，”Narcissa责备说。“你被教得比这个好，”

“感谢Merlin我没有被教过这些礼仪的东西，”Harry说，咧嘴笑起来，尽管他的眼睛还闭着。

“我一直觉得你缺乏教养，”Draco说，也微笑起来。“我显然错了。”

“男孩们！”Narcissa恼怒的高声说。

Remus嗤嗤笑着，看着Harry和Draco坐起身来。“想想大部分人会担心Draco带坏了Harry，现实显然在往是另一个方向发展，”他愉悦的说。

“他们一起淘气的时候，我相信我们都会有麻烦，”Narcissa干巴巴的说。“他们互相带坏，还影响了身边的人。”

Harry和Draco假笑起来，对他们自己非常满意。

Narcissa无奈的摇摇头。“你们俩起来去穿好衣服，”她说。

“这是说她想单独和Lupin谈谈，”Draco说，推着Harry好让他下床。

“至少他们看起来有那些礼仪的东西，”Harry同意，爬下了床。“所以我想我们可以指望他们不会试图杀死对方。”

“Harry，你对情势的严肃性毫无尊重吗？”Remus问，听起来好奇和责备一样多。

Harry不关心的耸耸肩，但是他认真的看着Remus和Narcissa。“我有够多的事要认真了，我不太担心你们两个。我知道你们都为我和Draco担心，”他说。“如果保护我们的安全意味着你们俩不得不和平共处，那么我想你们会做到的。如果我错了，现在就告诉我。”

Remus和Narcissa交换了一个眼神，对Harry摇摇头。“不，你是对的，Harry，”他温和的说。

抱着衣服，Draco抓住Harry的手，把他拉出了房间。

“我希望我是对的，”Harry一边走一边嘟哝着。

“我想他们没事的，”Draco说，尽管他听起来也有点担心。“我们只要给他们些时间谈谈。”

“是，”Harry同意，在他们身后关上了浴室的门。他看着Draco，他正把他们的衣服放到台上。背靠着门，他淘气的微笑起来。“那么，我们做点什么来打发时间呢？”他问。

听到这语气，Draco猛然折回头。“我肯定我们可以想出点什么来，”Draco懒洋洋的说，走向Harry。

他们立刻沉浸到把对方吻到天昏地暗的任务里。Draco的手从Harry的肩头，滑上他的脖子，很快纠缠在Harry的头发里。Harry的手抚摸着Draco的背，探索着光滑温暖的肌肤。

他的拇指探进Draco睡裤的腰里，他犹豫着。他不知道Draco愿意到什么程度，他也不是真的知道他在干什么。没有停下对Harry嘴的探索，Draco扭动着他的臀部鼓励着他。

Harry从喉咙深处呻吟着，Draco的动作触发了一阵兴奋的波浪汹涌过他的小腹，辐射到他的全身。模糊记得他是个勇敢的格兰芬多，Harry的指头勾住Draco的睡裤，拉下了它。丝绸滑落到Draco脚边，Harry自己的睡裤也立刻加入了它。

“哦，上帝，”Draco呻吟着，扯开他的嘴。

两个男孩粗重的喘息着，低头看着他们的欲望贴着彼此。有点震惊，Harry慢慢伸出手抓住了Draco的欲望，他的手指环绕着它，轻轻的捏着。

Draco呜咽着，Harry的视线弹回Draco的脸上。他双颊晕红，他的表情显示着完全的欢愉。断定他做的没错，Harry的视线回到他手里Draco的欲望上。

只知道他自己喜欢什么，Harry开始试探的动作，他的拇指揉着顶端，抚去渗出的液体。他再次轻轻捏了捏，开始来回运动着手。

“Harry，”Draco呻吟着。

Harry的眼睛回到Draco脸上，看向银色闪动的眼睛。紧盯着Draco，他抬起手，舔着他的手掌直到手指。Draco急剧的吸了口气，知道Harry的意图。

重又低下头，Harry坚定的握住Draco的欲望，享受着Draco唇里溢出的呻吟。他全神贯注的想带给Draco愉悦，惊讶的看到Draco的手伸向他自己的欲望。在Draco碰到他的时候，Harry的节奏被打乱了。

“哦，这太好了，Draco，”Harry呻吟着。

“不要停，”Draco喘息着抗议。

Harry重新恢复他的节奏，看着感觉着Draco对他做着一样的事。他感受到Draco的紧张，知道他就要射了。他加快了揉捏，迷恋的看着珍珠般的液体从Draco的欲望里喷射出来。有一些灼热的液体落到他自己的欲望上，Draco低声咒骂着，继续抚摸着Harry。呻吟着，Harry也射了出来，不能克制。

Draco靠向Harry，而Harry靠着门。他们滑落到地板上，身体纠结在一起，粗重的喘息着。

“这感觉太好了，”过了几分钟，Harry说。

嗤嗤笑着，Draco扭头轻吻着Harry。“是，是的，”他同意。

这是全新和理想的感觉，Harry喜欢它。“我等不及做更多了，”他说。

“我们会做的，宝贝，”Draco懒洋洋的打趣说。“一次一步，”他脑袋歪向一边。“你真不是什么耐心的人，是吗？”

“你是？”Harry反问。

Draco假笑着，“不，”他承认。“但是我碰巧喜欢整个过程。”

“我也是，”Harry温柔的说。

“来吧，”Draco说，站了起来，伸手把Harry拉起来。“和我一起洗澡。”

“你想我和你一起洗澡？”Harry惊奇的问。

“为什么不？”Draco问。“又不是我们没见过对方裸体。”他指出。

Harry皱了一会儿眉。就像他想跟Draco做更多事，他也想知道他们是不是发展的太快了。他甩掉他的犹豫。他能看到水珠滑下Draco的裸体。他是个傻瓜才不接受这邀请。

Draco了解的坏笑起来，去打开了水。

··············· 

“你们俩解决了你们的不同了？”Harry问，回到他房间。他从Narcissa手上抱过Victoria。

“是，”Narcissa冷静的说，看着两个男孩，都顶着湿漉漉的头发。“现在你和Draco回来了，也许你们可以喂Victoria，自己也吃些东西，在你必须离开之前。”

Harry笑起来，毫无悔意。“我来，”他说，抱着小女孩坐回床上，Draco去给他们拿了几盘子吃的。Draco扔给Harry一根香蕉。他剥了皮，掰了一小块给Victoria。她伸手要更多，但是Harry只又给了她一小块。他刚刚洗了澡，马上就得出门。他真的不想一大早就满身都是香蕉糊。

“Na，”Victoria要求。

“是，香蕉，”Harry说。“但是你不能一次吃一根。”

“给，”Draco说，递给Harry一块面包。

“你想吃面包吗？”Harry问她，撕了半片面包，想递给她。

“Na，”她命令。

“为什么你一定要先吃香蕉呢？”Harry哀诉着，看向Draco。

Draco耸耸肩。“她喜欢，”他说。

“我不想满身糊着香蕉去Hogwarts，”Harry说。

Draco翻翻眼睛。“你又不是不知道清洁咒，”他懒洋洋的说。

“那不一样，”Harry抱怨着，再给了Victoria一小块，她迫不及待的接受了。他给自己掰了一大口，塞到嘴里。

Draco把一个盘子放到他身边，端着自己的盘子坐到Victoria另一侧。他给Victoria喂了些煮熟了的胡萝卜，她快活用牙床磨着它，就像她吃香蕉一样。

庆幸Victoria被分了心，Harry端起自己的盘子开始吃着。他才吃了几口就意识到Remus正好奇的看着他。

Harry询问的挑起一条眉毛。

Remus轻轻摇摇头。“我只是有点惊奇的看到你们俩毫不费力的一起做着事--照顾一个小孩子。”

Harry漫不经心的耸耸肩。“我们慢慢才找出方法，”他说，又吃了一口。

“你们三个--呃，你……”Remus不确定的停下了。

Harry好奇的和Draco对看了一眼，看着Remus。

“我也看到了，”Narcissa温和的对Remus说。

“看到什么？”Draco询问，开始被这些模糊的话激怒了。

Remus看了一眼Narcissa，回答说。“你们三个看起来像一个家庭，”他静静的说。

Harry吃惊得几乎跌落了他的盘子。

“Victoria的黑头发和灰眼睛，她看起来就像是你们俩的，”Remus接着说。“而你们两个显得就像她的家长--一起。”

“法律上，她是个Potter也是个Malfoy，”Draco干巴巴的说。

Harry觉得他的胸口开始绞痛。他知道无论他和Draco之间发生了什么，他们不是一个家庭。但是他突然意识到他想要。直到此刻，照顾Victoria和他和Draco之间新发展的关系是两件分开的事。但它们不是。Draco和Victoria是一起来的。而Harry想要他们俩。

他不属于。他只是出于环境介入了他们，而这个事实从未象现在这样狠狠的击中他。

突然，他放下他的盘子。“我去洗手间，”他找个借口说，匆匆离开了房间。他几乎是跑过走廊，把自己锁在了浴室里。他靠着门滑坐到地上，他和Draco刚刚还在这儿。

他在做什么？他让自己越陷越深，他最后只会痛苦。他绝望的用脑袋撞着门。这只会痛的很深。

“Harry？”Remus喊着，敲了敲门的另一侧。

沉重的叹口气，Harry站起来努力控制他的情绪。他打开门，发现Remus悲哀的微笑着。“来，”Remus温柔的说，张开手臂。

Harry感激的拥抱着他，想知道他看起来有多糟，才让Remus这样。“哦，Harry，”Remus轻声说。“你陷的很深，是吗？”

Harry不知道怎么回答。他该说什么？Remus看来已经知道他是个傻瓜。他让自己被带下楼，坐在起居室的沙发上。他意识到Remus在他们身边施了个静音咒，在他被再次拉近之前。

“我是个傻瓜，”Harry在Remus胸口嘟哝着。

“不，Harry，”Remus温和的说。“恋爱不会让你变成傻瓜。”

Harry惊讶的抽回身。“我在恋爱吗？”

Remus嗤嗤笑起来。“你看起来有那些症状，”他说。“你觉得它是什么？”

Harry皱着眉。“我不知道，”他说。“我只是……我只是意识到我让自己陷入了大麻烦。”

“你是指什么？”Remus探问说。

Harry努力理清他的思绪。“你说我们看起来像一个家庭，我意识到我有多想要它。我是说，我一直想有个家庭，但是我想要这个家庭。我想要Draco和Victoria。不知道为什么，我从来没有把发生在我和Draco之间的事和Victoria联系起来。他们是一起来的，而我不可能永远拥有他们，”他悲哀的说。

“因为这只是暂时的情况，”Remus说。

“是，”Harry叹息着。

“你对Draco感觉是怎样的？”Remus问。

不知不觉的，Harry的眼睛闪亮起来。“哦，他还是个彻底的混蛋，但是他妙极了，”他说。

Remus微笑着，但没有插嘴。

“我知道每个人都会觉得我疯了，但是我喜欢他，”Harry说。“这是疯了，因为我恨了他那么些年，”他承认。“但是他又关心又强壮又有趣。他对家庭的感觉就像我一样强烈。”

他深深皱起眉头，缓缓的继续说。“Draco理解我，我想我也理解他。不是所有事，当然，但是重要的事。我不会全部同意他，但是我尊重他为什么做他所做的事。”

Remus点点头接受，没有质问或不同意。

“我信任他，”Harry说。“相信他真的没道理，但我是的。我想要做我能做到的任何事来保护他，但同时我也知道大部分时候他能照顾好自己。”他突然笑了。“但他真是个糟透了的食死徒。他是怎么活了这么久的，我完全不明白。”

Remus吃吃笑起来。“不知为什么，我想这应该被当作是强壮而不是软弱。”

Harry点头同意。“那就是我想的。他很强壮，Remus，”他说。“转换阵营比盲目跟随需要更多的力量。”

“我同意，Harry，”Remus静静的说。

“这变成了某种可笑的私人玩笑，但他是我的力量，”Harry温柔的说。“无论发生什么，他总在那儿等我。”他侧着头。“他也许会在那儿和我争吵，但是他在那儿。”

“你们看来有一种相当独特的关系，”Remus打趣的说。

Harry耸耸肩，笑着，“我不确定如果我们不吵架还会干什么。就像听起来那么奇怪，我喜欢这样。他对我很诚实。如果他不喜欢什么，我会知道。那儿没有什么含蓄的暗示的东西。”

Remus明白的点点头。“也不能否认你们从外形上来看很般配，”他干巴巴的说。

“他很性感，”Harry说，假笑着。“我对自己很失望怎么没更快发现这点。”

Remus夸张的摇摇头。“那个男孩骨瘦如柴，看起来好几个月没好好吃饭了。他的黑眼圈很深，让他看起来好像也几个月没好好睡觉了。”

Harry皱着眉。“嗯，是，”他说，想不通为什么Remus突然挑剔Draco的外表。他觉得Draco现在看起来好太多了，他得到了正确的休息，吃得也很好。他看起来比他在暑假开始第一次出现时健康得多。

“Harry，我的观点是，这显然不是一种建立在外表吸引力上的关系，就像很多青少年那样，”Remus说，微笑着。

“哦，”Harry说。“但是我被他吸引。”

“是，如果你在他甚至不是最好状态的时候被他吸引，那么这已经超出了浅薄吸引的范围了。”Remus解释说。

“我感觉到的就是--爱？”Harry问。

Remus微笑着。“Harry，我只见过你们俩在一起一会儿，昨天晚上和今天下午。在这点时间里，我已经看到了相处非常融洽的一对。无论你们是在争执，做重要决定，喂一个小孩，或是分享一张床，”他干巴巴的补充最后一点。

Harry专心的听着，但他忍不住的笑了。

Remus悲哀的摇摇头，吸口气继续说着。“你和Draco让我想起了你父母，”他说。

Harry抽了口气，笑容立刻从他脸上消失了，他难以置信的凝视着。

“James和Lily深爱着对方，愿意为对方和他们的小男孩做任何事，”Remus温柔的说。“他们在很多事情上争吵，互不同意，但是从来没有什么事会持续太久。他们一起做所有的事，也合作的很好。他们年轻时候的憎恶不像你和Draco之间这样严重，但是它在那儿。一旦他们发现他们实际上喜欢着对方，就再也没有任何事可以分开他们。”

这让Harry又绕回到他最初的问题上。“但是Remus，这都只是暂时的，”他说。“这和我父母那时候的情况不一样。”

“不一样的情况，但都是艰难的时刻，”Remus说。“我想你太快告诉自己Draco想要你只是暂时的。”

Harry沉重的叹口气，手抓着头发。“你不觉得这只是因为我是唯一可以接触到的吗？”他苦涩的问。“一旦局势好转了，他就可以得回Victoria的监护权，他可以继续生活。”

“我不知道我感觉到的是不是爱，但是我知道当他决定离开的时候，我会痛得象地狱，”他悲惨的说。“我该做什么？没有他？没有Victoria？他们对我意味着一切，Remus。”

他停下来，明白的低下头。“我爱他们，”他平坦的说。“就算不可能，我爱Draco Malfoy。”

“哦，Harry，”Remus说，再次拉近Harry。“不是不可能。我认为他一样非常关心你。”

Harry哼了一声。“Remus，他可能正在楼上抱怨我又犯混了。他不是那么关心我。”

“Harry，Draco整个时间都一直在门口担忧的看着你，”Remus静静的说。

Harry吃了一惊，飞快扭过头。Draco真的靠在门边，眯眼看着他们。

“为什么你什么也没说？”Harry指责说，回头看着Remus。

“你需要谈谈，”Remus简单的说。“爱可能美妙，可能惊人，也可能迷惑。你需要我的时候，我总在这儿听你说。”

“我还是迷惑，”Harry乖戾的说。

Remus嗤嗤笑了。“我相信你是的，但是至少不那么迷惑了一点，”他说。

“也许，”Harry承认，微笑着。“谢谢，Remus。”

Remus点点头，打破了静音咒。他对Draco点点头，走过他身边，再次走上楼梯。

“发生了什么事？”Draco质问，走进房间。

Harry紧张的微笑着。“嗯，只不过我是个傻瓜，”他说。

“你总是个傻瓜，”Draco不耐烦的说。“我想知道有什么不对了。”

Harry咬着嘴唇，想知道该跟Draco说什么。他肯定不打算向他袒露他的爱情。他自己还在适应这个念头。他也不是那么肯定他们已经准备好了讨论他们不确定的未来。

“Harry，”Draco警告的说，在沙发上坐下。

“我不想你被冒犯，因为Remus把我们比作一个家庭。”Harry说。

“为什么那会冒犯我？”Draco问。

“因为Victoria不是我的，”Harry柔软的说。“她是你的女儿，而我不想你觉得我会试图把她从你身边带走或是什么。”

Draco哼了一声，“好像你做过这种事，”他说。“我知道，你也知道，你不会。所以，到底是什么问题？”

Harry好奇的看着他。“你真的相信我不会？”

“是，”Draco立刻回答。“家庭对你太重要了。”

Harry悲哀的笑了。“是，”他同意。“但我会想她，”他接着说，几乎微不可闻。

“你这是什么意思？”Draco敏锐的问。

“我知道这都是暂时的，”Harry说。

“你想要这是暂时的？”Draco问，眯起眼睛。

Harry低下头。“不，”他低声说，这个小小的字，让他觉得不能相信的暴露。

Draco安静了很久，叹口气，Harry起身准备站起来。

“等等！”Draco温柔的喊道。

Harry终于冒险看了他一眼。“Draco，别担心，”他说。“我知道这不是永久的。我告诉过你，我只不过是个傻瓜。”

“Harry，现在没什么是一定的，”Draco说。

“我知道，”Harry激烈的说。“我生命里没有任何东西是一定的。除非你算上伏地魔要杀我的事。我可以指望这个，”他讽刺的说。

“你不会让他杀了你，”Draco生气的说。

“我没说我会，”Harry反驳。“我只说这是他的目的。我知道直到他死了，我才能得到些什么永久的东西。”

“我不想在你击败那个杂种之后被你扔在一边好去寻找永久的东西。 ”Draco激烈的说。

Harry呆住了，惊疑的眨着眼。“这是你想的？”他问。

板着脸，Draco移开目光，没有回答。Harry突然意识到Draco可能甚至比他更害怕这一切会在他赢得这场战争后消失。

“Draco，我哪儿也不会去，”他静静的说。“一切都发生的太快，我要做太多事，但是……我哪儿也不会去。”他重复。

他停下来，想理清他的思绪，判断他到底该说多少。他决定冒险。“我发现我想要和你组成家庭时，我也很害怕。我不想失去你和Victoria，但是当战争结束的时候，你没有理由再和我一起。你可以继续生活，去找到更好的人。”

Draco专注的凝视着他差不多一分钟才最后回答。“等你打败了那个杂种，你就是本世纪的英雄，我是个傻瓜才会在那个时候甩掉你，”他拖长声音说。

Harry低下头，手捂着脸，大笑着这荒谬的言论。这就像Draco，但是Harry懂了。Draco也不想要这结束。现在这就够了。

放下手，他对Draco笑起来，他正对着他假笑。“你只不过等着所有的爆米花时刻呢，”Harry指控。

“当然，”Draco傲慢的说。“看你扭动着试图解释我的存在让一切都值得了。”

“我还以为是做爱让一切都值得了。”Harry故作失望的说。

他大笑着，躲开Draco的袭击，直到Draco试图把他的生命吻出来。

“我想他们已经想明白了，”Narcissa挖苦的说。

Draco中断了吻，抬起头对他妈妈假笑着。

“Draco，你不懂得羞耻心或适度吗？”Narcissa责备说。

“Harry不喜欢适度，”Draco立刻说。

Harry呛咳起来，把Draco从他身上推开。“别把什么事都怪到我头上来，”他说，尽管他也快活的笑着。

Remus夸张恼怒的摇摇头。“Harry，我们已经迟到了，”他说。

诅咒着，Harry抓起Narcissa递给他的运动鞋，匆匆穿上。“你是怎么照顾自己的？”她问。

“太忙着照顾别人了，”Harry漫不经心的嘟哝着，他的思绪已经飘到他要去的地方了。他奔上楼梯，带着红色的蛇和他的包跑了回来。

Harry飞快的吻了一下Draco，再次出了门。


	22. Chapter 22

Harry和Remus在Hogwarts门口碰头。

“Harry，你迟到了，”Hermione指责说。“你三十分钟前就该到这儿了。”

在Harry能回以某些恼怒的反驳前，Remus流畅的插嘴说。“恐怕是我需要先和Harry谈谈，”他温和的说。“我道歉。”

“哦，”Hermione说，不愿意在Remus面前继续这个话题。

Harry感激的给了他一个微笑，Hermione转身大踏步走向城堡。他很快发现他自己在医疗翼附近的一个房间里，Weasley家，Hermione，Tonks，麦格和Pomfrey都在。Harry非常庆幸Remus也在。

Pomfrey夫人坚持让Harry先教他们治疗咒，他解释了他知道的所有内容。他帮助每个人学会正确的技巧和咒语。

“我想我学会了，”Ron怀疑的嘟哝着。

Harry犹豫一下，走到Charlie身边。“你随身带了刀吗？”他静静的问。

Charlie眯起眼睛仔细看着Harry。“是，”他最后说。

“那借我用用，”Harry镇静的说。“这是看看Ron是不是真能用这个咒语最快最方便的方法。”

“你真的要割伤你自己，然后让Ron用他的魔杖指着你？”Charlie怀疑的问。

Harry笑起来。“照你这么说，听起来风险很大。”

Charlie摇摇头，但是递出了他的刀。转过身用Charlie挡住视线，Harry飞快的在手臂上划了一道伤口。不深，但是足以让Ron练习了。

“好，Ron，”Harry说，转回身。“赶快治好它，因为真的有点痛。”

Harry不理会抽气的声音，看着Ron，“Harry，你干什么？”Ron高喊。

“快过来治好它，”Harry说，翻翻眼睛。

Ron走上前，紧张的咽下口水，用他的魔杖指着Harry的手臂，念着咒语。每个人都观看着小伤口几乎立刻愈合了。

“太好了，”Ron屏息说。“我学会了。”

对Harry的教学方式不赞同的皱着眉，Pomfrey夫人很快施了几个清洁咒除去了血迹。Harry希望他知道怎么用这个咒语，但他没有得到机会提问。Hermione知道至少一个咒语清洁血迹，Narcissa也是。在这点上，他真的得让某个人教教他。

“我想这就够了，”麦格坚定的说。

“好，”Harry说。“但是现在他知道他能做到了。如果我们都学会了治疗咒，我有些东西给你们看。”

他放下他的背包，手伸进去，让蛇环住他的手臂。

“Harry，这是条蛇？”Ron问，睁大眼睛看着蛇滑动在Harry的胳膊上。

“是，这是Gryff，”Harry平静的说，伸出手让每个人看清楚。他们想要答案，这是他此刻能给他们的最佳答案。他希望这足够令人震惊能让他们忘记其他问题。

他咧嘴笑着，看到他显然得到了所有人的注意力。

“你从哪儿得来条蛇？”Ron厌恶的说。

“我们给Harry的，作为提前的生日礼物，”George说。

“是，兄弟，”Fred同意，“为什么你没带其他的来？”

Harry简直要为他们的配合吻他们了。他们不止给了他一个拥有这些蛇的借口，而且还找到方法免于说明他们给他的真正的生日礼物。

“你给了Harry蛇当生日礼物？！”Ron在Harry回答前就高吼道。

“在魔法动物园里看到他们，”George耸耸肩说。“它们很漂亮而且五颜六色，我们觉得Harry会喜欢他们。”

“你们总是喜欢漂亮而且不寻常，”Bill嘲讽的说。

双胞胎双眼放光的看着他们的哥哥。“当然，”他们齐声说。

很多眼睛翻了翻又回到Harry身上。

“那么，为什么你带一条蛇来这儿？”Ginny好奇的问。

“因为我被问到为什么昨天晚上很多食死徒拿魔杖的手看来有问题，”Harry神秘的说。他询问的，然后歉意的，看着双胞胎。

他们顺从的点点头。“来吧，”George说。

“又不是我们不习惯当实验品，”Fred补充。

小心的看着人群，Harry静静的蛇咝咝的说了几句。Fred和George一秒钟以后叫了起来，试图揉去手上的疼痛。

“我知道是什么感觉了，”Fred亲切的抱怨着。

“对不起，”Harry说。

“发生了什么事？”Weasley太太严厉的问，不赞同的看着Harry和双胞胎。

Harry开始解释这些蛇和它们的魔法特质。

“呃，这种武器傲罗训练里可学不到，”Tonks开心的说。

Harry和其他人一起大笑起来。但他没有笑太久，麦格决定她要和Harry单独谈谈。Harry勉强跟着她去了，但是坚持Remus跟他们一起来。Ron和Hermione也想来，但是他说他之后会跟他们碰头，让他们相当失望。

跟麦格的会议并不是一次愉快的经验。她询问了他所有事，坚持得到答案，作为结果，她得到了相当数量的谎言和一半的真相，这没有让Harry高兴。尤其是他让了Remus和双胞胎陪他来。

Harry告诉她双胞胎帮他买了魔药原料，差不多是真相。而Remus担负帮Harry酿制魔药的荣誉。

Harry也解释了关于Winky的事，因为麦格知道她从Hogwarts消失了。她不太高兴Harry选择束缚一个家养小精灵到他自己，但是她答应不对任何人提起--尤其是Hermione。

至少给出了能解释大部分事情的信息。包括Harry如何能在他的“梦示”之后如此快速的联系所有人。麦格看来对他的解释满意了，在某种程度上。当她最后让他走的时候，Harry深深的松了一口气。

不幸的是，Hermione和Ron还在等他。

“也许你可以不要那么逼问他，Hermione，”Remus温和的建议，然后走开了，让Harry单独和他朋友在一起。

Harry被拉进了附近一间教室里，建立起了静音咒。

“我想知道发生了什么事，Harry。”Hermione质问。“我知道你在计划些什么。”

Harry愉快的哼了一声。“当然我是的，”他反驳说。

这让她停滞了一秒，她显然没有想到Harry会同意她。Ron明智的坐在另一边的桌上，努力置身事外。

“发生了什么？”Hermione重复。“你行为奇怪，甚至Ron和我都不知道你一半时间在干吗。”

“你想我说什么，Hermione？”Harry问，开始生气，因为他不知道能告诉她什么。“你知道我现在有很多秘密要保守。”

“不是对我们，”Hermione说，听起来很受伤。“我们在努力帮助你。”

Harry低下头，觉得对不起他的朋友们。但他知道他负担不起告诉他们。再一次，他打算调整真相适宜于他的目的。

“邓不利多留给我的任务不止是魂器，”他慢慢的说。“他告诉我可以告诉你们俩，也只有你们俩，关于这事。其他的事我没有被告知能不能告诉你们。”

“什么其他事？”Hermione立刻问。

“我刚刚告诉你了，”Harry恼怒的说。“我不能告诉你。”除了邓不利多甚至不认为适合告诉Harry关于格里莫广场和Snape的事，他也没有真正把Malfoy家交给Harry，但是Harry很确信那位老人会很高兴他接过了全部这些。

“我想你开始听起来就像邓不利多一样模糊又神秘了，”Ron说。

Harry耸耸肩。“我现在更明白他为什么会这样，”他承认。“当你处在战争中心时，有些秘密不得不保留。”

“Harry，你不觉得你……呃，不确切是接过了邓不利多的位置，但是……”Hermione犹豫的说，不确定该什么说，在所有的话都在凤凰社会议时说过以后。

Harry明白她的意思。“我不再只是一面旗帜了，”他讽刺的说。“我是真的在努力成为光明面的徽标。”

Hermione为Harry的语气畏缩了一下，知道他不高兴处在这个位置上。她沉重的叹口气，Harry紧张的等着看她是不是会继续追究。

“Ginny和我把你的文章写得差不多了，”她说，听起来放弃了，至少现在如此。

Harry感激的松了口气，微笑起来，接过她递给他的羊皮纸。

“你还没解脱呢，Harry，”她警告说。“我刚想到既然你在这儿，我们不能浪费时间。我们需要讨论魂器的事。”

“你找到什么了吗？”Harry充满希望的问。

“呃，没有，”Hermione承认。

“Regulus的中间名是Adrian，”Harry说。“这对上了信上面写的首字母。”

“你怎么知道的？”Hermione问。“别介意，”她说，抬起手，开始沉思着这片信息。

“但是Regulus是个食死徒，”Ron说。“怎么会是他？”

“他陷的太深，想退出，”Harry耸耸肩说。“我只是不知道他是怎么发现魂器的事的。”

“也许他不是真的知道那是魂器，”Ron建议说。

“Ron，那信上写了他知道它是魂器，”Hermione不耐烦的说。

“哦，对的，”Ron羞愧的说。

Hermione对他翻翻眼睛，但是立刻回到她沉思的表情。“我认为知道他是怎么发现魂器的不是真的重要，”她缓缓的说。“如果我们真能确定是他会更有用。”

“为什么确定究竟是谁会那么重要？”Ron问。

“因为那样我们可以更容易判断他会怎么处置那个真的魂器，”Hermione回答。

“是他，”Harry平静的说。

Hermione敏锐的看着他，“你确定？”她问。

“是，”Harry没有详细说明。

“怎么？”Hermione立刻问。

“我就是知道，”Harry说，他的语气清楚的表明他不会再说更多。“我们现在得要找出Regulus怎么处置那个小盒子了。它可能在任何地方。我已经想过了，但还是没能得出什么结论。”

Hermione张嘴想和Harry争执，但是又闭上了而没有质询他。他们安静了很久，反复思索着这个问题。

“格里莫广场，”Hermione屏着呼吸说。

“什么？”Ron迷惑的说。“我以为我们是要找出Regulus怎么处置那个魂器了。”

“我们是，我们在，”Hermione不耐烦的说。“他还和他父母住在家里，不是吗？”

“是，”Harry回答。他不确定Regulus去过哪儿，就像Narcissa说的，他出现在她家前院。他想过搜索格里莫广场，但是看不出来魂器会在那儿。

“所以，看，格里莫广场是个很合适的隐藏地点，”Hermione兴奋的说。“那儿有很多这种东西，它很容易被忽视。”

“Hermione，我们把所有那些东西都扔出去了，”Ron说。

“不是全部，”Hermione急躁的说。“我记得绘画室里有个小盒子--我们在清洁的时候。我只听说过斯莱特林挂坠盒的描述，我从没把它和格里莫广场联系起来，但是我现在记得它了。”

Harry怀疑的看着她。“Hermione，Regulus死了很久了，这就是说，那个盒子在那儿放了好多年。邓不利多一直在格里莫广场里。如果它真在那儿，他肯定会注意到。”

“但是邓不利多不知道Regulus，或者任何人，发现了那个盒子，”Hermione热切的说。“他有什么理由要在格里莫广场找它？还有，除了厨房之外，他真的花了多少时间在那个房子的其他地方呢？”

Harry随意耸耸肩。“也许不太多，”他承认。

“正是如此，是我们收拾清理了那儿，邓不利多从来没靠近过它们。”Hermione说。

Harry和Ron交换了一个怀疑的眼神，Hermione恼怒的瞪着他们。

“好好想想，”她激怒的说。“我们清扫了那个大玻璃柜，里面一个架子上有个盒子。我们谁想打开它，但是没成功，Sirius最后把它扔进了垃圾桶，看都没看一眼。”

Harry和Ron皱着眉，努力回忆着。那儿有各种各样奇特的，恶心的东西。Harry可以回忆起George在从垃圾桶里拿出Wartcup粉之前小心的包好手。

突然，Harry记起了那个盒子。他紧紧闭上眼睛，努力在脑中更清楚的描绘那幅画面。它一模一样，他可以肯定。“它在那儿，”他兴奋的说。“它在格里莫广场。”他的脸拉了下来。“它曾在格里莫广场，”他无力的说。

“Sirius把所有东西都扔了，”Ron气馁的说。

“不是所有东西，”Hermione坚持。“你们俩不记得了吗？Kreacher一直在从垃圾桶里收东西。如果魂器是他收回的东西之一呢？”

Harry睁大了眼睛。“Kreacher！”他喊道。

Kreacher立刻愠怒的出现在Harry面前。“主人叫我？”他愤恨的说。

Harry不理会Kreacher的态度，立刻解释他们在找什么。他们都很沮丧的听到Kreacher高兴的解释他收回了那个盒子，但是在魔法部事件之前的那个晚上把它给了Lucius。

“Fuck！”Harry放走Kreacher后生气的骂着。

“我猜想至少我们知道它没有被扔掉了，”Hermione失望的收。“现在我们至少知道它大概在哪儿了。”

“Malfoy，”Ron愤怒的说。“就知道跟他们有关。就是他们把那本日记给Ginny的。”

Harry也很生气，但不是出于相同的理由。他不认为Narcissa或Draco知道魂器的事，否则他们会告诉他。他希望如此，无论如何。他会去问他们，但是他强烈怀疑Lucius是唯一有答案的人，而Lucius在Azkaban。

“Fuck！”Harry再次咒骂着，生气的踢着桌子。

“Harry，停下！”Hermione说，忧虑的看着Harry。他生气的时候她总是看来有点紧张。

“我们怎么办？”Ron问。“我们又不能去Malfoy庄园搜索那儿。”

Hermione睁大眼睛，担忧的看着Harry。

“别担心，我没打算那样，”Harry冷笑说。Ron和Hermione甚至不知道那儿盘踞了食死徒，可能还有伏地魔本人，他们已经害怕这个主意了。

Hermione看来放心了，但是仍然被Harry的语气激怒了。“我不知道我们该干什么，”她承认。

Harry知道他要做什么，他需要去问Malfoy家。但他也想着别的事，关于Ron提过的日记。现在看来是个好时机改变话题。

“Hermione，你有没有想过我们如果找到了魂器该怎么摧毁它们？”他问。

“不完全，”她叹口气说。“如果邓不利多告诉过我们他是怎么摧毁那个戒指的话可能会好点。好像他只希望你找到它们，而不是摧毁它们。为什么他不告诉你下面做什么呢？”她问，哀叹着缺乏信息。

“我也摧毁过一个，”Harry思索着说。“我摧毁了那本日记。”他对Hermione侧侧头。“我在想，你能研究一下蛇怪和它们的毒液吗？”

Hermione皱着眉。“我能，但是你怎么能在这世界上找到另一条蛇怪呢？”

“为什么我要找另一条，我知道第一条在哪儿？”他问。

“那有几年了，Harry，”Hermione说。“它不可能再帮上你了。”

“先研究，拜托，”Harry要求，用小狗狗的眼神看着她。

“好，我会的。但是我不保证它能派什么用场，”她警告。

“叫它直觉，”Harry说，耸耸肩。

为什么伏地魔迫不及待的想要Hogwarts？他没有大声问出这个问题，但是，让它在他脑子里回响着。那儿有些东西，他确定。

“你没想着再下去那儿吧，是吗，哥们？”Ron问，打断了Harry的思绪。

“不是现在，”Harry心不在焉的回答。“我要先跟Ginny谈谈。”

“你不能带Ginny下去那儿，”Ron倔强的说。“她吓坏了。我跟你去。”

“她更了解那个密室，但是，”Harry静静的说。

“Harry，让她回想起那些记忆不好，”Hermione担忧的说。

Harry没有回答。他真的不想再跟他们争执了。

“那么我们要做的就是下去一趟那个密室，研究可能的方法来摧毁我们甚至还没到手的魂器？”Ron总结说。

Harry哼了一声。“你这么说听起来真没希望了。”

Hermione眯起眼睛。“你了解什么我们不知道的东西吗？”她猜疑的问。

Harry既不承认也不否认的耸耸肩。

“Harry，”她警告说。

“我现在有的只是些模糊的头绪和猜测，”Harry说，努力保持镇静。“我没什么具体的东西告诉你。”

“如果你不告诉我们，我们就不能帮忙，”Hermione说。

Harry瞪着他，失去了他对他脾气的控制。“我已经说了我要和Ginny谈谈，而你们都立刻否决了它，说我不该这么做，”他说。他猛然闭上嘴以免说出别的话。

但是，Hermione和Ron看来猜到了他的想法，他们看来都如遭重击。他差不多整年都在警告他们关于Malfoy，但他们都不当一回事。Harry有理由不让他们参与他所有的秘密。这和他们对他缺乏信心更相关，而不是他对他们没有信任。

Harry挫败的一手抓着头发。“我要走了，”他突然说。

“Harry，留下，”Hermione恳求的说。“我们会对此找到解决方法的。”

他背冲着她，已经快走到门口。“我知道你们想帮忙，而你们在帮忙。你们只能在剩下的事上信任我。”他说，走出了房间。

他有点惊讶的发现Remus在等着他。

“不顺利？”Remus看到Harry阴郁的表情，同情的问。

“他们对我不满意，但是我们得到了一些新的线索，”Harry说。他再次考虑着魂器，加快了脚步。他真的需要和Draco和Narcissa谈谈。

“Harry，你这么忙着要去哪儿？”Remus问，听起来很愉快。“我认为你没必要急着去你的下一个目的地。”

Harry站住了，回看着Remus，他刚刚想起来。他还需要去解决Snape的问题。

Remus皱起眉，“我猜想你要去那儿，”他说。

“七点才要，”Harry说。

“那么你还有足够的时间吃饭，”Remus坚定的说。“我们去厨房。”

“但是Remus，”Harry抗议。“我需要--”他自己停下了。他不能说起他需要做什么。

“无论它是什么，可以再等一会儿吗？”Remus问。“你今天还没好好吃过。”

“我想它可以等，”Harry勉强说。

他跟着Remus到了厨房，让Dobby和其他家养小精灵把食物堆积在他们面前。断定他饿极了，Harry狼吞虎咽着。

“那么，你现在计划跟我去任何地方了？”他在吃饭间隙抽空问。

Remus嗤嗤笑起来。“如果我认为有帮助，我会的。无论如何，我今天还没有其他计划。”

几乎是出于习惯，Harry在他们身边建立起静音咒。“你知道我不能带你去格里莫广场？”

“我意识到了，”Remus镇静的说。他犹豫一下。“但我希望你把一封信给Severus。”

“啊，Remus，为什么你要我做这种事？”Harry抱怨着。“我已经不得不告诉他关于Malfoy家的事了。”

“还有什么时候比他已经生你气的时候更好吗，”Remus微带愉悦的说。

Harry瞪着他。“生气？他总是对我生气。他会对此狂怒，”他说。

“你跟他的相处一点也没改善吗？”Remus问。

“改善了，”Harry讽刺的说。“但是我们还有大的可怕的空间可以提升。”

他对Remus同情的视线摇摇头。“没关系。我们处的好多了。我只不过不期待告诉他关于你或者Malfoy家。”

·········

不久之后，Harry让自己小心的踏进格里莫广场，知道他迟到了几分钟，不知道该期待什么。他发现Snape在厨房里，镇静的喝着一杯茶，读着书，在Harry进门后把书放到了一边。

“你甚至不知道什么叫准时吗，Potter？”Snape好奇的问。

Harry愉快的哼了一声，放松了。“我被拖向各个不同的方向，每次转身都要被质问。我被允许去随便什么地方已经够幸运了，就别指望我能准时到达。”

想给自己找些事做，Harry翻出一个杯子给自己倒了杯茶，在Snape对面坐下。“你看起来好多了，”他关心的说。

Snape简单点点头。“我想我欠你一声谢谢，”他僵硬的说。

Harry不关心的耸耸肩。“你也会对我做一样的事，”他说。

Snape没有多加评论，改变话题说起了头天晚上的事。他开始询问Harry关于战役，而Harry回答了，轻易的一次也没有提起Draco。

他有点惊奇，但是庆幸的，发现Snape没有对Harry对别人使用和教导那个治疗咒反应太糟。看来这是另一件Snape已经预期到的事。

他们谈的相当顺利，直到Snape猛然挫败的把杯子重重放到桌上。“如果不是为了Malfoy家，黑魔王昨晚甚至不会去Hogsmeade，”他生气的咬着牙说。

是时候了。无论Harry想不想做，这都是告诉Snape的最终时刻。

“伏地魔迟早也会不顾一切的袭击Hogsmeade，”Harry平白的说。“你生气和担心只是因为你找不到他们。”

Snape瞪着他。“关于我和Malfoy，你什么也不知道，”他冷笑说。

Harry耸耸肩，觉得现在有种奇特的镇静，这一刻终于到了。如果他诚实的面对自己，他实际上相当放松。

“我知道自从他们五天前消失后，你就在搜索他们，而我也知道他们在哪儿，”他说。

Snape惊异的眨着眼，然后回复他的镇静。“你知道Malfoy家在哪儿？”他压低声音危险的问。

“是，”Harry说，毫不畏惧Snape的语调和投向他的致命怒视。

“Potter，我刚刚开始认为你的脑袋里真有大脑，”Snape说。

“他们现在在我们这边，”Harry反驳说。“他们需要一个安全地方可去，所以我给了他们一个。你指望我做什么？”

“Malfoy不会转换阵营，”Snape恶意的冷笑说。“你只不过把你自己直接放在更大的危险之下。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“他们对我不危险，”他说。“Narcissa在我每次出门时都对我大惊小怪，担心我是不是会受伤。而Draco，呃，Draco也为我大惊小怪，以他自己的方式。”

Snape茫然的凝视着他。Harry觉得非常满意终于在这个男人脸上看到了一次晕眩的表情。

“Malfoy家，对你，大惊小怪。”

“是，”Harry镇静的说，无比的享受这一刻。

Snape微微摇摇头。“带我去见他们，现在。”他要求。

“你不想先听我解释吗？”Harry问。

“哦，你会解释的，”Snape说。“但是我们需要先除去危险。”

“他们不危险，”Harry激怒的说。

“现在！”Snape命令。

Harry重重吐口气。“好，”他生气的说。“跟我在Dursley家后面的巷子碰头。”

“他们在Dursley家？”Snape高声说，看来不能克制自己。“一个麻瓜住处？”

Harry耸耸肩。“是，我还不能带他们来这儿，而且没人会去那儿找他们。”

Snape张开嘴，又啪的闭上，他一个字也没多说，旋身走出了房间。

叹口气，Harry跟上翻腾的长袍波浪，希望他做了正确的决定。

············

Snape的眼睛眯成一条缝，听着Harry嘟哝着咒语允许Snape穿过Dursley家的防御。“Draco教我的，”Harry静静的说，回答了无声的问题。他领着这男人进入了房间。

“现在不要，”Harry敏锐的对把脑袋探进门廊的他的姨妈说。她看到Snape，睁大了眼睛立刻再次消失了。Harry想着还好Vernon姨夫正忙着看那震耳欲聋的电视。

Harry走上楼梯，Snape跟在他后面，但在打开他房间门时停下了。“给我一分钟去拿开Draco的魔杖。我不需要他让任何人受伤，”他低声说。

Snape猜疑的眯起眼睛，但是简单的点了点头。

“你也是时候回来了，Harry，”Harry打开门时，Draco说。

“你想我了？”Harry说，走进了房间。他故意让门开了一条缝。就算Draco和Narcissa注意到了，一分钟以后也就没关系了。

“每次你出门的时候，我都不知道你会惹上什么麻烦，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

“你今天有什么困难吗，Harry？”Narcissa问。

“呃，有一点，”Harry说。“但我想没问题。”他走向床俯身给了Draco一个飞快的吻。他退开身，手里拿着Draco的魔杖。

“嘿，”Draco抗议说。“你拿我的魔杖干吗？”

“只是想让你别做傻事，”Harry说，飞快退了两步，从床头桌上拿走了Narcissa的魔杖。

“Harry？”Narcissa询问，惊慌着他的行为。

“没事没事，”Harry匆匆的说。“我保证你们是安全的。我只是要拿开你们的魔杖让每个人都安全。”

“你到底在干吗，Potter，”Draco急促的说。

Harry深吸口气。“你现在可以进来了，”他喊道。

Draco和Narcissa扭头盯着门，看到Snape走进了房间。

Harry看着Draco发现他开始发白。

“Draco，这没关系，”他匆匆的说。

“Potter，他是个该死的食死徒！”Draco高喊，一直盯着Snape。“我告诉过你多少次了，我以为你已经明白了。”

“你和你妈妈也是，”Harry指出。“我认为我房间里的食死徒还不够多，所以想我该再邀请一个回家，”他讽刺的说。

Narcissa恐惧的看着Snape，而Snape好奇的观察着Harry和Draco。Harry注意到了，但他忙着和Draco争执，顾不上他们哪一个。

“把我的魔杖给我，Potter，”Draco嘶嘶的说。

“不，”Harry坚定的说。“除非我确信你不会诅咒他。”

Draco的视线终于转向Harry。“你在保护Snape？”他难以置信的问。

Harry的表情扭曲一下。“呃，我真的不认为他需要保护，”他说。“我更像在保护我们剩下的人。如果你决定在这儿和你的教父决斗可不怎么好。”

Narcissa看来从她的震惊中恢复过来了一点。“Severus，你也许愿意坐下，”她优雅的说，指着另一张椅子。“他们应该还要再争一两分钟，然后我们能弄清楚到底发生了什么事。”

Snape挑起一条眉毛，但是选择接受椅子，在她对面坐下。

“母亲！”Draco高喊。“你怎么能请他坐下？”

“他来这儿是作为Harry的客人，”Narcissa平静的说，尽管她的表情绷的紧紧的。“我猜想Harry有很好的理由，而且我相信他的判断。”

Draco的下巴落了下来，他转向Harry。“你该死的对我母亲做了什么？”他愤怒的问。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我对她什么也没做，你知道。”他说。“她只是看来拥有那些疯狂的礼仪的东西，就算在奇特的环境下。你知道，礼仪--就是你常常指责我没有的东西。”

Draco变得越来越焦躁，Harry开始真的担心了。“Draco，镇静下来，让我解释，”他恳求的说。

“我不想镇静下来！”Draco喊道。“你带Snape来这儿。他想杀死你，你这个白痴！”

“他不会，”Harry反驳。“如果你让我解释，你也会知道的。”

“他给你下了咒，”Draco说。“他做了什么。你知道他做得到的。”

Harry静静的咝咝几声，Draco突然尖叫一声，甩着手想甩去手上的疼痛。

“我恨你这么做，”Draco说，眯起眼睛。

“那么安静，”Harry回答。“你在歇斯底里。”

“我没有歇斯底里，”Draco傲慢的说。

Harry看了一眼Narcissa，她点点头。Harry把他还拿在手里的魔杖扔给她，走近Draco，脚尖顶着脚尖。“你信任我吗？”他静静的问。

Draco瞪了他好几秒钟，才松懈下来，给了Harry一个飞快强硬的吻。“是，”他嘶声说，退后一步，“但我还是恨你。”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“好，现在跟我坐下来，听你教父说，”他说。

“我希望你知道你在干吗，Potter，”Draco嘟哝着。他僵硬的在Harry的床边坐了下来，Harry舒适的爬上床，靠在床头板上。

“这真是启示人心……困扰，但是启示人心，”Snape嘲讽说。

“我可以警告你，”Harry反驳。“但是你比Draco还不愿意听解释。”

“你最好现在就开始解释，Potter，”Snape冷酷的命令。

Harry耸耸肩。“我有理由以前不解释任何事，你想我解释多少？”他问。

Snape的目光扫向Draco和Narcissa，“你告诉他们了什么？”他把问题投向Harry。

“他们在这点上什么也不知道，”Harry说。

“什么也不？”Snape问，疑问的挑起一条眉毛。

“关于你什么也不，”Harry说明。“但是，他们猜到你为他们担忧到死，”他补充，咧嘴笑看着Snape满面怒容。Harry耸耸肩，毫无悔意。

看来没人有意愿说话，所以Harry继续说。“瞧，你们三个在同一边--不想要伏地魔获胜的一边。现在，既然你们三个实际上互相关心，而且本质上来说是一个家庭，你们现在知道了这点，事情就容易多了。我是有点不在这个家庭圈里，但是肯定我的生活也会为此少掉很多麻烦。我已经有够多的秘密要对付了，我也厌倦了被夹在你们之间跑来跑去。”

他停下来，环视一下这个过度拥挤的房间。“还有，如果你们能弄清楚你们实际上可以相信彼此，那我们住在这儿的人就终于可以搬出去了。很奇怪，我已经相当厌倦跟我的男朋友睡在一起，而他母亲就在同一房间里。”他说。

Draco愉悦的哼了一声，Narcissa轻声笑起来。Snape成功的对这个消息显得既困惑又厌恶。

“我不确定我是不是希望知道这情况是怎么发展来的，”Snape说。

Harry耸耸肩。“我自己也不确定，所以我不能解释，”他说，看向Draco。“但是我们一开始是怎么住到一起的倒是可以解释。”他推着另一个男孩。“去证明你有礼仪，做点介绍。”

Draco瞪着他，“她在睡觉，”他说。

“谁在睡觉？”Snape猜疑的问。

“放松，”Harry对Snape说，翻翻眼睛。“去看看那个小床。”

Snape板着脸，但是遵循了Harry的建议。Narcissa也站了起来，他们一起低头看着小床。“Severus，见见Victoria Analissa Malfoy。她是Draco的女儿，”她柔和的说。


	23. Chapter 23

Snape长时间的盯着熟睡的婴儿，然后转身面对Draco和Harry。“Draco，她是你的女儿？”他尖锐的询问。

“是，”Draco骄傲的回答。

Snape眯起眼睛，盯住Harry。“你告诉我这个孩子是你的。她的名字是Victoria Potter，”他冰冷的说。

Harry不在乎的耸耸肩。“我有法律文件说这是她的名字，”他说。“我从没真的说过她是我的，但是。”

“那就是你所告诉我的，Potter，”Snape危险的说。

“不，我没有。”Harry否认。“你问我她是不是个非婚生孩子，我说是。我只是没纠正你的猜测她是我的非婚生孩子。”

Snape皱起眉，看回小床。“她是个Malfoy家的孩子，”他低声说。

“是，Severus，”Narcissa温柔的说。“她是我们在这儿的主要理由，”她鼓励Severus再次坐下，她也坐回她的位置继续说。“Draco直到从Hogwarts回来才发现他有了个孩子。当他发现她有危险时，他救出了她。”

“那个晚上，”Snape了解的慢慢的说。“那次袭击，而你自愿参加，”他对Draco说。

Draco点点头。“我没能做任何事救出她其他的家人，但我总算把Victoria带出来了。”

“而你把她带给了Potter？”Snape怀疑的问。

“这是我能想到的最安全的地方，”Draco辩解说。“不然我该怎么办？”

Draco和Narcissa继续解释那天晚上之后发生的一系列事件。有几次他们会询问的看着Harry，但是他挥手示意他们继续，告诉他们什么事都可以告诉Snape。Harry也从Snape那儿收到了几记锐利的扫视。

当说到第一次战斗时，他们都问了他很多问题。Harry开始头疼的听着他们想弄明白谁知道什么，谁又在哪儿。对他来说一点新鲜事也没有。他已经厌倦了一次又一次的重复那天晚上他站在战争的对立面而帮助了Draco的所有细节。

“为什么每个人都要研究那个晚上？”他暴躁的问。“首先是Draco，然后Narcissa，现在Snape。我只不过做了必须做的事。”

Snape按着他的鼻梁，低下头。

“他很惊人，不是吗，Severus，”Narcissa柔软的说。

Snape抬眼看着Narcissa，然后Harry，Harry觉得非常不安。

“Potter，我清楚的记得命令过你不要靠近战场一步，”Snape安静的说。

Harry耸耸肩。“我不得不去，万一有什么事不对。”他说。

“而你不得不去那儿救了Draco的狗命，”Snape以实事求是的口气说。

Draco板起脸，但是Harry点点头。“他是个烂透了的食死徒，”他说。

“精确，”Snape说。他看着Draco。“继续。”

Draco皱着眉，但继续解释所有发生的事。Narcissa也讲述了一部分，但是Harry尽可能的置身事外，他懒洋洋的趴着，头枕在手臂上。其他三个人还不确定情势，但他不同。

他累了，他应该知道这会变成又一个长夜。希望他们最终能决定他们彼此能足够信任，那么他们就能搬进格里莫广场。他厌倦了待在Dursley家身边，而且他们三个只能住在这个小房间里。他厌倦了在Snape和Malfoy家间保持秘密，而他其实不必。他只是厌倦了秘密。他们明明在同一边，这实在太荒谬。

他再次考虑他是不是还需要对Snape保持魂器的秘密。他知道可能最好不要告诉Draco和Narcissa。但是Snape。为什么邓不利多不告诉Snape？

如果他们能赶快想明白，那么他至少能问问Malfoy家魂器的事。他真心希望他们有人知道它在哪儿。他不知道如果他们不知道他该怎么办。

“Potter！”

“什么？”Harry恼怒的问。

Draco翻翻眼睛。“你是怎么能在紧要关头保持注意力的，我真不知道，”他嘟哝着。

“这不是紧要关头，”Harry反驳。

“男孩们，”Narcissa温和的责备着。

Harry翻翻眼睛，Draco愠怒的瞪着他。

Snape询问的挑起一条眉毛，怀疑的看着两个男孩。

“他们有种很有趣的关系，不是吗？”Narcissa愉快的说。

“这看起来不可能，”Snape低声嘟哝着。

“他们长大了，”Narcissa温和的说，但是声音里流露着骄傲。“他们成长为坚强的年轻人，作出了艰难的决定，明智的选择，我相信。”

Narcissa的视线从男孩们那儿转向Snape。“我之前说Victoria是Draco和我在这儿的原因，”她说。“但这不是完全的真相。我们在这儿是因为Harry。”

Snape扫了Harry一眼，专注的看着Narcissa。

“这是因为他是谁，和他做的选择，”她温和的继续。“他选择接过Victoria。他选择等待Draco解释，而不是招来傲罗。他选择帮助Draco，明知道Draco一开始还在对立的那方。Harry做了很多事。”

“他强迫你们为了Victoria转换阵营，”Snape说，但是他的语气流露着对他自己的话的怀疑。这更象一个问题。

“不，”Narcissa说，强调的摇摇头。“当Harry站出来作出他自己的选择时，他鼓励我们做同样的事。实际上，他相当强烈的宣称如果我们希望，我们应该和黑魔王待在一起。他知道我们选择离开黑魔王会面临什么样的风险，也从来没有试图影响我们的选择。”

“看起来Potter做到了我几年来一直想知道该怎么做的事。”Snape说，令人惊异的不带任何酸涩。

Harry说话了，拒绝让Snape这么想。“不，我什么也没做，”他说。“这和我是谁无关。是Victoria导致了不同。”

“她是催化剂，”Snape说。

“我想是，”Harry说。

Snape思索的点点头。

Harry坐起来，从床尾抓过他扔在那儿的背包，翻找出里面的羊皮纸。他猜想既然Snape已经差不多镇静下来了，这也许是个好时机把Remus的信给他。

“这是什么？”Draco好奇的问。

Harry把Hermione给他的羊皮纸给他。“这是我应该看一遍的我的文章。”看起来很有兴趣，Draco接过它立刻读了起来。

“这是我被请求给你的信，”Harry镇静的说，把卷好封印的羊皮纸递给Snape。

“给我的信，”Snape平板的说。

“Remus昨天晚上猜出我知道你在哪儿，”Harry急促的承认。“今天他请我把这个给你。”

Snape眼睛危险的闪动着，“你通知了Lupin？”他咆哮着。

“他是个好人，Severus，”Narcissa镇静的插话说。

Snape的眼光短暂的扫过她，继续怒视着Harry。“你告诉了Lupin关于Malfoy家？”他问。

“是，但我有Draco的许可，”Harry回答。

Draco微微哼了一声，抓住了Snape的注意。

“你没有给他许可？”Snape问，眯起眼睛。

Draco和Harry交换了一下视线，Draco抓起Harry的魔杖，建立了一个他们的静音咒。他们谁也没注意Snape暗中抵消了这个咒语。

“你确定相信Snape是安全的？”Draco问。“告诉他我和妈妈是一回事，因为他总是在照顾我们。我想他不会真的把我们交给黑魔王。但是告诉他Lupin的事，会让你更有危险，不是吗？我想你不该告诉他你在做的任何事。我明白你相信他在光明面，但是我不明白你怎么能真的相信。”

Harry好奇的侧着头。有点奇怪Draco这样担心他。这是一阵奇怪的颠倒，Harry相信Snape，而Draco试图警告Harry离他远点。

“Draco，你也许不会愿意听到，但是我认为在涉及到战争时，我对Snape的信任比对你的多，”他慢慢的说，有点紧张的提防着他相信会由此引发的怒气。

Draco的表情明显的绷紧了。“你相信他一直在你这边，而我只是刚刚转换过来，”他僵硬的说。

Harry点点头，但是急促的安抚着。“我真的信任你。只是--”他无助的看着Draco。

Draco给了他一个冰冷的微笑，完全不愉快的。“我知道你是的，Harry，”他说。“如果你不是的话，我不会在这儿。”

“Draco，”Harry说，恳求他明白。

“我只是不认为你该信任他。你怎么能信任Severus，他总是对你那么糟？”Draco大声喊道。“他是个食死徒，我听他说过一百种方法来杀死你。”

Harry只是专注的凝视着Draco，直到Draco不耐烦的扭动着说。“我知道这也可以用来描述我，”他愠怒的说。“但是我们讨论的是Severus。你不像我这么了解他。他真的很危险，Harry。”

“我相信他，Draco，”Harry说。

“除了你，我不相信任何人，”Draco反驳。“我甚至不像相信你这样相信我自己的母亲。相信任何人都不安全。”

Harry双手牢牢捧住Draco的脸，让他们几乎鼻子碰着鼻子。“你相信我，所以我需要你接受这个，就算你不相信他。这对我也不容易，但是如果我对Snape有任何怀疑，我绝不会告诉他你们在哪儿。”

“Harry，”Draco说，听起来就像Harry一分钟前那样的恳求。

“Draco，我需要他，”Harry坚定的说。Draco的脸在Harry的手下恼怒的绷紧了，他想挣开，但是Harry没有松开手。“你是我的支柱，我也需要你，”他说，紧紧盯着Draco暴风雨般的眼睛。“但是Snape是我在战争里能得到的最有力的同盟。”

“他杀了邓不利多，”Draco生气的说，大胆的提起这个话题希望它能帮忙说服Harry。“你凭什么相信他不会在对他便利的时候杀了你？”

Harry的表情阴郁了，他松开Draco，但是他说话的时候没有动摇。“杀死邓不利多对他不是件便利的事，”他冷酷的说。“那只是他很不幸不得不做的事。他是那天晚上所发生的事之间的一枚棋子，他顺从的完成了他被授予的角色--被伏地魔，被你的母亲，被邓不利多本人。他甚至没有完全意识到围绕着邓不利多的死发生的所有事。他甚至不是真的杀死了邓不利多，那只是到了那个时候。”

“但是我们都看到他了，”Draco无力的说，混合着恐惧和敬畏的看着Harry。

“眼见不一定为实。Snape执行了一次仁慈的行动来保护我们，”Harry严酷的说。“我知道那天晚上发生了什么，Draco。当你忙着领食死徒进入Hogwarts时，我和邓不利多在远离城堡的地方。我当时不明白，但是我看着邓不利多牺牲了他的生命。上帝，我不止是看着，我还被该死的命令帮忙，”他苦涩的说。

“你想知道真相吗，Draco？”他一个字一个字的问说。“我该死的看着邓不利多在那个晚上死了两次。他在我们回到Hogwarts之前就为了最终目标贡献了他的生命。”

他停下来，散发着怒气。“你想知道为什么我知道Snape不会在对他便利的时候杀了我吗？”

“不，Harry，”Draco恳求着，“不要说了。”

Harry继续着。“邓不利多的死对光明面是个巨大的牺牲，但是杀死我意味着光明面的终结，和伏地魔对巫师和麻瓜世界统治的真正开始。”

“Snape可以照他需要的恨我，但是他不会杀死我，无论处在什么情况下。他会帮助我干掉伏地魔，”Harry带着冷酷和强烈的自信说。

Draco咽下口水，把他的目光从Harry身上扯开，冒险看了一眼Snape。Harry扭头看着那个男人，意识到Snape正震惊的盯着他。飞快的瞥了一眼Narcissa，他发现她也同样目瞪口呆的看着他。他明白他们听到了他说的每个字，他的目光转回Snape。

Snape已经封闭了他的表情。他挥挥魔杖完全撤销了Draco设下的静音咒。“我需要教你们俩更好的静音咒，以及我自己的能抵消大部分人用的静音咒的咒语。”他镇静的说。他的话和他投向Harry的评价眼光全不一致。

Harry抬起下巴，转向Draco。“你想说邓不利多？”他说，对整个包围着他的环境有种冰冷的愤怒，但是他的思绪是完全清醒的。“随着时间过去，我越来越理解那个令人发怒的老人。我需要我的联盟，如果你们明白能够信任彼此，事情对我会容易得多。如果我不用把这么些不同的联盟分隔开，我就能花更多时间做最重要的工作，”他冷漠的说。

“我相信你们三个，我也相信Remus，”他说，盯着他们三个，站起来走向门口。“接受它。”

“现在别逃走，Potter，”Snape冷嘲说。

“我没有逃走，”Harry愤怒的说。“我要在我说出什么会后悔的话前离开。”

“镇静，”Snape命令，挥动魔杖锁上了门。

“我有新的线索，我现在需要去调查，”Harry咆哮着。“我今晚不能询问Draco和Narcissa，所以我也许能和Ginny谈谈。”

“Ginny！”Draco高声说。

Harry鼻翼张大了，他闭上眼睛，努力恢复控制，甚至不知道是什么时候失去它的。

“让－我－出－去。”

他听到Narcissa低声说着咒语，Harry抓住门把手，拉开门，又在他身后猛的甩上它。

“小子！你要干吗？”Vernon在起居室怒吼着，Harry重重的走下楼梯。

咬着牙，Harry没有理会他，他在他姨夫走到门厅前就甩上前门出去了。

对他们非常生气，也意识到他只有魔杖而没有隐形斗篷，Harry幻影显形到了双胞胎在对角巷的公寓。他冲上楼梯拍打着门。

Fred拉开门。“出什么事了？”他立刻问，警惕的打量着周围。

Harry皱着眉，绕过Fred。“没什么，除了跟我住在一起的人让我要发狂，”他说。

“喔，”Fred说，镇静的关上门。“所以，我们在这午夜时分能为你做点什么？”他愉快的问。

Harry终于看着Fred和George，有点茫然的，想知道他怎么到Fred拉开门的那刻才明白。“你们俩，呃，聪明，”他说。

Fred和George两眼放光的看着他，穿着闪亮的绿色和黄色的睡裤。“谢谢你，”他们齐声说。

“你们俩穿着这个真能睡着？”Harry好奇的问。他们点点头，但是还没说话Harry就摇了摇头，Fred早先的话终于进到他脑子里。“别介意。你什么意思，‘午夜时分’？”

“差不多半夜了，”George快活的说。

“该死！”Harry骂道。“我猜想你们今晚就不能把我偷带进去跟Ginny谈谈了，那么。”

挑起眉毛，双胞胎交换了一个眼神。Harry看着他们，翻翻眼睛。“不是那么回事，”他说。“我只是需要跟Ginny谈谈，但是Ron和Hermione不让我靠近她。”

“Ron和Hermione？还是Malfoy？”Fred明了的问。

“哦，我想他只是想错了，”Harry生气的说。“但是Ron和Hermione是真正的问题。他们就是不想我把Ginny扯进来。”

“但是这很重要，”George说，让它听起来更像个问题。

“是，”Harry说。“也许，”他过了一会儿说。他相信双胞胎，但是不想跟他们解释他想和Ginny讨论密室的事。没有一个Weasley愿意说起这个。

Harry揉揉太阳穴，试图揉去他脑袋里坚持不懈的抽痛。他不知道邓不利多是怎么对付这些压力的，但是他知道他处理不来。

“还好吧，哥们？”Fred关心的问。

“不好，”Harry承认，疲倦的叹口气。“对不起打扰你们了。”他说，走向门口。

George拦下他。“我们可不会让你在这种状态下就离开，太没运动精神了。”他说。

Harry也不是真的想回Dursley家。“我能在你们的沙发上躺一会儿吗？”他问。“等我脑袋不那么抽痛了就好。”

“当然，哥们，”George轻松的说，Fred走向厨房方向。

愤怒消耗了他的力气，Harry躺倒在他们的沙发上。

“给，”Fred说，递给Harry一杯止痛魔药。Harry感激的喝了下去，躺下来直到魔药开始作用。祈祷他不用回去对付他房间里的人，Harry睡着了。

················ 

Harry醒过来，觉得头晕眼花的，想知道魔药为什么没能停下他脑袋里的抽痛。

“很高兴看到这儿没人，”Fred打开门，困倦的抱怨着。

Harry没觉得特别警惕，直到听到Draco的声音，他才明白发生了什么事。

“Weasley，你要去看看Harry，”Draco说，他急切的说。“他说他要去跟你妹妹谈谈，但他昨晚一直没回来。”

“你觉得他跟Ginny在一起，对你不忠了？”Fred问。

“不，”Draco回答，Harry听到他声音里嘲讽盖过了焦急。“我要知道他是不是安全，万一那个傻瓜发生了什么事。”

“那个傻瓜很好，”Harry讽刺的嘟哝着。

Draco的脑袋立刻从沙发背后探出来，松了口气的看着Harry。松懈，无论如何，立刻被恼怒取代。“你在这儿干吗？”他问。

“对不起，我也许睡着了，”Harry低声说。

“Potter，你迟早会成为我的死因，”Draco嘟哝着，绕过沙发，推开Harry的脚坐下来。

Harry把他还穿着袜子的脚搁到Draco的膝盖上。Draco瞪着它们一会儿，然后看来决定容忍它们。他揉着Harry的脚踝，看着他。

Fred和George在他们对面的沙发上坐下，看起来不比Harry更清醒。

Harry不理会Draco刺探的注视，“Winky，”他喊道。

“是，Harry主人，”她说，蹦出在他身边。

“你能告诉Narcissa说Draco找到了我而且我很好吗？”他问。“然后给我们带四个人的早餐回来，谢谢。”

她消失了，Harry闭上眼睛，只希望能继续睡觉。

“现在什么时候？”George睡意朦胧的问。

“白天，”Fred回答。

“对不起，”Harry嘟哝着，“我没想睡着的。”

“没问题，哥们，”George说。

“对我们，”Fred同意。

Harry呻吟着，Draco哼了一声。“只有我有问题，”Harry嘟哝着。双胞胎明智的什么也没说。

“Draco，你睡过了吗？”Harry犹豫的问。

“不，”Draco简单的说。“我在打包，”

Harry的眼睛睁开了，询问的看着Draco。Draco点点头。

“好，那么昨晚总算有好事发生了，”Harry说。

“好事？”Fred问，看来再也忍不住脱口而出的询问。

“是，好事，”Harry说。但是他不知道该告诉他们什么。Draco没有回答，他的目光还在Harry身上。叹口气，Harry看着Fred和George。“我们要搬到个比Dursley家更安全的地方去了。”

“我猜想这是好事，那么。”George慢慢的说。“但是，呃，Harry，我们怎么联系你呢？”

Harry不知道，他可以飞快的联系到所有人，但是没人能找到他。

“硬币，”Draco简短的说。

“就像DA硬币？”Fred问。

“是，Draco会那个魔法，”Harry干巴巴的说。

Draco的下颚绷紧了，Harry能感觉到他身上辐射出来的紧张。把脚落到地板上，Harry转身让他的头枕到Draco的膝盖上。“对不起，”他柔软的说，从他屈服的位置看着Draco。

这个道歉看来没有用，Harry沉重的叹口气。Winky蹦回了房间。双胞胎热心的帮她把东西摆开在两张沙发间的咖啡桌上，他们的饭桌上堆满了谁知道是什么的东西。

Harry想坐起来，但Draco拦住他。“Harry，我--”他顿了下来。一手搁在Harry胸口，另一只手梳理着Harry的头发。

“Harry主人？”Winky说，小心的看着他们俩，请求他的注意。

Harry转向她，意识到她已经放好了早餐。“什么事，Winky？”他问。

“Winky要告诉Harry主人‘八点半是说至少在这个小时内要设法到’，”她说，逐字传递着消息。

Harry咧嘴笑了，即使心情没好转。“回复消息--我有三个，而一个不会让我离开他视线，但是我会尽力。”他只有三个人有可能妨碍他在Snape设定的碰头时间回去。

她点点头，离开让他们吃早餐。

Draco弓起一条眉毛。“这该死的是什么意思？”他问，知道这个消息是来自谁，但不明白这个奇怪的口讯或者Harry的反应。

“这是说，我不会有太多麻烦，”Harry回答，继续微笑着坐了起来。Snape也不会为他可能的迟到嘲笑他。

“你没有麻烦，”Draco同意，但是依然皱着眉想弄明白这消息的意思。“那么，这是说八点还是九点？”

Harry大笑起来，“我应该在八点到那儿，”他说。“现在到底是什么时候--除了白天以外？”

Fred咧嘴笑起来。“现在是七点，”他说。

Harry小心的看着Draco，就算他靠近了他。“你还好吧？”他静静的问。

没有回答，Draco吻了他。这一开始是粗暴的惩罚的，但是逐渐温柔起来，他的舌头抚慰着肿胀的嘴唇。

Draco终于停下了这个吻，他的额头抵着Harry的。“我恨你，Potter，”他说，粗重的喘息着。

Harry喘息着嗤笑起来。“你需要一个回报的宣称吗？”他问。

Draco抵着Harry的额头点点头，假笑起来。

“那么，我也恨你，Malfoy，”Harry说。

Fred和George大声的，戏剧性的叹息着。“哦，多动人，”George饱含热泪的说。

Fred拭去他自己假装的眼泪。“带回了旧日美好时光的记忆，”他同意。

Harry爆发出一阵大笑，Draco愉快的哼了一声。“旧日时光，狗屎，”Draco说。“我一整夜都在咒骂Potter。”

Harry畏缩了一下，即使Draco的声调很轻快。“我相信你是的。”他说。“对不起我睡着了，你知道。我只是想躺一下让头别再疼了。我本来想回去的。”

“又头疼了？”Draco问，再次皱起眉。

“只是压力，”Harry心不在焉的说，终于开始吃他的早餐。

“只是压力，”Draco讽刺的嘟哝着，重复的Harry的话，把他自己的盘子端了起来。

“你知道，Malfoy，你应该减轻Harry的压力，”Fred帮助性的指出。

Harry咧嘴笑了，横看了Draco一眼。

“我不能把他留在一个地方够久，”Draco干巴巴的说。

双胞胎和Harry大笑起来。他们继续吃着，Draco再次提起硬币的事。一边早餐一边讨论着，他们最后决定每个人带一枚硬币，Draco知道怎么对它们施咒，这样可以双向的传递消息。差不多八点的时候，他们做好了四个施过咒的硬币，每个人都知道了怎么用它们。

“该走了，Harry，”Draco说。

吃了一惊，Harry看看时间，呻吟着。“好，等等，”他说，他看着双胞胎。“你们觉得你们能找个什么办法把Ginny带出来给我吗？”他问。

“多久？”Fred问。

“现在对付妈妈可不容易，”George说。

“我知道，”Harry说，思索着盯着地板，皱着眉想了会儿。“我真的不想惹起Ron或者Hermione的猜测，这取决于Ginny。如果她同意，那么我可能要单独跟她待几个小时。”

他听到双胞胎窃笑起来，抬眼看着他们，意识到他们在他和Draco之间来回打量着。转头看着Draco，他发现金发少年正板着脸。

“Harry，你到底明不明白你刚刚说了什么？”Draco问。

Harry也皱起眉想着。他终于明白他的话听起来象什么了，他的表情立刻羞愧起来。“不是那样，”他回答。“我只是认为她也许有我需要的关键信息。”

“我这么相信你对你真是件好事，”Draco说。

“我知道，”Harry感激的说。“否则我的生命会太不愉快了。”

他转向Fred和George。“那么，你们觉得你们能为我把她带出来吗？”

Fred把弄着他的硬币，回答道，“我们会看看我们能做什么，然后通知你。”

“谢谢，”Harry说，走向门口。

“Harry，”Draco喊道，拦下他。

“怎么？”Harry问。

“我们搬了，”Draco简单的说。

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“你说你们打包了，”他慢慢的说。

“我是的，”Draco同意，“然后，我搬走了所有东西。”

Harry张嘴想说话，然后瞥了一眼双胞胎。他换了个主意。“好，”他说。“我猜想我只有一件东西要去拿了。”

Draco皱着眉。“那房间空了。”他说。

Harry悲哀的微笑着。“一件藏起来的东西，”他静静的说。“我只要一分钟去拿它，如果愿意，你可以跟我来，”他建议。

Draco点点头，穿上斗篷。Harry对双胞胎高声说着谢谢，离开了。

几分钟后，走进Dursley家，他觉得有点奇怪。他知道这很可能是他最后一次踏进这屋子。他觉得Petunia不在那儿更糟，也许是出去购物了。上个月她总是让她自己忙得看不到人，但是她这个夏天很帮忙。比她过去帮忙得的多，至少，这算点什么。他知道他真的会想她，一点点。但他不会想Vernon或者Dudley。

把这种混杂的情绪推到一边，Harry最后一次走上楼梯。房间看起来又空了。悲哀的，它看起来又象Harry原来的房间了。他曾经恨这个房间，但是上个月他真的开始享受这个封闭的空间，比他意识到的多得多。

他很感激Draco保持着沉默，只是观察着Harry。Harry跪下来，拉开松动的地板。但是，他发现的比他期待的要多。他震惊瞪着那个小地方很久，然后他小心的掏出里面的东西，坐在地板上看着它们。

“Harry？”Draco关心的说，在他身边坐下。

Harry摇摇头，不想答话。他把他自己的相册放到一边，凝视着他找到的第二本相册，一本本来不该在那儿的。他犹豫着，但慢慢翻开了它。是他妈妈的一幅照片。它是张麻瓜照片，但是她看起来更像Harry在Snape的冥想盆里看到的她。这肯定是在她上学期间的某个暑假里拍的。

他可以感觉到他的眼睛开始灼痛。他现在不能。他轻轻合上相册，不敢再看其他的页面。他知道如果他看了，他会崩溃。

他看着地板下的小小空间。他一直以为这个地方是隐蔽的。“她知道，”他说，他的声音嘶哑。“Petunia姨妈知道我在哪儿藏东西。我今年把我的相册藏在这儿。我再不需要藏任何东西，但我仍然藏着它。我把它放开，那么它是安全的。”

他清清喉咙。“Petunia姨妈知道我会回来，”他低声说。他看着他抓着的相册，他的手紧握着，指节发白。Petunia姨妈把它留给了他，知道他会回来拿。Harry努力不想这事，但是很难。

“我该走了，”他突然说。他最后检查了一次确定里面是空的，推上了地板。把两本相册抱在胸口，他终于看向Draco。

“我们走，”Draco平静的说。

Harry点点头，格外感激Draco平静的接受。他现在不能为这个争执，尤其在这儿。回忆着Snape用来收缩书的咒语，Harry小心的收缩了相册，把它们放进隐形斗篷里。Draco什么也没说，等着Harry把斗篷递回给他。

直到他们幻影显形离开，Harry才觉得他又能正常呼吸。直到他们靠近格里莫广场，他也才意识到他还不知道一旦进去，该期待什么。

停在门外，他深吸口气，坚定的挺直肩膀。他走进屋子，就像往常那样直奔厨房。他震惊的发现Remus在那儿，还有Snape和Narcissa。

“早安，Harry，Draco，”Remus说，微笑着。Narcissa的微笑也是欢迎和令人安心的。

“八点半，准时，”Snape讽刺的说。

眨眨眼，Harry看着钟。Snape是对的。摇摇头清理思绪，他发现Draco仔细的观察着他，而Snape猜疑的看着他们俩。

“早，”他问候说。“我今天早上有几件事得做，第二件花的时间比预期的长一点，”他说，走去给他自己和Draco倒茶，停下来吻了吻Narcissa的脸，就像Draco常做的。这也变成了他的一种习惯。他总是让她担心，她看来觉得这令人安心。

Snape无声的把他的杯子递给Harry。他没问就接了过来，给这个男人又倒了一杯，照他喜欢的方式加上东西，递回给他。Remus和Narcissa都略带惊讶的看着他们，在Harry问他们是否需要添茶的时候摇摇头。

Harry没多想就在他通常的位子坐下来，面对着Snape。Draco好奇的看着他。Draco坐到Narcissa旁边，在桌子的另一侧。Harry耸耸肩，看着Snape。“那么，今天有什么计划？”他问，打破了沉默。

Snape嘲笑的哼了一声。“我感觉我需要问你这个问题，”他干巴巴的说。


	24. Chapter 24

Harry茫然的揉着太阳穴。屋里的空气很紧张，他不知道Remus是怎么来格里莫广场的，但是他不敢问。每个人都格外安静和小心，Harry不确定这是因为Snape或是他自己。他也不确定他敢不敢提起头天晚上的事。Snape显然允许了其他人进入格里莫广场，这是好事，但是Harry不知道他对此有多乐意。除了Remus，每个人都很累也不怎么高兴。

“我需要一些解释，Potter，”Snape丝质的声音说，打断了他的沉思。“显然没有人完全了解你在做什么。”

Harry镇定的迎向他的视线。“坦白说？没有人会。除非一切结束。”他说。“我负担不起让所有人知道所有事。这太危险了。”

Snape点点头表示理解。“我明白这点。无论如何，我对黑魔王的计划的了解也比对你的强。在昨天晚上的事件后，我开始注意到你比我意识到的进行了更多计划。”

他评估的打量着Harry。“你，Potter先生，比我相信你所能的担任了更活跃的角色。你显然出人意料的能干和聪明，担负的责任比你本应该能得要多得多，”他说。

“换句话说，你以为我只是在遵循你的命令，以及邓不利多的命令，盲目的。”Harry讽刺的说。

“是，”Snape坦率的说。“有一些事已经让我怀疑你的行动，但是据我昨天晚上了解到的，显然发生的事要远超过我所意识到的。”

Harry注意到Snape没有追究任何细节。至少，没有涉及到邓不利多交给他的任务。他想知道Harry的基本计划，以及在他不知情的情况下Harry做了什么。Harry觉得如果他自己知道自己在做什么的话，会更容易回答。

“我的首要任务不得不改变了很多，”他缓缓的开口说。“当我离开Hogwarts，我唯一的任务是邓不利多给我的。我没有打算参与到其他事中，但是随后Draco带着Victoria出现了，而你出现在这儿。”

他静静的解释着所有事是怎么变化的，向在这儿的这群人--Snape，Draco，Narcissa，和Remus--他终于解释了所有事。他做的每件事，单独的，他们都知道一星半点，但是没有人知道全部的事。他唯一保留的就是找到和摧毁魂器的任务，但是他甚至也间接的提到了。

“现在做什么？”Draco问。

“我要接着做我一直在做的事，”Harry平静的回答。“任何Snape带回来的消息，我去传递给凤凰社。我会让斯克林杰和公众保持控制，提供希望，”他讽刺的说。“我会接受Snape和Remus的训练--防御和进攻--光明和黑暗--任何会在战斗中帮助我的东西。我以我能够的方式帮助凤凰社，包括提供更多魔药。我继续努力让伏地魔不能扩大对巫师世界的控制，我也在努力探索真正能击败他的方法。”

他思索着停下来。“我现在在这儿有了大本营，这让事情容易多了。我已经拥有了同盟和强大的资源，我会利用这些。”

“击败他的方法？”Snape问，重述着Harry的话。

“我没有太多时间专注在这个问题上，有太多其他的事在发生，”Harry承认。“但是我现在有了之前没有的线索。希望我今天晚点能跟Ginny谈谈。”

“你也需要和Draco和Narcissa谈谈，”Snape说。

Harry小心的点点头，知道这不会是一次轻松的讨论。Snape看来已经决定他现在就该和他们谈。

“我们能帮你什么，Harry？”Narcissa温和的问。

Harry看着Draco，不知道他会怎么反应。他的父亲总是一个相当危险的话题。他突然庆幸Draco坐在桌子的另一边。

“是关于Lucius，”Harry突然说，看到Draco绷紧了身体，表情凝滞了。

“他怎么了？”Narcissa镇静的问。

知道不会轻松，Harry继续着，专注的看着Narcissa而不是Draco。“在神秘事务司的事情发生前，Kreacher带了一个挂坠盒去给Lucius。你知道它在哪儿吗？”

Narcissa看来也不愿意说及这个话题，但她没有因此生气。她悲哀的看着Harry。“Harry，当时，我的思想专注在……，”她不确定的降低了声音。

Remus发出点声音，让Harry警惕的瞪了他一眼，然后转回Narcissa。“我知道，你想着我虚弱的联接和背叛Sirius，”他不耐烦的说。“我需要知道那个该死的挂坠盒。”

她惊讶的眨下眼，皱着眉努力回忆着。“Kreacher先来找得我。当我……和他说完后，他喋喋不休的说着什么给Lucius的礼物。当时事情有点忙乱，但是我问过Lucius关于那个所谓的礼物。因为涉及到Kreacher，凡事都难以确定。”

Harry点点头，知道真相确实如此。“那么Lucius说了什么？”他问。

“Harry，”她犹豫的叫着他的名字。“他甚至没有告诉我那是什么。只说如果他选择把它交给黑魔王，他会非常满意。”

“他没有把东西给伏地魔，是吗？”Harry紧张的问。出于无论什么理由，这个伏地魔可能已经得回它的念头一次也没有滑过他的脑海。

“没有，”Narcissa立刻回答，摇摇头。“他说我们第二天会讨论它。他把它放在他个人的金库里保存起来了。”

“金库？”Harry问。“他古灵阁的金库？”

Draco和Narcissa交换了一个眼色，然后她回答。“不，Malfoy是个非常古老的家族。在庄园里有个秘密的金库，只有家族族长才能打开它。指定的继承人是通过防御和咒语的关键，所以只有现任族长死了，下一任才能获得通过，”她解释。

Harry迷惑着，但是恐怕他理解了这个情况的含意。“Lucius是唯一能进入那个盒子所在的金库的人。Draco只在他父亲死了之后才能进去。”他说。

Narcissa惨白着脸，而Draco怒视着，但他们都点点头。

“该死！”Harry诅咒道。“那么，我现在就得想办法得到Lucius了。”

“你不能杀了我父亲！”Draco愤怒的喊道。

“谁说了要杀死他了？”Harry反问。“我需要那个该死的杂种给我把挂坠盒拿出来。”

这让Draco呆住了，Harry嘲讽的看着他。

“只不过你打算怎么把Lucius从Azkaban弄出来，更别提还让他跟你合作？”Snape插嘴说。

“我完全不知道，”Harry说。“我一直希望避免这个。”

“你真的想放了我父亲？”Draco怀疑的问。

“我有什么选择？”Harry问。“我必须拿到那个挂坠盒。如果我不得不通过Lucius拿到它，那么这就是我要做的。”

“Lucius明白它的重要性吗？”Snape敏锐的问。

“我想不，”Harry回答。“那是斯莱特林的挂坠盒，所以Lucius肯定认为它很贵重，因为整个纯血统，斯莱特林的骄傲和家族传承之类的东西，”他漫不经心的说。

他停下来，意识到其他人都带着不同程度的震惊看着他。“而这不是它为什么重要？”Remus问。

“呃，不，”Harry承认。“这是一部分。伏地魔是斯莱特林最后一个后嗣，所以他认为它在这点上非常有价值。但是这和我为什么必须拿到它没关系。”

“你要摧毁它，”Snape了然的说。

“是，”Harry承认，想知道Snape是不是真知道它是什么。然而，Snape的下一句话回答了这个问题。

“我现在不比邓不利多还在世的时候更明白他。”他嘟哝着。

Harry冷酷的笑了。“我发现如果邓不利多能在所有事上都直截了当的话，这个任务会容易得多。”他说。

Snape同意的点点头。无论邓不利多出于什么理由保留了如此多的秘密，Harry和Snape都尊重他的愿望。Snape一次也没有问过Harry真正任务的细节。他只想依照Harry的需要帮助他。

现在，Harry需要帮助设法把Lucius带出Azkaban。

桌边的人陷入了安静之中，Harry犹豫着想再次开口。他该怎么去问Lucius在Azkaban能不能保持神智呢？

“Lucius是不是阿尼马格斯？”他问，决定这是他能用的最礼貌的方式。他不想面对Draco的怒气。

“是，”Draco咆哮着，愤怒的目光仿佛要在Harry身上扎出洞来。

“Lucius的神智肯定完整无缺，”Snape说，拉回Harry的注意力，显然明白Harry为什么问这个问题。

“但是他没机会象Sirius一样逃脱，”Remus静静的说。“Sirius逃脱后，那儿已经建立了新的防御措施。”

“也许你能够得到斯克林杰的合作，”Narcissa建议。“你以前和他交涉的很好。”

Harry低下头，思索着这种可能性，揉着太阳穴。“我花了几个月时间才说服斯克林杰释放无辜的囚犯，”他说。“如果我想放出Lucius，不会容易的。”

“Potter，就连黑魔王也找不到办法来释放那些囚犯，”Snape说。“我相信这不可能。”

“甚至连接触Azkaban的囚犯都是不可能的，”Narcissa苦涩的说。

“魔法部的官员可以进去，”Harry说，想到Sirius是从Fudge那儿得到的报纸。而Crouch也进去过。他睁大眼睛。而且Crouch出来了。

“Crouch，”他大声说。

其他三个人茫然的看着他，只有Snape对他冷笑着。“不可能，”他说。

“没有不可能，”Harry纠正，琢磨着他的主意。

“你需要一个牺牲者，Potter，”Snape不厌其烦地指出。“你碰巧有什么合适的人唾手可得吗？”

Harry皱着眉。“我们不能用其他的食死徒或是什么来代替他吗？”他问。

“Potter，你需要一个你能命令他合作的食死徒，”Snape冷笑说。“迷魂咒或者任何其他形式的强迫都会被侦测到。还是你碰巧认得什么愿意为你牺牲他们生命的食死徒？”他讽刺的问。

牺牲他们的生命。

“欠我一次生命之债的行吗？”Harry问。

Snape惊异的眨眨眼。“有食死徒欠你生命之债？”

“Pettigrew，”Harry说。

“我应该想到，”Snape说，揉着他的鼻梁。

“那么，他行吗？”Harry充满希望的问。

“可能，”Snape承认。“但是Potter，你不知道你在说什么。”

“我完完全全知道我在说什么，”Harry冰冷坚定的说。“我在说走进Azkaban，扔下Peter Pettigrew--他十六年前就该在那儿了--然后带着Lucius Malfoy走出来。我在说判决一个男人去死。我在说进行一次谋杀可能把我也关在那个地方。”

他的表情更加阴郁的盯着Snape。“一旦我把Lucius从那儿弄出来，我就会威胁那个混蛋。我要让他知道Draco和Narcissa在我这儿，除非他把那个挂坠盒给我，我不会让他见到他们。”

“你不是我一直以为你是的那个黄金男孩，”Snape陈述。

“一个黄金男孩不会战胜伏地魔，”Harry冷酷的说。

“精确，”Snape满意的说。“我需要研究我们怎么来利用生命之债，然后我们会制定进一步的计划。”

Harry点头接受。

“我会帮你做任何需要的研究，Severus，”Remus开口说。“我正好知道这个生命之债发生时的事件，如果这有用的话。”

Snape简单的对他点点头。

“先吃午饭，”Remus说，看着Harry。“为什么你和Draco不去看看你的房间呢，”他建议。

Harry小心的看着他，不能相信Remus没有劝诫他。

“我在这儿是来帮忙的，不是提问，”Remus说，微笑起来，这没有抹去Remus脸上的关心，但是这让Harry安心了，毫无理由的。

“你不会回过头就转而去问Snape，是吗？”Harry猜疑的问。

“不，Harry，”Remus说，笑容更大了。“我不会。”

Draco愉悦的哼了一声。“Harry，你知道听到你维护Severus有多难以置信的奇异吗？”他问。

大笑着，Draco领着困惑的Harry出了房间。

Harry穿过屋子，发现他完全没有注意Winky做的所有工作。他几乎所有时间都花在楼下，厨房和魔药实验室所在的地方。他停在休息室门口，不能相信的看着里面。房间完全认不出来了--除了Black的家族毛毯还挂在墙上。令人惊异，这房间现在看起来又舒适又吸引人。

一步两级的爬上楼梯，Draco迷惑的跟着他，Harry推开了他原来房间的门。惊异的眨着眼，他记得他以前确实是住在这房间里。现在这儿显然是Snape的房间，他立刻退了出来。

“我的房间在哪儿？”他问，被事情的转变弄得有点迷糊。

Draco奇怪的看着他。“你现在是这房子的主人了，”他慢慢的说。

“所以？”Harry迷茫的问。

Draco恼怒的看着他，抓起他的手，把他拖上楼。到了最顶层，Draco停在门口。他紧张的看着Harry，以华丽的姿态推开门，退到一边，让Harry先进去。

Harry小心的走进房间。他停下来瞪着这奢华的房间。他肯定他上次看到这儿的时候，它还是巴克比克的房间。这个肮脏的地方已经转变成了远超出他预期的东西。

房间装饰着蓝色与银色的图案，用了大量厚软的织物。Harry完全不了解这种东西，但是这个巨大的卧室看起来很昂贵。一边有一张看起来很舒服的沙发和两把椅子放在壁炉前。一张庞大的四柱床占据了房间的另一半。还有衣柜和装满了书的架子，以及其他种种东西。打量着细节，Harry意识到到处都是龙。大大小小的雕像摆满了房间。就连睡椅靠枕上也印着龙。

“这是你的房间，”Harry困惑的说，终于回头看着Draco，他还逗留在门口。

“现在是我们的房间，”Draco说，听起来不怎么确定。

“呃，是，当然我们共一个房间。”Harry说，不太关心这部分，“但是这个，”他挥着手臂示意着，“是你的房间。”他再次迷恋的扫视着房间。“你的房间怎么到这儿来的？”

“你喜欢吗？”Draco轻声问。

“这棒极了，”Harry说。“但它怎么会到这儿来的？”他再次问，坚持了解情况。

Draco解释了他和他妈妈怎么召集家养小精灵帮他们收缩和打包了Malfoy庄园的大多数东西，在他们最后回去的那个晚上。在Harry怀疑的问他们在Dursley家把它们都放在哪儿时，Draco承认大部分东西都被紧紧的塞在床下，以及Dudley的旧箱子和壁橱里。

他也描述了几件箱子，对Harry来说，听起来可疑的类似Moody的七层箱子。Harry记得邓不利多用了一个梯子爬进那个箱子，里面的空间大得足以把一个人关上几个月。他猜想如果是这样，打包这么多东西应该不是什么难事，尤其是他们还先压缩了体积。

漫步在房间里，Harry发现了他们自己的浴室和一间步入式衣橱，里面装满了多得令人发指的衣服。他不是惊奇Draco拥有这么多衣服，但是看到这证据确实让某个在每天早上随便套上手边任何衣服的人畏缩。

在头天晚上，Draco，Narcissa和Winky一起布置了这个房间。Draco没有明说，但是Harry猜到一等这个房间布置好，Draco就再也忍不住他的担忧，出发到双胞胎的公寓去搜寻Harry。

Harry再次觉得歉疚，因为想起了Draco整晚都没有睡觉，一直在担忧Harry在哪儿。

“那么，这真的是你的床？”Harry问，邪恶的笑着，躺倒在上面。

“是，”Draco说，假笑着，脱掉他自己的鞋，爬上床，跨骑在Harry身上。“比我们睡的那张小床舒服多了。”

“这确实感觉很棒，”Harry狡猾的说，微微抬起小腹。

Draco抽了口气，倾身饥渴的吻住Harry的唇。他们享受了一次非常愉快的亲热，直到Remus喊着让他们下楼吃午餐。呻吟着，他们花了几分钟收拾自己，然后回到楼下。

Snape在他们出现后看了他们好一会儿，然后翻翻眼睛。“我据此认为你的新房间满足你的需要，Potter？”他讽刺的说。

Harry无辜的眨眨眼。“我相信房间很不错，谢谢你的关心，”他愉快的说。“我恐怕没有足够的时间欣赏它，因为我另有要事。”

Draco大笑得几乎喘不过气来，Snape哼了一声--Harry不能确定是因为愉快或是厌恶--Remus和Narcissa只是无奈又愉悦的摇摇头。

继续保持着无辜的表情，Harry转向Draco，“我的礼仪有进步吗，亲爱的？”他问。

Draco点点头，笑得说不出话来，他坐倒在椅子里。Harry跟着他大笑着，非常高兴他能让Draco这样开心。在他们所处的所有压力之下，这真的很好。

午餐令人惊奇的放松和愉快。他们给Victoria一张婴儿椅坐在桌边，Harry在吃自己的午餐的时候喂着她。他享受着花时间和她叽叽咕咕。

他了解到她一早上都和Winky在一起，Winky已经给她安置好了一间幼儿房。就在三楼，Narcissa房间的对面。他还不清楚Remus是怎么出现在这儿的，但是发现Remus也有间他自己的房间，在二楼Snape房间的对面。

他不确定Snape和Remus之间的具体发展，但是至少知道了是Snape今天早上把Remus带进格里莫广场。Harry猜想无论Remus在那封信里写了什么，一定都对Snape有很深的影响。

Draco没来得及告诉他多少头天晚上他冲出去后发生的事。Snape和他妈妈谈话时，Draco也被踢出了房间。然后他被命令开始打包所有东西，然后把它们都搬到格里莫广场。无论他们谈了什么，看来都令Snape相当满意，他甚至没有让Draco和Narcissa服用吐真剂。 Harry对此既惊奇也高兴。他希望这意味着Snape对他至少还有一点信任。他沮丧的对自己承认，这可能意味着Snape认为他能控制Malfoy家。

他看着他们，尽管这情景相当奇特，他仍然很高兴。他们之中有些东西转变了，使得他们能轻松的聚集在一起，但这很好。Fawkes问候的鸣叫了一声，好像他能听到Harry的想法，也同意他。Harry对鸟儿微笑，他栖息在他的架子上，在门边一个安逸的角落里。这个房间绝对是最适合他的地方，因为这儿总是看来很忙碌。

吃完午餐后，Harry特意的拍了拍他，给了他一点关注，然后回到了楼上。这有点奇怪，他意识到，在他和Draco的新房间里，只有Hedwig的笼子和蛇箱是可见的唯一属于Harry的东西。

打量着周围，他终于发现了他的火弩箭，和Draco的扫帚放在一起，斜靠在墙角。他猜想他的衣服在某一个衣橱里，那儿还有两张书桌，所以其中一张应该是他的。

但是Draco的印记遍布整个房间，Harry不得不想知道他是否真属于这儿。

“这儿都是我的东西，你习惯吗？”Draco静静的问，自从他们回到房间，就一直在观察Harry。

Harry摇摇头。“这只是真的太不一样了，我想知道我该在哪儿，”他承认。“我看起来不属于这儿，就像我不属于Dursley家。”

“我还没有拆开你个人的东西，”Draco说。

“Draco，我没有任何东西可以算是个人的，”Harry干巴巴的说。

“那么我们会改变这点，”Draco反驳。“现在，到这儿来和我躺会儿。我累得不能动了，我知道你也很累。”

他们实际上是被赶回他们的房间的，被命令睡个午觉。Harry觉得象五岁大，但是他不得不承认睡会儿觉听起来是个好主意。他负担得起这个下午不工作。

等他躺下，Draco搂住他，他放弃了思考。思考带来太多压力，而和Draco一起躺在着惊人舒适的床上太美妙了，这时间不能被浪费在压力上。

·········

“文章写得不错，”Remus说。

Harry耸耸肩。“Hermione和Ginny写的。我肯定写不了这么好，”他承认。“我应该看一遍，然后做些修改，最后把它送去发表。”

Snape伸出一只手，要求那篇文章。Harry继续跟Victoria玩着，等着Snape读它。晚餐后，他们都聚到了休息室，Harry觉得他们形成了一个奇特的小团体。但是休息室很安逸很舒服。

Draco和Narcissa看着还挂在墙上的Black家族族谱毯子，Harry自己半心半意的听着他们说话。Draco上了一堂家族历史课，关于谁被从家族除名，以及到底为什么他们被除名。

“Potter，这儿非常明显的一笔也没有提到食死徒，”Snape说，对他皱着眉。

“我以前告诉过你，我用我的方式完成了这篇文章，”Harry漫不经心的说。

“你真的相信斯克林杰愿意接受这个？”Snape问。

“这不是什么作业，他也不能为这该死的东西给我打分，”Harry反驳。“这是篇该死的文章，Merlin知道能有多少人读到它。等它发表了，他很难再否认它的任何内容。”

Snape厌恶的哼了一声。“既然你屈尊在这篇恶心的东西里表扬了魔法部，他完全没必要否认它。”他说。

“这是交易，”Harry反唇相讥。“他做了我要求的每件事，所以现在我需要完成我这边的条款。”

“他不会认为这满足了你的条款，”Snape说。

Remus静静的开口说，“对魔法部的这些赞扬是可以理解的。Harry并没有给他们完全的支持，但是谨慎的承认了魔法部近来开始承担更多责任。我相信斯克林杰会对此满意。”

“斯克林杰会满意，但是他希望复仇，就像大多数巫师和女巫那样，”Snape冷笑说。“如果Potter不直接说明这点，肯定斯克林杰会再次关注他的活动。不满足条款只意味着Victoria的身份会突然被发现，并成为公开的信息。”

“疑心过头？”Harry嘟哝着。

Snape瞪着他，“Potter，你在拿这个孩子冒险，”他说。

“我没有！”Harry激烈的高声说。“我想过了！这不是我应该做的吗？好，我确实做到了。等伏地魔死了，你不用再躲起来了，事情会怎么样？我突然开始保护我原来宣称过要向他们复仇的人？如果我一开始就不公开宣称复仇，到时候事情会容易得多。”

房间里突然安静了，就连Victoria也安静的咬着她的玩具。Harry不能明白为什么Snape，Draco和Narcissa看起来都愣住了。

“怎么？”他防御的问。“我时不时真的预先想到些什么就那么难相信吗？”

Remus微笑着，对Harry最后的话嗤嗤笑起来。这打破了Snape的沉默，他瞪了Remus一眼。“这不关你的事，”他冷笑说。

Remus挑战的看着他，“不关吗？”他说。“我相信这确实关我的事，因为当那个时刻来到时，我会站在Harry身边。你和我已经确定过这一点了，Severus。”

“那么显然你把你的愚蠢传递给了Potter，”Snape嫌恶的说。

“我没有跟Harry讨论过这点，”Remus否认着。

“哦，那么就是格兰芬多的愚蠢照耀着你们俩，”Snape讥笑着。

“Severus，无论你是否把它当成愚蠢，在战争结束后，Harry和我会尽我们的力量做任何事来把你的生命还给你，”Remus静静的说。他和Snape都看向Harry。“而且，是的，Harry有能力实现这点。”

“这不可能，”Snape严苛的说。

Harry一直在仔细地听着这对话，终于抓到了Snape的问题。现在他的眼睛眯了起来。“我们显然对于什么是不可能有着不同的定义，”他说，他的声音低沉强硬。

“Harry Potter不可能和Severus Snape和Draco Malfoy一起工作。Malfoy家不可能对抗伏地魔。格兰芬多的典范不可能成功使用索命咒。”

Harry迎向Snape的怒视，停顿一下强调着。“巫师世界的命运不可能放在一个十六岁少年的手里。我活在一个不可能的世界，”他冷酷的说。“你也是。”

Snape不打算那么容易被说服。“我永远不会再在Hogwarts教书，Potter，”他说，几乎不能控制他声音里满溢的怒气。“在我杀死邓不利多的时候，所有我得到的东西都永久的失去了。非常可能我甚至活不到战争结束。”

“你闭嘴，Snape，”Harry冷笑着。“你休想这么容易就放弃。”

“你以为死亡容易？”Snape冷漠的说。

“你不会死，”Harry愤怒的说。“你要帮助我干掉那个邪恶的杂种，然后我们都会回到Hogwarts，我们属于那儿。”

“你的自以为是光照千秋，”Snape轻蔑的说。

“我不关心你怎么说它，”Harry说，狂怒的瞪着他。“我只知道我们做所有这些事不是什么都不为。伏地魔有他该死的偏见。我竭尽全力的干掉他不是为了容忍其他人散播同样的狗屎。”

“你真以为格兰芬多的理想会改变这个偏见的社会？”Snape质问。“这不会发生，Potter。”

“它不发生就去见鬼，”Harry高喊着。“我会混合格兰芬多的理想和斯莱特林的能力，我会利用这局势，我会让它发生。”

Snape没有回答，评估的凝视着Harry。

“Harry是个非常坚定的年轻人，Severus，”Remus静静的说。“他也拥有这个社会给予他的力量，无论他想不想要。我确实相信他现在已经准备好了利用这力量。”

“我会做任何必要的事来保护人们不被错误的迫害，”Harry阴郁的说。他指着Snape还拿着的羊皮纸。“这包括不提及一旦伏地魔死掉就会不利于我的事。提供人们复仇的渴望不会帮助我们任何人。”

Snape没有显示放弃或者让步。在漫长紧张的几秒钟后，他简单的改变了话题。“这篇文章有太多Granger小姐的语气，”他宣称。“太唠叨了，很难相信是你写的。”

“我猜想你想我重新写一遍，”Harry嘟哝着。

Snape的嘴角略略上扬。“你写的文章应该包含更多你颇具激情的表述，”他说，“我不相信Granger小姐或者Weasley小姐能有效抓住你的语气。”

Remus热心的微笑起来。“也许你可以为将来的事件添加一些微妙的暗示。”他建议。

“Harry--微妙？”Draco轻蔑的说，听起来相当愉悦。“他需要帮助。”

Harry看着Remus。“那么Hermione想知道为什么我的文章被修改了的时候，你来负责，”他警告。

Remus吃吃笑起来，点头答应。“我相信我会指出课程论文和其他类型的文章需要用到不同的语气，”他说。“我相信她也意识到了这点，她已经尽力的不用学习报告的模式来写了。”

Harry完全相信这点，他想如果秋天他们不能回到Hogwarts，Hermione会是最想念上课的人。

Draco承担起写字的任务，他们开始讨论和重新组织Hermione和Ginny已经写好的文章。这是一次相当热烈的讨论，Harry发现自己真的很享受。当他自己再次抄写文章时，他不得不承认它听起来比原先更象他的口吻。

·········· 

第二天，当Harry把文章给Hermione时，事情变得有点棘手。她既猜疑也不满她的辛勤工作被这样彻底的修改了。Remus站出来帮助解释了事情，但是Harry仍然花了很多时间来安抚她的情绪。

他心不在焉的听着Hermione批评着文章的点点滴滴，同时怒视着Ron，Ron正悠闲的在院子的另一边和Remus聊天。他低声说了句“好运，哥们”就把Harry留下来独个面对Hermione。

Harry忍不住想这篇该死的文章惹来的麻烦实在比它值得的要多，它甚至还没有发表。幸运的是，等它发表的时候，他已经对付过了每一个相关的人。再一次，比起为这事争执，他和Draco在一起要开心的多。

Draco很可能也不会有非常愉快的时候，但是他肯定比Harry要强。当Harry忙着待在Weasley家，Draco要在尖叫棚屋和Blaise碰头。Harry心里偷偷笑着，回忆起早餐时Remus解释那个闹鬼屋子的时候Draco的怒气。但是Draco同意把它当作他的碰头地点，那么至少Harry不用太担心有人发现他们。

Draco和Blaise正在研究可能的计划，保护那些不想成为伏地魔的食死徒军队的一部分斯莱特林。Harry也不确定他们的计划如何，鉴于他们不告诉任何人任何事。他只知道Draco打算给Blaise一枚硬币，这样他们就可以联系了。

Hermione恼怒的叹口气，把文章放到一边，清楚的意识到她已经失去了Harry的注意。“Harry，你在干吗？”她问。她的目光弹向院子那边的Remus，又回到Harry身上。“我以为你会在Dursley家留到生日的时候，那只有一个星期了，但是你一直和Lupin一起出现。”

他有点惊讶的意识到他的生日很快就要到了，但是他不想承认他已经离开了Dursley家。这会惹起无数的麻烦--从Victoria到Snape到不住在Weasley家--他不想讨论这些。他知道怎么转移她的注意力，即使这不是他喜欢的话题。

“我猜想Sirius走了后，Remus可能觉得照顾我现在是他的职责了。”他说。

“哦，”Hermione说，她的表情立刻转换为同情。“你觉得还好吧？”她犹豫的问。

他皱起眉思索着。他惊讶的发现他觉得很好。他觉得有点内疚，但是Remus对他来说比任何人都更像一个父亲。

他的眉头更深了。但是话说回来，Snape和Narcissa在他的意识里处在什么位置呢？他们也照顾着他。Narcissa绝对是像妈妈般的照顾他，几乎就像她照顾Draco一样。但是关于Snape的所有事，更加复杂。他不能和Snape讨论私事，像他跟Remus那样。但是他依赖Snape，胜于其他任何人，帮助他赢得战争。

“Harry，”Hermione说，打断了他的思绪，把他的注意力带回她身上。她正担忧的看着他。

“我很好，Hermione，”他温和的说。“我一直想念Sirius和我的父母，但是Remus，唔，他在这儿。我知道他关心我，无论我做了什么，我知道他会接受我。”如果他以前不知道这点，Remus已经证明了它，他接受了他和Draco的关系，更别提发生在他生命里的其他事。

“你把他当成家长，是吗？”她问。

“是，”他承认。“我不确定这是不是合适，但我是的。”

“嗯，他同你的父母和Sirius更亲近，”她说。“我想他们会赞同的。”

Harry把家庭的念头推到一边，Hermione把他们的谈话拉回到魂器和战争相关的事情上。他专注的听着她解释她了解到的关于蛇和蛇怪的东西。这些信息可能很有用，尤其是到了要杀死Nagini的时候。

当涉及到其他魂器时，谈话变得越来越艰难。

“Harry，你想过什么办法去搜索那个挂坠盒吗？”Hermione问。

Harry耸耸肩。他想象着如果他告诉她Snape在设法解决这个问题，她会说什么。

“我在想，”Hermione说，重新捡起这个主题，“也许你可以和斯克林杰谈谈。”

“为什么？”Harry问，怀疑的挑起眉。

“嗯，我们需要搜索Malfoy庄园，对吗？也许斯克林杰能帮我们进去。你看来对他有些影响，”她说。

“身为倒霉的救世之星的乐趣，”他讽刺的嘟哝着。

Hermione不赞同的对他皱着眉，但是没有搭理他的话。“有部长和傲罗做后备，我们就能搜索挂坠盒。也许他们甚至能抓到Malfoy，”她补充说。

Harry满面怒容，这是他能给出的最好反应了，知道他应该对Draco愤怒。但他更多的考虑着Hermione的主意。如果他没有Severus，和Malfoy家本人，他可能认为这是个好主意。

“你觉得你能得到斯克林杰的合作吗，而不告诉他你在找什么？”Hermine问。

“可能，”Harry承认。斯克林杰就像屁股上的一根刺，但是就像这个该死的巫师世界的大部分人，他非常相信Harry能最终结果伏地魔。

“我想这是个好主意，”他勉强说。它也很可能让Hermione不注意他所进行的他自己的计划。“我会尽快跟他谈谈，看看是不是能让他帮忙。”

Hermione满意的点点头。“好，就这么办。那么，我们只需要决定什么时候回去那个密室，”她说。

“我还是想要和Ginny谈谈，”Harry说，绷紧了下颚。

“Harry，那对她不好，”Hermione说，她的不赞同又回来了。“还有，带她进去那儿更不合适。我们不被允许和任何其他人讨论魂器。你知道。”

“我没打算直接告诉她关于魂器的事，”Harry说，瞪着她。“我只想找出她记得什么。也许她有可能用得上的线索。”

“邓不利多已经跟她谈过了，”Hermione反驳。“你觉得你能从她那儿得到什么他没得到的东西？”

Harry咬紧牙，不敢再说。就算他没对Hermione生气，他也不确定他能解释。他不知道为什么他对此感觉这么强烈，但是他已经反反复复的想了伏地魔和Hogwarts和密室很久了。

而Ginny在那儿。她和Tom Riddle谈过。她明白，她很可能比任何人都有帮助。特别是他甚至不知道他在找什么的时候。

Hermione看来把他的沉默当作对她的同意，愉快的接着建议在周末去检查密室，以便她有更多时间研究蛇怪。他讥讽的意识到她没期待找到任何东西，只是为了让他高兴。唯一她同意下去密室的理由是蛇怪。而当他也只有模糊的猜测时，他该怎么同她争辩呢？

在他们准备离开的时候，他茫然的揉揉他的疤。他花了太多时间去像伏地魔一样思考了。

他们同Luna和她父亲在镇上见面吃午餐。这进行的很好，Harry相当快活的发现Luna绝对和她父亲一模一样。Remus温和有礼的态度帮助缓解了Lovegood家的热心，这点Harry相信Hermione会非常感激。

他不太高兴的是Ron和Hermione坚决不让他和Ginny谈谈。还有两天Fred和George才能安排她离开陋居。这些时间也没有真的浪费，因为他把它用来接受Snape和Remus的训练，但是他仍然迫切的要和Ginny谈谈，追踪任何可能帮助他找到魂器的线索。


	25. Chapter 25

Harry抵达双胞胎的公寓时不怎么开心。Narcissa不久之前才温和的叫醒了他，他不得不离开Draco温暖舒适的怀抱到这儿来。正因为此，他迟到了，他离开格里莫广场时高度意识到了Snape的假笑。

他从Remus和Narcissa那儿接收到的关切神情，因为他带着他的扫帚和原来那件隐形斗篷，对他的情绪毫无帮助。他解释了Ginny不知道他的新斗篷--而且他还不确定想不想让她知道--但是他拒绝解释对于斗篷或者扫帚的真正需要。

“你怎么了，Harry？”Ginny问。

“我打赌他刚刚从床上爬起来，”Fred说。

“他确实显得有起床气，”George同意，“就算现在已经十点半了。”

“你觉得你认出了这个表情，Ginny，”Fred无辜的问。

“啊，但是也许他这些日子的早上不会那么郁闷，”George指出。

Harry和Ginny现在都满面怒容。Ginny斥责她哥哥的时候，Harry哀叹Draco不会喜欢这种谈话。他也不喜欢，他情愿回到床上去，他走的时候Draco还在睡觉。

在交出文章以后，他回到了格里莫广场，把之后的一天半用在训练上。他本以为跟Snape训练已经够筋疲力尽了，而同时有两个教授盯着他毫无疑问更加艰难。Draco也接受了同样的训练，他们在试图练习一些高级防御咒时都受了相当严重的身体伤害。唯一让Harry能忍耐训练的是Remus确保Snape会在之后治好他们。Harry和Draco令人担忧的成为Snape个人淤伤药膏瓶的骄傲拥有者，它们的效果非常迅速。但是用了它也挡不住他们筋疲力尽的瘫倒下来。Harry今天早上真的不想下床。

叹口气，知道他需要清醒头脑完成这事，他停下斗嘴和取笑，问双胞胎是怎么成功说服Weasley太太终于让Ginny出门的。他愉快的听着，情绪松弛了下来。根据他听到的，Fred和George精心编造了一个华丽的故事，把Ginny描述成唯一能帮他们研究某些产品的人。他们成功的搅昏了他们的妈妈，以及其他所有人，坚持着直到她同意。

Ginny挖苦的指出如果他们没有首先警告她，她永远不会让双胞胎把她骗出来。实际上Ginny也想出门，她帮忙说服了Weasley太太不会有事。Ginny，当然被命令待在双胞胎的公寓。

“但是我们不会留在这儿，是吗？”Ginny问。

“取决于你，”Harry说。他看了一眼双胞胎，他们邪恶的笑着，Harry在他和Ginny身边建立起了静音咒。

“我需要跟你谈谈Riddle和密室，”他说。

“你不是真的想回去那儿吧？”Ginny问，听起来很紧张，她的脸上失去了血色。

“嗯，我大概必须回去，无论你去不去，”Harry承认。“我还是希望你会跟我一起去，因为我需要了解更多密室的事。”

“你知道的和我一样多，如果不是更多，”Ginny反对说。

“也许，”Harry说，怀疑的摇摇头。“我下去的时候，Riddle跟我谈过，但是你下去的时间比我长。而且你事实上整年都在和他对话。”他说。

“是，关于你，”她悲哀的说。“我没有跟他谈过密室，或者任何真的关于他的事。任何涉及到这些主题的东西，在我脑子里都是一片空白。”

“嗯，我猜得到，”Harry承认。“你以前也说过。但是你记得在密室的那个晚上，Riddle当时肯定和你说话了。”

Ginny深蹙着眉，回想着那个晚上。“Harry，我记得的不多，”她缓缓的说。“我大部分时间都是昏迷的。在我清醒的时候，他一直在沾沾自喜把你引诱到了那儿。”

“他确实有做这种事的习惯。”Harry苦涩的说。

“你有什么具体的事需要知道吗？”Ginny问。

“我不知道，”Harry说，“但是我越回想密室，我就越觉得我错过了什么东西。我希望如果我们能回去，那个地方也许能触发什么记忆。”

“我甚至不知道我在找什么，”Ginny说。“如果你通过冥想盆或别的方法看我的记忆不是更好吗？”

“我没想到这个，”Harry羞愧的说。“我没有冥想盆，但是我猜想我也许能从什么地方找到一个。”

他们安静了几分钟，思考着整个事件。最后，Ginny说，“真的下去那儿还是不一样，是吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。“我看过很多冥想盆记忆，它和去那儿一样，”他说。“它不会给我你的想法，但是如果你和我一起回去那些记忆……”他减弱了声音，再次耸耸肩。

“无论如何你都要回去？”她问。

“是，我自己记得发生了什么事，但是我希望去了那儿能帮忙提醒些什么，”他说。

“这就是说我也该去，”Ginny低落的说。

“你不必去，”Harry立刻说。“冥想盆是个好主意。”

“我要去，”她坚决的说。

“你确定？”Harry说。“你知道我们会看到蛇怪的尸体，还有其他所有那些恶心的地方。”

Ginny作个鬼脸。“是，我等不及了，”她厌恶的说。

Harry还没有吃饭，所以他们留在这儿直到午餐后。Fred和George看来不乐意让他们单独离开，尤其是Ginny显然脸色惨白情绪紧张，但是他们没有试图阻拦他们。

在去Hogwarts的路上，Harry想着他带Ginny回去是不是个错误。Ron和Hermione都激烈的反对这个主意。Fred和George也很关心。Harry已经习惯了Ron和Hermione反对他的意见，但是Fred和George总是开心的脸上出现担忧表情让他烦扰。

但是这很重要。他的直觉尖叫着在密室里有些东西。伏地魔极度重视Hogwarts，和密室本身，不是毫无理由的。那儿肯定至少有些线索。

他们安全抵达了哭泣的桃金娘的浴室，Harry完全没有准备好他踏进这间屋子时突然涌进他的种种情绪。他过于专注在别的事上，压根忘记了他在这屋子里对Draco做的事。

Ginny对付桃金娘时，Harry的记忆飘回到那个时候。Draco在哭。他们决斗。Harry对Draco施咒，Draco按住胸口，血涌了出来。

“Harry，你没事吧？”Ginny问。

Harry点点头。他突然涌起一阵绝望的冲动，想回到格里莫广场让他自己放心Draco很好，但是他克制住了。他走向水槽，再次想知道这是不是个好主意。他和Ginny下到密室时，记忆会冲击他们俩。讽刺的是，他希望记忆冲击。他只是不确信他们能应付。

他询问的看着Ginny，她坚决的点了点头。沉重的咽下口水，Harry专注在蛇的图形上，看着水槽让到一边。

他们作个鬼脸，盯着粘乎乎的管子。“这真恶心，”Ginny说，皱皱鼻子。

“但是滑下去比控制扫帚穿过管子要快，”Harry说。Ginny借了一把双胞胎的扫帚，所以他们都有办法出来。“想走这条路回来就够难了。”

“Fawkes不能再来帮忙吗？”Ginny充满希望的问。管子很粗，但还没有粗到能轻松的飞过去。他们可以做到，只是得非常慢以免撞到管壁上。

Harry耸耸肩。“我真的不知道，”他说。“上次是紧急情况，而这次不是。如果我们准备出来，我会试着叫他，但是我不确切知道Fawkes是怎么做事的。我们需要扫帚以防万一。”

他甩开他的犹豫，对她笑着。“准备好跳进麻烦了？”他问。

“准备好跟Harry Potter的新冒险了，”她做着鬼脸说，自己也微笑起来。

大笑着，Harry开始往下滑，Ginny跟在他后面。他们跌跌撞撞的落在底部，立刻挣扎的站起来用魔杖照亮周围，开始艰难的沿着隧道走着。

“我想知道Lockhart怎么做到的，”Harry沉思着，爬过Ron在石头堆上搬出的洞口。

Ginny咯咯笑了起来，但是听起来是强装的。敏锐的看了她一眼，他开始一边走一边闲聊，打破寂静，试图让她不再注意滑腻腻的空气。

走到真正的密室口，他停了下来。“行吗？”

Ginny深吸口气。“行。”

没有完全消除顾虑，但还是点了点头，Harry打开了密室。拉起Ginny的手，他们一起走了进去。Harry震惊的看着，整个大屋子跟他记忆中的一模一样。蛇怪一样的盘扭着。他以为它会腐烂，但是模糊的感觉到这个地方的恶臭并不比以前更糟。

“为什么它没腐烂？”Harry问，他的声音在这个巨洞一样的房间里过于响亮。他真的希望他们能找到方法用它的毒牙来摧毁魂器，但是他没想到整个蛇的躯体会完整无缺。

“这儿很冷，”Ginny说，她的声音很轻。“它被冷藏在这儿了。”

她说冷的时候，Harry发现他自己浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。这儿真的冷的要命。他刚刚太兴奋才没有留意到。

他想知道Hermione是不是研究了关于蛇怪，而Ginny紧握着他的手几乎捏痛了他。他注意到她正盯着他以前找到她的那个点。在Harry杀死蛇怪跌落到她身边的地方还有血迹。

回忆抓住了他，让他再次回到了那个时候。找到Ginny。和Tom Riddle谈话。和蛇怪打斗。Fawkes治愈了他。记忆覆没了他的意识。

他不知道他站了多久，但是最后他再次意识到了他周围的环境，发现Ginny正不能控制的在他身边啜泣。他保护性的把她拉向他，他们坐倒在石头地上。他坐在那儿抱住她，安抚着她，嘟哝着所有他能想到的安慰的话。内心深处，他责骂着自己让她经历了这些。

他不得不承认，整个环境太压抑。他们俩单独来这儿可能不是他最好的主意。当她开口说话时，他吃了一惊。

“我不记得来这儿了，”Ginny低声说。她慢慢坐直身，看着周围，看来振作了一点儿。

她站起来，Harry跟着她，关心的看着她。她看起来漫无目的的走了几分钟，但是他渐渐明白她在寻找着某些只有她能看到的路线。她摇摇头，终于看着Harry。Harry不认为她此刻看起来很好，但是她再次显得很坚决。

“我记得首先是在这儿，”Ginny说，指着她现在站着的地方。“Riddle在那儿，不太远，”她说，指着。“他在大笑。我害怕，因为我最后知道我还在床上，然后我就在这儿了。中间什么也没有。我突然就在这儿，那儿有一个男孩在跟我说话。我不知道他是谁。他告诉我的时候，我开始还不相信。”

她盯着Harry。“他看起来很像你现在的样子，”她说，颤抖着。

Harry紧闭上眼，记得Riddle是怎么谈论他们的相同点的。他对这种比较深恶痛绝。

“只要我过了五十年长得不像那个蛇脸的杂种，”他讽刺的说。“我猜想我还可以忍受这种比较。”

Ginny的嘴唇扭出一个小小的微笑。“你一向比他好看，”她说。

“很高兴听到这话，”Harry说，对这奇异的对话摇摇头，但是庆幸气氛轻松了一点。

他仔细的听着她描述她和Tom Riddle的对话。Riddle跟她谈话说服她他就是日记里的那个男孩。他向她解释--她现在向Harry解释--他怎么引诱她，利用她的能量以形成一个躯体。

Ginny皱着眉。“他说他的日记里有什么东西能允许他回来，”她缓缓的说。Harry并不惊讶，因为他现在已经知道它里面含有伏地魔的一部分灵魂。

“他说……他说这儿很合适他形成躯体，因为这个地方包含着很多秘密，”她说。

“这儿合适，”她重复，看着Harry。她突然看来比他们到这儿的时候更紧张。“Harry，当我写那本日记的时候，他跟我讨论过很多秘密。那个时候，我以为他只是指我的秘密，因为我什么事都告诉他了，”她苦涩的说。

Harry期待的等着，她的整个态度表明她在踌躇着某些重要的东西。

“我总是抱怨是第七个孩子，”Ginny说。“当我们下到这儿时，他说这是一个合适的地方给第七个秘密。不是第七个孩子，是第七个秘密。”

Harry兴奋的跳起来，鼓励她继续。

“我以为他在嘲笑我--尤其是他那样大笑起来--但是他没嘲笑我，是吗？”她问。“你在搜索他的第七个秘密。”

“不确切是第七个秘密，”Harry说，冰冷的微笑着。“但是很接近，”他以全新的目光打量周围。“那么它就在这儿某个地方了，”他说。

“Harry，”Ginny说，要求他的注意。

“我从没想过这很重要，但是Riddle有次说过他打算怎么对付你，”她停了下来，咽下口水。“他打算把我扔进蛇怪的巢里。他大笑着说那是个合适的地方，因为我那么喜欢秘密。”

Harry的视线投向那个巨大的萨拉查·斯莱特林的石雕像。他记得Riddle对那个雕像说话，然后它的嘴张开了，蛇怪从它深处滑了出来。那张嘴现在是闭上的。

他向它走了几步，回头看着Ginny。“站在这儿，”他命令。他走近雕像，抬头看着它。只知道伏地魔说过的话，Harry重复了它们。

“对我说话吧，斯莱特林，Hogwarts四巨头中最伟大的一个。”

他看着那嘴再次张开，就像他几年前见到的。嘴张大着直到出现一个巨大的黑洞。他的身体一阵颤栗，他看着蛇怪，向自己保证它已经死了。慢慢的，他走向雕像开始爬上它。

“Harry！不！”Ginny喊道，奔过来。“你不知道里面有什么！”

Harry觉得她听起来令人猜疑的像Hermione。但是话说回来，这个地方影响着Ginny，他真的不能责怪她变得格外小心。“留在这儿。我只需要看看那儿有什么，”他坚决的的说，继续开始攀爬。

哀叹着，Ginny也开始爬。

“不！”Harry喊道。“我说留在那儿！”

“我不喜欢这个地方，但是我不会让你独个儿去，”她反驳说。

Harry已经爬到了洞口，探头看着里面。他在洞边坐下，Ginny爬到他身边。这是又一个粘糊糊的坑道，几乎是垂直往下的。他们魔杖的光照不到太远。

Harry看了一眼Ginny。她对抗的瞪着他，直到他顺从的点头把她推下去。他滑下去，砰的一声落地，但是速度比他以为的快得多。他跳起来再次点亮他的魔杖。高举着魔杖，他们可以看到墙上凸出的火把架，Ginny嘟哝着咒语点燃了第一个。

光线洒满了宽阔的区域，看着周围，Harry确信他们在蛇怪的巢里。这儿就是它冬眠了许多许多年地方。Harry猜想这房间里有某种咒语，因为温度比外面密室要舒服很多。

这儿很大，但不是大得离奇，圆形的。除了他们进来的那个口，他看不到其他的路。所以，再一次，只有一个蛇佬腔才能进入这房间。蛇本身显然能说这种语言让它自己进出它的巢。

Harry皱着眉头思索着，心不在焉的看着Ginny点燃了房间里一个又一个火把。这是个好地方给伏地魔隐藏他的魂器。它被蛇怪保护着，只有能说蛇佬腔的人才能到这个地方。但是还有个小问题是蛇怪本身可能影响魂器。

“我忽略了什么？”Harry大声的沉思说。

“这儿什么也没有，”Ginny静静的说，她的声音有点颤抖，尽管房间里什么也没有。

Ginny是对的，这个房间没什么可怀疑的。地上是光滑的旧石头，骨头和脱落的蛇皮。墙上是火把，现在都点燃了照亮了房间。除了一个，Harry意识到。

“Ginny，为什么你不点燃最后那个火把？”Harry奇怪的问。

“我试过了，”她说，耸耸肩。

Harry敏锐的看了她一眼，然后快步上前检查那个火把。检视着，他很容易就发现了一个小小的蛇像，就像女浴室水槽上的那个。

他咬着嘴唇，快速的想着。这条蛇所在位置就像在保护那个盒子的。肯定蛇怪和说爬说语的能力就是对魂器，无论它是什么，的保护。

“Ginny，回到外面密室去，”Harry命令。这次，他的声音显示没有争辩的余地。

“Harry，”Ginny无力的说。

“不，”他坚定的说。“我知道爬说语，而你不。我不想冒险你可能被抓住。”他招来她的扫帚。她看起来很害怕留他一个人，而她自己回到外面密室，但是她没有多抗议就走了。

深吸口气，Harry回头，专注的看着小小的蛇像。

“打开，”

他立刻退后了，屏着呼吸看着。毕竟他以前见过，他不应该惊奇的看到一道门出现了，但是他还是惊奇了。这间小屋子的火把闪动着，中间是一张桌子。

Harry的心脏已经在砰砰的快速跳动着，看到静静搁在桌上银色手镜他的心跳的更快了。抓紧魔杖，他小心的走进屋子。立刻环视着房间，他只看到四面墙边空空的书架，但是别的什么也没有。

只有桌上放着的镜子。

再走近一步，Harry可以看到镜柄上雕刻的华丽的R。Rowena Ravenclaw。他坚信这点。

但是他不确定他想要碰它。他这一辈子还没这么害怕过看一面镜子。如果他看向它，他会看到Tom Riddle？伏地魔？还是只是他自己的镜像？

他再次打量着书架，小心的绕过桌子，检查着这个小房间里的其他东西。在最远头书架的底部，从门口被桌子挡住视线的地方，有一本书和一块石头。

他不比想碰镜子更想碰这块石头。但是书在诱惑他。它看起来出奇的像Harry毁掉的那本日记。

他不是不知道如果他直接拿起了那面镜子，如果它被以某种方式诅咒了，他很可能永远也看不到这另一本日记或是那石头。在这三样东西里，Harry想看看这本日记里写了什么。这是他更熟悉的东西，另一本只在被写字的时候有害。

他伸手去拿日记，松了口气，因为他拿起它时什么也没发生。他打开它，惊讶的发现上面已经写了很多东西。魂器这个词看来从开始一直出现到最后。翻了几页，Harry开始越来越确信这是伏地魔关于这个问题的笔记。

充满了自信的兴奋，Harry记起了Ginny还在另一间密室里，他小心的把日记放进他的背包里，里面已经装了活点地图和隐形斗篷。他还不打算去碰石头或者镜子。他会很快回来，希望能带着更多的了解。

快乐的笑着，他离开了这房间，门在他身后关上。他招来他的火弩箭，小心的飞出短短的管道。飞进密室，他立刻看到了Ginny。他的笑容马上消失了，小心的在她身边落下。

“Ginny？哦，该死！”他轻声喊着。“对不起。”

只看了她一眼，他就知道她完全被在这儿等他吓坏了。眼泪涌出她的眼睛滑下她的脸颊，她疯狂的颤抖着。他可以看到她的表情放松了，但是这还不足以克服她感觉到的恐惧。

“没事了，Ginny，”Harry安抚说。“我找到了比我希望的更多东西。让我们带你出去。”一手抓起他们的扫帚，他一手搂着Ginny的腰。带着她离开房间，穿过了坑道。

她一句话也没说，但是跌跌撞撞的跟着Harry。他可以感觉到她的身体在颤抖。他越来越担心，全心全意的想让她赶快回去令她安心的地方。到了出去的隧道底，Harry轻声召唤着Fawkes。他感激不尽的看到凤凰出现了。

“你能再带我们上去吗Fawkes？”Harry问。Fawkes扇动着翅膀，耐心等待着。

“Ginny，我需要抓住Fawkes和扫帚，所以我需要你紧紧抱住我，”Harry急切的说。“你就不用飞回去了。你能做到吗？”

Ginny点点头，她的手臂紧紧抱住了Harry。他不愿意不能抱住她，终于设法用他们的身体夹住扫帚，一手抱住她。“好了，Fawkes，我们准备好了。”他说。他抓住Fawkes的尾翼，他们开始沿着隧道上升，重新回到哭泣的桃金娘的浴室。

“你又活下来了，”桃金娘失望的说。

“是，”Harry激怒的说。“我需要你安静，别告诉任何人你在这儿见过我们。”

“我总是能守住秘密，”桃金娘说，听起来非常满意她知道所有这些秘密。Harry看了她一会儿，想知道他为什么从来没想过问桃金娘。她会是过去那些事的一个非常有用的消息来源。他摇摇头，甩掉这些思绪，从包里拿出隐形斗篷。他飞快的检查了地图，他们的路上是干净的。

Ginny一路都没有说话，但是他们走过坑道时，她的颤抖逐渐减轻了。Harry努力的安慰着她，但是不知道还有什么是他真能为她做的。把她带回安全的地方是首要任务。他保证她能好好洗个澡，喝杯热茶。她至少点头回应了这些建议。她对他有反应，但是她的思绪看来还延留在密室里。

等他们终于一路无事回到Fred和George的公寓时，他真正的松了口气。

“你们俩出什么事了？”他们一进门，George就警惕的问。

“我们很好，”Harry急促的说，瞪着双胞胎静静的警告他们别说话。他把扫帚，他的包和斗篷扔到地上。

“Ginny？”Fred喊着她的名字，看起来很担忧。

她摇摇头，还是不愿意说话。

“来，Ginny，”Harry温和的说，带着她走向浴室，“你先洗个澡，就会觉得好些了。”

“Harry，”George说，再次警告的说。“你不能跟她一块进去。”

“见鬼的我才不能，”Harry吼道。“我不能再丢下她一个人了，”他说，跟着Ginny走进浴室，甩上了门。

Harry看着她站在浴室中间，看起来不知所措。“哦，Ginny，我真抱歉，”他悲哀的说。重重叹口气，他走过去打开了水。

“你能自己脱衣服吗？”他问。

她茫然的看着他好一会儿，然后抬起颤抖的手，摸索着她衬衫上的扣子。她的衬衫上都是肮脏的泥迹。

责骂着自己让她和他自己陷入了这种境地，他走过去帮助她。她又开始哭泣，Harry温柔的帮她脱下衣服。当她要脱下内衣和短裤时，他不得不紧紧闭上一会儿眼睛。Draco绝对会为此杀了他。

当他睁开眼睛时，他看到她在试图解开胸衣，但是它就是解不开。深吸口气，他伸出手替她解开，帮她脱下短裤，把她推进了淋浴间。

“我是个死人，”他对自己嘟哝。提高声音，他问Ginny。“你还行吗？”没有回答，他脑袋探进淋浴，“Ginny？”

她只是看着他。

“哦，Ginny，我知道这很难，”Harry悲惨的说。

她只是站在那儿，看着他，脸上挂着泪水，混合着从莲蓬头里喷洒出来的水。

Harry开始脱下他自己的脏衣服，在呼吸之下痛骂着嘟哝着。“我是个死人，只看是谁先杀死我。”

他脱到只剩短裤，坚定的拒绝脱下它，然后走进浴室站到Ginny身边。她一直站着不动。Harry拿起浴绵挤上皂液递给她。“我来帮你洗头，但是你要自己洗澡，好吗？”

她僵硬的点点头，接过海绵。一手抓过洗发水，他另一只手温和的推着她的肩膀，直到她背对着他。尽可能的快速和高效，他洗好了她的头发。上面太多粘液，他不得不洗了两次。洗好她的头发以后，他才发现她完全没有用上他递给她的海绵。

“洗，Ginny，”他温和的命令。

这次她点点头，终于开始洗着她自己的身体。Harry松了口气，开始洗自己的头发。她洗好之后，自己走出了淋浴间。Harry脱下短裤，飞快的洗了个澡。关上水，他抓过一条毛巾，裹在腰上走了出来。他至少尽他所能的让事情看起来还不赖了。

Ginny坐在合上盖子的马桶上，裹着她自己的毛巾。她呆呆的盯着地面。Harry跪在她面前。

“觉得好点了吗？”他期盼的问。

她的眼睛抬起来迎上他的。“一点点，”她说，在他们离开密室后第一次开口说话。

“我很抱歉带你去了那儿，Ginny，”Harry说，非常后悔。

Ginny颤抖的吁了口气。“我会没事的，”她说。“那只是比我以为的要艰难些。”

“如果我知道它会这样影响到你，我……”Harry的声音减弱了。

“你还是会做的，”Ginny静静的说。“我们还是会去。”

“你知道我为什么不得不带你去，是吗？”他问，恳求她理解。

Ginny微微笑了。“不，Harry，我不完全明白为什么。我知道这是跟伏地魔有关，我也知道你很激动。所以无论我帮你找到了什么，都一定是好事。”

“呃，你帮我找到的东西其实很糟，”Harry承认。“但是我们找到了它这个事实很好。现在，我只要弄清楚怎么把它从那儿拿出来就行了。但是我想我也会找到解决方法的。”

Ginny仔细的观察着他。“Harry，它有多危险？”她问。“我怕得要死万一你不回来了。”

他一手抓着头发，想着该怎么回答这个问题。他皱着眉头发现他的头发还是湿的，Ginny的也是。他从架子上抓过两条毛巾，递了一条给Ginny，开始擦干自己的头发。

Ginny简单的把她的头发包了起来。“你在回避问题，Harry。”她说。

Harry把毛巾搭在肩膀上。“它很危险，”他简单的说。

她关心的皱起眉，Harry摇了摇头。“别担心它，”他说。“你的任务已经完成了。没有别人有你有的线索。”

“我真幸运，”Ginny讽刺的说。

他悲哀的对她微笑着。“如果这能安慰你，我明白你的感受，”他说。

“哦，Harry，我很抱歉，”她说。“我知道你遇到的事比我更糟。我真不知道你是怎么忍受的。”

Harry耸耸肩。“我有时候也不知道，”他承认。他摇摇头清醒下来。“你现在没事了？”他问，改变了话题。

“是，”Ginny温和的回答。“我想主要是被再回去那儿吓到了。然后，我等着你的时候自己把自己弄得很难受，”她惨兮兮的说。

“你家里人知道我对你做了什么会恨我的。”Harry说。

“他们不会知道，”Ginny反驳，看来精神恢复了一点。“Fred和George是唯一知道的人。Merlin也知道无论你说什么，他们都会照做的。”她侧着头眯起眼睛研究着Harry。

他警惕的看着她。“什么？”他猜疑的问。

“你跟我洗澡，谁会不高兴？”Ginny直截了当的问。

Harry眨着眼看着她。“你什么意思？”他问。

Ginny翻翻眼睛。“Harry，你穿着你的内裤跟我进淋浴间。我们以前做过爱，我又不是没见过你不穿衣服。你显然在跟什么人恋爱，”她说。

Harry呻吟着，垂下头，知道在这种情况下很难否认。“我是在跟某个人恋爱，要是发现这事肯定会杀了我。”他嘟哝着。

“对不起，Harry，”她同情的说。“我知道这听起来会很招人怀疑，尤其是你搞得这么偷偷摸摸。”

“是，”Harry悲惨的说。

“你会告诉她吗？”Ginny问。“她知道我们以前在一起？”

Harry畏缩了，知道Draco不会高兴被当成个女孩。但是他不打算纠正Ginny。这是她的猜测，这有利于他避开猜疑。“我不想保密，但是我不知道我该怎么解释。”他承认。

“那么，她知道我们曾经在一起，”Ginny明了的说。

Harry只是点点头。

“你不会告诉我她是谁，是吗？”Ginny说。

他再次看着他，微笑了一点点，摇摇头。

“你开心吗？”她问。“你找到你的火花了？”

Harry的笑容扩大了。“是，这难以置信，Ginny，我以前从来没有这种感觉，而且……”他结巴起来，知道他可能侮辱了她。

她真诚的微笑了。“Harry，我为你高兴。我想这很棒你终于找到了你的那个人。如果你想当个兴高采烈的傻瓜，告诉我所有细节，那么开始吧，”她狡诈的说。

“我不是兴高采烈的傻瓜，”Harry反驳，但他依然笑着。

“我想你是的，”Ginny反诘。“告诉我她怎么样。你欠我一些快活的想法，在你让我经历了今晚的事之后。”

“我想你现在好多了，”Harry干巴巴的说，终于站了起来。

“告诉我，”她命令，站起来锁上了门。

知道他不告诉她点什么就哪儿也去不了，Harry靠在墙上，闭上眼睛，想着Draco。“很夺目，坚强，顽固，机智，挑逗，创造性，关心人，保护欲，占有欲，”他淘气的补充，“家庭第一，擅长魔药，扫帚技能很了不起，喜欢挑战，讨厌乏味，很会接吻，在床上很温暖很亲昵。”

“Harry，她到底是谁？”Ginny问，着迷的盯着Harry。“她有兄弟吗？”

Harry摇摇头回答了她的两个问题，微笑着。“我不能告诉你，Ginny，”他歉疚的说。“我们在战争里，告诉任何人都不安全。你甚至不能告诉Ron和Hermione我在恋爱。”

“任何跟你在一起的人都是个大目标，Ron和Hermione只会刺探你，直到你躺进圣芒戈，”Ginny说。

“差不多，”Harry同意，“Ron和Hermione已经有够多的事对我不满了。他们不会高兴我今晚背着他们带你去了那儿。他们甚至不想我跟你谈谈那儿。但是我可能不得不告诉他们我带你去了，”他警告说。

“他们不是我的保姆，”Ginny说。“我没事的。”

“那么，我们现在可以离开浴室了？”他突然问。

Ginny伸出手，它们还在明显的颤抖。“我好些了，Harry，但是我想我没得到足够的细节来抵消这颤抖，”她说。

Harry吃吃笑起来。“太糟了，一些暖和的衣服和一杯热茶或者可可会帮你好起来，”他说。

她同意的点点头，终于转身拉开了门。

他们一出去，Fred和George焦急的走过来，担忧的上下打量着他们俩。

“你们都还好吧？”Fred问。

“我们很好，”Ginny镇静的说。“我只不过有点吓到了。”

“跟在Harry身边肯定会被吓到，”George高兴的说，语调里显然放心了。

“谢谢，”Harry讽刺的说。“你们有衣服给我们穿吗？”

“哦，是，Ginny的东西在卧室里，”Fred回答。“恐怕你又得穿我的衣服了。”

“又？”Ginny好奇的问，在去卧室的路上停了下来。

“我有次借过Fred的袍子，”Harry心不在焉的说，接过一堆衣服。他很久以前就已经放弃了对衣服的关注。完全不关心他现在穿的什么。他意识到这里面有某种奇特的讽刺，他可能是Hogwarts最缺乏时尚感觉的人，而他在和学校里最有时尚感的人恋爱。

他耸耸肩，不理会Ginny猜疑的目光，转身再次走进浴室穿衣服。他刚刚关上门就被按住了。他被推到墙上，Draco出现了，占有的吻住他。他还没来得及弄清楚发生了什么事。

他自动的回应了Draco的抚摸，甚至没想过他突然的出现。他呻吟着吻着，他的手抓住Draco看不见的肩膀，让自己接受这袭击。感觉到坚硬顶着他的腹部，他踮起脚尖，试图让他们更靠近。

他有点惊讶，他的毛巾突然被扯开了，但是呻吟着感觉Draco碰着他。Harry觉得他要溺毙在这突如其来的愉悦之中。Draco还没有放过他的嘴，舌头拂过每一个角落，占有着他。

Harry摸索着想解开斗篷，想碰到Draco。他不能集中注意力。Draco的手挤压着抚摸着他，另一只手轻柔的玩弄着他的球体。

他终于解开了斗篷上的结，把它推下Draco的肩膀。他略过Draco的衬衫，直接开始解他的裤子。当他的手接触到坚硬的欲望时，Draco的嘴终于离开了他，裤子已经解开了。

“哦，上帝，Draco，”Harry呻吟着，快速的抚摸着Draco的直立。

他收到了一声回应的呻吟，Draco开始攻击他的脖子，饥渴的吮吻着。

“Draco，我不能。哦上帝。求你，是的，Draco，”Harry呜咽着。他在Draco的手里抽动着，同时努力跟着Draco在他的手里推挤的节奏。他不能再接受更多了。

这不只是这行为本身。是这种突然，是Draco强势的态度，是Draco占有的要求。Harry需要被完全占有，也渴望占有Draco。但是没有时间了。他要射了，很快，现在。

Harry射出来的时候，Draco对他脖子的攻击没有停止。在他的脑子里抓到一些游离的思绪，Harry另一只手抓着一些热浊的精液。换了只手，Harry重新努力的挤压着Draco坚硬的欲望，他现在更加容易的揉捏着它。Draco颤抖着，他的前额抵着Harry的肩膀，射了出来，灼热的液体射到Harry的腹部。Harry一阵战栗，他疲软的欲望颤动着。

又过了一分钟，Draco才终于抬起头来看着Harry。“你是我的，”他强势的说。

“是，”Harry同意。“你的，只是你的。”

Draco满意的点点头，退后一步。Harry看着Draco清洁了他自己，拉好他的衣服。

“Harry？”

Harry眨眼看着他，意识到他根本没有动。他的大脑终于动了起来，他睁大了眼睛。“你一直在这儿，”他说。

“是，”Draco说。“你以为我会让你自个儿和小母鼬待在这儿？”

“别这么叫她，”Harry自动的说，但是语气里没有愤怒，因为他在努力弄明白所有事。

“庆幸我没有把她诅咒到下一年吧，”Draco冷笑说。“她不该跟我的男朋友一起洗澡。”

Harry紧张的看着他。“什么也没发生，Draco，”他说。

“我知道，你这个傻瓜，”Draco说。“如果发生了什么，你早就诅咒你自己了。”

“我真的害得她很糟。”Harry静静的说。“我只是需要确定她没事。我不想跟她一起洗澡，但是她肯定不想Fred和George这样帮她洗。”

Draco再次靠近Harry，一手轻轻捧住他的脸，关心的看着他。“我看到她了，我看到她有多糟，”他承认。“发生了什么，Harry？你没事吧？”

“我很好，”Harry说，不关心的耸耸肩。“这只是另一件我不得不做的事。”

他振作起来，飞快的吻了吻Draco，退开开始清洁自己，穿好衣服，“我真的很高兴，”他说。“我今天有了进展。”

他接着对自己嘟哝着，一边穿着衣服。“我肯定那是拉文克劳，这就全了，除了格兰芬多。只有一件了，就是赫奇帕奇。”

他停了一会，套上他的袍子。“戈德里克·格兰芬多，”他沉思着。他的眼睛睁大了。“哦Merlin，”他屏着呼吸。“我可能是对的？”

他开始不耐烦穿着衣服，没有注意到Draco脸上警惕的表情。“我要走了，”他说，对自己生着气。“但我以为只不过是我的感伤或者什么。肯定邓不利多已经搜索过了。但它应该就在那儿。这把两个学院联系在一起。”

他再次停下来。“但是伏地魔可能已经拿走了？邓不利多会不知道吗？我知道那个屋子被摧毁了，我甚至不知道那儿还剩了什么，”他苦涩的说。

“Harry！”Draco尖锐的说。“你在念叨些什么？”

Harry再次眨眨眼，意识到他不该把任何事说出声来。

“你又要走了，是吗？”Draco问，专注的凝视着他。

“不，今晚不，”Harry说，他的肩膀垮了下来。他沉重的咽下口水。“我猜想最好白天去。”他转过身，不想和Draco讨论他的父母。

他的眼睛看到了他镜子里的像。“见鬼！”他低声说，手指摸着他脖子上的吻痕。

Draco吃吃笑起来，他的手环上Harry的腰，下巴搁在Harry的肩头。Harry看着他镜子里愉快的目光。“你倒很为你自己骄傲，是吗？”他干巴巴的问。

“当然，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry微笑起来。“我该怎么掩藏这个？”他问。

Draco绷着脸不满他想藏起它，但是还是回答了。“对它施一个低级迷惑咒，”他说，抽出他的魔杖，施了咒语。

Harry皱着眉看到它消失。手指摸了摸那个点，他还能感觉到一点敏感，他重又微笑起来。

Draco微笑的看着他，很满意Harry的反应。他手指梳理着Harry的头发，试图驯服它，至少一点点，Harry扣上他的袍子。

“我在这儿太久了，他们可能以为我淹死了，”Harry嘟哝着。

“那一对知道我在这儿跟你一起，”Draco随意的说。

Harry想说什么，但是随即意识到他也许应该猜到。他好奇的看着Draco。“那么，你决定在我出门的时候跟Fred和George混在一起了？”他问。

Draco做个鬼脸。“我知道你会先回这儿来，”他防卫的说，从地上捡起斗篷，穿上它。

Harry只是点点头，没有追究这个话题。他知道Draco为他担心，他每次消失去什么地方的时候也为Draco担心。

“还有，”Draco说，“我们在一起设法给这件斗篷加些咒语，让它也能隔绝气味。”

“哦，”Harry说，试图领会Draco愿意和Fred和George一起工作。但这是好事。“你们找到方法了？”

“我们还在努力，我也需要Lupin帮我们测试它，”Draco说。“但是，是的，我想我们找到解决方案了。”

Draco拉起兜帽，摇摇头，Harry终于走出了浴室。


	26. Chapter 26

“你没事吧，Harry？”Ginny担心的问。

Fred和George试图掩饰他们的笑容。

“我没事，”Harry随口说。“你怎么样？”

“你进去了好久，”她关心的说，没回答他的问题。

Harry坐了下来，仰头靠着沙发背，才回答。“我想到了别的我需要去的地方。”他静静的说，知道这会转移他们的注意，但不是真的想讨论它。“当我们还在Hogwarts的时候，那是我打算最先去的地方，但是后来我打消了这个念头。”

“现在你觉得去高锥克山谷真的很重要？”她询问。

Harry猛然扭头看着她。

她耸耸肩。“Ron说漏嘴了，”她说。

Harry板起脸，知道这刚刚被透露给了Draco。“Ron是个大嘴巴，”他恼怒的说。

Ginny再次耸耸肩。“我们都知道，”她不在乎的说。“但他是故意在我面前说漏嘴的。”

“为什么？”Harry问。

“因为他一直以为我们会永远幸福的生活在一起，”她冰冷的说。“当Hermione为此责怪他的时候，他说如果是他要面对这种事，他会想要她在那儿，所以他以为你想要我在那儿。”

他张开嘴，然后又快速合上了。整个情势太可笑了。Fred，George和Ginny都知道Harry想要别的某人在那儿，但是双胞胎确知那是谁，而Ginny不。Ginny甚至不知道双胞胎知道任何事，反过来也一样。与此同时，Draco很可能一直在观察他们，阴沉的板着脸。

“我会带Ron和Hermione跟我一起去，就这样，”Harry坚定的说。“当然Hermione不会介意等我先踢Ron的屁股，”他补充。

三个红头发大笑起来。

“啊，得了，Harry，”Fred甜言蜜语的说。“你不能强迫我们错过这一幕。”

Harry对着他假笑。“不会值得看的，我现在负担不起伤他太重，”他说。

“太糟了，”George失望的说。“小Ronniekins活该被好好踢一顿屁股。”

“我不知道，”Ginny咯咯的笑着说。“Hermione已经好好教训了他一顿了。”

“她确实把他训练相当不错，”Harry同意，咧嘴笑了。

“那么，你不会带我们一起去了？”Ginny问，冷静下来。

“不，”Harry坦白说。“Ron和Hermione知道我为什么要去，不，我不会告诉你们。你们知道的那么多已经够糟的了，”他说。

“Harry，我们不会对任何人说任何事，我们也不像Ron那么饶舌，”Ginny说。

“不，”Harry坚定的回答。“这件事上我在遵循邓不利多的命令。他告诉我可以告诉Ron和Hermione，但是没有别人了。完全遵循这些命令我需要太多帮助，但是我在竭尽全力。”

Ginny对他皱着眉，显然不太高兴。“为什么邓不利多以前没问过我？”她问，稍微转变了话题。

“我不知道，”Harry说，皱起眉。“这没道理。一部分应该是因为直到他死前不久我才找到一条极其重要的线索，”他摇摇头。“但这还是没道理。”

为什么邓不利多没问Ginny关于密室的事？邓不利多并非直到Harry从Slughorn那里得到记忆后才确定有七个魂器。这可以解释Harry为什么明白Ginny提到的第七个秘密的含意，但是这不能解释为什么邓不利多最初不询问她。

Harry垂下头，揉着他的额头，迷失在思绪里。茫然的，他的手指拂过他的疤，想着伏地魔和邓不利多和魂器。

很容易理解邓不利多为什么没询问Kreacher。老巫师不知道Regulus已经发现了魂器。但是Harry觉得非常不安，他突然之间发现了所有魂器的所在，而邓不利多那么久都没能找到它们。

Harry一直说全靠直觉引导他进行搜索。他有种强烈的感觉，密室里有什么东西让他回到那儿。如果这不只是直觉呢？这是对伏地魔的行事方法的理解吗，就像邓不利多相信的？或者不止如此？

他的指尖再次勾勒着他的疤。毫无疑问他和伏地魔有联接。是联接里的什么东西引导着他吗？为什么他能找到魂器？一种恐怖和惊骇的想法浮现在他脑海里。他和魂器有联接吗？在大脑深处，Harry有另一个想法。伏地魔曾试图杀死他，但没有成功。他是一个魂器吗？

“Harry！”

他茫然的抬起头。“我要跟Hermione谈谈，”他说，觉得一阵眩晕。他迫切的希望她能告诉他他是不是一个魂器。

“Harry，你怎么了？”Ginny问，看起来很紧张。

“不，我需要跟Hermione谈谈，”他再次说。他知道他一定看起来很糟，因为就连Fred和George也担心的盯着他。他似乎就是不能镇定自己，魂器和同伏地魔的联接的想法盘旋在他的脑子里。

他用力揉着太阳穴，想减轻再次开始的抽痛。突然，他猛地抽开手，好像被烫到了。他恐怖的盯着他的手。

如果头痛不是因为压力呢？如果伏地魔又在误导他呢，只不过比以前更隐晦？如果是伏地魔“帮”Harry找到的所有线索呢？

他觉得恶心，知道还没有真的拿到任何魂器。为什么他能突然之间拥有所有线索？这未免太容易了，而邓不利多花了好多年来解决这谜题。不是说他轻松的解决了问题，但还是，太快了。

现在在他背包里的日记是放在那儿给他找到的吗？

他本来很肯定，但现在产生了疑惑，尤其是在他经历了这样一天之后，Harry觉得恐惧。

“Harry，说出来，”Ginny敏锐的说，推推他的肩膀。

他抬起头，凝视着她。“如果我都搞错了呢？”他嘶哑的低声说。“如果都是伏地魔呢？”

Ginny瞪着他。“不会的，”她说，但她也不特别肯定，Harry显然没有安心。她的手落回身边。“这不可能，Harry，”她无力的说。

George和Fred站到她两侧。“Ginny，你能保护Harry的秘密吗？”Fred问。

“她能接受另一个震惊吗？”George问。

“我很好，”Ginny急促的说。“是Harry不好。”

“不，”Harry说，他一片混乱的大脑意识到了双胞胎想做什么。“我很好。”

“你不好，”Fred反驳。

“之前吓到Ginny的无论什么事现在也吓到你了，”George同意说。

Harry摊开手，知道他在发抖。“这不一样，”他反对，把手塞到腿下面让他们不会再颤抖。

“这和今天无关，不完全。这就像神秘事务司那次。他诱导过我，成功了。Sirius死了，Malfoy的父亲进了Azkaban，有人受了伤。如果现在又是伏地魔在诱导我呢？”他无助的问。“我需要跟Hermione谈谈，”他说，再一次。

“已经告诉过你，哥们，”George说。“你现在这样，我们哪儿也不能让你去。”

“你比你那天晚上还糟糕得多。”Fred补充。

“我们会看好她，”George说，这奇怪的话引起了每个人的注意。

“我拿好了她的魔杖，”Fred愉快的说，把Ginny的魔杖放到口袋里。

“发生了什么事？”Ginny质问。

“我说不！”Harry生气的高吼。

Draco出现在Harry身边。“你是少数派，”他懒洋洋的说。

“Malfoy！”Ginny喊道，想冲向他，但是双胞胎紧紧抓住她的胳膊，把她拖了回去。

“该死，Draco！”Harry喊道。“你记不记得你应该躲起来？”他讽刺的问。

“Draco？！”Ginny难以置信的吼道。双胞胎不需要用魔法打晕她，她已经目瞪口呆的站住了，震惊的瞪着Harry。

Harry和Draco没有理会她。Draco坐下来，紧紧握住Harry颤动的手。“我不能就站在那儿，看着你崩溃而什么都不做，”他反驳。

“该死！我很好，”Harry急促的说。

“如果我再听到你说一次你很好，我就要诅咒你的屁股，”Draco说。“你在歇斯底里，所以现在镇静，”他命令。

Harry安静了，意识到他们的角色和四天前他带着Snape出现在Dursley家的时候恰恰相反。“我猜想我应该庆幸你没有那条蛇，”他说，渐渐平静下来。

“我可以用愉快代替疼痛来让你镇静，”Draco懒洋洋的建议。

无力的微笑起来，Harry给了他一个吻。

“好些了？”Draco问。

“一点点，”Harry回答。“但是Draco，事情还是糟透了。最重要的是，我和伏地魔有联接，”他说，手指再次摸着伤疤。

“Harry，我们已经知道你和他有联接。这就是为什么我们一直在努力练习你的大脑封闭术。伏地魔没有诱导你，”Draco坚定的说。“别傻了。停下来想想。如果他做了的话，你会知道的。”

换句话，如果伏地魔在做这种事，Snape会告诉他。“我知道，”Harry缓缓的说。“但还是有奇怪的事发生，”他回手揉着太阳穴。

Draco摸索着斗篷的口袋，拿出一瓶止痛魔药。“喝了，”他命令。

“我喝得太多了，”Harry嘟哝着，还是喝下了药。

“你很幸运，它不会成瘾，”Draco说，微微蹙眉流露着关心。“但是，如果你开始对它们产生耐药性，我们就得用更强效的了，”他承认。

“棒极了，”Harry讽刺的说。

“来躺几分钟，等它起效，”Draco督促他。

Harry挪动身体，躺了下来，头枕在Draco腿上。“上次我就是这么睡着的，”他警告说。

“躺下，”Draco再次说，他的手指梳理着Harry的头发。“闭上眼睛。”

“我还是要跟Hermione谈谈，”Harry说，但遵命闭上了眼睛。

Harry渐渐睡着了，精疲力竭。他没有听到Draco对他施了一个静音咒，就是他们一直用在Victoria身上的那个，或者后来的谈话。

Draco警惕的抬眼看着红发三人组。Fred和George放心了，尽管他们还紧抓着Ginny的胳膊。但她看起来也没想去哪儿。她只是张口结舌的瞪着Harry和Draco。

就算他非常想对她施个遗忘咒，他也知道Harry不会答应。但他非常确信，他能说服她为了同一个原因合作--为了Harry。

“你是谁？”她责难的问，清醒过来盯着Draco。“你对Harry做了什么？”

Draco翻翻眼睛，双胞胎吃吃笑起来。“你知道我是谁，小母鼬，”他拖长声音说。“我对Harry什么也没做，除了让他安静下来，帮他放松，让他睡着。”

“我的名字是Ginny，”她咬着牙说。

Draco的眼睛威胁的眯了起来。“就像我告诉Harry的，你和我的男朋友一起洗澡，你该庆幸我只不过叫你小母鼬，而不是把你诅咒到明年。”

Ginny瞪大眼睛，听着Draco刚刚透露的所有事，“你……你是……你不可能是那个‘夺目的，天才的吻者’，”她结结巴巴的说，引用Harry用来描述Draco的话。

Draco假笑着看着她，“独一无二，”他懒洋洋的说。

他们三个还站着，但是Ginny的腿威胁着要罢工，Fred和George拖着她走到另一张沙发边，推着她坐下。她终于看向她的哥哥们。“你们俩知道Malfoy的事，是吗？”她责问。

“是，”Fred高高兴兴的说。“他不太糟，”

“有点习惯他在身边了，”George接着说。

“你们在说什么？”Ginny质问。

“我们做我们能做的来保护Harry，”Fred开口，慢慢的对她说，她看来不太感激。

“Malfoy属于Harry，”George用同一种口气说。

“所以，我们接受Malfoy，”Fred说。

“做我们能做的也来保护他，”George结论。

“Malfoy不属于Harry，”Ginny吼道。

“我是的，”Draco温和的说。“我属于他，就像他属于我。”

“不，”Ginny说，坚决的否认。“你们互相憎恨。”

Draco假笑起来。“我不能争论这点，”他愉快的拖长声音。

她看着Harry，平静舒适的躺着，头枕着Draco的腿。Draco的手指还在无意识的玩着几缕黑头发。

“你们看起来不像互相憎恨，”Ginny终于承认。叹口气，她看着Draco的眼睛。“告诉我你能说的？”她问。

Draco接受的点点头，给了Ginny一个非常浓缩的删节版的故事。他犹豫着，但决定告诉他们三个关于Victoria的事。

这不是什么很愉快的谈话，Ginny不能满意于Draco模糊的回答，就像双胞胎的一样。她有点不高兴的发现她哥哥坚定的站在Draco一边。最后，她勉强让步了，摆在她眼前的证据很难忽视。

Ginny威胁说如果Harry受到伤害，她会强烈的报复，Draco冷笑，而Fred和George愉快的摇摇头，Harry一直都安稳的睡着。

“Harry真的没事吧？”Ginny最后问，关切的看着他睡着的身形。

Draco叹口气，低头看着Harry。“我想是，但是他应付了太多坏事，”他说。“你知道他为什么突然想要Granger吗？”他问，稍微改变了话题。

“不，不太，”Ginny回答。“他直到刚刚才提起她。我不知道是不是和他今晚发现的不管什么东西有关，因为他一直没想跟她商量，直到他开始担心又是伏地魔在操纵他。”

Draco沉重的吁口气。“我可能应该带他回家，”他说。

“家？”Ginny问，挑起眉毛。

“我们现在拥有的类似于家的地方，是的，”Draco嘲讽的说。“他需要好好睡一晚上。Merlin知道明天会发生什么。”

Ginny侧着头，挑剔的看着Draco。“你会做你能做的所有事来帮他好好的，是吗？”

Draco没有回答，不特别情愿让她知道这点。他和一个Weasley，碰巧还是Harry的前任女友，进行了一次和平的对话。Draco突然意识到这个事实。

“我以前从没见过Harry……这么快就放松了，”Ginny说。“没有一次他不让自己醒过来的。”她看着Draco，她的表情是感激的。“我一点也不懂，但是无论你对Harry做了什么，我真心的希望你继续下去。”

Draco惊讶的拱起一条眉毛。不久之前，她才刚刚勉强接受--老实说这已经超出了Draco的预期--现在她在鼓励他和Harry的关系？Draco不能说他自己关心，但是为了Harry，他很高兴。无论他喜不喜欢，他知道Ginny对Harry很重要，他们还是朋友。

“我会的，”他最后说。

×××××××

他们回到格里莫广场的第一秒，Harry就被Remus紧紧的抱住。Narcissa等在旁边，第二个拥抱了他。Harry惊奇的发现连Snape也靠在旁边墙上，上下打量着他，检查着确定他没事。

“Merlin，我很好，”Harry乖戾的说。“干吗这么大惊小怪？”

Draco刚刚叫醒了他。Harry只来得及确信Ginny没事，双胞胎会照顾她，就被Draco嘘回了格里莫广场。

“Potter，”Draco警告的说。

“我是很好，”Harry愠怒的说。

“茶，”Snape命令。

Harry茫然的看着他，想知道茶和这一切有什么关系。但他没有机会抗议，被坚持的推进了厨房，一踏进这屋子，他的视线立刻落到Fawkes身上，他又一次栖息在栖木上。

“Hello，Fawkes，”Harry温柔的说，走向他，轻柔的抚摸着大鸟的头。“很高兴看到你好好的回来了。”突然之间，他明白了为什么其他人那么担心，他敏锐的转过身，看着他们。

“我真的很好，”他急切的说。“没有紧急事件，也没有受伤。我只是应急的需要他来离开一个地方。”

Draco皱着眉，看来意识到有别的事在发生。Remus和Narcissa看来放心了。Snape依然很冷漠，但是示意Harry坐下。

叹口气，Harry知道他不解释，至少一部分他今天做的事，是没法离开的。Harry在桌边坐下。Snape在他面前放下一杯茶，命令他喝了。他想知道Snape在里面放了什么，但是不管不顾的喝了一口。他意识到他之前还没有喝到茶，就像他向Ginny保证的，现在他满足了。

“给，Potter，”Snape说，递给Harry一个罐子。“Fawkes喜欢的饼干。”

Harry感激的微笑。“谢谢，”打开罐子，他召唤Fawkes，给了他一些饼干。Fawkes停在他的肩上，显得很满足。他自己也觉得更加满足，看向其他人。Draco坐在他身边，三个成年人坐在桌子的另一边看着他们。

“你现在愿意解释到底为什么Fawkes应该得到款待吗？”Snape问。

“就像邓不利多会说的，一次通往回忆的旅行有时候是必要的，”Harry说，厚着脸皮微笑。

Remus惊讶的笑了起来，Snape愉悦的哼了一声。“Potter，别以为你被允许像邓不利多一样回避解释，”Snape说，嘴角微微勾起。

微笑着，Harry耸耸肩。“事实上，我真的没什么能告诉你们，基于他的命令，”他说。

他镇静下来，严肃的迎向每一个人的视线。“伏地魔不能知道我今天去了哪儿，这生死攸关，”他说。“更加重要的是他不能知道我今天发现了什么。不，今天不愉快，但是值得的。我距离能击败他又近了一步。说实话，我想我今天前进的不止一步，”他承认。

他皱起眉，盯着他的茶杯好一会儿才看向Snape。“先生？我需要知道……”他停下来，咬着嘴唇。

“什么事，Potter？”Snape问。

Harry看了一眼Draco。“如果这会让你感觉好点，就问他，Harry，”Draco静静的说。“但是我想他告诉你的会跟我说的一样。”

“我需要知道到底是不是伏地魔在诱导我，”Harry一口气说。“就像他策划神秘事务司的所有事一样。”

Snape关切的挑起眉毛。“没有任何这种事的迹象，”他说。“实际上，他表现的非常挫败，因为他不能像过去那样接触到你的意识。”

“为什么你以前不告诉我？”Harry指控。

Snape抬起眉毛。“给你理由松懈，不继续刻苦学习？”他尖锐的问。

“我负担不起松懈，”Harry暴躁的说。“早知道会很有用。”他摇摇头，想甩掉这旧日怨恨的感觉。“对不起。”他嘟哝着。

“Potter，为什么你现在问这个？”Snape问，对他皱着眉。

Harry的手抬到他的太阳穴，几乎是出于它们自己的意识。最近这成了一种习惯。他一意识到他在做什么，就立刻收回手，看着它们。

“我总是在头痛，”他静静的解释，“我以为这只是出于压力，但是……”他不确定的停了下来。

“它的感觉不正常吗？”Snape问。

“不，但是……”Harry说，再次停了下来。

“但是什么，Potter？”Snape问，仔细观察着Harry。

Harry无助的摇摇头。“我不知道怎么解释，”他说。

“如果你不解释，我没法帮你，”Snape说，声音里带着令人惊异的耐心。

Draco靠过来，一手安慰的环住他。Harry侧头靠在Draco肩上好一会儿，汲取着这沉默的力量，同时努力理清他的思绪。至少他看来抓到了Snape的耐心状态。

他坐直身，再次专注的看着Snape。“邓不利多花了好多年来找出怎么击败伏地魔。他花了最后一年把他能收集到的所有关于这个谜题的线索给了我。我自己也帮他收集了两条线索。有一条非常重要，特别的，”他承认。

Snape专注的听着，全神贯注的看着Harry，“继续，”他敦促。

“邓不利多花了好多年，”Harry强调。“然而，突然之间，我飞快的把它们都拼在一起。事情这么快就清清楚楚，我甚至没有时间去跟上所有这些线索。”

“而你担心黑魔王在某种程度上参与了，”Snape结论说。

“是，我是说，我怎么能搞清楚邓不利多没能做到的事？这不可能。我只是个该死的少年，甚至不知道他到底在做什么，”Harry说，又开始烦躁不安。

Snape加热了Harry的茶，命令他喝了。Harry不得不想知道他是不是在茶里放了镇静魔药或是别的什么，但是他顺从的喝了。

“Potter，”Snape缓缓的说。他的手肘撑着桌面，指尖顶着下颚。“首先，我不相信黑魔王以任何方式参与了这事。根据我所看到和听到的每一件事，我更倾向于相信你显然的成功是出于你最近常常意味深长咆哮着的所谓‘生存直觉’。”他干巴巴的说。

Harry脸红了，记起他在有求必应室里的激昂演讲。“但是我的直觉肯定不会比邓不利多的强。”他反对说。

Snape评估的看着他。“也许不，”他说，“无论如何，我不得不想知道你是否通过一种完全不同的视角取得了这种进步。你大概是在邓不利多已经给你打好的基础上建立你的认知。你得到了这些信息，然后用你自己的资源扩展了它。”

Harry怀疑的皱着眉，咬着嘴唇。这就是他所担忧的--他是通过不同的视角获得信息--不是他自己的。

“还有什么让你担心？”Snape问。

Harry摇摇头，“我真的不能讨论，”他悲惨的说。

“你还是想和Granger谈谈？”Draco问。

“是，”Harry说，无助的耸耸肩。

Draco的表情恼怒的绷紧了。“告诉Severus。他在听，会设法帮助你，”他说。

“我知道，我很感激，”Harry静静的说，看了一眼Snape，目光又落回桌面上。“但是Hermione能帮我回答一个别人不能的问题。”

“Potter，无论你还担忧什么，我不相信你的头痛与黑魔王有关，”Snape镇静的说。“你处于极大的压力之下。毫不惊奇这种压力以头痛的方式体现出来。它们也是出于你缺乏正确的睡眠习惯，”他指出。

Harry耸耸肩。“我之前睡过午觉了，”他说。

“你只睡了两个小时，Harry，”Draco说，翻翻眼睛。“来，我们上床去。你可以早上去找Granger。”

“去吧，”Snape打发他们。

Harry对Snape点点头，祝他们都晚安，跟上Draco。他们安静的做好上床的准备，都累坏了。Harry躺下，相信他会立刻睡着。他很舒适，躺在Draco身边也很棒，但是他的意识拒绝平静。

他小心的滑下床，不想吵醒Draco。现在他有时机，他从背包里拿出那本日记，在壁炉边的一把椅子上坐下，开始读。

他读着，觉得越来越恶心。他没猜错，这是伏地魔关于魂器知识的笔记。上面详细描述了什么是魂器。更恐怖的是它精确叙述了如何制作魂器--过程，咒语以及灵魂怎样分裂的描述。他不是全懂，但是笔记全面而精确的说明了为什么伏地魔认定把他的灵魂分成七片是最好的。

Harry继续读着，更加恶心是因为纸上的字是完全无人性的。它精密，解析，而且冷酷。他能想得到的关于魂器的所有东西都白纸黑字一目了然。

他惊奇的发现了关于如何摧毁魂器的信息，但他意识到这本日记是极其全面的。有希望的是魂器本身不难摧毁。它们含有一片生命，可以用任何能摧毁生命的方法摧毁。

Harry停下来考虑着。他用带着致命毒液的蛇怪牙齿刺穿那本日记，毁掉了它。但邓不利多对那枚戒指做了什么？碰它不会危险，因为老巫师直到摧毁它之前都一直戴着它，但是摧毁它严重的伤害了邓不利多的胳膊。无论邓不利多做了什么，都使得戒指上的石头和他的胳膊焦黑了。

为什么？这不合理。Harry继续翻着日记，继续读着，希望找到答案。

翻过页面，Harry花了一会儿才认出上面的字不一样。他花了更长时间认出这些字是用爬说语写的。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，他飞快的读了下去。他读的爬说语写的字让他的大脑发晕。

而黑魔王会标记他作为他的对等……

预言的这部分从来没像现在这样合理过。

伏地魔，以他全部的知识，仍然强烈的依赖于他是现存的唯一蛇佬腔的事实。然而，他把这个能力给了Harry。

这将导致伏地魔的覆灭。

××××××××

“Potter，你在干吗？”

Harry抬起头，飞快的眨着眼，凝视着这把锋利声音的主人。他扫视他的周围。他从魔药实验室架子上抽出来的书乱七八糟的堆放着，“研究，”他回答，重新看着Snape，后者正居高临下的看着他。

Snape眯起眼睛。“这些书都是关于黑魔法的，”他陈述。

“伏地魔不喜欢白魔法，”Harry苦涩的说，不假思索的。“不，他喜欢所有的最污秽的东西。”

“精确，”Snape说，对Harry的态度挑起一条眉毛。

Harry疲倦的揉揉脸。“那么，到早上了？”他问。

“肯定你没有一整晚都醒着？”Snape问，他的语气清楚的表明他已经知道答案。

“如果已经是早上，我就要走了，”Harry无力的说。“如果终于是早上了，我需要去找Hermione，”他补充，开始把一些书叠起来。

他停下来，小心的看着Snape。“呃，我真的需要借一些书。Hermione比我擅长研究。她很尊重书，我肯定她不会让它们受到任何伤害。只要我不告诉她是你的，”他说明。

Snape皱起眉，注意到Harry的外表。“Potter，你还好吧？”他问，没理会Harry关于书的唠叨。

不，我非常不好，Harry想咆哮。是Snape问这个问题可能是唯一阻拦这话涌出他嘴巴的事。“我看起来那么糟？”他反问，他的声音充满了讽刺。

“是，”Snape坦率的说。

Harry对这个男人板起脸。他有点惊讶的看到Snape挥动魔杖招来了一面大镜子。

Harry瞪着他的镜像。他从没见过他自己看起来这么可怕。他的眼睛满是血丝，看起来像个疯子--眼睛下面还有深深的黑眼圈。他脸上的其他部分白的像死人。他的头发事实上全竖了起来，因为他一直用手抓着它们。他吻痕上的迷惑咒已经消退了，凸现在他惨白的皮肤上。

长话短说，他觉得他看起来就像被痛殴过一顿，正在等死。

精神上甩掉这想法，他看向Snape。“嗯，我猜想我看起来确实很糟。谢谢向我指出这点，”他讽刺的说。

“Potter，你需要休息，”Snape尖锐的说。

“不，我有任务要完成，”Harry说，再次开始收拾书。

“你不能带着这些书离开这儿，”Snape说。

“但我需要它们！”Harry说，警惕的。“你必须让我借走！”

“你指望这些书能帮上你？”Snape冷笑说。

“是！”Harry吼道。“你不明白！我必须找出来该做什么！”

“不是今天，”Snape危险的说。

“你不明白，”Harry再次说，恳求着Snape。“我是唯一一个能击败伏地魔的人。”

Snape的眉毛纠结起来，瞪着Harry。“Potter，我们都已经知道了。这不是什么新闻，”他说。

Harry抱着膝盖，坐在书海中央。他颤抖着吸了一口气。“我以前不知道或者明白伏地魔究竟做了什么，”他黯淡的说。“我从来不相信我是唯一能杀死他的人。”

Snape在他身边蹲坐下，水平看向他的眼睛。Harry迎向他的视线，不知道他自己的表情里写满了多少绝望。“伏地魔使得除了我没有别人能杀死他。我今晚知道了他甚至比每个人以为的都更加邪恶，”他说。“他真的想要举世无敌，在这点上，我是唯一能阻拦他的人。”

“你相信你能击败他？”Snape平静的问，他伸出手抓住Harry的肩头。

Harry低下头。“是，但是我需要学习更多黑魔法来达成这点，”他说。“我想邓不利多没期待过这个。照他说话的方式，他为我骄傲，因为我没有被黑魔法诱惑，但是他看来觉得这和伏地魔的走狗是同义词。”

“你觉得他们是一样的？”Snape问。

“不，我永远不会成为伏地魔的走狗，”Harry静静地说。“但是我会利用我需要的无论什么黑魔法来实现我的目的。我真的只需要学几个咒语，”他承认，知道他在试图合理化。

“Potter，过来坐下，”Snape命令，抓住Harry的胳膊，拉着他站起来。Harry允许自己被安置在沙发上这个男人身边。

“看着我，”Snape命令。

Harry不能让自己抬起视线，只是摇了摇头。

“Harry。”

惊奇的听到Snape用了他的名字，Harry抬眼看着他。“我就知道这是个窍门，”Snape干巴巴的说。

Harry怒视着他，“我真的没心情被取笑，”他说。

“是，我肯定你没有。”Snape认真的说。他犹豫了一会，继续说道。“根据这局势，我相信是时候我们互相称呼名字了。”

Harry惊奇的眨了几下眼睛，不知道这到底是怎么开始的。他肯定他刚刚在说的是黑魔法，伏地魔和邓不利多。

Snape愠怒的看着Harry的表情。“我以为你会乐意少一个敌人，”他说。

“你不是我的敌人，”Harry立刻说。“但你不是真想我叫你Severus，是吗？”

“一个愿意维护我的人，尤其是在这样艰难的局势下，应该能用我的名字称呼我。”Severus说。“你做得不止是赢得这权利。”

Harry怀疑的挑起眉，但是决定一试。“谢谢你，Severus，”他说。当Snape对他假笑时，他挑起一边嘴角笑起来。“Draco还以为我维护你很奇异。”

“精确，”Snape说，继续愉悦的假笑着，但他再次镇静下来。“Harry，邓不利多不会为了使用黑魔法而看低你，”他说。

Harry的情绪，刚刚提升了一点，立刻又降了下来，但现在他的眼睛紧盯着Snape的。他可以感觉到他的眼睛发热，他不想哭，但如果Snape继续这样，他会输掉。

“他是我的导师，就像你的，Harry，”Snape平静的说。“我理解这种想让他骄傲的需要，就算他指派的任务看起来超出我的能力。如果他现在能看到你，他会非常骄傲。”

Harry不能忍住眼泪，低下了头。“我在努力，但我不像你那么强，”他悲哀的说。

“我想你是的，”Snape说。

Harry否认的摇摇头。他有些惊讶的觉得Snape拉近了他，但是他一在那儿，就紧紧靠着他。他过了很久才意识到Snape紧紧的搂住了他。他不知道他们这样坐了多久，但在Snape轻轻推开他之前，他的眼泪已经干了。

“肯定这会让那个老头满意，”Snape说，他的声音嘶哑。

还觉得不安，Harry呆滞了一会儿突然微笑起来。“是，我肯定他会很满意我们终于举止得体了，”他说。

“精确，”Snape温和的说，给了Harry一个微小，但是真诚的笑容。

Harry觉得轻松多了，相信Snape也有同样的感觉。很不幸，Harry觉得比早先更加疲惫不堪，他呻吟着回望乱糟糟的书。

“好了，混小子，”Snape说。“告诉我到底有多紧急你早上要去见Granger小姐。”

“我有些非常重要的信息要给她，”Harry说。“我昨天晚上自己检阅了这些信息，还有研究需要完成。”他看着Snape。“Hermione是我的研究员，”他耸耸肩说。“我越快告诉她，她就能越快开始。”

“你不觉得在你好好休息之后再把这信息给她更合适吗？”Snape询问。

Harry犹豫了一刻，思索着。“就像我担心我发现这些线索太快了一样，我觉得我的时间不够了。伏地魔想要Hogwarts。他想要它的理由多于邓不利多以为的，而现在邓不利多不在了，他只会更加卖力的去占领这城堡。”

“黑魔王提过他计划占领Hogwarts，”Snape平静的承认。

“为什么你不告诉我？”Harry敏锐的问。

Snape猜疑的看着他。“他试图占领Hogsmeade的时候你已经知道了。此外，在这点上我没什么具体的能告诉你。当我不能告诉你更多的时候，没有必要再吓唬你了，”他说。

“嗯，虽然还是很可怕，我更担心他发现我所知道的，而不是他占领城堡，”Harry说。“而如果他能进入Hogwarts，他会立刻发现。”

Snape惊讶的弓起眉毛。

Harry冰冷的微笑起来。“我比任何人曾希望的都更了解伏地魔，我需要确保他还不知道这个事实，”他说。“我越快能把事情弄清楚，我们就越接近成功。”

“很好，那么，”Snape说。“收拾好你要的书。”

感激的，Harry回去把看起来可能最有用的书堆在一起。当他在做的时候，Snape走向他的魔药柜，拿出一个瓶子。

“这比提神药更强，能帮你保持警惕，”他说，递给了Harry。“常用这个不明智，但是看来现在是合适的时间之一。”他观察着Harry喝下魔药。“你今晚要休息，”他命令。

Harry点头答应，开始收缩书籍，把它们放进他的背包里。Snape等着直到Harry准备好，然后打破了他建立在这个房间上的防御。Harry惊奇的看着他，他一直不知道Snape设置了它，但没有大声问出来。

走进厨房，他们立刻被三个焦躁不安的人围住了。

“放过他，”Snape警告，试图在问题开始前就拦住它们。

“不，”Draco说，摇摇头。“有Harry维护你就够奇异的了，”他对Snape说。“有你维护Harry……这不对。”

Harry和Snape交换了一个愉快的眼神，在Draco身边坐下。“欢迎来到奇异世界，”Harry讽刺说。“如果有什么怪异的事发生，那么它一定发生在我身上。”

“哦，这绝对是真的，”Draco说，翻翻眼睛。他专心看着Harry。“你看起来像狗屎，Potter。”

“Draco，”Narcissa申斥说。

Harry耸耸肩。“没事，我已经被告知我看起来像地狱了，”他说。

“哦，那么Severus还是他本人，”Remus愉悦的说。

“是，”Harry挖苦的说。“我今天的所有教训都已经给过了。”

“我肯定我能制造更多，”Snape流畅的说，拿着他的茶坐了下来。

“我确定他需要更多，”Draco对Snape说，再次转回Harry。“我想知道为什么你昨天晚上从床上消失了。”

“我需要和伏地魔度过一些有质量的时间，”Harry讽刺的说。

“什么？！”Draco难以置信的高喊道。

“就像我宁可和你一起睡觉，我昨天晚上学到了一些关于伏地魔的有用信息，我需要检查它--单独的，”Harry说。他看了一眼钟。现在甚至还不到早上七点。“你一发现我不见了就发出了警报吗？”

Draco脸上泛出一点粉红。“差不多，”他嘟哝着。

Harry看着Snape，“所以，你是志愿还是被选中了来看看那个傻瓜Potter在干吗？”他讽刺的问。

“他把我们都锁在外面，”Draco在Snape能回答前就恼怒的说。

“如果这能让你觉得好点，”Harry淘气的说。“我被命令今晚留在床上。”

Draco饶有兴趣的挑起眉毛。“这还不错，至少，”他说。“我猜想他没有命令你今天留在这儿，”他充满希望的补充。

“呃，他试过，”Harry承认。“但我有事要做。”

“我不想你去那儿，”Draco说。“你不是认真计划只带Granger和Weasley去，是吗？”

“去哪儿？”Snape问，他的眼睛危险的眯起来。

Harry瞪着Draco。“作为一个据说不相信Snape的人，你真是个大嘴巴，”他斥责说。

“你改变了我的观念，”Draco傲慢的说。

“Draco，你不应该知道我要去那儿，”Harry恼怒的说。

“但我知道了，我不想你不带我去，”Draco激烈的说。

“为什么？”Harry问。

“因为我不想你看起来跟昨天的小母鼬一样，”Draco反驳说。

“我能对付它，”Harry机械的说。

“Harry，你没有睡觉。你的头痛只会更加严重。你太努力了，”Draco说，他的表情软化了。“你不知道你在那儿会找到什么，即使你处在最佳状态，那也会很难对付。”

“这不要紧，”Harry僵硬的说。“我必须去。”

“我不理解，但我明白，”Draco说。“我只是说我不想让你不带我而自己去。”他犹豫了一会，继续说道。“小母鼬和那一对也会去。”

“到底怎么了？！”Harry喊道。“你不能告诉我你和他们联合起来跟着我？”

Draco咬着嘴唇。“我想Lupin也该去，”他承认。

“什么？！不！”Harry说，他的声音提高了。

“你昨天带小母鼬去是因为她有最多信息！”Draco喊道。“因此你需要Lupin。”

“不，我不需要，”Harry激烈的说。“我想你昨天晚上明白了Ron和Hermione是唯一两个知道我为什么去的人。”

“那么告诉我们！”Draco喊道。

“我不能，你也知道，”Harry反驳说。“邓不利多告诉我不告诉任何人，只给我许可告诉Ron和Hermione。我该死的已经泄漏够多信息了。”

“邓不利多想要你安全和神智正常，”Draco危险的说。

“我天杀的恨你，”Harry激怒的说。

“这种感觉是相互的，”Draco懒洋洋的说，感觉到Harry屈服了。

“好，不管怎么说，我今天大部分时间可能花在研究上，所以我会等到明天去那儿。你通知我其他的保护人，”Harry讽刺的说。“我最后需要跟Hermione谈谈。”

他警告的瞪着Draco。“而无论发生什么事，你也不能向Ron和Hermione暴露你自己。这没那么容易接受。就算你激怒我，我需要保证你安全。”


	27. Chapter 27

Harry在Ron床上坐下，想弄明白为什么每个人都觉得他们有权利告诉他该做什么。Draco甚至不让Harry离开格里莫广场直到他洗漱干净，施上了迷惑咒。他不得不承认，他现在看起来确实象样多了，至少Hermione和Weasley家没有对他的外表纠缠不休。

但是，他们对他的其他所有事纠缠不休。他被命令吃饭，为了Snape的书和那些蛇，他的神智再次受到质疑。Hermione和Ron整个上午一直在朝他投以担忧的注视。

在上个月的所有事件之前，他的生活即使没有更轻松，但是一定更简单。

“好，有什么进展？”Hermione在对房间施了不受扰咒后质问。

“我发现了一个失踪的魂器，”Harry直截了当的说。

“什么？哪儿？”Ron问，睁大了眼睛。

“在密室里，”Harry承认。

“Ginny在哪儿？”Hermione担忧的问。“她和你去的，是吗？所以她不在这儿。”

“你带Ginny去了？！”Ron喊道。

“Ginny很好，”Harry恼怒的说，被他的朋友激怒了。“是，她跟我去了。Fred和George在照顾她。我早上去看过她了，她很好。”

“为什么你带她去？还不告诉我们？”Ron问，听起来很受伤。

“我确实告诉过你们了，”Harry指出，“你们俩不想听我说。”

“你是对的，”Hermione静静的说。“对不起。”

“好了，已经完事了。Ginny和我都很好，我发现了一个魂器，”Harry说，不想纠缠在这个话题上。

“你真的找到了一个？”Ron惊奇的问。

Harry点点头，他的兴奋回来了。他飞快告诉了他们密室之旅，略过了Ginny对那个地方的反应。Hermione看来有点猜疑，但是她被Harry解释他找到的东西吸引了注意。

“你读过它了，已经？”Hermione问，当Harry结束的时候。“它可能很危险。”

“我想它确实危险，”Harry冷酷的说。“但不是以你想的方式。它包含了所有伏地魔关于魂器的详尽笔记。这不是什么健康向上的知识，如果落到任何黑巫师手里都会很危险，他们很可能愿意一试。”

“还好Snape不知道它，那么，”Ron愠怒的说。

Harry思索着皱起眉头，想着这是不是就是邓不利多不把关于魂器的事托付给Snape的缘故。Snape喜欢黑魔法，但是他肯定也不会想把自己的灵魂分成片。

“我们已经说过很多次了，Ron，”Hermione说，她的声音表明这话她已经重复了一千次。“你显然一直都是对的，我们不该信任Snape。”

“日记里还有什么别的吗？”她问Harry，不给Ron一个机会再说Snape的事。

“它说了魂器在哪儿吗？”Ron充满希望的问，他的注意力转开了。

“不，”Harry回答Ron。“它没有说它们在哪儿，甚至或者它们都是什么，因为他藏起这本日记的时候，还没有全部做好。”

“他一定是在回Hogwarts向邓不利多申请教职的时候把它藏起来的，”Hermione思考说。

“我也是这么想，”Harry同意。“我想书架上那块石头可能就是对黑魔法防御教职的诅咒。”

“有道理，”Hermione承认。“伏地魔当时肯定还没有完成他所有的魂器。邓不利多告诉过你他计划在杀死你的时候做他的最后一个魂器，”她说，悲哀的看着Harry。

“这就是我昨天晚上真正想和你讨论的问题，”Harry说。“当我跟Ginny谈的时候，我们都想知道为什么邓不利多从来没问过她更多魂器的问题。我不知道为什么他没有，我开始想我是怎么通过直觉自己找到这些东西的。”

他深吸口气。“我知道我和伏地魔之间有联接，而看来没人懂得它，或者它是怎么产生的。我开始想有没有可能伏地魔想把我变成一个魂器，”他飞快的说。“如果我有伏地魔的一片灵魂，那么就能解释为什么我看来能把事情搞明白。”

“哦，Harry！”Hermione喊道，脸色惊惶。

“没事了，”Harry安慰说。“我已经明白这不可能。”

“你确信？”Ron犹豫的问。

“我确信，”Harry冰冷的说。“我比我希望知道的更了解魂器的制作。伏地魔不能把他的任何灵魂，他的生命力量，传输给我。”

“你知道发生了什么吗？”Hermione问，忧虑的看着Harry。

“伏地魔准备杀死我，然后立刻制作他的魂器。我会是‘重大意义的死亡’，就像邓不利多惯说的，”Harry讽刺的说。

Hermione和Ron都畏缩于Harry的用词和语气，但继续专注的听着。

“伏地魔喜欢在杀死他的受害人之前占有他们，尤其是当打算供给魂器的时候。我想‘重大意义的死亡’是一种享受，”Harry厌恶的说。“他会在那个人体内留一点他的魔力，知道它很快会回归他。他自己的魔法组合着受害人的，提升了他随后立刻制作的魂器的力量。”

“当伏地魔想杀死我的时候，我母亲对我的爱，以及她留下的魔法，干扰了这个过程。她的魔法，可能组合着我自己的，导致咒语回弹到伏地魔。他消失了，但是他的一点魔力留在我体内，”Harry平坦的说。

“但你不能反弹索命咒，”Hermione缓缓的说，努力理解Harry所说的。“他的咒语怎么会回弹？”

Harry深吸口气。“这是我关于发生的事的理论。”

“伏地魔进来屋子。杀死了我爸爸。我妈妈知道发生了什么，可能施了某种咒语保护我。伏地魔进来房间，她为我的生命恳求他，不是她自己的。如果邓不利多关于爱的力量的概念是真的，这可能强化了她的保护咒。不管怎么说，伏地魔没有处理它。他的目标依然是我。当她不肯让开时，他杀死了她，不知道因为杀死她，他只是再次加强了她咒语。他企图占有我，像他计划的那样留一些魔力，但他没有预期到环绕着我的我妈妈的爱带来的痛苦。这严重的削弱了他。他放弃了占有我，施了索命咒，但是我妈妈的魔法保护了我。索命咒回弹到他已经虚弱的身体上……他消失了。”

“这个理论有点疯狂，”Hermione怀疑的说。

“它不像我曾经想到过的那样疯狂，”Harry苦涩的说。

他倾身，认真的陈列他的理由。

“我告诉过Riddle我妈妈是为我而死，他自己告诉我这是一个强大的反咒。它是不是一个防御咒，我不知道，但是无论她做了什么，显然起效了，因为我活下来了。

“邓不利多坚持说‘黑魔王不知道的力量’是爱。我得到了它，伏地魔没有。

“伏地魔以前试图过占有我。在魔法部。他没有持续太久，而那让他非常痛苦。

“我们知道索命咒被反弹了。无论技术上可不可能，它发生了。

“我得到了伏地魔蛇佬腔的能力，一种我不应该有的能力。”

“是，”Hermione说，有点儿不耐烦。“我们知道这些事，但是--”

“Hermione，”Harry尖锐的说，打断了她。“听我说，你是对的。我还是不确切知道我妈妈的反咒是怎么起效的。我不是完全理解这魔法。无论如何，我知道伏地魔是怎么制作他的魂器。”

Hermione，和Ron，惊讶于他的急切。但是Harry很坚决的要让他们明白。

“我完全肯定伏地魔要占有我。这就是他的方式，也是唯一方法能合理解释我怎么会最终拥有他的一些力量。”Harry说。

“那么，你是说他故意把他的一些力量传递给你的？”Ron怀疑的问。

“是，”Harry说。“记住，他不知道那部分预言，所以他不会知道不该做。他占有我，把他的一些力量传递给我。不是他的灵魂，”他强调。“当他这么做的时候，他在我们间建立了联接，但我不认为这是故意的。”

“为什么他这么做？”Hermione坦白的问，“这不合理。”

“如果你是伏地魔这就合理了，”Harry坚持说。“他重视力量胜过其他所有。占有一个人的身体意味着力量凌驾于他们。传递他自己的一些魔力给受害人意味着控制了他们的魔法。”

“你们之间的联接？”Hermione问，她的眉头紧紧皱着。

“我想他必须打开一个精神联接才能传递魔法，”Harry说。“但随后他占有我。所有事一定发生的很快。当他遇到环绕着我的我妈妈的爱，他放弃了传递他的魔力的主意，打算直接杀死我。鉴于他直到一年半前才知道我们联接了，我相信他以为他根本没有成功。”

“但是他成功了，”Hermione说。“你们俩在那个时候被联接了，你得到了他的一些魔法力量。”

“是，”Harry说。

“但是Harry，”Hermione说。“每个人都知道你是个蛇佬腔。这对伏地魔应该是个明显的线索。为什么他以前没意识到你们联接了？为什么直到你看到蛇咬了Weasley先生他才意识到？”

Harry皱着眉，不知道该怎么解释这点。

“因为二年级所有人发现的时候他不在附近，”Ron说。“这不是什么人们愿意讨论的事。神秘人可能不知道Harry是蛇佬腔。就算他后来发现密室被打开了，他可能只以为是他自己为Harry打开的，就像他为Ginny打开。他又不能和他日记的自己沟通，因为Harry已经毁了它--他--随便怎么说。”

Hermione和Harry都对Ron的解释点点头。“你的疤呢？”Hermione问Harry。

Harry耸耸肩。“我的疤就是索命咒击中我的地方，”他说。

Hermione慢慢的摇摇头。“不，呃，是，但我想这个疤是伏地魔的联接。它是他制造的精神联接的实体，”她说。“你通过它感觉到关于他的所有事。”

“那么，如果Harry干掉这个疤，他就不再和伏地魔有联接了？”Ron好奇的问。“他能除掉它吗？”

“我不知道他能不能，”Hermione承认，注视着Harry的额头。“但是如果这个疤消失了，我想联接也就消失了，反之亦然。”

“喔，那就多了一条理由干掉伏地魔了，”Harry说。“我很乐意除掉这个丑陋的疤。让我们来个一箭双雕。”

“好，”Hermione干脆利落的说。“现在我们都明白了，我们再来看伏地魔的日记。上面还写了别的什么吗？”

Harry终于伸手到他的背包里拿出了那本日记，递给Hermione。对于某个热爱的书的人来说，她非常犹豫的接过了它。“你肯定它没危险？”她紧张的问。

“它不会伤害你，但是它可能会吓到你，”Harry坦白的说。“它既变态又很恐怖。杀人，把灵魂分成几片不是什么愉快的阅读主题。”

不能控制她的好奇心，Hermione试探的打开了日记，Ron从她肩头看着。“你都读完了？”她问，抬眼看到Harry点头。

“但你自己读不到全部，”Harry说。

“怎么？”Hermione迷惑的问。“为什么？”

“所有关于魂器的常识是用英语写的，”Harry解释，“他其他的笔记是用爬说语写的。”

Hermione惊讶的抽了口气，开始翻着日记直到找到那些奇怪符号的页面。

“这是爬说语？”Ron问。“蛇怎么会有一种能写下来的语言？”

Hermione充满兴趣的研究着那些页面，“任何语言都能被写下来，”她心不在焉的说。“但肯定伏地魔知道它也能被解读，”她补充说，看着日记，听起来不怎么确定。

她抬眼看着Harry。“你真的能看懂这些字？”她问。

Harry耸耸肩，点点头。“我花了一会才意识到我看得不是英语。”他承认。

Hermione看起来着了迷，Harry肯定她会被分心。他们已经试过一次了。“所有我们讨论的，包括伏地魔传递他的力量等等，都很重要，因为他传递了他说爬说语的能力，”他说。

“他还传递了什么？”Ron大声的想着。

“我不知道，”Harry回答。“他传递了说爬说语能力，但是，对他可就完了蛋了。”

“语言，Harry，”Hermione自动的警告说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我不以为这会影响你，”他说。“如果我不能说爬说语，我就永远不能得到这本日记--或者那个魂器，”他指出。

Hermione和Rond眼睛睁大了，也意识到了。“你是唯一能的，”Hermione屏息说。“甚至邓不利多也不……”

“确切，”Harry说。“这更好……或者更糟，”他补充，皱着眉。他摇摇头甩去脑子里的争论，指着日记。“无论如何，这个--所有用爬说语写的东西--解释了伏地魔关于他的魂器的计划。”

“像什么？”Ron问，迷惑的。“你说他留下这本日记的时候没有完成所有的魂器。”

“是，他没有，”Harry说。“但是他有多种计划用来保护它们。在日记的那几页列出了适合魂器的可能的咒语，”他讽刺的说。

“你是说，它都摊在你面前了？”Ron不能相信的问。“他就这样把信息留给你了？”

“哦，真的，”Hermione发怒说。“他不知道有任何人能读它。他当时是现存的唯一一个蛇佬腔，”Hermione说。“作为斯莱特林血脉的最后一人，他不认为会有别人。这是他保护他秘密的关键防御。”

“确切，”Harry说。“这让事情容易了，但它也不是摊开在我面前，”他警告。

“为什么不，不是所有都在这儿了吗？”Ron问。

“因为我们不知道他在哪个魂器上用了什么咒语，”Hermione回答，比Ron更了解。“例如，Harry找到的那面镜子，我们必须研究伏地魔的咒语，找到反咒，然后学会如何探测它们。”

她突然看着Harry。“上面写了关于怎么毁掉它们吗？”她问。

Harry点点头。“困难的部分是找到它们，然后对付伏地魔的保护。我们已经知道伏地魔的笔记帮不了我们找到那个挂坠盒，”他指出，“日记大部分都是关于魂器的详细描述，爬说语的部分是他个人用来制作他的魂器的方法。说到定位魂器，它真的没什么用。但是一旦我们拿到它们，它们就能像任何生命一样被摧毁。”

Hermione颤抖一下。“那么你实际上已经杀死过他一次了，”她说。

Harry眨眨眼，“我想我是的，”他了解的说，想着另外一本日记。“

“你真的是救世之星，”Ron说，听起来困惑而且不止一点惊骇。

“Ron！”Hermione斥责说。

“没关系，Hermione，”Harry坚定的说。“同样的事情也吓到了我。”

“哦，Harry，我真难过它要是你，”Hermione悲哀的说。

Harry揉揉他的太阳穴。“我没事，”他说。“但是当我们在讨论我不得不杀人时，我应该指出伏地魔用的那些咒语和保护咒包括黑魔法。”

就像他预期的，他最后和Hermione为了黑魔法吵了起来，直到他终于开始对她大吼。“魔法就是魔法！我天杀的不关心你把它分成光明，黑暗或者猴子魔法！如果它帮我击败伏地魔，那我就要学它，我还要用它。”

Hermione和Ron震惊的瞪着他，直到Ron开始窃笑。“猴子魔法？”他问。

Harry张开嘴，又闭上了，耸耸肩。Hermione再次瞪着他。“这是认真的，Harry，”她责备说。

“你以为我不知道？”Harry生气的说。“除了我以前知道的，我差不多整个晚上都在读黑魔法。就我读到的，黑魔法是故意和随意的对抗魔法法律。我打算杀了伏地魔，我真的见鬼的不关心魔法法律。”

他瞪着她，他的表情严苛。“等我开始滥杀无辜，打算统治世界的时候，你可以开始告诉我我不比他强。”

“你不会那么做！”Hermione惊骇的喊道。

“确切，”Harry愤怒的说。“那就别反对黑魔法。如果你不想帮我做这个，就直说。”

“当然我要帮忙，”Hermione说，但她看起来完全不高兴。

“那么，我们要做什么？”Ron问，希望缓和他两个最好朋友之间的气氛，他们正怒视着对方。

“我需要帮忙把这些咒语转成英语，”Harry说，还在生气，“它们都需要被研究。然后，从我所能理解的，我需要学会怎么用爬说语施反咒。我也希望Hermione稍后能再读一遍日记，看看我有没有漏掉什么重要的东西。”

“你知道我会的，”Hermione说，叹口气。“对不起，Harry。我知道那是伏地魔，不是你，但这还是太多了，我只是不喜欢这样。”

“我也不喜欢，”Harry说。“这只是必须做的事。我不能告诉别人魂器的事，我需要你帮我。”

Hermione皱着眉。“Harry，为什么你需要学会用爬说语施那些咒语？”她问。

Harry坐回去，闭上眼睛。“因为这是伏地魔的保护的一部分，”他平板的回答。“我想我摧毁的那本日记……认出了我身上伏地魔的魔力……或者什么。我不确定为什么我能摧毁它而自己没有受伤。”

“但是邓不利多？”Ron低声说。

Harry的眼睛闭的更紧。“我不知道那枚戒指上有什么咒语，但是我发现一个针对挂坠盒保护的咒语。一个咒语，用爬说语写的，我就能拿出它。邓不利多也不用一定要喝那个毒药。”

“Harry，”Hermione轻声叫着他的名字。

“我知道，Hermione，”Harry疲倦的说，张开眼睛。“做了就做了，我见鬼的无能为力。找到伏地魔的日记意味着我得到了对我过去的一些答案，但是更主要的是它强化了一个事实，我是唯一有该死的机会杀死他而不至于摧毁自己的人。”

“现在简单些了，但是，是吗？”Ron问。Harry可以听出Ron语气里绝望的对安心的需要。

他耸耸肩。“是，我想是简单点了，”他同意。但是不太多，他想要补充。当然，这简化了他们要做的事，但是没有改变他还是要找到并且摧毁那些该死的玩意。

当Harry拿出他借来的书的时候，又发生了一次忙乱，但Harry说他是从Remus那里得到它们的时候，Hermione飞快的闭上了嘴。最后，Harry和Hermione终于成功把爬说语翻译成了英语。Ron翻着一些书，借口在找一些咒语，但大部分时间在听Harry读的内容。Harry读的很慢，因为他必须有意识的把它们转成英语，因此Hermione很容易的跟上他，记下所有内容。

一等所有东西被翻译好，他们开始研究这些咒语。Harry觉得有点荒谬，因为他完全可以去找Snape，他能教Harry所有他想知道的关于它们的内容。但是除开Harry依然对向Snape寻求关于黑魔法的知识感到不适，涉及到魂器时，Ron和Hermione会是跟他在一起的人，所以他们三个熟悉他们可能用到的咒语看来更谨慎。而Snape不会教Ron和Hermione任何事。

他们工作了一整天，只在午餐时休息了一下，终于在该吃晚餐的时候停了下来。“Harry，你知道我还要花至少两天来研究所有这些内容，”Hermione在他们把所有书收拾到一个她制造的上了咒语的箱子的时候说。

“我知道，”Harry疲倦的说。“但是我们已经研究了他可能用来保护他的魂器的大部分咒语。我们不需要其他的，除非我们准备真的毁掉它们。”

“有什么理由你需要尽快知道其他那些吗？”Hermione怀疑的问。

“我打算明天去高锥克山谷，”Harry承认。他抱着很大希望能在那儿找到最后一个魂器。

“明天？”Ron惊异的问。

“呃，那么，我们和你一起去，”Hermione坚定的说。Harry点点头。

“我也这么想，”Harry干巴巴的说。他猜想他可以明天告诉他们关于Ginny，双胞胎和Remus。他感谢Merlin他不要告诉他们Draco。他已经和他们争执的够多了。

“那么，我们现在做完了？”Ron问。“我饿了。”

“你总是饿，”Hermione说，翻翻眼睛。“Harry看起来需要睡觉多过食物，”她关心的说。

“我有漫长的一周，”Harry疲倦的同意。

星期天的战斗。星期一告诉Snape关于Malfoy家。星期二不太糟因为他避免了搬进格里莫广场的工作。星期三把文章给Luna和训练。星期四完全的痛苦的训练了一整天。星期五去密室，整个晚上没睡，读伏地魔该死的日记。研究了一整天。

他恍惚的眨眨眼。漫长的一周是非常保守的描述。难怪Snape和Draco会想让他留在家里。

“Harry，”Hermione召回他的注意力。“你知道这个星期你要过生日，还有一个婚礼要参加，是吗？”她提醒他。

“这个星期？”Harry惊讶的说。

“老兄，今天是星期六，你的生日是星期三，婚礼是在下个星期六，”Ron说。“想起来了？”

“我们离开Hogwarts快两个月了。”Harry茫然的说。这么短的时间，发生了这么多事。他一方面惊奇现在已经是七月底了，另一方面也惊讶所有的事不过是从圣诞节开始的。

“这是个忙碌的夏天，”Hermione勉强说。

“是，”Harry说，心里补充你不知道我脑子里一半的事。他拒绝去想下个星期会发生什么。

××××××××

“为什么我们要去Fred和George的公寓？”Ron问。

“我们进去了再告诉你，”Harry说。他和Ron和Hermione在陋居碰头，说他要到双胞胎的公寓停一下再去高锥克山谷。

他们到了门口，他甚至懒得敲门就直接走了进去，更让Ron和Hermione惊讶。但是，Harry太常来这儿，双胞胎简单调整了防御，自动允许他进入。

Ginny和双胞胎愉快的向他们问好，Ron和Hermione花了一会儿才注意到Remus也在那儿。

“Harry，怎么回事？”Hermione警惕的问，首先确定了Ginny没事。

“哦，Ron已经决定不征求我的同意，就透露了消息，”Harry指出，看着Ron开始脸红。“所以，在大量的争执和唠叨之后，我们今天有伴一起去了。”

“我很惊讶Harry会让你来，我想你不是那么爱唠叨，”Hermione疑惑的对Ginny说。

Ginny咧嘴笑了。“哦，我想只有跟Harry非常亲近的人才能避免唠叨他，”她说。

Harry怒视着她。“闭嘴，Ginny，”他驳斥说。

“Harry，你不觉得带Ginny跟你去密室已经够糟了吗？”Ron生气的问。

Harry不能相信的看着他。“是你告诉她高锥克山谷的事的，”他指出。

“但那是以前，”Ron反对。“我该死的又不知道你会先给她那种打击。”

Ginny跳起来开始跟Ron和Hermione争吵。指尖按着太阳穴，Harry疲倦的听着。他轻声叹口气，感觉到Draco站在他身后，按摩着他的颈背。

“他们总是这么激烈吗？”Remus静静的问，Fred和George也跳进冲突中，维护Harry和Ginny。

“我们不得不对付一些真的很困难的问题，我们今天早上来这儿之前已经经过一些了，”Harry承认。“Ron和Hermione只是也觉得紧张。”

“又头痛了？”

“是，”

Remus轻笑起来。“我想你可以在洗手间找到一份有用的魔药。”他建议。“我会替你对付他们。”

Harry感激的回以微笑，和Draco溜进洗手间里。在一瓶止痛魔药和几分钟懒洋洋的亲昵后，Harry觉得好多了。

“我想我们该回去那儿了，”Harry说，叹口气。

“你知道你不一定要今天去，”Draco说，关心的看着Harry。

“越快越好，Draco，”Harry说。“我甚至不知道我在那儿会找到什么。如果我不去，那就是说我必须继续寻找，这意味着更多的时间。还有，”他补充，翻翻眼睛。“每个人都已经在这儿了，所以我们也该尽快完成。”

“我会和你一起，”Draco说。“其他人已经答应掩护我，如果你需要我。”

Harry好奇的侧着头，一个微笑浮现在唇边。“谁知道Draco Malfoy会这么关心人，”他温柔的说。

Draco看来有些狼狈。“我只是保护我的东西，”他恼怒的说。

“你的保护欲要把我逼疯了，但我喜欢是你的，”Harry说，轻轻吻了吻Draco。

“呃，很好，”Draco说，狼狈一点也没减少。

觉得好的难以置信，Harry走出去再度面对其他人。他不知道Remus说了什么，但是Harry的朋友完全没有再争吵了。实际上，他们被彻底压制了。

“惊人，”Harry钦佩的对Remus说。

Remus微笑着，显然也很愉快。“我只是给了他们一些温和的提醒，”他说。

Fred哼了一声。“是，对。我觉得被完全的严厉惩罚了，现在我想知道我那份写了一半的论文放到那儿去了，”他说。

“我也有种迫切的需要，把我的交上去，”George同意。“尽管已经晚了几年。”

“我不得不承认，他的课比妈妈的有效多了，”Ron郁闷的说。Ginny同意的点点头。

Hermione对他们翻翻眼睛。“他们没说的是，Remus痛斥了我们对你这么坏，而你已经有够多的困难要对付了，”她歉疚的说。

Harry不在乎的耸耸肩。“我只是厌倦了每次转身都要被盘问，”他说。“无论任何人喜欢与否，包括我，我只是在做必须做的事。”

“我会改过的，”Hermione静静的说，其他人都同意的点头。

“谢谢你们，”Harry简单的说。

××××××

接下来的两个小时不是Harry经历过的最轻松的时刻。拜访他父母埋葬的墓园强烈的打击了他，他想知道Draco是不是对的，这不是适合做这事的日子。他想不到任何一天是适合的。

真的见到墓碑上他父母的名字难以置信的重击了他。他不明白为什么会这么痛，因为他已经知道他们去世了。每次遇到摄魂怪的时候，他都听到他们死。天杀的，他甚至见过他们的鬼魂，或者随便叫什么，在Riddle庄园附近的墓地。不知为什么，当他以为这至少会容易一点的时候，它还是一样困难。

他震惊的发现那儿还有一个Sirius的墓碑，尤其是那儿没有尸体。Remus只说那就是Sirius想被安葬的地方。无论有没有尸体，Remus为他做了。

Harry抚摸着他们的名字，眼泪滑下他的脸庞，他的心发痛。Remus，Hermione和Ginny带了花。香味荡漾在Harry呼吸的空气中。

肯定这是足以杀死伏地魔的情绪，因为Harry觉得这要把他完全覆没了。他跪在草地上，低着头。

他身边的空气晃动了，Harry突然被裹进隐形斗篷里。

“Harry？”

“这很痛，Draco，”Harry嘶哑的低声说。

“我很抱歉，Harry，”Draco无助的说。

Harry意识到Draco的眼里也闪动着泪光，不知为什么……不知为什么这让他觉得好些了。Draco过去拿Harry的父母侮辱了他很多很多次。Harry知道Draco永远不会再这么做。裹在隐形斗篷里，Draco只是抱着他。

最后，Harry振作起他自己，退出了斗篷。他和Remus和Ginny站着，Draco的手搁在他背上。

“其他人呢？”Harry静静的问。

“我让他们先去小酒吧等我们，”Remus说。

Harry询问的看着Ginny。

“Ron和Hermione以为我在这儿安慰你，”她泪眼朦胧的微笑说。“但是不知何故，你看起来比我好多了。”

Harry给了她一个无力的微笑。“我碰巧认识一个虚荣的人，知道很多迷惑咒，而且把外表看得非常重要。”他说。

Ginny大笑起来。听起来有点颤抖，但是大笑，无论如何。他们都吃了一惊看着空气闪动了，Draco把Ginny拖进了斗篷里。

Harry愉悦的摇摇头，相当肯定Draco正在收拾Ginny，让她像样点。总不能Harry干干净净的回去面对其他人，而Ginny却好像崩溃了。

“你没事吧，Harry？”Remus关心的问。

Harry走近他，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。“我也该问你这个问题，”他说，声音闷闷的。

“我常常来这儿，”Remus低声说。“这次是为你，而不是我。”

“我没想到会这么痛苦，”Harry说。

“这总是很困难，”Remus说。“但是，随着时间，会更容易接受。”

“我很高兴你在这儿，”Harry轻声说，退开来看着他。

Remus温和的笑了，“你选择了一个非常聪明的年轻人在一起，”他说。

Harry看着他刚看到Draco和Ginny的那个点，又看向墓碑。“你觉得他们会为我高兴吗？”他问。

“Harry，他们对你全部的希望就是你幸福，”Remus说。“如果你幸福，那么他们会为你高兴。”

“但是--”Harry不知道该怎么说他想要说的，特别是现在说什么肯定的事都不安全。他和一个男孩在一起，他和个Malfoy在一起。他父母和Sirius真的会为他高兴吗？

Remus看来明白了，就算他什么也没说。他看起来格外悲哀，但是当Harry面向他的时候，他在微笑。

“我承认，如果他们在这儿，James和Sirius可能会大吼，坚持你应该被检查是不是中了迷魂咒，魔药，或者他们能想到的任何其他东西，”Remus说，他的声音充满了愉悦。“但是，Lily，会张开双臂接受你的年轻人。”

“她会？”Harry惊奇的问。

“她会，”Remus说，点点头。“她会看到我所看到的。你们在一起很幸福。”他的笑容更大了，他的眼睛弯了起来，“Lily也很聪明，她会看到你们俩的顽固，她会知道试图反对你们的关系是没用的。James和Sirius有他们自己的顽固，他们会多花一些时间才意识到他们输了。你们是相当坚定的一对。”

Harry耸耸肩，但是他微笑着看到Ginny重新出现。他的微笑扩大了，看到她身体上绝对看来好多了，所有的泪痕都没有了，但她显得很迷惑。

“还好吧，Ginny？”

“谁知道，”她只说。

“你只要记得他是我的，”Harry说，咧嘴笑了起来。

Ginny的脸困惑的皱了皱。“我不想要他，”她说。“但是，你知道，我想要一个能象他这么明显的关心你一样关心我的人。也许我也该扩展到斯莱特林去找找看。”

Harry大笑起来，感觉到Draco的手再次温暖舒适的按在他的背上。

Remus也嗤嗤笑了起来。“斯莱特林是有些东西值得一说，”他同意说。

Harry和Ginny都惊奇的看着他，但是Harry的眼睛马上猜疑的眯了起来。“Remus？”

“我想我们是时候加入其他人了，”Remus温和的说，但他的嘴角依然翘出一个淘气的微笑。

Harry放开对Remus和Severus的猜疑，Ginny的手臂挽上他的。“Ginny，你在干吗？”他问。

“表现的好一点，”Ginny愉快的说，“别担心，我有授权。”

“你有谁的授权？”他不能相信的问。

“某个不想Ron和Hermione起疑的人，当然。”她轻松的说。

Harry的肩膀被安抚的捏了捏，但他不确定他该有什么感觉。这有点奇异，被看到和他的前任女友在一起，带着他男朋友的授权，尤其考虑到他的男朋友是谁。

“我们不在一起，”他说，需要澄清。“我也不会吻你，”

“哦，但是你很擅长接吻，”Ginny取笑着。她突然尖叫一声，从Harry身边跳开。

Harry对她假笑着。“我想你刚刚被警告了，”他说。

“我只是开玩笑，”Ginny亲切的抱怨着。

他们在公墓的门口停下，Harry回头看。他知道他的生命不同寻常，但是他在这儿。他活着。知道他的父母和Sirius不在这儿陪着他很痛苦，但是他再次发誓会为他们的死复仇。

他意识到他一定把他的想法说了出来，因为Remus开口说。“为他们的死亡复仇，”他静静的说。“但是记住他们希望你活着，而且幸福。”

Harry看着Remus，慢慢眨眨眼。“他们不会希望我们谁把所有的时间都用来哀悼和悲痛。”他说。

Remus闭上一会儿眼睛，但随后再次迎向Harry的视线，确认的点点头。

深吸口气，Haryr看着Ginny。“那么，我们该去找我们自认的保护人了？”他问。

“当然，”她说，伸手握住他的手。

Harry低头看着他们握在一起的手，开始走着。“我想我们需要讨论看看哪个斯莱特林会让你有兴趣，”他干巴巴的说。

“你是认真的？”Ginny问。

Harry耸耸肩。“你觉得Blaise Zabini怎么样？”他问。

Ginny眨眨眼。“那个总是在Slughorn的聚会上的男生？”她问。

Harry点点头。

Ginny侧头思索着。“唔，我不太认识他，或者他的立场，但他长得不错，不过看起来相当忧郁。哦，等等！我喜欢黑头发，长得好，忧郁的男生，”她说，厚颜无耻的笑了。

Remus嗤笑起来，Harry的肩头收到一下拍打，他猜想这说明Draco也觉得有趣。

“闭嘴，”Harry一点也没生气的抱怨着。“我们不是在讨论我。我在想知道你是不是有兴趣跟Zabini约会。”

Ginny询问的看着他。“你碰巧知道他一些我不知道的事？”她问。

“也许，”Harry承认。

Ginny点点头，知道他们说这么多可能已经不安全了。Remus示意他们已经到了其他人在等的酒吧。

“他不是在和Daphne Greengrass约会吗？”Ginny问，在他们进去前停下来。

“是，但是不再了。但你怎么会知道？”Harry问。“我是唯一一个不知道这些事的人吗？”

Ginny吃吃笑起来。“也许，”她说。“涉及到约会之类事情的时候，你倾向于一无所知。你怎么达到你现在这个状况，完全超出我的理解范围。”

“哼，”Harry发怒说。“我会让你知道我做的很好。”

Ginny的笑容更顽皮了。“那么，你是说他不用在满满一屋子人中跳到你身上来让你发现他？”

“Ginny！”Harry喊道，觉得他的脸开始发热，知道Draco在听，更别说Remus。他不打算告诉她本质上是他这样跳到Draco身上，但是他肯定Draco刚刚发现了同样的事。他只能希望Draco会把他从前女友那儿学会怎么勾搭男朋友当成一件好事。

这样想，他的笑容悲惨了。他该死的男朋友可能正躲在隐形斗篷下面笑到肚子痛。

他们踏进小酒吧时，Ginny也在大笑。Harry拉开门，感觉到Draco进了房间，Remus跟着。他们立刻看到他们的朋友们坐在房间角落的一张大桌子边。Fred和George咧嘴对他们笑着，但是Ron和Hermione看起来很惊讶。

“嘿，Harry！”Fred在他们走近的时候高兴的喊道。“你可以坐在我旁边。”

Harry警惕的看着他，想知道有什么恶作剧在进行。他询问的看着Ron和Hermione看看他们是否知道。

“我不觉得是个恶作剧，伙计，”Ron说，对他哥哥的古怪行为翻个白眼。“他们只是在等的时候开玩笑编了一个你和你想象中的朋友的故事。”

“我有个想象中的朋友？”Harry问，对双胞胎挑起眉毛，看着Fred戏剧性的夸张的从桌边拉开Harry的椅子。他很确信Draco也得到了一个机会坐在George身边。

“我告诉过他们这不合适，”Hermione不赞同的说。

“噢，你真没趣，Hermione，”George说。“来吧，Harry，我肯定你朋友想你坐在他身边。”Ginny咯咯笑着，而Remus愉快的听着，他们在Hermione和Fred之间的空椅子上坐下。摇摇头，Harry由着Fred把他安置在桌边。他安心的感觉到Draco的腿碰到他自己的。

“有什么特别的理由我要有个想象中的朋友吗？”Harry好奇的问，想知道他们编了什么故事使得Draco有可能坐在他身边。

“哦，那太荒谬了，”Hermione轻蔑的责备说。“他们真是太无聊了。”她猜疑的看着Harry。“我没想到你回来的会这么……开心，”她说。

Harry耸耸肩。“我只是跟Remus和Ginny聊天，”他说。

“那么，现在？”Ron问。

Harry觉得他的轻松状态再次消失了。他努力把自己从阴郁的情绪中拽了出来，现在又被轻易拖了回去。他不得不想知道他为什么还没有完全疯掉。

“Harry，你有什么具体计划吗？”Hermione问，在Harry秘密的在他们桌边施了一个静音咒之后。

“我曾经有过计划吗？”他讽刺的反问。

“Harry，”Hermione责备着。

“Hermione，别再开始，”Harry警告说。

“呃，Harry，我甚至不知道来这儿有什么道理，”Ron说，警惕的看着桌边的其他人，不想说太多。

“Ron是对的，”Hermione说。“他在高锥克山谷已经做完了，在……呃，在你小时候。他没有理由回来，既然他……用其他方式完成了。”她的目光扫视着，小心的选择她的用词。

Harry沉重的叹口气。“我知道，我应该是最后一个，我不是，这实际上是他的一个失败之地。”

“那么，我们为什么来？”Hermione问。“我们有其他更可能的地方应该检查。那个孤儿院怎么样？”

“它一定在这儿某个地方，”Harry说，一手挫败的抓着头发。“那个孤儿院很有意义，但他已经通过山洞里那个涉及到它了。这个地方比我们讨论过的其他地方更有意义。高锥克山谷正合适，”他坚持说。

自从邓不利多第一次告诉他魂器的事情后，他们讨论了很多其他可能的地方，但对Harry来说，没有一个比高锥克山谷更合理。

“Remus，”Harry突然说。“自从伏地魔回来后，有任何人去过我父母的房子吗？”

“Harry，那儿不再有房子了。那个地方在伏地魔袭击的时候被完全摧毁了，”Remus静静的回答。

“我知道，”Harry焦躁的说。“Hagrid告诉过我。还有麻瓜后来是怎么洗劫所有东西的。但是自从伏地魔回来后有人去过吗？”他再次问。

Remus皱眉看着Harry。“我不知道，Harry。”他说。“我怀疑有任何人有任何理由去那儿，这房产现在是你的，你已经到了可以照你的愿望处理它的年纪。我确实知道这地方甚至很多很多年都没有被防御起来。”

“邓不利多一定检查过了，Harry。”Hermione以一种合情合理的音调说。

“他对Ginny和我去的地方没有足够的检查，”Harry指出，不理会他现在拥有这房产的震惊。“我不认为自他死后会有任何人来这儿。”

“呃，这是真的，”Hermione同意。

“邓不利多死后，伏地魔可能已经移动了它，我更相信他这么做了，”Harry坚持。“这很显著，它是格兰芬多，他把它看成弥补他错误的一种方式。这也是向我复仇的一种方式，就算他相信他是唯一知道它的人。这把一切都拼在一起了。”

“如果他还没有移动它呢？”Ron问。

Harry摇摇头，挫败于这个处境，想解释他自己也没完全明白的预感。“他也许没有，”他勉强承认。“但我就是……他一定在邓不利多一死就做了。一种庆祝方式，”他苦涩的说。“这就是他的行事方法。”

“当你象伏地魔一样思考时，我觉得有点不安，”Hermione说，厌恶的皱皱鼻子。“但是这有道理，”她勉强承认。

“如果我们直接去那儿检查，而不是在这儿讨论不是更有道理吗？”Ron问。

“那地方在镇的边缘，保护隐私，”Remus说。“我们可以吃完中饭，然后去那儿。”


	28. Chapter 28

他们离开酒吧，慢慢走过镇子。Harry，Ron和Hermione技术上在搜寻任何线索，但是Harry发现他自己在想象如果生长在这样一个古怪的小镇会是怎样的。这儿在某些方面让他想起了Hogsmeade，尽管居民是麻瓜而不是女巫和巫师。

他有些不安的发现在这儿被认了出来。他收到几个诚恳的点头，不少向他打招呼的人称他“Potter先生”。但是每个人都很友善和礼貌，没有一个人对他的出现大惊小怪。

Remus领着他们穿过一条树木丛生的小道，被大量的树木遮挡着，直到他们走进一片大的像草场一样的地方。四周环绕着树木，这个地方真的是被保护着。小道蜿蜒在空地的边缘，通向显然曾是一栋房子的地方。

Harry惊讶的看到花开在一定曾是他妈妈的花园的地方。除开杂乱的草地和花园，这个地方很美，他克制不住的注意到这儿有足够的空间玩魁地奇。

屋子本身几乎完全坍塌，破坏了这片土地和平宁静的感觉。被他度过了生命中头十五个月的房子吸引，Harry慢慢的走向废墟。他走上完整无缺的门廊，但是那儿没有门可进去。有的墙还立着，一条楼梯的一部分还在原位。大部分的地方只是乱糟糟的木头和石头。

这……不对。

Harry突然从他的思绪里抽了出来，他眼前的空气闪动了一丝光。Draco举起一点斗篷足以说话。“印记灼痛了，”他嘶嘶的说。“我想他知道了你在这儿。”

Harry没有停下来询问Draco。他踏进门廊时感觉到了魔法的刺痒，但他以为那是房子的旧防御。他旋身面对其他人，他们都尊重的保持着距离，立刻进入战斗状态。

“我想我触发了一个防御，让伏地魔知道了我在这儿，”Harry立刻说。

“那我们离开这儿！”Ginny喊道。

“不，这说明我要的东西在这儿，”Harry敏锐的说。

“Harry！你不知道！”Hermione焦急的喊道。

“你对了，我是不知道，”Harry喊回去。“但我负担不起这个风险。”

“幻身他们，”Draco在Harry耳边嘶嘶的说。“现在！”

Harry为这提示眨下眼，然后把命令传递给其他人。当他们施咒时，Harry飞快的写了张字条给麦格，从Hermione那儿要过羊皮纸和钢笔。

袭击可能在高锥克山谷。现在！

他召来Fawkes送出了信。片刻之间，几声响亮的噼啪声，食死徒出现在空地上。Harry的疤剧痛起来，他知道伏地魔和他们一起到了。

Harry比从前更加相信魂器就藏在这儿。这儿——伏地魔杀死了他父母并企图杀死他的地方。

他之前成功的克制住了他的怒气，他的意识全在哀悼上。现在，在他第一眼看到伏地魔和至少二十个食死徒的时候，他可以感觉到狂热的愤怒压倒了他。

他观察着他们警惕的包围住空地，寻找着他和任何可能和他一起的人。

“他在哪儿？”有人喊道。

“他在这儿，”伏地魔冷冰冰的说。“我能感觉到他。”

Harry的心砰砰直跳。他的头剧烈的抽痛。他还没有准备好和伏地魔作战。他还在找出怎么除掉他，让他自己和他的朋友在这个过程中安全的活下来。实际上，这就是他全部要做的，他讽刺的想。他但愿他有一条实际的线索指导怎么达成目标。他的眼睛疯狂的扫视，寻找任何可能有用的东西，拖延到凤凰社能抵达。

突然，一阵明亮嘈杂的焰火落在食死徒身后。Harry抓住机会飞快的对他们施了两个昏昏倒地咒，立刻向后移动了。显然其他人也做了同样的事，几个食死徒倒下了，没有预料到这攻击。

“Harry Potter！我知道你在这儿！”伏地魔狂怒的喊道。“站出来！”

即使Harry很想，他保持了沉默，观察着等待着。

“啊，可怜的小Potter害怕的不敢像个男人一样战斗了，”一个声音取笑着，Harry的鼻翼愤怒的翳张着。“像个小孩一样玩捉迷藏。”

“安静！”伏地魔命令Bellatrix。“Potter，我拒绝跟你玩这些游戏。”

又一阵响亮的焰火被发射了，这次是在食死徒的两侧。Harry和他的朋友发射了更多的昏昏倒地咒，立刻移开几英尺以免暴露他的位置。

“孩子的游戏够了，”伏地魔冷酷的说。他挥动他的魔杖，他们的幻身咒被抵消了。

Harry的视线扫视着空地。他们都没事，但是分布在食死徒之间。Remus突然幻影显形。他重新出现在Ginny身边，抓住她，他们立刻又出现在Harry身边，其他人跟了过来，幻影显形到Harry的位置。

伏地魔抬起一只手，阻止他的食死徒，嘲笑着Harry。“你有多么可怜的一小队随从啊，”他说。

Harry挑战的瞪着他，踏前一步。他希望他只需要能阻拦伏地魔直到凤凰社成员，但愿还有傲罗，到达。“我没有随从，我有朋友。”他咬着牙说。

伏地魔残忍的大笑起来，大部分食死徒也是。“我本以为你已经成熟到足以了解朋友是无用的，力量才是关键，Harry Potter。”

“我有你永远不会知道的力量！”Harry不顾一切的喊道。

“你显然对力量一无所知，”伏地魔冷漠的说。“你只是个玩着愚蠢游戏的无知小子。”

Harry嘲笑的哼了一声。“游戏？我不是像个瞎了眼的傻子一样玩什么追随见鬼的头的人，”他嘲弄说，目光投向站在伏地魔两侧一步之后的食死徒。

食死徒不安的躁动着，愤怒于Harry的嘲笑。伏地魔镇静了他们，再次简单的抬手警告。他狭长血红的眼睛眯起来注视着Harry。

“钻心剜骨！”

没有警告，伏地魔的魔杖微微挥动，Harry的身体爆发出剧痛。他痛苦的尖叫着，火焰流动过他的神经，他的疤灼热的几乎要烧穿头骨。

然后，他突然再次恢复了意识。意识到他躺在地面上，而且不想继续如此。他蜷起腿，蹲坐起来，不太相信他的腿还能支撑他，他看着周围。

睨视阳光和疼痛，他的眼睛扫向身侧。他的朋友物理上都好，但是看起来面如死灰，显得冻在了原地。他不确定是字面意义上的或不。

听到食死徒残酷的大笑，他的目光投向他们，注意到所有的魔杖都稳定的指向他的朋友们，防止他们采取任何行动。

他抬头看着他敌人红色的眼睛，慢慢站了起来，惊疑的发现他还拿着他的魔杖。伏地魔在戏弄他。

“为什么你在这儿，Potter？”他质问。

Harry知道伏地魔想知道什么，但不打算告诉伏地魔他知道魂器的事。“这是我的财产！”他吼道，他的声音即使嘶哑也充满着愤怒。“你把它从我这儿夺走过一次，我在这儿把它拿回来！我过三天就十七岁了，终于到了年龄有权认领它。”

“你活不到十七岁，”伏地魔说，恶毒的微笑着，看来满意了Harry的回答。

“你错了！”Harry喊道，对抗的瞪视着。“我不会让你赢。”

“我是统治者，”伏地魔嘶嘶的说。“我有力量， 我是唯一能赢的人。”

Harry听到他身后的其他人在蠕动，花了一会儿他才意识到伏地魔说的是爬说语而不是英语。

Harry的眼睛危险的眯了起来。“我一分钟前告诉过你，”他自己也用爬说语咝咝的说。“我有你一无所知的力量。杀了我，你就永远也不会知道它。”

他能看到伏地魔红色眼睛里闪过的惊讶。“我被正确的告知了，”他咝咝说道。“你确实有说蛇的语言的力量。”

Harry残忍的假笑。“是，”他咝咝的说。“你不相信？你希望相信你是唯一一个有这力量的人？”

他停了一刻，继续说，决定冒险。“如果你打算不了解我掌握的力量就杀死我，你就是个傻瓜。我知道完整的预言而你不。还有什么力量是救世之星，Harry Potter，拥有的？”他奚落。

伏地魔沉默的瞪视着他，掂量着Harry的话的真实性。Harry专注的强化他的大脑封闭防御。他不担心，不管怎么说，伏地魔检测到谎言，因为他说的是实话。除了伏地魔无需认为Harry的“力量”值得了解。他只得以为它值得了解。

他感觉到他们继续瞪视对方时，伏地魔对他精神防御的刺探。这时，响亮的噼啪声从空地的各个地方传来。决斗立刻爆发了，防御被建立，而伏地魔狂怒。

“我不知道你怎么召唤的援助，”伏地魔咝咝的说。“但是我会来找你的，Harry Potter。”

伏地魔，和他的手下，幻影显形了。一旦他们离开，Harry立刻跪倒在地呕吐起来。几只手几乎立刻过来扶住他。他庆幸他没有趴到地上，因为他试图按住胃，而且同时压住抽痛的伤疤。

当他最终倒空他胃里的东西之后，他坐起来悲惨的呻吟。闭着眼，他听到有人飞快的施了个清洁咒，然后Hermione在对他说话。

“Harry，你还好吗？”她急切的问。她拿着一块湿布，安抚的擦着他的脸。Harry一手依然按着他的疤，她轻轻的移开他的手，用另一块湿布代替了它。

“Harry，Remus有魔药给你，”她说。“我只需要你集中一会儿精神，喝了它。然后你会开始觉得好些。”

Harry顺从的喝下放到他嘴边管子里的药，小心的仰着头。他不想动，他也不想睁开眼睛。透过眼皮，阳光已经够亮了。

随着痛楚慢慢减退，Harry开始能留意他周围的环境。他可以听到很多衣物摩擦的声音和静静的低语。他睁开眼睛，避开阳光，呻吟一声，他意识到他在至少五十个人面前呕吐了。

“现在好些了，哥们？”Ron担忧的问，他的脸色灰白，雀斑凸现在脸上。

“是，”Harry嘟哝着，挣扎着站起来。Ron扶起他，支撑着他。

几个人在那儿跟他说话，包括麦格，Moody，Shacklebolt和Tonks。

“Potter先生，你准备好解释这儿到底发生了什么事吗？”麦格问。

“你的组员拒绝说话，”Moody恼怒的咆哮着。

“就算Remus也不说，”Tonks说，听起来一样恼怒。Harry庆幸的看到她的头发至少还是粉红色的。

他转头看着和他一起来的人们。他们看起来受到了强烈的刺激，但坚决的站在Harry身边。Ron和Hermione在他两侧，Ginny站在Fred和George之间，在Ron的身边。而Remus站在另一侧Hermione身边。他打赌Draco也在附近。

“你们都没事？”他问他们。

“我们都很好，Harry，”Remus强调说。“只是被吓到了。”

Harry点点头，深吸口气，精神上转移了他的注意力。他的视线扫过麦格，和其他站在他面前的人，转向依然在观察着他，焦虑的等待消息的人。

“我需要感谢每个人来得这么快，”他说，声音大到足以让每个人都听到。

“那真的是神秘人吗？”有人喊道。

“是，那是伏地魔，”Harry冰冷的说，听着传来的所有抽气，观察着同样多的颤抖。“他给我设了个埋伏。我触发了防御让他知道我在这儿。一旦我意识到，就给麦格教授送了信。”

他解释了他们是怎么幻身了他们自己，试图让伏地魔和食死徒分心。有人问，居高临下的，焰火怎么能帮助抵抗食死徒。Harry忍不住想他们显然没有见到Hogsmeade战斗的这个部分。

“Fred，George，”Harry镇静的说。“示范，谢谢。”

他们立刻幻身了对方。“三十，”George说。随即他们开始大声计时。他们数到十，然后沉默统治了这片空地，每个人都等待着。

Harry假笑着，看着当爆炸同时发生在人群两侧时，很多凤凰社成员跳了起来。当他再次得到每个人的注意，他解释了他们乘着食死徒被分心的时候发射了击昏咒。

“你有相当独特的方法，Potter，”Shacklebolt说，听起来印象深刻。

Harry对这赞扬认同的点点头。“当你要对付伏地魔的时候，如果想活下来，就得学会随时准备。”他说。

“你预演过这种袭击吗？”麦格问，眉头紧锁。

“没有，”Harry说，摇摇头。“我们只是在一起配合的很好。我们都跟Remus学习，然后我们一起在DA里做了额外的训练。但是，我们只坚持了这么久，在伏地魔把我们找出来之前。”

讽刺，Harry很肯定Draco是那个真正发出第一串焰火的人。而且也是Draco警告他，建议使用幻身咒。然而，他得不到任何褒奖。

Harry描述了后来发生的事，故意漏过了那些爬说语的对话。他解释他只是在努力让伏地魔一直说话直到援助到来，因为他们没有准备好真的和他战斗。

“嗯，这是我经历过的最短的战斗，”Tonks愉快的说。

Harry假笑着。“伏地魔给我设了陷阱，没有想到我能寻求援助。没有你们的到来，我可能真有大麻烦了。”他看着麦格。“教授，我能在每个人离开前单独跟你说几句吗？”

他为他的要求收到很多皱眉，但是他不理会它们，他从他们身边退开，飞快的在他和麦格身边建立起一个静音咒。

“什么事，Potter先生？”她问，流露出她的关心。

“伏地魔会回来这儿，我不能让这事发生，”他飞快的说。“我不想所有人都知道这个地方很重要，但是我需要建立保护防御。我希望你能帮忙。你知道谁可以信任来建立防御，谁是最适合这任务的人。”

“你希望告诉大家什么？”她问。

Harry耸耸肩。“我给伏地魔的同一个故事就行。我过几天就十七岁了，我在这儿收回法律上属于我的财产，”他说。

麦格的眉毛抬了起来。“而这不是你为什么在这儿？”

Harry摇摇头，他的表情严肃起来。“不，这不是，但是非常重要的是不能有人知道这点，”他说。“我刚刚设法骗过了伏地魔，我需要让他尽可能久的不知情。这儿需要建立起防御，现在，因为他会回来。”

“Harry，我希望你知道你在做什么，”她说。

Harry给了她一个悲惨的微笑。“我有很多支持，”他说。“所以，就算有时候我不知道我在做什么，也有别人知道。”

麦格吃吃笑起来。“你的身后确实有一个非常忠实的团队，”她说。

“这也包括你，”Harry诚恳的说。

她显然吃惊了一会儿，但随后认同的点点头。“我会安排合适的人立刻开始设置防御，”她说。

“谢谢你，”Harry说，打破了静音咒。他看着麦格开始主管，解散那些她不需要的人，要求一些人留下来帮忙。他很高兴的注意到他认识的，个人的，每个人都留了下来。

Remus和他们一起去帮忙，Harry走向他的朋友，他们现在坐在门廊上。他也一起坐下，松了口气，感觉到Draco贴着他身边。在有人说话前，他建立起静音咒以策安全。

“太了不起了，哥们！”Ron一等咒语建好就高喊。“我以为去年看着你对抗Lucius Malfoy就够糟了！跟这次没法比！”

Hermione和Ginny同意的点点头。Harry耸耸肩。“我那个晚上也不得不对付了伏地魔，”他静静的说。“这没什么，真的，比起那时候发生的事。我们这次相当轻松的就脱身了，所有事都考虑到了。”

“这是轻松，”Ginny无力的说。

“是”Harry说，再次耸耸肩。“我们谁也没受伤。我们压根就没有决斗。”

“你今天受伤了，”Hermione不赞同的说。

Harry厌恶的作个鬼脸。“那只是一次钻心咒，”他嘟哝着。“但是我当着所有人的面丢脸了。”

“到底发生了什么事？”Fred好奇的问。

“你本来没事，然后下一秒他们走了，你就虚脱了。”George说。

“我成功的在伏地魔还在的时候控制住自己，但是危险一过去……”Harry减弱了声音，耸耸肩。Draco的手安抚的抚摸着他的手臂，但是Harry希望Draco不用藏起来。

“我不能相信你这样跟他说话，”Ron说，听起来很敬畏。“你真太了不起了，哥们。”

“我没了不起，”Harry平板的说。“我只是生气，而且想拦住那个混帐。”

Ginny愉快的哼了一声。“我差点吓得尿了裤子。相信我，Harry，你很了不起。”

Harry无力的微笑着。“我不是唯一一个帮忙阻挡了他的人，”他说。“你们都帮忙了。”

“Harry，你怎么知道他会来？”Hermione好奇的问。

他不想回答这个问题，感觉更糟的是因为Draco不能得到他应得的荣誉。“我穿过了一个防御，”他简单的说。“我走上台阶的时候感觉到魔法的刺痒。开始我没有注意，但是……”他停了下来，让他们得出他们自己的结论。

“无论如何，伏地魔证实了我是对的，”他说，看着房子，改变了话题。“它在这儿某个地方。”

“他用爬说语说了什么？”Ron问。

Harry满意的邪恶的假笑起来。“现在这才了不起，”他说。“见鬼的统治者，狗屁。”他告诉他的朋友他和伏地魔说了什么。

“你没有告诉他全部预言？”Hermione恐惧的问。

“没有，”Harry嘲笑说。“但是现在他知道我知道了，而这吓到了他。我想我给自己多挣了些时间，因为现在他在担心会失去什么重要的东西，他害怕如果他试图杀死我会有什么事发生到他身上。他不想像从前那样完蛋。”

“他不是真的相信我有什么了不起的力量，但是我能说爬说语让他担忧。”他补充说。

“你不觉得--”Ron担忧的说。

Harry摇摇头。“我不这么想。那就是我为什么透露预言。宁愿告诉他我知道那个，也不要告诉他我知道的其他事，”他说。

“我们应该搜索，”Hermione坚决的说。

“哪儿？”Ron问，站了起来。

“它应该能被看到，”Harry说，也站起来打量着周围。“我希望他的防御能保护。”

Hermione思索着。“他可能在邓不利多死后移动了它，”她缓缓的说。“希望诱捕和杀死你，”

“把它带回这儿，然后最终杀死我对他是种诱惑，”Harry同意的说。

“你能告诉我们在找什么吗？”Ginny问。“如果我们知道就能帮忙。”

Harry和Ron，Hermione交换了几个眼神。

“我不知道，Harry，”Hermione紧张的说。

“你怎么想，Ron？”Harry问。

Ron耸耸肩。“他们是家人。他们什么也不会说。”他说。

Hermione勉强的点头同意。“只要我们只告诉他们我们在找什么。”她说。

Harry快速的对其他人描述了赫奇帕奇的杯子，警告他们如果他们真找到了，不要碰它。他们分开来开始小心的在屋子的废墟里寻找着。

两个小时以后，Harry非常沮丧，疲倦，浑身发痛，完全一团糟，而杯子毫无踪迹。Remus和麦格一起回来，在送走其他人之后，告诉他保护防御已经被设置在这块地方的周围。他们帮助Harry执行了咒语，Harry成了新的保密人。即使伏地魔技术上知道这个地方，有咒语在，他也不能找到它。

麦格离开后，Remus为Harry启动了防御，这样现在在这儿的每个人都能够幻影显形进出这里。现在他们是唯一能到这儿的人。

Harry非常满意伏地魔犯了这样大一个错误。伏地魔肯定以为现在邓不利多死了，他可以轻易击败Harry。相反的，Harry扭转了局面，伏地魔严重低估了他。很不幸，他可能不会再这么做了。

他坐在门廊台阶上，揉着太阳穴。

“给，Harry，”Remus说，静静的递给Harry又一瓶止痛魔药。

Harry心不在焉的想Draco是怎么设法把它们交给Remus的，或者Remus离开格里莫广场时自己拿的。

“它看起来不像在这儿，”Hermione说，在门廊上坐下，满脸沮丧失望。其他人跟着坐下来，一等防御调整好，他们都决定休息一下。

“它一定在，”Harry反对说。

“为什么它一定要在屋子里？”Ron问。

Harry和Hermione看着他，眨着眼。“我猜想它不一定要，”Harry缓缓的说。“但这是伏地魔的方式。”

“但这不是正确的策略，”Ron说。“为什么把这么重要的东西藏在很可能被清理干净的垃圾里？”

“他以前这么做过，”Harry耸耸肩说。“至少，邓不利多是这么说的。”

“他指望今天杀了Harry，”Hermione说，皱着眉。“我想他没想过任何人会清理这些垃圾，毕竟这儿一直都被放着没人管。”

“他喜欢寒冷潮湿的地方，但是，对吗？”Ron说，“所以，为什么他不把它藏在像那边那口井之类的地方？”他补充，指着房子远处的一口井。

Harry之前没有注意它，但Ron是对的。Harry在意识到他在移动前已经站了起来走向那儿。一刻以后，他们都站在一起低头注视着黑暗。

“你要下去？”Ginny问。

Harry哼了一声，看她一眼。“嗯，这次看起来我不能滑下去，因为这儿是垂直的。”他说。“我想Ron说得对，但是。这儿看上去够冰冷黑暗潮湿。”

Ginny点点头，厌恶的作个鬼脸，“别忘了泥泞，”她说。“那么，我们怎么下去？”她问。

“我们不，”Ron反驳。“Harry和我下去，你这次等在这儿。”

“这次？”Fred问，怀疑的摇摇头。

“你们常做这种事，那么？”George问。

“够多了，”Harry说，咧嘴笑起来。“Ron和我以前做过这事，”他坚定的说。“Hermione，有什么主意我们怎么下去吗？”

“Harry，你不觉得我应该先完成研究吗？”Hermione犹豫的问。“我们还没有看完它们全部。”

Harry皱着眉，和Ron交换了一个眼神。Ron耸耸肩，让Harry去决定。

Hermione继续着，强调她的理由。“我们不知道下面有什么，你比我更清楚你可能找到什么，”她说。“我们还没有研究完所有的咒语，你还需要学习它们。没有道理要下去那儿两次，”她以合情合理的语气说。

“我需要知道它是不是在那儿，但是，”Harry说。“因为如果它不在--而我在这儿只是浪费时间--那么我需要开始寻找别的地方。”

“这个地方现在安全了，”Hermione坚持说。“今天已经够长了，每个人都需要休息--尤其是你。”

“如果我等着我怎么能休息？”Harry问。“我必须去，Hermione。”

Hermione恼怒的看着他，视线投向其他人。

Harry挥动他的魔杖，施了一个静音咒。

“Harry，你说爬说语的能力，还有你已经杀了蛇怪的事实都是主要的保护，”Hermione说。“你不知道他对这个用了什么样的保护。如果下面有阴尸那种东西呢？”她问，她的声音尖锐的刺耳。

Harry犹豫着，再次看了一眼井下。他真的不太喜欢阴尸，他必须承认。“你不真以为他又用了他们，是吗？”他问。

“我不知道，Harry！”Hermione说，非常沮丧。“但是井里一定有水，他们上次就在水里。”

“唔，我只能冒险，”Harry决定。“我必须知道它是不是在这儿。伏地魔可能会怀疑今天的事，然后试图移动它--如果他确实把它藏在孤儿院或者别的地方过。”

Hermione无奈的看着他。

“你得带我一起下去？”她问，坚决的扬起下巴。

Harry瞪着她，“好，”他说。

她微笑着，“那么召Fawkes来，他能带我们下去，”她说。

“当然！”Harry喊道。他打破静音咒，召来了凤凰。

他同Ginny和双胞胎短暂的争执了一次，但是Harry坚决反对，指出Ron和Hermione知道他为什么要去。Harry肯定他稍后也会从Draco那儿听到这些。Remus没说太多，但他显然很关心。Ron是唯一一个看起来对他还算高兴的人，他抓住Fawkes的尾羽，他们消失在井里。

他们立刻降落在黑暗里，Hermione紧紧抱着Harry的腰，Ron搂着他们俩--让Harry的手空出来，一手拉着Fawkes，一手高举他点亮的魔杖。

“哦，我真恨飞行，”Hermione在他们落地的时候轻声喊道。

他们落在膝盖高，冰冷的水里，三个人都惊讶的喊了出来。他们可以听到顶上传来的齐声喊叫。

“我们很好！只是湿！”Harry不满的叫道。

Ron吃吃笑起来，就连Hermione也对Harry的描述微笑了。“你不太喜欢‘湿’，是吗，Harry？”Hermione取笑说。

“取决于情况，”Harry抱怨说，可怜的微笑着。他看看周围，接着说。“这儿不是什么好情况。”

“是，它不是，”Hermione同意。

“我不太了解井，”Ron说。“但是如果神秘人真的下来了这儿，我们不是应该看到……更多的东西吗？”

Harry看着周围潮湿生苔的井壁。“你有刀吗，Ron？”他心不在焉的问，依然研究着井壁。

“是，”Ron小心的回答。“Charlie给了我一把，告诉我留着它，如果我要一直挂在你身边，”他承认。

Harry扭头看来他一眼，大笑起来注意到他的话。“你觉得我该开始自己带刀了，是吗？”他问，“给我。”

“你打算干吗？”Hermione敏锐的问，Ron已经从口袋里抽出他的刀递给Harry。

“我不像邓不利多那样擅长魔法，”Harry回答，在左手上划了一道。

“Harry！”Hermione尖叫着，再次吸引了顶上那些人的注意。

Ron高喊安慰他们，Harry开始用他流血的手掌摸着井壁，把血液洒在冰冷的水里。从他开始的地方还不到一半，一道银光闪过，入口出现了。Harry欢呼一声，笑看着他目瞪口呆的朋友。

“呃，这算是一种做事方式，”Hermione说。

用她的魔杖，她嘟哝着咒语在入口的上方做了个标记，以便他们能再找到它。随后她清洁了周围墙上Harry的血迹，不想留下任何痕迹。

“看起来像另一条坑道。”Harry说，指向黑暗。

“这儿怎么会有一条坑道？”Ron问。“这肯定不是任何井的一部分。”

“邓不利多建立了从Hogwarts到尖叫棚屋的隧道，”Hermione说。“我看不出有什么理由伏地魔不能在这下面建一条。”

交换目光，点亮魔杖，他们走进坑道里。“我不喜欢这儿，”Ron低声说。“这儿到处飘着粘腻的雾。”

“摄魂怪，”Hermione低声回答。她停下来，抓着Harry的胳膊让他也停下来。“Harry，我想伏地魔让摄魂怪守着这个魂器，”她急切的说。

“我不喜欢他们，”Harry说。“但是我们都知道守护神咒。”

“Harry，你不明白。如果摄魂怪在这儿，他们靠什么维生？”Hermione问，她的眼睛恐惧的瞪大着。

“那么，我们有极度饥渴的吸魂者坐在这儿下面了，”Ron冷酷的说。

Harry和Hermione转向Ron，眨眼看着他。

“我说什么了？”Ron问，

“为什么伏地魔要用从人那儿吸取灵魂的生物，来保护他自己的一部分灵魂？”Harry反问。

“这不合理，”Hermione抱怨说。

“但他们依靠好的部分，”Harry平板的说，“你真以为伏地魔的灵魂碎片里有多少好的部分？”

“也许不多，如果有的话，”Hermione承认。“但这只让我们成了他们用以维生的东西。”

“他们不能从动物那儿得到，”Ron说。“我们知道Sirius。”

他们陷入了几分钟的沉默，唯一的声音是滴落的水滴。

“我想，”Harry慢慢的说。“他们不像被喂了。他们更像要不顾一切的扑倒任何想靠近的人。”

“但你无论如何也要靠近，”Hermione无力的说。

“我以前就赶走过一百多个这些该死玩意，”Harry冷漠的说。“我们三个能做到。”

Hermione紧紧闭上一会眼睛，然后沉默的跟着Harry开始再次前进。

随着坑道的深入，环绕着他们的雾气越来越浓。Harry可以感觉到他的思绪变得更黑暗更沮丧。和绝望的情绪斗争着，他检查他的朋友。看到他们脸上深切哀伤的表情对他的情绪毫无帮助。

咬紧牙，他继续着转过另一个弯，突然停住了。Hermione和Ron撞上了他，他抱怨着想站稳。然而他脚下光滑的长满青苔的石头翻滚起来，他摔倒了，溅起水花。他的朋友压在他身上。

试图避免摔倒，Harry伸出手，自动的想让他拿魔杖的手空出来。他没能避免摔倒，他感觉到手腕骨折的绞痛。Harry喊了出来，他的颧骨撞到露出水面的石头上。

这种身体上的痛楚几乎立刻被情绪上的痛苦和冰冷取代了。一开始正是摄魂怪猛然的接近让他突然停下。

绿光闪过……红光闪过……他妈妈的尖叫……伏地魔大笑……Sirius倒下……Cedric无生气的躯体……盘旋的白雾……咝咝声……血滴下……邓不利多从塔上跌落……

“Harry！”

“你要帮忙！”

Harry清醒下来意识到Ron正扶着他，手臂搂住Harry胸口。

“太多了！”Hermione喊道。“Harry，你必须用你的守护神！”

Harry迷糊的摇摇头。

“Harry！”Ron在他耳边喊，激烈的摇晃着他。“醒醒，伙计！”

Harry再次摇摇头，注意到他的身边。一只白色的水獭正穿过无穷无尽的摄魂怪，一只白色的杰克拉西尔梗追逐着他们。Hermione和Ron成功的把摄魂怪推了回去，但他们开始再次涌过来。

闭上眼睛，Harry不理会Ron还在扶着他，努力想着Draco的形象，回忆着在Draco怀里温暖舒适安全的感觉。

睁开眼，Harry伸出魔杖喊道，“呼神护卫！”

白色的牡鹿从Harry的魔杖里冲出来，立刻奔向前方。喘息着挤在一起，他们三个看着牡鹿，水獭和梗犬在摄魂怪中穿梭着直到除了浓厚的白雾什么也不剩。

“他们去哪儿了？”Ron嘶哑的低声问。

“他们不会死，”Hermione低声回答。“他们会从雾气里面重新形成。”

“那我们应该赶紧，”Harry坚定的说。

Hermione和Ron立刻看着他。“Harry，你不能去，”Hermione抗议。“你受伤了。”

他不理会她，开始向前走，保持他的左臂贴在腹部。他花了这么多功夫不是为了现在停下。Ron和Hermione试图继续反对，但最后不顾一切的跟上了Harry--在他两侧，而不是后面，这次。

他们真的没走多远就到了一个巨大的地下空洞。中间有一个石台--一个金色的杯子放在上面。围绕着底座，闪动着红色拱形的魔法。

“格兰芬多的颜色，”Hermione屏息说。“赫奇帕奇的杯子。”


	29. Chapter 29

Harry，Ron和Hermione站在一起呆呆得盯着那杯子。直到他们听到其他人发出的吼叫，才再度注意到身边的环境。他们转身看到Remus，Fred，George和Ginny奔向他们。Harry毫不怀疑Draco也和他们在一起。

“你们见鬼的下来这儿干吗？”Harry急促的问。他还没有得到回答，其他人的注意力就被杯子吸引过去了。Harry感觉到一只手落在他背上，来自一个不能跟他说话而不致引起别人注意的人。

“嘿！”他喊道。

“Harry，你到底在做什么事？”Remus敏锐的问，把注意力从岩洞中央的魔法拱顶上扯开。他的视线被Harry举着他手腕的方式抓住了。“发生了什么事？”他问，匆忙走过来。

“我没事，”Harry激怒的说。“我刚摔了一跤，摔断了手腕，就这样。问题是你们下来这儿见鬼的想干吗？”

Remus不理会他，抽出魔杖。“我能给你的手腕上夹板包扎起来，但我恐怕不能在这儿治好它，”他说。

“Remus，我没事，”Harry不耐烦的反驳。“我不知道你们下来这儿干吗，但我需要设法搞清楚那个，”他说，冲拱形魔法侧侧脑袋。“然后我们需要赶快离开这鬼地方，在摄魂怪决定重聚之前--或者无论他们想做什么鬼事。”

Remus回头看了一眼那个杯子。“你有事，Harry，”他静静的说。“我们听到了大吼，就尽快冲了下来。”

他迎向Harry的视线，“我们穿过了那雾气。我不知道你摧毁了多少，但我相信他们不会再回来了，”他说。

Harry有点吃惊。“我以为他们不能被摧毁，”他惊奇的说。

Remus的视线再次弹向屋子中间。“所有东西都能被这样那样的方式摧毁。我以为你明白了，Harry，”他说。

Harry跟随他的视线，慢慢点点头。

“教授，这怎么可能？”Hermione问，终于开口了。

“雾气已经慢慢退散了，”Remus解释。“这说明他们不会重新聚集。摄魂怪在已经虚弱的时候可以被守护神摧毁。这很稀有只因为很少听说他们被虚弱到这样一种状态。”

“但是被关在这下面做到了，”Harry低声说。

Remus点点头。

“他们是暂时的，Harry，”Hermione急匆匆的说，散发着一种她有很多东西想要表达但又不能一口气说完的气息。

Harry边听边让Remus快速有效的包扎好他的手腕。

“伏地魔一定是在邓不利多死后做的，”Hermione兴奋的说，“这合理。摄魂怪不能永远被关在这下面，但是他们可以维持足够长时间的保护，直到他能抓住你杀死。然后，他就能建立更永久的保护。”

“他知道你会来，哥们，”Ron气愤的插嘴。“这些都是他给你布下陷阱。”

“不，”Hermione说，强调的摇摇头。

“他没有给Harry布下这个陷阱？”Ron茫然的问。

“不，因为他非常不希望我找到这个，”Harry静静的说。“陷阱是那房子，他知道我不能克制要去那儿，”他苦涩的补充。

“确切，”Hermione满意的说。“他指望你发现这下面以前很久就死了。”

“你不用听起来那么高兴我的死被安排在今天，”Harry嘟哝着。

“哦，老实说，”Hermione发怒道。“你知道我不是高兴那个。我非常高兴你都是对的。”她作个鬼脸，挑剔的看着他。“唔，大部分都对，”她修正。

“我不敢治你的脸，要等伤口被清洁干净，”Remus说。“我猜想这也是你不治疗你手上伤口的缘故。”Remus已经包扎好他的手腕，至少。他也给Harry的衣服施了几个干燥咒，现在他不再湿答答了。

“唔，是，”Harry承认，“但它不太糟。”

“他故意这么做的，”Hermione说，重新对Harry板着脸。

“噢！我会活下来的！”Harry激怒的说。“我碰巧有更重要的事要对付，”他补充指出。

“那么，这是什么？”Ginny说，指着杯子。

Harry和Ron和Hermioen交换一下视线。他们没准备完全说明真相。

“这是我在找的杯子，”Harry说，走近魔法拱顶。

“Harry！”Hermion尖叫道。

“什么？”Harry恼怒的说。“我就在这儿，你不用对我大吼。”

“你不能靠太近，”Hermione焦急的坚持说。“你知道以前发生过什么事。”

“是，我知道，”他生气的说。“我碰巧在那儿而你不在，看着会发生什么。”

不理会他们警告的叫声，他走完最后几步，不顾一切的伸出手去碰那个拱顶--被一个看不见的屏障挡住了。

“没事！”他喊道，旋身面对他们。“完全没事发生！”

Ron和Remus从他身边退开一步。他们显然跟着他打算把他拖回去。

“你怎么知道你能碰它？”Ron无力的问。

“我不知道！”Harry气愤的反驳。“每个人都得冒险！”

Hermione看起来象被痛击了，瞥了一眼其他人，Harry发现他们看起来也好不到哪儿去。Fred，George和Ginny站在一边，张大眼睛看着整个过程。他不知道Draco在那儿，但他相信他男朋友一定对他气得发疯。

如果没有别的，Harry猜想汹涌在他身体里的肾上腺素至少帮忙抵消了摄魂怪的影响。他的脑袋比之前更能清醒的思考了。但这不是说他情绪高涨。

他对自己哼了一声，修正他的想法。其他人可能觉得他的情绪非常高涨--越来越糟。他们都在静静的等着。他转身背对他们，再次研究拱顶。

像宝剑一样交叉的红色魔法让他想起了他曾在电视上看过的一部电影。Dudley曾看过一些警匪片，Harry尽管不情愿也很感兴趣。那显然比擦窗户玻璃更有趣。

他越看这个图案，它就越让他想起那部电影。不是世界上最大的钻石，或者无论什么，这是一个金杯。不是美丽的玻璃陈列柜，这是一个石台。不是激光监控束，这是红色的魔法拱顶。不是博物馆，他们在一个巨大的地下石窟里。

“就像一部烂电影，”他大声的嘟哝着，导致Hermione发出一声透不过气来的大笑。他扭头给了她一个无力的笑容，“你也看过？”

“是，”她说，点点头。“但我认真怀疑他是故意的。这里的气氛肯定险恶得多。”她补充，颤抖一下。

“Remus，你认得出它吗？”Harry问。

“不，Harry，我不行，”Remus回答。“我能感觉到黑魔法，但是我以前从没见过这样的东西。这显然是某种防御；不管怎么说，我不确定平常的抵消咒能起作用。通常来说，防御就是抵消咒。”

“不！”Harry用力的说，有点警惕。“通常的咒语决不能用。无论你做什么，别试它们，那只可能杀了你。”

“那就是神秘人指望的，如果有人能进来的话。”Ron苦涩的说。

“伏地魔，”Harry和Hermione齐声说，他们都瞪着Ron。

“是，他，”Ron说，颤抖一下。

Harry翻翻眼睛。这真的毫无用处。“你带了你的笔记吗，Hermione？”他问。

“当然我带了，”Hermione反诘。

“你认出来了吗？”Harry敏锐的问，转过身盯着她。

Hermione犹豫了。

“嗯？”Harry问，他的声音降到危险的低沉。

“好吧，是的，”Hermione承认。“它是那些咒语之一，我已经研究了反咒，但是你还没有学过，你也肯定没有把它翻译成爬说语。”

“那么，我现在学，”Harry坚决的说。

“Harry，”Hermione哀叹说。“那是黑魔法。要花时间才能正确的学会它。”

“我不想回来，”Harry不耐烦的说。“我最好现在就学，然后干掉它。”

“我不想它杀了你！”Hermione的声音开始刺耳。

“而我不会让它！”Harry喊道。

他们怒视着对方，直到Remus走到他们之间。

“Hermione，我能看一下你的笔记吗？”他温和的问。

Hermione显然很沮丧，但就算在这种情势下，她也不会违背一个教授，即使是一个好几年不是他们教授的人。她一把拉下她的背包，开始翻找着相关的笔记。

“Harry，我们能和你谈一分钟吗？”Fred小心的问，“呃，单独的？”

Harry怀疑的瞪了他一会才明白过来Fred的话的意思。

“我会留在Ron这儿，”Ginny说，走到她哥哥身边拉着他的胳膊。“他会保护我。”

Ron困惑的低头看他妹妹，但是他心烦意乱没有顾得上阻拦Harry和双胞胎消失在坑道里。Hermione显然想说什么，但是Remus用关于她笔记的问题让她转移了心思。

Harry留他们去做事，毫不惊奇的看到Draco一等他们离开别人的视线就出现了。Fred和George走开去看着其他人，一个静音咒建立了，然后Draco开始大吼。

“你他妈的以为你在做什么，Potter？”他狂怒的吼道。

Harry靠着坑道的石壁，听着Draco咆哮。无论如何，直到Hermione和Remus弄清咒语，他没什么更好的事可做。唔，他能想到些更好的事来打发这时间，但他觉得Draco不在状态。

“你能吻我吗？”他还是问了，打断了Draco关于鲁莽无知的格兰芬多的吼叫。

Draco瞪着他。“我不想伤到你，”他咆哮着。

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“为什么吻会伤到我？”他茫然的问。

Draco紧紧闭上眼。“我的男朋友是这个世界上最愚蠢，最迟钝，最不顾痛苦，最大的笨蛋，”他嘟哝着。

“我没有不顾痛苦，”Harry迷惑的说。

“而他甚至不否认是个傻瓜，”Draco恼恨的说，睁眼瞪着Harry。

“我已经知道你觉得我是个傻瓜，”Harry激怒的反驳。“我现在不想和你争执这点。”

他顿了一下，摆出一个无辜的微笑。“如果这让你好过点，我明天会和你争辩这个话题，”他建议。

Draco恨恨的哼着，但他的眼睛关切的打量着Harry的脸。

“求你，Draco？”Harry恳求，感觉到Draco的抗拒开始松动，愿意乞求到他需要的东西。“我冷，我相信你很暖和。”

“动动，”Draco命令Harry站直身。他展开搭在胳膊上的斗篷，小心把它裹在Harry肩上。

“好些了？”他问。

“不，”Harry噘嘴说。“我想你跟我一起。”

Draco有些担心，但把手滑到斗篷下面，小心的环住了Harry的腰。Harry保持他的左手贴在胸口，但伸出他好的手抓住Draco的后脑，把他拉下来吻住他。他脸上肌肉突然的刺痛解释了为什么Draco认为这会痛，但是Harry忽视它，享受着温暖的嘴唇分开，允许他的舌头进入湿润的口腔。

这个吻温柔，温暖，正是Harry此刻需要的全部。他不明白什么时候开始Draco的手臂和一个简单的吻就能让他感觉安全，被保护，安心，但是他很庆幸，觉得非常好。

Draco转过他们，直到他靠着石壁而Harry靠在他胸口，他们俩都紧紧裹在隐形斗篷里面。Harry没受伤的脸贴着Draco的肩膀，轻声叹息着。

Draco的手臂紧紧拥着他。“Harry，你还好把？”他问，声音里流露着担忧，即使Harry从他的脸上看不出来。“我真的不想再加深你已经有的疼痛了。”

“我现在感觉好多了，”Harry满足的嘟哝着。至少这几分钟，他可以忘记今天一整天的压力。

“Merlin，Harry！”Draco喊道，不愿像Harry希望的一眼安静的休息。“你被黑魔王用了钻心咒，你摔断了手腕，脸上手上都受了伤。我知道你有的地方痛得厉害，你可能浑身都青肿了。你不觉得你这一天已经够多了吗？你真的想靠打破什么黑魔法来自杀吗？”

“我不是在自杀，”Harry嘟哝着。“所以Hermione才先做了研究。”

“而她还是怕到死，”Draco激怒的指出。“你听到没有她告诉你她还没完成研究？”

“得了，她当然没有，”Harry反驳。“Hermione永远不会完成研究。还有，我们昨天已经研究了这次可能用到的大部分咒语。我敢打赌她又熬夜研究了更多，知道我们今天要到什么地方，希望尽可能准备好。”

“Harry，她害怕，”Draco坚持说。

Harry听得出背后的情绪。Draco害怕。他还没机会安抚他，他们就听到Remus来了。Harry转动一点足以看到他，但是没有从Draco怀里挪开。

“你们俩是怎么从一个极端到另一个的？”Remus好奇的问。“我本来肯定Draco会疯狂的痛斥你。”

“我是的，但Harry是个会操纵人的混蛋，”Draco抱怨着。

Harry假笑着，但觉得这次应该明智的闭上嘴。Remus微笑起来，但也相信不再对此多说更合适。

“是，嗯，我是来教你一个咒语的，Harry，”Remus宣称。“我不熟悉外面那个特殊的防御，但是我听说过这个反咒。尽管这不是什么常用的咒语。Hermione的笔记非常彻底也非常有用。”他深深叹口气。“其他人不太高兴我坚持单独教你，但我相信Draco能提供一些帮助。”

“有一个精通黑魔法的男朋友的好处之一，”Harry干巴巴的说。“在努力打倒黑魔王时很有用。”

Draco窃笑起来。“噢，现在我明白你为什么留我在身边了，”他说。

Harry庄严的点点头，从Draco怀里退开。“是，这就是原因，”他面无表情的说。

Draco站直身，飞快吻了吻Harry。“我不相信你，”他低声说，假笑着。

Harry对他微笑，然后看着Remus。“那么，我要学的那个肮脏的咒语是什么？”他问。

“那不算是一个肮脏的咒语，”Remus说，摇摇头。“不是很多人以为的黑魔法的样子。技术上来说，它是一个直截了当的咒语，你要做的只是分解那个防御。”

“但是它需要大量魔力，可能吸干他，”Draco更像陈述而不是提问。

Remus点点头。Harry迷惑了，无可否认，他对黑魔法的钻研不过只有头一天而已，但是他一直明白目的是最主要的。当他问的时候，Draco飞快的对他解释了这个概念。

“Harry，魔法的根源是魔力，”Draco说，他的授课语气出现了，让Harry想对这奇特的情形翻白眼。但是他专注的听着，知道Draco知道的远比他多。

“黑魔法是关于获得魔力，它通常意味着使用大量的魔力，”Draco解释。“通常它被用在相当邪恶的目的上，以这样那样的方式得到凌驾于其他人之上的力量。这是目的所在。魔法还是魔法。它本身不带有邪恶或善良的天性。只看怎么使用它。”

“嗯，我差不多已经清楚这点了，”Harry承认。“这是我跟Hermione争执的事情之一。”

Draco的表情扭出一个鬼脸，但是他克制住了没发表任何蔑视的评论。“我的观点是魔法应该根据以它使用的力量程度而不是光明或黑暗定义。总是有些咒语处在灰色地带，但它比大多数人愿意承认的更难分辨。”

“好吧，”Harry说。“但这跟我现在要做的事有什么关系？”他不是真的全明白，但他觉得此刻他不需要知道。他只需要知道怎么拿到那该死的杯子，然后他就可以回家了。

Remus回答了。“你要用的咒语不需要你产生憎恨或愤怒的感情，比如钻心咒。你只需要你集中你的精神和魔力。Draco帮你学过大脑封闭术。我相信你当时的练习现在能帮你集中精神。”

Remus和Draco都挑剔的打量着他。

“你肯定这就是你需要的咒语？”Remus问。

“唔，我甚至还不知道那是什么咒语，”Harry提醒他。“但如果Hermione说它就是，那我肯定。”

“她只告诉我她是从你这儿得来的，”Remus怀疑的说。

而我是从伏地魔那儿直接得来的，Harry想。“我肯定这就是正确的咒语，”他大声说，严酷但是坚定。他没有意识到他表情流露出的苛刻的满意，但他看到Remus和Draco的眼睛睁大了一点，盯着他。

“你怎么知道那是正确的咒语？”Draco质问。

“伏地魔告诉我的，”Harry反诘说。Draco板着脸，认为Harry在开玩笑，但这几乎是真相。“我们赶快学会吧，我厌烦在这下面了。”

“好，Potter，”Draco命令，“那么是时候展现一些我知道你有的力量了。”

Harry小心的看着他，但是点点头。

Draco开始指导Harry一些他们做过的冥想练习。Harry发现现在这已经是驾轻就熟。甚至Draco教他一种新咒语来测试他的集中度也很容易。

Draco用魔杖指着旁边一块石头。“Contundo！”

Harry眨着眼看到那块石头消失。

“它的用途是破坏或粉碎东西，”Draco以实事求是的口吻说。“它能被用在相当大的物体上，但这些石头用来测试很不错。”他指着另一块大石头。“集中注意力施咒，”他命令。

Harry看了一眼Remus，他只是点头鼓励。深吸口气，Harry集中精神，喊出咒语。“Contundo！”

他不确定他是应该骄傲或不，咒语起效了，石头不见了，就像在Draco魔杖下的那块。他看着Draco，他正惊愕的瞪着他。

“怎么？”Harry问。“我做错了什么？”

“不，”Draco愠怒的说。“我敢说你做得非常完美。我花了几年才学会这个咒语，”他补充。

“嗯，等伏地魔决定传递一些他的力量给你，我相信你也会第一次就用对不少咒语，”Harry嘟哝着。

Remus和Draco震惊的抽气提醒他他又透露了某些应该保密的事。他开始庆幸能告诉他们几乎任何事。考虑到他们所做的，他们甚至知道魂器。他们只是不知道那个杯子是个魂器。他们也不知道预言和Harry知道的关于伏地魔标记他为他的对等的事。

“Harry，”Remus缓缓的说。“这从你的嘴里说出来，听起来真的相当讽刺，但是我倾向于相信你就是字面上的意思。”

Harry抬手揉揉太阳穴，畏缩了一下，他的左手腕抗议着这动作。盯着他的手腕，他觉得非常奇特，包扎看来像施了魔咒，随着肿胀扩大了。它绝对比之前肿的更厉害，然而它不必重新包扎，也没有阻碍血液循环。他记得他小的时候扭伤了脚踝，想要逃离Dudley。他自己学会了怎么包扎，他变得相当擅长，因为总是需要重新包扎。这看起来方便多了。

“你的手腕痛？”Draco问。

“不太，”Harry诚实的说。“止痛魔药还在起效。我只是在欣赏Remus的包扎技巧，同时试图回避我知道你们俩都想问的问题。”

Draco愠怒的对他哼了一声，但这声音听起来就像在掩藏惊奇的大笑。

Harry的嘴唇扭出一个假笑，耸耸他完好的右肩。“我过去几天学了很多狗屎，”他说，“我猜想你应该知道你的男朋友比你意识到的还要变态，但我不打算在这儿回答你的问题。”

Draco怒视着他。“别用这种态度对我，”他反驳道。“我是唯一一个被允许叫你绰号的，你这个混蛋。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“这肯定说明很多问题，”他讽刺的说。

然后他发现Remus在按着他的鼻梁，让他想起Severus。

“男孩们，我们稍后讨论这些，等Harry完成这个任务，我们平安回去之后，”Remus疲倦的说。“等Severus能看着你们两个，我们才真能搞清楚事情，”他补充，最后一句更像是对他自己嘟哝而不是Harry或Draco。

Harry和Draco交换了一个眼神，没有说话。

Remus沉重的叹息着。“我知道这只是你们的互动方式，大部分都只是减轻压力的方法，”他说，“现在，不管怎么说，我们需要先完成这个。”

他看着Harry，视线满载着担忧。“但是我不得不想知道哪个更困扰，你的话，还是你要做的事。”

Harry耸耸肩，不关心的说。“它们相关，”他承认。“我生活中的每件事看来都以这样那样的方式回归到伏地魔身上。”

“我需要一条蛇，”他突然说，使得Remus和Draco对这突然转变的话题眨着眼。

“我们没有带你的任何蛇来，”Draco茫然的说。

“那么，给我制造一条，”Harry回答。“你二年级就能用那个该死的咒语，现在用它。”

Draco慢慢眨着眼，想理解这要求。

“我需要一条蛇让我集中精神，”Harry解释。“我必须用爬说语施这个咒语，否则我可能受伤。我不肯定，但我相当确定这就是为什么邓不利多的手臂伤得那么重。我能避免这种伤。这是伏地魔真正的咒语以便他能拿出他自己的--”他突然停下了。

Remus和Draco交换了一个眼神，看着Harry诅咒自己几乎说漏嘴。他怒视着他们。“赶快给我召唤一条该死的蛇，”他高喊。

看着Harry，Draco没多说做了他被要求的事，“乌龙出洞！”

一条黑色的长蛇从Draco的魔杖伸展出来，重重落在岩石上。Harry急促的对它咝咝说着，然后跪下来伸出胳膊，他允许那蛇盘压到他的肩上。

摇摇头仿佛在清理它，Draco站直身。“我们来完成吧，”他充满自信的拖长声音说，他冷静的Malfoy的面具归回原位。

Harry跟着他站起身，拿着魔杖。Remus静静的指导那个特定的咒语，然后Draco再次让他飞快的练习一次集中他的意识和力量。Harry已经万事俱备。

一旦Draco再次安全的隐藏在斗篷下面，Harry充满信心的走回大岩洞。他模糊的意识到Remus指导其他人回到隧道口，保持他们在波及范围之外。

他专心看着红色的魔法拱顶，感觉到一阵短暂的恐惧刺痛，不顾一切的把这感觉推到一边。他意识的一角注意到蛇把脑袋伸到他的视线之内，他对着防御举起魔杖。

“Confringo Tectum！”

Draco和Remus试图警告过他，但当咒语击中拱顶时，他还是没有准备好迎接突如其来的魔法反冲。他感到潮水般力量涌过他的身体，沿着他的手臂涌出他的魔杖。而它现在十倍的回击了。他跌跌撞撞的后退，但他背上的手挡住了他跌倒。一股红光闪耀着充满了岩洞，迫使Harry闭上眼睛抵抗对他视觉的冲击。

然后它结束了。

Harry的视界从红色褪回黑色，他的膝盖开始发软。然后他想着Draco把他放到地上的时候，他看起来是不是好像优雅的跌倒。

“Harry！”

当某个人把一瓶魔药倒下他喉咙时，他呛咳起来，那尝起来就像提神药。他猛然睁开眼睛，瞪着Remus和他视觉里依然延留的红点。

“活见鬼了，老兄！”Ron喊道。“你没事吧？”

“我只不过被伏地魔踢得肠子都要出来了。”Harry恼怒的嘟哝着。“你觉得呢？”

Harry的话只让Ron发出一声巨大的放心的叹息。

“Harry会没事的，”Remus说，给了Ron一个微弱然而安抚的微笑。笑容在他再次低头看着Harry时消失了。“黑魔法会给施行力量和接受力量的人相当大的冲击。”

“而Harry两者都是，”Ron安静的理解到。

Remus点点头。

“唔，这可解释了我为什么觉得好像被Hogwarts特快碾过一样，”Harry咕哝着。

“Harry，你刚刚施了一个非常高级的咒语，抵消一个可以被认定是当今世界上最强大的巫师施的魔法，”Remus说。摇摇头。“你现在还活着都算是不小的奇迹。”

“我是活下来的男孩。我认为这是我职业描述的一部分，”Harry讽刺的嘲讽说，情绪不太好，尤其是他还躺在冰冷坚硬的地上，而他的朋友们都担心的盯着他。

他对齐声的申斥闭上眼睛。“对不起，”他嘟哝着。“我只是做了我必须做的事，我现在觉得筋疲力尽了。”

“Harry，”Hermione静静的喊着他，得到他的注意。“我相信你做到了。”

她本来跪在他身边，挪开一些让他能自己看到。他们都回头看着在石台上闪闪发光的杯子。他们的视线不再受到保护魔法层的妨碍。

几秒钟后，Harry挣扎着坐直身想站起来。他发现那条蛇多半在他倒下时滑走了，因为它不见了。Ron和Hermione帮他起来，等他站稳了才松开手。他看了一眼他的朋友，他们都看起来既紧张又敬畏，Harry明白他们的感觉，他的视线回到杯子。

他走向它，感觉不像他愿意的那样稳定。他犹豫着没有碰杯子，大金杯上闪着的光带给他回忆。

“Remus，你能检查看看他是不是把这个变成了门钥匙吗？”他突然问。

Remus走到他身边，对杯子挥了挥魔杖，嘟哝了几个不同的咒语。“它带有一些特别黑暗的东西，但我检查不出是什么，”他过了一分钟说。“无论如何，它不是个门钥匙。”

Harry点点头。他已经知道它有一些黑暗的东西。只要碰它不会把他带到别的什么地方，他就安心了。尽管如此，他伸出他受伤的左手去拿杯子，保持魔杖准备在右手里。

当他拿起沉重的金杯时，手腕上一阵疼痛让他畏缩了一下，过了几秒钟，什么事也没有发生，他把魔杖插回口袋里，换了右手拿着它。

“你拿到了，”Hermione屏住呼吸说。

Harry看了一眼她。其他人围着石台站成一圈，沉默的观察着他。他再次感觉到背后Draco安慰的存在，就像越过他的肩头在看着。

一个想法出现在他脑子里。“我找到了全部，”他轻声说。

“Harry？”Hermione问，声调带着怀疑。

“我说，我找到了全部，”他静静的重复。

“还有一个，”Hermione慢慢的说，小心的看着Harry。

Harry眨眨眼，意识到Ron和Hermione还不知道他对那个挂坠匣的计划，他也没打算很快告诉他们关于它的细节。要拿到它还有很多它自己的麻烦。

“嗯，是，但我们知道它在哪儿了，”他说。

Ron哼了一声，“是，在一个我们不能搜索的古老庄园里。”他说。

“但它在那儿，”Harry坚持说。

“我们还不能真的肯定，”Hermione说，咬着嘴唇。

“我猜想我不该算上它，除非我拿到了，”Harry同意。他停了一下。“但我们接近了，我能感觉到，”他补充，笑容开始在他脸上浮现，他看着Ron和Hermione交换了眼神。

突然，他们三个都笑了起来。

“Harry要赢了！”Ron兴奋的吼道。他抓住Hermione给了她一个大声的兴奋的亲吻，更让每个人开心。这使他们的情绪都不再那么低落了。

Hermione推开他，但是她在咯咯的笑着。她侧着头，带着新的理解看着Harry。“我应该意识到，难怪今天你一定要找到这个。”

“我现在感觉好多了，”Harry承认。精神上，他确实感觉好了很多。终于有一个魂器落到他手里，也知道了别的在什么地方。

“我觉得今天这就够了，”Remus插嘴说。“Harry迫切需要治疗和休息，我们也该从这儿出去了。”

Hermione点点头同意，看到了Harry苍白疼痛的表情。“当然，”她轻声说。

Harry看了一眼他手里的杯子，满意的点点头。“是，我们现在可以走了，”他说。他把它递给Ron，Ron不知什么时候已经接过了他的包。Ron艰难的咽下口水，从Harry手里接过它，做着鬼脸把它扔进包里。

穿过坑道的回程几乎没有什么事发生，但当他们穿过摄魂怪雾气聚集的地段时，Harry的脚步踉跄了，感觉格外虚弱。Ron简单的抓着Harry的腰，撑着他向前。

“我很幸运你个头比我大，”Harry嘟哝着，给了Ron一个笑容，努力推开压在他身上的沮丧情绪。

Ron回以笑容，“不，你很幸运Hermione带了笔记，我们才不用又回来一次，”他说。

“你们俩很幸运这次我们不需要用到草药学，”Hermione非常快活的声音插嘴说，他们走出了雾气。

他们三个都对其他人脸上迷惑的表情笑起来。

Giny摇摇头，“我得说你很幸运，你认识一个熟悉黑魔法的人，”她干巴巴的说。

Harry和Remus交换了视线，“是，我很幸运，”Harry温和的说。

“唔，不能说我们在下面做了什么有用的事，”Fred明亮的说。

“但这是一次完全愉快的冒险，”George补充，咧出一个大大的笑容。

“是，因为我生来就是娱乐你们的，”Harry讽刺的说，翻翻眼睛。他立即决定他的眼睛应该保持注意前方，因为他又绊到一次。随后他意识到他们所处的位置水更深了，就算他盯着也看不到他的脚在哪儿。他闭上眼睛，觉得现在无关紧要了。

Fred过来扶着他另一侧。“老兄，要是你想靠伤了自己来降低爆米花的价值，就太不光明正大了。”他随口说。

Harry愉悦的哼了一声，但没麻烦去回应。让他的脚动起来变成了足够的挑战。他有种感觉，无论Remus灌到他喉咙里的是什么魔药，现在都已经消耗干净。

到了井底，他不理会显然是其他人召唤来的绳梯，轻声叫着Fawkes。他轻松的把他们全都带了上去。

Harry重重落到地上，甚至懒得试图站起来。他还在设法接受太阳还高挂在天上的事实。他紧闭着眼睛挡住阳光。但是阳光很温暖，在他冻僵了的身体上。

“Fred，George，你们和Ginny能否带Hermione和Ron回去你们的公寓，让他们清洁干净，喝些巧克力才送他们回家，”Remus命令。“我会带这一个，让他得到照顾，”他说，坚定的看着Harry。

Harry睁开眼，看到他们都在点头。

“我们星期三碰头？”Ron问。

“我不知道什么时候，但是是，”Harry答应。

“你干的很棒，Harry，”Hermione说，微笑但仍担忧的看着他。

“来吧，Harry，”Remus温和的说，抱起Harry。“我们带你离开这儿。”

累得不能抗议，Harry只能庆幸Remus在这儿，相信Draco会跟上。

·······

注：  
Contundo：重击，压碎，碾碎，折断，毁坏  
Confringo：打碎，摧毁  
Tectum：掩盖，埋葬，隐藏，防御，保护


	30. Chapter 30

这已经是格外漫长的一天，但Harry不非常确定他高兴回到格里莫广场。有Severus，Remus，Narcissa和Draco忙乱他确实是一种经验。呃，Severus没有忙乱；他咆哮着命令。Draco交替着吻他和对他高吼。但是Remus和Narcissa在忙乱。

Remus拒绝放他下来，一直把他抱进房间。Harry被简单的告知他不许离开房间，除了去厕所，直到他完全康复并充分休息。

Harry惊奇的眨着眼。“什么？你们把我关在我的房间里？！”他高声说。

他从全部四个人那儿收到齐声的“是”，他张口结舌的看着他们--这被看作是给Severus的暗示，Harry准备好了让魔药灌进他张开的嘴里。他的脸和手已经治愈了，一个治疗咒被施在他的手腕上，然后Draco被命令帮他洗澡，清洁干净。

无可否认，Harry觉得有点头晕眼花，但他还是失望Draco字面意义上的遵命只清洁干净，快速高效的。这也许跟Severus的时间限制有关，他警告如果他们在规定时间内不出来，他就要亲自进来把Harry抓出去。

真没用多少时间，Harry就被治愈了，清洁了，换上睡衣，安置在床上，靠着一堆松软的枕头，被命令从放在他膝盖上的托盘里喝些清汤吃点面包。Draco有他自己的一盘食物，还有一大块巧克力是他们被指示需要吃的。他不觉得特别饿，但他自动的吃着，听着Remus和Draco告诉其他人他们所知道的今天的事件。

Harry不特别惊讶Severus也在那儿看到他和伏地魔的对抗。他惊讶，无论如何，Severus真的表扬了他。至少他把它当作表扬。

“Harry，你是唯一一个像你今天这样对黑魔王说话还活下来了的人。”Severus说。

“你让我害怕比他多，”Harry耸耸肩说。

Snape目不转睛的盯了他好一会，然后开始大笑。

Harry看向Draco。“你以前知道他知道怎么大笑吗？”他惊奇的问。

Draco在微笑，但看起来也一样有点困惑。“不是什么我常听到的东西，不过是的，”他回答。

Narcissa温暖的微笑着。Remus……Remus正瞪着Severus，被这情景惊呆了。

Harry看向Severus。“你知道，这事本身就有些吓人，”他说，挑起一边嘴角微笑了。

Severus的大笑平息到愉悦的假笑。“在这些年来我恐吓的这么多学生中，只有你，Harry Potter，会发现我比黑魔王吓人，”他说。“我发现这显然很有趣，因为我很少在你的反应中感觉到对我的存在的真正恐惧。”

“也许这是因为我平均一年只要面对伏地魔一次，而你是我必须日常见到的，”Harry真正愉快的说。

Severus侧头默认。

“Harry，我希望知道你说伏地魔把力量传给你是指什么，”Remus说，把谈话重新带回严肃的话题。

“Remus，我累了，”Harry抗议。他猜想他还醒着的唯一理由是他被灌下的药。现在还是傍晚，但这真的是非常艰难的一天。

“我知道，”Remus理解的说。“你很快就能休息。”

“那和你奚落黑魔王的话有关吗？”Draco问。“在你跟他说爬说语的时候？你说你告诉了他你知道全部预言。”

Harry畏缩的感觉到Severus的瞪视刺穿了他。他忘记了进行这部分对话时Draco也在那儿。他但愿他想起来过要他别在Severus在场的时候提起它。

“我真的觉得不舒服，”他无力的说。

“你知道全部预言？”Severus危险的咆哮，不理会Harrry的话和他的虚弱的状态。

“Severus！”Narcissa喊道，警惕于他的反应。“Harry今天已经受够了。他不需要你来逼问他。”

Severus也不理会她。觉得完全被困住了，Harry的视线投向Narcissa，Remus，Draco，任何可能帮他脱离这个处境的人。所有三个人都只是睁大眼睛紧张的看着Harry和Severus的反应。

Harry闭上眼睛，只在他闭起的眼皮后看到他父母的坟墓。他再次睁开眼。他不想和Severus讨论这些，永不。

“Potter，”Severus警告的说。

“是，我知道！”Harry痛楚的脱口而出。他的视线投向Remus又回到Severus。“Remus知道是你吗？”他问。

Severus的眼睛睁大了。“你知道，”他说，声音几不可闻。

“是，我知道，你这个该死的混蛋，”Harry说，憎恨的瞪视着。

“你知道什么？”Remus迷惑的问。

“闭嘴出去，Lupin，”Severus咆哮道。

“不！你没有权利！”Harry吼道。他把自己推离他靠着的枕头，试图扑到Severus身上，他坐在床边的一把椅子上。他没有走太远，Draco抓住他的肩膀紧紧抱住了他。

Harry想挣脱，但是在经历了今天发生的所有事之后，他太虚弱。Draco轻易的从背后抱住了他，把他的手臂压在身侧。试了几秒后，Harry放弃了挣扎，靠在他身上。

Severus看起来不吃惊。他也没有动。“你应该让他打我，”他平静的对Draco说。

“你活该，”Harry怒声说。

Severus点点头。“这么多年，我知道你应该恨我，并且培植着你对我的怒气，”他承认。

Harry已经停止了和Draco挣扎，但现在他完全静止了。突然的理解撞进他的意识里，他在Draco绷紧的怀里扭动着，让他们摆脱这种不舒适的姿势。

“你不恨我，”他低声说。“你恨你自己制造的感觉。”

Severus倾着身体，手肘放在膝盖上。他低下头，头发落下挡住了他的脸。Harry从没想象过看到这个男人这样，这让他的心发痛，超过了愤怒。邓不利多的声音再次回响在他的脑海里。

“你不知道Snape教授有多懊悔，当他意识到伏地魔会那样去理解预言。Harry，我相信这是他一生中最大的遗憾，也是他回来的理由--”

“看在Merlin份上，到底发生什么事了？”Remus问，他的声音发紧，流露着他的怒气和忧虑。

Harry和Severus都没理会他。“邓不利多说这是你‘最大的遗憾’，”Harry低声说。

“你有所有的理由恨我，Harry，而我确保你是的，”Severus静静的说。他抬头看着Harry。“但你是个顽固的孩子，这个夏天你依然成功的用你的方式克服了大部分怒气。”

“对不起没有鼓励你的自我憎恨，”Harry讽刺的说。

“这就是理由，无礼的小子，”Snape嘶嘶的说。

Harry闭紧眼睛。当他真的看到了邓不利多的话的真实时，他怎么还能愤怒？他以前不相信他，但现在他开始信了。

“我生命里的每件事都是被那个晚上指引的，”Harry低声说。

“你父母死的那个晚上，”Remus插嘴，努力弄清楚他们神秘的对话。

Harry只是对他摇摇头。Severus根本没理他。他们还专注的在对方身上。

“为什么？”Harry悲哀的问。“我明白你为什么报告它。你是个食死徒。我恨这点，但至少这合理。我已经成功的明白了大部分事情，但是我不明白邓不利多怎么会说它是你‘最大的遗憾’。遗憾，也许，但是你恨他们。”

Severus再次低下头，他的肩膀沉了下去。“我希望永远不用再提起这些，”他说。Harry明白，但这不行。

“求你，”Harry恳求，“我需要明白。”

他再次开始脱开Draco的怀抱。“其他人可以走，”他命令。“我保证一个字也不会说。”

“不，”Severus说，他的声音低沉但强势。“他们可以留下。”

“那么，你还是不会告诉我，”Harry苦涩的说。

“你记得你在我记忆里看到的你母亲？”Severus嘶哑的声音问。

Harry对这突然的问题眨眨眼。“是，”他回答。“她为你说话。”

“她总是，”Severus平静的说。他的眼睛再次抬起来迎向Harry的，Harry震动的看到这备受折磨的表情。“她是我一生中最好的朋友。她从没像其他人那样对待过我。她在那个夏天特别坚持，甚至请我到她家去了几次。”

“我看过一张她那个夏天的照片，”Harry屏着呼吸。他记得他姨妈给他的那本相册，也许完全没有道理，他突然绝望的需要看到它。他的目光疯狂的扫视着，让Severus停下来警惕的看着Harry。

Draco显然明白他在找什么，因为他下了床，没问就从Harry的行李里拿出它。Harry甚至不知道Draco把它放在那儿，但是立刻从Draco手上抓了过来，开始翻找着。

他翻过了所有他母亲的不同模样的照片，包括他猜测中的她的整个童年。当他找到他母亲和Severus的照片时不太惊讶。他凝视着那张照片好一会。

他不知道这张照片是在哪儿拍的，因为那不是Hogwarts，但是它让他想起了和他的朋友在Hogwarts草场上一起学习。Lily和Severus坐在草地上，身边堆着书。Lily的脸被笑容点亮了，Severus在微笑，只是嘴角的一点点上扬。这一刻永远冻结在一张麻瓜照片里。

Harry沉默的把相册递给Severus。他从他手里接了过去，但是当他看到Harry所看的照片时，脸上的表情流露着痛楚。

Remus倾身越过Severus的肩头看，他看到照片时吃了一惊。“我拍的这张照片，”他轻声说，悲哀的微笑着。“Lily成功的说服Severus跟我们一起学习，因为我们都想提前完成暑假作业。她答应帮Severus学习魔咒，如果他愿意帮我们魔药。”

“而你什么都没帮，”Severus嘟哝。

Remus的笑容扩大了。“就像你不希望我在那儿，甚至不愿跟我说话，真的没理由提供什么，”他说。

“我那个夏天跟你说话了，”Severus静静的说。“直到开学你又跟你的混帐朋友混在一起才没有。”

Remus沉重的叹口气，坐回他的位子。

Harry对这发现有些迷惑，感激的重新依偎着Draco。

Severus把相册放到一边，再次专注的看着他。“Harry，我一直跟你的父亲和Black是对头，”他说。他的表情扭动着，视线扫向Harry和Draco坐在一起，手交缠着放在Harry的腹部。

“我们是对头，就像这个夏天以前的你和Draco那样，”他说。“没有任何可能发展出你们这样的关系。”

他的视线看向Remus，“看来我有Remus发展任何弥补的关系。”他干巴巴的低声说。

Remus温暖的笑了，但保持着安静。

“那么，你和我父母是朋友？”Harry问。

Severus摇摇头。“不，我恨你父亲，他也恨我。但是你母亲，她对我意味着这个世界，”他说。“我愿意相信我对她也很重要。”

“你是的，Severus，”Remus向他保证。

Severus满面哀容，Harry凝视着他。“你爱我母亲，”他低声说。

“不是浪漫的感觉，但是是，”Severus承认。

“Harry，想想你对Hermione的感情，”Remus建议。

就算他们的友谊最近有些紧张，Hermione仍然是他最亲爱的朋友之一。他肯定会做他能做的任何事来保护她。Harry的呼吸加快了--记忆，想法和发现盘旋在他的脑海里。

“她死的那个晚上你试过救她，”他突如其来的明白了。“所以伏地魔愿意放过她。他愿意饶了她，也告诉了她，但她不听。她不会不战斗就让他夺走我。”

Severus的眼睛震惊的张大了。“你怎么可能知道？”他尖锐的询问。

Harry从Draco的怀里移开，靠着枕头，转身侧躺下。“因为我听到了我母亲生命的最后一分钟是怎样结束的，”他毫无生气的说。“三年级每次摄魂怪靠近我的时候，我听到我母亲的尖叫。我听到伏地魔命令她从我身边走开，告诉她她不用死。我只是不知道为什么他对她说那些。是你做的，不是吗？你还是试过保护她。”

一阵冰冷难捱的寂静落在这屋子里好几秒钟，直到Severus打破了它。“当伏地魔说他发现了你的位置，我请求他放过Lily，”他承认。“他说我可以带走她，因为我们都知道你是他要找的那个。她是我的奖赏，为了我把那信息带给他。”

他停下来，他艰难咽下口水的声音在死寂的房间里清晰可闻。“我能联系邓不利多，但太迟了。”

“那之前你已经变成间谍了，是吗？”Harry问。

“是，”Severus回答。“黑魔王的诱惑很大，”过了几秒他继续说。“我自愿加入的，渴望力量也渴望复仇。”

Harry紧紧闭上眼。不知道他想听到多少。这不重要，因为Severus没有讲述那些可怕的细节。

“你母亲很坚定，也许比黑魔王更坚定，”Severus继续说。“她把她自己挤入我的生命然后拒绝离开。就算知道我内在有多少黑暗，她都坚持在我身上看到她认为是好的那部分。”他犹豫着。“你继承了你母亲的这种感觉，”他轻柔的说。

Harry的眼睛再次睁开，看向他。

“Harry，我不知道那信息对黑魔王意味着什么，”Severus说，他的声音嘶哑，听起来极度痛苦。“你出生的那天就是我走向邓不利多的那天。”

Harry只是凝视着，观察着黑色眼睛里的混乱情绪，他在六年里几乎从未看到它们流露过除了愤怒以外的任何情绪。他凝视着直到沉重的眼睑盖住它们，头再次低下。他没有感觉到一丝胜利。

他翻身仰卧，空洞的看着天花板。他朦胧的意识到Draco拿起他冰冷的手握在他自己手中。一种粘腻的感觉就像他被Trelawney夹住了，Harry大声复述了完整的预言。

“拥有征服黑魔王力量的人即将来临……出生在一个曾经三次击败黑魔王的家庭……生于第七个月消逝之时……黑魔王标记他为其对等，但是他拥有黑魔王所不了解的力量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服黑魔王力量的人将于第七个月消逝之时诞生。”

“哦上帝，”Draco屏息说，再也不能保持沉默。“你今天没有骗黑魔王。你告诉了他真相。”

“技术上，是，”Harry平板的承认，仍然看着天花板。“我两天前通宵没睡的那个晚上，我终于知道了伏地魔究竟是怎么标记我为他的对等。我真的不能告诉你他怎么把力量传递给我，但你知道他做了就够了。”

“但你们可能已经知道，我有一些他的魔力在我自己的之上，我可以施用我不应该能用的咒语。就像我才十三岁就学会了呼神护卫，只读了名字就能施神锋无影，一个黑咒语。”他解释。

他的表情化作冷酷的嘲讽。“真正重要的是伏地魔把他蛇佬腔的能力传给了我，他注定了完蛋，”他说，“他还不知道，但他会为就这一个原因而输掉这场战争。”

冰冷难捱的寂静再次落到屋子里，每个人都在努力弄清被提及的每件事。Harry不知道他们在想什么，尤其是他拒绝看他们。他继续盯着天花板。

他觉得冰冷又裸露。Draco松开他的手也没有用。他觉得孤独，再次从其他人那里被隔绝开。

有一个理由他与众不同，这一切都起源于Severus偷听到了头几句那该死的预言。他应该为此恨Severus。他曾经为此恨Severus。

他肯定在Severus的选择背后还有更多解释，但他不能相信的……放松，Severus填补了关于他生命的很多空白。他终于理解为什么Severus这几年里努力的救他，即使同时对他显露着他的每一点憎恨。

不是说Severus会对他的斯莱特林之外的任何人显露仁慈，但Harry在笔直指向格兰芬多的敌意中得到了特别大的一块。他肯定这仇恨是非常真实的，因为Severus恨他父亲和Sirius曾对他做的事。但是他愿意知道至少有一部分仇恨不是真的。明白发生过什么距离能接受他的生命之间有很长一段路。

他意识到他真正接受了他的生命。他在邓不利多死后几天就接受了它。他是Harry Potter，巫师世界的救世之星。他还是不喜欢，但是他终于接受了。

“我不是全明白，”Remus静静的开口，打破了沉寂。

Severus突然站了起来，怒视着Remus。“所有这些都是我的错，”他苛刻的说。“除此之外还有什么需要明白？”他走向房间另一侧的壁炉，点燃了火，盯着闪动的火焰。

Remus无助的看着他。他回头看向Harry，他的眼神恳求着理解。

Harry一生中从未像现在这样觉得这么苍老。邓不利多说他保留信息是为了保护Harry的童年。Harry现在理解了。他是个该死的少年，不应该被放到这样一个安慰成年人的位置上。有人，无论谁，应该来安慰他。但他是拥有能理清全部事情的信息的人。他叹口气。他将依赖邓不利多的智慧，再一次。

当他爬下床的时候，他感觉到身体上的衰老。即使他身体里还有所有的魔药，他仍然僵硬酸痛。而且筋疲力尽。这不是讨论任何事的好时候，但是Severus不是以他的怜悯之心闻名。但Harry知道，Severus有怜悯心，他只是很少显示它。Harry不得不充当那个努力跨过这隔阂的人。

“回床上去，Potter，”Severus命令，没有回身。

Harry不理他，拖着步子直到站到他身后几英尺的地方。

“邓不利多说都是关于选择，”他静静的说。

“你介意给我一份该死的糖吗？”Severus讽刺的问。“这样一切就完美了，”他挖苦的补充。

Harry低下头。他太累了做不到。他自己还有那么多刺痛的情绪等待处理。是什么让他以为他能和Severus谈论这些？

因为邓不利多不在这儿。因为其他人不完全明白他们在说什么。因为这是在他和Severus之间。

他们要靠他们自己。

“你做了选择把一部分预言给了伏地魔。这制造了一连串的事件，引导了我的生命，还有你的，以很多方式，”Harry静静的说，他的头依然低着。“我们可以选择为了所有发生的事生气，痛苦，憎恨我们自己和对方。”

Harry靠着旁边的墙。他以为他能面对Severus，但他错了。

“我想要，”他承认。“我想要生气和恨你。”

“而你应该，”Severus严苛的说。

“但我不能！”Harry爆发道。“我接受了我的生命，就像现在这样。我不能回去改变任何过去发生的事，但是我能做现在的事，”

他犹豫着补充，“这该死的不对，我有邓不利多的声音一直在我脑子里，告诉我恨你有多不对。”

Severus为这坦承抬头尖锐的看着他。Harry不能让自己直接看着他，甚至看，他闭上眼睛。

“这和邓不利多无关，”Severus说。

“是，和他无关，”Harry悲哀的同意。“这和伏地魔有关。”

Harry可以感觉到Severus的视线钻研着他。屋里紧张的空气沉重到他觉得他要窒息了。他可以感觉到下午在坑道里从迷雾中感觉到的那种冰冷粘腻的感觉又爬回他身上。他的手臂抱住自己，身体一阵颤栗。

“这和伏地魔有关，”他苦涩的重复。“一切都回到他身上。所有的事都是他的错。”他停下来。“我从来没有想到你和我一样擅长为了所有伏地魔的错，不是我们的，责怪自己。”

“Potter，如果我没有把那点预言带给黑魔王，所有这些都不会发生，”Severus痛楚的说。

“不，它会，”Harry单调的声音回答。“哦，也许不是我们处在现在这个局势上，但伏地魔还是会企图统治世界。”

他靠着墙滑倒，手臂抱住膝盖。

“这听起来可能疯狂，但是因为你做的事，我想你可能给了我们唯一的机会能从伏地魔手里拯救我们自己，”他平板的说。

“不可能，”Seversu反驳。

Harry抬眼看着站着的男人。“我以前告诉过你，我们生活在一个不可能的世界里，”他疲倦的说。

“解释你的话，”Severus说，眯起眼睛。

“如果他不决定那个晚上标记我，我永远不会得到说爬说语的能力。没有这个，我们不会有机会，”Harry说。

“为什么？”Severus尖锐的问。

“因为伏地魔依靠它，”Harry回答。“在他所有使他自己无敌的努力中，很多他的保护都依靠爬说语。我是唯一能击败他的人，只因为我能像条该死的蛇一样说话。愚蠢，但就是如此。”

在随之而来的沉默中，Harry再次挣扎他是不是该告诉Severus魂器的事。如果他要的话，现在是个好时机。

他还是不明白为什么Severus表现得不知道关于这个主题的任何事。这个男人非常聪明，从还是个孩子的时候就开始学习黑魔法。

说到对黑魔法的了解，Lucius可能和Severus一样，但Harry记得邓不利多告诉他Lucius不知道那本日记是什么。Slughorn知道些魂器的事，但是甚至他也承认他不知道相关的咒语。

出于无论什么理由，魂器不是常识，即使在黑巫师中。

Harry明白有一个理由这个知识罕有听闻。鉴于只有一个邪恶的黑巫师知道这东西，他不会惊讶任何关于这个主题的记录在几个世纪以来被毁掉了。伏地魔觉得有必要自己写一本关于这个内容的书更说明了资料的缺乏。

Harry知道Severus在魂器上能帮很大的忙，但他就是不能让自己告诉他，更别说告诉Draco或者Narcissa。

直到他找到伏地魔的日记，他只是在尽力跟从邓不利多的命令。现在……现在他愿意承认他不敢把这种东西透露给任何人。它肯定不是什么能告诉看重力量的食死徒的东西，就算你信任他们。信任和把他们暴露给潜在的诱惑是两码事。

Severus没有追问Harry的任务的细节，Harry开始想Severus是否知道了解细节会有随之而来的危险。这个想法让Harry颤抖。他知道Severus身上有特别危险的一面，即使他开始发现这个男人有更多东西。

当Severus蹲在他面前时他吃了一惊。

Harry悲哀的看着他。

“我想你知道的太多，”Severus说，评价的打量着他。

“是，”Harry承认，他的肩膀垮了下来。

“就算我以为你已经告诉了我所有重要的事，我发现你还是保留了其他的信息，”Severus说。

Harry再次低下头，更紧的抱住膝盖。他感觉内疚，因为他做了邓不利多和很多其他人对他做的事。他恨它，当他是那个保留信息的人时，他更不喜欢。

“我能告诉你几乎所有我知道的关于预言的事，”他安静的说。“但我真的不想告诉你关于……嗯，关于其他事。”

“邓不利多命令你不要解释这个任务，是吗？”Severus问。

“是，但--”

“那么你就继续保密，”Severus说，打断了他。

Harry抬眼看着Severus，搜寻的凝视着他。

“告诉我，Harry，”Severus说，他的声音轻到Harry相信其他人听不见。“你拥有能力变成黑魔王吗？我不是说你会，但是你获得了如果你渴望会允许你无人能敌的知识吗？”

Harry沉重的咽下口水，但是勉强点了点头，他的视线依然紧锁着Severus。

“这信息你只能自己知道，”Severus平静的说。他眯起眼睛。“而你要一直记住你母亲总是看见光明。她总是看见光，即使在黑暗中。”

张大眼睛，Harry再次点点头。“是，先生，”他低声说。

当他被推回床上时，Harry意识到他和Severus的互相了解比他之前意识到的要多得多。

舒适的再次靠在枕头上，Harry尽可能的解释每件事，除了没有解释真正的魂器。预言被一再分析，以及邓不利多的对他的解释。最后，Severus满意了，Harry被命令休息。

Harry和Draco安置在床上，侧躺着面对面。

“Harry，你今天真的了不起，”Draco静静的说。“你吓得我魂都没了，但是你真的了不起。”

Harry叹口气，“我欠你一个道歉和一声谢谢，”他温柔的说。“对不起我之前跟你吵架。你是对的，我需要你在那儿，还有其他人。如果你不是那么坚持……如果你不在那儿……”他的声音减弱了。他们都知道Harry可能因为伏地魔的陷阱死掉。

Draco开始没说什么。他已经喊过了所有那些“我告诉过你”和“愚蠢的格兰芬多”的话。他自由的那只手伸出来，指尖抚摸着Harry脸上受伤的地方。

“Harry，我知道你有任务要完成。我不会试图拦住你。见鬼，即使在我听到你今晚和Severus说的所有事之前，我就知道傻瓜才会妨碍你做要做的事，”他承认。

他的目光更加专注的凝视Harry。“但我死也不会让你在打败他的过程里毁掉你自己。我会竭尽全力的收集所有你的支持来帮助保护你的屁股。”

Harry沉重的咽下口水，抵着枕头点点头，听得出Draco声音里坚定的决心和感情。他不确定他是否敢试图定义这种感情，但是他知道它很好。

已经对付过了一次极度的情绪震荡，此刻没有力气或愿望再去处理更多，Harry试图缓和气氛。他慢慢的对Draco笑了。“那么，谁来从你这儿保护我的屁股呢？”他厚着脸皮问。

Draco假笑起来，允许气氛的转变，抓住了所说的屁股，把Harry拉近他。“你的屁股是我的，Potter，无论你愿不愿意，”他懒洋洋的说。

“我很乐意，”Harry说，吻走了Draco的假笑。但他太累，做不了更多的事，蠕动着直到他舒适的躺好，头靠在Draco肩上。他温柔的叹息一声。“这就是我一整天都想要的地方。”他睡意朦胧的嘟哝，闭上眼睛。几秒之后，他睡着了。


	31. Chapter 31

Harry醒来的时候发现他自己奇怪的独自一人。焕然一新，但是独自一人，这很不寻常。他修正他独自一人的评语，停下来关心了一下Hedwig，咝咝的跟他的蛇打个招呼，走向厕所。

回到卧室，他看到床头桌上的那本相册。他爬回床上，终于拿起它。他拿到它还不到一个星期，但是距离他在地板下发现它仿佛已经过了一年。

他的生命一团乱麻，他不相信他能对此做些什么。伏地魔不会为他延迟战争。实际上，随着邓不利多的死和Harry对伏地魔积极的阻挠，战争升级得很快。

还有Draco。他不会为任何事放弃Draco，但他不得不承认，他真的挑了一个很糟糕的时间来谈恋爱。他的情绪一直随着发生的所有事起伏。有时好有时坏，他不确定怎么再让它们恢复控制，他根本没有时间去让它们恢复控制。

他再次盯着相册，想知道这是不是他姨妈的道歉方式。她从来没对他显示任何感情。即使这个夏天她帮忙的时候，她依然很疏远。他依然认为她帮他是出于恐惧，但是他怀疑他是否应该更努力的去跟她谈谈。

叹口气，他打开它开始一页页浏览着。照片显示他妈妈有一个幸福的童年。很多照片都是她的大笑和微笑，从她还是个婴儿到她的少年时光。甚至有几张照片上Petunia姨妈在她身边微笑，但那都是在他妈妈开始在Hogwarts上学之前。也有几张家庭照片，Harry看着他的外祖父母。他从来没有想过他们，甚至不知道他们怎么样了。

他再次翻到有Severus的那张，发现后面几页还有更多。有一张是Remus和Severus的，他不得不想知道是否甚至在当时，他们之间就有某种吸引。然后是他妈妈和掠夺者的照片。他大笑着看着一对照片，上面一张拍到的是他父母怒视着对方，下面一张是他们亲吻和好。

他惊讶的翻到了最后几页。那是他不同年纪的照片。有的拍的是他睡着的时候。有的是他在门外院子里工作的时候。有些显然是来自他的小学时期。

他翻过最后一页，凝视着夹在封底里字条。

Harry，

我从来不想你在这儿，就像你一直知道的，我很高兴你终于走了。鉴于你是谁，我从来不觉得你应得什么。Vernon甚至觉得你应得的更少。但你是Lily的儿子。我归还了你来的时候带着的东西，还有这些照片。你们这种人把她从我身边偷走，但是她会想要你拥有它们。

我完全希望你结束这战争，越快越好，然后我就再也不必应付你们这种人了。

Petunia Dursley

他再读了一次字条，企图读出字里行间的意思，但又不敢读太多。它很直截了当，他叹口气，意识到跟她谈话可能没什么意义。她对他不比她一直以来更好。某种程度上，对Lily的魔法天赋的责怪落到了他肩上。

但是他知道了Petunia姨妈还是关心他妈妈。也许对她妹妹的一点爱也转到了他身上。不多，而且大部分都被Vernon姨夫压制了，但也许她对他还是有一点关心。足以给他拍几张照片，保留着它们不给任何人知道。

这不算多，但无论如何，Harry荒谬的为此感激。

再读一次最后一行，Harry敢肯定话里藏着恐惧。这个夏天当他在她身边时感觉到的同样的恐惧。Petunia姨妈一直痛恨和害怕任何破坏她生活的事。帮助Harry对她来说也许是讨厌和破坏她生活的，但是另一选择是一场威胁她生命的战争，她接受了邪恶较少的。

他抬头看到门开了。“早，”他说，对Draco微笑着。

Draco大笑起来。“Harry，现在是下午三点，我猜想其实不是早晨说明了你为什么脾气不错，”他说。“你觉得怎么样？”

Harry转转手腕，试探着任何疼痛。“我的手腕好了，”他说。“能好好睡一觉感觉不错。”

Draco皱着眉在床边坐下，看着Harry膝上的相册。“也许我说你脾气不错太早了。”

Harry耸耸肩。“我很好，”他说。“有点惊讶，但是不像我第一次发现它的时候那么震惊。”

他给Draco看了他姨妈的字条，解释了他对它的想法。

“你可能是对的，”Draco同意。“她不怎么喜欢你，但她怕得要死，希望你能让一切再好起来。”

“就像别人，”Harry嘟哝着。

Draco给了他一个讽刺的假笑。“也许，但是别人通常是一边讨好你一边希望你让一切再好起来。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，叫来Winky让她拿些茶点来，Draco翻着相册。她把东西放在沙发前的矮桌上，Harry坐到地上，腿伸到桌下，背靠沙发，抓起一块三明治，Draco给他倒了一杯茶。

“那么，我还被关在我们屋里？”Harry干巴巴的问，咬了一大口。

“不算，”Draco说，对他假笑着。“大家只是希望确保你能好好休息。然后，等你醒了，我想没人想冒险让你再次消失。”

“我消失去哪儿？”Harry问。

Draco愉快的哼了一声。“Harry，你总是消失，”他说。

“但没有不告诉任何人，”Harry辩解说。

“你只不过照常拒绝告诉任何人你去了哪儿，”Draco讽刺的说。他抬手阻止Harry再说什么。“我知道，大部分时候你不能告诉任何人。”

Harry耸耸肩，又抓起一块三明治。“我们现在在这儿好多了。有Severus和Remus，他们更知道我在干吗，”他说。

Draco斜眼看着他。“没人看起来知道你做的所有事，”他说。“Granger和Weasley知道一方面，但他们不知道你在这儿做的任何事。而我们不太了解你和Granger还有Weasley做的事，就算你昨晚告诉了我们一切。”

“是，但这我没什么能做的，”Harry不在乎的说。“重要的是伏地魔不知道我在做什么。”

“我想知道你跟Weasley和Granger在做什么，”Draco说。

“我不能告诉你，”Harry说。“我们已经说过了。”

Draco看起来想继续争论，但Harry恳求的看着他。“Draco，我们能不争吗，”他说。“就像我知道的，我今天哪儿也不去，什么也不做。我只想休息一会儿。”

“你肯定挣到了一次休息，”Draco承认。他对此显得不太高兴，但是放下了争执。Harry知道它还是会被提起，但是现在只庆幸Draco不再提起。

“我挣到了什么样的休息？”Harry暗示的问。

Draco挑起一条眉毛，传达着他的兴趣。“如果你今晚能成功的留在这儿而且醒着，我会让你得到你挣到的。”他懒洋洋的说。

“为什么不是现在？”Harry噘嘴说，已经开始期待单独的和Draco在一起更多时间。

“因为你要到楼下向别人报到，”Draco无奈的说。

跟成年人报到不算太坏，Harry决定。至少这次不是。他们主要是想确定Harry在头天的事件后没事了。没被提问可能是因为Severus不在那儿。

Harry惊讶的发现这个晚上是满月。Severus已经酿制了狼毒血清，然后得回伏地魔那儿去汇报，保持露面。Draco看来很担心，但Remus向他们保证有了Severus的药他会没事，整个晚上都会锁在他的房间里。

Harry只是觉得不安，为了他忘记了其他人的状况，他在跟Draco回楼上去陪Victoria的时候停下来和Remus说话。

“Remus，我应该记得今晚是满月，”Harry懊恼的说。“我应该做些什么来帮你得到狼毒血清，但是我完全忘记了。”

“Harry，你不能做到一切，”Remus温和的说。“我每个月的变形肯定甚至不该成为你的担忧。”

“但你是我的朋友，”Harry坚持说。“不久之前我还意识到我有办法帮到你，但随后我该死的什么都没做。”

“也许你没有，但Draco做了，”Remus微笑着说。

“什么？”Harry困惑的问。“Draco做了什么？”

“当你去对角巷买魔药原料的时候，我知道Draco也帮你买了所有酿制狼毒血清需要的原料，”Remus解释。“他打算帮你酿制它。”

“他是吗？”Harry问，惊奇的挑起眉毛。当Remus点头时，Harry的脸拉了下来。“那么，就连Draco也记得，想着你--而我没有。”

“哦，Harry，我告诉你不是为了让你感觉更糟，”Remus说。

“是，呃，我活该觉得糟糕，因为忘记了我的朋友，”Harry嘟哝着。“我忘记了你的变形。之前，我甚至压根就没问Bill的事。他们的婚礼没几天了，我还没给他们准备什么礼物。Bill说我不用送，但是我该送。”

他无助的看着Remus。“我也冷落了Victoria，”他说。“Winky很好，但我不想Victoria被家养小精灵带大，这不对。我甚至不知道她最近做了什么。我要么不在，要么精疲力尽到差不多不省人事，要么忙着一些该死的解释或者计划的事。”

“Harry，”Remus坚定的说，让Harry注意他，停止唠叨。“我不认为你忘记了你的朋友或者家庭。我认为你忘记了你是人，只是一个人。你不能做到所有事。”

“但Remus--”

“不，Harry，”Remus说，打断他。“我告诉你关于Draco试图帮忙狼毒血清是因为我想对你指出你有别人在帮你。这点可能难以置信，Draco知道什么对你重要，也在尽他所能的帮助你。就算这意味着要帮助他通常不会帮助的人，”他指出。

Harry咬着嘴唇思索着。Draco真的不是做好事的那种人，这很肯定。他真的做了这么多只为了帮Harry？

“但为什么Draco记得而我忘了？”Harry问。“我是那个应该记得的人。”

“因为Draco，以及我和其他所有人，知道你专心在保护我们所有人的生命上，”Remus说，悲哀的微笑着。“Harry，我们都知道你是唯一一个能根除对我们生命的威胁的人。我们不确切知道怎么做，我们也不希望是你，但我们接受了。因为我们接受了这个事实，我们也接受了你不可能同时做其他的事，”他说。

“现在，就像对我，Draco意识到你会关心，所以尽力帮忙，”他说。“而对Bill，你的朋友尽力的不让你为了他们相信你帮不上忙的事而担忧。为了Victoria……”

Harry仔细听着，看着Remus皱起眉。“无可否认，”Remus继续说。“这个关心有点不同。Draco是Victoria的父亲，而Narcissa是她祖母，就像你完全了解的。技术上，这意味着他们有权利照他们选择的方式养大她。”

“你是对的，”Harry沉重的说。“我猜想我没有权利担忧Victoria，根本轮不到我去担忧她。”

“不，”Remus坚定的说，摇摇头。“这不是我要说的。”

“那你要说什么？”Harry问。

“Draco和Narcissa知道你对Victoria的感情，”Remus说。“他们也完全意识到你对让家养小精灵养大她的观点。Harry，你没有意识到是因为当你在这儿，至少是有一半清醒的时候，总是有一阵忙乱。而你不在这儿的时候，大部分是Draco，Narcissa，甚至我自己照顾Victoria--不是Winky。”

“唔，这很好，那么，”Harry平板的说。他高兴听到这个。Victoria需要她的家庭，他们是她生命的一部分。他只是发现在和这个小女孩一起度过那么多时间以后，他现在几乎没在她身上花任何时间。

“这没关系，”Remus温和的说。“有一段时间，你是唯一一个有办法照顾Victoria，保护她安全的人，你接过了这责任。对于任何你这个年纪的人，接过这责任都是很困难的，无论如何，他们现在在努力减轻这责任，他们能够自己照顾Victoria。”

“但是，Harry，这不是说他们会以任何方式排斥你，”他说。“Victoria看到你的时候格外兴奋。我肯定你不在的时候她想念你。”

“我不想她觉得难过，”Harry悲哀的说。“她已经失去了她妈妈。她不该再失去别人，而我却冷落了她。”

“哦，Harry，你没有冷落她，”Remus说。“你确保了她得到了她剩下的家人，给了她非常重要的东西。在这个过程里她没有失去你。”

Remus思索着停下。“Harry，当我很长一段时间不在你身边时，我坦率的承认我忘记了想你。这不是说我爱你少了，”他说。“我不是你父亲，你也不是我儿子，但是我不认为这让我们不是一个家庭。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了，Remus以前从来没有对他明白说过这样的话。Harry敢肯定Remus有这种感觉，但实际听到对他意味着太多。

“你明白我想告诉你什么吗？”Remus问。

Harry几乎是把自己扔进Remus怀里，被紧紧的抱在那个男人胸口。

“作为一个父亲不只是你能花多少时间陪你的孩子，”Remus对着他的头发低声说。“那也是你愿意做你能做的任何事来保护孩子，就算这意味着你不能天天照顾他。”

Harry忙着哭，来不及告诉Remus他想他终于明白了，但是他肯定Remus已经知道。他退开的时候觉得像个傻瓜，用袖子擦着眼睛。

“我变成了个讨厌的笨蛋，”他嘟哝着。“你和Severus和Draco真的要开始厌烦我一直趴在你们肩膀上哭了。”

Remus惊奇的眨着眼。“Severus？”他难以置信的问。“你在Severus的肩头哭？”

Harry畏缩了，但愿他能闭上嘴。他的自尊可以见鬼去--如果Severus决定为了对别人提起这事而杀死他，他完全不必担心他的自尊。

“我从你的表情猜测，那天早上发生的事比我们意识到的要多，”Remus温和的说。

“呃，是，”Harry羞愧的承认。“我算是崩溃了，Severus帮我重新振作起来。但你不能告诉他我告诉了你，”他恳求。

Remus微笑起来。“没关系，Harry。我明白Severus不想要有人知道他冰冷的外表下实际上有一颗心。”

Harry好奇的侧过头，他的注意力被转移了。“嗯，Remus，你和Severus之间有什么事发生吗？”他坦率的问。

“不像我希望的那么多，”Remus同样坦率的承认，大笑着看着Harry的眼睛睁大，下巴掉了下来。Harry立刻闭上嘴，但他依然惊讶于Remus所承认的。

“你知道这和你无关？”Remus问，但他还在微笑。

“呃，是，”Harry勉强承认。

“我告诉你是为了几个理由，”Remus说，他的声音透露他明白Harry的好奇也愿意满足它。“其中一个理由是我不为我对Severus的感情感到羞耻。我只能告诉极少的人，因为我不想危及他的生命，但告诉你肯定是安全的。”

“我也想要你了解我明白你对Draco的感觉，”他说。“被同样性别的人吸引不是一项容易的调整，尤其在你这个年纪。”

Harry满面通红，但是紧紧闭着嘴。他也许把Remus当作父亲，但不是说他真想和他进行这种恐怖的性的讨论。不过知道如果他愿意可以来找Remus还是令人高兴。

Remus了解的看着他，接着说。“就算这关系里没有其他那些常见的问题，你的年轻人也是一个历史不那么清白的食死徒，”他庄重的说。“我明白和一个有这种过去的人在一起绝非易事。困难，但可以接受。”

“你应该知道，”Harry对自己嘟哝。他慢慢的了解他真的可以向Remus寻求关于几乎任何事建议。这是件新鲜事，他生命里从来没有这样的人。就算和其他他很亲近的人在一起，他也还是保留了一些事。Remus，无论如何，总是镇静和理解，就算他不同意。

他可以感觉到眼睛在发热，他真的不想哭--不再。Remus看来也明白这点，稍微缓和了一点气氛。

“当然，我告诉你我被Severus吸引也因为我想你现在能欣赏斯莱特林的性感，”Remus不动声色的说。

“什么？！”Harry喊道，他哭的冲动完全被遗忘了。

Remus吃吃笑起来，Harry知道他也是。“我真的不需要听到你觉得Severus有多性感，”他可怜巴巴的说。然后，他淘气的坏笑起来。“我见过他裸体，他对我没影响。”

Remus呛到了。“Harry，你真不该说这种话，”他责备道。

“但那是真的，”Harry说，享受着对Remus扭转了局面。

在Remus警告的目光下，Harry让步了，“是真的，但那是个相当紧急的情况，呃，受伤了，”他承认。“那肯定不是什么私人的事，也不是玩笑之类。”

“那个晚上你必须回来，是因为他受伤了，”Remus猜测。

Harry点点头，应Remus的要求解释了那天晚上发生的事。

“你知道他不会高兴你告诉了任何人这事，”Remus说。

“但我只告诉了你，”Harry说，开始惊慌。

“我建议为了你的安全着想，你最好保密，”Remus愉快的说。

“我没想告诉别人，”Harry嘟哝着。他看着Remus。“你没有真的回答你们之间是不是有什么。我，呃，我们讨论了我看来总是后知后觉别人的事，但是我记得上次，你和Tonks在一起。”

Remus沉默了一分钟，皱眉思索着。“Tonks不太容易说服，显然你轻易说服了Ginny，”他最后说。“Tonks和我更适合做朋友。我相信这个周末她会作为Charlie的伴出席婚礼。”

“至于Severus和我，让我们只说我充满希望，”Remus说。“你和Draco有一些过去要解决。Severus和我有更多，”他悲哀的说。

“但你真的喜欢他，是吗？”Harry问。他不用看到Remus的点头和愉快的微笑就知道了答案。“唔，我猜想我希望你们一切顺利，那么。”

“我们会顺利的，”Remus自信的说。“尤其是你帮了很多忙。”

“我？！”Harry高声说。

“是，你，”Remus回答。“你接受了他和Malfoy家，即使他们长久以来是你的敌人，给了Severus一个机会看到事情的不同面。还有你和Draco的关系。即使Severus也不能轻易忽视你们之间的可能性。”

“很高兴我能帮忙？”Harry说，把它变成一个问题。

Remus嗤笑起来，“作为一个如此年轻的人，你对我们其他人是一个令人惊异的榜样，”他说，微微取笑，但声音充满了感情。

“好了，现在你可过头了，”Harry说，板起脸。“我不是什么该死的榜样。我想我们的小讨论结束了，”他恼怒的说。

“去陪陪Draco和Victoria吧。”Remus赞同说，显然被Harry突然的态度取悦了。“现在觉得好点了？”

Harry再次抱了他一下。“是，我是的，”他温柔的说。“谢谢，Remus。”

“随时，Harry，”Remus说，把他赶出了房间。

Harry发现Draco坐在Victoria婴儿室的地板上，和她一起来回滚着一个球。他在他们身边地板上坐下，很高兴在这儿了。

“嗨，小南瓜，”他对Victoria说，咧嘴笑看着她。她立刻爬向他。

“南瓜？！”

“她爱南瓜汁，”Harry无辜的解释。“我觉得它看来合适，”

“你不能叫她南瓜！”Draco高喊。

“我当然可以，连她也喜欢，”Harry高高兴兴的说，挠着他腿上的小姑娘。

“Potter，这太低级了，”Draco反驳。

“不，它不是，”Harry回到，翻翻眼睛。“这次我又没有乱改她的名字，我看不出来你为什么抱怨。”

“为什么你不能就喊她的名字呢？”Draco问。

“这只是爱称。我相信你以前一定听说过，”Harry讽刺的说。

“Harry，”Draco恼怒的说。“我知道什么是爱称。我只是不明白你怎么会觉得‘南瓜’是爱称。”

Harry觉得情况不错，因为Draco已经从Potter换回了Harry。“我喜欢它，她也喜欢，”他耸耸肩说。“这是个很甜蜜的名字，就像她。”

Draco闭上眼睛，Harry敢肯定他现在赢了。Draco稍微改变了话题。“Harry，你到底为什么这么坚持要用昵称，或者爱称，给Victoria？”他好奇的问。

Harry不安的挪动一下。“我只是想要，就是这样，”他说。

“告诉我，”Draco命令。

摇摇头，他试图不理Draco，希望他能放过这话题。他不知道是什么让他觉得这会有用，Draco用Victoria的一个玩具打着他的后脑勺。

“噢！这是为什么？”Harry喊道，摸着脑袋。

“如果我一定得听你叫她南瓜，那我想知道为什么，”Draco说。

“好，你也不用打我，”Harry说，瞪着Draco。但他还是扭过头，不想在解释的时候看Draco的眼睛。“我只是一直希望有人能这样对我说话。Dudley总是有Petunia姨妈宠着他，叫他各种各样好听的名字，”他停下来，作个鬼脸。“好了，它们本意是好听的名字，不管怎么说。我唯一得到的称呼是‘疯子’或者‘小子’，”他平板的说。他没有说出来，但他有种感觉，Draco大概明白了他只想让Victoria觉得特别和被爱，一些他小时候从没感觉到的东西。

很长的沉默，Harry再次尝试“不理Draco”的方法。这次也没有用，但他得到了不同的结果。Draco吻了他的后脑，手臂环住他。“我猜想我可以忍受南瓜，”他说。“她很甜蜜，而且圆得就像个南瓜。”

“Draco！”Harry责备说，大笑起来。“我叫她南瓜不是因为她胖乎乎。”

“但是看看她的脸，”Draco坚持说，从Harry的肩头看着她。Harry敢说他在压制他自己的大笑。“她看起来甚至没有颧骨。”

Harry扭头啪的亲了Draco一下。“你这个虚荣的混蛋，”他宣称。

“你现在才知道？”Draco无辜的问。

Harry翻翻眼睛，微笑着低头看着Victoria。“那么你跟你爸爸在玩什么？”他问她。

当Harry和Draco争论着爱称的时候，Victoria把她自己安置到Harry的膝盖上，咬着一个她拖在手上的毛茸茸的小猫头鹰。她抬头看着他，含着猫头鹰的喙咧嘴笑着，然后又继续快乐的咬它。

Draco吃吃笑起来。“我们在玩球，但你来了，她看来找到了别的乐子，”他说。他换个位子坐到Harry身边，面对着他。

“那么，你跟Lupin说了什么？”他终于问，他伸出手，拇指抚摸着Harry的脸。

Harry意识到他看起来可能不成样子，Draco显然知道他哭过了。“唔，很多事，”他回避的说。

“哦，是，我现在真高兴明白了你为什么这么沮丧，”Draco讽刺的说，翻翻眼睛。

“哦，得了，”Harry悲惨的说，知道Draco关心。“我没有真的沮丧。唔，我开始是，但Remus帮我明白了也许我作为朋友或者家人不像我以为的那么糟，”他承认。

Draco瞪着他，“为什么你觉得你很糟？”他问。

Harry没有立刻回答，轻轻的把Victoria胖乎乎脸蛋上的一缕黑色头发拂开，抿到她耳后。他犹豫着是否要告诉Draco那对话。这很冒险，他会承认很多事，而他不确定Draco准备好了接受。

“Harry？”

Harry依然低头看着Victoria，他抬眼透过睫毛看着Draco。

“别这么做，”Draco轻声呻吟着。“我在努力和你进行一次严肃的对话。”

Harry抬起头，困惑的眨着眼。“做什么？”他问。

“你甚至不知道你什么时候是个会摆布人的小混蛋，是吗？”Draco干巴巴的问。

“你在说什么？”Harry问，完全迷糊了。

Draco取下Harry的眼镜。“没有这个更有效，”他随意的说，然后靠过来吻了Harry。

“Mmmmm，”Harry嘟哝着，Draco退开身。“你得告诉我我怎么摆布人了，我才能再来一次，”他说。

Draco愉快的假笑着，摇摇头。“你已经太擅长了，”他懒洋洋的说。“你不需要我给你帮助。只不过太遗憾Victoria还在你腿上，否则你可能会得到更多。”

Harry看了一眼她，微笑着真的不介意他只得到这个完美甜蜜的吻。“这很好了，”他温柔的说。“我也很高兴和她玩一会儿。就算只是抱着她，看她咬这个可怜的猫头鹰。”

当他转回视线时，Draco侧着头，好奇的研究着Harry。“你和Lupin的谈话和Victoria有关吗？”他敏锐的问。

“部分，”Harry承认。他紧张的咬着嘴唇，然后静静的复述了他和Remus的谈话，只保留了关于Remus和Severus的那部分。Draco什么也没说，只是专心的听着。

“所以，Lupin对你很重要？”Harry停下的时候Draco问。

“是，”Harry静静的承认。

“Victoria对你很重要？”Draco接着问，他的声音奇怪的毫无情绪。

“是，”Harry低声说，紧张的等待Draco的反应。他不想Draco为了他打算在她的生命里充当这样一个角色而不快。当Draco把Victoria从他腿上举开时，他的心沉了下去，闭上眼睛，诅咒着自己真的承认了他的感觉。

突然，Draco把他推倒。他的手腕立刻被按在Draco手下，Draco跨坐到他身上，紧紧的按住他。Harry没有反抗但被这突袭吓了一跳。

“你真的想成为Victoria的父亲？”Draco问，眯起眼睛。

“对不起，”Harry说。

Draco依然盯着他，一动不动的把Harry压在地上。

“哦，该死，”Harry悲惨的呻吟着。“为什么我要说这些把事情搅乱？”

Draco把Victoria放到地上的时候，显然没放太远，她爬了回来，正试图把自己挤到他们之间。

Draco松开Harry的手腕，再次把她放了回去，然后双手捧住Harry的脸，吻了他。Harry对这个吻的惊奇就和被推到地板上一样。

Harry忍不住回应了，但这个吻太温柔，几乎是疼痛的。他非常困惑，但他完全不能反抗这个抓住了他的男孩。

“Harry，”Draco低念着他的名字，嘴唇轻轻贴着Harry的。

有点害怕会发生什么，Harry睁开眼睛。

“我想我爱上你了，”Draco低声说。

Harry不久前沉下去的心突然憋在他的喉咙里。这种情感覆没了他，他说不出话，努力的微微点点头。

Draco微笑起来，“这是你的方法告诉我你也有同样感觉？”他问。

Harry再次点点头。

“我很高兴你愿意当Victoria的家长，”Draco温柔的说。“我不可能和一个不想成为她生命一部分的人永远在一起。”他犹豫了一会。“我希望你知道我简直怕的魂飞魄散。我才十七岁，爱上了Harry Potter，还想和他计划一个未来。”

“我也害怕，”Harry低声说，终于找到了他的声音。“但我知道我爱你。”

Draco再次吻了他。Harry不能更幸福了。这太疯狂太完美，他不知道事情会怎样发展，但他全心全意的高兴Draco有同样感觉。

Draco抵着Harry的额头，轻声叹口气。“我有个孩子试图爬到我背上，”他说。

Harry惊讶的大笑起来。“我知道，她站在我腿上，”他说。

Draco抬起一点，愉快的摇摇头。“我们怎么变成这样的？”他问。

“你决定吓唬我，攻击我，”Harry冷冰冰的说。

“哦，是，我想确定你知道了你是个傻瓜才会担心你在我和Victoria的生命里会处在什么位置，”Draco微笑说。“现在，帮忙把她从我背上挪开，”他命令。

大笑着，Harry伸手到Draco背后抓住Victoria的外套，举起她放回地上。Draco坐起身，依然跨坐在Harry身上，但是Victoria回来了，企图也爬到Harry身上。Draco抱起她，放在他身前Harry的肚子上。

“你们舒服了？”Harry挖苦的问。

“我相信我们是的，”Draco笑着说。

“Dada，”Victoria快活的说。

“你知道，妈妈说Victoria对我们说这个词的时候，她基本上是在喊我们俩爸爸，”Draco说。

“她没有，”Harry嘲笑说。“‘Da’只是她最先会说的字。”他抱着她，开始举起又放下，让她尖叫着咯咯大笑。他把她放下，贴着他的脸，亲亲她的鼻子，再次把她举到空中，发出更多高兴的尖叫。

Draco耸耸肩，他的手漫不经心的抚摸着Harry的肚子，看着Harry和Victoria玩。“妈妈说有很多婴儿，他们的第一个词是爸爸，”他说。“我喜欢她叫我们俩爸爸。”

Harry伸直胳膊，侧开Victoria，以便他能看到Draco的脸。“你认真的？”他问。

“我是的，”Draco温柔的说，微笑着。“但等她长大了，我会是‘父亲’，你可以保留‘爸爸’，”他说。

Harry的心要爆炸了，但他维持着轻松的情绪。“当然，”他说，翻翻眼睛。“你必须保持高贵的形象，”他明亮的笑容出卖了他的高兴，Draco回以笑容。

“你现在和我们高贵的Mafloy粘拴在一起了，Harry，”Draco愉快的拖长声音说。“无论你想不想。”

“我还是惊奇听到自己承认，但是我想，”Harry说。他放下Victoria直到他们鼻子对着鼻子。“你愿意我成为你生命的一部分吗，Victoria？”

“Dada，”她说，她大大的眼睛闪动着喜悦，脸颊因为和Harry的游戏而绯红。Harry再次把她举到空中，觉得自己也飞了起来。

他的情感满溢出来，他肯定他不能追踪它们。在过去这个小时，他从一个极端到另一个极端又回来--好几次。就在此刻，他觉得他比很长时间以来都轻松。


	32. Chapter 32

Harry带着全然的满足倒在床上。这一天有个困难的开头，但是剩下的下午和晚上很理想。晚餐以后，他们都退到了休息室。

Remus和Narcissa愉快的聊着天，讨论着广泛的话题，最后Remus礼貌的告退了。Harry有点关心，但Remus离开前向他保证他会很好，Harry只要享受剩下的晚上。

Draco挑战Harry一盘巫师棋来让他分心，Harry输的很惨，但他依然很享受。Victoria在地上玩，爬来爬去，吸引每个人的注意。

这是一个放松的晚上，Harry忍不住想着家庭应该就是这样。这让他想起了陋居的晚上--只是安静得多。

Harry和Draco一起努力给Victoria洗了澡，换好衣服上床睡觉。Harry一点也不关心他们太年轻还不适合作家长。他爱这种居家生活的每一分钟。他盼望着明天可以全部再来一次。

“你看起来傻呵呵的，”Draco挖苦的说，站在床边低头看着他。

“所以，你有什么想法？”Harry反驳，没有失去他傻乎乎的笑容。

“只是陈述事实，”Draco说，嘴唇挑出半个微笑。这半个笑容转成淘气。“我们终于有点真正的隐私。你想做什么？”他问。

一瞬之间，Harry的想法转换了，他准备做任何Draco想到的事。“任何你想的，”他说。

“如果我告诉你我想你脱掉衣服，然后坐回床上呢？”Draco问。

“我可以做到，”Harry说，坐了起来。

Draco对他假笑着。“你有点迫不及待，是吗？”他愉快的说。

Harry跪到床边，拉近Draco。“Draco，我喜欢和你在一起，我喜欢你带给我的感觉，”他说。他拖近Draco直到他的膝盖顶到床，他们的身体贴在一起。“你感觉到我已经为你硬了吗？”他嘶哑的声音问“我感觉到了你有多硬，我想你也等不及了。”

Draco呻吟着，不能否认。他们的嘴相遇于一个热情的吻，舌头探索着对方的嘴，就像他们说的一样渴望。直到Harry开始抵着Draco移动，Draco推开了他，粗重的喘息着。

“脱衣服，”Draco命令。

Harry茫然的眨着眼，才想起来Draco说过的他的愿望。当他一记起来，他立刻飞快的脱掉自己的衣服，然后坐回床上。

赤裸并且惊人的坚硬，Harry照着Draco的指示靠在床头。他不知道Draco计划了什么，但如果他们都会光着身子，他很乐意服从。

他的眼睛跟随着Draco的移动，看着另一个男孩整洁的脱下他的衣服，他的动作缓慢从容。他好奇的看着Draco走向床头桌，拿出一个里面有透明物质的小罐子。

Harry猜疑的眯起眼睛。“Draco，那从哪儿来的？”他问。

Draco对他坏笑着。“是从那一对给你的那袋好东西里，”他承认，爬上了床。

“你不等我就看了那个袋子？”Harry忍不住问。

Draco迟疑了，他的视线投向Harry，细看着他的表情。

“别介意，”Harry飞快的说。双胞胎说那是Harry的生日礼物，但它当然是给他们俩的。Harry一直不在不是Draco的错，Draco显然找到了一点时间和隐私来查看里面的东西。

“不，”Draco慢慢的说，依然盯着Harry的表情。“我希望这是个意外之喜，我没想到你会……不舒服？”他说，把它变成了一个有点疑惑的问题。

“我没有不舒服，”Harry立刻否认。他允许自己扫视着Draco的身体，他正赤裸的跪在他面前的床上。“而这很意外，”他屏着呼吸，看着Draco显而易见的勃起突出在淡金色的毛发外。

Harry也许是撒谎说他没有不舒服，但是在这种情况下不提它真的一点不难。他更有兴趣知道Draco打算用那个小罐子做什么而不是它从哪儿来。

Draco又犹豫了一会儿，Harry过去吻了他。这个吻立刻从安抚变成了深切与热情，直到Draco最后推开Harry结束它。分开的时候，他们都粗重的喘息着。

Harry再次靠回床头，看着Draco几乎睁不开眼睛。Draco看起来有点眩晕，但是一丝紧张回到了他的脸上。

“我，呃，想给你个惊喜，”Draco终于说。“你不在，我终于从我母亲那儿得到了一些隐私。”他再次犹豫了，看了一眼他手里的罐子。“我没想过它其实是你的礼物，”他静静的承认。“我只想学会我到底要做什么，我才知道有机会时该怎么让你高兴。”

“唔，你让我惊喜了，”Harry嘶哑着说。“那么现在你只要给我看你学到了什么。”Draco这样坦白以后，真的不难原谅他。

“那就是我要做的，”Draco承认，显然丧失了他的自信。“我想给你看，然后我想你干我。我不想要说得像个自私的混蛋，”他说，作个鬼脸。

最后几个字在Harry那儿左耳进右耳出，“你想我干你？”他屏息说，睁大眼睛。“真的干你？你还说我没耐心。”

“我有耐心，我等了很久被一个男生干，”Draco防卫的说。“我讨厌我庆幸被迫等了这么久，你会是我的第一次，但这不是说我想再等下去。”

Harry坐起来惊奇的眨眼看着他。“你要知道，你也许知道了更多到底该怎么做，我完全不，”他慢慢的说。“我对我要做什么一点该死的头绪都没有。”

Draco紧张的咬着嘴唇，“呃，这是一部分原因，我不知道我是不是又是个自私的混蛋了，”他承认。“我不是故意要自私，但是我打算……”他不确定的停了下来。

Harry被Draco的担忧完全安抚了，实际上很庆幸Draco能这样和他谈谈。他知道Draco想说很多，到真要做的时候只会更加紧张。无论如何，既然他相当肯定他们想要的是同一件事，这已经够多了。“Draco，我硬到痛了--为你，”他坚定的说。“我不知道你脑子里在想什么，但是我希望你继续--现在。”

“我想你看着我为你准备我自己，”Draco终于承认。

Harry抽口气，然后激烈的点头同意。“我一直靠看比靠读学得快，”他说。“我很高兴你读了双胞胎给的书，我只要跟你学--如果这让你高兴，”他渴望的说。他愿意做任何Draco想要做的事，只要他继续他原来的计划。

Draco的假笑慢慢回来了。“看着我的想法让你兴奋了，Harry？”他懒洋洋的问。

“哦上帝，是，”Harry说，他的眼睛漫游在Draco的身体上。

“那就看，”Draco诱惑的低语着。他躺回床上，蜷起膝盖，脚放平，张开腿。把一个枕头放在他屁股下面，他完全的展示在Harry面前。

Harry的呼吸已经粗重，Draco还什么也没做。Draco看来从Harry的表情再次找回了他的勇气，他的视线盯着Harry的脸，他的手再次漫游在他的身体上。

Harry被Draco懒洋洋的在他面前这样躺着的模样惊呆了。诱惑散发出来强烈的触动了他，但看着Draco要做什么的渴望更强烈。他从来没想过看别人自慰，但是看着Draco的手环住他自己的欲望，他的眼睛简直离不开。他闭上眼，一声柔软的呻吟逸出他的嘴唇，他轻轻的揉了自己几下。

沉重的咽下口水，Harry坚定的把揉捏他自己的欲望推到一边。他不想什么时候猛然射出来，停下了他眼前的充满情欲的演出。

他看着Draco的手指伸进罐子，一条腿抬起来靠到胸口，Draco伸手轻柔的探进他的入口。一只手指推进了洞口，Harry不能扯开他的视线，如果他试过的话。

他继续观察着Draco准备他自己，又一只手指消失了，两只开始缓缓的进出。Draco用他的手指干着他自己，Harry意识到，从他口中的呜咽的声音来看，他很享受。

Harry的目光移到Draco的脸上，呻吟着看到他脸上露出的饥渴的表情。“上帝，Draco，你性感得像魔鬼，”Harry喘息着说。

Draco的睫毛颤动着，闭上眼睛。“我喜欢你看我，”他承认。“Merlin，我发誓就算我闭着眼睛也能感觉到你在看我。”

Harry动了，他需要接触。他一只手轻轻摸着Draco的大腿，让他颤抖着，眼睛再次睁开。

“Harry，干我，”Draco说，他的命令说出来像一种恳求。他飞快的行动着，手指伸回放在床边的那个装润滑剂的罐子，他粘乎乎的手指抹着Harry的欲望，使得Harry为这欢愉的冲击抽了口气。

他不觉得他们谁能维持很久，但是让Draco指点他们的姿势，帮助引导Harry的欲望到他想要它在的地方。Harry仔细看着Draco的表情。他看到他进入时Draco轻微的畏缩疼痛，但是Draco坚持他继续。

Harry慢慢滑进紧窒的湿热里，咬着牙克制着用力刺入的冲动。Draco告诉他完全进入后要等待，Harry其实庆幸得到了这个机会来努力找回一些对他身体的控制力。这太难了，因为他太过惊异能进入Draco，成为他的一部分。他俯身吻他，Draco热情的加深了这个吻。

最后，Harry在Draco的催促下开始移动。他刺入Draco，低头看着他。当他专注在Draco失去全部控制时，他稍微能控制一点自己。Draco让自己完全任Harry处置。当Harry抓住他的欲望开始挤压时，他完全迷失在欢愉的迷雾中。Harry一边进出他的屁股，一边挤压着他。

Draco吼叫着射了出来，珍珠般的液体落到他胸口和腹部。Harry没有准备好Draco的高潮带给他欲望的冲击，这把他推过了边缘。

之后，Harry没有移动，努力平复着呼吸。最后，他伸手温柔的捧着Draco的脸，“好吗？”他问。

Draco轻轻点点头，微笑着贴住Harry的手。Harry退了出来，让Draco稍微畏缩了一下。“疼？”Harry问，同情的和他一起畏缩了一下。

“一点点，”Draco承认。“但是是好的疼。”

他们找到魔杖后用几个咒语清洁干净，然后疲倦的躺回床上。Harry觉得此刻他不能更满足了，有Draco从背后搂着他。

·········

第二天早上，Harry和Draco心情愉快的下楼吃早饭。

“早安，”Harry愉快的说。

Narcissa回以温暖的问候。

“Dada，”Victoria看到他们，愉快的叫起来。

“嗨，小南瓜，”Harry说，从Narcissa手上抱过她。“你今天早上怎么样？”

她咯咯的笑着，Draco挠着他，他们都微笑着。吻吻她的额头，Harry把她放到她的儿童餐椅上。

Draco坐在她的另一侧，开始喂她一点麦片粥。Harry给了她几口香蕉和一片面包，然后开始往他自己嘴里塞早餐。

“你知道Remus怎么样了吗？”Harry问。

“他很好，Harry，”Narcissa温柔的说。“我相信又得到了Severus的魔药，昨天晚上对他一定舒服多了。我早先探望过他，他正在休息。”

“那就好，”Harry说。他意识到就算他认识Remus这么久，他还是从不知道他那时候到底是怎么样的。

Narcissa的注意力转回Victoria，“你们俩今天都在，她很开心。”她说。

“我也很开心在这儿，”Harry说，对Victoria笑着。“我有一整天可以休息。”

“你说的太早了，”Severus说，走进房间。

他们都看着他。Severus看起来状态不怎么样。

“出什么事了？”Harry立刻问。

“Harry，跟我来，”他命令，走向制药房间。

Harry和Draco，Narcissa交换一下视线，匆匆跟了过去。Severus在Harry进门后立刻防御了房间，然后示意Harry坐下。

“出什么事了？”Harry重复，看着Severus靠在壁炉架上。Severus这样带着算计的表情盯着他，让他感觉非常不安。

“你确定你需要Lucius？”Severus问。

Harry惊疑的眨眨眼。这不是他期待的。“是，”他回答。“他是唯一能帮我拿到那个挂坠盒的人。”

Severus简单点点头，然后走过来在他对面坐下。“那么，我们今天去，”他说。

“今天？”Harry重复。

“你休息过了？”Severus反问。

Harry作个鬼脸。“是，我是的。我以为我总算有一天轻松日子，”他嘟哝着。他可以感觉身体渐渐又再紧张起来，深吸口气。“那么，我猜想你知道了该怎么做，”他说，声音更加坚定。

“精确，我是的，”Severus说，微微点头。

Harry花了之后两个小时和Severus复习细节，直到能令他满意的背出计划。在Severus的指导下，Harry叫来Winky，让她拿来需要的东西，把它们都塞到包里。

“Harry，你不能对Draco或Narcissa说任何事，”Severus警告。

Harry明白的点点头。“我宁可他们不知道，直到事情完成，”他说。他看着Severus。“你会告诉Remus？”

“这是必要的，”Severus敏锐的说。

“我只想说你是不是愿意替我告诉他，”Harry恼怒的说。“Remus知道我打算做什么，以前从没问过我，但是我不确定现在真要做的时候，他会说什么。”

“我会应付他，”Severus说。

终于出了制药房间，Harry和Severus回到厨房。Harry在门口停下，看着Narcissa，Draco和Victoria。Victoria坐在Draco腿上，快活的咯咯笑着，但是Narcissa和Draco担忧的看着他。

Severus对其他人点头问候，穿过厨房，走出另一侧通往屋子其他部分的门。

“Harry？”Draco说。

“对不起，Draco，”Harry说，走向他。“看来我的日子毕竟还是要忙碌的。”

“你现在要干吗？”Draco警惕的问。

“Severus给了我一张很长的单子要做。是时候我去给伏地魔找点麻烦了，”Harry冷酷的说。

Draco哼了一声，“这不是你一直在做的事吗？”他问。

“也许，”Harry说，露出一个邪恶的假笑，“但是现在……现在我有Severus帮我搅和伏地魔的世界。”

··········

“6－2－4－4－2”

“Harry Potter与Remus Lupin到此见魔法部长，”Harry宣称。

Harry既高兴又烦恼徽章出现了。徽章精确的反映了Harry给出的信息，而没有反映出其实是Severus用复方汤剂变成Remus。

他看着Severus的眼睛，觉得战战兢兢。万一他们做的事被发现了……Harry不想再多想。

“表现的像格兰芬多……玩弄局势像斯莱特林，”Severus说，他的声音沉着冷静，令人安心。

不知为什么，Harry觉得这安心。Severus的计划考虑到了Harry救世之星的公众形象，他们会利用这一点。Harry哀叹他可能永远不能在巫师世界里找到安宁，但是他不能反对Severus的计划。他会做任何事保证它完成。

Harry的视线掠过魔法喷泉，它已经重建了，带着坚定的自信直接走向安全台检查他们的魔杖。或者说，检查他和Remus的魔杖，Severus借来了它。

“我需要见斯克林杰先生，”Harry声称，在那人开始扫描之前。Severus不相信它会查出他的复方汤剂状态，既然那个假Moody能混进魔法部，但是Harry真的不想冒险。

“斯克林杰先生非常忙碌，不会轻易会客，”安全员随口说，专心称着Harry的魔杖。

“他会见Harry Potter，”Harry说，对那个人假笑，愉快的看着他的视线抬起来搜寻Harry的伤疤。

“当然，Potter先生，”他说，态度立刻转变了。

Harry听着Severus镇静的说他会带Harry去正确的楼层，因为他以前来过，拒绝了安全员试图带他们去的必要性。

走进电梯，离开了大部分人的视线，自打安全员召来注意力后，他们就一直被观察着。Harry翻翻眼睛，“真有趣，”他讽刺的小声嘟哝，只有Severus能听见他。Severus愉快的假笑，但是为了他们其他的观众，克制住了评论。

Harry猜想他应该庆幸电梯里的其他人实际上与他和Severus保持了礼貌的距离。他的公众形象看来比他意识到的甚至还要多。

一手按在他肩上，Severus指导他走向斯克林杰的办公室。Harry不认识外面房间的女巫，但她显然认出了他。

“Harry Potter！”她喊道。

“是，”Harry说，克制着没有翻白眼。“我需要见部长，”他坚定的说。

秘书立刻焦急了。“对不起，Potter先生，但部长今天非常忙。他说任何理由都不能打扰他，”她遗憾的说。

“他会见我，”Harry说。“请让他知道我在这儿。”

“也许你可以下午晚点回来，”她建议。

“不，”Harry说，让她很惊讶。“让他知道我来了。”

她的视线投向Severus。“我应该告诉他谁和你一起来？”她问。

“抱歉，这是Remus Lupin，”Harry镇静的说。

“我真的不该，”女巫迟疑着，紧张的看着斯克林杰办公室关着的门。

“他会想知道我在这儿，”Harry说，开始焦躁了。

她显然察觉到了他的急躁，不安的看着他。深吸口气，她走过去敲了斯克林杰办公室的门。

“我告诉过你我不想被打扰，”门打开，传来斯克林杰冷酷的声音。

“Potter先生和Lupin先生在这儿想见你，”她飞快的说。

“Potter来了？”斯克林杰惊疑的询问。

Harry看到女巫点头回答，然后门立刻敞开了。他挑起一条眉毛，嘲讽的看着斯克林杰发现他在这儿的震惊表情。“你好，斯克林杰，”他愉快的说。

斯克林杰眯起眼睛，打量着Harry和他的同伴。“我很惊奇见到你在这儿，”他承认。“我能据此认为你改变了主意吗？”

“可能，”Harry说，没有正面答复。“你今天有时间和我做点事吗？”

令Harry惊讶的，Weasley先生出现在斯克林杰身后。“你好，Weasley先生，”他热心的说，很高兴见到他，就算在这样的环境下。稍后也许需要更多解释，但见到这个男人还是很好，尤其是他显然在和斯克林杰紧密的合作改变魔法部。

“Harry，Remus！真是惊喜，”Arthur说，微笑着。他看起来好奇他们的出现，但还是很欢迎。他快速的拥抱了Harry一下，和他以为是Remus的人相互问候。

“Remus，我很惊奇今天看到你出来了，”Weasley先生关心的说。

Remus在满月之后的那天通常不怎么活动是众所周知的，事实上他也确实在格里莫广场休息，但是Severus镇静的说明他们有事必须要做。他看起来很疲倦，但是Severus安慰Harry他自己不会感受到借来的身体的疲惫。Harry对此相当怀疑，但也知道Severus有能力无视身体的要求去做必须要做的事。

“我很累，但没事，”Severus温和的说，听起来就像Remus的样子。“我只不过不想Harry没人陪同。”

Harry非常想对他们交换的怜悯同情的目光翻白眼。

“Weasley，看来我们需要稍后再完成会议，”斯克林杰说，打量着他们友好的问候。Harry注意到那个女巫已经回到她的办公桌，惊疑的观察着他们。

“当然，”Weasley先生轻松的说。“需要我留下来吗？”他问，问题指向Harry而不是斯克林杰。更让斯克林杰生气。

Severus在Harry或斯克林杰回答之前开口说。“Arthur，也许你能陪我等着Harry和部长谈话？”他建议。

Harry盯了一眼Severus，Weasley先生愉快的接受了这个建议。Severus本来应该和他一起进去跟斯克林杰谈话。他没有机会询问计划的改变就被斯克林杰推进了他的办公室。

“那么，我应该把这次公开拜访归功于什么？”他们一坐下，斯克林杰就带着讽刺的愉快问。

Harry点头承认。他肯定斯克林杰一定是个斯莱特林，打算稍后问问Severus以满足他的好奇心。这个人看起来有种观念，给予只是为了得到某种回报。非常斯莱特林的思考方式，而且他看起来也把它用在与Harry的交易中。

“我有些信息给你，”Harry镇定的说。“作为交换，我需要你的合作，让我和Remus去Azkaban和一些囚犯谈谈。”

“为什么？”斯克林杰立刻问，显然对Harry的要求既惊讶又警惕。

“因为我也需要信息，”Harry说，仿佛这答案很明显。

斯克林杰思索着揉着下颚。“任何人去探监都是极不寻常的，”他说。“那儿被谨慎的用魔法保护和摄魂怪警戒着。”

“我知道，”Harry说。“我真的很高兴知道那儿终于建立了其他的魔法保护，因为伏地魔能，而且会，重新控制摄魂怪。”

“你知道？”斯克林杰敏锐的问。“邓不利多是警告过这种可能性，保护被执行了，但我还是觉得很难相信神秘人能够控制摄魂怪。”

Harry作个鬼脸，想着两天前他在井下的经历。“是，我知道伏地魔能控制他们，”他承认。“但是，我还不清楚他到底是怎么做到的。”

“Potter，你显然意识到了这局势，”斯克林杰说。“为了公众安全，监狱内外没有联系是必要的。你去那儿也绝不安全。人类警卫被魔法严密的保护着，一天只进去两次以魔法给囚犯投递食物。就算他们也不和囚犯直接接触。你不太可能在那儿找到任何正常的人给你信息。”他挑剔的看着Harry。“尤其是一旦他们认出是你。”

“而如果我幸运，疯狂的胡话也会给我需要的信息，”Harry冷酷的说。

“你有必要去那儿--亲自？”斯克林杰问。

Harry毫不动摇的迎向他的视线。“斯克林杰，我在这场抵抗伏地魔的战争中取得了进展，但是我缺少至关重要的信息。我相信我能从他的一些手下里找到信息。我不想去Azkaban，但是必须去。”

办公室里一时安静了，斯克林杰在脑子里反复考虑着一切。“知道他们的救世之星去访问Azkaban对公众形象不利，”他最后说。

“很高兴你看到这点，”Harry说，假笑着。“我碰巧同意如果公众知道你让我冒险去见摄魂怪和发疯的囚犯对你不利。”

斯克林杰怒视着他，但同意的点下头。“所以，告诉我，Harry Potter，你有什么给我？”

“我知道那篇文章会在头版见报，现在起两天内。我今天来这儿也给了你一次公开拜访，”Harry说。“我相信我在这儿和你会面的消息已经传播开了。”

“这距离你要求的还不够，”斯克林杰尖锐的说。

Harry抬起一只手拦住他。“我知道这不够，”他说。“部里需要逮捕行动，证明他们有进展。我已经在最近伏地魔的袭击上间接的给了你一些小型逮捕行动。我现在能给你一些名字提供将来的行动。”

斯克林杰对Harry的大胆眨着眼。“你到底是谁，Potter？”他问。“你还只是个孩子。”

Harry嘶哑的大笑起来。“我是个善于利用他的关系的孩子。”他回答。

“我开始对你有很大程度的尊敬了，”斯克林杰缓缓的说。

Harry点头接受了赞扬。“有你的帮助，以及很多其他人的帮助，我会确保伏地魔不会赢，”他说。“我们会拥有一个我们都再次觉得安全的巫师世界。你做你的部分真正清理魔法部，我做我的部分除掉那个企图把它从我们这儿夺走的杂种。”

“我应该担心我的职位安全吗？”斯克林杰干巴巴的问。“鉴于你已经指导了很多我作为部长的行动。”

Harry的微笑更像一个苦脸。“我绝对不想要你的位置。我的主要目的是对付那个妄想狂的黑魔王。”他的微笑变得更加真诚，也许有点厚颜无耻。“但我很乐意提供建议。”

斯克林杰实际上回以了微笑，摇摇头。“我不知道从一个象你这样年轻的人这儿接受建议是不是好事，但是目前看来还不错。”他说。

Harry耸耸肩，“我是年轻，但不笨，”他说。“而且，就像我已经说过的，我有最好的关系。”他停顿一下。“我得到的建议可能和你得到的一样多，”他说，微皱着眉意识到这现实。

“我想我们的目的最终还是一致的--尽我们所能建立起最好的巫师世界，让人们可以自由的过他们的生活。”他的声音不自觉的变得更加渴望。“一个不带恐惧和偏见的世界。”

他的目光再次迎向斯克林杰，他的声音更坚定。“我不寻求名声或是注意力。我更宁愿你接受所有这些追捕食死徒的荣誉。我只想要一点正常和宁静，”他说。

“而获得宁静需要你去Azkaban，”斯克林杰挖苦的说。

“很不幸，是的，”Harry说。

斯克林杰沉重的叹口气。“我不得不想知道你的工作是否比我的更难，”他说。“让我听听名字，然后，然后我们带你去Azkaban。我猜想你希望今天去。”

Harry点点头，开始列出Severus给他的名字，和地点。Severus向他保证这不会影响他在伏地魔那儿的地位，但是他必须思考谁会为这些食死徒的被捕接受惩罚。其中五个根本就是在魔法部里，这至少给部里的清理雇员做了点贡献。他警告了斯克林杰不要立刻逮捕所有人。让它看起来偶然可能会帮助缓解任何猜疑。

斯克林杰对一些名字也很惊讶，询问Harry他从哪儿得来的这信息。Harry没说，只坚持这些消息是可靠的。他知道斯克林杰还在猜疑，但是考虑到这些信息的重要价值，他没有催促他。

然后，Harry得到了高级别的详细信息，关于Azkaban的位置和魔法保护，以及他们到那儿时守卫用来保护他们安全的防御。斯克林杰不怎么高兴他坚持独自去，只带Remus Lupin作伴，但他还是允许了。

Harry很惊讶斯克林杰这么合作，这种情况非常奇特，对魔法部长有这么大的影响也令人有些不安。虽然如此，他还是感激这种合作。

他不吃惊斯克林杰坚持亲自陪他们回去大厅，确保他们一路上被尽可能多的人看到。当Harry终于飞路回破釜酒吧时还是松了一大口气，他和Severus一起进入了对角巷。

“哦，Merlin，”Harry屏息说，走向双胞胎的公寓。“我不能相信刚发生的事。”

“但是你做到了，”Severus说，语调里只带有一丝疑问，因为Harry已经无声的说明事情照他们所期待的进行了。

“是，”Harry说。“我只是不确定我为什么成功。我是说，我知道为什么，都是因为我是那个见鬼的救世之星之类的狗屁，但是有这么大的影响力还是有些吓人，”他承认。

“你做的很好，”Severus说。“不过从现在开始只有更多困难。”

Harry领着Severus和他自己进入双胞胎的公寓。他已经通知了他们他会待一会儿，他的包已经由Winky先送来了。Fred和George把他们的店交给助手管理，在公寓里等着他们。

“嘿Harry，Remus，”Fred愉快的说。“今天有更多危险的事要做？”

“你可以这么说，”Harry说，悲惨的笑着。

“有我们能帮忙的吗？”George问。

“基本上我只需要你们忘记今天见过我，”Harry承认。“但我也可能用到更多你们的焰火之类的东西，补充我放在斗篷口袋里的。你们和Draco那天用了不少。”

“这我们能做到，”George说，已经走向架子。

“我只需要你们的卧室一分钟，”Harry说。

双胞胎示意他自便，但是显然很好奇的看着Harry跟那个他们以为是Remus的人一起消失在里面。

Severus立刻建立起防干扰防御。“我想我需要修正对他们俩的观点，”他说。

“他们很不错，”Harry说，咧嘴笑着。但他的笑容消失了，飞快的复述了他和斯克林杰的对话。他发现他自己不太惊讶Severus承认他抓住机会和Weasley先生谈了谈，了解了更多他和斯克林杰在做的事，并且给出了一些微妙的暗示。

Harry拿出他的新斗篷，Severus喝下魔药抵消复方汤剂，变回他正常的自己。Harry把斗篷递给他。还不是时候让双胞胎看到Severus。

“我很快带那只老鼠回来，”Severus说。

Harry点点头，看着Severus消失在斗篷下。他回到双胞胎的客厅，观察着他们，他们的前门自己打开又关上了。

“我猜想Remus需要离开，”George干巴巴的说。

“他很快就回来，”Harry说，紧张的咬着嘴唇盯着门。Severus拒绝说他会怎样把Pettigrew偷出来。但是Harry相当确定Severus会为他的消失受到惩罚，就像他为Malfoy家的消失受到的。

想了几分钟，他对他们要做的事觉得有点恶心。他不后悔这个决定，Pettigrew应得这种命运，但是他依然不高兴是他制造了这个人的死亡。他让Remus和Sirius不杀死他，而现在，就在几年后，他做了。

从另一方面来说，在三年级末，他就打算把Pettigrew交给摄魂怪。他只是在完全不同的情况下把他交给了摄魂怪。

把他自己放在这样一种审判和行刑者的角色很困扰，他不得不想知道他和Crouch有什么区别，他不经公正的审讯就宣判了Sirius。想到Sirius的判决带回了Harry的怒气。Pettigrew是活该，Harry很坚决。其他人也许会谴责他的决定，但是Harry要完成这个计划，他拒绝为此后悔。

“Harry，你没事吧，哥们？”Fred关心的问。“你苍白的可怕。”

“我没事，”Harry说。“只不过不是我愉快的另一天。”

“比那天还不愉快？”George乏味的问，只是惊讶的挑起眉毛看着Harry点头。

“什么事能比撞上神秘人和一堆摄魂怪更不愉快？”Fred怀疑的问。

Harry想知道如果他告诉他们他计划杀人，他们会说什么。

“Harry？”George问。

Harry摇摇头，知道他不能告诉他们，就算他们可能赞同Pettigrew终于被惩罚了。“我不能告诉你们，”他说。“但这是我目前为止打算做的最疯狂的事。”

“这是个很重的声明，从你嘴里说出来，”Fred说，语气里带着钦佩。

“这不是夸张，”Harry严肃的说。

“Harry，”George开口，但又犹豫着。“你明天还是会过来，是吗？”

“我不打算死或者被捕，”Harry回答，但是声音里没有一丝幽默，告诉了双胞胎这两种可能性不止是存在。

Harry格外感谢Severus是在他这边，也是策划和完成全部这些的人。Severus的能力和自我保护意识给了他非常高的机会实现这个疯狂的计划。

“我们不想知道你在做什么，是吗？”Fred说，更像是疑问。

“不，你们不想，”Harry平板的说。

Severus回到了公寓，已经复方汤剂成了Remus。Harry询问的看着他，收到一个简单的点头。Severus有只被打昏的老鼠在他的一个口袋里。Harry颤抖了。


	33. Chapter 33

Harry请双胞胎装满斗篷口袋，再次消失到他们的卧室。

“你准备好了？”Severus问，仔细观察着Harry。

“一直，”Harry回答。

Severus掏出被打晕的老鼠，而Harry肯定他准备好了。嘴里带着股酸苦的味道，他看着他长久以来当作斑斑的老鼠。他小心的看着Severus念了咒语把他变回人类形体，捆起来唤醒了他。

Pettigrew疯狂的看着周围。“我在哪儿？Remus？Harry？”他不能相信的问道。

他永远不会知道那其实是Severus。Severus之前告诉了Harry，Remus非常满意Pettigrew会以为是他帮助进行了对他的惩罚。

“你终于要被惩罚了，Pettigrew，”Harry愤怒的说。

“惩--惩--惩罚？”Pettigrew恐惧的结结巴巴说。

“你要去Azkaban，你很多很多年前就该去了，”Harry冷酷的说。

“不！你不能！我会死在那儿。你当时不想我死，Harry，”Pettigrew说，试图说服他。

“我说过的是我们要把你交给摄魂怪，”Harry纠正，满意的看着Pettigrew的眼睛睁大了，记起了当时。

“Remus，你不想这么做，”Pettigrew说，想转而说服他。

Severus厌恶的蔑视着他。“我不会救你这种无用的人，”他说。“Harry，我们开始。”

Harry点点头，深吸口气。

“你们要做什么？”Pettigrew恐惧的问，显而易见的畏缩了，即使被绑着。

“我三年前救了你的命，”Harry严酷的说。“为此，你欠了我生命之债，我现在打算收回它。你很快会发现你被魔法束缚听从我的命令……这终将导致你的死亡。”

“夺--夺魂咒？”Pettigrew努力问道。

“不，但是很接近了，”Harry承认。“它的作用基本来说是一样的。”

“你将被以魔法束缚，Peter，”Severus冷酷的说。“不像夺魂咒，没人能检测到不可饶恕咒的使用。这个魔法古老的多，没人能干扰。”Severus凶狠的微笑着。“也没人会知道，当然。你将为你多年前背叛的一方献出你的生命。”

“你的死不止是惩罚，”Harry向迷惑害怕的Pettigrew解释。“我需要Lucius Malfoy的帮助，而你会把他给我。”

“像--像Crouch？”Pettigrew怀疑的问。

“啊，看来你开始明白你的命运了，”Severus居高临下的说。

“你不能！”Pettigrew喊道。他充满泪水的眼睛转向Harry。“Malfoy是个恶魔。你不能放了他。你不能把我关到死！”

“恶魔与否，我需要他，”Harry平板的说，不为Pettigrew的恳求和哀诉所动。“而你应该死在Azkaban。你很久之前就该在那儿了。我唯一的遗憾是送你去了那儿，而Sirius的名誉永远无法澄清。”

“一份在吐真剂下签名的供诉可能有助澄清他的罪名，”Severus流畅的建议。

Harry的目光猛然投向他。Severus没有提过这种事。他不理会Pettigrew的唠叨，听着Severus解释羊皮纸会被下咒，因此可以认出Pettigrew的魔法签名。这不是完美的证据，但是，当时间合适，Harry能把文件交给魔法部，澄清Sirius的罪名，说明真相。

当Pettigrew开口答应，无需强迫，写供状的时候，Harry和Severus都有些吃惊，他看起来还是害怕，但说话时，声音令人惊讶的稳定。

“如果我真的要死了，那么我希望至少为老朋友做一件好事，”他静静的说。

Severus制造了羊皮纸，墨水和羽毛笔，保持他的魔杖坚定的指向Pettigrew，后者开始写字。

Harry沉默的看着，想知道是不是一部分生命之债影响了Pettigrew决定合作。如果他这么做是想玩弄Harry的情绪，Harry不得不承认它起了点作用。但是他只需想起Pettigrew供认了什么，就足以坚定决心。

Pettigrew写完之后，成功的看起来放心，顺从，并且依然害怕。他悲哀的看着Harry和Remus。Severus飞快的读了羊皮纸，又把他捆起来，然后小心的卷好它收了起来。

当Severus指示Harry开始咒语时，Pettigrew什么也没说，咒语会以魔法导出生命之债。Harry的声音坚强稳定的完成了咒语，然后给了Pettigrew他的指示。老鼠般的男人依然有他自己的意识，但他不能做任何事抵消生命之债魔法的力量。

他会被放在Azkaban的牢笼里，伴有一些复方汤剂和一份毒药。一个星期，如果他提前自杀则更短，，他会死。作为Lucius Malfoy而死，没人会调查他的死亡，就像他们多年前没有调查Crouch的死一样。

咒语和指示完成了，Harry觉得恶心。预谋杀人，伏地魔以外的人，不在他觉得他能够做到的事情的列表顶部，但这正是他所做的。一等Pettigrew变回他的老鼠形状，被打晕在Severus的口袋里，Harry拉开卧室的门，冲向洗手间，立刻剧烈的呕吐起来。

Severus跟着他，表现的就像Remus一样。他递过来一块冷毛巾擦干净，一份魔药帮助安抚他的胃。

“他是活该，但我还是觉得可怕，”Harry无力的说，感激Severus关上了门，从双胞胎那儿得到一点隐私。他也不特别情愿Severus看到他这样，但至少他懂得Harry为什么难受。

“Harry，如果你轻松的接受了，我可能会更担心，”Severus温和的说，拂着Harry的头发。“但我需要你保持坚强。我们还远没有完成任务。”

Harry点点头，深吸口气，站了起来。

Severus拿出两瓶魔药。

“这真会抵消摄魂怪的影响？”Harry问，怀疑的看着魔药。Severus早上告诉了他，他有份魔药能帮忙，但是Harry还不确定他相信。

Severus瞪着他，但是这表情在Remus的脸上没那么有效。“你在怀疑我的制药能力？”他问。

“不，只是担心这个星期再次被摄魂怪折腾，”Harry承认。“我跟他们处的不怎么好。”

“我也不，”Severus承认，让Harry更加惊奇。“因为黑魔王对他们的爱好，我做了这个当作保护。这是真正有效的配方，”他说，点点手里的药瓶。“我相信黑魔王唯一没有，还没有，完全使用摄魂怪的原因，是他的魔药大师没能完善魔药，保护他的追随者不受他们的影响，”他带着邪恶的假笑说。

Harry对这消息咧嘴笑了。“我充分希望他的魔药大师继续在完善它上面遇到麻烦，”他说，喝下了味道古怪的药水。

“精确，”Severus说，假笑保持不动，即使这不是Harry习惯在Remus脸上看到的表情。

他们回到客厅，Harry把装的满满的斗篷重新塞回包里，再一次惊奇于双胞胎用在它上面的魔法。即使口袋满满的，斗篷依然看不出来，而且很容易就折到很小。

Fred和George担心的看着他，但是即使在Harry离开前，也没有对他的呕吐说什么。他们只要他从他去的无论什么地方回来后，给他们送个消息。

Harry觉得很好玩，是Severus向他们保证他会送信，即使Harry忘记了。双胞胎也也很开心，不过如果他们知道是Severus，而不是Remus，在保证可能会彻头彻尾的惊呆了。

“Harry不擅长记得别人在担心他，”George说，对Harry笑着。

“话说回来，当他处于无意识，受伤，或者累的连手指都抬不起来的时候，要他记得安抚别人也确实困难，”Fred厚颜无耻的补充。

“哦，闭嘴吧，”Harry无用的抱怨。

Harry和Severus离开公寓，进入街道准备幻影显形。

“准备好了？”Severus问。

“没，”Harry说，还是点了点头。

他们幻影显形到斯克林杰之前给Harry的地点。那儿有个哨亭，斯克林杰和一个警卫走过来跟他们打招呼。如果不为别的，斯克林杰也要确保这次访问不为人知。

“你确定要去？”斯克林杰最后一次问。

“是，”Harry简单的回答。

斯克林杰勉强点头同意，然后Harry和Severus被指导坐上船，带他们去岛上。Harry忍耐着警卫的告诫，他和Severus身上被施了保护咒。他依靠Severus理解和记住警卫给他们的所有指示和特级信息。

斯克林杰看起来很挣扎——庆幸他不用跟他们去，但又痛苦于他允许Harry去了。即使紧张，Harry也松了口气发现斯克林杰至少还有点人性。当然，这不会阻止斯克林杰把拯救世界的工作留给他，Harry苦涩的想。他紧紧闭上一会儿眼睛，提醒自己应该感激斯克林杰的合作。

一上船，Harry从他的包里抽出Draco温暖的厚斗篷，已经觉得从内冰冷到外。调整好大小，他把它紧紧的裹在身上，船滑过水面。他觉得暖和了一点，更多是因为来自斗篷上令人安心的Draco的气味。

Severus没有评论，就像早上Harry让Winky拿来它时一样没有评论。他们沉默的穿过波浪，都为要做的事紧张焦虑。

当他们上岸看到许多摄魂怪的时候，Harry觉得寒意一直透到他的骨头里。就算有能让摄魂怪避开他们的魔药和保护咒，Harry还是不觉得很安全。当他站起来看着石头监狱，他剧烈的颤抖起来。

他觉得很感激，Severus一手搭在他肩上，把他拉近。他们开始走向通往监狱的石板路。

监狱里面不比外面强，其实是糟了十倍，Harry认为。黑暗与毛骨悚然是极其保守的描述。这个地方阴郁而且，在他的观念里，天然的邪恶。

他们进入囚犯所在的走道时，更是糟了一百倍。他庆幸他斗篷上有兜帽，觉得至少避开了一点所有那些盯着他的眼睛。尖叫和胡话是可以期待的，但是他还是被彻底震惊了。

他想要紧闭眼睛，但又害怕不敢真闭上。他一直尽可能的不去看囚室，让Severus带着他。在走过了仿佛无止境的通道后，他们终于停了下来。

“Draco？”一个嘶哑的声音。

Harry抬头看到了Lucius Malfoy坐在石头长椅上。“不，Lucius。恐怕我只是穿了Draco的斗篷，”他静静的说，惊奇Lucius看来认出了它。

Lucius困惑的说。“Potter？”他的目光瞟向Severus。“和Lupin？”

“是，”Harry回答，专注的看着他眼前幽魂一样的男人，绝望的努力忽视其他回响在他身边鬼魂一样的人的尖叫。他身边Severus坚强的存在是唯一支持他的东西。

Severus保持着沉默。作为Lupin，他会尽量少说话，让Harry和Lucius对话。他只在必要时插手。

Lucius快速的眨着眼，试图理解情况。“为什么你在这儿，Potter？”他愤怒的质问，看来重新镇静了。“为什么你穿着我儿子的斗篷？”

“我穿Draco的斗篷是因为它比我的暖和，”Harry说，知道这不是对方想了解的，迅速的继续道。“我在这儿是因为我需要你的帮助。”

“你需要我的帮助？”Lucius问。他的声音冰冷，但也嘶哑和充满怀疑。

Harry看着Severus，他在他们身边施了一个静音咒。他还是保持着很低的声音，即使有静音咒而且附近也没人能听到他们，因为囚室都分开的很远，但他还是感激，无论Severus施的什么咒语，它也挡住了他们周围的声音。Lucius看来也松了口气，享受着他们的宁静。

“Lucius，我真的不想在这儿解释一切，因为我想尽快出去，”Harry说。“我会带你跟我出去，然后我会解释。”

Lucius真的怀疑的揉着他的眼睛。“我一定产生了幻觉，”他对自己嘟哝着。

“我不确定你把它当成好消息还是坏消息，但是我恐怕你没有产生幻觉，”Harry冷漠的说。“Harry Potter在这儿把你劫出Azkaban。”

“为什么？”Lucius问。“这没道理。这根本不可能！”他喊道。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“是，我已经被通知过这不可能，”他讽刺的说。“但我还是做了。”

“为什么？”Lucius重复。“怎么做？”

“等我们离开这儿我会回答为什么，”Harry说，看了一眼周围再次颤抖。Severus的胳膊紧紧环住他的肩膀。“我能得到你至少这么长时间的合作吗？”他问。

Lucius慢慢点点头。“带我出去，我会听。”他说。

Harry飞快的解释了Pettigrew，生命之债，以及Pettigrew将怎样顶替他在囚室里。他不理睬Lucius听到这消息时眼里闪过的满意的光。

“你要变成你的阿尼马格斯形态，”Harry解释。“Remus会打晕然后绑起你，Pettigrew会代替你在这儿，然后你能跟我们离开。”

Lucius对事情的发展显然还是困惑，但是完全准备好了合作。Harry命令他变成阿尼马格斯形态，Lucius照办后，Harry的眼睛惊奇的瞪大了。

“哦，Merlin，”Harry屏息说，看着白色，尽管脏兮兮，的雪貂蹲在囚室里。他的视线投向Severus。“他真的是雪貂？”他问，提高了声音。Severus只说Lucius的阿尼马格斯形体很小，所以很容易带进一个小动物，再带出一个小动物。

Severus愉快的假笑着。“我想你也许会欣赏这件事，即使在这儿，”他说。

“难怪Draco总是被这事激怒，”Harry说，再次看向雪貂。“这不止是对他的侮辱，也是对他父亲的。”

“没有多少人知道这个侮辱的含意，”Severus说。“我后来才知道Crouch知道Lucius的阿尼马格斯形态，但是，就像Moody也知道Lucius的形态，也不喜欢Malfoy家，那次事故并非偶然。”

“哦，”Harry说。“我猜想还好我早就停止用这事侮辱Draco了，现在我知道了他可能更生气。”

Severus翻翻眼睛。“Harry，你把他父亲从牢里放了出来。我想他会为这点事原谅你的。”他讽刺的说。

Harry眨眨眼，“是，我想你是对的，”他说，挑起嘴角对Severus笑了。这个笑容立刻落下了，他再次想到了周围的环境。发现Lucius是雪貂确实愉快也有些吃惊，但他们还在Azkaban里面。

Severus飞快的用咒语打开了囚室的门，Harry以前从没听到过它们，击晕了Lucius，交换了阿尼马格斯，然后唤醒了Pettigrew。Harry不明白Severus用的所有魔法，使他们可能带着阿尼马格斯穿过监狱的防御，但是他真的不关心。Pettigrew，被生命之债的魔法绑定着，顺从的变成了Lucius。但魔法没有阻止他恳求Harry，而Harry为此极其痛苦。

“你终于为你犯下的罪行付出了代价，”Severus冰冷的说，推着Harry离开了。

静音咒被打破时，尖叫再次响起，一样恐怖。他被拉着穿过走道，Harry肯定他将在噩梦之中看到和听到这个地方。

摄魂怪站得远远的，但是Harry还是能感觉到他们冰冷的存在。他心里再次谢谢Severus制造了魔药，让他不会崩溃。终于，他们回到船上，他蜷缩起来。

他们回到陆地后，Severus应付了斯克林杰和警卫，直到Severus带他们幻影显形到了一个Harry认不出的地点后，Harry才不再作呕。

“Harry，你好些了吗？”Severus非常关心的问，Harry不得不提醒自己这其实是Severus而不是Remus。

“是，”Harry无力的回答。“我只知道我要做很久的噩梦了。”

“我明白，”Severus说。Harry看着他，意识到他可能不是唯一一个会有噩梦的人。

然而，Harry再次振作起来。最困难的部分已经完成了，据他所知。Severus还是提防Lucius，但Harry发现他自己开始同情这个他恨了这么久的男人。

他怀疑Lucius还是健康的。破烂的袍子不能掩盖伤口以及瘦弱不堪的身体。如果他知道了这个人病了，他不会惊奇。他显得有点混乱以及完全的衰弱，但看起来至少神智正常。

Severus从口袋里掏出被打昏的雪貂，Harry忍不住窃笑起来。“我不能告诉Ron真是太可惜了，”他说。

“你不能这么做，”Severus说，但是他语气温和。他们都知道Harry其实不会说任何话，即使这很诱人。

Severus唤醒了Lucius，把他变回人形。他们看着Lucius慢慢恢复，意识到Harry和Severus的魔杖稳定的指着他，然后辨认他们周围的环境。

Harry还是不知道他们在哪儿，只知道他们在一片林中空地。一个无名之地，就是他所知道的，但是过了一会儿，Lucius看来认出了这个地方。

“我们在庄园附近，”他充满希望的说，深深呼吸着森林的气息。

Severus点头承认，但Harry不确定Lucius注意到了。这个人太忙着欣赏户外和自由，即使有观众。Harry忍不住想起了Sirius。Lucius异常褴褛的外表就像以前的Sirius，哪怕他们长得完全不像。Lucius头发非常长，纠结在一起，也很脏。虽然它其实是金色的，还是和Sirius纠结的粗发一模一样，就像他们定居在格里莫广场前Harry所看到的。

Lucius对于在户外流露出的敬畏更让Harry想起Sirius，这让Harry胸发痛。他眼前的这个人就在导致Sirius死亡的那次战斗里，而他在这儿，活着且又一次自由了。

Severus看来感觉到了Harry的一些想法，一手放在他肩头安抚的捏了捏。Harry横看了一眼他的方向，但Severus的目光稳定的放在Lucius身上，观察着等待着。

Lucius看来终于准备再次注意Harry，但他说话的时候完全的震惊了他。“谢谢你，Potter，”他安静的说。“无论从这儿开始会发生什么事，我感激你表现出的尊重，允许我欣赏一会儿自由。”

Harry花了一会儿摆脱震惊。他翻着口袋，找出他们给这男人准备的一瓶水和一点食物，把它们递给Lucius，也把震惊传递回了他。

Harry对他的惊讶假笑着。“不是一切都像它看起来的，Lucius，”他说。“我确定我还是一点也不喜欢你，但是我有很多理由对你显示一点礼貌，即使这环境。”他示意着食物和水。“你看起来像是需要这个。你没什么理由相信我，但是它里面没有毒药。”

Lucius警惕的看着他，但最后还是从瓶子喝了水，放松的叹口气。他再次开口时声音光滑多了。“为什么我在这儿，Potter？”他问。他没有说出来，但他的目光流连在Harry所穿的Draco的斗篷上。

Harry一手挠着头发，想着怎么回答这个问题。他看了一眼Severus，但他保持着沉默，只是站着守卫。Harry知道Severus负担不起让Lucius知道他真正是谁。

“长话短说，我需要你放在Malfoy庄园金库里的某些东西，”Harry说，坦率的面对Lucius。“作为回报，我会让你见到Narcissa和Draco。之后发生什么取决于你。”

“你对我妻子和儿子干了什么？”Lucius问，他的怒火点燃了。

“除了保护他们安全，我什么也没做，”Harry说，觉得奇怪的镇静，他知道他处在上风。“你被关进Azkaban后发生了很多事，Lucius。我没有时间一一告诉你。事实上，我想你听Draco和Narcissa说应该更好。你可以相信他们，而如果你听我说……你可能太忙着判断我告诉你的是不是实话。”

Lucius研究着他，思索掂量着Harry的话。“他们安全……和你在一起？”他问，语气非常怀疑。

“伏地魔知道他们离开了Malfoy庄园，但不知道他们怎么了，”Harry说。“大部分巫师世界甚至不知道他们失踪了。我做了我能做的所有事保护他们。”

“他们永远不会去找你，”Lucius说。“你把我的家人扣作人质。”

“事情变了，”Harry耸耸肩说。“他们不是我的囚犯。你也不是我的囚犯。至少，等你拿出我要的东西以后就不是了，”他澄清。

Lucius抬起一条眉毛，显示他的怀疑。“你把我从Azkaban打救出来，只为了让我回到黑魔王那儿去，”他平板的陈述。

“不，”Harry冷漠的说。“我把你从Azkaban打救出来，因为你是唯一一个能拿出我要的东西的人。我已经告诉了你，此后，发生什么取决于你。”他犹豫了一下。“我的另一个选择是杀死你，这样进入权就转移给了Draco，他能给我拿出来。我决定不采取这个选择。”

“而我的选择是？”Lucius问，眯起眼睛。

“嗯，”Harry思索着说。“你可以选择回到伏地魔那儿。肯定你会为了没有拿到预言和你家人的消失而受到惩罚，但如果你幸运，他会让你活着。”

他故作无辜的看着Lucius。“瞧，我最近算是破坏了他的一些计划，他不太高兴。既然他的一些手下被捕了，我想他真的负担不起再杀死一个对他显示忠诚的了。”

Lucius只是沉默的看着他，所以Harry继续说着。

“另一个选择是跟着我。你可以和你的家人在一起，我不太喜欢折磨人，也不会要任何人做他们不愿意做的事，”他说。“但凡事总有例外，我绝对打算强迫你给我拿到我要的东西，”他警告。

“你想要挟我，”Lucius冷酷的说。“把我的家人挟作人质。”

“我已经告诉过你他们不是我的人质，”Harry否认。“我向你担保，Draco和Narcissa选择，出于他们的自由的意愿，到他们现在所在的地方。你要求选择，我给了你两个选择。无论哪种，你都得先给我拿到我要的东西。”

他停顿一刻增强效果。“我相信你在考虑第三个选择，把Draco和Narcissa从我手里救出去，然后回去伏地魔身边。他们很爱你也想念你，但我不认为他们愿意回去，就算为了你。他们知道这意味着某个时候的死亡，可能快而不是迟。”

“发生了什么事？”Lucius问，真的被Harry告诉他的事搞糊涂了。他的怒气一直想浮出水面，但Harry镇静诚恳的态度让他不知所措。

Harry不准备告诉Lucius太多事。 他肯定也不准备告诉这个男人他在跟他儿子恋爱。但他们一直纠缠在同一话题上，是时候做点事情再次开始行动了。

“Lucius，在我们离开这儿前，我要要求你跟我发一个牢不可破的誓言，”Harry说、“你发誓拿到我要的东西，我发誓之后放了你，如果这是你选择的。我们对对方的责任就算完成了。”

他飞快的看了一眼Severus，继续说。“如果你选择各走各路，你从Azkaban逃出的记忆会被抹去以保护我，”Harry说。

他再次看了一眼Severus，知道他不会同意他后面打算说的东西。“但我不会抹去你带我们进入Malfoy庄园的记忆。”他不理睬Severus恼怒的声音。“但愿伏地魔会饶过你，如果你告诉了他我拿到什么。”

“Harry，”Severus说，第一次开口。“你不能把这个消息送回给他。”

“我今天已经送了一个人去死，”Harry冷酷的说。“我不能让Draco的父亲去送死而不给他点可能的保护。”

没有警告，Severus捆住了Lucius，建立起一个静音咒。Harry不得不想知道为什么Severus不直接打晕他。

“Potter，这个信息价值太高，不能就这么告诉黑魔王，”Severus激怒的说。

“如果我什么都不做，我怎么去面对Draco？”Harry生气的说。

“你负担不起把个人情感掺杂进来，Potter，”Severus冷酷的说。“我以为你终于明白了战争的真相。”

Harry怒视着他。“一旦我拿到那个盒子，我就除掉了最大的危险，”他说，他的声音冰冷的就像Severus的。“不，这不是个理想的时机让伏地魔知道我在做什么，但现在他也没什么能做的。坦白说，我甚至不认为事情会那样发展。过去这个月，即使我没有学到别的，我至少知道了Malfoy重视家庭胜过其他一切。”

Severus犹豫了，Harry推进他的观点。“Lucius需要切实可行的选择，”他说。“如果他看到我愿意冒险送他回去伏地魔，也许，只是也许，他会更愿意冒险跟我走。”

“这个风险还是太高了，”Severus说。

Harry眯起眼睛。“你不是完全了解这到底是怎么样的风险，”他无情的说。“我是唯一一个能判断的，不论好坏。”

“Potter，你会让我们都为了你的愚蠢而死，”Severus咆哮着。他阴沉的表情显示他离诅咒Harry只差一秒，但Harry坚持己见。

“不，”Harry冷笑说。“我只是依靠我的直觉，努力带着尽可能多的人走过这场战争——活着。无论你喜不喜欢，这包括Lucius。”

“啊，当然，我们必须服从Potter的直觉，”Severus高高在上的说。

Harry鼻翼翳张。“我不知道这种狗屁是突然从哪儿冒出来的，但是收回去，”他危险的嘶声说道。

Severus愤怒的挥挥魔杖，放下了静音咒。

“哦，哦，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。“看来你确实给了我相当一项选择，连你的同伴都觉得它这么关键。”

Harry为Lucius的话瞪着他，但思考着他的话，他敏锐的看了一眼Severus。他突然有种清楚的印象，他被耍了。他敢肯定Severus刚刚帮他说服了Lucius他有个可靠的选择，这正是Harry想要的。当然，他不怀疑Severus对他生气，还是不同意让Lucius带着关于挂坠盒的消息回去伏地魔那儿。他的怒视转回Lucius，在同Severus争吵后依然很紧张。

“牢不可破咒，”Harry咬牙切齿的说，走过去跪在Lucius面前，“现在，”

Severus松开了他，Lucius眼也不眨的看了Harry很久，伸出了他的右手。Harry没有犹豫，坚定的用自己的右手握住了它。他们的视线紧锁着。

Severus跟Harry一起行动，他的魔杖碰着他们的手。

“你，Lucius，愿意和我，Harry，秘密潜进Malfoy庄园，拿出斯莱特林的挂坠盒吗？”

Lucius瞪大眼睛，显然没有想到Harry想得到的是什么。“我愿意，”他回答，不顾一切的。

Severus告诉过他会发生什么，但Harry还是惊讶于围绕着他们的手的火焰。

“你愿意在拿出挂坠盒后尽一切可能与我秘密回到这里吗？”

“我愿意，”Lucius说。

“你愿意保密，以任何方式，你逃出Azkaban的细节吗？”

“我愿意，”Lucius再次说。

Harry的目光终于落到他们握着的手上，看着魔法的火焰把他们的手连在一起。Severus嘟哝着咒语，Harry观看着魔法沉进他们的皮肤，束缚了他们。

他看向Severus，后者微微点头。他松开了Lucius的手。“我们走吧，免得太迟了，”Harry冷酷的说，站了起来。

“Potter，我不知道你知道了多少，但很难在庄园里保持不被发现，”Lucius说。“就算那儿没有……意外之客，也会有家养小精灵。如果不出意外，黑魔王会被通知我回来了。”他警告说。

“今晚那儿没有意外之客，我们在Draco的防御下作为他的客人进去，家养小精灵被指示留在他们的地方直到早上，我有办法不被察觉的进入庄园，”Harry坦白的回答。“伏地魔不会知道你回来了，除非你回去他那儿。”

Lucius的眼睛瞪得像铜铃。“你可充满了意外惊喜，不是吗，Potter？”他问道。

“我是这么听说的，”Harry回答，翻翻眼睛。“你要变回你的阿尼马格斯形态。这样我们带你进去更容易。如果你愿意，可以待在Draco斗篷的口袋里，”他建议。“我觉得既然你发了誓，这次不用被打晕了。”他看着Severus以确定，Severus看起来警惕但还是点了头。

“Potter，为什么你穿着我儿子的斗篷？”Lucius问。他这次听起来不生气，只是困惑。

“他其实不知道我拿了它，”Harry诚恳的回答，抬起一只手因为Lucius又开始愤怒。“我不想他知道我今天去哪儿了，所以没问能不能借它。他知道我在某个时候可能会把你弄出Azkaban，但我出门前不想唤起他的希望。”

他犹豫了一刻，咬着嘴唇。“Draco的麻烦够多了，Lucius，”他严肃的说。“我今天做的事——太危险，不能让Draco参与。我不想冒着他被捕的危险，无论是被那一方。那个笨蛋如果事先知道我今天要去什么地方，可能会坚持来。”

Lucius再次困惑的看着Harry。“关于我拿了Draco的斗篷，好吧，它是比我的暖和，我告诉过你。而且，唔，这听起来很傻，不过既然我是想去救他父亲，看起来也合适，”他羞愧的承认。他不会承认它闻起来就像Draco那么好，也是一种安慰。“我借过他别的衣服，如果我觉得他会介意，就不会借它了。”

“也许你该送个信让他们知道你很好，”Severus说，讽刺的强调了“好”这个字。

“该死！”Harry轻声骂道，记起了之前跟Fred和George的对话。“我想还该让另外两个人知道，”他承认。

Severus对他假笑着。“我相信他们也会感激这个消息，”他说。

Harry看了一眼Lucius。“他怎么办？”他问Severus。

“送一般的消息，”Severus说，“只要警告Winky别提任何关于他的事。”

Harry耸耸肩，接受了Severus的判断，叫来Winky。

“是，Harry主人？”

“你好，Winky，”Harry说。“我需要你给我送两个消息。一，去告诉双胞胎我已经从今天最危险的任务里活下来了，”他干巴巴的说。

Winky点点头，期待的等着下一个口信。

“第二，你能告诉，”他看了一眼Severus，依然伪装成Remus，然后继续。“Draco和Narcissa我很好吗？”他要求。“我相信Draco一定疯了想找出我今天去哪儿了，Narcissa可能现在已经喝了三壶茶。”

Winky微笑着点点头。“他们今天很担心Harry主人，”她承认。

“好，告诉他们我很好，Remus也很好。但是警告他们我可能还要过一会儿才能回家，”他说。

他专心在Draco和Narcissa上，没去想这对Lucius听起来像什么。当他看着这个男人时，Lucius毫不掩饰的张口结舌。他看到Remus脸上满意的表情，告诉Harry再一次他乖乖的做了Severus想他做的事。

“唔，Winky，你决不能提起他，”Harry说，指着Lucius。

“Winky一个字也不会说，Harry主人，”她说，骄傲的仰着头。

“谢谢，Winky，”Harry说，感激的微笑着让她去了。

他转头看着Lucius，假笑的看着站在他面前这个目瞪口呆的男人。他不该惊奇，太容易让一个坐牢一年多，只有摄魂怪作伴的人震撼了，但是Harry还是享受这一刻，无论如何。

“家？”Lucius问。

“是，”Harry随口回答。“我和你妻子儿子住在一起。”

“Harry Potter……和我的妻子儿子住在一起，”Lucius无力的自言自语。

Harry想知道他是不是给出了太多震惊，这个男人真的在摇晃。他立刻穿过他们之间的距离，没有犹豫，一把抓住Lucius的胳膊想扶住他。Severus没有动，但绷紧了准备着采取行动以防万一。

“对不起，”Harry嘟哝着。“我想不该在你还因为坐牢虚弱的时候捉弄你。”

Lucius只是低头看着他，慢慢眨着眼。

Severus，与之相反，轻哼一声。“你向Lucius道歉？”他问道，看起来克制不住要发表评论。

Harry不在乎的耸耸肩。“是，好了，拿真相取笑他是很有趣，但我觉得现在这样不太公平，”他防卫的说。

Severu带着愉快的无奈摇摇头，没再多说，不过Harry肯定如果不是会暴露他的身份的话，他一定有很多话想说。

“你还好吧？”Harry问Lucius。

“不，”Lucius坦白的说。“我很骄傲自己在Azkaban保持了神智正常。现在，我恐怕重获自由后失去了它。”

Harry悲惨的笑了。“是很难接受，”他同情的说。“你很快就能搞清楚所有事，重新得回你的健康，然后一切就正常了。”

Lucius又沉思着研究了一会Harry。“我有种感觉，Potter，没太多事会正常，”他静静的说。

Harry点头承认，希望这也意味着Lucius自己已经变了，“你现在准备好去庄园了？”他问。

Lucius深吸口气，然后猛然点点头。Harry退开，让Lucius变形。当小雪貂跳上他的斗篷爬进口袋时，Harry还是有点吃惊。他的头从口袋里探出来，Harry不能置信的看了一会儿，开始大笑。Lucius显然对雪貂这事比Draco不在乎得多。

他看了一眼Severus，看到温暖愉快的微笑。“不，Harry，”Severus说。“你还是不能告诉任何人。”

“我知道，”Harry说，笑容扩大了。“但这让今天至少可以忍受了一点，而且肯定我可以告诉Draco。”

“我说他会原谅你，但是你多说这种话是冒你自己的风险。”Severus警告。

“哦，我可以应付Draco，”Harry说，他的微笑变得淘气起来。“我有新办法让他原谅我。”

“精确，”Severus干巴巴的说。

Harry抓起他的包，拿出隐形斗篷，他们会躲在下面潜入。Lucius在Harry的斗篷里，Harry可以轻易抓住Severus胳膊辅助幻影显形。


	34. Chapter 34

Lucius不知道，但Severus是那个有权限和知识调整防御允许他们作为Draco的客人进入的人。没有人会监视，他们出现在房子里时也没有警报会被送出。Severus也给了家养小精灵命令。

Harry不知道Severus怎么确定庄园里没有意外之客，但是他相信Severus的话。他也还不知道Severus怎么能成功让Pettigrew的消失保密这么久。这个男人看来知道，无论如何，伏地魔这个白天或者晚上不会召唤他的手下。这是他们不得不迅速行动的理由之一。Harry想知道是不是Severus直接安排的，但不肯定怎么会可能。或者可能他的意识只是在回避去想Severus做了什么来实行可能。

无论怎样，Severus带他们躲在隐形斗篷下幻影显形直接进了庄园。他一手搁在Harry肩头，立刻带着他们沿着大理石的长廊走着，显然知道他们要去那儿。

Harry跟着，但他的目光打量着他们路过的每一样东西。这个地方简直是在尖叫着金钱……而且它庞大。他有点着迷的想着这就是Draco长大的地方，但觉得这里看起来相当冷。他想知道这在多大程度上是因为Narcissa和Draco从这儿带走了那么多东西，因为空气里有种显而易见的空旷。

Lucius，依然是雪貂形态，在他的腿边蠕动，Harry低头看了他一眼。雪貂很亢奋。Harry自己觉得战战兢兢。

他们进入了一间书房，在关上门后，Severus取下斗篷，立即防御了房间增添额外的保护。Lucius从Harry的口袋里跳出来，落到地上，变回了他的人类形体。

Harry研究着昂贵的家具和屋子中央巨大的书桌。Lucius也站着扫视着房间有一分钟，才慢慢走向他的书桌，坐了下来，一手抚摸着桌面。

这书桌和这房间对Lucius有太多记忆，Harry敢肯定。他保持安静，给Lucius几分钟。Lucius检查了所有的抽屉，最后把注意力转回Harry。他依然不直接与Severus打交道，相信他是Remus。

“Potter，这儿什么也没有，”他说。“我可以假定是Narcissa拿走了我的东西？”

“是，”Harry说，点点头。“嗯，我敢确定，无论如何。我没有直接问过关于你的东西，”他承认。“但是她和Draco从这儿收拾走了很多东西。在所有其他东西中，他们有两件魔法箱子用来装填。我知道Draco和Narcissa真的非常有办法。”

Lucius虚弱的微笑着。“那是他们，”他温柔的说，再次陷入沉默。Harry等待着，他不是真的有耐心，宁可尽快离开这儿，但他愿意尽可能的多给Lucius一点时间。

房间里寂静无声，Lucius还低着头，他再次开口时，Harry吃了一惊。

“我的妻子和儿子很有办法，”Lucius强调，抬头直视Harry。“我不知道去年巫师世界发生了什么事，但显然事情发生了意外的转变，使得我的妻儿住到你那儿。”他犹豫了一会儿。“他们真的在战争中转换阵营了？”他问。“你没有明说，但这绝对是我从你这儿得到的印象。”

“是，”Harry严肃的说。“他们自由的作出了他们的选择，为了他们将要亲自告诉你的原因。我拒绝为他们做选择，就像我拒绝强迫你。我为他们提供我最好的保护，这点我愿意给予你。”

“你知道在得不到完整信息的情况下做这么重大的决定是不明智的，”Lucius声明。

“我知道，”Harry说，点头承认。“你知道我不能信任你。”

“你强迫我做一个立即的决定，”Lucius说。

Harry长叹口气。“是环境逼你做立即决定，不是我。”他说。“相信我，我也不喜欢这样。”他随便的坐到书桌对面的一把椅子上，茫然的揉着太阳穴，努力想找到更好的办法。

他再次想着邓不利多对Lucius的看法是否正确。Harry记得他说过什么Lucius可能庆幸被关在Azkaban，安全的避开了伏地魔的怒气。他希望这是真的，这能帮忙动摇Lucius，但是不能依靠它。他不知道Lucius脑子里在想什么，不过家庭看来是关键因素。

“如果你留在这儿，你就完蛋了，因为伏地魔会立刻发现你在这儿，”Harry说。“没有承诺，我不能带你去我们住的地方，这太冒险了。我真的不知道可以带你去哪儿，给你更多时间决定。”

他抱着希望看了一眼Severus，但那个男人只是摇摇头。他知道Severus还是打算直接给Lucius施遗忘咒，让他自己想办法。

Harry叹口气。“我可能做到的最好安排是让你跟Draco和Narcissa见面，在我们完成这儿的事后，那么你至少能在决定前跟他们谈谈，”他说。

“Potter，你介意终于解释一下为什么我在这儿跟你讨论吗？”Lucius平静的问。

Harry茫然的看着他，吃惊于转变的话题，而且不明白他是什么意思。

“你是邓不利多的宠儿，但是肯定他会希望亲自处理这种谈判，”Lucius说。

Harry瞪着他，突然意识到Lucius不知道邓不利多的死。他技术上知道Lucius不知道这些事，但他不知为什么以为至少这个消息在过去两个月里会传到囚犯耳中。他们被隔离得比他知道的还彻底。

Lucius挑起一条眉毛。“我从你的表情猜想你，事实上，是自己承担了这项任务，”他拖长声音。“为什么，Potter？”

Harry冒险看了一眼Severus，他僵硬的站着，表情一片空白。Harry看回Lucius。

“邓不利多死了，”他平板的回答，觉得他肯定就这么失败了。他麻木的意识到Lucius的震惊。Lucius在思考转换阵营，但他显然相信光明方还有个真正的领导人。

Harry不特别关心Lucius，但他为了Draco和Narcissa着想，希望这个男人不会回到伏地魔那儿。Lucius甚至不知道他有个孙女。Harry也不打算告诉他。没有理由把Victoria置于危险中。

“什么时候？怎么回事？”Lucius问。

Harry下到地狱也不会回答怎么回事。“两个月前，”他迟钝的说。

“你是黑魔王的唯一对手了？”Lucius问，依然听起来很震惊。

Harry点点头，叹口气。他无力的靠在椅子里，想弄明白他要怎么对Draco和Narcissa解释。

Lucius犹豫着开口。“Draco和Narcissa什么时候转换了他们的忠诚？”他问道。

Harry耸耸肩。“嗯，Draco是在一个半月前先来找我的，但他们直到两个星期前才真正转换了阵营，”他说，他皱着眉头。“感觉起来比这长多了，”他自言自语。

Lucius凝视着他，再次震惊了。“那么，你是在说我的妻子和儿子选择了和你一边，”他说。

Harry慢慢坐直身，开始明白了。也许他终究还是有机会把Draco的父亲给他带回去。“是，”他静静的承认。“Lucius，我真的以为你至少听说了邓不利多的死。我说你的选择是在我和伏地魔之间不是开玩笑。”

“巫师世界发生了什么事？”Lucius困惑的问。

Harry摇摇头。“你需要跟Narcissa和Draco谈谈。”

他说，“我真的不觉得该由我来说，我甚至不想对你解释所有事。”

垂下头，他叹口气。这将是又一个漫长的夜晚。“我们赶快完成吧，然后我们能想个办法让你见到他们，”他说。他猜想他们可能已经在庄园里待了二十到三十分钟，不想再浪费时间。Severus没说什么，所以他们肯定还是安全的。但Harry更情愿赶快行动。

“Potter，”Lucius说，要求Harry的注意。“你会战胜黑魔王吗？”他问，专心的看着他。

Harry笔直看着他的眼睛。“是，”他镇定自信的回答。

“而鉴于我在这儿，你显然会做任何事来达成你的目标，”Lucius陈述说。

Harry简单的点点头。

Lucius安静了一会儿，研究着Harry。“我已经有理由质疑我自己的忠诚，而且我不希望回到黑魔王的手下，只为接受更多惩罚，”他承认。“Azkaban提供了很多时间反思，”他苦着脸补充。

他的话看来证实了Harry的——邓不利多的——猜测，这点让Harry安心。

“我对Narcissa有极大的信任。而你，相当讽刺，是给我自由的人，说明了你的能力，”Lucius说。

他犹豫了几秒，Harry发现自己屏住呼吸。

“我相信，Potter先生，我听你吩咐，”Lucius郑重的说。

Harry挑起一条眉毛，同时松了口气，想知道Malfoy是不是有倾向这样高贵的转换忠诚。他留意到Severus短暂的惊奇神情，尽管很快被掩藏起来。他的主要注意还是在Lucius身上。“我感谢这宣称，但你永不必听我吩咐。不过我接受你转换阵营。”他说。

“你希望什么作为我转换忠诚的证据？”Lucius问。

“Draco自己建议服用吐真剂，但我没有让他，”Harry承认。“不过我可能要对你用真相药剂，因为你积极的想要杀死我。”

Lucius终于愉快的假笑了。“或许是个明智的决定，”他说。

“Remus？”Harry问Severus。

Severus摇摇头。“我们先拿要找的东西然后离开这儿。在这儿留太久不明智。我们已经待的比预期的要久了，”他说。

“当然，”Lucius说，站起身走向墙上的一幅肖像。

“肖像，”Harry屏息说。

“他们不危险，”Lucius说。“除了这一幅，它们都是用以装饰房间。而这一幅只会回答我。”

Harry意识到Severus一定已经知道这点，否则他绝不会带他们来这儿。他安静的看着Lucius轻声对肖像说话，然后把手按在画框两侧。画框闪过一道白光，画消失了。

Harry从他所在的地方看不见太多里面的东西，但他觉得如果站起来探头去看太不礼貌。他有点吃惊Lucius拉出了又一个魔法箱子。他示意Harry过去，打开了第一层。

“我相信这就是你要的，”Lucius说，拿出那个挂坠盒，递给Harry。

满意的坏笑着，Harry接过了挂坠盒。他立刻认出了它——从冥想盆的记忆和对它在格里莫广场的回忆。

“是，这就是我在找的，”他咝咝的说，看着挂坠盒和它正面雕刻的S，没有意识到他说的是爬说语，直到他看到Lucius和Severus震惊的表情。

“对不起，”Harry嘟哝着，“它看起来像条蛇。”

“这是你要的？”Severus问。

“是，”Harry说，没有发现他脸上闪动的兴奋。他毫无敬畏的晃动着挂坠盒。“这让整个一天都值得了。”

“收好它，”Severus命令。

Harry照做了，把它塞进牛仔裤口袋。Lucius看上去很痛苦，但是没有说话。

他确实要求带着箱子检查庄园是否有Narcissa遗忘的东西。Severus拒绝让他从庄园里拿走任何东西，说它们会被征测到。他勉强允许那箱子，但坚持首先检查它。Harry不知道Lucius会不会同意，但他最后屈服了。Severus检查了每一层，进行各种各样的魔法扫描。Harry不能说明白他在干吗，但他着迷的看着。

他们待的越久，都开始觉得越发紧张。当Severus带他们幻影显形回到林中空地时，Harry终于放心了。只剩下在吐真剂作用下质询Lucius的任务了。Harry躺在草地上，靠着那个箱子，不关心他在哪儿。现在已经很晚，他累坏了。Severus召唤了椅子给他和Lucius，也制作了一瓶吐真剂开始质询。Harry太愿意让他去管这事。

他安静的听着Severus询问了Lucius各种各样的问题。花了一会儿他才突然想到Severus自己多年前可能被问过同样的问题。最后Severus终于满意了，给出解毒剂，Harry不再怀疑Lucius新的忠诚。

Lucius，无论如何，看起来还是很糟糕。甚至比之前更糟，如果这可能的话。“Lucius，你愿意有个机会清洗一下，让我们治好你的伤再去见Narcissa和Draco吗？”Harry问。“如果你宁愿，我们可以立刻去那房子，但是……”他不确定的停下了。

“如果有办法，我宁可他们不要看到我这样，”Lucius承认，听起来极其疲倦。

“Harry，你打算带他去哪儿？”Severus激怒的问。“现在，带他去除了那所屋子外的任何地方都非常不安全。”

Harry耸耸肩。“我有隐形斗篷，双胞胎不会问我任何问题关于斗篷下的某人使用他们的浴室，”他说。“Draco和Narcissa已经够担心他了，看到他现在这样只会证实他们的所有恐惧。让Lucius尽量带着尊严与骄傲回到他的家庭去。”

“从什么时候开始你尊重，或者甚至理解，Malfoy的骄傲？”Severus问，挑选着他的用词。

Harry再次耸耸肩，无力的微笑着。“我最近学到了很多这些东西，”他说。

Severus沉重的叹口气。“当然你是的，”他静静的说。

·············

当他们轻轻进入双胞胎的公寓时已经是凌晨一点了。Severus潜入他们的卧室，施了咒语让他们不会醒来。

“他们知道你把什么样的危险带进了他们的住所吗？”Severus退出他们卧室时嘟哝着。

Harry悲惨的笑了，“呃，我带Draco来过这儿。他们很快适应了他。不过如果他们知道我现在带来的是谁，可能甚至会超过他们的底线，”他承认。

“我在一个Weasley的住所里，”Lucius厌恶的说。“这是怎么发生的？”

“你会克服的，”Harry干巴巴的说。“去洗个澡清洗干净。”

Lucius显然放弃了他的关于在Weasley住所里的疑虑，立刻抓住Harry给他的机会。

Harry疲倦的倒在沙发上，等待着。一等听到水打开的声音，他看向坐在对面沙发上的Severus，依然看起来是Remus。“你知道，在我们回去前，你总归要告诉他你是谁，”他静静的说。“Remus在那儿的事实会泄漏这点秘密。”

“我意识到了，”Severus说，按着鼻梁。“我只是还不完全相信眼下的情况。”

“是你质询他的，用你自己的吐真剂，”Harry指出。

“我一直跟你在一起，但我还是觉得很难相信你说服了Lucius转换阵营，”Severus说，声音流露着明显的怀疑。

“跟他的家人在一起说服了他，”Harry说。“这点，以及他完全了解伏地魔是个虐待成性的杂种的事实。邓不利多说过Lucius为了那本日记的事件被惩罚的非常严厉。我觉得他不会想要为了丢失预言再次被惩罚。”

“精确，”Severus同意。他沉思的看着Harry。“你是个杰出的年轻人，Harry Potter，”他说。

Harry脸红了，不安于这称赞。Severus从没像这样轻易的特地称赞过他。他感激Severus的话，但不知道该说什么。

“只要接受赞扬就够了，Harry，”Severus嘲弄的说，看来明白了Harry的困难。“这是你赢得的。”

“谢谢你，”Harry轻声说。“你说这话意味着很多。”

“你表现的控制得相当好，”Severus说，他的声调把它变成了一个问题。

Harry疲倦的摸摸脸。“我做的还行，”他说。“我相信如果把Lucius从牢里放出来是发生在下周——或者明年——某个时候，我的反应可能会更正确——因为我此刻对此还没有感觉。”

Severus嗤笑起来，但是听起来跟Harry的感觉一样疲惫。“我相信压抑感情是不健康的。无论如何，我也相信我不是讨论这个主题的最合适人选。”他说。

Harry安静的吃吃笑着。“也许不，”他同意。他喜欢看到Severus这样放松，也想知道这种彻底的放松有多少是因为这一天已经过去了。也许这是他自己的方式庆幸没有被关在Azkaban。

“Harry，非常认真的说，你看来发展了一种相当独特的成熟的待人技巧，”Severus说。“我意识到过去的很多事依然让你生气，但你比大多数人更愿意给他人第二次机会。”

“不，我只是一个自私傲慢的混蛋，希望每个人都在我这边，”Harry平板的说。

Severus挑起一条眉毛，询问Harry的声明。

Harry无所谓的耸耸肩。“好，可能我不是真这么想，”他承认，“但如果我不克服过去那些狗屎放开它们，我只会减少我在这该死的战争中的幸存机会。”

“而你不打算失败，”Severus陈述。

“绝对，”Harry轻声叹口气。“这对我也不容易。我的情绪一直在我肠子里打转，但如果我允许自己对今天发生的事想得更深，我可能会崩溃。我知道，所以，我在努力不要想太多。”

Severus沉思着研究着他。“我相信你一直在思考这些事，比你承认的要多，”他说。“你的反应只是与别人期待的正常反应不一样。”

Harry挑起嘴角笑了。“我们都知道我天生就会回避正常的事，”他厚着脸皮说。

“精确，”Severus说，愉快的假笑着。

当Lucius从浴室出来的时候，他们抬起头。Harry怀疑的摇摇头。不知何故，这个男人设法从他的箱子里找出了一件漂亮的睡袍。“为什么你不穿好衣服？”Harry只能问。

“据我理解，你们能治疗我，”Lucius僵硬的说。

“哦，我能帮忙，但你可能更情愿他，”Harry说，指着Severus。

Lucius苦着脸。“我两者都不情愿，”他嘟哝着。“但既然你们俩都已经见过我最糟的状况，我看不出现在有什么理由拒绝照顾。”

Harry看了一眼Severus，他沉重的叹口气，拿出一瓶魔药抵消复方汤剂。Harry和Lucius看着他转变回平常的自己。

“Severus？”Lucius不能相信的问。

虽然Lucius在淋浴后已经好多了，他还是震惊的摇摇欲坠。Harry飞快的走过去，拉着他坐到沙发上。Lucius跟着他，不能反抗。

Harry为Lucius觉得糟糕。这个男人超过一年没能好好睡觉，他严重的营养不良以及衰弱，也不习惯任何身体活动。伴随着所有的震惊，Harry觉得他控制的真的相当好了，但事情还是太难承受。

“是，Lucius，”Severus静静的说。“我是个间谍。我是黑魔王的宠臣之一，但我真正的忠诚是对光明一方的。我在以我的能力做任何事来帮助Harry。”

“Potter，告诉我你究竟是谁，”Lucius说，紧紧闭着眼睛。

“我是我，”Harry说。“还有，呃，如果你愿意，你可以叫我Harry，”

Lucius对此哼了一声。“当我被关起来的时候显然我失去了我的敏感，”他说，带着自责。

“我相信你的直觉还在原位，”Severus不同意的说，“你一直在和Harry打交道，尽可能的忽视我的存在。”

Lucius对此睁开眼睛。

“这不止是因为他不喜欢Remus？”Harry惊奇的问。

“我对那个狼人没有特别的反对，”Lucius慢慢的说。“肯定我与你有更多消极的历史，”他说，看着Harry。“但是，我宁愿跟你打交道，一个孩子，而不是成年人，”他补充说。

Harry板起脸，导致Severus愉快的嗤笑了。“我不相信Harry会高兴被当作孩子，”他说。

Lucius沉思着研究了Harry一会儿。“在我今天见证的所有事后，我可以尊重这点，”他说。他转向Severus。“也许我的尊严没有完全失去。”

“哦，但你可能说的太早了，”Severus说，用他恶作剧的假笑缓和了气氛。“因为现在你要脱掉衣服我们才能治疗你，”他说，拿出他的魔药袋。

Lucius苦着脸，但脱掉了睡袍，让Severus能治疗他的伤。那儿没有什么大的或者危及生命的伤势，但有些开裂的伤口，他的脚完全一团糟，Harry认为。看起来他囚室里冰冷的石头地板渗进了他的脚，Harry惊奇他居然还能走路。话说回来，这个男人主要是作为雪貂待在他的口袋里行动。

Severus也许惊奇Lucius自愿转换阵营，但他显然准备了他可能用到的魔药。Lucius喝下了Severus给他的几瓶药。微微叹口气，Harry接过一罐药膏，开始照着吩咐往Lucius脚上涂抹，而Severus拿起另一个罐子，把里面的东西往开裂的伤口上抹着。

这再次向Harry证实Severus真的是一个大师。药膏立刻作用了，治好了伤口好像它们根本不存在。但无论药膏是什么东西，Harry不认为它们是医疗翼储备品的一部分。

三十分钟以后，Lucius看起来健康多了。他接受了一切没有评论，直到现在。“Severus，你是真正的天才，”他真心的说。

Severus只是点头接受，把他的药物收回到包里。

鉴于任何端庄的感觉都早已失去，Lucius在起居室里飞快的穿好衣服。

尽管他依然憔悴的外表，这没有被魔药或咒语立刻弥补，Lucius一旦穿好衣服，立刻得回了他贵族化的外观。袍子很高级，头发干净闪亮直垂到背上，他的皮肤看起来比之前健康很多，即使还是惨白。整体而言，站在他们面前的是个全新的人。

“喔哦，”Harry说，盯着他。

Lucius愉快的假笑着。“我据此认为现在我像从前的自己了，”他说。

Harry只是点点头。他跟这个男人不熟，即使现在，但看到从前的Lucius肯定更容易。

Lucius清醒下来看着Harry。“我必须谢谢你，Harry，为了让我在再次见到我家人之前重获尊严，”他正式的说。

“看到你之前那个样子只会让他们更难过，”Harry说，耸肩摆脱这感激。“他们会很高兴见到你。”

“也许我们终于该去见他们了，”Severus疲惫的建议。“Lucius，你非常需要一些无梦睡眠，Harry和我也需要休息。很快就是明天，可以再做解释。”

“我能把你放在口袋里带去吗？”Harry充满希望的问。

“为什么？”Lucius问，挑起眉毛。

“因为我想给他们惊喜，而且这可能是唯一一次我能取笑Draco又不会惹上麻烦，”Harry承认。“他会太兴奋见到他父亲，忘记了为整个雪貂事件生我的气。还有，这样的话，我们更容易在斗篷下行动。”

Severus和Lucius都不能相信的看着Harry的厚脸皮，Lucius开始嗤笑，一刻之后Severus也加入了。

“你对保存我尊严的意愿只有那么多，”Lucius愉快的说。“但是我会答应，因为我相信你绝对赢得了这一刻乐趣。”

“谢谢，”Harry说，开心的笑了。Lucius对他的雪貂形态比Draco的反应暗示的要放松很多。

他们飞快的收拾好他们的东西，当Harry给双胞胎留个字条让他们知道他来过而且没事的时候，Severus收起了对他们的咒语，然后他们终于出发回到格里莫广场。

Severus带着他们躲在隐形斗篷下溜进屋子。他做出仿佛勉强的样子，但Harry注意到他眼里愉快的光。他也期待让其他人吃惊。

他们走进厨房前脱下了斗篷，毫不惊讶听到门那边其他人等待着他们，安静的说着话。当他们进门时，Draco，Narcissa和Remus都安心的松了一口气。Harry飞快的走过去，让他们不必起身。

他问候的吻了Narcissa的脸，给了Remus一个飞快的拥抱，但没有像正常那样问候Draco就退了回去。

“Merlin，Harry，你见鬼的去哪儿了？”Draco问，对他皱着眉，完全注意到了个人问候的缺乏。

“Winky送回消息说你们很好，但除非真见到你们，我不会相信，”Narcissa安静的承认。

“我很好，真的，”Harry说，唇边浮出一个淘气的笑容。“我给你们带回了一个小礼物。”

Draco哼了一声。“大部分人在他们生日这天接受礼物，而不是送礼。”他说。

Harry惊奇的眨着眼，一时分了心。“已经是我的生日了？”他问。

“是，你这个笨蛋，”Draco恼怒的说。“而现在你要睡掉半天，然后就得再出门去Weasley家了。”

“呃，对不起，”Harry说，知道Draco很失望在他生日这天不能有更多时间待在一起。“但是，呃，我有些东西能弥补这点。”

“你真的给我带回了一件礼物？”Draco问，尽管还有些生气和担忧，他的兴趣被挑起来了。

Harry点点头，小心的伸手到口袋里掏出了白色的雪貂。Draco和Narcissa的眼睛睁大到不可能的程度，看着雪貂跳下Harry的手，落到地上。Lucius立刻变回他自己。

“父亲？！”

“哦，Lucius！”

Narcissa几乎是飞进她丈夫的怀抱，而Draco紧随在后。Harry肯定他见证了这三个人之间非常稀少的拥抱。他渴望的看了一会儿充满眼泪的重逢，Severus和Remus走到他身边。他们的手搁在他肩头，带着他走向魔药房间的休息区，给Malfoy家一点隐私。

“你们俩没事吧？”Remus问，紧紧拥抱了Harry一下。

“我们很好，”Severus说，翻个白眼，意识到他用了Harry的常用词。

意识到他见证了另一次稀有事件——他不知道还有人比Severus更私密——Harry看着Remus抬起一只手，指节轻轻碰着Severus的脸。“我担心，”Remus说。

Severus的目光警惕的投向Harry，但没有从Remus的接触中退开。Harry对他眨了一会儿眼，微微笑起来。他摆脱Remus另一只搭在他肩上的手，转身背对他们，过去坐在沙发上。

Severus有人担心他很好。Severus整个过程中没有表现任何虚弱，但Harry肯定拜访Azkaban对他也极难忍受。他有一点怀疑他们会在他背后接吻，但还是为他们高兴。

一分钟后，他们加入了他，他觉得很好玩的是他们尽可能远的坐在扶手椅上。Harry不羡慕Remus克服Severus的防御心理的任务，但他显然尊重它，在Harry面前保持了自己与Severus的距离。

Severus开始安静的告诉Remus一整天的经过。Harry坐在那儿半心半意的听着，想着家庭。Draco风一样卷了进来，跨坐到Harry腿上，双手捧着他的脸，一直把他吻到头晕。

好几分钟以后，Draco终于停下来呼吸，而Harry头晕眼花的喘不过气来。“这是为什么？”他问。

“这是……我很高兴你安全回来了，生日快乐，还有谢谢你救出了我父亲把他带回这儿，”Draco说，移到Harry身边而不是他腿上。

“Severus做的比我多，”Harry自动说，他的意识依然逗留在美妙无比的吻上。当他注意到Lucius和Narcissa站在门口时，脸立刻通红了。

“哦，Harry，你是提过还有些东西需要解释，但肯定没有提起这个额外的动机，”Lucius讽刺的说。

“呃，哦，我，唔，”Harry结结巴巴的，说不出任何有条理的东西，无助的转头看着Draco。

“多么意味深长，Harry，”Severus挖苦说。

Harry的肩膀垮了下来，他试图从Draco身边挪开。Draco立刻把他拉了回来，不让他去任何地方。“别以为你这么快就想再离开我的视线，”Draco坚定的说。

“我只是想给你一点隐私，”Harry辩护说。

“你消失了一整天，现在我发现你去了Azkaban，”Draco说。“我想知道你没事。”

“你不应该看看你父亲吗？”Harry困惑的问。“他在那儿待了超过一年。”

“呃，是，我知道，你这个笨蛋，”Draco说。“但是母亲需要单独和他待几分钟。”

“所以你决定来跟我亲热？”Harry说，他的语气怀疑的抬高了。“我以为你甚至不希望你父亲知道我们的事。”

Draco终于看起来有点紧张了，但立刻被断然的决心取代。“我做我自己的选择，”他坚定的说。

“Draco，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“你疯了吗？你不想和你父亲吵架是第一件事。不知何故， 我看不出他会认同你跟我在一起。我不是纯血统，我是个该死的男孩！而且我是Harry Potter！”他激烈的补充。

“父亲会克服的，”Draco反驳。“无论如何，他肯定很快就会知道，既然我们共用同一个该死的房间。”

“我可以搬回我以前的房间，”Harry怀疑的说。

“你这个笨蛋，”Draco责怪说。“你原来的房间现在是Severus的。记得吗？”

Harry作个鬼脸。“是，好吧，我不想跟他共用一个房间，”他承认。

Narcissa大笑起来。“我相信你们都完全累坏了。你们的争吵比平时更加莫名其妙，”她说。

Harry畏缩了，意识到他们没有建立任何静音咒。闭上眼睛，他挫败的仰头靠着沙发背。“我要睡了，”他宣称。“直到整个噩梦过去，谁也别叫醒我，拜托。”

他不是字面意义上的这个意思，但当Draco挪动让Harry的头靠到他肩上，这正是Harry所做的。他立刻睡着了，他的意识关闭了，拒绝再应付这一天。他只模糊的意识到Remus把他抱上楼，他朦胧的配合Draco脱下衣服，安置到床上。但他满足的叹息，Draco温暖的身体从背后贴着他，抱紧他，陷入更深的睡眠。


	35. Chapter 35

醒来之后跌跌撞撞的去了卫生间，Harry倒回空空的床上。他只模糊的记得头天晚上怎么回来的，一点也不知道Draco现在在哪儿。但他肯定Draco晚上在这儿。他不知道他睡着以后其他人谈过什么，或者他们现在正在日光之中聊天。

呻吟着，Harry拉过一个枕头盖住脑袋，想知道一整天就这么躲在床上是不是个好主意。他肯定可以轻易说服他的身体接着睡觉。现在快中午了，但是多睡会儿总是好事。

他真的不觉得想要理清他自己的情绪，更别提其他人的。他几乎希望头天的事情都只是奇怪的梦。这天的一部分绝对可以被归类在噩梦的范畴里。

他只是躺在那儿，头依然埋在枕头下面，允许自己的意识漫游开。他开玩笑说他的生 很奇特，但伴随他最近做的所有事，就像他在积极的让它更加奇特。究竟有多少人计划过从Azkaban越狱？Harry知道的不多。不过，他不得不对自己承认他确实知道两个——其中之一是一个家庭成员。

他再次呻吟着，最终愿意承认他的生命真的奇异。这没有办法回避，甚至不能假装还有别的方面。

听到门静静的打开，他紧张，但没有转动去看是谁。他真的不知道今天该期待什么，也不确定是否想面对任何人。当Draco跨坐到他臀部，压到他背上推开枕头的时候，他稍微松懈了点。

“生日快乐，”Draco在他耳边低声说。

Harry拉回枕头，对自己嘟哝着他忘了，再一次，这是他的生日。

Draco吃吃笑起来，这声音安抚了Harry乱七八糟的神经。如果Draco在笑，肯定不是什么事都糟糕。Draco坐起身开始按摩他肩膀的时候，Harry呻吟起来。

Draco按压着绷紧的肌肉直到它们松弛，Harry变得越来越放松。他越放松，就越感觉到Draco。他的手强壮坚定，安抚着Harry的背。他坐在Harry的屁股上，Harry试探的扭动臀部。

Draco尖锐的抽了口气，Harry对自己笑了，觉得他的欲望硬了起来。按摩很理想，但他准备好了更多。他只短暂考虑了一下是否真的准备好了Draco坐在他屁股上所暗示的事。当他感觉到抵着他的坚硬时，呼吸加快了，再次不安的动了动。

枕头突然被扯到一边，Draco舔着Harry的肩膀，一直沿着脖子到耳朵。Harry为这感觉颤抖着。“你想要什么，Harry？”Draco低语着，轻轻咬着他耳后敏感的点。

“唔唔唔，我想要你，”Harry温柔的说。

“你想怎么要我？”Draco问，他的嘴移到Harry的颈背。

Draco轻轻吹着他留下的湿润的痕迹，Harry的手抓紧了床单。“我想要你进入我，”他承认。“我想要这样感觉你。”

Draco呻吟着，他的牙齿咬着Harry的肩膀。Harry的呼吸停顿一会才继续，比之前更快。他专注在Draco压在他背上的重量，和Draco嘴唇触碰他皮肤留下的灼热痕迹。

“你确定？”Draco问。

“唔唔唔唔，”Harry回答。

Draco柔软的笑声火烫的摇晃在Harry耳边，让他再次颤抖一下。“如果我听到一声直接的‘是’会感觉更好点，”Draco承认。“就像我也喜欢你发出的这声音。”

Harry扭过头，尽力直接看着Draco。Draco动了动，允许Harry翻过一点身，但是不多。“是，我肯定这就是我想要的，”Harry说，直视着Draco的眼睛，那儿闪动着银色的渴望。那眼睛为了Harry的话闭上了，但当Harry继续时又睁开来。

“我想感觉你进入我。我想你占有我是你的，”他说，有点紧张的咬着嘴唇。他想知道他的话是不是走得太远，Draco只是盯着他很长一会儿。

Draco突然俯下身，抓住了Harry的嘴唇，深深的吻了他。他们还处在这个笨拙的姿势，亲吻没有维持太久，Draco退开了。“Harry，你知不知道你对我做了什么？”他呻吟着。

“拜托，Draco，我想要你，”Harry说。

“你是我的，”Draco凶狠的说，再次吻了他。“别动，”他警告，从Harry身上移开。

Harry继续趴在床上，但是把枕头拉到脑袋下面，屏息期待的看着Draco脱掉衣服。爬回床上，Draco飞快的脱掉了他头天晚上帮Harry穿上的睡裤。然后他跨坐在Harry的臀部，没有一层衣服隔开他们，他们都为这接触呻吟起来。

Draco把一个吻印在Harry的颈背，他的手再次开始按摩Harry的背。Harry从没有想过按摩会这么情色。他的身体里的性紧张慢慢被抽去了，现在比起之前更多的是愉悦而不是紧张。他克制不住的轻轻扭动他的臀部。

“Harry，别，”Draco呻吟着。他的欲望更坚定的按着Harry屁股的狭缝，微微摇动着臀部。

“Draco，你在挑逗我，我忍不住，”Harry喘息着抱怨。“继续，快干我。”

“你，亲爱的Harry，真没耐心，”Draco愉快的拖长声音说。

“Merlin，我天杀的恨你，”Harry抱怨。

Draco只是吃吃笑着，但比平时听起来更低沉，更诱惑。他再次俯身，轻啄着Harry的耳朵，这次不再温柔。“放松，Harry，”他咕哝着。“我只希望你放松，你只要享受这次。”

Harry颤抖着感觉Draco的舌头探进他的耳朵，然后沿着他的脊椎一路舔吻下去。Draco轻推着Harry的腿分开，跪坐在它们之间，同时继续着舔吻。Harry被推到趴跪的姿势，但他的上半身挺直着压住枕头，紧紧抱住它。

就算他之前抱怨让Draco赶快，这埋怨只不过是一些逗留不去的紧张。他知道Draco也明白。他专心感觉Draco的手抚摸他的屁股，带着期待和对这接触的紧张等待着。他们只在调整姿势时暂停，他震惊的感觉Draco又继续他的舔吻。

“Draco，什--哦，天啊，”他呻吟着。Harry飞快的决定他真的一点也不关心感觉到的震惊。Draco的嘴在他洞口的感觉难以置信。“你的嘴，天才，”他说，努力把着信息传递给Draco。

Draco嗤笑着，他的嘴依然按在Harry的入口上，舌头舔着紧窒的肌肉环的边缘。这振荡使得一波波的冲击感汹涌过Harry。Draco的舌头探了进去，Harry失去了所有他还剩下的理性思考能力。

Harry感受着感官的冲击，只模糊意识到他发出的呻吟和呜咽。当Draco的手伸过来找到并揉动他的欲望时，他为这接触哭喊出来。

轻轻抬起上半身，他低头直到能看到身后。他的目光被Draco抚摸他的样子抓住了，但随后看到了Draco另一只手抚摸着他自己。Harry的视线眩晕了，即使他想要看清楚。这太多了，他猛烈的射了出来，稠密的液体从他的欲望喷射出来落到床单上。

Harry再次把脸埋到枕头里，体验着他的高潮。Draco收回手，Harry失望的呻吟着失去了这感觉。

“Harry，”Draco说，他的声音听起来像被扼住了。Harry扭动着恰好能转头及时看到Draco把他的欲望对准了Harry的屁股。他的呼吸停住了，看着乳白色的液体射了出来，灼热的落到他的皮肤上。

“Sweet fucking hell，”Harry嘟哝着，迷恋的从他所在的姿势尽力的看着。Draco看来肯定也很着迷这一幕，很久没有抬起视线看Harry的眼睛。

Draco最后看向他，“喔，”他懒洋洋的说，声音依然有点不稳定。“这绝对值得再做一次。”

Harry几乎被他的笑声呛到，花了一分钟才回答。“你应该干我，但我不得不承认这很美妙极了，”他说。

“哦，我还是会干你，”Draco说。“我们才十七岁，如果你看到了我所看到的，你就不会担心在很近的将来能再来一次。我打算为你的第一次彻底的准备好你，然后我要干你甜蜜的屁股，”他平铺直叙的说。

只听Draco的话，Harry的欲望就抽动了。他感觉这对他也真不是什么问题。厌倦了歪着脖子看Draco，他脑袋侧枕在枕头上，闭上眼睛，屁股依然撅着。

他猜想应该为这个姿势觉得有点可笑，肯定他觉得非常暴露，但也真的出奇的放松，这一点也不重要。他觉得和Draco在一起很舒服，真的不愿想得太多破坏了现在。

他觉得身下的床动了，Draco命令他留在原位，自己去拿润滑油的罐子。Draco轻轻吻着他的太阳穴。“你肯定你还想要？”他轻声说。

Harry半睁着眼，懒洋洋的对Draco微笑。“我觉得我不可能再休息了，”他说，“看起来对我是个完美的时候。”

“你知道你这样有多性感吗？”Draco问，再次移到Harry身后。

Harry没有费事去回答，但他愉快的脸红了，听到Draco说这话时几乎是虔诚的声调。

尽管这么放松，当Harry感觉到Draco的手指探进他的入口时，还是有点紧张。当它轻易滑入时，他抽了口气。Draco之前已经用舌头松弛了他，慢慢的推进又抽出，试探着安抚着，很快Harry开始往后抵。

Harry根本不知道他原先为什么紧张。他已经再次硬了起来，更加疼痛。在他的要求下，Draco给了他更多，插入了第二根手指。

“哦，Merlin，”他喘息着，往后推着Draco的手。

“好吗，Harry？”Draco问，他另一只手牢牢的按住Harry的后腰。

Harry在枕头上激烈的点着头。“是，”他嘶声说，感觉Draco的手指在他体内开始拉开，扩张着他。“该死的是，”他说，尽管有一点点灼痛。

他的眼睛突然威胁着要翻到脑后，Draco碰到他身体里的某个地方，再次激发一阵刺激的波浪。

“Draco，再做一次，”他喘息说。

“这样？”Draco问。他再做了一次——重复的——导致Harry身体同样的反应，他不能回话。

Harry意识到Draco加入了第三根手指，只是推了回去，饥渴的接受了它。他极其敏感，完全准备好了接受Draco。

“求你，Draco，”Harry呻吟。“你……现在……进来。”

Draco显然在等待着这话，或者至少是类似的，下一秒，他的欲望代替了手指，他挤了进来。

“哦，上帝，”Harry说，他的眼睛紧紧闭着。有一点隐约的灼痛，但根本比不上Draco慢慢充满他的狂喜。

“好吗？”Draco问，他的声音绷紧着。

“觉得很棒，”Harry回答。

Draco大声的呻吟，让自己完全进入了Harry的屁股。他俯身，额头按在Harry的背上。“你真紧的要命，Harry。”他说。

Harry只是屏着呼吸，适应着这种全新的感觉。他不知道他想象中是什么样的，但绝对一点也不像这样。他告诉Draco占有他，但是，以某种方式，他觉得好像他占有了Draco。Draco在他体内——是他的一部分——一种完全物理的感觉。

他推动着，让Draco知道他准备好了更多。而Draco给了他更多。他们很快找到了一种适合他们的节奏。

这崭新的情形，他们终究和对方做了的事实，是足够的冲击——所有这些组合着身体的感觉。Harry感受着每一下插入，有些顶到他体内的那个点，他觉得自己进入了超载的感官世界。

他完全没有感觉到Draco的手抓着他的臀部足以导致淤伤，直到他一只手松开，绕过Harry的体侧，抓住了他的欲望。Draco的节奏散乱了一刻，但立刻恢复，抽插着进出Harry，同时以同样的节奏抚弄着他。

就像之前那样，Harry猛的射了，洒满了他身下的床单，甚至第一次的还没有清洁干净。

“哦，天啊，Harry，”Draco喘息着，Harry的屁股压挤着他的欲望，要求着他的释放。他的臀部急促的抽动，深深的射了进去。

Harry粗重的喘息着，甚至没试图说话。他身体因为冲击颤抖着。

Draco慢慢抽了出来，躺下，拉着Harry躺在他身前，背对着胸。“好吗，Harry？”他问，吻着他的脖子。“你在发抖。”

“太激烈了，”Harry轻声承认。“你？”他问。

“难以置信，”Draco回答。

他们静静的躺着，休息了好几分钟，直到Draco终于起身拉着他们一起去洗澡。

“我不想起来，”Harry噘嘴说。“我喜欢就在我现在在的地方。”

“我据此认为你满意你生日的开始，”Draco愉快的说，从床上站起来，拉着Harry跟他一起。

“绝对，”Harry说，强调的点点头。“我今天不想面对余下的世界。包括面对这房子里的其他人。”

Draco打开淋浴，回头看Harry。“一切都很好，Harry，”他说，安抚的摸着Harry的手臂。“你看起来使我父亲印象深刻。Severus也是。”

Harry苦着脸试图判断他是不是应该高兴让Lucius印象深刻。Draco把他拉进淋浴，而他努力思考着。

“Draco，你父亲怎么看……发现他是个祖父了？”Harry问。他不肯定他准备好了问Lucius怎么看他和Draco在一起。

“我不太确定，”Draco承认，去拿肥皂。

“你不确定，”Harry平板的说。

“唔，如果你是指他即刻的反应，我今天早上把Victoria带给他看的时候他很震惊，”Draco说。“他……嗯，你会很高兴看到我父亲看起来目瞪口呆。”

他看了Harry一眼，挑战他敢说任何话。Harry保持闭紧嘴巴。头天他在Lucius脸上看到那种表情不止一次。他不像原先期待的那么高兴。

“我以前从没见过我父亲说不出话来，”Draco说，听起来在辩护。“他可能失望我一开始就让女孩怀孕了，但是他很高兴因为Victoria是个Malfoy家的孩子。但我觉得他不知道现在该怎么对待她。有太多事情发生。”

Harry哼了一声，但什么也没说。他们洗的时候，Draco继续闲扯着。

Harry知道了，尽管昨晚的忙碌，其他人起得很早告诉Lucius去年发生的事件。他只庆幸他们放过了他，让他睡觉。对他来说，重要的是Lucius看来对现在的情况反应良好。Lucius不高兴伏地魔这么对待他的家人，而Harry在这种环境下看起来相当不错。

但是，他还不肯定Lucius对他和Draco在一起有什么感觉。Draco只说他父亲在这儿不会改变他们间的任何事，然后就回避话题。Harry这次放下了它。显然Draco在为了他父亲的回来兴高采烈，他不想推进这话题破坏它。

直到他们从浴室出来，Harry去穿衣服时，Draco才决定通知他，他直到六点晚餐的时候才需要出现在Weasley家。

“所以，你真的不用担心现在穿什么，”Draco随口说。

Harry横看了Draco一眼，抓起他总之打算穿的T恤--去拿他总之打算穿的裤子。

“呃，我从来没有约过时间，而在Weasley家也不会正式，”Harry指出。

Draco的声音从大壁橱那儿传来，他在挑选他自己的衣服。“我和那一对约好了你今晚去Weasley家的时间。Granger还在担心你在婚礼上的服装选择，但是这点上小母鼬会帮你脱身。你今天不用跟她去购物。”

Harry困惑的套上上衣。Draco给他定了计划？和Weasley？他不得不承认，他是没空自己去安排。

打消这些想法，Harry，总算有一次，真的考虑他的衣着。他的衣服大部分还是Dudley不穿的和学校袍子。买衣服从来不是什么要事，就算他四年级的礼服长袍也是Weasley太太挑的，不是他。

“呃，我不需要去买东西？”他问。“不是说我想去，但是你也不认同我的服装选择。我以前从没参加过婚礼，但是我真的怀疑我有任何合适的东西。”也许他可以简单抓点Draco的衣服穿。他肯定有足够的衣服。

“别担心，我已经都安排好了，”Draco说，他的声音很模糊。

在Harry拿出袜子和运动鞋的时候，他想知道是不是该关心Draco这么说是什么意思。

“你准备好了？”Draco问，立刻又出现了，穿得整整齐齐，再次消失到浴室里。

“是，”Harry回答。从他坐的位子，他可以看到Draco在浴室里梳他的头发。

“这该可以了，”Draco自言自语着，把梳子扔回台面。Harry觉得Draco看起来非常完美，想不出为什么Draco看来不甚满意，但他也没问。

“快，Harry，”Draco催促，“我们迟到了。”

Harry眨着眼。“迟到什么？”他问。

“午餐，当然，”Draco说。“我们应该在十分钟前下去。”

“当然，”Harry小声嘟哝，在门口赶上Draco。他们匆匆下楼，Draco几乎是拉着Harry一路小跑。Draco在厨房门口停下，Harry差点撞上他。他困惑的看着Draco飞快的拂拂袍子，检查他自己全身上下，然后挺直腰杆，镇静的推开门。

Harry小心的跟着他进入房间。Remus和Narcissa温暖的问候他，祝他生日快乐。Severus和Lucius礼貌的点点头。

“谢谢，”Harry说，微笑起来。

Lucius，Narcissa和Severus坐在桌子的一侧，而Remus在另一侧。Remus这边桌边有两把空椅子，中间放着Victoria的餐椅。Harry坐到Remus身边，Draco去从他母亲手里接过了Victoria。

“迟到，就像通常，”Severus挖苦的说。

“是，呃，我没有被通知应该在特定时间下来这儿，直到我们走出门口的时候，”Harry回答。

“谢谢，Harry，”Draco讽刺的说，怒视着他，同时把Victoria放进餐椅里。

Harry张嘴想说点什么回击，但随后又闭上了。迟到真的是值得的，就算他知道应该在特定时间下楼他还是会迟到。Draco突然得意的坏笑了。

“不，我们不想知道你们为什么迟到，”Severus在Draco能说任何话之前说。Draco没有丢失他的坏笑，但闭上嘴坐了下来。

食物已经放在桌上，处在合适的温暖和冷却咒下，现在他们都在这儿了，每个人都开始装他们的盘子。Harry先给了Victoria几口水果，对这环境不觉得特别舒服。

“Na，”Victoria说，她举起手指，上面糊满了香蕉。

“是，我给了你香蕉，”Harry说。

“你今天觉得怎么样，Harry？”Remus安静的问。

Harry耸耸肩，移开对Victoria的注意，转而专心他自己的盘子。“我很好，我想我今天可以休息，所以这也算很好，”他说，抬眼看Severus。“话说回来，上次我觉得有一天休息的时候，却没有如此，”他干巴巴的说。

“你有今天，”Severus镇静的说。“今天之后，我不知道黑魔王的计划是什么，而你需要特别警惕。”

Harry看了一眼Lucius，又看向Severus。“结果很快要付出代价，”他说。

Severus承认的点下头。

Harry咬着嘴唇，“为什么我有今天？”他冒险问了这个问题。“而且为什么我们有昨天？”

“我安排了这两天，”Severus承认，相当勉强的。Harry不得不想知道为什么这个男人一定要这么麻烦，而为什么他头天不直接告诉他。

他安静的解释了伏地魔相信他在努力完善会减轻摄魂怪影响的那种魔药。他已经有了一种可以稍微缓和影响的，他能够展示给伏地魔他有了进展，而不必给他完全有效的那种魔药。

Harry很惊奇的，但随后意识到他不应该，了解到Malfoy庄园里有一个魔药实验室。因为那是一个漫长复杂的酿制和试验过程，伏地魔命令他的手下回避两天，使Severus能专心工作。

“所有食死徒去哪儿了？”Harry问。

“回他们自己的家，我猜想如此，”Severus讽刺的说。

“我以为他们很多人其实住在庄园里，”Harry说。“那么Pettigrew怎么样。你不能告诉我他有个家。”

Severus猜疑的看着他，决定回答。“他们有别的地方可去。Pettigrew碰巧留在我家，”他简单的说。

Harry眨眼看着他。Severus真有个家？Severus的语气说明他不打算回答相关的问题，所以Harry问了不同的问题。“你不在庄园里。如果伏地魔决定去查看你呢？”

Severus挑起一条眉毛。“我看起来像是个需要被监视的叛逆小孩？”他问。

Harry不理睬这种对他本人的暗示。“他真的这么信任你？”他问。

“是，”Severus回答。他犹豫了一刻然后继续。“Harry，我是他最信任的手下。有非常严格的命令不准打扰我，这包括来自黑魔王本人的打扰。他昨晚派一些手下去执行小型的袭击，但延迟了任何大规模的，直到我又能参加。”他再次犹豫。“这是我赢得的位置。”

Harry继续吃他的东西，不愿去想Severus做了什么以赢得在伏地魔身边的位置。他自动的吃着，让思绪散漫开。他想知道伏地魔发现Pettigrew不见了会发生什么事。Severus看来相信伏地魔不会猜疑他以任何方式参与其中，但伏地魔肯定会想要把这失踪发泄在某个人身上，而Pettigrew不见的时候是在Snape家中。

Narcissa和Draco消失了，而现在是Pettigrew。他的一些其他手下被捕了。然后Harry又用力量的问题和预言奚落了他。伏地魔不会有什么好心情。Harry的问题是，伏地魔会怎么回击？

Remus推推他的肩膀，Harry眨着眼重新注意到周围。“嗯？”

“Severus问你有什么计划，”Remus温和的说。

“你知道，我们开始每一天的仪式——试图找出Harry现在打算做什么，”Draco挖苦的补充。

Harry不理睬Draco讽刺的取笑。“我在等，”他认真的说。他喝了一口南瓜汁，理清着他的想法。他从杯子上缘看了一眼Lucius。这个男人没说什么话。Narcissa也异常安静。Harry专心看着Severus，他正耐心等待Harry的回答。

“我这个星期激怒了伏地魔，”Harry思索着说，心不在焉的拨弄他的食物。“我在等待看他怎么反应我那天告诉他的内容，我在等待看他对Pettigrew消失的反应是否和对Draco和Narcissa的一样。”Harry凝视着Severus，他严肃的点点头。

Harry闭上眼睛。Severus的点头只说明事情可能更糟。

“你是什么意思？”Draco尖锐的问。Harry睁眼看着Draco来回看着他和Severus。Draco不知道Severus为他的消失接受了惩罚，但他显然有所猜疑。

Harry又看了Severus一眼，才对Draco的问题耸耸肩。“伏地魔就算心情好的时候也会制造大报复，”Harry平板的说。“现在我积极的激怒了他，他可能甚至更糟糕。”

“那个挂坠盒怎么办？”Severus问，转移了注意力。

Severus答应现在替他把它锁起来，和那个赫奇帕奇的杯子一起。“再一次，我等待，”Harry说。“我今晚要跟Hermione谈谈，看看她在研究上有什么进展，”他说。“但我们要准备好尽快处理它们。”

“我们能做什么？”Remus问。

Harry又吃了两口他的饭，想着这个问题。“我不觉得现在有什么事，”他耸耸肩说。“不过如果我一次能有多于两分钟的自由时间，我可以接受一点训练帮助。”

“Hogwarts的医疗翼呢？我们应该做更多魔药吗？”Narcissa安静的开口问。

Harry和Severus交换一个目光。“这可能很明智，”Severus回答。“事情会更加糟糕。”

“我但愿能尽快把这些搞清楚，我就能完全结束它，”Harry嘟哝着，戳着他的食物。

“你还能多快？”Draco激怒的喊道。“照你现在的速度，黑魔王还没机会杀死你，你就要杀死你自己了。”

“停！”Narcissa敏锐的说道。“你们今天不能再为此争执。这是Harry的生日，我们要尽力替他庆祝，”她坚定的说。“已经知道了今天时间有点紧，所以让我们放下所有的战争讨论。现在吃完你们的东西，”她命令。

“好，反正我也不想和这个混蛋吵架，”Harry嘟哝着，目光落回他的盘子上。

“Harry，”Remus警告的喊着他的名字。

Harry重重叹口气，一个字也不再说。他滑回他的思绪里，关掉其他人。每个人都想他慢一点，但他真的没时间了。他说他现在在等待是实话，但他不喜欢等待——尤其是当生命危在旦夕的时候。

他能感觉到肩负的压力。伏地魔依然在经常制造小袭击，人们在死去。Harry只是幸运才收到了两次较大袭击的警告。人们在死去，而更多生命将消失直到Harry能杀死伏地魔。

“Harry，如果你愿意回到我们之中来，那儿有块蛋糕是给你的，”Draco说，伸手绕过Victoria，拍着他的后脑。

“他总是这样？”Lucius问。

“是，”Draco带着喜爱的恼怒回答。“他相当经常的消失在他的脑子里。”

Harry对他冷笑，但被Winky漂浮到他面前的精心装饰的蛋糕吸引了过去。他惊奇的看了它一会儿才环视其他人。他没有期待过任何东西。

“你很容易惊喜，不是吗，Harry？”Draco安静的说。

“我的生日通常得不到什么重视就过去了，”Harry承认。“唔，除了我十一岁那次，Hagrid告诉我我是个巫师然后带我去了对角巷，”他随口说。

这导致了除Remus和Victoria外的桌边每个人的反应。Harry睁大眼睛看着Malfoy家，甚至Severus的愤怒反应。Severus喃喃抱怨着爱操纵人的老头。Lucius嘟哝着毫无价值的麻瓜。Narcissa在说她要回去给那个女人点东西好好想想。Draco念叨着以上全部。

Draco和Narcissa已经知道Harry在Dursley家不是那么如意，但他们显然没想到他直到要上学前才知道他是个巫师。Harry想着他应该知道Malfoy家，尤其是他们对纯血统身份的重视，会比大多数人更震惊于一个巫师甚至不知道魔法。

“切蛋糕吧，”Remus安静的建议。“我想Victoria会喜欢吃，我知道我也会。这是巧克力的，”他微笑说。

Harry看了一眼Severus和Malfoy家，决定忽视他们关于疯狂校长和无知麻瓜的唠叨。他对Remus咧嘴笑着开始分发蛋糕。他甚至给了Victoria自己一小块慢慢吃。他咬了一口蛋糕，愉快的叹息一声。

“Winky？你做的？”他问，转头看到她站在一边。

“是，Harry主人，”她骄傲的说。

“很美味，”Harry感激的微笑说。“谢谢你。”

“乐意效劳，Harry主人，”Winky快活的说。“只要为了你。”

Harry继续吃他的蛋糕，再咬了一口，享受着它溶化在他的舌头上。他花了一会儿才发现其他人都在看着他。“我不能就享受我的蛋糕吗？”他暴躁的问。

Draco和Narcissa看起来很挣扎，但Severus没有顾虑的要求Harry解释。“你可以边吃边解释，”他命令。

“我以为你已经知道了，”Harry嘟哝着。

“显然我有很多事未被告知，”Severus冷漠的说。

“Severus，也许这不是好时间，”Narcissa安静的插嘴说。

“哦，这可能是个完美的时间，”Harry讽刺的说。“每次我真心享受什么的时候。我们总不能让它持续太久，不是吗？”他瞪了一眼Draco。“至少现在我知道你是跟谁学会这个习惯的。”

“Harry，我——”Draco自己停下了，看起来很后悔。

“你提起的，”Severus说。“现在解释。”

Harry顺从的推开盘子。“既然你觉得我今天重温过去的羞辱对我那么重要，你到底想知道什么？”他苦涩的问。

“为什么你不知道你是个巫师？”Severus问，他的眼睛危险的闪动着。

“因为从来没人告诉我，”Harry平板的回答。“说‘魔法’这个字在Dursley家带来的惩罚比当众说‘操’更严重。他们绝对不会承认我能用魔法。我姨夫尽力不让我拿到我Hogwarts的信。它们来了几百封，直到他最后带我们逃走。”

“Hagrid来了，在我十一岁生日那天亲自把信给了我。也给了我第一个生日蛋糕，”他说，渴望的看着他被遗弃的蛋糕。“他带我去了对角巷，买我的学校用品，解释他能解释的巫师世界的事，然后把我送回Dursley家等待九月一号。”

“就是这样，”他说，不关心的耸耸肩。“生日对我总是狗屎。大部分时候我都在做家务。自从我开始在Hogwarts上学，我会在午夜从朋友那儿收到几个猫头鹰。我猜想昨晚我不在这儿没什么关系，因为Weasley家和Hermione可能等着我今晚去。我是期待至少Hagrid会给我送个猫头鹰，但……”他降低声音，再次耸耸肩。“但是去年不错。我实际上在Weasley家，我们整天都在玩魁地奇。”

“至少这个生日开始得很好。”他嘟哝着，拉回他的蛋糕，狠狠戳着它，又咬了一口。

Remus安慰的捏捏他的肩膀。“他们只是想明白，”他静静的说。“这对他们是个震惊。他们不是故意要冒犯你。”

Harry不特别肯定他相信。Severus总是为了这样那样的事追究他。“是，好，我只是有点被压迫过头，也不怎么关心，”他回答。“我今天甚至不想下楼。我也肯定我不想下来讨论我蹩脚的童年。”

“你不想下楼？”Remus惊奇的问。

“不，为什么我要？”Harry乖戾的说。他挥挥胳膊。“我突然跟我的四个前任敌人住在一起。出于某种奇怪的理由，现在有Lucius在这儿让我有点紧张，”他讽刺的说。

“你最近一直太过紧张，”Severus干巴巴的说。“很难说是Lucius制造了最大影响。”

“我的存在对你的干扰这么大？”Lucius问，怀疑的挑起一条眉毛。

“我想我只是到达了我的奇异底线，”Harry嘟哝。Draco窃笑起来，Harry悲惨的对他微笑。


	36. Chapter 36

“来吧，Harry，”Draco懒洋洋的说，站了起来。

“为什么？”Harry小心的问。

“跟我来就是，”Draco坚持着，抓住他的手，拉他站起来。“妈妈会带Victoria。”

Harry扫视桌边其他人的时候，只看到可疑的空白表情。“我们去哪儿？”他问，勉强允许他自己被拉出房间。

Draco没有回答也没有停下，直到他们站在休息室的中间。

“礼物？”Harry茫然的问，盯着一大堆包装好的盒子。

“它们还能是别的什么吗？”Draco反问，但他看起来对自己非常满意。

“这是给我的？”Harry问，怀疑的挑起眉毛。

“我就怕你真觉得这太奇异了，”Draco嘟哝着。“是，这些礼物是给你的，Harry，”他说，轻轻拉着Harry坐在盒子堆边的地板上。

“它们见鬼的从哪儿来的？”Harry问，困惑的瞪着它们。“这肯定比我一辈子收到的礼物还要多。”

“你被虐待了，”Draco平板的说。

Harry横看了Draco一眼。“而你被溺爱了，”他愉快的说，找回了他的沉着。

“而现在轮到你被溺爱了，”Narcissa愉快的说。

成年人跟了进来坐下，看Harry拆开他的礼物。Narcissa把收拾干净的Victoria放在地板上，她立刻爬向五颜六色包好的盒子。

“它们都从哪儿来？”Harry问。“不像有人能去购物或者什么。”

“呃，有些是妈妈和我在我们到你家的头一天买的，”Draco漫不经心的承认。“其他，我不得不去找了那一对帮忙。”

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“你们打算要躲起来，但是去购物了？！”

“只有妈妈，真的，”Draco说。“你知道我不能出去，就算那个时候。我只是告诉她我要什么。”

Harry张口结舌的看着Narcissa。“为什么你会做这种事？”他问。他肯定自己被奇异感完全压倒了。这对他来说无法理解。

Severus是回答的那个人。“Narcissa花了旋风般的几个小时购物，在好几个城市，留给我一条不可能追踪的线索，”他干巴巴的补充。“这不全是为了你的利益。”

“感谢Merlin，”Harry庆幸的说。他永远不会把购物当成躲避人的一种方式，但当它遇到Malfoy家时却有种奇特的合理性。

“你也想要礼物？”Harry高兴的问Victoria。她设法从一个盒子上扯下了一张纸，正快活的挥舞着它就像一面旗子。“我相信你祖母也为你下个月的生日买了很多东西。”

“她是的，”Draco说，咧嘴笑着。“但是Victoria可以拿你的练习。现在已经两点，你没太多时间了。”

“你说我六点才要去，”Harry抗议。

“不，我说你六点才用到Weasley家，”Draco纠正。“我没说你在现在和那个时候之间别无计划。”

“我还要去什么地方？”Harry问，他的声音怀疑的提高了。

“拆开你的礼物，你会知道的，”Draco说，对他假笑。

“我相信Draco在利用你的好奇心确保你接受和打开了这些礼物。”Remus愉快的说。

“但我不想收下所有这些，”Harry抗议。“这太多了。”

“瞧，我告诉过你他会为了它们跟我争执的，”Draco对Severus说。

“我不记得反对过你，”Severus干巴巴的说。

“Harry，”Lucius静静的开口，抓住了每个人的注意。“我妻子和儿子显然很喜爱你，只希望给你礼物表示对你生日的尊重和承认。就我所理解的，你应该至少被溺爱一次。基于他们给出礼物的目的，接受它们不会有损你的性格。”

困惑的，Harry想不出来该怎么反对Lucius的话。

“来吧，只要打开它们，”Draco鼓励说。“如果Severus想再说什么让你烦恼，就像午餐的时候，我会为了你静音他。”

Harry咧嘴笑看着现在板起脸的Severus。“哦，有这种保证……”他说，扣住了剩下的话。

“开始拆吧，臭小子，”Severus冷漠的说。

“是，先生，”Harry说，伴随着其他人的大笑声厚颜无耻的笑了。

Harry还是难以理解这全是给他的，但是他和Draco和Victoria一起玩得很开心，拆开了所有包装。大部分是各种各样的衣物，这不让Harry吃惊，因为他知道Draco对他衣着的感觉。

让Harry吃惊的是很多东西是他真的会喜欢的。它们不全是Draco偏爱的那种高级服装，而是混合着麻瓜和巫师的式样。他收到了每一样东西从牛仔裤和T恤到正式的长袍。他愉快的笑看着他收到的自己的丝织睡衣。他喜欢它，但是仍然有一阵失望的想着他再也没有借口借穿Draco的睡衣了。他真的喜欢穿Draco的衣服。

在所有礼物中，Draco告诉他有一套是他该穿去婚礼的。黑色贴身的长裤，白色礼服衬衫，绿色领带，黑色滚绿边的开襟长袍。袍子背后绣着同样翡翠绿眼睛的凤凰。以及其他的衣物配件，领带夹，袖扣和袍勾——都是翡翠眼睛的银色凤凰。加上腰带和闪闪发光的黑鞋构成了全套。

Harry想到他拥有一整套服装几乎呛住。“Draco，我不能穿全部这些，”他反对。“我会看上去……很贵。”

Draco吃吃笑起来。“你会看起来英俊非凡，”他纠正。

“别人会知道不是我选得这些，”Harry再次尝试。

“当然他们会知道，”Draco平铺直叙的说。“这就是为什么你要告诉他们你买了你基本的衣服，Lupin给了你袍子，而那一对借了你装饰的珠宝，因为这种特殊场合。”

“哦，好，既然你都替我想好了，”Harry讽刺的说。

“我的男朋友不能穿得破破烂烂的出席婚礼，”Draco说，对这个想法皱皱鼻子。

“我会穿好点，”Harry抗议，“呃，但是不像这么好，”他承认。他的手指轻轻勾勒这袍子上的凤凰图案。

“我想你看起来会英俊的要命，”Draco说。“我觉得它很适合你。银色和绿色代表斯莱特林，凤凰代表你在社里的角色。”

“我喜欢它，”Harry轻声承认，依然摸着那凤凰。“谢谢你。”

“不客气，”Draco说，他的声音也一样轻柔。“我，呃，还有一件东西给你戴，”他犹豫着说。“唔，我想是两件，不是一件。”

Harry好奇的看着他，意识到Draco突如其来的紧张，但不明白是为什么。

Draco看了一眼他的母亲和父亲，然后从他的袍子口袋里掏出一个小盒子递给Harry。

“这是来自Victoria和我，”Draco说。

Harry以比打开其他礼物慢得多的速度打开了它，从Draco那儿感觉到这是一件具有重大意义的东西。他小心的打开首饰盒盖，看着里面的东西。

“它们是什么意思？”他虔诚的问。

Draco伸手从里面拿起一条挂着两个戒指的银链。他抓住一个戒指给Harry看。它是枚银戒，装饰着常春藤的图案，在常春藤中嵌着一颗心型的蓝宝石。

“这个戒指代表Victoria，”Draco说，这向Harry解释了它相当精致且女性化的外观。“蓝宝石是她的生日石，常春藤说明她出生的月份。银本身是磨砂的，因为灰色是她的颜色之一。”

他看着Harry的眼睛。“这是传统上由Malfoy家孩子的教父佩带的戒指。”他说。

Harry的目光投向Severus。没有说话，Severus伸手到袍子里，拖出了一条同样的链子，上面挂着一枚戒指。

“传统它应该戴在小手指上，但Severus没戴，因为他的魔药。”Draco说。“你不能把它戴在你手上因为，呃，因为人们会问问题。通常它内侧也会刻上孩子的名字，但我也不敢冒这个险，”Draco遗憾的说。“不过一旦可以，我们会刻上的，”他保证。

Harry只是点点头，拼命想控制住他的情绪。这个戒指意味着Malfoy家对他照护Victoria的角色的认可。这比魔法部的几张文件的意义重大得多。

Draco拿起另一枚戒指，举起它。它也是磨砂的银，但比另一枚戒指要宽。不再是常春藤，两面都雕有错综复杂的相映的龙的图案，长长的翅膀伸展向前围绕着一颗嵌入的花型珍珠。

“这枚戒指代表我，”Draco说。“它和Severus戴的那枚很像，也是在我出生的时候制作的。珍珠是我的生日石，谷中百合也代表我出生的月份。我相信你明白龙。这枚戒指上龙的细节更精细。但最大的区别通常是雕刻。这儿是传统的雕刻，但我不想冒险把我的名字放到上面。现在这样已经有太多人会认出它是我的。”

他几乎是把它塞给Harry，同时继续紧张的嘟哝。“这是枚承诺之戒。它们通常比婚戒或者盟誓之戒更加精细。它们是巫师世界的传统，尤其在古老的纯血统家族。但它们往往看起来更女性化，因为，呃，因为最大的关注总是在制造继承人上，这意味着它们通常是给女孩的。我不指望你真的戴它，就算你能，但我希望你拿着它。”

Harry接过链子与戒指，读着雕刻的文字。“我将自己承诺于你。”简单且传统。

“Draco，”Harry叫他的名字，打断了Draco依然滔滔不绝的唠叨。“你现在不是该闭嘴然后吻我吗？”他问。“封缄这承诺？”

Draco仔细的凝视着Harry，一个微笑慢慢形成。他靠过来把他的唇按在Harry唇上，它那么甜蜜温柔，Harry觉得他要溶化在这个吻流露的情感冲击之下。

他们不会结婚，或者盟定，但是一个承诺的保证感觉足够接近。这情绪不能抵挡，Harry的心觉得满的要爆炸了。“谢谢你，”他贴着Draco的唇低声说。

“不客气，”Draco低声回答。他退开一点点。“我想要你知道，Victoria和我哪儿也不会去。”

Harry觉得他要哭了，他真的不想哭。那是女孩才做的事，尤其在现在这情景下他不想看起来像个女孩。事情的发展违背了他的意愿，只当他注意到Draco的眼睛比平常更加闪动明亮，他才觉得好一点。

Draco的嘴唇扭出一个假笑，试图缓和气氛。“这是为了你格兰芬多的笨脑壳——我需要更加切实的东西来说服你我是认真的，”他说。

Harry奇怪的感激这轻微的侮辱，他咧嘴笑了。“是，因为我们都知道没有证据不能相信斯莱特林，”他回击。

当Narcissa突然跪到他们身边，试图同时搂住他们的时候，他们都吃了一惊。Harry很窘迫，但也高兴她坦率的认可。Remus也在温暖的微笑，而Severus保持着可疑的冷淡。Harry看向Lucius。

Lucius干巴巴的笑着。“恭喜，”他说。“显然你，从各方面看来，现在是家庭成员了。”

Harry睁大眼睛。“你接受？”他说，不能克制声音里的怀疑。不到二十四小时之前，Lucius在Azkaban，技术上来说还在伏地魔的一边。现在，他转换了阵营，欢迎Harry进入他的家庭？

Lucius有一刻看起来很痛苦。“我……在适应这个情况，”他说。“肯定我尊重Draco做出了他自己的决定。”他停顿一下，评估的打量着Harry。“你希望我诚实？”

Harry惊讶于这问题，但慢慢点点头。Narcissa退开了，坐在Draco另一侧的地上，他们都期待的等着Lucius的话。

“说我非常尊重力量不该惊奇，”Lucius说。“而你有极大的力量，Harry。”

Harry已经在摇头否认，但Lucius举起一只手阻止他说话。

“你确实有力量，”Lucius继续。“我并非只是说你是个强大的巫师，尽管我相信一旦你充分的训练，你会有令人敬畏的力量。就算没有训练，你也掌握了凌驾于黑魔王之上的力量。我已经知道了你在魔法部里有政治权力。你也拥有领导凤凰社的力量。”

“不，我没有，”Harry说，不愿继续听下去。

“你有。”Lucius坚定的说。“你只是用了与黑魔王截然不同的方法使用你的力量。你没有用你的力量伤害他人，你用它救人。”

“这可不是什么你会非常看重的东西，”Harry讽刺的说。

Lucius的表情变得痛楚。“是，这不是，”他承认。“不管怎么说，我有一年时间，来重新考虑我的观点，”他简单的说。

房间安静了，Narcissa走过去静静坐在她丈夫身边。就连Victoria也安静了，她爬上Harry的膝盖。

“我的观点没有完全改变，”Lucius说。“坦白说，我不相信我儿子能选中更有力量或影响力的人在一起。我完全意识到你自己非常富有。你是个领导者，面对挫折也不会放弃。”

Harry睁大眼睛听着Lucius列举着他认为的Harry的优点。他看了一眼Draco，但Draco也盯着他父亲。Harry看回去，努力判断他对此该有何感觉。

Lucius无力的假笑着。“我觉得很讽刺，当我儿子试图说服我你作为一个伴侣的价值——所以我会给他他的戒指——他没有提到一条这些品质。在一个潜在的Malfoy伴侣身上寻找品质比不上极大的感情因素。”

Harry只是眨着眼，他的意识努力理解着Lucius所说的内容的暗示。

“我仍然有关心，其中一项关心是一个能传承Malfoy名字的继承人。无论如何，鉴于你对家庭显然的热爱，我相信你们俩能找到一个合适的解决方案。” Lucius说。

合适的解决方案？一个继承人？呃，这是不可能解决的问题——作为一个男人——Harry想。

“这不是什么我能做到的事，”他苦涩的说。他看着Lucius。“你知道这点。你在奚落我和取笑Draco。”

“不，Harry，我没有，”Lucius镇静的说。“我只是说可能有一些我过去不愿考虑的解决方法。我在说我期待你们将来能提出那些解决方法，如果你们俩认真要继续这段关系。这是唯一条件，我愿意容忍我儿子和一个男性在一起，即使无论你有什么其他品质。你已经证明了你足智多谋——我期待你继续。”

“所以，没有压力，那么，”Harry讽刺的嘟哝。

“Harry？”Draco犹豫的喊着他的名字。

Harry看着Draco，然后低头看着在他膝盖上咬着她的鞋的Victoria，到他手里拿着的链子——戒指代表了他们。Harry不想假装明白了Malfoy的纯血统传统，但他明白他握着这戒指的事实可能比口头上的感情声明更加意义重大。

Draco认真的努力让他父亲接受他，Lucius真的给了他认可，这是很大的承诺。一个Harry意识到他可能永远不会真正明白的承诺。

如果他要，现在是时候继续了。和Draco在一起不容易，但……他不是放弃的人。

他举起链子，“给我戴上？”他问。

Draco给他戴上，再次吻了他封缄这承诺。Harry觉得脖子上带着链子有点奇怪，但还是不顾一切的高兴着。

“藏好它，”Severus平静的说。

“我会的，”Harry严肃的回答。他知道戴着戒指和链子是一种冒险。Severus显然不赞同，但他看来尊重Draco给出它们的愿望和Harry佩戴它们的愿望。

“Draco，”Remus安静的开口。“你时间快不够了。”

Harry好奇的看着他们，Draco立刻看了一眼钟。“见鬼，”Draco嘟哝，匆匆的开始在衣服堆里翻检，依然小声嘟哝着。

“现在做什么？”Harry问。

“我肯定Draco准备好的时候会告诉你，”Remus说，愉快的看着Draco。“你还有一点时间，你也还有两件礼物要打开。”

Severus拿出一个包，递给他，使得Harry不再注意Draco的嘟哝。Harry惊奇的看着他。Severus给他生日礼物？

“Lupin帮忙的，”Severus冷笑说，显然很不安。

Narcissa从他手里接过Victoria，Harry小心的拆开了包，认出那应该是一本书。它很大，封面是皮的，但外面没有任何形式的名字。Harry好奇的打开了第一页。

给Harry

来自混血王子

Harry抬眼看着Severus，但他只是示意他继续看。Harry开始翻着书页。上面列着咒语和反咒。也有很多很多页的魔药——都有特别的注释，以混血王子的风格。有的Harry认得，更多不认得，但他没花多久就明白了它们都有一个共同点。

“这都是治疗用的！”他喊道。

“你最近有些特别的兴趣，”Severus镇静的说。“我编辑了许多关于这个内容的我的笔记，Lupin帮忙复制和装订。”

“谢谢你，”Harry虔诚的说，明白Severus不会出于一时兴起把他个人的笔记给出来。

“不客气，”Severus说。“我期待你研究这些内容并且好好学习它”他补充。

Harry依然在充满兴趣的翻着书页，但现在他大笑起来。“我会的，”他保证。他保证的同时，也意识到这是他期待的事。他再次低头看着书。也许治疗是他应该多考虑考虑的事，他决定。

“再一次，”Remus说。“一个礼物给你们俩，实际上，”他从长袍口袋里拿出两个小包，把它们递给Harry和Draco。

“这不是我的生日，”Draco皱眉说。

“打开它们，我会解释，”Remus说。

Harry撕去包装纸，拿出了一条银手链。看了一眼Draco的礼物，他发现是完全相称的一条。它们的外表不精巧，不像那戒指，它们看起来就像Draco会戴的东西。它们让Harry想起麻瓜的身份手环，在一方面，但它们几乎是硬的，紧紧相扣的链子形成了交缠的蛇。一个宽平的地方拼写着Victoria的名字。

“我是不是突然变成了个活见鬼的丫头而没人告诉我？”Harry咕哝着。他脖子上已经戴了戒指，现在是手镯？他以前从来没戴过任何首饰。

Draco嗤笑起来。“相信我，Harry，你不是女孩，”他说，暗示的抛着眼风。

Remus飞快的开口， 在谈话方向转的更远前截断了它。“Harry，我知道你从不戴这种东西，”他说。“无论如何，我想你会喜欢这手链背后的目的。”

Harry和Draco好奇的看着他。

“这手链你们可以一直戴着，它们可以代替你们带着的硬币，”Remus解释。

“它们施过变化咒了？”Draco问，惊奇的挑起眉毛。

“一个修改过的版本，是，”Remus说。“它们施了咒所以消息可以显示在Victoria名字的地方。她的名字会消失，消息会出现在那儿。基本上我们可以把你和几个人联系起来，都通过手链。你们接受信息更简单。联系其他人对你有点困难，但是。”他警告。

“因为我们必须小心到底把消息发给了谁，”Harry说，明白过来。

“它们会像硬币一样发热吗？”Draco问。他已经把手链戴在自己手腕上，正在熟练的帮Harry戴。

Remus点点头。“会的，”他说。“而且，只要Harry戴着他的，就不会有忘记或者丢失他硬币的风险。”

Draco对Harry假笑。“绝对是个好主意，”他说。

Harry悲惨的微笑。“它们棒极了，”他同意。他还不确定戴着手链有什么感觉，但它看起来很邪恶，而且比硬币实用得多。

“那么，为什么是Victoria的名字？”他好奇的问。

Remus的微笑扩大了。“我买它们的时候确实考虑过Draco，特别是在选择显示的名字的时候，”他说。“现在来说，Victoria看起来是个更安全的选择。”

他的情绪高昂起来，Harry站起身先给了Remus一个拥抱，然后是Severus。Severus反对，但Harry忍不住注意这个男人毕竟回拥了他。Harry接着拥抱了Narcissa，谢谢她所有完美的礼物。然后他转向Lucius。

“我不想拥抱你，”他说。

“我很感激，”Lucius愉快的拖长声音说，伸出一只手。Harry笑着握握他的手。

“好了，Harry，”Draco说，也开心的笑着。“如果你已经痛击了每一个人，你应该赶快去换衣服。妈妈会帮Victoria准备好出门。”

“我带Victoria去？”Harry惊奇的问。

Draco拉着Harry上楼，手里抱着一堆衣服，一路解释着。Harry四点有个预约。Lupin会带Harry去，等他在那儿的时候帮忙照看Victoria。随后他们要直接去Weasley家。Victoria会参加聚会，而Draco要利用这段时间继续跟他父亲谈话。

Harry换上他新的黑色牛仔裤和Draco坚持他穿的柔软的绿色外套。他穿上新的靴子，再次问他四点要去哪儿。

“你有个视力测试的预约，配副隐形眼镜，”Draco终于说，打量Harry穿着的新衣服。

Harry茫然的看着Draco。“你安排我做视力测试，买隐形眼镜？”他重复。

Draco点点头。

“怎么会？为什么？”Harry不解的问。“你怎么会知道隐形眼镜是什么东西？”

“我跟Lupin谈过，”Draco承认。“我想用魔法矫正你的视力，但Lupin说你可能不想要。不过他后来建议麻瓜的隐形眼镜。那不是永久的改变，你可以先试试看不戴眼镜会怎么样，然后再决定你想要什么。他安排了预约和其他所有事。”

Harry眨眨眼，怀疑的看着Draco。“为什么？”他再次问。

“因为我喜欢你不戴眼镜的样子，”Draco回答。

“你这个虚荣的笨蛋，Malfoy，”Harry挖苦说。

“不是只为这个，”Draco反驳。“不过，我确实觉得你不戴更好看。”

“那么，是什么？”Harry好奇的问。“我习惯了眼镜，它真的不影响我。”

Draco犹豫了一刻。“现在，你是Potter，”他说。他走近取下他的眼镜。“现在，你是Harry，”他温柔的说。

“哦，”Harry屏息说。这肯定给了他点理由考虑。不过在Draco深深吻他的时候思考有点困难。

深吻变成轻吻，Draco的唇贴在Harry唇上，然后退开假笑着。“我更愿意和Harry亲热，而不是Potter，”他说。

这绝对是个好理由去检查眼睛，试试隐形眼镜，Harry心不在焉的想。

“那么，你会去？”Draco问。

“是，”Harry回答，翻翻眼镜。“不过我还是觉得你是个虚荣的笨蛋。”

“也许，”Draco懒洋洋的说。退后上下打量着Harry。“但我肯定知道我喜欢什么。”

Harry低头看着他自己，想看到Draco看到的到底是什么。他猜想他看起来挺不错，但是他肯定没感觉到任何区别。

“你看起来棒极了，Harry，”Draco愉快的说，观察着他。当他的手臂环住Harry腰的时候，声音变成警告。“你今晚只要离小母鼬远点。”

·······

Harry之前大笑着Draco的警告，但当他到达Weasley家看到Ginny瞪大眼看着他的时候，他不得不想知道Draco警告他当心她是不是对的。

“喔哦，”她屏息说。“你看起来帅极了，Harry。”

“呃，谢谢，”Harry嘟哝着，把Victoria抱高一点。

Ginny摆脱她的震惊，笑看着他。她环顾四周确保他们是单独的。她是唯一一个在门外迎接Harry，Victoria和Remus的。

“有人很幸运拥有你，”她说。

“有人警告我离你远点，”Harry回答。

“我打赌他是的，”Ginny厚着脸皮说。“照你这副样子，我很惊讶你居然被允许离开屋子。”

“事实上，我差不多是被推出来的，”Harry说，作个鬼脸。

Ginny很好奇，Remus回答，“我们忙着带Harry去见验光师，一个眼睛医生，”他解释。

Ginny花了一秒理解。“你不用再戴你的眼镜了？”她问Harry。

Harry摇摇头。“我被告知我不戴它像Harry，戴它是Potter，所以，呃，Remus替我约了时间，我现在戴的隐形眼镜，”他说。

“Remus约的？”Ginny问。

Harry只是耸耸肩，微笑着。

“你今天一定非常忙碌的跟Remus一起买东西，”Ginny取笑说。

“我不知道，”Remus开心的说。“我不得不说除了去见验光师外，这是我曾经经历过的最轻松的购物日。”

Harry和Ginny都大笑起来。Remus是Harry在一切事情上的借口，但是Ginny明白实际上是Draco在所有的事背后。

“也许我们现在该进去，让其他人知道我们到了，”Remus建议。

“呃，实际上，我想先给Ginny看点东西，”Harry说。

Remus温暖的笑了。“我肯定你想给某个人看，”他理解的说。“那么，我带Victoria进去，告诉别人你过几分钟就到？”

“如果你愿意？”Harry充满希望的说。

“当然，”Remus说，从他手里接过Victoria。她午睡醒来没多久，还有点迷迷糊糊。

Harry抓住Ginny的手，拉着她远离房子直到看不见，以防万一任何人碰巧在看他们。

“什么事让你这么兴奋？”Ginny问，Harry又额外在他们身边施了个静音咒。

咧嘴笑着，Harry伸手到衬衫里拉出了挂着戒指的链子。

“哦，喔哦，”Ginny屏息说，兴奋的露出了然的神情。“他给了你他的承诺之戒。”

Harry快活的点点头。

“而这个？”Ginny问，虔诚的碰着Victoria的戒指，仔细看着它们。“这是你的戒指表示你是Victoria的教父，是吗？”

Harry再次点点头。“是，你显然比我了解这些纯血统的传统。”他干巴巴的说。

“这对我不像对有些人一样意义重大，但我是个纯血统，”Ginny说。“我生下来就在学习所有巫师传统。”

“我还在学习，”Harry耸耸肩说。

“你明白他给你这个是什么意思？”Ginny问。

“是，我明白，”Harry温柔的说。

“Harry，我有点吃惊他这么快就给你这个，”她说，额头微蹙。“你们在一起不太久。”

“我知道一切都发展的很快，但是我很高兴，Ginny，”他说。

“我看得出来，”她静静的说。“他显然把你照顾的很好，”她厚着脸皮补充，退开一步上下打量着他。

“我差不多有了一整套新衣服，”Harry悲惨的说。“我打赌等回去的时候，我的旧衣服就一件也找不到了。”

“扔的好，”Ginny说，笑起来。“你穿新衣服看起来很好。我也许该后悔放弃了你。”

Harry敏锐的看了她一眼，突然紧张起来。

Ginny摇摇头。“我不后悔，Harry，”她认真的说。“我为你高兴。”她淘气的微笑着。“无论如何，我还是想知道我自己的斯莱特林在哪儿。”

松了口气，Harry回以微笑。

“你跟Zabini谈过了吗？”Ginny好奇的问。

Harry耸耸肩。“我上次跟他谈话已经过了差不多两个星期，但是上个星期Draco跟他见过面，”他说。他飞快的解释了关于不想接受黑暗印记的斯莱特林的情况，以及Draco和Blaise制订了一些应急计划，以防万一伏地魔决定他想尽快印记他们。

他没有提到Narcissa和Severus完善了这些计划。还有一些计划在万一发生任何事的时候，他们能迅速联系所有那些斯莱特林。他自己对此没能有什么贡献。他几乎不知道它们是什么，也肯定不理解斯莱特林的习惯。他只知道如果伏地魔决定派他的手下去招募新成员时，他可能会有一屋子斯莱特林。

“Zabini人好吗，那么？”Ginny问。

“是，他不错，”Harry说。他好奇的侧着头。“你真有兴趣跟一个斯莱特林约会？”他问。

Ginny拍拍他胸口藏着戒指的地方。“你干得不错，”她指出。

“对，”Harry勉强同意。他必须记得跟Draco谈谈，看看Blaise是不是真对她有兴趣。尤其是在淋浴事件之后，他知道Draco会很乐意把Ginny配给任何人——就算是他最好的朋友——只要她离Harry远远的。

他们回头走进屋子——那儿一片嘈杂。

“Harry，你做到了！”Hermione喊道。立刻，房间里所有的眼睛都转向他。他不知道是该不安还是愉快，因为每个人的眼睛都瞪大了看着他的外表。

他决定愉快。“我看起来真有那么不一样？”他问，对他们微笑。

“你穿的很好，新衣服正合身，你没戴眼镜，头发终于有一次像样了，”Hermione说，列举着区别。“你看起来英俊非凡。”她承认。

“我有很忙碌的一天，”Harry耸耸肩说。“Remus带我买了隐形眼镜，他也带我去剪了头发。”他作个鬼脸。“剪头发真的没什么意义，反正它明天都会回归原样，但是看来没人相信我。”

“嗯，它两样看起来都很时髦，”Hermione安抚说。

“什么是隐形眼镜？”Ron问，困惑的看着Harry。

Harry向其他人打招呼，Hermione进入了授课模式，对Ron，以及Weasley先生，解释视力和隐形眼镜，后者更加热心的听她解释。所有的Weasley，除了Percy都在这儿，但是没有其他人了。他问起Fleur的时候，被告知她此后几个晚上要和她的家人住在一起。Bill直到星期五的预演才能再见到她。

“晚餐之后，以及打开你的礼物之后，”Charlie冲着Harry说，“我们今晚出去。”他的话几乎立刻招致了Weasley太太和Hermione不赞同的表情。

“我们和一些我的朋友在三扫帚酒吧的一个私人房间聚会，”Bill解释，愉快的看着他母亲。“这算是种组合的庆祝——我的单身汉之夜和你的成年。”

“你们像这样出去就够糟了，”Weasley太太说。“还把Harry和Ron带去跟你们寻欢作乐……我不喜欢。”

“哦，Molly亲爱的，”Weasley先生说，试图安抚她。“男孩们会很好的。只是喝一点酒，对吗，孩子们？”

他们都同意的点点头，就连Harry也点头了，充满兴趣的听着。但他不肯定会去。他有Victoria要考虑，而且他觉得Draco真的不会高兴他出去玩而不带他。

争执一直持续到晚餐开始。Ron很热衷，尽管一直受到Hermione的责难。考虑到她没被邀请去男孩们的聚会，Ron故意忽略她的反对，Harry不能说他真的怪她。他只觉得她也许有更好的方法来告诉Ron。

“Hermione担心那儿会有女孩子，”Ginny低声对Harry说。“你知道Ron跟Lavender是怎么样的。”

“哦，”Harry说。突然更加谅解了。“我想那我可能该看着他一点，不过……”他停下了，不能大声说出他的担心。

Ginny只是耸耸肩，明白但也没有建议可给他。

Harry专心喂着Victoria，心不在焉的听着Hermione与Ron争执，而Bill和Charlie试图安抚他们母亲。Remus和Arthur和双胞胎在低声说着谁知道是什么东西。

当Weasley太太拿出一块大蛋糕时，所有的争论都停下了。Harry快乐的咧嘴而笑。这个家庭更尊重蛋糕，他会被允许享受它。

“看，Remus，”Harry说，假笑着。“是巧克力的。”

“它的确是的，”Remus说，明白的微笑着。

“我以为你喜欢巧克力，亲爱的，”Weasley太太说。

“我是的，”Harry保证。“这很完美。谢谢你。”

“我很乐意，Harry，”Weasley太太说，高兴的笑着。

Harry享受着每一口他的蛋糕，但这次他没有给Victoria一块，只是保持他自己的盘子远离她，同时给了她几小口。

之后，他们换到起居室，Harry开始拆他的礼物。他有点好奇为什么它被送到Weasley家，但很高兴知道Hagrid毕竟还是送了他礼物。当然，他不特别惊喜收到岩石蛋糕，不过很喜欢来自蜂蜜公爵的糖果，卡片和Hagrid还记得他。

从Weasley夫妇那儿他收到一件给他和Victoria的礼物。Weasley太太给他们编织了相称的毛衣。它们真的很好，不过是红色金边的，意味着他只能把它们藏起来不给Draco发现。

“Victoria会是个很可爱的格兰芬多，”Fred快活的说。

“我想她穿这个在秋天看起来会很完美，”George一本正经的同意。

Ginny试图压制她的大笑，而Remus看起来突然发出了一阵讨厌的咳嗽。

“给Victoria的那件我织的大些，这样她可以穿几个月，”Weasley太太说。

“谢谢你，Weasley太太，”Harry说，瞪了一眼双胞胎。

“什么？”Fred无辜的问。“我觉得看到你和Victoria穿相配的衣服很有趣——就像你们今天。”

“就像今天？”Harry茫然的问。

“我想你没注意到你和Victoria的衣服颜色是一样的，”Remus说，愉快的扬起嘴唇。

“是，一样的斯莱特林绿，”Ron嘟哝着。

Harry低头看着他的外套，然后看着Victoria穿着一模一样暗绿色的裙子和黑色的鞋子。他终于发现它们真的是一样的颜色，明白Draco是故意给他和Victoria穿成这样。

伴随Remus和Ron的评论，以及Harry突然阴暗的了然神情，Fred，George和Ginny终于克制不住的大笑起来。

“孩子们！”Weasley太太责备道，但她没有成功，其他人也渐渐开始加入这大笑。

“这太有趣了，Harry，”Hermione说，咯咯的笑着。“你通常连你自己衣服的颜色都搭不好。”

Fred，George和Ginny只是笑得更厉害了，完全知道是Draco选得这些衣服。

“为什么绿色，但是？”Ron迷惑的问。

Harry耸耸肩。告诉Ron是Draco选的不怎么合适。

“别理Ron，”Hermione对Harry说。“你穿绿色看起来很英俊，它和你眼睛的颜色很协调。不带眼镜，你的眼睛更加明亮。”

Ron现在板着脸看着Hermione。

“嘿！你们俩不能休息一下吗？”Harry激怒的问。“别把我扯到你们中间。”

Hermione看起来很委屈，而Ron的脸红了。

“接着，Harry，”Charlie说，笑着丢给Harry一个包。

庆幸岔开了话题，Harry撕去包装纸。当他发现里面是什么的时候，他回给Charlie一个笑容。“我猜想你认为我应该在去任何地方的时候都随身带它。”他厚着脸皮说。

“你永远不知道什么时候会用上刀子，”Charlie说，愉快的摇摇头。

然后是Bill扔给他一个包，Harry打开它发现是一本关于魔法医疗的书。Harry不特别惊奇的看到它，不像他之前从Severus那儿收到礼物的时候。他好奇的翻着书页。

“我想你可能对这个有兴趣，”Bill说。“你是少数看到先前的我而不尖叫的人。你看起来也对治疗的东西很有兴趣。我想你可能愿意多学一些，作为一种可能的职业。”

“但是Harry想当傲罗，”Ron说。

“他总是可以改变主意，”Hermione指出。“他有资格。唔，如果我们能考NEWT，”她补充。

“哦，我们会考NEWT的，”Harry自信的说。“至于我学习魔法医疗，嗯，我是有点兴趣，”他承认。“我喜欢能治疗人而不是伤害他们。”

伴随Harry的话，不安的沉默降临到房间，他们都知道Harry必须除掉伏地魔，才会有机会考NEWT或者学习魔法医疗。

Harry抓起Hermione的礼物，想再次缓和气氛。但他选错了礼物，他发现。“Hermione，”他哀鸣着。“为什么你要给我一本怎么发表有效演讲的书？”

Ginny和Ron坐在她的身边，窃笑起来，但Hermione不理睬他们俩。“我知道这是件相当实用的礼物，但你现在成年了，Harry。我想不是每次都有准备好的演讲稿给你用。”

Harry苦着脸。“我不打算再发表什么演讲，”他嘟哝着。

“我也认为你上次没打算发表演讲，”她指出。

“是，我想是，”Harry勉强承认。

“打开这个，哥们，”Ron说，不打算再压抑他的大笑。“这是我和Ginny的。”

“我们觉得我们的队长会发现它很有用，”Ginny补充。

Harry撕去包装纸，发现了又一本书。他读着标题，魁地奇队长，已经笑了起来，但是当他翻着书里的摘要——带领球队取得胜利的队长完美演讲——他开始大笑。

Harry不得不向房间里的其他人解释，让每个人都更加开心。就连Hermione也微笑了，即使有点勉强。

“感谢Merlin，Harry没有用Oliver的方法来演讲，”Fred声明。

George和Harry都跟Fred一起颤抖一下，绝对同意。“我想Oliver的演讲确实不怎么鼓舞人心。”Harry嘟哝着。

“你在凤凰社会议上的演讲很棒，”Arthur骄傲的说。“Rufus对你也印象深刻。他今天还问起你，想知道你怎么样了？”

“呃，你告诉他什么？”Harry问。

“嗯，我告诉他我从昨天你去魔法部之后就没看到你，”Arthur说。“但我向他保证你今天会来晚餐。他提过今晚会来一趟跟你谈谈。”他思索着停下来。“他说了些奇怪的话，要等到他再看到你才会把你对魔法部的拜访发布给预言家日报。”

Harry看了一眼Remus，故意忽视Ron，Hermione和Ginny猜疑的目光。他技术上在离开Azkaban的时候还见过斯克林杰，但他那时候看起来不怎么样。他知道他可能应该给斯克林杰个消息，让他知道他神智健全的从监狱探访中活下来了。他也忘记了当他的拜访出现在预言家日报上的时候，他还必须回答他朋友的问题。

Harry被允许感谢了每一个人的礼物，然后Ron和Hermione几乎是把他拽上楼，Bill在他们身后喊着他们马上就要出门。Harry哀叹着，知道他还是要搞清楚他该怎么办。


	37. Chapter 37

“你去见部长做什么？”Hermione质问。

“我必须跟斯克林杰谈谈，”Harry镇静的说。“就像你建议的。”

“你打算过告诉我们这事吗？”她问，双手叉腰，对他怒目而视。

Harry顿了一下，“我告诉了Remus，”他说，知道这不是她想听的，但是他没有准备好这次对话。“他跟我一起去的。”

“我不喜欢这样，”Hermione说，眯起眼睛。

“好了，Hermione，”Harry恳求。“我跟Remus一起又不会惹上什么大麻烦。”

Hermione恼怒的看着他，“上次我知道你跟他一起，你跟伏地魔对峙了，而且撞进了一大堆摄魂怪，”她指出。

“是，嗯，他也确保了我之后被照顾的好好的，”他辩解说。

“Harry，我不想跟你争论，”Hermione说，“但是我一点也不喜欢这样。你总是有很多秘密和事情你不想谈论，但是现在……现在你就像不想告诉我们任何事。”

Harry闭上眼睛，努力控制他上升的脾气。他真的不想跟他们争执。他试着想改变话题。

“你能做更多研究吗？”他问，声音紧绷着。

“我们需要讨论所有的秘密，”Hermione坚定的说，不愿让步。

Harry睁开眼睛瞪着她。“你和Ron知道最大的秘密，”他说，声音低沉危险。

“Hermione，够了，”Ron说，一边盯着Harry，一边拉着Hermione的胳膊。

“你不关心Harry可能真有危险吗？”Hermione反驳Ron说。

“当然我关心，”Ron说。“我也不喜欢他对我们保留秘密，但是我看不出来挑剔他有什么用。”

Hermione双眼冒火，吸了口气。“我不是挑剔，”她说。“我想向他指出我们在这儿，我们想帮忙。”

有人敲了敲门，他们三个都扭头瞪着打扰者。Harry挥动魔杖放下了静音咒，Fred挑起眉毛看着他们。

“什么事？”Hermoine急躁的问。

Fred不理会她，看着Harry。“Remus派我上来找你，”他说，“看来爸爸是对的，你现在有个客人在楼下。”

“我现在天杀的不想对付斯克林杰，”Harry激怒的嘟哝着，还是走向门口。他的朋友紧紧跟着他，但是很警惕。

Harry停在楼梯底部，深吸口气，让自己冷静下来再走进起居室，他能听到其他人在谈话。今天早些时候，这个方法看来对Draco有用，所以它值得一试。

“啊，Harry来了，”Arthur热心的说，完全没发现空气里暗藏的紧张。

“晚上好，Potter，”斯克林杰说。Harry不认为房间里有人没注意到部长露骨的上下打量着Harry。但很可能他们大部分人会把这当作Harry的新衣服和没戴眼镜导致的。“你今天看起来很好。”

Harry点头承认。“抱歉我早前没有联系你，”他说，玩着这游戏。

斯克林杰的视线扫过房间里的其他人，他们都好奇的看着。“也许你能出来一步跟我单独谈谈？”他建议。

“当然，”Harry说，旋身走出房间。

他们走到屋外不远的地方。Harry挑起一条眉毛看着斯克林杰在他们身边施了个静音咒。

“Potter，你看起来比我上次见到你好多了，”斯克林杰说。“我还是不知道的是，你的旅程是否成功。”

Harry耸耸肩。“它很成功，”他承认。

“你不打算告诉我更多，是吗？”斯克林杰挖苦的问。

“是，我不会，”Harry说，对他假笑着。

“我今天发现了一些事，”斯克林杰说，仔细观察着他。“我去你家找你，你表哥应的门。”

Harry敏锐的看着他，立刻开始担忧了。他肯定Draco说过Dudley和Vernon姨夫的记忆被修改了，他们不会透露任何关于他和Narcissa的事。如果斯克林杰还是发现了呢？Petunia姨妈帮了他们，她的记忆没有被修改。

“是，”斯克林杰说。“他相当肯定你不再住在那儿了。”

Harry还是有点呼吸不过来，但他点了点头。希望这就是斯克林杰知道的全部。即使这个事实本身很激怒，它还没对任何人造成威胁。“我不知道我需要通知魔法部，”他讽刺的说，至少在表面上保持着镇定。

斯克林杰恼怒的瞪着他。“Potter，我很不满不知道你在干吗，”他说。

Harry嘲笑的哼了一声。“那么，你知道我还是不会告诉你，”他说。

“我意识到了，”斯克林杰冷冰冰的说。“无论如何，既然我们在同一边。我相信我至少该有种办法联系你，万一有任何紧急事件发生，”他解释。

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“你打算在紧急情况下联系我？”他问。

“显然你有我所没有的资源和知识，”斯克林杰承认。“在这次战争里，我是个傻瓜才不把这列入考虑。”

Harry抬起一条眉毛，嘲弄的对这个男人假笑着。“这不是说明了你整个去年都是个傻瓜才没有和邓不利多合作？”他问。

斯克林杰瞪着他，“局势变了，”他冷漠的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“换句话，你从来没有试图要挟邓不利多，而你依然觉得你有办法利用我，”他说。

斯克林杰睁大了眼睛，听天由命的摇摇头。“你常常被低估，不是吗？”他干巴巴的问。

Harry愉快的假笑着。“是，”他承认。

“无论如何，Potter，我需要知道你住在那儿，我才能在必要的时候尽快联系你，”斯克林杰干脆的说。

Harry摇摇头。“别以为会这么简单，”他警告。“就连Weasley家也不知道我搬出了Dursley家。”至少不是全部，他在心里补充。

“那么，你也不打算住在这儿了，”斯克林杰机敏的问。“Arthur提过你会来吃晚餐，也提了你还住在你亲戚家的事。”

“没人知道我住在哪儿更安全，”Harry耸耸肩说。“我不打算告诉你。但我明白你需要能联系到我。”

他明白，但他不确定该怎么做。他不可能告诉斯克林杰他在那儿，这就是说飞路网或是幻影显形都不行。遇到紧急情况的话，猫头鹰肯定太慢了。斯克林杰没有凤凰。Severus甚至调整了防御，连其他家养小精灵都进不去格里莫广场。邓不利多只教过凤凰社成员怎么用他们的守护神送消息。连Harry自己也还不知道到底是怎么做的。

他跟双胞胎联系是用硬币，但这看起来不是适合魔法部长的方式。但是他也不确定他想让斯克林杰连到他手腕上的链子上。

他来回走了几步，保持在静音咒范围内，但现在他停下了，再次看着部长。“我不确信解决方式，”他承认。“我需要先跟Remus讨论一下。”

斯克林杰再次激怒了，但点头同意。他们回到屋子。Harry的朋友们一直观察着他们，企图偷听，此刻纷纷散开了。

“你等待的时候，我可以为你做点茶吗？”Harry一进屋就礼貌的问。

屋子所有的眉毛都抬了起来，部长接受了提议。

“我去做茶，”Molly立刻说，尽管她也惊讶于Harry的举动。

“不，没关系，”Harry镇定的说。“Remus可以来厨房帮我。”

Molly看起来很困惑，但是坐了下来。Remus站起来，温和的向她保证他会帮助Harry。

Remus建立起了静音咒，靠在桌边。Harry自动开始把所有喝茶的东西放到托盘里。他对这间厨房足够熟悉，Molly几个夏天都没有改变过东西的位置。

“怎么了，Harry？”Remus问。

Harry飞快的告诉了他最新的麻烦。他想他应该庆幸这次只是个小麻烦而不是什么大事。

Remus皱起每天，思考着现在的情况。他不愿告诉斯克林杰守护神的方法，因为这是给凤凰社成员的，而斯克林杰仍然有点不确定。

Harry伸手去拿桌上的糖罐，Remus突然抓住他的手腕。

“嘿！”Harry叫道，“我只是要拿糖。”

Remus翻翻眼睛，拉起Harry外套的袖子看着他的手链。“你可以从我们格里莫广场的人收到短消息。也许我们也可以把你和斯克林杰连起来。”

“不是有可能我会无意中把不合适的消息传给他吗？”Harry问。

Remus心不在焉的点点头，依然看着手链。“可能，是，但我们可以调整咒语，这样你必须用一个指定的名字送出消息。”

“就像密码？”Harry问，觉得对整个过程有点疑惑。手链开始听起来比他想对付的要麻烦，但是带几个不同的硬币也很荒谬。

“你会很快习惯的，”Remus说。

“斯克林杰用什么？”Harry问。

“那样东西不需要这个特别的咒语，”Remus说。“除非斯克林杰有其他咒语在他的表上，它就够了。”

Harry作个鬼脸。“所以，我必须跟斯克林杰连起来，”他厌恶的说。

“这可能是个好主意，”Remus温和的说。“你永远不知道你什么时候也会希望有个简单的方法联系他。”

Harry被迫承认Remus的话是对的，勉强点点头。Severus白天刚刚警告过他事情可能会很快往不好的方向发展，好像巫师世界的事情还不够糟了似的。

“你去娱乐部长，”Remus说，站起来。“我需要跟Severus说一句，然后来施咒语。也许其他人也有别的建议。”

Harry想抗议，但意识到他可能最好留在这儿陪着斯克林杰。“好，”他抱怨说，终于拿起糖，把它放到托盘里。

Remus从后门溜了出去，Harry回到起居室上茶，想知道他怎么让自己落到这个位置。但是打量一圈房间，他突然有种大笑的冲动。Ginny，Ron和Hermione看起来很疑惑Harry对部长表示礼貌，因为他们知道他对这个男人的想法。Molly肯定困惑为什么这个男人在她的屋子里而为什么Harry变成了半个主人招待起来。Arthur看起来对发生的事有点迷惑，但也是最舒适的人，因为他日常和部长一起工作。Bill和Charlie坐在后面，观察着这奇怪的事件。

Harry进屋的时候，房间里一片尴尬的沉默。心里翻翻白眼，Harry再次进入角色。“Remus必须出去几分钟，”他告诉斯克林杰。“我相信他回来的时候我们可以继续讨论。你喜欢往茶里加什么？”

Harry镇定迅速的给每个人送了茶，同时和部长谈着，已经知道了几乎其他所有人的喜好。看来也没别人愿意把注意力拉向他们，只是举手从Harry这儿接过茶杯。没人知道究竟发生了什么事，但是显然Harry坚定的控制着局势。

Harry问了一些可能的逮捕，好像他还不知道谁被捕了。斯克林杰附和着回答问题。Arthur也加入了谈话——两人都谈论着魔法部取得的进展。

Harry觉得仿佛过去了永久，但其实还不到十分钟Remus就回来了。“对不起离开一分钟，”Harry说，他假笑着走进厨房，想着Narcissa会多骄傲于他展现的礼仪。

“我猜想这儿干得不错，那么？”Remus问。

“我只不过证明了我毕竟还是有些礼貌之类的东西的，”Harry说，依然假笑着。

Remus故作激怒的愉快的摇摇头。

“那么，Severus一定对此说了点什么？”Harry问。

“老实说，他不太高兴，”Remus说。

Harry作个鬼脸。“我也不高兴要跟斯克林杰连起来。”

“他关心的是斯克林杰在找你，但是也同意能尽快跟他联络可能会有用，”Remus说。“既然他也没有更好的解决方案，我建议我们赶快完成，斯克林杰就可以走了。”

“是，我根本不想他在这儿，”Harry说，板着脸回头去找斯克林杰。

“哦，Harry，”Remus喊道。

Harry扭过头。“什么？”

“我告诉了Draco你今晚被请出去玩，”Remus说。

Harry睁大眼睛，转身看着Remus。“那他说什么？”他问。

Remus理解的看着他。“他说告诉你去吧，但就像Lucius指出的，你喝酒不安全。很可能会说出什么不该说的，太危险了，”他说。

“是，我想是的，”Harry说，只有一点失望。他更惊奇Draco不介意。“Draco真的说他没关系？”

Remus微笑着，“是，他是的，Harry，”他说。“我会带Victoria跟我回去，你可以去玩一会儿。今天是你的生日。”

“我但愿Draco能来，”Harry叹口气说。“但我不知道那样会发生什么事。”他摇摇头。“我想反正也没什么关系。我主要只是去努力让Ron不惹上麻烦。”

Remus吃吃笑起来。“我注意到了Ron和Hermione之间不太妙，”他承认。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“故事太长了，就算我们有时间我也怀疑你愿意听，”他说，再次转身去找斯克林杰。

一会之后，斯克林杰的手表被设置好了能传递警告消息到Harry的新手链。Harry印象深刻，但他不会在斯克林杰面前说任何话。终于那个男人走了，Harry和Remus加入了起居室的其他人。

“好了，乐子结束，”Harry讽刺的说。“对不起强迫你们今晚忍受他。”

“没关系，亲爱的，”Molly说，站起来收起脏杯子和茶具。“我不能说我明白了你们干了什么，但是我对你今晚的礼仪印象相当深刻。”

Harry往Remus的方向送了一个得意的假笑。“我自己也很惊奇，”他说。

“发生了什么事？”Bill好奇的问。

Harry很感激Remus回答了。“斯克林杰的目的是尽量接近Harry，”他温和的说。“无论如何，Harry没完全照他喜欢的方式合作。他们今晚达成了一种折中。”

“什么样的折中？”Hermione问。

“给他们看看，Harry，”Remus说。

Harry皱起眉，但照Remus要求的做了，拉起他外套袖子，露出他的新手链。

“我的妈呀！”Ron喊道。“你从那儿搞到的？”

Harry的眉头加深了，“从Remus这儿，”他简单说。

“看起来不错，”Hermione说。“但是它跟斯克林杰有什么关系？”

“我们用了你用在DA硬币上的同样原理，”Remus解释。“但是这是一个双向的系统。”他解释斯克林杰的表是怎么连接的，同时声明他可以也把其他人和Harry连起来。

“哦，这个太棒了！”Hermione兴奋的说。“我想知道它究竟是怎么工作的。”

“我想我们应该赶快完成，”Bill插嘴说，愉快的看着Hermione的热心，显然不打算还留在这儿。“这是我最后几个作为自由人的夜晚，我不觉得把它花在斯克林杰身上是享受。”

“对不起，”Harry说。

Bill随意的挥挥手。“不是你的错，Harry。我可以离开，不过这其实是很有趣，”他咧嘴笑着说。“但现在是时候出发了。”

“Harry不能去，他有Victoria，”Hermione说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，“我待会儿过去，”他说，重重叹口气。

“我跟他们去，”Ron乖戾的说。

“好，”Hermione反击。

Harry渴望的看着所有Weasley家的兄弟离开。Ginny自愿照顾Victoria，正坐在地板上安静的跟她玩，但她现在询问的看着Harry。

Harry耸耸肩。“Remus答应替我带Victoria回去，”他简单的说。

Hermione皱起眉。“Dursley家不会对此不满吗？”她问。

Harry再次耸耸肩。“Petunia姨妈看来已经习惯他了，”他说。“她最近不太糟。”

Hermione的表情显示她完全不同意。“我想要咒语放在我的表上，这样我也能尽快找到你，”她坚定的说。

Harry再次取下手链，Remus把它和Hermione，Molly，Arthur，Ginny连了起来。

“就像用一件首饰传递文字消息，”Harry观察着这过程，嘟哝着，导致Hermione爆发出一阵大笑。

“它有更多限制，但是总体是差不多的，”她承认。

他希望他什么也没有说过，Hermione开始对Arthur解释。Harry从Ginny手里抱过Victoria，搂住小姑娘继续等着。某个人，也许是Molly，已经收拾好了Harry的礼物，他们整齐的放在Victoria的包边。一等完成咒语，Remus就会尽快回去格里莫广场。但Harry不确定他能避开Hermione。

“今晚好好玩，但一定小心，”Remus安静的说，Harry再次戴上手链。

“我会的，”Harry说。他把礼物放到Victoria的包里，递给Remus。

Remus点点Harry的手腕。“现在如果你有任何事需要我，你可以立刻找到我，”他说。

“谢谢，Remus，”Harry温和的说。他吻吻Victoria的额头，送他们离开了。

他回头面对Hermione。

“你打算花时间跟我谈谈，还是你也打算冲出去？”她问。

“Hermione，别逼他，”Ginny说。“还是他的生日呢。”

“哦，对不起，”Hermione说，听起来真的懊悔了。“只是……”

“Ron，”Harry和Ginny齐声说，替她完成了这句话。

“是，”Hermione悲哀的说。“我想我只是累了。我从三年级后就没觉得这样了。”

Harry已经对他的朋友觉得很难过了，现在他再次觉得非常内疚。

“三年级怎么了？”Ginny迷惑的问。

Harry对Ginny摇摇头，然后抓起Hermione的手。这次是他几乎把她拖上了楼。他防御了房间，拉着她在Ron床上坐下。

“对不起，Hermione，”Harry说。

“不是你的错，”她说，眼泪已经落了下来。

“不是吗？”他苦涩的问。“我想它是的，至少一部分。我增加了更多压力，因为你在担心我。然后我要你做研究。我肯定你现在白天都在帮忙Weasley家，然后你所有不忙的时间和晚上还要读书。”

“嗯，是，但这是我的选择，”她说。“伏地魔把我们逼到这个位置根本不是你的错。我明白你需要抓紧时间。我也一样焦急。我们越快搞清楚魂器，我们就越快可以解脱。”

Harry咬着嘴唇犹豫着要不要告诉Hermione。他迟早也要告诉她，她肯定会高兴这个消息。“我已经拿到了那个挂坠盒，”他承认。

红肿的眼睛抬起来瞪着他。“你拿到了挂坠盒？”她问，不相信她听到的话。

他点点头。“我现在只要弄明白怎么安全的毁掉它，但是我想这部分真的不会太困难。”他说。

Hermione抹抹眼睛，好像擦去眼泪能帮她清醒。“怎么做到的？为什么你不要我们帮你？”

Harry摇着头。“告诉你真的对我不安全，Hermione，”他说。“就像我之前说的，我有Remus帮我拿到这个。而不，他不知道挂坠盒到底是什么——只知道我一定要拿到它。”

她好奇的侧着头。“你去见部长和拿到挂坠盒有关？”她问，但这几乎不是个问题。

“是，”他承认。

“斯克林杰没有真的帮你进去Malfoy庄园，是吗？”Hermione问。这是她的主意，但从她的语气，她没想过这个计划会有用。

“呃，不，不确切，”Harry说。他只是帮Harry得到了Lucius，然后Lucius能帮他进去Malfoy庄园金库，但是他不会说出这个。

“你说‘不确切’是什么意思？”她敏锐的问。“Harry，告诉我你没有进去Malfoy庄园，”她命令。

Harry耸耸肩承认他去过那儿。

“哦，Harry，”Hermione喊道。“告诉我你至少有Remus以外的人支持。我们一直警告你不要去那儿。它太危险了。”

Harry平静的看着她。“而这就是我为什么不告诉你所有事，”他镇静的说，使得她退缩了。“你和Ron希望用一套可靠的规则玩——非常安全的规则。”

他摇摇头。“伏地魔不会这样玩，我也不会。你和Ron立刻打消了搜索Malfoy庄园的主意，然后，听起来你只是为了哄我开心的建议我去找斯克林杰。你想要我安全的玩。你们试图禁止我跟Ginny讨论密室。然而我需要做那些事，而它们带我找到了魂器。”

“如果你跟我们多谈谈，我们会帮忙的，”Hermione说，但她听起来也怀疑她自己的话。

“也许，”Harry说。“但是要花多长时间才能说服你们进去Malfoy庄园的危险已经被尽可能的缩小了？没有证据显示密室里有任何东西，要多久才能说服你们我需要跟Ginny谈谈回去那儿？”

“我不觉得我有那种时间，Hermione，”他悲哀的说。“不是我不想要你们帮忙——我只是不认为你们真的准备好了用我需要的方式帮忙。”

他深吸口气，知道Hermione真的不会喜欢他下面的话，但他觉得他必须要说。“你们不信任我的判断，”他说。Hermione看起来像被打了，但他还是迫使自己继续。“在魔法部发生的事情后，你们有理由不信任我，”他承认。

“但是Hermione，你和Ron一直在挣扎着相信我的判断和我为自己做决定的能力，”他说。“当你觉得我错了的时候，你往往越过我的头去找麦格。而我现在做的事，我真的负担不起你跑去找别人，只因为你觉得我没有照正确的规则玩。”

“我们不信任你，不是吗？”Hermione说，她的声音很低。“你的火弩箭，火焰杯里你的名字，Snape的书，去年的Malfoy。你是对的，我们立刻打消了你跟Ginny谈话和搜索Malfoy庄园的主意。搜索那口井的时候，我也一直在阻止你。”

“你的目的是好的，”Harry静静的说。“我知道你一直想保证我和所有人安全，但我玩的是场危险的游戏，Hermione。有些风险是我一定要冒的。”

Hermione开始流泪。Harry只是把她拉近，觉得他自己很悲惨的充当了让她哭的人。他在口袋里摸索着手帕，在心里翻翻眼睛他居然真的有一条。Draco在他离开前把它塞到他口袋里，坚持说Harry永远不知道他什么时候需要它。

Hermione感激的接受了，尽管奇怪的看了他一眼。但她没问他，立刻转开眼睛，擦着眼泪，擤擤鼻子。

“好了？”Harry安静的问。

“不，”Hermione说，抽抽鼻子。“我知道你对我们有点生气，但我原先不明白我们其实在伤害你。我没有看到我们不信任你。”

“你现在看到了？”Harry问。

“是，”她轻声承认。“而我很抱歉没有更相信你。我应该是你最好的朋友之一，但我的行为真的不像。”

Harry不安的耸耸肩。“你还是我最好的朋友，Hermione。我不知道没有你该怎么办。我没有期待你们盲目的信任，只是跟随着我说的任何话。我只是——我只是希望你们多信任我一点，而不是做得好像你是唯一知道什么对我最好的人。”

“我对你不公平，不是吗？”Hermione安静的说。

“我最近也不是最容易相处的人，”Harry说，再次耸耸肩。“我对你也不公平。我觉得内疚，但我现在不觉得我能告诉你所有事。”

Hermione侧着头。“所以你去找Remus代替我们，”她说。

“是，”Harry说，再次觉得心虚，因为他没有提及他依靠的其他所有人。等她发现双胞胎和Ginny已经知道斯莱特林们，而她不知道时还会受伤。

他不知道怎么告诉她他保持的最大秘密……它们说到底不是他的秘密。那是Severus和Malfoy家的生命危险，Harry不能拿他们冒险只为了让他的朋友满意。Remus猜到的Severus和Draco。Draco决定告诉双胞胎，Ginny和Remus。Narcissa决定让双胞胎知道她在Dursley家。唯一真的是Harry告诉的人是Severus，那也只是在残酷折磨之后。Severus受的折磨，不是他自己，但还是折磨。

“好，我很高兴你跟他处得这么好，”她承认。“对你们俩这都是艰难的一年。”

因为他的思绪在Severus身上，Harry困惑的对她眨了一会儿眼睛才记起来他们在谈论Remus。是时候改变话题了。“我猜想你睡的不够，因为你要做研究，”他说。

Hermione悲哀的看着他。“这儿白天很忙碌，要准备婚礼。我们说话的时候，Weasley太太可能回到了厨房里准备婚宴。我做了一些研究，但我觉得我没花够真正必须的时间，”她说。“对不起，Harry。”

“没问题，”Harry说。“我催促的太紧了，忘记别人还有其他事要做。”他羞愧的承认。

“你真的想尽快除掉伏地魔，是吗？”Hermione说。“我想我们能把这当作好事，毕竟，但我还是担心你。”

“你不是唯一一个，”Harry干巴巴的说。“如果Remus晚些时候出现在三扫帚酒吧检查我，我也不会吃惊。”

“哦，”Hermione屏息说，睁大眼睛。“我差点忘记了，你该走了，Harry，”她催促。

“我们现在没问题了？”Harry问，仔细看着她。

“当然没有。”她说，微笑看着他。“但我没那么有信心Ron和我没问题，”她说。

“Ron喜欢你，”Harry说。“他只是有时候有点，呃，迟钝。”

“哦，我知道，”Hermione漫不经心的说。“发生了太多事，事情现在有点紧张。但如果我不是那么喜欢他，我可能会扼死他。我还是会，”她沉思着补充。

Harry窃笑起来。“我想他只是想出去一会儿，”他说。“他早上就会回来乞求你的原谅。”

“可能，”Hermione同意，咧嘴笑了。她的笑容消失了。“你会去看着他？”她充满希望的问。“尽量让他别把自己变成个大傻瓜？”

“我会尽力的，”Harry说，心里希望如果Ron真决定惹麻烦他能拦住他。“他的哥哥们也在那儿，不会有事的。”

“但愿如此，”Hermione嘟哝着。她再次紧紧拥抱了一下Harry，然后推着他出门。“我已经留了你够久了。”

“是值得的，”Harry诚挚的说。


	38. Chapter 38

Harry走进三扫帚酒吧，立刻被Rosmerta夫人赶进了后面一间屋子。她挤挤眼睛，告诉他她被告知要等着他。

他站在门口，怀疑的挑起眉毛。那儿有一堆据说是成年人的人在一间相当小的屋子里不用扫帚玩着某种室内魁地奇。不假思索的，他伸出手抓住了飞向他这个方向的飞贼——同时他看着他们抢夺着游走球，大部分人都纠缠着叠在地板上，游走球看来压在最下面。

“Harry抓住了飞贼！”Ron得意洋洋的喊道，站在屋子顶头一张桌子上。

每个人都转身看着Harry，一时都安静了，一动不动。

“Harry甚至不在队里，他还是抓住了飞贼赢得了比赛，”Charlie说，大笑起来。

Harry对他假笑着。“总有人要完成这任务，”他说。

所有人都开始大笑，地上的人堆开始挣扎着爬起来。有几个人过来和Harry打招呼，尽管大部分人他都不认识。但他知道Oliver，他骄傲的笑着，为了这胜利拍拍Harry的背。

“教了他我知道的一切，”Oliver大声的宣称。

“不可能——否则他会是个烂透了的球员，”Charlie说，把他拿到的游走球扔向Oliver的脑袋。

大笑着，Harry避开战火，走到Ron所在的地方，在他身边的椅子上坐下。

“什么事花了这么久，哥们？”Ron问，兴奋得几乎还在发抖。

“我忙着安慰你的女朋友，”Harry回答。

Ron的脸拉下去了一会，然后把这事推到一边。“我肯定她没事，”他乖僻的说。“她生气只不过因为我今天晚上能出来而她不能。”

Harry觉得这更是因为Ron完全没有试图安抚过她，但是他没有多说。“主要我是在跟她搞清楚一些事，”他换了话题。

“是吗？”Ron问，横看他一眼。“和她搞清楚一些事，我是说。她正对你很不满呢。”

“我们又好了，”Harry说，“不过不是说她会停止担心，”他干巴巴的补充。

“你最近做事的方法叫人很难不担心你，”Ron说。“但是你今晚要好好玩，”他宣称。“没有担忧！”

他兴高采烈的从他所在的桌上给了Harry一杯火焰威士忌，拿起他自己的。Harry看着Ron喝了一大口，然后立刻呛咳起来，他的眼睛快速的眨动着，涌出泪水。

“不错？”Harry取笑的问。

“棒极了！”Ron喊道。“试试，”他鼓励。

看到了Ron的反应，非常小心的抿了一口，Harry作个鬼脸咽下灼烧的酒。“喔哦，”他屏息说，感觉热度一直滑下他的身体。

“了不起，呃？”Ron高兴的问。

“嘿，Ron，你喝了多少了？”Harry问，打量着他朋友。

“之前一杯和现在这杯，”Ron说。

Harry警惕的看着他的杯子，想着他也许连这杯也要尽量避免喝下去。Ron已经看起来特别兴奋，而Harry真的不知道会发生什么事。

他们开始聊着魁地奇，Ron描述着Harry抵达时那场即兴的比赛。现在每个人都安静下来了，至少相对的。有很多高声的谈话和大笑，每个人看起来都很享受。

另一阵突然的大笑爆发了，Harry和Ron好奇的看着。他们窃笑着看到两只大金丝雀。双胞胎显然捉弄到了某人。

“我觉得他们开始的慢了，”Ron说。“你看到他们晚餐的时候一直在窃窃私语吗？他们今晚一定计划了什么，我肯定。”

Harry同意的点点头，只希望他不是他们的目标之一。他不觉得他会是，因为他们通常偏爱Ron，但是现在事实是Draco是他男朋友而双胞胎知道。他希望这足以让他们不会把恶作剧玩到他身上来。

“我觉得我喝的不止这点，”Ron说，皱眉看着杯子。

Harry无辜的看着他。“你已经喝了半杯，”他指出。

“呃，是的，”Ron说，又喝了一大口，立刻忘记了这话题，开始讨论魁地奇。

Harry过得很开心。有好一阵子他没机会跟Ron聊天了——没有任务，不讨论战争——只是朋友的闲聊。

Bill走了过来，一只手臂搭在Harry肩上，几乎把Harry从他椅子上推了下去，完全没准备好Bill跌到他身上。

“嘿，Bill，”Harry说，对他假笑着。“我敢说你玩的不错。”

“我是的，”Bill说，强调的点点头。“但是你也应该好好享受，不是跟Ron躲在角落里。”

“我们没躲，”Harry抗议。“而且我很开心。”

Bill眨了几下眼，Harry立即感觉到他不能集中。“我觉得你没有我们其他人这样开心，这也应该是你的聚会。来。”他命令，拉着Harry的胳膊，企图拖着他站起来。

Harry看着Ron，寻求帮助，但Ron只是大笑着，已经站了起来。鉴于Harry实际上是保持Bill还站着的人，他觉得他可以脱身，但他没能躲太久。

Charlie把一杯酒塞到他手里。“你现在是个男人了，Harry。你看起来太清醒了，喝了它，”他命令。

考虑到他之前只喝了一口，Harry现在在Charlie和Bill期待的目光下又喝了一口。“好男人，”Bill高兴的说。

“好了，每个人，”Charlie喊道，得到他们的注意。“现在我们的Harry正式成为一个男人了，”他说，一手紧压着Harry的肩头。另一只手压在Bill肩上。“而我们Bill过几天就要正式失去男子汉的地位了。”

宣言惹发了一阵大笑，花了一分钟每个人才又安静下来。“问题是，”Charlie戏剧化的说。“我们今晚拿我们的男人怎么办呢？”

Harry的目光开始惊慌的扫视着。他不想参加到他们打算做的事里去。他特别担心的是Charlie的宣言没有引出任何建议——只有疯狂的笑容。他想避开Charlie，但人群离他们太近，他没法躲远。

“今天晚上我们要标记他们是男人，他们才会永远记得，”Charlie大声宣布。

“什么？！”Harry喊道。

“你今晚要纹身，Harry，”Charlie说，露出笑容。“脱下你的衬衫。”

“我不脱我的衬衫，”Harry抗议，现在真的慌张了。

“给我们一会儿，老兄，”Fred对Chalie说，他和George挤到Harry身边，抓住他的两只胳膊。“我们会帮他想清楚。”

Charlie挑起眉毛，但是没有反对双胞胎把Harry拖开了。

“我不能脱我的衬衫，”Harry一等他们离开其他人就嘶嘶的说。

“为什么不？”George问。“我们有个绝妙的设计给你，我们肯定你会喜欢的。”

Harry停下来，好奇的看着他。“你真的计划给我纹身？”他问。

“Charlie今天晚上早些时候告诉我们了，”George说。“我们晚餐的时候开始设计，到这儿终于完成了。”

“是什么？”Harry问。

“现在不能说，”Fred说，对Harry摇摇手指，“但是它应该盖住你整个背。现在，为什么你不能脱你的衬衫？”

“如果我不想要纹身呢？”Harry问，皱眉看着他们。

他们翻翻眼睛，但是Fred回答了。“Harry，那不是神秘人的标记。这是个魔法纹身，但是它不会有任何魔法在里面，除了它能像巫师照片一样动之外。用正确的咒语，只要你愿意，随时都可以抹掉它。”

“哦，”Harry说，理解着这信息。“好，我现在还是不能脱我的衬衫。”突然抓住他们的袖子，他把他们拖进洗手间里，其他人都好奇的看着他们。他关上门，施了防御，脱下衬衫。

Fred和George看到Harry戴着的戒指时都瞪大了眼睛。“是，这可是个好理由不脱你的衬衫，”George实事求是的说。“Malfoy的承诺之戒和你对Victoria的教父戒指？”

Harry点点头，双眼放光，很高兴他能炫耀它们。

“唔，爆米花时刻越来越妙了，”Fred高高兴兴的说。

Harry愉快的摇摇头。“也许，但是告诉我我现在该怎么办。”

他们有个轻松的解决方法，施了个咒语让链子和戒指暂时隐形，解释了这是他们在设计他们的无头帽时发现的咒语的修改版本。当把帽子放到某人头上时可以让它暂时隐形——这是他们放在Harry的链子和戒指上的咒语。最后他们学会了让某人的头和帽子一起隐形，但他们无耻的笑容告诉了Harry，他可能不需要他的脖子隐形。

当Harry带着笑容回到房间，没穿衬衫，而且被Fred和George夹住，很多眉毛抬了起来。

“你们到底是怎么让Harry明白的？”Charlie问他的兄弟，他的目光在他们三人身上来回扫视。

“你不会想知道的，”Fred嘲笑说，他的笑容简直要把他的脸分成两半。

“那么，你想要我在哪儿（见注1），Charlie？”Harry问，对他假笑着。

Bill热烈的欢呼起来。“我觉得我们的男人不止是他透露的这些。”

“Harry？”Ron无力的问。“到底发生了什么事？”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“只是几个无伤大雅的玩笑，Ron，”他安抚说。

“我不知道它无伤大雅，”Oliver插话说，他的目光漫游在Harry的身体上。“你长大了，Harry。”

Harry警惕的看着他，意识到Oliver看起来真有兴趣。幸运的是，他不没必要回答，Charlie再次控制了局面，指挥他跨坐到房间中央的一把椅子上。Bill面对着他，也跨坐在另一把椅子上。

“他们警告过你会痛吗？”Bill问。

“没有，”Harry干巴巴的说。

Bill咧嘴笑了。“痛得不会太久，”他说。“不是每个人都会自愿接受的痛，但是Charlie一直觉得有个纹身是件非常男子汉的事。”

“真棒，”Harry嘟哝着，他看着Bill的几个朋友开始在他的胳膊上工作着，同时觉得他的背上有几只手。“我以为你也是在背上纹身，”他好奇的问。

“不，Charlie不想增添我的男性气概，但是我的上臂会有Fleur名字的花式字体，”Bill解释。

“我甚至不知道我会得到什么，”Harry说。“Fred和George给我设计了些东西。”

Bill挑起眉毛。“而你相信他们？”他怀疑的问。

Harry扭出半个微笑。“很奇怪，是的，”他说。“他们知道如果他们敢做什么太过头的事，他们就死定了。”

Bill吃吃笑起来。“是，我想涉及到你的时候，他们会克制一点，”他说。“Harry，”他犹豫着，看过Harry肩头。“你和我兄弟之间有什么吗？”

“不，没有，”Harry回答。

“但是你倾向于男生？”Bill追问。

Harry脸红了，给予了Bill他的答案。他绝望的希望没人注意他们安静的谈话。“也许，”他嘟哝着。

Bill咧嘴笑了。“没问题，Harry，”他说。“我只是好奇。”

“来，”Charlie说，突然出现在他们身边递给他们酒，“这里面放了止痛剂，所以你们一定要喝，”他说，了解的看着Harry。

Harry怒视着他。

“每个人都是可靠的，这间房间被我们施了咒语，所以没人能透露在这儿发生的任何事或者说的任何话，”Charlie说，他的声音很安静。“现在，你们只需要放松一次，喝醉了好好享受。”

“我负担不起喝醉，”Harry嘶嘶的说。

Charlie坚决的看着他。“喝醉是仪式的一部分。每个男孩都应该至少喝醉一次，这是特殊时刻。现在，你要开始喝酒，好好享受，”他命令。

“如果有什么事发生呢？”Harry反问。

“那么，我们有魔药会让你几乎立刻清醒。”Charlie回答。

Harry抵制了一会儿，但当他的背上突然爆发一阵疼痛时，他终于觉得喝一杯不是个那么糟的主意。他一下决心就飞快的喝下了他的酒，几乎立刻觉得疼痛缓解了。他继续和Bill聊着，不理睬双胞胎盘旋在他的肩后关注着无论是谁在他的背上工作着。

Bill的纹身比他的先完成，他颇感兴趣的看着它。他得承认它看起来很神奇，深红的字体和银色的高光。最后，他的也完成了，召唤来了镜子让他能看到它。

“哦，喔哦，”Harry屏息说。他背上正中是一只凤凰，翅膀延伸到他的肩胛骨下，它的尾翼沿着他的脊椎往下。它是美丽的深红，绿色和金色。松松的缠绕着这凤凰的身体的是一条银色的蛇，它的头搁在凤凰的右翼上。Harry没有错过它的意义。

“这太了不起了，”他说，敬畏的看着凤凰的翅膀轻轻挥动，蛇的身体有节奏一紧一松。

Fred和George双眼放光，显然骄傲于他们的设计。

“我想知道你们俩为什么给Harry蛇，”Ron说，同时着迷的看着Harry的背。

“这个设计对Harry很完美，”Charlie开口，替双胞胎回答了。“他现在差不多上是凤凰社的头，而蛇代表了他在任何情况下背负的危险。”

Harry和Fred，George交换了一下目光。他们眼里的惊奇说明他们也没有这样想过，但是别人没有争论Charlie的解释。

“好了，我想总比你胸口的龙好，”Ron咧嘴笑着说。

Harry噎住了，而Ron大笑着对其他人解释Ginny告诉别的格兰芬多女孩Harry胸口纹了一条匈牙利树蜂龙。

Fred拍拍Harry的背，脸上挂着一个了解的醉醺醺的笑容。“哦，也许Harry以后可以弄条龙，”他无辜的建议，大笑着被Harry推开。

Harry不被允许穿上他的衬衫，因为每个人都想好好看看他的新纹身。然后，大家继续着无忧无虑的闲聊。Harry拒绝再喝一杯，但是他也放松了享受着，更投入的和其他人聊着天。

他饶有兴趣的听着Bill的朋友开始哀悼他的单身汉岁月，讨论着过去的恋爱。当几段男性的恋爱被提起的时候，Bill往Harry的方向送了一个微笑。

Ron看到了这表情和Harry随之而来的羞红。“你真的喜欢男生，是吗？”他说。

“如果我说是呢？”Harry问，观察着Ron的反应。

Ron皱起眉思考着，但他最后耸耸肩。“我想这就是说你真的不会再和Ginny在一起了，那么，”他说。

“这跟我喜欢男孩还是女孩没关系，”Harry反驳。“我还是不会跟Ginny复合。她像我妹妹。”

Ron叹口气。“你跟她在一起的时候照看她更容易，”他哀叹道。

Harry大笑起来。“所以你一直想让我们继续在一起？”他问。

Ron点点头，但是他的表情机警起来。“你，呃，对我的某个哥哥有兴趣，那么？”

Harry对他假笑着。“不，我没兴趣再跟任何红头发约会了，”他说。

Ron的表情轻松了。“那就好，”他声明。“如果你要约会男生，没关系，但我觉得我没准备好看着你跟Fred或者George在一起。”

“那么老魁地奇队长呢？”Oliver问，一手搂住Harry的肩膀。

“我觉得不行，”Harry说，避开Oliver的手。

“噢，行了，Harry，”Oliver诱哄他说。“我打赌你在床上很行。”

“当然我在床上很行，”Harry说，嘲讽的抬起眉毛，模仿着Draco的态度。“这不等于我想和你上床。”

Oliver和Ron都难以置信的瞪着Harry，但在他们能说任何话前，Fred和Georege出现在Harry身边，挑战的瞪着Oliver。Oliver的眼睛扫过他们和Harry，决定明智的撤退了。

George递出Harry的衬衫。“看来你太有吸引力了，”他说，板着脸看着Oliver的背影。

Harry立刻穿上了他的衬衫，不愿去想Draco知道了Oliver勾搭他会说什么。

“Oliver为什么会在这儿，啊？”Harry阴沉的问。

“他是Charlie的朋友，”Fred说，他的怒容和他兄弟的一模一样。“而我们以为他是我们的朋友。”

“但是如果他打算占你便宜就不是了，”George补充。

Ron听着他们的话，眼睛瞪的又大又圆。“你肯定你们之间什么也没有？”他问，他的声音低得几乎听不到。

“我们只是在照看Harry，”George说，翻翻眼睛。

“而Oliver是个出了名的花花公子，”Fred补充。“Harry不需要这种人。”

“哦，”Ron说，猛烈的眨着眼。“我想我需要再喝一杯。”

“当然，小弟弟，”Fred说，再次笑起来。

“我想我该走了，”Harry嘟哝着。

“还不用，”George立刻说。“留在这儿，我们马上回来，我们会给你们俩带酒回来。”

Harry和Ron看着他们走开。“你觉得他们现在在谋划什么？”Ron紧张的问。

“我完全没主意，”Harry回答，看着双胞胎和Charlie低声说着什么。“但是我有种感觉，无论是什么，都会让我难堪。”

Ron同意的点点头。他们继续看着Charlie在房间前面放好两把椅子，低声的跟另外两个人说着话。Fred和George重新出现了，把酒重重放在桌上。

“喝干了，Harry，”Fred说，热心的笑着。“我觉得你会感激它。”

“好吧，我喜欢这个纹身，”Harry说。“但我觉得今天晚上的惊喜已经够了。”

“哦，不，”George说。“今晚在你被允许离开前，我们还有更多惊喜排队等着你呢。”

Harry试图继续抗议，但是话说到一半，Fred用一个昏昏倒地打晕了他。

慢慢的眨眼恢复意识，Harry注意到了观察着的人群。他又花了几秒钟才明白为什么他们这么期待的看着。他的眼睛眯起来，打量着周围。他还在聚会上，至少。他的目光落到身边的Bill身上，震惊的瞪大了眼睛。他低头看着他自己，开始诅咒。

“该死的下地狱去！”他喊道。“Fred！George！你们对我做了什么？！”

房间里突然爆发出一阵大笑，Harry跳了起来，看着他被换上的衣服。他穿得就像个小妞，他一点也不喜欢这样。他全身都是黑色。半透明的丝织长袖衬衫，看得到里面的黑色内衣。衬衫的下摆刚刚在一条短得惊人的黑色皮裙之上。他穿着丝袜和长筒皮靴。

“我想过阻止他们，Harry，”Ron对他喊道，但他也在笑。“但我是少数派。”

“你看起来很性感，Harry，”Fred取笑。

“你死定了，”Harry咆哮道。“我的衣服在哪儿？”

“你可能也该放弃，”Bill干巴巴的在他身后说。“他们不会放过我们，直到他们找完乐子。”

Harry旋身盯着Bill。如果说Harry觉得他被打扮得像个典型的坏女孩，那么Bill就是个好女孩，穿着简单的白色上衣，深蓝色的百褶裙，及膝长袜和黑色平跟鞋。

“为什么他们要把我们打扮成这样？”他向Bill恳求着答案，不理会其他人的笑声和口哨。

“恐怕这算是我的错，”Bill悲惨的承认。“单身汉之夜通常有脱衣舞或者其他女孩。有些侮辱也算是传统。”

他顿了一下，清清喉咙继续。“我不想做任何事让Fleur不开心——战争里已经有够多的事要担心了——所以我否决了任何女孩出现今晚的聚会上。这可能是我的朋友和兄弟们的报复方式，”他承认。“既然这也是你的生日，今晚一部分也是你的庆祝。我恐怕你被扯进来了。”

“而我穿得像这样的理由是？”Harry问，指着他自己。“而你穿得像那样的理由是？”

“他们做了一个声明，”Bill干巴巴的说。“既然我要结婚了，我要穿得规规矩矩，毫无冒险精神。”

他愉快的打量着Harry的衣服。“显然他们相信你有种相当狂野的冒险精神。”

Harry依然非常生气，来不及为这评论脸红。他旋身，搜寻着双胞胎。“谁把我穿成这样？”他质问，危险的眯起眼睛，走向他们。

Fred和George突然警惕起来，开始后退。“Harry，给我们一分钟解释，”George飞快的说。

Harry静止了，感觉到有一只手刷过他的颈背，往他的脊椎送去一阵颤栗。他知道他身后没人，尤其是每个人都和双胞胎一样后退了。

Fred和George停下来，开心的咧嘴而笑，看到Harry了解的睁大了眼睛。“我们绝不会对你做任何危及我们健康的事，”Fred说。

Draco在聚会上，而且帮忙把他穿成这样？完全困惑的，Harry被双胞胎慢慢推着后退，直到再次坐到Bill身边。如果Draco在这儿，他想他就不必太担忧，决定跟着玩下去。

扬起下颚，他傲慢的看了他们所有人一眼。“我想现在我要我的酒了，”他宣称。

Fred踏前一步，戏剧化的躬身，献给他一杯火焰威士忌。

“谢谢你，”Harry说，对他挥挥手示意退下。

“你从哪儿学得像个骄横的小公主？”Bill问，窃笑的看着Harry突然的态度。

“一个人必须在任何场合下举止合宜，”Harry声明，他的唇扭动着，试图压制住他的笑容。

“谢谢跟着玩下去，”Bill诚恳的说，但他愉快的摇摇头。

“那么，现在怎么样？”Harry好奇的问。

“礼物！”Charlie开心的说，拉过一个Harry之前完全没注意到的桌子。“我相信我们大部分人都觉得适合Bill的东西也适合我们今晚最年轻的人，所以我们为了这个时间购物的时候准备了同样的两份。”

“Charlie，你没有，”Bill说，显然知道一点包里是什么东西。“你只会让他完全的丢脸。”

“哦，Harry可以应付它，”Charlie不在乎的说。“我们只不过给了他一个良好的开端，”拿起两个包裹，他扔给他们一人一个。

肯定他真的不想当着所有这些人打开它，Harry喝了一口他的酒才撕开包装纸。他满面通红的看着里面关于性的书，瞥了一眼Bill，他发现他拿着同一本书。

“还会更窘的，”Bill干巴巴的说。

“妙极了，”Harry讽刺的说。

当Harry继续打开包裹时，他觉得彻头彻尾的窘迫。里面所有的东西都是各种各样的性用品——按摩油，震动器，丝质绳子，麻瓜手铐——照理是Bill会在新房中需要的所有东西。出于自我维护，Harry终于开始取笑回去。

当他打开一个装有丝绸和蕾丝的连身内衣和相配的女式内裤的时候，他站起来，把上衣比在自己身上。“你们觉得怎么样？”他故作娇羞的问，抛着媚眼。“你觉得这个穿在我身上会不错？”

“够吓人的，我想你穿看起来会挺不错的，”Charlie困惑的说。“你穿女孩的衣服看起来比Bill强多了。”

Harry窃笑起来，看了一眼Bill。“那是因为Bill要是女孩一定丑得可怕，”他说。“要比他强真不费什么力。”

“我想知道为什么Harry无论穿什么看起来都很好，”Ron郁闷的说。“真不公平。”

Harry把连身内衣扔到那堆礼物上，走过去在他朋友身边坐下。“Ron，”他慢慢的说。“好好看看我现在穿得什么。你真的想穿成这样也好看？”

“呃，不，不是真的，”Ron承认，吃吃笑着。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我觉得我活不到这个晚上结束，”他悲惨的说。

“可能不，”Ron同意。“Harry？你穿这个真的舒服？”他好奇的问。

Harry扭动一下，伸直他的腿，脚踝交叉，靠着椅背。

“我喝的太多，真的已经不关心了。”他说，低头看着他自己。“内衣要杀了我，但我真的喜欢这件衬衫还有靴子，”他承认。“剩下的……只是衣服。”

他不打算承认丝织的内裤撩动着他的欲望和球体，简直要把他逼疯了。Ron现在看他的表情已经够奇怪了。

Ron看着那堆礼物。“你永远找不到谁能习惯所有那些东西，”他说，吃吃笑着。

Harry有种感觉Draco会喜欢它们大部分，他的欲望因为期待着试验所有东西而抽动了。但是除非战争结束，他们不可能有时间试用太多。

“你打算打开剩下那些吗？”Ron问。

“不，我想现在他们对我的侮辱已经完成了，”Harry说。“现在这样，我已经不知道该怎么在婚礼上面对所有人啦。”

Ron耸耸肩。“你是Harry Potter，”他简单的说。“就算你穿成这样出现他们也会尊重你。”

Harry皱着眉。Ron听起来不生气，但Harry知道他的名声在过去绝对是个痛处。Ron看来意识到了他在想什么。

“我过去想成为你，”Ron承认。“你拥有一切。我花了好几年时间，但是我终于明白了你不是像我以为的那样拥有一切——而你所拥有的，你甚至不想要。”

“我现在正在做，”Harry说。

Ron怀疑的哼了一声。“你这些天做的事，我甚至一半也不知道。而我知道的……Merlin，Harry，我不知道你是怎么应付下来的！”他喊道。

Harry只是耸耸肩，Ron叹口气。他们退回去看着其他人取笑Bill，Harry想知道Draco去哪儿了。他不会吃惊如果Draco正在研究拆开了的礼物，看着其他Harry可能会带回家的奇特东西。

一双手重重的落在Harry肩头。“Harry，给我个机会怎么样，”Oliver说，靠向他。

“走开，Oliver，”Harry厌恶的说。

“得了，Harry，我们在一起很合适，”Oliver甜言蜜语的说，轻吻着Harry的脸。

Harry不需要反应。Ron转过他的椅子，手臂挥动。他的拳头落到Oliver的下巴上，让他跌跌撞撞的一屁股坐到地上。

Harry扭过头。“干得漂亮，Ron，”他欣赏的说，转身面对他的朋友，不理睬Oliver。

“谢谢，”Ron得意的说。

Oliver坐在地上气急败坏。“什么——所有的Weasley都是你该死的保镖吗？”他厌恶的问，站了起来。

“是，”五个愤怒的Weasley齐声说。

Harry再次扭头回望，对Oliver假笑着。“我的保护比你想得到的要多，Oliver，”他说。

Oliver愤怒的哼了一声。“Harry Potter不能自己对付我？”他嘲笑说。

Harry慢慢站了起来，转过椅子面对他。“你知道委托是什么意思吗？”他镇静的问。

Oliver莫名其妙的眨着眼睛。“你到底在说什么？”他问。

“委托意味着我不用对付你这样的人，”Harry冷笑说。“我有更大的危险要对付。”

“你根本没有对付神秘人，”Oliver反驳说。“他还在袭击平民，而你只是让他继续。”

Harry眯起眼睛。

“你根本不知道你在说什么！”Ron喊道。

Harry警告的看了他一眼。Ron闭上嘴但继续怒视着Oliver。

Oliver蔑视的哼了一声。“我知道我在说什么，”他说。“我的朋友昨天晚上被杀了，而你Harry Potter，根本是在哀求着被操。你在哪儿，Harry？”

Harry鼻翼翳张。“Oliver，首先你一点也不知道我昨天晚上做了什么，”他冷酷的说。“既然你显然想知道，我做了一些非常恐怖的事之后忙着吐到我的肠子都要出来了——所有只为了我距离把伏地魔从这个星球上除去又近了一步。”

本来有一些不安和愤怒的嘟哝，但随着Harry的声明，绝对的寂静落到了整个房间。Oliver震惊的瞪着Harry。

Harry再次开口的时候，声音低沉危险。“你想听听我做了什么危险的事吗？”他问。“我最近参加了两次大型的和食死徒的战斗，另外一天我撞到了伏地魔本人。”

他知道他们都张口结舌的看着他，他说的可能比他该说的要多，但他不会让Oliver就这么离开，而不至少了解一点现实。

“你想知道什么？”Harry嘲讽的问，“所有这些都比不上我昨天晚上做的事。你不能相信我把自己放到什么样的地狱里去，只为了我能除掉那个企图摧毁我们的邪恶杂种。我很遗憾你的朋友昨天晚上失去了生命，但我尽了我最大的努力。”

他的视线没有离开Oliver的。“唯一我让你离开而不伤害你的理由是你喝醉了，而且你在哀悼。我喜欢你，Oliver，但我不想你碰到我，我也不想你靠近我半步。关于我‘求着被操’，我今天醒来的时候得到了回报，被操得神魂颠倒，不必你费心。”

当Harry抽出魔杖时，不止一个人后退了，但他只是对门施了个咒语。

“这儿所有人都已经发誓对今晚聚会上的所有事情保密。当你穿过那道门的时候，你会接受更多约束。如果你泄漏了今晚聚会上关于我的任何消息，你不会想知道你的身体会变成什么样子，”他残酷的冷笑说。“明白了？”

Oliver慢慢点点头。

“Fred？George？你们愿意陪他离开这儿？”Harry问。

“当然，Harry，”Fre高高兴兴的说。

“我们回来前哪儿也别去，”George警告。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“明白了，”他说。

Oliver走了，不能反抗的，他穿过门时，一道红光闪过。Harry满意的点点头，转身面对其他人。认识Hermione真的很方便。

“我的妈呀，Harry！”Ron喊道。“你穿着条见鬼的裙子怎么还能这么可怕？”

Harry低头看着他的衣服，然后回到Ron，不知道该怎么回答这个问题。这压根不是他以为Ron会问的问题。

Bill咳嗽一声，清清喉咙。“我想Harry刚刚证明了衣服和男子汉气概无关，”他说。

Charlie开始窃笑，很快几乎所有人都在大笑。打破了房间里建立的紧张气氛。

“嗯，我们不能让聚会这样结束，”Charlie说。“我想我们需要再来一轮酒。”

尽管Charlie这么说着，他和Bill一人抓住Harry一只手臂把他拖到角落里Harry和Ron最开始坐的桌边。Charlie，Bill和Ron坐下以后，都期待的看着Harry。

Harry靠在椅子上，双手抱胸。然后立刻板起脸开始解他的衬衫。他们沉默的等着，并且带着兴趣，Harry脱掉内衣，穿好衬衫。松了口气，再一次，他双手抱胸，回瞪着他们。

“那都是真的？”Ron犹豫的问。

“是，”Harry简单的回答。

“你昨天晚上见鬼的做了什么事？”Charlie问。

“不会告诉任何人的事，”Harry说，阴沉的板着脸。“我根本什么都不该说。”

“Remus知道？”Bill问。

Harry点点头。

“斯克林杰呢？”Bill问。

Harry惊奇的看着他，直到他记起晚上早些时候的拜访。他好奇的看着Bill。对于某个之前喝醉了的人，他看起来出奇的头脑清醒。

“为什么Harry要告诉斯克林杰什么？”Ron问

“我不知道，”Bill说。“但Harry说昨天晚上对他非常可怕，而斯克林杰今晚出现时表现的很关心他。”

Harry耸耸肩。“斯克林杰只知道我必须告诉他的部分，”他承认。“但是他知道的足以使我今天应该联系他，让他知道我没事。”

“你昨天晚上见鬼的做了什么事？”Charlie再次问，怀疑的看着Harry。

“和伏地魔斗了一场……而且赢了，”Harry带着严酷的满意说。

“你……你又拿到一个？”Ron问，充满希望的睁大眼睛。

Harry假笑着点点头，等待着他朋友得意洋洋的欢呼。Bill和Charlie惊疑的看着Ron。

“我想这儿有什么我们不知道的事，Charlie，”Bill说。

“我想你是对的，Bill，”Charlie说。

“我也想他们不会告诉我们，”Bill说

“是，”Charlie同意。

Harry咧嘴笑了，他们的解说让他想起了Fred和George。

Bill思索的看着Harry。“也许Harry至少可以告诉我们谁今天早上把他操得神魂颠倒，”他说。

Harry畏缩了，他的笑容立刻落下了。他诅咒他自己居然提到了这事。

“那是真的？”Ron喊道。

“呃，是，是真的，”Harry承认。

“谁？”Ron问。

“我不能告诉你们，”Harry静静的说。“我也根本就不该提这事，”

“不是Remus，是吗？”Bill问。

Harry作个鬼脸。“不，绝对不是Remus。”他说，颤抖一下。

“哦，是谁？”Ron质问。

Harry不安的扭动着，真的希望他从来没有说过任何话。“某个特别的人，”他轻声说。“某个我现在要保密的人，因为任何人和我在一起都不安全。”

“好了，你可以告诉我们，”Ron说。“我们不会告诉任何人。”

Harry摇摇头。“没有他们的允许，我连你们也不能告诉，”他说。“想想现在一切有多危险，我不能看到这样的事发生。拿他们的生命冒险只为了我能告诉我的朋友我们的事……这不是他们想要的。”

Ron皱着眉，他思索着眉头纠结起来。“我认识那个人吗？”他问。

Harry犹豫着，但是点点头。“我想我不认识你不认识的人。”他干巴巴的说。

“是个男生？”Ron问。

Harry挑起一条眉毛，Bill和Charlie开始窃笑。“呃，鉴于我说我是被操到神魂颠倒的那个，是，他是个男生，”他说。

Ron脸红了，“我只是想确定，”他辩解说。“你今晚刚刚告诉我你喜欢男的。”

Harry耸耸肩。“我想我技术上是双性恋，但其实只有一个男生是我真正喜欢的，”他说。

“Harry，”Ron哀诉着，“告诉我他是谁。”

“对不起，Ron，”Harry说。

“放过他，Ron，”Bill说。“无论是谁，他们显然对Harry很重要。而且你知道Harry。他会做一切大大小小的事来保证他安全。”

“只有我知道他不会有任何危险，”Ron抗议。

Fred和George处理完了Oliver之后回来了，开开心心的在桌边坐下。“那么，”Fred说。“我们已经进展到Harry被操到神魂颠倒的部分？”

“或者我们还在Harry有危险的部分？”George问。

“我们在说服Ron他不需要知道谁在那部分里，”Bill干巴巴的回答。

“哦，那么你们还不知道是谁了，”Fred说，听起来很失望。Harry想知道他们回来路上是不是去拿了爆米花。

“不知道，”Ron烦恼的说。“Harry说他没有那个男生的允许不会告诉我们。”

“Ron，我甚至还没有问过他的允许告诉你，”Harry说，拒绝把所有责任放到Draco头上。“就像你，他会为了他的家庭做任何事，而他的家庭现在有很大危险。我不能增加这种危险只为了能兴奋的告诉我最好的朋友我在跟谁约会。”

“你想告诉我？”Ron问。

“当然我想，”Harry说。“只不过现在不安全。”

Ron叹口气。“好，”他勉强说。“我想你也不想我告诉Hermione你在跟某人约会，因为她只会罗嗦你，”他补充。

Harry作个鬼脸。“如果你不说我很感激，”他承认。“Hermione为我担心的够多了。”还有，她很可能会开始把线索放到一起，他在心里补充。

“嗯，我说再来一轮酒庆祝爱情，”Charlie快活的说。“来吧，小子们，”他窃笑着，看着Bill和Harry。“还有姑娘们，”他补充。

Bill勾着Harry的胳膊，头仰的高高的，他们回到房间的主要部分。

一个小时或更久之后，Harry完全醉了，感觉不到任何痛苦。Ron也是。

“我喜欢这首歌，”Harry宣称。

“歌？”Ron问，困惑的眨着眼。

“是，音乐，”Harry说，强调的点点头。“有人整晚都在放音乐。疯狂姐妹。也有麻瓜音乐。”

“哦，”Ron说。“那么，什么歌？”

“听，”Harry热心的说。

他们停下来专心听着隐隐约约的音乐。

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

“We're half way there，”Harry醉醺醺的不成调的大声唱着，“Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Ohhh, livin' on a prayer。”

“它……我想这歌不错，”Ron说，奇怪的看着Harry。

“那是我，”Harry声明，“而且——”

Fred一手按在他嘴上打断他，他噘起嘴。“你唱得太烂了，Harry。你最好闭上你的嘴，”他暗示说。

Harry的噘嘴变成了皱眉，随即他明白了，眼睛瞪大了。Fred拿开了他的手，恼怒的摇摇头。

“我还是喜欢这首歌，”Harry说，又噘起嘴。“我是说，我们不知道我们能不能做到。生活全凭运气（见注2），那就是我们，”他声明。

“那是谁？”Ron问，完全不明白Harry的醉话。

“那是我和——”

Fred再次捂住他的嘴打断了他。“我想你差不多了，”他干巴巴的说。

“我带Ron，”George作个鬼脸说。

“我来带Harry，”Fred说，叹口气。

“带我们去哪儿？”Ron乖戾的问。“我们很开心。”

“只是去散会步，”George安抚说。

“我真的不想散步，”Harry说，低头看着他的脚。“我觉得我现在走不了路。”

“可能不，”Fred说，还是笑着把Harry拖了起来。“你喝酒不怎么行。”

Harry皱着眉，让Fred带着他穿过三扫帚酒吧。“我今晚不该喝酒，”他喃喃抱怨着。

“而你做的很好，直到最后两个小时，”Fred安慰他说。

Harry晕红的皮肤享受着户外的凉爽的空气。“唔唔唔，里面太热了。这儿感觉好，”他说。

George带着Ron消失了，然后Fred几乎是把Harry拽过了屋角。

“我带他从这儿走，”Draco懒洋洋的说，抬起斗篷的兜帽足以让他们在小巷的阴影里看到他的脸。

Harry兴奋的抬起头，但他大喊的Draco的名字被突然按在他嘴上的手压制住了。Harry坚定的扭进斗篷下面，贴近Draco，“唔唔唔，想你，”他在Draco耳边嘟哝着。

他没注意Fred和Draco低声的谈话，然后Draco拉好斗篷盖住他们，但他注意到了Draco的手臂紧紧拥着他。

“天，Harry，”Draco呻吟着。“你知道你一整晚对我做了什么吗？”

“我什么也没对你做，”Harry生气的说，贴着Draco的身体蠕动着。“但是，哦上帝，我想做。”

压抑着一声呻吟，Draco的唇抓住了Harry的。Draco彻底的掠夺着他的唇，Harry只能紧紧抱住Draco的脖子，保持自己还站着。他觉得头脑格外的轻飘飘，甚至没有发现Draco移动了他们，但是感激的感觉到一堵墙支撑着他的背。

Draco的手紧握住Harry的屁股，但现在它们滑了下去，抓住Harry还穿着的裙边，把它拉了起来。

“哦，是，”Harry呻吟着，把他的嘴从Draco嘴上扯开。“求你，”他哀求着。“求你碰我。”

Draco给了他一个飞快强硬的吻。“站好，”他命令。

Harry渴望的点点头，低声呻吟着。Draco跪在他面前，手滑下他的身体。

“我从来没想到你像这样会这么性感，”Draco屏息说，隔着丝织内裤握住Harry的欲望。

“脱了它，”Harry呜咽着。“它要把我逼疯了。”

“它感觉好吗，Harry？”Draco嘶哑的声音问。

“不，是，哦，我只想感觉你，”Harry说。

“你最好闭嘴，Harry，否则我就在这儿要了你，”Draco说，飞快的扯下了Harry的丝织内裤。

Harry为这主意呜咽着，无论它有多么不切实际。Draco安静了。“你想我就在这儿要了你？”他问。

“求你，随便怎么样，”Harry说。“现在快做。”

大声呻吟一声，Draco推着他的腿分开一些。Harry的感觉旋转着，他仰头靠着墙，感觉到Draco一手抚摸着他的欲望，而另一只手刺探着他的入口。当他感觉到Draco灼热的舌头舔着他欲望的顶端时，他肯定他就要失控了。当Draco的嘴唇包围着它开始吮吸时，他不能抵抗他感觉的攻击。不顾一切的，他在Draco的嘴里射了出来。

他可能会跌坐到地面上，但是Draco飞快的站了起来，搂住他，用力的吻了他。Harry知道他在Draco的嘴里尝到了他自己，他的舌头更深的探入，品尝着狂喜的体验。他不得不想知道为什么他以前没想到这样利用他的斗篷。

Draco抓住他的屁股，Harry突然被抬高，摁在墙上，他惊叫一声。

“把你的腿圈住我的腰，Harry，”Draco命令。

Harry渴望的服从了，愿意做Draco想要的任何事，腿紧紧扣在Draco背后。他再次仰头靠着墙，感受着Draco进入他，充满他。

Draco完全进入后，停了下来，深深的吻着Harry。Draco开始在墙上干着他，Harry紧紧抱住他，完全沉迷在这感觉里。几个小时的极度敏感，他们所做的事的彻底狂喜，以及他们做爱的地点，重重累积起来，今天晚上Harry第二次射了出来。他感觉到Draco静止了，让他自己的高潮淹没他。

他不知道是谁抱住谁，Draco紧紧把他压在墙上，他们粗重的喘息着。Draco滑出了他，Harry的腿滑到地上，不相信如果Draco松开他它们能撑住他。Draco看来也对他能自己站稳的能力没什么信心。

“还好吗，Harry？”他问。“你能站稳一分钟吗？”

Harry茫然的眨眨眼，然后点点头。墙会扶住他，就算他的腿不能。Draco微笑着，轻轻吻吻他，然后退开一点施了两个清洁咒，拉好他们的衣服。Draco从口袋里掏出一个魔药瓶命令Harry喝了它。

“干吗的？”Harry问。

“它会镇静你的胃，这样我幻影显形我们的时候，你不会恶心了，”Draco解释。

“哦，好主意，”Harry说。

Draco吃吃笑起来，手臂再次环住Harry。“我会让你保持的醉酒的兴奋，但我们先带你回家，”他说。

他们回到了格里莫广场，但是走路依然是一项麻烦。Draco试图哄着Harry静静的上楼，但是Harry不太合作。Harry发现他在突然的光线中眨着眼看着四个成年人。

“哦，天，”Narcissa说，一手捂着嘴。

“精确，”Severus说，抬起眉毛。“你们谁介意解释一下？”

“他没有说出任何不该说的话，”Draco飞快的说。

Harry脸红了，“呃，但我是喝多了，”他道歉的说。

Lucius愉快的哼了一声，“而你的衣服？”他问。

Harry低头看着他自己，意识到Lucius在享受他的羞辱。“是Bill的错，”他回答。

“我想我们应该让Harry上床去，他可以早上再解释，”Remus说，唇角微微扬起。他走到Harry的另一侧，帮助感激的Draco带着他走完剩下的楼梯。Harry倒在床上，Remus退出去静静关上门。

Draco无奈的摇摇头，开始解Harry的靴子。

“你以前在墙上干过什么人吗？”Harry懒洋洋的问，手肘撑起自己好看到Draco。

Draco犹豫着，看了一眼Harry才回答。“是，”他平静的说。

“就知道，”Harry。“你太擅长了。”

Draco吃吃笑起来，拉下一只靴子开始脱另一只。“唔，你那个时候不能帮忙，所以我必须擅长。”他拖长声音说。

“你意识到我刚刚像个妓女一样在一条巷子里就被上了吗？”Harry问，他的语气依然是懒洋洋的。

“你后悔了？”Draco问。

“哦，不，”Harry立刻说。“我觉得我会很疼，但是我很满意。我想要你几个小时了。”

Draco哼了一声，“我被迫看着你穿成这样走来走去好几个小时，”他干巴巴的说，脱下第二只靴子。“而且还好我想着带了些按摩油，否则你会更疼。”

“这样很好？”Harry好奇的问。“我穿得像个见鬼的小妞。”

Draco的手摸着Harry的腿。“你的腿整晚就这样露在我面前，”他懒洋洋的说。“裙子刚刚盖住你的屁股。衬衫只是在卖弄它下面几乎藏不住的皮肤。你的新纹身，”他说，挑起一条眉毛，“上面黑色丝网的阴影简直能催眠。”

“哦，”Harry说，试图理解这些信息。

“衬衫是我的，”Draco继续。“靴子是你的，把皮裙换成皮裤，结果会完美的，”他解开丝袜开始把它卷下Harry的腿。

Harry看着他，太懒散，而且可能此刻不怎么能操纵自己，不能自己脱衣服。他很累，但是一种舒服的累。如果有人问他没法解释，但是他觉得他和Draco一起漂浮在他自己的小小世界里。

“Draco，丝袜和其他衣服是从哪儿来的？”他好奇的问。

Draco停下了，小心的抬眼看着Harry。“我觉得你不会想知道答案，”他说。

Harry眨眨眼。“你这么说了，我绝对想知道，”他说。“我猜想我可能整晚穿得是Pansy的衣服，那么。”

Draco畏缩了，给了Harry他的答案。Harry发现这有种奇幻的古怪，大笑起来，让Draco吃了一惊。

“你不生气？”Draco问，显然困惑了。Harry只是摇摇头，笑得不能回答。“那一对给我送了个消息告诉我发生了什么事，我没有太多时间。我还有些Pansy的东西放在我的一个箱子里面，就把它们挖了出来。”

“如果这算是安慰，你穿那条裙子比Pansy看起来好多了，”他补充，依然小心的看着Harry。

“我没事，”Harry说，努力镇定。“我想如果你可以接受我和Ginny一起洗澡，我可以接受穿Pansy的衣服。”

Draco作个鬼脸，没有多说继续脱着袜子。

“为什么你让他们这么打扮我？”Harry过了一会儿问。“或者，我推测，为什么你这样打扮我？”

Draco对他假笑着，“是那个大Weasley的主意，但那一对不敢不先告诉我要干吗就自己脱你的衣服。我不能让他们羞辱你而不尽量让你好看点，”他解释。

“所以，只要我穿得合适就可以被羞辱了，”Harry讽刺的说。

“是，”Draco说，依然假笑着。“站起来，”他命令，伸出一只手拉起Harry。他飞快脱下Harry其他的衣服，轻轻把Harry推回床上，拉上毯子。

Harry蜷在他的那边，看着Draco脱下他自己的衣服。

“Draco，我今晚怎么没感觉到你？我只感觉到你碰了我一次，在我想追杀Fred和George的时候。”他说。

Draco低头看了他一眼。“我今晚不属于那儿，而且你最近没和你的朋友们花太多时间，”他静静的说。

Harry皱着眉，“但你也是我的朋友，”他说。

Draco微笑着。“我知道，Harry，”他说，爬上床躺在Harry身后把他拉近。“晚上结束后，我是和你回家的那个，”他低声说。

Harry满足的叹息着，很高兴知道Draco没有生气。

\----------------------------  
注1，原文是where do you want me，也就是‘你想在哪儿要我’，Harry故意用了双关的话。

注2，这首歌是Bon Jovi的“Livin' on a prayer”，歌词我没有翻译，只有这一句我想翻成“生活全凭祈祷”可能更准确，但我倾向于“运气”，更加无奈的人生。


	39. Chapter 39

Harry带着宿醉在一片嘈杂中突然醒来。嚣叫的猫头鹰，Draco的怒吼，疯狂抽痛的头和沉甸甸的胃。他相信这就是他的死亡方式。

“Potter！见鬼的醒来帮我！”

Harry看了一眼Draco，他正试图对付两打猫头鹰，把毯子拉过他的头。他知道它们是什么。Luna告诉过他他的文章应该在今天最新一期吹毛求疵上与公众见面。

“Winky！”Draco吼道。

Harry呻吟着，按着他的头。Draco咆哮着。

“该死的猫头鹰……你休想再喝酒……需要二十个家养小精灵来应付你的麻烦……如果你还没死，我会杀了你……不过更好的，杀了Wood……才……时间显现……活见鬼的早上六点半……睡了三个半小时……混蛋英雄，狗屁……”

在持续不断的抱怨之间，Draco设法命令Winky把猫头鹰重新指向到厨房，那儿其他人能帮忙解下猫头鹰带来的邮件。他也命令她拿来一份宿醉魔药。

他拖着Harry坐直身。Harry苦着脸不愿把任何东西放到他胃里，就算是应该会帮助他的魔药。

“喝，”Draco咆哮道。

Harry喝了。

“我见鬼的恨你，你这个讨厌的混球，”Draco嘟哝着。

Harry哀怨的同意。

Draco重重吁了一口气。“它会花几分钟起效，但是它能镇静你的胃，缓和你的头痛。”他说。

他们安静的坐了好几分钟，直到Harry判断他脑袋里的阵痛已经消退的足以让他安全的移动。他们洗了澡，穿好衣服，Harry坐在床脚等着Draco结束，没有抱怨。

当Draco出来站到他面前的时候，Harry抬眼小心看着他。“还生我的气？”他问。

Draco给了他半个微笑，摇摇头。“我只是生气被潮水一样的猫头鹰吵醒，”他说。“你好了？”

Harry苦着脸，“是，我想我足够好了，”他说。“但我真的很抱歉——昨天晚上和今天早上。”

Draco耸耸肩。“你没什么要抱歉的，”他说。他的嘴形成一个冷笑。“今天早上唯一该抱歉的人是Wood。”

“那么，那时候你就在了，”Harry说，畏缩了。

“那个该死的杂种想勾搭我的男朋友，”Draco骂道。“是，我看到了。但是照顾他了，”他带着残酷的满意说。

“什么？你们到底做了什么？”Harry紧张的问。

“一忘皆空了那个该死的杂种，”Draco毫无悔意的说。

“Draco！”Harry喊道。

“别那么看我，”Draco反驳说。“我没有施任何不可饶恕咒，就算他活该，他碰了你，还敢那么跟你说话。他今天早上可能有一两处他解释不了的淤伤，但是那个杂种不会带着任何关于你的记忆走掉。”

他停下来，他的目光恍惚回忆着昨天晚上。“我相信我对那一对有种新的尊敬，”他补充。

Harry张口结舌的看着他。“Fred和George帮你殴打和一忘皆空了Oliver？”

Draco点点头，依然傲慢的假笑着。

“Draco，你不能做这种事，”Harry说。

“我们没有伤他太重，”Draco恼怒的反驳。“我不想对付你的怒气，如果我们做了。”

“哦，”Harry说，想判断他是该对他的男朋友生气还是高兴。他不得不承认，他真的不觉得对不起Oliver。他更担心Draco会惹上麻烦。

“呃，谢谢你，”Harry困惑的说，仰头想看着他。为了维护我和为了成功的克制你自己，他沉默的补充，相当肯定Draco明白，就算他没有说出来。

Draco得意的假笑回来了。“不客气，”他懒洋洋的说。他吻吻Harry仰起的脸。“现在，让我们去看看所有你那些该死的猫头鹰是干吗的。”

“只不过是那篇文章发表了，”Harry抱怨着。在下楼的时候，他告诉Draco五年级文章发表时格兰芬多桌上的那次即兴的欢庆。

走进厨房，他们发现Remus，Lucius和Winky解下了更多的猫头鹰邮件，检查着是否有咒语在上面。

“活见鬼了，”Harry厌烦嘟哝着，看着桌子中央已经堆得像小山一样的邮件。

他在桌上找到一块空间，去给他和Draco倒茶。

“觉得好了？”Remus问。

“是，谢谢，”Harry说。

“你该多受会儿苦，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。“我相信你昨晚被警告了不要喝酒。”

Harry好奇的扭头看了一眼。Lucius听起来更愉快而不是生气。Harry瞪着他，意识到这个男人在对他假笑。

“混帐，”Harry嘟哝着。

Lucius公然的嗤笑着，显然享受着Harry的不安。“我不是喝的醉醺醺最后打扮成个女人的人，”他说。

Harry满面通红，瞪了一眼Draco。“我那个时候没喝醉，我是无意识，”他咆哮着。“是你儿子对我做的，”

一个邪恶的微笑浮现在Draco唇边，但他什么也没说。它开始也许是个玩笑，但后来引发的愉快比他们期待的要多得多。Harry庆幸Draco不会对他父亲承认这点。

Remus惊讶的抬起眉毛。“我以为是Fred和George计划的，他们的一个恶作剧，”他说。

“是，呃，我已经知道了有一阵子，如果Draco开始跟他们混在一起，我就麻烦了，”Harry嘟哝着。

“喔，”Remus明白的说，他的眼睛愉快的皱了起来。

“Weasleys，Draco？”Lucius问。

Harry正转身去倒茶，但为了Lucius的话僵硬了。他的声音出奇的镇静，但是Harry知道里面的责难，就算他听不到。Lucius不高兴他的儿子居然开始跟任何Weasley做朋友。Harry咬住舌头，等待Draco回答。

Draco的目光在Harry和Lucius之间来回投视，然后他扬起下巴，笔直迎向他父亲的目光。

“我犯过错误，根据人们的姓氏而判断他们，父亲，”他说，他拉起他长袍袖子，露出黑暗印记。“带来了这个和我自己姓氏的毁坏。我被给予了第二次机会，我不打算再犯同样的错误。Malfoy姓氏将再次成为值得骄傲的东西。”

Harry睁大了眼睛。他不能更为Draco骄傲了，但他也同情Draco对抗他父亲一定会感到的焦虑。

Lucius冰冷的目光落到他身上。Harry小心的靠着橱柜。他能看到Lucius眼里的指控，但他也看到了明白。Lucius非常不高兴这个局势，他的直觉怪罪Harry带坏了他儿子。Harry知道这点。期待这点。

是他看到的明白阻止了他开始争斗。无论Lucius承认与否，他是唯一要对Malfoy姓氏受到玷污承担责任的人。Harry不确定Lucius想弥补他过去的行为，但他知道Lucius想挽回Malfoy姓氏。

Harry从未像此刻感受到他的政治力量。光脚穿着牛仔裤和T恤，头发乱糟糟，他拥有的力量凌驾于桌边那个穿着无懈可击的贵族之上。他知道Lucius会对Draco让步。因为Harry的名字对巫师世界重要，而Weasley对Harry重要。

“你有一个选择，Lucius，”Harry静静的说。如果他还想有机会让他自己的姓氏再次重要起来，如果他还想保留他儿子的尊重，他只有一个决定要做。Draco刚刚画了一条非常清楚的线，把他自己坚定的放在了Harry一边。

Lucius的下颚几乎察觉不到的绷紧了，然后他承认的点了点头。

他的目光移回他的儿子。“你是正确的，针对某些家族的判断该变化了，”他说。“我会接受你选择的……同伴。”

Harry转身面对橱柜，试图掩盖他突然的笑容。同伴，精确。他不相信Draco甚至考虑过他自己和Fred，George是朋友。如果Lucius知道，他会很骄傲。Draco和双胞胎更像淘气与恶作剧的搭档。

他终于倒好他和Draco的茶，把杯子端到桌上。他很高兴的看到Draco的肩膀显然松弛了。转开他的注意力，他看着增长中的邮件堆。他看到一份圆柱形的邮件。把它抽了出来，打开来发现是一本那杂志，就像他期待的。

“给，”他说，把它扔给Draco。

“这就是有那篇文章的，那么？”Draco问，已经开始翻检着。

“我在那个该死的封面上，”Harry喃喃抱怨着。“我猜想这就是说文章在里面。”

“你一直在巫师出版物的封面上，”Draco心不在焉的说。“那什么也说明不了。”

“我是吗？”Harry惊奇的问。他摇摇头。“无所谓。我不想知道。有了这么多邮件，我肯定文章在上面。”

Draco飞快的看了他一眼，但没说话，继续细读他找到的文章。

“你不打算开始拆你的邮件吗？”Lucius问，怀疑的挑起眉毛。

“我一定要吗？”Harry问，作个鬼脸。

Lucius皱眉看着他。“你真的不关心你的名声，是吗？”

“是时候有人发现这点了，”Harry嘟哝着。沉重的叹口气，他把茶杯推到一边，抓过一封信。“好，来吧。我们需要发现这堆垃圾说的什么，毕竟。”他讽刺的说。

“Harry，”Remus责备的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“是，好，”他屈服的说。“我想我应该搞清楚这一堆里是支持的多还是反对的多。”

Draco举起杂志，“从这儿判断，我想它们大部分是支持的，”他说。

“是，”Harry无力的说。“我想知道这次我收到了多少婚姻邀约。”

“什么？！”Draco喊道。

“这儿可能有婚姻邀约，”Harry说。“有的甚至还有照片。”

Draco瞪着那堆信，把杂志扔到一边。“你不会回答那些垃圾，是吗？”

Harry突然发现情况比他以前的要有趣得多。“打算当我的秘书？”他取笑说。

Draco的怒视转向他，他让步了，大笑着。“不，我不会回答我见鬼的崇拜者的信。Merlin，Draco，你知道我对这种事一点兴趣也没有。”

“但是你需要判断你的文章成功与否，”Lucius插嘴说。

Harry耸耸肩。“是，但这就是我全部要做的，”他说。他咧嘴笑看着Draco。“我肯定不需要考虑其他婚姻邀约。Draco就够我对付了。”

他大笑着，Draco拍着他的后脑，然后呻吟着，Draco占有的吻住他。

“在桌上这样就够了，”Remus恼怒的说。

Harry给了他一个毫无歉意的笑容，一点也不后悔这个吻。Draco也没露出一丝窘迫，镇静的开始翻着信。依然不想读任何一封，Harry在那一堆中看到了预言家日报，抓起它读了起来。

他看到标题，眼睛睁大了。

“什么不对？”Remus问，看到了他的表情。

Harry抬起眼，看着Lucius。“你死了，”他宣布，把报纸递给他。

“已经？”Draco惊奇的问。

Harry耸耸肩，拉回他的茶杯，双手握住这点温暖。他不能判断他是什么感觉。他杀了人的窒息恐怖，杀的是Pettigrew的满意。死的不是Lucius的放松，因为他对Draco和Narcissa很重要。Draco有他父亲而他没有的怨恨。背叛他父母和Sirius的人终于被惩罚了的复仇。

“Harry？现在有什么问题？”Draco问，他的眉毛皱着。“这是成功，对吗？”

Harry茫然的看了他一会儿。“是，成功，”他平板的说。

他看了一眼Remus。Remus看起来非常悲哀。他的悲哀是为了Harr做的事，还是为了过去的损失，Harry不能肯定，但他猜疑两者皆是。

他迎向Lucius的目光。Lucius的眼睛，令人惊奇的，有着理解。

“你为成功付出了很高的代价，”Lucius平静的说。

“对不起，Harry，”Draco嘟哝着。

Harry摇摇头，“做完了，”他说。比他打算的更嘶哑。他沉重的咽下口水。“你是对的，这是成功，我们更接近胜利了。”

他绝望的希望换个话题。“Severus在那儿？Narcissa和Victoria呢？”

“因为今天早上邮件太吵，Narcissa带Victoria上楼到婴儿房去了。”Remus说。

“而Severus？”

Remus和Lucius交换了一个眼神。

“发生什么事了？”Harry质问。

“Severus回庄园去了，”Lucius告诉他。

“哦，”Harry说，他瞪着他的茶。“你知道他什么时候会见到伏地魔吗？”他问。

“直到今天下午，”Lucius回答。“他早上要酿制魔药。”

“Severus说你应该准备好，以防万一，”Remus说。

Harry看着Remus，询问的挑起眉毛。Remus知道Malfoy家消失的时候是Severus接受的惩罚。他点点头，脑袋只微微动下。

“Severus预期是一样的，”他静静的说。

“为什么他？”Harry苦涩的问。

“因为他是黑魔王的宠臣，”Lucius平静的说。“因此，同样，好与坏他都要接受。你知道他会收到这个。”

“我们在说什么？”Draco质问。“我以为Harry应该准备一场可能的战斗。”

Harry喝光他剩下的茶。该死的Severus的隐私。Draco应该知道到底发生了什么事。房子里的其他每个人看来都知道。

“Harry，”Lucius警告的说。

“Draco不是傻瓜，”Harry反驳。“等Severus满身是血回来的时候，他能推理出来。”

“什么？！”Draco喊道。

“Harry，我们还不能肯定，”Remus说。

“是，我们不，”Harry冰冷的说。“上次他决定先袭击Hogsmeade。失败之后，他有甚至更多的理由把Severus折磨成一个血人。”

意识冲刷过Draco的表情，他突然看起来就像Harry感觉到的一样痛苦。“Severus为我们的消失接受了惩罚，”他说，声音微不可闻。

“而且希望你不用这件事折磨自己，”Lucius对Draco说，但他冰冷的声音和怒视是冲着Harry。

“我知道Severus不想Draco知道，”Harry说。“但是，天杀的，他为Draco和Narcissa接受了惩罚。他们不该知道吗？”

“我已经猜到了，但没人提起任何事，所以我希望……”Draco的声音减弱了，每一个字都流露着痛苦。悲哀的，灰色的眼睛恳求Harry告诉他真相。“你看到他了？很糟吗？”

“是，但他好了，”Harry试图安抚他。“我帮忙治好了他，第二天他就跟平常一样尖刻了。”

安静降临到房间，Harry和Draco沉浸在各自的思绪里。Winky给他们倒了茶，Remus建议早餐，坚持他们需要吃东西。当他们把食物放到他们的盘子里的时候，邮件被推到了一边。

“吃，”Lucius命令。“你不知道今天会发生什么。”

“你需要保持你的能量，”Remus同意。

Harry奇怪的看着他们，但是开始吃饭。Lucius和Remus达成一致真有点奇怪。但他明白，这和房子里的其他人相处融洽没什么区别。Lucius和其他人一样处在极大的危险中，他只不过证明了他能够为了生存把过去的不和放在一边。尽管，有着更隐蔽的动机。

Harry想知道每个人是不是只在他在的时候装着样子。他见过一些小小的争论，但没什么大事。这不是他想要明着问出来的事。说到底，他庆幸每个人能抑制他们的仇恨，就算只在他在场的时候。他现在已经有够多的事要对付了。

在他继续吃着的时候，他琢磨着事情会怎么样，如果——当——他赢得战争。一旦共同的目的实现，所有这些休战协议会被证明只是暂时的吗？他摸摸胸口，感觉着衬衣下面隐藏的戒指。有些人也许是暂时的，但不是全部。

Draco一手放到他腿上，抓住了他的注意力。Harry看了他一眼微笑着，当Draco回以他微笑时，他觉得温暖。

早餐后，他们继续对付邮件，大部分都是正面的。这给他们点东西消耗时间，等待着Severus的消息。

他们在信堆里发现了一封来自Blaise的，指明给Harry作为伪装，但其实是给Draco的。内容含糊但仍显示了他的关心。Draco不被允许告诉Blaise他父亲的事，但他也回了一封含糊的信，告诉他他没事，会尽快见他。

“哦，确保你问问他对Ginny的感觉，”Harry说。

“我已经在努力培植他对她的兴趣，”Draco心不在焉的承认，羽毛笔蘸蘸墨水。

Harry咧嘴笑了，他对这个问题的猜疑被证实了。“你在列举Ginny的优点，是吗？”他取笑。

Draco对他冷笑。“我最好不要听到你列举她的优点。”他警告。

Harry告诉了他头天跟Ginny的对话。

“喔，现在我们只要设法把他们放到一个地方了，”Draco说。

“我不知道我们该怎么办，”Harry说。

他们讨论着不同的方法，继续翻检着邮件。Draco找到一封Hermione的信，比Blaise那封更加令人不安。没有太过高兴Lucius的死，像Harry预期的，她提醒了Harry关于Crouch。

“我父亲被宣告死亡，”Draco说。“你已经够担心了，为什么她要让你更担心？”

“Draco，Hermione的担心是对的，”Harry干巴巴的说。“Lucius是用Crouch同样的方法逃出来的。”

Draco皱起脸。“Granger聪明的过头了，”他抱怨着。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“至少你父亲在我这边，”他说。

“我是的，”Lucius同意，拿着一把匕首回到房间。

Harry睁大眼睛。“还好你在我这边。”他说。

Lucius对他假笑着，拿起剑鞘，握住剑柄抽出它。Harry小心的接了过来。

“这是为什么？”Harry问。

“额外保护，”Lucius说。

“我有我的魔杖，”Harry抗议。

“如果你丢了你的魔杖？”Lucius问，挑起眉毛。

“我会申请一把该死的剑，”Harry嘟哝着。

“什么？”Draco问，奇怪的看着他。

“没什么，”Harry说。他以后会告诉Draco格兰芬多的剑的事，但现在他不想说。

Draco看起来想追问，但是只要求看看那把剑。Harry看着Draco检查它。他摇摇头，想着他身边有越来越多的蛇围绕着他。剑柄上有蛇的装饰图案，眼镜蛇，如果他没有搞错。Draco抽出剑，剑锋很利，闪着光。这是烦扰他的部分。

“你一定很习惯用剑，”他说，无意识的揉着他手臂上蛇怪毒牙刺穿他的地方。

“这是个人爱好，”Lucius同意，“但是你能用到所有你能得到的保护，”他停了一下。“这就是为什么我会跟你去。”

“跟我去哪儿？”Harry迷惑的问。

“如果Severus通知你今天下午有场战斗，我会跟你去，”Lucius说。“你要带我而不是Draco。”

“不，”Draco抗议，“我跟Harry去。”

“Lucius，你不能跟我去，”Harry自己也抗议说。

“我能用我阿尼马格斯的形态跟你去，这点Draco不能，”Lucius说，漠视他们的反对。

Harry小心的看了一眼Draco。自从Lucius两天前到来之后，雪貂问题一直没被提起。Draco板着脸，但Harry无从确定是因为提起了雪貂还是被告知他不能去。

“你拿着你的新隐形斗篷最安全，”Lucius镇定的说。“Draco在这儿最安全。”

Harry真的不能争辩这点。他知道上次是幸运才没有被发现。要想藏好，旧斗篷需要更加小心。Harry已经知道了，当他忙着翻译伏地魔的日记时，Draco和双胞胎一起努力改进它。Draco也请Severus测试过它，而斗篷，确实，挡住了不可饶恕咒。披上它就像穿着他自己的一套个人防御。就算他爱他的旧斗篷，穿着它走进战场依然不安全。

他自私的希望Draco跟他去，但他宁可Draco安全。把Lucius以他的雪貂形态藏在口袋里更容易。

他看着Draco，Draco脸上的表情说明他也得出了同样的结论，就算他不为此高兴。

“跟父亲一起你会更安全，”他勉强承认。

“好，那么我就有了头该死的雪貂做保镖，”Harry嘟哝着。

“闭嘴，Harry，”Draco恼怒的说。

“Draco，我没有侮辱他，”Harry反驳。“你父亲是头该死的雪貂。”

“而且我对食死徒比你们任何一个都更有经验，”Lucius说，打断了他们发展中的争执。

Remus一直没有说话，但现在Harry看着他寻求意见。Remus看起来不想参与这场讨论，即使现在。

“Severus相信这是个好主意，”他平静的说。

“但你不？”Harry问。

Remus犹豫了一刻回答，看了一眼Lucius。“我有我的关心，”他承认。“但我同意如果你坚持要参加战斗，那么我希望你有尽可能最好的保护。”

“而Lucius是最好的保护？”Harry追问。

Remus叹口气。“比你单独去强，”他说。

·····

Harry站在小床边，看着Victoria睡觉。看着她胸口平静的起落，她的手脚摊开。她睡着就像世界上毫无可虑之事。是没有……对她没有。不过不是说她知道。

他想知道他的父亲是否曾这样站着看他。他觉得一定有。James Potter肯定担心他儿子的未来会怎样。

Harry冰冷的微笑着。无论如何，他父亲肯定预见不到他儿子会看着一个Malfoy家的小孩，担忧Severus Snape。他不相信他父亲会认可，但有理由相信他母亲会。Remus肯定知道。

Remus正在门厅里踱步。至少，上次Harry看到他的时候他在那儿。Lucius和Narcissa一直坐在休息室里，维持沉默，掩盖着他们的担忧。Draco试图说服他父亲让他战斗——现在也放弃了。他生气的躲在他和Harry的房间里，至少据Harry所知是如此。

眼下Victoria是房子里最平静的存在，他们都在等着Severus的消息。Harry再次看着他的手链。上面还是显示的Victoria的名字，无论他看了多少次。他知道它会发热提示，但他忍不住要检查。

他再次肯定他恨等待。当他只有五分钟警告的时候他做得好得多。他想要动，采取行动，做点什么。

他转过身，手拿魔杖，婴儿室的门打开了。

Narcissa挑起一条精心修饰的眉毛。

“对不起，”Harry嘟哝着，他用他的魔杖给Victoria的小床施了个静音咒，以免她被吵醒。

“我知道我能在这儿找到你，”Narcissa说，过来站到他身边。

Harry耸耸肩。

“我也要感谢你把Lucius带回给我，”她温柔的说。

“我必须拿到那个挂坠盒，”Harry咕哝着。

Narcissa理解的微笑着。“我确实相信如果是Severus一个人去，他会带着那挂坠盒回来，但没有Lucius。”

Harry勉强笑了。“也许，”他同意。

当Narcissa突然拥抱他的时候，他吃了一惊。他回拥她，吸进她鲜花味道的香氛。伴随着Lucius从Azkaban的越狱，有很多事难以处理，但，根本来说，他断定他满意最后的结果。

当她松开他，她的眼里闪烁着泪光，但她没有让它们落下。“我知道这对你格外艰难，但是我对你所做的事情的感激难以言表，”她说。“我也很高兴你现在是我的家庭成员之一。”

“谢谢你，”Harry静静的说。

他沉思着皱了一会儿眉头，然后挑起嘴角笑了。“一直以来，我最大的愿望就是属于一个罪犯之家。”他厚颜无耻的说。“现在我把Lucius从Azkaban放了出来，我应该很合适了。”

Narcissa轻声笑出来。“我期待你让Draco保持如此，Harry，”她取笑说。

“是，夫人，”他说，咧嘴笑了。“但是母亲不是应该站在她们儿子身边吗？”

“我是的，”她轻声说。

Harry眨眼看着她。

她吻吻他的额头。“我不能更为你们俩骄傲了，”她说。

咽下他喉头突然的硬结，他庆幸Draco冲进房间打断了他们。

“你们在这儿！”Draco喊道。“告诉我这见鬼的是什么？”

他拿起Weasley太太织给Victoria的外套。

Harry畏缩了。“你看过我的生日礼物了，是吗？”

Draco的表情非常短暂的尴尬了一下，然后他显然挥开了它。“是，而我找到了这个。还有一件相配的，”他说，让它听起来就像个非常可怕的冒犯，而不理会他头天把Harry和Victoria穿成相配的斯莱特林绿。

“我觉得它很可爱，”Narcissa说，取笑的看着她儿子的恼恨的表情。

“可爱？它是格兰芬多！”Draco喊道。

“别毁了它就行，”Harry说，叹口气。

这让Draco停下了，“我不会毁了它，”他说。“我只会把它和你其他Weasley外套一起藏起来。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了。“你没有把我的外套扔掉，是吗？”

“没有，”Draco激怒的说。“我告诉你了，我把它们藏起来了。但我确实把其他你称为衣服的破烂玩意儿都扔掉了。”

“我猜到你是的，”Harry承认。“我只不过没想起我的Weasley外套。”

“Victoria不能穿格兰芬多外套，”Draco坚定的说，回到他的初衷。

Harry看着Victoria，依然安宁的睡在她的小床上。“Narcissa？”

“是，Harry？”

“你觉得有我和Draco作她的家长她能活下去吗？”他问。

“我是的，”Narcissa说，她的语气里清晰的流露着她的愉快。“无论如何，我已经等不及看到她奔向她的祖父母，需要躲开一下她的家长。”

“Harry和我会是出色的家长，”Draco傲慢的说。“出色的斯莱特林家长。”

“Draco，亲爱的，”Narcissa说。“Harry是个格兰芬多。”

“但他一半是斯莱特林。”Draco说。

“是这么告诉你自己来说服你晚上跟我睡觉吗？”Harry讽刺的问。

Draco暗示的对他抛了个眼风。

“别回答，”Narcissa飞快的说。“你们俩可以回你们房间去完成这次讨论。”

Harry冲动的吻吻她的脸。“谢谢你，”他说。

“为什么？”她惊奇的问。

他耸耸肩，觉得有点窘。“我相信不是所有母亲都会这么谅解，就算我们都到年龄了。尤其是在……每件事上。”

“我们罪犯不得不互相支持，”她一本正经的说，眼里闪着愉快的光。

Harry大笑起来，把困惑的Draco拉出房间。

·········

Harry和Draco继续讨论翻看和讨论着Harry在单身汉之夜收到的礼物，Winky出现的他们的卧室里。

“Snape主人要求Harry主人下楼去，”她焦急的说。

他们几乎是飞下了楼。没有一个字，Lucius指示他们进入Snape的房间。Draco一进门就呆住了，惊骇的看着。

“老天爷，”Harry喊道，冲向前，他的魔杖已经拿在手里。“那个杂种知道你是他的宠臣吗？”

Remus惊奇的看着他，目光在Harry和Severus间来回扫视，同时帮Severus脱下他残破的袍子。“也许Harry能应付看到你像这样，”他承认。

Severus一团糟，甚至比Harry上次见到他这样还糟。但那个时候，在Hogsmeade战役之后，Severus已经喝了些魔药，在Harry到达前已经在治疗他自己。他颤抖的像片叶子，肯定是因为太多钻心剜骨咒的效果。血从他大大小小的伤口里涌出来。

“抽鞭子是常用的，还是他留作特殊待遇？”Harry不敬的问，保持一个距离小心的上下打量Severus。

Severus满怀怒火，非常不满Remus和Narcissa这样忙乱他。Narcissa去拿魔药帮助Severus喝下，而Remus开始脱他的裤子。

“特殊待遇，”Lucius在靠近门口的地方回答。他站在那儿，一手搁在Draco肩上。看了一眼他们，Harry想知道Draco是不是还好。Draco看起来濒临崩溃，他的表情极其痛苦。

Narcissa忙碌着Severus，Harry在魔药里翻着，抽出镇静魔药扔给Draco。Draco自动接过它。

“喝，”Harry命令。希望它能帮忙镇定Draco的神经，因此，镇定他的胃。

Draco没有争辩的喝了。

“我要找Potter，不是一群该死的观众，”Severus突然吼道。

Harry不得不想知道Severus是不是等到能控制他的声音了才说话。他不再颤抖，有些魔药一定起效了。

“Severus，你需要帮助，”Narcissa镇静的说。

“而Potter会帮助，”Severus反驳。“现在走开。”

“呃，实际上，为什么你要找我？”Harry好奇的问，Remus和Narcissa在帮他，Severus找他有些奇怪。

“Narcissa，治好这个，”Severus命令，伸出他的胳膊，它上面有道相当深的伤口。

她对Severus的态度恼怒的皱着眉，但照着要求开始治疗他的手臂。她的魔杖沿着伤口滑动，轻快的念着咒语。她抹去流出来的血，然后重复了咒语。

Harry眨眨眼，突然明白了她必须做两次伤口才开始愈合。皱着眉，他回忆在浴室的那天，意识到Severus也不得不对Draco的伤口做了两次。Harry只用念一次咒语。

“是因为伏地魔的魔力？”Harry问。

“很可能，”Severus简单的说。“课程结束，开始治疗。”

Narcissa退开，Harry跪在Severus身边开始治疗Severus腹部大大小小的鞭伤。Winky捧着一盆干净的水和毛巾站在他身边，他只偶尔停下来拭去血迹。

“发生了什么？”Harry问，爬上床开始治疗Severus的背。“我期待一场战斗。然后是这个，”他承认。

“他星期六有计划，”Severus说，声音疲惫。“我还知道一点，但我们晚点讨论。”

“好，”Harry轻声说。他专心治疗其他的鞭痕。当Severus因为筋疲力尽和失血开始摇晃时，Remus扶住了他。Severus没有争辩。当Harry完成后，他让Remus照顾Severus，知道Malfoy家已经在某个时候离开了。

他发现他们在楼下厨房里。

“Severus怎么样？”Narcissa问，在他面前放下一杯茶看他坐下。

Harry耸耸肩。“他会好的，”他说。“Remus现在在清洁他，如果他做了他上次做的事，他可能会用些无梦睡眠药敲晕他自己。”

“你很强大，”Lucius说。“我们任何人至少都要做两次才能像你这样治好他。”

“我不知道我做的不一样，”Harry承认。“好吧，不是不一样，只是……”

“更快更好，”Lucius干巴巴的说。

Harry对他皱着眉。“我没有更好，”他抗议。“只不过因为我有点额外的魔力。”

“从一个特别强大的巫师那儿来，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。显然有人告诉了他Harry和伏地魔的联系。

“嗯，是。我想这是银边之一，”Harry嘟哝着。

“但是感谢生命里的银边，”Narcissa说。“而且，记住表现的如此惊人的不是黑魔王。是你令人钦佩的保持镇定，有效的使用了那魔力。无论魔力从哪儿来，现在你是控制它的人。”

“这是真的，是吗？”Harry说。他深吸口气，觉得好点了。

讨论转向Severus所说的星期六的事，但是没人知道的比Harry多。Remus走进厨房，告诉他们Severus已经安宁的睡着了。Harry和Draco飞快的吃了饭，被命令收拾干净——针对Harry，他身上依然满是Severus的血迹——然后上床。他们头天晚上没怎么睡，而今天漫长又充满压力，就算现在才不过晚上六点。

自从Severus回来，Draco一直出奇的安静，Harry担心的看着他。他们收拾干净爬上床。当Draco换过来蜷缩在他身边时，他的担心达到了顶点。Draco的脸埋在Harry的脖子里。

“Draco？”

Draco没有回答，Harry只是抱着他，没有追问。他感觉眼泪落到他的皮肤上，知道这次是Draco崩溃了。Merlin知道Harry最近做得够多了。他的手指一次次抚摸Draco的头发，心里诅咒着一切的不公平。


	40. Chapter 40

当他和Remus幻影显形到Weasley家参加婚礼时，Harry真的松了口气。格里莫广场的紧张要把他逼疯了。他知道今天不太会美妙结束，但他只想赶快完成而不是继续坐着空等。

Severus知道的不比他第一次回来的时候多——只有伏地魔意识到了光明一方的很多关键角色会参加婚礼，而他计划利用这点。没什么Harry能预防的。

但是他和Draco昨天一整天都在接受Lucius和Remus的训练。受Lucius的训练非常……困扰。他不止一次真的希望Severus赶快好起来可以训练他。当他和Severus训练时，焦点还集中在防御上。Lucius看来相信进攻是最好的防御。Harry飞快的学会了询问一个咒语是不是合法，就算他还是得全部学会。

他很惊奇Remus没有干预。Remus只说无论什么只要能保证Harry安全，他就不会询问。Draco不是那么好对付，但和训练无关。他没有平静的担忧——不多于Harry的耐心等待——而且他因为他不被允许参加即将发生的战斗而生气。他的怒气不是真的指向某个人，也许除了伏地魔，但Harry接受了他愤怒的冲击。他们的斗嘴把每个人都要逼疯了，当Severus晚上稍后加入他们的时候，他立刻采用了命令他们到他们房间去解决他们挫败的方法。

今天早上不比昨天强。在很多警告之后，Harry终于出发去Weasley家参加婚礼——口袋里装着条雪貂。Narcissa甚至给了他一个包装好的礼物，鉴于Harry从来没买过。猜想它会是个装饰钟，意味着Bill与Fleur的第一个家。Harry甚至不知道他们是不是有他们自己的家，还是他们打算继续住在陋居，但是很感激他不必空手而去。

他把Remus留在其他婚礼宾客那儿，自己安心的走进屋子，顺路放下礼物。Weasley太太温暖的问候了他，叫着他看起来有多英俊，然后送他去了Ron的房间。

他敲敲门，一个看起来乱糟糟的Ron让他进去了。Ron慢慢眨着眼，看着Harry的外表。“你和我上次看到你肯定有天壤之别，”他说。

Harry假笑起来。“对不起，但我不打算穿条裙子参加婚礼，”他说。

Ron翻翻眼睛。“我没指望过，”他说。“我只不过从没见过你穿得这么像个巫师。你肯定真的去买了衣服，是吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。Remus说最好是让每个人都这么以为，他愿意充当Harry的掩护。这不是说Harry愿意对他的朋友们撒谎。

“我喜欢这些凤凰，”Ron羡慕的说。

“看看背后，”Harry说，转身让Ron能看到绣在长袍背后的凤凰。

“喔哦，”Ron说。“Fred和George知道这个吗？”他问。

Harry摇摇头，转回身。“信不信由你，不，他们不知道，”他说。“现在我看来真和凤凰搭上了，”还有蛇，他心里补充。

“有道理，老兄，”Ron说。“适合你在战争里的角色等等。现在帮我找我的领带。”

大笑着，Harry帮Ron找着他的领带，等着他终于准备好。他们下楼一起出门，在客人中搜索着Hermione和Ginny。几个在聚会上见过的Bill的朋友跟他们打招呼。Harry忍受了一些关于他收拾干净有多好的取笑。最后他们找到了女孩们和他们的座位。

但是越接近婚礼开始，Harry就变得越紧张。

“Harry，有什么不对？”Hermione低声说，看出了他的焦躁。

“没什么，还没有，”Harry低声回答。“我只是担心有什么事会发生。”

“为什么？”她警惕的问。

Harry指着他们身边的所有人。“因为每个人都在这儿，婚礼也肯定不是什么秘密，”他说。

“大部分凤凰社成员都在这儿，”Hermione意识到。“这是说是个好时间给他袭击别的地方。”

“准确，”Harry说。

“我们能做什么？”Hermione焦虑的问。

Harry耸耸肩。“没什么我们能做的，”他说。

Hermione看起来不满意这个观点，但还是点了点头。

Harry观看着典礼，但发现他的思绪漂浮开。他知道伏地魔随时可能袭击。Severus不知道是会在典礼还是宴会的时候。在Hogsmeade的失败后，伏地魔不再给出任何信息。

他试图再次专注在典礼上。Fleur容光焕发而Bill英俊非凡。Harry想着。如果Harry没帮忙，Bill会在婚礼前及时康复吗？没有那些伤疤？他格外骄傲他能这样帮上忙，就算这不是什么难事。他想知道他是不是最终能告诉他们其实是Severus让这可能。

他观察着长长的白纱裹在他们相握的手上，茫然想着不同的盟誓。他知道的不多，但希望也许有一天他能和Draco像这样盟誓。

在典礼之后，Harry起身在后院漫步着，和其他客人闲聊但没有特别专注在某次对话上。他再次看到Ron和Hermione，走向他们。突然他感觉到他的手腕开始发热。

他立刻拉起袖子，看着手链上扁平的那块。不是Victoria的名字，上面现在写着黑暗印记。

“他妈的，”他轻声骂道，飞快的看着周围的所有的婚礼宾客，希望得要命他不会打扰这次宴会。他转换方向，直奔房子，他的包在那儿。他可能很快就要用到它，他来的时候把它扔到了Ron房间里的隐蔽地方。他不太惊奇Fred和George出现在他身边。

“我的口袋发热，”Fred快活的说。

Harry哧哧笑起来。“我发现这很烦人，我的手腕也发热，”他说。

Fred和George也和他一起开始嗤笑。“我们去哪儿？”George问。

Harry耸耸肩，“我的包在Ron房里，”他说。“然后， 我还不知道。如果我们幸运，那么我们可能哪儿也不去。”

“但你不觉得我们会这么幸运，是吗？”Fred问。

Harry只是摇摇头，一步两级的上了楼。他知道一旦黑暗印记开始灼痛，Draco会是警告他和双胞胎的人。他没有看到Remus，但是他肯定Severus会警告他，Remus可能幻影显形回格里莫广场，以防万一那儿有什么消息。

Harry拿起他的东西，留在陋居以防他需要召集凤凰社。然后，他所能做的只有等待，希望Severus通过手链能给他个地点和任何其他信息。

他从Ron房里地板上抓起他的包。他伸手进去，一面咝咝说着。他抽回手，所有四条蛇都缠绕在他的手臂上，滑动着。他沉思着看了它们一会儿。

“你们俩介意带一条蛇去我们可能要去的无论什么地方吗？”他问。

“我想我们能，”Fred轻松的说。

George已经抓过Harry的包，现在拿着Harry的旧隐形斗篷。“我们可以吗？”他问。

“你该拿那件新的，”Harry抗议。

“不，这够了，”George说。“现在，给我条要命的蛇，”他说，困惑的摇摇头。

Harry打量着蛇。他把Rave递给George，然后把Gryff递给Fred。Harry留着Salz和Lissa，蛇缠在三个男孩的左臂上，在他们的袍子下面，Harry咝咝着指示。

“Gryff，Rave，他们不能跟你们说话，但是你们记得我告诉过你们的，对吗？”Harry问。

“黑袍子，白面具，”Rave回答。“冻住他们。”

“咬他们，”Gryff回答。

“对，”Harry咝咝说。“等我们幻影显形了，你们可以移到他们的脖子上，这样你们能看见。”

“是，主人，”Gryff咝咝回答。

“他们知道该做什么，”Harry告诉Fred和George。“一旦你们幻影显形，他们会去绕住你们的脖子。别管他们，他们会完成他们的任务。”

Harry拿出另一件隐形斗篷，把他的包扔到Ron床边。“我想我们现在能做只有这么多。希望我们甚至不用去任何地方。”他说。

他感觉到大腿上被捏了一下。“噢！该死，我知道我们可能会离开，我准备好了，”他激怒的反驳，只不过为他的话收到另一下。

“见鬼！”Harry喊道，“别做了！好了，那么我忘了什么？”他问，他的眼睛搜寻着房间。拿起他的包检查里面，他最后在他的包底发现了那把装鞘的匕首。

“活见鬼了，”Harry抱怨着。“我还是不想要这该死的玩意，”即使这么说，他还是把它插进了他的腰带。

“我以为你的男孩不在这儿，”Fred说，

“他不在，”Harry简单回答，开始来回踱步。他意识到Fred和George挑起眉毛，但摇摇头示意他不会解释。

“呃，你现在在干吗，Harry？”Fred好奇的问。

“我们不该下楼去吗？”George问。

“还不用，”Harry说，摇摇头。“我可能现在有个梦示。”他停下来，对他自己奇特的声明眨着眼睛。

“想到这个确实合情合理，”George说，咧嘴笑起来。

Harry淘气的挤挤眼睛，接着踱步。他停下来，拉起袖子，再次感觉到手链发热了。

魔法部。中庭，现在！

Harry旋身冲下楼梯，Fred和George紧跟在他后面。“去找所有人！”他对他们喊道。

他抓起飞路粉，扔出它，立刻在石头壁炉边跪下，喊着他的目的地——斯克林杰的办公室。他发现办公室里空无一人，挫败的喊着，抽回脑袋。

他不理会房间里任何目瞪口呆的人，冲到后门立刻通过手链给斯克林杰发了个消息。魔法部中庭有袭击！消息送出后，他抬头看着面前焦急的盛装打扮的人。他印象深刻双胞胎这么快就召集了所有人。

Remus突然幻影显形到了后院，让很多人吃了一惊。Harry敏锐的抬头看他，但是Remus摇摇头。他知道的不比Harry多。

Harry板着脸。这是说Severus送出消息的时候可能已经在去魔法部的路上了。“魔法部正处于袭击之下，或者马上，”他坦率的说。“我刚刚跟斯克林杰联系，但我不知道他在哪儿。尽管是星期六，很可能里面还是有很多傲罗，否则我们可能冲进埋伏。”

Moody和Shacklebolt立刻开始高喊着指示，Harry和其他人一起专心的听着，他的手链又热了。他拉开袖子，看到消息。他转身，袍子飞扬，冲回屋里。再一次，他扔出飞路粉，喊着他的目的地。

“我们设法即使封闭了电梯和楼梯，”斯克林杰一看到Harry就说。“但是我们人太少。任何想幻影显形或者飞路到中庭的人都被立刻打倒了。Shacklebolt在你那儿？”

Harry觉得有只手重重落到他肩上。“是，看来他也在听。”他立刻说。

“把所有你能找到的人通过傲罗飞路网送来，它更近，然后去楼梯那儿，”斯克林杰命令。

Harry开始退出，但斯克林杰拦住了他。“Potter，”他尖锐的说。“他们杀人，不接受俘虏，”他严酷的说。

Harry紧紧闭上一秒钟眼睛，然后重重点头，中断了联系。从壁炉里抽回头，他盯着Shacklebolt。Kingsley同样对他重重点头，就像他刚刚给斯克林杰的，然后他们再次出了屋子。Shacklebolt立刻开始吼着命令，没几秒，Tonks领着人们回到屋里，通过飞路网离开了。

Harry的目光扫视着后院直到看到Weasley太太紧紧抓住Ron和Ginny袍子后面，而Ron紧紧抓住Hermione。Weasley太太没有足够的手也去抓住双胞胎的。

“我们和你一起去，兄弟，”Fred坚定的说，跟着Harry的目光。

Harry停下来，想告诉他们不。“食死徒会杀人，”他嘶哑的说。

“我们听到了，”George说，“我们带着蛇，斗篷和我们的产品。”

“更别提我们的魔杖，”Fred补充，微微笑了。

“我们走，”他们齐声说。

Harry残忍的假笑着，发现双胞胎的闲话帮他镇定下来，鉴于他要冲进一场他不属于的战役。“我有两条蛇，一件更好的斗篷，你们的产品，一把剑，我的魔杖，还有一件秘密武器，”他说，“让我们去踢食死徒的屁股吧。”

没有必要留下来再听Shacklebolt大吼的指示。Harry总之会跟随他自己的计划。他只是对Fleur点点头，她替他扔出了飞路粉，他几乎不停顿的从一个地方冲到另一个地方。只在飞奔的时候，他允许自己想想看到Fleur穿着的白色婚纱布满煤灰有多悲惨。

他奔下魔法部的走道，直到他跑到楼梯间才停下来用斗篷盖住他自己。

“你想现在出来还是等会儿？”他飞快的问。他的回答是雪貂从他的内侧口袋里爬到他肩膀上。Salz和Lissa已经在他奔下楼梯时盘到他的脖子上，准备面对要发生的任何事。

他在楼梯地板踉跄了，面对着三具尸体。

“不！”他的意识尖叫着抗议。

他耳朵上重重的一咬把他拉回现实。“操，Lucius，”他嘟哝着，同时他的眼睛疯狂扫视着这片区域。“我希望你别再咬我。”

他一边说一边再次移动，在他的斗篷保护下大步走进拥挤的战场。

“Salz，我们要杀人，”他严苛的咝咝说。他指示小小的斯莱特林蛇转移到最近一堆食死徒身上，咬他们，然后回到Harry身上。致命毒液要花几分钟才能杀死他们，但没有解毒剂，伤者会逐渐虚弱直到死亡。只有Severus带了解毒剂，以防万一他被Harry的蛇咬了。

Severus在哪儿？Remus在哪儿？Harry在人群之中找不到他们，无论是在决斗的还是躺在地上的。食死徒到处都是，而且还有更多在不断涌进房间。Harry的意识收缩到一个目的上——除去尽可能多的食死徒——以任何可能的方式。他们不能让伏地魔的走狗占领魔法部。

他继续对Salz咝咝着命令。一旦判断没人会在一片嘈杂里注意到，他开始从斗篷叠合的缝隙间往任何没有提防的食死徒投掷昏昏倒地。他们太多了。光明一方人手奇缺，而更多的食死徒还在涌进来。

Harry的昏昏倒地咒没有被发现。四面八方都有咒语在投掷。红色紫色绿色的闪光照亮了这片区域。各种颜色的咒语击中魔法斗篷时发出噼里啪啦的声响。

被斗篷保护着未被发现，Harry自由移动着，他的行动被肾上腺素和冰冷坚决的愤怒鼓动着。

当他耳朵上被咬了一下的时候，他只是瞟了一眼雪貂，看着它鼻子指向的方向。他的心跳停止了一拍，然后他开始跑。他不理睬他跳过的身体，不理睬打在斗篷上的咒语。

他看到斯克林杰的倒下的身体时几乎停不下来，疯狂的希望这个男人只是被打晕了。他推开门时没有认出围绕在门边的尸体。

当一道红光飞向他的脸时，他自动伏下身。它击中了他身后正关上的门。被黯淡走道里的闪烁光线照的睁不开眼，他飞快的向左移动，一直动着而不是让他自己变成个静止不动的靶子。

“谁在哪儿？”一个嘶哑的声音喊道。

“一定是Potter，”

Harry认出了Severus的声音，他的心跳得更快了。他疯狂的眨着眼，努力看清楚以便明白现在的处境。

“我们没时间对付Potter，”有人焦急的喊道。“我们必须赶快，为我们的主人扫清道路。”

Harry的眼睛终于看清楚了几个黑袍的人影，他们转身再次开始奔跑。没有时间想，没有时间计划。只有时间反应。

他拉下他的斗篷兜帽。“停下！”他命令，使他们犹豫了。

“Potter，”Bellatrix愤怒的嘶嘶说道，食死徒转身面对着他。

Harry冷笑看着她，但，当他感觉到雪貂从他背上跳到了地面，他的咝咝是字面意义上的，命令Lissa把Lucius从白色变成黑色以便他能更好的融进阴影里。

“你现在阻止不了我们，Potter，”Severus危险的咆哮着，拉下他脸上的面具。这肯定让事情容易点了，Harry想。但是，现在看着Severus，他不安的意识到Severus再次成为了愤怒的残酷成性的杂种的化身。

Harry站着，克制着退后一步的绝望冲动。“看着我，”他生气的说。看着Severus就像是他把他自己沸腾的怒气诱发出来。

“钻心剜骨！”

没有多想，Harry靠到一边，喊道“神锋无影！”他狂怒的挥动他的魔杖。

钻心咒撞过斗篷边缘，但是Harry的咒语击中了他的目标。他不知道那是谁，但不是Severus。当他们尖叫着倒下，开始绝望的按住他们奔涌出血液的胸口时，他没有感觉到一丝后悔。

很不幸，第二个咒语击中了斗篷的叠缝，Harry也倒下了，开始尖叫着痛苦涌进他的身体。咒语被打破了，就在他倒下的同时，因为斗篷干扰了魔法。他翻过身，立刻再次爬了起来。

他意识到为什么他有时间站起来而没有收到更多袭击，他听到了Lucius的声音。雪貂在阴影里潜行，站到食死徒后面开始变形。

“哦，哦，哦，”Lucius懒洋洋的说，他的声音渗透了蔑视。“多么合适我们又在魔法部相见了。”

“Lucius！”Bellatrix喊道，她的声音愤怒但也回荡着怀疑。

“你多么明察秋毫，”他懒洋洋的说。

依然因为击中他的咒语有点头晕眼花，Harry觉得这真是次相当有趣的观测。跟现在的环境毫不相干的，他想起Draco说他有黑头发很可怕是对的。

摇摇头，甩去延留不去的咒语影响，他意识到Lucius已经有效的抓住了他们所有人的注意力。恢复到足以战斗，Harry利用了食死徒思想不集中的状态，打倒了另一个。

“神锋无影！”他喊道，猛烈的挥动他的魔杖。只是这一次，他更聪明，立刻把他的斗篷完全拉好盖住他。他闪开紫色的瞄准他脑袋的光，几个其他的咒语失败的嘶嘶撞上他的斗篷。

“阿瓦达索命！”

就在Harry试图跳到一边躲过它的时候，他震惊的看着绿色光线直奔他而来——击中斗篷扩散出魔法爆炸的余波。

他模糊的意识到Severus，还有几个其他食死徒，吼叫着让Bellatrix停下。他们的主人给了他们命令不要杀死Harry Potter。

Harry觉得他像在隧道里。每个人都楞住了，看着索命咒分散到虚无。他睁大的眼睛眯起来，目光抬起专注到Bellatrix身上。咒语击中他还不到两秒，他举起魔杖瞄准了她。

“阿瓦达索命！”他喊道。

他的吼声伴随着Lucius和Severus的，Bellatrix和其他两个食死徒倒下了。一切发生的太快，Harry还没有时间思考他刚刚做了什么，他的魔杖就突然从他手里被一个解除武器夺走了。

全凭直觉反应，他跌跌撞撞的后退，拉回兜帽再次消失了。他盖好了自己，但太晚了，两个魁梧的食死徒突然撞上了他，他跌倒了地上，头撞上了石头。

当他们粗暴的拉扯着斗篷的时候，Harry疯狂的摸索着他的匕首，他把它从腰带上拉出来，盲目的挥舞着，刺中了一个袭击他的人的喉咙。对方发出一声怒吼，一个结实的拳头击中了Harry的肋骨，而另一个打中了他的脸。吐出一口鲜血，然后身体沉重的落到他身上，不再移动。

Harry惊骇的推着，那尸体已经从他身上被推开了。

“你没事吧？”Lucius焦急的问。

Harry的眼睛疯狂的扫视，只看到Severus跪坐在他身体的另一侧。

“结束了，”Severus说，他的声音刺耳，然而传递担忧。“至少在这条走道里，结束了。你没事吧？”他重复Lucius的问题。

“是，”Harry茫然的回答。他活着，至少，而这个回答此刻看来足够了。

“去吧！”Lucius命令Severus。“你不能被抓到在这儿。”

Severus的目光在Harry和Lucius之间来回一次，然后简单的点点头。立刻站了起来，他旋身，袍子在身后飞扬，回到了中庭。

Lucius扶着Harry站起来。“你要起来，Harry，”他命令。

Harry的目光茫然的游弋了几秒，才找回他的平衡，自己摇摇晃晃的站好了。“老天爷，”他低声说，他看着他们周围地上的尸体。他瞪着最近的两具尸体，他们的喉咙都被切开了。

他艰难的咽下口水。“我——”

“是，其中之一，”Lucius冷酷的说。“另一个是我干的，因为我不敢用索命咒。”他紧紧抓住Harry的肩膀。“保持镇静，Potter，”他命令。“我们不知道外面是不是结束了。”

Harry点点头，再次深吸口气，立刻后悔了。直到他准备抬手按住他淤伤的肋骨，他才发现他依然紧紧抓着那把现在满是血污的匕首。他把它塞回腰带上的鞘里。

“你永远不知道什么时候带把额外的武器会证明有用，”Lucius冰冷的说。他松开Harry的肩膀，走去拿起Harry的魔杖，回来把它塞进Harry手里。

再次手握魔杖，Harry摆脱他的迷茫。“我们要离开。”他嘶哑的声音说。

Lucius研究着他，点点头同意，然后变回了他的阿尼马格斯形态。Harry紧紧拉住围绕他身体的麻木，就像他再次紧紧拉住斗篷。他现在没时间应付惊骇。但他不能克制的，最后看了一眼这片残骸，除了被他切开喉咙的那个男人外，他还用索命咒杀了Bellatrix，而且显然，他用神锋无影杀了两个。Severus和Lucius杀了其他几个，就像它令人作呕，这轮他们赢了。

雪貂再次爬到他肩上，Harry坚决的走回中庭。

从门口溜了进去，他看到了一场和他离开时不一样的嘈杂。他花了几秒钟才意识到食死徒技术上已经离开了。Severus一定在回来后命令他们离开了，带走了所有那些还在决斗的人。

Harry的目光扫视着眼前的景象。傲罗和凤凰社成员在捆绑任何留下的昏迷的食死徒。魔法部工作人员和其他人在照顾伤者。Harry克制不住的想到他站在坟场之上，几乎能感觉到喉咙里升起的胆汁。

艰难的咽下口水，冷酷的把持续增长的恶心推开，他拉下兜帽，开始检查他身边的身体是否有任何生命迹象。看来没有任何人发现魔法部长倒在这个角落里。他们不像Harry有双额外的眼睛，他们也都忙着自己的战斗。

Harry只模糊的感觉到Lucius再次坐到了他长袍内侧口袋里，他跪在斯克林杰身边，充满希望的检查他的脉搏。然而没有发现。紧闭眼睛，他摸索着转向他知道躺在他另一侧的身体。他睁开眼睛，在这具不知名的身体上搜索脉搏，然而也没有找到。

觉得极度慌乱，他爬向倒在门边的身体，当他感觉到一丝脉搏时，他高声喊道“快快复苏！”

当那个男人的眼睛慢慢睁开，Harry听到有人喊他的名字。他抬头看到Remus冲向他。他没有移动，Remus跪坐到他身边。

“Harry，感谢Merlin，”Remus说，紧紧的搂住Harry，不顾他脸上所有的血迹和Harry的身体甚至还看不见的事实。

“Remus，痛，”Harry哀鸣着，使得Remus立刻松开了他。

“你发生了什么事？”Remus质问，一边扯开Harry的隐形斗篷，一边上下打量着他。

“我会好的，”Harry说，他瞥了一眼斯克林杰的尸体。“但他死了，”他单调的声音说。“他想阻止他们，但他们就这样杀了他。她想杀死我，但我反过来杀了她，”他知道他没有说清楚，但被Remus露出的惊骇的表情拦住了。

Harry看了一眼门，“那里面，”他说。“他们都死了。”

“其他人都好，Harry？”Remus担忧的问。

“是，”Harry静静回答，一手摸了下口袋，想着Severus。

Remus看了一眼门。“我们要找到Kinsley，”他说。

Harry踉踉跄跄的站起来，一些勇气回到他身上。“你找Kingsley，”他说。“我会在那儿，”他冲电梯前的空地点点头，那儿已经飞快的转化成了一个临时的治疗区域。

Remus想反对，但他搜寻的看着Harry。Harry心不在焉的想知道他是不是和Lucius看到了一样的东西，因为无论是什么，Remus终于点头同意。

Harry留下Remus去对付走道里的后续事宜，需要离开这个地方。他打算去帮忙治疗，但是Ron和Hermione先发现了他。

“Harry！”

他及时转身，伸出一只手拦住了Hermione撞上他。

“哦，Harry！发生什么事了？”Hermione喊道。“你没事吧？”

Harry犹豫了一刻，慢慢摇摇头。

“坐下，”Hermione命令。“我去找Pomfrey夫人。”

他对她皱着眉，想知道他看起来有多可怕。他眨着眼看到Ron，他把一把椅子推到他后面，按着他坐下，Hermione已经再次跑开了。“你们从哪儿来？”他问。

“妈妈不让我们战斗，”Ron说。他扫了一眼魔法部，表情带着含混的恐慌。他看起来就像不相信他所看到的。“我们在这儿帮忙治疗，如果我们能。”

Harry跟随着他的视线。很多人受伤了。很多人死了。“Fred和George在哪儿？”他突然问，慌张起来。“大家在哪儿？”

“所有家里人，”Ron立刻安慰他。“你是最后一个被找到的。Hermione终于想起利用你的手链，但随后我们就看到你了。”

Harry眨眼看着他，然后摇摇头理清思绪。这动作使得他的头一阵刺痛，他畏缩了一下。“大家都没事？”

Ron耸耸肩。“取决于你的没事是什么定义，”他严苛的说，挑剔的打量Harry。“你肯定看起来一团糟。比家里其他人都糟。”他承认。

“我会好的，”Harry嘟哝着。

Ron看起来不同意，但他什么也没说。Pomfrey夫人跟着Hermione冲过来。她轰走他的朋友，命令他们去帮其他他们帮得上的病人。他们勉强离开了，一直扭头担心的看着Harry。Pomfrey开始迅速有效的治疗他的伤势。

他脱下袍子，拉下衬衫让她能治疗他的肋骨，但是一手紧紧抓住他的袍子，不想丢失那只雪貂。

“哦喔，我又能呼吸了，”他说。他没意识到他的肋骨伤得有多重，直到她施了咒语缓解压力。事实上他的胸口的疼痛看起来适合当前环境，所以他没把它和他物理上的伤势联系起来。

“我肯定这有用，”她干巴巴的说。“但你的肋骨还会疼个一两天。不是特别疼，但是你知道它们在那儿。更重要的是，你有个脑震荡。”她苛刻的看着他。“我不指望有办法命令你休息两天。”

Harry耸耸肩，看着周围。“我怀疑我有时间休息，”他酸涩的说。

她重重叹口气，他能读出她脸上的理解，尽管这违背她的医疗本能。

“Potter先生，我一直让你在受到重伤的时候睡觉是有理由的——尤其是一次脑部的伤。”她说。“魔药和咒语只能做到一部分，而你的身体需要休息以让它们起效。”

“如果我不休息呢？”Harry紧张的问。

“你还是会好，但那些症状会持续更长时间，”她解释。“脑震荡，意味着头痛，难以专注，额外的疲倦，脾气暴躁。”

Harry不能相信的看着她一会儿，突然干涩的大笑一声，吓了这个可怜的女人一跳。

“诚心诚意的，Pomfrey夫人，我看不出这和我正常的时候有什么区别，”他说，给了她一个悲惨的微笑。“我看来要忍受永久性的脑损伤了。”

她严厉的看着他，不为所动。

“好，”他立刻说，在她能教训他之前。“一等事情被控制住，我就回家休息。”

“最好如此，”她说。她的表情柔和了。“我知道你被需要，但你需要首先照顾好你自己，如果你希望继续帮助其他人的话。”

她严厉的态度几乎立刻回到原位。“我要去帮助其他治疗师，”她说。

Harry点点头，她走了。他看着她在人群里开始治疗，直到Shacklebolt走进他的视线，在Pomfrey夫人治好他后笔直走向他。

他立刻穿起他的衬衫和长袍，系好它们，Shacklebolt示意他走向楼上的办公室。

“为什么你带我来这儿，Shacklebolt？”Harry警惕的问，他不知道Remus告诉了他什么。

“我不是带你来这儿询问你，Harry。不是直接的，至少，”Shacklebolt疲倦的说。“而且看在Merlin份上，叫我Kingsley。我肯定不需要听到你站在典礼上叫我部长。”

“你现在是部长了？”Harry问，吃惊于这个消息。

“是，”Kingsley说，苦着脸。“作为傲罗的头，这个位置在这种情况下落到了我身上。以后会有正式的选举，但是现在……我负责这个见鬼的地方。”

“我很抱歉，”Harry咕哝着。他抱歉斯克林杰死了。他抱歉Kingsley必须从事这个他显然不想要的职位。他抱歉所有一切发生的事。

Kingsley沉重的吁口气。“我们这边死了三十个人，”他突然说。

“谁？”Harry问，他的声音几乎听不到，但Kingsley听到了他。

Kingsley手按着眼睛好像在挡住死亡的画面。“我相信没有跟你个人亲近的人，”他说。“也许斯克林杰是你最认识的。”

他的手放下来，他的穿透的目光落在Harry身上。“我会哀悼损失的每个人，但是同时，我永久的庆幸我们没有失去更多。我们成功的守护了魔法部本身不被神秘人的军队占据。”

Harry不知道对此该有什么感觉，但也没有时间多想，Kingsley继续说。

“Harry，以官方的立场，我带你上来这儿是因为我想提供你任何我能给你的魔法部的合作。”他说。

“而非官方的立场？”Harry猜疑的问。

Kingsley实际上微笑起来。“非官方，我提供你同样的合作，无论是否遵照通常的魔法部程序，”他说。

Harry睁大了眼睛，但随后感激的点点头。

“这确实不是最佳时间问你，”Kingsley说。“但我希望知道你是不是了解现在会发生什么事。”

Harry低下头，手腕按住太阳穴。这太多了，他不能应付，但他需要从他一团乱麻的思想里抽出些头绪。

“我不知道伏地魔下一步的计划是什么，”他承认。“我很吃惊他甚至来夺取魔法部。如果我期待过任何事，我以为他会再去Hogsmeade，因为他迫不及待的想占领Hogwarts。”

他看了一眼Kingsley，但那个男人只是期待的看着他。

“我接近了，”Harry静静的说。“很快我就能对抗他。我会杀死那个杂种，”他带着冰冷的自信说。

Kingsley评价的眯起眼睛。“你今天杀人了，”他平静的陈述。“你单独和他们在一条走道里，”他指出。

Harry心里诅咒着。“是，”他说，他的声调小心的不带任何感情。“一半伏地魔的心腹今天被杀了。”

“Remus告诉我走道里有些死的食死徒，建议——命令——我先跟你谈再和其他人讨论它，”Kingsley说。“老实说，考虑到他甚至不是魔法部官员，他正代替我处理着情况。”

他摇摇头。“我真的不想询问你，或者说，我不想询问你的行动，”他停下来。“Harry，是Severus在帮你吗？”他问。

Harry敏锐的看着他。“这是什么问题？”他问。

“我发现这是个非常正确的问题，”Kingsley说。“知道我对走道里的事做不了什么——而我知道的比大多数人多——我发现很可疑的是Severus没和他们一起，而且那事件之后他立刻离开了，命令其他人跟他离开。”

“当我不希望询问你的行动的时候，我需要知道我是否应该正式把我自己放到你的同一条路上，”他说。

Harry用手腕压着太阳穴，不想处理这事。“我想你需要把两个人和我一起放在正式报告里，”他嘟哝着，间接回答了问题。

“两个？”Kingsley惊奇的问。

“是，Remus会自愿，”Harry说。“我负担不起让人知道太多今天那儿发生的事。至少还不。”

“今天是Severus帮你了？”Kingsley问。“我真的认为他是的。我也倾向于认为Hogwarts的那次事件是在情有可原的情况之下。”

Harry瞪着他好几秒钟，想知道这些年里Kingsley有多熟悉Severus的工作。Severus有的支持看来真的比他意识到的要多。不是每个人都立刻对他下了结论，尽管那次该死的事件。Kingsley是掩盖Sirius的搜索的人。也许他花了很多时间处理Sirius的事件，他更可能意识到表象有时候是骗人的。Kingsley显然只需要Harry的话来证实Severus依然在为正义一方战斗。

Harry的目光落到地上，知道他保持沉默实际上是承认了真相，但他的大脑看起来到达了它有序合理思维的极限——更别提编造更多谎言和半真半假的话了。他不能足够清醒的考虑，判断他是否该告诉Kingsley真相。

“Harry？你没事吧？”Kingsley关心的问。

Harry摇摇头，但还是回答了“是，”。“我很好，”他说。“我只是不觉得我现在能胜任这讨论。我知道这很重要，我真的很感激你的支持，我只是——”他打断了自己，再次摇摇头。

Kingley悲哀的看着他。“也许我犯了那些把你当作孩子的人相反的错误，”他说。“我忘记了你不是受训过的傲罗，能对抗这种环境。我们谁也没有真正准备好今天这样的时候。”

“我很好，”Harry简单的说。但是，第一次，他完全知道他不好。他一点也不好。他突然站起来。他需要离开这儿。当雪貂跳出他的口袋挡住他的时候，他几乎要挫败的尖叫了。唯一阻止他的是他必须保护这该死的雪貂不被立刻诅咒。

Kingsley作为傲罗首领是有原因的，他的魔杖几乎立刻抽了出来。

“不！”Harry喊道，挡到雪貂前面。

“Harry，我认为这不是只普通的雪貂，”Kingsley敏锐的说。

“我知道它不普通，”Harry咆哮道，板着脸。他旋身瞪着雪貂。“这只雪貂要让他自己该死的屁股被扔回见鬼的Azkaban，只因为他不能待在我见鬼的口袋里，他应该在那儿。”

“Harry，让开，”Kingsley坚决的命令。

“不！”Harry吼道。“他是我的！”他恼怒的摇摇头。“好吧，他不是我的，因为他不是宠物，但他是跟我一起的。”

他激烈的骂着，该死的雪貂变回了Lucius。“该死，Lucius！我该怎么解释这个？你总是在挑剔我招来的麻烦，现在你又做这种事。我今天受够了！”

Lucius没有理会他，看着Kingsley。“允许我先安抚Harry，然后我会解释，”他平静的说。

“我不需要安抚！”Harry吼道。“我需要该死的离开这儿。如果你待在我的口袋里，我们现在可能已经回家了。”

“你穿不过那些楼梯，尤其是Lupin现在拿着你的斗篷，”Lucius说。“其他人现在联系不到，我恐怕你现在只能跟我在一起了。”

“但是我需要——！”他自己停下了。Lucius已经是一个需要解释的了。没必要添加其他人。最先让他回避的是他不愿意讨论Severus。他紧紧闭上眼，知道他就在崩溃边缘。

Lucius抓住他的肩膀，Harry挣扎着，拳头顶着Lucius胸口。“我不想要你！”他尖叫，再也不管了。“我想回家！我要Draco！”

“我保证，你待会就能见到Draco，”Lucius低声安慰说。他不理睬Harry的拳头，只是紧紧抓住他的肩膀。“但要等Lupin来，我们才能把你安全的带出去，你要留在这儿跟我一起。”

Lucius继续轻声说着。“Harry，我明白你的感觉，”他说。

“你不明白！”Harry尖叫。

“你觉得五脏六腑都在绞痛，因为你夺取了别人的生命，”Lucius说。

“哦上帝，”Harry窒息着说。他的手抓紧了Lucius的袍子而不再捶击他胸口。“我是个杀人犯。”

他低头靠着Lucius胸口，企图用最大的意志力镇静下来。

“我一直和你在一起，我不记得你杀死无辜的人来取乐，”Lucius平静的说。

“我没有，”Harry嘟哝着，再也不能从他被堵住的喉咙里挤出多一个字。

“哦，所以也许你是个保护他自己生命同时保护魔法部的年轻人，”Lucius建议。“还不提对那些犯了如此多错误的人维持公平，包括你自己。”

Harry沉重的咽下口水，不知道该怎么回答，就算他觉得他能说话。

“部长，”Lucius正式的称呼Kingsley。“我能得到你的允许变形这些椅子？”

“Harry？”Kingsley问。这一个字，Harry的名字，包含了很多问题，Harry只是点点头回答了它们全部，他的脸依然埋在Lucius的袍子里。

Lucius开始镇定把椅子变形成了一张沙发，然后坐下来，拉着Harry也坐下。Harry没有力气反对，蜷缩在他身边，渴望着温暖。此刻，Lucius是他能得到的最接近Draco的，他会接受。

安静落到屋里，直到Harry终于找到他的声音。他敏锐的意识到两个男人评估着对方和空气里的紧张。“Lucius，为什么我们在这儿？”他静静的问。“因为这不是为了我。你一定有更好的理由暴露你自己——尤其是对新任部长。”

Lucius唐突的把Harry拉到他的腿上。Harry觉得只有五岁大，一部分的他想抗议坐在这个男人腿上的羞辱，但更大的部分绝望的需要安慰，和温暖的身体，所以他还是蜷缩起来，头搁在Lucius肩头。

他更像感到而不是听到Lucius的叹息。“Harry，我意识到我不是那个你现在希望的安慰来源。但是我知道你需要它，我没有傻到不给予你而导致其他人的愤怒。”他说。

“为什么我们不能回家？”Harry再次问，意识到他听起来也像该死的五岁。

“因为就像你需要回家，我也足够了解你的习惯，知道你不会休息太久，而你和黑魔王的即将来临对抗就在不久的将来。我们必须开始准备工作了，”Lucius平静的回答。

“这不是理想环境，但是这个机会自己出现了，使我能跟Shacklebolt先生讨论可能的选择。我们也需要让他清楚了解走道里发生的事，”他说。“很不幸，你的存在是必须的。”

“以便Kingsley不会送你回Azkaban，”Harry疲倦的明白了。

“Harry，”Kingsley叫着他的名字，得到他的注意。“显然Malfoy先生是个同盟，但我需要让他服用吐真剂来证实这点，我才能讨论任何事。”

“没必要，”Harry心不在焉的说，尽管依然筋疲力尽。“Severus已经给他喝过，问了他所有可能的见鬼的问题。”

Harry从眼角注意到Kingsley微笑起来，转过头好完全看到他。“他知道？”Kingsley问。

Harry自己也微笑了。“是，他知道，”他回答。“Severus不太喜欢我信赖直觉的习惯。”

Kingsley嗤笑着。“我肯定他不会，”他说。

Harry的微笑再次滑落了。“Kingsley，我知道这真的很奇怪，但是，是，我有所有的Malfoy在帮我，还有Severus，”他说。“没有Severus，我们今天会失去魔法部和更多生命。而没有他和Lucius之前在走道帮我，我们可能还有更严重的损失的危险。”

他停了一刻，试图组织他游散的思维，“在第一次凤凰社会议上，没有一个我建议的战斗计划真是我自己的。它们都来自Severus。我只是说明了它们，因为他自己不能。”

他沉重的叹口气。“Lucius是对的。我有他和Severus在一边帮助战斗计划，而你和Moody在另一边。如果你们两边能合作，那么最终战役会更有效率。在计划这些事情上，你们都比我有经验得多。”

他等待着直到最后收到Kingsley的点头，才闭上眼睛，头再次靠在Licius肩头。他静静听着Lucius开始详细的告诉Kingsley走道里发生的事。眼泪终于落了下来，他静静的在Lucius的袍子里哭泣。这个男人没有流露任何注意，只是收紧了他环住Harry的手臂，以他的忽视提供给Harry安慰和隐私。

Harry睡着了，情感上筋疲力尽，脑震荡也加深了他的疲倦。他没有察觉到Lucius给还在家里的人和Remus送了消息。他没有察觉Lucius静静的拒绝把他递给到来的Remus，坚持他只会把他交给Draco。他没有察觉三个男人之间继续的战略讨论。他安宁的没有察觉任何事，直到他被挪动让Lucius能站起来，在对他施了个减重咒后再次抱起他。

“发生什么了？”Harry睡意朦胧的问。

“嘘，”Lucius安慰的低声说。“我们只要带你回家。”

Harry朦胧的睁眼，看到Remus也在那儿。“Remus？”

“是，Harry，”Remus说，拂开Harry脸上的头发。“我们现在带你回家找Draco。”

“好，”Harry嘟哝着，再次靠着Lucius，没有意识到他在睡梦里喊着Draco。

Remus拿出Harry的斗篷，把它安全的裹在Lucius和Harry身上，然后带路离开了魔法部。甚至幻影显形的震动也没有唤醒Harry的任何神智。他们进入格里莫广场的时候，他再次昏睡过去。

“Harry！”Draco喊道。随后，“父亲？”他惊奇的问。

Harry听到Draco的声音，抬起头。“哦，love，”他不假思索的说。他无力的微笑着，Draco成功看起来混合着放心，高兴，关心和极度困惑。Harry被Lucius抱回来显然太过奇怪了，但Harry感觉不到除了再次到家的安心之外的其他东西。

“Lucius？”Narcissa问道，她的声音充满了担忧。

“等会，”Lucius坚定的命令，大步走向楼梯。

“我们等Harry休息的时候解释，”Remus静静的说。

带着一种似曾相识的感觉，Harry茫然的顺从着，Draco被命令帮他洗澡收拾干净。他感谢Draco也遵循他父亲的命令，没有询问他。他觉得麻木，也只想如此。他爬上床，喝下给他的无梦睡眠药，没有争执，感恩的滑进了睡眠的黑暗。


	41. Chapter 41

Harry尖叫着醒来。他疯狂的扭动着，试图挣脱抱着他的无论哪个人。

“Harry！求你停下！”Draco在他耳边恳求。

Harry停下了，但他胸口起伏着，他的眼睛狂乱的扫视着，不能聚焦。“Draco？”

“是，是我，”Draco松了一口气说，他更紧的抱住Harry而不是松开他。

“Victoria在哪儿？”Harry焦急的问。

“Victoria很好，”Draco向他保证，但他听起来很困惑Harry问着她。“她在婴儿室里睡觉。”

“Severus！”Harry喊道，他的视线最终落到了坐在 床尾的男人身上。

“别喊，”Severus说，痛的缩了一下。

“哦上帝，你要去找Pomfrey夫人，”Harry说。他意识到Remus扶着Severus的背，差不多是支撑着他。“Remus，他需要帮助，”他说，他的声音再次提了起来。

“Potter！”Severus强硬的说。“镇定你自己。现在！”

“但是我看到……我看到……哦上帝，”Harry悲惨的呻吟着。他一手捂着嘴，知道他要吐了。Draco松开了他，跟着Harry跌跌撞撞的奔向卫生间。

他不能判断他是该觉得羞辱还是感激Draco在那儿，但他的思绪旋转着他不能多想。他有大得多的事情要担心，如果他能让他的胃老老实实的话。

“嘘，Harry，”Draco安抚说，揉着他的背。

Harry改变了主意，断定他非常庆幸Draco在这儿。他靠着他，不能控制的颤抖着。Draco的手臂紧紧抱住他，Narcissa也在帮忙。她用一条湿毛巾擦着他的脸，嘟哝着安慰的话。Harry想知道这是不是一项Malfoy技巧，能用这种声音说话来帮助安抚他。

“你要去帮Severus，”Harry抗议，再度开始惊慌，试图站起来。Draco拉回他，不许他去任何地方。

“Lucius和Remus在看他的伤口，既然现在你醒了。”Narcissa镇静的说。

“我叫不醒你，Harry，”Draco解释，声音里依然带着担忧。“没人可以。直到Severus回来。”

这解释了他一醒来时嘴里可怕的味道。“我被抓住了，”Harry可怜的呻吟着。

“是，Severus告诉我们这件事的时候非常有说服力，”Narcissa说，畏缩了一点点。“我很抱歉，Harry。我们再也不会给你无梦睡眠药。”

Lucius走进浴室，吸引了他们的注意。“我被简单的命令把这些魔药给你，Harry，”他开玩笑说。“Severus有种印象是他在主管一切，即使他现在是这种状态。”

Harry再次挣扎着站起来，看不出这个情况里的趣味。“他好了吗？如果他在发号施令，那就是说他会好的，是吗？”他焦急的问。

“他会完全好起来的，Harry，”Lucius向他保证。“他现在有点累，但他的尖刻丝毫无损。”

“伏地魔差点杀了他，”Harry低声说，低下头。“我很吃惊他没有把Severus诅咒到发疯。”

“你看到他被折磨，是吗？”Narcissa问，她的语气显示她已经知道了答案。

“伏地魔狂怒，”Harry说，没有直接回答问题。“他为很多事生气。”他的眼睛睁大了，再一次试图从Draco身边挪开。

“Harry，”Draco尖锐的说。“我哪儿也不会让你去。”

Harry扭头恳求的看着Lucius。“他们知道我做了什么吗？”他问。

Lucius皱了一会儿眉头，才明白Harry指的是什么。“是，他们知道你杀了Bellatrix，”他镇静的说。

Harry疯狂的扫视着，寻找着逃离的方法。“Harry，镇定，”Draco命令。“没关系。那不是你的错。”

Harry几乎没有听到他。很难控制他的呼吸，他的视线里一切都开始模糊，迅速褪成了黑暗。他倒下了……

下一次Harry恢复意识时，他平躺在床上，眨眼看着蓝色的床幔。但他记得所有事。

“Harry，你没事吧？”Draco担忧的问。把头发从他脸上拂开。

“我完美无暇，”Harry讽刺的说。

“你今晚可把我们都吓到了，”Narcissa担忧的说，把一条湿毛巾放在他额头上。

“是，好了，我过的也不太好，”Harry恼怒的嘟哝着。他推开被子坐了起来。“我今天杀了你的姐姐。我还杀了几个其他人，但我甚至不知道他们是谁。我跟伏地魔聊过了，”他厌恶的嘟哝。“然后，在一切其他事情之上，我像个见鬼的五岁孩子一样该死的崩溃了——几个小时内好几次。”

他盯着Narcissa，她不幸是最后一个和他说话的人。“是，我也见鬼的吓着我自己了，”他回答。

Harry觉得不可思议的，她对他微笑了。“我相信你觉得好点了，”她放心的说。

“很高兴你回来了，Harry，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

“Merlin，”Harry嘟哝着，想着他们的态度。“而我以为我是疯了的那个。”

“也许你的疯狂传染给我们了，”Draco建议，假笑坚定的留在原位。

“闭嘴，”Harry反驳。

Draco不理他，靠过来要求一个吻。Harry吻了他，觉得一些紧张消失了。中断了吻，他的额头抵着Draco的。“有人能告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”他静静的问。

“这取决于你是否能把你的爪子从我儿子身上拿下来足够时间听这解释，”Lucius拖长声音挖苦的说。

Harry皱起眼睛，盯着眼前Draco愉快的灰色眼睛。“是，Potter，”Draco说。“把爪子拿开。”

“哈，你的损失，”Harry宣布，翻身退开。他大笑着，Draco把他拉回去靠在他胸口，手臂环住他。Harry的手指交缠着Draco的，转过眼睛期待的看着Lucius和Narcissa。

他们坐在床边的椅子上，Narcissa的手放在Lucius的手臂上。“他们对彼此很合适，Lucius，”她说，温柔的微笑着。

“我意识到了，”Lucius说，沉思着盯着Harry。“此刻我对Harry的坚韧更加印象深刻。”

“我不是坚韧，”Harry低声说。“我只是擅长否认。如果我不去想所有发生的事，也许它最后都会走掉或是变成一个噩梦，或者别的。”

他颤抖着因为他的话让他想起了他刚刚陷入的噩梦。“我要跟Seveurs谈谈，如果他觉得好些了，”他补充。

“Remus还在照顾他，但我相信Severus休息之前也想和你谈谈，”Lucius承认。他停下来。“Harry，你明白你现在的反应和之前为什么不一样吗？”

Harry不安的耸耸肩。“我之前崩溃了。我惊慌。我不喜欢那种感觉，”他说，他声音里流露着对他自己的恼怒。

Lucius激怒的摇摇头。“你有脑震荡，而且你在应付剧烈的震惊，”他说。“你的脑震荡，和你在魔法部的极度疲倦，你无理性的行为——这都是你忍受的惩罚的征兆。依靠一点时间，休息和几个魔药的帮助，你的身体现在大部分康复了。但是，你肯定还需要更多休息，”他指出。“现在只有十点，你可以不受干扰的睡整整一个晚上。”

“如果伏地魔不是这么个变态的杂种的话，我会睡的，”Harry恼怒的反驳。

“精确，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。

Harry迷惑的皱着眉，不明白为什么Lucius对他的态度这么高兴。“为什么每个人都在我情绪低落时高兴？”他哀怨的问。“我特别不明白为什么Narcissa和Draco不对我生气。”

Draco把脑袋靠着Harry的。“我没有对你生气，”他温柔的说。“父亲一开始告诉我们发生了什么事的时候是有点震惊，但我主要只是担心你怎么应付这些。”

“Harry，我的姐姐疯了，”Narcissa悲哀的说。“我很久以前就哀悼过失去了我所爱的姐姐。我不能说我高兴听到她的死亡，但我……松了口气这都过去了。她不能再伤害她自己或是其他人了。如果是她成功杀死了你，这失落感会更加深刻。”

Harry低下头，Draco紧紧搂住他直到疼痛起来。“Draco，我的肋骨痛，”他抗议的嘟哝着。

“那个妖婆死了活该，”Draco生气的嘟哝，但他松开了手。

“Harry，你后悔杀了她吗？”Lucius突然问。

“不，”Harry勉强承认。“我震惊我真的做到了，我担心Draco和Narcissa会为了杀了他们的家人而恨我……但我不后悔。”

“你还在担心变成黑巫师？”Lucius问。

Harry抬眼看着他，想知道Lucius是否认为这真的可能，但他面对着一张空白的面具。

“不，不是真的，”他静静的回答。“我猜想我体内有这种潜质，因为伏地魔的魔法，但我永远不会成为个黑巫师。我杀是为了拯救生命，不是终结他们。”他困惑的摇摇头。“这听起来不对。”

Lucius假笑，“是，不对，但我明白你想说的。而是的，我相信你是对的，”他说。

他的目光再次严肃起来。“Harry，这一天可能会用这样那样的方式纠缠着你的余生。如果任何时候它威胁要压倒你，我想要你记住你刚刚说的。你杀是为了拯救生命。相信这个事实，你为每个人尽了你最大努力，无论这对你个人是一项多么艰难的任务。”

他们都抬眼看着门打开，Severus和Remus回来了。Harry仔细上下打量Severus，他小心翼翼的坐在床尾。除了他显得精疲力竭之外，他看来还不错。

“我能从你们安静的瞪视推测你们现在都更加镇定了？”Severus问，听起来更疲倦而不是讽刺。

“呃，是，”Harry说。“Lucius说我身体大部分都从震惊和其他事情上康复了。我猜想无论你命令他把什么魔药灌进我喉咙里，它都起效了。我努力从精神上忽略所有事，所以我不会发疯。”

Severus的嘴唇扭出一个疲倦的假笑。“你忽略的不会比我多。”他说。“我敢说那个厚颜无耻的小混蛋又回来了。”

“啊，”Harry突然明白了。“所以每个人都这么高兴我的坏情绪——因为它正常，”他说。“真美妙每个人都这么高看我，”他讽刺的说。

他双手抱胸，噘嘴面对他收到的所有假笑和微笑而不是任何人的否认。

“这就是我所指的你的坚韧，”Lucius干巴巴的说。“最好让你情绪低落，生气而不是绊在随着时间过去变得越来越严重的极度压力之下。”

“是，好，我现在没法享受绊在压力之下。”Harry严酷的说，再次专注的看着Severus。

Severus侧头承认。“你见到了所有事，”他陈述而不是询问。

Harry的手以它们自己的意识移到了他的太阳穴，但是Draco用他自己的手抓住了它们，再次把他们的指头交缠在一起。Harry看着他的手几秒钟，试图想清楚从什么地方开始。

“我想结合着脑震荡，无梦睡眠药，和我不太好的意识状态，”他平板的说。“加上伏地魔极度的愤怒和我几乎立刻断开了链接，他愤怒他甚至没有发现我在那儿那么久。他太久没能接触到我，所以他没有想到，他几乎什么都不知道。这肯定不是第一次我在他不知情的情况下接触他的思维。”

他摇摇头。“不，我没有见到所有事。我们在魔法部……呃，我不知道我们在那儿多久，但是久到足以让伏地魔对几乎他的全部手下施加惩罚。对他来说非常愚蠢，因为他们都会需要几天来恢复，在他们能开始追随他的命令之前。”

“精确，”Severus干巴巴的说。“他意识到了，但不关心。”

Harry心不在焉的点点头。“惩罚是活该，在他的观念里。我在那儿见到，”他沉重的咽下口水，“他折磨你。我以为我要杀死你，而我什么都不能做。”

“你以为你要杀死我？”Severus问，抓住了代词的使用。

“当我有梦示的时候，我是从他的角度看到所有事，”Harry解释。“或者Nagini的，”他补充。

“Arthur，”Severus嘟哝，说明他理解了。

“是，这是我怎么知道的，”Harry平板的回答。“我觉得就像我是袭击Weasley先生的那个，而今晚……”他没有说完，但每个人都明白Harry觉得他是那个惩罚Severus的人。

空气里的沉默太沉重，但没人打扰，Harry的声音落到一声低语。“不知何故——我现在真的不明白，鉴于我已经在他的意识里——我还是能设置大部分我的大脑封闭防御。你已经忍受了那么多。我知道如果我允许伏地魔接触我的意识你一定会狂怒。而且我知道如果他——”

“我会死，”Severus平板的说完。

Harry颤抖着，对他猛然点下头。“是，”他悲惨的承认。“他最后放过了你一会儿，等你恢复到他能给你命令。当他等待的时候，他解散了所有其他人，命令他们一周后回来。那时候，他决定你恢复的够了，他给了你你的命令。”

他抬起眼睛迎向Severus稳定的目光。

“我们晚点会讨论我的命令和我们需要制订的计划，”Severus镇静的说。“我需要知道确切是什么时候他发现了你的存在。”

“他送你去拿些魔药然后他会打发走你，”Harry说。“他终于开始镇静了，我知道他可能会发现我。我不能让他知道我听到了他给你的命令，我看来不能自己离开，所以我，呃，某种程度的刺激了他，”他解释，畏缩一下。

“你故意让他知道你在他脑子里？”Severus询问。

“我不知道还能做什么，”Harry辩护说。“我被粘住了，他就要知道我在那儿。我不能让他知道我听到了他的计划。”

“你做了什么？”Severus咆哮。

“我不知道！”Harry喊道。“我只不过戳了戳他。差不多说了声‘嘿，我突然跑到你该死的脑子里来了’。无论我做了什么，它有效，而且他没有发现我已经在那儿待了很久。”

Harry处在Severus的死亡瞪视的接受端，而且不欣赏它。

“Potter，你是个愚蠢的孩子，”Seversu生气的说。“向我确切的解释发生了什么、”

“发生的事情是伏地魔刺探进了我该死的意识，而我给了他那个该死的预言。”Harry冷酷的回答。“他对这个发现狂喜不已，没有刺探得更深。他继续重播着他所知道的我的每一个最糟糕的噩梦，直到你回来把我拉出来。”

“你给了他预言？”Severus危险的说。

“是，”Harry说，瞪着他。“他很高兴他能杀死我，他没有理由再犹豫。他发现邓不利多对预言的解释非常幽默。他咯咯尖笑着给我重放邓不利多的死。他炫耀着向我显示他将在杀死我之前如何折磨我。”

“而你觉得给他这信息是明智的，”Severus激怒的说。

“该死的你，”Harry愤怒的吼道。“我知道给了他这个消息我的生命危在旦夕。见鬼，我知道给了他这个消息，每个人的生命都危在旦夕。重要的是我没有让他知道他的生命天杀的危在旦夕。他一点也不知道他有多接近被永远的干掉了。”

他愤怒的吸了口气。“我没有真的给出太多，因为这个该死的巫师世界的每个人都已经知道他在追杀我。我让Victoria安全了。我没有给出Draco或者你或者任何其他人。我没有给出我在做什么。唯一发生的事是我的诈骗被揭穿了，我回到了我一个星期前所在的地方。我回到了他相信我没有高于他的力量的位置。”

他的眼睛危险的眯起来。“而这是他要命的错误，”他说。“随你们怎么叫我愚蠢傲慢的孩子，我要在一个星期内杀死那个该死的杂种。”

Severus的表情慢慢的从极度的愤怒变化成某种激烈的满意。他站起来，站在那儿俯视Harry一分钟。“睡，”他最后命令。“你需要清醒的头脑留给我们明天制订的所有计划。”

说完，他飞快离开房间，带走了Remus，Narcissa和Lucius。Harry被留下茫然的瞪着关上的门。他们没有讨论伏地魔的计划或是其他他在伏地魔的意识里了解到的事。等到明天不像是Severus，但随后他记起了他所见到的。Severus比他更需要睡眠。

“老天爷，Harry，”Draco屏息说。“而人们以为我是危险的那个。”

Harry慢慢转过身直到他跪在Draco身前，完全没意识到他呈现的形象。他的表情刚毅，眼里闪着坚决的光。他赤裸的胸膛依然因为他愤怒的咆哮起伏。所有他看到的只是Draco的眼睛睁大了，他的舌头伸出来舔着嘴唇。

Harry眯起眼睛。“你觉得我危险？”他低沉的声音问。

“我知道你危险，”Draco反驳。他给了Harry一个邪恶的假笑。“而且我觉得你需要把你现在体内堆积的一些能量转化掉。”

Harry呻吟一声，他的愤怒立刻化做了勃起。“Draco，我觉得这真的不是好时候，”他说。他的抗议在他自己的耳朵里听起来也虚弱无力，Draco显然不接受它。

Draco的眼皮搭了下来，他的目光转成放荡。“我想这是个完美的时候让你狠狠的干我，”他诱惑的说。

Harry下到地狱也没法抵抗这样露骨的邀请。他推着Draco躺下，压倒他身上。他残余的怒气变成了一个激烈的吻，他饥渴的占有着Draco的嘴唇，但Draco看来不介意。Draco只是张大嘴，他的舌头迎向Harry的。

Harry要不够他，开始舔吻Draco白皙的脖子，贪婪的吮吸着。Draco的呻吟把他卷入欢愉的漩涡里。他硬得发痛，绝望的渴望着，他接受着Draco自愿提供的一切。他毫无预兆的扯下他们的睡裤，强硬的再次压住Draco。

没有温柔，没有技巧，他的手滑过每一寸他能摸到Draco的皮肤。他轻揉着Draco的手臂，感觉着坚硬肌肉下的力量，他的牙齿咬着Draco脖子和肩膀的结合处。

“Harry，”Draco催促的恳求，要求更多臀部的摩擦。

“别动，”Harry嘶嘶的说，他的手滑下落到Draco的臀部，把它紧紧压在床上。他一路舔着直到Draco坚硬的直立。

“操，”Draco全心全意的喊道。

“那就是我要对你做的，”Harry通知他。他舔去渗出的前液，舌头探进缝隙，然后退开召来了润滑油。

Draco挫败的呻吟着，但他的眼睛专注的看着Harry一边品味着Draco的味道，一边摸索着打开小罐子。

“抬起你的腿，”Harry命令，他的手指伸进罐子里。当Draco顺从时，他是呻吟的那个。Draco分开腿，把它们拉到胸口。他为Harry展开自己，Harry立刻被这模样钉住了。Draco坚硬的欲望现在是愤怒的红色，凸出在他的身上，他的球体垂在金色的毛发之间，他的入口在他分开的臀部之间隐约可见。

“哦上帝，Draco，”Harry呻吟着。“你真是性感的没法相信。”

“那就快碰我，”Draco急躁的说，他的声音喘息着渴望着。

Harry继续他的动作，他粘乎乎的手指立刻刺探着Draco的入口，他的另一只手虔诚的抚摸着Draco洁白的大腿，同时试图找回更多自控力。如果他伤到了Draco他就真的该死了，但是他把手指推进紧窒的肌肉环感觉到透不过气的热度的时候，他必须克制住把他迫不及待的欲望推进去的冲动。

当Harry找到他兴奋点时，Draco背拱起来，狂喜的大喊出来。Harry看着Draco的脸，飞快加入了第三根手指。他的表情化作极度愉悦，Harry不能再克制了。他觉得Draco不会持续太久，他坚决的要在他们谁射出来之前进入Draco。他抽出他的手指，努力忽略Draco失望的啜泣，飞快的往他的欲望上厚厚的抹上润滑油。

他调整自己的位置，欲望的顶端顶着Draco的入口，他深吸口气，然后推进了。立刻的热度，他的欲望被紧紧挤压。他通过鼻子急促的喘息着，觉得要爆发了。

“Draco，我不能——”

Draco的回应是用力的推向他，有效的促使Harry进入他，使得两个人都叫了出来。Harry不知道他是怎么能在Draco的屁股夹住他欲望的那一秒不射出来。他的手臂勾着Draco的膝盖，他的手贴紧Dracod大腿内侧，他紧紧的抓着。

呼吸，呼吸，呼吸。一次又一次他提醒自己呼吸，让Draco慢慢放松。他逐渐意识到他的眼睛是紧闭着的，他慢慢张开它们。Draco半闭着的眼睛回望着Harry，观察着期待着。

“我现在要干你了，”Harry说，自己都吃惊他的声音出奇的稳定。

Draco只是点点头。

Harry抽出一点，又猛然向前，一波热量穿过他的腹股沟。这欢愉的震撼没有机会褪去，Harry就开始了猛烈的冲刺。

“摸你自己，”Harry喘息说。

Draco呜咽一声，他的手紧紧抓住他的欲望，开始跟随Harry定下的节奏抚摸。Harry甚至没有试图计算，但他知道没有太多下，Draco的欲望就喷射出了白浊的液体，他的屁股环绕着Harry的欲望抽动着。Harry最后一次深深刺入，他的高潮也覆没了他。他的臀部贴着Draco的屁股一阵痉挛，直到他终于耗光了力量。

沉重的喘息着，他放下Draco的腿。他低着头，看着他抬起臀部时，欲望滑出Draco屁股。

“Harry？”

Harry慢慢抬起头，看着Draco的眼睛。“你明天会痛的，”他说。

“Mmmmhmmm，”Draco满足的嘟哝着。“现在收拾干净我们，过来。我要感冒了。”

Harry放松了，微笑着做了Draco吩咐的。他偎依着，背部贴着Draco的胸口，Draco的手臂把他拉近。

“觉得好多了？”Draco轻声问。

“是，我是的，”他回答。Harry发现Draco的手在他肚子上，拉起它放在他胸口，他的手指交缠着Draco的。“爱你，Draco，”他低声说。

“爱你，Harry，”Draco的呼吸吹拂着他的脖子，把他抱的更紧。

······

Draco很快睡着了，心满意足的做爱完毕，但是Harry发现他自己没法回到睡眠里去。他肯定够累了，但他有种感觉，无论他被灌了什么药把他拉出无梦睡眠，都还在起作用。他不打算再要一份。

他轻轻溜下床，穿上他的睡裤，下楼走向婴儿室。他想看看Victoria，Victoria Potter。只是替他自己看看她一切都好。

站在她的小床边，他温柔的拂开她脸上的发丝。她看起来和Draco几乎一模一样，只有她的头发，她黑色的头发看起来更像Harry而不是Draco。在睡梦里，它乱糟糟的盖在她脑袋上，支棱向四面八方。他知道早上Narcissa或者Winky可能会让她的头发漂亮一点点，它会整洁清爽，至少一会儿。

但是看着她的模样，他可以把她看作一个Potter家的孩子。他叹口气。这不是好事。

他转向她的衣柜，搜索着直到他找到那条蓝色睡裤。从架子上拿下那金红两色的魁地奇毯子，Harry带着它们回到摇椅。他坐下来，手指轻轻摸着柔软的布料。

在这安静的房间里，他迷失在他的思绪中。当Lucius走进来的时候他吃了一惊。但是Lucius看来不惊讶见到他，他一个字也没说，只是召来另一把椅子坐了下来。

这不是舒适的沉默。Harry觉得坐在这儿拿着条婴儿毯很傻。没有抱着孩子，更别提睡裤了。

他不想跟Lucius谈话，他也不想离开。无论如何，他们坐得越久，Harry就越觉得焦躁。

“可能还要一个小时，魔药的效力才会消退，你才能睡觉，”Lucius说。

他的声音使得Harry吓了一跳，恼恨的瞪了Lucius一眼。这个男人积极的想让他失去冷静。除了……他看起来不愉快。Lucius的表情保持着相当的无表情。

“你有什么担忧不能等到早上吗？”Lucius问。

Harry移开他的目光，只发现他在无意识的摸着柔软的毯子。

“为什么我只有你可以讲话？”他乖戾的问。

“因为其他所有人都睡了，”Lucius镇静的回答。“如果你愿意，我想你可以叫醒无论你想讲话的谁。”

Harry恼怒的喷了口气。他不想吵醒任何人，Lucius完全意识到了这点。

“为什么你今天对我这么好？”他脱口而出。

这个问题把假笑带回了Lucius的表情。“我没有好，”他懒洋洋的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“那么，为什么你不那么混帐了？”他问，重新构建了他的问题。

Lucius冷静下来，目光移向Victoria，她安宁的睡着。“我有我的动机，”他说。

“是，我知道，”Harry说，声音里透露着一丝不耐烦。

他知道Lucius彬彬有礼的行为是因为Victoria和Draco，但他看来已经不止如此。他觉得脸上一阵发热，记起了他真的坐到了Lucius腿上，哭到眼睛都要掉出来了。他不能相信他做了这种事，更别提是Lucius。至少他还有个生病状态的借口。Lucius的借口是什么？

“我欠了你很多，Harry Potter，”Lucius说。“几天前我坐在囚室里，完全没有自由的希望。现在，我在这儿，和我的家人在一起。这不是我能轻松接过的事。”

他思索着停下来。“你礼貌的对待我，如果不算是尊敬，在我生命里最艰难的转折关头之一。我能够以同样的礼貌对待你。”

Harry脚尖轻推地板，让摇椅晃起来，他思索着。也许说到底这不是好。如果他理解正确，这是礼貌的东西之一——一种荣誉密码使得Lucius管住了他的舌头。他忍不住想知道如果Lucius没有失去这么多，那这荣誉密码还有没有用。他现在需要Harry，如果他还想有机会被允许回到社会上。

艰难的转折。

Harry不得不承认这是个合适的词汇。今天对他也是个艰巨的十字路口。不是每天他都会杀人或是挑个日子杀死黑魔王。八月三日将作为魔法部战役被记住。八月十日将作为伏地魔被击败的那天载入史册。

他颤抖一下，盯着小睡裤。

他会永远的消失。Harry这次不是个无辜的婴儿。

“你第一次醒来的时候问了Victoria，”Lucius评论说。

“我没有理性思考，我担心她，”Harry安静的回答。

“而现在你在理性思考？”Lucius敏锐的问。

Harry无力的看向他，但没有回答问题。

“我知道伏地魔为什么袭击魔法部，”他转而说明。

“为了力量和控制，”Lucius说，“知识是力量，而魔法部可以找到大量的信息。”

Harry的手紧握这柔软的毯子。“是，”他同意。

“这和Victoria有什么关系？”Lucius问，他的声音比平时要尖锐一点。

“没有什么比一个Potter家的孩子更能驱动伏地魔杀人了，”Harry说，语气里流露着深深的苦涩。

Lucius挑起的眉毛是他唯一的回应。

“就像我肯定这让你不舒服，Lucius，在魔法部档案里，Victoria是个Potter家的孩子，”Harry说。

“你是说这次袭击和Victoria有关？”Lucius问。

“全是为了她，”Harry平板的回答。“伏地魔害怕她。”

Lucius的两条眉毛都抬了起来。Harry有种模糊的满意他让Lucius也失去了冷静。

“Potter，你不合理，”Lucius说。

“这不是我是否合理，”Harry激怒的说。“这是伏地魔看事情的变态方式。”

咬紧牙，Lucius短短的闭上眼睛，“那么也许你不介意解释一下，”他说。

Harry脸上滑过一个微笑。Lucius对他失去耐心是种安慰——他占据了上风。

他们抬头看着门打开。Draco站在门口，脸上依然挂着担忧，但看到他父亲时表情变成了警惕。

Harry尖叫一声，他身下的摇椅突然被变形了。愉快的假笑着，Lucius示意Draco加入他们。Draco穿过房间，在Harry身边坐下，现在椅子大得足以给他们两个人坐。但他看起来不太舒服，穿着睡衣这样突然的面对他父亲，尤其现在快要午夜了。

“找我？”Harry轻声问。

Draco点点头，但他看着还在Harry腿上的毯子和睡衣。Harry窘迫的红了脸。如果他知道别人会出现在婴儿室，他不会拿出它们。

“我，呃，睡不着，因为魔药，”Harry嘟哝着。

“为什么你的东西，Harry？”Draco静静的问，一手抚着毯子。

Harry看了一眼Lucius，他也在等着他继续解释。Lucius可以等到他先回答Draco的问题。

“因为我在想Victoria的生命和我的有多像，”Harry承认。“我是说，不是真的，因为很幸运她是个Malfoy。”

他停下来，皱皱鼻子。“我以前从来没想过被当作一个Malfoy是件幸运的事，”他心不在焉的嘟哝。

他的手指勾勒着毯子上的魁地奇。“你第一次带她出现的时候，我以为她是个孤儿，”他说。“她只是个小东西，和我一样被扔在Dursley家。”

他犹豫着。“我以为会有同样的结束。唔，除了她可怜的头发。”

Draco轻笑一声，看着Victoria。“她母亲的头发又长又滑。她最后怎么变成了你的头发，我真不明白。”

Harry无力的微笑着。“你妈妈在早上会给她梳漂亮点，幸运的是她还没长大，”他说，他的笑容黯淡了。“但她现在看起来有点像我。”

“为什么这突然变成坏事了？”Draco问，皱起眉。

Harry看了一眼Lucius，他再次点头鼓励。Merlin，Harry不想告诉Draco。他不特别关心Lucius想什么，但他担心Draco的反应。

“伏地魔想她死，因为她是个Potter家的孩子，”Harry疲倦的说。

“他发现她了？”Draco警惕的问。

Harry沉重的咽下口水，点点头。“是，”他承认。“斯克林杰完成文件的时候我就知道这种可能性，任何人都可能发现，这消息可能传到伏地魔那儿。”

“但不是每个人都知道，”Draco反对。

“不，但我们还没有扫清魔法部的间谍。”Harry解释。“有人看到了关于Victoria和我的文件，这个星期初把这消息带给了伏地魔。他们可能保持了这个消息一会儿，但当斯克林杰开始清理雇员时慌张了。他们现在死了，”他嘲讽的补充。

他停下来，想理清他游离的思绪。“伏地魔不喜欢这个新闻，尤其是就在几天前我用预言奚落了他。我之前对他的思绪有第一手的观察，”他说。“他……力量是他的优势。就像他关心的，我是唯一一个阻拦他的人。这个星期他把Victoria加到了这张反对者的表里。”

“黑魔王认为你的孩子是个威胁，”Lucius阐释。

“是，”Harry说。“我知道如果他发现了她，他就会想杀了她。因为靠近我，”他苦涩的补充。

他摇摇头。“我没想过他把她当作个真正的威胁，但他是的。得到魔法部的控制只是他今天袭击的附属利益。他真正的目的是希望能找到更多关于Victoria的信息。但他不想要任何人知道，甚至Severus。”

“因为当你是个婴儿的时候发生在他身上的事。”Lucius说。

Harry点点头，把毯子抓得更紧。“他想要信息。为了亲自收集它们，他需要往魔法部的自由通道。这就是为什么他选择袭击那儿而不是像我以为的Hogsmeade。”

Draco深吸口气。“所以，现在，Victoria被当作和你一样大的威胁。”

Harry点点头。

“她只是个婴儿！”Draco喊道。

Harry轻抚他腿上的婴儿毯。“不是第一次他针对一个婴儿了，”他轻声说。

Draco的目光投向Harry的疤。“好吧，这不对，”他反驳。

Harry嘶哑的笑起来。“没什么是对的，Draco，”他说。“伏地魔一个星期内就会死，因为我不打算让他得到Victoria。”

“Victoria在这儿是安全的，”Lucius平静的指出。

“是，”Harry同意，“而且，实际上，她现在不被真的当作威胁了。”

“你做了什么，Harry？”Draco猜疑的问。

“拿所有人冒险以保护Victoria安全，”Harry毫无生气的说。

“解释，”Lucius说，眯起眼睛。

“我必须给伏地魔点什么，”Harry说。“我给他预言的一个理由是我能证明它和Victoria无关。他一直知道我对他是种威胁。他得出了结论是我秘密的孩子和预言有关。”

他看了一眼Draco。“就像我告诉你父亲的，没有什么比一个Potter家的孩子更能驱使伏地魔杀人了，”他说。

“你为了他袭击魔法部责怪你自己吗？”Draco敏锐的问。

Harry犹豫一刻才疲倦的摇摇头。“我已经尽了我最大努力。”他说。“伏地魔疯了，对此我没什么能做的。我明白他的袭击会随着时间过去越来越大型越来越严重。如果不是Victoria，总会是其他什么借口。”

“他现在知道Victoria是个Malfoy了？”Lucius问。

Harry摇摇头。“不，他还是以为她是个Potter，”他说。“如果他知道她是个Malfoy，他就会知道我可能也有Draco和Narcissa。”他耸耸肩。“现在，他主要的关注还是我，不是真有什么区别。”

“Severus不会高兴你之前骗了他，”Draco说。

“我没有骗他，”Harry反驳。“Severus已经知道了。”

“他知道？”Draco问，惊奇的眨着眼。

“他和伏地魔在一起，记得吗？”Harry说。“伏地魔发现Victoria不是他害怕的大威胁，所以他没有顾虑分享这消息，和Severus一起嘲笑它。”

“黑魔王刚刚给了你更多动机杀死他，是吗？”Lucius说。

“就像我需要更多动机，”Harry嘟哝，但他点点头。

Lucius突然站起来。“现在不是时候讨论下个星期的计划，你们俩需要睡觉，”他命令。“魔药效力很快就会消耗光了。”

“是，父亲，”Draco低声说。

Lucius离开了房间，Draco拉近Harry。他们静静的摇着，只是看着Victoria睡觉，直到Harry开始打瞌睡。

“你生我的气吗？”在他们回房间时，Harry问。

“Harry，我一次也没有后悔过在夏天开始带Victoria去找你，我现在也不会开始，”Draco说。

············

“早上好，Victoria，”Harry愉快的说，抱起小女孩，搂着她。

“Dada，”她欢乐的咯咯笑着回答，让Harry开心的笑看着她。

“你真是在雷达下面飞，是吗？”他说，和她顶着鼻子。

Draco吻吻她的脸，然后是Harry，在桌边坐下。“什么是雷达？”他好奇的问。

Remus吃吃笑看着Harry空白的表情。“是，Harry，什么是雷达？”他愉快的问。

Harry恨恨的对Remus吐吐舌头，把Victoria放进她的椅子里。“我不确切知道什么是雷达。我只是知道这句话是什么意思，”他对Draco承认。

“好，它是什么意思？”Draco不耐烦的问。

“我只是指Victoria有某种不理睬。发生了这么多乱七八糟的事，她甚至不知情的成为了其中一部分，然而她依然在静静的遵循着她自己的日常生活，”Harry解释。

Draco抬起一条眉毛，说明他怀疑Harry的神智，而Harry也对他吐吐舌头。

“而这就是应该拯救巫师世界的人，”Severus讽刺的说。

“我庆幸养大Draco实际上帮我准备好了面对这个，”Narcissa愉快的说。

“跟我有什么关系，”Draco恼怒的问。

“但我确实认为他们俩比大部分少年都更难对付，”Lucius懒洋洋的说，不理睬Draco。

“如果他们都像这两个一样讨厌，我永远活不过Hogwarts的这些年，”Severus冷笑说。

“嘿！”Harry和Draco齐声抗议。

“我只教了一年，但他们相当与众不同，”Remus同意，皱起眼睛。

“都是因为你，”Draco指控，瞪着Harry。

“我？”Harry喊道，“但我什么也没做！”

“你一定做了什么，让他们宣布我们是现存的最糟糕的少年，”Draco反驳。

“不是最糟糕，”Narcissa插嘴，温暖的微笑着。“就像Severus最近指出的，你们俩只不过比大多数人都更易激动。你们的情绪比潮水下的沙子变化的还快。”

Draco愤愤的吐了口气，双手抱胸。

Harry吃吃笑起来。“你完美的证明了她的观点，”他说。

Draco张嘴想反驳，然后又闭上了，愠怒的瞪着Harry。

Harry对他吹了个飞吻，大笑着看着Draco佯装接住它又扔回给他。“留着你该死的吻，混蛋，”他抱怨着，但他的唇也上扬了一点。

Severus厌恶的哼了一声。“吃，”他命令。“我充分期待你们在吃完后变回成年人。”

Harry畏缩于这提醒，立刻镇静了。Severus是对的。他们有太多事要做，不能把时间浪费在开玩笑上面。他让Draco照顾Victoria，飞快的自动吃着饭，迷失在他自己的思绪里。

“我发现我自己倾向于之前的轻松心情，”Remus评论，打破了落在桌子上的沉默。

Harry抬眼看着他，然后看了一眼其他人。只有Victoria看起来在享受她的早餐。他对Remus耸耸肩，视线回到他的盘子上。但他已经吃完了。他不能再吃。他推开桌子，一个字也没说就走掉了。

Draco在他走进休息室的时候赶上了他。Draco的手臂环住他的腰，他们站在窗前，看着楼下的街道。

“下雨了，”Harry平板的说。

Draco把下颚搁在Harry肩上。“是的，”他低声说，他停了一下。“你真的计划在一个星期内杀死伏地魔？”

“是，”Harry回答。

他们安静的站着，直到Severus，Remus，Lucius和Narcissa进来坐下，准备他们的讨论。几分钟过去了，Severus终于开口。

“无论你有多想回避，我们迫切需要制订计划，”他说。

“我没有回避任何事，”Harry静静的说。他步出Draco怀里，转身面对成年人，他的表情坚决强硬。“我知道有什么困难，我知道需要做什么，我甚至相当清楚怎么做，”他说。“我只是需要每个人的合作，也还有很多细节需要理清楚。”

Severus按着鼻梁。“细节，精确，”他嘟哝着。“格兰芬多对细节和微妙毫无感觉。”

不知何故被Severus的话提起了精神，Harry假笑着走过去坐下来，拉着Draco跟他坐下。“那就是为什么我有你们全部，”他指出。

“这情绪的变化快得赶不上，”Lucius低声说。

Harry和Draco交换了眼神，咧嘴笑看着对方。

“别鼓励他们，Lucius，”Severus干巴巴的说。“他们最近已经够难赶上了。我不怀疑他们这个星期会变本加厉。”


	42. Chapter 42

“那么，我们从哪儿开始？”Remus静静的问。

“Severus的任务，”Harry立刻回答。

Severus简单的点头同意。“昨天黑魔王的力量受到了严重的打击，”他开始说明。“他不介意惩罚他残余的手下后的回复时间，因为他要利用这段时间扩展他的力量。我这个星期的任务是招募，或者强迫，斯莱特林加入他的手下。”

“Blaise，”Draco屏息意识到。

Harry点点头，拉起Draco的手，安抚的捏了捏。

Lucius皱着眉。“我的理解是黑魔王只把这任务指派给了你，”他说。

“他是的，”Severus承认。

“如果你不带去那些手下，他会知道你对他不忠诚，”Lucius说。他的目光在Harry和Severus间来回移动，理解这信息。“他会准备一项初始仪式，而Harry打算给他设下埋伏。”

“确切，”Harry说。“我想要尽快杀死那个杂种，而这给了我一个完美的机会。他现在没有太多手下。我不想失去那些他试图得到的人。我们负担不起失去Severus的位置。最简单的解决一切的方法就是杀了他，完成这一切。”

“为什么其他人不帮你，Severus？”Narcissa问。

Severus和Harry交换了视线才回答。“因为其他人，在他们伤愈后，会被派去搜索任何关于Harry的孩子的信息，”他承认。

“你没告诉我这个，”Draco指责，瞪着Harry。

“因为这没关系，”Harry辩护说。“Victoria在这儿是安全的。”

“我今天早上已经和Kingsley谈过，他会加密关于Victoria的文件，”Severus说。“不是说现在这很重要，但它会被继续保持不为人知。目的是让黑魔王尽可能久的找不到关于她的事。眼下，他知道的所有事都是来自魔法部。”

“有任何可能他能追踪Victoria是个Malfoy吗？”Remus问。

“我确保了他还以为她是我的，”Harry回答。

“而我拿回了所有关于她的她在她母亲照顾下的文件，”Narcissa说。

Harry惊奇的看着她。

“我告诉过你我妻子足智多谋，”Lucius愉快的拖长声音说。

Harry飞快的往他的方向怒视一眼，又把目光转回Narcissa，她正对他微笑着。

“当你和Draco忙着在对角巷购物的时候，我能联系魔法部的几个人，得到了Victoria的出生记录，”她解释。“现在那儿没有任何她存在的记录，除了关于你是她教父的。”

“你知道这个？”Harry问Draco。

“不，”Draco承认，相当勉强的瞄着他父亲。“但我应该想到的。”

“你应该，”Lucius同意，“但你母亲处理好了，而他们的记忆被消除了，”他斜瞟了Harry一眼，“当然，现在我在魔法部的联系没有了。”

Harry张开嘴，闭上。放弃的叹口气。他不能抱怨他们违法，当他自己常常这么做的时候。他把两任魔法部长扯了进来，肯定不能挑剔Narcissa掩盖他们的踪迹。

“罪犯，”他对Narcissa说，悲哀的微笑着。

她微笑回应，点点头。“必须在一起，”她完成这话。

Draco奇怪的看着他们，知道他们的话后面有点什么，但不明白是什么。Harry还不想解释它。这只是他和Narcissa的方式说明他们是家庭，尽管很奇怪。

“那么，其他食死徒会去忙着他们没用的搜索，”Remus总结说，试图继续。

“是，”Severus说。“真的关注是拿斯莱特林们怎么办。”

“我想Draco和Blaise已经为这种情况制订了一些计划，”Harry说。

“我们是的，”Draco说。“但我们没有计划到你打算在同一时间袭击黑魔王。”

“我不明白这有什么区别，”Harry承认。

“原来的计划是隐藏起整个家庭，”Severus解释。“我相信现在没有这必要了。整个家庭都突然消失太引人猜疑，没必要冒这种风险。黑魔王只关心，在这点上，是我去年六七年级的学生。”

“为什么他要找他们，到底？”Harry问。“找些更年长和更……有经验的人不是更合理吗？”

“他们更易被蛊惑，”Severus简短的说。“他能欺骗这些年轻人，把他们塑造成他想要的。”

“而一旦他得到他们，他可以顺便得到那些中立的家庭，”Lucius指出。“这是他补充他的人手的迅速方式。”

Harry看了一眼Draco，他现在正盯着地板。伏地魔的计划，很不幸，开始变得更加合理了。

“最大的关注点之一是事实上我是唯一一个知道这任务的人，”Severus说，评估的看着Harry。

“所有这些都依赖于我能在星期六杀死他，”Harry说。

Severus点点头。

“你会及时准备好？”Remus关切的问。

Harry沉重的叹口气。“老实说？我不知道我技术上准备好了这种事，但我必须，所以我会的。我有些事需要处理，但我想它不难完成。等时间真的到了，我只要确保我在杀他之前先杀了Nagini。”

“而你觉得你做的时候他会站在那儿？”Severus讽刺的问。

Harry闭上眼睛，回忆着五年级时伏地魔和邓不利多之间的决斗，颤抖一下。“不，”他说，“我见过伏地魔决斗。”他皱着眉。“实际上，想到这点，技术上来说我以前跟他决斗过。”

“Harry，我目睹了那次，你肯定不能指望它再次发生，”Lucius警告。

Harry睁开眼摇摇头。“我不会，”他承认，他眉头皱得更深。“但我猜想我应该考虑换根魔杖。我能用其他魔杖吗？”

成年人交换了目光，评估的看着Harry和Draco。

“Draco，让Harry试试你的魔杖，”Narcissa说。

“我的魔杖肯定不会适合他，”Draco抗议，但他还是从口袋里抽出他的魔杖递给Harry。

Harry犹豫着接了过来，感觉着指尖下温暖的木头。它感觉很对，和握着他自己的魔杖没太大区别。紧张的看了一眼Draco，他用魔杖指着边桌上的一本书。

“书本飞来。”

那本书立刻漂了过来，Draco一把抓住了它，对Harry皱着眉。“做点更难的，”他命令。

“像什么？”Harry问，他的表情扭曲一点。这是严肃的事，真的不是时候去想他拿Draco的魔杖做什么更难的事。（注释）

Draco奇怪的看了他一眼，然后假笑起来抓到了Harry的思绪。“卑鄙，”他说。“试着变形那把椅子看看。”

“我用我自己的魔杖都做不到，”Harry反对。

“你说你做不到是指什么？”Draco喊道。

“我们上课的时候没学过怎么做这种事，”Harry指出“而且我恐怕在我所有的课外学习中，我永远不必变形一把见鬼的椅子来救自己的命，”他反驳道。

“哦，给我你的魔杖，”Draco命令。“让我看看我能不能用你的。父亲几年前就教过我这个咒语了。”

翻翻眼睛，Harry递出他的魔杖。他意识到成年人都带着兴趣看着这试验。他肯定Severus，尤其是，不愿听他们多余的争执，但他什么也没说。

如果他自己不是那么吃惊，Harry可能会大笑Draco震惊的表情，他轻松的施了咒语，把椅子变成桌子又变了回来。Harry立刻被指导这个咒语的机制，他也做到了一样的事。

他们坐着瞪视对方。“Harry，魔杖选择巫师，”Draco缓缓的说。“我用你的魔杖不该感觉这么自然。”

Harry耸耸肩。这也是他原本以为的，但他知道什么。他们都转头询问的看着成年人。

“你是对的，Draco，”Remus说，滑进教授模式。“魔杖确实选择巫师。任何人都能用别人的魔杖，但它总是不会太合适，所以施咒语不会一样有效。”

“Neville，”Harry说。

Remus点点头。“是，Neville用的是他父亲的魔杖，直到它在魔法部断了。我猜想去年有了根新魔杖，他的咒语进步很大？”他问。

Harry回想了一会儿，然后点点头。

“我猜想他去年魔咒课不那么笨拙了，”Draco勉强承认。

Harry奇怪的看着他。“你怎么会知道？”他问。

“我和你一起上魔咒课，”Draco反驳。

“是，但为什么你会注意Neville的魔咒？”Harry困惑的问。

Draco的脸红了，但他对Harry假笑着。“我没注意Longbottom的魔咒，你这个笨蛋，我注意的是你的。”

“哦，”Harry说，眨眨眼。

“你总是和他搭档。无论Granger和Weasley是不是处的好，无论如何，”Draco说。“去年我每次转身你都跟着我，我决定也一直留意你，”他耸耸肩。“所以，我注意到Longbottom没像我指望他会的那样伤害你。”

“讨厌的混蛋，”Harry说，拍打着Draco的脑袋。

Draco吃吃笑着，抓住Harry的手让他不能再打他。

“我们可以继续了？”Severus冷笑说。

Harry和Draco尽责的把他们的注意力移回Remus，他正激怒的摇着头。

“是，你们清楚的理解使用别人的魔杖不总是有效，”Remus说。“我只能冒险猜测，但你们魔杖说明你们俩非常合适。特别是，你们的魔法。”

他犹豫了一刻，看着男孩们。“我只能说你们都平衡了光明和黑暗魔法。而你们的魔杖，你们的魔法认出了它们在你们体内。”

Harry怀疑的看着Draco的魔杖。“那么，怎么样，魔杖看出了我们有同样的魔法？”他问。

“但这不合理，”Draco反对。“说到魔法，Harry和我的力量显然不同。”

“是吗？”Remus问，他摇摇头。“你们过去的经验并不能说服我你们有不同。我想恰恰是那些经验区分了你们。Harry被要求专注于防御，所以这是他的力量。但既然你最近有必要学习更多防御，你能尽快掌握它吗？”他问Draco。

Draco慢慢点点头。“而Harry在学习进攻咒语的时候也能很快掌握它们，”他说。

“正是如此，”Remus说。“你们都是强大，有力量的巫师。事情很简单，在你们年轻的生命里，你们各自喜爱不同的魔法方向。这不是说你们没有潜质去学习其他方面。从你们显然能使用对方的魔杖判断，你们在魔法方面的力量，整体来说，非常相似。”

“这是说我在魔药上面也真的可以像Draco一样聪明吗？”Harry困惑的问。

Remus咳嗽起来。“嗯，显然环境条件在你的学习中起到了作用，”他说，试图圆滑的回答。

Lucius吃吃笑起来，发现Severus的怒容非常有趣。“是，Harry，”他懒洋洋的说。“如果你接受了和Draco一样的指导，也许你会显示更多的魔药天赋。”

“就像Draco如果有你一样的经历，他也会显示更多防御的天赋，”Remus飞快的补充。

“另一件没有被提到的事，是你对这项课程是否有兴趣，”Severus讽刺的说。“天赋也许有，但如果没有兴趣或努力那就什么都谈不上。”

Harry叹口气，后悔他问了这种问题。Draco显然也看到了危险，问了另一个问题。“那么，Harry要面对黑魔王的时候，他和我真要交换魔杖？”

Severus眯起眼睛。“有一个咒语他绝对必须能施展，”他说，回答了Draco，但他的目光紧盯着Harry。

“什么？你要我用索命咒试验Draco的魔杖？”Harry怀疑的问。

Severus的目光指向还挂在墙上的挂毯。Harry跟随他的目光，沉重的咽下口水。他真的不想做，但他需要知道他能不能用Draco的魔杖成功的施咒。他看了一眼Draco。Draco微微耸耸肩，点下头。不特别鼓舞人心。

Harry慢慢站起来，紧紧握住Draco的魔杖，走向挂毯。

“Severus，这真有必要吗？”Narcissa尖锐的问。

“是，”Severus冰冷的回答。

Harry扭头瞪了一眼Severus，该死的混帐就在他的嘴边。他成功的忍住了，气氛已经足够紧张了，但他还是想。Severus情绪不高，事情开始变得就像他要把情绪发泄在他身上。

他真的不觉得Narcissa或者Draco需要看到他施索命咒。不在他头天刚刚杀了Bellatrix之后。但他知道建议他们谁离开是毫无意义的。Remus看起来对这发展也相当不安，但无能为力。

Harry的目光落到Lucius身上。Lucius沉着镇定。没有生气，没有恐慌，没有困扰。

“深呼吸，然后专注在力量上，”他冷静的说。

Harry再次点点头，精神上吸收了一些Lucius的镇静，试图不要被他从Lucius Malfoy那儿学习如何施展索命咒的事实困扰。

没有处在危险中而施展这个咒语有很大不同。他打下那幅画像的时候也没有危险，但他那个时候正在愤怒中。这次是精确的算计，Harry不喜欢这样。提醒他自己他需要在几天内杀死伏地魔，Harry坚定了他的决心，专心在他的魔法上。

他对着挂毯举起魔杖。

“阿瓦达索命！”

他看着它跌落到地上。

“我能用Draco的魔杖，”他平板的说，转身面对其他人。

Draco，Narcissa，和Remus都睁大眼睛震惊的看着他，但Lucius和Severus看起来带着冷酷的满意。

Draco突然浑身一阵猛烈的颤抖，Harry关心的匆匆赶到他身边，但他在真的碰到他之前犹豫了。不确定Draco现在是不是会让他安慰。Draco拉过他的手解决了这疑问。

“别傻了，”他嘟哝着，靠着Harry，头搁在他肩上。Harry抚摸着Draco的背，以某种他希望是安抚的模式。

Remus清清喉咙。“我很吃惊，然而，我应该想的到，”他静静的说。

“我很高兴我不是唯一一个他试图常常惊吓的人，”Severus讽刺的说。

“该死的怎么了！”Harry喊道，焦躁挫败。“我今天他妈的到底干了什么让你生气了？只不过是我没有对一切太严肃来满足你？如果是这样，那我道歉。我知道这是认真的。我昨天杀人了！我坐在这儿计划再次杀人！所有那些斯莱特林的命运落在我手上，就像在你手上一样！但是见鬼的，我在尽力而为。如果还不够好，那就告诉我你到底想要我怎么样！”

他的爆发后，房间陷入了安静。他愠怒的瞪着地板好一会儿。

“好，”他冰冷的说。“你想要证据我真的不是在否认或者回避任何事？”

他突然站起来，开始在冷冰冰的壁炉前踱步，不理会Draco的抗议和Remus温和的警告他镇静。

“今天是星期天，我的时间是到下个星期六伏地魔计划再次召唤他所有手下之前。他期待你招募你所有的斯莱特林，在星期六把他们吸纳进他的力量——中立的那些，和其他相信他们真的想成为食死徒的。但你不会，这可能是你急切的最大因素之一，因为没有回头路了。你要相信我真的能做到，否则你就完蛋了。我们都会完蛋。”

他停下来看了一眼Severus。这个男人的表情什么也没透露，但他的眼睛危险的闪动着。Harry哼了一声，继续踱步。

“那么，问题是，这个星期会发生什么事让一切成功？就像你说的，今天我们计划。我们把所有要做的事情放到一起，你决定是不是真能成功。因为我们都知道说起来一切都放在我肩膀上，我也指望你确保我的方向是正确的。我怎么会落得有Severus Snape做我见鬼的导师——父亲形象，我真不知道，”他困惑的说。

“我不是你父亲，”Severus恼怒的反驳。

Harry冷笑看着他。“你够了。是你这个混蛋整天叫我孩子，整天提醒我就像个见鬼的家长的样子。而我听了。我也许反抗，但我该死的听了。别问我怎么回事。我想过了，我还是找不到答案。”

他的目光扫过其他人。“不知为什么，我有Narcissa像个母亲一样忙乱我照顾我。我还有三个像父亲的人！我一辈子里几乎一个都没有！而现在，现在我有你们三个，我不知道为什么想附和你们，想让你们骄傲。因为Draco，我甚至有了Lucius，不是你们听过的最傻的事吗，想想我们不能忍受对方，”他激烈的说。

他可以感觉到愤怒的眼泪开始积聚，他瞪着的这群人现在以不同程度的震惊瞪着他。这不是他想要说的。

“Harry，”Remus安抚的说。

“不！”Harry喊道，“该死！我抱歉。我不是故意要说这种话。难怪Severus会对我生气，既然我不能像我应该的那样做好事情。人们的生命危在旦夕，而我还在唠叨些无意义的狗屎。”

“这不是无意义，Harry，”Narcissa温柔的说。

Harry的手紧紧抓住他的头发，再次开始来回走着。他甚至没意识到他停下了。他再次开始飞快的说着，试图继续下去，而忘记他愚蠢的错误。

“计划。第一件要完成的事是我要带Ron和Hermione跟我去完成邓不利多交付的任务。如果我不能完成这个，那么它改变了一切。我已经完成了最艰难的部分，剩下要做的事实际上有点虎头蛇尾。在任何人抱怨之前，”他说，特意盯着Draco，“我要到Hogwarts去做。那儿应该够安全。”

他皱着眉。“我去那儿的时候也会去拿那把剑，”他说。“我想它可能是最佳方法，给我杀死Nagini。”他心不在焉的对自己点点头。“是，我想我能用那把剑和我自己的蛇尽快干掉她。”

“用那把见鬼的格兰芬多之剑杀死她也很合适，”他说，残酷的冷笑着。“伏地魔一定会被这事气疯了。当然，他到时候应该知道了。他会知道他彻底完蛋了。”

他再次对自己点点头，没发现其他人交换的警惕的目光。“我们会需要消失柜，我也得和凤凰社好好谈谈。因为我们会需要所有人。这个星期这里会充满了中立的斯莱特林，但是总之我们也不会一直在这儿。或者，我不会总在这儿，无论如何。”

“我们应该联系Kingsley，今天带他来这儿参与计划，”他接着说。他畏缩了。“实际上，我想这是你们为什么昨天和他讨论的原因，是吗？他可能会太忙着试图理清魔法部。我打赌那儿一定一片混乱。但是也许他还是可以晚点来一会儿。”

他意识到他还没有看过预言家日报，断定这也许是好事。在发生的所有事之后，他真的不需要听到所有人的恐慌状态。只要再一个星期。有了他斯莱特林家庭的帮助，Harry将要对抗伏地魔，有希望永久的结束它。

当他旋身面对其他人的时候，他们都吃了一惊。“随你们怎么嘲笑变成了我家庭的一员，”他假笑着。“邓不利多是对的，伏地魔将付出代价。”

“Harry，你疯了吗？”Draco不能相信的问，挑起眉毛。

Harry残忍的大笑起来。“不，”他说。“信不信由你，我完全知道我在说什么。这将是忙碌的一周。”

··········

“哦，这可是有趣的一天，”Draco讽刺的拖长声音说。

Harry看着浴室敞开的门，Draco正注视着水池上方的镜子。他觉得Draco只穿一条银色睡裤很性感。但他不太肯定Draco现在想听这些。Draco实际上听起来相当生气，但是Harry不确定为什么。

可能是他们今天做的任何事。Harry整天都在和每个人一遍又一遍的争论不同地方，甚至包括Kingsley，他短暂的停留了一会儿又回去魔法部继续清理工作。他完全迷失在他跟Severus的无数次争论里。跟Draco也好不到那儿去。他发现他跟Draco还算强点的唯一理由是Draco让Severus替他进行了许多其他的争斗。

四个斯莱特林对两个格兰芬多讨论这样重要的计划，以及之前需要完成的所有事，并不愉快。随着时间过去，他们早上引发的不稳定气氛越来越频繁。

Harry很庆幸没有人提起他关于父母的爆发。他现在回忆起他所说得都觉得羞耻，唯愿他能收回它。但是有了太多次爆发了，已经掩过了第一次。他也不是唯一一个转而咆哮和表达他的挫败的人。

没人喜欢Harry的主意，因为他们将冒很多大风险。Harry被指责了不止一次他体内的格兰芬多够十个人用——这点Draco非常愤怒，因为他想不通Harry怎么还有空间留给斯莱特林。

Harry很惊奇的是Lucius对他的支持比其他人多。Draco害怕要发生的事因此而生气。Remus和Narcissa担忧而且太胆小。Severus彻头彻尾的以各种各样的理由对他生气。但是Lucius，今天的大部分时候都不知何故的维持了镇静。

是Lucius在Harry和Severus快要用咒语攻击对方的时候插进他们之间。Lucius是唯一平静的支持Harry勇猛的主意的人。Lucius是一个完全的政客，就像Severus是个完全的间谍，觉得有必要把所有事都尽可能的保密。

但是最后，他们达成了一致。Harry和Severus综合了他们的主意，所以他们的风险将被尽可能的最小化。这还是会是疯狂复杂的一周。有太多事情需要完成，他们才能成功的赢得最后之战。

“Harry，你有没有听到我？”Draco激怒的问。

“是，我听到你了，”Harry疲倦的说。

他坐在床尾，手肘撑在膝盖上，头搁在手上。他准备好了上床，如果他能聚集到足够力量拉开被子爬进去。只有Draco的问题需要对付——而他不知道问题是什么。

依然低垂着视线，Harry看到Draco的光脚穿过房间，笔直停到他面前。沉默扩展着，直到Harry不能再忍受。

“我到底做了什么事让你生气了？”他疲惫的问。“无论我做了什么，我道歉。”

Draco厌烦的哼了一声。“你没有歉意，”他反驳。

“好，那我不道歉，”Harry平板的说。“无论你想要什么，Draco，我要上床了。”

“别像这样，”Draco恼怒的说。

“我今天已经厌倦了吵架，”Harry说。“无论什么让你对我不满，我想要弥补，但我甚至不知道我做了什么。见鬼，这不是真的。我今天说了太多事让你生气，那么我看没什么希望我能做点什么让你对我高兴点，”他沮丧的耸耸肩。

“自怜不适合你，Potter，”Draco讽刺的说。

“闭嘴，Malfoy，”Harry反击，被Draco的话和以这种语气说他的姓激怒了。每一天事情都越来越难对付，而他够悲惨了，屋子里的每一个人都出于这样那样的理由对他不满。

他突然站起来，粗暴的推开Draco。

“Harry，等等！”Draco命令，抓住他的胳膊。

“等什么？”Harry问，扯回他的手臂。“等你再嘲笑我？等你再侮辱我？我该死的累了，Draco。这是该死的最漫长的一天，我甚至还没有做任何实际的事。”他走向门口。

“你想去哪儿？”Draco质问。

“找个没人再瞪着我的地方睡觉，”Harry吼道，甩上了门。

他完全打算下楼到厨房去，但前门的诱惑拉扯着他。从衣架上抓起Draco的斗篷，他喊来Winky替他拿来他的魔杖，溜出屋子幻影显形了。

当他光脚走在高锥克山谷冰冷的草地时，手链热了起来。

你在哪儿？

安全。

Harry，回家。

过会儿。

Harry。

我只需要些时间独处。

过了几秒钟，手链终于再次温暖起来。

我会等你。

他已经为冲出来觉得傻了，但他还不准备回去。一整天他被指责是个高度紧张的笨蛋已经够了。

他气他自己又哭了，但他坐在他父母和Sirius的墓之间，他看来不能克制他自己。他从来没有像过去这个月一样哭的这么多。但话说回来，他以前也没有这么多理由哭。

他甚至没有为前天失去生命的人哀悼过。所有发生在魔法部的事是一片混乱。斯克林杰的葬礼安排在这个星期稍晚，但Harry不确定他会去，尽管觉得有点失礼。

他从Hermione那儿收到一封信，担心他做得怎么样。他让Hedwig送了回信，安慰她他很好，计划在第二天和她和Ron碰头，但他回想陋居的时候，只记得Fleur穿着她满是煤灰的婚纱。他们有理由庆幸，因为他们都活下来了，但还是有那么多事情不对。

所有围绕着他的事情都开始混乱。他被困在暴风一般的活动里，他不再肯定这是伏地魔还是他自己的创造。这是行动和反击——双方的。

它终将结束，而且很快，否则Harry要崩溃了。他努力又努力的尝试，但甚至他开始关心的人也对他生气。有那么多事情要应付，而他感觉那么孤独。

“我害怕，”他突然说。“我怕的都要疯了。”

告诉他的父母和Sirius不会伤害任何人。墓石沉默平静，他的声音传不远。Draco的斗篷帮他溶进了阴影，坐在地上，没人能看到他，就算有人会在晚上十一点出来。

“我不让自己害怕，”他说。“天，我不肯定我甚至有时间害怕。但今天——”

他停下来，打断他自己。“我想我应该回头提一下我有些，呃，没想到过的人帮我，”他说。就算在无人的墓地，他也不敢提任何名字。他施了个Severus教他的静音咒，他知道的最强的一个，以便他能自由的说话。

“Remus说你们会认可，或者你们最终会，”他说，叹口气。“我不知道你们会不会，但我愿意这么想。他们在他们的生命里看到了很多。他们不是那种会为随便什么事害怕的类型。”

他安静了好几分钟。

“但是今天……今天我看到了他们的恐惧，”他低声说。“而这绝对吓到了我。我是说，我知道他们为我担心。而Draco，我知道他害怕。他该死的有好理由害怕。他们都生我的气，因为他们害怕我做不到我需要做的事。他们都以为我是个傻瓜才想的到我的计划。这是那种一颗子弹的赌博。我想如果我搞砸了，这次我逃不过了。”

Harry抽了抽鼻子，在他自己的耳朵里听起来相当可怜。他是可怜，他意识到。他坐在墓地中央，只穿着他的睡裤和他男朋友的斗篷，跟他死去的父母和教父说话。

他把脚缩到身体下面，手臂抱住膝盖，蜷缩在斗篷里面。它闻起来像Draco，他希望他在家里床上。

“Remus和Severus，他们竟然敢提起你们为我的牺牲，”他说，“我反应的不好。”

他忧伤的吃吃笑了，看着墓石上Sirius的名字。“我实际上反击了一点。够吓人的，我想你会为它骄傲。但我不骄傲。我只是……空虚。”

而且孤单单的自我放逐到墓地里。

“上帝，也许我是个容易激动的傻孩子，就像我今天一直被指责的，”他悲哀的说。

他再次陷入沉静，迷失在他的思绪里。

“你知道一整天反对他们有多困难吗？”他突然问。“我肯定你们不会怀疑这本身就是场战斗。所以我觉得这么疲倦和空虚。我花了很大力气来对抗他们。我不能说我一直合理，但我很坚决。”

他思索着停下来。“我必须坚决。我必须自信的去做，”他说。“否则就意味着我的死亡。他们想要我意识到，明白我可能被杀，好像我还不清楚似的。但我该怎么办，如果我专心等死？”

他叹口气。“Draco，他专心在死的可能性上。这是他现在奋斗了很久的事。其他人，也是，他们……呃，他们有强烈的自我保护意识。难题就在他们以为我没有。”

他在黑暗里耸耸肩。“也许我没有，”他承认。“或者也许只是不一样。我现在真的感觉不到它，但我想我能自信的说我的乐观主义比其他人强太多了。”

他毫不欢乐的大笑起来。“见鬼，就算这一分钟我的乐观可能也比其他人加起来的要多。好吧，也许除了Remus，”他下结论。

“只不过很难给除了自己之外的这么多人提供乐观，”他轻声说。“而我想以后几天，我要提供更多希望给很多很多其他人。”

头搁在膝盖上，他坐在那儿很久，让宁静和沉着的感觉包围着他。

译注，这里用的是Harder，当然，Harry想歪了，可是我很难翻歪，谁能给个建议？


	43. Chapter 43

Harry不吃惊他回到格里莫广场的时候被包围了。

“你去哪儿了？”

“你干吗了？”

“显然我给了你们又一个理由对我生气，”Harry干巴巴的说。他脱下Draco的斗篷，镇静的把它挂回架子上。Winky晚点会把它收了清洁干净。

“你穿成这样出去了？”

“是，感谢你们的关心。对不起让大家担忧了，但我忙着沉湎于一会儿自怜的内心斗争。现在，如果你们不介意，我要上楼睡觉了。”他对自己的脏脚皱着眉。“在我洗澡之后。然后，到早上，我会从某个地方找到决心，开始该死的又一天。晚安。”

他对他们所有人点点头，然后走上楼梯。他快走到二楼其他人才反应过来。

“哦，这可真是没想到，”Narcissa说。

“那孩子迟早是我的死因，”Severus回应。

走向三楼的时候，他听不见后面的评论。他没有改变步伐，听到有人跑上楼梯跟在他后面，相当肯定是Draco决定撵上他。

“Harry？”Draco犹豫的喊着他。

“是，Draco？”Harry回答，走进他们的浴室，脱下又湿又脏的睡裤，而且不是好的湿和脏。他打开淋浴的水，但停下来，意识到Draco还没有回答，扭头看着他。

Draco紧皱着眉头。“你没事吧？”他问。

Harry温柔的笑了。“我好极了，”他说，“我只是需要洗澡。”

Draco困惑的点点头，靠在洗脸台上等着。

Harry飞快的洗干净。Draco只是眯着眼睛看着Harry擦干，找到条Draco的睡裤穿上。

“你还生我的气？”Harry问。

“是，”Draco回答，但他听起来更困惑和难过，而不是生气。

Harry坐在床边，拉过Draco，他没有反抗，坐在他身边。

“我今晚学到了某些东西，”他说。

“是什么？”Draco警惕的问。

“你是个斯莱特林，”Harry微笑着说。

Draco蔑视的挑起一条眉毛。“了不起，”他讽刺的说。“你发现了我们其他人已经知道了六年的事。见鬼，我从会说话就知道我是个斯莱特林。分院帽只是个过场。”

Harry的笑容扩大了。“啊，是，分院帽，”他说。“记得我们的‘谈话’吗？你比较我的斯莱特林和格兰芬多倾向的那次？”

Draco点点头，他的表情充满猜疑。

Harry挪动着舒适的坐在床上，腿压在身下，Draco跟着他，直到他们面对面坐好。

“我那天故意没告诉你一些事，”Harry承认。“分院帽想把我分进斯莱特林，但我相当激烈的反对这个主意，所以他把我放进了格兰芬多。”

Draco闭上眼睛，摇摇头。“这解释了太多，”他低声说。

“是的，”Harry同意。“这就是我今晚终于明白的事。”

Draco再次睁开眼睛，皱眉看着Harry。“你在说什么？”他问。

“你被当作一个斯莱特林养大。Severus和你父母也一样。我被养大……呃，我被当作什么也不是养大，直到我在Hogwarts上学，”Harry苦涩的说。他摇摇头，抛开关于Dursley家的思绪。“但那时起，我被当作格兰芬多养大，即使我有些斯莱特林特质。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“你活脱脱是个模范格兰芬多，”他干巴巴的说。

“唔，是，”Harry同意的嘟哝。“我不能说我特别喜欢这样，但这是真的。我想这就是我们现在的问题。”

“Harry，你简直莫名其妙，”Draco愠怒的说。

“是，嗯，这两天我没什么事合情合理的，”Harry反驳。“我从一个极端到另一个极端，周而复始的想克制自己情绪，并且维持自己的镇定。我们甚至还没有讨论这整个夏天对我的影响。”

“你没有后悔任何事，是吗？”Draco问。

Harry一手安抚的放在Draco膝上，另一只手摸着他脖子上的戒指。他微笑着，“不，我完全不后悔我们。”他的微笑黯淡了。“但是，我有点担忧你会开始后悔跟我在一起。”

Draco想说话，但Harry让他安静，一根手指放到Draco唇上。“不，等等，”他说。“只要听就好，”他补充，Draco激怒的拍开他的手。

Draco点点头，但看起来不怎么开心。

Harry叹口气。“我真的不想现在讨论。我只知道我最近的情绪起伏很大，发生了太多事。我自己甚至也不特别想待在我身边，尤其是在我变成了个哭涕涕的傻瓜的时候，一次又一次，”他自我厌恶的说。

“你有理由，”Draco反驳。

Harry摇摇头。“是，我知道。但我不觉得它的任何借口，”他说。

“当然，战争和死亡不是哭的借口，”Draco平板的说。

“上帝，闭嘴好吗，Draco，”Harry恼怒的嘟哝。“这不是我想谈的。”

Draco翻翻眼睛，但是故意抿紧了嘴唇。

“谢谢你，”Harry愠怒的说，不觉得特别满意。

Draco对他冷笑，但保持了沉默。

“无论如何，”Harry喷口气。“我努力想说的是斯莱特林重视自我保护高于大部分人。你是个斯莱特林，Severus和你父母也一样。我有点忘记了，或者说完全没注意，直到今天晚上。我……呃，别管我做了什么，但我今晚提醒了我自己这个事实。”

Draco重新猜疑的皱着眉，但Harry不理会他的表情。

“今晚我真正认识到每个人都为了这个星期要发生的事害怕到死，”他匆匆的继续。“而我真的没有关注。”他透过睫毛看着Draco。“你们是为此生我的气？”

Draco凝视他好几秒，但最后慢慢点点头。“你看来不关心你过几天可能会死，”他低声说，好像说大了声音，事情就会变成真的。

相对恐怖的话题，Harry得意的微笑了。“看，你是个斯莱特林，”他宣称。“这就是我今晚学到的。”

Draco揉着他的脸，翻翻眼睛。“你真疯了，”他说，他的声音被手捂住了。

“但我没有，”Harry急切的说。“我只是用和你不同的方式对待事情。你要杀死邓不利多的时候想的是什么？”他突然问。

Draco放下手，茫然的盯着Harry。“这见鬼的有什么关系？”

“哦，别介意，我来告诉你，”Harry急躁的说，不理睬Draco突然的瞪视。“你想的是不要死。自我保护。这是你看待事情的方式。”

“而这是你应该的看待事情的方式，”Draco生气的反诘。

Harry摇摇头。“但这不是我的方式，”他说。“我看待事情没有关注在不要死上。我看待事情是要继续活着。”

“它们是一样的，”Draco反驳。

“它们不是，”Harry坚持说。“一个消极而一个积极。”

Draco再次皱起眉，但现在看来在思考。

“你去年的整个关注都是不要死，而它实际上在慢慢杀死你，”Harry认真的说，拼命的想让Draco明白他所看到的。

“我也许有很多斯莱特林的特性，但自我保护显然不在其中，因为我不会这样做事，”他继续。“也许这是我体内的格兰芬多告诉我死也不要躺下来祈祷不要死，因为我要行动，尽一切努力保证我会活着。”

他的表情扭曲。“也可能是我体内的格兰芬多告诉我应该勇敢，只要能克制就永不承认害怕。我现在知道你们可能需要听到我真的怕得要命怕有什么事情出问题，我们都会死。这样你才真的知道我不想死。”

“因为我不想死，”Harry飞快的继续。“我真的不，但是我真的没有时间或者耐心去像你们这样处理自我保护。”

“你绝对没有耐心，”Draco挖苦的说。

“我没有，”Harry同意，咧嘴笑着。

“那么，你怎么能该死的自信你会活过所有这些？”Draco问。“你不该至少有一点点担心你要面对活着的最强大的巫师吗？”

Harry冷静下来，试图理清他的思绪，想出来该怎么回答。

“Draco，我是担心，”他慢慢的说。“如果我让自己想的话，我会怕死。而且，上帝，我最近已经受够了我身边的斯莱特林把它塞到我喉咙里，我觉得我要被这知识噎死了。”

了然出现在Draco的眼睛里。“而你已经被噎住了，不是吗？”他说。这不是一个问句。

“是，”Harry静静的说。“Draco，我真的不能用你的方式来对付这事。我想，潜意识里，我在尝试，因为这是你和Severus想要我做的——用完全的斯莱特林的态度去处理一切。这对我不行。上帝，它在慢慢的把我逼疯，我要崩溃了。”

“而今天，我们都在把它塞到你的喉咙里，你不能再应付了，”Draco说，叹口气。

Harry耸耸肩。“是，但今晚我让自己想明白了。我想我是两个学院的奇怪混合，但我需要采纳最适合我的。”

Draco猜疑的打量着他。“那么，什么是最适合你的？”

“我要带着信心去做，”Harry立刻说。“如果我逗留在死的可能性上，我想我们都会死，这太见鬼了。最近两天，我已经想死亡想很多了。有好理由，”他承认。“昨天魔法部死的所有那些人，有几个是因为我死的。”

他停下来，一半期待着Draco会说点什么。他没有，Harry继续说。

“那太悲哀可怕，也许我应该哀悼和考虑我自己的死亡，我想我是的，”他承认。他摇摇头。“这让我听起来是个可怕的人，但我真的没有时间。如果我让发生的事夺走了我全部的信心，那我们就真正的完蛋了。”

“你不是个可怕的人，Harry，”Draco温柔的说。“恰恰相反。”

Harry给了他一个小小的微笑。“无论我是什么，我要结合格兰芬多的勇敢和斯莱特林的聪明，我会把一切做好，让它成功，”他说。“不再怀疑自己。”

“我还是对这些不高兴，提醒你，”Draco说。他的假笑回来了。“但我会在你身边。”h

“那是我需要的，”Harry感激的说。“我要带着信心去做，但一部分是因为我知道我不是一个人完成一切的。”

Draco推着他躺下，压在他身上。“你不是一个人，Harry，”他抵着Harry的唇低声说，然后占领了它们。

·········

“你知道除非你回来我们才能继续我们的计划，”Severus冰冷的说，走进厨房。

“是，Severus，”Harry镇定的回答，把更多面包塞进嘴里。

Severus把赫奇帕奇的杯子和斯莱特林的挂坠盒放在Harry面前的桌上。

“恶！我要在这儿吃饭！”Harry说，立刻咽下他的面包，觉得他们应该庆幸他居然没有吐到满桌。他厌恶的皱皱鼻子。“Winky，你能帮我拿来背包吗，谢谢。”

他不理会桌边挑起的眉毛，一等Winky拿来背包，立刻把魂器塞了进去。他不打算在伏地魔的碎片坐在桌上的时候吃饭。

“这太恶心了，真没准备好，”他嘟哝着。把包扔到房间一测，继续他的早餐。

Severus面无表情的看着他。“就在我以为你的行为不可能更奇特的时候，”他说。

Harry无耻的对他笑着。“啊，但没有我你的生命多乏味，”他说。

Draco和Lucius愉快的哼了一声，而Remus和Narcissa试图用茶杯掩饰他们突然的微笑。

“精确，”Severus说，走到他的自己的座位。“我不知道如果我有一刻的平静能够休息，我该做什么。”

“如果我得不到任何平静，那你也不能。你可以把这当作你多年以来如此对待我的报复，Harry快活的说，叉起一块香肠撕咬着。

Severus瞪着他。“Harry，为什么你今天早上你这么讨厌的高兴？“他问。”你会以为你的午夜逃亡拖慢了你。而且你昨晚到底在哪儿？“

“呃，我出去了？“Harry建议。

“每个人都为你担心，Harry，”Remus温和的责备。

“是，我知道，对不起，”Harry静静的说。“我只是需要想想。但我现在好了，”他高兴的补充。

“有多久，”Severus阴沉的嘟哝。

“Severus，这孩子最近经历了很多，”Narcissa责备。“他的行为是可以预期的，实际上可能比这糟得多。”

“Merlin禁止比这还糟，”Severus冷嘲说。

“好了，Severus，”Lucius愉悦的拖长声音说。“他控制得够好了。也许你要面对更多，如果你对付的是……比如说，Harry的某个朋友，”他建议。

Severus颤抖一下，Harry对他假笑。“你知道伏地魔真的可能根据预言选择Neville去标记，”他快活的指出。

Severus被他的茶呛到了，使得Harry大笑起来。

“Longbottom会怕到一直躲在角落里，”Draco说，窃笑起来。“他永远不能和Severus一起工作。”

Remus微笑着。“Neville很勇敢，但他还没傻到接受Severus，”他同意。

“嘿！”Harry抗议，尽管他还在大笑。

“你得承认，Harry，”Remus说。“不是什么人都会让自己和Severus以及三个Malfoy结盟。”

“哈！瞧，这恰恰显示了我有多聪明，不是傻，”Harry傲慢的宣称。

“也许跟Harry一起工作毕竟不是那么可怕，”Severus流畅的说，在一片笑声中。“精确，可能更糟。”

Harry双眼放光，然后再度埋头到他的早餐里。

“无论你昨晚在哪儿，看来都帮了你很大的忙，”Remus观察说。

Harry喝了一口他的南瓜汁，扫了一眼桌边的每个人，都盯着他。“我，呃，去高锥克山谷的墓地见我的父母和Sirius了，”他最终静静的说，为他的坦白收到几记瞪视。

“但是你回来的时候很高兴，”Draco脱口而出，看起来立刻后悔了。

Harry讽刺的假笑着。“是，所以我在奇异的地方发现了安慰。你的观点是什么？”

Draco脸上的表情说明他需要解释，但不确定怎么问。

“Harry，你没事吧？”Remus关切的问。“我不确定我期待什么，但我肯定没想到这个。”

“我很好，真的，”Harry轻松的说。“我猜我只是需要一点提醒我从哪儿来。”

“你格兰芬多的一面，”Draco突然明白的低声说。

Harry微笑看着他。“是，那儿帮我想通了，所以都合理了，”他说。

“那么什么合理了？”Remus困惑的问。

Harry和Draco交换了一下视线。

“Harry昨晚回来后和我谈了谈，”Draco说。他挑起一条眉毛询问，而Harry点点头。

Harry大力咀嚼着香肠，并且慷慨的给了Victoria更多香蕉，听着Draco解释。他相当愉快的发现Draco的解释比他头天晚上更加有说服力也更加简洁。Remus骄傲的看着Harry，而斯莱特林们的眉毛随着解释越抬越高。

Draco说完后Lucius哼了一声。“哦，这不是解释了很多格兰芬多吗，”他拖长声音说。

“至少，这个特别的格兰芬多，”Severus修正。他沉思的凝视着Harry。

“那不是傲慢，”他说，点明事实。

Harry摇摇头，又咬了一口面包。

“一个格兰芬多的自我保护方式，”Severus说。

Harry只是点点头，难得聪明的足以知道什么时候该闭上他的嘴。而且他知道这对Severus是个格外困难的发现。他很高兴他终于能自己想明白，而且解释得清楚到连斯莱特林也能明白，甚至尊重。

其他人都明智的保持沉默，让Severus思索Draco所说的Harry关于他对于即将到来的战役的行为和态度的理由。

“你还是个讨厌的臭小子，”Severus最后说，镇定的喝了一口茶。

咧嘴笑着，Harry点点头。

········

“也许某一天你能解释那些东西的重要意义，”Severus说，冲Harry的包点点头。他正从墙角捡起它。

Harry惊奇的看了他一眼，想知道为什么他说这种话，在他警告过Harry保密后。

“当你不再和一个黑魔王混在一起的时候，我肯定会告诉你，”Harry讽刺的说。

“我没和黑魔王混在一起，”Draco故作无辜的说。“你能告诉我。”

Harry走过去，故意拉起Draco的袖子露出他前臂上的黑魔印记。

Draco冷笑看着他，“吹毛求疵，不是吗？”

Harry以宠爱的激怒摇摇头。

Remus拉起他自己的袖子，微笑着。“我没有任何印记，”他说。

Harry思索着咬着嘴唇，“哈！但你和他混在一起，”他说，拇指指向Severus的方向。

他大笑着从餐桌边跳开，在任何人能打他脑袋之前。他觉得很好。他觉得比好一段时间以来都好。这有点奇怪，考虑到这环境，但他决定这样很好。每个人都需要一点乐观和希望，所以他会给他们——直到尖刻的斯莱特林们都噎住。他为他的想法咧嘴而笑。他们可以保持他们的悲观；他可受够了。

“我该问问你现在脑子里装的什么吗？”Draco讽刺的问，手臂环住Harry的腰。

Harry的笑容更大了。“呃，不，我能告诉你，但我不觉得你真想知道，”他说。

Draco猜疑的眯起眼睛，但他改变了话题。“我今天还是想跟你一起去，”他说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“Draco，你不能，”他说。

Draco轻啄着Harry的下唇。“涉及到这秘密，你可真是个讨厌鬼，”他厌烦的说。

Harry沉思着皱起眉。他拉近Draco，但环顾着所有人。“老实说，我有点吃惊你们谁也没能猜出我在做什么，”他承认。“如果Draco猜出来了我真的会担忧，但Severus或者Remus或者Lucius……”

他困惑的摇摇头，“我很高兴没人猜出来，但这让我想知道我是不是应该把这秘密保守到永远。”他说。

这不是Severus想他做的吗？他改变了主意？

“我有些伏地魔的东西——除了这些东西之外——我想知道它是不是也该被毁掉，”他说。

“我可以问问是什么吗？”Remus问，关心的皱着眉。

“知识，”Harry简单说。

“什么样的知识？”Lucius尖锐的问。

无意识的，Harry把Draco拉得更近，紧紧抱住他。“最最邪恶的那种知识，”他承认。“这知识使得伏地魔几乎是不死的。”

“但他不是不死的，对吗？”Draco问，睁大了眼睛。

Harry发现他抱Draco有多紧，松开了一点。“一旦我准备好了杀死他，他就不是了，”他带着冰冷的满意回答。

“除了魔法石之外，你还收回了什么给邓不利多摧毁，我真不知道，”Remus缓缓的说，现在他的眉头更深了。

“我不知道伏地魔从哪儿知道的这些。好吧，我知道有一部分他是从哪儿学来的，但我不肯定现在他还活着，”Harry说。他侧着头，精神上争辩着Slughorn还活着的可能性，没有注意到挑起的眉毛和交换的视线。“他现在可能死了，而我知道他会把这信息带进坟墓里去。我只是因为邓不利多才知道该从他那儿骗出这点。”

他心不在焉的耸耸肩。“总之，无论伏地魔从哪儿了解的，我不认为是从任何书上。他差不多为这主题写了一本他自己的书。”

“而你拥有那本书，”Severus陈述。

Harry挑起一边嘴角给了他一个笑容。“是，伏地魔相当正派的写给我一份见鬼的手册，你不觉得吗？”他厚着脸皮问。

“所以你在井里知道用什么咒语，”Remus意识到。

Harry点点头。“唔，我不知道，但Hermione和我翻译了一堆咒语供她研究，她挑选了我所需要的，”他承认。

“翻译？”Severus问，挑起眉毛。

“唔，是，”Harry紧张的承认。“为什么我要告诉每个人这些事？”他突然问。

“因为我们磨光了你的坚持，”Draco得意的说。

“翻译，Harry？”Severus插话，让Harry继续。

Harry沉重的叹口气。“伏地魔的私人笔记都是用爬说语写的，”他承认。“你给我能量魔药保持清醒的那天，我花了整个早上研究伏地魔试图杀死我的时候发生了什么事。”

“哪次？”Draco嘟哝说。

“当我是个婴儿的时候，”Harry说，翻翻眼睛。“总之，一旦我们搞清楚所有事，我把爬说语翻成英语，而Hermione都写了下来。”

“所以，这是你为什么迫不及待得想见Granger，”Draco说。

Harry作个鬼脸。

“这不是你为什么迫不及待想见她？”Draco惊奇的问。

“呃，不是，”Harry羞愧的承认。“我脑子里有个相当傻的念头，觉得Hermione也许能帮我想明白那是不是真的，”他停顿一下。“实际上，那真的不是空穴来风，够吓人的，但我读了伏地魔的日记后自己就能回答那个问题了。”

“你知道，Harry，”Draco随意的说。“我真的恨你莫名其妙的时候。”

Harry低下脑袋枕着Draco的肩膀，侧头看着Severus。Severus微微摇摇头，警告Harry不要透露任何事。他松了口气，显然Severus没有改变主意，但Severus打算怎么发展这次讨论？为什么他允许它？

他们一直徘徊在这个话题附近，但只要Harry不说明他们讨论的是魂器，他所透露的应该是安全的。他们不知道它们是什么，更别说怎么制造它们——这是好事。在他保留的所有秘密中，在他守护的所有知识中，魂器是最重要的。他们所有人的生命都依靠于这个秘密。

“Harry，有多重要这知识不能落到黑巫师手里？”Lucius问。

Harry畏缩了。该死的好问题。

Draco猛地退开，震惊的看着他。“这就是你为什么不告诉我们？”他问。

“Draco，我很失望你花了这么久才明白，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。

Draco极度愤怒。“你该死的不信任我们！”他吼道。

Harry有种感觉，他刚刚明白Severus在想什么。Severus关心Draco还在追问魂器的事，他把这个话题摊了开来。如果Severus警告过他，给了他个计划去参照那么很好，但Harry突然要知道怎么让Draco明白。而且，如果不行，他就真麻烦了。

“你是愿意继续对我吼叫我是怎么不信任你，还是愿意听听真相，我只是尽我所能的遵循邓不利多的命令？”Harry嘲弄的说。

“见你的鬼，Potter！”Draco吼道。“你一个夏天都在哄我。我以为你真的开始信任我了。”

Harry挑起一条眉毛，这只是更加激怒了Draco，他眯起眼睛瞪着Harry。

“你少给我装无辜，”Draco冷笑说。

Harry因此的嗤笑起来。“无辜？我远不无辜，Draco，而且你知道，”他危险的踏进一步，从肩上扯下他的包。手伸了进去。他拿出斯莱特林的挂坠盒，把包扔到一边，眼睛一直盯着Draco暴怒的眼睛。

“你想知道我对你保留了什么秘密？”他危险的问，再踏前一步。他在Draco面前晃动挂坠盒，“你想知道这是什么？”

Draco什么也没说，开始看起来有点理解了。

“这个？这是纯粹的邪恶，”Harry说。“而我有这创造背后的知识。我可以除掉伏地魔然后变成下一个黑魔王。”

Draco的眼睛睁大了，他后退一步。

Harry向前一步。

“你想和我一起统治世界吗，Draco？”他问。“因为我们可以，你知道，我现在杀过人了。”

“Harry！”Remus惊骇的说。

“别打扰他们，”Severus尖锐的警告。

Harry没有转身，但他看着Draco的视线投向桌边，又立刻回到Harry，再次后退一步。

“我得到了力量，Draco，”Harry说，声音降低到诱惑的低语。“你喜欢力量，不是吗？黑巫师不就是喜欢更多力量的诱惑？这不是你一直以来真想当个食死徒的理由吗？因为你觉得它意味着力量？你想要它想得你都可以尝到它了。”

“Harry，停下，”Draco虚弱的说。

“为什么，Draco？”Harry问。“为什么我要停下？我得到了让我们伟大的知识。我们年轻，想想我们能做什么。”

他懒洋洋的晃动挂坠盒。“我从伏地魔那儿学到了很多，而你相当聪明。我肯定我们可以从他的错误里学习。也许你是对的，我对这知识太过保密。我应该和你分享，至少。”

他突然走近Draco，把挂坠盒挂到他的脖子上。恐惧扭曲了Draco的表情，他手忙脚乱的想把这东西取下来，但Harry抓住他的手腕把他摁在墙上。如果Draco脑子清醒他永远做不到这样，但Harry意想不到的态度让他失控，Harry利用了这点。

“Harry，停下！”Draco恳求。“把它拿走！”

他显然没意识到挂坠盒其实没有危险，但Harry不打算提醒他。他任由Draco的想象狂奔。

“但我以为你想要我跟你分享我邪恶的秘密，”Harry嘲笑说。“你指责我不信任你。你生气因为我不和你分享你现在戴着的挂坠盒的秘密。”

他靠得更近。“告诉我，Draco。你究竟有多想知道？”他危险的问。

“我不想！求你，把它拿走，Harry，”Draco乞求说。

Harry突然松开他，就像他突然按住他，把挂坠盒从Draco脖子上扯了下来。Draco软绵绵的靠在墙上，看来随时都可能滑到地上。

“我非常明白黑巫师会在我所有的知识中看到什么，”Harry说，懒洋洋的退后，斯莱特林的挂坠盒晃动在他的手指间。

Draco站直身，恢复过来，对Harry吼道。“见鬼吧，Potter！你不是个该死的黑巫师，你永远不会是！”

Harry把挂坠盒扔向Draco的脸。“你看到了吗，Draco？出于某些他妈的愚蠢理由，我真的不想让你知道。因为你有黑暗的一面，它会被力量诱惑。我信任你，但这不是说我会把诱惑塞到你的喉咙里，看看它要花多长时间噎死你。”

他另一只手伸进衬衫，拉出挂着Draco和Victoria的戒指的链子。“你看到这个了？这是我选择戴的。这是对我重要的。这是我的力量所在。”

他们站在那儿盯着对方。Draco最后傲慢的哼了哼。“我有了你还要黑魔王的秘密干吗？你有危险的黑暗面，而且永远不会变成邪恶。你十七岁的时候对巫师世界的力量比黑魔王有史以来的还要多。”他停下来。“而且你有个好屁股，”他补充。

Harry被他震惊的大笑呛住了。

Draco突然再次瞪着他。“但你再也别说什么变成黑魔王了，”他警告。

Harry耸耸肩。“我只是需要证明我的观点，”他说。

“Fuck，Harry！”Draco喊道。“你要吓死我了！”

“很好，”Harry简单的说。

Draco恼怒的吐口气，双手抱胸。

“你和我儿子的互动相当独特，Harry，”Lucius说，拉过他们的注意力。

“但是有效，”Severus满意的说。

Remus手撑着头，Narcissa脸色惨白。

“Remus？”Narcissa说。

Remus抬起头询问的看着她。

“你的儿子相当危险，”她镇静的说。

Remus的嘴角抬起了。“是Severus对他的影响，”他说。

“啊，很好，我很高兴你们俩认领了他，既然Narcissa和我已经有Draco要对付了，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。

Harry和Draco交换了个目光，露齿而笑。

“我不知道他们意识到了没有，他们四个被拴到我们俩身上了，”Draco说。

Severus按着他的鼻梁。“Harry，我无礼的臭小孩，你现在不是有事要做吗？”他指出。

Harry的笑容更大了。“是，先生，”他说。他靠向Draco高声耳语，“这个奇异尺度怎么样？”

Draco用力点点头，“我想它非常高，”他说。

“去吧！”Severus命令。“而且请记住你在战争之中，人们等待着你的时候生命还悬诸一线。”

“我知道什么重要，”Harry反驳。“我也知道现在才不过早上八点，既然你命令Narcissa那么早就把我们拖下了床。”

Harry发现他自己在死亡瞪视的接受端，决定明智的是终于该出发了。“好，我走，”他抱怨着。


	44. Chapter 44

Harry在密室的正门口停下。他看了一眼Ron和Hermione。他们以前谁也没进去过，他不肯定他们准备好了看到蛇怪的尸体。知道和看到是两码事。

“继续吧，Harry，”Ron说。

Harry皱着眉，但点点头。打开密室的门，他领着他们进去。他再次被记忆袭击，但这次控制住了自己。

“我的妈呀，”Ron屏息说。

“你杀了这个？”Hermione说，眼睛睁得大大的。她的目光射向Harry。“Harry，你才十二岁，”她尖声说。

Harry耸耸肩，看着Hermione的目光转回去盯着蛇怪。他明白他们需要花几分钟接受他们所看到的。

他觉得他们不会感激他指出他跌倒在Ginny身边时在地板上留下的血迹，他们都差点死掉。这可能太过头了，而且又不是他们还不知道发生了什么。

“你带Ginny回来这儿，”Ron说。

“我必须，”Harry静静的说。

Ron只是点点头，眼睛依然停留在巨大的蛇身上。

“如果说我们看到这个是震惊，我真的不能想象你和Ginny在这么久之后再看到它是什么样子，”Hermione说转身看着他。

“我们没事，”Harry说，知道他在回避真相，但他们成功的完成了任务，也恢复的足够好。

Hermione了解的看着他，但没有追问。“Ron和我只是听说了发生的事。你和Ginny……你从密室里活下来了。”

“更像是恐怖室，”Ron嘟哝着。

Harry笑了。“这不是最愉快的地方，”他同意。

Ron沉重的叹口气，但他面对Harry的时候挤出了一个悲惨的微笑。“你和Ginny，但是，你们是坚强勇敢的格兰芬多，对吗？”

“是，我们是，”Harry说，知道他被原谅了带Ginny回来这个可怕的地方。

Hermione的眼里全是了解。“我有时候忘记了你做了多少事，”她说。“难怪你会厌烦被质问，当你显然能照顾好你自己的时候。”

她指指蛇怪，作了个鬼脸。“如果你只有十二岁就能对付这个……”她说，声音减弱成一下颤抖。

“我们无权质问你，”Ron补充完。

“或者Ginny，”Hermione轻声说。

Ron苦着脸，“或者Ginny，”他勉强同意。

“我不知道我们为什么抱怨，”Hermione说。“你显然会做任何事保护她。你是她穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士，”她取笑说。

Harry瞪着她，有点紧张。“呃，Hermione，你知道Ginny和我不会复合了，对吗？”

“哦，我知道，”她说。“Ginny和我最近长谈了一次，我明白你们把对方当作兄弟姐妹。是Ron还在坚持你们应该在一起。”

“不，我没有，”Ron说。

Hermione眨眨眼。“你没有？”

“是，”Ron说，搂住Harry的肩膀，以示团结。“我想Harry应该能和任何他想要的人约会。”

Harry的心脏温暖的绞动了，一种显然奇怪的感觉。他为Ron支持他约会男生感到温暖的时候，Ron也完全不知道所说的男生是Draco。但从Hermione脸上的惊讶判断，Ron成功的保密了他真的在约会某人。

Hermione猜疑的看着他们。“你们有什么想告诉我的吗？”

“呃，今天不会变短？”Harry建议，挤出无辜的笑容。

他的微笑真心起来，看到了Hermione脸上的表情。他敢说她迫不及待的想质问他，但她刚刚才说过她明白他对于被质问的恼怒。

“Hermione，现在我们先做事，”他说。“我们可以以后再说其他事，”据他所知，以后很快就要到了。他不期待告诉他们他在约会谁。

Hermione评估的看着他，点点头接受了。

“好，那我们先酿制魔药，”她干脆的说，小心的看着蛇怪。“你们俩觉得能应付拿到毒液吗？”

Ron和Harry苦着脸，但点头答应。Hermione走到尽量远的地方，开始拿出大锅和原料，把东西整整齐齐的摆开。

“要是我们需要再做一次怎么办？”Harry低声说，希望Hermione听不到他。Ron看起来有点发绿，Harry觉得他自己也好不到哪儿去。

Ron沉重的咽下口水。“嗯，Hermione猜想另一只牙里有足够的毒液，”他说。“我们只要拔下它，小心不要失去任何毒液。”

“对，因为牙齿有空洞，”Harry说，看着蛇怪的大嘴和尖尖的牙齿。

他说着，和Ron交换一个目光，都回头看看Hermione是不是听到他了。她花了十分钟教育他们蛇的牙齿不是真的空的，但里面有个洞，连着毒腺和牙尖上蛇射出毒液的地方。他们知道的比他们真想知道的要多得多。

Ron看着Harry。“是，空洞。”他低声说

他们都热切盼望牙里有足够的毒液，因为他们都不想和切开毒腺扯上什么关系。Harry一想到这种可能性胃就开始讨厌的煽动。

“我来切，”Ron坚定的说，果断的走上前。不知道Harry现在有他自己的匕首，Ron已经事先从Charlie那儿借了一把。

Harry慢慢走向毒牙，盯着它，试图不去看另一侧断掉的牙齿。他抓住光滑的牙齿，紧握着它，让Ron努力把它切下来。最后，他们最后一扭把它拔了出来，他们站着看着里面。

他们交换眼光，耸耸肩。看起来像毒液。小心的把它带回Hermione那儿，她检查了它，对他们认可的点点头。

“完美，”她宣称。

Harry和Ron站开，看着Hermione小心的称量，混合和搅拌。十五分钟以后，她坐直身，满意的点点头。大锅嘶嘶的鼓着泡泡，绿色的溶液沸腾着，散发出臭气。

“你相信这个气味不会杀死我们？”Ron问，回应着Harry的想法。

“如果我们不碰它就不会，”Hermione回答。

Ron和Harry都退后一步。

“好了，它是用来摧毁魂器的，”Hermione说，也小心的从大锅边退开。

Harry的注意力转向萨拉查·斯莱特林的石像。他还需要拿到最后一个。让Hermione和Ron站到他身后，他指示雕像的嘴张开，开始攀爬。他没有多想就滑下坑道，开始点亮火把。

“为什么它们不自己点亮？”Ron问。“别的就是。”

Harry耸耸肩。“我想是为了把重心放在点不亮的那个上，”他说。

比收集毒液更不愿意继续下一部分，他打开了小密室。

他们三个站着看着桌上的镜子。

“它看起来无害，是吗？”Ron说。

Harry作个鬼脸，他还是害怕拿起这鬼东西。他看着Hermione在小屋子里转悠着，停下来研究最顶端架子上的石头。她对它施了几个咒语，最后把它捞进一个罐子里。

“现在我们可以用摧毁魂器一样的方法摧毁它。”她宣布。

Harry相信她的话，是她做了所有关于这件事的研究。他很高兴黑魔发防御课的教职不再受到诅咒，但这不是他的关心重点。

他的目光回到镜子上。

“我想你可以安全的拿起它，”Hermione说。

“你想？”Ron喊道。“你不肯定，但你还是想要Harry拿起它？”

“没有魔法环绕着它，”Hermione辩解说。“和那个杯子不一样。或者挂坠盒。我们可以拿起它，就像我们拿着别的也不会受伤。我们只要检查它们所有其他的保护，然后摧毁它们。”

Harry注意到了她不想拿起它。但她是对的。这是他的责任而且，如果他诚实，他甚至不想她尝试。他只是也不想自己做。深吸口气，他终于完全踏进屋子，拿起了镜子。

当它在他手里活过来的时候，他差点扔下它。

就像大多数魔法镜子，这个也能说话。Harry盯着Tom Riddle的像。比日记那个要大，但显然还是人类。

“你是谁？”Tom质问。

“你好，Tom，”Harry冷笑说。

像震惊的眨着眼。“你知道我是谁？”

旧日的记忆袭击了他，Harry觉得很满意把Tom的话扔回给他。“是，我知道你是谁，Tom Riddle，”他冷酷的说。“而我是你的过去，现在和未来。”

Tom带着新的评估表情打量着他。“你知道我是伏地魔王，”他低声说。

Harry嘲笑的哼了一声。“不太久，”他讽刺说。

Ron突然把一个黑色袋子套到镜子上，盖住了镜面，他吃了一惊。

“别理它，Harry说，”Ron说，他声音不太稳定。

Harry侧着镜子，让它完全滑进袋子里。Ron拉紧绳子，松了口气。

“你见过他多少不同的形态了？”Ron问。

“好几个，”Harry承认，看着袋子。

Hermione大声吸口气。“我们赶快完成吧，”她说。

Harry不得不召来Fawkes，因为他们懒得带扫帚。凤凰把他们带回了主密室的地上，然后让Harry吃惊的，没有再次离开。相反的，Fawkes栖息到了雕像上。

“他看起来就像在照看我们，”Ron低声说。“你觉得这是好的信号还是不好的？”

“我不知道，”Hermione紧张的回答，看了一眼沸腾的大锅。

Harry重重叹口气。Merlin，这事越快做完越好。

他从背包里拿出其他魂器，把杯子和挂坠盒放在石头地面上。从Ron手里拿过袋子，他把镜子倒到它们旁边，庆幸它看来只在被碰到的时候活动。

Hermione从她自己的包里拿出一张羊皮纸，开始逐个试验他们从日记里翻译出来的所有侦侧咒语。Hermione用英语告诉他，他的注意力在蛇怪和魂器间来回，用爬说语施咒。

这是个乏味的过程，但他们的努力得到了报答，判断出了伏地魔用作他魂器最终保护的咒语。试图摧毁它们而不移除保护将导致凶狠的反弹。Harry不想他的胳膊落得和邓不利多一样。

他拒绝多想如果邓不利多知道爬说语，他可能不会受伤。他也不会死。Harry为了突然的痛苦和后悔紧紧闭上眼。睁开眼，他憎恨的看着镜子。

“Harry，你准备施反咒了？”Hermione轻声问，看来明白他的想法。

艰难的咽下口水，他点点头。他准备的不止是施黑暗咒语，而反作用也不像他打破杯子上的拱形魔法是那样强烈。但施反咒依然消耗了很多力量。

他完成后，Ron无言的递给他一瓶提神魔药。

“那么，我们现在能毁掉这些该死的东西了？”Harry问Hermione。

她点点头，担忧的看着Harry。“是，魂器上不再有东西能抵消魔药了。它可以不受干扰的完成它的工作。”她继续唠叨着魔药，Harry没有打扰。他已经听过一次了，但他可以利用她允许的休息时间。

“魔药是酸性毒剂，本质上可以溶解魂器。依照蛇怪毒液臭名昭著的效果，我们可以肯定把它加入酿制物中，实际上，会摧毁它们。”她解释。“我已经留了一瓶给Nagini，但此外，我们只需要把魂器投进大锅里。”

“那么，我们每人拿一个，同时扔进去？”Ron问，厌恶的看着汩汩作响的大锅。

“我想这样最好，”Hermione说。

Harry想反对，但随后觉得算了。他们一直是一起，没理由他要单独完成这部分，就算他想要坚持。

“等等，我需要先毁掉那块石头，”Hermione在他拿起镜子的时候说，“它应该不会导致太多反应。”

Harry怀疑的挑起一条眉毛，但退开看着她小心的倒过罐子，把石头扔进毒剂里。魔药大声的沸腾，但Hermione是对的，看来没有其他反应了，他们甚至还等了几分钟。

“好了，我们来干掉魂器，”Ron吐口气说。

Hermione拿起挂坠盒，而Ron抓起杯子。谁也不想去碰镜子。

Harry坚定的抓着镜子的手柄，看着它活过来，就像刚才。他意识到Ron和Hermione都恐慌的看着他，但送Tom Riddle，有意识的，去死有种病态的满足感。

“你要干吗？”Tom质问。Harry确保镜像能看到大锅里浑浊的魔药沸腾着。

“是时候你该死了，Tom，”Harry冷笑说。“数到三，”他对Ron和Hermione说，他们已经站到了大锅旁。

不理会Tom让他停下的尖叫，Harry数着，他们把三件器物投进了腐蚀魔药。它警告的汩汩作响，他们后退几步，带着恐惧的迷恋看着它。

“跑！”当程度升高时，Harry吼道。他们掉转身跑起来，但没跑太远，他们三个都被甩到石板地上。密室里突然爆发出白光和能量。

五秒，十秒，二十秒。光黯淡了，他们晕晕乎乎，疯狂的眨着眼看着房间回到正常。

他坐起身，因为肩上猛烈的疼痛畏缩一下，Harry看看他的朋友确定他们都没事。他们坐起来的时候也畏缩了一点。他们转头看着大锅。他惊奇的看着它就像他们投进魂器前一样沸腾着。看到Fawkes飞下来落在它旁边更让他吃惊。

“他在干吗？”Ron低声说。

“他在往里哭，我想，”Harry困惑的说。

“他在中和毒药，”Hermione回答他们。“所以它现在没毒了。”

Fawkes鸣叫一声，Hermione小心的走近大锅。魔药已经静止了，她搅拌的时候，它从恶绿色变成浅黄。她还是采用了预防措施，带上厚厚的保护手套才伸手进大锅。

她捞出三个认得出来的黑块，把它们扔到石地上，消失了锅里的东西。Harry看着它们。他能说出它们以前是什么，但只因为他在它们毁掉前见过它们。

“任务完成，哥们，”Ron说，声音里满是放心。

“是，”Harry同意，自己也觉得非常轻松。他们可以照计划行动，希望伏地魔再过五天就会死掉。

“你们俩没事？”Hermione关心的问，现在危险已经过去了。

“我的膝盖撞到了，但我没事，”Ron说。

“我只有肩膀受伤，”Harry回答。

“还有你的头，”Ron说，指着Harry的额头。Harry惊讶的抬起手，畏缩的摸到一个大包。他的手指上也沾上了血。

“你不知道你撞到头了？”Hermione不能相信的问。

“我习惯我的头疼了，”Harry辩解说。“我不习惯我的肩膀疼。”他的头是疼，但他的肩膀更痛苦。

Ron和Hermione悲哀的对他摇摇头。Hermione一侧有些淤伤，他们都喝下一轮止痛魔药，开始收拾。

当他们走到Hogsmeade的阳光下时，都松了口气。他们不理会外面极少数人对他们奇怪的眼神。

“我们去Fred和George的公寓还是直接回陋居？”Ron问。

Harry摇摇头。“你们应该先去双胞胎那儿收拾干净，在你妈妈看到你之前，但我要去见Remus，”他说。

“但是Harry，我们需要谈谈我们现在做什么。”Hermione抗议。

他设法推迟了他们的大多数问题，关于发生在魔法部的事，告诉他们他以后会说。Hermione的印象是“以后”就是现在——任务完成了——但Harry远不在状态处理它。

“我已经知道我要做什么。”他说。“我会尽快联系你们，”

不给他们机会反应，他幻影显形到了格里莫广场。他知道Ron和Hermione不会高兴他这样消失，但他不能关心。他回家之后还有一场他不能回避的质询，而他全部想要的就是上床去。

他慢慢走进去，违背他更好的判断，走向厨房。他毫不惊讶的发现每个人都在那儿，讨论更多战略。

“Harry！发生什么事了？”

不理睬Draco，Harry拿出那管毒药递给Severus。“我需要你替我保存这个，”他说。

“Harry，这是什么？”Severus敏锐的问。

“酸性毒剂，用蛇怪的毒液制成，”Harry疲倦的回答，“致命的。”

“我想你说过你今天要做的事不危险，”Draco说，声音提了起来。“虎头蛇尾，你说的。”

“显然，我撒谎了，”Harry说，跌坐进椅子里。

Narcissa几乎立刻拿着冷毛巾出现在那儿，擦拭着他的额头。

“你的头怎么了？”她问，仔细检查着它。

Harry试图耸耸肩，但畏缩于肩膀上的疼痛而改变了主意。“我摔了一跤，”他说。“撞到我的头，撞伤了肩膀。”

Lucius消失在魔药实验室里，大概是去拿魔药了。Remus倒了一杯茶递给Harry。“喝了，”他说。“你看起来需要它。”

他啜吸着茶，Narcissa同时往他额头上施着治疗咒，清洁他的脸。没有警告，他的衬衫就被剪开了。

“嘿！”他抗议。

“我需要检查你的肩膀，衬衫总之已经毁了，”Narcissa镇静的说。

“Merlin，Harry！”Draco喊道，看着Harry的肩膀。“你见鬼的到底干吗了？”

Harry瞥了一眼，对他肩膀的状况作个鬼脸。它肿得厉害，周围都是淤伤和擦伤。

“我摔的很重，”他承认。

Narcissa从她丈夫手里接过淤伤药膏，开始抹着。Lucius给了他另外几瓶魔药喝下，假笑着看着Harry先喝下止痛药。

Severus坐到他对面，把毒药瓶放到桌子中间。“解释，”他命令。

“我需要这个给Nagini，”Harry回答。“我打算用那把剑杀死她，然后把毒药灌进伤口以保万全。确定她死透了，”他说。“我只需要杀了她，然后我能杀死伏地魔。我剩下的任务就完成了。”尽管极度疲倦，他的语气里仍然非常满意。

“谁做得这个？”Severus问。

Harry询问的瞥了他一眼。“Hermione，当然，”他回答。“Ron和我只是为它取了蛇怪毒液。”

Severus闭上眼睛，给人印象他在搜索他的耐性。

“你要先打败一条该死的蛇怪？”Draco大声问。

“不，我只是从我以前杀死的那条取得的，”Harry说。

Draco目瞪口呆的看着他。

“那么，密室怪物的传言是真的了，”Lucius说。

Harry冷笑着看着他。“是，是真的，”他说。“我二年级能活下来不必感谢你。”

“我相信你意识到了我只想使Weasley家蒙受耻辱，”Lucius镇静的说。

Harry真的不想开始争吵。他沉重的叹口气。“是，我知道，”他说。“我也知道你为了你所做的被严厉的惩罚了，而你甚至还不知道那本日记到底对伏地魔有什么意义。”

Draco的目光小心的在他父亲和Harry间来回。“为什么我觉得我好像错过了什么东西？”他问。

“因为你是的。”Harry简单回答。

“Draco，”Narcissa说。“我们觉得有些事不适合告诉你。我们觉得你知道的越少就越安全。”

“而我没告诉你密室里的事是因为那不是我喜欢的话题，”Harry说，不能克制声音里的苦涩。“而我叫你父亲杂种的时候你也不怎么接受。”

Draco的下颚自动绷紧了。

“Harry这次是对的，”Lucius镇静的对他儿子说。

Harry和Draco都吃惊的看着他。

Harry摇摇头。“瞧，我不想谈这个，”他说。“已经完成了，过去了。我永远不用再回去那个该死的密室了。”

“如果我们能回到现在的状况上来，”Severus冷笑说。

Harry深深吸口气。“Hermione培育了魔药。Ron和我取得了蛇怪毒液。我得到了伏地魔最后一个宝器。我们判断了它们残余的保护，我用爬说语施了反咒。我们用毒药毁了它们。魔力的后冲把我们打翻在地。Fawkes中和了毒药。我们回家，完成。”

“哦，Hermione还解决了黑魔法防御教职上的诅咒，”他补充。“教授们现在可以教不止一年了。”

“这个职位真受了诅咒？”Severus敏锐的问。

“是，多年前邓不利多拒绝给他这份工作的时候，伏地魔气坏了，”Harry说。他解释了他发现的诅咒之石，以及Hermione是怎么处理它的，然后他们和伏地魔的其他宝器一起摧毁了它。

“我现在可以上床了吗？”他急躁的问，打断了落在屋子里的沉静。现在只有五点，但他真的不关心。

“你今天施了多少黑魔法？”Severus问，眯起眼睛。

“足以完成任务，”Harry回答。

Severus评估的看了他几秒。“Draco，带他上床去，”他命令。

Harry想争辩他可以自己上床，但决定放弃。他可以得到帮忙洗澡，清洁他还在抽痛的肩膀，尽管他喝了魔药也擦了药膏。

“我对你生气，”Draco随意的说，上楼走向他们的房间。他一手搭在Harry的腰上，紧紧搂着他，尽管他满身粘滑。

“是，没关系，”Harry疲倦的说。“我知道你会的。”

“你不会再干这种事了，对吗？”Draco问。

“除非你不算星期六，”Harry答应。

Draco轻轻哼了一声。“是，星期六你要把我们所有人都拉进你愚蠢的表演里，”他说

·······

Harry独自醒来，痛苦的苦着脸。他的肩膀应该感觉好了，但它还是红肿着。不过淤伤和擦伤消失了。看了一眼浴室里的镜子，他的脑袋看起来正常了。正常的只有一道闪电伤疤在上面。

他叹口气，至少觉得休息好了，他睡了整个晚上。还有一部分早上。他懒得去穿衣服，想先找到某个人看看他的肩膀。一边想着其他人为什么让他睡晚了，他下了楼。

他震惊的呆站在厨房门口，目瞪口呆的看着里面。看起来见鬼的斯莱特林学院桌从Hogwarts搬到了格里莫广场。而Draco坐在一大群学生之中，看起来就像从前那样骄横傲慢。

Harry可以承认他是夸张了一点点，因为其实只有十五个学生聚在桌边，但以他来说是够多的斯莱特林了。最大的震惊是看到Crabbe和Goyley坐在最尽头。他确信他们不在中立的斯莱特林的名单上。

他愣愣的站在原地，等着Draco，或者任何人，解释发生了什么鬼事。这教会了他不要睡过头。

“噢，Potter真住在这儿。”

Harry看着说话的女孩，终于认出了她就是Daphne Greengrass。她上下打量着他，他觉得这有点困扰。搜寻着桌边，他看到了Blaise，他正对Daphne的行为翻着眼睛。

“Malfoy，你介意解释一下到底发生了什么鬼事吗？”Harry问，每个字的声音都提得更高。

Draco忙着怒视Daphen，而其他人都看着Harry。

技术上，Harry知道他们会把中立的斯莱特林带到格里莫广场。Winky已经给他们准备了两个大房间做宿舍。Severus和Lucius算是绑架了他们所有人。他们的家人很不幸会担心，但伏地魔会相信Severus在做他的工作。

Harry问到只有中立的斯莱特林消失会惹起猜疑怎么办的时候，Severus告诉他伏地魔以为他偷走了他们，然后在接受黑暗印记前给他们额外的训练，正因为他们是中立的。

这整个过程让Harry不舒服，他星期天激烈的争辩这个计划。但这是Severus坚持的行事方式，既不会惹发猜疑，同时也能保护大部分无辜的人。这群斯莱特林会被防御限制这栋房子里，直到与伏地魔的决战之后。

Harry知道，但是……应该是一次几个学生，而不是突然全涌了进来。而且Crabbe和Goyle不应该在这儿。

Harry只想有人看看他的肩膀，他还想吃饭。现在太早了，不是时候去接受有一整群斯莱特林在他的屋子里。

“Draco！”

“什么？”Draco恼怒的说，声音带着烦恼。

Harry怒视着他。“这儿到底发生了什么鬼事？”

“哦，对，我在忙着恨你，”Draco暗示，翻翻眼睛。

Harry难以置信的看着他，花了几秒钟才明白Draco的意思。

“Severus的主意？”他试图确定。

Draco点点头。Severus想他们装作还在互相憎恨？为什么？这没道理，既然他们显然同居在一栋房子里。这是说Severus不想他们透露他们在约会对方？

“不，”Harry平板的说。

Draco假笑起来。“我试过告诉他你不会同意的，”他说。

“你打算听他的？”Harry问。

“才不，”Draco说。

“Severus在哪儿？”Harry问，目光再次扫过整个房间。还是只有斯莱特林学生们。“或者任何其他人，无论是谁。”

“他们都锁在魔药房间里。自从昨天你完成了你的任务，Severus和父亲没有浪费任何时间扫荡了所有人的家。我想他们在讨论昨晚的事情会怎么发展，在战斗里该拿其他斯莱特林怎么办，如果有什么区别的话，”Draco说。

他夸张的挥挥胳膊。“我们今天早上已经开了一次会，向这群人解释了一切。”

“很高兴我错过了，”Harry说。

他皱眉看着这群人，他们都热心的听着他和Draco的对话。他们刚刚被从家里绑架——扔进一栋屋子，里面有四个食死徒，一个狼人，一个婴儿和Harry Potter——但他们看来都接受了，而且他敢说他们很放松。这是他不理解的斯莱特林的特质吗？他想知道是不是需要再酿制一批镇静魔药。

“哦，警告你，Severus整晚没睡，”Draco补充。

“妙极了，”Harry讽刺的说。

“可不是吗？”Draco假笑着，走向Harry。“他发现你选择无视他的命令应该会大爆发一次。”

Harry扬起眉毛。“我不是唯一一个，”他指出。

“哦，但你是唯一一个要面对他怒气的人，”Draco说，双手搂住Harry的腰。

“嘿，当心我的肩膀，”Harry警告。

Draco的假笑立刻滑落成关心的表情，看着Harry的肩膀。“我以为它现在该好了，”他说。

Harry哼了一声。“是，我也以为，”他说。“不过我还是会接受你打算给我的吻。”

不理会斯莱特林们震惊的抽气，Draco顺从了。Harry自由的那只手搂住Draco的肩膀，被彻彻底底的吻着。任何人都不会再怀疑他们在一起了。

“哦，”Harry喘着气说。“这是宣布事情的方法之一。”

Draco磨蹭着他的耳朵。“他们迟早会知道的，等他们认出你脖子上挂的戒指。”

“哦，”Harry说，瞪大了眼睛。鉴于他还是只穿了一条睡裤——Draco的睡裤，特此说明——戒指显著的挂在他光溜溜的胸口。

Draco温柔的嗤笑起来，这声音撩动着他的耳朵，往他的脊椎送去一阵颤抖。“今天衣服太麻烦了？”他问。

“我只是不想费力穿衣服，直到先有个人看看我的肩膀。”Harry回答。Draco立刻再次后退了，再看了一眼。“它看起来好些了，但还是和昨天一样肿。”

“但痛得有两倍糟，”Harry干巴巴的说。

“当然是的，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“你昨天喝了魔药。”

Draco抓起他自由的手，“来，我们去找妈妈看看它，”他说。

Harry坚持他的意见，“呃，你不觉得我们应该先对付他们？”他问。“虽然，我确实觉得看到斯莱特林们目瞪口呆很有趣。”

Draco窃笑着，他们回望着其他依然坐在桌边的人。只有Blaise假笑着回应。其他人的圆睁着眼睛，合不上嘴。

Crabbe首先打破了沉默。“那么，我们不用再忍受Pansy了？”他问Draco。

Draco只是摇摇头。Harry能感觉到他身上突然辐射出来的紧张，但他不明白。

Crabbe和Goyle点头接受。

“好，如果他能把我们从她手里救出来。我猜想所有人都叫Potter救世主是对的，”Goyle说。

紧张被打破了，房间的每个人都爆发出大笑。Pansy显然不被这群人欢迎。Harry的笑声立刻变成了呻吟，他的肩膀痛的钻心。

“这是什么意思？”Severus质问，走进房间，目光立刻扫过所有人，落到Harry身上。

“Harry？”他尖锐的问。

“我的肩膀，”Harry做，作个鬼脸。“还是有些问题，我刚刚笑得太厉害，又震动它了。”

“笑？”Severus问。“你们所有人？”

“呃，是，”Harry说。“Crabbe和Goyle说了些真的很可笑的话。”

Severus扬起眉毛，但立刻放下了大笑的问题。他盯着Harry和Draco牵在一起的手，显然不打算隐瞒他们在一起的事。

“你们俩明白这建议是为你们自己的安全着想，”他说。

“我不会在不必要的情况下隐瞒我的恋爱，”Harry反驳。

“我也没指望过你，”Severus镇静的承认，使Draco更加吃惊。“你一直感情冲动。”

“现在，坐下来让我看看你的肩膀，”他命令，最近的两把椅子立刻空了出来，让Harry坐下。

Severus用他的魔杖施展了几个检查，刺着戳着，试图转动他的手臂。

“Fuck，Severus，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“痛。”

Severus只是对他皱着眉。“我不能判断是什么问题，”他承认。“有了你昨天喝的魔药，它今天不该再影响你了。”

Harry想翻白眼，但设法克制住了。“那我想我需要看看Pomfrey夫人，”他听天由命的说。

Severus对他假笑，Harry觉得这是个真正邪恶的笑容。“精确，我肯定她能判断有什么不对，”他说。

“我总之需要回去Hogwarts，”Harry承认。“我昨天忘记拿剑了。好吧，我没忘记，但我不想那幅样子去见麦格。”

Severus思索着皱起眉。“也许我应该和你一起去，”他说。

“你要告诉她？”Harry好奇的问。“那这个星期后面的事会容易点。”

Severus简单点点头。“吃你的早饭，我和其他人讨论讨论。”他命令，然后又走出了房间。

“当然，我甚至不能动我该死的胳膊，而他想我吃饭，”Harry嘟哝着。

Draco从裤子口袋里抽出一瓶止痛药，打开瓶塞递给Harry，看起来甚至未经思索。

“我需要像我们喂Victoria一样喂你吗？”他带着一个讨厌的无耻笑容问。

Harry板着脸看着他。“我不是个见鬼的婴儿，”他反击。

坐在他对面的女孩突然尖叫一声，吓了Harry和房间里的其他人一跳。Daphne，Harry提醒他自己。

“什么？”Draco尖锐的问。

Daphne盯着Harry胸口。“那是婴儿的戒指，是吗？”她睁大眼睛，然后抬起来看着Draco的眼睛。“还有你的戒指，”她惊疑的屏息说。

“是，所以离他远点，”Draco警告，瞪着她。

她激烈的点点头。“我不知道，”她说。

Draco继续怒视着她。

“好了，Draco。我想她知道了，”Harry干巴巴的说。“而且关于戒指，你是对的，”他补充。

这分散了Draco的注意力，他带着邪恶的笑容看着Harry。“我告诉过你他们不用太久就会明白的，”他说。

Blaise窃笑起来。“如果Potter不半裸着走来走去，会花更长时间，”他说。

“是，是，”Harry说，觉得脸上开始发热。

Draco弯腰轻轻吻吻他。“你以我为耻，Harry？”他在Harry的唇边低声说。

“不，当然不，”Harry说。他只是觉得格外的狼狈，坐在一群斯莱特林里面，而且刚刚承认他和某个金发少年的关系有多深，同时还穿着他的睡裤。

Draco退开的时候，坏笑的更厉害。“让开，Harry，让我坐下。”

“闭嘴，Draco，”Harry说，“我没傻到让你坐在我受伤的这边。”

Draco窃笑着，坐到Harry另一侧。“总是值得一试，”他说。

Winky端着一盘给Harry的吃的蹦出来，他微笑着看着里面。她给他的所有东西都是可以用手吃的，“谢谢你，Winky，”他说。

“乐意效劳，Harry主人，”她说，给了他一个明亮的微笑，再次消失了。

“你真没趣，Harry，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry咧嘴而笑，抓起一块香肠扔进嘴里。

Daphne再次开口，着迷的看着他们。“这儿总是这样吗？”她困惑的问。

“哦，不，”Draco无辜的说。“这是好的一天。”

Harry被他的香肠噎到了，Draco顺手递给他一杯水。“给你，love，”他懒洋洋的说。

Harry抬起眉毛，艰难的咽下食物。他喝下了整杯水，试图把吃的冲下去，不置于再被噎到。

“就连Potter也想知道你到底是谁，Draco，”Blaise挖苦说。

Draco翻翻眼睛，站了起来。“我是Draco Malfoy，”他傲慢的宣称。一手搁在Harry肩头。“而这是我的男朋友，Harry Potter。”

“而这是我的男朋友，Draco Malfoy，正在展示他的权力，”Harry嘟哝着。

“闭嘴，Harry，”Draco平静的说，坐回椅子里，其他人窃笑着。“你毁了我的名声。”

Harry挑起一条眉毛。“Draco，你毁了你自己见鬼的名声，”他说。

“是，好吧，我想是时候开始一个新的了，”Draco承认。“其他人可以发展出对它的新憎恶。”

“你想？”Harry讽刺的问。“你的打手甚至不能忍受站在你身边，但这也许是因为你把他们打扮的像女孩，”他停下来，记起了上周的单身汉之夜。“哦，恶！我不需要把那些画面放到一起。”他那个时候显然喝得太多，没记起这种联系。

Draco邪恶的坏笑着。“啊，我相信我恢复了我的某一部分旧名声，”他拖长声音说。

“Draco，你真恶心，”Harry说，皱皱鼻子。

“不，他们恶心，”Draco纠正。

“但是你穿着裙子很性感，”他在Harry耳边低声说，使得一阵颤栗穿过Harry的脊椎。

Harry推开他。“去跟你的朋友玩，让我吃饭。”

Draco只是大笑起来。

“你知道，Draco，”Blaise思索着说。“我很久没看到你像这样了。”

其他斯莱特林点头同意。他们大部分人看来还很吃惊。但在Harry回头吃他的早餐的时候，闲聊逐渐出现在房间里。他意识到很多学生，即使是斯莱特林，可能也害怕Draco。

他思索着对他的男朋友皱着眉。他今天格外的轻松，Harry终于意识到他在努力帮助其他人放松。他也在试图给他们一整个不同的印象，相较于他们上次看到的他。Draco还是一个领导者，但他的领导现在有一点点不同。

“什么？”Draco警惕的问，抓住了Harry的目光。

Harry靠过去在他耳边低声说。“爱你，”他简单的说。

Draco退回去，吃了一惊。这不是他们常常对对方说的话，他肯定没想到会在此刻听到它。Draco慢慢微笑起来，飞快的吻了他一下，然后回去继续和Blaise以及其他人争辩名声问题。

Harry愉快而宠溺的摇摇头，继续他的早餐。


	45. Chapter 45

“安静站着，”Draco命令。

“你把手放到我裤子里，你还想我安静，”Harry嘟哝。

Draco停了一刻。“低级，”他懒洋洋的说。

“Fuck，Draco，”Harry激怒的解释。“我到了Hogwarts后还是要把这件该死的衬衫脱掉的。”

“你不能穿衬衫而不把它塞进去，”Draco以一种Harry觉得太过合情合理的口吻说。“而你必须穿衬衫因为你的肩膀。”

不耐烦的吁口气，Harry放弃了，安静站着。“你到了医疗翼也要一样给我穿衣服？”他讽刺的问。

“如果我需要，”Draco说。他透过睫毛抬眼看着Harry。“你现在应该知道在衣服上你是赢不了我的。”

Harry愤愤的对他吐吐舌头。微笑着，Draco摇摇头继续塞好Harry的衬衫，系好他的裤子。

“行了，”Draco满意的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，Draco对衣服的迷恋总能激怒他，但他不得不承认Draco的目光时不时的这样游走在他身上感觉好得要命。

“为什么我要这么努力的让你穿上衣服呢？”Draco问。

Harry咧嘴笑了，突然觉得毕竟是值得的。“因为你爱我，”他得意的说，走向门口知道Draco的目光追随着他。

“是，这是真的，”Draco拖长声音说。“和挂在你屁股上的裤子毫无联系。”

Harry大笑起来，他的猜疑被证实了。但他觉得紧张的情绪爬进了他，他们走向门厅，Remus和Severus已经等在那儿了，手里拿着隐形斗篷。为什么事情不能简单点呢？

Draco和Severus躲在隐形斗篷之下，四个人去向Hogwarts。

·······

“Potter先生，你在这儿干吗？”他走进医疗翼的时候Pomfrey喊道。Remus先去和麦格谈话，带着Severus。Draco和他一起，尽管还躲在斗篷下。

“我肩膀受伤了，”他承认。他告诉她头天怎么治疗过它，以及它看起来一点也没好。她进行了她的检查，最后责备的对他说。

“你首先就该来找我，Harry，”她说。“这要治好会很痛。”

Harry苦着脸。“有多糟？”他问。

“你的肩膀脱臼了，但不是通常的方式，”她说。“一般来说一个人肩膀脱臼的时候，他的胳膊是被从关节里拉了出来。你，恰恰相反，把骨头撞进了关节里。把它拉回原位会很痛。然后，药剂和药膏才会起效。”

“妙极了，”Harry讽刺的嘟哝。

“我会把你绑起来，”Pomfrey警告。

“什么？！”

“我把骨头拉回来的时候不能冒险让你动，”她简洁的说。她匆匆忙忙的去拿了一个托盘，搜集了几样东西。

“给，喝了，”她回到他床边的时候命令他。

“是什么？”Harry小心的问。

“强力止痛药，”她说，举起一个瓶子。“这是局部麻醉剂。我会把它揉到你肩膀上，也能帮忙缓解疼痛。”她解释。“你还是会感觉痛，但不那么严重了。”

Harry不特别安心的被她拉着躺在床上绑好。他有种感觉如果她简单打晕他会更舒服。两分钟后，当她把骨头扯回原位时，他尖叫起来。

“这是最痛苦的部分，”她安慰说，松开他，开始扎绷带支撑他的胳膊。

Harry瞪着她，粗重的喘息着。他不愿去想如果没有那该死的止痛药会是什么感觉。就算喝了药，他还是能感觉到钝钝的抽痛。

“你明天就该好了，”她说。“我不会试图把你留在这儿，有悖于我更好的判断。但你今晚要喝这些药，会帮助治疗的过程。不要激烈的运动，今天尽量保持你的肩膀不要动。”

“是，夫人，”Harry叹口气，从她手里接过药剂，笨拙的塞到口袋里。“谢谢你。”

她终于给了他一个微笑。“不客气，Potter先生，”她说。“但尽量远离麻烦。”

········

“Draco？”Harry低声说。即使他安静的声音在空旷的走道里听起来过于响亮。“你在哪儿？”

他身边的空气摇动了，Draco拉下斗篷兜帽。Harry看到Draco惨白的脸色。“你没事吧？”他担忧的问。

“我应该跟着Lupin，让Severus跟着你，”Draco说，艰难的咽下口水。

Harry难以置信的看着他。“你觉得难过，因为我在那儿所经历的？”

Draco羞愧的看着他。“是，”他承认。

Harry大笑起来。有了Pomfrey夫人给他的止痛剂，他负担得起大笑。

“别笑，”Draco愠怒的说。“看见你那么痛苦太可怕了。”

Harry停下了。“对不起，”他说。“我也会觉得可怕，如果我要看着你经历这种事。”

Draco耸耸肩。“我可能会死于疼痛，”他说。

Harry扭过头免得Draco看到他脸上的笑容。说到疼痛，Draco真是个胆小鬼。

“我想我告诉你了别笑话我，”Draco恼怒的说。

“好，这样想吧，”Harry说。“在我不得不经历痛苦后，你了不起的让我又高兴起来了。”

“我恨你，Potter，”Draco抱怨着。

“也恨你，Malfoy，”Harry说，露齿而笑。

Draco询问的看了他一眼，回以半个微笑。

他们走近校长办公室——女校长，Harry试图强迫他的意识接受这项改变——Draco用斗篷完全遮住他自己。石头怪兽已经移到了一边，他们沉默的走上楼梯。

“Potter先生，”麦格问候道。“我们正在等你。你的肩膀怎么样？”

“呃，我脱臼了，”他说。“把它扭回来不怎么愉快，但是Pomfrey夫人说明天就会好了。”

他在指给他的椅子上坐下。

“Remus告诉我你要来取那把剑，”她说，露出不赞同的表情。“你明白我不能让你把它带出城堡。”

“你会改变主意的，”Harry坚决的说。

“Potter先生，这把剑是无价之宝。”她坚持。

“我明白，”Harry说。“它是格兰芬多之剑，是他唯一的遗物。伏地魔已经有很多很多年拼命想得到它。”

她惊奇的眨着眼。“是，呃，看起来你甚至比我更明白它的重要性，”她说。

Harry深吸口气，是时候开始了。“我需要它是因为我们会在星期六打响最后的战役，”他说。“现在起还有四天，我要用这把剑杀死Nagini，然后我才能杀死伏地魔。”

麦格目瞪口呆的看着他，Harry继续说着。

“我整个夏天都在为此努力，”他说。“但我比大多数人意识到的有更多帮助。我一直和Seveurs一起工作。我和他还有Malfoy家住在格里莫广场。我们也把中立的斯莱特林带进了格里莫广场，因为伏地魔打算印记他们，我们布置好了一切，使得我最终能在星期六杀死伏地魔。”

“Harry！”Remus喊道。“你打算让这可怜的女人得心脏病吗？”

Harry羞愧的微笑起来。“呃，不，我只是以为一次全说清楚更好，”他说。

“精确，”Severus干巴巴的说，拉开他的斗篷。

“我想这是说我现在也能出来了，”Draco懒洋洋的说，取下斗篷坐到Harry的椅侧。

Remus绝望的呻吟一声，可怜的麦格全然震惊的瞪着他们四个。

“Severus，我的孩子，很高兴见到你。”

Harry楞住了，还有Severus和Draco。他慢慢转头看向墙上最新的画像。他以前一直避免看它，但在他震惊的状况下不能克制的被它拉了过去。

“哦，还有年轻的Malfoy先生，很高兴见到你在这儿，”邓不利多说。

“看来你做得非常好，Harry，”画像继续着。

“还有Remus，见到你真是个惊喜，”邓不利多愉快的说。

Harry觉得他要生病了。他小心的看了一眼Seveurs和Draco。他们都面如死灰。他茫然的伸手去握Draco的手，一等抓住就安慰的捏了一下。他不知道这是对他自己还是对Draco的安慰。Draco回捏一下，他相信这是为了他们双方的。

他觉得头晕眼花，远没准备好这个。

“我想我们需要些茶，米勒娃，”邓不利多温和的说。

“但是Albus——”她打断了自己，看来决定不要和一幅画像争执。她召来了茶，他们开始顺从的喝茶时，沉默统治了房间，甚至Severus。也许，尤其是Severus，Harry想。Severus看起来比他们任何一个都要混乱。这很困扰因为他总是沉着冷静。

Harry喝完他的茶放下杯子。Draco立刻再次抓住他的手紧紧握住。Draco依然坐在他的椅侧，Harry担心的看着他。他自己开始觉得好点儿了，但Draco依然看起来很可怕。断定他不关心麦格或者邓不利多怎么想，他突然站起来把Draco推到椅子上，坐到他腿上。他们都可以得到安慰。

麦格震惊的抽了口气，但邓不利多的画像只是吃吃笑起来。

“所有人，出去，”Severus严厉的说。

“Severus，我不能……”麦格带着同情和不赞同看着Severus。

“出去，”他重复。

“麦格教授，别打扰他，”Harry温和的说。“请你。”

她又研究了一会儿Severus低下的头，然后打量着Harry。“很好，”她说。

“Harry，留下，”Severus说。

“Severus，我也该出去，”Harry说。他不想在这儿看到这个。

“留下，”Severus命令。

Harry无助的看着Draco和Remus，但他们沉默的鼓励他留在Severus身边。Draco看起来松了口气能离开房间，即使他依然关心的看着Harry。Remus说他们会在最近的教室，向麦格解释所有事。

Harry突然被单独留下，和Severus……以及邓不利多。“Seveurs，你肯定不想我在这儿，”他说，再次尝试。“这应该是私人的。”

Severus不理睬他。他还坐着，但现在他把两把椅子变形成了一张沙发，漂浮它面对着画像。他坐下，示意Harry跟他坐下。Harry勉强顺从了。

“我亲爱的孩子们，你不知道我有多高兴看到你们一起来这儿，”邓不利多说。

Harry和Severus都没有回答。Harry不知道他该怎么对一个他帮忙杀死的人说话，觉得Severus也许有同样的难题。

邓不利多叹口气。“米勒娃亲切的告诉了我所有事，”他说。“我明白你们可能为我的死责怪你们自己。我想知道你们是否都，也许，忘记了我是个老人，同时也相当有能力作我自己的选择。我知道我的死亡不远了，我做了我觉得最好的选择。”

“你强迫我，还有一个孩子，执行你的谋杀，”Severus残酷的说。

Harry缩进沙发里，Severus突然站了起来。他本来沉默压抑，现在因为怒气爆发了。Severus对着画像发泄着他的愤怒，吐出着充满着愤怒和自我厌恶的痛骂。

第一次，Harry从Severus的角度听到了所有事。他已经猜出了大部分，但听到，并且以这样的方式听到，令人无法忍受。Severus从邓不利多死亡的那个宿命的夜晚开始描述一切。

他对Severus试图救Flitwick，Hermione和Luna的猜疑得到了证实。他听到了Severus对于他以为不能拯救他的教子的全然恐惧。他听到了被迫杀死唯一信任他的人的自我厌恶。当提起被Harry叫做懦夫时Severus的怒气再次爆发出来。Severus相信他的生命在幻影显形离开Hogwarts时就结束了。他冰冷的决心看着一切结束。

Harry蜷缩在沙发的角落，不确定Severus甚至是不是还记得他在那儿。他觉得他是个闯入者，但不敢试图离开把自己变成目标。狂怒的Severus不是可以视同儿戏的。沉默的泪水滑落到Harry的脸上，他什么也做不了，只能无助的看着听着。

他以Severus的视角重温了那整个晚上。但Severus显然有更多东西想告诉邓不利多，因为Harry听到了许多过去的谈话。他被迫恐怖的听着Severus描述他食死徒的职责。持续不断的恐惧与自我厌恶。

Severus最后倒在沙发上，抽泣破坏了他的外表。不确定的，Harry挣扎着他该做什么。他已经觉得迷失到了另一个宇宙，看到Severus崩溃超出了他的认知。他挪近一些，轻轻靠着Seveus，提供沉默的安慰。

Harry抬眼看着邓不利多的画像。老人此刻散发着神圣感，带着亲切的关怀俯视着他们，使得他们平静下来。Harry颤抖一下。那只是一幅画像。他们和一幅该死的画像言归于好。这真有些困扰，但……这感觉对，毫无理由的。任何平静都是好的，无论它们来自何处。

邓不利多赞许的对他点点头，Harry感觉到一阵安宁。事情并不容易，但他做了正确的选择。

Severus的呼吸平稳下来。“对不起，Albus，”他低声说。

“没有必要向我道歉，Severus，”邓不利多温和的说。“我为你非常骄傲。我想你在向另外两个人寻求原谅，而我相信你已经收到了Harry的原谅。你现在只需要原谅你自己。”

Severus又安静了几秒钟。“我总是认为我自己是个聪明人，”他说。“但我相信Harry学习许多你的课程比我快得多。”

“你们为了生存都必须学会不同的课程，”邓不利多说。“我相信，无论如何，现在事情在改变。”

“精确，”Severus说，枯燥的幽默感回到了他的语气里。“如果你不介意我离开一会，我相信Harry有些事希望告诉你。”

被突然转变的气氛吓了一跳，Harry坐直身，Severus吻了吻他的额头然后给他施了个静音咒，旋身离开，让他更加困惑。

邓不利多嗤笑着Harry古怪的表情。“你和Severus相处的不错，精确，在过去两个月里。”他说。

“呃，是，”Harry说，依然看着Severus刚刚穿过的门。他猜想那是校长——女校长——办公室的私人套间。

“你也有事需要倾诉吗？”邓不利多和蔼的问。

Harry沉重的吁口气，视线转回画像。他一直不想面对它。它只提醒了邓不利多的死。现在，他觉得害怕一幅画像很傻。它提醒了这位老人的一生和他的善行，特别是作为Hogwarts的校长。所有那些在他的生命里传授的重要课程。

“不，我想我做得不错，”Harry说，他是认真的，“我……我想你，但是。”他看了一眼门口。“Severus也想你。”

“我相信你已经发现我不在的时候你们可以向对方寻求建议，”邓不利多说，他的眼睛甚至在画像里也闪着光。“无论如何，这个静音咒的施展使得我相信你没有和Severus分享所有事。”

“呃，不，我没有，”Harry承认。努力忽略和一幅画像讨论问题的奇异感，他尽力解释了关于魂器的所有事。Severus回来了，他的沉着和外貌都回复正常，他坐在一边耐心的等着Harry说完。

“Harry，你做得非常好，确实，”邓不利多说，每一个字都流露着骄傲。

Harry为邓不利多的话感觉到了他自己的骄傲与喜悦。他放下静音咒，让Severus解释其他事。

最后，Harry和Severus去找其他人。Severus在旋转楼梯的底部停下。

“谢谢你，Harry，”他严肃的说。

“呃，不客气，”Harry说，不确定他做了什么得到感谢。

Severus给了他一个苦笑。“你这个夏天做了很多来帮助我维持神智健全，”他说。

Harry不安的耸耸他正常的肩膀。“我真的没做什么，”他说。

Severus摇摇头。“来，孩子，”他亲切的说，带头去找其他人。

Harry回望了一眼楼梯。这个早上，Severus终于得到了一些真正的平静。以大多数人的标准，他可能永远不会被当作一个好人，但也许Severus终于不用再依靠痛苦的自我厌恶驱动他了。

“Harry，”Severus略带不耐的喊着，翻翻眼睛。

Harry咧嘴笑了，“来了，先生，”他说。如果Severus变得太亲切他就不是Severus了，但拥有仁慈的一面总是好的转变。

他们找到了Draco，Remus和麦格，都紧张的看着他们走进房间。他们三个对Harry的外表眯起眼睛。

“不必告诉我，我看起来一团糟，”Harry讽刺的说。

Severus愉快的假笑着。“哦，我确实忘记建议你整理一下，”他平稳的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“你只不过觉得看到他们的反应很有趣。”他指责。

“也许，”Severus承认。

Remus一手揉揉脸。“好，至少你们俩看起来没事，”他带着无奈与安心的说。

Severus去和Remus，麦格谈话时，Draco把Harry拉到一边整理他。

“Merlin，Harry，你看起来真可怕，”Draco说。

Harry站定不动，让Draco塞好他的衬衫后摆，拉平他的衣服，清洁他的脸，施了迷惑咒隐藏他的红眼睛。

“你完成了把我当个五岁孩子一样对待吗？”他取笑说。

Draco恼怒的对他叹口气。“你的胳膊像这样没法自己做。”

Harry吃吃笑着。“Draco，就算我能自己穿衣服的时候你也还是替我穿，”他说。

“好了，总有人需要教你怎么正确的穿着，”Draco傲慢的说。

Harry摇摇头。“再告诉我一次我为什么容忍你，”他说。

Draco给了他一个他迂回索取的吻，Harry身体上被提醒了他为什么忍受Draco的习惯。有成年人在房间里谁也不想太过头，Harry舒适的把头靠在Draco肩上，偎依在Draco怀里。

“Severus看起来……满足，”Draco低声说。“发生了什么事？”

Harry扭身看着其他人。Severus看起来不高兴，鉴于他们谈话的严肃性，但他确实显得更加满足。有一种之前没有的新的宁静围绕着他。

“我想，也许，Severus终于为了所有发生的事原谅了他自己，”Harry温柔的说。这对Harry更像是一个正在进行的过程，肯定对Severus也是，但至少它是一个开始。

“原谅不是件容易的事，对吗？”Draco问。

Harry退开到足以看着他。“你想跟我一起上去天文塔楼吗？”他问。

Draco睁大眼睛开始自动的摇着头，直到他的目光落到Severus身上。他凝视了那个男人几秒钟，然后看向Harry，点点头。

“我们会回来的，”Harry宣布，没有给出更多解释。紧紧拉着Draco的手，他拖着他出了房间。Draco应该得到Harry和Severus感觉到的同样的平静，Harry决心做所有他能做的来帮助他得到。

这意味着重回天文塔楼。Harry坐在门外楼梯上让Draco单独进去，因为这看起来是他想要的。Harry以为会被拉进去，但他猜想没什么会像听着Severus的怒气和崩溃那样剧烈。

Draco叫他名字的时候Harry立刻站了起来。他不为发现Draco在哭或是突然抱住了他感到惊讶。他不理会他肩膀的不适，紧紧抱着他。

他扫视着塔楼周围，目光在邓不利多掉下去的那个地方逗留不去。他沉重的咽下口水，但这次眼泪没有落下。

“我需要跟Severus谈谈，”Draco抽泣着说。

Harry只是点点头。他带着Draco回到楼下，让他留在教室外面自己去找Severus。

“Draco需要你，”他静静的说。

Severus敏锐的看着他，但没有询问而立刻离开了房间。Harry看着门口，希望Draco能从Severus那儿得到他寻求的原谅。

“Harry，一切都好？”Remus关心的问，把Harry的注意力从门口拉开。

Harry看着他，然后坐下拥抱他一下。“是，我想是，”他温柔的说。

“今天变成了你们三个的心理治疗时间，不是吗？”Remus说。

Harry点点头。“巫师也有心理治疗？”他好奇的问。他不太明白，但他在Vernon姨夫威胁要送他去看精神病医生除去他的“变态”时读过一些。Petunia姨妈说服他放弃了，说精神病人会变成家庭的污点。

Remus吃吃笑了。“你是说，像精神病医师那样？”他问。

“唔，是，”Harry说。

“医疗巫师有一个学科是专注在思维上，”Remus说，他停顿一下，“不过，我不相信Severus意识到了他们的存在。”

麦格同意的轻哼一声。

Harry看着她。“你，嗯，还好吧？”他紧张的问。

“Harry，我很沮丧这个夏天你选择独立承担这么多，”她说。“无论如何，我非常骄傲你真的完成了这么多。”

她看了一眼关着的门。“而且是的，我很感激你成功的把Severus，和Malfoy先生，带回给我们，”她说。

“Severus从未离开，”Harry说。

麦格沉思着凝视着他。“你很正确，Harry，我最好记住这点，”她说。

·······

Harry回到格里莫广场厨房的时候吃了一惊。不过，他怎么会忘记这儿被斯莱特林占据仍然超出他的理解。他问候了Narcissa，犹豫的时候被Draco推到一把椅子上。

Severus和Harry的出现使得房间安静了。Severus熟练的打发走了所有人，除了通常聚集在桌边的一群。斯莱特林学生走后，Harry的目光越过桌面看着Severus的眼睛。

“那么，现在干吗？”他问。照他肩膀现在的状况，训练是不成的了，他不确定还有什么别的事可做。

Severus作个鬼脸，使得Harry警惕的看着他。“既然我们现在有部长和女校长的支持，也许是时候得到Weasley家的支持了。”他说。

Harry的眼睛惊慌的瞪大了。他们是打算在后半周做。他知道这天迟早会来，但他没准备好它现在就来。他不期待对Ron和Hermione解释。

“你宁可等着和告诉凤凰社其他人一起告诉他们？”Severus嘶嘶的问。

“呃，不，”Harry承认。

“我们不用去那儿，是吗？”Draco问。

“你会活下来的，”Severus告诉他。

“Harry现在甚至不能保护他自己，”Draco再次尝试。“我们应该等。”

“Harry没有必要在他朋友那儿保护他自己，”Severus指出。

“但他不能从他们手里保护我，”Draco脱口而出。

Harry不能相信的看了他好一会儿，然后开始窃笑。他自由的手臂环住Draco的腰。“我会找到方法保护你的，宝贝，”他说，依然吃吃笑着。

Draco怒视着他，双颊泛出一点粉红。

“肯定，Draco，我教过你怎么保护你自己，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。

“是，但你真以为Harry和Severus会让我攻击Weasley家？”Draco问，声音提了起来。

Lucius点头同意。“这确实对你有点不利，”他承认。

Draco开始看起来有点要生病了，而且绝望。Harry的感觉不比Draco的样子好太多。

“Harry给Weasley发个消息，告诉他们今晚七点开会，”Severus说。“你们俩下午可以休息，”他打发他们。

Draco离开去和斯莱特林们待在一起，Harry决定去陪陪Victoria。

“嘿，小南瓜，”他打着招呼。

“Dada！”Victoria快活的尖叫。

Winky微笑着消失了，Harry在地上坐下，他搂了一会儿Victoria，直到她扭动着挣开。他来婴儿室的路上去拿了Lissa，看着Victoria和蛇玩着。或者，是蛇在和她玩。Harry不特别肯定是哪种方式，因为Lissa看起来很高兴围着小女孩游动，随时改变着颜色。他甚至不再需要提供指示。

他微笑着，看着奇怪的追逐，Victoria爬在蛇后面。他不知道他坐了多久，但最后显然Victoria累了。他对Lissa咝咝一句，她带着Victoria爬到他身边。

“累了，Victoria？”他问。

她的回应是一声大呵欠，Harry笑了。他给她换好衣服，庆幸她累得足以合作，毕竟一只胳膊打着绷带更加麻烦。Winky看来直觉意识到他需要奶瓶，甚至在他要求前就送来了。他觉得有一刻悲哀，因为家养小精灵可能比任何人都更清楚Victoria的日程。但他不得不承认，Winky尽了她最大努力照顾好了他们所有人。他开始习惯了有一只家养小精灵在身边，现在请求帮助看来不那么糟了。

Harry抱着Victoria坐在摇椅里，轻声对她说着，而她吃着她的奶瓶。

“我不知道我该怎么向Hermione解释Winky，”他说。“听起来荒谬，但可能就像解释你爸爸和Severus和你祖父母一样困难。”

瓶子从她嘴里滑出来。“Dada！”她说。

Harry悲惨的微笑着。“是，爸爸，”他说，“喝你的牛奶，Victoria。我想你不用再喝这么多了。我真的不知道婴儿什么时候开始用杯子，但你已经吃普通的食物了。大部分是磨碎的，但还是固体。”

他举起她，试图缓解肩膀上的压力。她靠着他好的胳膊，但他还在试图用双手抱住她，这不太成功。幸好她现在能自己抱奶瓶了。

“我想我也得解释更多你的事，”他意识到。“他们知道你，但他们不知道Draco是你爸爸。”他皱起眉。“或者我差不多也算你爸爸。”他摇摇头，还是不太习惯这个。

他意识到她这次没有回应他说“爸爸”，微笑起来看到眼睛慢慢闭上。她已经喝光了所有牛奶。他设法把空奶瓶拿开，让它落到地上。

他的目光从她到他的肩膀到她的小床，继续摇着她。他又坐了三十分钟，Narcissa静静走进房间。

“动不了？”她问。

Harry悲惨的笑着。“我想我能做到，或者喊Winky帮忙，但是……”他降低了声音。

“摇孩子有一种天生的愉快，”Narcissa明白的说。“你准备让我接过她？”

Harry点点头。他伸直胳膊，感觉到血液重新开始循环时的讨厌刺痛，但没有移动，看着Narcissa把她的孙女放进小床里。

“我过去习惯坐着摇着Draco几个小时，”她说，目光逗留在Victoria身上。

Harry的眼睛睁大了。他实际上想过很多他是个婴儿的时候是什么样的，但没有想过Draco。

“你可能惊奇，”Narcissa接着说，“但我过去晚上溜进婴儿室的时候会发现Lucius在摇着他。他很少在白天抱Draco，但在夜晚的掩护下，他会跟我一样坐着摇着他。”

Harry试图想象Lucius Malfoy抱着婴儿，但不太成功。他不确定Lucius甚至抱过Victoria。

Narcissa了解的看着他。“Lucius不止一次在半夜坐在这儿摇Victoria，”她说。

Harry试图回忆，他记起了那天晚上Lucius可能就是来看Victoria的，不知道他会发现Harry已经坐在婴儿室里。他回想在魔法部那个相当极端的环境下Lucius怎么抱着他，觉得毕竟看起来还是适合这个男人的。他开始意识到几年来他苛刻的判断了Malfoy家。有好的理由，也许，但……他们有很多东西超出他的预期。

Narcissa施了个咒语免得他们惊醒Victoria，召来另一张摇椅在Harry身边坐下。

他的想法回到Draco。“Draco像你们俩，不是吗？”他说。

“是，他是的，”她说。“我一直觉得有点好玩的听到Draco被称作他父亲的翻版。”

Harry畏缩一下。他几年里说了多少次这种话。

Narcissa了解的微笑着。“你看到了我一直知道的Draco，”她说。“我不相信你在这个夏天之前被允许看到了他。”

“我们以前不怎么，呃，友好，”Harry承认。“我只看见了一个讨厌的笨蛋，一直取笑我和我的朋友们，我从没想过看到其他的。我的回应也不好。”

“而你害怕今晚事情会回到幼稚的仇恨上，”她说。

“如果Draco表现得像他在这儿，我想事情会很好。至少最后会，”Harry说。“但如果Draco表现的就像他在Hogwarts那样，唔，我不敢想象会有多糟糕。”

“你觉得你可能低估了Draco？”她问。

Harry沉思的看着地板。“我觉得我今晚注定失去至少一个人，”他说。“我对我的朋友撒谎。他们从来没有喜欢过Draco。他也从未喜欢他们。天，Draco和Ron从他们还是Victoria这么大的时候就憎恨对方了，就我知道的。”

Narcissa作个鬼脸，说明Harry离真相不远。“是，我看到了你克服了多少，”她说。

Harry张口结舌的看着她，摇摇头。“这真鼓舞人心，”他讽刺的说。

她对他微笑。“我对你有信心，Harry，”她说。

Harry张嘴想反驳，但悲惨的微笑起来。“谢谢，”他说。“很高兴知道有人有信心一切都会好。”

他们继续聊了一会儿，然后她让他去找Draco。

Harry小心的探头进休息室。他不吃惊Draco主持着聚会。他只是高兴看起来是和一群像样的斯莱特林在一起。他皱眉意识到他还不知道为什么Crabbe和Goyle在这儿。他们现在坐在房间的远端，而其他人都在听Draco描述的故事。

Harry没有犹豫太久。他让Draco当他的中心，过去坐在两个大个斯莱特林身边。也许他最后能找出他们为什么在这儿。他小心的靠近他们，突然更尊重Draco关于需要保护的评语。他回眼看向Draco的目光。Draco眯起眼睛，但他没有停止讲他的故事。

“那么，我能和你们坐在一起？”Harry问。

Crabbe和Goyle交换一个目光然后点点头。Harry坐下来，他们三个看着Draco和其他人。

“Draco总是这么做吗？”Harry问。

Crabbe不理他，问了他自己的问题。“你想要什么，Potter？”他粗暴的问。

Harry慢慢转身直面他们。“我只想知道你们为什么在这儿，”他承认。

“因为每个人都以为我们想成为食死徒？”Goyle苦涩的问。

Harry皱着眉。“呃，你们不是？”他忍不住问。

Crabbe和Goyle再次交换目光，Harry直觉印象他们有某种沉默的沟通密码。

“Snape说我们可能该告诉你，”Crabbe承认。

“他只说如果我们告诉Potter，他会明白，”Goyle纠正。

“告诉我什么？”Harry迷惑的问。

“我们曾是Draco的朋友，Potter，”Crabbe说，带着和Goyle同样的苦涩。“我们会为他做任何事。”

“就算复方汤剂你们自己变成女孩，”Harry嘟哝。

他们厌恶的作个鬼脸。“是，而我们得到了怎样的感激？”Goyle讲究的问。“Draco一得到机会就抛弃了我们。”

Harry困惑的看着他们，试图理解。“Draco说你们是——”但他突然打断了自己，直接侮辱他们可能不明智。他们依然是他两倍大，他受了伤，而且他们有两个人。

“手下，奴才，奴隶？”Crabbe苦涩的说。

“打手？”Goyle建议。

Harry畏缩了，记起这就是他早上对他们的称呼。

“瞧，Potter，”Crabbe说。“我们不介意当Draco的保镖。我们只是没想到他会这样抛弃我们。”

“他也是你们的保镖，”Harry突然明白了。

“Draco在斯莱特林学院的影响力超过其他人，”Goyle说。

“你们想当食死徒吗？”Harry问。

“不，”Crabbe说，耸耸肩。“那是Draco想要的。”

“所以，你们跟着他，”Harry低声说。

“跟着你的朋友有困难吗？”Goyle气愤的问。

Harry镇静的看着他，摇摇头。

Goyle倒回他的椅子。

“你知道，你们让每个人都相信你们想当食死徒，”Harry说。

“Snape没有，”Crabbe骄傲的说。“他知道我们不想。”

Harry无力的微笑着。Snape看来了解他的斯莱特林。而且，他意识到，这对他很好。

“你们想玩一轮噼里啪啦爆炸牌吗？”他问。

他们毫无表情的看了他几秒钟。Harry叫来Winky请她拿一幅牌来。Crabbe和Goyle沉默的加入了游戏。Harry有种感觉他们刚刚进行了一次很好的长谈。

他听到房间那侧的低声说话，但他们三个没有理会，安静的专心在他们的游戏上。不是说噼里啪啦爆炸牌是安静的游戏，但这不一样也很有趣，Harry断定。

一会之后，Draco走过来在Harry耳边低声说。“收容更多的流浪儿，Harry？”他问，听起来不太高兴。

Harry转头瞪着他。“除非我误解了什么，我现在会警告你永远不要像对待你的朋友一样对待我，”他嘶嘶的说。

Draco的眼睛愤怒的瞪大了，但随后看了一眼他的朋友。“你总是支持失败者，是吗，Harry？”他鄙夷的说。

“走开，Draco，”Harry说。“是你把自己变成了个混蛋。”

Draco旋身大步走回房间的另一侧。

“这真不赖，”Harry讽刺的嘟哝。

“你不必这么做，”Crabbe静静的说，带着敬畏看着Harry。

Harry有点惊慌。他给自己找了什么麻烦？他不需要来自Crabbe和Goyle的英雄崇拜。

“我不是为你们做的，”他反驳，对整个情况感到挫败。他不想和Draco吵架。该和他们在一起的不是Draco吗？对，Draco没有，而看来总有人要。

“对不起，”他嘟哝说。“我只是碰巧同意你们Draco应该对他自己的朋友好些。”

老天爷，他悲惨的想，看了一眼他们。现在他们愚蠢的对他眨着眼，可能因为他费事向他们道歉了。没有任何人对他们好点过吗？他皱着眉，厌恶的意识到可能真的没人做过。

“我们玩完我们的游戏，”他说。

他剩下的下午一直和他们玩牌。晚餐不让人放松，每个人都在小心的看着Harry和Draco。成年人在魔药房间里吃他们的晚饭，等Severus回到厨房时，他猜疑的看着他们所有人。

“这应该是一个理想的晚上，”他冷笑说。

Harry和Draco瞪了他一眼，但谁也没说话。Harry的胃绞动着。他之前就够担心了，但现在他和Draco在吵架……这对今晚不是什么好预兆。


	46. Chapter 46

“Harry！”

Harry和Remus到达Weasley家的时候，僵硬的顺从了一轮不容推辞的拥抱和问候。Draco和Severus也在，藏在隐形斗篷下。Harry解释了他的肩膀，最后每个人都移到花园里。

他看到双胞胎坐在毯子上拿着爆米花的时候不得不笑了，毫不惊奇的看到Ginny加入了他们。其他人都选择了舒适的椅子，很快大家都期待的看着Harry。他站在他们面前，试图想出从哪儿开始。

“是什么事，Harry？”Ron好奇的问。

Harry紧张的看了一眼Remus，收到一记鼓励的点头。Harry猜想它应该是鼓励，无论如何。

“我，呃，有很多事要告诉你们，”他开始说。“这个夏天，我，呃，我很忙。”

Fred，George和Ginny窃笑起来。Harry瞪着他们，不再觉得有趣了，但他们唯一的反应是往嘴里塞了更多爆米花。

“哦，见鬼，”Harry嘟哝。“我想我应该从最早开始。”

“总是个好地方开始，老兄，”Fred同意。

Harry再次瞪了他一眼，但和上次一样无效。继续瞪着双胞胎，决心让他们闭嘴，他镇静的说，“我几乎整个夏天都在和Severus一起工作。”

他胜利的坏笑着，看着双胞胎和Ginny被他们自己的爆米花噎到了。尽管他也忍不住直到确定他们缓过气来才移开目光。

“你和Severus一起工作？”Weasley太太问，疯狂的眨着眼。“Severus Snape？”

“呃，是，就是那个，”Harry承认。

“你是说，你整个夏天都在学习他的魔药书，对吗？”Hermione说，她的表情恳求着他回答是。

Harry摇摇头。“不，我七月初的时候和他在格里莫广场碰面了。但他在那之前几个星期就留给了我一本大脑封闭术的书。我们现在实际上住在那儿。”

“Harry，他杀了邓不利多！”Ron不能相信的怒吼道。

Harry叹口气，自由的那只手挫败的抓着头发。“Ron，想想，”他说。“你知道我和邓不利多去了哪儿，那天晚上我做了什么。告诉我，是谁真的杀了他？”

Ron看起来像被殴打了，戏剧化的苍白了脸，他的雀斑凸现了出来。Hermione看起来是一样的，除了没有雀斑。

“哦，Harry，我就怕你这么想，”Hermione说，显然很沮丧。“那是Snape，Harry。”

Harry看着她，突然明白了。“你知道那不是Snape的错，对吗？”他问。

“Harry，他做得还是不对，”Hermione坚持。

“你是想保护我，不是吗？”Harry说。“如果我把它都怪到Snape头上，那我就不会责怪我自己了。”

Hermione露出痛苦的表情，但没有否认。“如果Snape仍然在光明一方，他早就回到凤凰社了，”她说。

Harry露齿而笑。“他是的。你以为是谁警告我那些袭击？”

“Ron，肯定你不会以为是我自己拟订了那些战略？”

“你以为是谁教我那个治好你的咒语？”他问Bill。

他转向Charlie。“你不觉得Snape知道够多的咒语，你可能伤的更严重吗？”他问。

每个人的眼睛都睁大了，思考着Harry告诉他们的所有事。

“Severus没有背叛凤凰社？”Weasley太太问。她的声音像被扼住了。“他还是在保护你和其他家庭？”

Harry点点头。

“但是Harry，他确实杀了邓不利多，”Bill说，来回看着Ron，Hermione和Harry。

三人组交换了目光，Harry恳求Ron理解。

“那不是你的错！”Ron喊道，愤怒的，而且也是维护的。

“不，那不是我的错，”Harry同意。“邓不利多强迫我做了我不想做的事。Snape也被放进了同一位置，但他被伏地魔和Narcissa逼得甚至更深。”

“Narcissa？！”一轮困惑的齐声高喊。

Harry叹口气，知道他们在兜圈子而没有说到重要的事。

“是，Narcissa，”他说。他飞快的解释了Severus被迫发下牢不可破的誓言以保护他的间谍身份。他确保指出了他也是在试图保护他的教子。

“教子？”是下一轮齐声的问题。

“那个油腻腻的混蛋和雪貂是一家？”Ron问，他想着，表情扭曲成惊骇的鬼脸。

Harry成功的同时畏缩和窃笑了，被隐形的Draco轻推了一把。“呃，是，Severus是Draco的教父，”他说，拼命试图镇静他的表情但没太成功。

他收到几个困惑的目光，但双胞胎和Ginny坐回去愉快的嚼着爆米花，热心的看着事情发展。他忍不住想他们很快克服了关于Severus的惊奇，但说回来，他们这个夏天已经相当习惯Harry的惊奇，看来能接受任何扔给他们的东西。如果他们为他而信任Draco，没有理由在涉及到Severus的时候不相信他。

Hermione一定抓到了他在看他们。“你们三个知道，是吗？”她指责。

“呃，不，实际上我们不知道，”Ginny说。她看了一眼Fred和George。“你们俩不知道Snape的事，是吗？”

他们摇摇头，但露出大大的笑容。

“不，我们只知道Harry想象的朋友，”Fred说。

“还有他妈妈，”George补充，故作责备的看了一眼他健忘的兄弟。

“想象的朋友？”Ron说，厌恶的看着他的兄弟。“真得个有相信的朋友？但不可能。Harry想象的朋友是个华丽的金发，每天冒着生命危险拯救Harry，”他说，声音逐渐提高。

Harry怀疑的看了一眼双胞胎。他没听过他们在高锥克山谷编的故事。他充满兴趣的听着Ron继续，只是心不在焉的想着Ron看来真记得双胞胎编的故事。

“你告诉我们Harry想象的朋友会为他做任何事。他是Harry的英雄，因为Harry也需要一个英雄，”他说。“伟大的事迹是拯救Harry避免厌倦，确保Harry不至于自大。你告诉我们他想象的朋友是一个顽强的英雄，因为Harry总是忘记照顾他自己，所以他必须在Harry去救别人的时候从Harry手里救他自己。”

Harry温柔的微笑起来。这些该死的混蛋说的是实话。除了那个华丽的金发不是想象的。他能感觉到Draco的手放在他后腰上舒适熟悉的分量。

Hermione眯起眼睛。“Harry，你还有什么没告诉我们？”

他抬头看着天空，装着思考。“哦，我得说我才刚开始解释这个夏天的所有事，”他承认。

“刚刚开始？”Ron结结巴巴的说。

“为什么你不从Fred和George和Ginny知道的无论什么事开始呢？”Hermione急躁的建议。

Harry沉重的叹口气。“他们知道我这个夏天大部分时候也和Draco一起工作，”他说。“实际上比我跟Severus工作的时间还长。”

一片下巴落地。

“Malfoy？！”Ron吼道。

“呃，是，”Harry说，紧张的期待更多吼叫。然而大部分人依然瞠目结舌的看着他，看来找不到他们的声音。嘴在动，但没有发出声音。

但是Ginny和双胞胎对他们家人的这一幕笑得翻来覆去，Harry突然明白他们为什么选择坐在毯子上。它避免了他们跌倒椅子下面。

“告诉他们最好的部分，”Fred气喘吁吁的说。

Harry觉得脸开始发热，但是勇猛的继续。“Draco和我，呃，在一起，”他承认。

“他是你的男朋友？！”Hermione尖叫，她的眼睛瞪大得好像要从她脑袋里蹦出来。

她猛然扭头控诉的看着Ron。“为什么你不告诉我？”她尖叫。

“我怎么会知道这个？！”Ron喊道。

“你们俩昨天在密室里偷偷摸摸的！”Hermione喊道。“是你说Harry可以约会他想要的任何人！”

“不是Malfoy！”Ron厌恶的吼道。“我只不过发现Harry在约会一个男生！”

Harry眨眨眼。照Ron的说法，他看来没有意识到Draco是个男生。

“Harry是同性恋？！”Hermione难以置信的喊道。“但他约会过Ginny！”

“Harry是双性恋，”Fred帮助补充。

“就是说他两个性别都喜欢，”George补充。

“我知道那是什么意思！”Hermione反驳。她沮丧的呻吟一声。“哦，Harry，这是什么意思？”

“呃，这是说我在和Draco谈恋爱，”Harry说，重复事实。他畏缩的等待着更多的爆发。“Victoria是他的女儿，”他补充。

Hermione看起来就像要晕过去了，Weasley太太看起来也一样。Ron的脸是明亮的红色，Harry相信爆发即将来临。Charlie看起来就像Ron，但更危险。Harry突然被提醒了Charlie是个驯龙手，这了解对他的勇气无益。

Weasley先生疯狂的眨着眼，试图吸收一切。Bill看起来不太糟，Harry判断，只是思索的皱着眉。Remus同情的看着他。双胞胎和Ginny依然在享受，笑得眼泪都滚了出来。

Harry呻吟着，抬头看到Severus出现在他身边。“我提到Draco之前都进行的不错，”他悲惨的说。

“精确，”Severus说，往双胞胎和Ginny送去一记瞪视，尽管他们在他取下斗篷的那一刻就停止了大笑。

“Draco，”他敏锐的命令。

Draco出现在Harry的右边，瞪着双胞胎。Harry觉得有种奇特的高兴有他自己的英雄，但突然想起了他和Draco在吵架。

“哦，该死的别开始，Draco，”Harry立刻说。

“Harry，”Severus警告。“我们有其他事要做，而不是听你们俩吵架。”

“是，我应该说服每个人Draco不是个邪恶的杂种，”Harry说。“但他就是个讨厌的混蛋时我该怎么办。”

“我？！”Draco喊道。“是你把自己放到危险里，跟敌人一起。”

“因为玩一轮见鬼的牌？”Harry不能相信的问。

“你不像我一样了解他们，”Draco咆哮着。

“你是对的，因为我有种感觉你也该死的一点都不了解他们！”Harry吼道。

“是关于Crabbe和Goyle？”Severus插话说。

“是！”他们吼道，怒视着对方。

他们没有看到Severus翻白眼，或者Remus同情的目光，或者瞪着眼前这一幕惊呆了的人们，或者愉快大笑的双胞胎和Ginny安静的吃着爆米花。

“Harry，我猜想你今天下午花时间跟他们谈了？”Severus询问。

Harry点点头。

“Draco，我猜想你没有花时间跟他们谈？”Severus问。

“他们想当食死徒，”Draco争辩说。

“见鬼，Draco，”Harry急躁的说。“你是个该死的食死徒，我还是跟你一起睡觉。他们甚至没有黑暗印记。你不觉得你至少该和他们谈谈吗？”

“为什么我要？”Draco生气的问。“他们被训练来伤害你，你这个大傻瓜。”

“是你这个大傻瓜训练的他们，”Harry反驳。“但是你真以为如果他们想伤害我，Severus会让他们进屋？”

Draco怒视着他，但听着。

“瞧，就我所了解的，他们不在乎成为食死徒。他们只想像他们见鬼的朋友。这个朋友对他们像狗屎然后抛弃了他们，”Harry尖锐的说。“Merlin知道为什么，但他们崇拜你。”

“混蛋，Harry，”Draco激怒的说。“你想让我也支持见鬼的失败者，是吗？”

“他们是你的朋友！”Harry抗议。“他们是有点迟钝，但他们看来是不错的人。我不知道为什么你对他们这么混帐。还有，你要把他们收回去，Crabbe因为我支持他把我看成了他的救命恩人，这太可怕了。”

Draco嗤笑起来。“他们习惯我保护他们，”他承认。

“确切，”Harry说。“然后你这个夏天抛弃了他们。Severus不得不救了他们，然后他们失望因为他们真的以为他们对你还算点什么。”

“真见鬼，”Draco嘟哝着。“好，我会跟他们谈。”

“你们说完了？”Severus讽刺的问。

“呃，是，”Harry羞愧的说。

“为什么你们不跟你们的小朋友去玩，让我成年人谈谈？”Severus挖苦说。

Harry对他冷笑一声。“态度好点，Severus，”他反击。

“去吧，”Severus命令。“不要施咒，Draco，”他警告说。

Draco翻翻眼睛。

“我不确定我想被当作孩子还是成年人，”Bill说，找回了他的声音和幽默感。

Harry露齿而笑。

“孩子们”聚集到了他们通常用来打魁地奇的场地上。Ron和Hermione依然显得处于震惊之中，Ginny抱来毯子替他们铺好，双胞胎拿来了黄油啤酒和更多的爆米花。

他们还没有坐下来，Ron看来终于清醒了，意识到他不想和Draco和平相处。在任何人意识到发生了什么事之前，Ron发出了一记重拳，两个人立刻扭打起来。

“你该死的对Harry做了什么？！”Ron愤怒的吼道。

“你不会想知道的，鼬鼠，”Draco说。随着他的嘲讽，一拳打在Ron的肚子上。

“该死的雪貂脸！”Ron高喊，回报了辱骂，以及相应的痛殴。

“Harry！”Hermione尖叫。“你不是至少该让他们停下吗？”

Harry耸耸他自由的肩膀。“不，”他简单的说。Fred，George和Ginny看着他寻求指示，为了Harry的回答退了回来。

“而为什么不？！”

“因为他们都活该，我拒绝他们谁把我夹到中间，”Harry说。“如果他们幸运，也许他们打完后Severus会给我些药治好他们的屁股。”他停下来，思索的皱着眉。“转念一想，我可能也不会治疗他们。那么他们可以再打一架看看我先治谁。”

他决定的点点头。“他们得靠他们自己，”他坚定的说。

Ron和Draco已经停了下来，难以置信的看着Harry。Draco先找到了他的舌头。

“你打算让我受苦？放弃做爱直到我好了？”他愤怒的高喊。

这显然没有帮助Ron找回他的声音，他呛咳起来。

“我不特别想放弃，”Harry承认。“但说回来，不是我积极的想破坏我们的性生活。”

“Harry，”Draco气愤的抱怨着。“他是鼬鼠。”

“那么你可以坚持，”Harry平板的说。

“Harry，你不会让他一直这么叫我，是吧？”Ron咆哮着，终于找到了他的声音，就像Draco一样愤怒。

“我不会让Draco做任何事，”Harry干巴巴的说。“就算我有时候想要给他戴上项圈皮带，他也不是宠物。”

Ron，Draco，Hermione和Ginny都目瞪口呆的看着Harry。

“漂亮，Harry！”Fred和George齐声欢呼。

Harry给他们所有人一个邪恶的假笑。“我打赌你们都想知道我是真的这个意思还是不，”他说。

他们都点点头。

Harry的假笑更明亮了。“太糟了我不会告诉你们，嗯？”

“Harry！”Draco喊道。“你要收回这个。现在，”他坚持。

Harry给了他一个飞吻。“对不起，宝贝，”他甜甜的说。“不能这么做，会毁了我的乐趣。”

Draco危险的眯起眼睛。“我恨你，”他说。

“过来证明，”Harry说，挑战的抬起眉毛。

Draco大步走向他，努力掠夺Harry企图把他的舌头从他嘴里吸出来。

“天杀的发生了什么事？！”Ron喊道。

“呃，我想Harry对我说谎了，”Hermione承认。

“关于项圈和皮带？”Ginny好奇的问。

“不，关于不做任何事阻止打架，”Hermione悲哀的说。

Draco显然在听他们说话，因为他突然退开瞪着Harry。“你刚刚在耍我？”他质问。

Harry无辜的微笑着。“我是吗？”他问。

“是，”Draco激怒的说。

“哦，好了，那么也许我是的，”Harry假笑着。他站起来踮脚在Draco耳边低声说。“我说了我会做任何事来保护你的。”

Draco愠怒的对他吐口气，小心翼翼的碰着他已经肿起了的眼睛。“是，干得真不赖，”他抱怨着。

“可能更糟，”Harry说，毫无歉意。

“这个夜晚还没有结束，”Draco愠怒的说。

某些东西看来触动了Ron的大脑。“哦，Merlin，”他屏息说。“男生，安全，不能告诉我。Harry，你在约会Malfoy！”

Draco窃笑起来，Harry戳戳他。“呃，是，Ron，我是的，”他说。

Ron突然重重坐倒在地。“我告诉过你告诉我你的男朋友是谁他不会有危险。但你还是不肯告诉我，”他说。

Harry在一张毯子上坐下，其他人也跟着坐下来。Ron苦着脸看着Draco小心坐到Harry身边。“你的男朋友，”他艰难的咽下口水。“是有危险，不是吗？因为我。”

“我不知道你发现了会做什么，”Harry承认。“我，呃，还是不知道你会做什么。你们俩总是很快就放弃我，或着只是刺激我，”他静静的补充。

Ron挫败的叹口气。“我在听，”他说。

“我，也是，”Hermione说，声音和表情都流露着坚决。

“Merlin，Harry，”Draco恼恨的说。“你真知道怎么摆布每个人，不是吗？”

“我没有摆布他们，”Harry抗议。

“那么为什么我现在为了想把Malfoy该死的脸打成肉酱觉得心虚？”Ron愠怒的说。

Hermione无力的微笑着，但什么也没说。

Harry一手挫败的抓着头发。他不想摆布他的朋友。他只想他们听他说。

Draco翻翻眼睛，好像能听到Harry的想法。“赶快开始告诉他们。我已经想回家了，这简直要花一辈子。你再不开始只会更长。”

Hermione深吸口气。“我们在听，Harry，”她说。“无论你告诉我们什么，好吧，我们在听。”

“是，老兄，”Ron虚弱的说，看起来依然相当厌恶Draco的存在。

叹口气，Harry开始说。这一次，他从夏天最开头开始，几乎没有隐瞒什么东西。

他确实略过了任何涉及魂器的东西，更让Ron和Hermione放心。他也略过了任何关于他和Draco的关系的东西，更让Ginny和双胞胎失望。他略过了所有他哭的时候，因为他自己的窘迫。他略过了关于Severus的一些事，不想Severus为了透露太私人的事杀死他。

他确实说出了其他所有事。他强调了Draco和Severus在战斗中的角色。他完全解释了Victoria。他一笔带过和Winky的束缚。他给他们看了脖子上挂着的戒指。他解释了Narcissa和Draco是怎么跟他一起住在Dursley家的。他提到了和Severus的见面。他描述了格里莫广场里中立斯莱特林的处境。

但是他犹豫了，有一些事技术上能解释，也需要以某种方式解释。他稍后要解释他对最终战役的计划，以及Severus的帮助，但他还需要解释Lucius。还需要向他最好的朋友承认他是个杀人犯。

他不知道他说了多久，但所有人都保持着绝对的沉默。就连Hermione也克制了没有问一个问题。Hermione和Ron看起来在努力吸收所有信息。双胞胎和Ginny也是，因为他所说的很多事情他们之前也不知道。Harry横看了一眼Draco，他正深深皱着眉。

“你有些事没说，”Draco敏锐的说。

Harry揉揉太阳穴，试图无视他肩膀的僵硬。它比之前好多了，但还没完全愈合。

“Pomfrey说今天不要动你的肩膀，”Draco责备，打开Harry的手。

Harry恼怒的瞪着他，不惊奇Draco拿出一瓶止痛药，拔下瓶塞递给他。Harry喝下了，不太相信它会有用。肯定它能帮助他的肩膀和头痛，但不会帮助他找到方法告诉他朋友他是个杀人犯。

“来躺几分钟，”Draco命令。

“不，我需要赶快说完，我不能现在睡着了，”Harry说。

“我不会让你睡着的，但是休息几分钟不会伤到你，”Draco说。他眯起眼睛。“还有，我有种感觉你可以利用几分钟决定怎么解释其他事。”

Harry作个鬼脸，取下吊着手臂的讨厌绷带，躺了下来，头枕在Draco腿上。他冒险看了一眼Ron。Ron苦着脸，但他看着Draco的目光里没有太多憎恨。

他抬头看着Draco，畏缩了，意识到Ron已经成功的发泄了一点他累积的怒气。Draco的眼睛青肿的相当厉害。

“战争创伤，”Draco面无表情的说，抓到他的目光。

Harry吃惊的大笑出来。“你很勇敢，”他说。

Draco的表情为这个评语扭曲了。“我会把勇敢留给你，谢谢，”他说。“我来这儿只是……呃，我不知道我为什么在这儿。”

“你在这儿因为Harry能把你拉进任何事，”Ginny厚脸皮的笑着说

“我不记得问过你的意见，小母鼬，”Draco傲慢的说。

“别那么叫她！”Ron吼道。

Harry和Ginny都吃了一惊，交换了一个目光。“呃，Ginny，我忘记——”Harry试图想出怎么道歉忘记了那是个侮辱的绰号。他在脑子里自动转换了它，因为他甚至没有注意到Draco这么叫她。那只是……Draco。

“没关系，”Ginny困惑的说，耸耸肩。“我也忘了。”

“忘了什么？”Hermione敏锐的问，猜疑的打量着Draco得意的笑容。

“忘了Malfoy在骂我，”Ginny承认。

“你怎么可能忘记？”Hermione尖叫。

Ginny无力的微笑着。“也许是跟我第一次被这么叫是活该有关系，”她说

Harry呻吟一声，坐起来小心看着Draco。“你，嗯，已经原谅我了，对吧？”他问。

Draco翻翻眼睛。“你知道我是的，Harry，”他说，对Ginny假笑着。“但不是说我原谅了小母鼬。”

Ginny对他露齿而笑。“我看不出来为什么不，既然你每次都能捞到点什么，”她说。“而且显然每次你想要更多东西时，你都还在欺负Harry让他内疚。我帮了你一个天大的忙，Malfoy。”

“我没有让他让我内疚！”Harry反对。

“你是，或者不是，跟小母鼬做了些不该做的事？”Draco问，靠近Harry。

“Draco，”Harry抱怨着。“你知道那什么也不算。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。Harry吻了他，Draco退回身时脸上挂着一个洋洋得意的笑容。

“混蛋，”Harry愠怒的说。

“喏，瞧瞧，”Ginny通情达理的说，向Ron和Hermione解释。“我让Malfoy那么叫我帮了Harry的忙。他可能每次都能从中捞到一次亲热。”

Ron和Hermione都完全的目瞪口呆了。

“你们都疯了，”Ron屏息说。他看着Fred和George随意的吃着爆米花。他们恶毒的笑着，Ron颤抖一下。

“Hermione，”他恳求，“告诉我这都是噩梦。”

“这不是，”Hermione说，听起来非常不确定。“我想我至少要花一个星期才能全想明白。”

他们没有一个星期。Harry突然想起了他还没有告诉他们的事。“我还有些事要告诉你们，”他平板的说。“但这些事你们不能告诉任何人，”他补充，警告的看了一眼Ginny和双胞胎。

他们皱起眉，但点了点头。他们保守了Harry的秘密，不明白还有什么秘密能比他已经告诉他们的更重要。

Harry看了一眼Draco。“你不用留下来听，”他静静的说，不确定Draco会想听他告诉他们他杀死了他姨妈。

Draco瞪了他一眼居然敢建议他离开。“我不关心你做了什么，”他生气的说。“你还是你，Harry。你不邪恶，你永远不会像那个该死的杂种。如果你的朋友不明白，那他们就不配把自己称作你的朋友。”

“你做了什么，Harry？”Hermione恐惧的低声说。

Harry沉重的叹口气。“我是个杀人犯，”他急促的说。

除了Draco外的每个人都震惊的猛抽回头。Draco只是翻翻眼睛。“真会说明，Harry，”他讽刺的拖长声音说。

“嗯，我是的，”Harry辩解说。“我杀了Pettigrew和你姨妈，还有我甚至不知道是谁的人。”

“你杀了Pettigrew？”Ron问，睁大眼睛。

“还有Bellatrix？”Hermione补充，疯狂眨着眼。

Harry点点头，然后他的声音低了下去，开始解释发生的事，关于他的Azkaban之行和魔法部战斗的所有事。他说完的时候，空气中有着不安的沉默。

“你把Severus Snape，Peter Pettigrew和Lucius Malfoy带进了我们的公寓？”Fred昏昏沉沉的问。

“呃，是，”Harry警惕的承认。

“哦，这肯定打败了我们做过的所有事，”George说，听起来更像是敬畏而不是生气。

Draco迷惑的看着Harry。“你带父亲去了那一对的公寓？”他问，和Fred执着于同一件事。

“我没有别的地方可带他去，”Harry辩解说。“我觉得你和你妈妈不会愿意看到他那幅样子，我又不能让他在庄园清洁干净。”

“哦，Harry，你会惹上大麻烦的，”Hermione不知所措的说。

“Kingsley已经知道了，”Harry说。

“你告诉了Shacklebolt？”Hermione尖叫。

Harry盯着她，他不记得他以前一天里听过她这么多次尖叫。“呃，不，Lucius告诉的，实际上，”他说。“我主要只是站在那儿担保他。”

Hermione茫然的摇摇头，“是什么时候？”她问，试图理清所有事。

“Severus和我把Lucius从Azkaban救了出来，一个星期前，我生日的前一天，”Harry解释。“他在婚礼上算是我的保镖，在魔法部战斗里帮了我。然后，后来，他向Kingsley表露了他自己。我们不得不解释所有那些食死徒是怎么死的，然后我们需要Kingsley的支持，为了即将到来的最后战役。”

他也许该在这儿说完剩下的。“最后战役就在四天后，”他说，“所以我现在需要告诉所有人。我需要每个人的帮助。”

他正打算解释这个决定是怎样作出的时候Charlie来了。他们询问的抬头看着他。

“Harry，我被派来带你回去，”Charlie说。“我推测我们今晚有更多夜间来访者，”他补充，翻翻眼睛。

“这到不错，”Harry讽刺的说。

Charlie只是耸耸肩，等着他们站起来。他走向Harry和Draco。他们紧张的不知道该期待什么。Charlie为了Draco对他家人做的事非常愤怒。当Charlie向Draco伸出手的时候他们都吃了一惊。

“Harry的朋友就是我的朋友，”他说。

Draco瞪大了眼睛，询问的看着Harry。他的表情清清楚楚的在说。“老天爷我该干吗？”

“握他的手，Draco，”Harry安静的建议。

“他以前想杀死我！”Draco嘶嘶的说。

“我也是，”Harry说，耸耸他正常的肩膀。“我克服了这种冲动。大部分，”他无耻的笑着补充。

Draco哼了一声再次面向Charlie，他依然耐心的伸着手。Draco冷静下来，握握Charlie的手，甚至低头致意。

Harry觉得事情也许终于好起来了。

他改变了主意，发现Remus带回了Lucius和Narcissa，留下Winky“照顾”一会儿斯莱特林。

Harry盯着Narcissa拿着的篮子。在所有其他东西中，它包含了几瓶酒。

“Narcissa，”Harry嘶嘶的说。“他们会以为你想毒死他们。”

“Harry，给你的主人带礼物是礼貌，”Narcissa镇静的说。

Harry恳求的看着Lucius。“Lucius，你不能阻止她吗？”他问。

Lucius对他假笑着。“我不能劝阻她，”他懒洋洋的说。“她全心全意的要留个好印象，为了你。”

Harry转向Draco，他脸颊泛出绯红。“别看我，”Draco否认。“你知道我与此无关。”

Harry的最后希望，他转向Severus。Severus只是挑起一条眉毛，拒绝说一个字。

好吧，那么，不是他的最后希望。他转向Remus。Remus微笑着，“好的礼仪不会伤害你，”他愉快的说。

Harry怒视着他，再次转向Narcissa，充分意识到Weasley家和Hermione都带着病态的迷恋观察着。

“Narcissa，我很感激，我真的是，”他说。“我只是不认为这是最合适的礼物。”

“Harry，我明白这项暗示，考虑到Draco过去不幸的选择，”Narcissa镇静的说。

“不幸的选择？”Harry尖叫。“他差点用这东西杀了Ron。要不是Severus该死的书，Ron可能已经死了。”

“我没成功绝对是个不幸，”Draco轻声嘟哝，轻轻碰碰他的乌黑的眼睛。

“Draco，”Narcissa责备。

Harry打了一下他的脑袋，此外没有把注意力从Narcissa身上移开。

“Narcissa，我知道那是事故，但Weasley家不知道，”Harry恳求。

“是，我不是真想杀死Weasley，不像你想杀我的那次，”Draco冷笑，恼怒的摸着脑袋。“讨厌的虐待狂。”

“够了，Draco，闭嘴！”Harry吼道。“你知道我想杀你不比你想杀Ron多。还有你没在帮忙。”

“哦，看看你做的多好，”Draco反驳。“你赢不了妈妈，我根本不知道你为什么要试。”

Harry回眼看她，恼怒的吐口气。

“这是传统的礼物，”她坚定的说。“我觉得最好继续传统，并且面对发生过的事。这是来自Malfoy家的道歉，也是从我们家庭致以他们的礼物。”

她轻轻催促他接过篮子，“现在，基于两个家庭间显然的联系，既然你属于双方，我相信如果你来赠送是最好的。”

“我应该用什么特别方式去送它吗？”Harry问，他的表情扭曲，终于屈服了。

Draco靠过来在他耳边低声说。“你只要递出它，然后鞠躬，说‘我的家庭向你的致意’，”他说。

Harry怀疑的盯着他。“奇异级别？”他问。

“哦，我想这绝对是顶级的，”Draco懒洋洋的同意。

“Narcissa，我不相信你逼我这么做，”Harry嘟哝。

“这是为了你，Harry，”她说。

Harry瞪着他，确保她知道他不同意。这对他一目了然。他永远不会明白Narcissa的疯狂方式。

他把篮子拿给Weasley太太。她混合着震惊和骄傲的凝视着他，他叹口气，试图忽视其他所有人，觉得想个该死的笨蛋。

“给，Weasley太太，我，呃，我的家庭向你的致意，”他说。她从他手里接过篮子，推进Arthur手里，然后试图闷死他。

“哦，Harry，我真为你骄傲，”她喊道。“你让我们这么担心，看来是有好的理由。我真是松了口气这个夏天你有其他人照顾你。但你应该早点来找我们，Harry。我真高兴你没事。”

“松开这可怜的孩子，Molly，”Arthur说。

“但他让自己经历了这么多危险，”她说，更紧的拥抱了一会儿才终于松开他。

Harry仰头望天，回避所有人的目光。他的生命里有太多奇怪事件，但这整个晚上一定占据了最奇怪的位置，或者至少非常靠近它。被告诉他是一个巫师很奇怪，他的名字从火焰杯里蹦出来和成为三人赛事的第四人很奇怪，Draco Malfoy，食死徒，抱着孩子出现在Dursley家门口很奇怪，这个夏天就有很多奇怪事件。但这个……这在奇异尺度上的位置非常非常高。

Bill宣称他们需要开一瓶酒，为新的同盟喝一杯。当然，甚至所有“孩子”也都允许喝一杯，除了Harry。

“酒精会影响你服用的药物，Harry。”Severus说，拿过他手里的杯子。

Harry愠怒的板着脸。其他人看来都觉得他们在这个劳累的晚上应得一杯酒，但是他被拒绝了。

“没关系，Harry，”Ron说。“我跟你一起喝南瓜汁，”他令人惊讶的什么也没说，但特别警惕的看着一杯杯的酒。Harry不能怪他。

“是，好，”他说。

他观察着其他人，大部分都在看着Narcissa和Lucius。在他们喝了几口，而且没有可怕的事发生之后，其他人尝试的喝了起来。

他们依然需要讨论最终战役的计划，但没人催促这个话题。花园很安静，每个人都享受着休息，回顾着他们今晚了解到的所有事。Severus看起来有点急躁想要再次开始，但甚至他也安静的等着。

Lucius坐在Severus身边，平静镇定，但是脸上一抹讽刺的假笑让Harry知道他是听天由命于这处境。他是个政客，会适应他的需要，这次会议对他的生存是必须的。与其生气被迫与Weasley家共处，他显然决定从环境中寻找乐趣。Harry忍不住想Lucius是不是个会享受普通的娱乐的人，他可能对这种时刻有他自己的一罐爆米花。

Weasley先生坐在他对面，看来不确定该怎么对付这情况。他没想过会和Lucius Malfoy，他的敌人，在他的花园里，面对面。但他不是那种拒绝任何人的类型，尤其是这样艰难时刻的一个同盟。

Remus和他们坐在一起，他开始安静的提起战争话题。Harry听到Kingsley的名字被提起，想知道Remus是否在强调Lucius在魔法部战役中的参与。肯定的是四个男人都突然看向Harry的方向。

Narcissa显得镇静，不为所动，并且一向的久经事故——她没有试图靠近大部分Weasley家。事实上，她在试图缓和紧张气氛，但她温和的微笑看来只让每个人都更紧张。

Weasley太太鼓起她的勇气。“这个夏天你在照顾Harry？”她问。

Harry睁大了眼睛。

“尽可能的，”Narcissa说，对着Harry的方向温暖的微笑着。“他有时候很难被抓到。”

尽管相当虚伪，她们也开始了她们的谈话。

“我妈妈和Malfoy的妈妈坐在一起——讨论你？”Ron低声说。

“呃，我想是，”Harry说，叹口气。

“我们感激你把压力从我们身上拿走了，哥们，”George说，愉快的笑起来。

“你现在是这家里最难缠的孩子了，毕竟，”Fred同意。

Harry怒视着他们，只让他们大笑起来。

“你真的和Malfoy家住在一起？”Hermione不确定问Harry，看着Draco。

Draco不知什么时候坐到了双胞胎之间，现在正吃着他们的爆米花。很高兴知道普通的娱乐不被他鄙视，Harry干涩的想。

“Harry是家里的头，”Draco懒洋洋的说，扔起一块爆米花，用嘴接住。

Hermione看着一块掉在地上的。Harry敢说她有无穷的问题，但她看来不知道该从何问起。

“他只是说那是我的屋子，因为Sirius把它留给了我，”Harry解释。

“不，我是说你是主管的人，”Draco说，假笑着。

“我不是主管的人，”Harry抗议，“Severus是。”

Draco质疑的挑起一条眉毛。“好吧，他是你唯一肯听的——在你愿意的时候，”他承认。

“这……这怎么可能？”Hermione问，看着桌子那头成年人坐的地方。

Draco的假笑转成邪恶。“Severus和Lupin是Harry的家长，”他拖长声音说。

Harry呻吟着，他的朋友们下巴掉了下来，再一次。Draco靠到椅背上，愉快的把一把爆米花塞进嘴里，任务完成。

“Snape和Lupin，一起，担任了Harry的家长角色？”Bill问。

Draco点点头。

“你告诉他们这些，Severus会杀了你，”Harry嘶嘶的说。

“不，他不会，”Draco心不在焉的说。“你会保护我。”

“为什么我要？”Harry质问。

“因为你会想念我在你床上，”Draco立刻回答。

Harry激怒的瞪着他，不能反对这点。

“所以，新的同盟，”Bill了解的微笑说。

Harry脸红了，记起所有人都太清楚他在聚会上当着每个人宣称他很高兴被操得神魂颠倒。他冒险看了一眼Draco，他看起来洋洋得意。

“我猜想你背上的蛇真有个不同的意义，”Charlie干巴巴的说。

“Malfoy是Harry的左膀右臂，”Fred愉快的同意。

Harry的眼睛睁大了，担心的看了一眼Ron。Ron看来不高兴。

“Harry，你想出去走走吗？”他突然问。

Harry叹口气，“当然，哥们，”他说。

他站了起来，看着Draco。Draco现在看来不比Ron高兴，但他没说什么。Harry觉得非常悲惨。他知道这一刻会来，但他还是不想失去他最好的朋友。

“Harry，我们很快就要讨论战役计划，”Severus警告。

“我马上回来，”Harry保证。他觉得Ron告诉他他是个恶心的朋友赶快滚开要不了多久。

带着所有跟随着他们的小心目光，他和Ron走回了场地。

“我以为我是你最好的朋友，”Ron突然脱口而出。

“你是的，”Harry说。

“但Malfoy突然成了你的左膀右臂？”Ron气愤的模仿说。

Harry不知道该怎么解释，“Fred不是那个意思，”他无助的说。“Draco只是……他一直和我在一起。他是我的男朋友，Ron。”

“而我只是你最好的朋友，”Ron平板的说。

“你不只是我最好的朋友，”Harry说，自己也开始生气。“你对我很重要，但Draco也是。”

“我什么都不明白，”Ron说，摇摇头。“我不明白你，我不明白Malfoy，我不明白Snape，你做的事我一件也不明白。”

“对不起，”Harry悲惨的说。

“你究竟为什么道歉？”Ron问。

“我道歉我这个夏天对你隐瞒这么多事，”Harry说。

“但你不道歉你干了敌人，”Ron露骨的说。

“他不再是敌人了，Ron，”Harry说，要命的希望Ron会明白。“但我不指望你喜欢他，我知道我也花了很多时间去了解他。”

Ron厌恶的哼了一声，“是，我打赌是的，”他说。

“这是什么意思？”Harry质问。

“那是说操得你神魂颠倒先生一定在床上很擅长，”Ron生气的说。“因为Merlin知道他别的什么都不会。”

“你没有听到吗？他整个该死的夏天都在帮我，”Harry反驳。

“我怎么知道你说的什么是真的，Harry？”Ron喊道。“你已经承认了你什么都在说谎。”

“我现在说的是真的！”Harry辩解。

“我听了，”Ron说。“我坐在这儿，听了一整个晚上。这太超乎寻常，我看不出什么是真的。如果他在床上很擅长，至少还有点道理你跟他在一起。”

“听起来你想说他是个婊子，”Harry危险的说。

Ron大声哼了一声。“看来适合他，不是吗？”他厌恶的说。

Harry想也不想挥拳打中了Ron的下巴。Ron震惊的呆了半秒，然后他自己的怒气与挫败占了上风。他们用了接下来的五分钟扭打着，不再需要说话。他们翻滚着，Harry落了下风，即使他花了整整五分钟才意识到，因为他气得要命。最后他们再次面对着对方，都粗重的喘息着，淤伤，浑身是土，鼻子流着血。Harry再次无意识的抱着他的右臂。

“为了Draco做过的所有狗屁恨他好了，但你胆敢再这样说他，”Harry冷酷的说。他转身开始往回走。

“我该怎么想，Harry？”Ron喊道。“两个月前你想打倒他，现在我应该相信你爱上他了？”

Harry旋身面对他。“我知道这难以接受，”他说。“我知道没有什么该死的理由。但事情就是这样的。我这个夏天一直在保护Draco，但不是说他要为我的帮助提供性服务。我不能相信你居然以为我会答应这种事。”

“我不是的，真的。这太过头了，”Ron说，他的声音带着沉重的困惑与挫败。

Harry低下头。“我为此道歉，”他静静的说。他再次开始走着，Ron跟在他身边。他们沉默的慢慢走着。Harry不能肯定，但他有种感觉这会成为Hermione再次唠叨愚蠢男生的事迹之一。

他确实觉得很傻。他和Ron以前从没这样打过。他的脚步蹒跚一下。但是通常涉及到Malfoy时总有拳头飞舞。他现在是Draco了，他愠怒的在草地上拖着步子。真是他的错把事情搅乱的吗？

他肯定不能责怪Ron甚至比他还迷惑。他知道Ron在努力，但一下子太多东西要接受了。没有必要多说什么，直到Ron有时间至少克服最初的震惊。

带着无言的同意，他们兜着圈子，避开其他人的视线，直到只有几英尺远，但最后他们不得不揭露他们打过架了。

Draco和Hermione是最先行动的。即使在沮丧之中，Harry也觉得这情景有点有趣。只一秒钟，他们看来决定不了先找谁。Draco肯定在挣扎是攻击Ron还是看看Harry。Hermione看来决定不了先看哪个她最好的朋友，但依照她脸上的表情，他有种感觉她的想法和Draco的相似程度超出了Ron会觉得舒服的范畴。经过短暂的一秒钟犹豫后，男朋友胜出了。

“见鬼的发生了什么事？”Draco质问，他的声音压过了周围的吼声，至少对Harry是这样。Draco毫无疑问是在狂怒，但他的手轻柔的抬起Harry的下颚检查着他的脸。

Harry退开，生气Ron让他觉得他的这段关系像什么肮脏的东西。Draco不怎么接受这反应。他楞了一秒，转身扑到Ron身上，他只在一米之外。他们在地上扭打，这次Draco一点也没控制他的拳头。Ron也没有。

但打架没持续多久，Severus抓住Draco的袍子把他拖了起来，推给Lucius。Ron的愤怒立刻重燃起来，他试图发出另一记拳头时，Bill和Charlie抓住他的袍子把他拖了回去。他们俩都挣扎着试图再次攻击对方。

“你他妈的对他做了什么，Weasley？”Draco愤怒的吼道。“他应该是你见鬼的最好的朋友，你打他？来啊，Weasley，我就在这儿。你想打架我会跟你打，但谁也休想碰Harry一根指头还想没事，”他吼道，依然试图挣脱他父亲。

Harry知道别人在吼叫，但他只看着Draco。他绝望的想弥补他瞬间的缺乏信任。不顾其他所有人，他走向Draco。他盯着他，Draco安静下来，他的眉毛扭在一起。Harry踮起脚吻吻Draco的嘴唇。

Lucius松开了他，Draco抱住了Harry，手臂环住他把他拉近。Draco在发抖，Harry相信他还在对Ron生气。

“Draco，镇静，”Harry轻声说。“没事，”

“有事，”Draco咆哮着，“他居然打你。”

“我先打的他，宝贝，”Harry说。

“我肯定是他活该，”Draco争辩。

要命，Harry想。不管有没有血迹和伤口，只有一种方法肯定能让Draco镇静下来。他抓住Draco的后脑勺，把他拉下来吻住。他尝到了他自己的血的铁绣味，但也有Draco给予他的温暖，镇静和安心的味道。

带着血的吻有某种凶猛的感觉，他们掠夺着对方的嘴唇，发泄着他们的挫败。Draco中断了吻，额头抵着Harry的额头，粗重的喘息着。Harry往他的肺里灌进了大量空气。就他鼻子现在的状况呼吸不是件容易的事。

“也许我们现在可以处理Harry的伤口，”Severus冷笑说。

Harry勉强从Draco身边退开，不想面对任何人。也不想再对付任何事。他看到Pomfrey夫人时吃了一惊，想知道她是怎么这么快从Hogwarts赶来的。不过她看起来比他更震惊。

头天，Severus给了麦格允许告诉Pomfrey他自己和Malfoy家，但真的看到他们——在Weasley家，在所有地方之中——显然还是个惊奇。

她立刻重新进入她的专业态度，命令Harry在旁边的椅子上坐下。Harry麻木的顺从了，不管她上下打量他。他看着花园周围，想明白发生了什么事。

Weasley太太抓住了Ron，他正在接受一场严厉的痛斥。但他看来也没怎么注意她，他的眼睛一直盯着Draco，评估着他。Ron短暂的迎向Harry的视线，然后低下了头。

Draco在和Severus争吵，同时Narcissa在清洁他治好他的伤。Severus肯定对Draco开始了一场新的打架生气，Harry自己可能很快也要被教训。Lucius在和Remus，Weasley先生谈话，他们三个看来都很失望。Lucius把他的失望掩藏的更好，但Harry明白Lucius为什么用这种冷静的态度对待他儿子。在Harry观察着的时候，Bill和Charlie加入了他们。

Ginny在和Hermione争吵，Harry不敢猜测她们可能在吵什么。如果Ginny在维护Draco的举动，那预示着他和Hermione也不太好。他不能怪Hermione沮丧，但是。Draco攻击了她的男朋友，他们的过去也不好。Fred和George坐在阴影里，再次吃着他们的爆米花，看着所有的互动。

“Potter先生，你需要休息，”Pomfrey严肃的说，把他的注意力拉回她。“我肯定你已经意识到了，你重新伤害了你的肩膀。我治疗了你其他的伤，但你必须休息你的肩膀，限制行动让它好起来。”

“是，夫人，”他说，沉重的叹口气。Severus不会高兴。事情本来相当顺利，一切都考虑到了，直到他和Ron打架。Pomfrey夫人走开去治疗Ron，Severus和Draco走到他身边。

“你没事？”Draco问，看着Harry的手臂重新吊上绷带。他弯腰，嘴唇轻刷过Harry的唇。站起来退开的时候，他握住Harry的手，安慰的捏了一下。

Harry抬眼看着Severus，他狂怒的瞪视着他。

“让我猜猜，”Severus冷笑说。“你明天也不能用你的手臂，你打算四天后杀死世界上最强大的巫师，但你不能训练，因为你决定和你的朋友来上那么一架。”

Severus的声音随着他说的每个字越来越冰冷。Harry的脾气随着每个字越来越高。

“你星期六之前还有东西要学。直到黑魔王消失，你的所有努力都不会足够，”Severus补充，声音冰一样冷酷。

Harry畏缩一下，被刺痛了。“Fuck you，Severus！”他吼道，松开Draco的手跳了起来。“我在竭尽全力，你知道。对不起我还不够好，对不起我有那么该死的几分钟忘记了我的生命是围着伏地魔转的。”

Severus的怒气化作了可见的疲倦。“Harry。”

“不！”Harry喊道。“该死的别管我。”他转身走开，但没两步，Severus就命令他停下。

“什么？”他咆哮着，没有转身再次面对Severus。

“来，孩子，”Seveurs平静的说。

Harry警惕的转过身，恼怒Severus有了种新方法有效的抓住他的注意力。Severus听起来这么和蔼的时候他该怎么争执？Severus走向他，手放在Harry没事的肩膀上。他低头轻声的说着不让别人听到。

“你不应该打架，”Severus平静的说。

板着脸，觉得他像是被骗进了圈套，Harry试图扯开，但Severus紧紧抓住他的肩膀。

“无论如何，”Severus继续。“我现在应该意识到你对其他人的保护不止于击败黑魔王。”

“但这就是问题，不是吗？”Harry苦涩的问。“我应该只担心伏地魔。”

“那是我所相信的，”Severus同意，但他的声调是沉思的。

Harry困惑的皱着眉，Severus举起他胸口的戒指，看着它们。

“但我开始相信，邓不利多的评价是对的，”Severus低声说。“你心里的力量比我能真正理解的要多。”

Harry茫然的看着他。“Severus，你没事吧？”他问，开始担心了。

Severus的嘴角抬了起来，松开戒指。“是，Harry，我没事，”他干巴巴的说。“告诉我，你和Weasley打架的时候维护的谁？”

Harry的目光自动投向Draco，他站在安全距离之外但眯眼观察着。

“啊，”Severus说，听起来模糊的愉快而不是惊讶。

他紧盯着Harry的眼睛，目光专注起来。“你用你的心战斗，Harry，”他说。

“我不知道还能做什么，”Harry辩解说。

“而这就是‘黑魔王不知道的力量’，”Severus轻声说。“我一直责备藐视你感情冲动，而正是你对其他人的同情给你带来了你所需要的击败黑魔王的同盟和资源。肯定没有别人能把Malfoy家和Weasley家带到一起。”

Harry盯着他好几秒钟，才耸开Severus放在他肩上的手，手臂环住他，紧紧的抱着。

“Potter，只因为我开始明白你感情冲动的广大效应，不是说我希望这么做，”Severus说。尽管如此，他还是回拥了Harry，虽然小心于Harry的伤，也僵硬的顾虑到他们的观众。

Harry对着Severus的袍子微笑。“显示礼仪不会伤到我，拥抱也不会伤到你，”他说。

Severus推开他。“厚颜无耻的小混蛋，”他低声说。

Harry对他咧嘴而笑。“别担心，”他不怀好意的低声说。“我不会告诉任何人你真的有颗心。”

Severus眯起眼睛。

大笑着，Harry跳开。他停下来看到了其他所有人。Malfoy家和Remus看来不太惊奇，但是Weasley家，Hermione和Pomfrey都惊异的看着。Ron是他最担心的，但Harry不确定他的表情是什么意思。

Draco走到他身后，手臂环住Harry的腰。这是Draco身份的炫耀展示，声明Harry是他所有。Harry不确定是什么让Ron的表情没有改变。他依然流露着他通常用在棋局上的同样的深思熟虑。

“回家去休息，”Severus命令。“带Draco跟你一起回去，我会说明星期六的计划。”

Harry勉强点点头，他今天已经够了，但他不想这样丢下所有事。Draco的手臂抱紧了他，他们消失了。


	47. Chapter 47

当Harry醒来的时候，他的肩膀在抽痛，但他欲望上的抽痛是更值得关注的愉悦感。他微微抬身往下看，呻吟一声，不完全因为愉快。

Draco满口含着Harry的欲望愉快的唔了一声，Harry尖锐的抽口气。“Merlin，Draco，”他屏息说。“你今天早上是想用疼痛杀死我还是愉快。”

没有把他的嘴从他自定的任务上移开，Draco握紧的拳头伸向Harry，示意有东西给他。Harry困惑的摊开手掌，Draco把一瓶止痛药放进他手里。Harry不知道他的肩膀为什么还没好——他终于休息了——但他现在不打算担心它。

他咧嘴笑了。“啊，我今天有加倍的愉快，”他说，飞快喝下了药。

然后Draco的嘴完全裹住了他。“哦上帝，”Harry呻吟，落回枕头上不能再关心他的肩膀还在痛。他小腹聚集的疼痛需要更多注意。他不想它结束。

老天爷Draco是什么时候学会这个的？Harry立刻决定他需要对Draco的舌头给予更多尊重。它在对他的欲望做些难以置信的事。他笨拙的拖过另一个枕头枕在脑下使他能看到。

他的眼睛睁大了，看到Draco的嘴唇紧紧环住他的欲望，他吮吸的时候脸颊凹了下去。“操，”Harry喘息着。

Draco跨坐在Harry的腿上，毫无顾忌的揉搓着他自己。他的手滑到Harry的球上，轻轻捏着，然后滑的更低。Draco的手指滑过他的入口，这种美妙的吮吸，整个的情景。Harry在他给自己允许之前就射了出来。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，无意识的享受着高潮的波浪。

他耷拉着眼皮看着Draco继续揉捏他自己，注视着Harry。“上帝，你真美，”Harry嘟哝着。

Draco呜咽一声，手移动的更快，然后射了出来，珠白液体落到Harry的腹部和胸口。Draco坐直身，努力平复他的呼吸。

Harry挑起嘴角微笑着，然后看着他的肚子。“你喜欢射到我身上，对吗？”他挖苦说，手指搅动着粘滑的液体。

Draco耸耸肩，但他也微笑着伸手去拿魔杖清理。“你知道你也喜欢，”他懒洋洋的说。

“是，我是的，”Harry承认，甚至没装着否认。“我爱看着你。”

Draco给他一个灿烂的微笑，拍拍他的大腿。“来，我们需要洗澡，然后可能该去看看事情怎么样了，”他说。

Harry呻吟着，“Draco，我不想离开我们的房间，”他呜咽着。“每次都会倒霉。”

Draco大笑着把Harry拖下床。Harry跟着Draco走进浴室，但继续着他的思绪。

“这屋子泛滥了斯莱特林，这对我肯定不是好事，”他说。“Severus可能在楼下。也许还有我朋友恶毒的信，”他皱着眉。“如果他们还是我朋友。”

这次Draco拍打着他的屁股，让Harry尖叫一声，“去洗你见鬼的澡，”他拖长声音说，“少担心。”

··········

“为什么我的肩膀还痛？”Harry吃着早餐突然问道。

“因为你不正常，”Draco立刻回答。

Harry往他的方向瞪了一眼，斯莱特林们窃笑起来。“你是我的男朋友所以你应该同情我，”他说。

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“我是吗？”

“是，”Harry愠怒的说。

Draco翻翻眼睛，吻了吻Harry的脸。“我不知道你的肩膀为什么还没好，”他尽责的说。

“也许是因为你已经受伤的时候不该去打架的缘故，”Blaise干巴巴的说。

“你应该让我们替你打他，”Crabbe开口。

Harry苦着脸。Draco被他的面包噎到了。

“我们还是可以，”Goyle主动说。

Harry被他呼吸的空气呛到了。“呃，这真的没必要，”他成功说道。

他们看起来有些失望，但耸耸肩继续吃着饭。

Harry恳求的看着Draco。

Draco在试图咽下他自己的大笑，他的眼睛愉快的疯狂闪动着。

“早餐后，Draco，”Harry坚持。Draco一定要跟他们谈谈。

Draco戴上犹豫不决的面具。

“Draco！”

“好，好，”Draco说，大笑起来。

Blaise靠过来在他耳边低声说。“无论他跟他们说什么，他们现在是你的了。”

“不，”Harry抗议。

“是，”Blaise反驳，假笑着。

Harry陷进他的椅子里。他们是人。他们不属于任何人，更别说是他。他看着桌子那头两个大块头的斯莱特林，叹口气。英雄崇拜可能比被打成肉酱要好，但他觉得这个问题很可争议。

他看到Daphne的眼睛，她正了解的看着他，明白他，Draco和Blaise之间的对话。“照顾他们。”她用嘴形说。

Harry好奇的看着他，但她冲Crabbe和Goyle点点头。他不明白她在干吗，看了他们一眼但没发现什么不同之处。

“最近有人收到Pansy的信吗？”Daphne无辜的问。

Harry看到Crabbe和Goyle只成功的隐藏起一部分的颤抖。他对Daphne皱着眉。她只是给了他一个悲哀的微笑，然后转向她那侧在回答这个问题的女孩。

“我们去找Severus看看你的肩膀，”Draco突然说，把Harry拉起来。

他们在厨房和魔药房间的短短过道里停下。

“是怎么回事？”Harry质问。

“Pansy是条残忍的母狗，”Draco说。“她用Crabbe和Goyle试验诅咒或者只是发泄她的挫败。”

“而你让她去？”Harry喊道。

Draco的脸令人猜疑的一片空白。

“你加入她，”Harry突然明白了。

“我没有总是做，”Draco急促的辩解。“我可以的时候就保护他们，但我们住在斯莱特林地穴，那儿一半人想成为食死徒。”

“而你是食死徒，”Harry平板的说，靠到墙上。

“一定的残酷是可以预期的，否则你就活不下去，”Draco僵硬的说。“如果我一直对他们和善我就不会站在这儿。”

Harry揉揉他的太阳穴，试图想出该说什么。他恨Draco的这一面，但这对他不是什么新闻。Draco的残酷好几年都是针对的他。但那至少合理。他们是敌人。对你的朋友残酷——他真的不理解。

但是他意识到他应该想得到Draco不是真把他们当作朋友，因为他还是叫他们的姓。他记得复方汤剂变成Goyle的那次。就算单独和他们在一起，Draco也叫他们Crabbe和Goyle。

讽刺的是他们生活在战争中心，然而Harry突然觉得他们就像生活在象牙塔里。奇怪，Hogwarts像是真实世界，远离他们现在的地方，但当他们遇到其他学生时，它潜回了他们的生命里。

“你会跟他们谈，对吗？”他静静的问。

“我说了我会的，不是吗？”Draco反问。

“好，”Harry说。

“这是什么意思？”Draco猜疑的问。

“我选了一个想当食死徒的男朋友，”Harry干巴巴的说。“不该吃惊你会出去踢小狗，或是流浪狗，像现在。如果知道你摸小猫我才该吃惊。”

Draco目瞪口呆的看着他。“小猫？”

“是，它们是可爱的让人想抱抱的小动物，”Harry说，翻翻眼睛。“我现在更担心的是小狗。”他作个鬼脸。“我真的希望你重新管好他们，但至少别踢了。”

“Harry，你疯了，”Draco简洁的说。

“谢谢你，”Harry说，无力的瞪他一眼。“现在我可以去看看Severus能不能搞清楚我的肩膀吗？”

Draco对他的态度皱起眉。“有什么不对？”他问，手按在墙上Harry两侧，困住他。

Harry再次揉揉太阳穴。“Draco，我很可能失去了我的朋友。我得到了两个你的朋友因为对你维护他们。我被提醒了你和我的价值观真的不一样。而我做的事比你还糟，所以我没有余地说话。我的肩膀整个一塌糊涂而我不知道为什么。我不知道我今天要做什么因为Severus一直改变对我的计划。我过几天有个黑魔王一定要消灭。而我身边全是见鬼的斯莱特林。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“说完了？”

“你问的，”Harry嘟哝着。

Draco用他的鼻子推开Harry的右手，Harry放下手的时候轻轻吻了他的太阳穴。然后他对Harry的左手做了一样的事。Harry闭上眼靠着墙，Draco继续轻吻着他，他温暖的呼吸吹拂在Harry脸上。Harry闭着眼搂住Draco的臀部，把他拉近，Draco的唇轻碰着他的唇逗弄的吻着他。

“我哪儿也不会去，”Draco低声说。

一只手离开墙，抚摸着Harry胸口，指尖触摸着藏在衬衫下面的戒指，在他们接吻的时候也吸引了他们的注意力。一个保证。Draco始终会在，即使Harry生命里的所有事都从上到下从内到外的调了个。这个提示温暖了他，吻更强化了被爱的感觉，无论发生什么事。

他们愉快的亲热着，魔药房间的门突然打开了。

“为什么，我是否该问，你们俩不在厨房吃早餐？”Severus问。

“因为我习惯踢小狗，也因为Harry需要你看看他的肩膀，”Draco轻松回答。

Harry轻声大笑起来，而Severus冷漠的看着他们。

“显然我不该问，”Severus说。

Harry给了Draco一个飞快感激的吻然后把他推开。“我真的需要你看看我肩膀，”他说。“Pomfrey夫人告诉我必须休息让药治好它，但我昨天晚上睡了。它现在不是该好了吗？是比昨天早上觉得好些，但肯定还没全好。”

“Harry，是什么让你以为一个晚上像样的休息就足以弥补你迫使身体在上个月经历的压力？”Severus平滑的问。

“但其他都好了，”Harry抗议。“就连我的头睡了几个小时也好了。”

“值得怀疑，”Draco嘟哝着，无辜的微笑对待Harry投以他的恼怒瞪视。

“即使魔法也不能纠正愚蠢，”Severus流畅的说。

Harry叹口气。他早知道他今天早上不想面对Severus。“那么什么是我不懂的？”他顺从的问。

Severus温和起来。“我相信你经历过花时间重新生长骨头？”

“是，”Harry说，畏缩一下。“但这有什么关系？”

“Pomfrey夫人告诉我你肩膀脱臼是腱关节和肌肉受了严重的伤，”Severus说。“这就解释了你需要重新长出连接部位，这需要时间。时间是你所没有的。”

“但我昨晚休息了，”Harry抗议。

“在消除所有已经进行的治疗过程并且，确切的说，让它更糟的过程后，”Severus说。

Harry沮丧的靠回墙上，厌烦这点动作都刺激了他的肩膀。

Severus了然的看着他。“肩关节是人体最常运动的部位，”他解释。“你在应该限制动作的时候一直用你的肩膀。就算睡着的时候。你身体持续的压力也在影响治疗过程。经常使用止痛魔药，这点可以理解，给了你错误的治愈感，而你比正常情况更多运动关节也妨碍了治疗。”

“那我该做什么让它好起来？”Harry问。

“作为你已经服用的药物的补充，通常的疗程应该包括至少八个小时的无梦睡眠，以及关节的完全固定。”Severus说。

Harry甚至在Severus说完之前就开始摇头。“我做不到，”他说。“再也不行了。我不能因为我肩膀痛就什么也不做。如果有什么事发生，而我拿魔杖的手不能动呢？”

“我意识到了，”Severus干巴巴的说。“因此，你必须面对缓慢的治疗过程，你需要保持的肩关节移动到最低程度。开始拳头较量不是你对问题的最佳解决方案。”

“好，我明白了，”Harry嘟哝着。“所以，如果我今天能乖乖的，那明天可以继续训练？”

“还有一些咒语我希望你在星期六之前能掌握，”Severus同意，声音带着警告。Harry听到了这信息——乖乖的否则你在冒杀了我们全部的风险。

“那么，我今天要做什么？”他问，早上已经快过去了，但他从经验知道今天才刚刚开始。

“你将召集一次凤凰社会议，”Severus镇定的说。

Harry呻吟着，希望他没问过，仿佛这就能避免了它。Severus不理会他。

“我们有了Kingsley，米勒娃和Weasley家的支持，”他说。“既然你今天不能训练，我们不要等到星期五才通知社里其他人我们的计划。”

他盯着Harry和Draco。“你们俩不能再和Weasley打起来了，”他警告。

“只要他不再伤害Harry，”Draco说。

这是噩梦，Harry想。杀死伏地魔成了整个星期最容易的部分。两个简单的词——阿瓦达，索命——这就是他全部要对伏地魔说的。无需解释。

他们回去继续早餐的时候，他扫视全桌，庆幸他至少不用回答这群人。皱着眉，他意识到这群斯莱特林接受了他。没有人嘲笑他，质问他，和他争斗。当然，除了Draco——以及附带的，Crabbe和Goyle——他过去和这群人没太多对立，但他们还是斯莱特林而他还是……呃，他还是Harry Potter，标准格兰芬多。

之后他趁Draco终于去跟Crabbe和Goyle谈话时抓住了Blaise。

“Zabini，你们都被威胁了什么才不来找我麻烦？”Harry好奇的问。

Blaise对他假笑着。“我们没有被威胁，”他说。

“你们没有？”Harry惊奇的说。

“没有直接的，”Blaise修正。

“我不懂，”Harry承认。

“Potter，不知何故你有Draco，Snape，甚至Lucius Malfoy支持你，”Blaise说，翻翻眼睛。“我们不需要更多直接的威胁了，谢谢你。”

Harry作出承认的鬼脸。“每个人都知道我们在努力击败伏地魔，对吗？”他问。

Blaise嗤笑起来。“是，这很清楚，”他说。“无论如何，我们不完全清楚是怎么回事。你，我们明白。Draco，我某种程度上明白。Snape和Draco的父母……还有你怎么会和他们合作……或者说……他们怎么会和你合作……”

“漫长的故事，”Harry干巴巴的说。

“可能我们永远也听不到完整的，”Blaise了解的说。

Harry摇摇头。“是，你不会的，”他承认。

Blaise思索着打量Harry。“我们也许不懂，但很明显你和Snape是主管这儿的人，”他说。“这个事实足以带给你斯莱特林的尊敬。至少，这儿的这群。”

“当然，”Harry嘟哝。“尊重力量，不是我在努力救每个人的狗命的事实。”

“而无知的格兰芬多开始明白了，”Blaise说，假笑着。

“闭嘴，”Harry说，但没有生气。“无知的格兰芬多需要去启动一场该死的凤凰社会议。”

···········

几个小时后，Harry真的觉得像个无知的格兰芬多。不确定是怎么发生的，他发现自己要带着Draco，Victoria和Blaise去Weasley家吃午餐。他知道是怎么发生的，因为Weasley太太在Harry告诉她凤凰社会议时扩大了邀请范围。但他不确定是什么让他接受了邀请。实际上，他也知道这个答案——Severus出于某种不知名的理由坚持接受。Harry还是不懂。

他小心的走近后门。他们现在可以使用飞路网，但他不打算和Draco一起跳进Weasley中间。这给了他一点额外的时间准备好他自己。他再次转向Draco。

“Draco，拜托态度好点，”他恳求。

“他们会我就会，”Draco傲慢的宣称，第二十次给出同样的答案，Harry一上午都在试图劝说他。

Harry挫败的叹口气，使得Draco翻翻眼睛。“我会乖乖的，”他懒洋洋的说。“而且我希望你明白我这么做只是为了你，”他补充。

“这不是真的，”Blaise嘟哝，从Draco背后给了Harry一个小小的假笑。当Draco扭头瞪他时摆出无辜的表情。

微笑着，Harry吻吻Draco的脸。“谢谢你，”他说。

“我最好得到个更好的吻，”Draco说，把Victoria换掉另一侧。

Harry挑起一条眉毛准备给他所要的。这不太容易，因为Draco抱着Victoria而他的手臂吊着绷带，但他们设法做到了，直到后门旋开打断了他们。

“嗨，男孩们！”Ginny尖声说。

Draco恨恨的瞪她一眼。“小母鼬，允许我正式向你介绍我的朋友，Blaise Zabini，”他说。“Blaise，接过她，她现在全是你的了。”

“Draco！”Harry高喊，不愿相信他男朋友刚刚说了这种话。

“你好，Ginny，”Blaise直截了当的说，给了她一个淘气的笑容。

Ginny双眼放光的看着他，显然很高兴。“很高兴你来了，”她说。“你可以坐在我身边享受演出，”她说，无耻的冲Harry和Draco笑了。

Harry对她吐吐舌头，走进了厨房。Weasley太太拥抱了他，他把Blaise介绍给她。Draco被Weasley太太热情招待，但他依然小心的保持沉默。看起来没人太关心Blaise，但Harry立刻意识到这是因为每个人的注意力都在他和Draco身上。

当Weasley太太推着他们都坐下时气氛格外紧张。Harry和Draco让Victoria照常坐在他们中间，Blaise和Ginny坐在Draco的另一侧。Ron，Hermione，双胞胎和Charlie坐在对面，Weasley太太坐在桌子一头她的位置上。

Charlie一边吃饭一边和他妈妈说着话，但他们都显然在观察其他所有人。Ginny和Blaise静静的聊着，这个Harry很乐意看到。

Draco把几乎所有注意力都放在Victoria或者他自己的盘子上。Harry猜想他在使用“如果你说不了好话，那就什么也别说”的策略，这可能是最好的。Hermione和Ron看来遵循了同样的策略。

Harry不知道该做什么。他想偷过Victoria用她做盾牌，但Draco抢先用了她。他看了一眼他们，无力的微笑着。Draco在试图让她吃点土豆沙拉，把它夹在Weasley太太特意给Victoria做的香蕉布丁里。他们不明白为什么，但Victoria恨任何和土豆有关的东西。现在她也被没有掉进Draco哄她吃它们的陷阱。

Draco拿她做盾牌的策略回火了，她把土豆沙拉吐到他脸上。

“恶，Victoria！”他气急败坏的说，抓起一张纸巾擦着脸。

“你应该更了解，”Harry愉快的指出。

“但这是好端端的土豆沙拉！”Draco不假思索的喊道。“我不明白她为什么不吃这见鬼的玩意！”

“Nana，”Victoria命令，伸手要更多的香蕉布丁。

“哦，不，”Draco宣称，坚决的瞪了她一眼。“你不能再吃任何香蕉的东西，除非你吃点别的。”

“Nana，”她坚持说，开始噘嘴了。

Harry咧嘴笑看着Draco的脸露出同样的表情。

“别那么看我，”他愠怒的说。“要么我就把你给你爸爸，让他对付你。

“Dada，”Victoria说。“Nana。“

“你是她爸爸，“Harry有助的指出，试图保持他无辜的表情。

“你也是，”Draco暴躁的说。“你喂她。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“放弃那见鬼的土豆沙拉就行，”他说。“又不是我能让她吃下去。”

“她喜欢凉拌卷心菜吗？”Hermione试探的问。“也是蔬菜。”

Harry的目光来回投视在Hermione和Draco身上，然后看着Draco。Draco张开嘴，闭上，然后再次尝试。

“我不知道，”他承认，只露出一点苦脸。

Hermione把碗递给他，他只犹豫了一秒就接了过来。“谢谢你，”他说。

Harry慢慢松了一口他发现他屏着的气。和平就好，这是一个开始。他感激的对Hermione微笑，而她回以微笑。Ron的眉头扭出思索的结。他抓到Harry的目光。

“为什么她不喜欢土豆沙拉？”他问。

Harry眨眨眼，Ron总是能扔给他一些意想不到的问题。

“我们不知道，”Draco回答，现在成功的喂了Victoria几口卷心菜。他的目光还留在她身上，但继续对Ron说着。“她不喜欢任何土豆的东西，任何形式。我们试过磨碎的，煮熟的，炸的。她一种都不喜欢。”

“哦，”Ron说。

Harry忍不住。“她不像你，Ron，吃任何放到你面前的东西，”他说，露齿而笑。

“我不是什么都吃！”Ron抗议，同时从Draco偷回卷心菜碗，往自己盘子里装了更多。“我不吃那个法国菜，”他夸张的挥挥手，试图回忆，“汤，或者随便什么名字。”

“哦，真的，Ron，”Hermione愠怒的说。“Fleur就住在这儿，而你还不记得它叫浓味鱼肉汤。”

“而且你吃它，”Harry说。

“不，他不吃，”Hermione激怒的说。“他把它给了那个小妖精，一直流着口水。”

Ron满面通红。Hermione看起来很气愤。Harry窃笑着。

“什么小妖精？”Draco懒洋洋的说，好奇的挑起眉毛。“肯定Brown不会有高级的食物品味。”

Harry睁大眼睛，看着Ron的反应，但他留意到Hermione也在期待的看着Ron。Ron结结巴巴的。他不能维护他自己而不同时维护Lavender和Fleur，这只会让他陷入Hermione的困境。

Ron终于低下头，撤退回他的食物，一个字也没说。Hermione得意对Harry笑了。

“我想我开始真的喜欢你的男朋友了，”她说。

Draco对这项声明看来有点惊骇，但无可奈何的叹了口气。“Harry，我恨你，”他绝望的说。

“我知道，”Harry安慰他，试图保持面无表情。“你只想知道那个小妖精是谁。”

“那么，是谁？”Draco问。

Harry，Ron和Hermione的视线都漂向桌子那头看看Weasley太太是不是在听他们说话。Draco的眼睛好奇的跟随着他们。她看来仍然全神贯注的和Charlie聊着。其他人都期待的等着听小妖精是谁。

Harry看着Hermione。他们对视了一刻，他确定他的表情和她淘气的笑容一模一样。Hermione看了一眼Ginny，她克制不住的咯咯笑着。Ron的脸更红了。

“哦，你得告诉我们，”Ginny命令。

“Harry，不，”Ron恳求。

“Fleur，”Harry承认，全无悔意的笑了。

Ginny，Fred和George立刻爆发一阵大笑。Draco和Blaise哧哧笑着。Hermione不能控制的咯咯发笑。Weasley太太和Charlie显然没有听到，被突然活跃起来的气氛吓了一跳。

“你是什么朋友，Harry，”Ron嘟哝。

Harry安静了。有几分钟，他让自己放松了，装作这是普通的聚会。这突然提醒他可能失去了他最好的朋友，他觉得难过。看着其他人还在大笑，他意识到他一定是唯一听到这话的人，但从Ron惊惶的表情，他也意识到了他的话的严重暗示。

基于无言的同意，他们站起来离开，房间几乎立刻安静了。

“你想去哪儿？”Draco嘶嘶的对Harry说，他的幽默感没有了。

“我只需要跟Harry谈一分钟，”Ron静静的说。“我会带他回来不会伤害他。”

Harry的目光猛然投向Ron，但Ron专注看着Draco。真正的惊奇来自Ron声音里沉默的高贵，而Harry不是唯一注意到它的人。

Draco眯起眼睛盯着Ron，Harry看着他们俩，想知道他们到底在想什么。当Draco简单的对Ron点点头时他想知道他是不是刚刚掉进了另一个时空。

Draco站起来，在Harry能离开前轻吻吻他的唇，在他耳边低声说。“如果他伤害你，我会报复他。”

Harry给了他一个柔软的微笑，奇怪的安心了。他回吻Draco。“我的英雄，”他在他唇边低声说。

脸颊微红，Draco怒视着他。“去吧，”他傲慢的说。“你毁我的午餐。”

微笑着，Harry跟着Ron走进花园。当Ron停下来面对他的时候，他的笑容消逝了。他留意到Ron没把他们带出厨房窗户的视线之外。

“我不喜欢他，”Ron突然说。

“我知道，”Harry说。“我没期待你喜欢他。Draco对你就是个讨厌的混蛋，你没有理由喜欢他。”

令Harry不能理解的，Ron为这话给了他一个无力的微笑。

“但是我确实有一个理由，Harry，”他说。

Harry皱起眉，摇摇头。“不，你没有，”他说，他意识到看来发生了角色对调的谈话，眉头更紧了。

Ron大笑起来，也意识到了这调换。“昨天晚上不是你给我们很多理由应该和他好好相处的吗？”他问。

“呃，是，但我只需要你接受他在帮助光明一方，”Harry说。“我需要你跟他和平相处，这样我们能赢得战争，但其他方面，我知道你个人有全部理由恨他。”

Ron的微笑转成悲哀，“你真的先关心其他人，不是吗？”他说，放弃的摇摇头。

“瞧，我有很多理由去恨Malfoy，就算听过你昨晚说的所有事之后，”他说。“我全都不明白——或者说大部分——但……该死，Harry，就算我也看得出来你们有多关心对方，好吧，这是个天大的理由去喜欢Malfoy。”

“你所做的关于这战争和间谍的工作，大到我不能理解，”他继续，表情反映了他的不理解。“但你不知为什么依然比我曾经见到的还要幸福。”

“我很幸福，”Harry轻声说。

Ron什么也没说，沉思的看着屋子。

“所以，我们还是朋友？”经历了超过一分钟的沉默，Harry犹豫的问。

“我拒绝失去我最好的朋友，”Ron说，耸耸肩。“我不傻，我知道如果我想要你在我和Malfoy之间选择，我会输。”

Harry张嘴想否认，但再次闭上了，因为他意识到他不能否认真相。他悲惨的低下头。

“你想知道我为什么知道你对Malfoy有多重要？”Ron突然问。“除了他危险我敢伤害你之外，”他补充。

Harry抬眼看着他。

“因为他也拒绝让你选择，”Ron说。“Draco Malfoy真的来我家吃午餐，而且表现的亲切。为了你。我们都知道他还是恨我，但他接受了我是你最好的朋友。”他耸耸肩。“我能尊敬这点。”

Harry闭上了眼睛，浑身一阵轻松。“Ron，你不知道……”他停下了，不知道怎么表达他的感激。

“是，我知道，”Ron静静的说。“当Harry Potter忙着拯救世界的时候，他的朋友和家人要尽他们最大的努力去把世界给他。”

Harry睁开眼睛挑起眉毛。“这真是相当……令人不安的意义深远，”他说。

Ron露齿而笑。“从Hermione的嘴到你的耳朵，”他说。

Harry大笑起来，Ron和他一起大笑着。Hermione从厨房后门探头出来时他们转过头。“如果你们在笑，是不是说出来是安全的？”她问。

Harry伸出手，无声的要求一个拥抱。Hermione奔过来给了他一个，没忘记他的肩膀还吊着绷带，但不顾一切的紧紧抱着他。

“你接受吗，Hermione？”他问。

“要一点时间适应，”她承认。

她退开，严肃的凝视着他，“但我要相信我最好的朋友知道他在做什么，知道什么对他最好，”她说，积聚在眼里的泪水滑落下来。

“谢谢你，”他说，嘶哑的声音传递着他深深的感激。

“不用谢，”她温柔的说。

他们转身看到其他人过来，Hermione试图擦去眼泪。

“Potter，你真没礼貌，”Draco懒洋洋的说，伸手到Harry的口袋里抽出一条他放进去的手帕。他把它递给Hermione，她恍然大悟的接过来。

她泪眼朦胧对Harry微笑。“哦，这至少解释了一个谜，”她说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“Draco有种错误的印象以为他能把我变成个绅士，”他干巴巴的说。

“不，”Draco否认。“如果你成了个绅士就失去你的魅力了，但这不是说你要当个野蛮人。”

“讨厌打扰温情时刻，”George说。

“但谁想来场魁地奇？”Fred问。

Harry的脸拉了下来。“我不行，”他叹息说。

“哥们，对不起，”Ron羞愧的说。

“你最好是，Weasley，”Draco说，但他的眼睛盯着双胞胎带来的扫帚。

Ron看起来准备反击，但猛然闭上嘴。

“好，Harry不玩，至少两个队平手了，”Ginny说，从Ron和Draco赢得了怒视。

“Draco和我没有扫帚，”Blaise说。

“Draco可以跳回家拿我们的来，”Harry轻松建议。

“Harry，”Draco开口。

Harry吻住他拦下他的话。“我们还有几个小时才开会。去拿我们的扫帚你可以飞一会儿，”他说。

Draco看起来不确定，但他不需要Harry更多催促。三十分钟以后，Draco，Ron和George开始对抗Ginny，Blaise和Fred。

Harry观看着，希望自己也能上去和他们一起，但同时他也在享受Ron和Draco困惑的被分在同一队。Fred和George快活的分了队，在任何人能抗议前就飞上了天。

Victoria突然的哭声把他的注意力拉回地面。他扶起她安慰着。

“发生什么了？”他问，觉得歉疚没有照顾好她。

Hermione在微笑。“她想站起来，但被一只蝴蝶吓到跌倒了，”她说。

“蝴蝶？”Harry取笑的看着Victoria，“你每天和一条蛇玩，而你被蝴蝶吓到了？”

“你让她跟蛇玩？！”Hermione惊骇的问。

抱起Victoria，Harry解释她和Lissa怎么在一起玩。

“哦，这可赋予了活动玩具新的意义，”Hermione迷茫的说。

Harry笑着点头同意。Victoria爬出他怀里准备再次开始探险。

“真有趣，”Hermione突然说。

“什么？”Harry问。

“整个去年，你一直想说服Ron和我Malfoy是个邪恶的小混蛋，但我们不听你的，”她说。“几乎每次你说起他的时候我们都不理会你，以为你是个傻瓜被他迷住了。”

“现在，你想说服我们Malfoy不是个邪恶的小混蛋，我们终于开始听你的，”她说。“把所有事都想清楚是很困难，但我们不会再不理会。你做的也远不止是被他迷住了。”

Harry微笑着，想着他跟Draco做过的所有事。Hermione悲哀的微笑回应。

“这种讽刺真是深不可测，”她说。“但你是对的。关于他的所有事你都是对的。”

她好奇的侧着他。“你真的爱他吗，Harry？”她问。

“是，”Harry简单回答。

Hermione点头接受，看着Harry抽出Victoria手里的草免得她放进嘴里，然后把她放回毯子中间。

“我昨天晚上很沮丧，和Ginny争执过了，但我真的明白为什么你告诉她而不是我们，”Hermione说。“Ron和我没有好好听过你说Malfoy的事。”

“我甚至没有告诉Ginny，你知道，”Harry说。“Draco告诉的她。我想他在努力用他的镇静支持我，”他补充。

“是，Ginny最后告诉了我那次洗澡，”Hermione说。她的表情显得不赞同Ginny当时的状态，也为Harry给他自己找得麻烦觉得可笑。

Harry睁大眼睛。“Ron不知道，对吗？”他问。

“Harry，我不得不承认有些秘密最好保持秘密，”她说。“Ginny裸体跟你在浴室里是其中之一。”

Harry松了口气，使得Hermione大笑起来。“你这个夏天真的处在很多尴尬位置，不是吗？”

“太多了，”Harry嘟哝。

“是，好了，至少你有Fred和George帮你，”她说。

“你不介意我告诉他们？”Harry惊奇的问。

“不，他们不算数，”Hermione心不在焉的说。

Harry抬起眉毛。“他们不算数？”

“呃，他们算，”Hermione勉强说。“但他们不一样。他们热爱打破规则和恶作剧，并且擅长守密。而且他们把你放在了一整个不同的英雄目录里。”

“我是主要玩家，”Harry说，记起Draco使用的描述。

“是，就是这个，”Hermione同意。“这都是场游戏而你是最擅长的，这就是他们关心的。我们都在战争中心，但我敢打赌这是他们过的最棒的夏天。”

“嗯，可能，”Harry说，不能反对。

Victoria再次跌倒，哭了起来。Harry抱起她，摸着她的背试图安抚她。

“她看起来该睡午觉了，”Hermione说。

“可能所以她这么急躁，”他同意，咬着嘴唇。Victoria习惯在午睡前喝瓶奶，他知道他可以直接让Winky拿一瓶给他。

“什么？”Hermione皱着眉问。

Harry犹豫着现在是不是好机会对付家养小精灵问题。他真的不想和Hermione争论它，但它迟早会被提到。小心的看着Hermione，他叫来Winky。

Hermione不赞同的皱着眉，但没有说话。

“是，Harry主人？”Winky问。

“你能帮Victoria拿瓶牛奶吗，谢谢？”他请求。

Winky鞠躬然后消失了。Harry专心把Victoria舒适的安置在他腿上，Winky带着奶瓶回来的时候他已经准备好了。

“还有其他事吗，Harry主人？”Winky问。

“Winky？”Hermione亲切的说。

Winky避开她，显然记得她是谁。

“你看起来很好，”Hermione说。

“Harry主人很照顾我，”Winky骄傲的说。

Harry轻轻哼了一声，他什么也没为Winky做。

Hermione对他皱着眉，他勉强解释。“是Winky一直在照顾我，”他承认。

“她看起来好太多了，”Hermione说，皱紧眉头接受事实。Harry喂着Victoria，看着Hermione仔细打量着Winky的外表。她骄傲的站着，穿着件干干净净的粉色小茶巾。没有一滴泪水，她看起来很健康，几乎和他们在Hogwarts厨房见到的那个醉醺醺的家养小精灵完全不同。

“我能问你几个问题吗？”Hermione问。

Winky看着Harry等待许可，他安慰的点点头。“没关系，Winky，”他说。“她只想确定你很高兴。”

“Winky很高兴照顾Harry主人和Victoria小姐，”Winky说，愤慨居然有人问这种问题。

Victoria睡着了，Harry把她放在毯子上，自己也躺到她身边。他看着魁地奇比赛，消遣的听着Hermione询问Winky。Winky比他更能打消Hermione的关切。

魁地奇比赛看来也进行的不错。Draco借给Blaise他的扫帚，自己用了Harry的火弩箭。他看起来很开心，尽管不那么情愿。因为两个有矛盾的人在同一个队里，比赛进行的很放松。

尽可能的放松，Harry纠正他的想法。队里还是有些紧张，但每个人都在尽力相处。几天后的死亡威胁是强大的动机，影响了他们所有人。有那么一会儿，他允许自己询问这是不是他们最后一个这样在一起的下午。那么难怪他们都努力让它尽可能的平静。

他把这些想法推开。其他人会受到他的暗示，他们现在经不起怀疑。

他闭上眼睛，只听着Hermione轻快的声音，魁地奇比赛兴奋的喊声和Victoria轻柔的呼噜。他不打算思考死亡来破坏这些。沉浸在安心的声音和温暖的阳光里，Harry睡着了。

就像他懒洋洋的睡着一样，他懒洋洋的醒来。“唔唔唔，”他感激的嘟哝着，享受着雨点一样落在他脸上轻柔的问。Draco轻轻吻着他，试探着把舌头滑进Harry嘴里。Harry的手滑过Draco身侧搂住他的腰。当他的手开始往下时，Draco轻笑着中断了吻。

“醒醒，懒虫，”他懒洋洋的说。“我们有观众。”

Harry的眼睛睁开了，他能感觉到他的脸开始红起来，看到他的朋友都带着不同程度的愉快看着他。Draco翻到他身边，手肘撑起自己。

Harry忙着坐起来，但Draco把他推了回去，对他坏笑着眼睛闪着光。Harry盯着他，看到了Draco眼里全然的欢乐。

“你飞得开心，是吗？”他轻声问。

Draco点点头。“甚至比把你吻醒还开心，”他说。

“嘿！”Harry抗议。

“好吧，飞比不上今天早上叫醒你，”Draco让步说，咧嘴笑看着Harry再次脸红了。

“哦，说来听听，”Fred积极的说。

“不！”Harry和Ron喊道。

“被迫看你们亲热就够了，”Ron苦着脸补充。

“有趣，是你说这话，”Harry反击。

Ron担心的看了一眼Hermione，Ginny咯咯笑起来。

“Harry是对的，”Hermione哼了一声。“你没有地位说话，Ron。”

“那么，既然Harry和Malfoy总是在亲热，这是说Harry是个小妖精吗？”Ginny无辜的问。

Harry不能相信的看了她一会儿，大笑起来，Hermione和其他人也加入进来。

笑声唤醒了Victoria，她爬到Harry胸口偎依着他，睡眼朦胧的看着大家。

“睡的好吗，小南瓜？”Draco问，摸着她的背。

Harry为这个爱称的使用得意的笑了，Draco冲他冷笑一声，俯身吻吻Victoria的额头。Harry把Draco拉下来要求他自己的吻。

“呃，Harry，”Ron作个鬼脸。“你这么做就像个女生。”

“Ron！”Hermione和Ginny喊道。

“我是吗？”Harry问，皱着眉。

他还是觉得像他自己，但他承认他不知道和另一个男生恋爱时应该怎么表现。他又没见过其他伴侣可供比较。Severus和Remus显然不作数，他们关系里的一切都尽可能的保密。Harry甚至觉得知道他们在一起都是一种特权。

“不，你不是，”Draco回答Harry，怒视着Ron。

“我说了什么？”Ron问，被其他人对他的话的反应吓到了。

“啧啧，Ron，啧啧，”Hermione生气的说。“你真要让Harry为了幸福而感觉糟糕吗？”

“我没有，”Ron抗议。

“你刚刚把他叫做女孩，Ron，”Ginny说，翻翻眼睛。

“不，我没有，”Ron辩解。“我只是不知道这种男生－男生是怎么回事。”

“你甚至不知道男生－女生是怎么回事，”Hermione反驳。

Ron看起来很难过被这样指责，Harry同情了他。“没关系，”他说。“我也不知道我该怎么表现。”

Draco举起Victoria递给Hermione，然后跨坐在他腿上。“你应该表现的就像你，”他用力的说，低头盯着他。“你，和你所有的情绪。这是说你有时候甜蜜可爱，有时候黑暗危险。别的样子我都不要。”

Harry抬眼看着他，觉得和Ron一样惊奇困惑。“呃，好，”他说。

“有时候你真笨，”Draco激怒的说，捧着他的脸开始把他亲热到失去意识。

Harry呻吟着这突然的攻击。如果说之前的吻是甜蜜温柔，这一个就是占有的。Draco掠夺着他的嘴，占有着他，然后邀请Harry的舌头进入他的嘴回以占有。

“老天爷，Draco，”他们终于分开的时候Harry喘息着。“这是为什么？”

“这是为了忘记，”Draco说，自己的声音也一样气喘吁吁。

“忘记什么？”Harry茫然的问。

Draco坏笑着。“我很高兴知道它起效了，”他懒洋洋的说。

“天，你有时候真是个坏蛋，”Harry说，但说得更像喜爱而不是恼怒。

Harry被某人清清喉咙的声音吓了一跳，完全忘记了其他人。Draco低头伏到Harry的脖弯里，大笑着。

·········

“给，Ginny，”Draco说，假笑着喊她的名字。“照顾Victoria一会儿。我去帮Harry准备好。”Ginny接过她，往Harry的方向送去一个笑容，然后专心在婴儿身上。

Harry哀叹着抗议，但没有说话。

Hermione好奇的看着他们俩。“你指什么，你得帮Harry准备好？”

“他马上要主持的是一次非常重要的凤凰社会议，”Draco说，好像答案很明显。

他们整个下午都在Weasley家，刚刚吃完晚餐。现在大部分人都下班了，凤凰社会议马上就会开始。Harry可以感觉到他再次开始紧张。在一个愉快的下午后这更加令人烦恼。

看到Hermione不解的表情，Ginny解释。“Malfoy要去打扮Harry，让他更像样。”

“更像个有力量的人，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Hermione思索的皱起眉。“更像他婚礼上那样？”她问。

“就像他婚礼上那样，”Draco得意的同意。

“我为什么一定要被打扮？”Harry抗议。

“因为这不是只有家人或朋友，”Hermione接过了对他解释的任务，说得完美可信。“Shacklebolt和麦格依然怀抱希望Snape在光明一方，他们个人也喜欢和相信你，所以说服他们很容易。今晚要来的大部分人不会想要相信你。”

“这就是说，你得表现一个令人肃然起敬的形象，”Draco在Hermione停下时继续说。“你要小心，但我们也要把绷带取下来，这样你就不会露出任何可见的虚弱。”

“我就当我又会怎么样？”Harry嘟哝。

“我不怀疑你还是会，”Draco干巴巴的说。“我肯定在今晚结束之前，每个人都会非常清楚Harry Potter是怎样坚持不懈的。”

Harry对他皱着眉，但Hermione和Ginny点头同意。

这应该很有趣，“Hermione说。

·······

“活见鬼，”Draco厌恶的说。“还能有更多橙色吗？”

“我爱Ron的房间，”Harry说，维护的反驳。“你可以看出来他住在这儿，而且它很舒适。”

Draco敏锐的看着他，然后再次环顾房间，这次看来是带着兴趣在研究。“好吧，我明白了，”他终于说。

“明白什么？”Harry猜疑的问。

“整个房间都在尖叫着Ron Weasley，”Draco说。“我喜不喜欢它尖叫的东西是另外一回事，”他作个鬼脸补充。

他回头看着Harry。“而我们的房间，尖叫着我，”他叹口气。

Harry耸耸他健康的肩膀。“我也喜欢我们的房间，”他温柔的说。嘴角挑起一个轻微的坏笑。“我碰巧也喜欢你尖叫的时候。”

Draco假笑回应，然后又安静了。

Harry叹口气。“Draco，不，”他说。“我只想结束这次该死的凤凰社会议。如果你真的觉得正确的衣服有用，那就尽一切办法，随你怎么打扮我。”

他无力的微笑着。“然后我们可以回家，我能让自己被龙包围住，”他说。“我特别喜欢其中一条。”

Draco不太高兴放下这个话题，但他走近Harry给了他一个温柔的吻。“我随时在你身边，”他承诺。

他退开来。“现在脱衣服，”他命令。

Harry呻吟一声。

·······

Harry带着坚定的信心走进花园，Draco在他身边。

“喔哦，”Blaise屏息说，让Harry吃了一惊。

“什么？”Harry问，对他皱起眉。

Blaise摇摇头。“只想知道有多少对能像你们俩一样辐射出这么多力量，美丽和信心，”他说。

Draco沉着的对这赞美点点头，Harry张口结舌的看着Blaise。

“你在破坏形象，Potter，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry怒视着他，然后甩掉Blaise的评语，抬头扫视着花园。双胞胎和Ron摆好了桌子。Hermione和Ginny正在同麦格和Kingsley谈话，但Kingsley告退走向Harry。

“晚上好，Harry，”Kingsley愉快的说。

“你好，Kingsley，”Harry干巴巴的说。“允许我向你介绍Draco Malfoy和Blaise Zabini。Draco，Blaise，这位是Kingsley Shacklebolt，我们新的魔法部长。”

证明他是个斯莱特林和Malfoy，Draco眼皮也没动一下，和技术上应该逮捕他的男人握了握手。“晚上好，部长，”他平稳的说。Blaise也一样做了。

“晚上好，Malfoy先生，Zabini先生，”Kingsley说，声音里反应着愉快，如果不是表情上。

Harry想着这个情景适合哪个奇异尺度。他们还要数量化他们的分级系统，他此刻相当后悔还没有。他想象中的未分级系统在Severus，Narcissa和Lucius幻影显形到花园时又提升了几格。

没有麻烦问候，Severus简单命令斯莱特林们在其他人到达前进屋去。Draco离开他身边时Harry觉得一阵空虚。他收到一个镇定的轻吻，有种感觉他也许该庆幸甚至得到了这么多。他皱眉回看了屋子一会儿，但他没有时间多想，麦格抓住了他的注意力。

没多久，凤凰社的其他人开始抵达了。


	48. Chapter 48

Harry站在桌子顶端，看着为了这次会议聚集在Weasley家院子里的所有人。他感到胃里一阵煽动，坚决的镇压了它。这不是时候多愁善感，也不是时候神经过敏。

他明白他展示的形象，正如Draco精心雕凿的一样，他觉得他现在僵硬刻板，但他就像个彻底的巫师，穿着几天前在Bill和Fleur的婚礼上的同一套衣服，凤凰长袍。

但他没有意识到他所展现的权威与坚决。他没有发现他站在那儿观察着每个人时身上辐射出来的危险和力量，直到所有人都安静下来。

“谢谢你们，”他静静的说，他的声音毫不费力的传到每个人耳里。“这是一次极其重要的会议，你们都将发现它也非常困难。你们会发现很难相信我的判断，但这比你们曾做过的所有事都重要。我们的生命取决于此。”

Harry的话引发一阵骚动。很多人交换了警惕的目光，或是担忧的盯着他。

“我在聚集所有对抗伏地魔的人，我们在最终战役中需要每一个人，”Harry说。

“最终战役？！”

这喊声来自桌边的很多人，而Harry只是点头承认，静静等待人群再次安静下来，他们意识到Harry直到他们都在听才会继续时安静了。

Harry心里惊奇事情进展的如此顺利。Lucius在他为此准备时帮了很多忙。他被指导如何取得主导权以及如何保持主导权……而这起作用了……迄今为止。

“最终战役将在星期六，离现在还有三天，”Harry说。“任何不愿参与的人现在都可以自由离开。”他等了几秒钟，但没人动。

“请意识到你们留下，也就将致力于此，”他说。他安静的解释额外的咒语将被施放以确保计划的保密。他再次等待，再次，没有人移动。麦格，Kingsley和Remus立刻施了咒语，它将不允许任何人说起将在此后会议中讨论的任何事。

Harry注意到Moody带着混合的赞许和猜疑看着他。Severus施了个咒语避免Moody看到他们在屋子里。Tonks坦率好奇的观察着他。大部分人都担心的注视着他。

“Potter先生，你不觉得这有点小心过头了吗？”有人问，听起来有点警惕。

“不，”Harry简单回答。

“加入凤凰社的人已经发誓承担责任和保守秘密了，”那个女人坚持。

“加入凤凰社的人从来没有面对过我今天将透露的事情。额外的咒语是必须的，”Harry坚定的说。

他们之前见过Azkaban的逃犯。他们之前和食死徒间谍工作过。但是，他们没有被迫面对过杀死他们领导人的人。他们也没有必须明确无误的把他们的信任放在一个十七岁少年身上。

他深吸口气，坚定他自己。“我带了几个重要的人来到这次会议，”他解释。“他们这个夏天有效的帮助了我，他们对星期六的计划至关重要。”

“是谁？”Moody敏锐的问。

“我很快将向你们介绍，”Harry说，推迟了这一刻。“我也许要求的太多，但我希望你们都能平静等待，给我时间至少告诉你们所想要听到的解释。”

他眯起眼睛，警告的瞪着每个人。“记住我的客人将帮助消灭伏地魔，”他说。“我建议你们克制不要诅咒他们。”

“你到底带谁来了，Harry？”Tonks问。

Harry看了一眼她，但没有回答。相反的，他拿出五根魔杖。“这是我客人的魔杖。他们来这儿不为伤害你们。他们是来帮忙的，”他说。

人群再次睁大眼睛，一阵骚动。Harry觉得紧张在他体内翻腾，他硬生生的把它压了下去。他对Weasley家的男孩们点点头，他们正耐心的等在屋子后门边。

Bill，Charlie，Fred，George和Ron基本上是充当了斯莱特林们的前方警卫。斯莱特林们抗议过，Harry觉得非常好玩。但他们最后同意了，因为在当前情况下，Weasley家是凤凰社内受到高度尊敬的成员。这是一种无声的陈述——Weasley家支持这一群斯莱特林，无论他们过去如何。

Harry瞟了一眼从屋里出来的新来者，但他的注意力立刻转回来观察他面前人们的反应。

大部分人立刻抽出了他们的魔杖，有吼声还有几声尖叫，但没有咒语。每个人都带着不同程度的震惊和恐惧看着新来者走近。

Draco和Severus站到Harry两侧。Narcissa站到Draco身后而Lucius站到Harry身后。Remus加入了他们，站到Severus身边。Blaise站在Draco身边。Weasley家站在他们身边，抽出了魔杖。

这十二个人，Harry在正中，静静的站着，看着爆发出的一片嘈杂。连珠炮式的问题投向Harry，但他没有试图回答任何一个。

Draco靠向Harry。“你肯定这是个好主意？”他问。

Harry横看他一眼。“他们想要伏地魔死，”他静静的说。“他们会很快克服的。”

“我打算相信这是你的不可能之一，Harry，”Lucius懒洋洋的在他们身后轻声说。

“让我们希望这是他的不可能之一，”Severus冷笑说。“否则我们一个机会也没有。”

Harry和Draco窃笑起来。

有些人注意到了这对话，即使他们听不到说了什么。他们现在停了下来瞠目结舌的看着。从他们那儿开始的沉默很快散播开来，直到每个人终于都安静了。

Harry踏前一步。“这些人是我最有力的抵抗伏地魔的联盟。”

“他们是食死徒，”Moody愤怒的咆哮着。

Harry点点头。“我的四个客人确实有黑暗印记，”他承认。

很多人疯狂的眨着眼试图理解Harry镇静的承认。

“他们需要被拘押，Potter，”Moody恶意的吼道。他抽出魔杖站起来，准备一看到不对就打倒他们。Harry相当肯定唯一拦住他的是Harry现在拿着他们的魔杖。

“在有人受伤之前，”Tonks补充，也准备采取行动。但是她打量着Harry和Kingsley，他们都保持镇静。

Kingsley说话了。“如果大家愿意坐下，我肯定Harry会向我们介绍他的客人，”他权威的说。“任何妨碍或试图伤害他们的人将被拘押。”

这有效的导致所有人再次震惊的沉默了。Harry此刻意识到Lucius当时揭露他自己是多么精明的事。有了部长本人支持Harry和这群人，其他人更加难以争执。不是说会彻底阻止他们，但肯定有助。

Moody终于说话了。“你知道而且赦免了Potter的行动？”他问Kingsley。

Kingsley点点头。“是，我知道，而且他有我完全的支持，”他说。“作为部长，我将强制阻止任何针对他或是同他一起的人的行动。”他低沉的声音仿佛回响在院子里，直到那些还站着的人慢慢再次坐下。

“请，介绍你的客人，Harry。这儿所有人都清楚的知道他们是谁，但我相信一些重新介绍是合适的，”他说。

Harry感激的对Kingsley点点头。他充分意识到了这些猜疑，恐惧，愤怒，以及对出现的人的困惑。Tonks依然警惕着，但主要是好奇。Moody怒气冲冲，但遵循了Kingsley的命令。

Harry扭头看了一眼Severus，沉默的请他走上前。Harry肯定随着Severus的行动，空气里的紧张气氛又上升了一个台阶，尤其是Severus一手搁在Harry肩头，但他们肯定得到了每个人的全部注意。

“凤凰社的成员，这是Severus Snape，我在这场站争中最有力的同盟，”Harry正式的说。

“他是敌人！”

“他杀了邓不利多！”

“他不是敌人，”Harry平静的说。“不是这儿任何人的敌人。是，他是杀了邓不利多，但那是在由邓不利多本人指示的情况下。”

他等着爆发平息才再次开口。“我是唯一了解那天晚上发生了什么事的人。我将仍是唯一的人，因为如果我告诉你们全部细节，太多人的生命将危在旦夕。我肯定这会让你们愤怒，我也意识到我动摇了你们很多人的信任。”

Severus安慰的捏了他肩膀一下，Harry感激的看了他一眼然后目光回到猜疑的凤凰社成员。

“Severus对于光明一方的忠诚从未动摇，”他说。“即使在他服从了强加于他的可怕任务之后，他继续为我们收集信息。这个夏天的每次战斗都是Severus警告的我。星期六的魔法部战役上，是他帮助了我战斗。他利用每一点机会训练我的防御。”

“你在说你整个夏天都在和他见面？！”Tonks不能相信的问。

“在邓不利多死前几个月，他调整了格里莫广场的防御，只允许Severus和我本人进入，”Harry说。“是，我一直和他见面，而且此刻，我们都住在那儿。”

“你和Severus住在总部？！”Tonks惊疑的尖叫。

Harry点点头，嘴唇扭出一个微笑。“厨房是最好的会议地点，我猜想你还是可以把它称作总部，因为这次战争的很多策略都是在那儿拟订的，”他说。“但它现在也是我的家。”

“你在说Severus是可以信任的，Potter？”Moody敏锐的问。

“我用我的生命相信他，”Harry严肃的说。

“解释Malfoy家，”Moody咆哮着。

Severus再次捏捏Harry肩头，退后一步。Harry相当高兴事情开始的很完美，召来了Winky，她被指示当Harry召唤她时带着Victoria一起来。

Harry抱着Victoria面对凤凰社的成员。“大家，允许我首先介绍最年轻的Malfoy。这是Victoria Analissa Malfoy，”他骄傲的说。

“Malfoy？！”

Harry板着脸，这一轮爆发吓到了Victoria，她紧紧搂着他藏起她的脸。他期待过这种反应，但还是不高兴。他安慰的摸着Victoria的背，哄着她直到她和人群再次安静下来。

“是，她是个Malfoy，就像她的父亲，Draco Malfoy，”他说。

Draco站到他身边，Harry能够感觉到他的紧张。他不能用他想要的方式解决，所以取代的，他递过Victoria。“去找爸爸，Victoria，”他温柔的说。

她自愿的靠过去，Draco抱紧她，同时保持着冷漠的表情。

Harry再次看着凤凰社成员。“我夏天大部分时间都和Draco一起工作，有一段时间，他实际上是我的间谍，但直到我们能确切的给他和他家人提供安全为止。从那时起，他在我的几个任务上帮助了我。”

他扭头看了一眼Lucius和Narcissa，他们走上前，都一手放在Harry肩上，显示支持和团结。

“Narcissa与伏地魔断绝关系，有助的提供了我所需要的重要信息，”Harry说。“巫师世界的大部分人不知道Malfoy家在六月底失踪了。但伏地魔一直在搜寻他们，完全没有发现他们的所在。”

“Lucius，嗯，每个人都以为他死了，”Harry耸耸肩说。“显然，他没有。他是唯一能拿到我在搜寻的一件重要东西的人。他选择和他的家人一边，也在帮助我。确切来说，他在上周末的战役上帮助了我战斗，帮助保护了魔法部。”

大部分凤凰社成员都目瞪口呆的听着Harry所揭露的。

“而Zabini先生？”Kingsley问。

“Blaise，和其他中立斯莱特林，现在在我的保护之下，因为他们不愿意加入伏地魔，”Harry回答。“伏地魔打算在星期六印记他们，而我拒绝让这发生。他们和我住在格里莫广场直到此事结束。”

他摊开手。“这群人将在对抗伏地魔的最终战役里和我站在一起。”

“你真的准备面对神秘人？”Moody问。

“几乎，”Harry回答。“我也需要你们所有人。”

他看着人群，迎向人们猜疑的目光。“在我和伏地魔的对抗中我有许多同盟。今天是为了联合我的力量，这样我才真的准备好了面对他。如果我的同盟因为不信任，愤怒和旧有的偏见而分裂，那么我们都更加危险。”

他摇摇头。“我不会允许这点。”

“你希望我们就这么忘记他们做过的坏事？”

“不，我请求你们相信我，”Harry简单的说。

他的声明使得骚动平息了，很多人犹豫的看着他。

“正如我之前所说，我完全意识到我动摇了你们对我的信任，”Harry说。“但如果有一个时间是我真正需要信任的话，就是现在。”

“愤怒，继续憎恨Severus和Malfoy家，相信你们愿意相信的，”他说。“我不久之前还和你们有着同样的感觉，我完全理解。我知道我有一些你们不了解的机密信息，我这个夏天有更多时间了解他们。我很关心这些人，指向他们的憎恨困扰着我，但此刻，对我们所有人更加重要的是你们要相信我在做正确的事。”

“我们所有人的生命依赖于此，”他严峻的说。

院子陷入了绝对的安静，Harry短暂的想了想是不是有什么静音咒语被用在这个区域。即使通常户外的声音也可疑的消失了。他眯起眼睛望向Severus，突然确定这个过分猜疑的人不知用什么方法在这儿施加了额外的咒语。或者是Remus，既然Harry还拿着他的魔杖。

Severus询问的挑起一条眉毛，Harry花了一分钟摇头。这不重要，他只不过被彻底的安静害得失常了。他看了一眼另一侧的Draco和Victoria。Draco不知自怎的给她拿来了最喜欢的猫头鹰玩具。她正开心的在它的喙上磨着牙齿，安全的偎在她爸爸怀里。

她看到了Harry在注意她，把玩具拉出嘴里，给了Harry一个明亮的，四颗牙齿的笑容。“爸爸，”她说。

Draco猛然低头看着她，全神贯注在她身上。

“爸爸，”她快活的对Draco复述。

Draco的眼睛睁大了。“她真的说……？”

Harry的眼睛也一样大，但他兴奋的点着头。“我想她真的说了，”他说。“听起来差不多，至少。”

“爸爸，”Victoria再次说，抓住Harry的袍子，因为他站得足够近。

“是，她会说了，”Draco说，对Harry假笑着。

“好像她还没有把你们俩缠在她的小指头上似得，”Lucius懒洋洋的讽刺。

“嘘，Lucius，”Narcissa责备。“这是Victoria第一次清清楚楚的说出来，这对他们是个特殊时刻。”

“也许他们可以缩减他们的时刻，记起我们还在重要的凤凰社会议上，”Severus冷笑说。

“哦，闭嘴，Severus，”Harry激怒的说，但他确实把目光从Victoria和Draco身上移到坐在他面前目瞪口呆的人群身上。他羞愧的抬眼看着Severus。“对不起，”他嘟哝着。

“专心，Harry，”Severus静静的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，但重新注意人群。他猜想这个时刻算是转折关头。

·······

Harry垂下头，按着他的太阳穴。他在一个小时前算是把会议交给了Severus，让他解释他们能解释的所有事。Harry一开始就没有认真听，而是仔细观察着凤凰社成员的反应。

有些看起来可能明白了。他们至少专心的听着，带着思索的表情微皱着眉。但很多还是看上去非常生气或是惊惶。他们听着Severus的话，但显然不相信他。

Harry不知道该做什么。他需要Severus和Draco和年长的Malfoy在最终战役里。在他对付Nagini的时候Draco会在那儿，然后他会面对伏地魔。他们在这对抗中都是关键角色。但他不肯定他能拿他们冒险，如果他们只是被他的其他同盟排斥。

不是说他有很多选择。他觉得难过的是知道即使凤凰社不参与，Severus始终会支持他，甚至牺牲他自己，。他不确定，但他有种感觉甚至Lucius和Narcissa也不会后退。他们会战斗，即使只为了保护他们的儿子。

Draco拒绝被指派去Harry身边以外的其他任何地方。Severus不为所动，鉴于Draco过去在紧要关头的表现。Draco是否直接参与战斗是他们制订计划时的争论焦点。他们折中了，Harry会有他自己的力量源泉在他身边，但Draco要使用斗篷。

他们会做他们能做的所有事来保护其他人，而他们甚至还没有接触到计划的细节。凤凰社的成员不能接受来自邪恶食死徒的帮助，尤其是Severus。

Tonks，例外的，问了Severus很多问题。她看来相信了他的忠诚，但依然猜疑的望着Malfoy家。Moody发出连珠炮式的问题，他的疑心和愤怒非常明显。

Harry准备挫败的尖叫。这些人有权利生气和猜疑，但他需要他们。他不知道他该做什么，如果他不能让他们至少合作到最终战役之后。

Draco碰碰他的手腕，轻轻敦促Harry放下手。当Harry放手抬头看他时，Draco把一个瓶子放在他手里。Harry感激的对他微笑一下，拉开瓶塞准备喝药。

“Potter！不！”Moody喊道。

Harry猛抬起头。

“别喝！”Moody命令。

现在注意力都在他们身上了，Harry叹口气。“只是瓶止痛药，”他说。

“我看见Malfoy给你的，”Moody咆哮着。“肯定是毒药，或者某种控制你的方法。”

“或者它只是消除我的头痛，”Harry干巴巴的说。一半凤凰社成员惊骇的看着Harry喝下了瓶子里的液体。

“Harry，你怎么能这样拿自己冒险？”Tonks问。

其他几个人也喊着，大声反对。实际上，在Harry看着的时候，桌边大部分人都再次站了起来吼叫着。

他叹口气，难以聚集起他肯定他应该感觉到的愤怒。主要的，他只是失望，对其他人还是对他自己，他不能肯定。

“我相信计划需要改变了，”Severus冷笑说。

“对不起，”Draco吼道，抓起Harry的胳膊，突如其来的拉着他走进屋子。

Draco从Harry口袋里抽出他的魔杖，立刻建立起一个静音咒，但他们没有发现Severus再一次轻易取消了它，借用了Remus的魔杖。不止如此，Severus还施了个咒语把他们的声音传递到院子里。

“见鬼，Harry！”Draco急促的说，他Malfoy的冷静粉碎了。“你该死的不能放弃！”

“我没有！”Harry否认。“但你想我做什么？我开始觉得Severus是对的，这是不可能。”

Draco哼了一声。“从什么时候你开始相信Severus是对的？”他问。

Harry惨淡的笑着。“他对的时候比我多，”他说。“我们都知道。”

“关于不可能的时候他不对，”Draco说。“关于这点你才是大师。”

Harry茫然的揉着他疼痛的肩膀，直到Draco接手，按摩着直到它松弛下来。

“也许我只是想完成额外的一个不可能，”Harry说。

“Harry，你在出生之前就开始精通不可能的艺术了，”Draco干巴巴的说。“无论Severus觉得是不是可能，你会回去那儿，你会让他们在星期六的战斗上支持你。”

Harry沉重的叹口气。“也许这就是问题，”他说。

“什么？”Draco问。

“想想看，”Harry说。“我甚至不是真想完成这个不可能。我不想每个人去拿他们的生命冒险。”

他挫败的抽开身，开始来回踱步，他的靴跟在地板上敲击出稳定的节奏。Draco靠着台面看着他。

“这对你或者Severus或者你父母不公平，但一部分的我想要注意人们对你们的恐惧，因为如果我们能够克服这点，我们才能对付真正的威胁，”Harry解释。

“Harry，你需要所有人，你不能保护他们全部，”Draco说。

“该死，Draco，你以为我不知道？”Harry喊道。

“你在害怕，”Draco静静的说。

Harry扬头示意外面的所有人。“那儿已经有足够的害怕了，你不觉得？”他苦涩的说。他摇摇头。“我们已经讨论过这点了。我享受不起害怕，Draco。”

他一手抓着头发。“而且我不害怕，”他说。“我气我自己，因为我傻到相信我能让每个人都足够相信我，接受四个食死徒的帮助。”

“你以前完成过不可能，”Draco冷静的说。“去问Severus。”

“你觉得如果我能说服Severus不可能是可能的，我就能说服大部分任何人，是吗？”Harry苦涩的问。

Draco思索的看着他。“你觉得Severus有一丝关心外面的大多数人吗？”他问。

“他关心，”Harry坚持，皱着眉想知道主题怎么改变了。

Draco激怒的摇摇头。“Severus关心他们。是，他为他们冒生命危险，但他个人不是真的关心他们。不像你，Harry，你个人关心外面的每个人——包括所有人都反对的食死徒。”

“好吧，每个人都应得第二次机会，”Harry辩解说。

“Merlin，Harry，你还不明白吗？”Draco问。“今晚这儿没有别人会说这种话而且真的相信它。”

“邓不利多相信，”Harry静静的说。

“是，他是的，”Draco同意。他的表情比Harry曾见过的更加认真。“我不傻，Harry。我知道你相信该给我第二次机会的主要原因之一就是你看见邓不利多在塔楼顶上给了我一个机会。那男人快死了，而他给了我第二次机会。”

Harry盯着他。他们从来没有直接谈过这事，但在头天去过天文塔楼之后他不该吃惊。

“Draco，我……是，你是对的，”他承认。“当你第一次带着Victoria出现的时候，我恨你。我恨你做过的事。”他停顿一下。“提醒你，我现在还是不高兴你做过的事。”

他沉重的吁口气，靴跟再次敲击着地板，重新激动的来回走着。“但我在那儿。你不知道有多少次我听见你告诉邓不利多你没有选择。有多少次我听见邓不利多给了你第二次机会。”

“Harry，我很抱歉，”Draco悲哀的说。“不是为我做的事找借口，但我只是想保护我的家人。”

“天，Draco，我知道，”Harry说。“我只是……我给你第二次机会是因为那天晚上发生的事。想救你是邓不利多生命里最后做的事之一，我不想辜负他。”

Draco抓住他的胳膊，拦下他的步子。“Harry，我真的不想谈这个——尤其不是现在——但你需要明白不只是邓不利多给我第二次机会。是你给的，Harry。是你做了决定。你相信人们。你关心他们。无论他们是否应得。”

“你应得，”Harry说，对他皱着眉。

“老天爷，Harry，”Draco说，激怒的摇摇头。“我干了坏事。除了你每个人都完全明白我不应得到第二次机会。所以你跟他们争斗。”

“哦，他们错了，”Harry顽固的说。

Draco哼了一声。“而所有人应该低头凝听Harry Potter的智慧，”他讽刺的拖长声音说。

“你到底有什么问题？”Harry反驳。“你应该在我这边。”

“我在你这边，”Draco说。“感谢Merlin我是的，因为黑魔王也比不上你这么执着他的信仰——而这说明问题。他没有一点机会赢。”

“当然他不会赢，但你到底想说什么？”Harry问。

Draco大笑着，表情柔和了。“你真的不明白你有多特殊和独一无二，Harry，”他说。“过去两个月是你生命里最艰难的两个月，但你只是接受了它。我在你身边，我在看着你。你会做你能做的一切来帮忙，而大部分时间，你甚至没有意识到，你就是做了。”

“Draco，我不特殊，”Harry说，摇摇头。“我只是……我只是想做正确的事。”

“Harry，你还可能更高尚吗？”Draco愉快而恼怒的说。“或者更不明白你是什么样子？”

“你可能更胡言乱语吗？”Harry甜甜的问。

Draco哀叹一声，放弃的挥挥手。“好，我放弃，”他说，停下来。“但我还是要说你比你知道的更像邓不利多。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我不像邓不利多，”他说。

“不，”Draco深思着说。“你是他和Severus的奇异混合。”

Harry不能相信的笑得咳嗽起来。“你疯了，”他说。

Draco傲慢的瞪了他一眼。“一方面，你有这种随意的信任的气氛在你身边，就像邓不利多。一直做好事，给人们第二次机会，拯救世界，”他说。“转个身，你就像Severus一样危险凶狠。”

他思索着停下来。“我真的印象深刻你能像Severus一样凶狠。这要很多努力，但你看来毫不费力就做到了，”他无辜的说。

“闭嘴，Draco，”Harry说，他的声音愉快而不是生气。

Draco对他假笑一下才再次镇静下来。“Harry，你是个和邓不利多一样强大的领导人，因为每个人都知道你有多关心。你是个和Severus一样强大的领导人，因为你愿意付出任何代价来保护每个人。”

“是，好吧，这就是问题，不是吗？我愿意付出任何代价，包括亲自和食死徒结盟，”Harry讽刺的说。“我肯定外面有些人已经放弃了我，就像他们放弃Severus。”

“可能，”Draco同意，“但你知道真相，Harry。”

“真相看起来无关紧要，”Harry说。“你也在外面，Severus和我整个晚上都在告诉他们真相，而它没有意义。”

“它对你有意义，”Draco坚决的说。“我看到了他们，我看到你在外面，我看到你放弃。我真的不关心他们是不是相信。我关心的是你是不是相信。”

“Draco，我相信什么没有意义，”Harry疲倦的说。

“够了，Potter！”Draco吼道。“如果你不再相信人们，我们都会输。他们可能不明白，但我明白。”

“那我见鬼的该做什么？”Harry反击。“我此刻最大的障碍就是每个人都以为我疯了或是被四个食死徒控制了。因为那就是你们给他们看的。他们看不到我在你们身上看到的东西。”

“那就告诉他们，”Draco说。“让他们像你一样相信。”

“我不能告诉他们那些事，”Harry激怒的说。“那些事是私下的，就算我说了他们也不会相信。你们都在外面扮演冷漠镇定的戏码，扮得连我都要认不出来这是和我住在一起的人了。谁会相信你甜蜜浪漫？谁会相信Narcissa抓住每个机会照顾我？谁会相信我杀了他小姨子哭得眼睛都要掉出来之后Lucius会抱着我？谁会相信Severus让我靠在他肩头哭？谁会相信Severus靠在我肩头哭？”

Harry突然停下了，肯定Draco的眼睛睁大的和他自己一样。

“该死！”Harry喊道。他挫败的转身去捶身边的墙，但Draco拉住了他的胳膊。

“放开我！”Harry喊道。

“不，你不能再伤到你的肩膀了，”Draco说。

“好吧，如果Severus知道我对你说漏了嘴那也没关系了，不是吗？”Harry说。“老天，他会杀了我。”

“他不会，”Draco反驳。“别荒谬了，”他停下来。“Severus真的靠着你肩膀哭？”

Harry低下头，他的手放到脑后。

“Harry？”Draco关心的叫着他。

Harry的手指抓紧头发。

“今晚对你来说都是为了Severus，是吗？”Draco说，询问的，但他的声调说明他开始明白了。“不是为了获得你在战斗中需要的帮助。不是全部，因为你已经知道每个人都会听你的去战斗。这是为了Severus。”

Harry爆发了。

“Severus不应得到他们那样待他！”他吼道。“他不算是靠着我肩膀哭，但我在那儿。是我看到了他为邓不利多哀恸。他们没看到，他们不明白，他们不知道。”

“但你知道，”Draco说。“你比其他人都知道，不是吗，Harry？所以Severus把你当儿子。所以他对你比对任何人都坦率。他对我也没有那样，而我是他的教子。”

Harry猛烈的摇头否认。“不！我只是该死的知道发生了什么，”他激烈的说。“每个人都怪他杀了邓不利多。他们可以接受改过自新的食死徒，但他们不能接受他杀了他们的领导人。但他们不明白！”

“你不明白，Draco！”他吼道。“如果我不能让这些人相信Severus的忠诚，我会辜负他。我会像邓不利多一样辜负他。”

“你到底在说什么？”Draco质问。

“邓不利多为了更大的利益做了所有事，”Harry急促的说。“你是对的，Draco，我就像他，”他说，声音流露着自我谴责。

“邓不利多为了更大的利益牺牲了Severus，”他说。“我们需要他作为间谍，邓不利多知道最后会是Severus杀死他。邓不利多知道他在死，而这会巩固Severus的位置。邓不利多做了选择，而Severus服从了。”

他生气的摇摇头。“我知道那天晚上事情的真相。如果我把所有细节告诉每个人，他们大部分都不会再怪Severus。至少不为邓不利多的死。Merlin知道他们还会为其他什么理由怪他，”他苦涩的说。

他瞪着Draco。“但我不能告诉他们发生了什么……为了该死的更大利益，”他冰冷的说。

“黑魔王的秘密，”Draco嘟哝。

“是，伏地魔的秘密，”Harry冷笑着。“这秘密将让我在星期六最终杀死他。这是邓不利多授予我的任务。我不敢向任何人解释因为我碰巧重视我们的生命。”

“吐真剂，冥想盆记忆。都不是选择，”他快速的说。“这是邓不利多本人命令我保留的秘密。我昨天跟他该死的画像说过了，他只再次告诉我抓紧它。他告诉我他有信心我能带着每个人活下来。”

“怎么办？！”他喊道。“不可能说服外面那些我们同一边的人，因为我不能告诉他们所有事！”

“好了，我明白了，”Draco说。“镇定。”

Harry挫败的叹口气，靠在橱柜。他转着脑袋，试图缓解一些紧张。“Draco，我恨告诉你这个，但你不是我需要说服的人，”他干巴巴的说。

Draco大笑一声。他双手按在Harry两侧的柜台上，圈住他。“不，但你需要休息。在外面，你准备要放弃了，”他说，停顿一下。“或者爆发。”

“我不知道做什么，”Harry说。“我还是不。我们躲在这儿什么也做不了。”

“不，我们做了，”Draco说，不同意他。

“是什么？”Harry问。

“你提醒了自己几个努力奋斗的理由，”Draco实事求是的说。“你提醒了自己更大的利益包括尽你所能的救每个人——即使是流浪的食死徒。”

Harry摇摇头，微笑起来。“流浪的食死徒真是个大麻烦，”他说。

“但你还是爱我们，”Draco得意的说。

“是，我是，”Harry温柔的说，他伸手抚摸Draco的头发，把他拉下来吻住。Draco温柔的吻了他一会儿才勉强退开。

“我们应该回去外面，”Harry叹口气。“我不知道我们进来了多久，谁知道我们不在的时候会发生什么事。”

Draco皱着眉。“我很惊讶没人进来找我们，”他说。

Harry耸耸肩，不太关心。“我肯定Severus和Remus知道我需要个机会发泄挫败再次镇静下来，”他说。“但是，Severus和Remus可能知道我们为什么进来，而大部分其他人可能以为你……天，我不知道他们在想什么。他们连你给我瓶见鬼的止痛药都以为是要害我。”

“也许你应该指出他们很多人所拿的药也是来自同一批，显然没有毒死他们，”Draco讽刺的说。

Harry眨着眼。“我忘记了他们大部分人不知道今年夏天是我负责提供治疗药物，”他说。

“你？”Draco嘲笑说。“Harry，你志愿给凤凰社做该死的药，但除了第一批之后就什么忙也没帮。”

“我想我最近没有跟踪魔药供应，”Harry说，觉得愧疚。“你觉得Pomfrey还需要吗？如果她用光了会告诉我的，是吧？”

Draco盯着他了，满脸都写着不相信。“Harry，你什么时候才会明白你不能做所有事？Pomfrey夫人没有对你说任何事是因为我们一直给她送去更多补给。Lupin跟她核对，留意需要什么魔药。Severus，父亲和我酿制了魔药。妈妈和我打包，星期六把我们有的几乎所有东西都送去了魔法部。”

“哦，”Harry说，接受了这信息。“我会确保告诉他们是你们在负责，不是我。你还是让Winky送去的？”

“你脑子在哪儿？”Draco问。“当然我们让Winky送的。要她直接送给Pomfrey，通常。或者，把它们给Winky，让你的宝贝Dobby送给Pomfrey。”

Harry对提到Dobby翻翻眼睛。“你父亲抱怨过家养小精灵不够？”他问。

“不算是，”Draco说，假笑着。“Severus也许有次提过如果我们几年前就都跟着Dobby的带领加入你会更好。我想父亲不太高兴一个家养小精灵作出了更聪明的决定。”

“哦，上帝，”Harry喘息着，被他的大笑呛到了。“我不能相信你父亲还跟我说话。”

“我知道你会感激这点，”Draco说，摇摇头。“不过他当然还是会跟你说话，在你这边更好，但父亲比以前更恨Dobby。”

“我肯定他是的，”Harry说，试图控制他的大笑。

“那么，你现在觉得好些了？”Draco问。

“是，你重筑了我的信心，”Harry悲惨的说。“我的英雄，”他戏剧化的补充，大笑着看Draco对他怒目而视。

“你是要命的英雄男孩，不是我，”Draco反驳。“现在，出去开始表现的像个英雄。”

“我还是不知道告诉他们什么，”Harry指出。

“我想……我想你要更个人，”Draco说。“Harry，我们在这儿说的所有事都比你和Severus在外面列举的那些干巴巴的事实要真实的多。”

“Severus已经够生气我感情冲动了，”Harry说。“不知为什么，我看不出他会高兴我把他也拉出来展示。”

“好吧，也许你不用告诉他们Severus靠着你哭，”Draco承认。“他不会杀了你，但我也宁可不要看到他活剥了你的皮。”

Harry愉快的哼了一声。“感谢你的信任票，”他讽刺的说。

“你一样知道Severus一根头发都不会伤你的，”Draco说，对他假笑着。

“是，后面两天跟他训练的满身是伤的时候我会提醒你这点，”Harry干巴巴的说。

Draco畏缩一下。“的确，”他勉强说。

“还有，”Harry说。“我该怎么告诉他们你的事？”

Draco沉重的吁口气。“我猜想告诉他们我找你是因为我吓得要死会破坏我的形象，对吗？”

“唔，可能，”Harry说，努力不要微笑。

“别笑话我，你这个傻瓜，”Draco说，无力的笑起来。

“我没有，”Harry抗议，但是微笑了。

“我想告诉他们我爱上了他们的英雄男孩可能也不会有助于我的形象，”Draco说。

“你以我为耻？”Harry故作生气的说。

“每个人都会以为我心软了，”Draco声明。

“啊，你以自己为耻，”Harry打趣说。“没关系，Draco，你冷酷傲慢，纯粹邪恶的形象也许会永远黯淡，但我依然觉得你还是个讨厌的混蛋，足以让你不必担忧。”

“谢谢你，Harry，”Draco讽刺的拖长声音说。

“乐意效劳，”Harry快活的说。

“来吧，”Draco说，翻翻眼睛。“我们再留在这儿，Severus可能会活剥了我们两个。”

他们再偷了一个吻，终于离开厨房回到院子。他们突然停住了，看着眼前的一幕。Severus板着脸，大部分其他人在微笑。大部分他们的朋友看起来像是在克制着大笑。

“发生了什么？”Harry警惕的说。

“你，我的臭小子，”Severus嘶嘶的说，“会酿制明年医疗翼所有必须的魔药。Draco也是。”

Harry莫名其妙的看着他。“为什么我们？！”他抗议。“我们甚至不知道我们还能不能回去学校，”他补充。“而且跟魔药有什么关系？”

“也许你宁可被活剥了？”Severus平稳的建议。

Harry的眼睛睁大了，他看了一眼Draco，他露出了和他一样的惊吓表情。

“哦，该死，”Draco屏息说。

“什么？”Harry问，绝望的希望Draco不要给他他现在不想听到的答案。

“我没有用Severus版本的静音咒，”Draco承认。

Harry慢慢转过头。“你没有，”他对Severus说。

“你们两个可能在不过二十分钟内转换更多情绪妈？”Severus讽刺的问，模仿着他们之前的话。

Harry艰难的咽下口水，依然不想相信。

他扫视着其他人，大部分都在点头说明，是，Severus真的打破了静音咒而且，是，他们都听到了他和Draco的对话。

“但我还拿着你的魔杖，”Harry抗议。

Remus挥挥他的魔杖，微笑着。

Harry感觉到了羞辱的热度，肯定他的脸已经通红。“Severus，我，呃，嗯……哦，见鬼，”他屏息看着Severus走向他。他闭上眼睛，等待即将来临的死亡。

他被落在他额头的吻吓了一跳，飞快睁眼看着Severus。

“我想也许实际展示一下我的心是有必要的，”Severus干巴巴的说。

“Severus，我真对不起，”Harry悲哀的说。“我甚至不该告诉Draco，而且我，嗯，我不知道我被广播给了其他人。”

“来，孩子，”Severus说，把Harry拉进一个拥抱，让他不再悲哀。“无论发生什么，你不会辜负我，”他停下来。“你也许会羞辱我，但你不会辜负我。”

“你被羞辱？我是那个把自己变成傻瓜的人，”Harry嘟哝，脸埋在Severus的袍子里。

“精确。无论如何，自发的互动显然是你沟通的有力工具，”Severus挖苦说。

“你指什么？”Harry问。

“停止躲在我袍子里，自己来看看，”Severus说，轻轻推开Harry。Severus停下吻了吻Draco的额头，然后没说一个字，走回桌边。

Harry看了一眼其他人。Severus显示对Harry和Draco的感情震惊了几乎所有人。甚至Remus，Narcissa和Lucius也显得惊奇于Severus的行为。

皱着眉，Harry回眼看着Draco。他觉得好点了，看到Draco的脸也泛出羞红。至少他不是唯一一个。Draco眨着眼甩开惊奇。

“我到Hogwarts上学前Severus就没有吻我了，”他说。

“但这是好事，对吗？”Harry问，觉得什么都不能确定。

尽管还在窘迫，Draco的眼睛也流露着愉快。

“是，Harry，这是好事。我说过这个晚上结束的时候，每个人都会完全明白Harry Potter是如何感受每件事的，”他说。“我只是没想到每个人会发现我们其他人是如何感受你的。”

他抓起Harry的手，“来，Harry，你还有一场会议要完成。”

Harry允许自己被带回去，困惑的看着改变的气氛。他站在桌子顶端，只是注视着每个人。他在厨房里对Draco说了什么话让事情发生了戏剧性的改变？无论他说了什么，也影响了Draco。之前，Draco主要是显示着冰冷超然的态度，但现在Draco站在他身后，手臂随意的环住他的腰。

“邓不利多会为你骄傲，小子，”Moody以他粗暴的态度说。

Harry脸红了，不知道该说什么。

麦格赞许的对他点点头。Weasley太太骄傲的喜气洋洋。Narcissa和Remus对他和Draco温暖的微笑着。Lucius给了他们一个听天由命的假笑。

“那么，星期六的计划是什么？”Tonks快活的问。

“呃，我——”他看着Severus，希望能得到帮助。

Severus按着鼻梁，显示他对Harry的恼怒。“你知道计划，Harry，”他说。“如果你希望得到他们的协助，你需要启迪他们。”

“我知道，”Harry激怒的说。“我只是——”

Draco轻轻吻吻他的太阳穴。“放松，”他低声说。“这个每个人都在你这边。”

Harry强迫自己慢慢呼吸，放松在Draco的拥抱里。看来他无意中透露的个人细节已经起了作用，他猜想他问的话就太傻了。感激接受，继续下去。

他再次开口时有了全神贯注的听众。这次，取得了真正的进展。


	49. Chapter 49

星期五，Harry和Draco下楼去吃早餐，想知道新的一天会带来什么。这整个星期带来了一波接一波的压力，紧张在持续增长。他不明白为什么他今天比其他日子感觉到更多压力，但他感觉到了，无论如何。

在桌边坐下，他试图放松。其他人都在活跃的聊着天，他觉得现在在格里莫广场吃饭就和在Hogwarts一样。坐在一群斯莱特林之间和坐在格兰芬多之间并没那么大区别。不同的人，但对话几乎是一样的。就像新学年的头几天，每个人都在互相通报情况。有很多典型的闲话，而且就像往常，很多看来是围绕着他的。

他心不在焉的听着每个人讨论这个星期的事，但在他们的讨论开始嘈杂前关掉了他们。跟上他忙碌的生活是一回事，听着讨论它是完全另一回事。他可以在他们的声音里听出害怕，敬畏，希望。这使得他压抑和担忧。

把他的思绪转向训练并没帮助他感觉好些。头一天被用在学习防御咒语上——特别是保护咒——同时喝着止痛药就像没有明天。他颤抖一下，意识到他可能有明天，但他不能担保他后天还在。

他不抱希望他的肩膀能在面对伏地魔之前完全治好。他已经对不成瘾的止痛药发展出了耐药性，它们只起那么长时间的作用，但他不能让自己向Severus要更强的。这是承认失败。

当他开始想如果他用更强的会成瘾的药可能也没关系，因为他过几天就会死了的时候，他自己开始害怕了。他可以忍受他的肩膀痛，死亡不是选择。

死亡，斯克林杰的葬礼将在下午进行，被其他葬礼推迟了。他不喜欢斯克林杰，但那个男人死得像个英雄。如果有这种东西的话。他死于他所效力的魔法部。Fudge可能会躲得远远的，但斯克林杰战斗了，勇敢的。

Harry不能对付思绪的发展，想起斯克林杰让他回忆起那条走廊，他负担不起想那些。他绝望的需要把自己从沮丧情绪里拉出来，而出席葬礼想着死亡不会有助。无论如何，Severus 不会冒险允许他公开露面。

据他所知，Severus会在早餐后敦促他和Draco回去训练室。他不期待。Severus把他逼得很紧，他们昨晚工作到很晚，直到Harry和Draco全部能做的就是把他们自己拉上床。

他知道Severus在增进他的技能到某个程度，但他还是不知道是什么，这让他挫败不已。他想要告诉Severus他在最终对抗之前只能掌握那么多，但Harry不能允许自己放弃训练。他在最初应该学会大脑封闭术的时候对Severus的教学方式感到过挫败，放弃导致了灾难。他不能再犯同样的错误。所以，如果Severus想他训练到最终战役的那一刻，即使看起来毫无意义，那也就是这样。

他茫然的用叉子戳着炒鸡蛋，想知道他肩上臭名昭著的重担是否还能更重。

“Harry？”

Harry抬眼看到Draco，听出了关心，也想知道他看起来会是怎样。“我没事，”他低声说。“你吃好了，我在训练室。”

Draco皱着眉，但让他去了，让他至少有几分钟独处镇定下来。

·········

“该死！”Harry骂道，从地上爬起来。

“总有一天我们要纠正你的用词，”Severus平静的说。

Harry瞪着他。“我该死的用词是我最小的问题，”他咆哮着。

“精确，”Severus同意。

“我甚至不用决斗！”Harry喊道。“我只要杀了Nagini和伏地魔。就是这样！我不用和什么见鬼的食死徒决斗！所以我为什么要学这个？”

Severus只是面无表情的盯着他，不理会他的爆发。

Harry挫败的昂起头。他愤愤的哼了一声，瞪着天花板。他筋疲力尽，身上每个地方都在痛，他的肩膀在抽痛。而该死的天花板上没有写着任何解决方案。

他转转脑袋，活动着脖子。Remus，Draco和Lucius站在一边，避开战火。Draco成功避免了学习这个咒语。

“你学会的时候多大？”他问Severus。

“够大了，”Severus回答，“你必须先学会感觉魔法。”

Harry咬紧牙，闭上眼睛点点头。

“很多巫师和女巫永远没有学会施展它，”Severus愉快的补充。

“但我需要学会它，”Harry核实，拖延时间而不为别的，即使他已经知道了答案。

“是，”Severus说，允许了Harry短暂的休息。“无论我们的计划多精密，我们不能预知到明天发生的事情。我原本希望你在对峙之前很久就学会这个咒语。我没有想到会发生在这个夏天。”

“对不起想尽早除掉伏地魔，”Harry讽刺的说。

Severus什么也没说，Harry低下头。把挫败发泄到Severus身上毫无用处。但是Merlin，Severus期待他太多了。或者他期待自己太多？他不再知道。他生气他自己没能掌握这个。Severus觉得他可以，所以他一定可以。

一个咒语。如果他们的计划失败，一个基本咒语比其他任何东西更能帮助他。他让Severus的声音再次在他脑子里解释它。

“这是个妨碍咒语。技术上来说它是个护盾，它在诅咒完成之前干扰了它们，因此这个咒语——Interceptum（见注释）。就像其他无声咒语一样，在开始学习的时候需要大量的注意力。你必须专注在你的魔法上，更加困难的是因为它也需要你专注在你对手的魔法上，因为你需要在它完成之前干扰它。”

这些话对他真的没什么意义。他需要感觉它。他需要感觉到魔法，而他没有。他一次又一次的失败，专心在Severus说咒语而不是魔法本身。

依然闭着眼睛，他回忆Hogwarts校园的那个晚上。Snape懒洋洋的弹开了他的诅咒。他颤抖着回想起，但专心在Snape用来妨碍他的无声魔法上。他回顾着那随意的冷淡。他的咒语对食死徒Snape毫无意义。

那是他需要学会的。他需要能自动驱散食死徒瞄准他的诅咒。就算在愤怒，恐惧和激动贯穿着他的的时候。情绪，也许这就是关键。

他允许那个晚上的记忆淹没他的身体，完全的感觉它——痛苦，挫败，无力阻拦食死徒逃离。

他的拇指摩挲着魔杖，感受着光滑的木头专注在它包含的魔法上。他回忆着Snape一次又一次轻松阻挡他。他回忆那次战斗，真正的对抗。

他猛的点点头。

“昏昏——”

依然闭着眼睛，Harry感觉到了它。他感觉到来自Severus的魔法颤动。带着额外的情绪推动，Harry想着那个咒语，Interceptum。

只有半秒钟，但起效了。他在咒语完成之前挡住了它。

“统统——”

Interceptum。

Snape一个接一个的对他发射咒语，静静的环绕着他移动。Harry一直闭着眼睛，感受着魔法。他没有听到一个字，但他感觉到神锋无影被投掷了，而且拦住了它。就像Severus那个晚上对他做的一样。Snape继续发射咒语，无声的和其他的。

“钻心——”

Interceptum。

他在意识到Severus施的什么咒之前就挡住了它。他震惊的睁开眼。Severus平静的站着，魔杖垂在身边，表情非常满意。

“你刚刚对我用钻心咒！”Harry指控。

“不，你在我能完成咒语之前就干扰了魔法，”Severus说。“咒语本身不能被干扰。”

Harry张开嘴又闭上。“我做到了，”他惊奇的说。

“你做到了，”Severus同意。

“你太了不起了！”Draco说，走过来，冒着Severus的愤怒给了Harry一个庆贺的吻。

“Draco，放开他，”Severus命令。

Draco中断了吻，但没有松开Harry。他对Severus假笑着。“我想Harry应该被奖励，”他傲慢的宣称。

Severus瞪着他，但Draco的假笑更开心了。

“我不相信你还能对他们要求更多，Severus，”Lucius愉快的拖长声音说。

“他们应得一次休息，”Remus安静的同意。

Severus怒视着他们，显然想争执。

“再来一轮确保不是侥幸，然后我今天就休息，”Harry讨价还价说。

Draco嗤笑起来。“我们还要把你变成个真正的斯莱特林。”他说。

“再两轮，”Severus对Harry说，不理会Draco。“一次对Lucius，一次对Remus。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“好，”他同意，看到了背后的理由。还有，当他真的能正确使用干扰咒语时，几乎不会有痛苦。他开始猜疑如果他一直不能学会这个咒语，Severus会用咒语攻击他直到最终战役的时候。

“而且我希望你再次闭上眼睛，”Severus说，评价的看着Harry。

Harry耸耸肩同意，心里为他酸痛的肩膀畏缩了一下。

其他人都退后了，Lucius开始对他施咒语。他在房间里转着圈，不断改变他咒语之间的间隔时间，企图抓到Harry失去防备的时刻。Harry感觉Remus施了第一个咒语，侧身躲开了它。他们俩继续轮流施咒，让Harry一直移动。当他们终于停下的时候，他已经气喘吁吁。

“如果他们真想打倒你，他们可以轻松做到，但你对付他们两个做得很好，”Severus说。

Harry只是点点头，喘不过气来。

“你闭着眼睛怎么做到的？”Draco未加思索地脱口问到，声音带着困惑的惊愕。

Harry没有回答，弯腰手撑着膝盖。他们训练得他很凶，但这次真的比对Severus那次容易多了。

“他在感觉魔法本身，”Severus解释。“它不能用眼睛看到。经过更加系统的咒语和练习，他会成为一个高级决斗者。”

抬眼看着他，Harry惊讶于Severus的赞扬里实事求是的信心。惊讶于Severus真的给了他这样的评价。

“那是因为他来自黑魔王的额外魔力，是吗？”Draco说，思索的皱着眉。“所以他能现在做到，而我可能还要花几年才能掌握。”

“我相信是的，”Severus同意。

Harry已经猜到了，因为Severus没让Draco学习它。Draco没有被印记为黑魔王该死的对等。这不是什么值得骄傲的事，就像Harry所关注的。

“Harry总是能在比平常人更年轻的时候掌握咒语，”Remus说。

“总之没关系，Draco，”Harry说。“我明天晚上要对付伏地魔。又不是我真的及时掌握了这个。”

“我不是沮丧你学会了，”Draco说，明白Harry话里的潜在意思。“我只是好奇你真正的力量有多大。”

Harry愉快的摇摇头。“你和你的力量问题，”他说。

“Draco是对的，Harry，”Lucius说。“你是个很强大的年轻人，只有更多的训练能判断你真正的力量多有大。”

Harry漫不经心的耸耸肩，立刻诅咒他自己。耸他的肩膀是他真的需要强迫戒除的习惯，他的肩膀还在痛。他努力不要显示任何迹象，但Severus眯起了眼睛。

“我会活下来的，”Harry简单的说，在Severus能询问之前，“我去洗澡，”他转身走了出去，不想再为他的肩膀卷入新一轮争执。当然，Draco跟了上来，而且坚持争执。

“你什么意思，你会活下来？”Draco质问。“你该死的肩膀在谋杀你，是吗？”

“你指望什么，Draco？”Harry问。“我们这两天除了训练什么都没做。我整个身体都在痛。”

“是，我也是，”Draco说。“我见鬼的受不了了。”

“你会活下来的，”Harry平板的说，冲进他们房间，直奔浴室，沿路踢掉他的鞋。依然背对着Draco，咬住舌头，他抓住他T恤底部，把它拉过脑袋，也扔到一边。

他诅咒他自己早上以为他的肩膀已经愈合的足够好了。穿T恤显然是他一段时间以来最糟糕的决定之一。决定了，他想，穿衬衫去战场会适合Draco的时尚品味。

单腿站着，他扯下袜子。在他开始解裤子纽扣时，Draco按住了他的手。Harry专心在他们的手上，拒绝看向Draco的眼睛。

Draco的嘴唇轻轻碰着Harry的肩膀。“我不知道你怎么做到的，”他低声说。他温柔的沿着肩膀一直吻到Harry的脖子。Harry叹息着，感觉到吻转化成了对敏感皮肤的吮吸。这比争吵好太多了。

Draco一直往上吻到Harry的耳朵，沿着他的下颚，最后到他的嘴。他们迷失在这个吻里好几分钟，舌头懒洋洋的纠缠在一起。Draco的手回到他牛仔裤的扣子上。

“Draco，”Harry开口。他没有多说，不知道怎么告诉他男朋友他真的觉得现在做不了接吻之外的任何事。更让他自己遗憾。

“嘘，我知道，”Draco说。“就让我照顾你。”

Harry的本能想争辩他能照顾自己，但他克制住了没有说出来。Draco已经知道他能。Draco等着他点头才去打开了浴缸的水，而不是淋浴。

“浴缸？”Harry惊奇的问。他们从来没用过它。但说起来，Harry也从来没有时间。

“是，我们都可以在热水里好好泡一泡，”Draco说。Harry不能争执，所以他继续好奇的观看着。

Draco打开洗脸池上的壁柜。他拿出的第一件东西是两瓶止痛药，递了一瓶给Harry，自己留了一瓶。

“你现在在我们房间里存放它了？”Harry取笑的问。他不打算告诉Draco他喝的是Draco知道的两倍多。他相信Severus知道，而那就够了。

“我在所有地方存放它们，”Draco干巴巴的说。“我总是被教育一直随身带手帕。现在，我确保我去哪儿都带魔药。”

他回到壁柜，又拿出几个瓶子，各倒了一些在浴缸水里。浴缸立刻充满了泡泡，空气中弥漫着芬芳的蒸气。Harry被提醒了级长浴室。不知为什么，在那儿一个泡泡浴看起来是正常的。他不确定在家里洗泡泡浴。

“你对泡泡有反感？”Draco问，看着他，同时显然克制着不要大笑出来。“你相当严厉的对它们皱着眉，”他补充，在Harry迷惑的看着他的时候。

Harry准备耸肩，但觉得最好不要。“我不记得我在家洗过泡泡浴，”他说。“只有一次在Hogwarts的级长浴室，当时还有桃金娘和一个蛋。”

Draco的眉毛高挑到发际，他只是又盯了Harry几秒钟。“好吧，那我猜想我也会对泡泡敏感，”他最后说。

Harry给了他一个微笑，Draco的手再次放到他的裤腰上。

“我肯定这次经验会好得多，”Harry说，尖锐的吸口气，Draco的手滑下到他的腿上，脱去了Harry剩余的衣物。

Draco挑起一条眉毛，Harry的欲望在他鼻子前面抽动一下。

“我是痛苦和筋疲力尽，不是死了，”Harry反驳。

“到浴缸里去，”Draco命令，“它会帮忙。”

Harry坐进浴缸里，看着Draco脱下衣服，听着他列举和说明所有他放在水里的东西。那儿有种魔药能帮忙松弛疼痛的肌肉。水里也有清洁的成分意味着他不必使用肥皂，甚至擦洗。他只要坐着，让魔法完成它的工作。Harry饶有兴趣的发现Draco飞快略过其他几样东西，猜测无论它们是什么，都一定是和Draco一向柔软的皮肤有关。

“你肯定把它们都混在一起是安全的？”Harry问，Draco踏进浴缸坐到他身后。

“我一直这么做，”Draco轻松的说。

Harry绝望的试图克制他的笑声，靠到Draco胸口。

Draco正要搂住Harry，他停下了。“你在笑话我，”他指控。

“不，对不起，”Harry说，他的笑声溢了出来。“我只是从来没在好像正在酿制的魔药里洗过澡。”

“哦，我忘记了，你只和鬼魂和蛋洗过澡，”Draco讽刺的说。“到底谁让你进级长浴室的？”

Harry安静了，回想着四年级时的事件。他靠着Draco找到个更加舒服的位置，他们都浸到水里，水一直没到他们的脖子，让Draco的“成分”完成它们的工作。

“Harry？”

“Cedric给了我口令，所以我能在四年级的时候进去。”Harry承认。

“哦，”Draco说。“我猜到蛋是四年级的事，但……”他停下了。

“没关系，”Harry说，“那个蛋真是噩梦，不过。”

“桃金娘也是，”Draco嘟哝着。

Harry窃笑起来。“她也喜欢你？”他取笑。

“呃，我从来没跟她一起洗过澡，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

接下来的一个小时，他们只是聊着天，泡在浴缸里，分享着学校的故事，回避任何关于第二天要发生的事的讨论。

“觉得好些了？”Draco终于问。

Harry精神上估计了一下他的身体。他还是能感觉到他的肩膀，即使现在疼痛只余一丝痕迹。其他方面，他有点吃惊的发现他感觉好极了。

“我的肩膀还有点感觉，但我很好，”他困惑的说。他抬起手。“我甚至没有一点褶皱。”

Draco轻声哼了一下。“当然你没有，”他说。“Malfoy没有褶皱。”

“这是什么？魔法浴剂？”Harry惊叹的问。

“我们是巫师，”Draco指出。“躺下来我给你洗头。”

Harry屈服在Draco手指按摩他头皮的巨大喜悦中。但是Draco拒绝让他回报，快速洗干净了自己的头发。

“准备出去了？”Draco问。

“唔，如果一定要，”Harry嘟哝着。他觉得骨头都软了，这感觉很舒服。回到真实世界听起来不太愉快。

“如果你出去，我会干你，”Draco保证。

Harry充满兴趣的扬起头，以不止一种方式。

Draco的假笑更得意了。“知道你现在会准备好了，”他说。

Harry一生中从来没觉得这么奢侈和被珍爱。Draco帮他出了浴缸，用一条松软的毛巾擦干他，带他回到卧室。Harry被鼓励躺下来只要享受就好。

尽管他在浴室里保证过，Draco拿出了一瓶按摩油慢慢把它揉进Harry身体的每一块肌肉。Harry觉得他在浴室里感觉到骨头发软是完全错误的。他不肯定就算他的生命取决于此他也能移动。但他惊讶的发现精神上是清醒的，想知道洗澡水里还放了别的什么东西。或者，也许在按摩油里有什么东西。

“你醒着吗？”Draco问，声音轻柔。

Harry给了他一个懒洋洋的微笑，半睁眼睛看着他。“只想知道你给我下了什么药，”他说。“我觉得绝对完美。”

Draco轻轻坏笑起来。“我永远也不会说。”他说。

跪在Harry腿间，他让他的手沿着Harry的大腿往上移动。拇指轻揉着他的球体，指头按住他的髋骨，抚摸他的欲望。

“准备好更多了？”Draco问。

Harry咽下口水，点点头。

Draco跪在他上方，低头彻底的吻着Harry。舌头相遇了纠缠在一起，连接着他们。Harry抓住Draco的臀部，企图连接他们身体的其他部分，但Draco没有让他。

“还不，”Draco在Harry喉咙边说。

“Draco，我只想感觉你，”Harry说。

他呻吟着，混合着欢愉和挫败，因为Draco不理会他。头侧到一边，让Draco吻着他的脖子，他屈服在Draco的照料之下。

双手抓紧床单，他短暂的想着Draco这次需要控制。这显然是一种需要。Draco不会允许其他事，Harry也没有被给予机会回报。

不是说把自己完全交给Draco是特别困难的任务。Draco的手滑动在他的身体上使得按摩达到了一种新的密度。之前，Draco让他的手有节奏的稳定按摩Harry的身体。现在，他的手漫游着。自由的触碰，虔诚的，手指在他的肋骨上轻快的弹动，然后扭动他的乳头。

对这种感觉只能喘息，Harry惊奇的感觉到Draco的手突然按住他的胯部。他在被探索，被测试，他的反应被学习着。他不确定他能忍受这个更久。

“Draco，求你，”他喘息着说。

Draco飞给他一个微笑，允许他的拇指勾勒Harry的欲望。然后他在按摩Harry的大腿内侧。不确定是该对他绷紧的欲望失去注意而失望，还是兴奋于即将发生的事，Harry渴望的分开腿。

不幸，Draco没有利用这赤裸裸的邀请。令人挫败的是他利用这机会坐直身只是看着Harry。他的左手茫然的摸着Harry的脚踝，但这是唯一的身体接触。

“你在干吗？”Harry问。

“记住你，”Draco说。

Harry对这回应眨眨眼。“为什么你要——”

他停下凝视着Draco，一些渴望的迷雾从他的脑子里飞走了。Draco声音里的某些东西飞走了。Draco毫无疑问是兴奋的。他抵着他腹部的坚硬欲望证明了这点。

“尽量放松一点，让我能做别的事，”Draco补充。他给了Harry一个悲哀的微笑，Harry设法把他的目光从Draco的欲望上扯开，迎向他的眼睛。

“你还好吧？”Harry问。

Draco点点头。“我只是需要——”他突然打断了自己，避开他的目光，对床单怒目而视仿佛它们可怕的冒犯了他。

这留下了太多空白，Harry不确定Draco想说什么。需要干你，需要爱你，需要控制。以上都不是？以上都是？

记住，控制，这些线索集合到Harry的意识里，他意识到Draco在害怕这可能是他们在一起的最后一个晚上。从Draco脸上的怒容判断，他不特别高兴Harry现在意识到了他感觉有多无助。

Draco不能控制明天的事，但他能控制他们之间发生的事。Harry感觉到刺痛的自私，他是接受这样特殊对待的一方，Draco从中什么也得不到。现在看着Draco，他意识到Draco得到了他所需要的。

“爱我？”Harry低声说，把它变成一个问题。它听起来很傻，他不确定Draco会欣赏，但他说出了完整的问题。“你愿意继续你在做的事，和我做爱吗？”

Draco的眼睛闭了闭，颤抖的吸了口气。但Harry说了正确的话。没有出声回答，Draco重新开始他选定的任务。Harry敢对任何问的人发誓Draco在崇拜他的身体。

在Draco准备他的时候，他们的眼睛相遇了。Harry可以看出变成了银色的眼睛里反映的渴望，但他也能看到爱。他意识到这真的根本不是关于性。Draco滑进了他，他们连接起来了——身体上，情感上，精神上——这一刻是他们的，没人能把它从他们这儿拿走。

Harry的腿紧紧环住Draco的腰，把他固定在位置。他永远不想松开，无论这有多么不现实。Draco静止了，给他们俩一个机会控制呼吸。就像Harry想要Draco再次开始动，他也想留住这一刻。他突然明了的微笑了。他想记住这感觉。

“上帝，Harry，你真美，”Draco屏息说。

仍然微笑着，睁开他没发现闭上了的眼睛，Harry抬眼看着Draco。“我不是个女孩，”他说。

Draco眨下眼，然后眼睛反映了理解，他微笑回应。“你以前说我美，我也不是女孩，”他说。

Harry伸手拂开Draco眼前一绺汗湿的头发。Draco的眼睛充满了感情，反映着温暖。他另一只手抚摸着Draco胸口潮湿的皮肤，因为汗水和Harry身上转过去的按摩油而闪着光。

“那是因为你是美，”Harry温柔的说。他觉得满足的要爆炸了，以不止一种方式，不知道该怎么表达他自己而不变成个彻底的傻瓜。身体上，无论如何，他知道该怎么做。

手拉着Draco的头发，他把他拉下来让他能吻他。Draco终于开始动了。缓慢的，温柔的，来回的移动，往Harry的整个身体送去一波又一波的感觉。吻变得饥渴，绝望，Draco的节奏快了起来。

Harry处在高度勃起的状态太久了。他知道他很快就要射了，中断了吻试图警告Draco，但他说不出话来。他吸了口气，发出一声长长呻吟，Draco的手滑进了他们的身体之间，抓住了Harry的欲望。

Draco的手滚烫，紧紧的抓住而且——哦，这感觉太好了——带着按摩油轻易的滑动着。Draco更强硬更快速的在他体内抽插着，节奏改变了，他填满了Harry而Harry射了。

“你真美，”Draco重复，气喘吁吁的说。“而且你是我的，”

Harry只是点点头，把Draco拉下来抱紧，不关心他们都浑身是汗，粘答答的。

··········

Harry第二天上午醒晚了，Draco紧贴着他背后的每一寸，从头到脚。他闭着眼睛，回忆着头天晚上。Draco以一种别人不能的方式让他感觉特殊。Winky把晚餐送到他们房间，没人打扰他们。整个夜晚是他们的——只有他们。他们关掉了外面的世界。

他不愿去想这可能是他们最后一个在一起的晚上。从他时不时在Draco脸上看到的悲哀表情，他知道这是Draco想着的。Harry每次都给他一些别的东西去专注。

他的指头交缠在放在他腹部的手里。他要拼命保证这不是他们最后一个晚上。不幸的是，这就是说他必须起床。这将是忙碌的一天。

“我不让你走，”Draco嘟哝着，他还没睡醒，声音嘶哑。他的手指抓紧的Harry的手。

“那你就得跟我一起起来，”Harry说，尽可能保持语调轻松。

“Harry。”

“Draco。”

沉默。

“好吧，”Draco叹口气。

··········

他们在楼下发现了一群极度消沉的斯莱特林。Harry不得不想知道他们为什么在早上十点坐在厨房里。没人记得楼上有个完美舒适的休息室吗？

看了一圈他们，他发现有几个女孩哭过了。有几个还在，包括Daphne。所有人看起来都在害怕。最奇怪的是他们的害怕不怎么显示在他们的身体语言里。那在他们的眼睛里。而他们都盯着他。

Harry压下颤抖。这不会帮他通过今天。

“那么，Severus在哪儿？”他问。

人群的目光转向Blaise。

“他走了，”Blaise回答。“Snape今天早上被召唤了，后来回来了一下，他们开了个会，然后每个人都走了。”

“伏地魔现在到底在打算些什么？”Harry敏锐的质问。

“我不知道，”Blaise说。“我们只被告诉等你们起来就准备出发。”

Harry看了一眼Draco。“我以为他们要留在这儿，”他说。

Draco皱着眉。“他们是的，”他说。

“为什么没人叫醒我们？”Harry问。

“也许因为你今天要杀死黑魔王，而他们觉得你应该好好休息，为此保持清醒，”Blaise讽刺的说。

Harry点头接受，但他不高兴。他通过手链给Severus送了个消息，几秒钟就收到了回答。

发生什么事？

来Hogwarts，带上斯莱特林。

防御？

变了。

幻影显形？

飞路网会连到女校长办公室在

消息突然断了，Severus可能在问某人多长时间它能连通。Harry和Draco一起抬头看向壁炉，然后对付。Harry的手链又热了。

三十分钟后。吃早餐。

Harry茫然的盯着手链。“他怎么知道我们没吃？”

“因为他知道你会先搞清楚发生了什么事，”Draco挖苦说。

“而我还是不知道，”Harry说，板着脸。

他依然盯着手链，语句消失了变回Victoria的名字，他花了几秒钟才意识到房间安静了。他看着其他人。他们眼里的恐惧一丝都没有消失。

这不能继续。即使所有人都不被恐惧吓住，今天就够长了。他精神上把他自己的关心推到一边。无论发生什么，Severus显然让它保持在控制之下，否则他早就叫醒Harry了。

“那么，看来我们今天早上要有一次郊游了，”他愉快的说，在桌边坐下，Winky蹦出来给他和Draco送上早餐。

“什么是郊游？”Draco问，奇怪的看着Harry，在他身边坐下。

Harry眨眼看着他。“我们在Hogwarts没有郊游过，是吗？我在麻瓜学校的时候有过一次地理郊游。我猜想我们最接近郊游的可能是Hagrid带我们去禁林上课。”

“你真没劲，Harry，”Draco说。

“你想有劲？”Harry问，他抓过Draco刚刚涂好黄油的面包，咬了一口思索的嚼着。

Draco看了一眼Harry的肩膀，没有说话抓过了另一片面包。

“唔，我真的没去过太多地方，”Harry说。“有次去过动物园，跟一条蛇说话。把我表哥关进了笼子里放走了蛇。我觉得这很有劲。”

Draco再次无力的瞪了他一眼。“你表哥活该被吓死然后喂给蛇，”他说。

Harry皱皱脸，“是，好吧，那真的很有趣，但我恐怕那不是你最有创造性的，”他说。

他突然坐直身，就像某个想法击中了他。他怒视着Draco。

“什么？”Draco小心的问。

“我今天最好不要看到任何‘Potter臭大粪’的胸章，”他警告。

Draco噎到了，睁大了眼睛。Harry假笑着，递给他一杯水。他觉得格外满意终于让斯莱特林们转开了思绪。

“你知道，Draco，”Harry随意的说。“今天应该比我过去的某些痛苦经验要轻松得多，既然你这次不再妨害我。”

“轻松？！”Daphne脱口而出。

“哦，是的，”Harry带着虚伪的热情说。“第一次我不用担心Draco在背后鬼鬼祟祟，搅乱我的事。”

“Potter，你确定你还好？”Daphne犹豫的问。

Harry给了她一个故作的瞪视，Draco窃笑起来。他站起来，照着Draco几天前的台词。

“我是Harry Potter，”他傲慢的宣称。“活下来的男孩，救世之星……”他低头看着Draco。“我还是什么？”他高手耳语。

“一个该死的混蛋，再不闭嘴就要吓坏每个人了，”Draco懒洋洋的说，但他的眼里闪动着愉快，明白Harry想做什么。

Harry嗤笑着他。“你没帮忙。”

“圣人Potter，”Blaise无辜的建议。

“哦，这个完美。非常好，”Harry赞扬，他恢复他权威的形象。“就像我说的，我是Harry Potter，给所有人带来希望和欢乐。我只要去完成摆在我眼前的任务。”

他大笑着。“那么，我做得怎么样？”

他再次坐下，非常高兴笑声回响在房间里。恐惧从他们的眼里褪去了。

“你花了太多时间跟那一对在一起了，”Draco干巴巴的说。

Harry大声哼了哼。“你最近跟他们在一起比我多，”他说。“你以为我为什么警告你别用‘Potter臭大粪’的徽章？”

“如果我知道你今天想看到我创造天赋的例子，我会找时间为你做点什么，”Draco说，假笑着。

“我想你的时间用得更好，非常感谢你，”Harry说。

“昨天晚上是用的好的时间，”Draco同意。

“我们不想听你们做了什么，”Blaise插嘴。

“很好我们也不会告诉你，那么，不是吗？”Harry反问。

他看到了Daphne的视线，对这互动有些困扰。

“你……你以前做过这事，”Daphne说。“去对抗黑魔王。这不一样，但是……在某种程度上，这不是什么新鲜事。”

“今天只不过是Harry Potter生命的又一天，”他认真的说。“你要接受好的，坏的——”他看了一眼Draco，“——讨厌的，你要对付它。”

注释，Interceptum在原著中没有，因为我保留了英文。


	50. Chapter 50

Harry跌跌撞撞出了壁炉，瞪着Tonks取笑他笨拙的入场。当Draco优雅的跟在他身后出来，自动用咒语除去Harry和他自己身上的煤灰时，她的笑声更大了。

Harry勉强微笑了，“很高兴我取悦了你，”他说。

她毫无歉意的露齿而笑。

他打量了一圈办公室，对Kingsley点点头。“要做什么？”他问。

“所有人都在大厅，”Kingsley告诉他。“Severus会解释情况。”

Harry对他们恼怒的皱着眉，让开路给斯莱特林们进来。

“别那么看我，”Tonks说，对他摇摇手指，依然笑着。“我不知道Severus在干吗。我只是来这儿护送这批人。”

Harry的眉头更紧了。“为什么Severus总要这么麻烦？”

“我相信他会为你问同一个问题，”Kingsley愉快的说。

“你知道要做什么？”Harry问。

Kingsley点点头。“我是的。无论如何，Severus希望先跟你谈谈，我们再做别的事。”

“换句话，不会是什么我会乐意的事，”Harry嘟哝。

“无论是什么，他知道你只会甩开其他人，”Draco同意。

Harry板起脸，而Kingsley微笑了，没有否认。

“你赢得了好一个名声，”Tonks根本是唱着说，显然很享受。“没人打扰Harry Potter。”

Harry瞪着他，不确定该对此有什么感觉。

“我们一分钟就下去，”Draco说。

困惑的，Harry看着Kingsley理解的点点头，和Tonks一起带着斯莱特林出了办公室下去大厅。

“他们就把我们单独留在校长办公室了，”Harry迷惑的说。

“那是因为他们相信你，”Draco静静的说。“Harry，你赢得的不是个坏名声。”

Harry咬着嘴唇，想着Tonks说的。“那为什么我突然觉得像个恶棍？”他问。

“因为你不允许任何人阻扰你做你知道正确的事，”Draco说。“但这不是说你在欺压他们。你没有强迫任何人做任何事。恰恰相反。你战斗不是为了打倒人们。你战斗是为了正义和自由和所有其他善事。”

“Draco是对的，Harry。”

吃了一惊，Harry和Draco转身看到画像在说话。

“你成为了一个真正的领导，”邓不利多和蔼的说。“你也许还有一点急躁——也许随着时间你会学会耐心——但你善意和尊重的对待人们，赢得了他们回报的尊重。你以强烈纯粹的热情去爱，这将带着你，和很多其他人，度过这艰难的时刻。你做的很好，Harry。”

“谢谢你，先生，”Harry轻声说。

··········

滴水石兽移到一边，Harry和Draco踏进走廊。Harry惊奇的眨着眼看到了Crabbe和Goyle。

“你们还在这儿干吗？”他问。

“部长说我们可以等你们，”Crabbe说。

“我们会看着你背后，”Goyle补充。

“我们在空走廊里又不会被袭击，”Harry抗议。

他们只是耸耸肩。

Harry转向Draco，不知道到底该干吗。

Draco坏笑起来。“只要接受，Harry，”他懒洋洋的说。“这样更容易。”

Harry无奈的叹口气，开始走路。Draco在他身边而Crabbe和Goyle在他们身后一步。

“我们不是见鬼的贵族，”Harry低声嘟哝。

“你是的，”Draco平铺直叙的说。

“我不是，”Harry抗议。

“够接近了，”Draco说。

Harry继续嘟哝着一切奇异，直到他们到达主楼梯。他停下来和Draco交换一个眼神。他们能听到大厅传来的嘈杂。房间里的人远不止中立斯莱特林。

挺直肩膀，Harry和Draco走进大厅，没有提防到他们所见到的。中立斯莱特林坐在拉文克劳桌上。其他斯莱特林愠怒的坐在他们自己桌上。还有一群混合的学生坐在格兰芬多桌上。凤凰社和傲罗坐在赫奇帕奇桌上。

在教师桌上坐着格里莫广场的的人，还有麦格，Kingsley，Tonks和Moody。

“Draco！”

他们突然得到了房间里所有人的注意力。没人阻止Pansy跑过房间试图扑到Draco身上。Crabbe和Goyle踏上前，挡住了她。

Harry退后一步，抬起眉毛抱胸看着。Pansy惊奇的眨着眼，试图从Crabbe和Goyle之间挤过。

“让开，你们两个粗鲁的大野人，”她生气的说。

Harry对他们点点头，他们让到一边。他想看看会发生什么事。

“哦，Draco，我真高兴见到你，”她急切的说。“我真担忧，现在他们把我们锁在这儿了。这太可怕了，”她哀叹着结束。

“走开，Pansy，”Draco吼道。

Harry颤抖一下。“见鬼，”他嘟哝着，改变了主意。他看够了。“我很高兴是你要对付她而不是我。我去跟Severus说话，”他说，起步走开。

“Potter，给我回来，”Draco怒道。

“说的真甜，”Harry讽刺的说。

“Potter？！”Pansy喊道。“为什么你要他？”她皱着眉，突然意识到在她见到Draco的激动中错过了什么。“还有你为什么跟他一起进来，到底？”

她盯着Harry。“你把Draco关起来了！”她尖叫。

他翻翻眼睛，“Draco不是我的囚犯，”他说，询问的看了一眼Draco，收到一个点头回答。

“他是我男朋友，”他得意的假笑说。

Pansy的眼睛瞪圆了。

“是真的，”Draco懒洋洋的说，他走近Harry，轻轻吻下他的嘴。谁也不想真的把目光从Pansy身上移开，不想被诅咒，即使他们有Crabbe和Goyle警卫。他们不用担心因为Pansy晕倒了。

“哦，这可是个安静她的方法，”Draco说，俯视着她。他们没有试图挡住她倒下，但她看来也没什么大碍。

Pomfrey夫人匆匆赶过来。“我期待你们俩更合适的行为，”她不赞同的说。

“我？”Draco怀疑的问。

基于她的责任，她只犹豫了一秒，跪下来照顾Pansy。“是，”她坚定的说。“你是个绅士，不是吗，Malfoy先生？”

Harry窃笑着，直到她严厉的看着他。“还有你，Potter先生，是个格兰芬多。现在，去吧，你们都。”

他们交换了目光，绕过Pomfrey夫人和Pansy，后者依然躺在地上毫无知觉。

“去跟Blaise坐，”Draco命令Crabbe和Goyle。

Harry难以置信的盯着他们看向他要求批准。他双手揉着脸，然后心不在焉的挥手，让他们挪向拉文克劳的桌子。

“这可彻——他妈——底的荒谬，Draco，”Harry嘶嘶说。“你把他们训练得太好了，现在没有许可他们什么都做不了。而他们想要我的许可。”

“我真的跟他们谈过了，你知道，”Draco说，显然在努力压抑他的大笑。“他们只不过碰巧觉得你更亲切而且更强大。”

“啊哈，我要掐死你，”Harry威胁。

“不是时候惩罚我，你今天需要我，”Draco愉快的拖长声音说。“还有，只是提醒你，你可成了焦点。”

Harry鼻翼翳张，他一把抓住Draco的袍子，把他拉下来，飞快强硬的吻了一下才松开他。

“我恨你，”他说，转身走向房间前端，Draco跟在他后面。

“你爱我，”Draco纠正。

“也是，”Harry同意。

他边走边看了一眼格兰芬多桌子，意识到坐在那儿的是DA的成员。Ron，Hermione，Ginny和双胞胎显然告诉了他们Draco的事，因为他们看到Draco和Harry在一起没显得太震惊。

不像坐在他们自己桌上的斯莱特林。愤怒，震惊，和背叛写在每个人的脸上。而且不是全部指向Draco和Harry。凶狠的目光也投向了坐在隔壁桌上的中立斯莱特林。在他们所有人之中，Nott看来是最危险的，恶毒的盯着Harry。

每个人都目不转睛的看着他们走到教师桌，椅子重新布置在桌子两侧。

“为什么DA在这儿？”Harry在别人开口前质问。

“坐下，”Severus命令，忽视Harry的问题。

“你能至少告诉我我们为什么用大厅的教师桌当这个见鬼的会议桌吗？”Harry暴躁的问。

“这是最佳位置看住每个人，同时也让他们分隔开，”麦格干脆的解释。

“斯莱特林的魔杖已经被没收了，”Kingsley补充。

“很高兴知道，”Harry嘟哝着，坐下来背对房间。

他认出了Severus施的静音咒，没人能听到他们。

“我早上被召唤了，”Severus直接切入主题。“黑魔王决定今晚召来摄魂怪。”

Harry睁大眼睛，但他成功克制住了提问，Severus继续着，概略的说着他们已经知道的，同时提供新的信息。

“他的武力最近被严重损耗了。他期待我给他带去我的斯莱特林学生今晚印记。学生都在这儿，”他朝斯莱特林长桌点点头，“他们大多数的父母都已经会去。那些不在Azkaban的，”他澄清。

Harry看了一眼他们，发现他自己对他们觉得抱歉。他知道他们大部分就像Draco以前，渴望像他们父母一样，不是真的明白现实。看到Nott恶毒的目光，他觉得他的怜悯很快消失了。

“被带到格里莫广场的学生父母不会参与，”Severus说。“黑魔王的目的是等诱捕了他们的孩子再迫使他们加入。我们会保证他们都安全——分开的——目前来说。”

“傲罗会复方汤剂他们自己，代替那些学生被带到黑魔王那儿，”他继续。“Flitwick教授和Sinistra还有Hagrid和几个其他人今晚会在这儿保护学生。”

他停下来，看了一眼Harry。“我们要充分利用我们的能力来对付这个。现在的关心在于摄魂怪。他让我研究一种魔药抵消负面效应。我只给了他一种不完全作用的魔药，我错误的以为他更晚才会召唤他们。”

“你也给我们酿制了足够的吗？”麦格问。

“是，但是，更完全保护个人的魔药储备只有一点，”Severus平静的说。

Harry听着Severus对其他人解释两种魔药。关键点在更有效的魔药是有限的。他们以为伏地魔不会招来摄魂怪，直到魔药彻底完善了才会把他们投入战场。这是另一个信号表明伏地魔开始绝望了，也许他们应该预期到。但现在太晚了，他们只能对付这新的困难。

他回眼看着格兰芬多长桌，开始明白为什么他们在这儿。DA里的每个人都能施展呼神护卫咒语。咬着嘴唇，他看向中立斯莱特林。他愿意打赌他们也知道这个咒语，这就是为什么Severus带他们来Hogwarts。他知道Severus已经拿到了每个人的头发来做复方汤剂，他们在格里莫广场是安全的。否则为什么他们在Hogwarts，除非他们会被要求帮忙战斗？

“Severus，”他说，打断具体谁该使用魔药的讨论。“你今晚不能送他们去那儿。”

“我们需要他们赶走摄魂怪，其他人才能专心在食死徒上，”Severus平静但带着警告的说。

“他们没有准备过这个，”Harry抗议，站了起来。

“Harry，你教了你团体里的所有人，不是吗？”Severus问。

“是，但——”

“而我教了其他人。你需要他们在那儿，”Severus说。

“不！”Harry喊道。“我不需要他们。我会用魔药。”

“就算有魔药，摄魂怪还是会影响你，”Severus反驳。“你也不是唯一一个在战场上的，”他冷笑说。

Harry双手抱住脑袋。他不想要他朋友去战场。他的家庭会在那儿已经够了。他们至少准备好了他们要面对什么。DA的成员，大部分以前甚至从没见过伏地魔。他们不需要面对死亡。中立的斯莱特林，他答应保护他们，而把他们送上战场绝对不是保护他们。

“这不对，”Harry低声说。

“没什么是对的，Potter，”Severus严苛的说。

Harry不高兴听到他自己的话被用来针对他，这次宁可是他把它们指向Draco。

“Harry，他们不会战斗，”Draco说。“他们能赶走摄魂怪，这样别人都能战斗。”

“你不希望被当作孩子，”Severus嘲讽的说。

Harry猛抬起，愤怒的瞪着他。“我，不是他们，”他说，指着格兰芬多长桌。“我不想他们遭受我所经历的事。”

他另一只手指着中立斯莱特林。“而我答应要保护他们，”他说。

“你答应保护他们不被强迫接受黑暗印记，”Draco指出。“你没有答应保护他们完全远离战斗。”

“你真的以为你的DA团体完成不了这项任务？”Seveurs问。

Harry犹豫了。“他们能做到，”他勉强承认。“但他们不该必须去。”

“没人想要他们去那儿，Harry，”Remus温和的插嘴。“他们是，无论如何，被需要。当然，他们可以选择是不是帮忙。”

Harry安静了。“选择，”他嘟哝。

“你介意来一片柠檬糖吗？”Severus面无表情的说。

Harry不能相信的盯了他一会儿，随着其他人，然后他开始大笑。这是有点歇斯底里的笑声，但它是笑声。

“好，”他说，屈服了坐回他的位子。一旦度过了对这个主意的最初震惊，他不得不承认它有道理。他们负担不起放弃可以战斗的成年人。

“Severus，肯定还有别的办法，”麦格说，她的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，看了一眼学生们。

“肯定，”Severus同意。“我们可以在战斗中停下，施我们的呼神护卫，希望我们不被咒语击中，”他讽刺的说。

Harry重重叹口气，麦格和Severus都安静了。可能有别的办法对付这情况，但问题是即刻。DA练习过这个。他们不是为了战斗训练的，但他们特别针对摄魂怪练习过。这一直是Harry的弱点之一，他们重点练习过对抗他们。

但他还是不确定中立斯莱特林，尽管Severus说了他们知道呼神护卫咒语。话说回来，他们算是想过会被迫加入伏地魔，可能准备的比DA更好。就算他看来是在另一方，Severus确保了他的学生被尽可能的保护好了。

“Potter，”Severus敏锐的说，把他拉出他的思绪。

“DA知道什么？”Harry问。

“他们还不知道为什么他们在这儿，”Severus说。“他们只被告知了关于我的存在和Malfoy的基本信息。”

Harry哼了一声。“你能告诉我基本的是什么吗？”他问。

“我们在为光明一方工作，”Severus说。“他们不需要知道更多。”

Harry怀疑的挑起一条眉毛。“而他们相信？”他问。

“他们相信你的话，Harry。”Remus温和的说。

“但我甚至还没跟他们说过话，”Harry说。

“但是你的朋友，替你说过了，”Remus微笑着说。“我相信Ron维护Severus和Draco确实相当有说服力。”

Harry扬起眉毛。Ron维护他们？他和Draco交换一个目光，他的表情和他一模一样。他们一起转头看向格兰芬多长桌。

DA的成员热心的看着教师席上的互动。Harry看向Ron。Ron看起来担忧但是坚决，带着一个Harry开始习惯在很多人脸上看到的表情。

“希望我们能听到，”Draco低声说。

Harry点头同意。

“真令人惊奇你发现是谁维护他人是为了救所有人的命，”Lucius懒洋洋的讽刺说。

Harry转回头，假笑着。“喔喔，你不是维护过我吗，Lucius？”他问。

“讽刺，想想你有多少保护人，”Lucius干巴巴的说。

Harry耸耸肩。“也许该悲哀，我是每个人的希望象征，”他说。“对大多数人不是什么个人感情。”

他有点吃惊于收到的瞪视的数量，为了他以为是无辜的评论。

“是个人的，Potter，”Draco吼道。

Harry哼了一声。“那么也许你不该叫我Potter，”他挖苦说。

看到Draco挫败的表情，Harry轻轻吻吻他的嘴。“你很幸运，Malfoy，我知道有些人是个人的，”他说。

·········

Harry像过去无数次一样在空白的墙前走着。在一刻犹豫后，他推开门，放松的看到他们原来DA防御教室。他走过去站到最前面，所有人开始涌进房间，Remus在最后。

Severus和Lucius带着中立斯莱特林去了另一个房间，单独跟他们讲话。如果他们选择今晚帮忙，Severus会送他们到Harry这儿练习。麦格，Kingsley和其他人在和凤凰社余下的人谈话。

Harry和Draco不知道他们今天会待在Hogwarts，所以他们把Harry的包和蛇留在了格里莫广场。Draco带Blaise回去拿它们，Draco干巴巴的说明是给Harry机会处理他们关于他的问题。

Harry有点失望他没机会在战斗前看看Victoria，但他也放心她在家里是安全的，远离战端。

缓缓吸口气坚定他自己，他对闲聊着的DA成员说，“你们也许该拿个垫子坐下，”他说。“会要一会儿。”

他很吃惊的看到每个人都在这儿，除了玛丽埃塔。二十七个人。连Cho也来了。Harry了解到，在麦格的帮助下，Hermione今天早上非常忙碌的联系了每个人，把他们带到Hogwarts。他明白会有很多忧心忡忡的家庭，但只有Ginny，Luna和Creevey兄弟没有成年。他们都选择来。Seamus只在五年级末参加过一次DA，但连他也在这儿，和Dean，Neville坐在一起。

“你真的在约会Malfoy？”Zacharias脱口问道。

“是，”Harry回答，坚定而且没有一丝歉意。

“但他是个食死徒！”Lavender喊道。

“Draco是个烂透了的食死徒，”Harry漫不经心的说。

“他想杀死我，”Katie安静的说。她的声音不是指控而更像问题。“是他，是吗？”

Harry犹豫了。Draco是几乎杀了Katie，尽管那不是他故意的。不知为什么，这感觉和Ron的情况很不一样。回想起来，连在他脑子里听起来也很荒谬，但他精神上把对待Ron的行为和他差点杀了Draco的事实平衡了。但Katie，没有做过任何事也找不出相对的行为。

“Katie，我……”他停下，深吸口气。她应该知道真相，Draco实际上也告诉过Harry他希望他告诉他们。“是，是Draco。”

Katie不是唯一一个对这坦率的承认抽了口气的人。“为什么？”她低声说。

“那是次事故，”Harry说。“他不是想杀你。他……好吧，他是想找到邓不利多，”他承认。在他自己耳里听起来也很无力，但他不想全部解释。就算他想，也没有时间。

“这不合情理，”Katie说，她的声音大了些但充满了困惑。

“我从没说过Draco总是合乎情理或者做出聪明的决定，”他干巴巴的说。

“他做过任何聪明的决定吗？”Justin嘟哝。

“有，他选择了Harry，”Colin插嘴。

房间里很多人对这说法窃笑起来。Harry露出个笑容，再次看着Katie。她依然看起来极度困惑。

“我……我不知道该什么跟你说，”Harry悲惨的说。

Ron大声哼了一声，吸引了每个人的注意。“活见鬼，我恨做这个，”他厌恶的嘟哝，深吸口气。

“Malfoy是个混蛋。他惹了些大麻烦想保护他自己和他的家庭因为神秘人是个残酷的杂种。Katie和我偶然撞上了。邓不利多和Harry插手。Malfoy这个夏天悔过自新。他和Harry现在是一体的，Merlin禁止你插入他们。故事结束。”

他停下，吸口气。“哦，而且我建议你们赶快克服，因为Harry和Malfoy计划今晚救我们所有人的命。最好别站到他们对面去。”

Harry难以置信的盯着他。他询问的看了一眼Hermione，但她也忙着张口结舌的看着Ron。Harry只能想到Draco会后悔错过了这个。

“现在，我们可以继续我们为什么在这儿了吗？”Ron不耐烦的问。

Harry张开嘴，又闭上。他看着Katie，她看来也有一样的问题。

当门打开时，每个人都扭头去看新来的人。Harry的眼睛睁大了，Draco和Blaise走进房间。

“我是否可以假设，你作你该做的，已经告诉Bell，而她知道了真相？”Draco问。

Harry无言的点点头。他看着，就像其他人一样震惊，Draco找到Katie，送给她一大捧红色和黄色的玫瑰。

“我道歉，”Draco正式的说。

“是你，”她恍然大悟的屏息说。她明白了什么，Harry不知道，但大部分女孩都瞪大眼睛，脸上浮现了然的神情。

Draco脸红了，但他点头承认。

Blaise靠近Harry低声说。“她在圣芒戈时Draco匿名送给她一样的花，”他解释。“我猜测他也付了医疗费。”

Harry温柔的微笑了。有很多Draco Malfoy的事是任何格兰芬多永远也猜不到的。他心不在焉的从Blaise手里接过他的包，看着Katie和Draco之间安静的对话。Katie是个好心肠的格兰芬多。他希望她最终能原谅Draco对她做的事，但他相当肯定她至少会忍受Draco的存在，这样他们才能度过最后的战役。

“我怎么没有花？”Ron忿忿不平的问。“见鬼，我连个实际的道歉都没有。”

Draco转向Katie，他的手碰着一枝红玫瑰的茎。“我可以吗？”他问。

看了一眼Ron微笑起来，尽管并不确定，Katie点头允许了Draco。

Draco从花束里抽出那支玫瑰走向Ron。所有的眼睛都跟着他。他微微弯腰把玫瑰递给Ron。“我道歉，Weasley，”他说。递上花意味着轻松——和取笑，这是Draco和Ron——但Draco的声音传达了他的道歉的诚挚。

Ron的脸变成了明亮的红色。“把那见鬼的花还给Katie，”他说。

“你确定？”Draco无辜的问。

“讨厌的混蛋，”Ron嘟哝着。

“非常好，那么，”Draco说，他转身走向Harry。他修饰玫瑰的茎，嘟哝一个咒语设法把它粘到Harry的袍子上，然后给了Harry一个轻吻。

Harry听到了梦幻般的叹息，翻翻眼睛。无论是不是邪恶的食死徒，Draco可能刚刚争取到了房间里的所有女孩。讨厌的斯莱特林。

“对你自己满意了？”Harry干巴巴的问。

“是，”Draco简单回答。

“现在，我们可以继续我们为什么在这儿了吗？”Ron不耐烦的重复。

Harry咬着嘴唇，还是不愿意。他不想要他们卷进去。

房间里的气氛沉闷紧张。很多人依然愤怒和不安的看着Draco，但每个人的主要关注都在Harry身上。他们都意识到有什么事情要发生，他们被叫到Hogwarts是有原因的。找出原因胜过了对Draco的憎恨。但是，Remus在房间里的存在肯定帮忙了。Harry看着他。

“你现在需要对他们说，Harry，”Remus说。“时间要不够了。”

Harry勉强点点头，再次面对人群。“你们在这儿是因为你们都知道呼神护卫咒语，因为希望你们会愿意驱散今晚会在战场上的摄魂怪。”他说。

这声明诱发了一阵嘈杂。他们大部分甚至不知道会有次战斗，尽管他们可能猜到了，鉴于这奇怪的情况。花了几分钟，但是每个人最终安静下来听着他解释今晚的计划。

他没有提及了很多他的部分，和这计划对他的朋友意味着什么，专心解释DA成员主要要做的事。他解释他们怎么去那儿，他们的责任是什么。尤其，他描述了消失柜将扮演的重要角色。

“那儿会一片混乱也不是什么可爱的地方，”他严酷的说，想着魔法部的战役。

每个人都严肃的看着他，现在，所有对Draco残存的憎恨都被推到一边或忘记了。比起伏地魔，食死徒和摄魂怪，Draco真的不是什么威胁。

“一有信号，凤凰社成员会出发与食死徒战斗。你们要跟着他们通过消失柜，但你们将留在战场外沿，施用呼神护卫咒保护所有人不被摄魂怪影响。”

“我们呢？”Ginny问，指着她自己和Blaise，还有双胞胎。

“你和Blaise还是要帮助Fred和George，”Harry说。“除非绝对必要，你们不要施你们的呼神护卫吸引注意力。你们要替他们看着背后，自己也是。不做别的。”

Ginny皱着眉，但点了点头。

“而我们？”Hermione问，指着Ron和她自己。“我们还是你的后备？你现在能对抗摄魂怪吗？”在他们三年级的经历之后，她比任何人都更了解摄魂怪对Harry的影响有多糟。

“你们还是唯一两个知道我要对Nagini做什么的人，”Harry耸耸肩说。“是，无论有没有摄魂怪，我还是需要你们做我的后备。如果Draco和我失败了，你们必须——”

“我们不会失败，”Draco打断他，咆哮着说。

Harry令所有人惊讶的微笑了。“唔，不，我们不会失败，”他同意。“但有Ron和Hermione照顾我们背后不是坏事。”

“但摄魂怪怎么办？”Ron问。“我和Hermione应该只站在那儿看着？我需要做点什么。”

“你会做些什么，Ron，”Harry说。“会有太多事情发生，我没法全部注意到。我需要你一直看着，万一有什么不对。而且我们要对付摄魂怪。”

他的目光扫过人群。“如果你们选择去那儿，你们会得到一瓶魔药帮助你们。”

“什么魔药？”Susan问。

“一个能帮助你们不受摄魂怪影响，以便保持头脑清醒的魔药，”Harry回答。

“为什么我们？”Ernie问。

“因为我训练了你们，”Harry平板的说。“我肯定从来没有准备好你们面对这种事，但你们被训练过与摄魂怪战斗。”

“而每个人参与的人都需要与摄魂怪战斗，”Hermione明白了。

“确切，”Harry冷酷的说。“瞧，我不想你们谁去那儿——”

“所以你跟Snape争吵？”Ron插嘴。

“是，”Harry承认。“他看来觉得我把你们训练的足以对付这个，但——”

“Snape觉得我们可以做到？！”Seamus喊道。

“别当作是说他喜欢你，”Draco警告，假笑着。

“这是说他对Harry有信心，”Ginny说。

“而Harry对我们有信心，”Dean补充。

“你对我们有信心吗，Harry？”Angelina问。

“因为听起来不像，”Alicia说。

“我是的，”Harry说。“我知道你们做得到。我只是……这太危险了。”

“对你更加危险，”Neville静静的说。

“嗯，是，但——”

“我去，”Neville说。

“我也是，”Luna朦胧的说。

他们开启了一连串的同意。坚决流露在他们的表情和声音里。

Harry挫败的叹口气。

Draco激怒的摇摇头。“Harry，你不该失望你得到了所需要的支持，”他拖长声音说。

“我现在带着我每一个家人和朋友去他们可能被杀死的战场，”Harry苦涩的说。“原谅我不为此高兴。”

Draco推着他。Harry吃惊的发现他被摁在墙上。

“你不能这样说，甚至想，”Draco咆哮着。“你今天要当圣人Potter，传播你的小希望，就像这可能讨厌，你要继续，因为每个人都需要你。”

Harry仰头靠着墙，他看着Remus走上前把每个人的注意，理论上，从他们俩身上拉开，指导每个人练习他们的呼神护卫咒。

“这太难了，”他嘟哝。

“Harry，你……混帐，”Draco挫败的说，猛的吻住Harry。Harry慢慢放松在这攻击之下。他抽出手，交缠在Draco的头发里。Draco的回应是手挪到Harry屁股上，把他更紧的压在墙上。

“Harry！Draco！”

“什么？！”他们吼道，分开来瞪着Remus。

Remus叹口气。“你们俩能不能记住你们有人在看？”他请求。“而且这些人没有习惯你们的关系。”

他们挪动一点以便都能看到房间。

“我开始相当习惯这些目瞪口呆的表情了，”Draco愉快的说。

Harry吃吃笑着，把Draco推开。“来，你这混蛋，我们有事要做。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛，但他假笑着。“觉得好些了？”他问。

Harry吐吐舌头，转身背对他。

“Harry疯了，”Seamus屏息说。

“不，他恋爱了，”Ron厌恶的说。

“一样，不是吗？”Fred高高兴兴的问。

“喔！你们都闭嘴少说我，练习你们的呼神护卫，”Harry激怒的说。

Hermione把他拉到一边，对Harry的行为摇着头。“我不能相信你们当着所有人亲热，”她说。

“什么？又不是有人以前没见过亲热，”Harry指出，无辜的微笑着。“这在每个人的公共休息室里都很普遍。”

Hermione作个鬼脸，Harry肯定她想起了Ron和Lavender。大部分格兰芬多不理会他们，亲热的情侣是常事。但是Hermione，每次看到他们都会沮丧嫉妒。

“是，但没有一对是你和Malfoy。当你们俩亲热，或者一起做什么时，人们会注意，”她说。“我猜想这是帮助每个人避免心烦意乱的一种方法，”她干巴巴的补充。

“我现在利用无论什么有用的，”他说，看着房间。每个人都在练习呼神护卫，但他们也在闲谈着Harry和Draco。更好，比起让即将发生的战斗的恐惧压倒他们。

“但我真的没有计划过，”他说，“Draco只是……”他停下来，不真的想讨论他的不安和担忧。

“是你保持Malfoy镇定，还是他保持你镇定？”Hermione好奇的问，显然明白这远不止是一次为了愉快的亲热。

Harry看了一眼Draco，他现在正和Fred和George一起练习，更加震惊了房间里的大多数人。他不在Harry身边时聪明的选择和他们在一起，因为有几个人非常猜疑的看着他。但是每个人都更明白，最好不要打扰双胞胎。

“都是，”Harry承认。

“你们轮流保证对方平静和专注。”Hermione说，侧头研究他。“你们在某种程度上互相平衡。”

他点头承认，依然看着Draco。

“Harry，”她犹豫的喊着他。

“什么？”他猜疑的问，注意力放到她身上。

“我只是害怕，”Hermione承认。“我是说，我知道你在担心我们，但我们真的不用做太多。我们大部分，全部要做的就是施展我们的呼神护卫。只是这个。但是你，……Harry，我害怕。”

“幸好你在Draco跟我亲热之后说这个，”他嘟哝。

“这看来是更合适的时间，”Hermione同意，给了他一个小小的微笑。“你更加镇静，不是挫败。”

鉴于她在讨论害怕，她控制得很好。Harry想知道这是不是格兰芬多的特质之一。

“我不能相信我说这个，”她继续。“但我明白为什么你今晚带Malfoy跟着你。”

“是吗？”Harry惊奇的问。“我以为……呃，我以为你和Ron会为此生气。”

在那个告诉Weasley家一切的晚上，在送Harry和Draco回家后，是Severus解释了实际的战斗计划。当他们发现等到对付伏地魔时是Draco会站在他身边的时候，Harry没有面对他们。他没有傻到提起这事，直到现在也没有人直接提起它。

“我们是有点，开始，”Hermione承认。“我们和你经历了那么多事情，嗯，其实很荒谬，我们想要在你面对伏地魔时在那儿。”

“你们会在那儿，”Harry说。

“但Malfoy会和你在一起，”Hermione说。“我对此没什么，”她立刻补充，“因为如果他能集中在你身上，让你度过这个——”

她自己停下了，双臂环住Harry，紧紧抱住他。

“你在跟我女朋友干吗，Harry？”Ron说，一手甩上Harry肩头。

Harry抬眼看着他，没有回答。Merlin，他不想要任何事发生在他朋友身上。他沉重的咽下口水，想着该说什么打破这紧张。

“我给她一些指导如何对付你的男朋友决定送花给别人，”他说。“她在安慰我。”

Ron茫然的盯了他们一刻，然后哄笑起来。Hermione在他怀里咯咯笑着。她退开，手指轻碰着他袍子上玫瑰的柔软花瓣。

“他在那些讽刺和怒视之下是个浪漫的好人，是吗？”她说。

Harry点点头，微笑着。

“他是个高傲的混蛋，就是如此，”Ron嘟哝。

“他也是，”Harry同意，微笑化作明亮的笑容。

······

他们练习了呼神护卫咒语至少三十分钟，Harry花了几秒才意识到每个人都突然停了下来。他转头看到Severus和Lucius带着中立斯莱特林走了进来。挥挥手，Severus示意所有学生站到房间边上，他们立刻服从了。

“你在干吗？”Harry问，困惑的皱着眉。

“训练，”Severus简单说。“剩下的人看着。”

他闭上眼睛集中精神，房间提供了防御保护其他学生。Lucius在他们还没站定之前就投掷了咒语。

Interceptum。

Harry敏锐的转身，挡住了Lucius的咒语，但他感觉到了Remus的魔法施展了倒挂金钟。

“昏昏——”

他拦住了Severus的咒语，低头避开了Remus的石化咒。他设法挡住了Lucius的下一个咒语，但不得不打个滚避开来自Severus的。他们开始更快的投掷咒语，继续提升速度，一直围绕他移动。Severus用一个叮刺咒击中了他，但他成功在Remus立即施展除你武器的时候抓住了魔杖。但他付出了代价，他被Lucius的下一个咒语打飞了出去。

他们没有停下，但他闭上眼睛再次感觉他们的魔法，迅速施展了Interceptum。他拦住了他们后面的咒语，同时设法再次踉踉跄跄的站了起来。

他没有时间进攻。他只能防御。咒语继续着，更快的投向他。

“昏昏倒地！”

Harry感觉到了Draco的魔法，及时睁眼看到Lucius转身挡住他儿子。Severus瞄准了Draco，而Harry立刻挡住了它，还有跟着的Remus的咒语。他们俩背靠背在房间中间转着。Harry防御而Draco使用进攻咒语。他们防守住了，但他们依然是落在下风。

“Incarcerous！”

Harry不确定，但他相当肯定双重的吼声来自Ginny和Blaise。突然，但是，Remus和Lucius被绑住了，被咒语打了个措手不及。Harry和Draco只有Severus要面对。

变成了两个对一个，Severus不再保留。Harry和Daco肩并肩站着，一个防御，一个进攻。不幸的是，Severus依然比他们都有经验的多。

“防御下一个，然后进攻，”Harry飞快的低声说。

Harry一旦感觉到下一个咒语的魔力就靠向一边，离开Draco。他开始喊着进攻咒语，他和Draco突然都在进攻。局势改变了，Severus现在是防御的一方。他们努力了不到一分钟，Severus被麻木了。

Draco和Harry跪倒在地上，喘息着，浑身是汗。Remus和Lucius已经在某个时候被解开了——Harry没有注意到——Remus镇静的解开Seveus，他成功的看起来令人讨厌的平静，一切都考虑到了的样子。

房间里鸦雀无声，一边站着斯莱特林，另一边站的是DA。在中间，沿着墙，站着Harry的朋友。这使得Harry突然意识到他现在把Blaise当作他的朋友之一，因为他站在他们之中。每个人都盯着Harry，Draco和Severus，被他们刚刚目睹的事惊呆了。

Harry皱着眉，试图理解Severus这场小示范的目的。Severus从不做没有理由的事。

“我们今晚甚至不用决斗，”他大声说，努力理解Severus的动机。

“你不能确定，”Severus尖锐的说。“最好预防到任何可能发生的事。”

他眯起眼睛扫视房间，使得所有学生在他的目光经过时都站直了身。

“我应该希望你们都确信了Potter先生确实准备好了这次战斗，”他说。

Harry惊奇的眨眼看着所有人点了点头。所以，Severus安排这个是为了证明Harry Potter值得他们信任。从新的角度看着学生们，他不得不承认他们表情流露着安心。

“今晚不是练习，”Severus说，“你们的任务是使用你们的呼神护卫赶走摄魂怪。无论如何，不能完全的÷担保你们不会战斗。你们不会傻到冲进战斗中心，但肯定将有些人会试图逃跑。那个区域将被安置反幻影显形咒语，他们可能会冲向你们。他们不会犹豫诅咒你们获取他们自由的机会。”

“他们是可怕的敌人，但是，就像刚刚证明的一样，你们有相当的可能打倒他们……如果你们一起努力，”他强调。“Potter先生没有他可观的技能不行，但他独自战斗也不行。”

他敏锐的对Ginny和Blaise点点头。“偷袭是你们的优势。如果你们看到有任何人需要援助，不要等到他们已经处于下风才出手。”

他警告的看了一眼Draco。Draco睁大了眼睛，然后明白的点点头。训练技术上是为Harry的，而它是的直到Draco——或者Ginny和Blaise——插手援助。

他的呼吸慢慢平静了，Harry观察着学生们被Severus的话镇住了。决斗结束时他们都睁大着眼睛，但现在他们的表情严酷了，严酷，但也坚决。他们也许是也许不完全明白局势的严重，而他们准备做他们的部分。

Harry躺下，摊开四肢。在他身边，Draco模仿他的动作。这是他们经历过的最剧烈的训练课程。他们躺在屋子中央，继续听着Severus对学生讲话。

“我想要三人搭档而不是两个，”Severus说。“就像你们看到的，如果一人防御一人进攻会更有效。第三个人的责任是防御摄魂怪。我意识到了你们的能力，”他冷笑说。“简单说，Lupin和我会帮忙根据你们的能力挑选组合。”

他走近Harry和Draco，俯视他们。

“你需要选一个人加入Weasley和Granger，”他说。

“Neville，”Harry立刻回答。

Draco在他身边呛住了，Severus厌恶的冷笑着。

“Longbottom！”Draco喊道，坐起来怀疑的俯视Harry。

Harry立刻动了，把Draco推回去，翻身跨坐到他身上，把他按在地上。Draco没有费力挣扎，只是继续盯着Harry，表情清楚显示他认为Harry终于疯了。

“是，Draco，”Harry说，眯起眼睛。“就是那个Longbottom勇敢的忍受了你和Severus这么些年的狗屎。就是那个Longbottom花了无数的时间和我训练。就是那个Longbottom在面对不可能的情况时依然没有后退。”

他抬起眼。“不是吗，Lucius？”他冷笑说。

Lucius对这提醒作个鬼脸。“那个男孩显然和你一样愚蠢顽固，”他冷静的同意，回以Harry他自己的讽刺。

Harry低头瞪着Draco。现在Draco眼里闪动着了解。他一直把五年级魔法部的事和Harry放在一起，就像其他人，而明显忘记了Neville也在那儿。Harry从没提起它，这是个敏感的话题，但他突然想知道Lucius是否对Draco详细解释过那些事件。

“这是Neville的选择，但他赢得了今晚去那儿的权利，”他说。“你还要知道什么？你应该希望Neville选择成为我们的后备的一部分，因为他会看着你的背后就像我的。”

“为什么Longbottom会保护我？”Draco质问。

“因为你和Harry站在一起，”Neville回答，从警惕的人群中走上前。他笔直站着，但他的目光紧张的来回在Draco，Severus和Lucius之间。

“你的呼神护卫，”Severus命令。

Neville深吸口气，短暂闭上眼睛集中精神，然后遵命施了他的呼神护卫。一条银色的大狗从他的魔杖里涌了出来。

“纽芬兰狗，”Severus嘟哝。“忠诚和保护，勇敢但是镇静，强大而温和。”

Harry挑起眉毛，惊奇于Severus认出了Neville的呼神护卫的特质。他以为Severus不会太了解犬类。他肯定不喜欢动物。

Neville骄傲的站着，他的眼睛不再激烈的扫视。他稳定的迎向Severus评估的目光。

Severus回眼看着Harry。“活下来的男孩，”他说。

Harry点点头，知道Severus联想到了预言。很可能是Neville在Harry现在的位置，必须面对伏地魔。

“他不是必须战斗，但他还是选择去，”他说。

“你没有选择，”Severus嘶声说。

Harry站了起来。“不，我有，”他严酷的说。“我可以逃走躲起来，但我选择战斗。我为了生活战斗。”

“两个人不能都活着，”Severus低声说，这几个字几乎听不到。

Harry猛然点点头。他能看到Severus眼里的遗憾，知道Severus关心。他敢肯定Severus在遗憾不是Neville而是Harry是活下来的男孩。Severus关心他，Harry Potter。Severus在害怕所以他这么生气。

Harry突然走上前，紧紧抱住Severus。“我不会死，”他说，他的声音闷在Severus的袍子里。

Severus也一样紧紧的抱住他，但只几秒钟就推开了他。“你会活下来，”他咆哮道。

“是，先生，”Harry带着坚定和信心说。

“很好，那么，”Severus说。“Longbottom，你加入Weasley和Granger。”

微笑着，Harry伸出手，两根手指放在Neville下巴上，轻轻推着他闭上嘴。“我马上就会解释你需要在哪儿。为什么你不去站到Ron和Hermione那儿，”他建议。

Neville机械的点点头，慢慢退后。

“我快要对他觉得抱歉了，”Draco随意的说。“第一次我真的明白了你们刚刚的对话，但我知道他一个字都不懂。”

Harry耸耸肩，悲哀的微笑着，但他不能克制的为肩上的刺痛感畏缩了。显然最近喝的魔药效力消退了，他的决斗再次恶化了他的肩伤。Draco站起来，自动伸手到口袋里又拿出一瓶药。

“你应该喝更强效的，”Remus关心的说。

“不，这就够了，”Harry说，从Draco手里接过瓶子。他拒绝开始喝会成瘾的魔药，即使为了晚上的战斗。这是在开始前承认失败，他不能这么做。他在战后有时间好好治疗，不需要再常喝魔药。

Severus算计的打量着他，理解的点头同意了。

Draco困惑的看着他们俩，然后甩甩手。“再一次我不知道发生了什么，”他说。“如果你们连话都不说我怎么会明白？”

“我只是拒绝被我的身体征服，”Harry说。这不是全部理由，但足以使Draco明白。Draco的眼里闪动着淘气的光芒。

“所以，这是说我被允许征服你的身体？”他狡猾的问。

“够了，”Severus尖锐的说。

Harry对Draco露齿而笑，庆幸缓和了紧张的气氛，即使Severus不认可。Draco一手搭到他腰上，他们看着Severus和Remus开始把学生们分成小组。

每个人肯定都感觉到了很多震惊，再次轻松聊了起来。Harry发现他希望这永远不会耗尽。这几乎使得他希望他没有计划杀死伏地魔，因为他知道这是每个人合作的理由。友好的一起工作是他需要的，是他们需要的，但他忍不住想知道之后每个人会怎样。如果他们都活下来了。

“你知道，邓不利多真的会为我们骄傲，”Harry说。“一起工作，学院间的联合。”

Draco横看了他一眼。“我想他会的，”他同意。

·······

Harry不敬的坐在教师桌上，Draco在他身边。他来回晃着腿，但Draco坐得笔直。

“Harry，停下，”Draco嘶嘶的说。

“Draco，我们难得坐在教师桌，”Harry说。“我要享受它。”

Draco的手按住Harry的腿，有效的阻止了他的动作。

“好吧，那我就不享受它，”Harry说。

他想过坐在教师桌比当着所有人把Draco亲热到恍惚更合适，但他准备改变主意。他们之前溜出去得到了些私人时间，但现在他们不能离开。

大概是时候了。

每个人都紧张的等着伏地魔召唤他的食死徒。Lucius和Severus站在旁边，随时准备离开。加上Harry，他们是唯一需要在黑暗印记灼痛时离开的。其他人都通过消失柜。一个柜子在Harry口袋里，另一个已经放大到正常尺寸，显著的立在教师桌前。

演说，警告，指示，魔药。都已经完成了。

Harry知道很多人肯定以为他疯了，但在他今天所做的事之后，他终于觉得理解了为什么邓不利多一直表现的疯疯癫癫的。这是为了使人们放松，至少一点点，于他们感受到的压力。一整天，他有他自己的时刻允许压力找上他，但绝大部分时候他保持着外表镇静，利用着跟邓不利多学到的东西。

现在，他觉得相当镇静——暴风雨前的平静。但Draco不是。Draco准备惊慌。Harry盯着Draco的手，依然抓住他的腿，记起了他听到的歌。他伸出他自己的手，掌心向上，递给Draco。

“握住我的手，我们会做到，我发誓，”他温柔的引用。

短短一秒，Draco记起了，睁大了眼睛。然后他的愁容回来了。但他松开Harry的腿，让他们的手指交缠在一起。

“生活全凭运气，”他阴郁的低声说。

Harry不知道为什么他记得歌词，但他是的。至少一部分。他再次借用了脑子里浮现的几句。

“我们要坚持，无论有没有准备。你为战斗而活，这是你有的全部。”

Draco闭上眼。“天，我没有准备，”他说。

Harry头靠到Draco肩上，闭上眼睛，Draco的头靠到Harry头顶。

“我也害怕，”Harry低声说。

他们安静的坐了一分钟。

“我们会做到？”Draco问，捏紧Harry的手。

“我发誓，”Harry回答，回捏一下。

“你是个彻底的格兰芬多，所以我指望你的话，”Draco警告。

Harry微笑起来。“所以，你现在又意识到我是个格兰芬多了？”他问，希望他能看到Draco的表情，但不想动。

“是，”Draco立刻说。“一个鲁莽无知的格兰芬多。”

“那你是什么，既然你要和我一起在那儿？”Harry好奇的问。

“一个鲁莽无知的斯莱特林，”Draco厌恶的嘟哝。


	51. Chapter 51

裹在他的隐形斗篷里，Harry紧紧抓住Severus的胳膊，他们出发了。他不能完全压制他们落地时串过他身体的颤抖，止痛药的味道还在他嘴里。他额头上的尖锐疼痛让他知道伏地魔在附近。冻僵了他的寒冷让他知道摄魂怪在不远的地方，但他看不到他们。他转向疼痛的的来源，看到很多食死徒已经站到了伏地魔面前。

Severus立刻离开Harry去向伏地魔汇报，避免猜疑直到时间来到。伏地魔已经给了他一个门钥匙，会允许他回去Hogwarts带回一队傲罗，已经用复方汤剂变成成了他应该带来的斯莱特林。

Lucius落到地上，甚至下Harry给他腾出地方前就在斗篷之下变形了。

“那儿，”Lucius急切的说，指着。“到树丛里。”

“以前来过？”Harry低声说，已经走向他指的方向。

“是，”Lucius说。“我们在Malfoy土地上。”

Harry完全拒绝多想这个，就算他有时间这么做。他们不知道伏地魔选择什么地方举行他的印记仪式，而且真的希望Lucius熟悉这个地方。

他们需要尽快工作，但Harry努力挣扎着克制他的颤抖。他诅咒伏地魔决定在这次仪式上引入摄魂怪作为他军队的一部分。在头个星期的损失后，他有理由终于使用他们，但这仍然使Harry烦恼。

这强调了Harry现在需要面对他的事实，在局势恶化之前。伏地魔变得大胆了，把赌注押在每一次交锋上。使用摄魂怪只是强调了他变得强大的事实，即使有那些损失。

他们走到了Lucius指着的树丛。他们必须悄悄的工作，但他们足够远也不在视线范围之内。Harry很快放大了消失柜。Draco几乎立刻走了过来，Narcisssa紧跟着他。

Harry看到Draco惊奇用嘴形比划着家。Malfoy家显然认识他们的财产，因为Harry看不出庄园本身的记号。Harry摇摇头，试图清醒。他们在哪儿真的不重要，只要每个人都能来。

Fred和Ginny穿过的消失柜，跟着是Blaise和George。轻声耳语和手势，Lucius指示他们应该去到伏地魔手下的两侧。他们成对的躲在Moody的隐形斗篷之下，不像Harry的斗篷一样有咒语，但经过Fred和George不懈的努力，它们至少掩盖了气味和声音。

两个双人组抱满了成品，准备给不能反击的食死徒来场大破坏。Ginny和Blaise会帮忙，但他们最主要的任务是照看Fred和George。Harry已经学会了这有多重要。

Ron，Hermione和Neville过来了，看起来坚定不移。Hermione施了幻身咒，Ron抖开Harry的另一件斗篷围住他们三个。Harry觉得奇异是Neville而不是他和他们俩挤在斗篷之下。他们不要躲太久。他们会是Harry，和Malfoy家，的警卫，主要是利用斗篷去到伏地魔身后的位置。他们强有力的呼神护卫会提供很多必要的保护。

Harry绝望的希望他们现在能施呼神护卫。他不关心Severus的魔药效果；他依然感觉到渗透骨头的寒冷和沮丧的想法，这远不鼓舞人。他不断蠕动，焦急的想行动。

“镇静，”Draco在Harry唇边低声说，飞快吻他一下。“你让我更紧张了。”

Harry的目光掠过Draco，想着他把他的紧张隐藏的很好。他显然在紧张，但Draco常常带着的冷漠面具坚定的留在原位。这个讨厌的混蛋为了战斗盛装打扮，但如果好的衣服能帮他感觉更自信，Harry什么也不会说。

他们的角色再次互换了，现在是Harry在慢慢失去的信心，摄魂怪的存在吸走了他的勇气。也许他应该更关注他的行头。他对自己的思想翻翻眼睛。Merlin，他需要动起来否则他要疯了。

“专心，Harry，”他坚决的告诉他自己，他脑子里的声音听起来就像Severus。

他觉得暴露，一半期待这随时被发现。他们离伏地魔和他的手下相当远，但他能听到幻影显形的噼啪声，他们有些人比其他人离的近。

Narcissa碰碰他的手臂，得到他的注意。她一手放在Hermione斗篷下的肩膀上，保持与隐形三人组的身体接触。Remus和Shacklebolt穿了过来，他们急促的和Lucius嘟哝着什么，两个人幻身然后用斗篷盖住了自己。

他们差不多准备好了。

Draco对自己施了幻身咒，然后在斗篷下贴近Harry。Draco的唯一任务就是帮助和保护Harry。他不用战斗，不必暴露他自己。斗篷本身是他主要使用的武器，尽可能的护住Harry。

Narcissa和Lucius会是Harry可见的保护。他们和Harry都没有施幻身咒。Harry帮Narcissa进了斗篷，继续接触着三人组。Narcissa会一直碰着他们，带他们到他们需要守住的地方。

Lucius回来，再次变成雪貂。Harry拉好斗篷，Lucius爬到他肩头上坐好。

Remus和Kingsley带着消失柜走了。他们会安排凤凰社成员和学生，带着他们过来，让他们就位准备战斗。

拖着步子回到空地，Harry搜寻着这片区域，他的眼睛扫视着试图弄清楚所有事。他的伤疤无益的灼热着，让他的头剧烈疼痛。广阔的空地上燃着火炬，但他不喜欢他所见到的。丝丝的白雾漂浮在整个区域，另一个摄魂怪存在的迹象。一片黑色长袍的海洋，还有更多的在继续噼啪进来。他还以为他们有效的削减了食死徒的数量。

Draco拉着他的胳膊，把他拖到空地边缘。Harry摇摇头，试图甩去见到这么多食死徒的震惊。他不需要担忧他们，不必直接的。他只要担忧Nagini和伏地魔。这就够对付的了。

Nagini盘在她主人身后的空地边缘，正如他们期待的。内部信息的优势。Lucius给了Harry一个理解，也许甚至同情，的表情，提起伏地魔在进行典礼时一直让Nagini在附近。Severus简单证实了这点在过去一年没有改变。

格兰芬多宝剑不熟悉的重量沉沉的吊在Harry腰上，他们移动到伏地魔身后的位置。不幸的是，这看来让他们更靠近摄魂怪。Harry没有像过去在摄魂怪身边一样陷入他最糟糕的记忆，但纷繁的图像闪过威胁着要压倒他。

墓地，死亡。天文塔楼，死亡。神秘事务司，死亡。高锥克山谷，死亡。

“Potter！”Draco敏锐的低声说。

Harry横看了一眼Draco，他短促的喘息着，忘记了看不到Draco，但他还是能感觉到他。Draco捏捏他的手，用力的。短暂闭上眼，Harry深吸口气，试图镇静心里震荡的愤怒。他张开眼点点头，挺直肩膀。他不能看到Draco，但Narcissa迅速的点头回应，然后他们继续前进。

用的时间不像感觉那么久，但最终他们抵达了空地的后方。Harry，Draco和Narcissa面对着伏地魔的手下。伏地魔背对着他们，Harry只希望他能施索命咒结束这一切。

但Nagini必须先被摧毁，否则其他毫无意义。

Narcissa指示Hermione，Ron和Neville移得更后。Harry微微转身看看他们后面。那儿有很多树，他的朋友可以藏好，但他担心摄魂怪到底在哪儿。

伏地魔显然不愿意他们的存在影响了他的手下，不是马上，但Harry知道摄魂怪更接近了。

他看了一样伏地魔，他居高临下的站着，只是看着他的手下在他眼前站好位置。不再是Harry四年级末见到的小圆圈。现在，那儿差不多有一百个食死徒，可能更多，聚成了一个大的半圆，至少三层。

Severus是首先到达的人之一，给光明一方时间站定他们的位置。伏地魔的手下又花了几分钟才全部响应了召唤。Harry只能庆幸这次他不被绑在墓石上，一边听着伏地魔的咆哮一边等待。

Draco激烈的颤抖着。

“怎么了？”Harry低声说。技术上，他们没有必要在斗篷下面小声说话，但大声感觉不正常。

Harry可以感觉Draco摇着头，示意没什么大事。“只是Greyback，”他嘟哝。

Harry理解的点点头，试图压制他自己的颤抖。他可以轻易看到头排弯着腰的狼人。Severus和Remus告诉了他们Greyback还会带几个狼人来。凤凰社都觉得幸好还有两周才是满月。

Harry猜测参与了邓不利多的死的食死徒也在第一排，但因为白面具，他不能肯定。他相信Alecto和Amycus在那儿。他嘴里泛出苦味。他们以参与邓不利多的死亡赢得了这个荣耀的位置。

他们干掉的每一个食死徒，伏地魔征募了五个来代替。自从复活之后，他的力量极大的增长了。Harry紧张的看着他们，等待着。他从腰带上拔出剑，握住剑柄活动着手指，试图保持它们灵活，尽管渗透骨头的寒冷。

终于，Severus走上前，跪在他主人面前。Harry厌恶的皱皱鼻子。

“这是他最后一次被迫这么做了，”Narcissa理解的低声说。

他们看着伏地魔招来一捆绳子把它变成门钥匙，递给Severus。Severus鞠躬然后消失了。

“时候快到了，”Draco说，他的声音嘶哑，但流露着敬畏感。

这整个环境有种超现实的感觉。Harry知道一旦他开始行动，一切就会立刻开始。它也会全部结束，这样或那样，很快。而他需要在伏地魔开始前开始。Severus过几分钟就会回来。

“准备好了？”他低声说。

“干吧，”Draco低声回答。

再看了一眼伏地魔和Nagini，Harry咝咝的命令他的蛇。

“是时候了，”他对Salz和Lissa咝咝说。Lissa，有着伪装能力，可以轻易溶入环境。Salz只需要改变位置，诱发混乱。

Harry送出他们，要命的希望他们的计划能实现而不会太早引起伏地魔的注意。他不习惯这种处境，一切都精心策划而且鬼祟。如果是照他，他可能会挑战Nagini然后干掉它，他看不到他自己的蛇，所以他仔细看着Nagini。Salz和Lissa去诱惑Nagini到Harry的位置，离开伏地魔的视线，但不是他的手下的。等着她过来相当艰难。

他听不到蛇的咝咝声，所以有望伏地魔也听不到。他觉得他们太靠近伏地魔了。他们之间只有，也许，二十米。但从他们的位置，Harry，Draco和Narcissa看得见一切。

他们也能听到一切。除了Severus，他的手下都到了，伏地魔开始了他自负的演说。他从提到对摄魂怪和斯莱特林的计划开始，但立刻回到了他标准的“我们必须杀死Harry Potter”的演说。他不高兴Harry最近破坏他行动的方式。

Harry活动活动肩膀，试图缓解一些压力，挣脱摄魂怪的存在。“他停不了谈我吗？”他讽刺的嘟哝。

“他对你有种相当不健康的迷恋，”Narcissa干巴巴的同意。

“大蛇？”Draco咬紧牙提醒他们，他的声调清楚显示他觉得他们疯了才会现在讨论这种事。

“她过来了，”Harry说，他也许在听着伏地魔，评论他的演说，但他的目光没有离开Nagini。

大蛇开始滑动的更近，她的大脑袋左右摇晃，看起来很困惑。Harry抓紧了剑柄。这是最后一个。最后一个魂器。该死的蛇很大，但完全比不上蛇怪的尺寸。他可以做到。

他紧张的站着，等待着。Hermione对蛇做的一切研究走马灯似的在他脑子里打转。蛇的头骨松散的结构。刺进脑子，眼睛，头骨后方，直到下巴，脑子必须被摧毁。

Severus带着一大批惊骇的学生回来的时候，Nagini只有五米远。看了一眼他们的方向，Harry忍不住想知道有多少惊恐是傲罗们扮出来的。被拉到一群食死徒的中央肯定不是什么舒适的感觉，特别是在你只有一点时间熟悉的身体里的时候。

Lucius跳到地上，在斗篷之下变形回来。斗篷里现在非常拥挤，但不会太久。

Harry觉得宁可看到Draco举起他的魔杖准备好。

“杀了她，”Draco冷笑说。

Harry眯起眼睛看着蛇靠的更近。他不在乎他们伏击了她。Nagini不会有机会，但他必须在伏地魔开始之前完成。

“现在，”他咝咝说。这是句爬说语，但Draco还是拉开斗篷，射出了昏迷咒。

注意力立刻转向他们的方向，Harry滑出斗篷。

“Harry Potter，”伏地魔嘶嘶说，举手阻止了他突然骚动起来的手下。

Harry双手举起格兰芬多之剑，剑尖朝下，Narcissa和Lucius甩开斗篷，站到他两侧。

“Narcissa？Lucius？”伏地魔不能相信的狂怒的瞪视着他们。

“Malfoy家支持Harry Potter，”Lucius高傲的宣称。

打击和惊吓的力量是他们的。

把剑指向Nagini动弹不得的头骨，Harry抬眼看着伏地魔。在这个超现实的时刻，仿佛不止是Nagini不能动，伏地魔也完全静止了。食死徒停止了他们不安的动作，伪装成学生的傲罗保持着行动的姿态，Lucius和Narcissa僵硬的站在他两侧一米的距离。

在伏地魔的另一边，Harry知道Severus准备对伏地魔发射反幻影显形咒。当他们制定计划的时候，Harry想知道它是不是邓不利多在魔法部用来阻止食死徒的同一咒语。Severus告诉了他，眼里带着邪恶的光芒，他们计划使用的咒语更加黑暗，对黑魔王有更多的负作用。它会把他们都留在这儿。

这就是他们的计划落实的地方。凤凰社成员等着信号涌进这片空地战斗。中立斯莱特林和DA成员会准备施他们的呼神护卫。Harry不怀疑伏地魔会召唤摄魂怪参与战斗，一旦他完全清楚他的对手。

伏地魔的目光投向那把剑。

Harry残忍的假笑了。“对不起，Tom，没有时间聊天了，”他说。他不会拿这机会冒险去和伏地魔展开口头战争。

就在Harry把剑插入Nagini头骨的时候，静止的场面爆发成了嘈杂。他感觉到它抵着骨头，被推动着，依然继续它往下的线路。血液飞溅了几秒钟，然后在他扭动剑的时候，耀眼的光线从同一个伤口爆发出来。

在他摧毁Nagini的时候，他只模糊的意识到Lucius和Narcissa拉开距离，立刻在他和食死徒之间建立起护盾。红色，紫色和蓝色的光飞向坚固的防御，融和进了垂死魂器的白光。他不吃惊没有看到任何绿光。伏地魔还没有准备杀死他。

摸索着，Harry抽出剑，被Nagini保留的力量推着跌跌撞撞的后退。它威胁着要把他推倒在地，而他模糊的想起了毁掉保护赫奇帕奇金杯的防御的时候。

Draco在那儿抓住他，把他裹进斗篷里。立刻灌给Harry一瓶提神药呛到了他。在Harry努力摆脱震惊的时候，他飞快的感激斯莱特林和他们对该死的黑魔法的知识。他自己的经验也帮助他准备面对这反应。

“好了？”Draco简洁的问。

Harry怀疑的盯了一会儿，希望他能真的看到Draco，在退出去之前，他观察着周围环境。

“哦，上帝，”他屏息说。

他的行动开始了一场战争——字面意义上的。

Severus加入了Lucius和Narcissa，他们和伏地魔在决斗，离Harry和Draco站的地方不到十米。他们对黑魔法的了解帮助他们反击伏地魔的咒语。Harry从没见过Narcissa这样凶狠，第一次他在她身上看到了那个前食死徒。

在空地的另一侧——逐渐接近，甚至在他观察的几秒钟内——是一场完全的战斗。吼声，诅咒，尖叫，人们倒下，咒语的闪光照亮了整个区域。

他突然颤抖起来看到摄魂怪扫过空地，被唾手可得的牺牲者的诱惑拉近了。呼神护卫紧跟在他们后面。Harry觉得魔法扫过他的头上，庆幸的看到了银色的纽芬兰犬，猎犬和水獭把摄魂怪赶走。他身体上不再觉得寒冷，但他觉得温暖只因为知道他朋友在那儿，他们都没事，至少现在。更多银色的动物奔跑过空地，在空气中展开他们对黑暗生物的战斗。

双胞胎，Ginny和Blaise显然在努力，现在有焰火帮忙把食死徒和一部分的战斗和对伏地魔的战斗分开。

Harry把视线从嘈杂上扯开，把Draco也拉回手头的任务。“你准备好毒药了？”他严苛的问。

Draco举起药瓶。在斗篷之下，Harry拔出格兰芬多之剑，留下了一道肮脏的伤口。在他清理把它插回腰上的时候，Draco拔下Hermione酿制的魔药的瓶塞。

Draco呛住了，他们的眼睛立刻涌上泪水。

“快，”Harry喘不过气来的说。

Draco把它倒进Nagini头上，他们立刻移开，确保斗篷没有碰到酸性毒药。Harry专注的看了几秒钟，它显得并非必要，因为它除了溶化了蛇头之外什么也没发生，但他想要确定。就算现在，他也不能肯定毒药不是必要的，只因为他没看到效果。

当Salz突然出现他手腕上时他吃了一惊。到Lissa几秒钟后滑上他的腿时，他至少算是在等着。她把自己安置在Harry的脖子上。

“干得好，”Harry咝咝的说。

“Harry，我们要赶紧，”Draco急切的低声说。“哦，该死！”

Harry的眼睛立刻抬了起来。几个食死徒突破了双胞胎的障碍，把Lucius和Narcissa拉进了战斗。Remus，Kingsley和几个其他人跟在后面。奇怪的部分是看到有些斯莱特林，但知道那实际上是一些傲罗在战斗。Bill加入了Remus，一起对抗Greyback，三道红色的闪光突然从Harry和Draco背后射出。两道打偏了，但一道击中了一个不知名的食死徒，把他打倒在地，晕了过去。

Severus继续和伏地魔战斗着，但他独力对抗强大的巫师，显然处在下风。

“给我包，”Harry嘶声说，他需要结束这个，现在。

Draco从肩上扯下Harry的包，塞到Harry手上。他还是不明白那些东西的意义，但他肯定不想在战场之中询问Harry。

“我们要插进他们，”Draco说。

Harry点点头，他依然不觉得能站稳，允许Draco带着他走向伏地魔和他原以为忠诚的手下的决斗之中。在路上，他的眼睛被另一场决斗吸引了。

“Narcissa！”

Harry警告的喊着她的名字，不顾她听不到他。他看到紫色的光指向她的背，但他太远了，什么也做不了。他惊奇的看到它被防御住了。目光投向那侧，他首先看到Neville，施了另一个咒语防御Narcissa背后，而Ron和Hermione抓住机会进攻。哦上帝，他的朋友在战斗中心。

“Longbottom刚刚救了我妈妈，”Draco屏息说。

Harry点点头，睁大眼睛。“Neville会保护任何人的妈妈，”他低声说。

Draco粗率的摇摇头，几缕头发扫过Harry的脸。“来，我们在这儿没用。你要去对付黑魔王，”他说，再次拉着Harry向前。

靠得更近，他们可以听到伏地魔和Severus吼叫的对话。

“停下这愚蠢的行为，Severus，”伏地魔嘶嘶的说。“我们都知道你不会忠诚于那个男孩。”

“我自从他出生那天就忠诚于他，”Severus咆哮着，挡住一个投向他的强大咒语，然后投出他自己的。但是他显然不能挡住它们全部，他在流血，他的左臂无用的吊在身侧。

“我以为你明白力量的意义，”伏地魔冷酷的说。

Severus残酷的假笑着，“我是的，”他同意。“对你不幸的是，你不是最有力量的。”

“那个男孩在哪儿？”伏地魔狂怒的吼道。

“他会在这儿，”Severus确保，施了一个恶咒。

短短闭上眼睛，Harry踏出斗篷，举起魔杖。伏地魔显然在观察和等待他的出现，因为一个强力的防御咒立刻涌出伏地魔的魔杖，把他和Harry跟其他人隔开。

Harry的眼睛睁大了。他们谁也没有想到伏地魔能孤立他。他们计划了准备了。他们都知道伏地魔是活着的最强大的巫师，但他们考虑到了。显然他们的计划不够好。伏地魔也是一个斯莱特林。

Harry惊骇的想起了伏地魔第一次回来时包围他们的凤凰笼子。只是，这儿没有美丽的歌声提供他力量。这不应该发生。这就是为什么他拿着Draco的魔杖——避免那种处境。

当他感觉到Draco的手放到他背上时吃了一惊。伏地魔不知不觉的把Draco也关进了这个笼子。

“是，Potter，”伏地魔恶毒的冷笑。“我准备好了见你。你使我的手下反过来对付我，但现在他们谁也不能救你。”

被伏地魔抓到了对局势的控制，Harry失去了镇静，他的眼睛疯狂的扫视着。他能看到其他人疯狂的动作，听到他们模糊的吼声，声音被防御弱化了。

Harry已经急促的呼吸更加快了，他意识到他们不能打破防御。他们足以聪明甚至没有试图解除它。带着一种恶心的感觉，他觉得他就像那个藏在地下洞穴的该死魂器。他和Draco被抓住了，而别人帮不了他们。

伏地魔咯咯的高声笑着，把Harry的注意力拉向他。但Harry的失神付出了代价。

“钻心剜骨！”伏地魔吼道。

Harry倒下了，尖叫着，痛苦拉扯着他身体里的每一块骨头。没有时间的感觉，但他觉得过了几个小时咒语才被抬起。但它可能只维持了几秒，Draco利用斗篷干扰了咒语，隐形的踏进Harry和伏地魔的魔杖之间。Harry沉重的喘息着，听着，痛恨着，残忍恶毒的大笑的声音。

怒火慢慢累积沸腾，他挣扎着再次站了起来，捡起他的背包。他看着伏地魔悠闲的转着他自己的魔杖和Harry的——Draco的——他显然是在Harry倒在他的咒语之下时召唤去的。

“我们不能重复过去的事件，”伏地魔懒懒的说，但他非常猜疑的看着Harry，肯定在思索他的咒语是怎么被破坏的。

Harry知道伏地魔指得是他们魔杖的联结现象，讽刺的是伏地魔没有意识到他现在拿的是Draco的魔杖。Harry迫切希望Draco赶快把他自己该死的魔杖塞给他。这会让Draco失去防卫能力，但至少他有斗篷，而伏地魔甚至不知道他在这儿。

伏地魔专注的盯着他。Harry痛得眯起眼睛。他的疤剧烈的灼痛，伏地魔试图侵入他的思维。他专心建立他的大脑封闭防御。伏地魔盯得越久就越挫败，不能穿透。

相对的，Harry变得更加镇静。这是他准备好的对峙。不再等待。肾上腺素汹涌过他的神经。即使没有魔杖，他也不打算输给伏地魔。他有信心Draco能帮他找到方法。

突然，Draco的魔杖飞离伏地魔的手，他专心在徒手的Harry身上时，手松开了。Harry自动抓住他的魔杖，知道Draco一定召唤了它，他胜利的假笑起来。

“我有你不知道的力量，”Harry宣布，他的声音因为疼痛而嘶哑，但充满了信心。

“爱不是力量，Potter，”伏地魔嘶嘶的说，不再猜疑而再次充满的怒气。

Harry知道伏地魔认出了他引用的预言，但他也知道邓不利多对力量的解释。就伏地魔关注的，Harry用某种未知的力量阻止了他，而他迫切的想要知道它是什么。

“钻心——”伏地魔开始再次使用那个咒语，但这次Harry准备好了，他专心在魔力上……Interceptum……在伏地魔能完成前打破了咒语。他不会再让伏地魔折磨他或他所爱的人。

“同意，这绝对不是过去事件的重复，”Harry冷酷的说，对伏地魔举起魔杖，回应他之前的评论。他肯定没想到事情会这样发展，但他庆幸他借用了Draco的魔杖。“不是兄弟魔杖。不会让你针对无辜的孩子，不会给你更多时间招募军队。”

伏地魔的眼睛眯成一条狭缝。“你准备好了自己，对吗？”他嘲讽的问。

Harry挥挥左臂，眼睛没有离开伏地魔。“看看你周围，Tom Riddle，”他说。“你以为我，和所有跟我一起的人，会被邓不利多的死亡削弱。你的食死徒没有准备好防卫，他们在输给所有我召集来和他们的战斗的人。”

“爱是力量，”他继续。“是你取笑和藐视的力量把他们一起带到了这儿。你犯了错误，没有发现甚至你最信任的手下有一颗心，”他嘲笑。

“你怎么让Severus反对我？”伏地魔质问。“Lucius？Narcissa？”

Harry耀武扬威的假笑着。“尊敬，关怀，爱，”他说。“远比恐惧更有力量。”

“荒谬，”伏地魔嘶嘶的说。

Harry再次挥挥手臂，“真相，”他简洁的说。

他不敢把眼睛离开伏地魔，即使蛇脸男人红色的眼睛扫过他们的周围。

“我会征募更多手下，Potter，”他冷酷的说，再次看着Harry。“你没有能力杀死我。”

Harry的嘴唇蜷起，看到伏地魔的眼睛从他腰侧的剑移到Nagini的尸体上。他知道为什么伏地魔没有杀死他。伏地魔需要知道Harry知道多少他的魂器，因为显然Harry至少知道它们的一些事。

Harry，不幸的是，也需要在他能杀死伏地魔之前知道一些事。

“是，我知道Nagini是什么，”他冷笑，证实了伏地魔对他的猜疑。

“你不可能，”伏地魔危险的说。他的魔杖现在笔直指向Harry，但咒语被留在嘴边，至少此刻。

“我知道她在你没能杀死我的时候代替了我的位置，”Harry回答。“我知道你迫不及待的想要我刚刚用来杀死她的剑。”他观察着伏地魔的眼睛震惊的睁大了。

短短看了一眼他左手腕上的Salz，Harry转进爬说语。“你不知道爱的概念是因为你分裂了你的灵魂。当你把Nagini变成魂器的时候，你失去了自己生死攸关的部分。而我现在摧毁了她。”

伏地魔飞快的恢复过来，尖声高笑着，这声音刺激着Harry的神经。“你以为她是我唯一的一个？”他嘲笑。

Harry给了他一个邪恶的假笑。他倒提起他的背包，把毁掉的魂器倒在地上。

“你的魂器，Tom Riddle，”他咝咝的说。“所有六个，毁掉了。现在是时候杀死你的第七片灵魂了。”

“不！”伏地魔狂暴的吼道。

Harry觉得极大的松了口气。他有一点怀疑，他拒绝多想，更别提对任何人说起，伏地魔也许制造了更多魂器。他现在能结束这个了。

他只犹豫了半秒，发射了他出生时就注定要使用的咒语。他用爬说语咝咝着索命咒，想要确保伏地魔真的死了。

“阿瓦达索命！”

喊着同样的咒语，伏地魔更快，不需要额外的半秒转换到爬说语。绿光一从魔杖射出，Harry被Draco推到地上，他们俩被隐形斗篷盖住了。

伏地魔的索命咒击中了斗篷边缘，而半秒之后，Harry和Draco尖叫起来，他们的世界爆炸了。


	52. Chapter 52

Harry坐在房间前排正中的Kingsley身边，一只耳朵听着列举的罪行。他知道的所犯罪行比他们多。Kingsley知道不少，但他没有承认必要以外的。Harry短暂的想了想他是在Hogwarts的哪个学院。斯莱特林看起来很可能，如果不是格兰芬多。Fudge肯定是个讨厌的赫奇帕奇。

幸好，他不在了。Harry感觉一阵懊悔是斯克林杰也不在了。那个男人利用过他，而他肯定不想他死。太多人死了。

他忍不住扭头看着所有来的人。Kingsley是对的，很多人是来支持……唔，他不肯定他们是来支持Draco和其他受审的人，或是支持他维护他们。更可能是后者，但没关系。他很高兴见到他们所有人。

Ron和Hermione，双胞胎和Ginny。Fred和George肯定是为了Draco和为了Harry一样多。其他Weasley也来了。连Percy也在房间里，实际上，但他在房间的另一侧和所有官员在一起。但他低着头，看起来就像他的全部灵魂都随着他的记录过程而去了。Harry只能希望伏地魔的失败能最终唤醒Percy他所失去的。因为如果这没有，那么肯定没什么能了。

麦格也出席了，以及很多凤凰社成员。Moody显得一贯的阴沉，但当他看到Harry的目光时，他对他挤挤眼睛。Harry惊奇的眨着眼，给了他一个小小的笑容。

所有DA的成员都来了。令人震惊的是中立的斯莱特林们分散在这个群体中。但是，Harry发现他自己不太吃惊看到Daphne坐在Lavender和Patil双胞胎之间。Blaise坐在Ginny身边。

Crabbe和Goyle此时显然在Blaise的控制之下，因为Harry和Draco另有所务。他们有他们的问题，但Harry发现他自己非常为他们骄傲。比起其他人，他们能挺身而出为Harry这边战斗可能需要更多勇气。他们似乎很少自己做决定，但他们做了这个决定。

Harry为自己庆幸看到很多人都安然经历了最终战役。Kingsley安排了房间这一侧是支持着——没有记者。同样令人放心的是他们看着他依然和平时一样。他对这群人来说依然是Harry。

房间的另一侧就是另一个故事了。他被提醒了在邓不利多的冥想盆里见到的Bagman的审判。如果他在审判过程被要求签什么见鬼的名他也一点不会吃惊。很多人敬畏的望着他。有点带点恐惧。但大部分是敬畏。

他是个真正的活着的英雄，以他的存在照亮他们。Harry轻声哼了哼。如果他还不开始以玩世不恭的态度和幽默感对待这些，他会疯的。

感觉到一只手放在他肩上，他回头给了Remus一个悲惨的微笑。放心的，Remus回以微笑。

Tonks心照不宣的给了他们俩一个愉快的笑容。Harry肯定如果她能说话，她一定会对巫师法庭成员奉承的举止有些精彩的评论。

他们被抓到了，无论如何，被一个年长的成员。

“Potter先生，你发现这样十恶不赦的罪行是愉快的来源吗？”一个小个子的老巫师极其不赞同的盯着Harry。

“不，先生，”Harry懊悔的说。他示意他的左侧。“只不过这是我第一次在伏地魔被消灭后见到我的朋友，因为我在医疗翼里。我真的很安心见到他们都没事，这让我高兴。”

他心里对他收到的同情和理解的表情翻了翻眼睛。这太简单了。Draco会为此骄傲。

“是，好，我确实理解这说明了你微笑的缘由。”巫师说。“但我们手头是严肃的事件，因此需要关注。”

“以全部应该的尊重，阁下，我完全同意这应当被严肃对待，但我不明白反复说明实际罪行的理由。”Harry说。

“而为什么不？”

Harry耸耸肩。“审判不是为了决定罪行，是吗？我们都知道他们犯了罪。他们是食死徒。我冒险猜测他们是最知名的，在此事上。因此，审判不是决定罪行。问题是你们是否愿意特赦他们，鉴于战争中的情有可原的境况。”

“Potter先生，你明白特赦是宽恕罪行以及相应的处罚？”

Harry再次耸耸肩。“是，”他说。“你的观点？”被留在嘴边但显然所有人都听懂了。

“他们犯下了很多罪行，”巫师坚持说。“并非他们所有人都在战争中为正义一方服务。肯定你不会期待他们被特赦了所有过去的罪行。”

“是，我是的。”Harry简单的说，使得巫师法庭的大部分成员惊奇的眨着眼睛。

Kingsley清清喉咙。“也许我们应该直接进行Potter先生的证词？”他把建议转成问题，指向其他成员。

“首先一个问题，”那个老巫师说，他专注的凝视着Harry。“Potter先生，你承认这四位被告犯下了所有列出的罪行？”

“是，”Harry承认。

这直接的问题与回答使得整个观众席窃窃私语。显然没人想到过。他知道，但是，从此时起，他们会更加相信他告诉他们的一切。至少，他希望如此。否则，他刚刚犯了个大错误。

他紧张的咬着嘴唇，但即使在思考了一分钟之后，他坚持他的决定。每个人都已经知道Severus杀了邓不利多。这对任何人都不是什么新闻，而且就是被提出的最大罪行。他们不知道的是这四个被告做的所有事足以补偿。就Harry所关心的，Severus技术上甚至不需要补偿。Severus一直在正义一方。他会确保在他说完之前每个人都明白这一点。

“那么你准备好了？”Kingsley静静的问。“既然你刚刚跳过了一半的审判程序，”他干巴巴的补充。

Harry羞愧的看着他。“节省时间，不是吗？”

“这倒是的，”Kingsley同意，摇摇头。

他替Harry在屋子前面召来一把舒服的椅子。当Harry移过去面对所有人的时候，他庆幸他不必坐在那把可怕的带链子的椅子上。他忍不住短暂比较这把深绿色的扶手椅和邓不利多为Harry作证时召唤的那把舒适的椅子。

这确实让他觉得好点了，回忆起邓不利多过去澄清Severus，掩盖Severus是个真正的食死徒的时期。他记得在Karkaroff提出名字时邓不利多说的话。

“Severus Snape确实曾是食死徒。但是，他在伏地魔倒台之前就重新加入了我们这边，成为了我们的间谍，冒着极大的个人风险。他现在不比我更是食死徒。”

这些话在Harry的脑海里来回过无数次，他花了很久才终于完全相信。但这提醒了转换阵营对法庭意义重大，尤其是拥有来自受到整个社会尊敬的人的担保的时候。Harry要做的事肯定有先例。

他的目光扫过坐在他面前长椅上的人们。敬畏的表情现在消失了。每个人都全神贯注的看着他，等着他讲他的故事。

深吸口气，他开始。

······

Harry低下头，筋疲力尽。他的头毫不留情的抽痛着，但他尽力无视它。这太重要，容不得一点点疼痛打扰。他觉得他说了几个小时，可能是的，他意识到。房间一片寂静。没有袍子的沙沙声，没有悄声的耳语，没有长椅在石头地板上的拖动声。

他想大笑，尽管这不是真的可笑。他上周告诉Blaise他可能永远听不到这个夏天发生的事情的完整故事。这技术上还是真的，因为有些事Harry只是含糊的提了提。最主要是魂器。就像他告诉过Kingsley的，他也捏造了一点Lucius怎样从Azkaban越狱。

其他方面，他说的是真相，只是顺便保留了一些。不止是这个夏天重要性的个人观点。从预言开始——但不是它最初如何引起伏地魔的注意——他尽可能的进行了解释。

他生命里从没这样感到暴露。揭露他自己的弱点，他才能解释其他人力量的重要。Draco，Severus，Narcissa和Lucius被说明是Harry这个夏天开始了解的人。人，有他们自己的力量和弱点，帮助他们得到胜利。

Kingsley很久之前在他椅边召来了一张小桌子。Harry从放在上面的水壶里给自己倒了些水。他的喉咙干燥，在说了这么久之后声音也嘶哑了。

他的动作打破了房间里的沉默。喝着水，他回头看看，Kingsley清了清喉咙。

“对Potter先生还有问题吗？”

几个人看起来想提问，但只有之前那个小个子的老巫师勇敢的替他们说了。在他开口时Harry有点紧张，但不是他害怕的任何问题。

“你已经澄清他们这个夏天在你的影响下与他们从前的错误断绝了关系。是什么使你相信他们如果得到特赦不会继续非法行为？”

“你是在暗示这个夏天我是他们的监护人吗？”Harry怀疑的问。

“Potter先生，”老巫师慢慢的说。他停下来，显得在小心选择他的用词。“我的意思是你紧密的接触……对他们在过去两个月的行为有好的影响。”

“换句话，你害怕赦免他们，除非我同意把他们当孩子一样看着，”Harry平板的说。“你希望我对他们负责。”

“你不愿对他们负起责任？”他立刻问。

“这是什么问题？”Harry字斟句酌的说。“如果我说是，你会据此认为我觉得他们需要有人监护。如果我说不，你会认为我不愿支持他们的行为。”

老巫师继续期待的看着他。

Harry咬紧牙关。“如果巫师法庭不能行使正义，赦免那些为了魔法社会做出贡献，应该被当作英雄歌颂的人，那么是，我完全愿意对他们的行为承担责任。”

老巫师带着沉思的表情坐了回去。

“如果我可以建议？”麦格起身发言，对着审判室。

Kingsley点头允许，他的表情可疑的一片空白。Harry的视线警惕的在他们之间来回扫视。

“也许一年的社会服务，他们能在公众眼中证明自己，”麦格建议。“他们是真正的英雄，在借口之下引导他们的大部分行为是没有必要的。”

“你在想什么？”老巫师猜疑的问。

“正如你们都知道的，Hogwarts下学年正式宣布开放，”麦格直截了当的说。

Harry眨眨眼。这对他是新闻，好消息，但他不确定麦格想接着说什么。

“我需要魔药，防御和变形课教授，”麦格说。“我建议Narcissa Malfoy，Lucius Malfoy和Severus Snape在学校服务一年。Draco Malfoy应该返回学校出席课程。他需要他的NEWT成绩，如果我们希望他成为对社会有用的人。作为他的社会服务，我建议他负责酿制医疗翼整年的必需魔药。”

Harry目瞪口呆的看着她，以及房间里的几乎所有人——无可否认，出于不同的理由。就他所关注的，这让Severus回到了他想要在的学校。Draco的惩罚是Severus已经给了他和Harry的。Narcissa会在学校，这将保证他们家，包括Victoria，在Harry和Draco的最后学年能亲密的在一起。而且它给了Lucius权利教书。

不能更完美了。而且实际上她的建议已有先例。邓不利多在不是不像这个的审判之后把Severus带回了Hogwarts。

“你不是认真的！”

麦格以她最严厉的表情蔑视着说话者。“我向你保证，我完全是认真的。”

“Harry Potter将出席他在学校的最后一年，”她说。“这使得他们紧密的接触，为了他有益的影响。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了，听着巫师之前的话被扔回他身上。

“他们将在公众的目光下进行他们的服务，他们的行为能被观察。至于他们的条件，我相信如果他们能教授我们亲爱的Potter先生，他们也能够教授我们其他学生技能。”

“但Malfoy家没有教学经验！”

“我计划中有一个顾问能协助他们完成课程计划及其他，”麦格干脆利落的说。

Harry努力压制他突然的笑容。这个狡猾的老妇人刚刚也给Remus在学校里保留了一个位置，他肯定。

“我们出于良心，不能把他们放在Hogwarts。父母不会允许他们的孩子去到有著名食死徒在的地方。”

“首先，”Harry插嘴。“他们不比我更是食死徒，”他说，无意中引用了邓不利多很久之前说的话。“第二，他们是聪明，有能力的教师，正如我从经验中学到的。第三，无论家长们是否喜欢，他们是战争英雄。四，你真以为麦格教授会故意拿她学生的生命冒险吗？”

他摇摇头。“如果你觉得麦格教授作为校长会容忍这种胡说八道，你就完全疯了，”他热心的说。

他的话引发了几个勉强的笑容，也有一些不赞同的皱眉。Kingsley看起来想压抑微笑。房间左边传来小声的窃笑。

Harry羞愧的微笑了，歉意的，对法庭成员。把他们叫做疯子可能不是他最聪明的主意。他吃惊的收到了那么多纵容的微笑。Merlin，他就算杀了人这些人可能也会放过他。他立刻低头装着倒水。他艰难的咽下口水。他是谋杀而且逃脱了。

“也许我们现在应该带进被告？”Kingsley建议。法庭成员同意的点点头。

Harry回到他在Kingsley身边的座位。Tonks去带来他们。他紧张的坐着，努力不要想太多。按他头痛的方式，思考很痛苦。房间里现在有静静的低语，但他听不请任何话。他带着模糊的兴趣看着Kingsley召来三把椅子，和Harry之前坐了很久的一样。这是一项声明，他们不被当作危险罪犯对待。

Harry无力的微笑着，看着Draco，Severus，Narcissa和Lucius被带进房间。他们挂着冷漠的表情静静坐下，头仰得高高的。Draco看着他的眼睛，Harry立刻觉得好多了。Draco对他有信心，即使他对自己没有信心。

Harry冒险看了一眼他的右边，察看法庭成员的反应。有人看来害怕，但大多数都带着公然的好奇察看着被告人。大部分好像在试图把他们强硬的食死徒形象和Harry说出的形象一致起来。

Kingsley清清喉咙，得到每个人完全的注意力。“Potter先生已经为你们辩护了，”他说，他低沉的声音回响在房间里。“此刻，法庭将考虑赦免你们过去的罪行，认可你们在战时为光明一方做出的贡献。”

“很多人不安，然而，给予完全的赦免，鉴于你们过去行为的本性，相信以一年的社会服务作为条件是合适的。”

Draco敏锐的看了一眼Harry，其他人僵硬了身体。Harry无力的微笑着。他也不高兴成为他们的监护人，但至少这让他们都能回到Hogwarts。

“你们有异议或是希望为自己辩护吗？”Kingsley问。

“我们接受法庭的判决，”Lucius流畅的说，其他三人点头同意。

“很好，那么，”Kingsley说。

他面向巫师法庭的成员，重述麦格之前建议的条件和期限。Harry仔细观察着房间前面的四个人的反应。Severus，Lucius和Narcissa设法隐藏了他们的反应，只是眼睛睁大一点流露他们的惊奇。Draco的面具完全滑落了几秒钟，震惊的盯着Kingsley。

Kingsley开始投票。“同意有条件特赦的人？”

Harry不能立刻数清楚，但多数成员都举起了手，大部分同时盯着Harry。

“反对的人？”

有几个举起了手。Harry眨眼意识到他们都故意回避他的视线。

Kingsley宣布裁决，突然，事情结束了。房间左侧突如其来的欢呼压倒了Harry已经晕眩的状态。他畏缩着，声音震荡着他的头骨。

Draco出现在Tonks之前坐的椅子上，把Harry拉近。“Harry，你做到了。”他轻声喊道。“上帝，你没事吧？”

“我很好，”Harry迷迷糊糊的说。他真的不能相信一切突然就结束了。伏地魔死了，他的家人自由了，他的朋友活下来了，他们都要回去Hogwarts了。极度的放松使得他头脑轻飘飘的，但伴随着他的偏头痛，他开始感觉到身体上的疾病。

他艰难的咽下口水。这不是他的时刻，他不想生病而毁了其他人的时刻。他侧头看着Draco。

“你自由了，”他低声说。“恭喜。”

Draco漫不经心的点头承认。“Harry？你看起来不太好，”他担忧的说。

Severus蹲到他身边。他手背轻抚Harry的脸和额头好像在检查发热。

“恭喜，Severus，”Harry轻声说。

Severus的表情软化了，他的手指把Harry的刘海从他眼前拂开。“是你应该得到恭喜，Harry，”他说。“是你的努力让我们自由，即使是有条件的。我从没想到能得回我的生活，更别提得到的比我以前有的还多。谢谢你。”

“不客气，”Harry说。

“Severus，Draco，我恐怕这儿有些文件你们必须签字，”Kingsley说，关心的看着Harry。

“Remus，带他回家，”Severus说，看着Harry肩后。

“我要和Draco一起，”Harry抗议。“然后我们应该庆祝。”

“你不会做这些事，”Severus说，他的声音不允许任何争辩。“感谢你，Draco很快就能回家。你完成了你的部分。现在，你回家休息。”

Harry挫败的叹口气，觉得他减损了他们的胜利。但他的身体背叛了他，他不能否认回家上床去是个好主意。压力突然消失了，仿佛他的身体决定它终于可以崩溃了。

Draco抱紧他。“Harry，我们之后庆祝，好吗？等你感觉好些的时候。”

“我厌倦了觉得像狗屎，”Harry苦涩的低声说。

一只手指托着Harry的下巴，Draco挑起Harry的头。“最坏的已经过去了，Harry，”他说。“不用急着庆祝。不用急着做任何事。”他轻吻Harry的唇。“是时候治疗了。”

·······

Remus试图推着Harry上楼，但Harry绕进了婴儿室。

“爸爸！”

Victoria本来站着，但她跪下来爬向Harry。这比她刚刚能做到的摇摇晃晃的几步快。

Harry自己也坐到地上，不理会头疼，把她搂进怀里。

即使Victoria很开心见到他，她也不接受Harry长时间紧紧抱住她。她扭动着抗议，直到Harry放开她。但她留在他的腿上。

Winky递给Victoria她最喜欢的猫头鹰玩具。“Harry主人回家了真好，”她静静的说。

“谢谢你，Winky，”Harry感激的说。“Victoria和我都非常幸运有你照顾我们。”

Winky含着眼泪快活的看着他，鞠躬消失了。

Harry低头看着小姑娘。“都过去了，小南瓜，”他温柔的说。“你爸爸马上就回家了。”

她抬头对他笑着，Harry微笑了。事情会好的。

“她不是一个星期都单独和Winky在一起。”Remus静静的说。

“她在哪儿？”Harry惊奇的问。

“她很多时候和Molly在一起，”Remus说。“我相信Molly很乐意了解她的孙女。”

“哦，”Harry说，疯狂的眨着眼。“Draco知道吗？”

“是，但这是Narcissa建议的，”Remus说。

Harry知道他的意识有点恍惚，疼痛使他更难清醒的思考，但他不确定就算他感觉良好是否就能更理解。他强迫自己专心了一整天在作证上，但在离开魔法部后就允许自己放松了。现在他的意识已经关闭了，让它再次工作起来不是容易的事。

他没有抗议Remus温和的把Victoria抱离他的腿。

“Harry，你应该去躺下，”Remus催促。

推着自己站起来，Harry虚弱的点点头。也许他再睡会儿脑子就会清醒了。

·······

Harry醒来了，觉得焕然一新，神圣的正常了。没有头疼，没有肩疼。他温暖舒适，紧紧偎依在Draco怀里，在他们自己的床上。最最舒服。他溜下床，走去厕所。

回到卧室，他高兴的微笑看到Draco醒了，躺在他那一侧，手撑起自己。

“你终于醒了，”Draco说。

Harry爬回床上，给了Draco个早安吻。“我是的，”他说。“我也觉得很好。”

“我会证明这点，”Draco挑逗的对他假笑，手滑下Harry的身侧落在他屁股上。

“你说终于是什么意思？”Harry好奇的问。

Draco停下，假笑化成半个微笑。“你睡了整个周末，”他解释。

Harry惊奇的眨着眼。“今天什么日子？”

“星期一，”Draco回答。“我们星期五回来的，Severus让Pomfrey夫人彻底检查了你。她把你放进治疗睡眠里。我们只说她不太满意你上个月把自己逼得那么紧。”

Harry不安的耸耸肩。“她知道我有事要做。”他说。

“是，所以她以前从没强迫你休息，”Draco同意。“危险时刻已经过去了，但是，她有Severus的允许药倒你，直到你完全治愈。”

“哦，”Harry说，不太确定该对此有什么感觉。“嗯，我猜想它起效了，因为我觉得比很长时间以来都好。”

他伸个懒腰，茫然的盯着蓝色的床幔。

“你还在这儿，”他轻声说。

“当然我在，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“我还能去哪儿？”

“死，Azkaban，Malfoy庄园，”Harry列举着可能性，他的恐惧。“我一直害怕提前想这个。我说，但我一直知道除非我干掉伏地魔，我是没有真正的未来的。但现在都结束了。我是说，肯定会有些回响，但都结束了。伏地魔死了。你在这儿，我在这儿。”

“你现在要开始生活，Harry，”Draco说，一只手指抚着Harry的脸颊。

“‘两个人不能都活着’，”Harry引用。“这就是它的意思，不是吗？现在他死了，我可以自由过我的生活了。”

“我想是，”Draco同意。他犹豫着，指尖停止抚摸Harry的脸。

“你知道事情现在也不会完美，是吗？”他问。

Harry转头看着他，听出了Draco声音里的不确定。“你指什么？”

“你上个星期收到了很多崇拜者的信，”Draco说。“但我们也收到了很多吼叫信。尤其是最近两天。”

“啊，所以我比预期的更快变成邪恶化身了？”Harry干巴巴的说。“我试过告诉你我会的。”

“你收到了两封这样的，”Draco承认。“你不为此困扰？”

“有点，也许，但我习惯了，”Harry说。“我周期性的出于这样那样的理由被排斥。”

“巫师世界的大部分人现在很喜欢你，”Draco干巴巴的说。

“是，所以有几封这种东西没什么关系，”Harry说。“老实说，我真的不在乎他们谁说什么。我宁可他们都忘记我别来管我。”

“这不会发生，Harry。”Draco说。

“我知道，”Harry说，“但是个美好的幻想，无论如何。”

Draco没有评论，盯着床单。

Harry对他皱着眉。“你有什么没告诉我？”

“大部分吼叫信是给我们剩下的人，”Draco说。他停下。“大部分是给我，实际上。自从审判后，每个人都知道我们在一起，他们警告我离开你。你太好了，我这种食死徒渣子配不上你。”

“你不相信他们，是吗？”Harry问。

“不，”Draco回答。

Harry只是凝视着他。

“也许一点点，”Draco激怒的说。“Merlin，Harry！你可以拥有任何你想要的人。你完成了你的壮举。我可以重回社会，甚至回学校。为什么你现在还想跟我在一起？我只会毁坏你的名声。”

“是，因为我的名声正是我整个世界上最关心的玩意。”Harry讽刺的说，翻翻眼睛。

他推着Draco躺下，调转了他们的姿势。手肘撑起自己，他低头盯着Draco。他空着的那只手抚摸过Draco的头发，滑过他的脸，摸着他的脖子。

他知道Draco可能会把这当作侮辱，但Harry爱Draco一大早的样子。他的头发性感的散乱。他很放松，没有一丝他往往在公开场合露出的样子。他的表情是开放的，此刻甚至相当脆弱。

Harry喜欢Draco愿意在他面前脆弱。显示感觉无力不是Malfoy家的主要特质。为了他，Draco一直很坚强，Harry有时候会忘记他也需要为了Draco坚强。

“你，Draco Malfoy，是我的，”Harry宣称。“我据说可以拥有任何我想要的人，但我很幸运因为我有你。性感，聪明，迷人，肉中钉，你。”

Draco弓起一条眉毛，他的嘴唇扬出Harry所爱的半个微笑。“肉中钉？”

Harry咧嘴笑着。“你是的，你知道，”他说。“这是我爱你的事之一。我可以全心全意的和你争吵，我不用在你身边小心翼翼，当心我说的每个字。你为了同样的理由爱我，”他得意的补充。

“也许，”Draco说，没有承认。“那么，你还爱我别的什么？”

现在轮到Harry弓起一条眉毛。那些吼叫信里到底有什么破玩意儿？通常是Harry挣扎在不安全感之中，不是Draco。Harry的成长过程一直有Dursley家抓到每个机会鄙视他。Draco成长在被爱之中，不必担忧他是谁。有一段时间他失去了很多自信，但这个夏天他逐渐得回了它，或者Harry这样以为。

“嗯，”Harry思索的说，随意抚摸着Draco胸口。“你有条邪恶的舌头，它的广泛用处值得仰慕，既是口头也是其他方面。”

假笑起来，Draco拿起Harry的手舔着他的掌心。“继续，”他懒洋洋的说，嘴开始吮吸Harry的中指。

Harry盯着。Draco只是用舌头绕着他的手指转圈，但这感觉出乎意料的美妙。

“嗯，你柔韧，”Harry心不在焉的说。

Draco含住Harry的指头，窃笑起来。“你爱我因为我柔韧？”

Harry专注在Draco的眼睛而不是他的嘴，意识到了他的话。“我不是那个意思，”他反驳。“不过，想到这里，你身体上也相当柔韧。”

“那你指什么？”Draco问。他显然想要听到答案，因为他停下舔他的手指，他们的手现在交缠在一起，放在他胸口。

Harry耸耸肩。“你必须柔韧，忍受了所有我这个夏天迫使我们经历的狗屎，”他说。“我知道我不是最容易相处的人，我有很多见鬼的问题，但你还是接受了我。”

也许强硬的Draco Malfoy真的需要在所有那些吼叫信之后听到这种傻瓜观点。Harry紧张的舔舔嘴唇。

“Draco，我喜欢你是我个人的英雄，”他说。“我肯定有人叫你血液叛徒和懦夫，”他看到Draco微微的颤抖了，他对吼叫信的猜疑至少证实了一部分。“但对我，你勇敢坚强，我不知道如果在我需要的时候没有你依靠，我怎么能活过这个夏天。”

“你才是勇敢坚强，”Draco平板的说。

“你也是，”Harry坚持。“你不得不容忍我。”

Draco勉强微笑了。

“我不会为了些根本不了解我们的傻瓜就让你走，”Harry说。“所以，你只能停止听他们的。”

“我应该弯腰听取Harry Potter的智慧？”Draco说，假笑着。

“在我对的时候，是的，”Harry宣称，露齿而笑。

“你错的时候呢？”Draco问。

“随便争吵，”Harry说。他的笑容淘气起来。“但你还是可以在我面前弯腰。我喜欢你跪着。”

他非常不庄重的尖叫起来，Drco开始挠他的痒。门突然打开的时候，Draco跨坐在他身上依然挠着他。脸上还挂着大笑出来的泪水，Harry看着新来者。

Severus和Remus冲进房间，Lucius和Narcissa跟在他们后面。

“Harry醒了，”Draco在突然的安静之中宣告。

“呃，早安，”Harry说，努力不要大笑四个显然被突发状况惊呆了的成年人。

“早安，精确，”Severus干巴巴的说。“我推测你今天早上感觉好了？”

“我觉得像做梦，”Harry承认。

“我相信我该去请Pomfrey夫人，”Narcissa说，她轻快的笑声随着她一起走出房间。摇摇头，Lucius跟着她。

“穿好衣服下楼，”Severus命令，大步走出房间。

大大的微笑着，Remus走了出来，在身后关上门。

Draco低头咧嘴笑看着Harry。“我想Severus现在会让我放个静音咒保护我们房间。”他说。

········

Pomfry夫人抓到Harry和Draco下楼，把Harry推进休息室。Harry顺从的坐下，允许她检查他。

“还有哪儿疼？”她问。

“不，没有了，”Harry承认。他手指拂着额头，意识到这已经是自然反应。现在他额头上什么也没有了。没有疤，没有联结。

“好，”她干脆的说。但她显然没有接受他的话，继续着她的检查。她进行了一次彻底的检查，最后宣布他健康了。

“你瘦了一点，”她 说。“营养魔药不足以支持你，你需要吃饭。”

“一旦我被允许去吃早餐，我保证吃饭，”Harry说，微笑着。

她回给他一个小小的微笑。“你可以去了，”她打发他离开。

她跟着他下楼到厨房，告诉其他人他的健康状况才飞路回了Hogwarts。

Harry狼吞虎咽的吃着饭，但眼睛好奇的看着桌边的人。成年人和Victoria又在厨房吃饭，因为大部分斯莱特林都回去了，但Blaise，Crabbe和Goyle还在。Severus警告的看了他一眼，Harry忍住他的好奇心，至少只有他们需要关心。

“我们真的要去Hogwarts？”他问。“我们全都？”

所有的眼睛都望向Lucius，他厌恶的苦着脸。

“Malfoy教授，魔药教师，为你服务，”他讽刺的拖长声音说。

食物被忘记了，Harry的眉毛抬了起来。他还没有机会接受这是真的，别提想清楚谁教什么了。他记得在Dursley家厨房做魔药的时候，Narcissa说过她不像Draco和他父亲一样擅长魔药。但Harry没怎么注意，因为Lucius当时不在。

在Harry保持沉默的时候，Lucius接着说。“我不是Severus一样的魔药大师，但我确实知道这门课程足以教授其他人，”他解释。“Severus会证明针对防御教师职位的诅咒已经被消除了，再次教这门课。”

“你现在能教更多战术，你可以的，对吗？”Harry说。

Severus点头承认。

Harry看着Narcissa。“那么，你是代替麦格教变形学？”

“我期待这挑战，”Narcissa说。

Harry的注意力回到Lucius。“你知道这不是我的主意，对吗？”

“然而，你还是满意这结果，”Lucius了解的说。

“嗯，是，”Harry承认。“但不是因为他们把这用作惩罚。我向Draco和Severus保证我们会回去Hogwarts我们属于的地方，无论什么方式。我以为我必须和管理署战斗才行。我没想到麦格会建议这个。”

“为什么我不吃惊听到你打算和管理署战斗？”Severus干巴巴的说。

“他刚刚和巫师法庭战斗了，”Blaise指出，假笑着。

Harry耸耸肩。“有用，不是吗？每个人都在这儿吃早餐，而不是Azkaban。”他的眼睛再次转向Lucius。

“我没有理由抱怨，”Lucius承认。

“我相信麦格校长应该为她的解决方式受到赞美，”Narcissa说。“这解决了明年我们的很多问题，也给了她时间找到其他，也许更合适的，教授。”

“那么，你们会有家庭套房？”Harry问。“Victoria能和你们住在一起，对吗？她会在一起？”

“是，Victoria会和我们住在一起，”Narcissa承认。“还有你和Draco。”

Harry看了一眼Draco，他点点头，看起来很得意。

“麦格建议你和我们住在一起看着我们会有益，”他懒洋洋的说，翻翻眼睛。

“她在回报她的黄金男孩，”Severus干巴巴的说。

“这点，也是，”Draco同意，依然看起来非常得意。

“我们不用住在宿舍里？”Harry问，需要澄清。“我们还是能共用一个房间？”

“你的特殊待遇今年对我有利，”Draco说。

Harry咬着嘴唇，“也许我应该住在宿舍里，”他不情愿的说。

“什么？不！”Draco喊道。“没必要我不会跟你分开睡觉。上个星期够难过了。”

Harry没有想到他在Hogwarts医疗翼昏迷的时候，Draco被迫在看押房里独自睡了五个晚上。他不想和Draco分开睡觉，但他真的不想被看作得到比现在更多的特殊待遇了。

“Harry，是，这可以被当作特殊待遇，但这是应得的，”Severus说。“同时，它也满足了麦格提到的目的。它会缓和法庭的关注，以及很多家长的，如果你保持和Malfoy家紧密的接触。”

“这对我们是调整时期，”Narcissa说。“我们也要花时间重新被巫师社会接受。麦格校长提供给Malfoy家的其实是个机会，而不是惩罚。”

“我个人相信米勒娃花了太多年受Albus的影响了，”Severus闲适的说。

“这听起来像他会做的事，不是吗？”Harry同意，微笑起来。

“我不怀疑米勒娃上个星期和他的画像密谋过，”Severus干巴巴的说。

“那么，我们一致了？”Draco问，把话题带回他最关心的地方。“我们不睡在宿舍？”

“我宁可和你一起，”Harry承认。“我只是觉得我在推进我的幸运，得到更多特殊待遇。其他学生和某些教师，”他说，若有所指的看了Severus一眼。“倾向于不赞同我得到特殊待遇。”

“哦，活见鬼了！”他喊道，突然想了起来。他低头捂住脸，沮丧的垮着肩膀。

“怎么了，Harry？”Remus问出他们的关心。

“格兰芬多又会恨我了，”Harry悲惨的说。“我把Snape带了回去，还加了两个邪恶的斯莱特林教授。我可以想象我们会失去的分数。”

窃笑声一点也不安慰人。

“这就是我为什么恨特殊待遇，”Harry愠怒的说，抬头瞪着他们。“我从来没要求，而它给我找得麻烦总是比它的价值多。”

“你说我不值得？”Draco问，挑起眉毛。

“这不公平，”Harry说。“是，你值得，但不是说我会乐意被我自己的学院鄙视。”

“Harry，你是巫师世界伟大的救世主，”Draco激怒的说。“你不会被格兰芬多扔出来。”

“发生过，”Harry指出。

“我以为你不关心别人怎么想，”Draco说，改变了策略。

Harry叹口气。“我想这其实没关系，”他承认。“至少我这次不跟他们住在一起。它只不过会给我带来更多关注。我又会被孤立。我永远不能有一年能和其他人一样当个普通学生。”

“你真的从没容易过，是吗？”Draco说。

Harry摇摇头。为了所有摆在他面前的事，这会是艰难的另一年。

他看着Draco。“对你会是更好的一年，”他说。

“对我今年绝对更好，”Draco低声说。“即使整个学校会反对我，也会更好。”

看着Draco，Harry觉得像个自私的混蛋。他想要道歉，但Draco警告的盯着他，所以他闭上了嘴。Draco有全部理由比平常更加不安全。这不止是他们的关系，这是一切。Draco在恐怖的条件下离开的Hogwarts。重新被学校接受不是容易的事。

Harry觉得自己的抱怨太可恶了。如果他要炫耀他见鬼的救世主名头来换取Draco的生活更容易，他会的。把更多他不想要的注意力带给他没什么关系。他活过了所有这些年，他可以度过又一年。

但他开始明白事情变得有多艰巨了。


	53. Chapter 53

Harry在耳语声中醒来。不太能明白在说什么。他睁开眼缝不禁畏缩一下。

“Harry！哦，感谢Merlin，”Remus屏息说。

“这次怎么了？”Harry嘟哝。

他的问题迎来死一般的沉寂。

Harry再睁开一点眼。“Remus？”他问道。

Remus的目光飘到Harry的额头，温和的拂去Harry眼前的几缕头发。

Harry畏缩一下，甚至这轻微的接触也使得他头部一阵阵的疼痛。

“喝了这个，”Pomfrey夫人命令，出现在Harry有限的视野里。

他无言的服从了。

“闭上眼睛休息几分钟，等它起效，”她命令。

他考虑点头，但否决了。“是，夫人，”他嘟哝。

他静静躺着，想着房间里的沉默。他试图回忆到底发生了什么让他再次受伤躺在床上。当记忆汹涌而回时，他猛然坐了起来。

他的手抬起来抱住脑袋，爆裂的疼痛威胁着要粉碎他的头骨。

“Potter先生，你需要躺下休息，”Pomfrey坚持说。

Harry茫然对她眨着眼。“Pomfrey夫人？”他怀疑的问，终于意识到她的存在，也迟钝的意识到他在Hogwarts的医疗翼，不是格里莫广场的家里。

“是，现在躺下，年轻人，”她命令。

为了脑子依然的抽痛，Harry躺下了，但看着身边的Remus。“你没事？”他问。“Draco在哪儿？Severus在哪儿？伏地魔怎么了？”

Remus给了他一个小小的担忧的微笑，“我很好，Harry，是你需要让Pomfrey夫人照顾，”他温和的说。“你做到了，Harry。伏地魔死了——永远的。”

Harry很困惑，他发现他可能被灌了些无梦睡眠药因为他几乎睁不开眼睛。“Draco和Severus在哪儿？”他拼命问道。“大家在哪儿？”

“他们都很好，”Remus安慰，但表情依然担忧。Harry不是真的安心了。

“你杀死伏地魔的时候，打破了他和你以及他手下的联结，”Remus接着说。“所以你和Draco晕倒了。”

Harry的意识模糊起来，他的眼睛慢慢闭上。“但Draco没事？”他问。

“是，Draco已经恢复了，”Remus回答。“有些伤员，但每个人都活过了战斗，你是唯一还没完全康复的人。”

“明白，”Harry嘟哝，但他松了口气听到每个人都好了。

放松和魔药接管了他，他被拉进睡眠，来不及要求更多回答

··········

Harry呻吟着，他脑部的疼痛让他逐渐清醒。

“Harry？”

“别喊，”他嘶哑着说，喉咙干涸。

一系列嘟哝声刺激着他的神经，地板上快速的鞋跟敲击，一个瓶子被按到他嘴边。他自动喝下，呛咳着试图躺着喝药。

安静。

疼痛渐渐减退了，他慢慢睁开眼。

Pomfrey夫人，Ron和Hermione齐声松了口气。

“哦，Harry，我真高兴你好了，”Hermione说，她蹦达着显然在克制扑到他身上。觉得相当脆弱，Harry感激她的努力，尽管他也非常高兴看到她和Ron。

“你们俩没事？”他低声说。他们点点头，对他微笑着。

“Draco在哪儿？”他问。

他们见到他清醒而轻松愉快的表情立刻变成了担忧。

“坐起来，Potter先生，”Pomfrey干脆的说。她给了三人组一分钟，但显然这就是她愿意等待的全部时间。“你也许该喝点水润润喉咙。”

立刻警惕了，他坐起身，畏缩一下。“Draco在哪儿？”他重复。

Hermione递了一杯水到他手上，Pomfrey对他的身体进行了常规检查，都不理会他的问题。

觉得坐起有点恍惚，他喝下冰水，斜视着他们，知道除非Pomfrey结束他得不到答案。他的大脑模糊的转动，试图想出Draco可能在哪儿。他朦胧的记起醒来见过Remus。回想着，他再次记起战斗。

“Draco在哪儿？”他暴躁的质问。

他能记起的战场上的最后一件事就是Draco的尖叫回响在他耳边，只是增强了那震裂头骨的时刻。他也能记得Remus告诉他每个人都没事，但他们在哪儿？是Remus说谎了吗？

Ron和Hermione询问的看着Pomfrey夫人。

她顺从的叹口气。“他的头还会因为隔绝而疼痛。我对此没什么可做的，”她说。“无论如何，他会活过这段路。我会通知其他人他醒了，”她转身消失到她的办公室里。

“隔绝？”Harry茫然的问。“别介意，”他漫不经心的说。“Draco在哪儿？什么路？他在哪儿？”

Ron和Hermione显然没事，见到他们，他很高兴也松了口气，但随着他的惊慌增长，他真的开始生气了。为什么就是没人告诉他Draco在哪儿。

“给我们十五分钟，你再发火。”Hermione恳求。

“他被拘押等着魔法部的审判，还有其他人，”Ron脱口而出。

“什么？！”Harry吼道，立刻后悔了。他双手抓着头，希望他就能这么把它按在原位。他的眼睛紧闭着，听到而不是看到Hermione拍打着Ron。

“他想知道，”Ron低声辩解。“你知道他。”

“你不用这么告诉他，”Hermione嘶嘶的说。

只要他确定它会伤害他们更胜于伤害他，他发誓会揍他两个最好的朋友。

“Hermione，闭嘴，”Harry低声咆哮。“Ron，解释。”

Ron会比Hermione快得多的向他解释。他知道他现在很混帐，但他受了伤，他只想有人告诉他见鬼的发生了什么事。

“你杀了神秘人，”Ron飞快的说。“他死的时候，魔法联结断裂了。所有的食死徒都倒下了。但你也是。他们都昏迷了至少一天——有人两天，像Snape——都被带去了看守所。你昏了四天，因为你和神秘人的联结太强。这是Hermione想的，至少。”

他再次吸口气。“Shacklebolt不得不把Malfoy家和Snape带去看守，但他亲自照看他们拘押的地方，他们只是在等你醒来。他们准备你一醒就开始审判。Shacklebolt说这主要是为了形式，但必须完成他们才能被放出来。所以，他们需要你作证。”

Harry通过他的手链给Draco发了个信息，庆幸没人从他手腕上取下它。

Draco，你没事？

Harry！你醒了！

是，你没事？

我很好，傻瓜，是你受伤了。

Severus？Lucius？Narcissa？

没事。没事。没事。

我马上就到。

你好了？

头疼。其他，好了。

别动。休息。

不。想你。

想你几天了。

我马上就到。

在Harry重复他之前的信息后，Draco花了一会儿才再次回答。

注意安全。

Harry对手链皱着眉，想知道Draco是什么意思。他推开毯子。

“Harry，你不能，”Hermione轻声喊道。

“见鬼的我不能，”Harry怒道。

“她是说外面的世界都疯了，”Ron立刻说。“你走不了十步就会被围住。”

Harry停下了，迷惑的斜眼看着他们。

“我们能解决这个，”Fred兴高采烈的说，拉下斗篷。George出现在他身边。

“到处在找这个，”Ron嘟哝，瞪着他的哥哥们。

“你有Harry的另一件，”George满不在乎的说。

“Lupin拿着，”Ron否认。

George耸耸肩。“只是保护Harry的利益，”他说。“觉得他也许需要帮忙从医疗翼越狱。”

“你们来多久了？”Hermione问，皱起眉。

“够久了 ，”Fred回答。

Harry决定不理他们，站了起来，疯狂的眨着眼觉得医疗翼危险的倾斜了。Fred随意的一手放到他肩上，温和的把他推着坐下。

“为什么你不让我们帮你穿衣服？”George轻松建议。

“我们毕竟练习过，”Fred无耻的补充。

Harry觉得虚弱到不能和他们争执。他给了他们一个无力的瞪视，但没有抗议他们开始脱下他医院的睡衣。Hermione尖叫一声，转身背对他们。George没有预告的拉下了裤子。Ron退后一步，警惕的盯着他兄弟。

“我有什么不对？”Harry问，觉得没力气窘迫。习惯Draco近来帮他穿衣服够不安了，来不及关心George帮他穿上干净的短裤和裤子。他觉得头晕脚软，更不可能自己穿衣服。不是好信号。

“聚会！”Ron大声喊道。“就是他们给你穿的衣服。”

Harry疼痛的畏缩一下。

“我们现在能说不重要吗？”Fred愉快的问，帮助Harry套上新衬衫。

“对不起，”Ron嘟哝。

“Hermione？”Harry恳求。他现在甚至愿意接受长篇大论的回答，无论什么有条理的东西。

Hermione转回身，视线坚定的留在Harry的腰部以上，尽管他现在技术上又象样了。“Harry，你的疤，没了。”她说。

他的手飞到额头，Fred正在扣他的袖子，只剩下被扯下来的纽扣。

Hermione召来一面小镜子，举到他面前。他左手拨开刘海，右手指尖轻轻摸着额头上光滑的皮肤。

“它是个诅咒伤疤，不是普通的，”Hermione温和的说。“麦格告诉我她问过邓不利多在你还是个婴儿的时候消除它，但他说它可能会有用。而它是的，你会痛，但有用。”

“你想过伏地魔死了它会消失，”Harry茫然的说，依然盯着他的额头。“但我……我不是真相信会发生。”

他的视线从镜子扯到她身上。“伏地魔真的死了，那么，”他明了的说。

Hermione点点头，沉重的咽下口水。“是，Harry，”她说，她的声音有点不稳定。“你做到了。他死了，但当联结断开时，你的身体受到了过度刺激。”

她拉起他的手臂，从Fred手上拿过纽扣，嘟哝一个咒语把它安回袖子上。她再次开口时声音听起来稳定多了。

“Harry，你记得四年级吗？”她问。

他茫然的看着她。随着她提醒Snape和Karkaroff的黑暗印记在伏地魔开始恢复力量时越来越清晰，他逐渐理解了。

“所以，瞧，上次伏地魔消失的时候它也是，但它技术上还在。它只是……睡着了，”她解释。

“这次联结真的彻底断开，”他慢慢的说。

“是，”Hermione说，她的声音庆幸着Harry开始明白了。“Harry，你做到了。这次伏地魔真的死了。我问过， Snape承认上次黑暗印记是慢慢褪去，就像它之前慢慢清晰。这次，伏地魔一死它就彻底不见了。”

她的手揉着脸。“Harry，没人知道你究竟为什么会昏迷好几天。那些有黑暗印记的人恢复的都比你快得多。他们猜想是跟你和伏地魔的联结有关系，但他们没想到你和他的联结那么深，”她说，声音扬起流露一点疑问。

Harry慢慢摇摇头。“他们知道联结，显然，但我没告诉他们是怎么回事，”他说。

Hermione，Harry和Ron警惕的看着Fred和George。他们装着拉上他们的嘴。

“Harry，”她犹豫的喊着他，显然决定忽视Fred和George。

“只要告诉我，Hermione，”Harry说，开始急躁了。他知道她保留了什么。

Hermione紧紧闭了一会眼睛，然后突然伸手从地上拿起Harry的包。

“给，我没伸手进去过，”她说，把它递给他。

“里面有什么？”他警惕的问。

她突然颤抖一下。“一条你的蛇，”她承认。

Harry惊奇的挑起眉毛，但伸手进去包里。他微笑着看到了Lissa。

“Salz也安全？”他问。

Ron厌恶的瞪了一眼他的兄弟。“是，那两个救了你要命的蛇，”他说。

“Pomfrey夫人不怎么高兴你身上缠着蛇的时候治疗你，”Hermione补充。

Harry咧嘴笑了，双胞胎开心的看着他。

“那么，Lissa没事？”Hermione紧张的问。

“呃，她看起来没事，”Harry说，想知道Hermione为什么举止这么奇怪。

“为什么你不问她，”Hermione建议。

Harry询问的看了一眼Ron，希望他能解释Hermione的行为。

“跟你见鬼的蛇说话就行，”Ron说。

Lissa确实看起来没事，但Harry还是问了。“我昏过去的时候你们被款待的好吗？”他咝咝的说。

“是，主人，”Lissa说。“但是，我没能和小家伙玩。”

Harry摇摇头，悲惨的微笑起来。“你不想我，但你想Victoria，”他说。

“我喜欢和她玩，但你是唯一会允许的，”Lissa咝咝说。

“嗯，我很高兴你没事，总之，”Harry说。“希望我们能尽快见到Victoria，我也想她。”

他回眼看着Hermione，惊奇的在她脸上看到放心的表情。她再次警惕的看了一眼双胞胎，但再次漠视他们对Harry说。

“我不肯定你是不是还能说爬说语，”Hermione解释。

“哦，”Harry说，惊讶的眨着眼。这种可能性他一次也没有想到过。“你，呃，看来很高兴我还能。”

“高兴是个太强的字眼了，”她说，看着Lissa，后者现在盘在Harry的脖子上。她摇摇头，放过了蛇。

“我担心你不会像其他人一样醒来，”她说。“Malfoy战后二十四小时就恢复了意识。Snape用了两倍的时间，但他也好了。你在第三天终于醒来，但Remus说你处在极度痛苦中。”

她挑剔的看着他。“你还是，”她说。

“我的头现在不觉得要爆炸了，”他嘟哝。

Ron哼了一声。“这可是你健康状态的非凡说明，”他说。

“我能做到的最好程度了，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“无论Pomfrey给了我什么，至少帮忙了，”他记起她的话。“那么，隔绝。她说我……什么……忍受和伏地魔的隔绝？”

“是，”Hermione回答。“她对你做不了别的，因为这是独一无二的情况。”

“大惊喜，”Harry嘟哝。

她不理会他，继续解释。“Harry，伏地魔是你的一部分——自从你十五个月大的时候，”她温和的说。“你很长时间都不知道它，但他在那儿，不管怎么说。你不是带着他的一部分灵魂，”她停下来，两人都颤抖着。“但，Harry，你是有一片伏地魔在你体内。他的一些魔力。”

“但我还有它，”他说。“我还是能说爬说语，至少。”

她点头同意。“是，但我原来不肯定你是不是还能。在他死的时候，很可能他所有的魔法都跟他一起死了。”

Harry惊慌的看着她。“他不会回来了，对吗？”

“不！不，他不能，”Hermione立刻说。“你的伤疤没了，Harry。这是说他死了，永远的。”

“你肯定？”他问。

“是，我肯定，”她说。“我们说的是魔法，不是灵魂。”

“好，”Harry说，努力平复他加速的脉搏。“所以，这是什么意思？”他厌倦了兜圈子。

“我想……我想这是说你真的会全好起来，”她说，颤抖的吐口气。“过几天你就会好的跟新的一样。没有魔力损失。我想你需要更长时间恢复是因为你的身体，意识和魔力都要调整适应伏地魔存在的突然缺席。你跟他的联结比其他任何人都更紧密。食死徒只是在手臂上有伏地魔的印记。你，是另一方面……呃，我想你可以说你把他的印记带在脑子里。”

“但我终于干掉他了，”他说，反复掂量着所有事，摸着他额头光滑的皮肤。

“是，Harry，”Hermione说，给了他一个小小的微笑。

他低头看着脚，George正帮他穿上运动鞋。

“你们三个真有些讨厌，”Ron随意指出。

“是Draco的影响，”Harry茫然的说，他绝望的想要和Draco在一起，他不想必须先追到他在魔法部的拘押地。不知为什么，他不认为这会让Draco处在愉快的想拥抱的情绪状态，这是他真正想要的。

“Pomfrey夫人没有回来，”他注意到，看了一眼她办公室的门。

“她故意的，”Hermione说。“她和我们其他人一样知道我们现在要带你去魔法部，即使你还需要休息。”

Harry眨眼看着他。“哦，”他说。

“尖叫棚屋最合适，我想，”Ron说，其他人点头同意。

“嗯？”Harry迟钝的问。

Hermione紧张的咬着嘴唇。“Harry，有记者和各种各样的人想跟你说话。校门口有无数的人，他们的帐篷一直扎到Hogsmeade。从地道穿到尖叫棚屋是最简单的偷溜出城堡的路，就算有斗篷。”

“唔，好，”Harry说，决定他真的不想知道更多了。

他再次试图站起来，这次成功站稳了，感觉不太糟。

“我们走，那么，”他说。

···········

他们到达时，Harry惊奇的看到魔法部有那么多人。他甚至更惊奇的看到Tonks在中庭等着他们。Pomfrey夫人究竟通知了谁他醒了？他跟着她和Ron和Hermione穿过走道，在斗篷之下由Fred和George带领着。幻影显形不愉快，而且耗尽了他所有的能量。他们停下的时候，他相当肯定他们是撑着他而不是带着他。他能感觉到坚持了这么久之后额头涌出的汗，他的头再次觉得恍惚起来。

一扇大门在他面前滑开，他被拉了过去。他迷茫的眨着眼，松了口气的看到Draco，Severus，Narcissa，甚至Lucius。他跌跌撞撞想走出斗篷，但双胞胎没松开他。

“Harry！”Draco喊道。

Harry畏缩了，眼睛闭紧成一条缝。“再喊我就走，”他抱怨。

双胞胎终于松开了他，他立刻落到Draco怀里。

“哦Merlin，Harry，你看起来像幽魂，”Draco嘟哝。“但上帝，你看起来真好。”

“你们为什么带他来这儿？”Severus低声质问。“显然凭他自己的力量来不了。”

“你会试图阻止他？”Fred镇静的问。

“或者你会帮他容易点？”George问。

他的脸埋在Draco脖子里，Harry可以听到Severus小声嘟哝着什么才大声说。“Draco，带他上床去，”他命令。

“为什么Pomfrey不给他吃药？”Draco质问。

Ron大声哼了一声。“而把Harry的怒气推到以后？我们都知道他生气你们在这儿。他刚刚杀了个见鬼的黑魔王，我不以为Pomfrey夫人愿意冒险再给他灌一次无梦睡眠药。”

“Harry，你告诉我你好了，”Draco温柔的责备，简单的把Harry拉到床上和他一起躺下，没有松开他。

Harry微笑了，更紧的偎依着Draco。“唔唔唔，我现在好了，”他嘟哝，“休息一会儿我们就带你离开这儿。”

“Granger，”Severus命令。“他醒了多久？”

“不久，先生，”Hermione承认。“他……呃，他想知道Malfoy在哪儿，不肯拖延。他不太灵活，甚至要Fred和George帮他穿衣服。Pomfrey夫人说他会好的，但是。他只需要休息和适应不再跟伏地魔联结在一起。就像你看到的，他的头还痛的厉害。喏，这是她说给他的药。”

Harry的脸埋在Draco的脖子里，已经差不多又睡着了。他能听到，但，魔药瓶子换手的敲击声。

“他没有问任何事？”Severus问，Harry能听出他声音里的皱眉。

“Lupin说Harry之前醒来的时候他已经安慰过他每个人都没事，”Hermione说。“我设法解释了他为什么病的这么厉害，他意识到他杀了伏地魔，但就是这些。他不关心任何事，只想找到Malfoy，”她结束，声音里耸了下肩。

“Merlin，你这个傻瓜，Harry，”Draco嘟哝，把他搂的更紧。

“唔，既然他打算跟你们四个一起关在这儿，他除了休息也做不了别的什么，”Tonks愉快的说。“有事就喊我。”

·········

他坐在床边，手肘撑着膝盖，指尖按住太阳穴。他太厌烦他的头痛了。Draco坐在他背后，捏着他的肩部肌肉。

他们没醒太久，足以上厕所，喝些魔药，然后静静坐着。

“Lucius和Narcissa在哪儿？”他静静的问。“我以为他们在这儿。”

“他们是来拜访，”Severus干巴巴的回答。“他们在隔壁拘押房间里。”

Harry点点头，茫然的注意到这动作不再让他想痛得尖叫了。

“这房间让我想起Dursley家，”他说。

Draco轻哼一声。“这房间更好，”他嘟哝。

“除了你不能离开，”Harry指出。

Draco的手在他肩头捏的紧了一点，但他没说什么，几秒之后回复了他的按摩。

“你觉得怎么样，Harry？”Remus关心的轻声问。

Harry看了一眼Remus和Severus，肩并肩坐在对面床上，靠着墙。他不经心的耸耸肩，不想推开Draco的手。至少他的肩膀终于好了。

“鉴于我这几天除了睡觉什么也没做，我累，”他诚恳的说。“我恨透了我的头痛。我知道可能有一百万件事我该问，但我不敢问，我甚至不能想问题应该是什么。”

他疲倦的摇摇头，“我甚至不能相信它结束了。但也许是因为还没有真的结束。我挫败是因为我们坐在一间该死的拘押所里，我们应该在外面和余下的巫师世界一起庆祝。”

“不是说我真的喜欢庆祝，”他承认。“我只是希望事情能……呃，不是正常，我没什么正常的事。但是平静。平静很好，安静，宁静。我想回家。”

“Harry，你可以回家，”Severus指出。

Harry对他皱着眉。“不，我不能，”他说。“你和Draco还在这儿。”

Draco的手臂滑过来抱住他，把Harry拖着靠在他胸口。“如果我曾经指责过你自私，你有权随你喜欢的惩罚我，”他在Harry耳边嘟哝。

Harry颤抖一下。“但我是自私，”他说。“该死，我想你跟我回家！在这个夏天发生的所有事之后，你不该坐在这见鬼的魔法部。Fuck，我恨这个地方，”他嘟哝。

“Kingsley没有选择，Harry，”Severus说。“我们必须被带来看押，尽管是场闹剧。我们的自由比大多数囚犯要多，”他说。故意瞪了Harry和Draco一眼。“肯定他们不能有访客。”

Harry只是更深的偎进Draco怀里。

“我们必须留在这儿，装着遵纪守法，”Draco苦涩的嘟哝。

Harry对他的语气皱起眉。Remus看到他的表情，微笑了。

“说服Draco他最好留在这儿而不是在Hogwarts医疗翼陪你可不是件容易事，”他解释。“他大闹了一场。”

“我们不知道Harry会不会好起来，”Draco愠怒的说。“我应该在那儿，不是坐在什么该死的魔法部房间里。”

“如果你希望陪着Harry而不是在Azkaban房间里，你就必须跟随流程，”Severus不为所动的说。

“就像你之前多镇静似的，”Draco低声说。“你和我一样担心。一直发消息给Lupin，要求知道Harry怎么样了。”

“他现在在这儿，”Severus说，轻巧的避开了Draco的评语。“而且一等他觉得可以作证，我们就会面对我们的审判。”

Draco为审判这个词僵硬了。

“这必须完成，Draco，”Severus理解的说。“我们有希望。”

“我不会让他们把你送去Azkaban，”Harry严苛的说，他的身体一阵颤抖。“即使Lucius也不。”

Severus的嘴角上扬，给了Harry一个小小的微笑。“Kingsley期待我们每个人都能得到完全的赦免，但依赖于你的证词澄清一切，”他取笑说。“很少有人，如果有的话，会直接违抗救世主的愿望，特别是黑魔王的死还新鲜热辣的时候。”

“我是救世主？”Harry问，苦着脸。

Draco嗤笑起来，但他吻了吻Harry的太阳穴才说话。“是，Harry，”他懒洋洋的说。“你升级了。”

“升级？”Harry喊道，畏缩一下，后悔他自己的大喊。安静很好。

Severus和Remus关心的看着他，但没有多说。Draco咬紧牙，但也放过了它。

“是，你升级了，”Draco接着说。“以前，你是每个人的希望。现在，你证明了他们把他们的信任放到你身上是对的。你让每个人都拜倒在你脚下，弯腰服从救世主。”

Harry在Draco怀里转过身，惊恐的盯着他。“你在开玩笑，对吗？”他充满希望的问。

Draco摇摇头，非常愉快。“这其实是好事，Harry，”他懒洋洋的说。“这是说你可以照你愿意的把四个邪恶的食死徒放回社会。”

Harry惊惶失措的皱着眉。“你不邪恶，”他反对。“而且你们应该被赦免，因为你们应得这个，为了你们做的所有事，不是因为我是个见鬼的救世主。如果你们因为我而自由，那Merlin知道我变成邪恶化身的时候你们会怎么样。”

Draco难以置信的盯着他。“邪恶化身？”他重复，“你？”

“我现在也许是个见鬼的救世主，但不会一直如此，”Harry反驳。“给所有人几天时间，有人会想把我拖到Azkaban，因为我是个杀人犯，对其他人是威胁。有人会想把我送到圣芒戈因为我肯定疯了才会支持四个食死徒。”

“Harry，”Remus插嘴。“你会一直拥有很多忠诚的支持者。是，会有些人反对你，但因为你做的好事，你拥有大部分人的支持。你给了每个人重新生活的自由，他们不会当作理所当然。”

他们都抬眼看着厚厚的门打开了。

“早餐，”Tonks快活的说。

Harry忍不住笑了。“你什么时候变成家养小精灵的？”

“自从我最爱的英雄男孩决定把自己变成囚犯起，”她反击，厚颜无耻的对Draco笑着。“还有，当然，我最亲爱的表弟。”

她转身面对Remus和Severus，摇摇头。她把早餐盘漂浮到床上后，手叉在腰上。“但我不得不想知道我是不是该让Remus烂在这儿。为了哦这么迷人的Snape抛弃我。”

Harry啪的一手捂住嘴，睁大眼睛。Draco在他耳边轻声窃笑起来。“我想我明白了你为什么这么喜欢她。”他低声说。

“我推测现在每个人都知道他们的关系了？”Harry问。

“是，而且只要Lupin在这儿，她每次来的时候都毫不留情的取笑他，”Draco回答。“她很聪明，不直接攻击Severus，他就和她一样享受看着Lupin尴尬不安。”

门还开着，Kingsley推着Pomfrey夫人进了房间。

“更多家访？”Harry挖苦的问。

Kingsley只是微笑。“等她检查好你，你可以吃早餐。”

Pomfrey夫人不赞同的看着拥挤的房间。“今年你到Hogwarts的时候，别以为你会逃过，Potter先生，”她严厉的说。“等你受伤的时候，你要留在医疗翼直到我相信你适合离开。”

“你怎么知道我会受伤？”Harry抗议。

他从房间里的每一个人那儿收到尖锐的目光，他屈服了，让Pomfrey检查他。当她完成刺他戳他之后，她勉强对Kingsley点点头，离开了。

Harry警惕的看着她。“这是干吗？”他问。

“违背她更好的判断，她声明你今天可以忍受出庭，”Kingsley说。

Harry眨眼看着他，“我出庭？”

“你可能也要，”Draco嘟哝。“是你为我们辩护，比别人都多。”

“Harry，你对魔法部的审判过程了解多少？”Kingsley问。

Harry皱眉回想着。“嗯，我不觉得我的审判完全正式。我可能是唯一因为未成年而使用魔法受到全法庭审判的人，”他说。他盯着地板而没有发现越过他头顶交换的目光。

“我看过以前的几次食死徒审判，但，”他了解的抬头看着Kingsley，“被告直到判决完成才被带进来。他们的整个审判过程我都会在那儿，但他们只在宣判的时候才来。他们真的不能替自己辩护。”

“你怎么会见过食死徒审判？”Remus问。

Harry小心的看了一眼Severus。“四年级邓不利多的冥想盆，”他承认。“我想他是故意留给我的。”

“而五年级……”Severus停下了。

Harry点点头。“不是故意的，但它在那儿，而Draco喊你然后……对不起，”他悲惨的说。

“过去了，”Severus说。

“你们俩又在神秘对话了，”Draco激怒的说。“我不指望你们谁会告诉我我是怎么搅进这个故事的？”

“其实，”Harry皱眉回忆。“是你发现Montague在消失柜里的时候。你跑来告诉Snape。”

“而我们杰出的Potter先生给自己找了很多麻烦，”Severus干巴巴的说。

“是，”Harry同意，叹口气。如果他不去看Severus的冥想盆，他会继续上大脑封闭术的课。但是，他知道无论如何他和Severus也学不到什么。Sirius的死是太多因素导致的。

“不是你的错，Harry，”Severus说，明白Harry想到了什么地方。

Harry耸耸肩。“我知道，”他悲哀的承认。“是伏地魔，但我们都可以做更好的选择。”

Severus点头同意。Remus带着一丝猜疑的看着他们，但其他人都茫然的盯着他们。

“这对话和食死徒的审判有关系吗？”Tonks好奇的问。

Harry开始摇头，但随后询问的看着Severus。“魔法部知道Narcissa参与了吗？”他问。

“我相信没有，”Severus说。“Albus从不相信有必要让魔法部知道所有事，”他干巴巴的补充。

“那么，她究竟为什么受审？”Harry问。

“只因为是个食死徒，”Kingsley说。“魔法部没有详细的罪行可以控告她。”

他对Draco点点头。“Draco被控成为食死徒，试图谋杀和带领食死徒进入Hogwarts。”

“试图谋杀谁？”Harry问，想知道他们是不是知道Katie和Ron。

Kingsley眨眨眼。“邓不利多，”他说，猜疑的盯着他和Draco。

“哦，对，这不错，那么，”Harry说，再次飞快开口。“Lucius呢？”

“Lucius真的相当幸运，”Kingwsley承认。“他之前已经因为他的食死徒身份和闯入魔法部被宣判过。他服刑的时间给了他相当空白的罪名。神秘人最猖獗的时期他坐在Azkaban的囚室里。”

“所以，他到底被控什么，那么？”Harry问。

“他唯一的新指控是从Azkaban越狱，”Kingsley说，敏锐的看了Harry一眼。

Harry无辜的微笑着。“我想我得告诉他们斯克林杰是怎么为我释放了他，捏造他的死亡，那么，不是吗？”

“我相信对你来说是好事，他们不会要巫师世界的救世主喝吐真剂，”Kingsley扬起一边嘴角说。

Harry的微笑落下了。“他们不会给任何人喝吐真剂，是吗？”他紧张的问。

“不会，”Severus回答。“吐真剂很少被用在魔法部审判中，因为它最好是用在没有怀疑或是病人身上。”

Harry知道，实际上，他曾经见过的任何一次审判都没有用吐真剂。这让他嘴里有股苦涩味道，知道如果用了的话，Sirius永远不会被送到Azkaban。

魔法部的审判有很多东西值得考虑。一切都取决于巫师法庭和现任部长的判断。简单的听证，多数投票，和部长的裁决。

Harry厌恶整个过程，即使考虑到这个体系对他有利。

“魔法部真是个笑话，”他低声说。

“你以为我为什么不愿管它？”Kingsley干巴巴的问。

“嗯，我希望你留下，”Harry说。“至少你诚实，也愿意努力帮助每个人。”

“诚实？我？”Kingsley打趣的问，挑起眉毛。“这个掩盖Azkaban逃犯历史的人？这个正在被救世主带坏的人？”

“我没带坏你，”Harry在其他人的笑声中抗议。

“想想甚至没必要让Lucius教你这些，”Severus顺利的接口。

Harry张嘴想反驳这指控，但不确定该怎么做。

“你，亲爱的Harry，是个操纵人的大师，”Draco拖长声音说。“无论你愿不愿意承认。”

“我只是在努力做正确的事，”Harry顽固的说。

“正是这点允许你能逍遥法外，而不和普通人一样。”Remus温和的指出。

“那个，还有他杀死黑魔王的事，”Draco补充，假笑着。

“堕落，Harry，”Tonks愉快的说。“你肯定是少有的为了做好事而不是个人利益堕落的人。”

Harry不安的扭动着。“我不是真的完全无私，”他承认。

“Harry，你把我们从神秘人手里救出来，希望收到什么回报？”Kingsley突然问。

Harry警惕的抬眼看他，突然间看到了勋章和领奖致词。“我什么也不想要，”他说。

“只要你的男朋友和你的家庭？”Kingsley建议。

“呃，是，”Harry温柔的说。

“作为部长，我不会反对做正确的事，努力给他们应得的赦免，”Kingsley静静的说。“这和给你你真正想要的并不矛盾。你有所有权利要求更多，而不止是和你的家人生活在一起的权利和正义被维护。”

Harry咬着嘴唇，困扰着他看来对每个人都有很大影响。这真叫人胆战心惊。它不会阻止他得到Severus和Malfoy家应得的赦免，但它还是困扰。

他看着Draco。“你不害怕我不知何故搞砸了吗？你整个未来都依赖这个。”

“有你在我这边？不，我一点也不害怕，”Draco严肃的回答。

········

Harry走在魔法部的走廊上，Kingsley和Tonks在他两侧保护他。他努力不要畏缩于所有噪音。

“如果不是今天，你就得等到星期一，”Tonks同情的说。

Harry点点头。他不想周末等在一间关押房间里。他可以忍受头疼。但所有那些看到他的人的注意力，真是非常讨厌。

他被提醒了他第一次去破釜酒吧。那是伏地魔消失十年后，而Harry是个瘦仃仃的十一岁孩子。然而他被当作一个英雄一样致敬，成年人都奉承他。

这……这比那次还超现实一百倍。伏地魔的失败——这次真的死了——在每个人的意识里都是新鲜的。他们都明白Harry赢了。不是被动的胜利，像他还是个婴儿的时候那样。Harry这次主动战胜了伏地魔。

他走过的时候每个人都停了下来，露出敬畏的表情。女性看到他时尖叫起来。很多人试图碰到他。

“Merlin，你会以为我是个见鬼的皇帝，”Harry嘟哝。

“对他们，你是的，”Kingsley说。

“我才十七岁，头痛的只想回家和我的男朋友爬到床上去。”Harry说。

“这消息出去，你会粉碎很多心的，”Tonks故意说，笑容威胁着要分开她的脸。“我亲爱的表弟得好好熟练他的诅咒，如果我没弄错。”

Harry呻吟一声。“为什么我发现自己突然很高兴Crabbe和Goyle自我任命成我的私人保镖？”

他皱着眉被推进电梯，意识到他甚至没问他们在哪儿。他只知道每个人都没事，意味着每个人都活过了那战斗。他把这些想法推到一边。他一次只能对付这么多。

他们走出电梯的时候，Harry颤抖起来。自从Sirius死后他就没下来过这走廊。最好也别想这些。

“没事？”Tonks问。

Harry艰难的咽下口水，点点头。

“其他人都已经到了，”Kingsley说。

Harry茫然的望着他。

“Remus，米勒娃，Weasley家——任何能，而且愿意，作证的人。”Kingsley敏锐的说。

“但是，看不出他们有什么必要，有了Harry在这儿，”Tonks说。

Kingsley拦住他。“Harry，你必须解释，尽可能的充分，一切发生的事，”他说。“你明白的，是吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。“是，”他承认。“只有几件事我不能提起。”

“我想没关系，”Kingsley干巴巴的说。“你会让他们全吊在你的每一个字上。”


	54. Chapter 54

Harry坐在地上，Draco的两腿之间，看着Victoria和Lissa玩。因为没别人相信这些蛇，也不能和它们说话，Victoria超过一个星期没能和Lissa玩。她咯咯笑着，显然非常高兴她的玩伴回来了。

Harry只是高兴能休息。他侧头回眼看着Draco，坐在他身后的椅子上。

“你在干吗？”他好奇的问。

“跟Granger说话，”Draco心不在焉的回答，他的注意力集中在他的手链上。

Harry挑起眉毛，但Draco甚至没注意到他的惊奇。Harry询问的看了Blaise一眼。

Blaise舒适的歪在休息室的另一把椅子里。他显然很开心，但耸耸肩说明他不知道Draco在干吗。

Harry看了一眼Crabbe和Goyle，正静静的在房间另一头下棋。他们肯定不会知道Draco为什么和Hermione说话。

“他们在这儿是因为没别的地方可去，”Blaise静静的说。

Harry花了一会儿转换思考方向。“没有安全的地方，”他领悟道。

“他们对抗了他们的家庭，”Blaise同意。

Harry敏锐的看着Blaise。“为什么你在这儿？”

“我只是来拜访，”Blaise保证说。“我妈妈安全了。我回家见了她，但回来这儿帮忙。”

“帮忙什么？”Harry好奇的问。他一点也不知道上个星期发生了什么，因为他处在昏迷状态。

Balise悲哀的微笑着。“我在帮Lupin，”他承认。

Harry惊奇的挑起眉毛。

“你在医疗翼，其他人在魔法部，所有的斯莱特林在这儿……Lupin试图同时去所有地方，忙得一塌糊涂，”Blaise解释。“记者，官员，猫头鹰。疯狂的一周。”

“哦，”Harry说，突然觉得歉疚，但又没什么可做的。

“我帮Lupin把每个人再送回家，帮忙跟他们家解释所有事，”Blaise继续。“我们也收拾了Victoria的东西送她去Weasley家。”

“你自己常去那儿？”Harry干巴巴的问。

Blaise假笑。“是，Ginny和我在一起，”他承认。“但不，我真的没太常去那儿。但我花了些时间在这儿，Draco坚持我汇报他们怎么对待Victoria，”他补充，翻翻眼睛。

Harry恼怒的摇摇头，不怎么吃惊。Remus说过是Narcissa的主意送Victoria到Weasley家去，不是Draco。

“我花了更多时间在这儿陪着Crabbe和Goyle，处理所有不断的信件，”Blaise说。他淘气的看了一眼Harry。“你收到了些挺不错的婚姻邀约，在所有其他事情之中。”

Harry咧嘴笑了，感觉Draco的手指梳过他的头发。他显然至少在听着。

“我已经烧了它们，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

整顿表情，Harry侧头，上下打量着Draco。“如果我想看呢？”他无辜的问。

Draco的腿突然紧缠住他胸口，固定住他。“你要是看婚姻邀约，我就把你喂给你的蛇，”Draco威胁。

Harry大笑起来。“Draco，你的威胁严重缺乏锻炼。”

Draco怒视着他。“我真想伤害你的时候更容易。我所有通常的威胁都没用了，如果我想惩罚你，我只是在惩罚自己。”

“喔喔，可怜的Draco，”Harry同情的说。

“看我再邀请你的朋友来这儿，”Draco嘟哝。

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼，扭身面对Draco。“所以你跟Hermione讲话？”

“是，还让她知道你终于醒了，”Draco干巴巴的说。

Harry畏缩了。他甚至还没想到联系他的朋友。他只醒了两个小时，但不觉得Hermione会接受这个借口。

“我猜想她对我不太高兴，是吗？”他说。

“不特别，是的，”Draco拖长声音说。“但你的坏习惯让我看起来好多了。”

Harry盯着他，不非常肯定是什么意思。“这是好事？”他问。

“对你是，”Draco指出。“我个人不关心Granger对我的印象。”

Harry动起来跨坐到Draco腿上，回报他一次非常热情的亲昵。

“Harry！”

被Hermione开心的喊声吓了一跳，Harry退开，使得Draco挫败的呻吟一声。

“你们俩停过吗？”Ginny好奇的问，坐到Blaise的椅侧。

“我们才刚开始，”Draco激怒的说。“我没指望你们出现的这么快。”

“这是魔法奇迹，”Ginny快活的指出，被Blaise拉到腿上。

“你们怎么来这儿的？”Harry问。

“通过飞路网，当然，”Ginny回答。

Harry怒视着她，“我不是这个意思，”他说。“谁让你们进来的？”

“在周末，Lupin已经跟Snape说了让我们穿过防御，”Blaise说。

“我们只是在等你醒来，”Hermione说。“我们飞路进来的时候Lupin在厨房里，指示我们上这儿来。”

“哦，”Harry说。“嗯，我很高兴你们来了。”

他看着Ron。他可怜的朋友看来不知道该看哪儿。他听天由命的看了一眼Harry和Draco。激怒的瞪着Ginny和Blaise——上个星期这段关系显然受到一些抵触。困惑，但有点惊骇的，看了一眼Crabbe和Goyle下棋。惊奇的看了一眼本来挂着Black家谱的空墙。紧张的看了一眼Lissa，依然跟Victoria玩着。他的眼睛继续扫视整个房间，接受他最后一次见到它之后的所有变化。

Hermione在一把椅子上坐下，也研究着周围环境，但很快放过了它们。

“Harry，你觉得怎么样？”她问。“你看起来好多了。”

“我觉得很好，”Harry说，咧嘴笑了。他轻啄一口Draco的嘴唇，重新滑坐到他脚边地上。他们有伴在这个房间时，坐在Draco腿上不是最好的主意。

“你确定我们在格里莫广场？”Ron脱口而出。

“这是什么愚蠢的问题？”Draco反问。

“如果你见过这地方以前，你就不会觉得这个问题愚蠢了，”Harry说。

Ron和Harry一样坐到地上，Hermione身边。“我猜想房间的尺寸和数量还是一样的，”他说。“但这是我看到的唯一共同点。”

“真的有那么不一样？”Blaise怀疑的问。

“是，”Harry，Ron，Hermione和Ginny齐声回答。

Harry看到了Crabbe和Goyle惊吓的目光，示意他们过来加入其他人，更令其他所有人惊奇。但他觉得不对，把他们抛在一边。他们拉过他们自己的椅子，完成了圆圈。

“Lissa，把Victoria带到这儿来，”Harry咝咝说。

“是，主人。”

他看着现在是柠檬绿色的蛇绕着Victoria滑动一圈，往Harry的方向滑行过来。休息室没有婴儿室一样的Victoria防护。Ron突然站起来，抓过另一把椅子。Harry只是对他假笑，然后把注意力放回蛇和婴儿。

“让她留在这儿，”他咝咝说。“如果你们在大家身后，我照看不到她。”

“呃，这不是很舒服吗，”Draco说，听起来有点厌恶。

Harry决定不要指出他觉得相当舒服，尤其是Draco正用手指梳理着他的头发，轻轻按摩他的头皮。更可能是他甚至没有意识到他在这么做，但这绝对帮助Harry放松了，在这群突然发现自己身处于无可否认的奇怪群体之中。

Hermione清清喉咙，“这房子真的看起来很不一样，”她说，回到他们之前的话题。

Ron哼了一声。“是，没有家养小精灵的脑袋，没有巨怪的腿，没有Black夫人，”他敏锐的指出。

Ron，Hermione和Ginny的眼睛知道转向族谱本该在的空墙，因为它适合同样的评价。

“你怎么取下它们的？”Hermione问。“我们试了所有方法。”

“我，呃，杀了它们，”Harry勉强承认。

“你杀了它们？”Ginny问，好像她听错了。

“呃，是，”Harry说。他向他们解释了画像发生了什么事，Hermione看起来更加惊骇了。

“那么，你也一样干掉了那个族谱毯子？”Ron问，皱着脸。

Harry看了一眼Draco。

“Malfoy做的？”

“不，我做的，”Harry说。“但我用的Draco的魔杖。”

“所以你知道你可以用他的魔杖对付伏地魔，” Hermione了解的说，但依然看起来很困扰。

“是，”Harry静静的说。

“房子的其他部分呢？”Ginny问，在Hermione能再问相关问题前转移了话题。“现在这儿舒服多了。”

“我更明白你为什么把这儿叫做家了，” Hermione承认。

Harry耸耸肩。“大部分是Winky做的，很多东西是新买的。讽刺的是，我觉得有些家具是Narcissa的。Black家族的不同分支，但她把一些祖传的东西带回了这房子。”

“我以为你没注意到，”Draco惊奇的说。

“我没太注意，”Harry承认。“但我知道有些东西以前是不在这儿的。这些桌子和一开始在这儿的不一样，有Black家族徽章的新餐具也很难忽视。知道你妈妈，我只是猜测那是些传统的东西。”

Draco吃吃笑起来。“可能，”他承认。

“你和你父母现在要搬回Malfoy庄园吗？” Hermione问Draco。

Harry眨眨眼，侧身看着Draco。“你现在可以了，是吗？”他意识到。

“还不，”Draco苦涩的说。“庄园去年被黑魔王和他的手下占用了。魔法部必须先进行他们的调查，我们才被允许回去。”

Harry看着他，不确定Draco是沮丧于伏地魔，魔法部，还是两者都是。Draco渴望搬回他的家吗？Harry忘记了整个格里莫广场的安排都是暂时的。Severus说过他也有个家。Remus这个夏天之前也住在别的地方。

Draco唠叨着魔法部和伏地魔，而Harry想着庄园对Draco意义多重大。Harry刚刚得到了格里莫广场作为一个家。庄园一直是Draco的家。Harry不特别想在他们离开学校后住在那儿，但他完全可以尊重Draco想要。

“Kingsley会尽力确保那儿尽快被清理好，”他说，在Draco暂停他的长篇大论的时候。“对不起它不能在我们回Hogwarts前弄好，但我想我们假期可以在那儿。”

“你能听起来更热心一点吗？”Draco讽刺的问。

“对不起，是，听起来很棒，”Harry说，努力往声音里注入兴奋。“我很好奇想了解你的家。看看你长大的地方。上次我去的时候没什么机会参观。”

“嗯，你真的想跟这个笨蛋搬进Malfoy庄园？”Ron问。

“那是Draco的家，Ron，”Harry说，他警告的看了Ron一眼。“我技术上还没有被邀请，但我住在那儿没什么问题。”

他不想应付Draco和Ron之间很可能会开始的互相攻击。也不知道Draco会对任何关于庄园的攻击的反应如何。

Ron不理睬警告，或者没有注意。“但我以为你说这是你的家？这儿比以前强多了，我以为你现在想住在这儿。”

Draco的手指依然继续它们抚慰的动作，但Harry能感觉到他身体辐射出来的紧张。

“嗯，这儿是不错，”Harry说，觉得被Ron和Draco困住了。他知道Draco突然明白了Harry不像他一样惊喜终于能搬进庄园，Harry不想这事干扰他们。但他也不想直接对Ron说谎，他显然更明白有一个家对Harry的意义多重大。

“但这儿不是真的家，”他继续。“我只住在这儿……呃，实际上，才一个月。这儿是这个夏天最安全的地方。我们现在可以住在任何我们想要的地方。”

“而你选择Malfoy庄园？”Ron怀疑的问。“神秘人住过的地方？”

“Ron，”Hermione嘶嘶的说，手肘撞着她男朋友得到他的注意。“停下。”

“停下什么？”Ron问。“我只是在问Harry现在为什么不想住在这儿？”

Hermione同情和理解的看着Harry。Ginny瞪着Ron。Blaise的表情小心的一片空白，但他的目光在Draco身上。Crabbe和Goyle，嗯，Harry不确定他们的空白表情和小心有关。他们显得和Ron一样对Harry和Draco之间酝酿的争斗毫无线索。这是Harry绝望想要回避的争吵。他不敢回头看Draco。

当沉默变得太难忍受时，他侧过头，透过刘海抬眼看着Draco。Draco板着脸，咬紧了下巴。

“Draco，我真的不介意我们是不是住在Malfoy庄园，”Harry说。

“但我想住在那儿被当成个自私的混蛋，”Draco透过牙缝说。

“庄园一直是你的家，你想回去收回它不是自私，”他继续。“想把祖产给Victoria不是自私。”

“而你从中得到了什么，Harry？”Draco问。

“为什么这儿是家，Draco？”Harry质问。“因为你在这儿，还有Victoria。因为Severus和Remus在这儿。但他们也会离开。你父母会回去庄园。”

“对于一个拥有一切的人，你输掉很多，”Draco嘟哝。

Harry吹着他眼前的刘海。他到底该说什么？他才刚刚有了家人，有了个家。他会想念他们都在一起。惊奇的是，他也真的会想念格里莫广场本身。如果他们都能继续住在这儿就太理想了，但这不切实际。

“如果跟你一起，我就没有输，”他最后说。

“我不想你怨恨我强迫你住在Malfoy庄园而不是这儿，”Draco说，盯着他。

“你们俩不必现在决定任何事，” Hermione安静的插话。

“爸爸说Hogwarts的新学期开始前他们没法清理干净庄园，”Ginny补充。“你们有几个月可以确定圣诞节去哪儿。毕业以后去哪儿。”

“他们还要处理食死徒审判，和战后的清理工作，” Hermione说。“都要花时间。”

Harry接受了话题的转变。“告诉我战斗的事，”他说。“我知道每个人都能成功的赶走摄魂怪，既然我能看到和感觉到，但别的事我知道的不多。”

“我不确切知道他计划了什么，但你应该高兴知道Shacklebolt打算终于对摄魂怪作些什么，”Hermione说。“我们有了一个真正听从邓不利多建议的部长。”

“很好，”Harry说，满意的。“你们有人受伤了吗？我知道Severus是的，但他现在看来好了。”

“Blaise和我成功的一直和Fred和George躲在一起，”Ginny说。“一开始很可怕，只是等待，但然后我们太忙了，没有时间看到太多事。”

“Ron受伤了，” Hermione说。

Ron泛出明亮的红色。“我们不用说这个，”他嘟哝。

“发生了什么事？”Harry问。

“他挡住了一个指向我的咒语，” Hermione说，骄傲的看着Ron。

Harry好奇的来回看着他们俩。他们的反应少了点什么。Ginny发出一点声音，Harry转眼看到她和Blaise都在努力压制笑声。

“Ron？”

“没什么，”Ron说。

“太是什么了，” Hermione愤怒的说。“你保护了我。”

“他被一个相当恶劣的刀砍咒击中了，”Ginny说，“但他最严重的伤是他摔倒时头撞到石头成功打昏了他自己。”

“这不有趣，” Hermione反驳。

“当时不，”Ginny同意，“但现在，我们大部分人都在想Ron和Tonks的血缘有多近。”

Harry允许他自己笑了，Ron羞愧的微笑着。“至少这次我没被任何大脑袭击，”他说。

“我觉得你做得很了不起，”Hermione说，靠过去吻吻他的脸。

“Hermione有你照顾她很好，Ron，”Harry说。

Ron成功的看起来既窘迫又兴奋不已。Harry开始理解Ginny和Blaise为什么觉得Hermione的冲动和Ron的反应这么有趣了。Harry不高兴听到Ron受伤，但他高兴看到他最好的朋友为此更加亲密。Ron是Hermione的英雄。

Harry抬眼看着他自己的英雄，只看到他还在愠怒。他叹口气，觉得现在最好别招惹Draco。

“你们俩怎么样？”他问Crabbe和Goyle。“你们没事？”

他们耸耸肩点点头，“Daphne施的呼神护卫，”Crabbe说。

“我们打倒了两个食死徒，”Goyle骄傲的说。

Blaise哼了哼。“是，他们连魔杖都没用上，”他说。“两个食死徒想突破包围，Crabbe和Goyle就这么扭倒他们，把他们打昏了。”

“呃，为什么你们不用魔杖？”Harry问，不确定他是不是想听到答案。

Crabbe再次耸耸肩。“不用魔杖跟他们打更容易，”他说。“他们笔直跑向我们躲着的树，我们只要在他们跑过时跳到他们身上。”

Harry张嘴想说这种情况下用咒语打昏食死徒会更容易，但也许对他们来说他们的方式更容易。无论什么有用的。“你们做得好，”他说。

他为这赞扬收到大大的笑容。他回以微笑。这两个笨拙的斯莱特林在依赖他。他们不想殴打他的时候也不太糟糕。

“那么，其他人怎么样了？”他问。

“是Tonks用复方汤剂变成了Pansy，”Ginny说。“不知道她怎么做到的，但她在战斗时做得很棒。之后，不过，她一直被躺在地上的食死徒绊倒。”

“大部分人都受了些伤，” Hermione说。“有一些非常惨烈的战斗。我们真的很幸运没人死。不是我们这边，至少。”

“有食死徒被杀了？”Harry问，有些吃惊。

其他人交换了一下目光。“Greyback是唯一直接被杀的，”Ron说。

“是Remus杀了他？”

Ron摇摇头。

Harry的眼睛睁大了。“Bill杀了他，那么？”

“不，”Ron回答，好奇的侧着头。“你看到他们打斗还是什么了吗？”

“是，但我确实没时间站在一边看，”Harry说。“Remus和Bill是在和他打斗，但是，他们都有理由杀死他。”

Hermione看起来有点不安。“我不相信你这么镇静说杀人。”她说。

“Greyback该死，”Draco严苛的说。

Harry敏锐的抬眼看他。“他对你做过什么？”他质问。

“对我个人？”Draco字斟句酌的说。“不，他没有。但他邪恶。他是那种人们心目中的食死徒。恶毒，残忍，毫无怜悯心。黑魔王赞美他缺乏感情，”他苦涩的补充。

“而你让他进了Hogwarts，”Ron嘟哝。

Draco咬紧牙，“我不知道他在那儿，”他说。“我犯了些愚蠢的错误，但就算我也没有傻到故意让Greyback进入Hogwarts。我很高兴他死了。”

“谁杀了他？”Harry飞快的问。他想知道，但他也想在事态升级之前转移话题。

“Snape杀了他，”Hermione回答，颤抖一下。“他比我曾经见过的都更狂怒。”

Harry和Draco交换目光。他们可以猜到Snape是什么样子。

“伏地魔抓到你的时候他气疯了，”她接着说。“他……呃，我不确定是怎么回事，但他显然看到了Bill和Lupin在和Greyback还有其他加入打斗的食死徒决斗，他不能为你杀死伏地魔，但他可以为Lupin杀死Greyback。”

“那真可怕，哥们，”Ron说。

“我肯定是的，”Harry茫然的说，回想着塔楼上的事件，把它和他们描述的决战相比较。

房间安静了一分钟，Hermione再次开口。

“有些人死于受伤，”她说。“在你杀死伏地魔的时候，所有食死徒都倒下了。尖叫声十分可怕，那么多人在承受痛苦，但没多久他们都失去了意识。”

Harry太记得这个部分了。“我不知道会发生什么事，”他说。

Hermione的目光是同情的。“我知道你不是的，”她说。“我们谁也没想到。一开始没人知道发生了什么事。我们在战斗，然后食死徒倒下了。然后……寂静的叫人发怵。”

“有几秒钟，”Ginny同意，“太奇怪了。我到处张望，但一切都莫名其妙。我看不到你，或者伏地魔。我不知道拿下斗篷是不是安全。”

“然后Lupin喊着你的名字，”Hermione说。“我一开始看不到你，但他发现你了。你藏在Draco身下，在斗篷下面。”

“Draco救了我的命，”Harry轻声说。“我猜想Fred和George救了Draco。没有那件斗篷，我肯定我们谁也活不下来。我专心在杀死伏地魔，但他同时也想杀死我。我看到了索命咒的光朝我过来，但Draco推开了我然后……我不怎么记得后来的事。但我在这儿，Draco在这儿，所以斗篷一定挡住了咒语。”

Draco的手指温柔的按摩着他的颈背。Harry抬眼看着他。

“我们住在哪儿没关系，是吗？”Draco说。“我们都活下来了，这才重要。”

“如果我们能活过伏地魔，肯定我们能想清楚我们要住在哪儿，”Harry同意。

“最初没人确定你能不能活下来，”Hermione说，沉重的咽下口水。“Shacklebolt喊着伏地魔死了，但我们不知道你们俩怎么了。还有所有的食死徒。我以为你死了，Harry，”她说，眼里亮亮的。

“但我没有，”Harry说。“都过去了，Hermione。”

Hermione吸口气，点点头。Ginny接续了故事。

“Blaise和Fred靠近你，和Lupin同时找到了你，”她说。“我发誓Fred和George放了什么追踪咒在斗篷上，因为George看来完全知道往哪儿去。要么这样，要么他跟Fred的联结比我想得还要深。他抓着我的手，我们跑。他看来在一片混乱之中完全知道你在哪儿。”

“我们到的时候，Lupin在试图唤醒你，Blaise和Fred在唤醒Draco，”她接着说。她的声音不太稳定。“你们都白得吓人，动也不动。Lupin说你活着——他检查了你们俩——但他做的任何事都没能唤醒你们。”

她停下，Blaise接着说。“Lupin让Ginny和我带你们通过消失柜去Hogwarts，”他说。“我们直接带你去找Pomfrey夫人。我不知道有多久，但最后她说你们都稳定了。没多久，Lupin和双胞胎带着Snape，Lucius和Narcissa出现了。她也照顾了他们。”

“Ron和Neville和我靠近Narcissa，”Hermione说。“但Ron情况不太好，Neville不知道她怎么了。我知道她还活着，但随后George出现了，说你已经被带去了Hogwarts。他带着Narcissa，Neville帮我抬着Ron。”

“Neville做得很好，但我不觉得非常稳定，”她承认。“我甚至不太记得怎么回到的Hogwarts。”

她深吸口气稳定自己。“因为本来一片混乱，”她说。“突然都结束了，但还有很多伤员要照顾。没人知道食死徒是为什么突然倒下的，所以没人知道他们会不会随时再醒来。我想这就是那些受重伤的人会死的缘故。他们没有危险了，傲罗忙着把他们都捆起来。凤凰社和其他人都在试图治疗我们自己受伤的人。”

“每个人都尽了最大努力，Hermione，”Ron说。

“我知道，但——”

“我父亲为错误的一方战斗不是你的错，”Goyle安静的开口。

Harry猛然扭头看着他。他看了一眼Blaise。见鬼的为什么Blaise不告诉他Goyle的父亲在战斗里被杀了？为什么没人告诉他？他看了一眼Hermione，她看起来也很惊骇。她显然不知道。这个消息肯定是被保密的，至少到现在为止。这肯定不能永远的保密下去，但Blaise让Goyle自己选择是否告诉他们。

Harry知道Crabbe的父亲参与了五年级末神秘事务司的事件，现在关在Azkaban。Harry一直把年轻的Crabbe和Goyle当作一体的，不知何故忘记了Goyle的父亲会参加战斗，而现在他死了。

“对不起，”Harry说。

“也不是你的错，”Goyle说，不安的耸耸肩。“我算是猜到他迟早会死掉。所以没理由跟随他。”

“但他是你父亲，”Harry脱口而出，话一出口立刻希望他能收回来。

“不是所有家庭都像Malfoy家——或者Weasley家——一样亲近。”Blaise说。“我有七个父亲，不能说我真的想念他们谁。”

“那是真的？”Ron问。“你妈妈结了七次婚？”

Blaise只是点点头。

“这事可真有点讨厌，你知道，”Ginny说，靠开点看着她的男朋友。

Blaise含混的耸耸肩。

“我告诉了你他不适合你，”Ron急促的说。

Harry靠回去，避开Ron和Ginny的争执。他倾向于同意Ron关于Blaise的妈妈，他也听过这些流言。但Blaise不是他妈妈。

Goyle看来庆幸注意力从他身上移开了，Harry不得不想知道这是不是Blaise的目的。奇怪的是，每个人都习惯了这常见的斗嘴。Harry有种感觉别人和他一样也不知道该对Goyle说什么，换个话题可能是他们能做的最好的事了。

“Harry，你怎么能同意这个？”Ron问，激动的指着Ginny和Blaise。“我以为你喜欢Ginny，但你就这么……”他气急败坏的说。“你就这么把她给了Zabini！”

即使他努力置身事外，他被无情的拖了进去。他不知道该怎么回答而不给自己找上麻烦。每个人都期待的看着他，但是，他不得不说点什么。

“我没把她给Zabini，”他说。

“差不多，”Ron反驳。“你把他们放在一起。”

很不幸，Harry不能否认这点。他和Draco计划了把他们凑成一对，但他没想到Ron知道。

“瞧，是，我喜欢Ginny，”他承认。“所以我想她开心。我觉得她和Zabini是很不错的一对，实际上是他们自己确定在一起的。又不是我强迫他们。”

“但你甚至不了解Zabini，”Ron抗议。“你怎么能知道他是不是对她好？”

“你是对的，我是不太了解他，”Harry同意。Ron看起来洋洋得意。“但Draco了解他，而我信任Draco。”Ron的脸拉下来了。

Harry觉得很奇怪讨论他们好像他们不在这儿，但他还是继续下去。“还有，我开始了解他一点点了，我喜欢他，”他说。

“你信任他？”Ron质问。

“足够，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“我肯定相信Ginny能做她自己的决定。她是个聪明的女孩。她知道她在做什么。”

“她跟个斯莱特林在一起！”Ron喊道。

Harry挑起一条眉毛。Ron的肩膀垮了下去。

“是，我知道，”他说。“你也是。我觉得你们都疯了。”

“不，我们只是有种相当狂野的冒险精神，”Harry说，假笑着。

“还好是你不是我，”Ron嘟哝。“我跟Hermione粘在一起了。”

“我觉得我不喜欢听你用这种语气说话，”Hermione说。

Ron睁大了眼睛。“我不是那个意思，”他辩解。“我只是说你比他们好。”

“Granger比Draco和我好？”Blaise问。

“是，”Ron回答。他看了一眼Ginny，然后Harry。“呃，不，”他说。“活见鬼！我赢不了这个。”

Ron缩到了角落里。Hermione依然看起来有点被冒犯了，但就算她也大笑着，对他摇摇头。

“我拿你怎么办？”她问，亲切的打趣说。Ron给了她一个羞愧的微笑，她回以一个短短的吻。

一群人继续谈着天，尽管聊天坚持变得相当激烈。在不同的话题和讨厌的过去的历史之间，这不会容易。Harry安心的把一些注意力转移到Victoria身上，她该睡上午的觉了。他给她换了衣服喂了吃的，不理睬Hermione无奈的表情，叫来Winky给他拿来需要的东西。他不需要从他在Draco身前的位置挪开。

“去找Draco，”Harry对Lissa咝咝说，把Victoria搂到胸口。“你跟他一起更舒服。但别忘了把你自己变成银色，”他补充。

“我还是不理解他对黄色的恐惧，”Lissa咝咝回答，但她遵命改变了颜色滑上Draco的腿。

Harry吃吃笑起来。“他不害怕黄色，他只是不喜欢。但他喜欢你，”他担保说。

“主人的配偶很奇怪，但生了很好的小人儿，”Lissa说。

Harry爆发出一阵大笑，吓到了可怜Victoria。他哄着她，安抚的揉着她的背，她几乎立刻再次安静下来。

“你该死的蛇又在侮辱我了？”Draco问。

“呃，不？”Harry说，把它转成一个问题。

“Harry，”Draco警告说。

Harry露齿而笑。“她觉得你害怕黄色，也觉得你生了很好的小人儿，”他说。

其他人手捂到嘴上压住他们的笑声，免得再次吵到Victoria。Harry相信Draco正瞪着他的后脑勺。

“我不害怕黄色，”Draco骄横的说。

“我告诉她了，”Harry承认。“但我不觉得她相信我。她是银色的时候你总是对她好些。”

“我没有，”Draco抗议，但听起来他也在怀疑自己的话。

Harry微微挪动以便把头靠在Draco腿上。“我恐怕你是的，Draco，”他说。

“你真的一点也不喜欢赫奇帕奇，是吗？”Ron问Draco，听起来相当好奇。

“他们不是都糟糕，”Draco说，声音依然流露着怀疑。“我在三巫争霸赛的时候支持Diggory，不是吗？他是个赫奇帕奇。”

“他也是在对抗Harry，”Hermione干巴巴的说。“就像你会支持Ron先于支持Harry。”

Draco发出一声类似窒息的声音，使得Harry希望他能看到Draco的脸，但他不想影响Victoria。他可能应该请Winky把她放到婴儿室去，但他自己不想她离开。

“活见鬼，”Ron说，眼睛睁得大大的。“你会支持我先于Harry。”

“呃，他是Potter，”Draco反驳。“你指望什么？”

“嗯，他还是Potter，”Ginny有助的指出，露出一个明亮无耻的笑容。

“是，但他不是那个时候那样的瘦骨伶仃的小孩了，”Draco说，无视其他所有相关的原因，专注在身体方面。“Diggory，是另一方面，他很性感。”

Harry觉得他的下巴掉了下来，肯定他的表情就和他的朋友一样。Blaise，无论如何，看起来一点也不吃惊。他的假笑可能和Draco脸上的一样。

Ginny立刻回复过来。“他相当性感，”她同意。“但不确切是你的类型，不是吗？”

“你知道，小母鼬，”Draco闲适的拖长声音说。“我发现非常困扰的是我们对男人有同样的品味。”

“你没有跟Zabini一起过，是吧？”Ron问，惊惧的。“那就太不对头了。”

“我们没有在一起过，但我很好奇，为什么不对头？”Blaise问。

“因为Harry已经跟Ginny……但然后如果你们只是交换了……然后你是异性……或者同性……而且Ginny已经跟Malfoy有共同点……因为他们也共享了你……这就是不对头，”Ron结束，抱着手臂看起来非常困扰。

“我们没有共享Harry，”Draco说，“他是我的。你以为我为什么把小母鼬给Blaise？”

Hermione抓到Ginny的注意。“当他对Harry表达占有欲时，你倾向于不注意叫绰号，是吗？”她说。“那不知为什么相当甜蜜。”

露齿而笑，Ginny点头同意。Harry只能想象现在一定会出现在Draco脸上的恐惧表情。

“Malfoy叫人绰号时甜蜜？！”Ron喊道。

“嗯，当他和Ginny说话，”Hermione说明。“对她，那是警告离Harry远点。当他叫你绰号，那只是侮辱。”

“当然，”Ron说，困惑看来一点也没少。

“别麻烦你自己去想明白，Ron，”Ginny说，翻翻眼睛。

Harry低下头试图掩藏他的笑容。Draco的手指再次梳理着他的头发，Blaise偎得Ginny更近。他知道他很高兴他在哪儿，Ginny看起来也非常满足。一点点占有欲不是坏事。

他相当安心的看到Blaise没有误解这对话。Draco接受了Harry和Ginny的过去，Blaise显得也接受了。如果Draco或者Blaise是那种嫉妒的类型，就像Ron，那将会有更多麻烦。

“Harry，” Hermione犹豫的喊着他。

“什么？”他问，抬眼警惕的看着她。这种语气通常预示后面的谈话不是什么好事。

“我希望Ron和我能和你谈谈，”她说。“单独的。”

“我很舒服，”他抗议。“Victoria睡着了。”

“我知道，”她说。“但这很重要。”

Harry对她皱着眉，想知道她想说什么。她的表情显示这确实很严重。

“是，当然，”他说。“给我一分钟。”

“我来抱Victoria，”Draco说。

Harry小心的把她举到Draco怀里，然后和Ron跟Hermione移到房间另一头。他确保施了Severus版本的静音咒他们才开口。

“那么，你想说什么？”他问。


	55. Chapter 55

Hermione和Ron交换了目光，两人突然看起来格外紧张。

“有什么事？”Harry警惕的问。

“你没有告诉任何人魂器的事，对吗？”Hermione问。

“我告诉你了没有，”Harry说。

“但他们显然知道一些，”Ron飞快的说。“Fred，George，Ginny和Lupin跟我们去拿回了杯子。你说Malfoy也在那儿。而Lucius Malfoy拿回了挂坠盒。”

“他们知道我在找伏地魔的收藏，但完全不知道它们是魂器，”Harry说。“Severus告诉我保密。”

“Severus，”Ron嘟哝。“不相信我会习惯听到你这么称呼他。”

Hermione瞪了一眼Ron。“这个现在不重要，”她说。“Harry，如果Snape甚至不知道秘密是什么，他怎么能告诉你保密？”

Harry耸耸肩。“他知道邓不利多给了我这项任务，知道涉及一些极端黑暗的东西，告诉我不要告诉任何人关于它的事，”他说。“我吵了一大场，嗯，不算吵，但我跟Draco为此冲突了。他终于接受了我不会告诉他更多事情。他知道这非常重要。”

Ron和Hermione看起来安心了。“如果这个信息泄漏出去，危险太大了，”她说。

“同意，”Harry说。

“我们想你应该毁掉那本日记和所有的笔记，”Ron突然说。

“你也这么想？”Harry问。“我是考虑过，”他承认。“我只是不想在彻底干掉伏地魔之前做。”

“他现在死了，”Hermione说。“所以我觉得除掉它是安全的，我想如果我们不除掉它会更危险。”

她和Ron意味深长的对视一眼。

“什么事？”Harry问，望着他们俩。

Hermione深吸口气，慢慢吐出来。“我们讨论了很多，”她说。“而……我们觉得你应该一忘皆空我们。”

Harry震惊的往后一退。“什么？！”

他坐的椅子后仰的太多，他控制不了平衡，摔到地上。

“Harry！”Hermione喊道。她担忧的表情没有减轻，Harry只是躺在地上，想弄明白为什么他的朋友想他修改他们的记忆。

“起来，”Ron低声说，拖着Harry站起来。“Malfoy瞪着我们已经够了。”

Harry看了一眼Draco，但只是心不在焉的挥挥手示意他没事。他此刻没有精力让Draco安心。

“为什么你们想我一忘皆空你们？”他质问。

“Harry，坐下，”Hermione紧张的说。“先听我们说。”

“我想我们应该感谢你这样反对，”Ron说。

“当然我会反对这个主意，”Harry激怒的说，但他扶起椅子再次坐下。“活见鬼的为什么我该想要一忘皆空你们？为什么你们想要我做？”

他看不出来他们在想什么。

“Harry，知道魂器的事情很危险，”Hermione解释。“我们需要知道而你需要帮助，但现在……结束了。我想要它保持结束。我们需要毁掉我们能毁掉的一切，以免这种事再次发生。”

“但摧毁我们的记忆？”Harry怀疑的问。“这不是有点太过头了吗？”

“不是你的记忆，”Ron说。“只是我们的。”

“而这就好些了——怎么会？”Harry反驳。

“你不像我们这样易受攻击，”Hermione说。“你比我们更能保护秘密，”她补充，指向的看了一眼房间的另一边。

“你们保持了这么久的秘密，”Harry抗议。“为什么你们不能继续保密？”

“Harry，”Hermione温和的说。“伏地魔倒台的故事已经传播出去了，会有人问你对Nagini做了什么。你扔到伏地魔脚下的东西是什么。”

“怎样？我又不会告诉任何人，”Harry说。“你们也不会。”

“是，我们不会，”Hermione同意。“不会故意，”

Harry对她的修正皱起眉。“你是什么意思？”

“她是说大家都知道我有时候会说些我不该说的东西，”Ron说。

Harry盯着他，知道他的朋友花了多大力气才说出这些话。

Ron避开他的目光，但继续说着。“我不想最后偶然提起魂器，”他说。“我猜想你生日我喝醉那次，我们是运气我才没有说出任何东西。”

“你永远不会说出任何事，”Harry反对，但他们三个都知道他的话不是彻底的真相。

“Harry，任何人现在都能走向Ron和我，轻易从我们这儿得到信息，”Hermione说，“Snape只要用个摄神取念，就能找出他想要知道的任何东西。”

“他不会，”Harry维护。

“但别人会，”她静静的说。“别的不那么……道德的人。”

“永远不会觉得Snape有道德，”Ron说。“但她是对的，Harry。任何有点技巧的食死徒崇拜者都能轻易从我们这儿找出一切。”

“那么我们会教你们大脑封闭术，”Harry说。“这样你们就能防护记忆了。”

但Hermione甚至在他结束前就摇起了头。“是，这会拖延他们，但他们还是可以折磨我们得到信息，”她说。

Harry盯着她，睁大眼睛。“你真的以为有人会抓捕折磨你们？”他问。

“任何事都可能，”她说。“你应该比任何人都更了解这点。”

“但……这是说你们还是不安全，”Harry说，他的声音扬了起来。“伏地魔死了，该死！”

“Harry，他是这个星球上最邪恶的巫师，不是唯一邪恶的巫师，”Hermione指出。

“我不是说有人在试图追捕我们，”她飞快的继续。“我只是说有这种可能。如果不是现在，将来迟早也会。每个人都知道我们跟你接近，他们可能试图从我们这儿得到信息。我不愿意冒险。”

“但大脑封闭术，”Harry说。

“我看到你了，哥们，”Ron说。“你面对痛苦和折磨就像……呃，就像Snape，我想。神秘人，伏——伏地魔，在你脑子里，你没有泄漏你的秘密。我做不到。如果有人折磨我，我害怕我会把所有我知道的都尖叫出来只求能停下。”

“我们真的不像你一样坚强，”Hermione说。“我不确定有任何人跟你一样强，”她补充，侧头思索着好像她精神上在争辩这个观点。

“我不强，”Harry激怒的反驳。

“你十七岁，Harry，”她说。“停下来想十秒钟你生命里做了多少事，你经历了多少事。这不寻常，Harry。”

“Ron是对的，”她继续。“唯一一个我能想到相提并论的，是Snape。你们都去过地狱又回来，而且活下来了。我做不到。”

“看看Malfoy，”Ron说。“我知道你爱他等等的，但他对付不了这压力。老天爷，Harry。你一年级就面对了伏地魔而那只是个开始。”

“好，好，”Harry怒道。“所以我是个变态。”

“你不是变态，”Hermione严厉的说。“但你习惯了对付危险而且处理的比我们很多人都好。”

“我还是不想一忘皆空你们。”他低声说。

“你必须，”Hermione反驳。“我们拥有关于魂器的知识太危险了。”

“你们俩疯了，”Harry说。

“不比你多，”Ron反驳。

Harry自厌的哼了一声。“对你的神志可不是什么好事，不是吗？”

“停下！你们俩，”Hermione说。“我们谁都没疯。Harry，这只是最需要完成的事。”

“我怎么可能一忘皆空你们？”他问。“这是一整年的记忆。”

“有咒语只会一忘皆空一个人记忆里的一个单词，”Hermione干脆的说，进入授课模式。“它会模糊所选定词的相关意识。所以，我们很多围绕魂器的讨论——包括这次——会变得有点朦胧。”

Ron沉重的咽下口水，但什么也没说。Hermione显然已经告诉了他她的疯狂计划。

“你也可以选择一样东西，”她继续。“所有关于这件东西的记忆都会被忘记。”

“日记，”Harry嘟哝。

“是，”Hermione说，“第一个咒语显然会扫清大部分我们关于日记的记忆，但我不确定这样够了。我们还有太多东西非常危险。”

“Hermione，这不对，”Harry说。“我做不了。”

“你必须，”她坚持。“Ron和我谈过了。我们同意这是最好的。”

“你是指你说而Ron听？”Harry讽刺说。“你做了什么？告诉他不同意你就不做爱？”

Hermione的手臂挥动，她的手掌接触到Harry的脸，力量把他的头打的侧了过去。

他慢慢转回头面对她，意识到Ron张口结舌，“我活该，”他说。

“是，你是的，”她说，毫无歉意，但显然被Harry欠缺考虑的话伤害了。“我不知道你是怎么说出这种话的。”

Ron甩去他的震惊，羞愧的微笑了。“我想你感觉挫败时很难不说些傻话，”他理解的说。

Harry小心翼翼的碰碰脸。“我太快觉得挫败了，”他同意，“Hermione，对不起，”他说。

“我也是，”她说，叹口气。“这对我们也不容易，你知道。”

“对你更艰难一百倍，”Harry说。“所以我不明白为什么你们俩想要这么做。”

“我们不会失去我们的全部记忆，”她指出。“只是关于魂器和日记的。就我能说的，我们对事情的了解可能会变得和Malfoy同一级别。”

Harry慢慢点点头。“那就是他全部不知道的，”他同意。

“这很多了，而且重要，但你自己说他接受了你不能再告诉他更多，”她说。“我们也接受。这样更安全。”

“但那些记忆咒语真的安全吗？”Harry问。

“我彻底研究过了它们，你的力量足以轻松施展，”她说。她横看了一眼Ron的方向，但接着对Harry说。“而你只要用你完整无缺的魔杖施展它们。”

“Lockhart因素也被考虑到了，那么，”Harry干巴巴的说。

“幸好我相信你和Hermione，”Ron说。“因为我不怎么热心被一忘皆空。”

“Hermione，你确定没有别的方法了？”Harry问。

“我希望有，但我觉得这是最好的，”她回答。“我想了几个月了，”她承认。“我也不情愿失去一些我的记忆，但我更不情愿知道我现在知道的东西。”

沉思的皱着眉，Harry考虑着她说的每件事。他明白她不愿意知道她所知道的。她不喜欢所有的黑魔法，如何制造魂器的细节在这张单子上名列前茅。所有那些关于伏地魔的最可怕的事。

她可以承受这个，但她不能承受有别人得到这些知识。而这就是真正的问题，他们讨论这事的原因。

Harry一点也不喜欢这个情势，但不幸的是，这有道理。他已经想过毁掉那本日记。想到有人发现这信息会出什么事……太可怕了。

将来不可避免的会有另一个黑魔王，但没有必要加快事态——或是给他们一本手册，无论是本真的书，还是通过Ron和Hermione的记忆。

“我知道魂器也有风险，”他说。“我不该一忘皆空我自己吗？”

“知识在你这儿比任何人都安全，”Ron简单的说。

“我想你该保留你的记忆，”Hermione说。她停下，咬着嘴唇。“这是你和伏地魔之间的事。在所有人之中，你应该知道发生事情的全部真相。”

“但我永远不能和任何人分享真相，”Harry说。“我甚至再也不能和你们说了。”

Hermione悲哀的看着他。“这是你不得不付出的代价。我们失去我们的记忆。你有保留它们的重担。”

Harry看向Draco，觉得不舒服的记起Draco说如果为了保护她和他自己的安全，他会一忘皆空他妈妈。他记得对这个主意觉得惊骇。

他应付不了Draco脸上现在混合着的关切和愤怒的神情，他低头捂住脸。

“你知道，我以为伏地魔死后所有的危机都过去了。”他低声说。

“很久以来，他是你生命的一个大部分，Harry，”Hermione说。“它不会被一个索命咒简单结束。我们必须处理这个。你可能会有几个月的噩梦，如果不是几年。还有食死徒审判。我们回到Hogwarts后还有相当部分敌对的斯莱特林对你和Malfoy非常不满。”

“Hermione，”Harry插嘴。“你没有安慰人。”

“哦，Harry，对不起，”她说。“我知道这听起来不特别安慰，但这是真相。生命充满危机。但你已经对付了最大的危机，所以事情现在会好起来。生命不会完美，但会更容易。”

“我不相信一忘皆空我的朋友是更容易，”他低声说。“你们想什么时候做？”

“越快越好，”Ron回答。

Harry惊奇的看着他。

Ron耸耸肩。“如果我们要做，我宁可赶快完成，”他说。

“给我点时间想想，”Harry说，然后放下了静音咒。

“你对他做了什么？”Draco质问，怒视着Ron和Hermione。

“放过他们，”Harry说。“他们愿意为了更大的利益高尚的自我牺牲，”他苦涩的说。

“打你是高尚？”Ginny询问。

Harry一手揉着脸，想知道Hermione的掌印是否还在那儿。“不，那是活该，”他承认，走过去坐到Draco腿上。

“Victoria在哪儿？”他问。

“我让Winky把她放到婴儿室去了，”Draco回答，拉近Harry。“你们这些人总是这么暴力吗？”

“我们不暴力，”Hermione抗议。

Draco挑起一条眉毛，轻轻摸着Harry的脸。“我知道这种感觉，”他指出。

“你活该，”Hermione反驳，“你原来是个卑鄙的小蟑螂。”

“而Harry成了‘卑鄙的小蟑螂’？”Draco危险的问。

“呃，不，”她承认。“他是个傻瓜，在危机关头脑子里还只有性。”

Harry和Ron大笑起来，Draco呛到了，其他人难以置信的看着她。

“你干吗了，Harry？”Ginny问。“我想你不会跟Hermione调情。”

“我没有！”Harry喊着，还在大笑。

“不，他在担忧Ron缺乏性生活，”Hermione回答。“而如果Ron继续笑下去，他会发现那是什么意思。”

Ron立刻闭上嘴，其他人开始大笑。

“尽管这很有趣，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“我知道这肯定不是在那边讨论的事情，”他下巴冲房间那头点点。

Harry低头靠到Draco肩头，飞快的镇静了。

“无论Draco说什么，你通常没这么暴力，”Blaise指出。

“紧张刚刚达到了至高点，”Hermione悲哀的说。

“没人像我一样害他们最好的朋友经历了这么多狗屎，”Harry苦涩的说。“这个夏天比以前更糟。这算点什么，鉴于我们这么些年来的极端状况。”

“Harry，”Hermione开口。

“我知道，Hermione，”Harry打断她，“我知道这应该做，是的。不是说我会愿意。”

“我需要跟Severus谈谈，”他突然说，滑下Draco的腿。

“为什么？”Draco质问。

“你想跟Snape讨论？”Ron怀疑的问。

Harry揉揉他的太阳穴，感觉头疼开始了。他没有止痛魔药，以为他已经不必再喝它们了。

“见鬼的出什么事了？”Draco质问。“一切都很好，他跟你们谈了，然后……然后见鬼的出什么事了？”他重复。

Harry和Ron，Hermione对视一眼。

“Snape不会劝你别做，是吗？”Hermione问。

“他还是Snape，”Harry回答。“他可能会支持。”

“那你为什么要跟他谈？”Ron问，“没理由。”

“因为他在这点上比我更公正，”Harry说，觉得烦躁起来。“我不想做，但他会帮我想明白。”

Ron怀疑的哼了一声。“Snape公正？从什么时候？”

Harry张嘴，“呃，”

“没有说服力，Harry，”Ron干巴巴的说。

“不，他不是特别公正，”Harry说。“但涉及到伏地魔的时候，我相信他的判断。如果他同意Hermione，那我想这是该做的事情。”

Ron开始看起来生气了。“你不信任Hermione？”

“我确实信任Hermione，但……Ron，我不想搞砸了，”Harry说。

“没关系，Ron，”Hermione安抚说。“我们应该庆幸Harry想通了，想要第三方的观点。”

“是，对，”Ron勉强说。

“发生什么事了？”Draco坚定不移的问。

Harry恳求的看着Ron和Hermione。“他已经知道一部分了，”他说。

“什么部分？”Ron喊道。“我们才刚讨论。”

但是Hermione明白Harry指得是毁掉日记。她咬着嘴唇，不安的看着Draco，但点了点头。

“他什么也不会说，对吗？”她问。

“当然他不会，”Harry说，抓起Draco的手，立刻把他拖出房间去找Severus。

下楼，穿过厨房，漫不经心的向Remus和Narcissa挥挥手，两个男孩冲进了魔药房间，他们从Severus和Lucius那儿收到了瞪视，两个人都在酿制魔药。Harry不知不觉的后退了一步。

“我为何有幸得到这次打扰？”Severus平稳的问。他的目光落到Harry脸上。“和格兰芬多进展的不好？”

“呃，很好，实际上，”Harry说。“有点紧张，但够好了，无论如何。”

“直到Granger开始什么，”Draco讽刺说。“决定发泄在Harry身上。”

“那不是真的！”Harry抗议。“她打我是因为我说了些傻话。我不喜欢她说的事。”

“她说了什么？”Severus问。

“这正是我想知道的，”Draco恼怒的说。

Harry深吸口气。他需要镇静下来开始。他的目光落到工作台。显然Severus和Lucius在忙。

“呃，等你完成，有些重要的事我需要跟你谈谈，”他说。“对不起打扰了。”

他被Severus穿透性的目光钉在原地。“多重要？”Severus问。

“无论是什么，和黑魔王有关，”Draco在Harry挣扎该怎么回答时开口说。“但这就是我知道的全部了。呃，还有，这件事震惊到让Harry从椅子上摔了下来，而且被给了一耳光。”

Harry恼怒的盯了他的方向一眼。“你现在可以闭嘴了，”他说。他对此够烦恼了，Draco没有帮忙。

但Severus和Lucius已经开始保存他们的工作。“五分钟，Harry，然后你有我全部的注意。”Severus说。

“是，先生，”Harry说，退出了房间。

回到厨房，Draco命令Harry坐下去给他们做茶。Harry坐下，正如被命令的，意识到Draco确实明白他有多烦恼，即使他不明白为什么。他想知道他看起来什么样，因为Severus和Lucius愿意为他中断魔药酿制，Remus和Narcissa关心的看着他。

“一切都好，Harry？”Remus问。

Harry悲惨的摇摇头，他静静的喝着茶。Draco解释了他所知道的一点点发生的事。没多久大家都在厨房桌边坐下。唯一的区别是房间里设置了静音咒以防屋子里的其他人。

他不明白事情怎么变得这么大。他只想跟Severus谈谈，但现在是一次大会。一次家庭会议？他对这个想法微笑起来。除了这更是一次战争会议，因为它和伏地魔有关。

“解释什么如此紧急，”Severus说，得到Harry的注意力。

“Hermione和Ron想我一忘皆空他们，”Harry直截了当的说。

桌边的眉毛抬了起来。

“为什么？”Remus问。

谨慎注意他的用词，Harry重述了他和Ron，Hermione的对话。

“你的格兰芬多比我一向认为的要更明智，”Severus在他说完后低声说。

Harry瞪着他，“没有帮助，”他说。

“Harry，我已经在犹豫如何跟你提起这个问题，”Severus说。“他们自己提出来使得问题更容易处理了。我碰巧同意Granger小姐这是最佳解决方案。”

倒在椅子里，Harry承认的点头。“我告诉她你可能会支持，”他承认。

“这信息被埋葬在历史里显然是有理由的，”Severus说。“越少人知道黑魔王的行为和他失败的细节，越好。”

他评估的打量Harry。“我很惊奇Granger小姐愿意放弃她得到的知识，”他说。

“但那是恐怖的知识，”Harry说。“是你会努力忘记的东西。”

他停下让他的话被理解，挫败的叹口气。“这真的最好，不是吗？”

“我相信是，”Severus说。

Harry趴在桌上。一忘皆空他的朋友不对。每个人都必须面对这种道德困境还是只有他？他叹口气，知道他不是唯一一个，但他觉得最近面对的太多了。

他以为Pettigrew那次很糟。是的。就算他觉得Pettigrew是活该，Harry不享受成为判决者和行刑者。杀死伏地魔是又一次道德困境，但他很久之前就顺从了他自己杀人犯的命运。而他完成了。他面对了两次困境，做出了他知道很多人不会认可的选择。

即使大多数人觉得伏地魔死得活该，也不是每个人都能妥协他们自己的道德去施致命的咒语。Draco的良心没有允许他在任何事，他自己的生命，悬诸一线的时候杀死邓不利多。

现在，Harry被要求修改他朋友的记忆，篡改他们的意识。他太记得被人搅乱他的脑子是什么感觉。从恶意的经验，是伏地魔。从好的经验，（那真的是好？）是Draco帮他练习大脑封闭术。Severus在中间某个地方。每次都是对他意识的侵害。

这是不同的处境，但结果还是一样。实际上，他不肯定这次不是更糟。他不是观察他们的记忆；他是要把它们完全抹去。“只”涉及魂器和日记不重要。它们还是属于Ron和Hermione的记忆。修改记忆是极度的侵害，就他所关注的。

再一次，他不得不做道德错误的事情，为了更大的利益。只是这次，是对他最好的朋友。

Draco的手自动找到Harry的后颈，温柔的按摩着，偶然停下梳理Harry的头发又继续按摩。Harry茫然的想着这是不是已经成了习惯，还是Draco常会这么做。他觉得这非常令人安心。

他听着其他人争辩问题，用Hermione一样的方法反复研究。提到了一些过去的事件，Harry相信Hermione会很有兴趣知道。或者争辩，鉴于她可能已经读过了。Harry不关心。没什么改变。

一忘皆空尽量多关于魂器的信息仍然是最佳解决方案。即使Remus也同意，而如果Remus，一个平静的格兰芬多，觉得这样最好，Harry找不到理由争论。

Winky被召来去找Ron和Hermione。Harry更深的埋下头。如果楼上的人群是不安……他绝望的希望他能消失。

他听到厨房门打开的时候强迫自己抬起头。Hermione和Ron就站在门口，睁大着眼睛。Harry不能怪他们这么不安。如果你不习惯的话，眼前这群人确实相当可怕。

“Harry？”Hermione问，她的声音比平常尖些。

“过来坐下，”他疲倦的说，指着Draco另一侧的两把空椅子。

Ron要摇头说不，但自己停下了。但他没有动。

Harry坐在桌子一头面对Severus，通常讨论事情时的位置。Draco坐在他身边，Remus坐在Severus身边。如果Ron和Hermione坐下，他们就会面对Lucius和Narcissa。

显然不是Ron想要的位置。

Lucius和Severus保持冷漠，但Narcissa和Remus温暖的微笑了。

“加入我们很安全，”Remus温和的说。

Ron看起来不像同意，但他让Hermione拉着他走向桌子，他们勉强坐下。Draco突然站了起来。

“动动，Harry，”他命令，指着他让出来的座位。

Harry不知道该感激还是生气，Draco显然抓到了他混乱的情绪。

“我只是不觉得愿意看到Weasley挂着个要中风的表情，因为被迫坐到我身边，”他说。他的话没有带刺。确切的说，它们维持了谨慎空白的语气。

给了Draco一个无力的感激微笑，Harry换了位子坐到Ron身边。

“Harry，这是怎么回事？”Hermione紧张的问。Winky把茶杯放到她和Ron面前时，她跳了起来。

“我告诉他们我们说的事，而他们同意你，”Harry说。

“哦，”Hermione说。

“你告诉了Malfoy家？”Ron嘶嘶说。

“呃，是，”Harry说，畏缩了。“我没打算——我只想跟Severus和Draco说——但它算是变成了某种家庭会议。”

Ron看起来要晕倒了。“家庭会议？”

“夏天的一半时间，我们在这儿开家庭会议，”Draco愉快的拖长声音说。“不过，通常在早餐时刻。”

“早餐？”Ron学舌。“你们都在这儿吃饭？一起？”

“你以为呢，Ron？”Harry维护说。“你知道了两个星期我们都住在这儿。”

“我们只是觉得尴尬，”Hermione插嘴。Harry几乎可以看到她在桌子下面紧紧抓住Ron的手——是安抚还是警告，他不确定。但她显得得回了她的镇静。“我肯定你觉得舒服得多。”

通常，Harry会同意她。此刻，但是，他压根不觉得舒服。他警惕的看了一眼坐在对面的成年人。他们的安静不鼓励人。惊奇的是从Ron最开始拒绝踏进房间开始，Severus一句话也没有说。

“Weasley先生，”Severus的声音尖锐的划破空气。Ron立刻坐直了，Severus的嘴唇扬起一个愉快的假笑。

Ron怒目而视，但什么也没说。

“我希望知道你为什么相信这个解决方案是最好的，”Severus说。

Ron询问的看了一眼Harry，沉默的问为什么Severus问他而不是Hermione。

“他已经相当肯定Hermione如何看待我一忘皆空她的记忆，”Harry说。“他想听你的，你个人怎么感觉。”他心不在焉的揉揉脸。“他真正想知道的是你是不是真想这么做，或者只是Hermione对你的影响。”

“谢谢你的翻译服务，Harry，”Severus讽刺的说。

Harry给他一个可怜的微笑，耸耸肩。当他回眼看到Hermione的时候他的微笑消失了。她看起来相当愤慨再次被暗示她替Ron做了决定。

“我想我现在明白了，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“你暗示她威胁Weasley没——”

Harry转向Draco，一手捂住他的嘴。“闭嘴，Draco，”他嘶嘶说。他的朋友已经够不安了，不需要Draco再往上添加窘迫。

他可以看到Draco眼里淘气的闪光，能感觉到Draco的嘴在他手下形成了假笑，但他还是吃了一惊Draco舔了他的手掌。

猛地抽口气，Harry收回手。Draco张嘴想说话，Harry吻住他。一个飞快强硬的吻。“Draco，一个字也不行，”他警告。“Hermione没有真的做出威胁，但我会，”

“你不会，”Draco抗议。

Harry挑起一条眉毛，挑战Draco敢不相信他。

“好，”Draco说，愠怒的双手抱胸。

Severus瞪着他们俩。“这是严肃的事情，”他说。

“我知道是，”Harry抗议，“所以我拦住Draco取笑Ron和Hermione。他们此刻受得够多了。”

看着Severus低了一会儿头，Harry敢肯定他在搜寻他的忍耐。

“而你盼望有幸回到有几百个他们在的Hogwarts，”Lucius对Severus说，声音充满着取笑。

“我相信我们已经确定了没人比他们两个更难对付，”Severus讽刺说。

“哦，不，”Harry说。“我们不会再开始了。”

Severus挑起眉毛。“你在说你和Draco会开始合作？”他平稳的问。

“我们合作，”Draco说，和Harry对视一眼，眼里再次闪烁着淘气。“有时候，”他声明。

“男孩们，”Narcissa责备说。Harry有种清楚的感觉她的责备也针对Severus和Lucius。“我明白这是为了缓和紧张，但我提醒你们我们有客人。”

Harry畏缩了，回眼看到他目瞪口呆的朋友。

“这是缓和紧张？”Ron问。

“呃，是，”Harry说。他确实觉得比之前好点儿了。“这只是互相开玩笑，就像你们家里一样。”

对于这种比较，Ron和Hermione的下巴掉了下来，而Severus和Malfoy家的眉毛抬了起来。

“或者不，”Harry说。这次真的不是什么互相挖苦，但他不得不承认，对不习惯的人来说，听起来可能也不特别友好。而Ron和Hermione绝对不习惯Severus和Malfoy家。

Remus理解的对Harry微笑着。“也许在这儿，取笑和侮辱有点更……尖锐，”他说。“我一直认为住在这个家里比普通家庭需要更厚的皮。”

扫视一周桌边与他同住的人，Harry不得不同意。亲切，礼貌，友好——不是他会选择形容除Remus以外的任何一个的首选词汇。Lucius会竭尽全力的声明他不亲切。

Harry成长过程里习惯和Dudley互相侮辱。对他来说适应格里莫广场的这种取笑算不上文化震惊。讽刺，刻薄的评论，冷笑和假笑。这远超出陋居友好侮辱的范畴，偏向更黑暗。Harry享受，但他意识到Hermione，尤其，可能会觉得这相当有攻击性。Ron长大的过程也有很多挖苦的取笑，但他也不像双胞胎那么喜欢。

突然间，Harry不确定他朋友终究会理解他和Draco的关系。他们不需要理解，但他比从前更加清楚他们要真的接受还是会非常困难。他和Draco的关系不像——他寻找着合适的词汇——Ron和Hermione那样轻快。这是说他和Draco黑暗吗？

他摇摇头甩脱无关紧要的想法，发现每个人都看着他。

“准备加入我们了？”Draco懒懒的说。

“对不起，”Harry嘟哝。

“我们应该再试一次？”Severus问。他等着直到收到Harry羞愧的点头才继续。“Weasley先生，你认为你现在可以回答我的问题了吗？”

Ron大声咽下口水才开口。“嗯，这是Hermione的主意，”他承认，歉意的看了一眼她。“我开始也不愿意，但这有道理。而且我真的不想知道这些事，”他停下，仿佛脊椎一阵颤抖。

“我还是有我其他的记忆，”他继续。“我只是不想最后像Lockhart一样，但我相信Harry。我想Hermione比我更沮丧，因为她真的在乎学到新东西。把她学会的拿走对她不是非常愉快。她想要研究那种语言，但她现在不能。”

“你是指爬说语？”Severus问。

“是，”Hermione回答，惊奇的看了一眼Harry。

他耸耸肩，已经忘记他告诉过他们这些。

“确实遗憾，”Severus嘟哝，评估的望着Harry。“你尝试过用爬说语写字吗？”

“是，在我丰富的自由时间里，我研究着写一种除我之外没人能读的语言，”Harry讽刺说。在Severus的瞪视之下，他翻翻眼睛。“不，我没有试过。我甚至没有听到爬说语。我听到的就是英语。你怎么能期待我能写一种超出我理解范畴的语言？”

他不特别惊讶Severus让Winky去拿蛇，羊皮纸，墨水和羽毛笔。他听天由命的叹口气，拿起了笔。

Winky拿来了Rave，Harry盯着他蓝色的蛇，希望有灵感。他不知道该怎么做。

“主人需要什么吗？”Rave咝咝说。

Harry哼了哼。“不确切。他们带你来，希望能帮我，但我不觉得你知道怎么写你的语言，而这是我在努力的，”他说，点着羊皮纸。“我觉得相当有趣的是他们带你来，不过，既然你是个拉文克劳。”

Rave滑过羊皮纸，吐吐舌头，试了试它。“我相信我帮不了什么忙，”她说。

“我甚至没听到你的语言，我听到我的，”他说。他的表情扭出一个鬼脸。“这没意义，”

他看了一眼其他人，都带着敬畏着迷的听着对话。显然他们听到的是不同的语言。但是Ron看起来不特别舒服，靠近了Hermione。

“也许你需要写下你听到的，”Rave建议。

Harry好奇的侧着头。“我可以做到吗？写出爬说语？”

“我不知道，”Rave说。

他拿笔蘸蘸墨水，放到羊皮纸上，“继续说，”他咝咝说。“说……我想这次试验毫无意义。慢点。”

他闭上眼睛，专注在Rave上，让他的手写出他所听到的。写完句子后，他张开眼，看着纸。是可怕肥硕的字体，但他可以读。

“写得什么？”Hermione兴奋的问。

“不是英语？”Harry问。

Hermione摇摇头。“和伏地魔的一样，”她说。“只不过，没那么整洁。”

Harry对她板着脸。“至少我做到了，”他说。

“写的什么？”她重复。

他看了一眼羊皮纸。“我想这次试验毫无意义。”他读到。

“Harry，这不是无意义，”Hermione责备。“这是项大成就。”

“我真惊喜，”Harry讽刺的说。

“缺乏鉴赏力，”Severus说。“显然更多研究是可能的。”

Harry阴沉的想着Severus和Hermione有没有发现他们有时候多相似。话说回来，Remus的眼睛也闪着光，兴奋于新的学习挑战。Harry知道他未来注定会有更多试验。

“对不起，哥们，”Ron说，给了他一个同情的表情。

感激这支持，Harry悲惨的微笑了。至少他不是唯一一个不欣赏这所谓成就的人。

“那么，我现在可以去生火了？”他问。

“是，那本书也许要毁掉，”Severus干巴巴的说。“我实际上宁可越快完成越好。”

“先生？”Hermione犹豫的问。

Severus询问的挑起眉毛。

“我也想要Harry尽快一忘皆空我们，”她说。“但我，嗯，我想应该在这儿完成。”

Ron呻吟一声。“我就怕她说这个，”他嘟哝。

“Molly不会乐意见到你们俩恍恍忽忽的，”Remus同意Hermione。

“我不明白，”Harry说。“我以为这应该是安全的。”

“我敢肯定，”Severus说，“无论如何，基于计划中的记忆修改数量级别，他们会有几个小时的恍惚状态。需要时间来调整，他们也需要被观察。”

“他们可以留下来过夜，”Narcissa说。“大多斯莱特林都回家了，有空的房间。”

“我们共用一个房间？”Ron脱口而出，立刻满面通红。

Hermione非常反感。“Ron！”

Draco和Harry吃吃笑起来。“我想这儿比陋居要放松一点，”Harry说。

“可以为我省去这些说明吗？”Severus嘲讽的要求，厌恶的看着Ron和Hermione。

Remus清清喉咙，企图压抑微笑。“和留在Hogwarts的医疗翼会有点不同，”他解释。“如果你们希望立刻完成，我可以联系Molly安排你们留下。”

“是，这就好，”Ron无力的说。


	56. Chapter 56

Harry怨恨的瞪着Hermione和Severus，地球上可能最糟糕的教学二人组。

Hermione的记忆取决于此，她拒绝不参与Harry学习遗忘魔咒的过程。Severus，当然，坚持亲自教授Harry。这是噩梦。

Severus不肯屈尊同万事通说话。Hermione依然有点害怕邪恶的食死徒，也拒绝跟他说话。他们俩，无论如何，相当高声的指出Harry犯的每一点小错误。如果他重复关键信息，或是他胆敢忘记某些事，他会受到两倍的痛斥。

事情开始的足够平静，但Severus和Hermione对于什么该教授有非常不同的观点。他们对彼此越生气，就越发泄到Harry身上。

Draco和Remus站在一边，毫不掩饰的着迷的看着他们。Harry发誓要报复他们的不干预。Remus，尤其，肯定可以做点什么。他们怎么能指望Harry忍受双重的这种可怕的压力？Ron明智的压根拒绝留在这间屋子里。他知道Harry会面对什么。

“Potter，你必须集中注意力，”Severus冷酷的说。“我肯定你不希望把你的朋友变成蔬菜，只因为你不能专注一些简单的指导。”

Harry鼻翼翳张。他受够了。急转身，他走向门口。

“Harry！”Hermione尖声说。“你去哪儿？你必须正确的学会这些咒语！”

他拒绝搭理他们任何一个，在身后甩上门。他甚至不知道为什么他们为了这种咒语到训练室来。这太荒谬。愤怒的大踏步走向厨房，他一路嘟哝着咒骂和报复的主意。

Ron听到声音从休息室探头出来，看了一眼Harry又立刻退了回去。

“你没杀死他们，对吧？”他问，再次探出头。

“没有，”Harry咆哮。

“好，”Ron说，消失回休息室。

Harry继续往楼下走去，冲进厨房。他茫然的瞪了一刻空空的房间，继续下去。今天早上的第二次，他冲进魔药房间。

Lucius看来不吃惊。他看来也不忙，像上次那样。他和Narcissa坐在一把沙发上，平静的看着Harry，就像他们在等他。

“你知道那些咒语？”Harry问道。

“当然，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。

“你会教我？”Harry恳求。

“你发现你的指导者不合格？”Lucius无辜的问。

Harry以他给予Severus和Hermione同样的怨恨目光看着他。

Lucius挑起一条眉毛。“进展的不错，不是吗？”

“我可以跟Severus学习，我可以跟Hermione学习。我不能同时跟他们学习，”Harry抱怨。“还有Remus和Draco，叛徒，他们两个。就站在那儿看我受罪。”

假笑着，Lucius防御了房间确保他们不会被打扰，开始平静的教Harry那些记忆修改咒语。Narcissa安静的协助，提供鼓励。在楼上的灾难之后，Harry感激她令人安心的存在。

鉴于他已经从Severus和Hermione那儿领会了一些概念，Harry没花多久就理解并学会了咒语。

“很好，”Narcissa赞扬。

Harry兴高采烈的看着她，侧头思索的看着他们俩。“你知道，我真的觉得你们会成为很好的教授，”他说。

Lucius表现得不把它当作赞美，但Narcissa温暖的微笑了，点头承认。

“我这几年从Severus那儿听到太多恐怖故事，不至于盼望教学生涯。”Lucius说。

“那我想这对你真的是惩罚，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“但我还是觉得你会做得很好。你不会对自己降低要求。”

Lucius惊奇的挑起眉毛，“你是对的，”他同意。“失败不是选择。”

Harry颤抖一下，想知道去年Draco对自己重复了多少次这句话。

Narcissa手臂环住他的肩膀，轻轻捏了一下，他知道她明白。但她什么也没说。

“来，”她说，带他走向门口。“我相信是时候吃午餐了。”

她保持她的手臂环住他，一起走进厨房。Harry感激这保护和安慰的姿势，望着房间里的人，压力最大程度的击中了他。

Severus狂怒的板着脸。Draco和Hermione脸色阴沉，双手抱胸。他们之间留了个空位子，但Harry压根不认为他想坐在那儿。Ron坐在Hermione和Ginny之间，羞愧的避开Hermione。Blaise，Crabbe和Goyle也在，安静的观察着。

Remus在照顾Victoria，已经喂她吃了中饭。他们进来时，他抬眼微笑着。“午餐在桌上，”他说。“我们只是在等你们。”

Narcissa再次安慰的捏捏他的肩头，推着他加入其他人。

当他们开始吃饭时，紧张彻底的不堪忍受。Harry发现他自己希望斯莱特林们回来。回顾起来，那时候吃饭是享受。这是折磨。

他的希望立刻破灭了。他一直害怕这休战不能维持到战争结束。伏地魔死了，而旧日的仇恨又探出了它们丑陋的头。

检查Hermione和Ron，他意识到连Ron也失去了食欲。他突然推开盘子。继续坐在这儿没有意义。

“坐下，”Severus命令。

“为什么？”Harry问道。“又不是有人真在吃饭。除了Victoria。也许如果Ron，Hermione和我离开桌子，你们剩下的人会真的享受你们的午餐。无论如何，我不必坐在这儿。”

他看了一眼放在墙边的Hermione的小箱子。“我只想做完，然后他们可以回家，每个人都会又满意了。”他苦涩的说。

Severus突然站了起来，“跟我来，”他命令，大步走出房间。

Harry怒视着他的背影，但勉强跟他去了魔药房间。Severus转身面对他，他的袍子不吉利的翻腾着。

“你需要控制你自己，”他冰冷的说。“我不是用来照看一个傻瓜的。”

“我？！”Harry不能相信的喊道。“是你和Hermione争吵怎么教那些该死的咒语。你们俩都拿我当替罪羊。你们还是互相憎恨，而我被夹在中间。”

“Potter先生，我不会被迫取悦你的小朋友，”Severus冷笑，他的眼睛危险的闪动着。“我忍受你的傲慢就够了。”

Harry觉得他再次被给了一耳光。他知道Severus在生气，但不是这样生气。气到足以用冰冷的声音正式的称呼Harry。不是直到此刻他才感激在这个夏天里他开始认识Severus态度里的微弱区别。冷笑，假笑，微笑。它们不是Severus情绪的指示器。他表情的温度是区别。而，此刻，是憎恶的冰冷。

Severus一开始就在愤怒，而Harry显然越过了他的底线。他把Severus逼得要开始再次拒绝他了吗？伏地魔死了，Severus没有理由要忍受他。他不肯定他做了任何可怕的事——他肯定做过和说过更糟的——但Severus显然不喜欢这种情况。

好，如果Severus想要绝对的服从，那Harry就会努力给他。他不肯定他能应付每件事都回到这个夏天之前的方式。就像他不想承认的，他现在需要Severus的认可。

“是，先生，”他说，站直身。“我现在可以回去座位了吗？”

Severus为Harry突然转变的态度吃了一惊，什么也没说。Harry把这当作许可，回到了厨房。他不理会每个人小心和关心的目光，回去坐下，强迫他自己吃饭。午餐剩下的时间不比一开始舒服。

当Winky收拾桌上盘子的时候没人动。

“我可以离开吗？”Harry问，对着沉默说话。

“Harry，这不是我想的，”Severus疲倦的说。

保持他的目光坚定的粘在桌面上，Harry咬着牙。绝对的服从不是他最擅长的。

“我可以离开吗？”他重复。

“不，你不行，”Severus说。

Harry挫败的叹口气，在他还没开始前放弃了。为了服从而盲目的服从是给少女的——或者食死徒。对他不会有用。他推开椅子站起来。

“对不起，Severus，”他说。“这没用。我会说我想的，你去恨你愿意恨的。就是这样。如果——”

如果你要再次恨的人中有我，那就这样吧，他想。

“——如果你不介意，我有个黑魔王要摧毁，”他大声结束。“再一次，”他补充。

拎起小箱子，他再次消失到魔药房间里。那儿有壁炉，隐私性也够好。Hermione和Ron在一分钟后出现了，他施了静音咒和防御。

尽管有防御，他的朋友没有说话。打开箱子，他抬眼看着他们。

Hermione清清喉咙。“刚刚发生什么了？”她问。

Harry不在乎的耸耸肩。“我跟Severus吵了，”他说。

“你走出来的时候他看起来不高兴，”她犹豫的说。

“不是什么新鲜事，不是吗？”他说，努力控制他的苦涩但知道他没有成功。

“你真的关心那个油腻腻的混蛋，是吗？”Ron说。

没有回答承认，Harry开始掏出笔记。最底下是那本日记。他翻着书页，一个字也没读。他随手撕下一张，享受着撕裂的声音，觉得它非常令人满足。

“Harry，我们应该谈谈这个，”Hermione说，跪在他身边。

“什么？”Harry问，撕下另一张纸。

她紧张的舔舔嘴唇。“你显然很生气，”她说。“我想你也觉得受了伤害。”

“别提了，Hermione，”Harry警告，粗暴的一次撕下好几张纸。

“对不起，Harry，”她悲哀的说。“我知道你被夹在中间，我只让情况更糟。”

“没关系，”他反驳。“我选择在我在的地方。我应该记得每个人都互相憎恨，连装着相处融洽也不容易。为什么Draco请你们来这儿，我不明白。”

“因为我们在努力，”Hermione说。“因为这个，”她责难的指着那堆笔记。“今天一切都砸了下来。每个人都知道你对此有多沮丧，这把我们都推过了边线。”

“所以是我的错，不是吗？”他说。“当然是的。”

“不！”Hermione说。“我们相处的好才是你的错。”

Harry停下望着她。她看起来对她自己的话同时困惑生气和激怒。他开始大笑。开始只是一点窃笑，直到完全喘不过气来的大笑。慢慢的，她的表情转变了，开始跟着他一起大笑，直到他们互相扶着试图直起身。

Ron看起来困惑还有点警惕，这只让他们笑得更厉害，直到眼泪滑下他们的脸。他们花了好一会儿才再次镇静下来。

“我需要这个，”Harry说。

“我也是，”Hermione同意。她靠在他身边，她最后的位置，没有看着他。

Ron终于在他们对面坐下，小心的观察着他们。

“所以，每个人相处融洽是我的错，是吗？”Harry温和的问。

Hermione咯咯笑着。“嗯，是，”她说。“很难相信我们都一起坐在同一张桌子上。我们在那儿是因为你。”

“那太糟糕了，”Ron说，苦着脸。

“是的，”Harry同意，“对不起，我让你经受这个。”

“别抱歉，”Hermione说，坐好以便能看到他。“是，是很糟而且，呃，真的很可怕，但没关系，”她说。

“怎么会，Hermione？”他问。“怎么可能没关系？你们互相憎恨，你们不用装着看在我的份上相处融洽。这只让事情更糟。”

“早上之前没那么糟，”Hermione说。“我们永远不会拥有你跟他们的那种和谐，但我们可以和平相处。”

她挥手示意那些书和一堆羊皮纸。“我告诉过你，我们不得不再次对付伏地魔的时候事情会糟糕。等这结束了会好起来的。你会看到。”

Harry想要相信她。不是他期待每个人都相处融洽。真的不是，但他痛恨被逼着在他们之间选择。他怎么能，在他们对他都很重要的时候？

Severus和Hermione把他逼到了这种境地，而他反应的不好。他们都不好。事态变得丑陋，很快。他们都回到了过去行为和态度。

“我不肯定Severus会原谅我，”他说。“他现在对我不是很高兴，而你知道他是怎么怀抱怨恨的，”他叹口气。“我不是个模范小孩。”

Ron大声哼了一声。“Snape也不是个模范家长，”他说。“Lupin，是，我看得出。Snape，他是个讨厌的气人的混蛋。”

“你没有帮忙，Ron，”Hermione责备。

但Harry悲哀的微笑了。“他是个气人的混蛋，但他现在对我不错，”他说，脸拉了下来。“好吧，大部分时候。我先前又变回Potter先生了。”

“他到底说了什么？”Hermione问。

Harry告诉她说了什么话，不是说他们说了很多。

“哦，Harry，”Hermione叹口气。“他没期待你变成Percy，”她说。

Ron咬紧了牙关，Harry惊奇她胆敢提起Percy的名字。Hermione歉疚的看了一眼Ron，但继续着。

“Snape生气我没有正确的尊重他，”Hermione解释。“而不幸的是，他发泄到了你身上。我想每个人都在回避跟对方说话，害怕让你更加沮丧。每个人都知道如果我们互相攻击，只会让你难过。我现在意识到这是说你承受了每个人的挫败的冲击。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，“Severus什么也不怕，”他说。“如果他对你生气，你会知道。”

“但Snape是害怕，”Hermione温和的说。“他害怕这对你的影响。他知道你有多不愿意一忘皆空我们。我想他可能生气Ron和我把你放进了这个位置。还有邓不利多和伏地魔。他生气所有这些事。”

“如果他一直在怀抱怨恨，那可能是针对邓不利多，”她说。“因为最初允许你告诉我们魂器的事。如果他没有，那你现在就不会在这个位置。”

“但我需要你们的帮助，”Harry说，看着面前的纸堆。他和Ron写了些笔记，但大部分可以看出是Hermione的笔迹。Ron正直坚定的支持帮助他们撑过了所有这些事。

“我觉得如果我一忘皆空你们会贬低你们的付出，”他说。“你们做了所有这些事而得不到认可不对。别人不知道你们到底做了什么就够糟了。要我拿走你们做了什么事情的记忆？这不公平。”

他看了一眼Ron，但立刻移开了目光。“我不想你们为此怨恨我，”他说。

“我不会，”Ron说。“我不想要你得到的那些注意。我过去是，但不再了。你为你的名声付出了高昂的代价。你甚至不想要的名声。”

“至于Hermione和我，我们得到了凤凰社的认可，”他骄傲的说。“他们甚至不知道我们做了什么，但他们感谢我们参与击败伏——伏地魔。还有妈妈和爸爸，他们为我骄傲。”

Harry很吃惊，但高兴。也觉得有点好玩。Ron还在挣扎着说伏地魔的名字。

“我只会失去不好的部分，”Ron继续。“我对此无所谓。”

“我们可以开始了，那么？”Hermione问。

点点头，Harry生起了火。交换目光，他们各拿起一些羊皮纸，开始把它们扔进火里。他犹豫一下才把日记扔进火里。它扮演了如此重要的角色，给了他很多答案。

他把它扔进火里，看着它燃烧。这是一个时代的结束。伏地魔的最后一件珍品。他没有想到当它化成灰时他会这么满意。

Hermione施了几个咒语，确保东西完全燃烧，不会被以任何方式恢复。

“结束了，”Ron说。

“相当通畅，”Hermione同意。“你还好，Harry？”

“是，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“真的魂器怎么了？”他突然问。

“Ron和我毁掉了它们，”Hermione承认。“Kingsley在收拾战场时收集了它们，给了Snape。然后他把我们带去了魔法部，应Snape的要求。”

Harry惊奇的抬起眉毛，听着Hermione的解释。

“很奇怪，”她继续。“Snape真的什么也没问。他只是命令我们处理它们。我们想告诉他什么也不用对它们做，然后他告诉我们消除它们。”

“教了我们咒语怎么做。”Ron补充。

Hermione点点头。“他甚至命令Kingsley带我们通过消失柜回去，让我们能消除Nagini的残留物，”她说，激烈的颤抖着，“Ron做的。”

“我确实恨蛇，”Ron说，厌恶的苦着脸。

“不是所有蛇都坏，”Harry自动维护。

“那一条是，”Ron平板的说，Harry点头同意。

“还有消失柜？”Harry问。

Ron哼了一声，愉快的。“Kingsley收缩了它们，带给了Snape。Snape把它们给了Malfoy，他叫来Winky给了她。她把它们带回这儿，现在它们在你箱子里，”他说。

Harry眨眨眼，努力接受全部信息。“我拿着它们？”

露齿而笑，Ron点点头。

“好，”Harry困惑的说。

“我打赌我们可以用它们来开点小玩笑，”Ron说。

“Ron！”Hermione反感的喊道。

“什么？”Ron辩解说。“我们又不会做什么危险的事。”

Hermione瞪着他，然后转向Harry。“你不会，”她说。

Harry无辜的微笑着。

“Harry！”她尖叫。

他翻翻眼睛。“我没打算用它们做任何事，”他说。而如果他真的打算了任何事，他会记得不要告诉Hermione。当Hermione再次转向Ron时，Harry在她背后对他挤挤眼睛。

“你听到了？”Hermione质问。“Harry有责任心。”

“是，责任心，”Ron设法维持正直的表情说。

Harry知道Ron不能维持太久，转换了话题。

“那么，说到责任心，你们觉得我们应该现在一忘皆空你们的记忆吗？”他问。

Hermione猜疑的对他皱着眉，肯定想知道他为什么突然准备好进行了，整个早上他都非常反对。他说是为了转移她的心思，但他意识到他准备好了。就像他一直准备好的，就像Ron，他想尽快完成。

“你觉得我们应该在这儿做？”Ron问，睁大眼睛。“现在？”

“嗯，”Hermione也不确定。“你确定你准备好了，Harry？”

“我正确的学习了咒语，如果这是你问的，”他干巴巴的说。“我还是不高兴要做，但不管这么说准备好了。”

“我开始相当熟悉道德困境，”他补充，想着他对Pettigrew做的事。他耸耸肩。“只等你们准备好了，我就好了。”

“我们应该先告诉Snape吗？”Hermione紧张的问。

“在他那样对你之后？”Harry怀疑的问。

“但他只是为你担忧，”Hermione说。她咽下口水，艰难的。“也许他应该准备好。你知道，以防万一。”

“不，”Ron坚定的插嘴。“Snape和Lupin会在那儿等他，但我们相信Harry能正确的完成。我们能做到。”

Hermione慢慢点头，深呼吸几次。“好，”她同意。

“我先来，”Ron志愿说。

用魔杖指着他最好的朋友，有这么多东西依赖着它，是他生命里最困难的冒险之一。他施了咒语，看着Ron的表情变成空白。Hermione轻轻推着Ron躺下，侧卧在沙发上。

等他安置好了，她在另一张沙发上坐下，坚决的面对Harry。“然后是我，”她说，她的声音只有一丝丝颤抖。

厌恶的，Harry强迫自己专心。他不能失败。再一次，他施了咒语，温柔的帮Hermione躺下。

退后几步，他低头看着他们。他相信他们空白的眼神将萦绕他的余生。

取消防御，他出门到厨房。他有点惊奇的看到Fred和Georege跟其他人一起坐在桌边。他进来时，所有人都抬头看着他，沉默降临在房间里。

Draco站了起来。“Harry，你还好吧？”他问。

Harry点点头，不敢张开嘴。

“你已经施了咒语？”Severus敏锐的问。

含糊的往身后挥挥手，Harry再次点点头。

Severus，Remus和Narcissa立刻站起来，奔进魔药房间去检查Ron和Hermione。Harry让开路看着他们过去。

“Harry？”Draco犹豫的说，轻轻碰碰他的胳膊得到他的注意。

Harry茫然的看了他一刻，然后冲进最近的厕所。他的午餐出来的方式和进去一样不愉快。他苦涩的回想着这顿饭从开始到结束注定的命运。

“准备的多好，”他低声说。

他额头贴着冰冷的陶瓷，努力提醒自己Ron和Hermine想要他这么做。他们会没事，过几个小时就会恢复正常。

“来，Harry，”Draco敦促，拉着他站起来。“你不想留在这儿。”

Harry机械的清洁干净，擦脸漱口，然后盯着洗脸台上镜子里的自己。他知道如果他的朋友没有恢复，他永远不能再看自己。

门上传来敲击声，使得他跳了起来。

“走开，”Draco吼道。

“开门，Draco，”Lucius命令。

“有时候我恨我父亲，”Draco低声嘟哝。

Harry转过身，虚弱的对Draco微笑。“我的英雄，想从你父亲那儿保护我，”他说。

Draco悲惨的微笑说。“好了？”他问。

“不，”Harry坦白承认。

“Draco，”Lucius说，尖锐的敲着门。

“最好让他进来，”Harry说。

打开门，Draco瞪着他父亲。

Lucius对Draco的态度挑起眉毛。他的目光扫向Harry，评估着他的健康状况。

他递给Harry一个药瓶。“安抚你的胃，”他说。

Harry感激的接过，立刻喝下了药，对味道苦着脸。恶心味道的魔药对不舒服的胃好，这有点不对头。

“Granger小姐和Weasley先生在好好休息，”他说。“他们被移到了空余的房间，现在有Weasley家兄妹在照顾。”

Harry闭上眼睛，全身都放松了。他害怕他做错了什么。Lucius省去了他的需要，不必强迫那些话穿过他的嘴真的问他们是不是没事。

他的眼睛再次张开。“双胞胎和Ginny，他们知道我做了什么？”他问。

“是，Severus选择告诉他们，”Lucius说。“最好让他们明白以后可能会有些恍惚的时间。如果那时有别人在，他们能帮忙减轻猜疑。”

“尤其是Weasley的母亲，”Draco嘟哝。

“如果Weasley夫人知道了，她不会对我们谁高兴，”Harry承认，只想起她的怒气就觉得不舒服。他想她不会明白这种事。

“Ginny和双胞胎……”

“他们接受了，”Lucius说。

Harry感激的点点头。

“来，”Draco说，抓着Harry的手拖着他出了洗手间。“除非你看到他们，你不会觉得好点。”

无论Harry进入空余的房间时期待的什么，都不是他所目睹的。他目瞪口呆的看着房间的占据者。

“Harry！”Fred喊道。

“Malfoy！”George快活的说。

“很高兴你们决定加入我们，”Fred高高兴兴的说。

Harry紧紧闭上眼睛。当他再次睁开时，他眼前的情景没有改变。

“那是Crabbe和Goyle？”他问。

George夸张的看看他的表。“五……四……三……二……一。”

噼啪一声，Crabbe和Goyle出现在原先是两只非常大，非常橙色的松鼠的地方。

“吱吱巧克力，”Fred骄傲的说。

“为什么他们是橙色？”Harry问。

“因为Ron喜欢橙色，”George，好像这答案是天经地义的。

“当然，”Harry无力的说。

他看着Ron，后者显得非常欣赏。Ron和Hermione坐在分开的床上，都在咯咯笑着他们刚刚目睹的变形。Remus纵容的微笑着，坐在两张床之间的椅子上看着他们的活动。

“他们没事，”Remus说。“他们只是有点恍惚，”他担保说。他看了一圈房间。“但看来把他们留给这群人不明智。”

Harry点点头。无庸置疑Fred和George会利用这个情况。Ron和Hermione是非常易受攻击的目标。有希望的，太过脆弱。

取代的，他们瞄准了Crabbe和Goyle。但在Harry继续观察的时候，Crabbe和Goyle与Fred和George头碰着头，显得很热心的从Fred拿着的盒子里挑选他们的下一个糖果。

他惊愕的看着Crabbe和Goyle自愿把粉红色的糖果扔进嘴里。他们品尝了几秒钟，很快，两只粉红色的猪站在他们的位置。

“噢噢噢，猪猪！”Hermione兴奋的尖叫。“真可爱！”

“哦，上帝，”Harry屏息说，不确定他是更惊骇于Hermione的行为还是那些猪。

“猪猪夹心糖，”George宣布。

“向最亲爱的Dudley致敬，”Fred解释。

Harry继续看了一会儿，终于爆发出一阵大笑。他很愿意留点猪猪夹心糖给Dudley吃。它们完美。

Fred和George洋洋得意。Harry看着Draco，他自命不凡的假笑着。

“你带他们来这儿逗我开心，是吗？”Harry静静的谴责。

“可能，”Draco说，不愿供认自己。“让我们坐下来享受演出。”

Blaise和Ginny坐在一张沙发的一侧，Harry相当肯定它是由一张空床变形来的，因为它非常大。有足够的空间给Harry和Draco坐在另一侧。

“好啦，Harry？”Ginny轻声问。

“好些了，”Harry回答，看了一眼Ron和Hermione。等他们回复正常，他会更好。

他的注意力被拉回了双胞胎和Crabbe和Goyle，一声噼啪，猪再次变回了人形。

“不错？”Fred问他们。

他们点点头。“下个是什么？”Crabbe问。

George失望的对Draco摇摇头。“Malfoy，为什么你不告诉我们这令人惊异的测试者？”

“好的测试者很难找，”Fred同意。

“你们很享受？”Harry在Draco能回答前脱口问道。他看不懂享受成为双胞胎产品的接受方。

“比Pansy的恶作剧好玩多了，”Goyle回答。

“看到发生什么事很有趣，”Crabbe补充。

“再来一次！”Ron大声插嘴。

“这也让Ron和Hermione保持开心，”Ginny干巴巴的说。

Harry作个鬼脸。“他们会记得这些吗？”他问。“Hermione尤其不会高兴发现她为了猪猪尖叫。”

“随着时间过去，她的思维会更加清晰，”Remus说。“而且是，她会逐渐意识到她整天在干吗。”

“我们不该让他们睡觉吗？”Harry问。“我以为他们需要休息。”

“今天我们会让他们躺在床上，”Remus说。“但他们不特别累，这种情况下，睡眠魔药可能真的会伤害他们。”

Harry勉强点点头，提醒自己一旦Hermione觉得好些就要避开她一阵子。他和Draco安坐下来，准备放松的观看演出。这肯定比担心愉快。

“你知道，Victoria会喜欢这些动物，”他观察道。“她回去婴儿室了？”

“因为没人肯定你们在干吗，或者结果会如何，是，相信送Victoria回婴儿室更安全。”Draco说。“还有，也是时候她睡午觉了。不过她现在可能醒了。”

“哦，”Harry说，他原来能知道所有事真是奇迹。每天看来都有些危机。无论现在的危机是什么，这是他的专注直到它过去。他只能希望事情终于开始平静下来。

“我去带她，”他决定说。“马上回来。”

“你最好马上回来，”Draco懒洋洋的说，声音里带着一丝警告。

“我会的，”Harry保证，飞快的吻了吻Draco。他知道Draco在担忧，现在这种情况，他宁可一直看着Harry。

他遵守了他的承诺，从婴儿室抱出了Victoria带回另一个房间。但他在走廊上停下了。

“我希望我能给你一个正常的童年，”他对她说。“但我不肯定这可能。”

她把手指塞到他嘴里，他抓住它们，让她咯咯笑起来想再抽回手。他松开她的手指。

“我在努力跟你说话，”他责备，大笑起来。

“爸爸，”她说，在他摇头时设法抓到一绺他的头发。

“是，爸爸，”他说。“我会竭尽全力，你知道。但我生命里没什么正常的事。我想自从你和你爸爸出现在我家门口，我就没有一天正常的日子。见鬼，我甚至再也不知道正常是什么意思。”

“对不起，我想Severus是对的，我要开始在你身边注意语言了，”他说。“如果我开始明白你的一点点叽叽咕咕，你可能也开始明白我的了。”

“Dow，”Victoria说，开始扭动。

“瞧，我知道这是说你想下去，”他说。“你不觉得喜欢听我说话，是吗？”

“Dow！”Victoria命令。

Harry哼了哼，“你真是个Malfoy，”他说。“好，来，那么。不知道我为什么担心对你不够正常，你是个Malfoy。从什么时候Malfoy会接受普通到正常的东西。”

他没有看到Narcissa挂着一个微笑安静的转身下楼，回去了他朋友那儿。

映入他眼帘的两只亮紫色的松鼠和大笑声。

“紫色？！”他喊道。但Victoria喜欢他们，兴奋的尖叫着伸手试图摸到他们。

其中一只，Harry不敢猜测是谁，靠近让Victoria摸他。Harry自动警告她轻轻的，努力无视发生事情的奇异程度。

“我想摸摸！”Hermione噘嘴说。

“我也是！”Ron喊道。

奇异开始不足以描述这情景了。

“巧克力总是充满多样性，”Fred解释，无视另一只松鼠移过去允许Hermione的请求。

“确切说是多样的填充物，吱吱巧克力包含很多颜色，”George接口。

“每一个都是惊喜，”Fred总结。

Harry不确定他是否应该为他真的理解了这解释而困扰。他更关心Ron和Hermione孩子气的行为。他习惯了双胞胎的举动像孩子。

他把真正的孩子递给Draco，他笑得前仰后合，走过去和Remus说话。

“十秒，”George宣布，松鼠跳回了房间中央。

Harry眨眨眼，他猜想不适合让他们变回正常而让Hermione和Ron摸着Crabbe和Goyle。他颤抖一下，转身背对他们所有人。

“Remus，为什么他们表现得这样？”他问。

“因为他们享受玩笑，”Remus干巴巴的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛，“不是他们，”他说。“Ron和Hermione。为什么他们表现得这么……年幼？”

“记忆修改倾向于使人们回退到更孩子气的行为，”Remus说。“修改的记忆越多就越明显。”

“他们有很多记忆被抹去了，”Harry低声说。

“我知道，”他说，在Remus纠正他之前。“它们不是真的被抹去，只是调整。”

他已经被教导过了这区别。这是他早上使得Hermione和Severus焦躁的错误之一。他以为他会更感激，如果他们想到花更多时间解释之后的影响。但专注，被设定在首先正确完成咒语上。

Remus理解的微笑了，继续解释。“意识是项奇妙的东西，”他说。“对记忆咒语的研究显示在意识适应被咒语放入的新因素之前，它倾向于回到与外部世界更简单的互动。”

“这是调整的初期，意识完全关闭了与外部世界的互动，取决于咒语的强烈程度，”他说。“逐渐的，意识开始接受它看到的新信息，个性将会恢复正常。”

想到这里，Harry意识到他也许应该期待类似的事情。他看过Lockhart的记忆被严重修改的样子。但那个时候，Lockhart一直表现得像个孩子，即使在事情发生前。幸运的是，这不像那次那么糟，这是用正确的咒语和完整无缺的魔杖完成的，但肯定够糟了。

“所以，Ron和Hermione可能像他们小时候的样子？”他问。

“非常可能，”Remus同意。“他们会康复的，Harry。你也许该停止担忧。”

“是，好，”Harry叹口气。

他重新加入Draco和其他人，努力放松。说到娱乐，Fred和George是最擅长的。Victoria肯定爱他们。或者他们产品的结果，至少。她兴高采烈的看着动物巡演，兴奋的拍着手。

双胞胎娱乐了他们几个小时。Winky把晚饭送到他们所在的地方，让气氛尽可能的放松。这和午餐截然不同，轻松愉快。

Harry决不打算告诉Hermione，但观察她慢慢恢复她的自我理性很有趣。一分钟她在叽叽咯咯笑得就像Victoria，下一分钟她会满脸通红，记起她正常的行为不像这样。

随着时间过去，她对双胞胎的愤怒变得越来越明显和频繁。Ron只是倾向于咯咯大笑然后极度窘迫。等事情过去，Ron和Hermione肯定会万分沮丧，但Harry肯定没有人会为此取笑他们。

他们都明白Ron和Hermione做出了牺牲，即使他们不知道到底是什么牺牲。Harry懊恼的歪倒了，记起他是唯一一个知道的人。

Draco关心的看了他一眼。“躺会儿，”他说，拍拍他的腿。

Harry舒适的伸展开，头枕在Draco腿上。这是心力交瘁的又一天。

“也许我们该上床去，”Draco建议。

“我不能，”Harry说。“我想留在这儿。”

“你没什么能做的，”Draco指出。“他们在恢复正常。”

“我知道，但……如果他们半夜醒了，不知道发生什么了呢，”他说。“他们以前从没住在这儿——呃，不在这儿像这样的时候——他们可能不记得。有人应该在这儿提醒他们。”

“而这个有人应该是你，”Draco干巴巴的说。

“他们像这样是我的错，”Harry说。

Draco无奈的叹口气。“好，所以我们今晚睡在这儿。”

Harry眨着眼，Fred盘腿在他们面前坐下。

“那么，我听说我们今晚要露营？”Fred愉快的问。

“呃……”Harry突然回忆起了Fred和George的七彩睡衣。“取决于你们穿什么睡衣，”他说。

Fred大笑起来。“别担心，老兄，”他说。“我们有些新的，我肯定你会爱上的。”

“不是那些可怕的亮色的东西，我希望，”Draco说。

“它们不亮，你肯定会爱它们，”Fred坚持。“我们把它们保留给这种特别场合。”

Ginny在她哥哥身边坐下，靠着他。“你们在讨论睡衣？”她问，打了个呵欠。

“呃，是，”Harry茫然的说。“你为什么这么累？还没那么晚，是吗？”

Narcissa已经带Victoria去送她上床了，但就他知道的，肯定还很早。

“我最近睡得不好，”她承认。“实际上，我肯定上个星期没人睡得好。”

“为什么？”Harry问。

他感觉到了Ginny，Fred和Draco尖锐的目光。“哦，”他说，意识到他们在为他担忧。

“是‘哦’，”Ginny说，翻翻眼睛。

“对不起，”他说。“我什么也没做。”

“你是个傻瓜，Harry，”Draco说，但Harry听得出他声音里的宠爱。

“为什么我现在是傻瓜了？”他问。

“因为你在为你完全不能控制的事道歉，”Draco说。

“我想总比说那给了你们权利为活下来的男孩担忧强，”Harry反驳。

Draco轻轻打了下他的脑袋，Harry和Fred和Ginny一起笑了。他转身看着Draco。

“你知道我很高兴你为我担忧，对吗？”他说，依然微笑着。

“是，我知道，小混蛋，”Draco说，不能克制的回以微笑。“我很高兴我们回家了，即使你不让我们睡在我们的床上。

“哦，是，床，我们一定不能忘记睡衣，“Fred宣布，站起来。”George，我相信是时候来一次厨房突袭了。

“我们要过夜？”George问，看起来很兴奋。

“是，精确，”Fred说。“这该是最有趣的。”

“Harry，你有最古怪的朋友，”Draco说。

“他们也是你的朋友，”Harry指出。

Draco苦着脸。“我一定得认领他们？”他问。

“你一定，”Harry说，故作认真。

“很好，”Draco叹口气。

Ginny咯咯笑着。“而你们两个是我认识的最奇怪，也最甜蜜的一对。”

“最甜蜜？”Draco愤怒的问。

“你不在乎奇怪但是不愿意甜蜜？”Harry问，挑起眉毛。

“是！”Draco喊道。

Ginny笑得前仰后合。

“你们对他干吗了？”Blaise好奇的问，坐到Ginny身边。

“只是Draco变奇怪了，”Harry平板的说，引发了又一阵笑声。

“但我不甜蜜，”Draco飞快的指出。

Blaise摇摇头，显然决定他不想知道。“你在这儿过夜，是吗？”他问Ginny。

她点点头，控制住笑声。“Lupin去告诉妈妈让Ron和Hermione留在这儿过夜的时候，她也送来了我的衣服。”她说。

他们看向Ron和Hermione。Hermione在某个时候坐到了Ron床上，他们静静的说着话。他们显得恢复正常了，Harry相当肯定他们正在弄清楚他们知道什么不知道什么。

他知道Fred，George和Ginny为什么留下。没人大声说出来，但他们也担心Ron和Hermione。

“你要去跟他们谈谈吗？”Ginny问。

“我应该，”Harry承认，但他不想。

“去，”Draco说，轻轻推着Harry。“他们有足够的时间自己弄清楚。”

Harry勉强离开他沙发上舒适的位置，走向他最好的朋友。Hermione微笑着拍拍她身边的床。他惊奇的对她眨着眼。

“你以为我们生你的气吗？”她问。

“也许有一点，”他承认。“如果是我在你们的位置，我可能会。”

“我们没生气，哥们，”Ron说。“只是太疯狂了。”

“很奇怪，”Hermione同意。“我知道发生了什么，但同时，觉得我忘记了什么，”她皱了一会儿眉，然后放弃的微笑了。“我忘记了什么，如果是次考试，我现在一定心慌意乱。”

Harry和Ron大笑起来。“这不有趣，你们两个，”她说，但她微笑着拉拉Harry的胳膊让他坐下来。Harry背靠床头坐下，面对他们。

他紧张的咬着嘴唇，想知道该怎么问他想要问的。“你们觉得你们少了很多吗？”他终于问。

他们对他皱着眉，但认真考虑了他的问题才回答。

“不是真的，”Ron说。“我是说，有些记忆比其他的要模糊点，但我全部的记忆都是这样。”

“嗯，这没道理，”Harry说。

“你记得我们说过的话的每一个字吗？”Hermione问。

“不，当然不，”Harry说。

“我们也不，”Hermione说。“这和忘记我们聊过的其他事没什么不同。除了，这次，我们知道我们是故意要忘记某些事。”

“这让我好奇它们是什么，”她承认。“但如果我想要你一忘皆空我们，那么它一定是非常重要。”

“当然它很重要，”Ron说。“一定是和神秘人有关，是吗？”

“伏地魔，是，”Hermione同意。“所以，真的，显然知道无论那是什么会有某些很大的危险，这样肯定更好。”

Harry悲哀的微笑着，“是，这样更好，我很高兴你们没事。”

Ron大声哼了哼。“没事，狗屎，”他说。“我们整个下午活像两个大傻瓜。”

“我不能相信我要求摸Goyle，”Hermione说，作个鬼脸。

“呃，我们觉得在你们从咒语里恢复的时候，最好不要让你们到处走，”Harry说。“Fred和George，嗯，他们让我们分心。”

“我知道，”Hermione说，她的声音是Harry曾听到过的最接近呜咽的。“但真的，我一定要那么傻吗？”

“别恨我说这个，”Harry说。“但总算看到你放松和傻乎乎的真的很好。尤其是在我们经历的这一年之后，嗯，看到你们不用担忧很好。”

“哦，Harry，”她说。“你一点也没有停止担忧，是吗？你还是要对付我们忘记的无论什么事。”

“不，已经处理过了，”Harry说。

“但你必须记得，”她说。

Harry叹口气，“是，但现在没关系了。结束了，全部。”


	57. Chapter 57

侧躺着有Draco搂着他，Harry渐渐在说话声中醒来。他花了几秒钟记起他们都睡在一间屋子里。Ron和Hermione好了，头天晚上相当开心。他们都很晚才睡，穿着睡衣坐成一圈，吃着糖喝着黄油啤酒，聊着天。他很开心，但他也很累，时不时会打瞌睡。他有种感觉他是第一个睡着的，因为他记不清怎么上床的了。

他闭着眼睛听他朋友说话。

“他们真可爱，不是吗？”是Hermione的声音。

“可爱？！”这绝对是Ron。

“嗯，Malfoy坚持说他们不甜蜜。”Ginny的声音带着实事求是的味道。“可爱也可以形容他们。”

“Ginny真正想的是他们很性感，”Blaise干巴巴的声音。

“性感？！”Ron附和着Harry的想法。“Ginny，你在想什么？这是Harry和Malfoy！”停顿。“你不是她的男朋友吗？”

“为什么当她的男朋友让我变成瞎子？”

“你不是同性恋！”

“为什么作为异性恋让我变成瞎子？”

Harry能感觉到Draco在颤抖，压抑着大笑。Blaise显然决定放过Ron。

“我碰巧欣赏美丽的事物。这两个人在一起非常美丽。”

“而且性感。”Ginny的声音插进来。

“美丽？”Ron转成疑问，而不是愤怒，而且显然决定无视Ginny。“你肯定？”

“哦，老实说，Ron！肯定连你也看得出来。”

“如果我不想看呢？”

“他们不会走开，是吗？”Draco问。

“我想不，”Harry回答。

房间里安静了。

“唔唔，至少又安静了，”Draco睡意朦胧的说。

“谢谢，哥们，”Fred和George感激的喊道。

Harry想知道他们是怎么能异口同声的，从不同的位置。“不客气，”他还是回答。

安静持续了整整一分钟。Harry数着。

“你们不打算起来？”Ron问。

“谁说我没有起来？”Draco懒洋洋的说。

“你没有——”Ron突然停下了。

Harry能听到压抑的大笑和一声尖锐的抽气，可能是Hermione。

“Draco，真的有必要告诉他们吗？”他问。

“是真的？！”Ron喊道。“哦，Merlin，”他说，听起来要晕倒了。“我不需要知道。”

“如果这会让你们离开我们几分钟就是真的了，”Draco说。

Harry完全了解Draco没有硬起来。如果他在Harry醒之前是，现在不是。Harry肯定没有硬起来，知道他的朋友都在看着他们。

“Draco，别折磨Ron了，”他说。“我们不会被允许继续睡觉，就算你成功让Ron晕倒了。”

“你真没趣，Harry，”Draco说。

“等我们单独醒来的时候，我会提醒你刚说的话，”Harry说，微笑着。他不吃惊Draco终于动了，压着Harry平躺下。他睁开眼睛看到Draco贴近的怒视着他。

“早，亲爱的，”他无耻的笑着说。

“混蛋，”Draco说，给了他一个吻。

“甜蜜，”Ginny宣称。

Draco坐起来，咆哮着。Harry坐到他身边。

“是时候开始又一天了，”他说，停下。“通常这种研究直到早餐才开始。”

“但不是第一次你没有为此穿好衣服，”Blaise说，假笑着。

Harry点头承认。“我想是第一次Draco还穿着睡裤参加，”他说。

“既然我们要在床上开始清晨研究，”Draco说。“今天的计划是什么？”

“我不知道，”Harry耸耸肩。“如果我幸运，我会有一天休息，但我们知道我会碰到什么事。我肯定要求几天假期不太可能，一次性的。”

Fred和George翻身下床加入了其他人，站到Harry和Draco晚上共享的床前。

Draco畏缩一下。“我刚设法忘记你们穿得什么，”他说。

在新一天的日光里，Harry还是觉得双胞胎的睡衣五彩缤纷。不过，他们说它们不是亮色倒是真的。它们是暗色的斯莱特林绿，上面有银色的飞贼图案。最有趣的是飞贼在布料上急速移动，行踪不定。

“Harry，你又在看了，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

“很难不看它们，”Harry辩解道，再次被抓到迷上了那些见鬼的飞贼。“我的职责是找球手。”

“如果你开始追逐那些飞贼，你就有大麻烦了，”Draco警告。

这成功的把Harry的注意力拖离了双胞胎的睡衣。“对不起，”他羞愧的说，因为其他人的大笑而红了脸。

“如果我们知道你会这样迷上它们，Harry，”George说。

“我们会给Malfoy做套，”Fred补充。

“我们只是没想到它们作为卧室新游戏的可能性，”George结束。

对此，连Draco也大笑起来。

Harry倒回床上，拉过枕头盖住脸。Draco把它抓开。

“我最近告诉过你我恨你吗？”Harry问。

“今天没有，”Draco说，假笑着。

“哦，好，我恨你，”Harry说。

“我也恨你，”Draco亲切的说。

“你们真恶心，”Ron说。

Ginny用力打着他的胳膊，“不，他们甜蜜，”她说。“我告诉过你了。”

Harry再次坐起来，以防万一他需要拉住Draco。

“为什么你们都站在这儿看我们？”Harry问。

“你觉得我们有理由想要冒险自个出去撞见Snape吗？”Ginny反问。

“他会对你们做什么？”Harry问。“逼你们吃早餐？”

Ron的胃大声的隆隆回应。

“看？去吃饭，”Harry说。“Crabbe和Goyle一定已经下去厨房了。”

“Harry，他们甚至不会从Snape那儿保护你，更别提保护我们，”Hermione干巴巴的指出。

Draco吃吃笑着。“遇到Severus，Harry全靠他自己，”他同意。

“我们也许修改了我们的记忆，但我们没有忘记昨天午餐的灾难，”Ron说。

“哦见鬼，”Harry嘟哝。他一直专心在Ron和Hermione，把其他的担忧都推到了一边。

“别告诉我你忘记了，”Hermione不能相信的问。

“我每天都和他吵架，”Harry辩解说。“所以，是的，我大概忘记了昨天比平常更糟，”他皱着眉。“或者恢复到平常——就像以前。”

“哦见鬼，”他再次说。“我也不想下去那儿。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“你是勇敢的格兰芬多，记得吗？”他把Harry推下床，后者设法站住了。“来，我们到我们自己房间去洗澡。”

他们飞快的洗了澡穿好衣服，二十分钟内就回去见其他人。

“我不能相信你们会害怕到没有Harry就不吃早餐，”Draco抱怨。他看着Ginny有Blaise的手搂着她的腰。“肯定你有了你的伴会活下来的。”

“这叫做礼貌，Malfoy，”Ginny反驳。“我在等其他人。”

“我们也是吗？”Fred问，听起来吃惊的。

“我以为我们只是在等待以便我们能观看其他人找点乐子，”George说。

Harry呻吟一声。“我们早餐不提供爆米花，”他说。

“喔，Harry，”Fred说。“Malfoy是对的。你真没趣。”

“从什么时候起我变得乏味了？”Harry讲究的问。他应该知道他还是会收到回答。

“哦，我们没说你乏味，Harry，”George说。

“你身边的刺激比其他任何人都多，”Fred同意。

“但不总是有趣，”George指出。“你最近完全的太过严肃，这点需要被矫正。”

“如果Harry有趣的念头和你们不一样呢？”Hermione问。她说得像一个问题，但几乎不是。她显然相信Harry和双胞胎不可能享受同样的事。

“哦，是一样的，”Fred说。“Harry只是聪明得不会当着你承认。你这个无情的，破坏恶作剧的，遵纪守法的你。”

“永不会有比Hermione好的级长，”George骄傲的说。

Ron和Harry交换目光，努力不要大笑，Hermione试图判断是被侮辱了还是不。

他们到了厨房，涌进房间。坐下时齐声的道着早安。Harry投以Severus一个带点询问的早安，收到一个微小但冷漠的微笑回应。

Harry欣喜的对他微笑，高兴Severus显然原谅了他头天的惨痛事件。今天早上一切看来都好多了，现在关于他对Ron和Hermione做的事的压力结束了。

“你们早上感觉如何？”Narcissa问他们。

Hermione眨眼看着她，惊奇于Narcissa语调里的关心。“我们觉得很好，谢谢，”她礼貌的回答。“实际上不像我害怕的那样不愉快。”

“如果你们有一个不那么合格的施咒者，可能会更不愉快，”Narcissa理解的说。

Harry惊疑的听着她们俩开始讨论记忆咒语的方方面面。Remus很快加入了她们的谈话。

“我妈妈教我的每件事，她现在都扔到窗户外面去了，”Draco在Harry耳边低声说。“都是你的错，你知道。”

Harry不知道该怎么回答。幸好Draco听起来没有为此烦恼。确切说，他听起来觉得很好玩。这是有点好玩，也是个巨大的惊奇，看到公开声称憎恨泥巴种的女人现在和Hermione意气相投地的聊着天。

“她没把一切都扔出去，”Harry突然说，靠近低声对Draco说。“她保留了那些该死的礼仪玩意。它们显然高过其他所有事。”

大笑着，Draco吻吻Harry的脸，继续吃他的早餐。Severus放弃的摇摇头，听到了他们。Harry笑着投入他的早餐中。

“爸爸！”Victoria大声喊道，抓住了Harry和Draco的注意力。她在桌子对面，不知为什么Remus再次被委托以喂她的任务。吃饭时候总有不同的人在场，总是轮换着来。

“是，Victoria？”Draco懒洋洋的说，询问的挑起眉毛。

Harry对Draco的态度翻翻眼睛。“早上好，小南瓜，”他说，“喜欢早餐？”

“Nana，”Victoria说，挥舞着满手压烂的香蕉。

“你很骄傲从Remus那儿骗到了点香蕉，是吗？”Harry干巴巴的问。

Victoria给了他一个笑脸，然后把香蕉塞进嘴里，连手一起。

“她是个Malfoy，”Narcissa说，看着Harry。“她知道她喜欢什么，我相信如果有什么她不喜欢的，她会告诉我们。”

Harry猜疑的皱眉看着Narcissa。她听到了他昨天对Victoria说话吗？“所以，不担心如果她不喜欢正常的东西？”他问。

Narcissa微笑着，“不，不担心，”她同意。

他悲惨的微笑着，觉得很窘迫被她听到了，但同时也觉得安慰。“谢谢你，”他说。

“乐意效劳，Harry，”她说。

“Merlin，你和每个人都有神秘对话！”Draco激怒的喊道。

“我的众多天赋之一，”Harry俏皮的说，导致一片笑声。

“不是我喜欢的你的天赋之一，”Draco阴沉的嘟哝。

Harry挑起一条眉毛，“那么，哪项天赋是你喜欢的？”他问。

Draco突然的假笑相当挑逗。

“不，”Severus敏锐的打断。“我不希望知道。”

“我只想说Harry在激怒教授上天赋异禀，”Draco无辜的说。

“相当感人的是你享有同样的天赋，”Severus讽刺说。

“我不敢相信今年你的课堂会怎样，”Remus说。

“他们两个最好老老实实的，”Severus警告，瞪着Harry和Draco。

“是，先生，”他们尽责的齐声说。Harry悠闲的想着Severus是不是知道他的怒视不再有效了。

他看了一眼他的朋友，纠正他自己。Severus的怒视对有些人显然还是有效。Ron，Hermione和Ginny看起来不确定Severus会做什么。Fred和George高高兴兴的咬着咸肉。Harry想知道那是不是和爆米花一样令人满意，但猜想不会。

“你要吃，Ron？”他问。

“哦，是，”Ron说，看着他的盘子就像他是第一次看到它。

“说到学校，有人知道今年谁是学生会主席和女主席吗？”Blaise问。

Hermione关心的抬起头。Harry塞了几块他的咸肉到嘴里，毫不关心。

“可能是Harry和Hermione，”Ginny说。

“不是我，”Harry说。“我不想要。”

“为什么不？”Hermione问，震惊他竟然会拒绝这样一个位子。

“它剥夺了我的亲热时间，”Harry轻率的说。

“Harry，”Hermione责备，“这是光荣，”

“我想我有足够的，谢谢，”他说。

“我以前想要，但不再了，”Ron说。

“太辛苦，亲爱的Ronniekins？”Fred问。

“或者太多额外时间听Hermione唠叨所有你不该打破的规则？”George问。

Ron怒视着他们，但没说话，小心的看了一眼Hermione。Harry知道他们两点都是对的。Hermione看来也意识到了，因为她也什么都没说。

“我肯定不想要，”Blaise说。“我不得不同意是太辛苦了。”

“你们学生们怎么了？”Lucius懒懒的问。“成为学生会主席总是令人羡慕的事。”

“我不知道Ron和Blaise，但是，在打了场战争之后，我不觉得当学生会主席有什么惊喜，”Harry说。“听起来是更多责任，而我已经厌烦了压在我肩膀上的责任。”

“我想当学生会主席，但我毁了我的机会，”Draco苦涩的说，Harry为他觉得难过。他知道Draco乐意拥有这个令人羡慕的职位，但难以产生共鸣。

“好了，我们其他人会高兴你没有得到它，”他说。

“谢谢，Harry，”Draco讽刺的反诘。“很高兴知道我有你的支持。”

“你有我的支持，”Harry抗议。“和去年没有关系。我只是不惊喜调查小队的队长先生成为学生会主席。Merlin，Draco！我们可以克服春天发生的事。你已经用你在这个夏天的行为弥补了那些事。”

“但你知道要多少努力才能消除你在五年级造成的伤害吗？”他问，手指无意识的揉着手上褪色的伤疤。

“我没那么糟，”Draco抗议。“我是吗？”他质问Harry不能相信的眼神。

“Draco，我更憎恶你跟随Umbridge胜于伏地魔，”Harry说。

“为什么？”Draco问，困惑的。“她不像黑魔王一样邪恶。”

“差不多，”Harry阴沉的说。

“Harry，有什么我们不知道的？”Severus猜疑的插嘴。

Harry看着他，然后扫视桌边的人。Hermione和Weasley家人同情的看着他，但其他人都带着谨慎的好奇和关心观察着他。

“好吧，看来我们发现了今天的艰难话题，”他讽刺说。

“Harry，”Severus警告。

翻翻眼睛，Harry放弃他的早餐，把右手伸给Draco。

“看到了什么？”他问。

Draco瞪了他一眼，但抓过Harry的手。“这个疤是个图案？”

“它们褪色了，”Harry说。“你得仔细看才能读出来。”

“读它们？”Draco嘟哝，但这给了他需要的线索去理解模糊的线条。他抬眼看着Harry。“我一定不说谎。”

“用血液羽毛笔刻在我手上，”Harry说。“Umbridge的好意。”

“为什么你不通知任何人？”Severus尖锐的质问。

“我该告诉谁？”Harry问道。“邓不利多五年级甚至不看我，麦格只是一直告诉我低下头闭上嘴，你是个讨厌的混蛋，我多半只会收到更多禁闭。你一直以为我对你撒谎。我有什么理由认为你这次会相信我？”

“你这个傻孩子，”Snape说。

“为什么？”Harry说。“你是想告诉我邓不利多的手没有被魔法部捆起来？”

Severus按着他的鼻梁。“他会找到方法阻止，”他说。

Harry哼了一声。“是，可能把我的禁闭转给你，这就会好多了，”他讽刺的说。

“你顽固的拒绝让她折磨你到屈服，”Severus明了的说，不理会Harry最后的话。

“我肯定不会让那只癞蛤蟆赢，”Harry同意。“以某种方式，她比伏地魔更坏。他是大家都知道的邪恶。Umbridge实际上就在Hogwarts，折磨学生，在每个人都不知道的情况下腐蚀他们。代替食死徒，她有她的调查小队恐吓每个人。”

“除了你，一贯的，”Draco干巴巴的说。

Harry耸耸肩。“你也搅了我的事，但不，我不怕你，”他承认。

“所以，你是，或不是，相信Draco会胜任领导的位置？”Severus问。“你说你现在支持他，但这讨论使我另有所信。”

Harry看着Draco，觉得事情变得比他喜欢的更私人了点。这带来了Draco的恐惧和错误，而不是他自己的，当着所有人的面讨论觉得不对。但是Severus不会允许他不回答，而Draco期待的看着他。

“是，我支持Draco，”他回答，盯着Severus。“我想Draco终于学到了处在折磨和权力滥用的接受方是什么感觉。他长大了，就像我们大家，我想他会是个杰出的领导者。我想他会严格，依然是个讨厌鬼，但他会比过去做的要好很多。”

“但因为他的过去……”Severus引导说。

“因为他的过去，他有很多需要克服，”Harry说。“如果他被放进了学生会主席的位置，没人会尊重他的权威。没人会要求他的协助。他会被每个人怨恨，因为在对每个人当了这么些年混蛋之后得到了这样的位置。”

“我一定不说谎，精确，”Draco低声说。“实话实说，为什么不，Harry？”

“对不起，”Harry叹口气。

Draco摇摇头，沉默的告诉他别在说了。Harry让安静统治了一分钟，每个人都继续吃他们的早餐。但他不能再应付这种紧张的沉默。

“好了，这可是个不赖的情绪谋杀器，”他愉快的宣称。

“你有更好的？”Fred礼貌的问，跟着他玩下去。

“哦，是，”Harry故作高兴的回答。“你应该看看昨天的午餐。我相当吃惊你没有听到那种致命的沉默直抵对角巷。”

Draco发出一声愉快的哼声，Ginny很快跟着轻快的咯咯笑起来。没多久他们都大笑起来，松弛了堆积的紧张。即使Victoria也跟上了气氛的转变，兴奋的拍着手。

“好多了，”Remus认可的说。

“这要愉快的多，”Narcissa同意。

“那么，我们该继续讨论学校，还是找个新话题？”Harry大胆的问。

“我好奇我们什么时候会收到信，”Hermione说。

Ron呻吟着。“你一定要给她个选择，是吗？”

“对不起，老兄，”Harry说，毫无悔意。“你觉得Hermione意识到了她正在和三个她的教授共进早餐吗？”

Ron和Hermione都惊奇对他眨着眼。

Harry对他们假笑着，“我推测是不，那么，”他说。

“我——我忘记了，”Hermione承认，懊恼的。“我怎么会忘了？”

“有请Malfoy教授，魔药教师，”Harry说，指着Lucius。他冲Narcissa挥挥手。“以及Malfoy教授，变形学教师。”

他往Severus方向送去一个邪恶的假笑。“我相信你们都认识和热爱了不起的Snape教授，回到他黑魔法防御课的教职。”

“Potter先生，”Severus嘶嘶的说。“我相当肯定你会在回去的第一天就会赢得你的禁闭。”

“可能，”Harry同意。

双胞胎的大笑声吸引了他的注意，他转头看到Ron。Ron完全的惊恐万分。

“好，谁吓到了Ron？”Harry问。

“你，”Hermione干巴巴的说，自己看起来也有点惊骇。“我肯定这对格兰芬多不会是愉快的一年。”

Harry苦着脸。“是，我知道，”他说。

“我们会公平，”Narcissa说。

Harry怀疑的看着他。“你曾经见过Snape教授吗？”他问。“我知道你知道Severus，但Snape教授呢？”

“他们是一个人，”Draco懒洋洋的说，但这个混蛋显然很开心。

“不，他们不是，”Harry平板的说。“我也还不能把王子和Snape当作一个人。我可以把他和Severus调和起来，但不是Snape。”

“你们结束讨论我了吗？”Severus讽刺的问。

“不，但如果你愿意，我们可以在你背后继续，”Harry说，给他自己赢得了一个凶狠的怒视，提醒他Severus还是可以吓到他。“或者不，”他说。

他在之前失去后，又找回了他的勇气。“又不是你从没在我背后讨论我，”他反驳。

围绕桌边的抽气声不特别令人安心，但Harry坚守立场稳定的看着Severus的眼睛。Severus没有头天那种冰冷的空气围绕着他，Harry感觉更加自信了。

“Harry，”Draco嘶嘶的说。“你愿意在Severus决定杀死你之前闭嘴吗？”

“不，Harry是对的，”Severus说。

“而你承认了？！”Draco不能置信的喊道。他的眼睛睁大了，啪的闭上嘴。

“你知道，Draco，有一些情有可原的因素恶化了Harry和我本人的关系，”Severus平静的说。

Draco只是点点头。

Severus把他穿透性的目光移回Harry。“我倾向于任何你不得不说的事，你直接跟我说，”他说。“而我应该竭力做同样的事。”

Harry跟随Draco，简单点点头。他把他的限制推的够深了。

又安静了一分钟，Fred开口了。

“怎么会有人在这儿吃得下任何东西？”他问。

“挑战总是存在，”Draco干巴巴的说。

之后的沉默更加舒适，每个人都专心在他们的早餐上，施以必要的温暖或冷却咒。

Harry等到每个人都差不多吃完了才再次开口。“那么，我今天要做什么？”他问。

“啊，每日仪式，”Draco故作喜爱的说。“还在床上的时候进行它感觉太不对了。”

“闭嘴，Draco，”Harry说，期待的看着Severus，绝望的希望他没什么事要做。

“有两件事我们需要讨论，”Severus说。

“是什么？”Harry问，顺从的叹口气。

“星期六，Hogwarts会有个庆典，”Severus说。

他抓到了每个人的兴趣。

“也会有其他人出席，但据我理解，主要是参与了决战的人，”他解释。“因为大部分参与的人是一样的，它也被当作是Weasley家长子的婚典。”

“我算是毁了他们的宴会，”Harry承认。

“你？”Lucius讽刺的拖长声音。“我确实相信是黑魔王做的。”

“呃，是，”Harry同意。“但我很高兴他们有第二次机会举办宴会。”

“不止是一次宴会，”Severus干巴巴的说。“这是战胜黑魔王的庆典，为了我们这些在其他巫师世界庆祝时未能庆祝的人，因为我们还要处理事情的后续问题。”

每个人都在理解这新闻，安静了几秒钟，学生们交换了笑容。

“我们爱美好的聚会，”双胞胎齐声说，邪恶的笑了。

“我肯定你们是，”Severus不情愿的说。“我被要求问你们是否有兴趣进行一场焰火表演。”

“当然！”他们立刻同意。

“我会转达你们的同意，”Severus说，没能完全控制住他声音里的讽刺。

Harry和Draco交换笑容，已经期待庆典了。

“还有一件事我们需要讨论，”Severus说，飞快的继续。他伸手到长袍里，拿出几个信封。

“我们的Hogwarts信？”Harry说出了他们的惊奇。

Severus点点头，开始分发。Harry打开他的，读着信浏览需要物品的清单。和往常差不多，只是没有去年的OWL成绩。

当Hermione兴奋的尖叫起来时，他没有吃惊，抬起头，对她微笑着。

“女主席？”他问，已经确信了答案。

她点点头，欣喜若狂。

“恭喜，”他说。“是应该的，”

她脸红了，她的兴奋显而易见，其他人也开始恭喜她。

Harry把注意力转向Draco，他只是盯着他的信封。“你要打开它？”他轻声问。

“我不知道我今年会收到Hogwarts信，”Draco低声说。

Harry一手搂住Draco的腰。“你当然要和我们其他人一起回去，你知道，”他说。

“我是吗？”Draco问，之前的一些苦涩流连在他的语调里。“没人会高兴我回去。”

“我会，”Harry说。

Draco横看了他一眼，“为什么？”他问，眼里闪动着一丝微笑。

“如果你不在那儿，我和谁打架呢？”Harry问。

Draco脸上慢慢浮现出假笑。“你是对的，当然，”他懒洋洋的说。“没有我在身边，你的生命毫无乐趣。”

Harry轻声大笑起来。“打开它，傻瓜，”他说。

Draco打开他的信封。抽出羊皮纸，当主席徽章落到Draco手里时，Harry和Draco的眼睛都睁大了。Draco抬起目光看着Harry，他们盯着对方。

“不可能，”Draco屏息说。

他们的目光扫向Draco手里的徽章，又回到对方。

“显然不是不可能，”Harry说。

他们逐渐意识到安静降临了房间。他们一起把目光转向Severus，希望得到解释。Severus专注的观察着他们。

“Severus？”Draco问。“这是什么意思？”他难以置信的举起徽章。

“这不是失误，”Severus说。“麦格校长昨天和四个学院长召开了一次会议。是的，我恢复了我斯莱特林院长的职责，Sinistra教授会行使格兰芬多院长的职责，至少目前如此，”他说，预先回答了问题。

“在大量的争论之后，决定你被荣幸的选作学生会主席，”他说。

Draco的目光移向Ron，Harry的眼睛跟了过去。Ron对事情的的转变目瞪口呆。

“Weasley呢？”Draco对Severus说，但他的目光留在Ron身上。“他——他比我更应得这个位置，”他说。

Ron的眼睛瞪大了。他和Harry一样了解这承认花费了Draco多大力量。Harry在桌子下面抓住Draco的手，安慰的捏了捏。Draco紧紧抓住他，几乎是疼痛的。

“显然麦格相信Weasley先生对这个位置不再有兴趣是正确的，”Severus说。“我发现最有趣的是你略过了Harry，直接提到Weasley先生。”

Draco的眼睛转向Harry。“我不是说——”他深吸口气。“当然Harry应得它。”

“我不想要，”Harry立刻说。

“鉴于他自动的回答，Draco显然意识到了这点，”Severus说，他嘴角上扬。“更令其他三个院长惊奇的是，米勒娃和我也同意你不会喜欢这个职位。”

“但为什么是我？”Draco静静的问，小心的把徽章放到桌上。他的另一只手更紧的攥住Harry。“我不配。”

“在其他事情中，学生会女主席和主席是因为他们学习的努力，他们的领导能力和他们有效执行规则的能力而被选出来的，”Severus说。“你有所有这些品质。”

“万一你忘记了，”Draco僵硬的说。“我去年放弃了我大部分的学习，已经证明了我不能领导任何人。如果没人会拿我当真而且每个人都恨我，我不能有效的执行规则或是帮助任何人。”

Seveurs眯起眼睛。“你的OWL成绩相当满意，你过去是级长，万一你忘记了，你有学校里最具影响力的个人的支持，”他说。

Harry终于理解了Severus之前问题背后的目的。

“尽管Harry的观点截然相反，学生们会听他的，跟随他的领导，”Severus说。

“所以，你是说Harry基本上是主席，但我得到了头衔，”Draco澄清。

“这不是我所说的，”Severus否认。

“结论是这样，”Draco说。“每个人都会这么想。他们会认为我被给予这个位置只因为我是他的男朋友。”

Harry发出一点抗议的声音，但Severus警告的怒视拦住了他。

“你被给予这个位置并非因为你和Harry的关系，”Severus说。“这是真相的一小部分，无论如何，Harry对你的支持被纳入考虑。在麦格教授和我相信你是赢得了这个位置的时候，你意识到不是每个人都会这样想。”

“现在，你要向学生们证明这个位置是赢得的，依靠正确行使你的职责，”他说。“正如Harry已经提到的，这需要大量的努力工作，决心和持之以恒。”

他犹豫一刻才继续，他的目光弹向Harry又回到Draco。“学年开始肯定会相当困难，”他说。“无论如何，你有Harry的支持。我不怀疑他会非常清楚的显示你的位置应该得到尊重。”

一丝微笑滑过Draco的表情，他看着Harry。

“是，Merlin禁止学生们做任何事打扰救世主，”Severus干巴巴的说，说明了Draco的表情。

Harry羞怯的微笑着，其他人轻轻窃笑起来。

“Granger小姐，”Severus说。

她惊了一下，立刻挺直背全神贯注。“是先生。”

“选择主席和女主席的关注之一是他们一起工作领导学生的能力，”他说。“你有能力和Malfoy先生合作吗？”

Hermione的目光扫向Harry，到Draco，回到Harry，然后到Severus。“是，先生，”她坚定的说。

“你呢，Malfoy先生？”Severus重复问题。

Draco的目光几乎跟随Hermione刚才一样的路线，只是这次是在Harry和Hermione之间来回。“是，先生，”他说。

“有另一项重要的决定因素，尤其在当前的极端不寻常的情况下，说服了其他院长选择你作为主席，”Severus说。“你能想到会是什么吗，Malfoy先生？”

Draco皱着眉，但想不出什么。他努力不要显示，但被选作主席显然使他失去了冷静。他情绪激动，不能清晰的思考。

Harry温柔的看着他，嘴角扬起微笑，想起了和中立斯莱特林的第一顿早餐。无论他知道与否，Draco有能力领导学生，做得和他过去完全不同。

“Potter先生，你的表情显示你意识到了这项决定因素，”Severus说，“你愿意启发Malfoy先生吗？”

“没有别人能更好的理解和帮助斯莱特林，”Harry立刻回答。

Draco恍然大悟的睁大眼睛，Harry继续说道。

“选择Draco和Hermione，你们选择了两个能有效接触所有学生的战争英雄，”他说。“斯莱特林学院现在比过去更加分裂。如果你选择我或者Ron，或者某个来自拉文克劳或赫奇帕奇的人，你只能接触到四分之三的学生。”

Severus满意的点点头。“你明白了，Malfoy先生？”

“是，先生，”Draco说。

“你准备接受你的位置？”

“我不会让你失望，先生，”Draco庄严的说。

再次，Severus满意的点点头。“我知道，”他简单说道。

“Harry，你对此接受？”Draco问。

“不，”Harry说。

Draco僵硬了。

“它会打扰我的亲热时间，”Harry噘嘴说。“我不想当学生会主席是有理由的，你知道。现在你一半的时间要去和Hermione一起。”

Draco慢慢微笑了，一个真诚的微笑，充满着感激。“我保证我会弥补你，”他说。

“你最好，”Harry说，但他也笑了。他捏捏他依然握着的手，庆幸Draco终于松开了他的紧握。“恭喜。”

“我对你非常骄傲，Draco，”Narcissa开口，眼里闪着光。

“恭喜，儿子，”Lucius骄傲的说。

“谢谢，”Draco说。对于一个能封锁他们所有情绪的人，现在他脸上的表情千变万化，一种接着一种。他比Harry曾见到过的都要无所适从，肯定没人会怀疑这对Draco意味着什么。

“嘿，”Harry温柔的说。

Draco无助的看着他，Harry靠向前吻了他。他不吃惊Draco立刻加深了这个吻，用它作为情绪的释放。当他们一分钟后分开时，Draco显得镇静多了，再次控制了自己。但是，他的外表更加凌乱，鉴于Harry的手自发的找到了Draco的头发。

“未来庆祝的表示也许该私下完成。”Severus嘲讽说。

但Harry注意到他之前没有说任何话阻止他们。Severus知道这对Draco意味着什么，无论他个人是否认同Harry帮助Draco重拾镇静的方法。Harry什么也没说，拒绝为吻他爱的人感到羞耻。

“他们怎么做到的？”Ginny问。

“我不知道，”Hermione回答。

“做什么？”Ron问。“他们只是在亲热。不过，我想你是对的，因为我也想知道他们怎么能当着教授和父母而逃脱了处罚。”

“这远不止是亲热，Ron，”Hermione反对。

“无论怎么定义他们的行为，他们在Hogwarts不会逃脱处罚，”Severus说，警告的看着Harry和Draco。“Draco，作为主席，需要为其他学生建立正确的榜样。”

他没有让他们牢记住，但就像通常，Remus和Narcissa温暖的微笑着。Remus理解的看着Ginny和Hermione。

“相当令人印象深刻的是他们成功的平衡了彼此，不是吗？”他说。

女孩们点点头。

Narcissa的回答是给Ron的。“Draco和Harry是成年人，Weasley先生。我们不必控制他们的行为。”

Lucius看来高度不同意这项声明，但他什么也没说。Narcissa继续说道。

“作为父母，我发现自己相当高兴Draco找到了一个显然非常关心他的人，”她说。“在当前情况下，如果Harry希望把他们的关系保持私密是可以理解的。”

Harry不假思索的发出抗议的声音，使得每个人都看着他。Narcissa纵容的微笑着。

“Harry通过他的行为清楚的表示他最大的关注是Draco，”她说。“如果Draco需要安慰，或者任何事，Harry不会羞于给予他——无论谁在场，包括教授和父母。”

“而Draco对待Harry也是一样，”Remus说。“他们关系里的公开和坦率值得赞美。”

Harry和Draco交换目光，Draco假笑着看着他。“你没发现其他人深刻思考了我们的关系，是吗？”

“呃，不，不像这样，”Harry承认。“我只是……”

“你只是爱他，不在乎别人怎么想，”Remus说。

Harry耸耸肩。他想过其他人会怎么想，但Remus是对的，他完全不在乎。不过他开始觉得不确定了，因为照每个人的说话方式，他的行为和大部分人不一样。他做错了什么吗？他应该更关心别人怎么看他们吗？如果他们把他们的关系保持的更私密，Draco会更高兴吗？

Draco轻轻吻吻Harry的嘴。“你想太多了，Harry，”他懒洋洋的说。“停下。”

“是，好，”Harry说，决定他可以以后琢磨。“我们不该讨论我们，毕竟。我们应该恭喜新的学生会女主席和主席。”

“Malfoy真的是主席？”Ron问。

“是，所以你今年最好当心点，Weasley，”Draco说，假笑着。

Ron眨眨眼。“Harry，我们有麻烦了，是吗？”他说。

Draco和Hermione交换了他们第一个真正友好的眼神，显然都很兴奋即将到来的一年。Harry不欣赏他们脸上阴险的笑容。

“是，我想是，”他悲惨的回答Ron。


	58. Chapter 58

“那么，我们做什么？”Draco问。“我们今天去对角巷买东西吗？”

“不，今天不行，”Severus说。“教授需要到Hogwarts开会，开始准备新学期。”

Harry呻吟一声，意识到了某些东西。“你要回去Hogwarts，”他说。

Severus挑起一条眉毛。“有什么特殊理由你需要阐明事实吗？”他问。

Harry看着通往魔药房间的门。“我们必须把它们都搬回去？”他哀叹。

“噢，”Severus醒悟道，愉快的假笑着。“不，没必要把所有东西都搬回Hogwarts，”他说。“过去，那只是我唯一安全存放它们的地方。”

“很好，”Harry松了口气。

“不过，”Severus继续。“有很多东西还是需要在Lucius和我本人手边。”

“好，”Harry抱怨。“但这次Draco要帮忙。”

“为什么我得帮忙？”Draco反对。

“因为上次我做全部工作的时候你只是懒洋洋的躺在床上。”Harry说。

“我受伤了在流血，你这个混蛋，”Draco反驳。“而且我怎么知道你溜出去是见Severus，在所有人之中。”

“我不管，”Harry说。“你知道Severus有多少书吗？无数。就算他只带一半回去Hogwarts，也要花几个小时把它们全打包起来，然后再次拆开。”

“Harry，你有没有发现Severus甚至没有要你帮忙？”Draco问。

Harry眨眨眼，“是，呃，总有人要帮他，”他说。“至少这次不是午夜，我们不用偷溜进去。”

“你和Snape偷溜进Hogwarts？！”Hermione脱口问道。

“呃，是，”Harry说。“我们必须拿到酿制魔药的东西，不是吗？”

“当然，”Hermione无力的说。

“我对你的仰慕与日俱增，Harry，”Fred骄傲的说，George点头同意。

Harry紧张的看着Severus。“我刚给我们惹麻烦了？”他问。

“麻烦，不，”Severus干巴巴的说。“我已经告诉米勒娃我们早前对Hogwarts的拜访。但我希望参与你的厄运？答案也是不。”

“对不起，”Harry羞愧的说。

“你要帮我把我们需要的东西搬回Hogwarts以弥补你失控的舌头。”Severus流畅的说。

“瞧？”Harry告诉Draco。“我知道我还是要帮忙。”

“但你本来不用如果——”Draco自己停下，放弃的摇摇头。“好，我会帮忙，”他叹口气。

Harry得意的笑了。“知道你会的，”他说。

“你真是讨厌鬼，你知道，”Draco恨恨的说。

“但你还是爱我，”Harry说。

“你的幸运，”Draco说，拿起他学生会主席的徽章。“搬书不是我庆祝的主意。”

“我能帮忙，”Hermione试探的提议。“我想先和我父母说话，但不会太久。”

“是，谢谢，”Draco嘟哝，听起来不特别感激。他忙着怒视Harry害他要做这些。“你们剩下的人也帮忙，这样更快。”

“噢，多甜蜜，”Fred咯咯的说。“你看到了吗，George？他们已经在一起工作发号施令了。”

Draco意识到说了什么，真的看向Hermione。她对Draco的态度和Fred的话摇摇头，但还是微笑了。

“至少很高兴和某个积极的人一起工作，”她说。

他对她假笑，“我想我们能做到，”他同意。他转向Severus。“那么，我们从哪儿开始？”

Harry努力压抑对Severus脸上表情的窃笑。第一次，他显得对刚刚发生的对话不明所以。

“我相信这儿有个教训值得学习，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。“我们需要做什么，我们通过Harry。”

“精确，”Severus说。

Harry再也忍不住他的笑声。

“我吃惊真是奇迹，在我这个夏天目睹的所有事之后，”Severus说，站起身。

“无论谁帮忙，跟我来，”他命令。“一起工作，你们应该能在上午完成，今天余下的时间，你们可以休息。”

“我一定要帮忙？”Ron低声说。

“是，”Harry和Hermione齐声说。

“但我没有志愿参加，”Ron抗议，还是站了起来。

“没人，除了Harry，”Draco反驳。“他是你朋友，你应该阻止他。”

Ron不能相信的盯着Draco。“你能阻止Harry打定主意要做的事？”他问。“因为我和他做了六年的朋友，已经学会了甚至不去尝试。”

“你也许真有道理，Weasley，”Draco承认。

“你刚刚同意我了？”Ron问。

“别习惯了，”Draco讽刺说。

Harry咧嘴笑了。Draco说了他们开始成为朋友之前对他说的一样的话。也许有希望Draco和Ron最终也能成为朋友。

“我知道你在想什么，Harry，”Draco说，眯起眼睛。“决不可能，那是Weasley。”

Harry靠过去在Draoc耳边低声说。“我们也决不可能从敌人变成爱人，”他提醒，感觉到Draco的战栗。

假笑着，Harry趾高气扬的走向魔药房间。“Severus不喜欢等人，”他傲慢的扭头说。

············

午餐时，他们学到了整个早上帮忙教授的好处。在一顿家养小精灵制作的丰盛午餐后，他们被允许剩下的一天在Hogwarts的魁地奇球场上度过。Hermione不太感动这个报酬，但Severus允许她借两本书，她兴奋的坐在草坪上看台的阴影里，读书和照看Victoria。

Harry兴高采烈整个夏天第一次又能上天。他看了一会儿Draco带着Victoria第一次乘坐扫帚，低飞在草坪上。Draco和Victoria爱它，Hermione在他带她上天时一直惊慌不已。一等Victoria再次安全的回到地面上和Hermione一起，剩下的人开始了一场魁地奇比赛。他们没有平均的队伍，因为Hermione不玩，但没人特别在意。

后面几天是一样的方式。上午帮助教授赢得之后在Hogwarts操场上的时间。就Harry所关心的，他不能要求一个更好的假日了。他和他的朋友一起消磨时间，玩魁地奇，他大部分时间在户外，他有更多时间和Draco和Victoria一起。就算上午的工作也不太糟，不过他肯定其他人不会同意。但他不肯定如果他突然没有了责任自己该怎么办。

在星期四，Harry和Hermione坐在阴影里，看着其他人在空中，给Victoria换衣服喂食，让她睡个午觉。他刚刚把她放下时，Hermione说话了。

“你知道，我真的吃惊，”她沉思着说。“Lucius Malfoy竟然不介意Harry Potter和他儿子在一起？”

“是，但我得要有个孩子，”Harry漫不经心的说。

“你说什么？”Hermione问。

“我得要有个孩子，”他重复，依然专心看着其他人，准备回到空中和他们一起，“更准确的说，Draco要。”

他没有注意到Hermione闭上眼睛，祈求耐心和理解。但他注意到她没有得到。

低声的静音咒被施在Victoria身边，她大喊道。“Harry James Potter！你在说什么？！”

Harry惊愕的瞪着他，直到他的意识抓到了她问他的东西。他的惊奇转换成顺从。这不是他想很快和Hermione进行的讨论。或者永不。

“Draco需要个继承人传承Malfoy姓氏，”他承认。

“他有Victoria，”Hermione皱着眉说，声音里带着一丝不赞同。会变得更糟。

“她是个女孩，”Harry说，他不得不给予Hermione信任。她比他更快理解。她甚至不需要详细说明。

他让她激昂咆哮着，回头看其他人，偶尔嘟哝着同意和反对，在看来合适的时候。她看来没注意，所以他不肯定他是不是在合适的时候告诉了她。她最后泄气了，至少足以发现Harry在合适的时候，也懒得嘟哝合适的回答。

“Harry，你为什么要参与这种事？”她问，瞪着他。

这是个直接的问题，所以他猜想是合适的时候再次专注到这个话题上。这也是一个简单的问题。

“因为我爱Draco，”他回答。

“这不是歧视的借口，”Hermione反驳。“在Winky上我放过了你，但这，这太过头了，Harry。”

然后她再次开始。他可以再多看一会儿比赛，毕竟。

当即兴的魁地奇比赛结束时，Harry发现很荒谬。他们看了一眼Hermione，一致决定再来一轮，无论有没有Harry。

懦夫，他消遣的想。

“为什么你不关心？”Hermione终于问。她看来准备哭了。无论是出于挫败还是对这事的真正沮丧，Harry不能肯定。

“我关心，”他说。“我已经和Draco为此争执过了。”

“哦，”Hermione说，严肃的对他眨眨眼，眼睛依然过度明亮。

“Hermione，这事上，我不是真的同意Draco。它确实是对女孩的歧视，”他说。“但我能尊重他重视他的姓氏。我一直知道他这样。”

现在是艰难的部分了。

“无论怎样，我要设法给Draco一个男性的继承人，”他说。“这是对他重要的。”

“Harry，”Hermione开始生气了。“那对你重要的呢？”

“对我重要的是拥有一个家庭，”他静静的说。“这和有个男性的继承人不矛盾。”

Hermione皱着眉，她思索着他的答案，额头上显出深深的皱纹。

“Victoria怎么办？”她问。“她没有权利吗？”

“她会有和她未来兄弟一样的权利，”他说。“她会被给予所有同样的权利，接触同样的财产，以及她生命里想要的任何东西。包括她结婚时采用她丈夫姓氏的权利。唯一她不会有的就是‘Malfoy继承人’的头衔。”

“你想了很多，”Hermione，她的语调没有显示她放弃了，但她承认Harry不是盲目跳进这个处境的。

Harry无力的微笑着。“我是的，”他说。“我知道我迟早得告诉你。”

Hermione吃惊的轻声大笑起来，即使听起来还是有点失望。

“Harry，你甚至不能有孩子，”她指出。

他皱着眉。这是他真正的问题，就他所关注的。“Lucius说我足智多谋，我能找到某些解决方案，”他说。

Hermione表情扭曲。

“又不是我现在就要有解决方案，”他说。“我是说，我们才十七岁，我们还有一年学要上。”

“而你已经有了个孩子，”她指出。

Harry微笑着。“是，我们有。”他温柔的说，低头看着Victoria，拂开微风吹到她眼睛上的一绺头发。

Hermione的表情突然转变了。Harry不能定义，但他看到了。

“怎么？”他问。

“我才意识到某些事，”她同意。“有你和Malfoy作她的家长，这个小姑娘的生命里不会缺乏想要的任何东西。无论是物质的，情感的，精神的。爱，关怀，家庭。她会拥有一切。你们俩固执的不肯少给她任何东西。”

Harry点头同意，嘴角扬起微笑。

“但我也意识到了其他事，”她静静的说。“我真傻才会对你，在所有人之中，喊着歧视。现在，Malfoy肯定应该对他解释一些事，但不是你。”

“明白了，是吗？”他问，不是不温和的。

Hermione懊恼的点点头。“你直率的拒绝容忍针对四个食死徒的歧视，”她说。“你不会容忍针对你女儿的。”

她思索的看着他。“我猜想Victoria会逐渐学会容忍，”她说。“和她未来的兄弟一样。我想他们会平等的长大。我敢说到他们大到足以得到头衔时，这不会是个大问题。”

“嘘，”Harry说，带着淘气的微笑。“Draco还不知道。”

Hermione坦率的大笑着。“哦，Harry，我真高兴你有了自己的家庭。”她说。

“我也是，”他温柔的同意。

“那么，”她干脆的说，态度完全转变了。“我们怎么给你个Malfoy姓氏的继承人呢？”

Harry警惕的看着他，想知道这是不是刚刚为了同一个问题攻击他的女孩。

“这是你需要的，不是吗？”她愉快的问。“一个小男孩在你家里奔跑？”

“呃，是，”Harry茫然的说。

“好，显然你们谁都不能怀孕，”她说。她思索着停下。“不过，我们住在魔法世界里，所以我猜想有些事是可能的。”

“我是个男孩！”Harry喊道，他的警惕转化成慌张。

“是，我意识到了，”Hermione干巴巴的说。“我也意识到了，尽管他娘娘腔的时尚态度，Malfoy是个男孩。”

Harry吃吃笑起来，他的慌张被开心缓和了。

“但为了减轻你显然的担忧，我怀疑有办法使男性怀孕，即使有魔法，”她说。

他放松了，直到她继续。

“我想是不是有可能在一个男孩复方汤剂成女孩的时候怀孕？”她沉思的琢磨。

慌张超载了。

“我不是个女孩！”Harry喊道。“我已经告诉Draco我不会把我的小东西换成更适合给他该死的继承人的东西！”

Hermione睁大眼睛。“是，呃……你们有些有意思的讨论，不是吗？”

Harry怒视着她。

她清清喉咙。“好，显然使用复方汤剂来支持怀孕不切实际，”她说。“即使我们知道一个人可以连续几个月服用这药。”

“你以为？”Harry讽刺的问。

现在轮到Hermione怒视，但她几乎立刻回到解决问题模式。

“收养总是个选择，”她说，露出厌恶的表情。“但是，我痛恨冒险猜测你要花多久说服Malfoy接受，考虑到所有的血统问题。”

很不幸，Harry不得不同意她。他想也许Draco会接受将来收养几个孩子，但他不认为Draco会接受这种继承人。他庆幸Hermione选择不继续这个话题。

“对Draco明显的解决方式可能是使另一个女孩怀孕，”她说，她的声音充满切实的理智。“这是他得到Victoria的方式。”

Harry咬紧牙。

Hermione了解的看着他。“有方法使一个女孩怀孕而不用发生性关系，”她告诉他。

他眨眨眼，“有？”

她开始向他解释代孕母亲和人工授精。这个，他可以接受考虑。不过，他们到哪儿找个愿意的女孩，他不知道。幸运的是，没必要立刻找到一个。

如果不是他想要能提供Lucius几种解决方案，Harry现在甚至不用担忧怎么有另一个孩子。他猜想他至少有一年，直到他们离开学校，来找出些方法。在Lucius决定找出他自己的方法之前。既然Victoria是Lucius最后一个精彩主意的结果，Harry不热衷在这个问题上给他任何余地。

Hermione看来坚决要尽可能的找出更多选择——立刻。Harry不打算抗议。Draco会非常钦佩他有选择。

“我想知道是不是可能用魔法混合你和Malfoy的DNA，”Hermione沉思。

他茫然的看着她。

她解释这样婴儿会字面意义上的是他和Draco的，没有任何代孕母亲的特征。“在血缘上会同时是Potter和Malfoy，”她轻声说。

“它也会是我的？”Harry惊奇的问。

“我没意识到你关心有一个你自己的继承人，”Hermione说。

“我不，”Harry说，他甚至没想过，但是，他是Potter家最后一个人，所以也许他应该考虑。但不是说他现在关心。

“Draco和我可以有我们俩创造的孩子？”他问。

“哦，Harry，”Hermione悲哀的说。“我不是故意激起你的希望。我甚至不知道是否可能。我看到了你对Victoria的感情，我没有想到这对会你意味着这么多。”

“这没影响，”他抗议。“我不关心Victoria血缘上是不是我的。”

“是，在Dursley家长大，我肯定这对你没有影响，”她同意。“你永远不会让这个小姑娘觉得不够特别。但不是说你也不想要个有明亮的绿眼睛和银金色头发的小男孩。”

Harry自己明亮的绿眼睛睁大了，充满了希望。

“你们一起会有美丽的孩子，”她温柔的说。“但Harry，我想这在麻瓜世界是不可能的。至少还不。我也不知道在魔法世界是否可能。”

“呃，这是我需要研究的事，”他说。“也许有种魔药或什么的。”

Hermione摇摇头。“从什么时候起，你开始用魔药解决所有问题了？”她干巴巴的问。

“你试试跟Draco，Severus和Lucius住在一起，看看你能不能不开始更常想着魔药。”他反驳。

“呃，不，多谢了，”她作个鬼脸说。

他轻声大笑起来。“没那么糟，”他说。“还有Remus和Narcissa，他们帮忙平衡了事情。”

“Harry，我肯定你的家庭是我知道的最紊乱的，”她说，但微笑着。

“我肯定我们是的，”他同意，但思索的转过身。他抬眼看着天空。每个人都还在快乐的玩着魁地奇。

他翻身抓起他的扫帚。“我过会儿回来，”他说，在她有机会回答前就飞向城堡。他知道她会问他，而他不知道答案。

记者依然驻扎在门口，但Harry能绕着远路飞到尖叫棚屋，他在那儿放下扫帚幻影显形了。

他落到女贞路附近，想知道他见鬼的以为他在干吗。慢慢走着，他靠近他住了这么些年的屋子。这是他紊乱的家庭。

丈夫，妻子，孩子。一个典型的，社会接受的安排。血脉相连。他们技术上是他的家庭。

但他们从来不像家庭。

站在马路上，他看着屋子。它从来不是家。讽刺的是，它最接近这种感觉的时候是Victoria，Draco和Narcissa和他一起住在这儿的时候。他们住了六天，这是十六年里它唯一和家类似的时间。

坚定他的决心，他走向前门。他敲门时觉得彻底的荒谬，但他没有权力直接走进去，如果他曾有这种权力的话。

“你好，Petunia姨妈，”他静静的说，她打开门。

她惊愕的看了他好几秒，生气的抿紧嘴唇。

“你在这儿干吗？”她质问。“你不该回来。”

“我不是来留下，”他说。“我……我只是想你应该知道伏地魔死了。我知道没人会来告诉你。战争，结束了。而……你妹妹的死的得到了复仇。”

Petunia的眼睛闭上了一秒，再次睁开。她粗率的上下打量他。“你活下来了，”她说。“你的……朋友呢？”

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“Draco活下来了。救了我的命，实际上。”他说。

她点点头，表情柔和了一点。“你会照顾你自己？”她问。

他咽回立刻涌上舌尖的苦涩反驳，点点头。

“谢谢你，”他说，这次是她惊奇的眨眨眼。“我知道这从来不愉快，对我们俩，但你至少保护了我。但特别的，谢谢你这个夏天和我的东西。”

她又看了他好一会儿。“再见，Harry，”她终于说，回到了屋子里。

“再见，Petunia姨妈，”他轻声对着关上的门说。

·····

Harry在墓石之间走着，想知道他为什么来。他也许不确切知道他想跟他姨妈说什么，但他至少知道他要去那儿。他没打算来墓地，但当他幻影显形时，这是他选择的。

他走到他父母和Sirius的墓石，只是盯着他们。James和Lily Potter和Sirius Black。家庭。

他想念他们。

“伏地魔死了，”他静静的说。“也许Remus已经告诉了你们，我不知道。”

他发誓为他们的死复仇，他做到了。他母亲的牺牲没有白费。他父亲和Sirius也牺牲了他们的生命，试图保护他。

“对不起，”他低声说，“对不起你们死了，但我想我明白了。”

他那么生气Sirius去了魔法部。那么傻，拿他的生命冒险。但他明白了他会为Victoria做一样的事。为了很多人，真的。他为Sirius做了。他只是幸运的没有付出生命代价。

“我敢肯定你们不会高兴我的一些选择，”他说。“但我现在要活我自己的生活。我想你们会为此高兴。这是你们为什么死，不是吗？所以我能活着？”

他会努力不要让他们失望。

“谢谢你们，”他说。

········

他在城堡的门口落地。抓着他的扫帚，他犹豫他是不是该回去魁地奇球场。肯定其他人想知道他在干吗，但既然Draco没有通过手链发消息，他可能不太担忧。话说回来，Draco不知道Harry离开了Hogwarts校园。他们可能以为Harry是在跟教授们说话，没人想要被拉进更多工作。

他走进城堡，搜寻Remus。停了一刻，他转头走向地牢。他敲了敲Severus办公室的门。

没等多久Severus打开了门，他对Harry眯起眼睛。

“出什么事了？”他问。

“不，没什么事，”Harry说。实际上，他再次想知道他见鬼的在干吗。“嗯，Remus在这儿吗？”

Severus拉开门，沉默的示意Harry进去。Harry跟着他穿过房间，走进Severus的私人套间。他在门口停下了。

“我打扰了什么吗？”他问。

“我们只是在讨论新的一年，”Remus说。“进来。”

这儿看起来……舒适。Severus回到他在Remus身边的位置，壁炉前的沙发上，示意旁边一把扶手椅让Harry坐下。

“想要茶吗？”Remus问。

Harry摇摇头。他坐下来，但还是觉得他像个闯入者。

“你们在一起幸福吗？”他脱口问道，作个鬼脸。“对不起，不关我的事，对吗？”

“是，是不关你的事，”Severus同意。

Harry点点头，觉得无来由的失望。

“有什么特别理由我们不能告诉Harry我们满意我们的关系吗？”Remus问，随意的喝了一口茶。

Severus犹豫了。“也许是自动反应。”他勉强承认。

“那么，你们幸福吗？”Harry再次冒险问道。

“我们不像你一样炫耀我们的关系，但我们……幸福，”Severus厌恶的嘲笑这词汇的选择。

Remus试图用茶杯掩盖他的笑容，Harry露齿而笑，不理会Severus的讽刺。他怀疑当着别人承认他的关系都会被当作炫耀，在Severu的观念里。

Severus威胁的看着他们俩，但没有抗议Remus一手放在他手上。相对的，Severus长长的手指承认的握住Remus的手指。Harry觉得见到这是一种特权。

“为什么你在这儿，Harry？”Severus问。“你不应该在外面和其他人玩些愚蠢的游戏吗？”

“呃，”Harry停下，他不知道为什么他在这儿。他只是需要在拜访了墓地之后见见Remus。这个下午，他本质上关上了他生命中的两个章节，脆弱甚至不足以描述他的感觉。但他不特别想承认。

但是，看到Remus和Severus在一起，相当安慰。他失去了他其他所有的父母形象，好的或不好的。但Remus和Severus，他们俩活过了这么多年。他只能希望这是说他不会很快失去他们任何一个。

“等学校开学了，我还能来这儿看你们吗？”他问。

Severus挑起眉毛。“是什么使你相信Remus会住在这儿？”

Harry眨眨眼。“他不是？”

“是，我是的，”Remus坚定的说，不理会Severus。“而且当然你可以来看我们。实际上，我很期待。我承认我会想念格里莫广场的进餐时间，尤其。”

“是，我也是，”Harry轻声同意。“我不期待你们俩变回我的教授。我喜欢这个夏天的样子。”

“Harry，”Severus说。“在Hogwarts将需要比你这个夏天所习惯的更加正式。在教室里我会是你的教授，但Remus是对的，欢迎你来这儿，”他斜眼看着Remus。“我们的房间。”

Harry露齿而笑，Remus无辜的对Severus微笑。他不知道Remus是怎么磨去一些Severus的防御，但他很高兴他们在一起的方式。

“讨厌的格兰芬多，”Severus嘟哝，无奈的摇摇头。“挤进我的生命。”

“而你为此爱我们，”Remus轻快的说。

当Severus点头承认时，Harry不禁睁大了眼睛。

Remus吃吃笑起来，开心于Harry的惊讶，但他诚恳的说。“你需要我们的时候，我们总是在这儿，”他说。

一个微笑慢慢浮上Harry的脸。“谢谢你们，”他说。

Severus轻轻清了清喉咙，改变了话题。他显然已经受够了感情话题。

“既然你在这儿，”他说。“我应该告诉你，我们明天会去对角巷。我希望你们准备好。”

“有那么糟？”Harry问。

“对角巷非常拥挤，因为人们相信那儿再次安全了，”Remus说。“也会有很多学生在那儿，买他们的东西。”

“而他们全都对救世主感兴趣，”Severus警告。

“妙极了，”Harry嘟哝。

“精确，”Severus同意。“如果幸运，他们会被你的同伴阻止。”

“所以你坚持跟我们去？”Harry问。他没有等待答案。“和乖戾的食死徒交朋友的意外福利，”他讽刺。

他开始大笑，Severus板着脸，看着就像个乖戾的食死徒。

“除非你还有什么希望讨论的事，我想你，无礼的小子，该回去你朋友那儿了，”Severus冷笑说。

“是，当然，”Harry同意，觉得温暖和开心。

他回头走向魁地奇球场，一出城堡大门就跳上扫帚。他绕着Draco盘旋，然后飞到他身边。

“你去哪儿了？”Draco问，猜疑的看着他。

他们继续漂浮在空中，Harry解释他做了什么。他不惊讶Draco生气他出去而没有带上他，但Draco很快克服了。他们谈着所有的事，Draco轻易的榨出了细节。

“为什么你不告诉Lupin你去哪儿了？”Draco问。

Harry耸耸肩。“当着Severus说我的父母……不特别舒服，”他说。“不确定为什么我会跟你谈他们，老实说。”

“因为你需要告诉某个人，”Draco简单说道。

“我想是，”Harry说，悲哀的微笑了。

“那么，你先前和Granger讨论了什么？”Draco问，改变话题，绕着球门盘旋着。

“嗯，我们讨论生孩子，”Harry说。

Draco斜视着他，询问的挑起眉毛。

窃笑于Draco的反应，Harry解释了他和Hermione对话的重点。他说完的时候，Draco惊讶的看着他。

“你是认真的，”Draco说。

“呃，我不知道有没有可能真的组合我们的DNA，或者是怎么做，不过是的，Hermione是这么说的，”Harry用力挥挥手。“整个代孕的事情相当普遍。”

“不，我不是这个意思，”Draco说。“你认真的要有个孩子，只为了让我父亲高兴。”

Harry作个鬼脸，“哦，不，”他说。“我是认真的，但我肯定不是为了让你父亲高兴。我是为了让你高兴。我在乎Lucius的认可是因为你在乎。”

安心和感激竞相占据Draco的表情。

“你在担心这个，是吗？”Harry说。“继承人的问题。”

“Harry，你是个男孩，”Draco开口。

“这已经确定了，”Harry插嘴，“我确保Hermione也意识到了这个事实。”

Draco奇怪的看了他一眼，才继续。“你是个男孩，”他重复。“我诚实的想不出我们有什么可做的。我不期待被迫和某个女孩发生性关系，导致你为此离开我，”他静静的承认。

“你真的会这么做？”Harry问。

回避他的目光，Draco没有回答。

“我明白了，”Harry低声说。“很高兴知道继承人比我重要。”

“Harry，这不公平，”Draco说。“那不比你重要，但……我以为所有这些建议说明你明白这对我有多重要。”

“是，我是明白，”Harry叹口气，“如果我诚实，我知道有种可能是你为此和某个女孩上床。我不特别骄傲的承认——如果你告诉Hermione， 我会杀了你——但我会让你去。”

“你会让我，”Draco平板的问。“不会离开我。”

“我不会对此高兴，”Harry激怒的说。“但这是你得到Victoria的方法，不是吗？和女孩发生关系带来孩子。我想要更多孩子。你需要个继承人。因此，这等于是说你和别人发生关系。我已经知道了，就像你。”

“但你对我生气是因为我接受了这方法而你没有，”Draco意识到。

“我以为我们至少可以试图找到别的解决方式，”Harry低声说。

“Harry，对不起，”Draco说。“我应该信任你能找到某些方法来实现这不可能。”

Harry耸耸肩，依然觉得失望。“不知道我们为什么要争论这些，”他说。“我们在这儿讨论更多的孩子，同时我们甚至不能照顾我们已经有的孩子。”

“这不是真的！”Draco喊道。

“Draco，谁照顾的Victoria？”Harry问。

“我们，”Draco立刻回答。

“还有Winky，你妈妈，Remus，”Harry说，指着场地上，补充，“我的朋友。自从夏天开始，我真的没有对Victoria负责。一等我绑定了Winky到我，我就只在对我方便的时候照顾Victoria。”

Draco设法越过他们扫帚之间的空间，拍了他的后脑勺。

“这是为什么？”Harry问。

“我怀疑你能把任何一次你照顾Victoria定义为方便，”Draco说。“你有个小问题是黑魔王占据了你的大部分时间。”他讽刺的说。

Harry怒视着他，“还是，一个婴儿被在这么多人之间推来推去是不正常的，”他说。“我们应该一直照顾她。”

“谁说的？”Draco问，听起来真的困惑了。“我是说，我明白你不想要Winky一直照顾她。人的互动之类的事情。但Victoria的时间用在和其他爱她的人在一起不好吗？”

“嗯，是，但我们没有花足够的时间和她一起，”Harry说。“我们只是在和她玩，没有真正照顾她。你最后一次给她换尿布是什么时候？”

“呃，有一阵子，”Draco承认。“那很恶心！”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“是，但那是照顾婴儿的一部分。Winky在晚上照顾她，早上帮她起床。晚上你妈妈总是帮她准备睡觉。现在事情平静了，这些不该改变了吗？”

Draco不能相信的望着他。“平静？Harry，自从你杀了黑魔王之后，你才醒了要命的四天，”他说。“这是，除非你算上上个星期五，你那天醒了好一会儿，但你有点忙着把我从Azkaban救出来。星期一你忙着新的危机。然后只剩三天。”

“在这更需要休息的三天里，”他继续，“你坚持帮忙准备教室，你处理了其他的事情，而Victoria一天里大部分时候都和我们在一起。你换尿布，我们给她洗澡，有天晚上把她放上床。她和我们一起吃饭，她晚上在睡觉。”

“活见鬼，Harry！”Draco喊道。“我看不出把照顾她的至少一部分任务交给别人有什么问题。她被照顾了，我不关心她，我担心的是你。”

“但我很好，”Harry抗议。

“不，你不是，”Draco平板的说。“你需要放开Victoria和帮助教授和不断行动。你只是需要停下。就算现在，我们也在动。”

“但这是飞行，”Harry说。

Draco给了他半个微笑。“是，飞行算在不同的目录里，不是吗？”他说。“我只是希望你停止担心别人一会儿，专注在你的需要上。”

“而我需要什么？”Harry问。

“没有任何该死的责任的时间，”Draco说。“也许那时你会想起来你是个少年，和我们其他人一样。见鬼，就算你的休息活动你也忙的不可开交，所以每天晚上你都浑身酸痛筋疲力尽的倒在床上。我爱飞行和魁地奇，但你把它推到了极限。”

“来，那么，”Harry叹口气，他落到场地中央，仰头躺在草地上。Draco落到他身边。

“Harry，怎么了？”他温柔的问。

“我是很好，”Harry说。“但如果我不一直忙，嗯，我害怕所有那些噩梦会回来。我大部分夏天都不用对付它们。”

Draco哼了哼。“那是因为你在白天对付了它们。”他低声说。

“是，”Harry同意。“当我筋疲力尽的时候，我睡得更好。当我不忙的时候……它们很可怕，Draco。你第一次出现在Dursley家的时候我醒着，是因为我做了另一个该死的噩梦后睡不着。而我这个夏天做了什么？给我自己更多噩梦的新材料。”

“我知道噩梦，”Draco静静的说。“但你把它们赶走了。当我在魔法部，我睡得不好。”

“你觉得一起睡觉有用？”Harry问，吃惊的。“我以为只是因为我总是筋疲力尽我才没有噩梦。”

“我猜想过那有用，但我上个星期测试了这理论，”Draco平板的说。“我今年不要睡在分开的房间里。”

“对不起我不在那儿，”Harry低声说。

“是，嗯，我想要到你这儿，但他们不让我，”Draco苦涩的嘟哝。他摇摇头，放开了这些思绪。

他在Harry身边躺下，头搁在Harry肚子上。“你不习惯有人依靠，是吗？”他问。

“是，”Harry回答。他下午去看了Petunia姨妈，被迫提醒了这个事实。

他的指头自动找到Draco的头发，心不在焉的梳理着光滑的发丝。这感觉安心，身体上提醒Draco在那儿。他活过了战争，他们在一起。对着天空眨着眼，他想知道是否因此Draco总是玩着他的头发，尤其是最近几天。

“你可以，你知道，”Draco说。“你可以依靠我，如果有什么事我帮不上你，那么我们可以找到很多办法。就像睡眠问题，我们知道最好的魔药大师在身边，Pomfrey夫人会帮你做任何事。”

“放松没有关系，Harry，”他温柔的说。

“我在努力，”Harry说。“最近几天不太糟，不是吗？”

“是，是不糟，”Draco承认。“我想别人没有注意任何事，但是我看着你晚上筋疲力尽的倒在床上。这和这个夏天的其他时候没有区别，但它应该有。”

“你知道你挑了个错误的时间提起这事？”Harry问。“我们明天要去对角巷，星期六还有庆典，”他提醒。

Draco呻吟一声，“好，”他抱怨。“但下个星期，你要放松。”


	59. Chapter 59

对角巷人声鼎沸。Harry从没见过这条街道这样忙碌。他看到的每个地方都是拥挤的人群。店主们再次开张他们的生意。他听说Ollivander也开门了，但他不知道Ollivander先生本人还没有找到是谁在买魔杖。Fortescue冷饮店开门了，从在户外忙碌招呼客人的那人外貌上来看，他肯定是经营这儿的Florean Fortescue的一个亲戚。

这儿再次是一个兴旺发达的地区。

“我们必须穿过这人群？”Harry不能相信的低声说，站在对角巷的入口，破釜酒吧的后面。从里面的噪声判断，生意又繁荣起来了。他们回避了经过里面，Severus选择他们直接幻影显形到这条小巷。

Draco扬起下巴，傲慢的冷笑装饰着他的外表。“他们只能给我们让路，”他宣称。

Harry呻吟一声。他不知道哪样更糟——被公众热爱还是痛恨。但他确实知道他不会一整天都容忍Draco的态度。

“如果你今天打算当个贵族笨蛋，我不跟你一起买东西，”他说。

Draco怒视着他。“如果我不显示我不害怕他们，他们会以为我无用，”他说。

“从什么时候不显示害怕包括看起来就像你在证明你是个讨厌的小食死徒了？”Harry问。“因为如果这是你的目的，那你做的真不赖。”

Draco越过Harry肩头看着他们父母。转过头，Harry跟着他的目光，哀叹一声。Lucius的表情和Draco一样可怕，而Narcissa显然不喜欢对角巷的味道。

“不，”Harry平板的说。“我不跟你们一起买东西。”

“我以为你支持我们，”Draco反驳。

“是，我支持真正的Malfoy，”Harry反诘。“我不知道你们是谁。我活见鬼的肯定不会忍受这种‘我比每个人都高级’的态度。如果你想告诉我你是比每个人都高级，我会打你。”

Draco猛地闭上嘴，关住了就在嘴边的侮辱。“不为什么谢谢你，Potter，”他冷笑。

“哦，好了，”Harry厌烦的哼了一声，看到Draco眼里受伤的表情，屈服了。“来，那么。也许我们可以在你们恐吓人群的时候买好我们的学校用品。”

转过身，他走向对角巷。Draco在他身边一步远，Blaise在另一边，Crabbe和Goyle在侧面守卫着他们。四个成年人在后面，尾随着他们，警惕的提防任何事。

Harry斜看了一眼Draco。他放下了傲慢的冷笑，看起来也不像打算打倒挡住他的任何人。现在展现的冷漠的傲慢不是他最喜欢的Draco的一面，但他可以接受。事实上，他钦佩Draco表现出的沉着自信，即使他肯定Draco并不像他表现的那样冷静。

“你这样很性感，”他低声说。

Draco惊奇的挑起一条眉毛，嘴角蜷出懒洋洋的假笑。是，Harry决定，绝对性感。

一声突然的尖叫让他猛然扭头去寻找来源。他立刻发现他们就是危险的来源。更准确的说，Draco和其他人是危险。人们意识到Harry Potter就在他们之中，兴奋的尖叫着他的名字。

“继续动，”Draco低声说。

在他们更深入对角巷时，流言领先了他们。他先前被Draco的态度激怒，而现在发现困扰的是人们确实给他们让路了。更容易，但还是困扰。

“Harry！Draco！”Fred高喊他们的名字。

Harry惊奇的扬起眉毛。显然这环境显示他们和Draco互称名字了。更多红头发和Hermione从双胞胎的店里涌了出来。

“听说你们来了，”他们靠近的时候，George高高兴兴的说。

“鉴于我们说在这儿跟所有人碰头，我想这不是惊喜，”Harry干巴巴的说。

“你们一起看起来相当危险，”Ginny观察道，自己站到Blaise身边。

“Harry给了我允许恐吓人群，”Draco讽刺的拖长声音说。

“而你做的多么好！”Fred喊道。

“我怀疑有谁敢找Harry要签名，”George同意。

Harry扫视一圈逐渐增多的观察着他们的人群。真的有很多人看来想找他要签名，但他们不敢。

“没人知道我不是单打独斗的赢了这场战争吗？”他好奇的问，转向他的朋友。“他们打扰你们了？”

“有几个人想跟我们说话，”Ron作个鬼脸承认。

“他伤心只是因为有几个小老太太吻他的脸谢谢他，”Ginny说，露齿而笑。

“真的恶心，真的，”Ron嘟哝，擦着脸好像他还能感觉到。“她让我想起Tessie姨婆。”

Harry咧嘴笑着四个Weasley颤抖了。他觉得好点了。给Ron权利品尝一下出名的滋味。

“店里得到了很多额外的生意，”George说。“但我们在这儿的时间不多，因为我们假期和你们在一起。”

“我没留意这儿急需你们，”Harry说。“为什么你假日和我们一起？”

“为什么不？”Fred问。“生意进展的不赖，我们负担得起雇几个星期额外的帮手。”

“你们都会马上回去Hogwarts，我们会回来工作，”George说，耸耸肩。

Harry意识到他会想念和他们一起度过这么多时间。

“我们可以安排周末或什么时候跟他们在Hogsmeade碰头，”Draco在他耳边低声说，敏感的理解了他的想法。

“这我们可以做到，”Fred在他另一只耳边低声说，使得Harry尖叫一声跳向Draco。他没发现Fred靠得这么近。

Harry怒视着笑着的Fred，其他人大笑起来。Draco自动的双手搂住Harry的腰，看来不打算松开他，而是把Harry拖过来靠着他。

“我以为你应该保护我，”Harry嘟哝。

“唔唔唔，”Draco嘟哝，不做承诺，下巴搁在Harry肩头。

回想发生的事，Harry想也许他欠了Fred帮忙让Draco放松了。Fred了解的挤挤眼睛，Harry肯定他是故意这么做的。

他看到Weasley太太来了，Weasley先生紧跟在她后面。“我想我命令你们留在里面，”她严肃的说。

“我们以为也许Malfoy家，Snape和Lupin提供了足够的保护，”Fred无辜的说。

“更不用提Harry，Draco，Blaise，Crabbe和Goyle，”George补充。

Weasley夫人激动不已，“嗨，Harry亲爱的，”她说。她看来不知道手该怎么办，她不能在Harry还在Draco怀里的时候拥抱他。

“你好，Weasley夫人，”他说。“你刚从古灵阁回来？”

“是，那儿真是一团乱，”她宣称。“看来每个人都想今天出来购物。队伍长得可怕，人们都打算再到银行去了。”

Harry庆幸他不必去银行，他上次去拿的钱还有很多。

“那么，”Hermione说，“谁需要去哪儿？”

“我要带Harry去Malkin夫人店，”Draco说。

“什么？”Harry问，转头好面对Draco。这是他第一次听说。“我们有很多袍子。”

“没有学校长袍，”Draco说。

肯定他们有学校长袍在衣柜里的某个地方。那些合身的。从Draco的表情判断，显然没有。

“你去Malkin夫人店买我们的袍子，我去买我们的书怎么样，”Harry建议。

“但你应该试试它们，”Draco抗议。

“你不带我就买到了我其他的袍子，”Harry指出，“我不想去长袍店。”

“你去买我们的书，然后跟我在那儿见怎么样，”Draco讨价还价。“我会选好所有东西，你只要穿穿看。”

“这是你从他那儿能得到的最好条件了，”Blaise告诉Harry，假笑着。

“好，”Harry抱怨。

Blaise和Ginny跟Malfoy家去了，尽管Weasley先生和夫人看来不太满意这种安排。有了额外的成年人，Severus抓住机会选择去翻倒巷买他的魔药原料。双胞胎决定他们宁可回到店里去而不是去看书。其他人走向丽痕书店。

在他们离开前，令Harry吃惊的是Lucius塞了一袋硬币到他长袍口袋里，命令他给所有四个斯莱特林买书。Draco和Blaise递过来他们的书单。Crabbe和Goyle跟他去书店，但他突然意识到如果他们疏远了他们的家庭，他们可能没有任何钱了。

Harry再次吃惊的是Hermione和Ron退后了，允许Crabbe和Goyle走在他身边。

“有斯莱特林保护你，你更加安全，”Hermione在他问之前解释。

“是，谁想打扰Crabbe和Goyle，”Ron说，拇指指指他们的方向。

“我觉得矮，”Harry嘟哝。Crabbe和Goyle咧嘴俯视他。

“那是因为你是矮，Potter，”Crabbe说。

Hermione咯咯笑着，“他们比你高多一个头，”她观察道。

“我总是比我的年龄矮。就算我长高了，别人看来又都长了两倍高，”他抱怨。“看看Ron，他和Crabbe和Goyle一样高，还有你，好吧，你跟我差不多高，”他意识到。“但你应该矮些。”

“我应该矮？”Hermione问，开心的。

“你是个女孩，所以是的，”Harry说。

他继续抱怨着高度，努力无视他们路过的所有人。只有Crabbe和Goyle保护他，人群看来靠得更近。

“所以，这是你跟Malfoy在一起的缘故？”Ron问，给Harry个无辜的微笑。“因为如果你比他矮没关系？”

“嘿！”Harry抗议。

“我现在该为你打他吗？”Goyle问，但他说的时候笑了一点点。每个人都还在调整。但即使Ron也意识到了这次只是个玩笑。不过，一丝怀疑还是短暂的滑过他的脸。

“打我我就诅咒你，”他反驳。

“听起来像个挑战，”Goyle说，露出完全的笑容。

“Harry，拉住你的看家狗，”Ron愠怒的说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“他们不是看家狗，”他说。“他们是学生，就像我们。”

“不，我们是看家狗，”Crabbe不同意Harry。“而有人惹麻烦，我们会把他们撕成碎片。”掰掰手指，他使得人群后退了一两步。

“呃，我们可以把这暴力保持最低值吗？”Harry要求。

“如果你坚持，”Goyle说。

“我坚持，”Harry坚定的说，摇摇头，他们走进了书店。

店里到处挤满了学生，当他们发现谁在门口时，每个人都都停了下来。没人动，直到一个年轻的女孩走上前。Harry目瞪口呆的是她询问的看了一眼Crabbe，而他点头回答。

她笔直的站到Harry面前。“我想要说谢谢你，”她说。

“呃，不客气，”他说。

“如果有任何事我能为你做，请让我知道，”她说。

Harry惊奇的挑起一条眉毛。她露出一点微笑，点点头，再次离开了。

“斯莱特林政治，”Goyle在Harry能提问前低声说，靠过来只有Harry能听到他。“我们待会儿解释。”

他们更擅长，Harry想。他没准备好对付斯莱特林政治，但如果那个女孩谢谢他的话不会太糟，会吗？Hermione看来认出了那个女孩，猜疑的盯着她消失的方向。

她心不在焉的摇摇头。“我们去买书，行吗？”她干脆的问，走进了商店。耸耸肩，Ron跟在Hermione后面。Weasley夫人已经开始收集Ginny的课本。

“我想我们也该，”Harry低声说。

不知为什么，他手里最后拿到了五张书单。他从书架上挑着合适的书，他们最后都落到了Crabbe或者Goyle手里。三本魔药。五本变形学，魔咒和防御。两本数字算命法。一本古代魔文。他横看了一眼Crabbe，加了两本占卜学课本到他已经搬着的书堆上。

“这个简单，”Crabbe说，耸耸肩几乎打翻了他抱的一半的书。

Harry只是点点头，继续前进。有很多低语，但没人靠近他们，所以Harry尽力忽视他们。一等他们拿到了所有的书，Harry付了钱，他们走向外面，留下尾随其后一串窃窃私语。

“哦，这可不赖，”Harry讽刺的说。“Ron和Hermione在哪儿？”他问Remus和Weasley先生，他们守在在店外。

“还在里面，”Remus回答。“被书迷住了，我猜。”

“是，可能，”Harry同意。他尽可能快的匆匆出来，但即使Hermione热爱书，他也以为她会比他快。毕竟他是给五个人买书。

他好奇的看着Crabbe和Goyle拎着的所有沉重的包。他们从店主手里接过后拒绝让Harry甚至拿他自己的书。Remus建议他们收缩它们，飞快的完成了工作，最后Goyle拿着一个包，装满了所有的书。Harry知道那还是很重，但Goyle没有抱怨。

Weasley先生和Remus约定所有人一个小时后在冰淇淋店碰头，Remus带着Harry和两个斯莱特林走向Malkin夫人店。

显然有甚至更多人到了对角巷。肯定Harry看到了越来越多的学生，现在是上午快到中午了。大部分人停下看着他，但有几个挥手致意。

“嗨，Harry，”Padma和Parvadi齐声说，微笑着和他们迎面走过。她们甚至对Crabbe和Goyle点点头，更让斯莱特林们吃惊。Harry露齿而笑，高兴的知道不是每个人都会避开他。而且，显然，也不是每个人都会避开斯莱特林。

“嗨，Harry！”Seamus大喊着打招呼。

Harry停下，紧张的转过身。

Dean在他们靠近的时候摇着头。“这看起来非常不对，”他说，但他微笑着。

“Ron和Hermione绝对变了，”Seamus同意，傻乎乎的笑着。

Harry翻翻眼睛，但放心了。“他们还在丽痕，”他说。“我要到Malkin夫人店去找Draco。”

“所以你偷了他的保镖？”Dean好奇的问。他可能是学校里唯一一个比他们高的人，显然不害怕。

“Draco有Blaise和Ginny跟着他，”Harry说，不安的耸耸肩。Ginny不是最容易跟Dean说起的话题。

Dean皱着眉，“她跟Zabini不错？”他问。

“是，他不是个坏人，”Harry说。

Dean点头接受。

“好了！”Seamus喊道。“最好前进！Hogwarts见，Harry！”他停下，看着Crabbe和Goyle。“猜想我们也会见到你们，”他快活的说。

“看好Harry，”Dean干巴巴的说。

Harry摇摇头，而他的保镖庄严的点头。Dean和Seamus大笑着走开了。Harry想知道Seamus是不是被开心咒击中了。他精神上希望Dean能幸运的驯服他的狂热。

“Harry，”Remus静静的催促。

“我来了，”Harry抱怨。他不特别急着去试长袍。话说回来，他也不希望人群靠近他的方式，每个人都狂热的看着他。

也许跟其他人分开不是他们最明智的主意，他想，和显然紧张的Remus对视一眼。每个人都保持着距离，但两个魁梧的斯莱特林和一个狼人显然不是足够的保护。

“Harry Potter！我真感激你！”

一个女巫冲到他面前，Harry吃了一惊。没有别人勇敢到冲出人群靠近他。她继续唠叨着感激，直到Remus温和的鼓励她让开。

不幸的是，她开了个头。看到她什么事也没有，其他人也鼓起勇气跟他说话，想要亲自感谢他为巫师世界除掉了伏地魔。

奇迹的是甚至没人发现他一个字也没说。他们只是继续唠叨着他们的感激。Harry不特别想要粗鲁，但在他们更加靠近时，厌烦开始上升到警惕边缘。

“够了！”Goyle吼道，抓住了每个人的注意，他和Crabbe把Harry拖出他们的接触范围。

“退后，”Crabbe咆哮着。

人群开始再次紧张的退后了。

Remus踏前一步。“保持一点尊敬，谢谢，”他说。“Harry欣赏你们的感激和祝福，他也希望能继续他的购物。”

Harry眨眼意识到Remus在某些时候挥动着他的魔杖，尽管他的手臂放松的垂在身侧。

“我们只想问他几个问题，”有人说，一群新的人群移向前。只花了一秒认出他们是记者，可能自从他一进入对角巷就开始跟踪他的行动了。

“Harry今天不回答问题，”Remus说。他继续跟他们说话，试图转移他们的注意力。

记者们没有从他们的牺牲者身上移开，开始喊着问题。

“我们走，Potter，”Crabbe说，还是松松的抓着Harry的胳膊。

“是，当然，”Harry说，茫然的让Crabbe和Goyle带着他再次开始走路，但某个问题吸引了他的注意力。

“Potter先生！你打算对那些今年不想让孩子回到Hogwarts的家长说什么？你怎么看待你现在是带食死徒进入学校的人？”

Harry甩开Crabbe和Goyle，转身面对记者和伸长脖子的人群。他走上前，瞪着聚集的人群。

“Harry，”Remus警告，Harry不理会他。

“我和英雄们一起回去Hogwarts，”他说。“Draco Malfoy，他救了我的命。Lucius和Narcissa Malfoy，抛弃了伏地魔创造的恐怖世界。Severus Snape，一直为我们冒着生命危险。我非常骄傲和他们一起回去Hogwarts。”

他的目光扫过人群，挑战的迎向每个人的眼睛。“我要对家长们说什么？我说如果他们继续让恐惧和偏见控制他们的行动，他们就是让伏地魔赢了。如果他们让他们的孩子远离学校，那么蒙受损失的将是他们的孩子。”

“但Hogwarts安全吗？”一个记者坚持。

Harry的目光危险的闪动，使得那个记者后退了一步。

“Hogwarts的这一年，比我就读过的其他年份都安全，”他说。“如果我没有这种感觉我不会回去。如果麦格校长没有这种感觉，她不会开放学校。”

“你想听听伏地魔的事吗？”他突然质问。他面前的人群吃了一惊但渴望的点头回应。羽毛笔准备写下他说的每个字。

他意识到他们在期待听到决战的细节，但这不是他打算说的。他根本没有计划要说。

“伏地魔是个混血巫师，出生就是孤儿，”他开始。从他的第一个字，他震惊了他们。“他的名字是Tom Riddle，他很早就学会了憎恨。”

他给了他们伏地魔的生平简介。他的听众都着了迷。他们甚至不知道伏地魔的真实姓名，更别提Harry揭露的其他细节。

他的目光再次扫过安静的人群。“我想对家长和其他人说什么？停止鼓励试图摧毁我们的偏见和憎恨。伏地魔用恐惧和残酷统治，他做到了。这是我反抗的。”

“我不会再容忍任何人的偏见，”他说，几乎没有隐藏他的警告。“这将是重建巫师社会的一年，我希望这儿变成一个我会骄傲的居住和养育我的孩子的地方。一个人们尊重的对待他人的地方。”

他旋身离开，让他们去思考。人群松开了，给他让出了路。但他避开了与记者的对峙，只面对了另一个。

“没人在乎你说了什么，Potter。”

Harry飞快转过身，认出了Pansy的声音而抽出了魔杖。他会克制对陌生人的判断，但他知道Pansy是个威胁。尤其是他意识到她身边有Millicent和，更大的威胁，Nott。

“你们跟着他干吗？”Nott冷笑，问题指向Crabbe和Goyle。

“保持更好的同盟，”Crabbe说，耸耸他宽厚的肩膀。

Harry吃吃笑起来，看到面对他的三个斯莱特林非常微弱的脸红了。

“叛徒，”Nott愤怒的嘶嘶说。

“闭嘴，Nott，”Harry冷笑。“你们没有他们聪明不是他们的错。”

Millicent气急败坏的说。“聪明？他们？”

“你没有发现他们选择了胜利的一方吗？”Harry嘲讽的问。他得意的看着Pansy。“我赢了一切，不是吗，Pansy？”

“你对Draco做了什么？”她尖叫道。

“我对他什么也没做，”Harry反驳。“也许Draco只是觉得一个讨厌的泼妇没什么吸引力。”

Pansy的魔杖从袖子里落到手里，她瞄准了Harry。他没有认出她施的咒语，但在它有机会完成前就阻挡了它。

Nott拉开Pansy的魔杖。“不在这儿，”他嘶嘶说。但他猜疑的看着Harry，Crabbe和Goyle。他注意到了Pansy的咒语没能完成。熟悉Crabbe和Goyle的习惯，他也注意到他们没有上前保护Harry。

“我不会再试一次，”Harry危险的说。

“当心你背后，Potter，”Nott冷笑。“不想要救世主被捅了一刀，”他最后蔑视的看了Crabbe和Goyle一眼，溜走了，拉着Pansy和Millicent一起。

“我们不会在背后捅你，”Goyle抱怨。

Harry耸耸肩，把魔杖放回口袋，看着他们走开。“我知道你们不会，”他说。“他们可能以为这是Draco的计划。他们不明白他为什么和我一起。”

“Draco在等你，”Remus温和的提醒。

Harry转过身，惊愕的看到他在那儿。他在和其他人的对峙中忘了他。他扫视周围，敏锐的发现他再次在人群中央。但这次，他们保持了他们的距离警惕的看着他。

他叹口气开始前进，不吃惊面前的路自动让开了。他在对角巷的事做完了，只想回家。他慢吞吞的走进Malkin夫人店，希望Draco准备好了回家。

“你见鬼的去哪儿了？”Draco质问。

“我在忙着证实我有同盟，敌人和无情的公众，”Harry讽刺的说。“现在，我要回家。”

“你在说什么？”Draco问。“你还不能回家，”他补充。

“发生什么了，Harry？”Narcissa问，温和的带他去店后面试他的长袍。

Harry放弃的叹口气。如果Narcissa参与了，他得不到一点机会离开而不先做她要的事。

“欢迎，Potter先生，”Malkin夫人说，微笑着示意他站到凳子上。

他悲哀的微笑着，希望Malfoy家的逗留比他上次看到他们在店铺里的时候要强。他们是现在唯一的顾客，但这可能不令人惊讶，没人敢在他们在的时候进来。

Crabbe和Goyle加入Blaise和Ginny站到一侧。Lucius可以看到和听到他们，但靠近门口观察着窗外的人群，Remus加入了他。Narcissa和Malkin夫人商议着，女裁缝量着Harry的尺寸。

Draco站在Harry面前，双手抱胸，不耐烦的等着Harry解释。但Harry想先要一个解释。

“那是谁？”Harry问Crabbe和Goyle。

他们立刻明白了他指的是谁。“Emma Dobbs，”Crabbe回答，导致Draco和Blaise惊疑的挑起了眉毛。“她马上读四年级。”

“她怎么了？”Draco问。

“她宣布效忠Potter，”Goyle说。“在丽痕中央，每个人都听到了。”

“她什么时候做的？”Harry问。

“当她说如果有任何她能效力，让她知道的时候，”Crabbe解释。只不过，这不是真的对Harry解释。他听到了她的话，但他不明白潜台词。

Draco和Blaise交换了目光。

“这只给你赢得了相当数量的低年级，”Blaise对Draco说。

Draco思索的点点头。

Harry伸直胳膊被测量，照指点的。

“Draco，”他喊道，“向愚蠢的格兰芬多解释，好吗？她对低年级的有某种控制之类的？”

“她是个天生的领导者，”Draco说。“我去年不太喜欢她——”

Blaise，Crabbe和Goyle怀疑的哼了哼。

“好，我恨那个恶心的小荡妇，”Draco承认。

“Draco，”Narcissa责备。

Harry惊奇的看了她一眼。

“你不能侮辱你的同盟，”Narcissa镇静的说。

“当然，”Harry低声说。“我一定错过了礼仪手册里的这条规矩。”

房间里充满了大笑的声音。

“Harry，我真的怀疑你曾经见过礼仪的书，更别提读它。”Draco懒洋洋的说。

“无论如何，它可能没有包含Malfoy礼仪指南，”Harry说。

“实话，”Draco勉强承认。

“那么，解释一点，”Harry看了一眼Narcissa。“甜蜜的斯莱特林，”他虚伪的微笑说。“实际上，她是有点儿可爱，”他承认。

Draco眯起眼睛。“你的可爱最好指的是乖巧的宠物的方式，”他说。

Harry怀疑的看着他。“她十四岁，Draco，而且是个女孩，”他说。

“我是个女孩，”Ginny无辜的指出。

“没有帮助，”Harry说，照Malkin夫人指点的转着头。“我们不能就继续她为什么对你重要吗？”他故意问Draco。

Draco低头承认。“她去年给我惹了很多麻烦，”他说。“她对低年级有很大的控制，而且她恨我。可能还是，”他承认。“但如果她宣布效忠你，她就要明白她得再次承认我在学院内的权力。”

“这是说我们只要对付高年级，”他说。“有的人看来想惹点事，不太高兴我成了个叛徒，他们也永远不会喜欢你。有些人可能很危险。”

Harry和Crabbe，Goyle对视一眼，这没有逃过在场所有人的注意。

“呃，是，关于这点，”他说。“我敢肯定我是Nott名单上的第一号，Pansy的也是。”

“你见到他们了？”Draco问。

“是，没真的发生什么事，但是，”Harry说。“太多人在周围。Pansy还是想诅咒我，但Nott把她拉开了。‘不是现在’差不多透露了他们以后还会做点什么，”他说，翻翻眼睛。

Draco对此看来不太高兴，开始来回踱步。Harry耸耸肩，穿上新长袍让Malkin夫人可以调整它们的尺寸。

“我恨告诉你这个，但这真的不是我关心的部分，”Harry说。

Draco立刻抬起头，停在Harry面前。“还有更多？”他用低沉危险的声音说。

“呃，我不完全肯定，”Harry说。“但Nott最后说了看着我背后，Pansy看来还是相信我给你下了爱情药或是什么。我想他们的感觉是你一直只是在演戏，利用我活下来，现在你要动手毁掉我。”

“你不相信？”Draco问，扬起眉毛。

“当然不，”Harry说。“也许他们也不，”他承认。“这只是我从他们那儿得到的感觉。”

“你们俩呢？”Draco问。“你们比Harry更了解他们。你们也是这种印象？”

“是，”Crabbe说。“Millicent也在那儿。但Nott问我们的第一件事情是为什么我们跟着Potter。就像他想看看我们是不是真的跟着他。”

Harry吃吃笑起来。“Crabbe，你很了不起，”他说。

Crabbe和Goyle咧嘴笑了。“我们在保持更好的同盟，”Crabbe说。

“即使Draco现在也是更好的同盟，”Goyle说。

Harry公然大笑着Draco愤慨的表情，他很高兴Crabbe和Goyle看来都不后悔。这是实话。

“我觉得我刚刚被侮辱了，”Draco低声说。

“也许，”Harry同意，飞快的镇静了。“但真正被侮辱的人是Nott，Pansy和Millicent。他们的反应不好。”

“Harry，”Lucius开口，走过来加入他们。“为什么你关心这个？”

“因为我想如果他们一直说Draco叛变只是为了我，他们可能会找Draco的麻烦，”Harry说。“我是说，可能有很多人这么想，但Nott和Pansy……我不喜欢他们可能会做的事。”

“他们想对我复仇，但这不是什么新鲜事，”他漫不经心的说，导致一片扬起的眉毛。“但我想他们更愿意把Draco拉回他们那边。”

“他们没有一边。”Draco嘟哝。

Harry耸耸肩。“当然他们有，”他说。“一边是邪恶，恶毒，残酷的斯莱特林，对另一边聪明，会摆布人，恼人的斯莱特林。”

他可以听到Ginny在他背后窃笑，他假笑着看着Draco。“这不是今年斯莱特林学院的分裂方式吗？”他问。

“可能，”Draco终于同意，摇摇头。

“我们需要持续的仔细观察他们，”Lucius说。“他们会，很不幸，找到支持，”他警告的瞪着Harry。“你需要当心你的背后。”

Harry再次耸耸肩。“所以，跟其他年头没有区别，对吗？”他说，带着一丝苦涩。“不，等等，我今年只要当心不到一半的斯莱特林，所以还是好多了。”

Lucius和Draco看来都不知道怎么回应。

“瞧，我知道这不会是容易的一年，”他说。“但讽刺的是，现在我在斯莱特林可以列出的已知的支持比其他学院要多。我不知道剩下的学生会怎么反应。我也许不会喜欢，但是我会习惯。”

“你只希望黑魔王没有了，今年会更愉快，”Draco理解的低声说。

Harry简单点点头。

“你可以下来了，Potter先生，”Malkin夫人静静的说。

“我好了？”他惊奇的说。

她温暖的微笑着。“是，你可以走了，”她说。“你的费用和其他已经由Malfoy夫人安排好了。”

“哦，”Harry说。他还没有跳下来，Draco伸出手。Harry自动接过，Draco开口说。

“你可以从你的神坛上下来了，Harry，”他懒洋洋的说。

“混蛋，”Harry板着脸。

“我们和其他人约好的时间就要到了，”Remus开口，指着时间。

“我不想去，”Harry说，依然板着脸。

当然，他还是去了，而Draco板着脸，在去Fortescue的路上一直嘟哝着公众问题。

Ron和Hermione已经在那儿等着，Fred和George不知何故代替了Weasley夫妇。Harry在他们对面重重坐下，Draco坐到他身边。

“你们觉得你们在这儿可以避开麻烦吗？”Lucius懒洋洋的问。“如果你们可以，我们要买完你们的东西。”

“不是我的错，”Harry嘟哝。

Lucius挑起一条眉毛。

“好，我会尽力，”Harry抱怨。“我有我必不可少的邪恶斯莱特林跟我一起吓走每个人。”

“我们会尽快回来，我希望在这儿找到你们，”Lucius警告，然后和Narcissa，Remus一起消失了。Harry望着他们的背影，意识到这是一个奇怪的购物团体，但随后意识到他们可能会分头去买东西。他更相信他们应该只让Narcissa去，这样事情可能会在二十分钟内完成。

“不知道为什么每个人都坚持我留在这儿，”他乖僻的说。

“因为这是外出日，”Draco回答。“我们现在和你要命的朋友在一起，所以放松，好吗？”

Harry怀疑的盯着他。“放松，当然，”他说，拍着他的额头。“为什么我想不到？”

“发生什么事了？”Hermione冒险插嘴，警惕的看着他们。

“哦，我刚刚收到了骚扰，威胁，还试了长袍，”Harry轻快的回答。“愉快的一天，不是吗？”

Ron和Fred被他们的冰淇淋呛到了。

“非常愉快的一天，哥们，”George同意，咧嘴笑了。“冰淇淋？”

“我们去买，”Ginny说，拉着Blaise进了店。Crabbe和Goyle拖过椅子在桌子尾端坐下。

“哦，Harry，”Hermione悲哀的说。“你真的被人群骚扰了？”

“是，但无论你想对此说什么，我肯定我已经从Draco那儿听过了，”Harry低声说。“警告我如果他想抽出他的魔杖。”

“我没有诅咒任何人，”Draco反驳。

“我没说你做了，”Harry说，“但你威胁要。”

“你怎么能维护他们？”Draco质问。

“因为他们没真的做任何错事！”Harry喊道。

“你被骚扰了，Harry，”Draco咬牙切齿的说。

“我没有被真的攻击，”Harry说。“甚至没人握我的手，因为Crabbe和Goyle不会让他们。有太多人，他们也太靠近，但他们没有做任何真正的坏事。”

他非常恼怒他被迫要维护他真的不想维护的人。

“我只是不喜欢所有这些该死的注意力，”他说。“我肯定我的照片，还有你的，明天会洒满预言家日报。”

“是，你得到了多了不起的一个公众形象，”Draco讽刺的拖长声音说。

Harry断定最好不要提起Draco失去了他自己的冷静沉着，也没有展现他一大早希望展现的公众形象。Harry没有特别想要的形象。他只想买好他的东西。

他低下头，重重撞上桌子。他敢肯定预言家日报详细描绘他今天的活动时，公众会把他看作个语无伦次的疯子。

这跟他和其他同龄的在对角巷购物的学生表现的没有区别无关。取笑和奚落，玩笑和小小的争执，撞上前任女友和显然的新的学校欺凌，遇见朋友以及和他的男朋友拥抱。当然，Harry加上了像是斯莱特林政治，崇拜的公众和他的男朋友被大部分同样的公众憎恶的事件。

他表现的就像个少年，而大部分人希望他表现的像个英雄。他做不到，无论他们多想他做到。他不能想象行为就像Lockhart，迎合他的崇拜者俱乐部。实际上，他尽了最大努力无视这种贴身关注，他只能应付他们这么久。

杀死黑魔王不到两个星期后游览对角巷？最糟糕的错误，他肯定。他曾经吃惊于上次伏地魔消失多年后他所得到的关注。他真的这么天真的以为人们会在伏地魔最终失败的几天以后会尊重他的空间？

Draco的手指自动找到了他的头发，他不打算移动，但Blaise和Ginny拿着冰淇淋回来了。为了冰淇淋移动是值得的。

“你们怎么会这么快？”他问，在他们把冰淇淋放到他和Draco还有Crabbe和Goyle面前的时候。

他同样努力的忽视它，但商店非常忙碌，排了很长的队。

“我们是战争英雄和Harry Potter的朋友，”Blaise干巴巴的回答，拿着他们的冰淇淋坐到Ginny身边。

“我真的不肯定他更兴奋什么，”Ginny说。“他坚持先给我们服务，但是，出于某种理由，他一直聊着从他父亲那儿听说的中世纪女巫的故事。”

“Florean是他父亲，那么，”Harry说，看了一眼在店里忙碌的男人。“我觉得他们长得很像。”

“你在告诉我们你甚至没有听说那个男人而你明白他的胡言乱语？”Draco问，怀疑的挑起眉毛。

吃了一口冰淇淋，Harry耸耸肩。“那不是胡言乱语，”他说。“我三年级之前在这儿待了很多时间，做我的暑假作业。他父亲给我免费的冰淇淋，告诉我中世纪女巫的故事，帮我完成了一篇我的论文。我想他儿子也知道那些。”

“有人找到他吗？”Ron问，刮着他盘子底，捞起最后一口奶油巧克力。

Harry不是唯一一个注意到所有目光都转向Draco的人，但Draco什么也没说，专心在他的冰淇淋上。这不是他们以前说过的话题，但Harry猜疑Draco可能确实知道点什么。只不过太晚为那些牺牲者做任何事了。

“他们没发现任何失踪的人，”Hermione在一阵尴尬的沉默后回答。“我相信魔法部希望在食死徒审判中能得到关于他们的消息。”

“他们什么时候开始？”Harry问，皱着眉。Severus或者任何Malfoy要去作证吗？

“他们已经开始了，”Hermione说。

Harry惊奇的看着他。“什么时候？”他问。他没有听说过，但就像往常，她有很多消息。

Draco斜眼看着他。“上个星期五，”他懒洋洋的说。“你是明星证人。”

“我不是说你们，”Harry反驳。“我是说对那些真正的食死徒的审判。”

“Harry，Malfoy是对的，”Hermione说。“那肯定是最大的食死徒审判。但就你的问题，魔法部有很多事在进行。我相信他们还要过几个星期才会开始其他审判。”

“Snape会是大部分人的主要证人，”她在Harry能问之前回答。“他必须去魔法部的时候，Lupin会代他的课。我想他们下个星期都要和Shacklebolt在一起，准备审判。”

他不知道她是怎么知道而他却不的。她显然是从其他人而不是Severus那儿得来的消息。

“你要去作证吗？”他问Draco。

“不，”Draco平板的说。“我想我父母会参与一些，但我甚至不用参加。如果我再也不用见他们，那就太快了。”

关心的对他皱着眉，Harry希望也许有一天Draco能告诉他在他被印记的这个夏天发生了什么。在他没能杀死邓不利多而回去伏地魔身边后发生了什么。他只知道Draco之后的那个月大部分时间都躲在他的卧室里，回避食死徒。

那对Draco是艰难的时期，Harry拒绝迫使他讨论。他有他自己的不愿谈论的话题，太明白这种为难。他和Draco也在很多方面都很混乱，但他们现在有时间愈合。他们做到了这么多，他们可以度过任何事。即使在几百双眼睛看着他们的一举一动的时候吃冰淇淋。

“好，很高兴你不用参与，”Harry轻快的说。“你对我保证过我们要休息。”

“我是的，不是吗？”Draco说，露出一个假笑。

“你们下个星期干吗？”Ron好奇的问。

“Harry和我做爱，玩魁地奇，做更多爱，睡觉，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“你需要我继续，还是你认出了这种模式？”

Hermione脸红了，Ron看起来有点困扰，其他人大笑起来。

“那我推测我们不必再帮忙教授了？”Ginny充满希望的问。

“是，”Draco坚定的说，警告的对Harry挥挥调羹。“Harry要做他自己。”

“帮他们没坏处，”Harry指出。

“是，是没有，”Hermione同意。“我想Snape尤其需要额外的帮助，因为他下个星期没什么时间准备新学期。”

“Snape在哪儿，到底，”Ginny问。“他现在不是该回来了吗？”

“他在街对面看着我们，”Draco随口说，使得其他人立刻转头张望。

Harry发现他不太吃惊。Severus可能一直都在暗处看着他们。

“这有点毛骨悚然，”Ron说，颤抖一下。

“为什么？”Harry问。“我们一直有陪同，人们总是在我在附近的时候看我们。”

“但那不是Snape，”Ron说。“为什么我们不能有Tonks或者别人？”

“我想她也在附近，”Harry说，扫视其他顾客。“Severus担心今天事情会怎么样，我想他不想只依靠他自己和Malfoy家，如果人们决定在他们在的时候找麻烦。我本来觉得他太妄想狂了，但显然不是。”

“还好你没带Victoria来，”Hermione说。

“我没想到会这么疯狂，但同时我也知道所有这些注意力对她太过头了。”Harry承认。

他眯眼看着几张桌子过去的一个小个子金发女巫对他挥手皱皱鼻子。她和某个Harry不认识的人坐在一起，但那可能是复方汤剂。

“我想Tonks在那儿，”他说，那个女巫咧出明亮的笑容回应。

“活见鬼，”Ron嘟哝，“我还以为妈妈爸爸真的信任我们，但他们一直在看着我们。”

“在去年之后，你会怪他们？”Harry问。

“但他们不知道我们不见了，”Ron抗议。

“你爸爸知道，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“我告诉他了，但他已经知道了。”

“你告诉他了？！”Ron喊道。

Harry看了一眼Draco，他正饶有兴致的听着。“呃，是，”他说。“我想他去看看Draco在干吗，但他对我的信任不比你和Hermione多。”

Ron沉重的叹口气。“所以我现在相信你，不知为什么坐在Draco见鬼的Malfoy对面，”他说。

“就我而言相信Harry也好不到那儿去，”Draco冷笑。“我坐在你对面，让我想知道是不是值得。”

Harry突然拉过Draco吻了他。他们的嘴因为冰淇淋而冰冷，但很快热了起来。Harry用舌头扫过Draco的嘴里，尝到了焦糖，和他自己在吃的奶油巧克力的味道混合起来。他立刻决定这是种愉快的组合。

“不值得？”他退开的时候喘息着问。

Draco眨着眼，眼神重新清澈起来。“我想我能忍受Weasley的存在，”他决定。

带着得意的假笑，Harry把他的调羹插入Draco的冰淇淋。“我发现了焦糖的味道，”他回答Draco挑起的眉毛。

其他人爆发出一阵大笑，连Ron也是。

“你们两个真无药可救，”Hermione摇着头说，表情既愉快又恼怒。

“你的观点？”Draco问，炫耀的偷了一口Harry的冰淇淋。

“你们知道你们亲热的照片可能上明天预言家日报的头版吗？”她问。

Harry眨眨眼，“嗯，我想可能有更糟糕的照片，”他说，想着他应该高兴他不关注新闻界。

“如果有，我会把它框起来，”Draco宣布，“别人都会嫉妒Harry是我的。”

“框起来？”Harry抗议的抱怨。

“为什么不？”Draco问。“我们在一起看起来很好。”

“好了，Harry，”Ron说。“至少你选了个不害怕所有公开关注的人。”


	60. Chapter 60

幻影显形到Hogwarts，Harry相当猜疑。令人惊讶的是门口不再有记者。有几个傲罗在场，礼貌的点点头，但一个字也没说。

现在还不到早上十点，他明白宴席和庆典可能晚上才会开始。他也不明白为什么他需要穿正式的礼服长袍。他发现头天下午他以为在试学校长袍的时候试了它们。不过，他也添置了新的学校长袍。

Draco答应今天稍后穿真正的麻瓜牛仔裤才说服他穿 上新长袍。为此，Harry愿意妥协，他不会让Draco收回他的话。不过现在，他们看起来就像正式的，穿着考究的巫师走过Hogwarts操场到城堡去。

“我们快到了，”Harry说。“你觉得你现在能告诉我我们要做什么吗？”

Draco思索的侧着头。“不，我想不，”他说。

Harry愠怒的瞪着他，他穿着礼服长袍。无论会发生什么，肯定对他不会愉快。尤其甚至没人愿意告诉他要发生什么。而Draco刚刚证实了他确实知道。

“放松，Harry，”Draco说，拉起他的手安抚的捏了捏。

“你知道，我开始恨这个词了，”Harry评论。“我不知道你怎么可能觉得走进一个未知处境是放松。”

“我的错误，”Draco懒洋洋的说，对他假笑着。“我以为跳进未知环境是你的专利。”

Harry恨恨的瞪了他一眼，只让Draco大笑起来。

他们走进大厅，在门口站住，Harry试图理解发生了什么。婚礼？葬礼？

学院长桌被移到了房间边上，椅子排成列。每个参与决战的人都在这儿，穿着他们最好的衣服坐在屋子前方。也有很多人，如果Harry必须猜测，是参与的人的家人。他在这儿那儿认出了一些人，包括Neville的奶奶和Hermione的父母。

在他们观察的时候，安静降临了房间，Draco领着他坐到头排的椅子上。多得可怕的人带着了然的愉快望着他。

“现在你能告诉我发生什么了吗？”他在Draco耳边嘶嘶说。

Draco还没有机会回答，麦格站起来向全场发言。显然她只是等他和Draco。

“我欢迎你们大家来到Hogwarts，”她说。“我极其荣幸的在这儿，向那些帮助实现我们今天能在这儿的人致敬。”

Harry自动的站了起来，他终于意识到要发生什么，他不想参与。不幸的是，Draco，显然和其他所有人一样，预期到了他的反应。当Draco把Harry拖回座位时，房间里爆发一阵笑声。

“Draco，”他嘶嘶的说。“为什么你带我来这儿？”

“因为你应得这褒奖，”Draco说。“以及其他很多人，”他指出。“你不想让他们失望，是吗？”

Harry怒视着他，“不，当然不，”他说。Draco肯定知道怎么玩弄他的内疚按钮。

“那就留下，显示些尊重，”Draco说。

“我们不情愿的英雄同意留下了吗，Malfoy先生？”麦格问。

Draco坚定的点点头，Harry只想消失。因为这不可能，他羞愧的满面通红，另一阵笑声爆发在房间里。

他们都参与了这个阴谋，把我骗到这儿，他恨恨的想。尽管他完全尊重其他赢得褒奖的人，他一点也不渴望收到更多对他自己的赞美。实际上，如果他不要听到他自己的英雄事迹，他会很乐意参与。这点，当然，就是他正在听着的麦格歌颂他的功绩。

Harry尽责的尽力注意。当她开始提到其他参与的人的时候他放松了。他全神贯注的听着她歌颂Severus在战争中的努力。Severus比他更应得赞美。听到Severus的功绩被公开承认是非常好的转变。

凤凰社，傲罗，DA，斯莱特林，Malfoy家，Ron和Hermione。每个人都被提及了他们的功绩。

“Harry Potter和Severus Snape，请上前，”麦格庄重的说。

Harry不想去。他恳求的看着Draco，好像他能帮他脱困，但Draco骄傲的看着他，催促他上前。骄傲？从什么时候Draco会为这种事骄傲的看着他？Draco总是激怒于Harry收到的所有公开赞美。

顺从的，Harry走去站到Severus身边。Kingsley也走上前，站到麦格身边。Harry好奇的抬眼看着Severus，但Severus沉默的站着，没有流露一丝情感。

“作为魔法部长，我荣幸的授予你们一级Merlin勋章。”Kingsley说，他低沉的声音回响着严肃。

Harry茫然的看着Kingsley把勋章固定到他的长袍上，然后对Severus做了一样的事。他几乎没有注意相机的闪光。他收到了Merlin勋章？他看了一眼Severus，终于感到了一阵难以置信的骄傲。他做到了他要做的事，但没有Severus的帮助是不能的。他骄傲于能站在Severus身边，他终于得到了他一直应得的勋章。

庆幸的是，他们没有被要求发言。还有更多奖要颁。Merlin勋章——二级或三级的——被授予每个参与了决战的人。Draco，Remus，Ron和Hermione，Ginny和Blaise，Fred和George，Lucius和Narcissa——每个和Harry，Severus一起在决战中心的人都收到了Merlin勋章，二级的。

Harry觉得他们被低估了，但他们看来都足够开心。不过，开心是严重的低估。Ron看来不用扫帚也能飞起来了。Hermione和Ginny走路轻飘飘的。相对的，Fred和George第一次沉着下来，庄重的领受了他们的荣誉。

Remus的目光一直飘向Severus，他隐藏不住的骄傲和感情淹没了他。Draco，Blaise，Lucius和Narcissa成功的优雅的领受了他们的荣誉，尽管Draco之后显得目瞪口呆。

Tonks在领奖的路上绊倒了，让每个人都觉得好笑。Harry骄傲的看着DA的每个成员和所有中立的斯莱特林得到了承认。他不能更为Neville和Crabbe和Goyle骄傲了。

在所有的勋章被颁发后，Kingsley发表了演讲，表达了他对每个人的骄傲。

“我还有一项奖励，”他宣布，就在Harry以为典礼结束了的时候。

当Kingsley拿出一张羊皮纸，宣读Pettigrew的一部分供词，详细描述他对Sirius和Potter家的罪行时，他震惊了。Harry不知道Severus什么时候把那拿给Kingsley的。如果他诚实的话，他已经忘记了Pettigrew写下他证词的魔法羊皮纸。Kingsley通知迷惑的听众Sirius Black的所有罪名都得到了澄清，死后被授予了Merlin勋章。

Harry不知道他该有什么感觉，但当Kingsley叫他起来，把它给他的时候，他接受了。他伤心Sirius没能在活着的时候澄清他的名誉。Sirius应该在那儿，接受他的奖章。但他感激Sirius终于在公众的眼中得到了澄清。真相终于被说明了。

麦格再次说话了，提到所有在战争里失去的生命。在她结束的时候，Harry胸口打了一个沉重的结。想着他的父母和Sirius和Severus和Remus和他们都分开但又被联结在一起。Cedric和，当然，邓不利多。他吸了几口气，试图安抚他狂奔的思维，镇静他自己。

总而言之，到结束时，他松了口气。房间里涌出的泪水足以灌满城堡。他给了Draco一个恭喜的吻，但随后Draco走向他的父母，而Harry被他的朋友包围了。他收到了拥抱，背上的拍打，握手和很多人的恭喜。Weasley夫人试图闷死他。他不确定Hagrid是打算压碎他还是淹死他。

在他能的时候，他发现更安全的是恭喜别人。他再次撞到Hermione，她兴奋的再次把她父母介绍给他。他发现讽刺的是Ron和Hermione甚至不记得他们赢得荣誉的最大理由。他们看来不在乎，但是，因为他们做的远不止是帮他对付魂器。

Luna不停的和她父亲聊着天，但停下来给了Harry一个巨大的拥抱。

“谢谢，Harry，”她说。

“但我什么也没做，”他抗议。“是我该谢谢你和你父亲。”

她侧着头，“是，你没有，”她同意。“但你是我朋友。这就使你与众不同。”

他困惑的望着她和她父亲走开了。摇摇头，他决定应该去找些更正常的人——不会满脑子大惊小怪的人。

走向Severus和Remus，他试图决定他该说什么。恭喜，谢谢你。词语真的不能传达他深切的感情。Remus眼睛是红的，但是干的。Severus控制他自己就像过去一样僵硬，牢牢抓紧他也许感觉到的所有情感。

“Harry，你没事？”Remus问，使Harry意识到他还什么都没说。

他紧紧抱住Remus。不，他不好。他心烦意乱，但也不想告诉每个人这事。但是，任何知道他的人都会意识到他此刻心乱如麻。

一只温和的手放到Harry肩头，让他从Remus的袍子里抬起头来看到Severus。

“我为你骄傲，Harry。”Severus说。

Harry狂乱的眨着眼。

“我也是，”Remus低声说。他吻吻Harry的头顶，然后温和的把他推向Severus。

不能说话，即使他知道该说什么，Harry拥抱了Severus。他们不是他惯例的，合法的，或者正式的养父母，但他们是他的，无论如何。他得到了他们，也不打算让他们走。

而且，哦Merlin，有父母为你骄傲是多么美妙的感觉。整个大厅里的学生都在被他们的父母拥抱和恭贺，Harry明白了他们的感觉。他知道了为什么Draco要去和他父母谈话。

他终于真正明白了Draco为什么一直如此努力来取悦他们。如果这是他成功的时候得到的感觉，难怪Draco会为此努力。

“Potter，你弄皱了我的袍子，”Severus在一分钟之后说，声音嘶哑。

Harry笑了一点点，努力找到一些冷静。“你听起来像个Malfoy，”他说。

“是Narcissa坚持这件讨厌的袍子，”Severus恼怒的说。

那么，Harry不是唯一一个被迫穿上他不想穿的衣服的人。他退开，抚平Severus穿的柔软的天鹅绒长袍上的褶皱。它还是黑的，但天鹅绒的质地柔化了这颜色。深银的滚边和袖口领口边刺绣增添了Severus通常选择的衣着所缺乏的雅致。

好奇的侧着头，Harry打量着Severus。他还是太瘦，但皮肤看起来比原来健康多了。他的头发还是挂在脸侧，但为了此刻洗过了，显得柔软而有光泽。真的，Severus看起来相当漂亮。

“Narcissa选择的很好，你看起来很英俊，”Harry说。

“他是的，不是吗？”Remus说，听起来有点得意也非常愉快。

Harry的眼睛睁大了。Severus在脸红吗？他看着Remus在Severus耳边低声说了什么。Severus绝对在脸红。他忍不住想待会Remus绝对会为他说的无论什么话付出代价。尽管逗留不去的羞红，Severus营造了相当攻击性的气氛。但是Remus，只是看起来更得意了。

咧嘴笑着，Harry开始后退。“我想我该，嗯，去找Draco，”他说。“让你们单独相处。”

Severus的眼睛危险的眯了起来，但Remus只是大笑着。Harry转身走开了。他欣喜的听到Remus快乐的笑声，感觉自己轻松多了。

他开始搜索Draco，但先撞到了Neville和他奶奶。

“我一直说你会让我们骄傲，Harry Potter，”她说。“比所有那些没用的魔法部官员加起来还有勇气。”

Harry点头接受。“我应该希望你为Neville骄傲，夫人，”他说。“我肯定为他所做的骄傲，我很荣幸有他这样的朋友。”

“你在责备我吗，孩子？”她问。

“不，夫人，”他说。“只是指出事实，”

“唔，首先是米勒娃，现在是你，”她说。“我会让你们都知道我非常为我的孙子骄傲。”

她给予Neville的表情真的符合她的话。Neville在脸红，但兴奋的微笑了。Harry真心希望Neville不用再在他奶奶面前生活在他的阴影里。

他和他们谈了几分钟才走开。

“如果我是你就不会往那边去，”Fred警告，溜到他身边。George出现在他另一侧。

“可怕，真的，”George同意。

“什么可怕？”Harry问，困惑的。每个人看来都很高兴，尽管整个屋子里依然有人在流泪。

“Percy，”双胞胎齐声说，带着对这个名字同样的厌恶。

“Percy？”Harry问，他早先看到他在一边，但他猜测Percy算是官员之一。勋章是由部长颁发的，毕竟。

他终于看到了那群红头发，惊讶的看到Weasley太太紧紧的拥抱着Percy。即使从他所在的地方，Harry能看到她在兴奋的喋喋不休。Weasley先生在微笑。但是其他人退开了。Bill和Charlie的表情可疑的一片空白。Ron和Ginny的厌恶隐藏的不太好。

“发生什么了？”Harry问。

Fred戏剧化的叹口气。“最亲爱的Percy发现了他道路的错误，”他说。“乞求家庭的原谅。”

“他终于明白是他破坏了家庭的名誉。”George说。

“我们之中唯一没有Merlin勋章的人，”Fred同意。

“可能要爬回来，让我们给他在魔法部里找个更好的位置，”George说。

“你觉得我还是错乱和暴力，或者你觉得Percy现在认为Ron和我结交没错了？”Harry好奇的问。

Draco的手臂从他身后搂住他的腰。只短暂的吃了一惊，Harry放松在他怀里。

“哦，你绝对错乱和暴力，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“而且你不该被允许和Weasley结交。”

“这两个Weasley呢？”Harry问，吃吃笑着。Fred和George单膝跪地，用他们的狗狗眼神沉默的恳求Draco。“我能留着他们？”

“如果你坚持，”Draco说，翻个白眼。

他们跳了起来，大笑着。

“我们现在是胜利者了，”Fred大声耳语。“让Malfoy为我们骄傲。”

“要么这样，或者只是我有古怪的倾向，和错乱的人结交。”Draco干巴巴的说，让他们都大笑起来。

“我们剩下的错乱的人到哪儿去了？”Harry问。他相当惊奇双胞胎和Draco能在整个拥挤的人群中找到他。

Draco让Harry在他怀里转动，看着他的眼睛。“你是想告诉我你没发现Crabbe和Goyle一直在你身后十步的地方吗？”

试图越过Draco的肩头看，Harry终于看到他们，对他们挥挥手。

Draco摇摇头。“Harry，这是危险，”他说。“你甚至没发现有人跟着你。”

“总是有人跟着我，”Harry抗议。“你想我怎么办？”

他不喜欢Draco眼里淘气的光芒。“不，我们不能开始诅咒人们，”他说。

Draco对他冷笑。“有Crabbe和Goyle看着你背后真是好事，”他说。

Harry注意到Draco没有同意不诅咒任何人，他眯起眼睛。“你是否碰巧发现了这儿的所有人都是友好的？”他问。

“不，他们不是，”Draco平板的说。“但我发现你太过轻信了。”

转身好面对Draco，Harry轻轻吻了他。“我对人的信任最终得到了意料之外的美好回报。”他说。

他很高兴他的话赢得了一个懒洋洋的假笑和让步的点头。

“他们现在供应午餐了，”Goyle观察道。

Harry低头靠着Draco的肩膀，大笑着。格兰芬多，斯莱特林，没有关系。总有人会确保你不会错过用餐时间。

他们和其他人一起走向室外。家养小精灵为这个特别的时刻设置了正式的自助餐台。Harry以前在户外吃过很多次，但从没这么正式。这不一样但也有趣。

而就像邓不利多会喜欢的一样，Harry猜疑的看着麦格，想知道这是否就是她选择在这种场所进行典礼和宴席的缘故。他飞快抛开这些思绪，简单的享受食物。

大多数人都和他们的家人坐在一起，Harry也没有不同。他的家人只是比其他人的更折中一点，现在看来也包括了Crabbe和Goyle。Victoria穿着她粉色的泡泡裙和白色的小鞋子，可爱的没法说。

她肯定不会缺少关注，赢得了她遇到的几乎所有人的心。她和他们一起吃午餐，但在他们坐下前，Weasley太太答应下午照顾她。令Harry惊讶的是Draco欣然同意了。不止如此，他还请求Weasley太太照顾她直到明天。

不过，也不确切是请求。Draco只需要随意提起Harry需要没有任何责任的一天，Weasley太太就自告奋勇了。

“为什么你这么做？”Harry问。

“因为我们总要当一次没有责任的少年，”Draco说。

“呃，好，”Harry说。“但为什么是Weasley太太？我是说，我真的很高兴，”他立刻补充。“我只是没想到你会。”

“因为Victoria和她一起你不会担心，”Draco承认。他从Victoria头顶警告的看着Harry。“你今天不要担心任何事。没有责任，没有担忧，没有争吵。”

Harry琢磨了一分钟。“那么，我该怎么打发我的时间？”他厚着脸皮笑问。

Draco喷出一声大笑。“这对你会是循序渐进的转变，”他同意。

午餐后，竟然有很多人移到了魁地奇球场。没人特别想在这个愉快的夏日回到室内去。Harry不敢肯定Remus是不是强迫Severus坐到看台上，或者Severus是自愿选择在户外消磨时间，但他在那儿。有些人，就像Hermione的父母，从没见过魁地奇比赛，这是一种全新的体验。

他们肯定有足够的选手组成队伍。实际上，换下礼服长袍穿上魁地奇袍子，Harry的老队伍立刻组成了，Fred和George把他拉到中间，认领了他。Katie，Alicia和Angelina一起再次成为追球手，Ron是守门员，他们有了和过去短时间内同样的队伍。除了Ron以外，他们在一起练习了无数时间。

Fred和George发起挑战没人能击败他们。他们是对的，某种程度上。他们开始玩着公平的比赛，轻易击败了任何组在一起对手。

然后比赛变成了其他任何人对抗格兰芬多队的奇特混战。Harry突然要对抗三个找球手——Draco，Charlie和Cho。Ginny，Dean和Zacharias是学院队的追球手，但他们把Blaise和Seamus以及其他任何能说服的人拉进比赛。Crabbe和Goyle是另一支队伍唯一的击球手，但他们最后有两个守门员，Bill和Fleur被授予了保卫球门的任务。

这是Harry玩过的最疯狂最有趣的比赛——超越了他们任何人以前打过或者看过的。麦格再次把解说的职责交给Luna，她的风格完美的适合这比赛。她使得每个人，包括球员都忍不住的哈哈大笑。

他们花了大部分下午在天空里，直到麦格叫了停止，宣布晚宴就要开始了，建议每个人都抓住机会梳洗一番。

飞快的淋浴，回到礼服长袍，兴高采烈的这群人走向城堡。他们挤做一团的进入大厅，但突然停下了，互相推挤着。拥在门口，他们望着房间。

在魁地奇比赛的兴奋里，Harry已经忘记了这庆典也是Bill和Fleur的婚宴。

“哦，真美，”Hermione屏息说。

大厅被布置成了白色和金色，雅致的装点着一束束夏天的花。房间令人回想起了它圣诞晚会时的荣光。小桌子散落在屋子里，铺有精致的白色桌布。Harry曾见过的最大的装饰的最美丽的蛋糕显著的放在屋子前方。

“呃，之后要跳舞吗？”Harry问，他的眼睛扫视着屋子，继续吸收着他所看到的。

“当然，”Draco懒洋洋的说，人群窃笑着Harry不能相信的瞪视。

“没人想到告诉我这个？”他问。

“如果我们告诉你，你会来吗？”Draco反问。

“确切，”他对Harry的犹豫shuo

“我会来，”Harry抗议，太晚了。“又不是我一定要跳舞之类的。”

“哦，是，你要，”Draco说。

“这是为你自己好，Harry，”Hermione坚决的说，但她看来就像在努力不要大笑。环顾四周，他发现他们都在努力不要大笑。Ron是唯一一个带着同情和理解看着他的人。

“对不起，哥们，”他说。“我被告知我也一定要跳。”

“为什么你不至少警告我一下？”Harry问。

Ron紧张的看着Hermione，然后Draco。“呃，因为我碰巧喜欢我的小东西在它该在的地方，”他说。

Hermione看来很满意。Draco看来很得意。大笑声终于忍不住了。Harry无可奈何的叹口气。

Ron一手搭住他的肩膀，推着Harry前进。“我们去吃饭，行吗？”

“当然，Ron，”Harry干巴巴的说。“食物会解决一切问题。”

“总比空着肚子跳舞好，”Ron合情合理的说。

“你怎么知道的？”Harry怀疑的问。他们继续争论着吃饭和跳舞的优点，找到一张桌子坐了下来。但魁地奇立刻发现它自己再次成为讨论中心。令人惊讶的，是Hermione提起了这个话题。

“Malfoy，”她说。“作为主席，你不觉得学生应该有更有趣的活动吗？”

“我不知道我们对有趣的定义是否一致，”Draco懒洋洋的说，但她抓到了他全部的注意。

Harry和Ron对视一眼，使得Hermione激怒的对他们三个板起脸。

“只因为我通常不关心魁地奇，不是说我就不知道怎么玩得开心，”她讽刺。“如果必要，我甚至玩魁地奇也会开心。我去年夏天是Harry的搭档，不是吗？”

Ginny加入了Harry和Ron共享的表情。

“哦，老实说，”Hermione发怒道。“我知道我对比赛本身没有贡献，既然Harry自个就足以对抗你们两个。重点是我们玩得开心。就像今天。”

“你在建议什么，Hermione？”Harry好奇的问。

“就是我们再来一次，”她说，好像答案很明显。“我不知道，只不过也许一个月让每个人都出去一次。没有学院区别。没有真正的竞争。我今天甚至没上扫帚也很开心。”

“所以，你觉得怎么样，Malfoy？”她问。“你觉得我们可以为整个学校安排这样的活动吗？”

Harry完全知道她一个人就可以安排，也感激她邀请Draco一起做出他们作为学生会男女主席的第一个真正决定。他发誓要为他最好的朋友作些什么，知道她额外的努力是为了他。他不能要求更好的朋友了。

“我想这是个了不起的主意，”Draco承认。“今天之后，麦格肯定会同意，这对我们也许是个方法让斯莱特林和其余的学生互动起来。”

Hermione双眼放光，Draco叹口气。

“永远想不到有一天我会看到Malfoy在什么事上同意Hermione，”Ron观察的。“尤其是魁地奇。”

“我，也是，”Draco嘟哝。

“哦，你们都会习惯的，”Hermione愉快的说。“现在，我们需要一个计划。”

他们吃着晚餐，进行了热切的讨论。每个人都有主意分享，他们都有点吃惊发现他们吃光了菜。麦格召唤每个人的注意力，对Bill和Fleur祝酒。蛋糕送了上来，没一会所有的东西都被清理干净，准备跳舞。

Harry不止是放心的看到Bill和Fleur领舞。Bill带着她在场上旋转，他们看来容光焕发。Harry看了一眼Hermione和Ginny。

“他们在一起很好，你们知道，”他冒险评论。

女孩们一起叹息一声。“我知道，”她们说，几乎异口同声。

Hermione侧着头，研究着Harry和Draco。“一年前，我会说你们俩也是可怕的一对，”她说。“但你们在一起很好。”

Harry微笑了，但没太久。

“而我们在舞场上看起来也一样好，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“与我跳这支舞，Harry？”他正式的问

“不，”Harry回答，激烈的摇着头。“Draco，你知道我不能跳舞。”

“我会带着你，”Draco说。“很容易。”

“我要告诉每个人多少次我不是个见鬼的小妞，”Harry抱怨。

Draco伸出手。“相信我，”他说。

“哦，活见鬼，”Harry嘟哝，Draco不知道怎么公平竞赛，他不知道为什么一定要和Draco跳舞以证明他相信他，但他发现自己还是接过了Draco的手，被带进舞池。

“只是华尔兹，Harry，”Draco说。“没什么特别的，”

“Draco，”Harry恳求。“我真的不想跳。我会让我们俩看起来像傻瓜。”

“不，你不会，”Draco说。“我不会让你。现在，手放到我肩上。”

Harry勉强照办了，手滑上Draco的肩膀，他的拇指拂过领边光滑的皮肤。Draco把他的腰搂得更紧了一点，Harry挑起一条眉毛。也许这不会太糟。

“为什么你坚持我们跳舞？”他好奇的问。

“因为我喜欢跳舞，”Draco说。“也因为我喜欢把你搂在怀里。”

“讨厌的摆布人的斯莱特林，”Harry嘟哝着，他们开始移动。Draco扭出半个微笑，没有否认这指控。

Draco知道说什么以溶化他的反对，他显然也知道怎么跳舞。Harry很快发现Draco是对的，只要跟着他的步子相当容易。他们流畅的绕着舞池移动，而且只要Draco不做复杂的事，Harry觉得他也许活得过这次体验。

“放松，Harry，”Draco低声说。“你还是僵硬，而不是享受。看着我，不是我们的脚。”

“哦，”Harry屏息说，抬头看进Draco的眼睛。“你在享受。”

Draco把Harry拉近一点点，“是，”他回答。“我告诉你了，我喜欢抱着你，碰着你，和你一起动。”

如果Draco继续这样说话——用这种低沉诱惑的声调——Harry会让他做无论什么他想要的事。在他们继续绕着舞池移动的时候，Draco一个字也没有说的做出了所有的保证。

“介意我打扰吗？”Bill问。

Harry眨眨眼。他迷失在了跟Draco的另一个世界里。“呃，我……”他甚至更困惑Fleur把Draco带开去跳舞，留下Harry和Bill在一起。

“我们？”Bill说，伸出手臂。

“呃……这不是有点奇怪吗？”Harry问，还是走近跳舞的姿势。

“你一分钟前跟男生跳舞不奇怪，”Bill开心的指出。“除非你不喜欢的只是我。”

“我根本不喜欢跳舞，”Harry反驳。

“还是，你显得自己很享受，”Bill说。“实际上，你们俩在一起看起来很惊人。你们震惊了很多人，可能还是有人不赞同，但我想这儿没人会怀疑你们真的关心对方。”

“我没意识到我们自己成了展示物。”Harry嘟哝。

他看着周围，认出很多人也在看他和新郎跳舞。但他微笑了一点，看到了Draco和Fleur。他们肯定很享受。

“你跳得和我一样糟，不是吗？”Harry说。Bill和Fleur没有跳过Draco和Fleur表演的一半复杂的移动。

大笑起来，Bill点点头。“是，但Fleur看来和你的男孩一样一点也不在乎，”他说。

Harry抬眼看着他。“我很高兴你们能在一起，”他说，觉得有点不安。“嗯，我知道不是每个人都完全赞同，但……呃，我很高兴你们俩这么幸福。”

“我想你发现了我所有的，”Bill说。“如果你爱某个人，别人怎么想真的没关系。”

望着Draco和Fleur，Harry不得不同意。这不会总是容易，但他不打算为了任何人放弃Draco。

“Harry，我知道你不在乎对你功绩的认可，但Fleur和我欠了你很多，”Bill说。

Harry对他板起脸，成功的让他们失去了平衡，跌跌撞撞了几步。Bill只是咧嘴笑着。Harry勉强微笑了。

“就像我说的，”Bill说。“我知道你不在乎认可，但我在努力做些我能为你做的事。”

“我什么也不想要，”Harry抗议。

“我最终决定给你和你的朋友一场真正的聚会，”Bill说，不理睬他。

“嗯，真正的聚会？”Harry问，还是好奇了。

Bill露齿而笑。“是，一场没有成年人的宴会，你可以喝醉，可以做傻事，”他说。“大声的音乐，酒精，恶作剧和游戏。这是少年应该做的事。”他扫视房间。“我想你可能会更喜欢那样，而不是乏味的老式舞会。”

Harry真的不能否认。他喜欢和Draco跳舞，但舞会依然不是他对好时光的最佳定义。

“我和麦格安排好了，”Bill说。“今晚魁地奇球场是你们的。无论你们想做什么。那儿有巫师无线台放音乐。有酒藏在扫帚室里。我相信家养小精灵已经安排好了桌子，和无论你们可能想要的什么小吃。”

不能相信的盯着Bill，Harry突然停下了。不幸的是，Bill还在移动，他们都摔到地上。他们惊奇的对对方眨着眼。

“我真恨跳舞，”Harry决定。

“我真的以为你会喜欢我的礼物，”Bill说，开始大笑。


	61. Chapter 61

“噢噢噢，这更象样了，”Ron叹息说。

躺在他身边的草地上，Harry不得不同意。年轻的一群人移到了魁地奇球场，尽管大部分人还在跳舞。这肯定不再是华尔兹了。

实际上，这儿不再有任何正式的东西。礼服长袍被换成了更舒适的衣服。大多数女孩甚至脱掉了她们的鞋子，放弃高跟鞋使她们看来放松多了。

Harry换上了黑色牛仔裤，照Draco的要求，和他生日宴会那天穿的半透明黑色衬衫。Draco也被命令穿上了牛仔裤。他还没出现，Harry想知道他是不是在计划什么方法逃避他做出的承诺。

Fred和George洗劫了藏酒的地方，兴奋的倒满了一些调酒的碗——非常令Hermione不满。但她达成了协议，保证如果他们留下至少一个酒碗不含酒精的话就不教训他们。他们欣然同意，Fred随即请她跳舞。无奈的看了一眼Ron，Hermione接受了。

“你不介意他们跳舞？”Harry问。

Ron耸耸肩。“不，她甚至不喜欢Fred。她只是想跳舞，而我跳的太烂，”他耸耸肩，喝了一大口酒。

“你一直这样喝下去，可能就不会记得你不喜欢跳舞了，”Harry说。

“也许，”Ron同意。

Harry看了一眼坐在他另一侧的Crabbe和Goyle.“你们俩也不喜欢跳舞？”他问。

“Crabbe喜欢，”Goyle说，“但没人一起跳。”

“你可以和Hermione跳，”Ron慷慨的建议，对跳舞的那一对挥挥他的酒杯。

猜疑的看着他，Harry想知道Ron是不是已经喝了有一会儿了。也许双胞胎已经成功往大厅里的饮料掺了酒精。

“我不想惹麻烦，”Crabbe说。

Harry和Ron怀疑的看着他。

“不是今晚，无论如何，”Crabbe加以一个笑容。

“你不打算偷走我的女孩，对吗？”Ron质问。

Crabbe作个鬼脸，摇摇头。

“哦，好，那么，”Ron说，再次放松了。“那么，跳舞。找乐子，聚会，倒立。”

“什么？！”Harry喊道，大笑起来。“为什么你想倒立？”

Ron耸耸肩。“听起来不错，”他说。“今天什么事看起来都有点颠倒。如果我们倒立，也许一切看来又会正常了。”

“你知道，这话傻得几乎合理了，”Harry说。“我们该试验这个理论吗？”

没有等待回答，他站起来，来了个倒立。坚持了几秒钟，他才倒下来。

“没用，”他宣布。“每个人看起来还是显得不正常，处得不错。”

“你怎么做到的？”Ron问，站了起来。他试了一次，但倒了下来。

Harry，Crabbe和Goyle大笑起来。Ron再试了一次。壮观的失败了。

“给我看看，”Ron要求。

努力控制他的大笑，Harry倒立过来，还走了几步才倒下。

“你在干吗？”Draco懒洋洋的说。

躺在地上，Harry仰望他。

“哦，甜蜜的Merlin，”他屏息说。Draco穿了牛仔裤和紧身黑T恤。没有高级的长袍，不是昂贵的裤子和丝衬衫。便装的性感甚至超越了它的朴素。

“我推测你认可了，”Draco干巴巴的说。

看向Draco的眼睛，他意识到Draco没有自信，完全脱离了他舒适的状态。

“哦，我绝对认可，”Harry说，指尖轻抚着Draco腿上的斜纹布。他会非常高兴帮Draco脱掉牛仔裤，但也不特别想浪费这个。谁知道他还能不能说服Draco再穿一次。

“所以，呃，你想加入我们？”他问。

Draco猜疑的俯视他。“干吗？”

“嗯，好吧，我们只是在聊天，”Harry说。

“我看起来觉得你在试图倒立，”Draco拖长声音说。

Harry觉得完全像个傻瓜，没有回答。但他下巴掉了下来，看到Draco倒立起来走了几步，才放下腿重新站好。

“我猜测这是一种那些无聊的，在他们房间里独自太久的人才能学会的技能，”Draco干巴巴的说。“这告诉了我你厌烦了坐在这儿跟三个闪烁着智慧火花的模范对话。”

“嘿！”Ron抗议，但显得不肯定他是不是被嘲笑了。

“我没有厌烦，我在放松，”Harry指出。

“无论什么，”Draco说，“来，我们去跳舞，”

“哦，不，”Harry说。“我已经跳过了。”

“你这次会更享受，”Draco保证说。

“Draco，”Harry哀诉，“你真享受让我看起来像个傻瓜？”

Ron，Crabbe和Goyle发出呛咳声，使得Harry重新想着他说的话。Draco怒视着他们，显然被冒犯了。

“我只想跳舞，你们这些混蛋，”他怒道，转身走开了。

“哦，见鬼，”Harry嘟哝，跳了起来。“Draco，等等！”

Draco停下了，但没有转身。Harry走到他面前。

“对不起，好吗，”他说。

“不，不好，”Draco冰冷的说。“你不必什么都擅长，Harry。”

Harry畏缩了。“我以为你更了解我，”他静静的说。

Draco只是怒视着他，然后粗鲁的推开他走了。Harry呆站着，一点也不知道他做了什么使得Draco这么生气。他看到Draco拉着George开始跳舞。George好奇的看了一眼Harry的方向，但欣然同Draco跳了起来。

他们在为跳舞吵架？不知为什么，Harry不这么认为，但他不知道他们究竟在为什么吵。Harry选择的同伴，也许？无意中指责Draco试图让他看起来像个傻瓜？Harry不愿做Draco要的事？

他叹口气。不吵架要做太多事。如果他诚实，他觉得Draco以为他必须比别人强让他觉得格外难过。他擅长魁地奇。别人都在高谈阔论什么该死的救世之星。他真的以为Draco没接受那些。见鬼，他知道Draco没有。

但他显然做错了什么让Draco对他生气。他恨Draco变得冷酷。

“嗨，Harry，”Cho说，出现在他面前。

“你好，Cho，”他无精打采的说。“玩得开心？”

“如果你和我跳舞就更开心了，”她说。

“不，”他坚决的说，导致她惊奇的对他眨着眼。他挫败的抓着头发。“对不起，但我不想跳舞。”

她相当怨恨的看了他一眼，走开了。Harry对她的背影冷笑着。他不知道她费什么事。讨厌的女孩。他永远不明白他们。他哼了一声。该死的Malfoy。他也永远不明白他们。

喝醉开始听起来像个好主意了，他走向球场边上的桌子。给自己倒了杯酒但没有喝，他盯着红色的液体，不确定喝醉是不是真是个好主意。需要清醒的头脑才能想明白他做了什么惹恼了Draco。受到把酒杯扔掉的诱惑，他还是小心的把它放回了桌子。

他回去坐到Ron，Crabbe和Goyle身边。他苦涩的消遣的哼了一声，发现Crabbe已经玩去了。倒在草地上，他趴下，头枕着手臂。

“发生了什么，哥们？”Ron问，声音出奇的同情，鉴于他还是不喜欢Draco。

“不知道，”Harry含糊的说。“我显然不擅长恋爱，因为我以为一切都好好的。”

“Draco在害怕，”Goyle说。

“为什么？！”Ron喊道。“为了Harry？”

“为了失去Harry，”Goyle静静的说。

“哦，他可清清楚楚的表示了他想留住Harry，”Ron反驳。“看看他在那边，他和我哥哥跳的真开心，看来不太烦恼他和Harry在吵架。”

Harry拒绝看，他宁可相信Draco在烦恼。他也看出了有场争吵在他眼前酝酿，需要被小心监控。Goyle和Ron正怒视着对方，一触即发。

“那是演戏，”Goely冷笑。“他在证明他可以溶入这些笨蛋。”

“笨蛋，”Ron气急败坏的说。“什么给了你权利叫任何人笨蛋？”

“瞧，鼬鼠，我比你更了解发生了什么事，”Goyle说。

Harry哀叹一声。从糟糕到更糟。

“我们就这儿解决，那么，”Ron挑战说。

“为什么我要告诉你？”Goyle说。

“因为我想知道，”Harry静静的插嘴。“你知道我做错了什么？”

他突然说话让他们吃了一惊，好像他们忘记了他在这儿。他们最后怒视了一眼，显然在努力放松。

“你没做错事，”Goyle耸耸肩承认。“这就是问题。”

“这怎么会是问题？”Ron喊道。

“Weasley，闭嘴，”Goyle说，听起来几乎是愉快，为此也更加危险。“我想Potter想听，就算你不想。”

Ron看了一眼Harry，闭上了嘴。

Goyle等了一秒才继续。“Draco一整天都不得不听每个人谈论你多么完美，”他说。“我知道他被警告了至少好几次离开你。”

“谁警告他离开？”Harry质问，既生气也困惑。“这儿的每个人都是我们的同盟。”

“你的同盟，不是Draco的，”Goyle指出。“他在努力忽视那些，但我想他终于到达了他的底线。”

“所以，什么？Harry拒绝跳舞的时候证明了他们是对的？”Ron问。

Goyle说。“我想是，”他说。

Harry低头蒙住脸。他厌烦了所有人不肯停下谈论所有那些据说是他做的伟大事迹。他们把他变成了某种神明，慢慢的把Draco逼走。首先是所有的吼叫信，现在是这个。他远不完美，人们只要闭嘴。或者至少离他男朋友远点。

“Draco离开我只是时间问题，对吗？”他嘟哝。

“为什么他要离开你？”Ron问。“你是要命的救世主，每个人都想要你，他得到了你！”

“因为他知道我不是什么救世主，”Harry平板的说，手撑起下巴好看着他们。“我只是有太多问题的Harry Potter。不值得为了我跟整个该死的巫师世界战斗。”

Goyle哼了哼。“你根本不在乎这些，是吗？”他说。

“我有大多数巫师世界给我歌功颂德，告诉我我有多伟大，”Harry说。“但我发现这不容易。我还在是适应我是个杀人犯的事实。我十七岁就成了父亲。我的……收养家庭，或者无论你们怎么喊……我还在努力弄清楚怎么溶入他们。我的生命一团乱麻。”

“你告诉我我有什么真能给Draco的，”他苦涩的说。

“他爱你，”Goyle静静的说。“他努力想要溶入这群人，为了你。”

“而他得到了什么回报？”Harry问。“一堆威胁。一个甚至不想和他跳舞的男朋友。”他停下。“哦，见鬼。他真的以为我在以他为耻，是吗？”

Ron和Goyle对视一眼，没有说话，Harry再次埋头捂住脸。有时候他真的恨他的生命。他恨出名。他恨每个人都想决定什么对他最好。他恨他不知道怎么让Draco更轻松。他恨他恨跳舞的事实。

“所以，我要做什么让事情好起来？”他顺从的问。“我不肯定我能弥补所有那些警告他走开的人，但我想我可以试试。”

“你向他们寻求建议？”Draco轻蔑的冷笑说。

Harry扬起头。

“你应该来追我，你知道，”Draco懒洋洋的说。在Harry身边盘腿坐下。

“呃，我是吗？”Harry问。“但我不知道出了什么事，直到Goyle告诉我。我们不是真的在为跳舞吵架，是吗？”

Draco激怒的摇着头。“Harry，你真没指望了，”他说。

“对不起，”Harry无能为力的说。“我不知道每个人都把你当坏蛋。我是见鬼的救世主，所以没人告诉我任何事。为什么你不告诉我发生了什么？”

“告诉你什么，Harry？”Draco质问。“没人能忍受想到我和他们完美的英雄男孩在一起？我和你在一起让你像个傻瓜？”

Harry畏缩了。难怪他无心的话让Draco生气了。

“这是我们第一次真正的参加其他人的社交活动，”Draco继续。“你盲目的以为一切都会完美。每个人都会接受我。”

他再次摇摇头。“我不知道是不是被讽刺了。因为就在你也许不知道发生了什么的时候，你还是接受了我。你对我和你平时没有区别。”

“为什么我对你要有区别？”Harry困惑的问。

Draco专注的看了他好几秒，才把注意力转移到Harry背上。他一根手指滑下Harry的背，然后开始勾勒随意的图案。但是Harry飞快意识到那不是随意的。他肯定Draco在沿着他背上的蛇的文身走着。

“我要你今晚穿这件衬衫，但我没想到你真的会，”Draco说。

“这确实提醒了我被打扮得像个女孩，”Harry干巴巴的说。

“这不是我要你穿它的缘故，”Draco说，尽管他也对这记忆无力的微笑了。“我以为你会羞于把你的文身给人看。”

“为什么我要羞耻？”Harry问。“是，我猜想有人会以为我疯了，但我喜欢它，”他停下，意识到了Draco所说的。“你在考验我。”

Draco的手指没有停止勾勒那图案，但他不安的蠕动了。

“我通过了？”Harry平板的问。

“大获全胜，”Draco静静的承认。“我可能不该对你这么做，但……”

“但每个人都为此把你当坏蛋的时候，很难不，”Harry说，叹口气。

Draco不怎么热心的耸耸肩同意。“我对你生气，因为我忘记了你不照别人的规则玩。我忘记了你根本不在乎形象。我只不过厌烦了被我多配不上你的事打在脸上。”

“我也配不上我的名声，”Harry低声说。“而且我被它打在脸上的时候比你多。”

沉默统治了十秒，Draco，Goyle和Ron开始大笑。

Harry望着他们，不确定什么这么有趣。

“这也是看它的方法之一，”Draco说，摇摇头。

“现在你是你自己最糟糕的敌人，Harry，”Ron说。“即使你也达不到你的名声。”

“我真的不想达到我的名声，”Harry反驳。

“我很高兴，”Draco低声说。

“我们和好了？”Harry充满希望的问。

Draco点点头，但他看起来在生气。“我不该让他们激怒我，”他说。

“是谁？”Harry问。

“没什么重要的人，”Draco承认，“对我或你。”

Harry皱着眉，但他没有追问。Draco在尽力放过这事，他可以做到一样的。他不想再战斗了。他松了口气紧张消除的这么迅速。Draco的手轻抚着他的背。不是故意而是更随意。

安静了一分钟Ron说话了。“你们俩怎么能和好的这么快？”他问。“Hermione和我吵架了可以几天，或者几个星期，才和我说话。”

“我们谁也不是女孩？”Harry建议，对Ron困惑的表情咧嘴笑了。

“或者因为Harry不照别人一样的规则玩，”Draco懒洋洋的说，他思索着停下。“我们应该把你自己的礼仪指南写下来。”

Harry侧过头，横看一眼Draco。“为什么？”他问，拉长声音。

“那一对在哪儿？”Draco问。“他们可以帮忙。还有Granger。我打赌她有见鬼羊皮纸，羽毛笔和墨水，就算在聚会上。Goyle，去找他们，”他命令。

“Draco！”Harry喊道。“Goyle不是家养小精灵，还有你在瞎扯什么？”他大部分时候可以跟上Draco的情绪转换，但他被这话题的转换弄迷糊了。

Draco侧过来好俯身飞快的吻了Harry一下，然后站了起来。“我马上回来，”他说。

Harry看着他走开，想弄明白刚刚发生了什么。但既然他们不再吵架了，他被眼前的一幕分了心。他们现在不是该有和好的性爱吗？一个小小的，漫不经心的吻不特别令人满意。

“Merlin，Harry，你看起来随时都要把他活吃了，”Ron说，听起来有点厌恶。

“唔唔，好主意，”Harry说，站了起来。

他不理会Ron语无伦次的嘟哝和Goyle呛咳的大笑。他的目光放在Draco身上，他看起来相当美味。他打算将来做任何能做的事情让Draco再穿麻瓜牛仔裤。

他把自己插到Draco和George之间，双手塞进Draco的裤子后袋里，把他们的身体紧贴在一起。

“对不起，George，”他扭头说。“我不知道Draco有什么打算，但我打算改变它。”

他对Draco假笑。“除非你对此有意见，”他说。

“没有，”Draco懒洋洋的说，眼里闪着渴望的火焰。

就像Harry忽视Ron和Goyle一样，他忽视George的窃笑，把Draco拉开了。他勉强放弃了裤子后袋，抓住Draco的手。

“Harry，你脑子里有什么特别的目的地吗？”Draco好奇的问。

“我猜想斯莱特林看台下面不错，”Harry说，“我怀疑有人会去那儿，但如果任何人想打扰我们，我会给他看看你父亲教我的几个美妙的小咒语。”

Draco吃吃笑起来。“不是我介意，但你中什么魔了？”

“希望是你，”Harry说，“但反过来也一样。我不挑剔，我们刚刚吵了架，所以我们现在应该做爱了。”

“Harry礼仪指南规则一，”Draco讽刺。“吵架之后需要和好的做爱。”

“对我合适，”Harry说，滑进斯莱特林看台的隐蔽处。

Draco靠了一根桁条上，看着Harry施了几个隐私咒语，也就是静音咒。他完成后把魔杖扔到一边，只是看着Draco。

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”Draco说，挥挥手示意他的衣服。

咽下口水，Harry点点头。他非常迷恋这个随意放松的Draco，就像紧身牛仔裤本身一样迷人——更加迷人。

他走近，双手贴住裹着斜纹布的大腿，往上滑动，沿着Draco的身体，直到他的手纠缠住Draco的头发，把他拉下来吻住。

立刻加深了这个吻，他把舌头伸进Draco嘴里，同时贴紧他们的身体。他爱吻Draco，可以吻一天。舌头慢慢的滑动，嘴唇爱抚着对方。

Harry的嘴唇有点干裂，但即使飞行了整整一个下午，Draco的嘴唇依然柔软。而且哦这么顺从。他允许Harry主导这个吻。有时候Draco喜欢控制，但显然此刻不是其中之一。

Harry不肯定Draco是需要某种保证还是他只是处在让Harry控制的情绪里。无论哪样，Harry乐意服从。他爱取悦Draco。

他们继续吻着，但Harry还有其他关注。他的手指扭动着Draco光滑的头发，轻轻拉着，赢得一声呻吟。他才刚开始意识到Draco喜欢Harry玩他的头发，就像Harry喜欢Draco这么做一样。这感觉色情也有种亲密。Draco永远不会让别人这么做。

鉴于Draco对外表的重视程度，他从没抱怨过Harry弄乱了他的头发。他之后会平静的理好，一个字也不说。

他们互相还有很多需要学习，Harry期待着每一点经验。他把关注转移到Draco的脖子，已经知道了会让Draco要求更多的最敏感的那个点。

他没有失望。

“Harry，”Draco呻吟，一手移到Harry的脑后，轻轻把他按住。

“我的，”Harry低声说，更用力的吮吸着Draco脖子上敏感的肌肤。他在Draco身上留下他的记号，所有不喜欢的人可以见鬼去。

Draco反射的抓紧了Harry的头。“占有欲的小坏蛋，不是吗？”他说。

Harry轻舔着发红的皮肤，退开欣赏他的杰作。

“你喜欢我有占有欲，”他说，说的时候才意识到他的话有多真实。尤其是现在，有这么多人反对他们的关系，Draco需要知道他是Harry的。他回去饥渴的吻着Draco，让他不再怀疑Harry想要他。

他双手滑向Draco的裤子后袋，Draco拱身，离开桁条，允许了他。这动作使得他们被衣服隔开的欲望更用力的摩擦了。

“天，”Harry嘶嘶说，把嘴从Draco嘴上扯开。

牛仔裤是好而又好，但现在它们紧的讨厌，他想要脱掉这该死的东西。最后捏了一把Draco的屁股，他放弃他刚发现的乐趣，抽出手，开始解前面的扣子。Draco已经飞快的把Harry的欲望从它的束缚里解放了出来。

Harry呻吟着，Draco的手指握住了他。他甚至更满意的稍后引发了Draco一声相应的呻吟。

“你打算干我？”Draco问，慢慢挤压着Harry的欲望。

“如果你继续就不，”Harry回答。

Draco假笑着松开手。

Harry眯起眼睛，仔细观察着Draco，拇指拂过Draco的欲望顶端，轻轻捏了捏。睫毛颤动，灰色的眼睛闭上了。他不肯定为什么，但Draco勃起的状态显得比他要兴奋得多。他爱看到Draco这样。

“在斯莱特林的领域让你兴奋？”他好奇的问。

低声的呻吟是他唯一的回答。

“是的，不是吗，”他说，想更加了解他的小发现。“你喜欢在这儿干的主意，我打赌你对此有很多幻想。你有没有坐在看台上，想象在比赛时候偷溜到这儿来让某人吸你？”

Draco的欲望在Harry的手里颤动了，睁开了眼睛。Harry故意舔了舔嘴唇，观察着Draco的眼睛追随着这动作。

“所以这是你想要的，”他低声说。“你想要我吸吮你吗，Draco？”

“求你，”Draco呻吟。

惊奇听到Draco恳求，但更愿意给他所要的，Harry跪了下来。Draco粗鲁的拉下牛仔裤和内裤，完全暴露出他自己，抓住身后的木架。

“天杀的甜蜜的地狱啊，”Harry屏息说。他没有预期到Draco的反应。这要命的性感，罪恶，让人发抖。

“求你，Harry，”Draco不顾一切的恳求。

Harry不打算拒绝他。抓住Draco的欲望，他伸出舌头舔着顶端，尝着咸味的前液。他抬眼透过睫毛看着Draco，想要看到他的反应。Draco的脸欢悦的扭动了，半闭的眼睛看着Harry。Draco同时用他的眼神和嘴恳求着。

决定他不能调笑，这次不能，Harry吞进Draco的欲望，贪婪的吸吮着，爱着这味道，这感觉和它在舌头上的分量。

他的眼睛还在Draco身上，当Draco猛然仰头撞到桁条时他畏缩了一点。但Draco看来不在乎，他的臀部推向前，要求着更多。

Harry竭尽全力给他，收紧他的嘴唇，舌头创造性的运动着。他不能完全吞进Draco，就像Draco对他的那样，但他用他的手弥补了这区别。

他的另一只手掂着Draco的球体。嘴放开Draco的欲望，他把它们吸进嘴里，用舌头温柔的转动它们。

“哦，天，” Draco呜咽着。“太太好了。别停。”

Harry没有停，他回去吮吸Draco的欲望，但先用唾液润湿了两根手指。

“是，求你，”Draco嘶嘶说，企图分开腿让他更容易接触。艰难的任务，鉴于他还穿着衣服，腿被他的牛仔裤困住了。

抬起眼，Harry意识到Draco再次看着他。轻柔的刺探着Draco的入口，他推进一只手指。Draco紧紧咬着嘴唇，Harry知道他快了。他用舌头贴紧Draco欲望下端敏感的经脉，用力吸吮着，手指更深的推进Draco的屁股。

Draco紧紧闭上眼睛，大声的呻吟溢出他的嘴唇，他在Harry嘴里射了出来。在他吞咽的同时，Harry一手转移到他的自己的欲望上。看着Draco，他揉捏着自己。

Draco的眼睛睁开了，迎向他的。“你要为我射出来，Harry？”他喘息着拖长声音说。Harry不需要更多了，他射了出来。

依然为他释放时惊人的力量颤抖着，Harry往后倒下，躺到草地上。他的呼吸逐渐平静下来，评估的抬眼仰视Draco。Draco一团乱，但他显得是非常满意的一团乱。

“我觉得我想听你更多的幻想，”Harry说。“在斯莱特林看台下做爱相当乏味，但我打赌你过去几年积累了一些狂野的想象。”

Draco设法站直身，开始清理干净，穿好衣服。

“如果我们在真正比赛的时候做，你就不会觉得这乏味了，”他懒洋洋的说。

Harry挑起一条眉毛。“什么时候？”

“不想你的生活变得无趣，”Draco说，给了他一个假笑。“你要起来还是留在那儿？”

抱怨着被迫要动，Harry爬了起来，收拾好自己。他抓起他的魔杖，塞到后袋里。两人溜出他们的隐蔽处。

他们不在的时候，有人在球场中央生起了魔法篝火。音乐还在响，但天逐渐黑了，大部分人都坐在篝火周围。

他们走去加入了其他人，Draco顺路从桌子下面抓过一瓶火焰威士忌。

“打算喝醉？”Harry问。

“为什么不？”Draco说。“今晚的计划是抛开责任，还有更好的方法？”

Harry小心的看着瓶子。“我记得上次我喝醉的时候，”他说。

“我也是，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“我们有美妙的做爱。我还期待着晚点被干呢。”

大笑着，Harry推推他。“你知道我太矮了，不能把你按在墙上干你，即使我们有堵方便的墙。”他说。

“我们会做到的，”Draco说。“不过如果我们都醉了可能不行。”

“想了很多，是吗？”Harry问。

“除了性之外，我该想什么？”Draco问，挑起眉毛。

Harry微笑了，拉起Draco的手。“没有，”他说。“什么都没有。”

“你们俩看起来很满意，”Blaise干巴巴的说，他们走过去，坐到他和Ginny身边。

“非常，”Draco说，打开火焰威士忌，直接从瓶子里喝了一口。他怎么能神情自如的，Harry不知道。当Draco把瓶子给他时，他绝对不能克制的对灼热的味道作个鬼脸。

“那一对在哪儿？”Draco问，扫视着火边的人群。

Ginny摇摇头。“我想那一对跟Angelina和Alicia去什么地方了，”她说。

“和女孩？”Draco厌恶的问。“我对他们真失望。”他故意无视Blaise和Ginny的白眼，又喝了一口火焰威士忌。“我肯定他们能帮忙，但Granger一定要。”

窃笑着，Harry在草地上躺下，头搁到Draco腿上。Draco突然的大喊让他吃了一惊。

“Granger！”

“你想干吗，Malfoy？”Ron喊道，听起来非常不满。

“我需要羊皮纸和墨水，”Draco喊道。

“什么让你以为Hermione有？”Ron质问。

人群爆发出大笑。几秒钟后，一个满面通红的Hermione出现在Harry的视线里。

“为什么你拿着你的书包，Hermione，”Ron哀鸣。“这是聚会。”

“顺手，不是吗？”Hermione说，在Harry腿边坐下，“嗨，Harry。”

他对她微笑，膝盖推推她。

“不，不是，”Ron抗议，跌坐到她身边。“只有Malfoy想要。”

“但为什么他想要？”Ginny问。

他们都好奇的转向Draco，“我需要写Harry的礼仪指南，”他说，好像这天经地义。

“你还是要做？”Harry问。

“当然，”Draco懒洋洋的说。“一次美妙的口交不能抵消一个美妙的主意。”

Harry甩手盖住脸，决定沉默是金。在窃笑声中，Hermione斗胆问Draco礼仪指南是什么意思。

“Harry遵循他自己的规则，”Draco说。“我想是时候他把它们写下来了。”

Ron大声哼了哼。“有什么必要？”他问。“Harry的头号规则就是无视规则。”

Harry拿开手臂，挺身对Ron咧嘴而笑。连Hermione也大笑了。

“谁知道Weasley会有趣？”Blaise问，吃吃笑着。

“他有他的时候，”Ginny说，给了她哥哥一个无耻的笑容。她学Harry一样躺下，头枕在Blaise腿上，让自己更舒服。

Draco喝了口火焰威士忌。“我恐怕Weasley再一次有道理，”他说。“吵架之后需要和好的做爱可以排在二号规则。”

Harry不肯定Ron不能相信的表情是因为提到性，还是Draco说他是对的，但两样都很可笑。

他在Crabbe和Goyle加入时对他们挥挥手。

“三号规则，”Draco说。“收容流浪儿，”

“拿他们怎么办？”Ron质问。

“你拿流浪儿怎么办，当然，”Hermione成功的板着脸说。“给他们找个家。”

“哦，”Ron说，让Harry，Ginny和Blaise歇斯底里的狂笑起来。Crabbe和Goyle困惑的不知道他们在说什么。Draco和Hermione认真的研究着。实际上，Hermione拿出了羊皮纸，墨水和羽毛笔记录这些规则。

“你们真的要写下来？”Harry问。

“当然，”Draco懒懒的说。“你也许不在乎，但我们剩下的人需要Potter礼仪指南才能跟上你。我们有时候会忘记规则。”

“夏天开始的时候会很方便，”Ron嘟哝。

“确切，”Draco说。“但还是有用。只因为他杀了黑魔王，不是说他就不会找麻烦。”

“而这是四号规则，”Hermione说。“在最不可能的地方找到麻烦。”

“但我没有找！”Harry喊道。“这个夏天，Draco就是出现在Dursley家，我没有要他去那儿！”

“你在说Draco的名字是麻烦？”Blaise无辜的问。

“那是他的中间名，”Harry故作认真的说。

“哦，这解释了你为什么喜欢他，”Ron说，导致另一轮笑声。

“谢谢，Harry，”Draco讽刺的拖长声音说。

“乐意效劳，”Harry说，对他假笑着。“你知道我爱你。”

“是，你非常令人信服，”Draco干巴巴的说，但手指自己找到了Harry的头发，梳理着它们。

“在Malfoy礼仪指南里，显然你永远不该侮辱你的同盟，”Blaise说。“Potter礼仪指南？平等的侮辱所有人。”

“他跟Severus学的，”Draco说。

“这是我们家的唯一生存之道，”Harry抗议。

“无所谓，”Draco心不在焉的说。

“哦，我知道一个，”Hermione说。“如果有什么不可能的事，找到方法让它可能。”

“这应该在前十里面，”Draco同意。“还有一个前十位的。如果你不喜欢人们说的话，别理他们。”

“这不是礼仪，”Harry想指出。

“这是你的生存指南，所以够接近了，”Draco说。“现在，嘘，让我们工作。”

从Draco手上抓过火焰威士忌的瓶子，他喝了一口，决定也许他还没有醉到足以讨论这些。觉得出奇的满足，他只是躺回去，听着他的朋友们继续制造，在他的观念里，武断的规则列表以娱乐他们自己。

其他人逐渐加入了他们。Neville和Luna，Dean和Seamus，Daphne还有Lavender和Patil双胞胎。他们在一大群人的中央的时候，第一轮焰火爆发到空中。

Hermione立刻熄灭了魔法篝火，球场周围的火把提供了光亮。

“看来我们知道那一对现在干吗去了，”Draco嘲讽。

Harry不太肯定他们在哪儿，但双胞胎肯定在工作。参加庆典的其他人聚集在城堡前的草坪上，双胞胎可能在那儿和魁地奇球场之间的某个地方，燃放他们的焰火。不过，很多焰火，Harry认不出来，所以他猜测大部分是新的发明。

它们是真正引人入胜的表演。光线，声音和色彩的大爆发。火轮在空中旋转。光弹直射向高空然后爆炸。万花筒，小范围里的色彩轮转会突然膨胀，又收缩成新的图案，一次又一次。

“了不起，”Harry惊奇的屏息说。

“他们超越了自己，”Ron同意。

有些焰火采用了清晰的轮廓，让Harry想起了麻瓜世界的霓虹灯。狮鹫，龙，蛇。继而是欢闹的大金丝雀和粉红松鼠出现了。

当焰火开始拼成单词时，大笑声停止了，每个人的注意力都被吸引了。开始，它们是严肃的，导致女孩们哦哦哦和啊啊啊，可能是因为伴随着的闪耀花朵。

·······

自由。庆祝。生命，爱 & 笑声。

Harry带着逐渐增长的恐惧，看着消息改变了。

HARRY POTTER

杀了黑魔王，叫他完蛋

现在我们谢谢他救了世界。

他听着歌颂十分沮丧

“我不是独力完成”他今天这么说

他想补充的其实是“滚蛋”

他对灰色特别喜爱

声名显赫是收容流浪儿

他的头发一团混乱

但我们爱他，不顾一切

同时我们想要说

他赢得了时间玩耍

明亮的焰火表演打断了这可怕的诗。立刻跟着：

HARRY LOVES DRACO

亮红色的字体，加上闪耀的心。

伤害加以羞辱，Harry在Draco加倍大笑时被推下了他的腿。每个人的大笑声回响在他周围，他翻身趴下，脸埋在胳膊里。要很久很久他才能等到别人忘记这些。

他用了至少两分钟沉思着报复双胞胎的不同主意，在任何人找上他之前。

“Harry？你没事？”Hermione问。

Harry抬头怒视她的时候，她窃笑起来，但她非常努力的做出镇静的表情。不太成功，她无言的递给他一瓶火焰威士忌。

他哀叹一声。如果Hermione给他酒精，事情真的像他以为的一样糟，而且这不是什么恐怖的噩梦。

“这比那个该死的蛤蟆情人节还糟，”他嘟哝，坐起来从她手里抓过瓶子。他立刻后悔了，诗被再次对他重复。Ginny开了头，但其他人加入了，到了最后，每个人都能复述最后一行。

他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，  
他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，  
我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气，  
是征服黑魔王的勇士。

Harry捧着瓶子喝着，每个人都重新歇斯底里的大笑起来。“我恨你们所有人，”他宣称，收到了大大的笑容和更多的笑声回应。

“但你爱我，”Draco说，笑得眼泪都流了出来。“就写在那儿呢，”他补充，指着。

Harry转头去看。当然，那些词还明亮的闪耀在夜空里。他盯着Draco，猜疑的眯起眼睛。

“你没参与，是吗？”他问。

“不，但我觉得这很奇妙，”Draco说，假笑着。

“你当然，”Harry干巴巴的说，无可奈何的摇摇头。“你一直喜欢侮辱我。”

Draco从他手上拿过瓶子，放到一边。他推着Harry躺回去，跨坐在他肚子上，几乎是躺在他身上，手肘撑起一点重量。他悠闲的吻了Harry一分钟才退开。

“你想知道吗？”他问。

“什么？”Harry警惕的问。

“没有那红色和所有讨厌的心我可以接受，但我想这真的很妙，向每个人宣布了你爱我，”他说。“我碰巧也爱你，所以这样很好。”

“Draco，你生气了？”Harry问。

“不，当然没有，”Draco激怒的说。他停下，思索的皱着眉。“有点生气，也许，”他承认。

Harry微笑了，格外愉快。Draco一定是喝醉了，竟然承认他真的喜欢天上这种荒谬的甜蜜宣言。Draco肯定会再提起那讨厌的打油诗，这给了Harry点反击的弹药。

“那么，我们干得怎么样，老兄？”

眯起眼睛，Harry抬眼看到Fred和George。“我们要玩捉迷藏，”他说，“无论你们躲在那儿，我会在你最想不到的时候抓到你们。”

他们咧嘴俯视他，显然不在乎。

“你们享受演出？”Fred无辜的问。

Draco翻身躺倒Harry身边，相当愉快的对他们假笑。“我不觉得Harry喜欢，但我是的，”他说。

“我觉得大部分都相当了不起，”Harry承认。“只有两件事我出于某些理由不喜欢，”他干巴巴的补充。

“一定要做，”George说，毫无悔意。“而最后这个？是最好的方法宣传我们新的焰火生产线。”

“很多人在寻找特别的方法对他们喜欢的人示爱，”Fred补充。“想想所有那些设法求婚的人。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，意识到他可能应该想得到他们会做些什么，他们一整天都没怎么恶作剧。这肯定不是他们第一次利用机会宣传他们的产品。

每个人都恭喜双胞胎的焰火表演，谈话逐渐转向别的话题。Harry只是松了口气，谈话终于不再以他为主要话题。他根本不关心他是这次的特别来宾。

这是次聚会，这就是他们做的。他们在球场上玩了更久，直到凌晨。音乐和笑声。朋友和玩笑。这一天有它艰难的时刻，但这是Harry余生都会记得的一天。


	62. Chapter 62

“Victoria！”Harry激怒的高喊。

她不理他，高兴的泼出更多水。

Harry放弃的跪坐下来，至少他设法给她洗好了。他甚至洗了她的头。他低头看看自己，他也许不干净，但肯定够湿了。

“你看着就像跟她一起在浴缸里。”Draco懒懒的说。

扭头瞥了一眼，他对Draco冷笑，他随意的靠在门口。

“你知道会有这种事，”他反驳。“是你给她买的这些新——”他夸张的对浴缸挥挥手，“这该死的到处洒水的无论什么玩意。”

“那叫鲸鱼，”Draco有助的补充。

“我知道那是鲸鱼，”Harry说，希望Draco靠近点好给他一下。“但我很难把这玩意叫玩具。玩具没这么真实。他们也不会因为浮上来呼吸而到处洒水！”

“你对魔法玩具毫无认知又不是我的错，”Draco说。

“Victoria，我想你爸爸应该到这儿来，我们能教教他什么是鲸鱼，”Harry闲聊说。

“鱼鱼！”Victoria骄傲的说，把玩具从水里举起，恰好让它洒了更多水到Harry身上。Harry狼狈不堪，Victoria咯咯笑起来。Draco站在门口安全的地方加倍的大笑了。

“好，你好了，”Harry宣布。“鱼和洗澡都好了。”

他把Victoria抱出浴缸，用松软的毛巾裹住她塞到Draco手里。“你可以给她穿衣服。我放弃。”

他上楼的时候可以听到Draco吃吃的笑声。擦干水换上睡裤，他下楼到婴儿室去，这次轮到他靠在门口。Draco摇着她给她读书。她快要睡着了，没多久Draco就把她放到小床上。

“她今晚睡得特别快，”Harry观察说。

Draco耸耸肩。“她今天很忙，”他说，盖好被子。“我想她过了个很好的生日，但是，即使提前了一天。”

Harry轻哼一声。“她肯定得到了足够维持一年的新玩具和衣服，”他说。

“而且显然她喜欢她新的洗澡玩具，”Draco无辜的说。

“你要教我咒语把那见鬼的玩意关掉，”Harry反驳。“我肯定你知道。”

“也许，”Draco说，假笑着。就Harry所关心的，这等于直接承认，但他被其他想法分了心。

“你觉得她适应得了Hogwarts的生活吗？”他问，看着她平静的睡容。“这是我们在这儿的最后一夜，毕竟。”

“我想她会很好，”Draco说。“她从你亲戚家到这儿适应的够好，不是吗？”

Harry眨眨眼，努力回忆。那感觉像一辈子之前了，他忙到现在几乎回忆不起来。

“她会好好的，Harry，”Draco在他什么都没说的时候安慰道。“我们是有麻烦适应的人，”他悲惨的补充。

叹口气，Harry只能同意。

“停止沮丧的思考，”Draco命令，“我能听到它们在你脑子里成形。”

“你能听到？”Harry问，挑起一条眉毛。

“是，我能，”Draco傲慢的宣布。“我也变得相当精于辨认你的‘沮丧思想成形中’的表情。”

Harry激怒的摇摇头，但其实很高兴Draco这么了解他。沮丧思想最近相当频繁的在他脑子里成形，他不肯定没有Draco他怎么办。Draco不会让他沮丧太久。

“来，”Draco说，抓起他的手安慰轻轻捏了捏。“我们去看别人在干吗。”

“为什么你已经换上睡衣了？”他们走进休息室时，Remus好奇的问Harry。“或者我该问吗？”他警惕的看着Harry板起脸，Draco再次开始大笑。

“我不得不换而且，既然我很快就要上床，换上睡衣也很合理，”Harry说。

“他成了多么杰出的一个斯莱特林，”Lucius愉快的拖长声音说。“你注意到他回答了问题，然而，巧妙的回避了他不得不换的理由？”

翻翻眼睛，Harry坐到沙发上，脚搁上咖啡桌。Draco坐到他身边，解释了鲸鱼灾难。

“我很高兴她喜欢她的礼物，”Narcissa说。

“我们一定要确保鲸鱼被打包了，”Draco懒洋洋的说，赢得了Harry给他腿上的一巴掌。

“你们都收拾好了？”Severus问，声音里的警告暗示他们为了自己的利益最好回答是。

Crabbe和Goyle点点头。Blaise不在这儿，在开学前回家去陪他妈妈几天。Harry不特别想回答。

Draco了解的看他一眼，回答Severus。“是，我们都收拾好了，”他说。“只有几件东西我要到早上才能收起来。”

Harry惊愕的看着他。“我收拾了？”

“是，你是的，”Draco说，“当你忙着和鲸鱼作战时，我把所有东西都收拾到箱子里了。”

“哦，谢谢你，”Harry说，“我恨收拾。”

“我发现了，”Draco干巴巴的说。

“早上我们会把你们的东西带去Hogwarts，”Narcissa说。“我知道你们希望坐最后一次火车，但你们的行李没必要也一起去。”

“而且我们东西太多拿不上火车，”Draco说。

“我们是吗？”Harry问。

“我们有一箱衣服，书和学校的东西装了另一箱，第三个箱子是其他所有东西，”Draco说。“你宠物的东西还要占这个的一半地方。”

“他们用不了那么多地方，”Harry抗议。

“我其实要到早上才能收起它们，但Fawkes的栖架，即使收缩了，也很占地方，”Draco说。“还有蛇箱。我们不能带那个该死的东西，所以我们明天只能带着蛇。不过他们箱子的其他东西和鸟的饲料已经装好了。”

“还好你都安排好了，”Harry说，苦着脸。

Draco哼了哼。“我知道，”他说。“如果指望你，我们永远不能及时到车站。”

“我很高兴你们决定坐火车，”Remus说。“那不知为什么变成了去Hogwarts的一部分。”

“如果幻影显形或者飞路到那儿感觉不对，”Harry承认。“还有，不管怎么说Draco应该在火车上，既然他是学生会主席。”

“我想知道今年我能恐吓多少一年级，”Draco沉思。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“你会恐吓的不止是一年级，只要出现在火车上，”他说。“现在，如果你带了Victoria，你可能会不那么可怕。”

“那么还好她不跟着我们，不是吗，”Draco懒懒的说，假笑着。

大笑起来，Harry望着Crabbe和Goyle。“我不希望看到你们俩帮他恐吓每个人，”他说，对他们摇摇手指。

“我们会忙着保护你，”Crabbe咧嘴笑道。

Harry无奈的挥挥手，但他也微笑了，享受着房间里的笑声。

“我发现自己安心了明天Victoria不跟你们走，”Narcissa说，摇摇头。

“是，我也是，”Harry承认。“不管怎么说，我怀疑我们可以带她上火车。但我们不知道会发生什么，我不想她卷进去。”

“她在Hogwarts跟着我会更安全，”Narcissa同意。“Winky已经准备好了她的婴儿室，她会舒舒服服的。她明天晚上跟着你们参加开学宴会就够兴奋了。”

“她跟着我？”Harry问，看了一眼Draco。“在格兰芬多桌上？”

“是，”Draco作个鬼脸。“不是我乐意她坐在那儿，但我知道在斯莱特林桌上对她不安全。”

“我们分开坐在大厅里很奇怪，”Harry说。

Draco耸耸肩，看起来也不高兴。

“很快事情就会安置下来，会更容易，”Remus安慰说。

讨论转向新的一年，但Harry发现他自己在想过去这个星期。它很理想，全部。他微微笑起来，想起了Draco保证的性，魁地奇和睡觉。都实现了。睡觉部分有点问题，Draco强迫和Severus讨论，最后成了和Pomfrey夫人的会议。

他的睡眠模式，和他的噩梦，现在被小心监控，以免成为更大的问题。Severus不怎么高兴Pomfrey夫人把他也放进同样的监控状态。但她很聪明，绕过他们两个，直接把命令给Draco和Remus。他们两个向她保证如果有任何问题，他们肯定会立刻通知她。

后半个星期他们没玩太多魁地奇，每个人都在开学前把更多时间用在陪伴他们的家人上。Harry和Draco要带他们家庭和他们一起去，所以这不是什么大事，但Harry享受长时间的和Victoria简单的玩耍或是和其他人聊天。

主要的，他在享受和Draco一起的时间。性很美妙，他们肯定用了很多时间在这活动上，但他们也花了很多很多时间只是聊天，聊所有事。除了魂器，没有避讳的话题。尽管有些话题对他们还是难以讨论，他们也没有完全回避。

Harry更加自信他的关系，他肯定Draco也是一样。即将来临的一年不会轻松，但他们都更加准备好了面对它。

Draco一手搂住他的肩膀把他拉近。“好吗？”他静静的问。

“是，很好，”Harry说，意识到是真的。

············

“生日快乐，Victoria！”

“吹蜡烛，”Harry鼓励。

他和她一起努力，她昨天的宴会上已经练习过了，鼓起腮帮子，往蜡烛方向吹了一小口气。Harry不确定是谁，但某人施了个咒语为她熄灭了火苗。但他陪着她一起鼓掌，她对成功欢欣鼓舞。

Narcissa给了Victoria一小块粉红色的生日蛋糕，然后给其他人分发。在早餐之后紧接着吃蛋糕有点奇怪，但还是。

“这孩子不是昨天过了生日吗？”Severus嘟哝。

“今天是她真正的生日，Severus，”Narcissa温和的说。“就像你完全了解的，我们只吃点蛋糕，Draco有件礼物给她。然后我们就能准备好去Hogwarts了。”

Harry惊奇的望向Draco。这是新闻，他看到了Severus脸上阴沉的表情。他显然知道，无论是什么。

“我们昨天不是把所有礼物都给她了吗？”Harry问。

“大部分，”Draco说。“但她真正的生日也该收到些东西。”

“是什么？”Harry好奇的问。

“你会看到的，”Draco说，拒绝再多说，嘴唇扭出假笑。

意识到Draco不会让步，Harry尽责的吃他的蛋糕，和Victoria一样享受，但他是吃到嘴里。她则完全一团糟，到处都是粉红的糖霜。

在Harry用几个明智的咒语帮她清理时，Draco消失到楼上。他们现在没时间给她洗澡了。她坐在他腿上，快活的玩着拍手游戏的时候Draco回来了。

Harry盯着他，眨眨眼，再盯，直到Draco开始大笑他的反应。

“你在摸一只小猫？”Harry不能相信的说。

“是，而你以为我甚至不知道那是什么，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry看了一眼Crabbe和Goyle，记起了关于小狗和小猫的对话。望着Draco，他依然觉得看到Draco摸小猫比知道他踢小狗更令人震惊。

Draco带着猫走过来，蹲在他和Victoria面前。她兴奋的尖叫了，Harry自动提醒她温柔，Draco把猫放到她腿上。Harry腿上。

他低头看着白色的柔软的毛和明亮的绿色眼睛和粉红的鼻子。

“这是她的生日礼物？”他问。

Draco点点头，对Victoria微笑。“她喜欢，”他说。

“当然她喜欢，”Harry说。“这是可爱的毛茸茸的小动物。但上次我检查的时候，你不喜欢可爱的毛茸茸的小动物。”

“实话，”Draco同意，“但你喜欢，所以你可以帮忙照顾它。”

“Draco！”Harry喊道。“如果我不想照顾猫呢？”

“你不用，”Draco随意的说。“我总是可以把它收回来。”

Harry不喜欢他的语调。“收回哪儿去？”他猜疑的问。

“哦，那一对几个星期前发现她在翻倒巷流浪，”Draco漫不经心的说。“可能从什么想把她当魔药原料的人那儿逃出来的。”

“你不是认真的？！”Harry惊骇的高呼。

Draco平静的看着他。Harry低头看着猫咪。他不完全肯定Draco不是编的故事，但无论他是说谎还是实话，结果都一样。他们现在有只猫了。

“你在告诉我我的朋友现在替我收容流浪儿了？”他无可奈何的问。

“很不幸，是，”Draco愉快的拖长声音说。“但我承认我对这个不像你可能以为的那么沮丧。我还是不喜欢Victoria和一条毒蛇玩。”

“Victoria还是会和Lissa玩，”Harry警告。“他们几乎是最好的朋友。”

“我知道，”Draco说，翻翻眼睛。“但就算你不在身边她也能和一只毛茸茸的猫咪玩。”

Harry愿意承认这点。他微笑了，看着Victoria。猫咪看来满足于躺在那儿被抚摸。Victoria只有一岁大，但她已经很擅长和动物玩。肯定比她父亲强多了。不过，Draco鼓励她对动物的喜爱应得奖励。

“那么，Victoria，”Harry说，得到她的注意。“你打算给你的猫咪起什么名字？”

“正是我们需要的，”Severus讽刺说。“一只见鬼的猫。”

“鬼鬼！”Victoria尖叫。

Harry盯着Victoria一会，然后瞥了一眼Severus，然后和Draco对视着。他们大笑起来。

“我想你得到答案了，”Remus说，嗤笑着Severus惊愕的表情。

Narcissa也很愉快，但她给了男孩们警告。“我想这是信号，是时候开始注意你的语言了，男孩们，”她说。

他们点头承认，但依然窃笑着。

“所以，Severus和Victoria决定了？”Harry问，“鬼鬼？”

“鬼鬼！”Victoria高喊。

“看来是，”Draco懒懒的说。

“我想听起来和洗澡很像，”Harry说。“所以她选了它。”

“澡？”Victoria睁着大大的灰眼睛，充满希望的看着他。

Draco再次开始大笑。

“不，你现在不能洗澡，”Harry悲惨的告诉Victoria。

“但这提醒了我要去把鲸鱼装起来，”Draco说，对Harry假笑着站起身。

“你们需要赶快收拾好东西，”Lucius说。“我们离开前不剩什么时间了。”

“而如果你忘记了什么不能回来拿，”Severus警告。

“除了鲸鱼，所有东西都打包好。只剩Harry的魔法动物园，”Draco说。

Harry低头看着小猫。“她不是魔法的，是吗？”他问。

“我说不来，”Draco说。“但她还是你宠物收集的一部分。”

“她是Victoria的生日礼物，”Harry抗议。“跟我没有关系。”

“你们可以待会再争，”Narcissa说，从Harry怀里抱过Victoria。“我会照看这一个。你们俩照看所有的动物，准备好出发。”

Harry把小猫抱到胸口，摸着她的毛，听着她呼噜的声音。“我拿这个怎么办？”他问。

他抬眼看到Draco了解的看着他，嘴角挂着微笑。“我知道你会和Victoria一样喜欢她，”他说。

Harry想要否认，但断定这是浪费时间。“我拿她怎么办？”他再次问。

“楼上有个给她的篮子，”Draco说。“她跟我们一起上火车，妈妈拒绝对付宠物，Winky忙着所有其他事，照顾不了新的小猫。你需要送Fawkes去Hogwarts，我好拿他的栖木。我觉得Hedwig不愿意飞去那儿。她总是和你一起在火车上，是吗？”

“是，但我猜如果愿意她能飞去，”Harry说。他作个鬼脸低头看了一眼猫。“我不肯定她会接受鬼鬼。”

“我给他们介绍过，但她想啄我，”Draco承认。

“猫，蛇和鸟，”Harry说。“他们不全是天敌吗？”

“连敌人也能学会相处，”Draco说，低头吻吻Harry。“有人学到的得比忍耐彼此要多。”

········

“Harry！”Draco高喊。

“我来了！”Harry喊回来，跳下楼梯。他落到门廊上等着他的人群之中。

“我只是去送Hedwig飞走，”他说。

“我以为你二十分钟前就完成了，”Draco说。

Harry耸耸肩，不特别想承认他跟Hedwig谈了二十分钟。他不肯定他被完全原谅了，但她对他比原来高兴了。不过她还是选择飞去Hogwarts而不是跟他上火车。他不怪她。

Draco了解的看着他，伸出手臂，让两条蛇移到Harry身上。他们之前已经说好，Lissa和Gryff在等他。他们高兴的滑到他袍子下面，缠在他的手臂上。Salz和Rave留在Draco身上。

“至少你穿好了袍子，”Draco说。

低头看他自己，Harry觉得在家里穿上学校长袍很新奇。不过他们没带行李，必须在出门前穿好。Draco看来很骄傲能穿袍子，但可能更因为别在上面的学生会主席徽章而不是别的。

“我们穿着长袍走来走去不是有点奇怪吗？”Harry问。

“你要幻影显形，不是走，”Severus说。

“等等，”Harry说，惊愕的看着他们。“你在告诉我我们只要幻影显形到国王十字街车站？”

“当然是的，”Draco说，对Harry的无知翻翻眼睛。“我们直接幻影显形到九又四分之三站台。”

“那么，为什么以前没人帮我辅助幻影显形？”Harry问。“为什么保镖和魔法部的车和——”而且让Sirius冒生命危险走在车站，他沉默的补充。

Remus和Severus对视一眼。

“为什么那么麻烦？”Harry问。

“Albus Dumbledore做了些我们可能永远不会明白的选择，”Severus终于说。“来，是时候我们出发了。”

“你跟我们一起来？”Harry问，再次惊奇了。他更困惑Remus脸上的表情，显然在压抑微笑。他不怎么成功，眼睛愉快的皱了起来。但Severus的表情维持冷漠，什么也没透露。

“你不用跟我们去，是吗？”他问。“我们能幻影显形。”

“惯例父母要送他们的孩子离开车站，”Lucius懒洋洋的说。

Harry张口结舌的看着他。“父母？”他张嘴，不能发出声音。

“同样惯例Potter要有人陪着否则他会给自己找上麻烦，”Severus流畅的接口。“现在没有凤凰社的成员，这个任务落到了Remus和我身上。”

慢慢眨眨眼，Harry望着他。他们刚刚的对话，使得Severus的宣言达不到效果。Harry总是被护送到车站，不是站台本身。幻影显形的能力直接绕过了陪同的必要。

Draco的手臂绕上他的腰，Harry转头看着他。

“准备好了？”Draco平静的问。

笑容慢慢咧开，Harry点点头。他今年有父母给他送行。这与他们不是他正式的父母无关，而且他能在旅途的另一端看到他们。

幻影显形到车站荒谬的容易，Harry再次想知道他们过去为什么那么忙乱。话说回来，今年他只拿着个篮子，不用担心他的行李。这是他唯一能找到的合理解释。

他们走出了幻影显形区域到达站台时，他完全忘记了这件事。Narcissa在格里莫广场看着Victoria，不确定他们会得到什么对待，但Crabbe和Goyle站在Harry和Draco两侧，Severus，Remus和Lucius跟在他们后面。

“噢，这可不一样，”Draco讽刺的拖长声音说。

Harry环视站台。人们都盯着他，带着恐惧，愤怒和敬畏。而Draco Malfoy板着脸。

“对我看来正常，”他干巴巴的说。

“人们总是为你的存在而停下，不是吗？”Draco问。

“都知道是这样，但我想以前这儿没有过，”Harry承认。

“你们可真知道怎么出场，”Blaise走过来说。

“我压根不想，”Harry说，耸耸肩。

Draco和Blaise难以置信的挑起眉毛。“只有你能说得这么随便，Harry，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

“是真的，”Harry说。“又不是我真想怎么出场，就是发生了。”

他换了个话题，“Weasley家还没来？”他问Blaise。

“我没看到他们，”Blaise说。“但我特意早来好看到你们俩到达时的反应。”

Harry夸张的挥挥手臂。“震惊，不认同，敬畏，恐惧。你最想看什么反应？”他讽刺的问。“你可以挑。”

他眯起眼睛，看到了Nott和Pansy。“你可以补充一个憎恨，”他说。

“他们已经试过从我这儿榨取消息了，”Blaise承认，跟随他的目光。“我不得不同意你的印象，他们看来以为Draco只是在演戏。”

“他们说了什么特别的东西吗？”Draco敏锐的问。

“当然没有，”Blaise回答。“Pansy是头蠢猪，但Nott聪明的不会透露任何事。”

“不够聪明，”Harry嘟哝。

“模糊的印象不会给我们任何东西，”Blaise说。“而Nott也知道。”

“他会被仔细监视，”Severus说。“现在，是时候上火车了。”

Harry转身，知道他脸上挂着愚蠢的笑容，但他忍不住。他稍后会担心Nott和Pansy，而现在他有父母送他去学校。

他紧紧拥抱了Remus，安心他不用真的说再见。他很高兴他终于有机会和Remus度过更多时间，不想太快放弃。

“我们Hogwarts见，Harry，”Remus保证，Harry勉强松开了他。

他不敢当着其他所有学生尝试拥抱Severus。他不特别想在回到学校前就领到禁闭。或者确切说，更多禁闭，他已经要为医疗翼酿制魔药了。

“什么？”他警惕的问，注意到Draco期待的看着他。

“我只是在等着看你是不是真想死，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry不安的耸耸肩，“不，不特别想，”他承认

“需要我指出我在这儿不是你的教授吗？”Severus问。

这是说拥抱他没事？Snape教授，绝对不。但即使Severus也非常抗拒这种事。他穿着他教授长袍带着严苛的表情，看来不怎么容易亲近。

Severus挑起眉毛，Harry微笑了，上前飞快的拥抱了一下Severus。

“谢谢，”他低声说。

“谢谢你，Harry，”Severus低声回答。

也许Severus也想证实他们的关系。

站台上传来大声的抽气声。Harry转身，和Draco，Blaise，Crabbe和Goyle分享了愉快的假笑，看着学生和家长脸上一样瞠目结舌的表情。

“这才是我期待的反应，”Blaise说。

“我们应该带些爆米花，”Draco懒洋洋的说。

Harry大笑起来，觉得比他期待的回到学校的感觉更轻松了。

“Severus，你变得心软了，”Lucius懒懒的说。

“我掂量过风险，而我不相信这会危及我的名誉，”Severus干巴巴的说。

Harry扭头对他假笑。“肯定每个人都还认为你是个刻薄的混蛋，”他同意。

“那是因为他是的，”Draco说，走远一步避开Severus。

“Harry！”

他看到了他的朋友们。“我马上回来，”他说。

Draco点点头，抓住机会和他父亲说话。

Harry匆匆过去见他们，Hermione第一个拥抱了他。她侧头好奇的研究着他。“你看来开心的很，”她发现说。

“我是的，”他设法在被扫进一轮Weasley拥抱前说。

“这是什么？”Ron问。

Harry低头看着他自从到车站就紧紧抓住的篮子。

“呃，哦，是鬼鬼，”他勉强承认。

“什么是鬼鬼？”Ron好奇的问。

“鬼鬼是她的名字，”Harry说，举起篮子打开盖子露出舒适的躺在里面的小猫。

“猫咪？！”Ron大喊。

“哦，她真可爱，”Ginny咯咯的说，伸手摸着鬼鬼。“非常男子汉，Harry。”

Harry怒视着她，啪的在她手上关上了盖子。她毫无歉意的冲他笑了。

“我想Blaise在找你，”他说。

“这可除不掉我，你知道，”她说。“你会跟我们坐在一起，因为Malfoy要忙他的主席职责。”

“为什么你有只猫？”Hermione插嘴，探头看着篮子里。

“Draco给Victoria的生日礼物，”Harry说。

他们怀疑的看着他，他摇摇头。“待会儿解释。”

火车警告的拉响了汽笛。

“你们今年都别惹麻烦，”Weasley太太严肃的说。

“我们会的，”他们齐声回答，只让她无奈的叹了口气。

“尽力而为，亲爱的，”她说，“现在，快去。火车快开了。”

“我待会找你们，”Harry对Ron和Hermione说，知道他们有级长和主席的责任。他想在Draco去尽同样责任前抓住他。

“来，Ginny，”他说，抓起她的箱子。“Blaise和Draco在一起。”

他转身恰恰撞上了Goyle。他对他和Crabbe惊奇的眨着眼，扫视周围。这可能是没人靠近他的理由。Crabbe和Goyle非常严肃的看待他们自定的职责。

“我来拿箱子，”Goyle说，没等回答就从Harry手里接过Ginny的箱子。

“呃，”Harry困惑的说。

“谢谢你，Goyle，”Ginny亲切的说。“快，Harry，”

甩掉困惑，Harry立刻挤过大群的家长和年幼的弟妹，意识到大部分学生已经上了火车。他在Draco面前刹住步子。

“迟到，照旧，”Severus讽刺说。

“我来了，不是吗？”Harry抗议。“还有，我们可能还有两分钟火车才会开始动。”

“你真的知道？”Draco喊道。“你总是赶的这么晚吗？”

“呃，通常，是的，”Harry承认，听到Ginny在他身后咯咯笑起来。他扭头看了一眼，Ginny和Blaise已经走向火车，Crabbe和Goyle跟着他们。

“我们走，”Draco说，带头走向火车。

“自己注意，”Severus警告。

Harry点点头，对Remus挥手，对Lucius假笑。

“Harry！如果你再不赶快，我们要错过火车了，”Draco说。

“我来了！”Harry喊道。“火车还没走，你知道。”

他赶上Draco，抓住他的手飞快的吻了他一下。

“我现在到了，”他说。

鉴于Draco之前的忙乱，他们只是在一起站了一会，看着火车。

“我不能相信我真的要回去，”Draco说。

“会好起来的，”Harry温柔的说，知道Draco格外紧张，他让他们差点错过火车也没有帮助。

Draco横看了一眼他，扭出半个微笑。“只不过是新冒险的开始？”他问。

“我们征服了黑魔王，”Harry说，耸耸肩。“当然我们能征服Hogwarts。”

火车警告的拉响了最后一声汽笛，车轮开始慢慢转动。

交换了假笑，他们冲向台阶。Draco跳了上去，接过Harry的篮子让他好跳上车。火车开始加速，他们回头看着Severus，Remus和Lucius，站在站台上摇着头。

Harry对他们挥着手。“Hogwarts见！”

······全文完······


End file.
